Une nouvelle vie pour Harry James Black Potter
by patmol25
Summary: Harry Potter à deux ans,battu par son oncle. Alerté,Dumbledore le confie à Remus et Sirius. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à Harry. Comment sa vie se différenciera de ce qu'elle aurait été? Et Poudlard? 3ème année à Poudlard en cours, futur HP/DM. SUSPENDUE
1. Chapitre 1: Une vie misérable

**_NOTE DU 11 AOUT 2009: REECRITURE de la première partie de cette fic petit à petit car il y'a beaucoup d'incohérence et de petits détails à changer mais l'histoire reste la même dans tous les cas ^^ au début, les chapitres seront courts mais deviennent de plus en plus longs, et l'histoire devient plus consistante! _ **

**Chapitre 1: Une enfance misérable**

Âgé de seulement deux ans, Harry Potter avait des cheveux noirs jais imposant et ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient cachés par de grosses lunettes rondes. Très petit pour son âge et horriblement maigre, l'unique trait qu'il aimait chez lui était cette fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Bien que pouvant paraître insolite, Harry la trouvait très amusante.

Harry préférait s'intéresser à cette étrange cicatrice plutôt que de penser à son statut d'orphelin. Depuis ses un ans, Harry habitait chez son oncle et sa tante: les Dursley. Des êtres pouvant paraître banals aux yeux des autres mais tyrannique pour Harry. Ceux ci le détestaient mais Harry n'avait jamais su pour quelles raisons cette haine flottait entre lui et ses tuteurs.

De toute manière, comment un enfant de deux ans pouvait comprendre des adultes étranges? Il savait à peine parler correctement et sa chambre était loin de ressembler à celle des bambins de son âge. Dès son arrivé, il avait été placé dans un vulgaire placard bien que trop petit pour saisir l'horreur de ce geste. Néanmoins, Harry appréciait ses petites colocataires qui investissaient son placard: les araignées. Elles n'étaient pas bien grosses, ne parlaient pas et surtout ne hurlaient pas.

-Potter! Sors de ton placard! Appela sa tante.

Le petit garçon se mit difficilement sur ses jambes et sortit son pouce de sa bouche. Il était au moins sur de son nom de famille. Harry trembla alors qu'il décrochait l'entrée de son placard. Ses parents lui manquaient et bêtement, il rêvait d'eux la nuit bien que leurs visages soient toujours indistincts, flous. Il espérait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher et l'emmène loin de cette maison de l'enfer.

Néanmoins, Harry avait fait ses premiers pas et dit ses premiers mots à ces parents et non aux Dursley. Son cousin, Dudley, du même âge, était un enfant arrogant et détestable. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il frappait Harry avec ces poings aussi gros qu'une patte de cochon alors qu'il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Harry disait toujours qu'il ressemblait à un porc. Il devait faire le double voir le triple de taille de Harry qui était tout petit et tout maigre.

Harry était fier de ses notes à la maternelle qui étaient acceptables. Pourtant Harry n'avait pas d'ami à l'école et c'était difficile de voir tous les enfants jouer ensemble, faire la sieste rapprochée les uns des autres alors que lui était toujours seul sur les petits lits de camps, éloigné de tous. Dudley ne voulait pas que les autres élèves approchent son cousin sous peine de représailles. L'année scolaire touchait bientôt à sa fin et les quelques garçons qui avaient souhaité lui parler c'était affronté à Dudley. Depuis, Harry restait seul comme unique compagnie son imagination.

-Mets la table!

Tout en obéissant à son exécrable tante, Harry songea à ses rêves de vivre dans une grande maison à la campagne avec plein d'amis. Il rêvait d'avoir un chien, surtout noir et petit, mais tante Pétunia était maniaque de la propreté et le jour où il avait osé lui demandé de lui acheter un chien il s'était reçu le rouleau à pâtisserie sur le crâne. Harry souhaitait tellement de chose comme se rendre joyeusement à l'école et non angoissé. Il souhaitait que les professeurs ne marchent pas dans le jeu de son idiot de cousin et qu'ils arrêtent de s'acharner contre lui ou de l'ignorer.

Dans un mois, Harry allait avoir trois ans et espérait toujours que ses rêves se réalisent. Mais le plus cher était de revoir son papa et sa maman. Mais il ne se souvenait plus de leur visage et aucune photographies d'eux étaient exposées chez les Dursley. D'ailleurs personne ne pouvait se douter qu'un enfant autre que Dudley habitait au 4, Privet Drive. Aucune photo d'Harry, aucune trace de lui sauf dans son placard. Il possédait quelques jouets mais c'était sa vielle voisine Mrs Figgs qui lui avait acheté pour son deuxième anniversaire et à Noël. Elle adulait les chats et en possédait sept. Harry n'aimait pas quand les Dursley le laissait chez elle car ça sentait les choux. Mais il pouvait regarder la télévision alors que les Dursley lui interdisait. Ils disaient qu'il était trop idiot pour comprendre ce qu'il passerait à la télévision.

Dudley arriva dans la cuisine, se dandinant sur ses grosses fesses. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Harry, tirant sur les bords de sa couche qui dépassait grossièrement de son petit pantalon. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs jais tremblota et il ouvrit le tiroir à couverts pour sortir les couteaux. Le gamin blond à la bouille énorme ricana et le poussa contre le meuble.

-Mais Dudley!! Cria Harry exaspéré d'une voix enfantine. Arrêêêête!!

Le gros visage de son cousin se tourna vers lui et il lui fit un sourire narquois. Harry lui lança un regard féroce mais avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre, Dudley partit en courant vers sa mère aussi vite que ses grosses jambes lui permettaient. Harry l'entendit pleurnicher tandis qu'il se faisait discret en déposant les couteaux sur la table.

-Maman, est Harry poussé, pleura Dudley.

Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit à autant d'affection. Jamais sa tante ne l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, juste quand il fallait le descendre de sa chaise ou quand il devait descendre de la douche, mais c'était bien parce qu'elle en était obligée. Mais Harry grandissait petit à petit et prenait plaisir à faire toutes ces choses seul alors que Dudley appelait toujours sa mère pour le moindre effort.

-Non! Pas poussé!! Lui!! I ment, Cria Harry, à la fois offusqué et apeuré.  
-La ferme, s'exclama Mrs Dursley faisant couler les larmes de son neveu.  
-Mais i ment !! Répéta Harry en pleurant.  
-Arrête de pleurer où tu te prends la poêle sur la tête! T'as compris? Menaça Pétunia en attrapant sa poêle chaude.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et essuya ses larmes, préférant subir encore son cousin qu'un coup de poêle. Il lança un regard féroce à son cousin et reprit son activité la table. Harry fit attention au moindre de ses geste pour éviter de toucher son cousin qui lui tournait autour pour le provoquer. Cependant, Dudley le collait et ce dernier se retourna trop brusquement, agacé. Il enfonça le bout rond de fourchettes dans le gros ventre de son cousin. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent alors que le hurlement de Dudley retentit dans toute la maison. Bien qu'il n'ait rien.

Sa tante poussa un hurlement suraiguë et son oncle arriva en courant effrayé par les cris de son fils adoré. L'oncle Vernon se retourna alors vers Harry qui avait lâché les quatre fourchettes. Elles tombèrent dans un fracas métallique au sol. Le visage de l'oncle Vernon était devenu tout rouge et il traîna Harry dans le salon par les cheveux sous l'œil enjoué de Dudley qui sécha rapidement ses larmes. Harry sut que sa pire punition allait arriver.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire par la suite car elle est ma toute première importante fic, mon petit bébé en fait :D, et je prend un énorme plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai l'intention de couvrir l'enfance jusqu'à la septième année de Harry.  
Maintenant que je vais réecrire la première partie, je remercie d'emblée toutes les personnes ayant déjà lu et reviewés ma fic et qui la suivent encore et je souhaite une bonne lecture aux courageux lecteurs qui s'aventurent sur cette histoire!  
A chaque fin de chapitre, il y'aura une note si le chapitre a déjà été réecrit!

MERCI A VOUS TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE!


	2. Chapitre 2:Découverte accablante

**Chapitre 2: Découverte accablante.**

-ESPÈCE DE TARE!! Hurla l'oncle Vernon.

Harry du haut de ses deux ans prit peur et voulut reculer face à la tornade de postillons qui s'abattit sur lui, mais son oncle fut plus rapide. Harry sentit ses oreilles bourdonner quand il atterrit au sol. Son oncle l'avait giflé d'une force tellement impressionnante que sa tête avait tapé contre le parquet ciré la veille par Tante Pétunia. Harry sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues mais il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier, sachant à quel point cela agaçait l'homme. Il resta au sol, sonné mais perçut le rire de Dudley et son cœur se gonfla de tristesse.

Le visage de l'oncle Vernon était déformé par la fureur. Ses traits reflétaient toute la haine qu'il avait envers son neveu à la grande incompréhension de celui-ci. Sa moustache frémissait, ces tempes palpitaient, ces yeux ressortaient et son visage était plus rouge que jamais. Vernon Dursley hurlait des horreurs que l'enfant écoutait mot pour mot, pleurant violemment. Des phrases qui resteraient gravées à jamais dans la mémoire du bambin malgré son jeune âge. _'Ta mère était comme toi!!_' '_Imbécile, tu mériterais de mourir, je n'aurais jamais du t'accueillir ici_'.

Des mots toujours plus terribles continuaient à sortir de la bouche de son Oncle, mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Un énorme capharnaüm débuta dans son esprit: ses pleurs, ses cris, des parties de phrases de son oncle, puis les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Sa vue était trouble, surtout parce que ses lunettes avaient volé à l'autre bout de la pièce après que l'Oncle Vernon ne lui ait décroché un violent coup de poing.

Enragé, Vernon Dursley rouait de coup le gamin de deux ans qui venait d'apprendre à marcher depuis à peine treize mois et qui parlait plus ou moins comme un enfant de son âge. La haine l'envahissait et sa rage était incontrôlable. Au fond de lui, le directeur d'entreprise savait que Dudley n'était qu'une excuse pour frapper et humilier le petit monstre qui pleurait et hurlait à ses pieds. Un puissant sentiment de pouvoir et de jouissance le fit éclater d'un rire dément.

Plongé dans son plaisir jouissif des cris de Harry, Vernon regarda son fils, sa fierté, son amour, qui assistait à la scène, se trémoussant de joie au seuil de la porte. Il lui fit un grand sourire et déclara, bien que Dudley ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, que s'était ainsi que les monstres devaient être traités.

Personne ne pensa à arrêter la colère dévastatrice de l'homme. Ni son fils, ni sa femme qui s'affairait à nettoyer la cuisine pour s'occuper, les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne blanche d'entendre son neveu hurler. Elle craignait particulièrement que les voisins l'entendent.

-Pa… par… pard… hurla Harry en pleurant, essayant de s'excuser.

Jamais l'Oncle Vernon ne lui avait fait autant souffrir. Jamais une punition s'était autant allongée. Tandis que sa bouche hurlait des piètres excuses saccadées, son esprit hurlait à l'aide, appelant ses parents désespérément, appelant l'aide de quelqu'un.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Pétunia sursauta lorsque son mari entra en fracas dans la cuisine. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait le visage de son époux qui était essoufflé par sa dernière activité. Dans ses bras se trémoussait Dudley qui frappait dans ses mains, se réjouissant de voir son père le serrer dans ses bras alors qu'il frappait Harry.

-Mama, Harry y'a bobo, Harry y'a bobo!! hurla le petit Dudley d'un air enjoué.

Harry était resté dans le salon, à demi-conscient, son corps recouvert de bleus, d'égratignures et de marques rouges. Du sang s'échappait de son nez et Harry fut encore bien plus effrayé par ce liquide rouge et poisseux salissant ses doigts. Néanmoins, l'enfant resta immobile, ses épaules bougeant douloureusement au rythme de ses larmes.

-Papa, appela t-il en pleurant violemment. Papa… mam… maman.

Au 6 Privet Drive, une vielle dame observait la maison voisine avec inquiétude derrière ses lourds rideaux mauves. Ses mains étaient devenues moites d'appréhension. Arabella avait entendu des cris d'un garçon, puis des pleurs suivit d'hurlements tout bonnement terrifiants.

En une seconde, la femme avait reconnu la voix de ses voisins: Harry Potter et ces horribles Dursley qui suintaient l'hypocrisie et la fausseté. Sa respiration s'accéléra en voyant Mrs Dursley quitter précipitamment sa petite maison, Dudley dans ses bras. Elle l'installa dans un siège automobile pour enfant tandis que Vernon, le patriarche de la famille s'installait au volant. Deux minutes plus tard, la voiture quittait l'allée puis disparut au bout de la rue.

L'inquiétude de Mrs Figgs s'accrût. Encore une fois, les Dursley laissaient le jeune Harry seul dans la maison, sans surveillance. Mince alors, il n'avait que deux ans! Peu sur d'elle, Arabella enjamba deux chats puis s'arrêta devant son imposante cheminée en pierre.

La vielle personne prit un pot de fleur qui reposait sur le rebord de la cheminée. Dedans s'y trouvait une fine poudre blanche. Elle en prit une faible poignée, la jeta dans sa cheminée et passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Arabella annonça d'une voix distincte et claire le lieu qu'elle souhaitait contacter: 'Professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard'.

Sa tête apparut soudainement dans un majestueux bureau. Son attention fut immédiatement attirée vers le vieil homme qui griffonnait sur un bout de parchemin avec une plume. Sa longue barbe blanche le gênait pour écrire et il replaça plusieurs fois ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin. Albus Dumbledore, le célèbre directeur de l'école Poudlard, leva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux tout en roulant sa missive.

-Mme Figgs! Salua l'homme en inclinant la tête poliment. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite depuis tout ce temps?  
-Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que nous avons un problème. Venez chez moi, tout de suite!

Et aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Mme Figgs disparut, laissant le Professeur Dumbledore perplexe par l'empressement dans sa voix. Que se passait t-il dans la paisible rue de Privet Drive? L'appel de la cracmol avait inévitablement un rapport avec le petit Harry Potter. Inquiet, Albus sortit un long bout de bois de sa poche et tapota le haut de sa tête deux fois avant de disparaître à son tour sous les yeux des anciens directeurs.

-Que se passe t'il? Demanda Dumbledore précipitamment en étant apparut au 6 Privet Drive.  
-Je crains qu'un problème ne soit survenu chez les Dursley, avoua Mme Figgs, inquiète. J'ai entendu des cris et des pleurs venant d'Harry. J'en suis certaine Albus et ne me dîtes pas une nouvelle fois que mon imagination me jour des tours.  
-N'était-il pas en train de se chamailler avec son cousin? Êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous avancez, Arabella?

Le regard de la vieille femme se voila de colère et elle s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers le Directeur qui eut un sourire apaisant, connaissant le tempérament de feu de son amie cracmol. Son long doigt qui portait une énorme bague violette rentra dans la poitrine de Albus qui loucha dessus avant de pousser un soupir.

-Allons Albus, je suis peut-être vielle et sourde mais je ne doute pas un instant que quelque chose de grave s'est déroulé chez les Dursley. Vous pouvez aller vérifier vous-même. Cela va vous prendre deux minutes de votre précieux temps!  
-Et son cousin? Demanda Dumbledore inquiet de rentrer dans une maison en effraction.  
-Ils n'auraient jamais laissé leur… cochon seul, déclara Arabella la voix vibrante de mépris.  
-Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vais de ce pas rendre une petite visite à Harry, rassura Dumbledore peu convaincu du récit de son amie. Voulez vous m'accompagner pour cette charmante promenade?

Mme Figgs lui lança un regard réprobateur mais suivit Albus Dumbledore dehors. Ils traversèrent avec discrétion la route malgré la robe violette de l'homme qui sifflotait tranquillement, observant les alentours avec attention. Arrivé face à la porte du 4, Privet Drive, Dumbledore posa son doigt sur la sonnerie, un sourire aimable plaqué sur le visage. Ils patientèrent deux longues minutes pendant lesquelles Dumbledore observa avec intérêt les magnifiques fleurs de Mme Dursley.

-Harry a sûrement reçu l'interdiction d'ouvrir à des inconnus, déclara Dumbledore en s'éloignant, ce qui est tout à fait normal. On ne sait qui peut se présenter à une porte d'entrée.  
-Je ne pense pas! Et personne d'assez intelligent et responsable ne laisserait un enfant de deux ans seul dans une maison, trancha Mme Figgs les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, restant face à la porte. Nous n'avons entendu aucun bruit! Connaissez-vous beaucoup d'enfant qui reste calme? Ça ne vous coûte rien d'entrer dans cette maison et de vérifier les choses!  
-En effet Arabella, mais qu'allons nous dire à un enfant si jeune lorsque l'on entre par effraction chez lui?  
-Nous sommes des vendeurs. Maintenant ouvrez cette porte. Vous êtes un sorcier me semble t-il? Alors servez-vous un peu de ce bout de bois qui vous rend si célèbre!

Dumbledore finit par céder par l'insistance de la vielle dame et il sortit sa baguette magique de la poche intérieure de sa robe. Ils entrèrent dans la maison après avoir ouvert la porte en prononçant '_Alohomora_' à voix basse.

Le silence régnait et la maison était bien vide. Un instant, Albus se demanda si Arabella n'avait simplement pas vu le départ du garçon avec sa famille. Ils accédèrent dans la cuisine propre et brillante et toujours aucune trace d'Harry. Albus Dumbledore passa un doigt sur le meuble en inox dépoussiéré récemment. Finalement, l'inquiétude s'imposa chez le vieil homme et il ferma les yeux sous le regard anxieux de Mrs Figgs.

Les rouvrant subitement, Dumbledore leva les sourcils et se dirigea à toute allure vers la porte, le menant au salon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'y précipita à l'intérieur après avoir vu une forme inerte au sol. Il s'accroupit vers le garçon et constata avec horreur que c'était bien Harry.

Le petit garçon très maigre flottait dans ses habits sales, couverts de sang. Il était inconscient, au sol. Il posa une main sur le front chaud de Harry Potter et soupira. Les choses se compliquaient et les Dursley allaient avoir des nouvelles de lui. Ses doigts ridés descendirent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il retraça du bout de l'ongle avant de caresser une balafre sur sa joue.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Mme Figgs. Qu'allons nous faire Albus?  
-Nous allons le ramener chez vous, répondit Dumbledore en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Prenez les lunettes qui sont au sol. Je vais les réparer pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose à son réveil. Je vous rejoins dans une trentaine de minute.  
-Où allez-vous?  
-Ramenez les personne les plus aptes à s'occuper d'Harry, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

* * *

**Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, chapitre très court! Mise en place de l'histoire. Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes!**

Note: Chapitre réedité et reecrit le 11/08/09 bien que les différences soient très peu visibles!


	3. Chapitre 3: Une nouvelle vie?

**Chapitre 3: Une nouvelle vie.**

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche apparut face à la clôture blanche d'une petite maisonnette à deux étages. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son doigt appuya sur une sonnette moldue mais aucune réponse ne vint. Les habitants ce cette maison étaient soit absents soit endormis.

Dumbledore soupira et entra lui-même dans la demeure. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'imprudence du propriétaire de cette maison qui laissait la porte ouverte. S'assurant que les habitants de l'unique maison voisine à quelques pas n'étaient pas par la fenêtre, Albus pénétra dans le salon des deux amis puis s'installa sur un fauteuil molletonné rouge, attendant patiemment le retour du propriétaire.

Ses yeux bleus balayèrent la pièce pendant qu'il observait le décor et conclu qu'une fête s'y était déroulée. Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol, des cartons de pizza, des verres. C'était sûrement en l'honneur du procès qu'ils avaient gagnés. Un sourire indulgent apparut sur son visage et un instant, le pétillement de ses yeux réapparut, effaçant la tristesse qui était apparue depuis la découverte du corps décharné de Harry dans le salon des Dursley.

Puis Dumbledore se perdit dans ses songes. Il pensait au petit Harry. Son cœur se serra en se rappelant dans quel état, ils l'avaient trouvé. Par Merlin, si Arabella ne l'avait pas prévenu, s'inquiétant pour le petit garçon… que serait-il advenu du fils de James et Lily Potter? Et du Survivant qui aurait, sans doute, développé une haine pour les Moldue semblable à Lord Voldemort. Un bruit sortit Albus Dumbledore de sa torpeur.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, descendait les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Il se frottait le visage, fatigué, poussant des soupirs las à plusieurs reprises. Des cernes violettes ornaient son visage, contrastant avec ses cheveux vacillant entre le miel et le châtain clair, une couleur peu commune. L'homme portait une vielle robe verte bouteille rapiécée. Encore enfoncé dans son sommeil, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas vu la présence de Dumbledore.

-Mr Lupin, salua Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

Surpris, Lupin sursauta et releva brusquement la tête vers son invité impromptu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de son ancien directeur. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien s'il avait fermé la porte d'entrée avant d'aller se coucher, totalement soûl. Étourdi par ses questions, l'homme porta une main à son front dans l'espoir de soulager le mal de crâne qui l'assaillait.

Finalement, Remus Lupin âgé de vingt trois ans soupira, incapable de se rappeler de ses derniers souvenirs avant de finir endormit, à côté de Sirius. Ses joues rougirent, honteux que son ancien directeur le trouve à peine dégrisé. D'ailleurs que faisait l'homme ici?

-Je me suis permis d'entrer, déclara le directeur en répondant à la question muette de son ancien élève. Je voulais vous parler Remus.  
-Hum… très bien professeur, accepta le jeune homme. Avant, voulez-vous un jus?  
-Avec plaisir, accepta joyeusement Dumbledore. Comment allez-vous? Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis…  
-L'enterrement de Lily et James, coupa Lupin.

Le ton soudainement lourd de Remus rendit coupable Dumbledore qui hocha la tête. Il y'avait tant de chose que le monde ignorait. _Pour le plus grand bien_. Inconscient des remords qui rongeaient la conscience du Professeur Dumbledore, Remus se frotta les temps avant de poser deux verres sur la table, s'asseyant à son tour.

-Mal de tête? Demanda t-il.

L'homme hocha frénétiquement la tête pour confirmer, ce qui le fit grimacer et provoqua le rire indulgent de Dumbledore. Il avait prévenu Sirius que boire autant d'alcool n'était pas bon, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

-Nous avons fêté l'innocence de Sirius, se justifia Remus tel un enfant pris en faute.  
-Je suppose qu'il dort encore après une telle nuit?  
-Oui, nous voulions tout remettre en ordre aujourd'hui et je lui ai ordonné de se reposer. Azkaban n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait associer à une maison de repos et Pettigrow a été jugé coupable seulement hier. Une fois stabilisé et légèrement remit de ce séjour en prison, Sirius souhaite assumer son rôle de parrain auprès d'Harry, avoua Remus. Et il n'a pas l'intention de laisser quiconque lui barrer le passage.

Albus reconnut une pointe de reproche dans le ton de son ancien élève et il hocha solennellement la tête. Une nouvelle fois, la culpabilité et les remords s'insinua en lui. Sirius avait insisté pour garder et élever Harry le soir de la mort des Potter comme ceux-ci l'avaient demandé mais Hagrid, sous ses ordres, avait refusé puis le meilleur ami de James s'est enfui, recherchant Peter Pettigrow pour le faire payer de sa traîtrise. Tout s'était enchaîné rapidement et une heure après, Sirius Black était accusé à tort du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow.

Tout le monde y avait cru. Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami suspecté de la trahison était en fait innocent. C'était sûrement la honte qui empêchait le Loup-Garou de lui adresser bien plus de reproches, conscient d'avoir lui-même condamner Sirius à Azkaban, aux Détraqueurs et à ses cauchemars.

-Je ne suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie bien que croyez-moi Remus, vous êtes d'une compagnie agréable. Comme vous le savez, James et Lily sont partis en nous laissant leur jeune enfant.  
-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry? Demanda précipitamment Remus avec inquiétude, se redressant sur son siège, les sens en alerte.

Il fut soulagé en voyant l'inquiétude flotter dans les yeux ambres de Remus. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Sirius et Remus accepteraient sa requête, sans même songer à toutes les conséquences que cela entraînerait puisque entres les mains, ils auraient le Survivant.

-J'ai bien peur que sa famille ne l'ait pas traité comme je le souhaitais. C'est bien regrettable et je regrette que les choses aient ainsi tourné avec sa famille Moldue. Je l'ai découvert dans un état effroyable, il y a environ une dizaine de minute. Il est inconscient mais en sécurité. Ne vous affolez pas!  
-Oh par la barbe de Merlin. C'est horrible, cela ne m'étonne pas de cette terrible famille! Je le savais que quelque chose tournerai mal s'il restait chez la sœur de Lily! Vous n'allez pas le laisser là-bas, n'est ce pas? Il est hors de question que nous laissions Harry là-bas, entendez-moi bien Dumbledore!  
-J'y viens, doucement mon enfant, tempéra Albus. Harry a seulement deux ans et pour son épanouissement personnel, je pense que la personne la plus apte à s'occuper de lui…est vous. Maintenant que Sirius est libre, il se joindra à vous et vous l'aiderez à construire une famille à Harry.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent de surprise. Lui? Et Sirius? Une famille avec Harry? L'émotion le submergea et il baissa la tête vers son verre de jus, le cœur battant follement contre sa poitrine. Avoir une famille était l'un des rêves les plus chers, les plus importants à ses yeux. Toujours seul et rejeté, anéanti depuis la mort de ses meilleurs amis, la pseudo trahison de l'un deux, Remus avait désespérément besoin d'une famille. Tout comme Sirius. Tout comme Harry.

-Moi? Répéta Remus interloqué, peu confiant en lui. Mais je suis un petit peu vieux pour quelqu'un d'à peine deux ans, et je ne roule pas sur l'or. De plus, j'ai toujours ce 'petit' problème.  
-Par Merlin Remus, vous ne voudriez pas même connaître mon âge. Si je vous ai contacté, c'est que je vous pense capable mais votre choix est libre, je ne vous oblige en aucun cas à accepter de prendre en charge Harry et de l'élever comme votre fils.  
-J'accepte, Sirius et moi dormirons dans la même chambre pour qu'il en ait une à lui, s'emballa t-il immédiatement. Je travaillerai plus s'il le faut et Sirius veut chercher un travail pour ne pas rester oisif toute la journée.  
-Merci Remus, vous nous aidez beaucoup et nous vous aiderons aussi en retour. Harry a besoin d'aide à ce jour. Comme votre décision est prise, je ne doute pas une seconde de celle de Sirius. Allons le réveiller, ce qui ne va être guère facile, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Les deux hommes montèrent rapidement les escaliers. Remus se sentait presque voler au-dessus des marches, le cœur battant à la chamade. À quelques moments, sa vue se troublait par l'émotion. Il tremblait mais il était sur que ce n'était pas à cause du Whisky pur feu de la veille.

Sans aucune douceur, Remus entra en fracas dans sa chambre qui avait servit de lit à la fois à lui et à son meilleur ami. Albus entra plus calmement, posé comme toujours bien que ses yeux aient retrouvé leur éternelle malice. Son sourire s'élargit en détaillant le jeune homme brisé par la vie. Le portrait était hilarant. Sirius était entremêlés dans ces draps, visiblement rasé récemment. Albus suspecta que Remus soit responsable de cela. Un bras et une jambe hors du lit, sa tête se balançant mollement en haut du lit, Sirius dormait confortablement. Remus s'approcha en secouant légèrement l'homme qui grogna.

-Lunard, dégage ou je te tue!  
-Lève-toi Patmol, quelqu'un veut te parler!! Demanda doucement Remus sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.  
-La ferme, bougonna t-il.  
-SIRIUS BLACK, TU VAS VOIR HARRY!! Hurla Remus.

L'effet fut immédiat, comme Remus s'y attendait. Enfin, aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Sirius se redressa vivement avant de poser une main sur son front, gémissant pathétiquement. L'homme referma les paupières avant de les rouvrir, intrigué par les rires autour de lui. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en croisant le regard du Professeur Dumbledore puis les paroles hurlées de son meilleur ami lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'assit au bord du lit.

-HARRY? Où ça? Le fils de James?? Cria Sirius, à présent surexcité. Vous êtes sérieux?  
-Non, Mr Black, je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une quelconque plaisanterie, expliqua Dumbledore tandis que Sirius se levait, vacillant dangereusement. Comme vous le savez, Harry a été placé chez la sœur de Lily à leur mort mais il y a eu quelques complications aujourd'hui. Grâce à mon contact vivant près de Harry, nous savons que le garçon a été sévèrement battu par son oncle.  
-COMMENT? Hurla Sirius avec hargne, prêt à aller en découdre avec ce Moldu.  
-Doucement, c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à vous Sirius mais aussi à Remus, qui a déjà accepté. Votre liberté soudaine tombe parfaitement. Cependant, il vous est peut être compliqué de vous occupez de l'enfant le temps de vous réhabilité complètement, de trouver un travail stable alors je peux moi-même trouver une solution.  
-NON NON, nous allons nous en occuper.

Sirius avait attendu bien assez longtemps pour refuser une offre pareille. L'émotion lui serra la gorge et il détourna la tête, pudique, lorsque les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. En apprenant que Pettigrow avait été aperçu dans un supermarché Moldu par un sorcier, Sirius s'était réjoui, s'imaginant des milliers de projets avec son filleul et Remus, les deux seules personnes qui lui restaient. Puis sa libération, en même temps que la condamnation du traître, lui avait paru improbable et quitter son geôle entouré de Détraqueur lui avait donné un sourire amer et torturé mais aussi impatient alors que l'image d'un petit bébé de un an flottait dans son esprit.

Sans plus attendre, Sirius se précipita dans l'unique salle de bain de la petite maison et se glissa sous la douche bouillante qui lui remit les idées en place. Une fois ses vêtements de la veille enfilés et malheureusement pas très beaux après avoir été conservé tant de temps au Ministère près de son dossier judiciaire, Sirius se déclara près. Tout cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de minute.

Transplanant directement dans la cuisine de Mrs Figgs après que le Professeur Dumbledore leur ait communiqué l'adresse, Sirius et Remus eurent la même expression de dégoût sur le visage, le nez plissé pour échapper à l'odeur de chou qui les enveloppa complètement. Néanmoins, ils se pressèrent de retrouver un visage serein lorsqu'une voix tremblante résonna.

-Albus, nous sommes dans le salon.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Remus et Sirius suivirent Dumbledore en échangeant un regard soucieux. Sirius triturait ses mains avec angoisse et le Loup-Garou, Remus, en prit une doucement et la serra pour le calmer. Depuis sa sortie récente d'Azkaban, Sirius avait tendance à se laisser envahir par les émotions et était parfois incapable de le supporter, cédant aux crises d'angoisses mais quoi de plus étonnant après un voyage comme celui-ci?

Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry, un an que James et Lily étaient mort, un an qu'il était accusé de meurtre et de haute trahison mais Peter avait été trouvé et il était libre. Les promesses que Sirius avait fait à James lorsque ceux-ci apprirent qu'ils étaient en danger lui revinrent en mémoire et ses yeux brillèrent d'une détermination soudaine. Il allait être le parrain digne d'Harry. Il ne décevrait ni James ni Lily.

Arrivé dans le petit salon où cinq chats se reposaient près du feu. Mrs Figgs était de dos et assise à côté de son canapé rouge où devait sûrement être allongé Harry. Ses yeux bleus ternis par la tristesse se tournèrent vers eux et elle soupira, sa main posée sur une plus petite, immobile. De là, aucun des deux hommes ne voyaient Harry mais leurs émotions étaient palpables dans l'air.

-Oh Albus, le petit dort, dit-elle. Je suppose que vous êtes Mr Black et Mr Lupin?  
-Oui, répondit poliment Sirius conscient de la terreur que son nom faisait toujours. Vous êtes?  
-Mrs Figgs, la voisine des Dursley. Harry est ici.

La vielle dame se poussa pour laisser Sirius et Remus retrouver Harry. Avec hésitation, Sirius avança jusqu'au canapé et s'agenouilla devant, les yeux remplit de larmes. Remus fit de même et sa main tremblante passa dans les mèches folles des cheveux noirs jais de Harry. Déjà si jeune, il ressemblait énormément à James bien que tout deux savaient que deux iris émeraudes semblables à celle de Lily allaient bientôt les regarder.

L'apparence du petit garçon qu'ils trouvèrent les firent frissonner. James et Lily n'auraient jamais permit qu'ils arrivent une telle chose à leur fils. Harry était couché sur la banquette et dormait profondément. Pourtant son visage comportait des égratignures ainsi que son torse. Il était évident que Mrs Figgs avait tenté de le rafistoler avant leur arrivée. Le cœur des deux amis se serrèrent. Sirius sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir et des points noirs dansèrent de-ci de-là quelques instants devant ses yeux. Il caressa les cheveux d'Harry et promit de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

-Ce sont des monstres, murmura férocement Remus. Je ne comprends pas comment une personne est assez cruelle pour faire autant de mal à un enfant. Merci Mrs Figgs de vous en être occupé.  
-Mais tout le plaisir y est Mr Lupin, vous vous apercevrez qu'il est un garçon charmant.  
-Bien, les enfants vous pouvez partir avec Harry, annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire. Une chambre est déjà emménagée n'est ce pas Remus?  
-Oui, oui, approuva Remus en songeant à la chambre d'ami à côté de la sienne.  
-Je vous emmènerais ses affaires plus tard, lorsque j'aurais été saluer les Dursley, ajouta Dumbledore pendant que Sirius mettait le tee short à Harry sans le réveiller. Allez-y en transplanant.

Sirius serra Harry contre lui, peut-être un peu trop fort mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il transplana suivit par Remus. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait pour les trois garçons. Autant pour Harry qui allait découvrir une famille que pour Sirius dont le passage à Azkaban nécessitait une reconstruction et pour Remus qui après la mort de ses meilleurs amis et la trahison d'un méritait le bonheur.

* * *

_**Réédité le 13/08/09. Peu de changements mais amélioration des phrases, ect...**_  
Merci pour vos reviews =)


	4. Chapitre 4:Emménagement et explications

**Chapitre 4: ****Emménagement et explications.**

Sirius et Remus avançaient en silence jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Remus entra et ouvrit la porte à Sirius qui portaient toujours Harry dans ces bras. Sirius déposa l'enfant sur le canapé qui dormait toujours profondément. Il ne semblait vouloir se réveiller. Sirius observait Harry et Remus se plaça à ces côtés.

-Je… je n'aurais jamais cru trouver Harry dans cet état, avoua Sirius la gorge serré. Je les tuerais ces moldus!  
-Non, tu feras attention à Harry et tu seras le parrain digne de lui! Rectifia Remus en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Harry a besoin de nous maintenant et je ne pense pas qu'un autre passage à Azkaban l'aidera. Dumbledore s'occupera de la sœur de Lily et nous d'Harry. Ne refaisons pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Peter.

Après ces paroles qui firent réfléchir Sirius, ils décidèrent de laisser Harry se reposer. Ils en profitèrent pour décider où ils dormiraient et comment. Remus avait la plus grande chambre. Sirius proposa qu'il s'installe avec lui dans la plus grande pièce et Harry occuperait la plus petite. Le déménagement des peu d'affaires que possédait Sirius finit en bataille de polochon. Ce fut bien évidemment Sirius qui remporta la manche. Vexé, Remus lui dit qu'il était immature.

-Nous avons tout les deux vingt trois ans! Répliqua Sirius avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air dépité de son ami.

Ils entendirent du bruit en bas. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent dans les yeux et dévalèrent les escaliers. Harry était réveillé et il était debout. Il marchait doucement dans la pièce, observant tout les objets qui l'entouraient. Harry prit peur. Les Dursley l'avaient abandonné et il était dans une autre maison. Il eut une grimace de douleur. Son bras le faisait souffrir. Il regardai un aquarium où les poissons le regardaient avec des yeux globuleux et leur bouche ouverte. Harry ria. Il vit plein de bouteille à côté d'une poubelle déjà rempli.

-Harry? Appela une voix derrière lui.

La voix tira Harry de sa contemplation et sursauta. Il se retourna d'un bond et vit deux hommes l'observer. Aucun ne faisait un mouvement. Harry les regardaient les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'osa parler et vit qu'il était torse nu. Il cligna des yeux mais resta muet.

-Je suis Remus et voici Sirius, commença Remus pour briser le silence. Nous étions de très bon amis à tes parents. Tu te souviens de nous?  
À l'évocation de ces parents, Harry chercha dans ces souvenirs mais n'en trouva aucun. Le seul souvenir c'est l'éclair vert. Il vit les deux hommes descendre les dernières marches des escaliers.  
-Non, répondit simplement Harry. Suis où?  
-Dans la maison de Remus, répondit Sirius. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé avant ton réveil?

Harry se souvenait très bien de la colère de l'oncle Vernon et des coups qu'il avait reçu. À cette pensée, des larmes perlèrent à ces yeux et il baissa la tête honteux. Il hocha, cependant, la tête positivement. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard incertain.

-C'est à cause de ça que tu es ici, continua Remus. Comme ils étaient méchants avec toi nous avons décidés de nous occuper de toi. Tu es d'accord ou tu préférerais retourner chez ta tata?  
-Mais Remus, protesta Sirius mais son ami le coupa d'un geste de la main.  
-J' veux pas les voir, avoua t-il sans oser les regarder. J'vais rester ici?  
-Oui, tu vas habiter ici, assura Sirius en lui souriant.  
-Je vous avez déjà vu avant que papa et maman ils meurent dans la voiture? Demanda Harry très curieux.  
-Oh oui, on les cona… la voiture? Répéta Sirius qui c'était subitement arrêté de parler. Quel voiture?  
-Bah, celle où ils ont fait l'accident! Répondit Harry surpris qu'ils le sachent pas. Vous étiez pu amis?  
-Oh Harry, viens voir t'asseoir, proposa Remus choqué par les moldus qui ne lui avaient même pas racontés la vraie histoire

.Le petit garçon s'asseye poliment sur le canapé face à Remus et Sirius assirent sur des fauteuils. Il regarda les deux hommes attentivement. Ils s'étaient échangés un regard.

-Tu sais qui ils étaient? Demanda alors Sirius.  
-Bah mon papa et ma maman, répondit Harry. Ils sont plus là à cause d'un accident de voiture!  
-Non, Harry, ton oncle t'as mentis! Ce n'est pas ça du tout! Rectifia Remus. Tu sais, il y a deux communautés dans le monde. Tu me le dis si tu comprends pas ce que je dis. Donc, il y a des moldus et les sorciers.  
-Mais… les sorciers ça n'existe pas, protesta Harry.  
-Bien sur que si, Harry, regarde, dit Sirius en sortant sa baguette magique. Ça, c'est une baguette magique.

Sirius eut un sourire attendrissant en voyant l'ébahissement de son filleul. Harry prit la baguette magique dans ces mains et il le secoua. Alors, l'eau de l'aquarium se leva et il y eut des éclaboussure. Harry poussa un cri d'admiration.

-JE SUIS UN SORCIER?? Demanda Harry impressionné en regardant la baguette.  
-Oui, même un grand sorcier Harry, approuva Remus, mais tu auras une baguette magique à tes onze ans seulement. Mais revenons d'abord au sujet de tes parents.  
-C'est quoi la communauté moldus? Demanda Harry.  
-Ce sont les personnes dépourvus de pouvoir magique, répondit Sirius.  
-Comme oncle Vernon??  
-Voilà, comme eux, dit Remus en souriant.  
-Alors mes parents étaient des sorciers?  
-Oui, de très grands sorciers mais un jour, un mage noir est arrivé chez toi quand tu avais un ans.  
-C'est méchant un mage noir?  
-Oui, très méchant. Donc, il est arrivé chez toi et ils voulaient vous tués. Mais ton papa c'est défendu mais Voldemort, le mage noir, l'a tué. Ensuite il a dirigé sa baguette magique vers ta maman et il l'a aussi tué, expliqua doucement à Harry dont les yeux commençaient à briller.  
-Alors Voldemort a voulu te tuer, continua Sirius déchiré par le visage du petit sorcier qui se retenait de pleurer. Mais le sort c'est retourné contre lui et tu as eu cette cicatrice.  
Harry toucha sa cicatrice. Il avait toujours cru être une personne banale mais sa vie était tout à fait différente.  
-Il est mort?  
-Je ne pense pas, mais très affaibli, dit Remus.  
-Viens, proposa Sirius en lui tendant ces bras pour qu'il y prenne refuge.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il alla dans les bras de Sirius et se mit à pleurer. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait rien de ces parents. Et son bras le faisait souffrir. Remus lui caressait les cheveux et Sirius le serrait contre lui. Harry ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le canapé pour finir par s'endormir épuisé par la journée qu'il avait eu. Sirius le monta dans son ancienne chambre et le déposa dans le grand lit pendant que Remus préparait leur dîner. Sirius redescendit et mit la table d'un coup de baguette magique. Leur fête de la veille avait laissé peu de séquelle étant trop occupé. Ils mangeaient en silence, chacun perdu dans leur pensés.

-Ça fait bizarre, dit Sirius en brisant le silence. Il a l'air perturbé.  
-Comment veux tu ne pas l'être! Il ne savait même pas comment ces parents sont morts. Il était battu et regarde simplement ces habits.  
-Demain, je vais passer au manoir Black, décida Sirius faisant hausser les sourcils de Remus. Je vais prendre la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts, quelques affaires et ensuite on ira acheter des vêtements à Harry et je vais trouver un travail pour septembre.  
-Tu ne vas pas retourner dans la brigade des aurors? Demanda Remus.  
-Je vais pas retourner travailler pour le ministère, pesta Sirius en colère contre le ministère. Il me faut un travail stable pour m'occuper d'Harry.  
-Tu pourrais aller travailler à Poudlard, proposa Remus. En tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
-C'est vrais que ça serait bien, mais je ne pourrais pas m'occuper parfaitement d'Harry en étant professeur à Poudlard. Je pense travailler comme toi au Chemin de Traverse. Je verrais bien demain.  
-Tu as raison et Dumbledore va bientôt nous rendre visite.Ils montèrent se coucher, ensemble.


	5. Chapitre 5: Au chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre: Au Chemin de Traverse.**

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla avant tout le monde. Le soleil ne c'était pas encore levé. Il observa un instant Sirius dormir. Des mèches noires et ténébreuses tombaient sur son visage, lui cachant les yeux. Il était tellement beau. Remus soupira et se leva, chassant ces idées.

Remus se prépara du café et il s'assit à la table l'air endormi. Il ferma les yeux espérant se réveiller totalement. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toussoter derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Harry le regarder timidement

-Monsieur, commença Harry avant que Remus ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.  
-Appelle moi Remus, coupa le plus vieux. Mais que fais tu déjà levé?  
-Bah, tout les matins me lève six heures pour préparer petit déjeuner.  
-Euh… dit Remus troublé. Pas ici! Tu pourras te lever au plus tard à huit heures. Et ce sera moi qui préparera le petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce que je te le dise de le faire. D'accord?  
-Oui, Remus, accepta Harry avec hésitation. Je peux rester ici?  
-Tu ne veux pas aller te recoucher?  
-Suis plus fatigué! protesta Harry en s'asseyant sur une des grandes chaises. Me lève tôt!  
-Je vais te faire à manger. Tu n'as pas mangés hier, en plus.

Remus se leva et vit Harry suivre chacun de ces gestes. Il se demanda si, après qu'il soit capable de le faire, au moins une fois on lui avait servit un petit déjeuner. Il vit Harry ouvrir grand les yeux quand il alluma le gaz avec un coup de baguette magique. Les yeux d'Harry pétillait de joie.

-Des œufs et de la marmelade, ça te va? Demanda Remus en sortant des œufs du frigo.  
-Oui, approuva Harry tout content. Tante Pétunia ne voulait pas que je mange de la marmelade parce qu'elle disait que j'était déjà trop gros et elle m'avait mis au régime. Ça fait très longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé.  
Remus stoppa net son geste et fronça les sourcils. Harry lui racontait comme si c'était tout à fait normal.  
-Tu n'es pas gros! Protesta Remus. J'ai entendu que ton cousin, lui, était gros, ajouta t-il en souriant.  
Harry éclata de rire.  
-Dudley doit faire quatre fois mon poids!! Et Tante Pétunia, elle voulait qu'il mange de la marmelade!!  
-Alors bonne appétit, répondit Remus en lui déposant une assiette débordante de met avec un vers de jus d'orange.

Harry mangeait sous l'œil attentif de Remus. Il se régalait et finit par demander où était Sirius. Remus lui répondit qu'il dormait encore.  
-Il dort toujours! Déclara Remus en levant les yeux aux ciels. Quand nous étions plus jeune, c'était impossible de le réveiller. Tu veux qu'on tente d'aller le réveiller?  
-Oui!! Approuva Harry en sautant de sa chaise et débarrassant ces couverts sous le regard exaspéré de Remus.  
-On va lui faire peur, d'accord?  
Harry lui répondit par un immense sourire. Il attendit la suite du plan de Remus. Une fois prêt, ils montèrent doucement dans les escaliers et Harry ouvrit la porte silencieusement. La pénombre était installé dans la pièce et les deux compères attendirent une minute pour que leur yeux s'y habituèrent. Puis Remus lui dit 'Vas y' en ne bougeant que les lèvres.  
-Sirius, faut réveiller!! Dit Harry en le secouant.  
Sirius grogna et Harry se retourna avec un grand sourire vers Remus qui lui dit d'y aller en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors, Harry sauta sur le lit de Sirius en hurlant 'SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!'. Le concerné se redressa d'un bond et vit Remus tordu de rire contre la porte et Harry debout sur le lit, riant aux éclat. Il se prit la tête entre les mains après ce réveil difficile.  
-Laissez moi dormir, grogna Sirius en mettant un coussin sur ces oreilles ce qui redoubla les rires des deux casses pieds.

Harry s'assit au bout du lit pendant que Sirius ne daignait pas se lever. Remus leva les yeux aux ciels et dit à Harry qu'il pouvait se recoucher si il voulait. Harry accepta et se place à côté de Sirius pendant que Remus quittait la chambre en refermant la porte. Harry se glissa sous les couettes et Sirius le prit dans ces bras sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Harry se rendormit dans les bras de quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie.

Harry se sentit secoué. Il ouvra les yeux très vite. Il se retrouva face à Sirius. Harry se redressa immédiatement sous l'œil surpris de Sirius qui ne c'était pas attendu à un réveil si brusque.  
-Il est neuf heures, déclara Sirius, nous allons passer la journée au Chemin de Traverse. On va commencer à se préparer. D'accord?  
-C'est quoi le Chemin de Travers? Demanda Harry toujours aussi dans le lit.  
-De TraversE Harry, répéta Sirius. C'est une grande rue avec que des magasins de sorciers. Nous allons t'acheter des habits.  
Harry était gêné. Sa tante n'avait jamais voulu lui acheter d'habits. Sirius sembla le remarquer.  
-Tu ne dois pas être mal à l'aise, rassura Sirius, il te faut des habits à ta taille.  
Harry eut un grand sourire et sauta du lit. Mais il ressentit une vive douleur au bras. Il grimaça de douleur. Remus entra en même temps dans la chambre avec les habits d'Harry de la veille.  
-Tu as encore mal au bras? Demanda Remus tout de suite inquiet. Viens voir, je vais te réparer ça.  
Harry ne put protester que Remus lui avait déjà prit délicatement son bas et passait sa baguette magique dessus en marmonnant. Harry regardait avec insistance le bout de la baguette. Puis, comme si la douleur n'avait jamais existé disparut laissant un Harry totalement ébahis sous les sourires de Remus et Sirius.  
-Voilà, ça va mieux, commenta Sirius. Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller?  
-Non! S'exclama Harry d'un air choqué en prenant les habits des bras de Remus. Suis grand!!

Harry se faufila entre les jambes de Remus et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour s'habiller. Sirius regardait l'endroit où son filleul venait de disparaître. L'homme aux cheveux châtain éclata de rire.  
-Il est très surprenant, admis Remus en riant. Tu n'as rien vus encore.  
-Harry est… petit mais on dirait qu'il a quatre ans.  
-C'est vrai mais tout les matins il était levé à six heures pour préparer le petit déjeuner de toute la famille.  
-Si Lily et James savaient ça… murmura Sirius furieux. Allons nous préparer, il sera encore prêt avant nous.

Et le ténébreux n'avait pas tort. Sirius qui était retourné au manoir de sa famille s'était à peine habillé convenablement trop fatigué pour tenter de se coiffer ou se débarbouiller. Mais Harry les attendait gentiment assis sur une chaise du salon. Il se demandait comment pouvait être le Chemin de Traverse. Plongé dans ces rêves imaginaires, il n'entendit pas sa nouvelle famille descendre les escaliers.

-HARRY, ON PEUX Y ALLER, cria Sirius avant de s'apercevoir qu'Harry était juste devant lui. Oh, tu es déjà prêt. Alors on peux y aller.  
-On va comment? Demanda Harry excité.  
-Poudre de cheminette, annonça Sirius en souriant. Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Hum… c'est une poudre.  
-Bravo Sirius, t'as trouvés ça tout seul, ironisa Remus en l'interrompant.  
-Marrant, Rem'. Tu te mets dans la cheminée et tu jettes la poudre dedans et tu prononça le lieu où tu veux aller. Comme là, on vire haut et distinctement 'Chemin de Traverse'.Harry l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre mais dès qu'il eut fini de lui expliquer Harry se retourna vers la cheminée un air effrayé sur le visage. Il recula.  
-Au début, on a plutôt peur mais après ça va tout seul, rassura Remus en lui faisant un sourire.

Malgré le ton rassurant et réconfortant de Remus, Harry regardait toujours l'antre de la cheminée comme si un monstre l'habitait. Harry tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche en la regardant intensément. Harry était vraiment apeuré, il tremblait légèrement. Le fait de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée ne l'effrayait pas, il n' était pas claustrophobe mais c'était surtout de disparaître d'un endroit à l'autre. Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et lui prit doucement la main pour le rassurer. Harry sursauta: il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il en avait oublié les deux hommes.

-Y va? Demanda Harry en prenant sur son audace.  
-Oui, tout de suite, assura Remus. Sirius va venir avec toi.  
-Tu me tiens bien la main et sous aucun prétexte tu la lâche. Est ce que tu m'as compris?  
Harry leva la tête pour le regarder et hocha la tête signe qu'il avait comprit. Il entra, tenant la main de Sirius, dans l'antre propre de la cheminée. Harry en fut étonne tant elle brillait et était claire. Son aîné ria.  
-Rem' a toujours été très… maniaque, murmura Sirius.  
-La ferme Patmol et allez y, grogna Remus.  
-Patmol? Répéta Harry en riant. C'est quoi un Patmol ?  
-Mon surnom, apprit Sirius. Tu me tiens? CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE!

Harry serra encore plus fortement la main de Sirius et ferma les yeux tant les différentes couleurs lui faisaient mal aux yeux. Son cœur se serra mais il toucha de nouveau le sol. Il réouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était toujours dans une cheminée pourtant moins propre. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et Sirius le tira de la cheminée en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Remus apparut une demi seconde plus tard dans une ensemble de flammes oranges et violette.

-Ici, c'est le Chaudron Baveur, annonça Sirius en lui montrant le bar miteux dans lequel ils se trouvaient. C'est une des séparations entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu.  
-Waouh! Il est où Chemin de Traverse? Demanda Harry en sautillant.  
-Derrière le mur, dit Remus en pointant un coin de mur face à lui. Pat' on a déjà été à Gringotts donc on peux directement aller lui acheter des habits et ensuite tu iras chercher du travail.  
Sirius approuva pendant qu'Harry scrutait chaque client du bar. Harry était autant impressionné qu'effrayé. Une vielle sorcière avait le dos courbé et ces doigts crochus terrifiaient Harry. Le barman mettait les chaises sur la table en passant la main devant. Il se fit traîner par Sirius sans même s'en apercevoir. Il vit alors le mur face à lui bouger.

Harry ressentit une incroyable sensation d'excitation en lui. Le mur finit par disparaître pour laisser place au Chemin de Traverse. Harry resta bouche bée. La rue grouillait de monde avec des chapeaux pointus, des créatures volaient, marchaient. Il était impressionné.

-Alors ça te plaît? Demanda Remus avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Est Manifique!! S'écria Harry en regardant tout autour de lui avec excitation.

Les trois garçons commencèrent par le magasin Fleury et Bott pour Remus. Sirius leva les yeux aux ciels et soupira pendant qu'Harry ne cessait de gigoter en tout sens pour ne pas rater une seule seconde du spectacle qui s'offrait sous ces yeux. Puis se calmant, le bambin se sépara de Sirius qui semblait peu enclin à le laisser vagabonder dans le magasin. Mais Harry le persuada avec un regard suppliant et il regarda les couvertures luisantes de tout les lires avec ébahissement.

-Harry on y va! Appela Sirius en s'approchant de lui. Tu aime bien les livres?  
-Sais pas lire!! Fit remarquer Harry avec une voix enfantine emplie d'exaspération.  
-Faut réfléchir Sirius, intervint avec un air triste puis fit un clin d'œil à Harry.  
Harry ria de toute ces dents. La journée passa très vite. Remus avait insisté pour qu'une nouvelle et complète garde robe soit acheté à Harry. Remus s'acheta lui même une nouvelle robe.  
-Pouquoi ils regardent les gens? Demanda Harry à Sirius.  
-Oh… hé bien, ils sont curieux! Mentit Sirius. Tout les enfants sont à l'école en ce moment. Rem' tu vas t'installer chez le glacier? Je vais chercher du travail…  
-Tu viens Harry? Appela Remus en lui tendant la main. Sirius doit aller quelque part. Pendant ce temps là, nous allons dévorer une bonne glace. Ça te dis?  
-Ui!! Accepta Harry les yeux brillants de joie.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir que les Dursley lui aient offerts tant de choses en une année. Les deux garçons dégustaient une bonne grosse glace au chocolat, avec des pépites et des boules de vanilles. Tandis qu'Harry ne cessait de parler sous l'œil ému de Remus.  
-C'est que tu es bavard! Commenta Remus en souriant.  
Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry. Remus fronça les sourcils quand il vit la lueur de l'enfant, et surtout quand il baissa la tête.  
-Harry? Demanda doucement Remus. Ce n'étais pas… méchant!  
-Oncle Ernon disait toujours doit me taire. Tu as demandés que silence alors me tais, expliqua Harry.  
-Mais non voyons! S'écria Remus faisant sursauter Harry. Ne te tais pas! C'était une plaisanterie et une remarque! Tu as le droit de parler. Et il faut dire 'tu as demandés que je me taise alors je me tais' et non 'tu as demandés que silence alors me tais'. Ce n'est pas du bon anglais.  
-Accord!  
-D'accord, rectifia Remus. Tu parlais des chats de ta voisine, continue.

Et Harry recommença avec entrain son monologue en continuant d'avaler sa glace. Remus l'observait. Le petit garçon semblait terrifier à chaque remarque qui pouvait paraître comme un ordre.Sirius réapparut une heure plus tard et s'affala sur une chaise. Remus lui lança un regard. Harry était perdus dans sa contemplation d'un homme étrange.

-Tu as trouvés?-Être Sirius Black est assez contraignant… mais j'ai trouvé comme serveur à Fredouille.  
-Oh c'est le grand pub dans la rue à côté, s'exclama Remus. C'est très bien. Tu commences quand?  
-Au mois de septembre. D'ici là, nous aurons 20 gallions par mois.  
-Ce sera assez avec mon salaire, assura Remus. On y va Harry.  
Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison les bras chargés de nouveaux pantalons, tee short, pulls, chaussettes et pyjamas. Harry les avaient remerciés en rougissant.  
-Est la première fois que ai de nouveau habits! S'exclama le bambin en sautant de joie.

**_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ) sa me fait vraimpent plaizir si vou avez des questions j'y réponderais Mais qui sait comment accepter les reviews anonymes!? a tres vite patmol25._**


	6. Chapitre 6: Préparation au procès

**Chapitre****: Préparation au procès.**

Harry avait très vite trouvés comment occuper ces journées. Il lui arrivait de s'amuser même avec les poissons de Remus. Sinon, il aidait Remus et Sirius dans leurs taches malgré leur protestations.Un soir, alors qu'Harry dormait déjà, quelqu'un transplana dans la demeure. Sirius se leva au quart de tour et pointa sa baguette sur le nouvel arrivant. Puis il la baissa en voyant que ce n'était autre que Dumbledore qui arborait un sourire malicieux.

-Voyons Sirius doucement…  
-Pardon Monsieur, s'excusa piteusement le concerné. Asseyez vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?  
-Un verre d'hydromel!! Accepta Dumbledore en claquant sa langue alors que Remus sortaient trois verres. Comment allez vous?  
-Très bien, répondit Remus et Sirius d'une même voix en se rasseyant les verres remplies.  
-Et Harry? Demanda le vieil homme en buvant une gorgée.  
-Il semble… heureux, répondit Remus en se tournant vers Sirius.  
-Oui mais il nous étonne chaque jour, approuva l'ancien prisonnier. Ces moldus lui en ont fait voire de toute les couleurs. Ils ne lui avaient jamais achetés un habit! Vous vous rendez compte? C'est ignoble!!  
-Tout les matins, ils le faisait se lever vers six heures juste pour leur préparer un petit-déjeuner!! Ajouta Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Un enfant de trois ans n'a pas à s'occuper de repas et encore moins chez les moldus. Le feu, le gaz, tout est très dangereux!! Il se douche déjà seul et s'habille presque seul aussi. Alors que très peu d'enfant à cet âge là en sont capable.  
-Harry semble apeuré et exécute chaque ordre sans discuter, sans même s'opposer!! Continua Sirius en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.  
-Comment cela? S'étonna Dumbledore qui n'avait pas remarqué la gravité de la situation d'Harry.  
-Par exemple, la dernière fois je lui ai dis qu'il était très bavard, raconta Remus, et il a cru que je lui ordonnais de se taire et il n'osait plus dire un mot. Il m'a expliqué que son oncle souhaitait qu'il parle le moins possible.

Il y eut un long silence dans lequel tout trois étaient plongés dans leur pensée. Les trois hommes s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur protégé. Harry n'avait pas eu son début d'enfance mérité. Déjà privé de ces parents, il n'avait même pas connu le réconfort d'une autre famille jusqu'à la fin de ces deux ans.

-Des poursuites ont été engagés contre la famille Dursley, annonça Dumbledore les sortant de leur songes. J'ai moi même décidé qu'ils devaient être punis par la loi. Simplement comme leçon et par humiliation. Même si ça ne changera rien pour Harry sur ces pensées des Dursley.  
-Je trouve ça bien, approuva Remus. Ils ne méritent que ça. J'ai entendu Lily plus d'une fois dire que sa sœur voulait toujours que tout soit parfait et que tout le monde devait croire ça. Si leurs voisins venaient à apprendre cela, ils en seraient déshonorés!  
-C'est très juste, ajouta Sirius. Comment cela va t-il se passer?  
-Chez les moldus, expliqua Dumbledore. Je vais vous expliquer, ne vous affolez pas. Ils seront plus détendus et les moldus savent comment faire avouer leur même 'espèces' alors que nous nous savons faire réagir les sorciers. De plus, ton passé ne pourra être évoqué et c'est un très bon point pour nous. Mais, le témoignage d'Harry sera décisif. Il faudra lui parler et lui faire comprendre à quel point c'est important qu'il dise la vérité aux autorités moldus.  
-Ce seront des avocats? Demanda Remus.  
-Des quoi?? S'étonna Sirius.  
-Ce sont des personnes qui défendent leur client, expliqua Remus. Je pense que nous avons tout les moyens de gagner ce procès.  
-En effet, il débute dans une semaine. Le temps parfait pour en parler doucement avec Harry. Il doit comprendre l'importance de cette action! Sinon, comment allez vous?  
-Bien j'ai trouvé un travail pour le mois de septembre. Même si l'argent des Blacks auraient suffis, je ne souhaitait pas rester enfermé. De plus, Harry sera à l'école.  
-Justement, nous hésitons à l'envoyer dans une école moldus ou sorciers? Demanda Remus.  
-Il serai préférable qu'il soit avec des enfants moldus. Le plus longtemps loin de sa célébrité est mieux pour lui.

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit les yeux dans son lit. Il adorait Sirius et Remus. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être aimé. En plus, c'était un sorcier!! Il eut un grand sourire à cette pensée. Il n'était pas sur de tout comprendre mais pour ce qu'il savait, il était déjà content. Il n'allait plus jamais retourné chez les Dursley, plus jamais son cousin le tapera et il ne sera jamais plus punis de manger. Il dormait même dans une vraie chambre.Il sortit de sa chambre en pyjama et bailla longuement. Il descendit jusque dans la cuisine où Remus préparait déjà la petit déjeuner. Ce dernier avait prit deux semaine de congés pour l'arrivée d'Harry.

-Bjour' Remus, bredouilla Harry en baillant à nouveau. J fais quoi?  
-Oh, bonjour Harry, salua Remus en lui souriant. Rien du tout, tu t'assoies.  
-Mais… tenta Harry qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ne rien faire.  
-Tu m'aideras quand tu seras plus grand, promit Remus. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas l'âge de faire le petit déjeuner. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui?

Harry haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à contre cœur. Sirius apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry se mit à rire en voyant la tête de ce dernier. Ces yeux s'ouvraient à peine et ces cheveux étaient emmêlés en tout sens. Remus eut un sourire. Sirius s'avança en se frottant le visage comme pour se réveiller. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry qui mangeait déjà des toasts et s'approcha de Remus. Il lui fit aussi un bisou sur la joue.À ce contact, Remus rougit violemment mais ne se tourna pas vers Sirius et Harry qui étaient déjà attablés. Il attendit d'avoir reprit une teinte normale avant de déposer une assiette garnie devant Sirius et lui.

-Vous arrêtez de bailler comme ça? Soupira Remus en voyant les deux garçons ne cesser d'ouvrir la bouche exagérément.  
-C'est toi qu'est jamais fatigué!! S'écria Sirius. Toute les matins, tu te lèves super tôt.  
-Comme si tu m'entendais, je ne fais aucun bruit, dit Remus en buvant une gorgée de café. Si tu ronflerais moins, j'arriverais peut être plus à dormir.  
Harry eut un grand sourire et secoua la tête désespéré.  
-T'as qu'à aller dormir sur le canapé, grogna Sirius en ignorant les rires.  
-Je te rappelle que c'est mon lit. Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi, rigola Remus.  
-Non! J'aime bien ton lit! Et en plus, avec toi ça me fait un autre oreiller, répliqua Sirius en souriant.  
Remus se leva d'un bond pour cacher la rougeur qui était apparu son visage une nouvelle fois. Sirius eut un sourire vainqueur et fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui se retint d'exploser de rire.  
-Harry, nous devrons parler après, dit plus sérieusement Sirius.  
-Pouquoi? Vais devoir parti? S'inquiéta Harry. Voulez pu de moi?  
-Non pas du tout, assura Remus en revenant dans la cuisine. Mais quand nous serons tous habillés.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois garçons étaient habillés et coiffés. Sirius avait insisté pour aider Harry à s'habiller car il se trompait toujours de chaussette. Ce fut dans un fou rire qu'ils s'habillèrent.Ce fut au tour de Remus de déstabiliser Sirius en lui disant qu'il avait grossi depuis une semaine et qu'il était plus beau avant.

-OH MON DIEU!! Hurla Sirius en se précipitant devant un miroir.  
Remus éclata de rire suivit de Harry. Sirius était en train d'observer son torse sous toute les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas grossi d'un milligrammes.  
-Ça t'amuses ?? S'écria Sirius d'une voix aiguë. Tu sais que mon physique est… très important pour moi.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon. Harry était assis sur le canapé et les deux hommes lui faisaient face sur des fauteuils. Harry attendait impatiemment ce que voulait lui dire Sirius et Remus.  
-Tu sais Harry, nous aimerions savoir comment les Dursley te traitait, déclara d'une voix douce Remus.  
L'effet fut immédiat chez l'enfant. Son visage se ferma, ces yeux s'ouvrirent et aucune trace de sourire habitait son visage. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard.  
-Nomalement, mentit Harry.  
-Ne ment pas. C'est très important que nous sachions. Nous t'expliquerons après pourquoi, supplia Sirius.  
-J'sais pas… J'dormais dans placard, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux au sol. Dudley avait une chambre lui!! Mais parce que moi prenait trop de place.

Harry continua de raconter sa vie avec les Dursley avec ces mots d'enfants. Pourtant, ça ne fit pas sourire Sirius et Remus qui se sentirent brisés pour Harry. Ils apprirent que son cousin le frappait à la première occasion et que les Dursley ne faisaient rien, disputant plutôt leur neveu. Harry était détesté à l'école et n'avait aucun ami.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'est un procès? Demanda Sirius.  
-Pour les méchants, déclara Harry peu sur de lui.  
-Oui, approuva Remus, c'est pour les gens qui font des grosses bêtises. Ils vont se faire juger et après quelqu'un décide une punition pour eux. Ton oncle et ta tante t'ont maltraité. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont passer en procès. Tu comprends?  
-Mais… vont me disputer après!! S'écria Harry apeuré.  
-Non, justement, ils vont être punis car ils te frappaient. Et un homme décidera de leur sort et du tien. Si tu veux vivre avec nous, tu devras raconter tout ce que tu viens de nous raconter. Tu pourrais faire ça? Demanda Sirius.  
-Ui…

Ils continuèrent à discuter du procès qui arriverait dans une semaine. Ils devaient être prêt pour que tout trois s'offrent une vie meilleure.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le procès

_**/!\Magiquement important/!\**: En posant sur ce site j'ai oublié de dire que c'était une réponse à un défi d'un autre site Alors je vous met le** Défi:**_

_Harry Potter a **2 ans** et Sirius vient d'être innocenté à l'aide **de Remus**. Quand il va pour récupérer la garde de son filleul avec Remus, il découvre qu'Harry est battu par son oncle. **Sirius** devient furieux contre les Dursley et il attente un procès. Il obtient la garde définitif de son filleul qui prend son nom et jure qu'il aura une vie d'enfant et heureuse. Plusieurs années passe quand réapparaisse **Lily et James** (soit ils ont ressuscité, soit ils n'étaient pas vraiment mort)._

_Alors, rassurer vous: **J'ADORE l'action** donc…ce **ne sera pas cul-cul** (genre Harry sauter dans les bras de ses parents et faire une belle et heureuse famille dès le début, non, c'est vraiment pas mon genre!!) Et l'histoire ne sera pas que centré sur ça, il y aura beaucoup, même énormément, d'action, surtout quand Harry va rentrer à** Poudlard** :D J'ai plein d'idée mais pas d'ordinateur le mien est chez le docteur ,) donc pas beaucoup le temps d'en trouver un autre_

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!! :D**_

**Chapitre: Le procès**.

La semaine passa anormalement vite. Remus était débordé par son travail, s'occuper d'Harry quand Sirius ne le pouvait. Par chance, le garçon était étonnamment autonome et il trouvait toujours comment jouer. Il s'imaginait dans des vies abracadabrante et chevaleresque. Le procès arrivait à grand pas, faisant monter le stress dans la maison. Ils savaient que leur avenir allaient ce jouer dans les jours à venir.

Mais depuis quelque jours, chaque nuit Sirius et Remus étaient tirés de leur réveil par des cris. En effet, Harry s'éveillant en hurlant, en pleurant et étaient secoués de tremblements incontrôlables.

Ce fut de même cette nuit là. La fenêtre d'Harry était entrebâillé pour laisser passer un courant d'air. La chaleur avait réapparu ces derniers temps. Harry venait de rêver une nouvelle fois de cette journée où l'Oncle Vernon l'avait battu. Harry ne cessait de voir les coups pleuvoir sur lui et dans ces rêves, il ressentait même la douleur. À chaque réveil, il croyait qu'il était mort.

Ces draps étaient couvert de sueur tout comme le corps d'Harry. Il baignait dans ces larmes en sanglotant. Il tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible mais son cri réveillant inlassablement sa nouvelle famille. Et chaque nuit, le rituel se répétait.

Sirius entrait le premier suivit de Remus. Harry sanglotait toujours du haut de ces deux ans. Puis il s'enfouissait sous sa couette. Honteux d'être vu comme ça car comme son oncle lui avait toujours apprit, personne ne devait le voir. Mais les deux hommes étaient conscients qu'ils faisaient semblant de dormir car son corps s'élevait à chaque sanglot retenu.

La main chaude de Sirius sur son épaule le fit tourner vers eux. Harry baissa les yeux au sol tandis que Sirius et Remus s'asseyaient sur son lit. Harry s'extirpait et se blottissait dans les bras de Sirius ou Remus et ils le consolaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis Harry retrouvait son calme et finissait par s'endormir.

-Tu rêves de quoi tout les soirs? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce.  
Jamais ils ne lui avaient demandés mais cette répétition commença vraiment à les inquiéter. Les pleurs d'Harry recommencèrent à gros sanglots et les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Sirius s'affaissa triste de voir son filleul pleurer de cette manière. Remus était conscient qu'ils devaient forcer Harry à raconter ce qui le hantait durant la nuit.  
-Oncle…tape…mal, réussit à articuler Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le tee-short de Sirius.  
-Tu revois quand ton Oncle t'as fais du mal? Interrogea Sirius à voix basse.  
Ce fut un hochement de tête du garçon qui leur répondit. Sirius ressentit de la colère face à ces moldus sans cœur. Remus arriva plus à contrôler ces émotions mais sa fureur n'était pas des moindres.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est finis, promis le brun ténébreux.

Ils bercèrent Harry pendant plusieurs minutes mais le petit ne trouvait pas le sommeil comme à l'habitude. Son petit corps était secoué de tremblement.

-Tu veux dormir dans notre lit? Proposa Remus en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

Harry eut un sourire timide et Sirius se releva le portant toujours. Harry ressentit une grande joie à ce fait. Jamais, il n'avait dormit avec sa tante Pétunia. Il ferma les yeux contre le torse fort de l'homme et se sentit se faire glisser sous des draps. Ils s'endormit avec de la chaleur des deux côtés.Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire en voyant Harry s'endormir avec un visage plus serein. Leur yeux se mélangèrent. Noir et noisette. Remus sentit des fourmillements au bas du ventre à cet échange visuel et détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement. Sirius vit que sa main tremblait en se plongeant dans les si beau yeux de Remus. Il s'endormit en pensant au visage de son meilleur ami…

Le jour du procès arriva. Sirius et Remus étaient très stressés, encore plus qu'Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment tout. Ces cauchemars l'hantaient toujours autant et quelque fois, il finissait sa nuit dans le lit de Remus.

-Nous allons transplaner, déclara Sirius en s'accroupissant vers Harry. Tu verras ce que c'est mais tu te tiendras très fort à moi. N'oublie pas tout ce que nous t'avons dis.  
-Personne ne doit savoir que la magie existe donc que nous sommes des sorciers, rappela Remus en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu racontes tout ce que t'as fais ton oncle et ta tante. Et tout ira bien, normalement.  
-Accord, répondit Harry en sautillant. Vais evenir?  
-Revenir, rectifia Sirius. Si tout se passe bien, oui tu reviendras. Mais je suis sur que comme tu vas dire la vérité, tu n'as rien à craindre.L'heure du départ sonna et Sirius prit Harry dans ces bras. Il sortit un papier où une adresse était inscrite. Harry était très impatient de connaître le transplanage. Il gigotait dans les bras de Sirius.

-Arrête de bouger Harry!! Ordonna Sirius en le regardant. Ça peut être dangereux. Tu m'as compris?  
-Oui, répondit timidement Harry en s'immobilisant.  
-Parfait, on y va.

Harry ferma les yeux quand il vit Remus faire pareil. Alors, un froid s'engouffra en lui et lui gela tout les muscles. Il tenta de bouger quand il se sentit de plus en plus compresser mais Sirius sembla raffermir sa prise. Harry avait l'impressiin qu'un long tuyau traversait son corps jusqu'à ce qu'une multitude de bruits se firent entendre. Harry ouvra timidement les yeux et put voir avec stupéfaction qu'ils se trouvaient en plein centre ville. Harry resta bouche bée dans les bras de Sirius.

-C'est désagréable au début mais après ça va mieux, commenta Remus en souriant.  
-On est où? Demanda Harry en se faisant déposer à terre.  
-Au centre ville de Londres, répondit Sirius. Le tribunal est à cinq minutes d'ici. Allons y.

Sirius attrapa la main d'Harry et ils commencèrent à marcher dans une direction inconnu pour le bambin. Les yeux d'Harry pétillaient d'admiration. Tante Pétunia évitait le plus souvent de l'emmener quelque part. Harry avait le droit de sortir surtout dans le jardin et sur le chemin de l'école.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un grand palais de justice où des lettres d'or sur la façade écrivait 'tribunal de Snaresbrook'. Harry resta émerveillé devant la bâtisse. C'était une architecture en forme ovale où de grandes vitres s'étendaient tout autour. De grands escaliers permettaient d'atteindre la porte à tourniquet. Ils gravirent ces escaliers et entrèrent dans le tribunal.

L'agitation était impressionnante. Des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes avec des costards noirs ou des tailleurs de même couleurs avec des dossiers épais en mains discutaient entre eux. Au milieu de tout cela, des Londoniens vêtus normalement cherchaient leurs avocats ou leurs famille.

-Où est l'accueil dan ce truc? Grogna Sirius en tournant sur lui même emportant Harry avec lui. Oh désolé Harry…  
-C'est là-bas, répliqua Remus en montrant un grand bureau où des gens s'entassaient devant. L'audience est dans vingt minutes. Il faut trouver notre avocat.

Ils partirent en direction de l'accueil bondé de gens. Harry se sentait minuscule et il n'arrêtait pas de se faire marcher dessus. Pendant dix longues et interminables minutes, ils patientèrent que leur tour arrive. Harry perdait sa patience et commençait à s'agiter en tournant sur lui même, autour de Sirius ou de Remus, il tentait d'échapper à la prise de Sirius mais c'était peine perdu. Les deux hommes semblaient commencer à être agacé par le jeu d'Harry. Heureusement pour eux, ce fut à eux.  
-Bonjour, salua Remus. Nous avons rendez vous avec Maître Huysmans pour une audience à treize heures trente.  
-Huysmans, répéta le vielle femme qui ne prit pas la peine de les saluer et plongea son nez dans un répertoire. Salle 121, couloir 34. Suivant!!

Sirius assassina du regard la femme mais Remus lui tira le bras pour qu'il le suive. Harry s'avança joyeusement, trop content de pouvoir dégourdir ces jambes. Ils tournèrent dans d'innombrables couloirs avant d'atteindre la salle 121. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard qui se finit sur Harry. L'enfant ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle était l'enjeu de ce procès, il contemplait une grande plante à l'aspect bizarre.

-Ah M Black et Mr Lupin, je suppose!! Salua joyeusement Mr Huysmans quand ils furent rentrés.  
-En effet, et voici Harry Potter, présenta Sirius avec un élégant sourire.  
-Bonjour bonhomme, salua l'homme en s'accroupissant vers lui.  
-Bonjours Monsieur, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

L'homme semblait avoir tout au plus la trentaine et ces cheveux blonds lui donnaient l'allure d'un mannequin de catalogue. Ces dents blanches brillaient mais quand il fut rassit derrière son bureau, il sembla tout à coup sérieux. Il montra trois chaises à ces clients.

-Prêt pour l'audience?  
-Ça peux aller, répondit nerveusement Remus.  
-Très bien. Harry? Tu te souviens ce que tu dois dire aujourd'hui?  
-Oui, tout raconté. Est ça?  
-Oui, c'est cela, confirma l'avocat en souriant. Ecoutez, c'est l'heure. On va y aller en discutant sur les derniers points que nous n'aurions pas vus.

Harry se sentit descendit de la chaise et suivit Sirius hors du bureau. Ils retrouvèrent l'agitation des couloirs. Ce fut Harry qui prit volontairement la main de Sirius. Ils traversèrent de nouveau couloir pour arriver devant deux grandes portes en bois. Harry n'écoutait pas la conversation des trois hommes, trop occupés à enregistrer tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui.

-Harry? L'audience peut être longue donc il faudra être patient. Dis la vérité dès qu'on t'interrogera.

Ils pénètrent dans une grande salle tout en bois. Quelques sièges étaient déjà occupés de journalistes ou d'apprentis avocats. Harry remarqua un homme à l'allure étrange. Il portait une robe bleu étoilé et une longue barbe blanche. Ce même homme fit un petit clin d'œil à Harry qui ouvrit grand les yeux suivant toujours Sirius, Remus et l'avocat.  
Ils marchèrent dans l'allée centrale pour rejoindre une table avec des chaises. Harry s'y assit avec joie entre Sirius et Remus tandis que Maître Huysmans allait voir le juge. Le silence dans la salle se fit et tous attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de l'autre avocat avec la famille Dursley.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Harry se retourna et sentit tout son corps trembler alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia venaient d'entrer derrière un vieil homme. Sa tante jetait de regards partout autour d'elle comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Elle était toujours aussi stupide! Elle ne pouvait pas être discrète alors qu'elle était le centre d'attention de tous. L'Oncle Vernon était rouge de colère et une veine palpitait dangereusement.

Quelqu'un prit la main d'Harry. Ce dernier sursauta et croisa le regard inquiet de Remus. En effet, il y avait de quoi être inquiet: Harry tremblait et son visage était devenu tout blanc comme si il était malade. L'avocat le rassura du regard.  
-Ils ne peuvent plus rien te faire, chuchota Sirius dans son oreille.  
Harry se détendit légèrement et le juge tapa sur sa table face à eux. Le silence se fit immédiatement. Harry resta immobile n'osant bouger ou même lancer un regard aux Dursley à sa droite.  
-Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour la maltraitance de Harry James Potter qu'il a connu depuis un ans chez son oncle et sa tante. Maître Huysmans!

Leur avocat se leva, confiant. Aucun bruit ne dérangeait ce silence pesant. Maître Huysmans s'avança au milieu de la pièce et regarda les Dursley.

-Harry Potter est un enfant d'à peine deux ans, commença t-il, dans moins d'un mois, il atteindra ces trois ans. Et cela fera deux ans que ces parents ont disparus. Sa mère, Lily Potter voulait que ce soit sa sœur qui s'occupe de son enfant qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais il y a peu de temps, le parrain d'Harry et son meilleur ami ont découvert Harry, inconscient dans le salon de sa famille, battu par son Oncle!!  
-C'est FAUX!! S'énerva Vernon.Harry se ratatina sur place en entendant son oncle crier. Il ferma les yeux et n'écouta plus rien, s'obligeant à penser à autre chose. Ce fut un raclement de chaise qui le sortit de ces songes. Sirius s'avançait tout comme leur avocat. Harry ne referma pas ces yeux, échangeant un regard avec Remus

-Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. Je suis outré de la manière dont les Dursley ont pu traiter un enfant de cet âge. Je me demande si ils l'ont prit ne serait ce une fois dans leur bras pour lui faire un câlin. Harry portait des habits bien trop grands pour lui et dormait dans un misérable placard.  
-Objection!! Coupa l'avocat des Dursley.  
-Refusé, continuer Mr Black.  
-Il est très même trop autonome pour un enfant. Il sait déjà s'habiller à peux prêt correctement!!  
-Nous l'avons élevé pour qu'il soit mature!! S'écria Tante Pétunia d'une voix aiguë.  
-Faîtes taire vos clients! Ordonna le juge. Ce n'est pas malheureux que le petit sache s'habiller à ces deux ans.  
-Il a été obligé d'apprendre cela! Intervint Mr Huysmans.

Le procès continua ainsi. Ce fut à Remus de témoigner. Il fut très convaincant avec son air calme. Il raconta comment Harry avait voulu cuisiner et utiliser le four. Acte très dangereux pour un bambin. Le juge parut choqué par ces faits.

-Lily voulait qu'Harry soit avec sa sœur car elle pensait qu'elle lui donnerait l'amour d'une mère. Comme beaucoup le savent, pour un enfant le plus important est sa maman et a insisté pour qu'il soit affecté chez sa sœur si sa mort survenait et non chez Sirius. Mais je suis sur que maintenant, elle souhaite qu'Harry soit avec nous, ajouta Remus.

Puis l'Oncle Vernon témoigna en racontant qu'il avait accueilli Harry comme son propre fils en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui. Mais ces yeux de porcins qui balayaient la salle le contredisait. Puis vint le tour de Tante Pétunia qui tremblait. Son long cou ne cessait de se tourner vers les autres.

-Cet enfant est étrange, déclara t'elle, nous avions peur qu'il fasse du mal à Dudley!  
-Pourtant c'est votre fils qui faisait du mal à Harry!! Intervint Mr Huysmans.Harry n'écouta plus, il commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer et il avait soif. Le procès avait commencé depuis deux heures. Mais il entendit son prénom prononcer plus fortement comme si on l'appelait. Ce fut le cas, il leva les yeux et vit que le juge l'appelait d'une voix douce. Harry savait qu'il devait dire la vérité si il voulait vivre avec Sirius et Remus. Il se leva et Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de le diriger au centre de la pièce. Harry avança timidement sous les yeux attendris de la plupart des personnes.

-Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien?  
-Bonjour, oui… répondit timidement Harry en regardant le sol.  
-J'aimerais que tu me racontes comment tu vivais chez ton Oncle et ta Tante. Tu peux le faire?

Harry hocha la tête et lança un petit regard à ces deux amis qui lui firent un sourire encourageant. Harry entendit le reniflement de l'Oncle Vernon derrière son dos. Il se retourna vers lui et celui ci lui jeta un regard noir. Puis Harry vit l'homme à la grande barbe lui faire un sourire rassurant. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry sut qu'il allait pouvoir parler correctement. Le silence était encore plus poignant.

-Où est ce que tu dormais? Demanda le juge qui voyait que Harry ne savait par où commencer.  
-Dans placard, sous escalier qui menait aux chambres, répondit naturellement Harry.  
-Tu sais qu'un enfant ne doit pas dormir à l'intérieur d'un placard? Pourquoi n'as tu jamais demandés une vraie chambre?-Bah… il y a trois chambres! Et Oncle Vernon occupe une, Dudley une, et jouets à Dudley une!  
-Préparais tu souvent les repas?  
-Deux fois par jour, déclara Harry fièrement. Le petit déjeuner et le midi.  
-Ton oncle t'avais déjà frappés?

Harry resta silencieux mais ces épaules s'affaissèrent et il se mordit les joues pour ne pas pleurer. Mais, sans qu'il puisse le retenir, des larmes inondèrent ces joues alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement.. Son cauchemar lui revint en tête.

-Tu peux aller t'asseoir, confia le juge d'une voix toujours aussi douce.  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna à sa place. Remus lui donna un mouchoir et le serra brièvement dans ces bras pour le rassurer. Il n'écouta plus du tout jusqu'à ce que de l'agitation se fit entendre autour de lui. Il vit le juge disparaître dans une pièce adjacente avec tout ces conseillers.

-Ça va? Lui demanda Sirius.  
-Est fini?  
-Non, ils se concertent pour décider ce que nous allons faire, expliqua Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'était parfait.

Harry sauta de sa chaise pour se mettre sur les genoux de Remus et il se blottit dans ces bras, cherchant du réconfort. Sirius parlait avec leur avocat. Harry se refusa de regarder les Dursley. Il était sur que ceux ci le haïssait encore plus. Harry se sentait épuisé. Il avait juste envie de dormir peu importe où il finissait sa vie.Soudainement, le silence se fit dans la salle. Harry rouvrit ces yeux. Il s'apprêtait à dormir dans les bras de Remus. Celui ci mit l'enfant à contre cœur sur sa chaise. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un dernier regard inquiet puis reportèrent leur attention sur le juge. L'attente parut interminable alors qu'elle n'avait durée que quelques secondes.

-Je déclare Mr Vernon Dursley et Mrs Pétunia Dursley…  
Chacun retinrent leur souffle et Sirius ferma les yeux en croisant les doigts sous la table.  
-Coupable! Déclara le juge. Ils devront verser une amende de 2 300£.  
Une valse d'applaudissements retentirent derrière Harry qui n'avaient pas vraiment compris. Sirius sauta de sa chaise et le prit dans ces bras en le serrant contre lui. Harry se mit à rire oubliant sa fatigue.  
-On rentre à la maison, murmura Remus.


	8. Chapitre 8: Première pleine lune

**Chapitre:**** Première pleine lune.**

Les semaines étaient passés depuis l'annonce du procès. Harry vivait bien chez Sirius et Remus. L'enfant avait retrouvé ces yeux pétillants de joie innocente. Dès qu'il avait comprit que plus jamais il ne retournerait chez son oncle, ces cauchemars avaient cessés.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été heureux. Les Dursley avaient quittés sa misérable vie pour laisser entrer Sirius et Remus. Tout avait changé. Il avait une vraie chambre, des beaux habits, des jouets. Quand il faisait une bêtise, il ne se trouvait pas sous une pluie de coup mais sous une dispute calme même si une fois Remus dut lui asséner une petite baffe pour qu'il comprenne bien sa bêtise. En effet, il avait fait tomber toutes les assiettes sans faire exprès et avait dit que c'était les poissons. Autant dire que ni Sirius ni Remus n'avait cru à son mensonge. Il se souvenait que c'était surtout à cause de son mensonge qu'il avait été puni. De plus, son anniversaire approchait.

Remus et Sirius étaient dans la cuisine. La nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps mais aucun des deux n'étaient fatigués. Ils se faisaient face.

-Alors mumus, comment on fait pour ce mois? Demanda Sirius.  
-Harry doit être mit en sécurité! Dit précipitamment Remus. Tu n'as qu'a rester avec lui pendant la nuit et…  
-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, coupa formellement Sirius.  
-Patmol, je m'en sortirais très bien.  
-J'ai dis NON!! On peux confier la garde d'Harry à Dumbledore.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Harry côtoie si tôt Dumbledore. Albus ne voulait pas non plus qu'Harry soit proche de lui. Tu sais à cause de James et Lily. Il veut qu'Harry le connaisse à son entrée à Poudlard.  
-Je sais… soupira Sirius. C'est trop dangereux de le laisser seul, enfermer dans sa chambre?  
-Sirius!! S'indigna Remus. C'est moi, le loup-garou! C'est moi à enfermer pas Harry. Et on ne peux pas le laisser seul. Il a deux ans! Nous…nous devons trouver une autre solution.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Remus se jeta sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains en maudissant son statut de loup-garou. Il compliquait toujours les choses et mettait en danger tout le monde. Il ne servait à rien sur Terre. Le loup-garou sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Remus se tourna pour voir Sirius le regarder dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient presque sentir le souffle de l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Sirius, je t'interdis de penser ça. On va trouver une solution. Tu comprends?R

emus acquiesça. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui pour se répandre dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Il vit Sirius effacer les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Les douces lèvres de son ami frôlait timidement et avec envie les siennes. Remus ferma les yeux alors que le désir s'emparait de lui.Puis tout explosa à côté d'eux. Le romantisme disparut lorsque des petits pas se firent entendre en haut de l'escalier. Sirius sauta d'un bond en rougissant fortement. Ce qui était rare chez lui. Alors que Remus se ratatinait complètement sur sa chaise. Harry apparut et Sirius s'approcha de lui.

-Arrive plus à dormir, déclara Harry en se balançant à droite et à gauche comme si il disait une bêtise.

Sirius ouvrit ces bras et Harry vint s'y blottir. Ils s'installèrent sur la chaise face à Remus. Les deux amis s'évitaient du regard. Harry avait une peluche entre les bras et se cala le plus possible dans les bras de l'homme.

-Comment on fait alors Remus? Demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque en fuyant son regard.  
-Je…je sais pas, balbutia celui-ci.  
-De quoi? Interrogea Harry de sa petite voix avec toujours autant de curiosité.  
-Justement Harry, nous devons te parler très sérieusement. Et tu dois nous écouter avec la plus grande attention. Tu peux le faire ou on attend demain?  
-Je peux Remus!! Assura Harry avec excitation.  
-Vois tu, dans le monde des sorciers, il y a comme chez les moldus les humains, sauf qu'ils sont dotés de pouvoir magiques. Comme toi, Sirius ou moi. Mais aussi des créatures magiques.  
-Comme les licornes? S'écria Harry en souriant.  
-Oui, les licornes existent réellement. Je sais que les moldus croient que c'est une légende mais non il y'en a. Les vampires, les centaures, les loup-garous, les calamars géants et pleins d'autres existent.  
-Remus est une créature magique aussi, ajouta Sirius en observant la réaction d'Harry.  
-T'es quoi??  
-Je suis un loup-garou.  
-Pouah!! Trop fort!! Commenta Harry. Mais… pourquoi t'es humain?  
-Un loup-garou n'est pas un loup. C'est à dire qu'il se transforme une fois par mois en loup-garou. Lorsque la lune est pleine. Le loup-garou est très dangereux, agressif, assoiffés et…  
-Mais Remus dans la réalité est très gentil comme tu l'as vus! Coupa Sirius qui voyait que son ami commençait à se blâmer. Cependant, pendant les pleines lunes, Remus est dangereux. C'est pourquoi, la pleine lune arrive dans trois jours et nous ne savons toujours pas qui pourrait te garder pour t'assurer la sécurité.  
-Quand étais chez Oncle Vernon, me laissait chez Mrs Figgs.  
-EN VOILÀ UNE IDEE!! S'écria Sirius faisant sursauter Harry et Remus. Désolé. Mrs Figgs est une Cracmol! On a qu'a lui demander de venir ici.  
-Une quoi?  
-Une Cracmol, c'est une femme de famille sorcier qui n'a pas de pouvoir, expliqua Remus. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On l'a contacte demain. Tout le monde au lit!!

Des grognements se firent entendre de la part de Sirius et Harry qui n'avaient pas sommeil. Sirius et Remus allaient encore dormir ensemble et le baiser furtif qu'ils avaient échangés étaient encore dans leur mémoire. Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que Sirius demandait précipitamment à Harry si il voulait dormir avec eux. Ce que le garçon accepta avec joie. Apparemment, Sirius avait eut la même idée que son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se glissaient sous les draps du grand lit de Remus. Harry au milieu des deux hommes. Même si il affirmait ne pas être fatigués, Harry s'endormit immédiatement. Remus lança un faible 'bonne nuit' à Sirius qui lui répondit par un hoquet.

**oOo**

Le soir de la pleine lune arriva. Cela se ressentait dans la maison Lupin-Black. Tout d'abord, Remus était d'une humeur massacrante et avait hurlé sur Sirius pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes parce qu'il avait mal fait le lit. Le beau brun était lui tout excité. Il avait l'impression de revenir dans ces années de jeunesse. Harry n'était pas sur de tout comprendre.

-Mrs Figgs va bientôt arriver, déclara Sirius. Tu seras gentil avec Harry!  
-Bah oui!! S'indigna Harry. Comme si étais méchant!!  
-Tu l'écoutes et tu fais tout ce qu'on t'as dis, lança Remus en faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine pour la énième fois de la journée.

Il y eut un bruit dans le salon et les trois hommes s'y précipitèrent. Mrs Figgs dans ces habituels chaussons violets venait de sortir de la cheminée. Harry eut un sourire. Il détestait Mrs Figgs encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Maintenant, elle était une amie de sa famille. Elle s'avança en trottinant vers eux et serra la main à Sirius et Remus.

-Bonsoir Mrs Figgs, saluèrent les trois garçons.  
-Tout va bien Harry?  
-Bien Madame! Répondit le bambin.  
-Merci beaucoup Arabella. Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fais sans vous.  
-Mais c'est un plaisir!! On y va Harry? On monte dans ta chambre. Il a déjà mangé?  
-Oui, oui, répondit Sirius. Harry nous y allons. N'oublies pas tout ce que nous t'avons dis!

Harry regarda sa famille passer la porte. Remus marchait avec de grandes enjambés comme si il était en colère. La soirée se passa lentement. Harry et Mrs Figgs étaient dans la chambre du garçon. Ils jouaient à un jeu de carte. Harry désespérait car ces cartes ne cessaient de prendre feu. Une mèche de ces cheveux avaient faillis cramer. Il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher et Harry y alla sans protester. Comme ça, Sirius et Remus seraient fier de lui. Il s'endormit à la fin d'un conte moldu que lui racontait Mrs Figgs.

**oOo**

Dans la cabane à outil qui servait en faite à Remus de s'enfermer pendant ces transformations, un chien l'accompagnait. Le loup-garou était déchaîné. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond, de pousser des hurlements, de se cogner contre la porte en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre.

Sirius sous sa forme de chien tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer, l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait. Remus était enfoui et la bête ressortait dans toute sa splendeur. Le chien noir fut content d'avoir insonorisé la cabane. Il imaginait très bien Harry se retournant dans son lit, effrayé par ces hurlements. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Harry. Il avait aussi pensé à mettre une alarme qui sonnerait si Harry quittait la maison.

L'aube s'éleva enfin alors que le loup-garou et le chien s'amusaient calmement. Remus s'était finalement calmé. La transformation fut douloureuse pour Remus qui gémissait. Remus s'endormit à même le sol alors que Sirius qui avait repris sa forme lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

**o0o**

Merci pour toute les reviews ) Et la remarque à propos de l'âge d'Harry, c'était une contrainte du défi que j'ai supplié de détourner mais sa n'a pas pu et je suis d'accord qu'Harry est encore jeune mais c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé l'histoire à quelque semaines avant ses 3 ans Merci beaucoup à tous!


	9. Chapitre 9: Petite Surprise

**Chapitre:****Petite surprise.**

Depuis quelque jours, Sirius et Remus n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter entre eux et dès qu'Harry était dans un rayon de cinq mètres, ils se taisaient brusquement. Bien évidemment, vu le peu de discrétion dont faisait part les deux hommes, Harry l'avait remarqué. Il en était d'ailleurs très vexés. Persuadé que Sirius et Remus voulaient le mettre dehors.

-Vous mentez moi!! S'exclama Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine.  
-Pas du tout, Harry, assura Sirius. Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Menteur!!

Et le petit garçon sortit dignement de la pièce et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Le soleil venait de se coucher et par rébellion il se déshabilla lui même et mit son pyjama. Il se glissa sous ces draps après avoir attraper un petit chien noir en peluche qu'il prit dans ces bras.

-Harry? Tu dors? Appela la voix de Remus qui venait d'entrebâiller la porte.

Harry resta silencieux pour qu'il croit qu'il dormait. Mais c'était douté de Remus. Le loup-garou entra dans la chambre discrètement suivit de Sirius, moins discret. Harry ferma très fort les yeux en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller pour qu'ils ne voient pas qu'il était pleinement conscient. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur son lit. Ou plutôt, Remus se posa délicatement tandis que Sirius se jeta littéralement dessus malgré le regard courroucé de Remus. Harry gardait toujours les yeux fermé même si une irrésistible envie de rire le prenait.

-Tu sais pas faire semblant de dormir, constata Sirius avec un sourire tendre.  
-Ai pas semblant dormir, grogna Harry en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans son lit.  
-Tu fais la tête?

Ce qui suivit fut un gros fouillis. Sirius s'était approché de Harry pour le chatouiller. Des éclats de rires avaient suivis trahissant Harry. Il gigotait en tout sens pour s'extirper des chatouillements de Sirius. Remus s'était rangé du côté d'Harry. Le bambin en profita pour sauter sur Sirius tandis que Remus le tenait.

-Remus, espèce de lâche!! Grogna Sirius entre deux rires. Lâchez moi!!  
-Loin de là, rétorqua Remus en continuant de torturer son ami. Pas vrai Harry?  
-Si, Remus a raison!  
-Remus as toujours raison.  
-Merci Sirius, déclara Remus avec un air pompeux.

Leur bataille dura pendant une dizaine de minutes. Sirius dut s'avouer vaincu et supplier qu'ils arrêtent. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et suffoquaient tant il avait rit sous les chatouilles. Les rires avaient remplis la petite chambre.

-T'es nul! Se moqua Harry. On est plus fort toi!  
-Ah ouais? T'es sur? Menaça Sirius. On verra bien.  
-Bah, non, cherches pas, on est les plus fort, assura Remus. Maintenant, laisse Harry dormir. Tu le déranges.  
-Ouais! Affirma l'enfant en rabattant la couette sur lui.  
-Ah d'accord! Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi!

Les deux compères se mirent à rigoler tandis que Sirius sortait de la chambre en annonçant qu'il allait se doucher. Remus ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre d'Harry avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le petit enfant s'endormit avec un sourire.

Sirius était bien dans la salle de bain sous la douche. Il chantonnait horriblement faux. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Remus lorsqu'il passa à côté de la porte. Remus enfila un pyjama et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour hurler à Sirius de se dépêcher. Mais Sirius était déjà sorti avec seulement un short, laissant son torse à l'air. Ce qui fit qu'il rentra fortement dans Remus. Surpris ce dernier tomba en arrière. Il essaya de se rattraper au bras de Sirius mais il l'emmena dans sa chute. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Sirius à califourchon sur Remus. Le loup garou prit une teinte rouge brique mais ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les yeux sombres de Sirius.

-Alors petit loup, on tient plus debout? Se moqua Sirius.  
-Je compte pas sur toi pour me sauver la vie! Rétorqua Remus en lui jetant un regard noir.

L'instant qui suivit fut magique. Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent lentement sans se lâcher du regard. Leurs yeux se mélangeaient puis leur lèvres se frôlèrent. Enfin, Remus approfondis lui même le baiser en infiltrant sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius. Les mains expertes de ce dernier partit en exploration sur le corps de Remus. Ce que l'autre s'empressa de faire sur le torse de Sirius. Il dessina ces muscles tout en continuant à l'embrasser alors qu'ils étaient toujours couché au sol!! Le désir s'emparait des deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Remus réagit.

-Désolé, murmura t-il précipitamment en poussant Sirius de lui. Je vais me doucher.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Sirius se retrouva assis sur le sol, hébété. Il se releva doucement pour effacer ces émotions intenses qui étaient en lui. Il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était dut à son année à Azkaban, l'abstinence. Juste de l'attirance et du désir envers son meilleur ami rien de bien sérieux. Pourtant, il repensa à tout les frissons qui l'avaient parcourus. Sirius se glissa sous ces draps et se cacha sous lorsqu'il entendit Remus rentrer une heure plus tard.

Le loup-garou regarda la boule que formait son ami sous le drap. À cet instant, il aurait aimé se trouver dans ces bras. Remus chassa cette idée de sa tête et alla se coucher lui aussi.

**oOo**

Harry découvrit très vite pourquoi Sirius et Remus faisaient des petites cachotteries. Le 31 juillet au matin, il se réveilla comme d'habitude. Pour lui, rien ne changeait. Cependant quand il descendit dans la cuisine même Sirius était déjà réveillé. Encore un peu endormi mais presque les yeux ouverts. Sirius et Remus ne se parlaient pas et étaient plongés dans le grand silence. Jusqu'à ce que Harry toussote pour leur faire part de sa présence. Harry les salua et Remus fit apparaître une assiette remplies de mets délicieux.

-Bonne anniversaire mon grand, dit Sirius avec un sourire.  
Harry s'arrêta de manger et le regarda surpris. Il ouvrit grand la bouche quand il vit des cadeaux apparaître sur la table. Remus et Sirius souriaient. Le petit garçon observait toujours les petits paquets avec des yeux brillant d'admiration.  
-Est mon anniversaire? Demanda Harry.  
-Oui, mon ange. Et les cadeaux sont justes pour toi, assura Remus.  
-Waouh! Ait amais eut cadeaux, s'écria Harry les larmes aux yeux de joie.  
-Alors ouvre les, rigola Sirius.

Le jeune garçon resta encore deux minutes à admirer les cadeaux puis s'approcha doucement d'eux. Remus leva les yeux au ciel attendri. Harry prit le premier cadeau et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui l'encouragea. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry. Il retourna plusieurs fois le paquet puis tira très, très doucement sur la ficelle. Tellement doucement que Sirius fut tenté d'arracher lui même le paquet. Mais finalement, Harry finit par ouvrir le cadeau. Il contenait un joli cadre rouge et or dans lequel une photo, Harry le devina immédiatement, de ces parents bougeaient.

-Mes parents? Demanda Harry.  
-Oui ce sont eux, assura Sirius avec émotion.  
-Mon pemier cadeau anniversaire! Jubila Harry en rougissant.  
-Allez ouvre les autres, proposa Remus.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux foix. Il recommença tout aussi doucement à défaire tout ces paquets. Il eut un livre de conte pour enfants sorcier. Mais le livre était ensorcelé et Harry n'avait qu'à demander quelle histoire il voulait lire, et le livre la racontait. C'était parfait: l'intonation selon le sentiment et le contexte. Harry en resta bouche bée. Puis ce fut une grande peluche qu'il déballa. C'était un grand cerf qu'il déposa prêt de son lit. Il eut aussi des cartes sorcières. Il fallait faire un château de carte avant qu'elles n'explosent.

Après les cadeaux, Harry continua de prendre son petit déjeuner en observant les différentes cartes de son jeu. Il en était émerveillé. Puis Remus se dirigea vers le frigo et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui contemplaient les cartes prendre feu puis revenir à leur forme initiale sous le cri de joie de Harry.

-Qui veux du gâteau? S'amusa Remus sachant la réction qu'il allait se passer.  
-Moi!! Moi!! Hurlèrent Sirius et Harry d'une même voix.  
-Bande de monstre, soupira le loup-garou en rigolant.

Harry resta stupéfait devant le gâteau qu'emmena Remus. Il était encore plus beau que ceux de Dudley, ce n'est pas pour dire! Il faisait trois étages. L'intérieur était en chocolat avec des éclats de noisettes qui crépitaient sous les dents. Un fin nappage de vanille écrivait 'Joyeux anniversaire' sur le dessus avec trois grandes bougies. Harry tapa dans ces mains d'excitation et il engloutit deux parts de gâteaux. Mais Sirius en prit quatre sous l'effarement d'Harry.

-Il est gourmand, confia Remus en évitant le regard de son ami.  
-Hey!! Je te permet pas de dire ça!! S'écria Sirius.  
-I dit vérité!  
-Oh toi Harry, tu te mets toujours de son côté! C'est pas juste, moi je suis toujours tout seul.  
-Prépares toi à une dizaine de minutes de lamentation, prévint Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Et moi ceci…et moi cela…Remus avait raison.

Sirius commença à pleurer son sort pendant cinq minutes. Harry le regardait en souriant et Remus sentait son cœur fondre devant un Sirius avec du chocolat sur les doigts et autour de la bouche. Le loup-garou détourna vite le regard quand il rencontra ceux de Sirius.

Ce fut le meilleur anniversaire pour Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir un cadeau et autant!! Sa vie ressemblait désormais à quelque chose. Il avait une nouvelle famille. Sirius était comme son papa et Remus … son tonton mais encore plus proche. Cependant, Harry craignait au fond de lui que ceci ne soit qu'un rêve pervers et qu'il doive se lever pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner aux Dursley. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui assurait le contraire.

-Merci, dit Harry en rougissant. Mon pus beau anniversaire.  
-Mais c'est normal Harry, dit Remus.  
-Vous m'envoyez amais chez Dursley? Demanda Harry en baissant les yeux au sol.  
-Jamais maintenant tu fais partie de notre petite famille.  
-Alors toi, t'es mon deuxième papa et toi mon tonton.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui était tout ému parce qu'avait dit son filleul. Harry tendit ces bras pour que Remus s'ajoute à leur accolade. Ce que fit le loup-garou. Ils se serrèrent prêt à affronter une nouvelle vie définitive. L'année horrible qui était passé depuis la mort de James et Lily allaient être oublié. Harry avait maintenant trois ans. Ils passèrent la journée à jouer au carte, à lire des contes. D'ailleurs Harry n'avait jamais vu un livre aussi épais. Il se demanda même si il allait le finir dans sa vie! Remus lui apprit qu'il contenait touts les contes les plus connus et ceux moins célèbres.

Cette nuit là, il s'endormit dans les bras de Remus sur la banquette. Sirius fut tenté de les réveiller pour qu'ils puissent se coucher dans leur lit mais tout deux dormaient si profondément. Sirius embrassa les deux garçons et monta se coucher à son tour.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sa me fait vraiment plaizir de voir que des gens suivent -et apprècient- mon histoire La suite arrive bientot...


	10. Chapitre 10: Petites Peurs Et Nouveaux

Merci pour les quelques reviews Sa fait Vraiment plaizir :D A bientôt.

**Chapitre:****Petites peurs et nouveaux voisins**

Harry s'étendit tel un chat dans son lit. Le mois d'octobre venait de s'achever. Harry n'avait pas tellement compris pourquoi Sirius et Remus semblaient assez maussade, le jour d'halloween. D'ailleurs, le garçon n'avait jamais aimé cette fête. Dudley en profitait toujours pour se déguiser et aller récolter des bonbons aux voisins. Il leur hurlait dessus quand il affirmait ne plus en avoir. Même une fois, son cousin avait frappé une vielle dame à coup de pied en lui hurlant des insultes dans les piètres qu'il connaissait. Puis quand ils revenaient à la maison, Oncle Vernon lui donnait un câlin en le félicitant pour rien et en l'encourageant à manger tout les bonbons qu'il avait eut. Pendant ce temps là, Harry était dans son placard en espérant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

C'est sur ces pensées désagréable que le petit garçon se leva. Il savait qu'il était jeune pour se souvenir parfaitement de l'année passé chez les Dursley pourtant… Harry c'était ancré parfaitement sans son esprit. Si bien que parfois, les cauchemars ressurgissaient et Remis et Sirius étaient là pour le consoler et le rassurer.

Remus entendit Harry se lever. Il eut un sourire attendri puis reporta son attention sur le poids qui se posait contre son torse. Une main caressait les cheveux noirs ébènes de Sirius. Ah, Sirius… Tout avait changé. Ils avaient acceptés leur désir puis leur sentiment et enfin leur amour. Un véritable amour se cachait depuis des années derrières cette longue période d'amitié. Mais Sirius n'avait pas changé. Des dizaines de mots pouvaient le qualifier: beau, gentil, amusant, insouciant, gourmand, attentionné. C'était encore un gros bébé. Un enfant que Remus se plaisait à s'occuper.

-Patmol, murmura doucement Remus en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Réveille toi.  
-Armph…, grogna Sirius en se collant un peu plus contre son petit ami. Mumus, lâche moi…  
-Soit tu te lèves, soit j'appelle notre petite terreur pour un réveil digne de son nom.

Il était inutile de préciser que la petite terreur était Harry. Le petit prenait un malin plaisir à sauter sur Sirius le matin, ou lui faire des chatouilles, ou sauter sur le lit en criant…En effet, Harry était un adepte des réveils matinaux brutaux. Son habitude de se lever tôt n'était pas totalement perdus et très rarement, il se levait après Sirius.

Remus se leva avec un sourire cannassier. Sirius ne voulait pas se lever? Très bien, il préparerait à manger seulement pour lui et Harry. Mais le loup garou ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le front de son ami, puis sur ses lèvres. Celle de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Harry était assis sur la banquette et tournait les pages d'une bande dessiné constituait de simple image. Remus lui avait formellement interdit de préparer le petit déjeuner et de se servir des instruments ménagers. Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi c'était dangereux mais il avait obéit. Alors, quand il se levait trop tôt, il attendait patiemment le réveil de Remus. Sirius se levait TOUJOURS le dernier.

Mais ce matin là, même si Harry semblait passionné par son livre, ses petites mains tremblaient légèrement. Une peur inexplicable c'était logé au creux de son estomac. Harry secoua la tête: ne jamais montrer ses peurs.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Remus d'une voix douce en entrant dans le salon. Tu as bien dormis?  
-Salut. Oui, merci et toi?  
-Très bien, soupira le loup-garou, exaspéré par le ton toujours trop formel du petit garçon. Tu as faim?

Harry secoua la tête comme réponse négative. Son ventre était tellement tordu qu'il était sur qu'aucune nourriture ne pourrait passer. Il continua à regarder les images de sa bande dessiné alors que Remus l'observait à l'entrée en fronçant les sourcils. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les frissons qui parcouraient le corps d'Harry. Remus s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à lui. Harry leva ces yeux verts sur lui et un timide sourire étira ces lèvres.

-Tout va bien?  
Seul un acquiescement lui répondit. C'est vrai qu'Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il répondait toujours à vive voix quand quelqu'un lui posait une question. Remus passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et les ébouriffa sans le lâcher du regard.  
-Pourquoi tu trembles? Tu as froid?  
-Non…  
-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu me rejoindras quand j'aurais finis. Il faut manger un petit morceau quand même.

Harry regarda Remus quitter le salon. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir mais ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il se sentait mal. Il finit par se replonger dans son livre en frottant ces yeux quand il les sentit lui piquer. Le petit ne voulait pas pleurer!

Sirius bailla et s'étira de façon exagéré. La place à côté de lui était encore un peu chaude. Il respira l'odeur de Remus avant de se lever. Il enfila un tee-short et resta en boxer. La maison était chauffée alors même si dehors il allait bientôt neigé, il faisait jamais froid à l'intérieur.L'animagus sortit de la chambre et vit qu'Harry était déjà levé. Un sourire idiot vint étirer ses lèvres. Harry et Remus étaient ses deux rayons de Soleil. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans eux. Quoi qu'il arrive. Même quand il travaillait, les deux garçons lui manquaient et il était toujours impatient de rentrer à la maison. Sirius salua Harry dans le salon et se dirigea dans la cuisine où une odeur de puncakes flottait.

Remus préparait trois grosses assiettes, malgré qu'il avait dit ne pas en faire pour Sirius, quand deux bras lui encerclèrent la taille et que des petits baisers se posait sur son cou. Il eut un large sourire. Harry ne savait toujours pas que ses deux tuteurs étaient plus que de simple amis. Sa réaction les faisait craindre mais ils avaient décidés de lui dire dans quelques mois.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu es tendus, demanda Sirius avec inquiétude en le lâchant.  
Sirius fit tourner son petit ami face à lui et ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Ces yeux étaient voilés d'inquiétudes.  
-Je m'inquiété pour Harry, avoua Remus en sentant l'explosion arriver.  
-Quoi? Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui…  
-Chut. Va voir dans le salon et tu me dis ce que tu en pense.

Sirius l'écouta, intrigué, et se dirigea vers le salon où il avait saluer Harry. Dans son état de réveil, il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à son 'fils', si ce n'est le petit sourire qui lui avait été adressé. Mais en entrant dans le salon, Sirius remarqua tout de suite qu'il y'avait un problème. Harry tremblotait et ces yeux étaient vagues. Le livre était posé sur ces genoux, fermé.

-Harry, tu viens mangés.

Harry se leva et trottina à la suite de 'papa Sirius' dans la cuisine. Remus les accueillit avec un sourire et Harry rata le regard qu'il jeta à Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils. Chacun prirent sa place habituelle. Sirius commença à servir généreusement Harry de puncakes et d'un grand verre de jus d'orange. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieur: il ne pourrait jamais mangé tout ça.

-Ça va aller Patmol, intervint Remus. Tout le monde n'a pas la même appétit que toi. Harry n'avait pas tellement faim.  
-Oh…,s'excusa Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Manges ce que tu peux.  
-Merci…  
-Hum…vous voulez faire quoi, aujourd'hui?

Harry perdit le fil de la conversation et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne comprenait pas cette envie de pleurer alors que tout allait bien!! Et ça l'agaçait. Tout à coup, il vit que Sirius et Remus le fixaient comme si les deux hommes lui avaient parlés. Il rougit par son manque de concentration.

-On te demandait si tout allait bien.  
-Oui, je…

Soudainement, et à l'étonnement des deux amoureux, Harry fondit en larmes. Sirius se leva d'un bond et prit son fils dans les bras en les berçant alors qu'Harry ne cessait de sangloter et s'accrocher au tee-short de son père pour qu'il ne le lâche pas. Sirius s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait le petit garçon avant, Harry toujours contre lui. Remus caressait les cheveux d'Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange? Demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.  
-Papa, tu aimeras moi toujours? Sanglota Harry.  
-Bien sur mon cœur! Je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. À quoi pensais tu?  
-Veux pas… tu m'envoies chez Oncle…  
-Harry, on t'as promis que tu ne retournera plus jamais chez ta famille moldus, rassura Remus. Tu vivras ici, avec nous, toujours.

Les pleurs d'Harry se tarirent et il s'aperçut que son nœud à l'estomac avait disparut. Sirius et Remus ne s'attendaient pas à cela ni à une telle réaction. Harry évitait toujours de pleurer, contrairement à tout les enfants de son âge. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre Sirius qui referma ses bras autour du petit corps, lui procurant une chaleur corporelle.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry s'excusa de son comportement idiot avec ses mots enfantins. Mais Remus et Sirius lui assurèrent qu'il aurait plutôt dut venir les voir avant. Tout ses mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur et il passa la journée à jouer avec ses deux pères à des jeux sorciers.

À la fin du dîner alors que Sirius et Harry courraient en vitesse pour monter les escalirs en criant et en riant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tout mouvements se stoppèrent. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard confus. Qui pouvaient bien venir?

Harry commença à se diriger vers la porte avec nonchalance sous les yeux éberlués de Sirius et Remus qui comprirent très vite que c'était sûrement une des tâches d'Harry d'aller ouvrir la porte aux visiteurs. Que c'était dangereux! Constatèrent t-ils.

-Où vas tu, jeune homme? Demanda Sirius en l'attrapant avant qu'il atteigne la porte. Ici, c'est les grandes personnes qui vont répondre lorsque quelqu'un arrive. Compris?  
-…oui, murmura Harry étonné.

Sirius, Harry toujours dans ses bras, alla ouvrir la porte, Remus à ses côtés. Devant eux se tenait une famille, sûrement moldus. Une femme de quelques années de plus qu'eux avait de long cheveux marrons et des yeux de couleurs noires. L'homme était assez petit et blond avec des yeux noisettes. Devant lui, une petite fille de l'âge d'Harry se tenait timidement. La jeune fille avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère et les yeux de son père.

-Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur, saluèrent les deux hommes alors qu'Harry se contenta d'un sourire timide.  
-Bonjour, Messieurs, répondit la femme. Nous sommes la famille Granger. Nous avons commencés a emménager dans la petite maison à environ cinq minute de chez vous.  
-Alors, bienvenue dans les environs. C'est assez calme et reculé, par rapport à vous. C'est très gentil à vous d'être venus vous présenter. Le petit bout de choux, c'est Harry. Voici Sirius et moi, c'est Remus.  
-Ma femme s'appelle Jeanne, ma petite fille Hermione et moi même, Allan.

Harry était persuadé que la dîtes Hermione était la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Elle rougit sous le regard verts d'Harry. Hermione avait l'air très timide car elle ne cessait d'admirer le sol alors que ses parents parlaient avec ceux de Harry. Sirius avait reposé Harry au sol et avait proposé à a famille Granger de rentrer mais ils n'avaient guère le temps et était très fatigués!

-Harry est votre fils? Demanda Mrs Granger.  
Cette question la démangeait apparemment car elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards frénétiques à Harry qui observait toujours Hermione. Deux hommes? C'était surtout cela qu'elle voulait savoir.  
-Je suis son parrain, déclara Sirius à voix basse pour qu'Harry ne comprenne pas tout. Mais je l'ai adopté, il y a quelques mois. Ses vrais parents sont…morts il y'a deux ans. Remus est comme son deuxième parain. Comme nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis des années, il m'aide avec Harry.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les Granger étaient retournés chez eux après que Sirius et Remus leur aillent proposé de l'aide pour leur déménagement qui n'était pas totalement terminés. Harry eut droit à un petit sourire d'Hermione qui se cacha derrière les jambes de son père.

Dès que la porte fut refermé, Remus se tourna furieusement vers Sirius et lui jeta un long regard noir qui promettait d'horrible souffrances. L'animagus fronça les sourcils d'étonnement et encore plus lorsque son petit ami grimpa les escaliers pour claquer la porte de leur chambre. Harry sursauta et se tourna, interrogateur, vers Sirius.

-Papa, qu'à Mus? Colère? Pouquoi?  
-Je sais pas, mon ange, répondit Sirius dépité. Je vais voir ça et prépare toi pour la douche…

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers. Harry alla préparer son pyjama comme lui avait demandé Sirius. Son autonomie lui plaisait mais il entendit des cris dans la chambre de ses papas. Il hésita à y aller mais préféra rester dans sa chambre…


	11. Chapitre 11: Tout N'Est Pas Vraiment

**Chapitre:****Tout n'est pas vraiment parfait...**

Sirius essuyait des verres à l'aide de sa baguette magique (_nda: il est serveur chez Fredouille cf. ch.5_) tout en réfléchissant. Par Merlin, il avait été un des meilleur élèves de sa promotion et voilà qu'il travaillait dans un grand pub où tout les sorciers le dévisageaient comme si il allait sauter sur quelqu'un et le déchiqueter en petit morceaux. C'était lamentable. Fred, le barman et patron, était un gars gentil avec qui il plaisantait souvent mais il espérait pouvoir trouver un autre travail.

Bientôt, il pourrait rentrer dans leur petite maison où inévitablement, Hermione s'y trouverait en jouant avec Harry. Peut être même Jeanne et Allan aussi. Les parents étaient des personnes très sympathiques et complètement fou de leur fille. Puis, il pourrait déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus -les Granger n'ayant aucunement été choqués par leur homosexualité et Harry en souriait- puis sauterait sur son fils qui l'embrasserait et demanderait un câlin. Sa vie était -presque- merveilleuse.

Remus était assis sur une chaise dans le jardin, sirotant une citronnade, en observant les deux enfants jouer dans l'herbe. Cela faisait deux mois que les Granger avaient emménagés dans la maison voisine à quelques minutes de la leur. Depuis, Harry et Hermione étaient inséparables.

La petite fille était adorable avec sa petite bouille avec ces petits yeux marrons en amandes. Les deux enfants étaient semblables: réservés, timide, calme. Mais pourtant, ils s'amusaient comme des fous en imaginant des aventures de plus en plus folles.

-HEMIONE!! ATTENTION! Hurla Harry en brandissant un bout de bois en guise d'épée. Un dagon.  
-Vais battre dagon aussi, affirma Hermione en tournant autour du garçon.

Le loup-garou retint un éclat de rire. Si Hermione savait que les dragons existaient vraiment et que des hommes utilisaient des 'bout de bois' comme baguette magique. Sirius et Remus avaient eut une conversation on ne peut plus sérieuse avec Harry en lui expliquant, plus simplement, les problèmes qui se créeraient si les Granger apprenaient qu'ils étaient sorciers. Comme les deux hommes s'y attendaient, Harry avait parfaitement comprit et accepté de garder le secret. Le premier avec sa famille.

-Vous avez soif les enfants?  
Hermione se retourna vers lui et l'observa comme si il avait dit une énormité tout comme Harry qui le fixait bouche bée. Leur deux regards perçant le fit lever les sourcils. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry, l'air de dire 'c'est vraiment un imbécile celui-là'.  
-Mais Remus, attaqué conte un dagon Harry et moi, s'exclama t'elle exaspéré.

Remus prit un air désolé alors que les enfants retournaient contre leur dragon imaginaire. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ces deux enfants si différents des autres. Seul les cris et les rires d'Harry et Hermione perturbaient le silence de l'été. Le soleil écrasait l'herbe de sa chaleur. Certains brins avait mêmes virés au bruns foncés. Il n'y avait aucune brise d'air pas même un faible courant. Remus ouvrit un œil pour s'assurer que chacun avait une casquette fixés sur la tête. C'était à se demander comment, en plein mois de novembre, la chaleur pouvait être aussi accablante. Allait t-il avoir de la neige pour Noël? Discrètement, il agita sa baguette magique et une nouvelle cruche apparut.

-Monsieur flâne? S'amusa une voix derrière lui.Remus se retourna. Sirius était appuyé contre la grande vitre et l'observait, un sourire moqueur accrochés aux lèvres. Remus lui jeta un regard noir pour la forme et retourna dignement à son ancienne position. Le grand Ténébreux fut en instant assis sur la table juste en face de lui. Il lui vola un baiser avant de se tourner vers son fils. Fils qui ne daigna lui accorder une seconde d'attention pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait, ne serait ce, vus. Remus qui avait suivis son regard eut un sourire goguenard.

-Oh, ton fils est bien plus occupé qu'à te faire un bisou. Si j'ai bien compris, un énorme dragon les pourchasse depuis des heures et Harry protège Hermione qui veut aussi se battre.  
Sirius eut une moue délicieuse et fit des yeux de chiens battus à Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'ils allaient échanger un nouveau baiser…  
-OUAIS!! Hurla Harry en commençant à sautiller partout.  
-Meilleur!! ON est Meilleur!! Cria Hermione en sautant sur Harry.

Les deux enfants étaient couchés dans l'herbe et reprenaient leur souffle -en riant-. Ils avaient l'air de deux amoureux à sa tenir la main en récompense de victoire. Le soleil tapait sur le visage et ils étaient en sueur. Harry se redressa et remarqua -enfin- Sirius. Il se leva d'un bond avec un grand sourire suivit d'une Hermione légèrement ronchonneuse de se relever immédiatement après l'effort.

-PAPA! As vus? On gagné contre dagon!  
-Viens ici, chéri.Harry sauta dans les bras de Sirius qui le regardait avec amour. Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et accepta un grand verre de citronnade avec quelque gâteaux. Sirius en profita pour corriger les mots mâchés d'Harry comme dagon au lieu de dragon. Le petit apprendrait à parler de cette manière.

Quelques bâillements plus tard, les deux enfants faisaient la sieste dans le grand lit de Sirius et Remus -qui en avaient achetés un PLUS grand-.

**oOo**

Albus Dumbledore trottinait gaiement en direction d'une petite maison. Celle de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Derrière lui, un homme sombre et acariâtre le suivait comme un condamné à mort. Ces cheveux noirs graisseux cachaient ses yeux alors qu'il maudissait le vieillard qui semblait fier de son coup.

Le plus grand sorcier frappa, en sifflotant, à la porte alors que son ami, Severus, hésitait entre transplaner ou prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne plus jamais revenir dans cette maison.

-VAS OUVRIR REMUS!! Cria Sirius si fort que Severus leva les yeux aux ciel.  
-Il va pas se taire, grogna Remus.

Deux secondes après, Remus ouvrait la porte. Un large sourire se dessina en voyant Dumbledore qui s'effaça légèrement en voyant Severus. Il les fit entrer et pria que Sirius resterait courtois. Dumbledore était toujours aussi souriant mais Severus semblait se rendre à un enterrement.

-On va s'installer dans le salon, proposa Remus en souriant. Comment allez-vous, Albus?  
-Oh très bien, à merveille. Où est Sirius?  
-Il finit de faire la vaisselle.  
-Tiens, le clébard sait faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts, railla Rogue.  
-Allons, allons, les garçons, ne commencé pas.  
-Bonj… Rogue, s'écria Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici? LUI?  
-Pas par pur plaisir, Black.

Remus et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard alors que les deux autres se regardaient en chiens près à s'attaquer. Si les yeux noirs de Severus aurait pu tuer, Sirius serait déjà mort sur le sol. Cette pensée fit sourire Remus. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore perdirent leur étincelles alors que les adultes commençaient à s'insulter.-

Cessez ça! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Compris? Je ne veux plus aucune insulte. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous parler de façon civiliser, je vous enfermerais les deux dans une pièce jusqu'à que vous vous sentez obligé de vous entendre.

La menace dut les effrayer car Severus posa son regard sur Remus qui lui fit un bref sourire et Sirius alla chercher quatre chopes de Bièraubeurre. Dumbledore retrouva son sourire et chercha des yeux le petit garçon qu'il avait déposé ici, il y a plusieurs mois.

Sirius revint en faisant flotter un plateau avec une petite assiette de gâteaux au citron. Albus se lécha les lèvres avant d'en engloutir un sous les regards exaspérés des trois hommes. Parfois, c'était à se demander si ce vieillard accro à la glucose pouvait aussi être le plus grand sorcier du monde.

-Tout se passe bien avec Harry? Demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude cette fois ci.  
-C'est un garçon adorable, confia Sirius avec un sourire.  
-Quelque peu étrange, ajouta Remus. Son comportement est parfois…  
-…vraiment bizarre, compléta l'animagus. Ses moldus lui ont formaté l'esprit. Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.  
-Plus de cauchemar?  
-De temps en temps, répondit Remus.  
-Je voulais vous parler de chose importante. Severus a eut vent de quelques échos par des anciennes connaissances que certains mangemorts étaient encore actifs.  
-Comment ça? demanda Sirius en s'adressant directement à Rogue.

Il y eut un court silence où un sombre regard fut échangés entre Dumbledore et Rogue. L'inquiétude s'empara des deux amants qui retinrent leur souffle. Les nouvelles semblaient vraiment mauvaises. Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler d'un ton abattu.

-Deux ou trois mangemorts continuent à se regrouper. Ils espèrent trouver un moyen de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'état humain. Ils sont persuadés qu'il est encore vivant. Ce qui n'est pas faux.  
-Nous sommes presque sur qu'ils sont incapables de trouver comment lui redonner son corps sans son aide. Il faudrait les empêcher de cheminer jusqu'à Voldemort.  
-Le plus urgent est qu'ils veulent faire regretter l'objet de la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres…le gamin.  
-Harry? Demanda Sirius d'une voix étranglé. Oh Merlin.  
-C'est impossible, ajouta Remus en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Pas Harry…  
-…Il faut le protéger, annonça Severus mal à l'aise. Et…  
-Papa? Appela une petite voix.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers Harry qui était tout ensommeillés. Le cœur de tout les hommes se serrèrent devant ce petit bout de choux. Même sa ressemblance avec James ne put le faire haïr à Severus. Harry rougit et frotta ses yeux fatigués avec sa peluche qu'il tenait par l'oreille de sa main gauche. Il s'avança vers Sirius qui lui tendit les bras.

-Bonjour, salua Harry en rougissant à nouveau.  
Il sauta sur les genoux de Sirius qui l'enveloppa de ses bras en le serrant contre lui.  
-Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormis?  
Harry bougea, mal à l'aise, dans les bras de Sirius mais acquiesça tout de même avant d'enfouir son visage dans le pull de son père. Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé et Rogue retint le sien.  
-Tu connais déjà le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, rappela Remus d'une voix douce. Et le Monsieur, c'est le professeur Rogue.

L'enfant releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Severus sentit son cœur fondre devant tant d'innocence. Potter ne ressemblait en rien à ces gamin pleurnichards et criards.Sirius caressait les cheveux d'Harry. Oh Merlin, le gamin était vraiment maudit. Ses parents étaient morts, il se retrouvait chez des moldus abusifs puis des hommes le rechercheraient pour une chose qu'il ne se rappelait même plus. Son fils ne méritait pas tout ça. Il ferait tout pour le protéger.

-Hermione est chez sa maison? Demanda Harry en relevant ces grand yeux verts vers Remus.  
-On dit 'chez elle', rectifia Sirius.  
-Non, son papa, sa maman et elle, ils sont partis, expliqua Remus.  
-Qui est donc Hermione? Questionna Dumbledore avec malice en regardant Harry.  
Par Merlin, que le garçon était timide, pensa Severus en le voyant à nouveau rougir.  
-Mon amie, répondit doucement Harry. Habite là-bas, ajouta le gamin en montrant l'extérieur avec le doigt. Vais dessiner. Je peux papa?  
-Bien sur, mon cœur, vas chercher tes feutres et les feuilles et redescends ici, d'accord?  
-Peut pas être dans ma chambre? Supplia le garçon.  
-Non.

Le ton de Sirius ne soufflait aucune réplique alors Harry monta les marches jusque dans sa chambre pour redescendre quelque secondes après. Il s'installa près des poissons qui, dès le début, le garçon avait adoré. Sous l'incompréhension de Sirius qui ne trouvait vraiment rien d'intéressant à deux maudits poissons.

Harry commença à dessiner silencieusement, éloigné le plus possible des adultes. Ce que Severus remarqua immédiatement. L'ambiance entre les quatre hommes était morose avec leur précédente conversation alors Severus tenta de porter le sujet sur Harry.

-Il n'aime pas les adultes?  
-…je suppose qu'il a peur d'eux, répondit Remus avec un soupir.

Harry avait lâché son feutre rouge, abandonnant le soleil qu'il dessinait. Il fixait un des poissons. Oh si, il était persuadé que le poisson le contempler. Harry plissa ses yeux verts en un regard perçant qui aurait déstabilisé plus d'un mais le poisson resta immobile sans cesser de le regarder. Soudain, il vit le bocal se soulever légèrement puis se stabiliser à une vingtaine de centimètre du meuble où il reposait. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que le poisson tourna sur lui même. Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

Sirius s'étouffa avec sa salive en voyant le bocal de ces misérables poisson flotter dans l'air. Remus et Severus écarquillèrent des yeux et Dumbledore eut un plus grand sourire. Harry se tourna vers eux et le bocal se reposa en douceur alors qu'Harry se leva d'un bond.

-Moi aussi Papa? Hein? Ai fais magie? S'écria le garçon en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Il rougit en sentant les quatre regards sur lui et se rassit silencieusement. Sirius le regardait toujours fixement, ébahis. Puis il se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
-OH HARRY!! JE SUIS SI FIÈRE DE TOI!! Hurla son père en le prenant dans ses bras. C'EST GENIAL.  
-Sirius…, tenta Remus.  
-T'AS FAIS DE LA MAGIE.  
-Tu l'…  
-MON FILS JE T'AIME TELLEMENT. C'EST SU…  
-ETOUFFE!!Remus s'était levé et assassinait du regard Sirius qui tenait toujours Harry.

Son mari avait un air penaud collé au visage. Mais Harry était tout rouge tant Sirius l'avait serré dans ses bras. Remus l'arracha des bras de son père et le prit contre lui en soupirant. Dumbledore eut un gloussement et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça va Harry?  
-Oui, Mus, répondit faiblement le garçon en souriant.  
Harry avait décidé d'appeler Sirius 'papa' et Remus 'Mus'. Même si il les considéraient les deux comme des pères, ça aurait été vraiment étrange de les appeler par le même nom. Puis Harry se rapprocha de l'oreille de Remus et chuchota:-J'ai vraiment fait de la…magie?Remus éclata de rire et confirma à Harry que c'était bien de la magie.

**oOo**

Eden Yaxley était assis autour d'une table ronde dans une grande pièce. Les meubles à l'allure ancienne décorait la salle d'une manière parfaitement gracieuse. Le dessin sur le haut plafond représentait une forêt sombre. Des corbeaux noirs rendaient le tableau encore plus inquiétant. L'homme joignit ses doigts sous son menton et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Un sourire éclaira quelque secondes le visage de Yaxley quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans la pièce voisine ainsi que quelques murmures étouffés. La porte s'ouvrit sur trois autres hommes. Avery Junior, Rigel Jugson et Alex Gibbon.

Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table et le silence se prolongea quelque instants. Yaxley semblait le chef du petit groupe. Pourtant, ils se considéraient à égal. Le silence aurait put paraître inconfortable voir angoissant mais c'était tout le contraire. La pièce inspirait le repos. Yaxley regarda les trois autres mangemorts. Ils étaient amis depuis Poudlard.

-Alex? Interrogea finalement Yaxley en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. As-tu avancés dans tes recherches?  
-Le gamin reste introuvable, cracha le mangemort comme si la simple idée de parler de l'enfant lui salissait la bouche.  
-Rigel et moi, on s'est rendu dans le Surrey…  
-Le patelin où habite la famille de Potter, expliqua Rigel en voyant l'incompréhension de l'autre.  
-Le numéro quatre à les meilleures barrières de protection magique.  
-Il nous faut ce sale gamin!

Le silence retomba mais cette fois-ci, chacun était perdu dans leur pensées. Ils devaient récupérer Potter et partir en toute discrétion en Albanie et le ramener au Maître. Alors tout quatre seraient couvert de gloire et de mérite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur accorderaient des mérites insoupçonnés, les couvriraient de confiance et ils seraient encore plus haut-placés. Oh oui, ils devaient trouver Harry Potter.

Merci Pour Les Reviews comme Vous le voyez sa commence à être plus... inquiétant pour Harry


	12. Chapitre 12: Terreurs

_**Chapitre:**_

_Une forme presque transparente recouverte d'une longue cape noire flottait à quelque mètres du sol feuillus. C'était une forêt, une forêt immense et vraiment sombre. Le sol était tapissé par des feuilles d'arbres humides qui virevoltait lorsque la chose-?- passait juste au dessus, de la terre, de la boue mais aussi plein de petites branches qui ne craquaient pas. Tout était silencieux._

Severus soupira et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Il venait de terminer de corriger la dernière copie des deuxième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Depuis seulement quatre ans, Severus était le Maître des Potions à Poudlard et au contraire de ce que ses petits morveux proclamaient, il aimait son métier. Le sombre homme espérait racheter ses erreurs et tout en apprenant à des enfants son savoir, il voulait se faire pardonner de ceux qu'il avait tué ou brisé. Quelques fois, des cauchemars relatant sa sombre époque le frappait en pleine nuit et le réveillant en sursaut. L'homme eut un sourire en pensant au gamin qui dormait confortablement à l'étage supérieur. Il s'était proposé, sous l'effarement de tous, pour garder le jeune Harry Potter durant la soirée de pleine lune où Lupin se transformait en une bête sanguinaire. Au début, Black avait rechigné et ronchonner mais avait finalement accepter sous la pression de Remus qui avait déjà donné son accord.

_La personne bougeait avec aisance entre les arbres comme si elle connaissait parfaitement cette mystérieuse forêt._ _Harry se sentait étrange. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi dans ce rêve -ou cauchemar?- sa position changeait. À certains moment, il était la forme et d'autre, il l'observait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir, ce qui devrait être, le visage de l'autre._

Le seule adulte dans la maison vérifia que toute les portes et lumières étaient fermés. Il monta silencieusement les escaliers. La porte de la chambre d'Harry était fermé alors Severus l'entrouvrit pour pouvoir entendre si le gosse se réveillait. Harry semblait dormir calmement. Les draps était repoussé jusqu'au début de son pantalon de pyjama, ces poings fermés étaient de part et d'autres et sa tête tourné vers le mur, ses petites lèvres entrouvertes. Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire glisser sur son visage. Le gamin était adorable -et Severus avait honte, mais il devait l'avouer-: le fils de James Potter était impossible à détester.

_Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention d'Harry et de l'autre. Un hennissement fut suivi d'un gloussement de rire. L'excitation les frétillaient, tout les deux mais la peur s'insinua en Harry sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année apparut. Ses cheveux blonds et blancs éclairaient la nuit profonde dans laquelle la forêt était plongée. Il chevauchait un magnifique cheval blanc avec des larges tâches noires. Il avait une très longue queue tressé d'un gris argentée. Harry fut subjugué par la beauté de l'animal. Mais une haine profonde gronda en lui et il essaya d'entendre les paroles que l'homme prononçait à son cheval dans une langue étrange mais en vain. Seul des mots qui ne signifiait rien et ce sentiment de rancœur mais aussi d'excitation comme si l'autre allait commettre quelque chose. Subitement, l'autre sortit d'un énorme buisson et sauta sur la monture. L'homme poussa un hurlement en même temps qu'Harry._

Severus s'assit brusquement dans son lit de la chambre d'ami. Il n'avait pas rêvé le hurlement qui l'avait glacé jusqu'au os. Harry était en train de hurler depuis sa chambre. Ignorant le vertige qui l'avait assailli à son soudain mouvement, il se leva avec une dextérité impressionnante et en deux petites secondes, il pénétrait dans la chambre de l'enfant.

_Tout le petit corps d'Harry brûlait de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il ne cessait de répéter sa supplique: 'papa'. L'homme qui souriait et semblait plaisanter avec son étalon cinq minutes auparavant était effrayé. Ses traits -encore gracieux pour son âge- était déformé par la peur qui lui serrait l'estomac. Harry le vit tenter de se débattre mais un horrible CRACK fit à nouveau hurler Harry qui se précipita près de l'attaque. L'horrible chose flottante ne se préoccupa pas de sa victime à laquelle il avait rompu la nuque et s'approcha du cheval qui semblait s'être brisé une patte en tombant sous la force lumineuse qui l'avait percuté._

Le Maître des Potions était assis sur le lit du garçon depuis, au moins, cinq minutes. Harry hurlait, pleurait, suppliait et se débattait avec une folle véhémence. Severus essayait d'attraper les bras ou même les jambes d'Harry pour qu'il cesse de bouger autant. Réussissant à l'immobiliser, il le glissa sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras malgré les hurlements aiguë du gamin. Severus le berça mais rien ne semblait réussir à faire revenir l'enfant.

_Harry pleurait et essayait d'atteindre la chose avec ces petits poings mais l'autre ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence, ni le sentir. Alors, il assista avec effroi, tout en hurlant, à l'ouverture du cou du cheval. Au début ce fut un fin filet de sang qui s'échappa puis l'écoulement devient abondant. Avec horreur, entre ces larmes, Harry aperçut l'autre se pencher vers la source de sang et commencer à boire comme l'aurait fait un vampire. Le petit brun crut percevoir les contours de la silhouette décharnée devenir légèrement plus consistante et épaisse. Puis, sa tête explosa en mille feux lorsque la bête daigna tourner les yeux vers lui. Harry ferma les yeux après avoir aperçut les deux pupilles rouges. Affreux!_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et continua à se débattre quelques instants en poussant des gémissements et des sanglots étouffés. Puis, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans son lit mais dans un endroit beaucoup plus chaleureux et douillet.

-Harry, Harry, chut, c'est finie, répéta Severus comme une sorte de litanie pour détendre l'enfant qui s'agitait de moins en moins dans ses bras.

-Mon…sieur? Sanglota le garçon.

-Oui, Harry, c'est moi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

L'enfant s'apaisa petit à petit et accrochait, à présent, avec force le haut de pyjama -noir- de l'homme. Severus sentit avec tristesse les larmes d'Harry couler le long de son cou et mouiller son tee-short. Les tremblements et les soubresauts ne semblaient vouloir se calmer malgré les ronds rassurant que Severus effectuait dans son dos.

-Papa, réclama Harry. Veux… papa. I vous …vous plai…t, Monsieur.

-Oh garçon, ton papa n'est pas là, soupira Severus. Tu pourras le voir demain matin. D'accord?

-Papa, sanglota Harry. Monsieur…Mus. Ai…peur…mor…

Harry semblait légèrement délirer. Severus continua à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé. Il se redressa, en gardant Harry accroché à son cou, et d'un coup de baguette magique refit le lit. La respiration haletante et le front douloureux, Harry essuya ses larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'endroit précis de sa cicatrice le brûlait. Severus le borda à nouveau et se rassit à côté de lui en caressant ses cheveux laissant seulement la veilleuse allumé.

-Appelle moi Severus maintenant, d'accord? Proposa l'homme.

Il vit avec plaisir un sourire fendre le visage d'Harry crispé qui acquiesça. Severus attendit que le garçon se rendorme pour quitter la chambre.

_**oOo**_

Remus se réveilla doucement. Il grogna. Par Merlin! La douleur diffuse dans tout ses membres, ses muscles, son corps était horrible. Le bruit de l'eau ruisselante dans la pièce adjacente le fit sourire: Sirius prenait une douche. Comme d'habitude, Sirius était là pour lui. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa et il ouvrit difficilement un œil. Oh, et un troupeau d'hippogriffe s'était amusé à lui piétiner la tête.

Quand Sirius apparut, tentant -seulement tentant- de faire le moins de bruit possible, Remus grogna une nouvelle fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était réveillé. Le rire doux et grave de Sirius retentit dans leur chambre.

-Je croyais que tu avais assez grogné pour le mois, plaisanta son mari en venant l'embrasser.

-La ferme, ronchonna Remus en mettant un coussin sur sa tête.

-Tu sais, t'es vraiment sexy nu sur le draps comme ça.

Les joues du Loup-garou lui brûlèrent furieusement et il remonta le drap pour cacher son corps de l'œil vicieux de Sirius. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il descendait voir si Rogue n'avait pas tué son fils dans la nuit.

-Papa!! S'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Severus sentit le soulagement le gagner. L'enfant avait été si silencieux depuis le réveil. Il avait tout de suite vue qu'Harry voulait poser une question mais c'est comme si il se retenait. Sirius réceptionna Harry qui courrait dans ses bras.

L'animagus fut légèrement surpris par la force avec laquelle Harry l'enserra dans ses bras comme si il allait le lâcher. Sirius pouffa en faisant un signe de tête à Severus qui remplissait une assiette de patate pour le garçon. 'Déjà l'heure du déjeuner', constata Sirius.

-Ça va, mon ange? Tu as bien dormi? Severus a été gentil avec toi?

-Non, trancha Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne vois pas qui lui manque un bras et la moitié de la jambe droite. Bien sur que j'en ai pris soin.

-Ouais, Serus est gentil avec moi.

Sirius remarqua que le professeur avait apparemment permit au garçon de l'appeler par son prénom. Et c'est avec fierté qu'il constata qu'Harry parlait de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Puis il remarqua les cernes de Rogue mais aussi les yeux fatigués d'Harry.

-Et toi, tu as été correct?

-Bah oui. Hein Severus?

-Parfait, un gamin adorable.

Harry fut reposé sur sa chaise alors que Sirius se servait un café serré. En entament sa patate, Harry hésitait à poser une question à son père. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le faire à tout moment mais il avait peur. Ses yeux rouges l'avaient profondément troublés et cet homme qui était sûrement mort. Tout comme le magnifique cheval. Ces yeux furent noyés de larmes mais Harry les réprima et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son père. Et avant, il n'avait jamais le droit de poser une question et surtout pas au étranger.

-Papa, peut poser question? Osa Harry d'une voix timide.

-Vas y mon ange.

-Eut peur de demander à Severus parce que d'habitude pas droit et…

-…Oh chéri, coupa Sirius avec tristesse. Ici, à la maison, tu as le droit de parler et de poser des questions à qui tu veux.

-Mais…protesta Harry étonné.

-Non Harry, tu as le droit maintenant, intervint Remus qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Ce n'est plus interdit.

Severus eut une moue de chagrin en entendant les paroles de l'enfant. Ses moldus lui avaient apparemment inculqués de bonnes bases pour l'effrayer et le rejeter. Les trois adultes virent l'étincelle de bonheur briller dans les yeux d'Harry par cette simple dénigrement d'une ancienne règle.

-Qui a yeux rouges?

L'effet fut immédiat. Severus laissa tomber la poêle dans le grand évier, la tasse de Sirius lui échappa des mains et alla se fracasser contre le carrelage blanc et Remus versa son café à côté du bol en fixant Harry. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre en voyant la réaction des plus grand. Avait t-il dit une bêtise? Remus fut le premier à se reprendre et il s'approcha d'Harry; faisant fi des bouts de tasses qui jonchaient su le sol ou encore de la quantité de café sur la table.

-Tu as vus quelqu'un avec des yeux rouges? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Oui, Mus. Est gave?

-Quand ça? Interrogea Severus d'une voix chaude et grave pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant.

-Cette nuit. Ai fait un cauchemar dans forêt.

-Une forêt?

Le ton de Sirius était incrédule tout comme le visage des autres. Ils avaient pensés qu'il avait revécut la mort de ses parents. Et le décès de Lily et James ne c'est certainement pas déroulé dans une forêt. Severus songeait déjà quel pourrait être le rêve pour qu'Harry y mette en scène le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu…tu avais mal quelque part? Demanda finalement Remus.

-À la tête. Beaucoup! Et ici.

Les trois hommes le virent, avec effroi, poser un doigt sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le silence prolongé fut soudainement coupé par des coups contre la porte. Sirius se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis que Remus se redressait et que Severus faisait disparaître les dégâts que la question d'Harry avait lancé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri. Ce n'est rien. Mais tu nous le redis si tu revois ça. C'est compris?

-Oui, Mus.

-IL Y'A HERMIONE!! Annonça Sirius depuis le salon.

-HERMIONE! Hurla Harry avec joie.

Et il quitta la cuisine en sautillant sans voir qu'il laissait Remus et Severus dans le plus grand désarroi et dans les abîmes de l'interrogation. Comment l'enfant avait t-il put prendre rêve de Lord Voldemort. Ils devaient contacter Dumbledore et au plus vite.

_**oOo**_

Harry et Hermione jouaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Sirius et Remus l'avait déposé chez les Granger qui était en congé pendant qu'ils allaient voir le sorcier à la grande barbe -si Harry se souvenait bien-.

Les deux enfants construisaient un fort en lego pour leur petits personnages. Harry allait rarement chez Hermione; le plus souvent c'est elle qui venait. Mais il avait entendu Mr et Mrs Granger parler de remettre Hermione à l'école. Tout comme Harry, elle était scolarisé mais en déménageant, ils avaient préfères attendre la fin des périodes de fête de fin d'année pour l'envoyer à l'école voisine. Pourtant, Sirius ou Remus ne lui avaient pas parler d'école.

Plus tard, Harry et Hermione était installés devant la télé. Harry était extasié: jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait eut le droit de regarder la télévision chez son Oncle. Et Sirius n'en avait pas. Main dans la main, les enfants regardaient des dessins-animés tout en mangeant leur goûter.

_**oOo**_

Le silence dans le bureau de Dumbledore était pesant. Chaque adulte était plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Albus regardait ses objets qui scintillaient. Une sorte de mini trompette en argent ronflait et faisait vibrer la table sur laquelle il était posé. Puis son regard bleu vacilla sur l'extérieur. L'automne trop long avait finalement laissé place à l'hiver. Le ciel était gris et quelques flocons de neige tourbillonnait dans le ciel. Finalement, il posa ses yeux sur Sirius et Remus, les nouveaux parents d'Harry. Oh, il avait prit une excellente idée en acceptant de laisser Sirius adopter le petit Harry. Les trois garçons avaient put se reconstruire et refermer les plaies du passé. Remus acceptait plus facilement sa condition de loup-garou, Sirius oubliait la mort de son meilleur ami, de son frère et de son horrible année à Azkaban en temps qu'innocent et Harry apprenait tout simplement à vivre dans l'amour.

-J'ai une supposition, déclara Albus en brisant le silence et ramenant l'attention de tout les invités à lui. Le sort que Voldemort -frissonnements- lui a envoyé, il y a de cela maintenant deux ans, à sûrement eut d'autre conséquence qu'une simple cicatrice aussi extravagante soit elle.

-Vous voulez dire que Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont liés par cette cicatrice? Demanda doucement Severus comme pour s'assurer qu'il se trompait.

-Tout à fait mon ami…

-Mais…coupa Sirius dépité. Ce…oh Merlin!

-Et quelle serait la fonction de cette cicatrice alors? Demanda Remus.

-Ce n'est pas une affirmation mais ça ne m'étonnerait guère que ce lien soit au niveau de leur esprit. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Harry, dans son sommeil, peut atteindre l'esprit même de Voldemort.

_**oOo**_

Jeanne Granger faisait la vaisselle tout en réfléchissant à leur voisin. Sirius et Remus étaient deux hommes très charmant et un brin excentrique. Elle avait déjà remarqué quelques livres étranges dans leur bibliothèque comme: 'L'histoire de Poudlard' ou bien 'L'art de l'esprit, Niveau 3' ou encore 'Défense contre les forces du mal avancé'. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était demandé ce qu'était Poudlard ou même la Défense contre les forces du mal. Le nom était déjà assez curieux.

Elle passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte pour s'assurer que les deux bout de choux dormaient toujours calmement. Allan bricolait dans le garage malgré le froid glacial qui s'était abattu sur l'Angleterre en seulement une semaine. Le brusque changement de climat avait secoué tout le monde.

La femme n'avait pu s'empêcher -elle était très observatrice- de remarquer que même le petit Harry était très étrange. Oh, elle avait, au début, mis cela sur le compte du reste des traumatismes face à la violence de son Oncle comme lui avait expliqué Remus mais elle avait vus, et en était sur, le tapis bouger légèrement alors qu'aucune fenêtre ni même de porte était ouverte. Une sonnerie retentit, l'empêchant de continuer son cheminement vers les réponses au sujet de Harry.

-Sirius! Salua t'elle chaleureusement en le faisant entrer à l'intérieur. Oh, c'est glacial dehors.

-Jeanne, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce retard mais la réunion ne finissait pas. J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé?

-Voyons Sirius, ne vous inquiétez pas. Surtout que les petits font encore la sieste. Harry me semblait grandement fatigué.

-Il a eut une mauvaise nuit, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire triste.

-Comme vous êtes là, je voulais vous parler quelques minutes. À moins que vous soyez pressés?

-J'ai bien dix minutes à vous consacrer.

Sirius s'installa à une chaise, comme lui ordonna sa voisine tandis qu'elle préparait un peu de thé. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui dormait sur le canapé. Son sourire devient tendre, voir niais. Jeanne eut un petit rire avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Le silence calme et reposant dura quelques secondes. Le temps pour Sirius d'admirer le belle petite cuisine chaleureuse. Elle était dans les teints jaunes pâles avec les tuyaux d'eaux peint en orange.

-Je crois ne pas me tromper si je dis qu'Harry n'est toujours pas scolarisé? Demanda Jeanne avant de boire une gorgée de thé chaud.

-Non, Harry fréquentait l'école lorsqu'il habitait chez son oncle -Jeanne remarqua comme il cracha le mot- mais nous ne l'avons toujours pas intégré dans l'école à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. Ça reste toujours une question.

-Je pensais y inscrire la petite Hermione après le nouvel an.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques temps tout en réfléchissant. Il trouvait une bonne idée qu'Harry soit instruit à autre chose que la lecture, une base des mathématiques, et à sa bonne expression. Car c'était comme cela que ça se passait chez les familles de sorciers: les enfants n'allaient pas à l'école. Mais…avec les menaces qu'avaient rapportés Severus sur les mangemorts qui semblaient s'être lancé à la recherche d'Harry, le mettre dans une école semblait vraiment risqué.

-J'envisageait plutôt un précepteur pour Harry, confia Sirius d'une voix basse, les yeux dans le vague.

-Vous avez peur de le mêler aux autres? Compatit Jeanne d'un ton pensif. C'est tout à fait compréhensible mais ça l'aidera peut être à rencontrer d'autres enfants.

-Oh là n'est pas le problème. Seulement, c'est pour des raisons de sécurité que je ne peux divulguer. Pas par un manque de confiance, rassurez vous Jeanne, mais toujours question de sécurité.

-Vous rencontrez des difficultés avec certaines personnes?

-Oh, c'est plus compliqué que cela. Un jour, certainement, vous comprendrez tout, conclut Sirius en se levant. Remus doit certainement préparer le dîner. Merci beaucoup pour Harry et encore désolé pour le retard.

-Aucun soucis, Sirius!! Assura Jeanne en l'entraînant dans le salon pour récupérer Harry.

Quand, il dérangea légèrement son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, celui ci grogna et se colla un peu plus contre son torse. Sirius lui mit difficilement ses chaussures sous les gloussements de Jeanne. Il ne s'embêta pas à lui enfiler son petit manteau et il salua son amie avant de se dépêcher dans le chemin pour qu'Harry ne ressente pas le froid.

-Chéri! C'est nous! Annonça Sirius en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-J'imagine, railla Remus en sortant de la cuisine avec une louche dans les mains. Une soupe à l'oignon pour ce soir.

-C'est parfait. Je vais juste déshabiller le petit et j'arrive. Prépare lui quand même un petit bol.

Sirius grimpa les escaliers avec son petit fardeau dans les bras. Il le déposa sur son lit et partit à la recherche d'un pyjama propre du garçon. L'homme se battit quelques minutes avec le jean d'Harry mais dans l'ensemble, il commençait à devenir excellent pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Il redescendit en un temps record, Harry dans les bras qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Durant le dîner, Remus fut contraint de réveiller Harry qui émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Dès qu'il eut finit sa soupe, il bailla fortement et Remus alla le border dans son lit. Sans plus attendre, il plongea dans le sommeil.

_**oOo**_

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, comme il ne s'était pas réveillé de la nuit et avait dormit extrêmement tôt. Alors qu'il allait se lever, Harry sentit que son pantalon et son lit était humide et vraiment pas confortable. Il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'il s'était fait pipi dessus durant la nuit.

L'effroi d'Harry augmentait de minute en minute. Seigneur, si il avait le malheur de s'oublier la nuit chez les Dursley, il recevait une punition exemplaire qui le laissait inconscient pendant de longues heures. Pourtant, Harry le savait: entre ici et chez son Oncle il y'avait une différence énorme.

Devait t-il aller voir son papa ou Mus? Plusieurs questions assaillirent son crâne. Avec désespoir, des larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Harry. Il se faisait pipi dessus et en plus il avait horriblement mal à la tête. Le bambin renifla et hésita. Qu'était t-il sensé faire?

-Patmol? Appela Remus en ouvrant un œil.

-Argh?

-T'entends pas du bruit?

Le silence plana dans la chambre où les gémissements et les cris de plaisir se faisaient entendre cinq minutes plus tôt. Tout deux épuisés par leur récentes activités tendirent l'oreille et soudain ils purent entendre les petits sanglots d'Harry dans la pièce d'à côté.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre: Remus sauta sur son boxer qui était à terre et l'enfila alors que Sirius optait pour un peignoir. Heureusement que les deux amants avaient tout finis sinon ils n'auraient rien entendus.

-HARRY! S'écria Remus en entrant dans la chambre.

Le garçon sursauta et pâlit en voyant la mine effrayé de sa famille. Puis un soupir de soulagement passa entre eux sauf qu'Harry se mordait la lèvre nerveusement. Remus et Sirius étaient soulagés: ils avaient imaginés qu'Harry avait été de nouveau plongé dans un cauchemar mais il était simplement assis dans son lit à pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry? Demanda Remus en s'approchant tout comme Sirius. Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je suis désolé…je…voulai…voulais pas…, sanglota Harry en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça mon ange? Qu'est ce que tu ne voulais pas faire? S'enquit Remus.

Harry accepta avec plaisir l'étreinte que lui offrait Remus. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que celui-ci le soulèverait. Sirius aperçut tout de suite le drap trempé puis Remus sentit le mouillé contre lui alors qu'Harry s'excusait toujours dans ses bras.

-Chéri, tu as fais pipi dans ton lit, c'est ça?

-Oui Mus… avoua Harry en tremblant. Suis…dé…désolé…

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, assura Sirius en nettoyant le drap d'un coup de baguette magique. Tout les enfants peuvent s'oublier dans la nuit…même toi Harry.

Remus assis Harry sur le lit frais et propre et lui souri d'un air complice. La garçon se détendit petit à petit jusqu'à se calmer. Sirius lui déposa un baiser sur le front et commença à lui ôter son pyjama tout en parlant avec Remus de la journée libre qu'ils avaient.

Harry était de meilleur humeur et plus du tout effrayé de la réaction de Remus ou Sirius. Alors, il courra tout nu dans la maison pour rejoindre la salle de Bain sous les rires de Remus et l'offuscation de Sirius qui lui disait de l'attendre.

Soudain, Harry qui riait au éclat en entendant Remus l'encourager et Sirius lui courir après, il fonça dans quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Harry leva les yeux et tomba sur Severus qui lui souriait. Harry rougit et regarda son petit sexe avant de regarder à nouveau Severus qui pouffa. Sirius arriva, légèrement essoufflé.

-Salut Severus. Oh petit garnement! Il s'est enfui…

-J'ai cru comprendre, se moqua Severus en s'agenouillant vers Harry.

L'enfant lui fit de son propre gré un bisou sur la joue avant de rire à nouveau. Il sautilla jusque dans la Salle de Bain se fichant de sa nudité. Décidément, il n'y avait que des avantages à vivre ici.

_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus en tout cas le chapitre est plus long que les autres Et donc vous voyez la connexion entre Harry et voldemort qui commence à se manifester...je ne dis rien de plus Merci pour toute les reviews sa me fait vraiment plaizir à très bientôt._


	13. Chapter 13: Amour Et Décision

**Chapitre: **

Sirius observa Harry, Hermione et Remus jouer à l'extérieur. Ça faisait un an que le petit était adopté. Bientôt, Harry allait avoir quatre ans. Il avait pu voir son 'fils' évoluer étonnamment durant cette année. Oh -évidemment-, il avait toujours du mal à recevoir des cadeaux, surtout pour des évènements injustifiés et il était toujours très timide avec les autres. Mais dans l'ensemble, le garçon était très libre avec lui, Remus et Severus. Et son amitié avec Hermione était étroitement solide.

L'homme eut un large sourire en voyant Harry tomber sur ses genoux et glousser alors qu'Hermione lui sautait dessus. Incroyable était l'imagination de ses deux gamins. Remus semblait retomber en enfance lorsqu'il se faisait embarquer par des jeux enfantins. D'ailleurs, Sirius se moquait souvent de ça et le taquinait.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Hermione était dans la chambre du premier. Remus et Severus discutaient dans le salon et Sirius était au travail. Boulot qui avait changé durant l'année. Il travaillait maintenant dans un club, les 'Défenseurs', qui consistait à enseigner le duel à, majoritairement, des jeunes personnes -souvent diplômés avec mal de Poudlard-. Sirius état passionné par ce travail qui lui permettait d'utiliser ces capacités à plein temps.

Les deux enfants regardaient un livre à images -non magiques- et riaient par moment. Les parents d'Hermione étaient à la réunion des dentistes de Londres pour la soirée et ils viendraient récupérer Hermione durant la nuit.

-Les enfants, va falloir aller se coucher, annonça Remus en entrant dans la chambre.  
-Où est papa? Demanda Harry, déconfit.  
-Il va rentrer plus tard. On met les pyjamas et après, on va laver les dents.

Severus et Remus aidèrent les deux enfants à s'habiller pour la nuit et les couchèrent dans le grand lit d'Harry. Seul une veilleuse resta allumée. Pourtant, ni Hermione, ni Harry n'avait particulièrement sommeil. Harry se souvint qu'il voulait montrer quelque chose à son amie. Il se redressa.

-Dis Mione, tu veux te montrer que j'ai vus papa et Mus faire?  
-Oui!! S'exclama Hermione en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Alors Harry fit comme il avait vus sa famille se faire entre eux. Il pencha sa tête vers Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la petite fille. Puis ils se séparèrent. Hermione avait rougis.

-Papa et Maman aussi font comme ça, déclara t'elle en souriant. Est quand ils sont amoureux.  
-Donc…, souffla Harry avec un large sourire. Toi, moi sont…  
-Amoureux.

Après cette -intense- réflexion, les deux nouveaux amoureux se couchèrent et s'endormirent immédiatement.

**oOo**

Mrs Weasley était une petite femme replète. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants étaient la marque de la famille Weasley. Elle chantonna une chanson de la nouvelle star sorcière: Nicoletta Annie. Elle s'assura que ses sept petits monstres étaient tous dans le salon avant de repartir à ses fourneaux.

Fred et George, les deux jumeaux de la famille embêtaient -comme toujours- le petit Ron. Ginny qui avait tout juste trois ans dormait dans les bras de Bill. Charly et Percy s'affrontaient au jeu d'échecs. Charly laissait surtout son jeune frère gagner.

Arthur était au Ministère. Molly régla le feu sous son canard tout en réfléchissant aux autres mets qu'elle allait préparer pour le repas du soir. Parce que cette soirée sonnait comme la reprise de l'Ordre du Phénix. Principalement des membres les plus influents.

Dumbledore était venue les rencontrer au Terrier durant la semaine. Il lui avait mandé de contacter certains autres membres pour une réunion express. Tout cela avait un rapport avec le petit Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, elle avait appris que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient tout deux à la charge de l'enfant, qui avait le même âge que Ronald.

-Fred, Georges, venez voir maman, appela t'elle se souvenant les recommandations de Dumbledore?

-Qu'est…

-…ce qu'il…

-…y'a, maman? Acheva Fred.

-Vous allez me promettre de laisser le jeune Harry tranquille et ne pas lui faire de blague durant tout le temps qu'il est ici. Est ce que vous m'avez compris? Informa t'elle sévèrement.

-On est…

-…pas comme ça! Protesta Georges.

-Harry a eu de graves problèmes et il n'a guère l'habitude d'être entouré alors ne l'effrayez pas.

Les deux garnements hochèrent la tête en comprenant les conséquences que leur blagues habituelles pourraient apporter à Harry Potter. Ils retournèrent dans le salon en sautant sur Ron qui se mit à pleurer.

**oOo**

Harry mit ses chaussures et Sirius l'aida à les lacer. Le petit garçon boudait légèrement. Il aurait aimé être avec Hermione toute la journée et même le soir mais Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit qu'ils devaient se rendre quelque part. Remus pouffa en voyant la moue boudeuse du garçon. Il était totalement adorable.

-Tu verras, les Weasley sont très gentils et ils ont même un garçon de ton âge, rassura Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux déjà assez en broussaille.

-Et…si sont méchants avec moi? Murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi le seraient t-ils? Demanda Remus.

-…Oncle m'aimait pas et…

-Harry, coupa Sirius d'une voix ferme, ici il n'y a pas ton Oncle et tu ne le verras plus. Alors, ne crois pas que tout le monde est comme lui.

Toujours ce même problème. Sirius se releva en soupirant. À chaque fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de nouveau, ils devaient rassurer Harry en lui disant que son Oncle n'était plus là et qu'il devait arrêter de penser à lui. Remus avait même fait part à Severus et Dumbledore de le remarquable mémoire dont faisait preuve Harry. Il se rappelait de tout ses souvenirs, de chaque instant passé chez les Dursley. Dumbledore en avait conclu qu'une très bonne capacité à garder ses souvenirs intactes ajoutés au traumatisme causé, avait conduit Harry à se souvenir de tout détail.

Remus déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius avant de récupérer sa baguette magique. Harry resta pensif face à ce geste que Sirius et Remus échangeaient régulièrement. Il faisait de même avec Hermione à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient mais toujours en cachette.

-Papa?  
-Oui, mon ange?  
-Pouquoi Mus et toi vous vous embrassez?  
-Oh, rigola Sirius en échangeant un regard amusé avec Remus, car nous nous aimons.  
-Mais…moi aimer vous mais vous embrasse pas! Protesta Harry qui voulait réellement comprendre pourquoi Sirius et Remus s'embrassaient tout comme lui et Mione.

Les deux adultes restèrent un moment silencieux. Harry venait de leur dire -certes avec ses mots- qu'il les aimaient. Puis Remus reprit constance en voyant le regard embué de Sirius qui devait être terriblement ému.

-Tu nous aimes comme des parents, n'est ce pas? -Remus attendit qu'il confirme-. Mais nous, nous aimons comme des amoureux. C'est la grande différence.

Alors les surprenants, Harry qui était assis, se releva d'un bond avec un grand sourire. Hermione et lui étaient amoureux! Sirius et Remus échangèrent un nouveau regard. L'enfant prit la main de Sirius pour transplaner.

**oOo**

Harry resta bouche bée devant la maison qui se tenait face à lui. Le Terrier, si il se souvenait bien, était penché vers le côté. Sirius le poussa dans le dos pour qu'il avance. Merlin! La situation le prit de pleine face. Il allait être entouré de plein de gens et la dernière fois où qu'il s'est retrouvé dans une pièce avec beaucoup de monde c'était à la petite école du Surrey.

-Harry, ça va?s'enquit Sirius en le voyant blanchir.

Harry resta muet mais lui lança un regard angoissé en pressant sa petite main dans la grande de Sirius. Remus lui fit un sourire encourageant. Les deux adultes avaient fait exprès de venir à l'avance pour que peut soit déjà arrivé et qu'Harry ne soit pas fixés comme une bête de foire.

-SIRIUS! REMUS! S'écria Molly en sortant de la maison biscornu. Ah les garçons, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir depuis tout ce temps! Tu dois être Harry?  
-…euh, oui, répondit maladroitement Harry en se collant à la jambe de Sirius.  
-Bienvenue mon garçon. Rentrez, rentrez. Avec cette chaleur étouffante, j'ai jeté un sort de rafraîchissement à toute la maison. Les enfants sont en train de prendre leur goûter. Tu as faim, Harry?

Le petit garçon était pétrifié alors il fit un étrange hochement de tête. Indécise, Mrs Weasley lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'emmener dans la cuisine. Sans pouvoir dire quelque chose, il se retrouva devant un grand verre de lait et des succulents cookies avec sept têtes rousses à le fixer.

-Salut, moi c'est Bill! Se présenta le plus vieux comprenant le malaise qui habitait Harry.

-Bonjour, murmura Harry.

Tous se présentèrent et Ginny, la petite dernière, gloussait à chaque fois. Sirius réapparut dans la cuisine et fit un clin d'œil à son fils qui était légèrement figé.

Une heure plus tard, Harry écoutait les blagues de plus en plus idiotes de Fred et George dans le salon -la cuisine ayant été envahis par un nombre d'adultes-. Il avait étonné tout le monde en sachant déjà les différencier. Mais Harry avait remarqué que le nez de Fred était légèrement retroussé et que George avait une tâche de rousseur au coin de l'œil.

-ÊTES NULS! Cria Ron, les larmes aux yeux. Toi, t'aime pas! Ajouta t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Le petit brun le regarda dans les yeux. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, il ressentit de l'antipathie pour le jeune rouquin. Harry haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix fluette…

-Moi non plus!

Apparemment, cette phrase avait déclenché la guerre entre les deux garçons du même âge. Le visage de Ron s'enflamma brusquement jusqu'au pointe des oreilles, ce que Harry trouva parfaitement hilarant puisqu'il explosa de rire, très vite suivit par Fred et George. Percy qui n'acceptait pas qu'on se moque des autres commença à les réprimer mais rien n'arrêtait le fou rire des trois autres.

**oOo**

Cependant dans la cuisine, l'humeur était moins joyeuse. Bien au contraire… Un silence pesait dans le petite pièce après les révélations alarmante de Dumbledore. Andromeda Tonks -cousine de Sirius- soupira et balança sa tête d'un air affligée.

-Il faut le protéger du mieux possible, déclara t'elle d'un ton morne.

-Nous avons appelés un précepteur moldu, depuis un an, au lieu de l'envoyer à l'école, informa Remus.

-C'est évident que nous ne pouvons pas enfermer un enfant de cet âge dans votre maison chaque jour, intervient Dedalus Diggle -un membre de l'ordre très jeune-.

-Hestia, si ça ne vous dérange, pouvez vous surveiller de près Selwyn qui travaille au Ministère des sports. Je crois que Riggel Jugson travaille à la Gazette des Sorciers?

-Oui, répondit Severus d'un ton morne. C'est lui qui mettait tout en œuvre pour que les massacres du Seigneur des Ténèbres soient connus au plus vite par la communauté.

-Emmeline vous êtes la plus proche des équipes de la Gazette, n'est ce pas?

-Il n'y a aucun soucis Albus, assura Emmeline Vance. Je ferais tout mon possible pour surveiller cette crapule.

Tous eurent le cœur lourd en entendant l'échos des éclats de rires des enfants dans la pièce adjacente. Sirius et Remus eurent un sourire plus rassuré. Si d'autres personnes compétentes surveillaient ses sales mangemorts, ils pourraient dormir un peu plus tranquillement.

Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ses anciens condisciples pouvaient être capable du pire. Merlin, si l'ordre pouvaient les attraper et qu'ils finissent à croupir à Azkaban ou d'un baiser de détraqueur, qu'est ce que le monde se porterait mieux. Bien sur, le Manoir de Selwyn était incartable et protégé de tout sort de pistage avec le surplus du sortilège de fidelitas mais -oh- non, il ne pourrait jamais trouver le Manoir.

-Peut être que Peter Pettigrow pourrait nous céder l'adresse du Manoir d'Eden Selwyn, lâcha finalement Rogue en reportant l'attention sur lui.

-Pourquoi _le rat _le pourrait t-il? Grogna Sirius.

-Les mangemorts se sont souvent concentré dans son Manoir, au Sud de l'Écosse, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres y étaient. Ayant la marque, il a la possibilité de nous la donner.

-Et toi, Rogue? Tu la porte bien cette marque!

Severus porta son regard noir, impassible et froid, sur l'auror Fol Œil. Avec son visage défiguré par de grotesque cicatrice lui barrant jusqu'au cou. Son nez à moitié coupé et cet œil -inquiétant et dégoûtant- qui tourne dans son orbite sans cesse comme si il craignait de se faire attaquer à chacune de ses respirations. Quoique, avec tout les ennemis qu'il s'était fait, Severus ferait particulièrement attention.

-Tout simplement, _Fol Œil_, car je n'ai aucune affinité avec ses hommes et que Selwyn n'aurait eut aucune raison de me contacter l'adresse en dehors des réunions.

-Pourtant, tu étais comme eux avant de…

-Ça suffit Alastor, coupa Albus. Nous devons penser à soumettre Pettigrow sous Veritaserum. Avoir l'adresse de la demeure, nous permettrait d'immobiliser les quatre titans.

**oOo**

Albus Dumbledore lisait des papiers administratifs pour le nouveau club que des élèves de quatrième année de Serdaigle voulaient ouvrir: un club d'échecs version sorcier/moldus. Le directeur eut un sourire et signa le dernier papier qui autoriseraient les enfants à se divertir.

Fumseck émit une légère musique qui rendit l'atmosphère de la pièce moins lourde, plus sereine. Albus ne pensait pas devoir fournir -dans l'immédiat et si tôt- des protections au jeune Black-Potter. Mais, il était évident que de contacter des anciens membres de la première Ordre du Phénix était une idée brillante qui permettrait de surveiller les quatre mangemorts.

Mais, le vieillard en était sur -et certain- que ces hommes ne prendraient aucun risque à, ne serait-ce, prononcer le nom 'Harry Potter' au sein même du Ministère de la Magie. Oh non, l'effervescence du à la chute du Lord Noir n'était toujours pas terminé et le monde magique se reconstruisait -petit à petit- ses principaux piliers dans le calme le plus totale. Ce qui contrastait avec les dix dernières années passés.

Et, le jeune Harry lui semblait déjà un garçon -trop- calme et poli. Mais même s'en le vouloir, Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir en Harry, celui qui était Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il était venu le chercher dans son sombre orphelinat. Oh, c'était certain; il devait garder un œil sur le comportement du petit Potter lorsqu'il grandirait.

**oOo**

**Merci beaucoup pour toute les reviews :D Vous savez même pas comment sa fai plaizir, je les lis toutes meme si j'y reponds pas (jsai po comment on fait) Sinon alors premier petit baiser entre Harry et Hermione. Question temporelles, on est en 1984 (Harry va avoir 4ans).**

**J'ai décidé de vous laisser un indice sur ce qu'il va se passer dans des chapitres plus loin (mais ce sera progressif): un personnage (qui? ah ah jvou le dis pas) va être malade.**

**à Bientôt**


	14. Chapitre 14: Sorties

**Chapitre: Sorties.**

-Voilà, c'est cela Hermione; tu dois mettre les carrés dans les autres carrés et …  
-Les ronds dans ronds, acheva Harry en souriant.  
-Et triangle dans autre triangle, continua Hermione en regardant leur professeur.

Mr O'Brian était le précepteur des deux enfants. Puisque Mr et Mrs Granger avait finalement décidés de ne pas remettre Hermione à l'école jusqu'à ses six ans -entrée au Primaire-; Remus leur avait proposé qu'Harry et elle reçoivent leur éducation du même homme et ensemble. Aucune des deux familles ne voulaient isoler leur petits.

Donc, O'Brian apprenait les formes et les couleurs au deux bambins en cette matinée pluvieuse de juillet. Sirius était au travail et Remus faisait le ménage à l'étage supérieur. Quelques fois, l'aspirateur -magique- était mis en route.

Harry et Hermione faisaient consciencieusement leur jeux de formes et couleurs en riant à certains moments. O'Brian les observaient et rectifiaient leur erreur -autant de langage que de couleur-. Il restait une vingtaine de minute avant la fin des cours. Bientôt, -le professeur leur avait promis- ils allaient apprendre à compter. Ce qu'ils étaient pressés!!

**oOo**

Sirius eut une sorte de grognement qui attira l'attention sur lui au milieu du centre commercial. Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi mais resta silencieux. Le loup-garou garda un œil sur Harry qui empilait des cubes dans le coin de jeu pour enfant.

En effet! Les deux hommes de la maison avaient décidés d'emmener le petit en sortie, loin de la campagne, pour la journée. Et Sirius détestait ardemment attendre; alors quand il fallait passer à la caisse Moldu pour payer leur divers achats, Sirius soufflait, grognait, gémissait.

-Tu as vraiment la panoplie de tout les bruits que font les chiens, constata Remus en souriant.  
-Hé!! S'indigna Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient -enfin- du magasin d'habits pour enfants. Hein, dis Harry que ton papa c'est le meilleur!

Le dit Harry leva son joli regard vers Sirius en haussant un sourcil -typique de Rogue- et eut un petit sourire narquois avant de tourner les yeux vers Remus qui se retenait de rire.

-Bah…Mus est pus intelligent que toi, constata Harry.  
-Nouveau grognement- de Sirius qui jeta un regard noir à son traître de fils qui lui tenait la main dans les rues immenses de Londres.  
-Vous avez faim? Demanda Remus en observant les plusieurs fast-food et restaurants qui longeaient une des ruelles.  
-Oui!! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants.  
-C'est parti alors!

**oOo**

Après un succulent repas -bien gras, selon Remus- d'une grande cafétéria, la petite famille avait prit la direction du Zoo de Londres au nord de Regent's Park qui s'étend jusqu'à quinze hectares et regorgé de milliers d'espèce animales.

Harry était surexcité dans la file pour acheter les tickets. Il n'avait jamais été au Zoo. Pas même quand Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avaient emmenés Dudley et son copain!! Il jeta un regard à toute les personnes devant eux.

-A trop de monde! Se plaignit Harry en ne cessant de gigoter et sautiller autour de Sirius qui commençait déjà à s'arracher les cheveux.  
-C'est normal, il fait beau et tout le monde est en vacance depuis hier, expliqua Remus en souriant. Mais tu verras, c'est magnifique. N'est ce pas Sirius?  
-Oui, géant, soupira le brun en ayant le tournis à force de voir Harry tourner autour de ses jambes. Harry chéri, tu veux pas aller au toilettes avec Remus pendant que j'attends?  
-Mais j'ai pas envie Papa, refusa Harry. Pu tard, hein Mus?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient enfin dans l'incroyable zoo. Les petits cris d'admiration d'Harry les réconforta. Ils visitèrent l'antre des félins, tels que les tigres, les lions, jaguars ou même léopard.

-Si c'est pas Gryffondor tout ça! S'exclama fièrement Sirius en s'attirant des regards étranges de quelques touristes à leur droite alors qu'ils observaient deux lions se rafraîchir dans leur espace d'eau.

Harry était littéralement subjuguer par le spectacle, la bouche grande ouverte, il obligeait Remus à prendre des dizaines de photos des animaux. 'Heureusement, c'est un appareil magique', pensa Lupin.

-C'est un futur Gryffondor, constata Remus en souriant.  
-Il y a plutôt intérêt que ce soit un Gryffy'!

Puis les trois hommes passèrent dans le 'Parc des Papillons' -où Harry essaya d'en attraper un-, puis dans la partie Africaine où ils purent découvrir toute sorte de singes -que Sirius imitait à la perfection- mais aussi des girafes, des éléphants et des rhinocéros. Les ours polaires et les pingouins reçurent des dizaines de sourire de la part de l'enfant -et des milliers de flash de chez Remus- tandis que Sirius leur jetait de la nourriture. Le vivarium effraya Harry qui les supplia de sortir en voyant toute sorte d'insectes voler autour de lui.

Mais ce qui charma le plus Harry dans cette sortie fut certainement 'la vallée des serpents'. Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas réellement tentés par l'endroit mais les yeux implorant du petit les convainquit -difficilement-.

En entrant à l'intérieur, ils furent plongés dans une semi obscurité qui leur permettaient de marcher et se repérer sans accident. Des cages étaient dans la pénombres la plus totale -si bien, qu'il fallait suivre le bruissement des feuilles ou les regarder bouger pour distinguer les contours flous de l'animal- alors que d'autres étaient illuminés.

-Doux Seigneur, faîtes moi sortir d'ici, supplia Sirius en jetant un regard horrifié à un serpent qui glissait le long d'un tronc d'arbre dans sa cage. Ça m'étonne pas que ce soit le serpent qui représente les Serpentard…  
-Sirius, tu n'es plus un enfant, réprimanda légèrement Remus -qui n'en pensait pas moins-, c'est Harry qui devrait être effrayé par cet endroit…glauque.  
-Hé bien, ce n'est pas le cas.

C'était certain… Harry était à genoux au sol vers une immense cage qui retenait une immense vipère de Séoane. Le garçon riait à chaque fois que la petite langue fourchue du serpent -venimeuse- sortait en le fixant. Sirius déglutit en voyant son fils -_rire_- avec un serpent! Il se détourna et Remus le suivit.

-_Salut, petit humain!_

Harry arrête net de rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil horrifié autour de lui mais personne ne s'occupait de lui ou ne le regardait…sauf le serpent. Alors, il retourna lentement sa tête vers le reptile qui le regardait toujours.

-_Tu…tu m'as parlés_? Bredouilla Harry sans trop y croire.  
-_J'avais sentis que tu pouvais me parler, _ajouta l'animal en léchant la vitre où la main d'Harry était posé.  
-_Mais…Mais, serpents parlent pas!!  
_-_Bien sur que si!  
_Le ton indigné du serpent fit sourire Harry qui chercha du coin de l'œil Sirius et Remus mais tout deux observaient un tourniquet de souvenir.  
-_Les autres te parlent pas?  
_-_Petit humain, tu es le seul qui puisse me parler…tu parle la Langue des Serpents._

Harry garda la bouche grande ouverte et fixa de ses yeux verts le serpent qui lui affirmait qu'il possédait la capacité d'échanger avec un animal. Apparemment, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde…

-_Ce sera notre secret! _déclara fièrement Harry en se relevant.  
-Harry, tu as finis?

Le ton larmoyant de Sirius le ramena sur Terre et il salua le serpent d'un sourire avant de rejoindre en courant Sirius et Remus qui l'attendaient.

À l'heure du dîner, qu'ils prenaient près des singes, Harry mordait dans son sandwich tout en jetant des bouts de pains aux primates. Les deux amoureux mangeaient sur un banc à seulement cinq mètres de lui. Les hommes échangeaient des regards amoureux.

-C'est super que le zoo soit ouvert jusqu'à vingt heure trente, commenta Remus. Harry semble vraiment s'amuser.  
-De toute évidence, s'amusa Sirius.  
Les éclats de rire d'Harry qui se réjouissait des hurlements de singe se répercutaient jusqu'à eux.  
-Il change hein…  
-Déjà nostalgique? Se moqua gentiment Sirius. Qu'est ce que ce sera lorsqu'il aura quinze ans?  
Il se reçut un regard noir.  
-Je veux dire, par rapport à l'année dernière… Tu te rappelles? Il n'osait rien dire, rien faire, rien demander et maintenant…il crie de joie. James et Lily seraient vraiment heureux de le savoir si épanouis.

Il y eut un court silence où des dizaines de souvenirs ressurgissaient dans leur esprit de Poudlard, des maraudeurs, d'eux, de Lily et Harry. Sirius prit la main de Remus et la serra. Le loup-garou eut un sourire tendre -jamais Sirius et lui n'affichaient leur homosexualité hors de la maison-.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois? Commença Sirius avec un large sourire sans lâcher Harry des yeux.  
-Heu…non?  
-Tu n'as vraiment jamais remarqué?  
-Mais de quoi? S'impatienta Remus.  
-JAMAIS? Venant de toi, ça me surprend.  
-Sirius…menaça Remus.  
-Harry et Hermione se faisaient des bisous…sur la bouche! Et se tenaient la main!

Remus écarquilla les yeux et observa Harry qui finissait son sandwich au Corned-Beef. Puis un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh, ils devaient être SI mignon à s'embrasser comme les grands.

-Déjà un petit gentleman…

**oOo**

Sirius déshabilla Harry qui dormait fermement contre lui. La journée à marcher avait épuisé le bambin qui s'était endormi quelques minutes après avoir rejoins Sirius et Remus sur le banc. Comme à chaque fois qu'Harry s'endormait sur lui, Sirius eut des difficultés à détacher les bras du garçon qui s'étaient enroulé au tour de son cou puis ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Après avoir réussi ce jeu d'adresse sans réveiller l'enfant, Sirius entreprit de lui enfiler un pyjama rose -maudit soit les goûts de Remus- et violet. L'aînée laissa un peu de lumière dans la chambre -comme à l'accoutumé- pour qu'Harry soit rassuré dès son réveil. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le garçon et se résolut à quitter la chambre pour rejoindre Remus au lit. À cette pensée, un sourire plus pervers -?- éclaira son visage et Remus eut le droit à une nuit très mouvementé.

**oOo**

-Serus? Appela Harry en tirant sur la cape du terrible Maître des Cachots.  
-Hum, grogna celui-ci. C'est SeVerus!  
-Sevrus! Ai réussi!!

Severus eut un sourire tendre en voyant le garçon rire de toute ses dents, persuadé d'avoir réussi à prononcer le nom de l'ami de son père. L'homme haussa un sourcil pensif à cette réflexion. Avait t-il -réellement- pensé à Black comme un ami? Oh, il devait avouer que ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils se voyaient et à part quelque petite disputes -toujours stopper par Lupin-, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas tués. Et là, il était bien dans la cuisine de l'animal avec le petit comme compagnie alors que Remus hurlait à la pleine lune et que Sirius s'amusait à faire le cabot plein de puce.

-Tu as presque réussis, gamin, complimenta Severus en lui permettant de monter sur ses genoux.  
-Fais quoi?  
-Je lis le journal.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que ça nous informe sur le monde.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Il faut savoir ce qu'il se passe, voilà tout.  
-Pourquoi?

Harry n'insista pas en voyant le regard noir que lui lança Rogue. Il haussa les épaules et posa un doigt sur une photo d'un homme qui serait la main d'un autre avec un grand sourire -complètement idiot- et rigola quand ils bougèrent. Severus soupira de soulagement: il n'était pas prêt à endurer de nouveau une des phases des gamins où leur lubie étaient de toujours demander 'Pourquoi?' à chaque mot! Son filleul, Drago Malefoy, l'avait fait quelque semaine auparavant.

-Dis, Sevrus, peux poser une question?  
-Bien sur…  
-Ça fait quoi d'être vampire comme toi? Murmura Harry en posant sa tête contre le torse musclé du professeur.

L'adulte se figea et leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant d'éclater la tête du gamin qui lui avait posé une question aussi idiote que celle là. Sa seule réaction violente fut de froisser le côté droit du journal qu'il tenait -ce qui fut suffisant pour faire sursauter Harry-. Le garçon leva la tête pour voir le menton de l'homme puis ses yeux noirs qui le fixaient.

-Je ne suis pas un vampire! Grommela Severus d'une voix doucereuse en détachant chaque mot.  
-Oh…  
Et le garçon semblait réellement déçus.  
-Je…j'aurais aimé avoir un ami vampire, confia Harry toujours dans un murmure.  
-Je suis sur que plus grand, tu pourras peut être rencontré un vampire qui deviendra ton ami, assura Severus en passant une main dans les cheveux en pétard de l'enfant.

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la grande cuisine. Severus continuait de tourner les pages de son journal et Harry était blotti contre lui en regardant les photos qui bougeaient. Soudainement, Harry se sentit très triste; sans même savoir pourquoi -oh, il avait une idée mais ne voulait pas l'avouer-. Il chassa les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux mais c'est sans compter que Severus avait été un espion -donc, remarquait tout-. Il retourna Harry sur ses genoux pour que leurs regards puissent se croiser. Le petit garçon baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Harry, quelque chose ne va pas?  
Il hocha frénétiquement la tête pour assurer que tout allait bien.  
-Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, ajouta Severus de sa voix la plus douce.

Alors Harry se jeta dans ses bras et Severus l'enveloppa d'une manière protectrice tout en le berçant légèrement et attendant que l'enfant lui dise son problème. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge: vingt deux heures. Harry aurait dût être au lit depuis plus d'une demi heure. Le Maître des Potions retint un soupir en se maudissant de ne pas avoir respecter les règles donnés par Remus.

-Papa…et Mus me manquent…  
-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire? -Severus attendit que le garçon l'interroge du regard avant de poursuivre-. On va aller dormir et quand tu te réveilleras papa et Remus seront au lit en train de dormir. C'est ok?  
Harry eut un petit sourire et acquiesça.  
-Je…suis plus petit…pour qu'ils manquent?  
-Bien sur que non, Harry, s'exclama Severus. C'est normal. Allez, hop, au lit garnement.

**oOo**

**Voila la suite Alors vous avez aimé? Merci pour les _reviews_, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Et je tiens à préciser que _personne _n'a trouvé qui serait le malade lol. La suite la _semaine prochaine_ donc voilà. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant et j'essaye que mes chapitres sont assez _long_.  
**


	15. Chapitre 15: Bêtise

**Chapitre: Bêtise.**

Eden Selwyn se cacha derrière un buisson de cette rue Moldu et transplana dans son manoir où trois de ses amis devaient déjà sûrement l'attendre. Au même moment où le jeune homme disparut dans un 'Pop' silencieux, Mrs Fis -une vielle dame- relâcha le pan de rideau derrière lequel elle observait le mangemort avant de se précipiter dans sa cheminée en s'écriant 'Albus Dumbledore, Bureau de Poudlard'.

Pendant que Dumbledore se faisait houspiller par son manque de prudence pour ces -saletés- de Dursley par son amie Arabella, Eden se laissait tomber gracieusement sur un canapé noir-cuir dans son immense salon alors que Alex Gibbon, Rigel Jugson et Avery Junior faisaient de même.

-Des sortilèges de protections sont placés autour de la maison, annonça le chef en soupirant. Je suppose que c'est le vieux fou qui les a placés…ils sont bien trop puissant.  
-Espionner dans un quartier moldu serait trop vite remarqué, observa Alex en buvant une gorgée de thé aux herbes.  
-Peut être n'est t-il tout simplement pas là-bas, conclu Rigel en réfléchissant. Dumbledore l'a peut être placé ailleurs que dans sa seule famille. Je ne sais pas…  
-Peut être dans un orphelinat, proposa Avery, ou chez une famille d'accueil moldu ou même sorcière…  
-Non, coupa Eden, pas dans une famille sorcière… Dumbledore veut sûrement le tenir éloigné de sa célébrité pour quelques années.  
-Black a été choisi comme son parrain, non? Interrogea Gibbon. Maintenant, qu'il est libre depuis plus de deux ans et demi, il a sûrement voulu récupérer son filleul.  
-Avery, Alex vous continuaient de tourner autour de ces moldus pendant que Rigel et moi recherchons Black, ordonna Selwyn.

**oOo**

Hermione avait maintenant quatre ans -tout comme Harry-. Elle était dans sa chambre et jouait avec une poupée que sa maman venait de lui acheter. La chambre où elle vivait était magnifique; dans des teints couleurs crème avec une armoire orange clair. Elle avait un grand coffre à jouer en bois que son Oncle Daniel avait sculpté pour elle à sa naissance.

-Hermione, nous y allons, appela sa mère. Prends ta veste!

La petite fille se leva d'un bond et dévala les escaliers. Elle allait passer la journée chez Harry. Ils étaient en week-end -donc pas d'école- et ses parents avaient quand même des clients pour l'après-midi.

**oOo**

Harry et Hermione jouaient au ballon à l'extérieur en cette journée fraîche du mois d'octobre. Un bonnet vissé sur leurs têtes, les enfants s'échangeaient des passes en riant. Le vent s'élevait petit à petit mais sûrement. Les feuilles des arbres voletaient en tout sens au grand bonheur des deux enfants.

Sirius et Remus étaient dans la cuisine en train de remplir des papiers. Sirius fermait le compte des Potter à Gringott's pour qu'Harry ne puisse l'acquérir seulement à sa majorité -soit dix sept ans- et Remus rangeaient des dizaines de feuilles importantes.

-J'en ai déjà marre! Grogna Sirius en signant un nouveau papier. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire approuver une seule feuille, voilà tout mais pas une dizaine.  
-Patmol?  
-Oui?  
-La ferme!

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir qui aurait fait fuir toute personne normalement constitué mais -certainement- pas quelqu'un comme Remus. Alors le châtain lui fit un clin d'œil avant de classer une nouveau dossier avec sa baguette magique. Tout deux concentrés dans leur tâches, ils ne prêtèrent attention aux deux bambins.

Et les deux gamins -profitant de cette liberté- décidèrent de visiter les environs. Ils laissèrent le ballon dans la cour. Harry et Hermione hésitèrent quelques secondes. Sirius et Remus leur avaient ordonnés -fermement- de ne jamais quitter la cour de la petite maison sans leur permission. Mais…les deux hommes étaient si concentrés dans leur travail qu'ils ne remarqueraient même pas leur disparition avant que les enfants ne soient revenus.

-Allez viens Mione, assura Harry en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers le Nord de la route.

Le chemin caillouteux faisait des nuages de poussière sous le vent et derrière leur pas. Très vite, Harry et Hermione oublièrent leur crainte d'avoir transgresser une règle. Il y avait une immense forêt sur leur droite et à leur gauche, un profond ravin s'ouvrait sur un champ. Mais ni l'aspect sombre de la forêt, ni le trou impressionnant du ravin les attirèrent; alors ils continuèrent leur routes en traversant quelques collines.

-C'est haut!! S'écria Hermione en regardant le bas du vallonnement. Aurais du prendre ballon!  
-Oui, confirma Harry qui pensait exactement la même chose. Prochaine fois, comme ça on jouera au football!

Alors que la bonne humeur éclatait en hauteur, dans la maison de campagne la tension atteignait son comble. Sirius poussa un cri rageur en scrutant tout les arbres ou buissons du jardin en hurlant des 'HARRY!!' ou 'HERMIONE' ou même 'REVENEZ ICI!'.

-Si ils sont sortis de cette maison, crois moi Remus, il va s'en souvenir toute sa vie.

Remus déglutit de peur. Merlin…Harry avait quitté les limites de protection autour de la maison. Il pria de toute ses forces qu'aucun mangemort n'ait croisé la route des garçons et attrapa le bras de Sirius qui tremblait -de colère ou de peur?- et courut en dehors du jardin en hurlant le nom des deux gamins.

Le vent se fit soudain plus violent et les feuilles frappaient leur visages avec déchaînement. Harry et Hermione se prirent la main avec décision de renter à la maison. Mais tout deux étaient pris d'un mauvais pressentiment… Comme si les adultes avaient remarqués leur absences. Ils dévalèrent -en sens inverse- les collines et les pentes en courant et lorsque les premières gouttes de pluies tombèrent, ils échangèrent une grimace.

-MERDE! Cria Sirius lorsqu'un éclair retentit au dessus de sa tête. Où sont t-ils? Bordel!  
-On va les retrouver Patmol, le rassura Remus -tout aussi effrayé-.

Hermione poussa un cri quand le tonnerre explosa après un éclair violet qui déchira le ciel. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait une peur terrible de l'orage, et il savait que partir loin de la maison était une bêtise. Mais pourquoi en avait t-il pris conscience si tard?

-HARRY! HERMIONE!

Les deux enfants qui courraient pour revenir à la maison s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et levèrent les yeux. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur: Sirius avait l'air vraiment en colère. Les mirettes d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes. Tout comme Harry, elle avait été effrayé de l'orage et de leur bêtise.

Harry glapit quand Sirius lui prit violemment la main et le traîna jusqu'à chez eux. Hermione subissait le même traitement -plus doux- de Remus. Oh, Harry baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et tentaient seulement de ne pas sursauter à chaque coup de tonnerre.

-Papa, tenta Harry d'une petite voix alors que Sirius lui enlevait ses chaussures.  
-Tais toi!

Le ton était brusque et violent. Harry avala sa salive et baissa la tête. Il sentit deux bras le soulever du sol et le poser sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione qui sanglotait. Aucun des deux enfants n'osèrent regarder Remus ou Sirius; et Hermione fut soulagé d'entendre la sonnette retentire.

-Bonsoir Jeanne, salua Remus d'une voix douce avec un sourire. Bonne journée?  
-Très bien, assura la mère d'Hermione. Et vous, tout s'est bien passé?  
-Pas vraiment, avoua le lycanthrope. Hermione et Harry ont quittés la maison, à notre insu, et sont partis vers le Nord. Nous venons seulement de les récupérer. Je suis vraiment désolé Jeanne pour Her…  
-Voyons, Remus! Ce n'est pas votre faute. Jeune fille, venez ici!!

Hermione sauta de la banquette et se dirigea vers sa mère qui semblait furieuse. Elle lui enfila son manteau avec colère et salua Remus. Sirius ressortit de la cuisine où il s'était rendu pour avaler un verre d'eau. Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regards vers Harry qui restait immobile sur le divan, les yeux sur les pointes de ses pieds. Remus jeta un regard à l'horloge: dix sept heures trente quatre.

-Harry! Aboya Sirius avec difficulté. Nous montons dans ta chambre.

Remus l'encouragea d'un regard, sachant ô combien ça allait être dur pour Sirius d'affirmer de cette manière son autorité. Harry monta à la suite de son père, les épaules voûtés. Et l'enfant se sentit encore plus petit quand Sirius le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

-Ne t'avais je pas ordonné de ne jamais quitter la maison sans nous le demander? Interrogea froidement Sirius.  
-Si ma…  
-Et tu n'as pas jugés bon de m'écouter?  
-Je suis…  
-Tu comprendras donc avoir mérité une punition?

Harry écarquilla des yeux . S'asseyant brusquement sur le lit, Sirius l'entraîna sur ses genoux. Et lui baissa son pantalon ainsi que son slip avant de lui administrer une longue -dix coups- et cuisante fessée -Oh bon dieu! Que ça faisait mal- .

Sirius le déposa plus doucement au sol, sanglotant, à côté de lui et le rhabilla. Il s'accroupit ensuite près du petit garçon, qui continuait de pleurer, et lui murmura d'une voix chargée par la déception.

-C'est MOI, Harry, qui suis DESOLE ! J'ai beaucoup de peine que tu m'obliges à faire cela. Mais sache bien que je le referai, si c'est nécessaire ! Il y a des règles qu'il vaut mieux respecter.

L'homme allongea le garçon sur le ventre dans le grand lit -qui ne cessait de répéter 'Je suis désolé'-. Sirius inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas se laisser amadouer. Il le savait, Harry devait comprendre ses erreurs.

-Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain et ton plateau repas sera monté, ajouta t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

**oOo**

Sirius s'était prit la tête entre les mains et était vautré dans le canapé et malgré les tentatives de distractions de Remus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au cris, au pleurs et au supplications d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait administrer cette fessée et après ses mots qui était dur -trop dur-.

-Sirius, soupira Remus en abandonnant. C'est ton devoir de père maintenant de lui apprendre ses erreurs en le punissant et en le félicitant lors de ses bonnes actions. Harry est un enfant, et tu le savais qu'il ferait des bêtises -tout comme toi, James ou moi même- et que tu es là justement pour qu'il ne les recommence plus.

-Mais…et si… des mangemorts, bredouilla l'animagus. Et…

Remus savait que c'était plus la peur que la colère qui avait envahi Sirius lors de leur recherches.

-Harry ne sait pas -et c'est temps mieux- que des mangemorts sont à sa recherche pour l'emmener à Voldemort. On ne sait même pas si il a tout compris sa propre histoire quand on lui a expliqué. Patmol, ne t'inquiète pas… ça ira mieux demain.

**oOo**

Harry était recroquevillé sur son lit. Ses sanglots avaient finit par tarir et seul ses yeux rouges et ses reniflements montraient qu'il avait pleuré. L'enfant ne bougeait pas, effrayé par l'orage qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur. Et il était heureux que Sirius et Remus l'ait retrouvé avant que la tempête ne soit réellement effrénée. Oh, et tant de remords et de culpabilité lui rongeaient le cœur. Jamais, Harry n'avait voulu inquiéter son Père ou Mus en sortant de cette manière. Et maintenant, il avait compris que c'était idiot -complètement idiot-. Même Hermione avait dut se faire punir.

Son pantalon était maculé de boue et d'eau mais l'enfant ne fit rien pour l'ôter. En réalité, la peur paralysait chacun de ces mouvements. Et il était effrayé à l'idée que lorsqu'il serait hors de la sécurité de sont lit, le tonnerre foudroierait à quelques mètres de la maison.

L'heure tournait et l'orage avait cessé pour laisser place à une chaleur étouffante mais dans son sommeil, Harry frissonnait et des marques de larmes séchés sur ses joues sales persistaient.

**oOo**

Sirius finit de préparer -avec amour- l'assiette d'Harry; de la ratatouille et du poisson avec deux tranches de pains et une pomme, avant de le tendre à Remus qui soupira devant le manque de courage du Gryffondor pour affronter son fils.

-Vraiment Chéri, crois tu vraiment qu'il va te jeter ton -_magnifique_- plateau en plein dans la figure?

Devant le regard noir de son mari, Remus haussa les épaules et laissa un sourire moqueur glisser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Sirius grogna et remplit leur propre assiette.

-Harry, murmura doucement Remus en entrant dans la chambre. Mon ange, tu dors?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Remus posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'accroupit près de l'enfant qui frissonnait dans son sommeil. Il le secoua légèrement au moment même où un grondement de tonnerre fit trembler la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, la respiration haletante. Remus recula doucement et déposa une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui sembla seulement se rendre compte de sa présence.

-Mus? Demanda il -incertain-. Je…je…

Le garçon reculait petit à petit contre le mur et en tirant les couettes pour les remonter jusqu'à son menton. Remus alluma la petite lampe de chevet.

-Harry, il est l'heure du dîner. Je t'ai emmené un repas. Tu veux manger?

Au vue de la grimace d'Harry, le loup-garou comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout faim malgré qu'il acquiesça. Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ce n'est pas grave, demain matin tu prendras un gros déjeuner. Recouche toi.

**oOo**

La petite peluche noire -un chien- préféré d'Harry était dans un coin de la chambre. Le garçon aurait aimé la serrer contre lui et pouvoir étouffer ses pleurs dedans -comme il le faisait avec sa couverture chez les Dursley-. Les bourrasques de vent frappaient les volets qui cognaient contre la vitre de sa chambre.

C'est avec un courage -qu'il ne se connaissait pas- qu'Harry sauta hors de son lit et se précipita dans le coin sombre de sa chambre. Il entoura ses bras autour de ses genoux en étreignant avec force sa peluche contre son cœur. Sirius lui avait bien dit de ne pas quitter sa chambre…et même si il aurait aimé se réfugier dans ses bras, il devait obéir. Le sommeil reprit petit à petit sur lui et Harry s'endormit à même le sol.

**oOo**

Remus passa près de Sirius et lui montra son soutien avec une légère pression à l'épaule droite avant de quitter la cuisine silencieuse. Seule le grésillement de la radio à très bas volume résonnait dans la pièce. Sirius tourna sa cuillère dans son thé en observant avec fascination les cercles que le mouvement créait.

Les bruits opprimés du salon firent relever la tête au jeune brun qui fixa la porte avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Il savait que derrière cette porte, Remus et Harry -les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie- étaient en train de regarder la nouvelle télévision Moldu qu'ils avaient achetés ce matin.

Un imbroglio de sentiments tournoyaient en lui. C'était à la fois effrayant et lassant. Tout d'abord, l'incertitude à propos d'Harry. Harry, son fils…Seigneur, quelle avait été sa surprise et son effroi lorsque, la veille, il avait ouvert la porte pour réveiller Harry et il l'avait trouvé au sol, roulé en boule. Harry avait eut du mal à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait par terre mais Sirius avait comprit que l'enfant s'était sentit tellement seul et loin de la seule présence réconfortante qu'il avait été se cacher à l'ombre avec une vulgaire peluche. Bon sang! Harry avait toujours autant de mal à différencier les ordres donnés par Sirius ou Remus à ceux de son Oncle et sa Tante. Puis, sa lassitude à tout. Il ne l'avouait pas mais…James et Lily lui manquaient tellement. Leur absence avaient été comblés ces dernières années par Harry et Lunard mais tout lui revenaient en pleine face.

Puis la lassitude par rapport aux mangemorts qui recherchaient -toujours et encore- activement Harry depuis deux ans. Bon sang! Ne pouvaient t-ils pas être au calme et en -totale- sécurité pendant quelques temps? Apparemment les mangemorts n'avaient toujours -et heureusement- pas retrouvés la trace du gamin et malgré les 'espions' que Dumbledore avait placé au Ministère, ils n'avaient pu revenir que bredouilles. Il semblerait que les fidèles du Mage Noir soit plus intelligent que tous pouvait la prédire. L'Ordre n'avait aucune preuve pour les faire arrêter alors les membres en recherchaient.

-Papa! Appela Harry en tirant sa manche.

Sirius baissa ses yeux vers le petit qui le regardait avec un léger sourire. Seigneur! Ce qu'Harry était petit pour un gosse de quatre ans, se rendit compte Sirius. Ils devaient toujours l'habiller en du trois ans.

-T'es triste?  
Le garçon avait murmuré sa question comme si c'était une erreur. Sirius passa sa main dans la masse de cheveux indiscipliné de son fils qui avait les mains posé sur ses jambes.  
-Non Chéri, papa n'est pas triste…et toi, t'es triste?  
L'homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de soulever Harry pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Harry leva ses grands yeux verts -libre de toute lunettes depuis que Severus lui avait appliqué un sort de vue- sur Sirius et eut un sourire éclatant.  
-Bah non! Suis avec toi et Mus.

Et cette simple réponse redonna le courage qu'il fallait à Sirius. Il se leva -tenant Harry dans ses bras -et courut jusque dans le salon -en faisant bouger Harry qui riait au éclat- où Remus regardait la télévision avec fascination -il en n'avait rarement vus-. Ce fut Harry qui leur expliqua -sous leur ébahissement- et ils regardèrent un dessin animé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

**oOo **

**_Merci _pour les reviews Alors por les remarques sur le chapitre précedent: il me semble que le _vivarium _est pr les serpents mais aussi les insectes et j'ai voulu séparer . Sinon, pour le couple _Harry/Hermione_ j'ai envie de vous le dire mais sa gacherait tout alors je me tais difficilement lol. Pareil pour celui à qui on va trouver une_ maladie,_ même si c'est très _logique_, je me _tais _quand même. A bientôt.**


	16. Chapitre 16: Baptême et doutes

**Chapitre:**

Remus serra les dents et ses poings se crispèrent sous l'agacement qu'il ressentait. Si dans dix secondes, Sirius et Harry ne se tenaient pas tranquille il allait devenir fou. Ses yeux dorés étincelèrent de colère mais aussi de gêne en voyant plusieurs personnes -surtout les petites vielles avec leur sac à main et leur grand chapeau qui leur couvrait presque le yeux- se retourner et leur siffler d'un simple regard le calme.

-… et Ginerva Molly Weasley, aujourd'hui âgé de trois ans est… continua la Mage -d'une voix monotone- depuis l'autel où il se trouvait avec la petite Ginny -dans un couffin face à lui-.

Le loup-garou fit un dernier sourire -hypocrite- d'excuse à une petite dame à l'air particulièrement revêche qui les toisèrent et se tourna vers les deux garçons. Harry était assis sur les genoux de Sirius et sa tête était posé contre son cou. Sirius lui racontait des bêtises certainement qui faisait pouffer de rire Harry et tout deux gigotaient sans cesse sur les chaises blanches pas très confortable.

-Est ce que vous allez arrêtez? Siffla Remus.  
-Mais Mus, c'est pas notre faute, se défendit Sirius en faisant une petite moue -tout à fait délicieuse mais Remus ne se laissa pas amadouer-.  
Il darda son regard noir sur Harry qui eut la décence de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.  
-Je vous préviens, si je dois vous reprendre encore une seule fois, vous allez le regretter!  
-On s'ennuie! Protesta l'autre adulte. Le baptême de Ginny dure depuis presque deux heures. Ce Mage va nous endormir.  
-Alors dormez, mais en silence!

Oh, -et Remus semblait réellement en colère- Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil. C'est vrai que la baptême Sorcier de la dernière des Weasley était barbant -et long, très long-. Même Mr et Mrs Weasley retenaient quelques bâillements.

Severus qui grognait dans une barbe inexistante jeta un autre regard noir à Sirius -il était juste à côté de lui-. Et même si il s'ennuyait et maudissait la famille de rouquin pour des générations à venir pour l'avoir obligé à venir à un stupide baptême, il quémandait tout de même le respect de cette cérémonie.

-Papa? Appela Harry en bougeant de plus en plus sur lui.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Sirius ignora les regards noirs des deux hommes qui l'encadraient pour se pencher vers Harry qui sautillait d'un air suppliant sur ses genoux.  
-Pipi, murmura le garçon.

Le visage du grand brun se décomposa alors qu'Harry le regardait avec excuse. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus -mais celui ci était absorbé par un point devant lui- et à Severus -ces yeux étaient vitreux-.

-Oh, Chéri essaye de te retenir encore dix minutes, supplia Sirius.

Pourtant, Harry ne semblait pouvoir se contenir pendant encore dix longues minutes. Il acquiesça cependant tout en bougeant sur Sirius -parce qu'il avait l'impression que ça l'aidait à ne plus avoir envie-. Mais au bout de seulement deux minutes, Harry se sentit céder et il se fit pipi dessus mais aussi sur les jambes de Sirius -sur lesquelles il se trouvait-.

-Je suis désolé, s'horrifia Harry -et bon sang, son petit pantalon était trempée-.

Sirius devint légèrement pâle et se mordit la lèvre. Il pouffa un coup ce qui détendit Harry et secoua la tête amusé. Harry regarda la tâche d'urine sur son pantalon puis sur celui de Sirius et il rougit d'embarras: à quatre ans, il ne devrait plus avoir de tel accident.

Soudain, Harry sentit deux bras le soulever et il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Remus -très, mais alors très furieux-. Le garçon fut replacé sur sa chaise initiale -juste à coté de Remus et d'un grand homme avec des cheveux noirs qui regardait la cérémonie avec une larme à l'œil- qu'il avait quitté lorsque l'ennui était devenu trop insupportable pour se réfugier sur Sirius. Remus se pencha vers lui -et le loup-garou ignora Sirius qui lui murmurait quelque chose- et l'obligea à soutenir son regard.

-Si je dois te refaire une seule remarque avant qu'on rentre à la maison, tu auras le droit à une fessée et tu seras punis dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain matin, prévint Remus avec une voix menaçante -mais toujours douce, ce qui était encore plus effrayant-. Est ce que c'est clair?  
-Oui, Mus.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et ne fit plus aucun bruit au contentement de Remus. Il tira sur les bords de son pantalon pour l'empêcher de lui frotter les jambes -ce qui lui faisait mal puisque c'était mouillé- mais en vain alors il laissa tomber et se retint de bouger quand c'était trop inconfortable.

-Aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie, Ginerva Molly Weasley est baptisé, acheva le vieux mage.

Quelques soupirs de soulagement retentirent alors qu'une slave d'applaudissement retentissaient sous les larmes de Mrs Weasley. Les convives commencèrent à se lever et un brouhaha retentit sous l'immense chapiteau où se déroulait la cérémonie.

Remus jeta un petit regard à Harry qui tentait de l'observer à travers ses mèches tombant devant ses yeux. Puis il s'aperçut que l'enfant s'était fais pipi dessus. Au moment où il allait se lever, Nymphadora -la jeune cousine de Sirius mais qu'elle considérait comme un oncle et Harry en tant que cousin- apparut avec son amie -Gabriella, une jolie blonde du même âge que Nymphadora-.

-Remus! Sirius! Salua t'elle avec un large sourire. Bonjour, professeur Rogue.  
-Bonjour, ajouta son amie mal à l'aise.  
-Oh, si c'est pas mon cousin préféré! S'écria Nymphadora.

Harry releva la tête et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Il adorait sa cousine un peu fofolle. Comme c'était les vacances, elle venait assez souvent le voir et à tout juste onze ans -et Serdaigle- Nymphadora était une grande excentrique avec ses cheveux tantôt rouge, tantôt bleu. Elle amusait Harry avec son pouvoir de métamorphage. Cette particularité lui avait créée une petite célébrité qu'elle n'appréciait guère à Poudlard durant ses deux premiers mois de cours -les vacances de fin octobre avait débuté voilà cinq jours auparavant-.

-Salut Dora, répondit Harry -il fit un sourire à l'amie de sa cousine-.  
-Oh…tu es mouillés, constata t'elle en lâchant un rire -Harry rougit d'embarras et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui le rassura avec un sourire --il n'était plus en colère?--. Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, je m'en occupe avec Gaby. Passe moi son sac! Je vous le ramène après.

Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, Sirius vit son très cher et précieux fils disparaître dans les bras de sa jeune cousine au cheveux, rouge pour l'occasion, dans la foule et beaucoup de rouquin qui s'agglutinait autour de Mr et Mrs Weasley -et leur petite Ginny- pour les féliciter du baptême. Il lança un regard à Remus qui souriait à Andromeda -mère de Nymphadora- puis soupira.

**oOo**

Harry éclata de rire lorsque Nymphadora le chatouilla alors qu'il était tout nu. C'est vrai que c'était beaucoup plus confortable d'être dans un pantalon tout propre et surtout sec. Quand sa cousine eut finit de le rhabiller, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Il est trop chou, s'extasia Gabriella en regardant Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il va faire des ravages avec les filles quand il sera plus grand.  
-Oh mais il a déjà une amoureuse, s'amusa Dora. N'est ce pas, Chéri? Tu as une amoureuse non?  
-Oui, appelle Hermione, répondit fièrement le garçon.  
-C'est une sorcière? Demanda la blonde.  
-Non une oldue.  
-Moldue, rectifia sa cousine. Allez, je te ramène vers ton Père, ok? Je reviendrais te voir après. Si tu veux, je me mettrais à ta table pour le dîner.

Les deux filles ramenèrent Harry vers Sirius et Remus qui discutaient avec Mrs Weasley, Andromeda, Severus et un autre homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas à une table -le dîner allait être servi dans une heure-. Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils avec un de ces clins d'œil que tous adorait et Harry s'assit sagement sur une chaise.

La plupart des enfants -et il y'en avait beaucoup avec tout les Weasley et ceux des familles invités- étaient en petit groupe et les plus petits jouaient ensemble. Remus posa son regard sur Harry qui regardait un livre magique et les petites lèvres du garçon bougeait comme si il essayait de lire les quelques phrases du livre bien qu'elles fussent inutiles pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Remus eut un tendre sourire mais lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent vers tout les petits groupes d'enfants et son sourire s'évanouit. Harry était trop réservé et timide pour son âge… Il devait se faire des amis ou au moins parler avec eux le temps d'une soirée.

-Dis Harry, tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les autres garçons de ton âge? Demanda Remus en se penchant ver lui.

Le brun releva les yeux et regarda, à travers ses mèches rebelles, l'endroit que lui montrait Mus avant de tourner la tête vers son second père. Harry sentait que si il y allait -et il allait y aller- Remus serait content. Alors, il eut un petit sourire et partit son livre sous le bras.

Mais plus il avançait vers les autres gamins, plus il se sentait mal… Il se retourna mais fut rassuré de constater que Remus avait reprit la conversation avec les adultes. Harry scanna l'immense chapiteau -persuadé de pouvoir trouver un endroit calme et isolé-. Mais la foule était impressionnante -vraiment- et aussi oppressante. Les chaises et bancs avaient été remplacés par des tables de quatre à dix personnes pour le dîner et tous s'étaient déjà installés et échangeaient les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard, du Ministère de la Magie pour les hommes; ou les femmes racontaient les derniers potins lus dans la Gazette des Sorciers ou de leur voisins. Harry finit enfin par repérer un petit coin proche de l'autel désormais vide.

Oh, il espérait que Remus n'allait pas le voir -il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir-. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et reprit son livre où il l'avait quitté. Mais une douleur vraiment dérangeante le stoppa dans son mouvement. Tout son épaule le lançait et une toux se déclencha. Après avoir tousser pendant au moins cinq minutes, il cracha -et même si c'était sale et pas bien, il ne pouvait se retenir- pour découvrir un liquide jaune, visqueux et pâteux. Effrayé, Harry contempla quelque secondes l'horrible jet qui était sortit de sa bouche avant de se déplacer de quelques mètres. La douleur à son épaule se fit moins vive mais il ressentait toujours un petit picotement.

**oOo **

Vingt et une heure sonna, et tout les convives s'installèrent définitivement à une table avec un bruit énorme. Des femmes couraient chercher leur bambins pour les ramener et les hommes recherchaient leur épouses qu'ils avaient perdus de vue.

Mais au moins, une table était déjà plus ou moins prête et calme. Nymphadora et Gabriella avaient rejoins Sirius, Remus, Severus et Andromeda -et elles étaient terriblement gênées de dîner avec leur professeur de potions si impitoyable-.

-Où est Harry? Demanda Dora en souriant.  
-Il était avec des autres enfants, répondit distraitement Sirius qui scrutait la place pour retrouver son fils. Je vais aller le chercher, je ne le vois pas.  
-Harry est plutôt petit, remarqua Andromeda en riant. Il passe partout.

Sirius se leva et commença à marcher sans but réel et regardait souvent vers le sol pour bien voir le petit. Tout les enfants rejoignaient leur parents et aucun groupe ne semblait accompagné Harry. Sirius sentit une pointe d'angoisse monter en lui -oh, c'était toujours ainsi lorsque Harry était hors de sa vue-. Puis il aperçut enfin 'l'objet' de sa recherche.

Mais l'homme n'alla pas directement à sa rencontre. Il s'arrêta et observa quelques instants Harry. Le petit brun était plongé dans son livre et de temps à autres, il se frottait l'épaule. Ses jambes étaient repliés contre sa poitrine le livre posé en haut de ses genoux. Sirius sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui. Alors, Harry n'avait pas réussi à aller vers d'autre garçons?

-Harry, appela t-il d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant face à lui. Je te cherchais.  
Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent -autant de surprise que de peur: il ne voulait les décevoir-. Sirius lui prit le livre des mains et le ferma.  
-Je…désolé, murmura Harry en baissant la tête.  
-Pourquoi donc? S'enquit Sirius.  
-Ai menti à Mus. Devais voir autre mais…pas été.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'aimerais que tu me dises simplement pourquoi tu n'as pas voulus jouer avec les autres petits garçons?

L'enfant releva la tête et plongea ses yeux si verts et magnifique dans ceux tellement noir de Sirius. Son visage prit une teinte colorée et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure -une très mauvaise habitude-. Il rougit encore plus lorsque son Père passa son doigt sur sa lèvre pour l'ôter de ses dents avec un sourire.

-Sais pas, finit par répondre Harry. Ai eu…peur.  
-Il ne faut pas avoir peur car même si tu aurais eus un problème je serais venus et les autres enfants sont gentils, comme Hermione. Allez viens, un succulent repas nous attends.

Harry glissa sa petite main dans la grande de son père et ils se relevèrent. Leur table les avaient attendus avant de commencer à manger. Harry fut assis entre Nymphadora et Severus. Sirius échangea un regard avec son 'mari' et secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui dire qu'Harry n'était pas avec les enfants.

Le loup-garou eut un long soupir puis une idée clignota dans son esprit. Lily leur avait fait découvrir -aux Maraudeurs- le monde Moldu. Remus avait retenu énormément de chose tant il avait été intéressé. Par exemple, il savait les différences entre une voiture sorcière et moldus, ou encore ce qu'était le téléphone, les avions et que les balais n'étaient pas utilisés pour voler mais pour faire le ménage ou même comment faire à manger -ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps-. Mais il se souvenait aussi être passé à côté d'un stade -mais pas de Quidditch- où des adolescents jouaient. La belle rousse leur avait expliqué que c'était un club -tout comme celui d'échecs ou de Balbulles à Poudlard- de sport moldus -donc ce n'était pas du Quidditch-. Harry pourrait certainement rencontrer d'autre enfants si Sirius et lui l'inscrivaient à un de ces clubs.

**oOo**

Harry était couché dans son lit, en pyjama. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps mais il s'était réveillé brusquement à cause de la douleur à son épaule -encore!-. L'enfant hésitait à aller le dire à Sirius. Son Père était occupé et accompagné -il entendait des bruits de conversations dans le salon-. À nouveau, il fut prit d'une horrible quinte de toux. Il avala les glaires et en recracha un peu mais n'importe ce qu'il faisait, il avait horriblement mal. N'y tenant plus, Harry se leva pour demander si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose pour sa gorge si irritée.

Le couloir était plongé dans le noir totale. Il y avait seulement la lumière du salon qui éclairait les escaliers mais des ombres effrayantes bougeaient sur le mur. Harry était pétrifié au milieu du couloir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les contours des choses sur le mur. Prenant son courage -pour le peu qu'il avait-, il courut jusqu'au pas des escaliers et les dévala à une vitesse impressionnante en faisant un boucan infernale.

-HARRY? Cria Sirius. C'est toi?  
-PAPA!! Hurla Harry en se précipitant dans le salon.

Harry sauta dans les bras de son Père qui avait été effrayé par le raffut qu'il venait de produire. Sa respiration se calma dans les bras protecteurs et fort de Sirius qui le serrait contre lui. C'est à ce moment-là que l'enfant aperçut Severus et Remus le fixant avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur? Interrogea Sirius en lui relevant la tête.  
-A trucs!! Y'a des trucs sur le mur, s'écria Harry toujours quelque peu tremblant.  
-Je vais voir, annonça Remus suivit de Severus.

La maison fut plongée dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Remus pousse un long soupir de soulagement et que Severus lâche un petit rire. Les deux hommes revinrent dans le salon et rassurèrent Sirius.

-Harry, il n'y a et il n'y avait personne, rassura le Loup-garou. C'était simplement des ombres que la lumière du salon reflétait.  
-Oh…murmura Harry en se sentant légèrement idiot. Ai cru…  
-C'est pas grave, s'amusa Severus.  
-Et que faisais tu debout? Demanda Sirius.  
-J'ai mal à gorge, expliqua le bambin.  
-Viens voir ici.

Remus posa sa main sur le front d'Harry mais il n'avait pas de fièvre et son nez ne coulait pas. Harry ne semblait pas avoir spécialement froid ou chaud. Fronçant les sourcils, Remus partit dans la cuisine et revint avec une fiole. Il versa un peu de contenu dans une cuillère qu'il fit avaler à Harry.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une grippe mais on sait jamais, éclairci Remus. Maintenant, au lit bonhomme.

**Voilà, la _suite_ J'espère qu'elle vous a _plus_. Merci _beaucoup_ et _énormement _pour les reviews. J'ai une petite question _pratique_: comme vous vous en doutez l'histoire va être _très_ longue (comme elle va certainement relater _les sept années_ à Poudlard d'Harry), est ce que vous préferez que je sépare en deux fic's les _2 parties_ (enfance/scolarité) où sa ne vous dérange pas de _tout laisser_ sur cette histoire? (Moi je prefere _la deuxième option_ mais si ça vous dérange dîtes moi le).**


	17. Chapitre 17: Jeux

**Chapitre: Jeux.**

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Un mois était passé depuis le -si ennuyeux- baptême de Ginny. Et pendant ce temps, beaucoup de chose avait changés. La neige avait fait son apparition -on était à vingt deux jours de Noël- et recouvrait le jardin d'un fin duvet blanc -dans lequel Harry et Hermione prenaient plaisir à se jeter dedans-; Sirius avait prit trois semaines de vacances -au plus grand plaisir de ses deux hommes- mais Remus -qui avait abandonné son travail quelques mois à peine après l'arrivée d'Harry sous la pression de Sirius qui argumentait son refus d'engager une nourrice pour s'occuper de son fils- avait travailler avec acharnement -tout les matins et après-midi lorsque les deux enfants étaient avec leur précepteurs et tout les soirs lorsque Sirius dormait déjà- son Code de la Route et il y a seulement deux jours, il avait reçu sa réponse positive. Ce qui fait que Sirius, Remus et Harry avaient été achetés une voiture -encore plus belle et plus grosse que celle de l'Oncle Vernon-.

Et ce jour, Remus avait mis à exécution sa récente idée -intégrer Harry dans un club pour jeune-. Sirius avait immédiatement approuvé et ils avaient finis par choisir un petit club de football -l'équivalent du Quidditch chez les Sorciers- en centre ville de Londres qui avait une très bonne réputation.

-Ça va, Chéri? demanda Sirius en se tournant de son siège pour l'observer. Tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser comme un fou et te faire plein d'amis.  
-Et tu vas pouvoir faire plein de sport et raconter à Hermione comment tu joues, ajouta Remus sans quitter les yeux de la route, les mains fermement accrochés au volant.  
-Hmm… fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

Le garçon regardait par la vitre l'immense ville de Londres -même si ils étaient déjà venus, la différence entre la ville et la campagne l'étonnait toujours-. Des flocons de neiges avaient commencés à tomber sur la ville. Remus tourna une nouvelle fois à gauche puis se gara sur un grand parking.

Malgré sa réticence à aller dans ce club, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par l'immense stade que les grillages entouraient. L'herbe -blanche de neige- était entouré par des pistes -oranges- de courses. Puis un grand bâtiment avec de grosses fenêtre et une porte épaisse en métal s'étendaient derrière.

Sirius le détacha et l'aida à sortir de la voiture puis le garçon prit lui même son petit sac -Remus lui avait acheté trois short et plusieurs tee-short de sport et aussi des baskets-. Ils traversèrent en courant -pour éviter au maximum la tempête de neige qui venait de se déclarer- le stade pour atteindre la porte.

-Ça doit être ici, marmonna Remus en poussant les portes.

Ils arrivèrent dans un terrain de salle où une dizaine d'enfants étaient assis au sol et qu'un adulte -grand et massif- parlait. Celui-ci s'interrompit en voyant les trois nouveaux arrivants et tout les enfants se tournèrent vers eux. Harry rougit mais garda la tête haute.

-Vous devez être Mr Black et Lupin, salua l'homme en s'approchant d'eux. Je suis Mark Rutelli, l'entraîneur.  
-Bonjour, salua Sirius en lui serrant la main. Je suis Sirius Black, voici Remus Lupin et le dernier, c'est Harry.  
-Alors t'es le petit nouveau. Vas vers les autres pendant que ton Père et moi discutons. Hé, les enfants -ajouta t-il à l'adresse des autres qui les regardaient-, Harry est nouveau dans l'équipe alors vous allez lui expliquer les règles du football jusqu'à ce que je revienne. C'est bon?

Sirius poussa légèrement Harry dans le dos pour l'encourager à y aller et le petit brun rejoignit les neufs autres garçons qui lui souriaient. Un garçon avec des cheveux bruns clairs -très clairs- lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le groupe formait un cercle.

-Salut! M'appelle Tony.  
-Et moi Harry, répondit le brun.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard de soulagement tout en étant entraîné dans le bureau de Mr Rutelli et que les présentations continuaient. Le bureau était modeste: une armoire fermée à clé en bois, un néon en guise de lumière, des cartons remplis de ballons de foot au sol, des monceaux de feuilles sur le bureau en pin massif et une grande étagère avec de multiples coupes, médailles et autres récompenses. L'entraîneur les invita à s'asseoir sur des chaises -très inconfortables-.

-Alors, je vous souhaite tout d'abord la Bienvenue au Club, commença Mr Rutelli. Vous pouvez m'appelez Mark.  
-Et nous par nos prénoms, répliqua Sirius soulagé.  
-Bien. Alors, le jeune Harry a été intégré dans l'équipe des plus jeunes. Ils sont onze maintenant -avec Harry-, tous âgés de quatre à six ans. Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais notre Club a une très bonne réputation. Beaucoup de footballeurs qui sont au top du classement sortent de ce terrain et nous espérons continuer ainsi. C'est pour ça que les entraînements peuvent être dur mais jamais je n'empêche les enfants de rire ou de s'amuser tout en jouant. Comme ils sont jeunes, nous en profitons dès maintenant pour leur apprendre toute les règles, les fautes et tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir si ils jouent de vrais matchs. Chaque année, il y a des tournois entre plusieurs Clubs des environs et chaque équipe peut y participer.

**oOo**

Harry écouta Jordan -un garçon de six ans avec des longs cheveux noirs- lui expliquer comment on pouvait obtenir un carton jaune. Et pour la première fois, Harry se sentit bien avec des garçons de son âge et il était captivé par toute ses règles et Harry avait hâte de toute les connaître et de pouvoir jouer.

-Quand y'a soleil, on joue dehors! C'est bien, annonça Steve.  
-Ouais! Approuvèrent les neufs garçons.  
-Samir est malade alors tu verras pas aujourd'hui.  
-Il faut tirer dans but pour marquer point, poursuivi Lionel.  
-Le ballon doit pas sortir des lignes, continua Kévin -un blond de cinq ans qui avait une bouille d'ange-. Sinon est faute.  
-Pas toucher avec mains, ajouta Tommy.  
-Qu'avec pied…conclu Harry -timidement-.  
-Parfaitement, fit une grosse voix derrière lui.

Mark Rutelli venait de pénétrer dans la salle -suivit de Sirius et Remus qui firent un petit signe de la main à Harry avant de partir-. Harry était impressionné par l'entraîneur: il faisait au moins un mètre quatre vingt cinq et était tout en muscle. Son visage émacié était encadré par une barbe de plusieurs jours -foncés- et ses cheveux châtains -mais pas les mêmes que Remus- étaient très court.

-J'espère que vous avez expliquez l'essentiel à Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, tu vas apprendre en jouant.  
-Oui, Monsieur, répondit le gamin.  
-Pas de Monsieur ici, assura l'entraîneur. Tu m'appelles Mark, ok?

Harry s'empressa d'acquiescer avec un léger sourire. Mark lui ordonna d'aller se changer et lui demanda même si il avait besoin d'aide; aide qu'Harry refusa en rougissant. Il était grand maintenant! Seulement, Mark laça fermement ses baskets et il put rejoindre les autres qui faisaient des tours de terrains en courant en guise d'échauffements.

**oOo**

Eden Selwyn soupira et prit une chaise en bois qu'il jeta contre le mur. Puis une autre chaise, un tabouret et même deux verres s'écrasèrent -à leur tour- sur le mur. Au bout de cinq minutes, des éclats de verres et de bois jonchaient sur le tapis noir -brodé de fils argentée-. Mais Eden ne s'en préoccupa pas un seul instant, leur maudites recherches étaient vaines et nulles. Rien! Ils n'avaient rien appris si ce n'est que Potter n'habitait pas -ou plus- chez les Moldus.

-Satané gamin! Crois moi, lorsque je t'aurais trouvé, tu me supplieras et je prendrais un immense plaisir à t'emmener près du Lord Noir.  
-Alors Eden, que t'on fais tes jolies chaises? Se moqua Riggel qui entrait dans l'immense salon du Manoir du premier.  
-Ça m'énerve cette foutue enquête, grogna le jeune en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil vert.  
-Moi aussi, moi aussi, soupira Riggel en se servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Mais… j'ai eu une idée.  
-Vraiment? Plaisanta Eden.  
-Et je crois -par dessus tout- que c'est une très bonne -que dis je, une excellente- idée.

Riggel observa la couleur orangée de l'alcool avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée qui lui brûla tout le long de la gorge avant de chauffer son estomac. Sa langue pétilla -légèrement- et il la claqua sur son palais avant de daigner lever la tête vers son ami qui s'impatientait. Un sourire glissa sur son visage: il adorait énerver le plus jeune de leur groupe -malgré qu'il soit le 'chef'-.

-Alors? S'agaça Eden.  
-Comme Avery et Alex n'ont rien obtenu de leur recherche, nous avons abandonnés l'enquête sur les moldus mais…  
-Je le sais déjà ça!  
-Nous sommes tous chargés de retrouver Black, continua Riggel comme si il n'y avait eut aucune interruption, et il se trouve que je l'ai trouvé.  
-QUOI?

Le plus jeune s'était redressé sous l'effet de la surprise. Ça faisait des mois et des mois qu'il recherchait le sale traître de Black et là, son ami lui annonçait qu'il avait enfin atteint leur but si convoité. Riggel avait un petit sourire en coin et avala une nouvelle et longue gorgée avant de se resservir un verre et d'en tendre -un autre- à Eden qui semblait en avoir besoin.

-Où habite t-il ? Demanda Eden -en détachant chaque mot comme si il parlait à un enfant en bas âge-.  
-Oh, tu veux son adressa? S'amusa l'autre. Je suis désolé…mais je ne l'ai pas.  
Heureusement qu'Eden savait contrôler son visage lorsqu'il le souhaitait sinon Jugson aurait vu l'incrédulité s'étaler sur le visage du cadet.  
-Mais j'ai l'adresse de son travail. Malheureusement, Mr Black est en vacance jusqu'à la fin des fêtes de fin d'année mais dans moins de un mois, il sera sur l'adresse que je connais.

**oOo**

Jeanne Granger donna deux -gros et chauds- cookies au chocolat à Harry et Hermione et un grand verre de lait. Les deux enfants regardaient la télévision -un dessin animé-. Noël approchait à grand pas et les chaînes ne cessaient de diffuser en boucle les grands contes de Noël.

Hermione avala son gâteau puis bu son lait et tomba endormi quelque minutes après contre l'épaule d'Harry qui était subjugué par le dessin animé. Sirius l'avait déposé ici après être venu le rechercher à son entraînement de football. Oh, et Harry adorait ce sport et il s'épanouissait -totalement- dedans. Il s'était fait amis avec toute l'équipe -même avec Samir qui était revenu lors de son troisième entraînement- et Mark avait dit à Sirius et Remus qu'il jouait admirablement bien. C'est vrai que -à nouveau à l'étonnement de tous- il avait retenu tout les règles que les autres joueurs lui avaient expliqués en seulement dix minutes puis celle que Rutelli lui apprenait à chaque séance. Il pouvait donc jouer sans réfléchir à tout les codes du jeu.

-Bonjour amour, salua Alan en entrant dans le petit salon. Oh, bonjour Harry.  
-Bonjour Monsieur, répondit le petit sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

Malgré son intérêt pour le dessin animé, Harry finit par fermer les yeux de fatigue -l'entraînement avait été éprouvant- et il s'endormit.

_La neige recouvrait la colline verdoyante. Harry haussa les sourcils. L'endroit semblait désert. Il n'y avait ni route, ni maison, ni même arbre ou chasseurs, rien; pourtant Harry sentait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre vers lui…tout près! Le petit brun se tourna d'un bond et il sentit son cœur battre furieusement contre sa poitrine. La…la chose…celle dont il avait rêvé -qui le terrorisait depuis- était là, à quelqu'un centimètres de lui. Les yeux rouges ne le voyaient pas, ne le regardaient pas et ne semblait même pas le sentir. Mais tout à coup, la chose le traversa -il était vraiment invisible- et une horrible douleur traversa son corps mais surtout sa tête -et sa cicatrice-._

Alan et Jeanne buvaient une tasse de café dans la cuisine -en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les enfants- lorsqu'un hurlement -tout à fait horrible- déchira le silence de la maison. Alan fit tomber sa tasse -sous la surprise- tandis que Jeanne se précipitait dans son salon.

Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait -horrifiée- son ami hurler -la main plaqué sur sa cicatrice-. Jeanne fut troublé par ce geste mais elle ne s'y attarda pas et accourut auprès d'Harry pendant que Alan prenait Hermione et l'emmenait à la cuisine.

-Harry, Harry, murmura t-elle. Réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar. Allez, c'est finis.

Le garçon se redressa -violemment faisant sursauter Jeanne- haletant. Il poussa un gémissement en plaquant ses mains contre sa tête. Lorsque Jeanne posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, sa réaction fut immédiate: il sursauta et s'éloigna. Ses grands yeux verts regardaient Jeanne avec effroi.

-Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi Harry, tenta de rassurer Jeanne.

Mais Harry ne semblait le comprendre. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même -loin de Jeanne- et touchait sa cicatrice. La mère d'Hermione fronça les sourcils: ce cauchemar semblait avoir -terriblement- affecté le petit garçon. Il jeta des coups d'œils terrifiés autour de lui comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgissent à tout moment.

La sonnette retentit et Jeanne espéra de tout cœur que c'était Sirius ou Remus qui venaient récupérer Harry. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et -Sirius _et_ Remus étaient là- les deux hommes perdirent leur sourire en voyant l'air -grave- de leur voisine.

-Il y a un problème, Jeanne? S'enquit Remus.

Pour toute réponse, elle indiqua la banquette où était Harry -recroquevillé sur lui même, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Sirius lâcha son écharpe -rouge- au sol et se précipita vers son fils. Harry sursauta mais reconnut Sirius.

-Il a eu un cauchemar et depuis il ne me laisse plus l'approcher, annonça Jeanne.  
-…Papa?  
-Oui, chéri, tout va bien, rassura Sirius en lui tendant ses bras -Harry s'empressa d'y aller-. C'est fini et on va rentrer à la maison.  
-Yeux rouges papa, murmura Harry. Il était là…

Sirius se tendit et jeta un regard -alarmé- à Remus qui était agenouillé à côté de lui. Le loup-garou lui envoya un regard interrogatif. Sirius se releva -Harry dans ses bras- et salua Jeanne, son mari et Hermione. Remus le suivit et ils se hâtèrent de rentrer dans leur maison.

Harry fut déposé sur le canapé et Remus jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans leur cheminée et contacta 'Albus Dumbledore' pendant que Sirius revenait avec un grand verre d'eau. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, le vieillard barbu sortait de la cheminée faisant sursauter le garçon qui pleurait assis sur les genoux de Sirius.

-Sirius, Remus, salua Dumbledore. Si j'ai bien compris, Harry a eu un nouveau rêve?  
-Oui, confirma Sirius en berçant son fils.  
-Il nous a parlé de 'yeux rouges', ajouta Remus.  
-Bonjour Harry.

La voix douce de Dumbledore fit tressaillir Harry et il eut la même impression que la première fois qu'il avait vu Ronald Weasley: il n'aimait pas cet homme. Mais aucun des trois adultes ne virent son tressaillement.

Le petit brun tourna la tête vers le visage fin du sorcier et ses yeux l'interrogèrent. Intuitivement, il se blottit un peu plus contre Sirius en voyant le sourire de l'homme. C'était sur et certain, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas avec ses aires de papy gâteau.

-Alors, tu as fais un mauvais rêve? Tu veux bien me raconter?  
-…Non, lâcha Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le pull de son père -si bien qu'une seule touffe de cheveux dépassait-.  
-Chéri, intervint Remus, le professeur Dumbledore doit savoir ce que tu as vus.  
-Veux pas.  
-Pourquoi, mon Ange? Demanda Sirius en un chuchotement inaudible pour les autres.  
-Je l'aime pas.

Sirius leva les yeux vers les deux autres sorciers et eut un sourire gêné. Sentant qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec Harry plus tard au sujet de Dumbledore, il lui demanda si il pouvait lui à raconter lui au moins. Convaincu, Harry raconta en un murmure son horrible rêve et la fulgurante douleur qu'il avait ressenti.

**oOo**

Remus déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sirius qui sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et Harry dormait profondément. Le silence planait dans toute la maison mais Remus ne semblait décider à garder ce calme. Il monta sur son mari et ses mains passèrent sous le tee-short noir du pyjama de Sirius.

-Dis donc, petit Loup, t'es affamé ce soir, susurra Sirius avant de retourner brusquement Remus pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. J'espère que tu as vraiment, mais alors vraiment, faim.

-Si tu savais à quel point… Demain matin, nous n'aurons même pas encore finis.

**oOo**

Harry bailla et ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser brutalement. Était-ce des cris qu'il entendait? De Sirius _et_ Remus? Le soleil semblait être levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Harry eut un large sourire en se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui il jouait son tout premier match de football et Remus et -même- Sirius venaient le regarder. Alors il espérait que son équipe allait gagner pour que les deux hommes soient fier de lui. Mais son sourire s'effaça en entendant de nouveaux cris et… gémissements.

Prenant sur lui, -et avec tout le courage qu'il possédait-, Harry se leva, prit sa peluche de chien noir et sortit de sa chambre. Plus il avançait vers la Salle de Bain, plus les cris montaient en puissance. Le garçon souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et il resta bouche-bée devant ce qu'il vit.

Remus était assis sur le lavabo et Sirius avançait et reculait le bassin (je pense que vous avez compris que ce sont les mots d'Harry) à toute vitesse. Tout deux criaient et gémissaient le prénom de l'autre -et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi-. Remus était cambré et rejetait la tête en arrière laissant son cou à Sirius qui le butinait de baiser, le suçotait ou le mordillait. Mais le plus étrange pour Harry fut lorsque son Père enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Remus qui hurla son plaisir et Sirius faisait des vas et viens faisant encore plus gémir leur Loup-Garou.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hurla Harry.

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur bulle et se tournèrent vers Harry qui les fixait toujours aussi ébahis. Ils réagirent au quart de tour. Sirius s'ôta de Remus et se retrouva nu face à son fils qui observa son sexe -la bouche grande ouverte-. '_Pourquoi celui de Sirius est beaucoup plus gros?_' pensa l'enfant au moment même ou Sirius enfilait un boxer et Remus se cachait sous un peignoir.

-POURQUOI CRIAIS MUS? Paniqua Harry. AS MAL?  
-Chéri, je vais très bien, rassura Remus avec un sourire gêné. On te rejoins pour prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. D'accord?

Harry partit en courant et descendit -dangereusement- les escaliers. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il sortit les bols, couteaux et verres. Puis le jus d'orange et du pain rejoignit la table. Harry comptait à voix haute -il avait appris jusqu'à huit- chaque objet qu'il prenait et revenait à un dès qu'il avait passé le nombre huit.

La cheminée s'illumina et Severus sortit du Salon. Un large sourire s'afficha sur l'enfant qui couru vers l'homme. Celui-ci lui ouvrit les bras et Harry sauta dedans avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Severus vit immédiatement les yeux d'Harry qui semblaient agités et le garçon ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au escalier.

-Où est Papa et Mus? Demanda Severus le tenant toujours dans les bras.  
-…C'est horrible, commenta Harry effrayé. Ils arrêtaient pas crier et Papa bougeait sur Mus super vite. Qu'est qui y a? Hein ? Pourquoi i on fais ça? Et Papa i touchait zizi à Mus. Ils avaient bobo?

Severus se figea quelque secondes avant de se diriger dans la Cuisine. Il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et déposa Harry sur une chaise. Harry attendait toujours sa réponse avec inquiétude. '_Ils sont vraiment idiot!'_, constata Severus.

-Non, ils ont mal nul part. C'est juste des choses que les grandes personnes font mais jamais les petits enfants, s'empressa d'ajouter Severus.  
-C'est quoi?  
-Hum…comment dire?…Toi, tu es heureux lorsque tu joues avec Hermione à votre jeu de construction, non?  
-Bah oui! Confirma Harry en mordant dans une tartine de beurre. Est marrant!  
-Oui, mais ni Sirius ni Remus y joue n'est ce pas?  
-Non, pas pour les grand, comprit l'enfant.  
-Voilà, c'est pour ça que ce qu'ils font c'est comme les jeux de construction pour enfants.

_'Quel jeu de construction_', pensa Severus en versant du lait dans le bol d'Harry qui s'amusait à faire voler sa tartine -dégoulinante de confiture à la fraise- au dessus de la table. Si bien que des grumeaux de fraises s'écrasèrent sur les serviettes, dans les bols et les verres, sur la table et les cuillères et même le pot de beurre au grand amusement d'Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les deux _'joueur'_ arrivèrent. Severus leur offrit son plus beau regard noir en pointant Harry de son menton. Sirius eut un grand sourire amusé et Remus eut -au moins- la décence de rougir et d'éviter de regarder son ami.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Remus en l'embrassant.  
-Vous avez finis de jouer? Demanda le garçon avec un large sourire.  
Sirius et Remus jetèrent un coup d'œil interloqués à Severus qui haussa les épaules en signe d'innocence.  
-Oui, on a finis de jouer, assura Sirius. C'est des jeux de grand, ajouta t-il précipitamment.  
-J'sais, Severus m'a expliqué que moi jouait au cube et vous à ça. Ça s'appelle comment?  
-Le…  
-Cheval, trouva Sirius.  
-Préfère les cube.  
-T'as raison, répondit trois voix d'hommes.

**oOo**

**Que dire? Lol. Je suis super_ heureuse_ d'avoir atteint les _100 Revie_ws Sa fait _vraiment plaisir_! J'espère que cette suite ne vous _déplaira pas_. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y'aura de _l'action _:D. J'ai eu une _majorité_ de lecteurs qui préfèrent que je_ ne sépare pas_ les deux parties, donc je suiverais cette idée . La suite arrivera la _semaine prochaine_. à Bientôt.**


	18. Chapitre 18: Résistance Dangereuse

**Chapitre:Résistance dangereuse.**

Remus et Hermione étaient dans un supermarché et la fillette avait insisté pour pousser les petits cadis pour en enfants et Remus les plus grands. Ils se baladaient le temps de l'entraînement d'Harry. Ils faisaient trop froid pour rester une heure et demi assis sur des gradins et Hermione s'ennuyait -même si elle adorait écouter Harry lui raconter ce qu'il faisait là-bas-.

En achetant des fruits, Remus repensait au merveilleux Noël qu'ils avaient passés. Sirius et Remus avaient invités Severus, Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora. Le premier avait grogné puis finalement accepté lorsque Sirius l'avait insulté d'homme des cavernes. Harry leur avaient offert des dessins aux traits maladroits et au couleurs extravagantes. Le garçon avait été celui ayant le plus déballé de cadeaux avec Nymphadora. Il avait reçu plusieurs jeux moldus et sorciers -pour pouvoir jouer seul et avec Hermione- mais aussi quelques vêtements qu'il avait adoré -Harry _ressemblerait_ t-il déjà à Sirius?-. La veille de Noël avait accompagné un succulent dîner que Remus et Andromeda avaient cuisinés.

-Remus, où est Sirius? Demanda Hermione en prenant les fruits et les plaçant dans son chariot.  
-Au travail, Hermione. Ça fait une semaine qu'il a reprit, soupira Remus.

En effet, malgré la déception des trois hommes, Sirius avait du retourner au travail pour apprendre à des gens à se défendre convenablement. Heureusement qu'il travaillait pour une bonne cause. Dans le cas contraire, le Loup-garou l'aurait attaché à leur lit pour l'empêcher d'y retourner.

C'est en empilant des bouteilles d'eau et de boisson gazeuses que Remus se rendit compte à quel point lui et Sirius vivaient en Moldus depuis qu'Harry faisait partie de leur vie. Avec un sourire, il acheta un paquet de gâteau pour le goûter des enfants.

-On va y aller, Hermione. Harry a finit dans quinze minute.

**oOo**

Harry frappa dans le ballon de toute ces forces et il le vit rentrer dans les filets à son grand contentement. Avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers Remus et Hermione, qui venaient le chercher, et tout deux le saluèrent de la main.  
-BRAVO HARRY!! Félicita Mark Rutelli. C'est parfait. On va gagner le match de samedi prochain. Il est dans sept jours alors on pourra encore jouer.  
-Ouais!! Crièrent tout les enfants de l'équipe.  
-Allez les gamins, vous pouvez y aller.

Le petit brun les rejoignit en courant -'_ne se fatiguait t-il jamais_?' Se demanda Remus- et sauta dans les bras de son second père qui le réceptionna avec plaisir. Alors, Harry commença à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette heure et demi d'entraînement: l'échauffement, les fautes qu'il avait commise mais aussi les trois buts qu'il avait marqué. D'ailleurs, Harry avait inauguré son premier match en marquant un des deux buts. Depuis, l'équipe n'avait perdu aucun jeu.

La petite troupe -après avoir salués l'entraîneur- roulèrent jusqu'à la maison des Black en écoutant des idioties à la radio. Harry s'était arrêté de parler et écoutait à présent Hermione qui racontait tout ce qu'ils avaient achetés dans le supermarché.

En écoutant Hermione parler, Remus s'aperçut qu'Harry était toujours aussi refermé sur lui-même en dehors de quelques instants. Et cette observation lui mina le moral. Harry avait le caractère réservé, calme et éveillé d'un Serpentard. Oh Seigneur, que dirait Sirius si il savait que Remus avait _osé _penser cela.

**oOo**

-Bien, Bobby. Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara Sirius en faisant disparaître l'hologramme de son client. Nous réviserons tout ça mercredi puis nous commencerons les sorts d'attaques d'un plus haut niveau.  
-Je m'améliore? Demanda l'homme.

Bobby était un jeune de vingt ans qui travaillait en recherches Botaniques dans un établissement privé. Avec ses cheveux noirs et sa carrure impressionnante, on pourrait penser qu'il était un redoutable sorcier mais pourtant il avait même du mal à viser un Expelliarmus. Et Sirius s'arrachait parfois les cheveux en s'incitant au calme et à garder patience.

-Doucement mais sûrement, rassura Sirius avec un sourire. Dès que vous arriverez à correctement visés vos cibles, ça ira plus facilement et tout s'assimilera beaucoup plus vite. Bon week-end, Bobby.  
-Merci. À vous aussi, Sirius.

Sirius soupira et commença à ranger la salle d'entraînement qu'ils avaient utilisés. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Tout les autres membres du Club avaient déjà terminés leur séances et les clients étaient rentrés chez eux. Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui pour voir sa petite tornade brune lui sauter dans les bras et prendre une douche brûlante avec Remus pour jouer _au Cheval_. Un sourire éclaira son visage en repensant au jour où Harry les avaient surpris à…jouer.

La nuit était déjà tombé en cette fin de première semaine de Janvier et de la Nouvelle Année. Des lampadaires éclairaient la route toujours sillonnés de neige. Les rues étaient sombres et vides. L'horloge sonna dix huit heures. _'Bientôt le dîner'_, pensa joyeusement Sirius en éteignant toutes les torches d'un coup de baguettes.

L'homme ferma la prote à clé et commença à partir en sifflotant. Mais quatre ombres lui sautèrent dessus. Sirius voulut pousser un cri de surprise mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et un coup de genoux dans les tibias le fit trébucher. Un autre coup dans la tête lui fit voir des étoiles pendant quelque secondes.

Lorsqu'il reprit totalement conscience, Sirius comprit qu'il avait été traînés dans une de ces petites ruelles malsaines du Chemin de Traverse. Deux hommes le tenaient fermement et deux autres étaient face à lui avec un large sourire mesquin.

Sirius déglutit silencieusement en reconnaissant Eden Selwyn et Avery Junior. Des mangemorts…ceux qui recherchaient Harry. Priant pour que quelqu'un intervienne, Sirius encaissa un premier coup dans le ventre sans rien dire. Il aperçut sa baguette magique dans la neige à quelque mètres de lui.

**oOo**

Remus soupira agacé en mettant la table à l'aide des deux enfants. Sirius avait une demi-heure de retard. Ce qui arrivait fréquemment avec des clients particulièrement incompétent et ça le mettait toujours en pétard.

-Mus, t'es colère? Demanda Harry en plaçant les fourchettes sur la table.  
-Attention avec le bout du couvert, prévint Remus avant de lui sourire. Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas en colère. Vous allez manger sans Sirius, d'accord?  
-Oui!! Acceptèrent les deux enfants.

Hermione passait la soirée chez eux pendant que ses parents étaient à une conférence intitulé 'Des dentistes pour des dents'. Remus remplit les assiettes des deux bambins avec une tranche de roast-beef et des frites.

**oOo**

Sirius cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas nier que les deux mangemorts se défoulaient parfaitement sur lui. Il avait reçu des coups de poings, de pieds et de genoux dans le ventre, le visage et même les jambes.

-Alors, Black, susurra Selwyn. Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire où est le petit Potter?  
-Je ne sais pas où il est, grogna Sirius.  
-Je vais vraiment devoir user de la manière forte.  
-Crève…  
-ENDOLORIS!!

Un hurlement de douleur déchira la nuit. Sirius était agité de spasme mais Jugson et Gibbon le tenaient fermement. Son corps entier le brûlait de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Pour garder courage, Sirius se répétait une litanie en boucle silencieusement pour tenter d'occulter la douleur 'Rem…'Ry…Harry…Papa va rentrer…Harry…Lunard…'.

-ENDOLORIS!!

La victime ne savait pas si il préférait subir le sortilège impardonnable ou les détraqueurs. Il ne savait même pas si il pourrait transplaner jusqu'à chez eux -si il restait vivant-. Sirius ne pouvait même pas appeler le Magicobus. Avec Albus, ils avaient placés des sortilèges autour de la maison, les empêchant de la détecter.

Les quatre mangemorts commençaient à réellement s'énerver et avec les hurlement de Sirius, ils allaient se faire repérer. De plus, Black était résistant pour un ancien auror et un séjour à Azkaban. Sirius hurla lorsqu'un nouveau sortilège doloris lui tomba dessus en même temps qu'une multitude de coups. Il sentit le sang couler de son nez, de sa bouche et de l'arcade.

-Tu sais, le gamin ne sera pas tué…  
-Jamais.  
-…et il ne ressentira aucune douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Il ne vit pas avec moi, répéta Sirius pour la vingtième fois.  
-ENDOLORIS! Cria Selwyn à bout de nerfs. Écoutes Black, pour la dernière fois, tu vas me dire où est ce maudit gamin parce que le jour où je vais le trouver, il payera pour toi.

Trop sonné et sanguinolent, Sirius resta silencieux en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Toutes ses fibres, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Son nez était certainement cassé et ses lèvres fendues tout comme ses arcades. Soudain, il se sentit tomber dans la neige fraîche et hurla une dernière fois sous le dernier sortilège doloris puis quatre 'Pop' lui apprit que ses agresseurs étaient partis.

Rampant jusqu'à sa baguette magique à quelque mètres de lui, Sirius laissa une traînée de sang qui macula le blanc pur de la neige. L'homme pria de toute ses forces pour réussir à transplaner jusque devant sa porte de maison et que Remus serait là.

**oOo**

Remus soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine en attendant Sirius. L'inquiétude avait prit sur la colère et il avait disputé sèchement Harry et Hermione qui criaient trop fort en jouant. Comme il s'y attendait, Remus se sentait coupable d'en s'en être prit injustement aux enfants surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas si bruyant que ça. Maintenant, tout deux s'amusaient avec un jeu de carte que la petite fille avait emmené.

-Bon sang, Sirius que fais tu? Murmura t-il pour lui-même en se versant une tasse de thé bouillant.

Trois coups maladroit à la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge -il était à peine dix neuf heures trente, la conférence des Granger ne devait même pas avoir commencé-, Remus se dirigea vers la porte.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il resta figé de stupeur en voyant son mari assis dans la neige couvert de sang et semblant souffrir le martyr. Se reprenant, Remus se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se lever -ce qui fut très difficile étant donné que Sirius ne l'assistait pas vraiment-.

-Sirius, Chéri? ça va aller? Je vais appeler Severus, d'accord? Paniqua le Loup-Garou.  
-Mus, croassa Sirius en papillonnant des yeux. Harry…où?  
-Il est en sécurité.

En rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison, Remus jura en voyant les deux enfants debout l'un contre l'autre à regarder curieusement qui venait à cette heure là. Puis Harry se précipita vers Sirius lorsqu'il le reconnut mais s'immobilisa en voyant tout le sang sur son Père. Écarquillant les yeux, Harry recula de plusieurs pas permettant à Remus de pénétrer dans le Salon en soutenant Sirius.

-Papa!! Cria finalement Harry. Bobo!! Mus, papa a bobo!!  
-Je sais, Harry. Calme toi et ne reste pas là, admonesta Remus.  
-Mais…  
-HARRY! Ça suffit!

Hermione s'approcha de Sirius et se mit à pleurer de peur en voyant tout le sang qui coulait de son corps entier. Harry était complètement paralysé au seuil du living. Il avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son cœur battait à une vitesse vertigineuse. De plus, Remus avait crié vraiment fort et il détestait quand il faisait ça. Sirius voulut parler mais seul un gémissement sortit de sa bouche alors il relaissa tomber lourdement sa tête.

Remus avait couché Sirius sur la banquette et s'était précipité dans leur Chambre pour appeler Severus de leur Cheminée et revenir avec le peu de nécessaire de soin qu'ils avaient. Il fit léviter derrière lui une bassine remplie d'eau tiède et une grande serviette.

-Ça va aller, répéta Remus à son mari qui gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts. Je vais te nettoyer.

La chemise de Sirius imbibée de sang se retrouva au sol et Remus commença à nettoyer rapidement le torse et le dos mais aussi le visage. Harry semblait vouloir partir en courant mais aussi hurler et se précipiter dans les bras de son Père. Tout son corps tremblait et une horrible douleur s'était déclenché au niveau de son épaule. Il se frotta et toussa légèrement ce qui lui brûla la gorge.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus entra et se dirigea vers les deux hommes sans jeter un seul regard aux enfants. Il sortit plusieurs fioles d'un petit sac noir et les fit avaler à Sirius qui obéit docilement. Puis son corps fut bandé après avoir été badigeonné de baume pour faire disparaître les bleus et les coupures et son nez fut réparé.

-Patmol, tu te sens mieux? S'enquit Remus en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Ouais, murmura l'homme en lui faisant un maigre sourire.  
-Prends cette potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, ordonna Severus en tentant de glisser une fiole entre ses lèvres.  
-Harry! Protesta Sirius.

Le garçon regarda son Père et voulut se blottir contre lui -et Sirius voulait qu'il fasse cela- mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et recula en se rappelant comment le Loup-Garou l'avait disputé et lui avait ordonné de rester éloigné. Celui-ci soupira en voyant le recul d'Harry et toutes les larmes rouler sur ses joues rouges. Il lui fit un signe de tête qui signifiait que tout était correct et Sirius ouvrit les bras. Alors Harry se précipita sur Sirius en montant sur lui et se serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui en sanglotant bruyamment. Malgré l'inconfort léger de Sirius, celui-ci referma ses bras autour du corps de son fils et l'apaisa en faisant des cercles avec ses doigts dans le dos.

-Papa, pleura l'enfant.  
-Tout va bien, mon cœur. Tout est correct, rassura Sirius en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.

Severus se releva et entraîna la voisine des Black dans la chambre d'Harry et lui fit boire une goutte de Potion de Sommeil pour qu'elle s'endorme dans le lit du garçon. Laissant le temps à la petite famille de se retrouver, Severus réfléchit dans la Cuisine. Puis, à un moment, Remus le rejoignit.

-Ils dorment tout les deux, annonça t-il en soupirant.

Les deux anciens camarades se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises avec une tasse de café noir. Le silence dura de longues minutes avec seul le bruit de leur respirations plus rapides que la normale dut à leur montée d'adrénaline.

-Ce sont les mangemorts qui recherchent Harry, déclara Remus.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Maintenant qu'ils savent où Sirius travaille, il va falloir être très prudent et je ne pense pas qu'il pourra travailler avant une semaine voir deux. Il s'est reçu une dizaine de sortilège doloris et des nombreux coups. Ce congé maladie lui permettrait de se reposer.  
-Ils voulaient que Sirius leur dise où le petit vivait. Seigneur, Harry ne sera _jamais_ en sécurité? Ce n'est qu'un enfant, par Merlin! Comment veulent-ils redonner naissance à Voldemort -Severus tressaillit mais resta silencieux- avec Harry? Il n'a jamais tenu une baguette magique et ne connaît aucune formule  
-Je sais… mais à mon avis, ils sont persuadés que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvera comment se redonner une apparence corporelle avec Harry. Espérons qu'aucune potion ou sortilège n'existent pour faire ce genre de chose.

**oOo**

**Waouh, lol, le chapitre précedent à réuni_ 20 review_ (Je suis _super contente_, j'espère que ce sera comme ça à _chaque_ fois). Je vous_ remercie_ . Voilà, il y a eu un peu _d'action_ et dans le prochain chapitre vous serez quel _maladie couve Harry._**

**En RAR, je vais _répondre_ aux questions qui m'ont été posés:**

**  
_Hermione_ sera une_ sorcière_.  
Voldemort va revenir en _quatrième année_ probablement (si je ne change pas mes plans) mais pas suite au _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ (que je ne compte _pas faire_).  
Je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre la_ suite de ma première fic_ (publié sur un autre site). je prefère déjà_ finir_ celle-ci et pouvoir vous donner des chapitres sans de _trops longues attentes_ et je pense remanier_ Harry Potter et les colliers mystérieux_ avant de la mettre en ligne.  
Et oui, _Sirius et Remus_ sont de parfait _imbécile _qui oublient de lancer des _sortilèges_ _de silence_ lorsqu'ils...jouent_ au cheval_ ;)**


	19. Chapitre: Séjour à l'hôpital

**Chapitre: Séjour à l'hôpital.  
****_1985._**

L'hôpital Moldu était blanc et propre et horrible. Sirius s'était assis sur une de ses chaises inconfortables, berçant son fils contre son torse dans la salle d'attente des Urgences, tout en voulant désespérément lancer un sortilège -et même Imperium si il le fallait- pour enfin obtenir leur attention. Remus faisait les cents pas devant lui alors qu'Harry pleurait bruyamment en tentant de respirer. Tout autour d'eux étaient installées d'autres personnes aussi désespérées qu'eux pour la longue attente qui se présentaient à leurs yeux. Certaines avaient des plaies et des blessures provoquées par des bagarres Moldus particulièrement violente, d'autres souffraient des conséquences de chutes, ou de blessures de travail.

Pour calmer la fureur qui commençait à naître en lui, Sirius se remémora pourquoi il se retrouvait dans un hôpital Moldu pour Harry. C'était le dernier match de leur saison. Le tout dernier du mois d'août et Sirius avait fait le déplacement avec Remus et Hermione. Le petit était excité et espérait gagner le tournoi -il en parlait depuis des jours- et était heureux que Sirius venait voir le match, ce qu'il faisait rarement en raison de son travail. Puis tout s'était précipité après la pause entre les deux parties du match -où l'équipe d'Harry menait 1 à 0-. Harry avait commença à courir beaucoup plus doucement qu'avant et ne cessait de tousser.

-Harry, ça va? Lui avait demandé Samir en s'approchant de lui. T'es tout blanc.  
-Oui, assura Harry du haut de ses tout juste cinq ans.

Mais Harry avait menti, ne voulant manquer la fin de la compétition. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté rapidement et très vite, Harry s'était effondré au milieu du stade ne pouvant plus respirer.

Sirius s'était levé d'un bond, poussant tout le monde et s'était précipité vers son fils. Harry était couché au sol et une horrible toux s'était emparé de lui. La panique gagna les enfants lorsqu'ils virent qu'Harry crachait du sang mais aussi un liquide jaune que Remus appela pus. Le petit brun ne pouvait prononcer un mot et l'entraîneur avait appelés une ambulance -ce qu'il utilisait pour emmener les malades d'urgences à l'hôpital- et ils étaient montés dedans avec Hermione qui tenait la main à son ami alors que celui-ci était allongé sur un large brancard.

Une femme grosse et blonde leur darda un regard noir, agacée par les pleurs d'Harry et Sirius sentit une colère l'envahir mais il serra des dents pour se retenir. Hermione dessinait avec une feuille et un stylo que la réceptionniste lui avait donné.

-Ça va aller, mon cœur, rassura Sirius dans des tonalités douces et basses. Tout va bientôt aller mieux et on mangera une grosse glace au chocolat. Tu veux?  
-Papa…cria Harry entre ses sanglots. Mal…ai mal…  
-Je sais mon Ange…

Remus et lui échangèrent un regard angoissé puis vers Hermione qui jetait des coups d'œil intéressé autour d'elle tout en dessinant. Remus se rappela qu'il devait prévenir les Granger qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel heures ils allaient rentrer.

-Je vais utiliser cette machine pour prévenir Jeanne et Alan, expliqua Remus à Sirius en passa sa main dans la masse de cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry.  
-C'est quoi? S'étonna Sirius.  
-Le Felêtone… non, le téfélone… Ah! Téléphone.

Sirius n'avait que les papiers d'adoption d'Harry pour les feuilles officielles Moldus. Mais après un petit sort discret de Remus dans l'ambulance avec comme exemple un tas qui reposait sur une table en ferraille, ils avaient été inscrit sur la liste d'attente. Une heure, voilà une heure qu'Harry faisait une crise de…de quoi déjà? Se demanda Sirius désespéré. Harry hurlait de plus en plus fort sous le regard inquiet de certains et courroucé des autres.

-Il nous faut un docteur, supplia Sirius en s'avançant vers la réceptionniste. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne peut plus respirer.  
-En effet, constata la petite femme brune. Vraiment, je vais voir si il n'y a pas un docteur près à le prendre.  
-Non mais ça va pas! Cria la femme qui leur jetait des regards noirs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je suis ici depuis plus de trois heures alors qu'eux viennent d'arriver! C'est injuste et ce gamin qui n'arrête pas de brailler.

Sirius voulut répliquer mais à ce moment là tout les pleurs d'Harry cessèrent et il sentit son corps se détendre. Baissant les yeux vers son fils, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu connaissance et que son cœur battait faiblement à présent.

-Un docteur ici!! Hurla la réceptionniste en s'agitant. UN DOCTEUR!! DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS!!  
-Oh Seigneur, murmura Sirius.

Un homme habillé avec une longue blouse blanche arriva en courant suivit de deux infirmières. La femme meugla encore mais personne n'y prêta attention. Le docteur prit Harry des bras de Sirius et prit son pouls.

-PRÉPAREZ LE BLOC 3B!! Ordonna le docteur en allongeant Harry sur un lit. UN BLOC!! Mr, je suis le Docteur Guigui. Je vais m'occuper de votre fils. Il doit subir une intervention dans l'immédiat pour lui permettre de respirer librement. Ensuite nous lui ferons passés des examens pour déterminer les causes de cette incident.-Je…très bien, répondit Sirius dépassé par les évènements. Je dois venir avec vous.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas.

Le docteur courait dans les couloirs avec le lit et ses deux infirmières pour commencer dans l'immédiat l'opération. Sirius se retrouva seul dans le hall de l'hôpital par lequel ils étaient passés pour atteindre les blocs opératoires. Sirius se cacha le visage dans les mains en soupirant et il entendit Remus arriver en courant avec Hermione derrière lui. Une infirmière les emmena dans une chambre blanche et morose.

-Votre garçon va être dirigés dans cette chambre à la fin de l'opération, expliqua la jeune femme avec un air de commisération et un sourire figé. Jusque là vous allez devoir remplir des formulaires.

Alors qu'il n'était pas en état, Sirius reçut des papiers à remplir sur Harry, ses parents biologiques -à l'occurrence James et Lily- et sur lui même et Remus comme ils l'élevaient mais aussi sur leur travail, leur adresse et l'école. Remus s'empara des formalités et les remplit lui même tandis que la pauvre Hermione faisait une sieste.

-Lunard, coassa finalement Sirius qui n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs minutes. Lunard…  
-Je suis sur qu'ils vont trouvés ce qu'il est arrivé à Harry, rassura Remus en lui prenant la main et la serra. Et ensuite, on ira à St Mangouste si ils découvrent une quelconque maladie.  
-C'est effrayant… J'ai cru qu'il allait…. -le mot se coinça dans sa gorge-. Harry ne pouvait plus…il n'y arrivait plus… j'ai eu si peur.

**oOo**

Alors qu'Harry était endormi dans une salle d'opération à l'hôpital Moldu Marsden en plein centre de Londres et que Sirius se faisait rassurer par Remus qui était tout aussi effrayé, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix patientaient dans la cuisine des Weasley.

-Ils devraient être là depuis vingt minutes! Lâcha finalement Andromeda.  
-Si ils ne sont pas là dans dix minutes, j'irais voir chez eux, annonça sombrement Severus.  
-J'allais te le demander Severus, confia Dumbledore avec inquiétude.  
-Seigneur, j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé, s'enquit Molly. Je me souviens très bien de cette soirée où les quatre mangemorts sont tombés sur Sirius. Il était dans un sacré état.

Le silence retomba et tout repensèrent à l'agression de Sirius, il y a six mois de cela. Comme l'avait prévu Severus, le garçon avait dû se reposer chez lui pendant deux semaines malgré ses objections. Et son lieu de travail avait été mis au courant de cette agression et depuis des protections avaient été entourés autour du local comme celui interdisant aux hommes portant la marque des Ténèbres -sortilège placé par Dumbledore discrètement-.

Au bout d'à peine cinq minute, Severus se leva et déclara impassiblement qu'il transplanait directement chez les Black. Molly et Andromeda le remercièrent du regard mais Severus était trop inquiet pour s'en apercevoir. Il partit silencieusement.

Arrivé directement dans le Salon, Severus sut immédiatement que la maison était vide. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et rien ne laissait penser que la petite famille était parti d'urgence. Le Maître des Potions se souvint que le garçon avait un match de fabtool ou football, il ne savait plus mais aucun sac de sport n'était posé au sol.

Convaincu que personne n'était rentré depuis leur départ pour le tournoi du gamin, Severus sortit et se rendit dans la maison de leur voisin à deux minutes de marche. Il savait que leur fille était souvent gardée par Sirius et Remus et qu'elle était une grande -très grande selon les deux hommes- amie d'Harry.

En arrivant dans la cour des Granger, Severus se demanda si il y avait quelqu'un mais la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement et un couple sortit. Jeanne regarda l'homme en noir quelque secondes avant de lui sourire et de se précipiter vers lui suivit de son mari.

-Vous êtes Mr Rogue, n'est ce pas? Demanda t'elle chaleureusement.  
-Heu…oui. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés Mrs Granger, Mr Granger, salua Severus en leur serrant la main. Je voulais savoir si vous saviez où étai…  
-Sirius et Remus? Compléta Alan avec inquiétude.  
-En effet.  
-Seigneur, les garçons n'avaient aucun moyen de vous prévenir, se souvint Jeanne. Harry a été transféré d'urgence à l'hôpital et ni Sirius ni Remus ne savent ce qu'il a. Il semblerait qu'un docteur l'a pris en charge et l'opère en ce moment même.

Severus avait pâli au début de la phrase mais à la fin il était carrément livide. Jeanne lui tapota l'épaule d'un air affecté pendant qu'Alan démarrait leur voiture. Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira de détresse. Qu'était t-il arrivé à Harry pour qu'il se rendre d'urgence à un hôpital et de plus moldu?

-Nous nous y rendons pour aller rechercher Hermione et prendre des nouvelles du petit, ajouta la femme. Voulez vous que l'on vous y emmène?  
-Non merci, refusa Severus. Pourriez vous cependant leur dire que je suis venus et qu'ils m'appellent dès qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Merci beaucoup.

**oOo**

Harry cligna des yeux et sentit quelque chose dans sa bouche mais aussi dans le nez. Le garçon commença à paniquer mais une main prit la sienne et la serra doucement en la caressant. Fixant ses grands yeux verts sur la forme floue en face de lui, il reconnut son Père devenir de plus en plus distincts.

-Chut, Harry, c'est papa. Ne parle pas. Tout va bien maintenant.

Des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de l'enfant mais Sirius l'embrassa sur le front et avec une main il la passa dans les cheveux ébouriffé d'Harry et de l'autre il caressa celle petite d'Harry. Tournant la tête vers la gauche, il reconnut Remus qui l'observait avec inquiétude mais lui sourit doucement. De sa main libre Harry toucha ce qu'il sentait dans sa bouche et son nez et constata avec horreur que c'était des tuyaux.

Voyant Harry écarquiller les yeux et commencer à bouger, Remus parla de sa voix la plus douce et la plus basse en l'obligeant à le regarder. Il le consola en lui disant qu'il allait bientôt rentrer à la maison et qu'il pourrait dormir avec eux.

Dès qu'Harry se rendormit épuisé, les deux hommes lâchèrent un soupir de pur soulagement. Deux heures. L'intervention avait duré deux heures puis les examens trois. Sirius avait faillit se taper la tête contre tout les murs et faire exploser l'hôpital pendant que Remus se retenait de s'arracher les cheveux. Puis, Harry avait été amené dans la chambre branché de partout. Une perfusion le nourrissait, une autre lui procurait de l'oxygène, l'autre faisait encore une autre chose pour son corps et des machines qui ne cessait de produire des petits Bip-Bip-Bip au rythme du cœur d'Harry les agaçaient. Et le docteur leur avait annoncé une nouvelle assez déplaisante.

-Le jeune Harry est atteint d'une pleurésie purulente, annonça le docteur Guigui -une homme brun assez massif de la trentaine-.  
-Hein? Avait réplique très éloquemment Sirius avec inquiétude.  
-C'est une inflammation de la plèvre qui est la membrane entourant les poumons. Cette cavité, limitée par deux feuillets glissant au contact l'un de l'autre, connaît un épanchement purulent, expliqua le docteur.  
-Ce qui signifie qu'Harry est malade, conclu Remus.  
-En effet. Ce qui est assez grave étant donné que l'appareil respiration de l'enfant est en plein développement jusqu'à ces dix ans. Cette maladie se manifeste par la présence abondante de pus qui empêche le parfait glissement entre les feuillets de la cavité mais aussi par des sortes de…crises. Les symptômes sont principalement des douleur thoracique vive, avant et pendant la crise, irradiant vers l'épaule, des toux sèches, de la fièvre parfois et même des crachas de pus et sanglants. et des gênes respiratoire (essoufflement, dilatation des bronches, incapacité à parler correctement).  
-Oh…c'est grave, constata Remus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.  
-C'est une maladie qui ne se soigne pas mais les crises peuvent être plus ou moins contrôlés grâce à des médicaments et à des inhalateurs d'oxygène qui l'aideront à calmer cette crise.

Et les explications avaient continués pendant une dizaine de minute. Remus avait positivé en déclarant que si il faisait suivre le bon traitement à Harry et qu'ils faisaient attention à toujours avoir un inhalateur à portée de main, la vie d'Harry pourrait être plus ou moins normale à ce stade. Le Docteur Guigui avait renchérit qu'il était totalement d'accord.

Juste avant le retour d'Harry, Jeanne et Alan s'étaient précipités vers eux et leur avaient annoncés que Severus était passé et les deux hommes se rappelèrent _seulement_ à ce moment-là qu'une réunion de l'Ordre avait été programmé pour voir si Selwyn et sa bande avaient refait parler d'eux. Puis le couple s'était assuré que Sirius et Remus ne manquaient de rien -les deux hommes leur avaient quémandés d'aller à la pharmacie pour qu'ils achètent les médicaments et l'inhalateur d'Harry- avant de repartir avec Hermione qui détestait être enfermé dans un hôpital.

-Je suis épuisé, confia Remus en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius après l'avoir rejoint.  
-Moi aussi, avoua Sirius en caressant la tête de son amant. On rentre à la maison dès demain matin. Il est déjà vingt deux heures.

**oOo**

Severus se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Il sauta du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait. Rongé d'inquiétude -même si il ne l'avouerait pas-, Severus avait passé la nuit à attendre le retour de la petite troupe chez eux. Il était maintenant sept heures du matin et le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps en ce mois d'août.

Remus lui lança un sourire et la salua d'un signe de tête puis Sirius entra avec Harry endormi dans les bras. Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant les mines abattus des deux hommes. Sirius réprima un long bâillement.

-Mus, je t'ai déjà dis de placer des sortilèges contre les cambrioleurs, plaisanta Sirius en désignant son ami d'un mouvement de la tête.  
-J'espère pour toi que je te cambriolerais pas, Black, rétorqua Severus, car je fais exploser ta maison en même temps.  
-Allez, Sirius, tu mets Harry dans notre lit et tu dors aussi.

Sirius eut une moue boudeuse mais monta les escaliers et se coucha sans même se déshabiller mais prit quand même quelque secondes à mettre Harry en slip avant de le glisser sous le fin drap. Il eut à peine le temps d'éteindre la lumière qu'il tomba endormi sur l'oreiller.

Cependant à l'étage inférieur, Remus venait de s'effondrer devant la tasse de thé que Severus leur avait servit. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains et essuya discrètement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Sirius avait craqué à sa manière durant la nuit et maintenant c'était à son tour.

-Allez Remus, ça va aller, murmura Severus en lui tapotant l'épaule dans une piètre tentative de réconforter son ami.  
-Oh…c'est idiot…maintenant, Harry a un traitement pour éviter que ça se reproduise…mais…j'ai eu si peur…et …et le guérisseur euh médecin… a dit qu'Harry allait en refaire, qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion..

Avec désespoir, Remus narra tout ce que leur avait rapporté le médecin sur la maladie d'Harry. Severus grimaça et soupira pour ce pauvre gosse.

**oOo**

CoucouMerci pour les_ reviews_ :D Je suis _happy_ à chaque fois . Alors j'ai un peu _remanié la maladie_ en incluant la présence de '_crises_' -je trouvè pas d'autre nom- et de quelques _petits détails_ mais cette maladie sera très _importante et présente_ dans la vie d'Harry. Donc vous avez _aimez??_

**Pour les questions:**

-Harry va se découvrir -dans bcp d'anné- une _orientation sexuelle_ -xD- _différente_ donc c'est à vous d'imaginer pour le moment lol.  
-Sa _maison _à Poudlard est déjà choisi mais je pense que _vous avez une idée_ (le chapitre est même _écrit_)  
-Oui, Sev' a o_ffert des cadeaux_ à Rem, Sir' et Harry mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à _quoi_. Je te laisse_ imaginer_ ;)  
-Le _mariage_? Ils ne sont pas _officiellement_ marié mais c'est comme _si _et ce n'es pas vraiment _importan_t.

**Voilà, j'espère vous avoir satisfait. A très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions **


	20. Chapter 20: Interrogations et colère

**Chapitre: Interrogations et Colère.**

Si on lui demandait ce qu'était une semaine éprouvante pour lui, Remus aurait certainement répondu celle qu'il venait de passer en compagnie d'un Harry avec l'obligation de rester au lit. Ce que le gamin avait tout bonnement refusé dès le moment où Sirius et lui, lui avaient ordonnés de rester couché dans son lit pendant les cinq prochains jours pour récupérer de son opération. Oh non, Harry n'avait pas du tout apprécier.

L'enfant s'était amusé à se lever toute les deux minutes et à sortir hors de sa chambre pour se balader dans la maison en faisant des caprices. Au début, les deux hommes avaient été très patient en raison de l'intervention médicale que le garçon venait de subir mais au bout du second jour -dernier jour de congé pour Sirius que le travail lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'un membre de sa famille était malade- Sirius avait été très clair avec lui en lui rappelant une dernière fois qu'il devait rester couché.

Mais dès que Sirius était reparti au travail, Harry était devenu infernal. Remus savait que ce n'était pas des caprices de gamin gâté, c'était juste que le petit ne voulait pas rester dans son lit alors il prétextait devoir et vouloir faire plein de chose.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Remus était à présent en train de regarder dans la Salon si le gamin n'y était pas. La Pleine Lune était dans trois petits jours et Harry ne devait pas le savoir car il n'aurait jamais _autant_ joué avec les nerfs de Remus. De plus, ce soir venait dîner Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora qui allait rentrer en seconde année après l'obtention avec brillance des examens de première année. Alors Remus était passablement débordé entre le préparation du repas et le ménage à faire dans toute la maison.

Finalement, il trouva Harry qui regardait des assiettes se laver toute seul dans l'évier de la Cuisine. Remus sentit sa fureur se décupler en voyant qu'Harry faisait tout ce cinéma pour ne _rien _faire. Remus posa le lourd livre qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table ce qui fit sursauter le petit brun. Celui ci lui fit un sourire innocent mais Remus était vraiment en colère.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris ce que Sirius et moi t'avions ordonné, siffla Remus en le levant de force. Je vais être obligé de te punir puisque ça fait cinq jours que tu _dois_ rester au lit te reposer.

Harry comprit -trop tard- qu'il avait dépassé les limites et commença à essayer de s'échapper de la main de Remus mais celui ci le tenait trop fermement. Ils entrèrent dans le chambre du gamin. Sans un mot, Remus s'assit sur le lit et souleva Harry de terre. Son pantalon et son slip se retrouvèrent à ses pieds.

Harry senti Remus le mettre sur ses genoux, visage vers le bas. Il voulut se débattre mais avant même de bouger d'un centimètre, la première claque arriva sur ses fesses. Ne donnant pas le temps à Harry de bouger, une série de claque très dures commencèrent à pleuvoir sur son petit derrière. La main très forte de Remus descendait à maintes reprises couvrant son derrière. Il se tordit et s'agita en sanglotant, mais en vain. Remus continuait.

Son derrière faisait très mal, la chaleur s'accumulait sur ses fesses et cela devenait endolori … très endolori. Avec chaque CLAQUE, le corps de Harry était secoué et il se tortillait dans tout les sens en hurlant. Il ne savait pas que Remus avait une main si ferme alors que par moment elle était vraiment douce avec lui. Peut être encore plus dure que celle de Sirius…-Non c'était sur-. Mus continua à le fesser plusieurs fois, déterminé à le punir sérieusement pour ses actes de ses dernières journées. Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient hors de ses yeux, rejoint par des halètements à chaque claque.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, Remus arrêta la fessée, finalement satisfait qu'Harry semblait avoir compris. Harry continua à parler dans ses sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se calmer. Ses fesses étaient en feu et il avait froid. En un instant, il fut de nouveau sur pied et Remus l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry pleura encore plus en voyant l'étincelle de colère dans les yeux ambres de Mus.

-Je suis très déçu que tu ais été un si vilain garçon ses derniers jours, déclara durement Remus.  
-Dé…  
-Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Tu restes dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je te le dise! Et Papa sera au courant.

Remus quitta la chambre laissant Harry pleurer bruyamment et suffoquer entre ses larmes. Et malgré son apparence, Remus avait peur que les pleurs du garçon ne provoque une crise et là, il serait dévasté de l'avoir provoqué.

Harry grimpa sur son lit et gémit lorsque ses fesses touchèrent le matelas: c'était vraiment…trop douloureux. Et le garçon n'avait jamais voulu agacer et encore moins _décevoir _Mus ou Papa. Frottant furieusement ses yeux, Harry se roula en boule.

**oOo**

Sirius entra et poussa un cri de joie: il était en vacance pour trois semaines. Les vacances d'été. Il fit un large sourire et embrassa Remus qui lui répondit avidement. Celui-ci finissait de préparer les salades qu'ils allaient déguster dans la soirée avec la famille de Sirius.

Remus savait à quel point son mari était heureux d'entretenir des relations avec des membres de sa famille. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient tous été reniés et méprisés mais Andromeda avait un jour porté le nom des Black et ça, ça rendait fou de joie Sirius.

-Où est Harry?  
Il reçut un regard sombre.  
-Puni dans sa chambre après une bonne fessée, répondit Remus.  
-C'est pas vrai. Il a recommencé? Soupira Sirius.  
-À ton avis? Je lui ai clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas été gentil et que tu serais au courant.  
-Je vais le voir.

L'homme ravit une dernière fois les lèvres de Remus avant de grimper silencieusement les escaliers. Sirius comprenait parfaitement la colère et l'agacement de son fils à devoir rester immobile dans un lit mais l'enfant avait été infernal et il devait en payer les conséquences.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, ce fut pour voir Harry toujours roulé en boule dans son lit en serrant sa peluche préféré -le chien noir-. Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser attendrir et frappa fortement contre la porte. Harry sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il les baissa sur ses mains.

-OH OUI, HARRY! TU AS RAISON DE FAIRE ÇA!! Cria Sirius en s'approchant de lui. JE SUIS TRÈS, TRÈS FÂCHÉS!!  
-Désolé, papa, murmura Harry.  
-J'ESPERE BIEN QUE TU ES DESOLE! VIENS ICI!…IMMÉDIATEMENT.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha -à contrecœur- de Sirius qui était debout au milieu de la chambre. Sirius se pencha et mit une grande claque sur le derrière déjà endolori du garçon. Harry sursauta et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Tentant de contrôler son corps agités de tremblements, Harry jeta un regard à son Père à travers ses mèches de cheveux.

-Tu t'excuseras vers Remus et maintenant tu restes _dans_ ton lit jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle.

**oOo**

Nymphadora entrebâilla la porte de son cousin. Un sourire attendri se glissa sur son visage jovial en voyant le garçon sous son drap, un livre à la main et sa bouche formait des lettres silencieuses comme si il lisait. La porte grinça lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit en plus grand et Harry leva son regard vers elle. Un immense sourire fendit son visage et il s'apprêta à sortir de son lit avant de se rappeler de la consigne de son père. Il se figea et se rassit.

-Alors mon bout de choux, salua sa cousine en s'asseyant a côté de lui. Tu fais des bêtises?  
-Suis méchant, confia Harry en baissant les yeux.  
-Mais non, le rassura Dora. Tu es un gentil garçon qui va s'excuser, n'est ce pas?  
-Oui!! S'écria Harry en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire surtout Harry qui tentait de s'échapper au chatouilles qui le torturait. Ensuite, la métamorphage le rassura en lui disant que Sirius l'avait autorisé à descendre pour prendre le dîner. Dora entreprit d'aider légèrement Harry à s'habiller convenablement. Mais le garçon se débrouillait parfaitement bien.

Harry descendit les escaliers en tenant la main de Nymphadora. Le garçon rougit et baissa la tête lorsqu'il entra dans le Salon et que tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Harry évita le regard de son Père et de Mus mais courut vers Andromeda qui lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue.

-Alors comment tu vas, petit garnement? Demanda Ted.  
-Bien, répondit Harry en souriant puis il se pencha vers lui et murmura à l'oreille de l'homme: j'ai faim.  
-On va bientôt manger, rassura Ted sur le même ton de confidence.

Leur rire retentit dans la pièce puis Harry osa _enfin_ regarder son Père et Remus à travers ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. La conversation avait reprit et plus personne ne s'occupait d'Harry -ce qui lui convenait parfaitement-. Harry glissa silencieusement de la banquette -toujours trop grande pour lui- et trottina vers le large fauteuil où se trouvait les deux Papa.

Remus retint un sourire en voyant Harry hésiter à monter sur ses genoux et le garçon se mordit la lèvre en se balançant de droite à gauche. Harry tira finalement la manche de Remus en lui jetant des coups d'œil effrayé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce en se penchant vers lui.  
-…Je suis désolé, s'excusa le garçon en clignant des yeux lorsqu'il les sentit le brûler.  
-De quoi es tu désolé?  
-D'être vilain…et méchant…et de ne pas être rester dans mon lit.  
-Tu ne recommenceras plus? S'assura l'homme en le montant sur ses genoux.  
-Jamais, promit Harry en l'embrassant. Tu n'es plus…_fâché_ et _déçu_?  
-Non, plus du tout mais je crois que Papa l'es encore.

Harry s'excusa près de Sirius et faillit pleurer de bonheur lorsque celui ci le serra une féroce étreinte en le mordillant ce qui fit éclater de rire le garçon. Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance calme et reposé et l'enfant jouait avec ses tomates en formant des visages sur son assiette blanche.

**oOo**

Albus Dumbledore caressa sa barbe en réfléchissant tout en observant le terrain de Quidditch sous le soleil depuis sa fenêtre de son bureau directorial à Poudlard. La rentrée était programmé dans, environ, trois semaines et presque tout était déjà préparé.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'autorisation d'entrer, Minerva Mc Gonagall pénétrait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvre du directeur en constatant l'air échevelé de celle-ci et son chapeau pointu noir glissait de sa tête. Ses joues étaient rosis de fureur et Albus lui offrit un regard malicieux pendant que sa plus grande amie commençait à faire les cents pas devant lui.

-Aurais-tu un problème, Minerva? S'amusa discrètement le grand sorcier.  
-Ce…Peeves! Pesta la vielle dame. Je vous assure Albus que la prochaine fois qu'il jète des boules de peintures contre un _seul_ mur de _ce _château, je l'étr…  
-Allons, allons, mon amie. Je suis sur que le Baron Sanglant se fera un plaisir de rappeler à l'ordre notre joyeux farceur.  
-Joyeux? _JOYEUX_? Vous avez vraiment dit _ça_? Je n'y crois pas.

Le silence tomba dans le bureau et le professeur de métamorphose fulmina pendant encore quelques minutes avant de darder son supérieur d'un regard noir et de se redresser dignement. Elle regarda avec mépris la coupelle de bonbon au citron que le vieil homme lui proposa.

-À quoi pensiez vous, Albus? Demanda finalement Minerva avec inquiétude.  
-À notre jeune Harry, confia Dumbledore en regardant un de ses objets scintiller sur une table.  
-Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'enfant?

L'immédiate inquiétude de sa collègue fit sourire nonchalamment l'homme avant qu'un nouveau pli soucieux ne se forme à son front. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel en suivant le fil des pensées de Dumbledore mais resta silencieuse en attendant la suite avec impatience. Elle avait été mise au courant de l'étrange maladie du garçon et en avait été horrifié lorsque Albus et Severus lui avaient donnés des détails contraignant.

-Son caractère solitaire et réservé avec les personnes autres que sa famille me fait penser à…quelqu'un. Cette personne est aujourd'hui disparu quelque part dans une forêt.  
-…À Vous-Savez-Qui, s'écria Minerva en plaquant une main devant sa bouche. Voyons Albus, le gamin est simplement timide et lui _aime _Mr Black et Lupin tout comme Severus contrairement à _l'autre_ qui ne doit même pas saisir le sens de ce mot.  
-Je pense seulement qu'il faudra surveiller ses pratiques lorsqu'il grandira, calma Albus en souriant. Il est innocent et il vaudrait mieux que cela continue. Je suis persuadé que Sirius et Remus n'en attendent pas moins. Ne te méprends pas Minerva, je n'accuse pas, et ne le ferait jamais, Harry d'être le prochain Voldemort ou même de devenir son futur bras droit. Je constate juste son caractère légèrement introverti.  
-Je n'ai vu le garçon que deux fois et il dormait profondément mais j'espère réellement que vous vous trompez Albus. Et même si c'est le cas, l'amour qu'il porte et reçoit par Black et Lupin jouera en sa et notre faveur.  
-Il y a des choses…des choses que personne ne sait, expliqua Dumbledore avec tristesse. Et lorsque tout ceci explosera, les conséquences pourraient être horrible.  
-Je suis certaine que quelque soit ces _choses_, vous pourrez calmer cette effervescence.  
-Je le souhaite ardemment, Minerva.

**oOo**

Harry avala, à contrecœur mais sans rechigner -ses fesses brûlaient encore-, ses médicaments à l'aide d'un grand verre d'eau sous le regard satisfait de son Père et Remus. L'enfant eut un grand sourire en les voyant fier de lui et il sauta de sa chaise.

-'Ne nuit, s'écria Harry en les embrassant. Mione rentre bientôt?  
-Dans quinze jours, Chéri, lui répondit Remus.

Les Granger avaient prit un avion et s'étaient envolés pour le Sud-Est du Pays de Galles, le temps de leur vacances bien mérités. Les enfants avaient été triste d'être si loin pendant tant de temps mais maintenant ils étaient excités de se retrouver.

-Si tu as un problème ou que tu as mal quelque part, tu viens dans la Chambre, rappela Sirius comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait montré avec fierté les quatre petits pansements où les docteurs l'avaient piqués avec une seringue à Severus qui avait fait semblant d'être ébahis par tant de courage et Harry avait était souriant pendant les heures qui suivirent.

-Oui, Papa, rassure l'enfant.

Et Remus se retint de hurler lorsqu'il entendit Harry monter les escaliers en courant sans se soucier du danger que cela représentait. Sirius eut un sourire d'excuse à son amant comme si c'était lui qui se mettait volontairement en danger.

-Mon fils est insupportable, s'excusa Sirius.  
-Ton fils est insupportable, confirma le Loup-Garou. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…  
-C'est normal.  
-…Il ressemble simplement à son Père.

Remus éclata de rire en voyant l'air offusqué de Sirius. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe de fierté et marmonna un truc comme 'heureusement qu'il est comme son Père' entre ses dents avant que Remus ne l'embrasse sauvagement en le plaquant contre la table.

**oOo**

Coucou tout le monde . Voici le_ nouveau_ chapitre. J'ai vu que le_ précedent_ n'a pas été très appreciés -_peu de reviews_- mais j'étais obligés de mettre des _explications_... Severus _ne peux pas_ soigner la maladie d'Harry avec _ses potions_ et dans le prochain chapitre la petite famille se rend à _St Mangouste et chez les Weasley_ ;)  
Que pensez vous des_ interrogations_ de Dumbledore?

J'ai déjà écrit l'entrée d'Harry à_ Poudlard_ -jusqu'à Halloween-. Donc j'espere que vous êtes impatients -environ _10 chapitre_s avant qu'il ne recoive sa lettre-. Merci encore pour _les reviews_.


	21. Chapitre 21: Problème et plan

**Chapitre: Problème et plan.**

Harry tentait de lacer correctement et seul ses chaussures pour aller dîner chez les Weasley. La famille des rouquins les avaient invités ainsi que Severus et Dumbledore sans réelle raison mais juste pour le plaisir avait rétorqué Dumbledore à l'agacement d'Harry. Il était seul et assis sur la banquette du Salon tandis que Remus et Sirius finissaient de se préparer tout en buvant une tasse de café dans la cuisine. Le garçon était tellement concentré à réussir son objectif qu'il n'écoutait même pas la conversation des plus grands.

Ce fut une nouvelle douleur à l'épaule qui le gêna. Il se frotta distraitement avant de refaire sa boucle mais cette fois, il toussa et dû mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Sa vue se troubla quelque seconde et sa respiration se bloqua avant qu'elle n'augmente rapidement. Harry paniqua en constatant qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et il arrivait même pas à appeler Sirius ou Remus.

-Oh, je t'en prie! Répliqua Remus. Je te demande juste d'être poli avec les gens que tu ne connais pas.  
-J'y suis! S'offusqua Sirius.  
-Non. Tu leur parles comme si c'était tes amis depuis des années.  
-Vrai…HARY!! Mon Ange, ça ne va pas?

Sirius et Remus venaient de pénétrer dans le Salon pour voir Harry tousser et se frotter la poitrine en tentant de respirer convenablement. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui et Sirius faisait des cercles dans son dos pour le calmer. Remus revint avec l'inhalateur à utiliser lors des crises et le plaça dans la bouche du garçon. Les trois garçons tremblaient de peur mais aussi d'appréhension : c'était la toute première crise d'Harry depuis qu'ils savaient ce qu'il avait.

-Harry, respire un grand coup, demanda doucement Remus.

Harry fit ce que Remus lui ordonnait et il sentit comme une fumée dans sa bouche qui descendit dans sa poitrine. Ça brûlait affreusement et le garçon se mit à pleurer entre ses halètements. Sirius échangea un sombre regard avec son mari qui paraissait tout aussi anéanti. Il recommença une deuxième fois mais ça ne calma pas Harry.

-Doucement…respire doucement…voilà, conseilla Sirius d'une voix basse.  
-Inspire…expire…inspire…continua Remus.

Mais le petit brun essayait de faire ce que lui disaient Sirius et Mus mais la panique bloquait encore plus sa respiration. Ses pleurs s'espacèrent et se bloquèrent dans sa gorge ce qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Sa tête tournait.

-Je crois qu'on va lui mettre un masque, murmura Sirius en prenant Harry contre lui qui essayait de respirer calmement. Il n'arriva pas à se calmer.

Le médecin leur avait conseillé d'acheter des masques à oxygènes pour les moments où Harry n'arriverait pas à reprendre contrôle. Ce genre de masque permettait à l'utilisateur de maîtriser la respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Remus acquiesça et se dirigea vers le tiroir spécialement pour Harry et son traitement. Il sortit le masque et l'appliqua à Harry qui s'accrochait à Sirius comme si il craignait qu'il s'en aille. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Père en respirant plus calmement mais une grande fatigue s'installa en lui.

-Ça va mieux?

Harry hocha la tête et se massa à la fois l'épaule et la poitrine. Sirius s'en chargea à sa place et il se permit de relâcher son souffle en voyant Harry souffler naturellement. La crise était presque passée.

-On va y aller, annonça Sirius. On a déjà cinq minute de retard. tu gardes le masque encore un petit peu et après, on l'enlèvera. D'accord?

**oOo**

Molly se précipita à l'entrée de sa porte lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper. Elle eut un large sourire en voyant les deux hommes et le petit Harry qui était toujours dans les bras de son Père. Elle les fit entrer dans la cuisine où flottait une excellente odeur de viande fumé. Severus et Dumbledore étaient déjà présent. Le premier grimaçait tandis que Dumbledore souriait gaiement. Harry commençait à s'endormir et n'avait prêté attention à personne.

-Désolé pour le retard Molly. Nous avons eut un…petit problème, s'excusa Remus en rougissant légèrement.  
-Rien de grave? S'enquit la femme.

Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard à Harry et tout le monde capta leur coup d'œil. Sirius balaya la question d'un geste vague de la main et secoua légèrement Harry pour qu'il se réveille. L'enfant grogna puis toussa fortement. Sirius ferma brièvement les yeux d'inquiétude mais se força à rester calme.

-Harry, tu dis bonjour, demanda doucement Sirius. Il est fatigué…

Harry releva la tête. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient vitreux de fatigue. Tout les adultes froncèrent les sourcils en voyant qu'Harry étai aidé pour respirer mais ne firent aucun commentaire devant l'enfant qui sourit à Severus, Mr et Mrs Weasley mais il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Remus leva les yeux au ciel: il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry semblait détester Dumbledore. Heureusement, le directeur ne le prenait pas mal mais s'inquiétait plutôt de la santé du garçon.

-Bonjour mon cœur, salua Mrs Weasley. Tu vas bien?  
Un hochement de tête souriant lui répondit -Harry ne pouvait parler avec le masque-. Il refusa le verre de jus de citrouille que Mr Weasley voulait lui offrir.  
-On pourrait l'allonger au calme quelque minutes? Demanda Remus.  
-Oh mais bien sur!! Accepta Mr Weasley. Allez dans la Chambre de Ronald.  
-Tu vas te reposer un petit peu et après on enlève tout ça, indiqua Sirius en remerciant leurs hôtes.

Sirius monta les escaliers et rentra dans la Chambre orange du dernier garçon des Weasley. Il grimaça en voyant la décoration. Une fois qu'Harry fut allongé sur le lit, Sirius lui caressa les cheveux et il crut voir des larmes dans les yeux verts mais il ne put s'en assurer vu qu'Harry ferma les yeux.

Dès que Sirius et Harry quitta la Cuisine, tout les regards se tournèrent vers Remus qui eut un sourire un peu triste. Dumbledore eut un éclair de malice en voyant Severus se mordre la lèvre d'inquiétude avant de redevenir impassible.

-Il a eut un problème? Demanda finalement l'homme en noir.  
Les Weasley et Dumbledore avaient appris la maladie que couvait Harry à leur grand dam.  
-Sa maladie s'est manifesté, répondit Remus d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais l'effet fut raté par ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude.  
-Ça va aller, le rassura Mr Weasley en même temps que Sirius revenait.

**oOo**

Dans le salon, Bill et Charlie -âgée respectivement de 15 et 13 ans- discutaient entre eux avec inquiétude. Ils avaient vu Sirius monter avec Harry qui semblait malade. Leurs parents leur avaient racontés qu'Harry avait des problèmes de santé mais ils étaient tout de même intrigués.

-Tu crois que c'est grave?  
-Je sais pas, répondit Bill. On pourrait peut être demander à Maman plus tard.  
-Bill! Tu peux dire à Fred et George d'arrêter d'embêter Ron et Ginny? Demanda Percy avec ses grands airs pompeux.  
-J'ai faim! S'écria Ron en sautant sur ses pieds. On mange quand?  
-Bientôt, répondit Charlie.

'_Ah, la famille'_, pensa Bill avec bonheur. Il vit Sirius ressortir de la cuisine au bout de dix minutes et l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de monter les escaliers.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la Chambre de Ronald et Harry tourna son regard vers lui. Celui-ci fixait le plafond jaune orangée d'un air triste et Sirius sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir. Il s'accroupit auprès du garçon et lui enleva doucement le masque. Maintenant, la respiration d'Harry était presque normal. D'ici quelque minutes, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Sirius ouvrit ses bras et Harry s'y blottit.

-C'est fini mon cœur, rassura Sirius. Tout va bien, maintenant.  
-Ai eut peur, confia le garçon en rougissant.  
-C'est normal. Remus et Moi aussi avons eut très peur.

Harry toussa et Sirius sortit un mouchoir pour le plaquer contre la bouche du garçon. Il se rappela ce que le médecin avait dit '_Harry va être prit de quinte de toux qui le feront recracher un peu de pus et du sang, c'est tout à fait normal'_. En voyant le mouchoir se remplir d'un liquide jaune mais aussi de rouge, Sirius chantonna doucement une cantine à Harry pour l'apaiser tout en pensant qu'il devait prendre rendez-vous avec un Médicomage de confiance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry descendait les escaliers derrière Sirius qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le garçon fit un sourire d'ange à Sirius avant d'aller vers Fred et George pour jouer à 'embêter Ron'.

-M'énerves!! Cria Ron, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Ouh le bébé, ouh le bébé i pleure!! Se moquèrent les trois chenapans.  
-FRED! GEORGE! HARRY! Arrêtez de vous moquer de Ron!! Ordonna Mrs Weasley en les regardant sévèrement.  
-Oui Mrs, s'excusa Harry.  
-Mais 'Man, protesta George…  
-…On fait rien, ajouta Fred.  
-On mange, soupira Mr Weasley.

Une vraie tornade secoua le Terrier à ses deux mots. Touts les enfants se levèrent et coururent vers la grande table qui avait été dressé dans le jardin. Harry observait avec fascination les bougies flotter au dessus d'eux. Les moustiques semblaient être repoussés par un sortilège. Harry glapit de joie en voyant un insecte tomber mort à quelque mètres de lui.

Le gamin tendit la main vers la flamme qui était trop haute pour lui. Il sentit la chaleur lui picoter les doigts alors qu'il se dressait pour pouvoir toute la toucher. Des dizaines de plats se posa sur la table après avoir suivit Mrs Weasley de la cuisine au jardin. Des salades, des légumes, des patates juteuses. Si bien que personne ne prêta attention à Harry qui continuait à s'amuser avec le feu. Jusqu'à ce que…

-HARRY! Cria Remus à l'autre bout de la table. Ça ne va pas? Que fais tu avec cette _flamme_?  
-Bah…joue, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules innocemment.  
-C'est dangereux, siffla le Loup-Garou en lui jetant un regard sévère. N'y touche _plus_. Compris?

**oOo**

Pendant que les Weasley, les Black, Dumbledore et Severus dégustaient un dîner exquis, quatre hommes mangeaient aussi dans le parc d'un Manoir gigantesque. Leur repas aurait pu paraître normal si ils n'avaient pas un air mauvais collés au visage.

-Vraiment ton Manoir est splendide Eden, commenta Riggel en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.  
-Je sais, je sais. Mes elfes de maison sont super, n'est ce pas?  
-Oh ça va, grogna Avery Junior.

Après que le dîner soit englouti, le café fut servi avec des petits biscuits aux amandes. Les mangemorts sortirent des cartes et des plans de l'Europe entière. Ils les étalèrent sur la grande table et tout en buvant leur café, ils examinèrent silencieusement la carte reconstitué.

-On pourrait transplaner jusqu'en Suisse à Berne, proposa Alex. J'y ai déjà été et je pourrais vous faire visualiser l'endroit. Il ne resterait plus que trois pays à traverser. La forêt est au Nord-Est de l'Albanie.  
-Juste ici, commenta Eden en montrant un point de la carte avec son doigt.  
-Le temps que l'on mettra à parcourir tout le trajet à pied sera de combien à peu près? Demanda Riggel.  
-Je dirais qu'avec l'aide de chevaux ou peut être un type de carrosse, nous mettrions plus ou moins trois à quatre semaines voir même un mois et demi selon notre rythme, calcula Eden. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de s'arrêter souvent et le gamin sera attaché et sûrement endormi.  
-Il faudrait déjà qu'on l'attrapé, lança sarcastiquement Riggel.

Trois regards noirs furent son unique réponse. Les quatre amis finirent de monter un plan de route pour pouvoir partir immédiatement après qu'ils aient récupérés Harry Potter. Encore fallait t-il pouvoir le trouver, maintenant que Black était surprotégé.

**oOo**

Sirius, Remus et Harry entrèrent dans l'hôpital St Mangouste après avoir passé une vitrine de magasin sous les yeux ébahis du garçon qui avait poussé un cri de joie amusé. Maintenant, ils étaient dans une file d'attente pour pouvoir se renseigner auprès de l'accueil.

Harry regardait les autres patients devant lui. C'était assez…effrayant et aberrant. Un homme avait les yeux qui roulaient dans ses orbites et tirait la langue en hurlant. Une fillette ne cessait de faire des roulades et autres pirouettes dans l'air sous l'œil inquiet de sa mère. Un autre homme avait des attributs de vache sur le corps, telle que la queue ou leur mugissement.

Le hall de St Mangouste était immense et un grand panneau derrière la réceptionniste -une vielle dame à l'air revêche- indiquait ce qui se trouvait à chaque étage. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent face à la dame qui ne les regarda même pas et Sirius claqua sa langue contre son palais d'un air agacé.

-Un rendez-vous avec le médicomage Andrews, annonça Remus en vérifiant que la cicatrice d'Harry était bien caché -pas besoin d'une effervescence à la vue du Survivant-.  
-Troisième étage. Bureau 5C. Suivant!  
-Merci. Au revoir Mrs, lança sarcastiquement Sirius. Allons-y.

Ils parcoururent les trois étages en silence. Enfin, Harry sautillait d'étonnement en tenant la main à Sirius. Ce dernier échangeaient des regards tantôt avec Remus tantôt avec Harry. L'inquiétude était à son comble et il espérait sincèrement qu'un remède sorcier pourrait soigner cette maladie. C'était réellement effrayant de voir la respiration d'Harry se dégrader jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient.

-Bonjours Messieurs, salua l'homme après qu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau.

Le médicomage Andrews était à peine plus vieux que Sirius et Remus. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient coiffés avec du gel et ses yeux bruns étaient tirés en amande. Un coin de son bureau était engloutit sous les dossiers et paperasses. Une porte au fond donnait sur une salle d'examen. Une jolie plante près de la fenêtre attirait l'attention d'Harry avec ses feuilles violettes, bleue ou même rouge.

-Je suis le médicomage Thomas Andrews, spécialisé dans les maladies rares chez les Sorciers. Dans votre lettre, vous m'avez confiez l'obligation de totale silence et sécurité sur votre dossier.  
-En effet, confirma Remus. Il serait préférable d'éviter que la population sorcière apprenne que vous soignez…Harry Potter.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent en concluant que le petit garçon n'était autre que le Survivant. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit la cicatrice que Sirius avait dégagé des cheveux. Il se frotta le menton pensivement en observant Harry qui rougissait légèrement.

-C'est évident qu'il faut soustraire une telle information, avoua l'homme en se penchant vers Harry. Dîtes moi quel est le problème de ce bonhomme.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'explications détaillés et l'examen du traitement Moldu donné à Harry, le silence retomba quelque secondes durant lesquelles Mr Andrews farigoule dans sa paperasse avant de sortir un dossier avec un sourire vainqueur. Il le parcourut un instant des yeux avant de s'adresser à ses patients.

-Vous devez vous doutez que très _peu_ de sorciers sont atteints de maladies principalement Moldus. À ce jour, Harry est le dixième de Grande-Bretagne. Ce qui est très peu. Je suis obligé de l'inscrire sur la liste qui n'est visité par très peu de personne, ne vous faîtes _aucun_ soucis. Cette maladie n'a aucun traitement sorcier connu à ce jour bien que de nombreuses recherches sont effectués.

Sirius et Remus commencèrent à soupirer en sachant qu'Harry ne pourrait être définitivement soigné. D'ailleurs, le garçon passait ses grands yeux verts sur chaque adulte en fronçant les sourcils comme si il avait compris qu'aucune bonne nouvelle ne se profilait.

-Par contre, nous avons un moyen de prélever le pus qui se trouve entre les deux feuillets de la cavité par une intervention douloureuse. Mais, elle est effectué seulement lorsqu'une crise devenue trop incontrôlable nécessite une hospitalisation d'urgence. Au cas où, nous n'arriverions pas à stopper la crise, je serais obligé d'opérer Harry.  
-Donc…il n'y a aucun moyen de le soigner, conclut Sirius d'un ton lourd.  
-Mais vous ne pouvez pas pratiquer cette intervention plusieurs fois afin de faire dégager tout le pus pour arrêter ou au moins espacer les crises.  
-Vous avez sans doute remarqués qu'elles n'interviennent jamais en un temps régulier. Elles peuvent avoir lieux sans réelles causes et une absence de plusieurs semaines voir mois alors qu'Harry pourra subir, par exemple, trois crises dans la même journée. C'est vraiment déréglé.

À nouveau, le bureau atypique fut plongé dans un silence pensif. Maintenant qu'ils étaient fixés, Sirius et Remus pensèrent à toutes les conséquences que la maladie pourrait entraîné. Il était évident qu'Harry pourrait vivre normalement la plupart du temps et il n'en serait pas déstabilisé plus que ça sauf dans les moments de crises et d'hospitalisation.

-Harry pratique un sport Moldu, le football, est ce qu'il doit arrêter cette activité? Demanda finalement Remus en brisant le calme.  
-NON! S'écria Harry en intervenant pour la première fois. Pas…arrêter! S'il te plaît, papa.  
-Il faudra le surveiller étroitement pendant les entraînements et les jeux, déclara Andrews qui avait déjà vus du football. Toujours avoir son traitement à portée de main. Lui-même doit garder son inhalateur dans sa poche. Tu as compris, Harry? Tu dois garder ceci -il montra l'objet- toujours sur toi et t'en servir lorsque tu ne vas pas bien.  
-Oui, Monsieur, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.  
-Je souhaiterais procéder à quelques petits examens pour déterminer d'où la maladie vient et à quelle niveaux Harry se place.

**oOo**

**  
_Nouveau_ chapitre. Alors je crois que le chapitre précedent a été assez apprécié parce que j'ai eu_ 16 longues reviews _Je vous _remercie_ beaucoup et ça me_ rassure_. Donc vous voyez que la_ maladie_ d'Harry n'est pas soignable -ni par les Moldus, ni par les Sorciers-. Vous ne croyez pas que j'avais oubliés que des _mangemorts étaient à sa trousse_ ;)  
Le chapitre prochain se déroule en _1986_ -dans un ans-**


	22. Chapitre 22: Départ précipité

**Chapitre: Départ précipité.  
****1986**

Remus rangea rageusement les courses dans un sac plastique à la caisse avec l'aide d'Harry qui s'extasiait devant son nouveau ballon. À bientôt six ans, Harry était devenu un des meilleurs joueurs de son équipe de football et il y consacrait toute son énergie en dehors de l'école où il avait un excellent niveaux selon son précepteur. Bien sur, tout le monde pourrait croire qu'Harry était un enfant prodige mais par exemple, il avait des lacunes en mathématiques et son nouveau plaisir posait des problèmes sur le terrain de jeu.

Car Harry avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de communiquer et qui semblait marcher à merveille: la bagarre. Oh, il n'était pas un garçon violent et évitait réellement de sauter sur ceux qui l'énervait de trop dans l'équipe adversaire mais il finissait toujours par asséner un coup de poing ou de pied à un autre enfant à la grande contrariété de Sirius et Remus mais aussi de l'entraîneur qui avait déjà vu un de ses excellents buteurs être renvoyé du terrain après un carton rouge.

Malgré les cris et les punitions de ses deux tuteurs, Harry se battait toujours et encore. Le pire était qu'il était vraiment un gentil garçon réservé et lorsqu'une rencontre finissait en bagarre ce n'était jamais lui qui l'avait déclenché. Harry se justifiait toujours avec la même phrase: '_je ne fais que me défendre'_. Personne ne pouvait le disputer bien longtemps en voyant le petit brun si timide et renfermé sur lui même en dehors de ses égarements. De plus, le médicomage avait diagnostiqué un niveau élevé dans sa maladie: Harry devrait vivre avec sans pouvoir la soigner. Le garçon avait été abattu de ne pas être _normal_.

Mais Remus était loin de penser à Harry. Au même moment où une salade rencontra le fond d'un sac, le Loup-Garou leva les yeux pour regarder, à seulement quelque caisses plus loin du supermarché Moldu, Sirius se passer une main dans les cheveux en discutant avec deux jeunes femmes -une blonde et une brune-.

Remus grinça des dents en se remémorant toutes les disputes que son couple connaissaient à ce jour. Depuis presque deux mois, Sirius semblait avoir l'irrépressible besoin d'aller draguer et flirter avec des jeunes femmes du même âge que lui. Au début, Remus ne lui avait fait que de petites allusions à son comportement qu'il trouvait inadmissible. D'abord, Sirius le faisait sous les yeux et le nez de son petit ami officiel puis il était _gay_ alors pourquoi draguer des _femmes_? Puis Sirius avait tout nié en bloc avant d'avouer qu'il avait besoin de se sentir beau par une autre personne que Remus. Ce dernier avait alors siffler à son mari qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile fanfaron qui allait le regretter si il ne se calmait pas. Cependant, Sirius n'avait pas prit en compte les menaces de Remus et les disputes avaient augmentées. Même devant Harry qui était troublé par tout leurs cris.

-Harry, vas chercher Papa et dit lui qu'on rentre à la maison, s'il te plaît, demanda Remus en tendant l'argent à la caissière.  
-D'accord, Mus!

Harry gambada jusqu'à Sirius avec son ballon dans la main et tira la manche de son Père pour qu'il le voit. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire et le souleva de terre en le prenant dans ses bras. Les deux filles s'extasièrent devant l'enfant et ne cessait de répéter combien il était mignon et qu'il allait ressembler à son Père lorsqu'il serait plus grand.

-Papa, on doit rentrer, annonça Harry. Mus, m'a demandé de te chercher.  
-Bien sur Chéri. Mesdemoiselles, je dois y aller. À la prochaine, salua Sirius avec un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son mari. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Sirius reposa Harry au sol qui prit avec joie la baguette de pain dans une main et son ballon au sol poussé par son pied. Remus ne jeta aucun regard à Sirius en lui tendant deux sacs et la petite famille se dirigea vers la voiture noire scintillante de Remus.

-Ça ne vas pas? Demanda Sirius à son mari lorsqu'il le vit claquer fortement le coffre.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint et il fronça les sourcils. Harry se mordit la lèvre: il n'aimait _pas_ quand Mus était en colère et il était évident qu'il l'était. D'ailleurs, celui ci démarra en trombe et le voyage se fit silencieusement.

**oOo**

Harry passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et hésita à sortir de sa chambre. Des cris s'étaient élevés de la chambre de Remus et Sirius depuis cinq minutes déjà. À peine était ils rentrés du magasin que Remus lui avait demandé d'aller se laver les mains et de ranger son ballon dans sa chambre.

Décidant qu'il ne risquait rien, il alla dans la Salle de Bain qui était juste face à la porte de la chambre -grande ouverte- de ses parents. Il put alors entendre distinctement ce que se disait les deux hommes et vit avec horreur Remus fourrer des vêtements dans une grosse valise.

-Ça fait deux mois, Sirius! _Deux mois_! Je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes de Poudlard. Mince, tu as vingt cinq ans, tu peux comprendre que nous sommes un _vrai_ couple.  
-Mais je l'ai compris, se défendit Sirius.  
-TU L'AS COMPRIS? ALORS POURQUOI N'AS TU PAS PLUS DE RESPECT POUR MOI?  
-Mais…  
-POURQUOI NE COMPRENDS TU PAS QUE ÇA ME FAIT MAL DE TE TE VOIR ALLER AILLEURS…  
-Bien sur …  
-EST-CE QUE JE SUIS SI NUL POUR TOI? coupa une nouvelle fois Remus en hurlant.  
-Arrête Remus, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.  
-Tu as vraiment une drôle de manière de le montrer. Je t'envoie des signes depuis le début, je te menace que tu allais le regretter. Crois tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser m'humilier plus longtemps? As tu vraiment crus cela?  
-Remus…je t'en supplie, que fais tu avec cette valise?  
-Tant que tu n'auras pas compris que je ne suis pas un jouet ou je ne sais quoi mais ton _mari_, je n'habiterais plus ici.  
-QUOI?

La question de Sirius fut celle qui faillit passer entre les lèvres d'Harry. Seigneur, Remus ne pouvait pas partir et les laisser. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer mais les refoula en se cachant pour que ni Remus ni Sirius ne le voient. Sirius était figé et regardait avec hébétement Remus avant de revenir sur terre.

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, supplia l'homme en paniquant.  
-Ah oui? Et qu'est ce qu'il m'en empêche? Tes joyeuses preuves de ton amour à mon égard? Ironisa le Loup-Garou en bouclant sa malle. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, n'est ce pas? Alors tu te débrouilleras pour entretenir une maison et un enfant mais aussi toi même car tu en es toujours _incapable_.  
-Mais…et Harry. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.  
-Je ne l'abandonne pas, siffla Remus. Je viendrais le voir chez Jeanne et Alan lorsque tu seras au travail.

Remus contourna Sirius et sortit de la pièce en traînant sa malle derrière lui. Il vit immédiatement Harry qui se mordillait la lèvre et les regardaient avec effroi. Remus s'agenouilla à son hauteur et le garçon hésita entre le fait de s'approcher ou de reculer.

-Harry mon ange, je vais partir quelque temps d'accord? Pour qu'entre Papa et moi, tout aille mieux comme avant. Mais je viendrais toujours te voir, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Tu…m'aime plus? Murmura Harry.  
-Bien sur que si, le rassura Remus en l'embrassant. C'est toi que j'aime le plus mais nous devons nous séparer un petit peu et après tout rentreras dans l'ordre. Si tu as un problème, tu demandes à Papa ou à Severus si il est là. D'accord?

L'enfant acquiesça et se frotta les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Sirius et même Remus avaient eux aussi les yeux brillant. Le premier cria et supplia encore une fois le nom de son amant mais seul la porte qui claqua lui répondit.

**oOo**

Severus posa avec soulagement ses valises de Poudlard dans le hall de sa petite maison. Les grandes vacances venaient de commencer. Ce qui signifiait plus aucun enfant désagréable et arrogant pendant deux long et exquis mois.

Les seuls enfants qu'il allait côtoyer était le jeune Harry et son filleul Drago. Et tout deux étaient des enfants adorables à leur manière. Un sourire éclaira son sombre visage et il monta à sa chambre pour se vêtir d'un jean et d'un tee-short tout en vidant ses bagages.

Une heure plus tard, le Maître des Potions lisait un livre dans son fauteuil vert préféré. Une bougie éclaira faiblement la pièce et un verre de Brandy était juste à portée de main. Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant des coups frappés contre sa porte. Saisissant sa baguette magique, l'homme se leva silencieusement avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

-Remus? S'étonna t-il. Que fais tu ici…et avec tes affaires?  
-Je suis partis, confia le Loup-Garou.  
-Entre.

Remus entra dans la maison et déposa ses affaires dans la Salon qui était au ton vert foncé -_'Serpentard_' pensa Remus-. Il y avait une magnifique cheminée en marbre brillant au milieu d'une grande bibliothèque qui prenait tout un mur. La pièce était chiquement décoré avec ses fauteuils hors de prix et son tapis qui devait coûter le même prix que la voiture de Remus.

Severus servit un grand verre d'alcool à son ami en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Ce dernier l'accepta en le remerciant et se frotta le visage désespérément. Le silence dura pendant de longues minutes. Remus avait déjà confié les problèmes qui le liait à Sirius ses derniers temps et Severus avait suggéré que l'homme tenait toujours à son image et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir beau malgré l'amour que Remus lui portait. Il voulait être aimé et apprécie par les autres comme au temps de Poudlard.

-J'en avais assez, avoua finalement Remus. Il était encore en train de faire le bellâtre dans une boutique devant moi avec deux femmes et je crois que j'ai explosé dès que nous sommes rentrés.  
-Ça le fera certainement réfléchir, rassura Severus d'un ton calme. Lorsqu'il va voir que ton avis compte plus que celui d'une cinquantaine de pimbêches, il te suppliera de revenir.  
-Il me suppliait déjà de ne pas partir, confia le Loup-Garou avec un triste sourire. Je…je peux?  
-Bien sur que tu restes ici. Tu voulais aller où? Chez les Weasley? Je crois qu'ils sont assez nombreux.

**oOo**

Sirius avait finalement décidé de commander un plat par téléphone -objet qu'ils avaient achetés dans l'année- après avoir fait brûler quatre oeufs et deux steaks hachés. L'homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise de la Cuisine en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Un doux sourire s'étira lorsqu'il entendit Harry dans le Salon faire ses exercices de lectures à voix hautes. La fin de l'école était dans deux jours et Harry avait commencer à apprendre à lire et à écrire dans l'année.

La tristesse envahit Sirius qui se demandait _où _était son homme. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sirius se remit en question. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Remus en s'amusant avec des femmes. Il voulait juste se prouver qu'il était le même qu'avant.

-Papa, murmura une petite voix à côté de lui. T'es triste? Remus va revenir. Faut pas t'inquiéter.

'_Bien sur que non qu'il n'était plus le même_' pensa Sirius. Il avait un enfant merveilleux avec un caractère discret mais qu'on ne devait pas embêter et un mari qui s'occupait de lui comme il le fallait et près à tout pour eux. Il rassura Harry en lui souriant et leur repas arriva.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent dessus après s'être lavés les mains. Ils avaient tout installés sur un plateau et mangeaient allongé sur le sol en regardant le télévision. Harry riait en mangeant son hamburger plein de gras et ses frites huileuses. Si Remus aurait été là, il les auraient tués de manger aussi peu sainement.

**oOo**

Hermione bailla avant de se coucher dans son lit. Au mois de Septembre, elle allait se rendre à l'école St John's à une quinzaine de minutes de chez elle. Sa réaction était partagée entre le fait de devoir passer moins de temps avec son amoureux et celui de rencontrer d'autres enfants.

Mais ses parents l'avaient rassurés en lui disant qu'Harry et elle allaient pouvoir se voir et jouer autant qu'avant mais qu'ils n'apprendraient pas ensemble. C'est vrai que Jeanne et Alan se posaient beaucoup de questions sur le refus de leurs voisins de scolariser directement leur fils et ils se demandaient pourquoi la sécurité d'Harry pouvait être mise en jeu. Mais ni le mari ni l'épouse n'avait obtenue de réponse concrète.

La grande lumière de la chambre d'Hermione était allumée et elle ne désirait en aucun cas se relever. De plus, le lendemain, c'était le dernier jour d'école et elle devait se lever tôt. Elle espéra fortement que la lampe allait s'éteindre d'elle même sans trop y croire. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à se lever, la pièce se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Pourtant, la lumière du couloir passait sous la porte. Inquiète, elle se recoucha et se demanda ce que signifiait tout cela.

**oOo**

Lord Voldemort rageait au fin fond de l'immense forêt dans le Nord-Est de l'Albanie. Cela faisait cinq ans que ce misérable petit rejeton des Potter l'avait réduit à un simple esprit qui flottait dans une monstrueuse forêt totalement indigne de lui même.

Aucun de ses fidèles, aucun de ses mangemorts n'étaient venus à lui pour l'aider et la ramener ou encore pour se soumettre encore. Aucun de ses chiens n'étaient venus mais le jour où il reviendrait, plus puissant que jamais, Dumbledore et ses misérables supporters trouveraient la mort et ses mangemorts seront plus soumis que jamais à ses pieds. Il savait que le jour où il serait de nouveau le plus fort, il pourrait régner sur la Grande-Bretagne au début puis sur le Monde entier.

Voldemort finirait pas gouverner chaque centimètre de cette planète, chaque espèces que ce soit animale, géant, sorciers de Sang Pur, mêlés ou des Sang de Bourbes, des infâmes Moldus, les elfes de Maisons, les centaures, les licornes, les dragons, les serpents et les lions mais aussi tout espèces vivantes. Aucun homme n'échappera à son règne éternel une fois que cette maudite prophétie sera entre ses mains.

**oOo**

Ce soir là, Remus s'endormit avec une énorme boule à la gorge dans la chambre d'ami de la maison de Severus. Elle était d'une couleur bleu foncé équipée de seulement un lit, une armoire et un petit bureau. Après avoir à peine touché à son assiette de jacket potatoes -ce plat typiquement Anglais et délicieux-, Severus et lui avaient été se couché.

D'abord à l'idée qu'Harry et Sirius étaient seul. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils avait mangés, si Harry avait bien pris son traitement et été au lit à la bonne heure et ce que pensait Sirius de son départ. Il savait qu'il avait eut raison de partir, que cela permettrait à Sirius de réfléchir mais si il leur arrivait quelque chose, Remus ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Et être chez Severus lui rappelait indéniablement Lily. Elle avait habité dans ce petit quartier Moldu lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'est ici qu'elle avait rencontré Severus, son premier ami sorcier, qui lui n'avait jamais déménagé. Se souvenir de Lily ne le faisait que mettre plus mal.

**oOo**

**Alors comme vous le voyez, les _relations_ entre Sirius et Remus ne sont pas au _beau fixes_ (sa arrive dans tout les couples). On voit la première _Magie Accidentelle_ d'Hermione et une apparition de_ Voldemort_ -sa sera une des seuls avant _l'entrée à Poudlard_ d'Harry même si on va _beaucoup en parlé_ dans_ quelques_ chapitres-. On apprend très vite qu'il n'y a _pas d'espoir_ pour _Harry et sa maladie_ -pour le moment, je ne sais pas si ça va pouvoir dans _quelques années_ mais n'oubliez pas que ses crises vont avoir _beaucoup d'impact_ sur la vie du garçon (nottament en _premiere année_ pour ce que j'ai écris)-.  
Merci beaucoup pour les_ reviews_ (Je ne comprends pas defois je vais atteindre les _20_reviews par chapitres et passer à seulement _6 _au suivant et remonter a _14_ xD). J'espère _en avoir_ pour ce chapitre :D**


	23. Chapitre 23: Tentatives d'excuses

**Chapitre:Tentatives d'excuses.**

Cinq jours_._ Cela faisait _cinq_ maudits jours que Remus avait déserté leur maison pour allait quelque part d'autre. '_C'était peut être le pire de ne pas savoir où il était_', se dit Sirius en se réveillant. Heureusement, il était en vacance depuis la veille. Mais les quatre premiers jours avaient été horrible. Il avait du confier Harry aux Granger et avait bénit son travail de fermé pour les deux mois de vacances scolaires.

La maison ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Au bout du second jour, Sirius avait arrêté de faire la vaisselle et de cuisiner à l'aide du four. Ce qui signifiait que soit il mangeait des hamburgers ou pizzas ou alors il arrivait à confectionner des salades. Si Remus voyait dans l'état où se trouvait sa maison, il se serait arrachés les cheveux et cognés la tête contre les murs.

-Papa, faudrait peut être lavé, suggéra Harry en regardant la pile de vaisselle qui croulait sur l'évier. Mus m'a dit qu'on devait occuper de la maison.  
-Oh, c'est Remus qui te l'a dis, soupira son Père en buvant son café. Il va bien?

Remus était passé voir Harry tout les deux jours chez les Granger pendant que son époux était au travail. Ce qui voulait dire que Sirius ne l'avait pas revus depuis son départ précipité. Bien évidemment, Remus avait eut la décence de ne pas dire à leurs voisins quelle était la raison de cette séparation mais Jeanne s'inquiéter pour eux et venait leur amener des brioches ou du pain fait maison. Les dentistes étaient eux aussi en vacances et allaient rejoindre leur cottage au Pays de Galles dans deux semaines.

-Oh, ce soir, nous allons chez les Weasley, se souvint Sirius en croquant dans une tartine.  
-Hmph…  
-Ça ne te plaît pas?  
-J'aime pas Ronald et Dumbledore, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.  
-Je peux comprendre pour Ron mais je ne vois pas ce que le _professeur _Dumbledore a pu te faire. Tu peux m'éclairer?  
-T'as pas besoin de lumière.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire -pour la première fois depuis cinq jours- en s'apercevant qu'Harry ne connaissait pas cette expression. D'ailleurs, le garçon haussa les sourcils puis prit une mine boudeuse en comprenant que son Père se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Oh Harry, ria Sirius. Cela veut simplement dire que tu dois m'expliquer, développer ce que tu pense.  
-Ah…, murmura Harry d'une petite voix. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. On dirait un enteur.  
-Enteur? Demanda son Père en fronçant les sourcils. C'est 'menteur' non?  
-Ouais!  
-Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas du tout un menteur. C'est des plus grands sorciers qui ait existés.  
-Sûrement…mais est quand même menteur. J'le sais.  
-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores Harry et c'est mal de juger les gens comme cela.

Harry resta silencieux et bouda en sachant que Sirius resterait inflexible sur son idée. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius observa Harry faire la tête en tentant de mettre son bol de chocolat sur un espace vide de l'évier mais il ne put le déposer que sur un carton presque vide de pizza.

**oOo**

Molly, Arthur et Remus discutaient dans la cuisine pendant que la première préparait le dîner pour la soirée à venir. Remus avait laissé un peu d'intimité à Severus en quittant la maison pour la journée malgré les rassurantes paroles du Maître des Potions ('_Si tu me gênais le loup-garou, je t'aurais déjà mis dehors'_). Arthur l'avait invité à venir en début d'après-midi. La famille des roux avaient appris sa séparation avec Sirius mais aucune question n'avaient été posés à son grand soulagement.

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'Harry et Ron s'entendant, soupira Mrs Weasley en ordonnant à des éponges de laver les assiettes sales. Comme ça, lorsqu'ils iraient à Poudlard, ils seraient amis.  
-C'est vrai que ce serait pratique, avoua Arthur toujours aussi jovial, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de leur antipathie.  
-Harry est un garçon…assez difficile, confia Remus. Il se bat souvent. Ce n'est pas par méchanceté mais il a toujours l'impression d'être en…danger.  
-Vraiment? S'enquit Molly. Peut être des répercussions de ce qui lui ai arrivé chez ses Moldus.  
-Nous veillons à ce qu'il ne soit pas vraiment violent et que ce soit de sa faute.

**oOo**

Severus entra dans la maison des Black et son nez se plissa de dégoût. Son regard scanna le salon avec horreur. La banquette croulait sous des habits d'Harry ou de Sirius qui semblaient propres ou sales. Sur la petite table, il y avait des couverts et des verres mais aussi quelques assiettes en plastiques. La grande table en bois supportait un foutoir poussiéreux impressionnant. Seule la bibliothèque ne semblait avoir été touché.

-Seigneur, quand je vais dire ça à Remus…constata t-il en évitant de marcher sur la télécommande.

Les autres pièces n'étaient guère en meilleur état. Il dût batailler pendant plusieurs minutes pour atteindre le jardin sans tomber. Heureusement, Sirius était dans le jardin avec Harry et Hermione. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là jouaient au ballon. Surtout Harry qui courait en tout sens en tirant fortement dans la balle.

-Black, tu comptes vivre dans une porcherie? Cingla Severus.  
-Sev'! s'écria celui-ci. Je ne t'ai pas entendus. Tu vas bien?  
-Très, merci. Et toi? J'ai appris pour Remus et…  
-Oui, oui, coupa Sirius en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Harry, regardes!  
-Oh Severus!!

Après que le gamin l'ait salué avec un sourire et un bisou sur la joue et qu'Hermione lui ait adressé un timide sourire, Severus se tourna vers Sirius qui lui jetai un regard contrit. Un pichet de jus de pomme apparut -en faisant attention qu'Hermione soit trop occupé- ainsi que deux verres.

-Tiens, tu as encore deux verres propres, lança sarcastiquement Severus. Non, mais t'as vus le taudis où tu vis avec Harry?  
-Où est Remus? Je suis persuadé que tu le sais.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée…  
-Arrêtes de me mentir, siffla Sirius désemparé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'ignorais. Remus te dis absolument _tout_. Alors pourquoi pas ça?  
-Peut-être avait-il peur que je te le dise.

Le silence retomba seulement troublés par les rires des deux enfants à quelque mètres d'eux. Severus se sentit mal de mentir aussi délibérément à Sirius en le voyant fermer douloureusement les yeux et se les frotter dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de courage.

-Il y a toujours des hauts et des bas dans en couple.  
-Oui, mais là, il est _parti_ à cause de _moi_! Cracha Sirius en se levant brusquement.

Harry regarda son Père debout après avoir hurlé cette phrase face à Severus qui restait calme. Hermione et lui froncèrent les sourcils et Severus le vit du coin de l'œil. Il remarqua alors à quel point ses enfants étaient intelligents pour leur si jeune âge. Sirius se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise en soupirant et se rejetant contre le dossier.

-Excuse, murmura finalement l'homme. C'est juste que…il me manque et que je le vois ce soir chez les Weasley. Ils ont insistés pour nous inviter en espérant qu'Harry et Ronald deviennent copains. J'ai tenté de décliner mais tu sais que Molly peut être _réellement _effrayante.  
Severus acquiesça.  
-Et ils étaient _déjà_ au courant de la situation mais Arthur et Molly n'ont strictement rien voulu savoir. Et maintenant, je suis obligé d'y aller et de me ridiculiser en faisant parader notre séparation de _ma _faute. Je vais devoir le voir et je parie qu'il ne voudra ni m'écouter ni même me parler si ça se trouve.

**oOo**

Molly poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée et de faire entrer Sirius et Harry. Le premier était très élégant tout comme le seconde qui portait une petite chemise noire -il avait refusé de porter la rouge- avec un jean foncé. Les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et un pan était coincé dans son pantalon alors que l'autre pendait.

-Vous êtes ravissant, gloussa Mrs Weasley en les poussant dans la cuisine.

-REMUS! Cria Harry après un petit silence gênant.  
-Harry, répliqua le Loup-Garou en ouvrant ses bras où Harry s'y précipita.  
-Tu reviens quand?  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit…

Sirius haussa un sourcil: est ce que Harry savait _vraiment_ quand Remus allait rentrer à la maison? Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant et salua leurs hôtes. Il fut rapidement envoyé dans la chambre des jumeaux après une recommandation de Sirius 'pas de bagarre!'.

-C'est vraiment gentil Sirius d'avoir accepté notre invitation, remercia Molly. Nous n'avons peu d'invités et c'est toujours distrayant.  
-Au fait Arthur, je vous ai déjà parlé de la télévision que nous avions à la maison? Demanda Remus sans un regard pour Sirius qui resta pantelant.  
-Le carré Moldu où des images sortent? S'extasia Arthur en entamant une longue conversation avec Mus.

**oOo**

Harry écoutait avec amusement Fred et George sortir des idées de blagues toutes de plus en plus drôles mais très difficilement réalisable. Les jumeaux -de sept ans- se demandaient comment allait réagir leur parents si il tentait de changer la couleur de cheveux de Ron avec la baguette de leur Père. Oh, Mrs Weasley hurlerait sûrement pendant des heures et Mr Weasley crierait un coup avant de rire.

-En bleu? proposa Fred.  
-Rouge, répliqua son frère.  
-Vert!! Protesta Harry.

Une grimace lui répondit et il haussa les épaules amusé. Harry se frotta le creux de l'épaule qui le tiraillait douloureusement avant de se figer: c'était un _signe_ d'avant-problème. Hésitant, Harry se leva et fit un petit signe de la main pour signifier qu'il revenait puis descendit les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte de la cuisine, il se mordit la lèvre et la poussa en toussant légèrement.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Harry entra la tête haute et le dos droit dans la pièce. Remus cacha son sourire amusé devant l'air de petit prince de l'enfant. Il se dirigea vers Sirius et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille.

-Je me sens pas très bien. Peux avoir le produit?  
-Bien sur, mon Chéri, répondit Sirius en le fixant d'un air inquiet.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et le sortit devant les adultes qui froncèrent les sourcils. Sirius aida son fils à inhaler l'air deux fois et le garçon repartit en courant dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley. Remus tritura la nappe en fixant Sirius qui rangeait le médicament d'Harry de sa poche.

-Est ce qu'il va bien? Osa finalement demander Remus.  
-Oui…il avait un peu mal alors il a voulu un peu d'oxygène, expliqua Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux.

La soirée avait avancé et maintenant ils dînaient. Bizarrement, Sirius avait habilement réussi à s'asseoir près de Remus en bout de table. D'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir la nervosité de son Loup-Garou par sa proximité. Remus faisait toujours en sorte de ne _jamais_ croiser son regard.

Mais il fut bien obligé lorsque Sirius posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Rougissant légèrement et sentant son cœur s'emballer, Remus le fusilla du regard et se pencha doucement vers lui avec un air particulièrement menaçant sur son visage qui fit hésiter Sirius quelque secondes.

-Enlèves ta main de _ma_ cuisse, siffla Remus.  
-J'aimerais que l'on discute, répliqua Sirius en enlevant doucement sa main maintenant qu'il avait obtenu son attention. Ce n'est pas trop demandé?  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux? La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est Harry.  
-Je…,bredouilla Sirius blessé par les mots durs de son ancien -?- amant. Remus…je suis sincèrement désolé. Il faut que tu reviennes. Tu me manques et aussi beaucoup à Harry.

Remus resta d'un calme olympique bien que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Les paroles et les excuses de Sirius le touchait au plus profond de son cœur car Sirius ne s'excusait jamais ou alors très, très rarement. Il n'avait pas été élevé dans cette optique et ne savait comment présenter des excuses décente. Le couple ne voyait pas qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ce dîner était une idée folle de Molly pour les réconcilier même si elle ne savait pas ce qui les avaient brouillés si fort.

-Harry a parfaitement comprit tout ce que je lui ai expliqué. Il sait que je ne l'abandonne pas…  
-Mais tu _m_'abandonnes! Protesta faiblement Sirius.  
-Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, cette fois-ci. Tu m'as fais du mal et tu mérites cela.  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire. J'ai…j'ai compris que mon attitude et mon comportement était celui d'un gamin de quinze ans. Je voulais juste m'assurer que…  
-Que tu étais toujours beau? Coupa Remus. _Mon_ avis ne te suffisait pas? Tu t'en fichais de ce que je pensais de toi alors que c'était avec_ moi _que tu partageais ton lit, ta maison, ta vie? Que c'était avec _moi_ que tu faisais l'amour? C'était si compliqué de me parler de tes doutes?  
-Non, bien sur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais cela mais je t'en prie, excuse moi.

**oOo**

Harry bailla et se roula en boule dans son lit moelleux. Le fin drap d'été était remonté jusqu'à ses épaules. Il avait espéré que Remus revienne à la maison après cette soirée chez les Weasley. Mais non, Sirius était dans sa chambre et lui aussi était seul. Son regard s'embua et le poster de Samir Mejani -son footballeur auquel il vouait une véritable vénération de tout juste dix huit ans qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'équipe de Manchester- devint flou. Harry ferma fortement les yeux. Il _détestait_ pleurer. C'était comme une marque de faiblesse pour lui mais quelque fois, il n'arrivait à se retenir.

Cependant, une horrible douleur l'empêcha de réfléchir aux conséquences des pleurs. Sa tête allait se fendre en deux au niveau de sa cicatrice. Plaquant ses deux mains dessus dans l'espoir vain d'anéantir la douleur, Harry gémit.

À tâtons, Harry se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il atteint sa porte avec difficulté puis s'aida d'une main pour longer les murs et une autre était occupé à frotter sa cicatrice devenue rouge sang. Son souffle se bloqua lorsque son corps s'agita de spasmes douloureux.

-Papa!! Appela Harry en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son père.

Celui-ci leva les yeux de l'album à photo qu'il feuilletait avec nostalgie et se précipita en voyant Harry vaciller dangereusement, les mains sur sa cicatrices et les larmes aux yeux. Il soutint son fils en s'agenouillant face à lui posant ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes d'Harry.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? Demanda Sirius d'une voix calme.  
-Papa…soupira une nouvelle fois le garçon. Ma tête. Ma tête.  
-Laisse moi voir.

Sirius ôta les mains serrés d'Harry et pu voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair rouge qui tranchait avec son teint légèrement hâlé. Sirius fronça les sourcils puis posa sa paume fraîche sur le front de son fils qui soupira de bien-être. Il sentait presque le sang pulser à l'endroit précis de l'éclair sous sa main. Il attira Harry dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre sa poitrine.

-Ça va passer, murmura son Père en l'entraînant dans le lit avec lui. Maintenant, on va faire dodo. D'accord?

Quelque minutes plus tard, Harry dormait profondément avec ses deux bras encadrant sa tête et ses poings étaient serrés. Sirius était surélevé par un coude et déblaya le visage d'Harry de ses mèches de cheveux. Un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front en repensant au mal de tête et surtout de la cicatrice de son fils. Il devrait en parler à Dumbledore dans les plus bref délais.

**oOo  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Dans 7 Chapitres se sera la 2eme partie -début à la Gare King Cross-. J'ai écrit jusqu'après Noël de la 1er année à Poudlard -j'ai donc une bonne avance ;)-.  
Dans le suivant, ça va être une catastrophe autant pour Harry, Sirius ou Remus (Je ne dis rien de plus). Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ;). Jespère en lire autant Est ce que vous voulez que je réponde personnelement à chaque review -par mail-? (sauf aux anonymes?)**


	24. Chapitre 24: Grosse frayeur

**Chapitre: Grosse Frayeur.**

Sirius entra dans la chambre d'Harry dans l'intention de voir si il ne s'ennuyait pas trop à jouer seul. Maintenant que les Granger étaient partis dans leur cottage et que Remus était parti depuis seize jours. Ce qui signifiait que Sirius avait passé seize longs jours horrible à attendre que son mari refasse surface. Non, il l'avait seulement croisé une fois à l'entraînement de Harry.

Quand il vit Harry prostré au sol, il fronça les sourcils et s'assit devant lui. Harry avait les genoux remonté contre son torse et il avait enfouis sa tête dedans. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière et Sirius s'aperçut seulement à ce moment là de sa respiration haletante.

-Harry? S'enquit l'homme en lui relevant la tête. BORDEL!! HARRY!!

Une véritable panique prit Sirius en voyant Harry à peine respirer avec des lèvres bleus. Il se releva d'un bond et prit Harry contre lui. Sirius dévala les escaliers et se plaça juste devant la porte -seule endroit de la maison où on pouvait transplaner-. Tentant de se calmer, l'homme se concentra en berçant doucement son fils qui perdait son souffle puis transplana en plein milieu de St Mangouste.

Harry voyait tout flou autour de lui. Il se sentait ballotté en tout sens puis comprit qu'il était dans les bras de son Père et que celui-ci courrait dans un couloir horriblement blanc et propre. Sa tête tournait, son corps tremblait et son cœur était serré.

Thomas Andrews remplissait des formulaires barbant lorsque sa porte de bureau se fracassa contre une grande armoire occupé par les dossiers de ses patients. Il vit alors Sirius Black, échevelé, porté son fils et l'air complètement paniqué. Se levant d'un bond, le médicomage s'approcha de l'enfant.

-Je…je l'ai trouvé comme cela, expliqua Sirius. Il jouait dans sa chambre et…Oh mon dieu…c'est de ma faute.  
-C'est bon. Je le prends en opération.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé les paroles du médicomage, Sirius courrait derrière lui dans des couloirs et entra dans une chambre d'hôpital à peu près identique à celle Moldu. Il allongea Harry sur le lit pendant que Mr Andrews appuyait sur un bouton et ordonnait qu'on lui prépare une salle d'opération dans les dix minutes qui suivaient.

-Vous voulez envoyez une missive à votre ami, Mr Lupin, pour le prévenir? Elle arrivera dans deux minutes. Ce sont les lettres d'urgences uniquement utilisés à l'hôpital dans les cas d'urgences, proposa le médicomage en s'activant autour d'Harry dont le respiration se calmait peu à peu.

Sirius fit ce que lui avait dit l'homme et envoya une lettre à Remus en priant pour qu'il la reçoive très vite. Harry papillonna des yeux. Il toucha le masque respiratoire qui avait été placé sur lui et chercha son Père du regard qui vint immédiatement lui tenir la main.

-Ça va aller mon Ange, rassura Sirius alors que Andrews lui faisait une piqûre. Le médicomage Andrews va te soigner et après ça ira mieux d'accord?  
-Vous vous souvenez Sirius de l'intervention qui consistait à soustraire du pus dont je vous parlais? C'est ce que je vais pratiquer aujourd'hui sur Harry. Son corps en a trop accumulé et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a réussit à surmonter la crise.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit à la volée et Remus entra dedans. Il se jeta vers Harry qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et respirait laborieusement. Ses lèvres avaient reprit des couleurs et il eut un faible sourire en voyant Remus. Il voulut parler et ôta le masque.

-Harry, tout va bien.  
-Tu…tu vas rentrer à…la maison?haleta Harry.  
-Oh oui, bien sur que je rentre, confirma Remus avec un sourire triste en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Ce soir?  
-Dès ce soir.  
-Tu fais…fais…plus tête…à…à Papa?  
-Non, plus du tout.  
-Il faut y aller, annonça Andrews en reposant le masque sur Harry qui ferma les yeux avec un sourire. L'opération va prendre quelque heures mais je le ramènerais en toute discrétion ici. Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis.

Dès que la porte se referma sur Harry à peine conscient, Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise contre le mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses reniflements devinrent des sanglots bruyant. Remus qui était resté immobile s'approcha et entoura le corps de son mari avec ses bras.

-Je…je ne veux pas le perdre, sanglota Sirius en s'accrochant à la chemise de Remus. Pas lui…surtout pas lui. Il était tout…blanc… il allait mourir et…et je faisais pas…attention à lui. Mon dieu, quel père je fais! Je t'ai déjà perdu toi, Rem…mais pas lui…  
-Tu ne m'as pas perdus, murmura Remus dans son oreille. Parce que je rentre à la maison. Et tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Harry allait avoir une crise si importante. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'entends?  
-…je t'aime, Remus. Je t'aime. Je suis si désolé. Si nul. Excuses moi, je t'en supplie.

**oOo**

Severus fixa le fauteuil que Remus venait de quitter précipitamment après avoir reçu une lettre. Son ami avait juré puis avait sauté sur ses pieds en paniquant avant de trouver sa cheminée et de s'enfuir sans un mot.

Le Maître des Potions se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer et il devait avouer que la curiosité et l'inquiétude le tiraillait. Décidant de se rendre dans le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la maison des Black, il ne trouva qu'une maison vide d'habitants.

**oOo**

Sirius et Remus sautèrent sur leurs jambes en entendant la porte de Chambre grincer puis s'ouvrir trois heures plus tard. Mr Andrews pénétra dans la pièce en poussant le lit sur lequel se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci avait un tuyau dans la bouche et dans le nez. Il était branché de partout. À chaque bras, il avait une perfusion mais aussi deux qui envoyait un liquide transparent dans la poitrine.

-Ça a été, assura le médicomage en soufflant de répit. Je crois que vous seriez venus dix minutes plus tard, ça aurait été trop tard pour le garçon. Ces deux perfusions sont un désinfectant qui lave les restes de pus. Le liquide reviendra dans la nuit mais sera moins conséquent pendant quelque temps. Si il a besoin de quelque chose, ou dès son réveil, appuyé sur ce bouton -il le montra juste à la droite en haut de lit-. Il est relié directement à moi grâce à un sortilège et un petit voyant s'allumera. Je viendrais au plus vite.  
-Merci, soupira Remus. Merci beaucoup.  
-C'est mon métier, déclara Andrews d'un ton embarrassé. Il ne va pas se réveiller avant demain donc vous pouvez aller prévenir certaines personnes ou faire ce que bon vous semble.  
-Nous devrions aller prévenir Severus qui doit se demander où je suis partis et rechercher mes affaires.  
-J'en était sur! S'écria Sirius. J'étais sur que tu étais chez lui.

Severus sursauta en entendant deux transplanages dans son Salon. Toujours aussi méfiant, l'ancien mangemort sortit sa baguette magique pour seulement voir que c'était Sirius_ et_ Remus. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis désolé d'être partis si vite, s'excusa Remus. Harry est à l'hôpital.  
-C'est grave? S'affola immédiatement Severus.  
-Il a été opéré et a faillit…expliqua Sirius à vois basse.  
-Je vois. Je suppose que tu quittes ma maison?  
-Je vais te manquer? Plaisanta Remus.

Lorsque Remus pénétra avec Sirius et Severus -qui avait absolument tenu à venir pour une obscure raison- dans sa maison qui l'avait tant manqué, il faillit s'évanouir. Un bordel. Un foutoir. Voilà ce qu'était sa demeure! Il se retourna lentement vers Sirius et Severus -celui-ci jubilait de joie, voilà pourquoi il était ici-. Sirius se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Tu sais, Remus, c'est juste un peu de bazar qu'on a pas eu le temps de ranger avec Harry, tenta de s'expliquer Sirius.  
-BAZAR? TEMPS? Hurla Remus. Par Godric, as tu vu dans quel état est MA maison? C'EST QUOI CETTE VAISSELLE?? ET CES HABITS? QUE FONT-ILS DANS UN _SALON_?  
-Je…  
-Seigneur, Sirius! Tu m'avais manqués, soupira le Loup-Garou en l'embrassant avec un grand sourire.  
-Par Salazar…moi qui souhaitais voir du sang, des cris et des coups, grogna Severus en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

**oOo**

Le lendemain à quinze heures, Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé. Par conséquent, il était toujours branché de partout. Sirius et Remus discutaient doucement en attendant la famille de Andromeda qui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient venir voir le gamin.

D'ailleurs la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer Ted -toujours gêné d'être dans un lieu sorcier-, Andromeda et Nymphadora avec une peluche dans les bras. Le couple se leva pour les accueillir.

-Oh, Sirius, Remus, nous avons été si inquiet! S'exclama Andromeda en s'approchant d'Harry. Hé bien…  
-C'est horrible!! S'écria Andromeda avant de rougir. Oh…non …Ce n'est pas…  
-Tu as raison, la rassura Remus avec un sourire compréhensif. C'est vraiment horrible tout ses tuyaux, ses fils et ses seringues. Mais c'est vraiment gentil à vous d'être passé! Vous n'étiez pas obligé.  
-Je t'en prie, Remus! S'offusqua Ted. Ce n'est pas comme si ça nous dérangeait. Nous étions terriblement inquiet.  
-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, confia Sirius. Asseyez-vous.

Harry garda les yeux fermés et se réveilla doucement aux bruits des voix juste à côté de lui. Il commença à bouger doucement et à cligner des yeux. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il bougea un peu et qu'une horrible douleur à la poitrine le figea.

-Harry? Murmura Sirius en s'approchant de lui.  
-Appuie sur le bouton! Lui rappela Remus.  
-Chut, ne parles pas. Tu ne peux pas, Chéri.

Nymphadora observait avec ses grands yeux bleus son petit cousin qui sembla paniqua quelque secondes puis se calme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme les salua en les gratifiant d'un sourire puis s'approcha de son patient. Il lui prit la main avec un regard doux.

-Harry, je vais te poser des questions. Pour me répondre, tu serreras une fois ma main pour dire oui et deux pour dire non. D'accord?  
Le garçon serra une fois la main.

-As tu mal à la tête?

Non.

-À la poitrine?

OUI!

-As tu envie de vomir?

Non. Peut-être.

-Bien. Je vais t'enlever le fil que tu as dans la bouche pour que tu puisse parler.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard paniqué à son père qui s'approcha et lui tint l'autre main. Le médicomage Andrews lui fit fermer les yeux pendant que Sirius lui chuchotait dans l'oreille pour le rassurer. Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer lorsqu'une vive douleur lui brûla la gorge. Il prit une grande respiration et vit immédiatement une bassine lui être posé en dessous du menton.

Le garçon comprit pourquoi Andrews avait placé la bassine bleue car quelque secondes plus tard, il vomissait sans relâche ce qui semblait du sang. Sirius blanchit affreusement. Nymphadora ferma les yeux et ses parents échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Souvent, les patients sont malades après une si grosse opération, confia Thomas dans le but de les rassurer, mais ils n'en prennent conscience qu'à partir du moment où ils ne respirent plus artificiellement.  
-Il va aller bien? demanda Remus.  
-Normalement.

Sirius lui essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir lorsqu'il eut finit de se vider et Harry se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en prenant conscience de la présence de sa Tante, son Oncle et sa cousine. Il leur fit un petit sourire puis un plus grand en voyant la peluche.

-T'as vus la jolie peluche que l'on t'as achetés?  
-Merci Tante Andromeda, remercia Harry en rougissant.

**oOo**

Tante Andromeda était partie une heure plus tard avec sa famille et Sirius était rentré prendre une douche avec Remus dans la maison en lui promettant qu'ils feraient vite. Ça faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis et Harry sentit un grand vide dans son estomac.

C'était idiot, il le savait. Sirius et Remus allaient revenir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et si, les deux hommes en avaient marre qu'il soit malade? Et si, ils voulaient un autre garçon normal? Et si… Harry ne cessait de penser à cela et sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit sur Thomas -le médicomage lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom et que ce n'était pas impoli-.

-Tout va bien, Harry? S'enquit gentiment l'homme en s'approchant. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer demain ou après-demain. C'est bien, non?  
-Oui…, répondit distraitement Harry en le regardant observer plusieurs machines.  
-Je vais t'intuber pour cette nuit pour que tu puisse reposer tes poumons. Je crois que tu es fatigué?  
-Un peu.  
-Bois cette potion.

Lorsque Harry tomba endormi sur son oreiller blanc, le médicomage commença son travail et nourrit l'enfant par la perfusion. Il jura silencieusement en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être du demander à Harry si il voulait aller au toilette avant de dormir.

**oOo**

La très célèbre professeur Mc Gonagall se pencha par dessus sa chaise pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son collègue. Severus haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à Albus qui souriait toujours aussi malicieusement sans jamais intervenir dans la prochaine dispute qui allait certainement exploser.

-Vraiment Severus, susurra Minerva, je sais que lorsque vous étiez étudiant ici, vous détestiez plus que tout le favoritisme. Pourquoi en faîtes vous autant à ce jour?  
-Vos Gryffondors ont mérités de perdre ses soixante dix points, grogna Severus en restant impassible.  
-Allons! _soixante dix _points pour s'être battu contre deux Serpentards. Et eux, combien ont ils perdus?

Severus pinça ses lèvres pour se retenir de lancer une remarque vraiment désobligeante à son amie. Il aimait bien Minerva et ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos -comme Gryffondor, elle pouvait être très dangereuse-. Albus laissa échapper un petit rire mais ses deux autres professeurs l'ignorèrent en continuant de s'assassiner du regard.

-J'ai entendu des élèves dire que vous aviez une attitude déplorable! Siffla Minerva.  
-L'avis de tout ses petits imbéciles ne m'intéressent le moins du monde, cracha Severus agacé. Si je veux être un homme méchant et sans cœur toujours habillé en noir qui se terre dans ses cachots, je serais comme cela!  
-D'ailleurs pourquoi toujours effrayés les premiers années avec vos grandes capes? S'amusa Albus.  
-Très bien, soupira le Maître des Potions. Demain, je viendrais en tee-short et ça fera jaser tout vos petits lions et ils pourront vraiment avoir peur de moi en voyant le Marque des Ténèbres. Pour une fois, vous pourrez les réconforter pour quelque chose et non des inepties. Cet arrangement vous va?

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire tandis qu'Albus gloussa en avalant un de ses immondes bonbons au citron. Severus eut un léger sourire satisfait et regarda les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard avec désintérêt.

Abus avait insisté pour inviter ses deux professeurs avec qui il était le plus proche à boire le thé. Bien que le directeur entretenait des merveilleuses relations avec ses autres employés, Albus affectionnait particulièrement sa directrice adjointe et Severus qu'il avait recueilli à bras ouvert lors de sa rédemption.

-Comment va Harry? Demanda Albus.  
-Il est sorti de St Mangouste cette après midi, déclara Severus en buvant une gorgé de thé brûlant.  
-Qui aurait cru que vous vous attacherez autant à cet enfant? Se moqua affectueusement le professeur de Métamorphose. Après tout, nous savons à quel point vous détestiez Black, Lupin et James Potter.  
-Le gamin n'est pas aussi imbécile que son père et de ses parents. Peut-être qu'il évitera de se retrouver à Gryffondor. Le pauvre garçon si il irait dans cette maison.  
-Où voulez vous qu'il aille? S'offusqua Mc Gonagall. Ses deux parents y étaient, tout comme Sirius et Remus. Et aucun des quatre n'avaient leur place ailleurs.  
-Je le verrais bien à Serpentard, avoua le directeur. Mais je préférerais que ce soit évité.  
-Et pourquoi? Vous empêcheriez vraiment à ma maison de gagner un si bon élément?  
-Oh, je n'empêcherais rien. Le Choixpeau choisira lui-même mais pour le… bien de l'avenir, il serait préférable qu'il soit avec des enfants dont leur famille est _contre_ Voldemort.  
-Pensez-vous, Albus, que Harry Potter pourrait être intéressé de quelque manières ce soit par le Seigneur des Ténèbres? S'étonna Severus -sans jamais prononcer le nom de Voldemort par autre que celui que les mangemorts lui donnait en premier lieu-.  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit simplement Albus.  
-Même si ce serait vrai, Sirius et Remus tenteraient d'empêcher cela comme ils le pourraient et Harry ne voudrait _jamais_ les décevoir.

**oOo**

Sirius s'assit sur son lit en passant ses mains sur son visage. Ils venaient de rentrer de St Mangouste après qu'Harry y ait passé quatre jours. Remus s'attelait au dîner et à nettoyer la maison à l'aide de coups de baguette magique. D'ailleurs le Loup-Garou avait hurlé en voyant que la seule pièce propre et bien rangé était la Chambre du gamin ce qui signifiait qu'Harry prenait soin de ses affaires mais pas Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Harry apparut. Un sourire illumina le visage de l'animagus en voyant son fils. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de lui mais s'arrêta à quelque mètres. Le garçon releva la tête et Sirius retint un rire en le voyant tenter de rester maître de ses émotions et de ne rien laisser paraître comme Severus mais il avait encore du mal à réussir.

-Papa, commença Harry d'une voix _presque_ fraîche. Je comprend si tu veux plus de moi parce que…  
-De quoi? Coupa l'homme étonné. Pourquoi ne voudrais je plus de toi?  
-Je…je comprends que tu veuilles un garçon normal et pas comme _moi_…  
-Oh, Harry. Ne dis pas de telle choses. Je ne voudrais jamais te remplacer.

À ce moment là, Harry avait perdu tout masque de dignité et méprisant mais ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes -d'ailleurs, Sirius s'était étonne que le gamin n'avait pas pleuré une fois durant son douloureux séjour à l'hôpital- et il recula lorsque son Père voulu l'attirer contre lui.

-Je comprendrais! Insista l'enfant. C'est normal. Suis méchant et malade. Veux juste que tu me dises à moi quand tu veux plus de moi.

Son père ne le laissa pas finir et le souleva pour le poser sur ses genoux et le serrer fortement contre son torse. Harry sanglota silencieusement en s'accrochant fermement au haut de Sirius. Celui ci caressait ses cheveux en le berçant puis il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Jamais. Tu m'entends? Jamais je ne voudrais changer de fils même si tu es malade. Je serais toujours là, Remus et Severus aussi. D'accord?

**oOo**

**Alors ce chapitre vous a t'il satisfait? Je vuos l'avais dit qu'Harry et sa famille allait souffrir -suis-je curelle lol?-. Sinon, Harry a peur que Sirius ne l'aime plus à cause de cette maladie -ce que beaucoup d'enfant malade pense-. Il y a enfin eut la reconciliation entre les deux amoureux . Un peu de Severus aussi. Par contre, le prochain chapitre, il va y'avoir de l'action!! Et Harry aura 9 ans -donc trois ans après ce chapitre-. Est ce que vous avez aimé ? -J'ai de moins en moins de reviews xD-. A très vite.**


	25. Chapitre 25: La vengeance des mangemorts

**Chapitre: La vengeance des mangemorts.  
****1989**

Harry finit de s'habiller dans la Salle de Bain et de se laver le visage. Il prit ses médicaments puis descendit finalement dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et _enfin_ partir faire leur journée dans la forêt avec les Granger et déguster leur pique-nique tout en jouant au football.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Remus lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Les toasts viennent juste d'être chauffés.  
-Merci, murmura le garçon en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

Lorsque Sirius entra à son tour -toujours pas habillé ni même les yeux ouvert-, Harry baissa la tête encore plus dans son bol. Par Merlin! La veille, il avait reçu la plus grosse fessée et punition de sa vie de la part de Sirius. D'ailleurs sa gorge était toujours légèrement irrité d'avoir tant pleuré et crié. Son Père était rentré dans une immense fureur quand il l'avait trouve à _encore_ fouiller dans sa Chambre. C'est vrai que Sirius _et _Remus l'avaient prévenus plus de trois fois qu'il ne devait pas fouiner dans leurs affaires mais Harry avait été attiré et trop curieux. Résultat: ses fesses lui brûlaient atrocement -surtout lorsqu'il était assis- et il n'osait pas regarder son Père.

Celui-ci fonça dans la table et jura puis se laissa tomber dans sa chaise en marmonnant un vague 'Bonjour' suivit d'un bâillement digne d'un crocodile. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un bol de café devant son mari qui sourit légèrement avant de regarder son fils qui restait fixé sur son bol de chocolat.

-Bien dormis, Harry?  
Le garçon releva brièvement les yeux avant de les replonger puis acquiesça.  
-Sirius! Nous devons partir dans une heure. C'est à dire à onze heures donc tu dois prendre ton petit déjeuner, te laver, t'habiller et finir de te préparer. Nous n'allons pas _encore_ arriver en retard!  
-Hmm… M'fais agresser dès le matin, grogna Sirius. Pas de bisou d'aucun de vous…  
-On t'en fera un quand tu seras prêt, siffla Remus avec un léger sourire.

**oOo**

Une heure dix plus tard -donc dix minutes de retard- la petite famille put enfin rejoindre leur voisin qui les accueillit avec des larges sourires. Harry et Hermione se firent un bisou - '_Trop mignon_' selon Sirius- puis partirent les attendre à l'extérieur.

-Ai lu le livre! Annonça Hermione avec un air hautain.  
-Je l'ai fini depuis deux jours, répliqua Harry.

Depuis que les deux enfants avaient appris à lire, ils dégustaient littéralement toute sorte de livres et se lançaient des défis quelques peu idiot par moment. Remus et Severus en étaient très heureux mais Sirius grognait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils plongé dans un bouquin. À neuf ans, Harry lisait parfaitement et savait compter.

-Il est bien, hein?  
-Ouais, trop! Confirma Hermione avec un sourire. J'aime bien Alice.  
-Je préfère Joan, contra le petit brun. Il est plus vrai.  
-Mais il…fait du mal aux autres!!

Harry haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé et ils purent enfin se mettre en route pour la forêt à quelques minutes de leur maison. Les adultes discutaient des derniers évènements et Sirius était quelque fois perdus. Entre son travail, Sirius n'avait guère le temps de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans le monde Moldu.

-On va s'arrêter ici pour manger, proposa Jeanne.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un large sentier avec des arbres immenses qui les protégeaient du soleil du mois de Septembre. Une petite brise douce caressait leur visage ce qui était très agréable. Ils installèrent une table de pique-nique Moldu -Sirius eut un rire nerveux lorsque Alan lui demanda de l'aider à la monter mais Remus vint à se rescousse en le faisant à sa place- pendant que les deux gamins jouaient au ballon à quelque mètres d'eux.

-C'est vraiment agréable de pouvoir passer une journée dans la nature et pas si loin de la maison, déclara Alan en regardant le ciel bleu.  
-Oui, confirma Remus. C'est dommage qu'il pleuvait le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Les enfants auraient pu le fêter ici.

Deux semaines auparavant, Hermione avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses _quelques _amis de l'école et Harry avait été invité. Le garçon avait hésité à s'y rendre en sachant qu'il y aurait d'autre enfants mais ni Remus, ni Sirius ne lui avaient laissés le choix et il s'était retrouvé dans le salon de sa meilleure -et petite- amie avec un cadeau sur les bras.

-Je crois qu'Hermione lit trop, confia Jeanne avec un sourire indulgent à l'égard de sa fille. Par moment, elle nous raconte des histoires qui lui ait sois disant arrivé tellement improbable…  
-C'est l'imagination des enfants, intervint son mari.

Remus regarda les deux gamins et eut la folle idée que _peut-être_ Hermione était une sorcière de parents Moldus et que c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry et elle s'entendait si bien. Et que justement, c'était la raison pour laquelle la fillette avait très _peu_ d'amie à l'école. Secouant la tête pour chasser de telle pensée impossible, Remus les appela pour venir manger les sandwichs qu'ils avaient préparés avec un paquet de chips.

**oOo**

La journée était déjà bien avancé mais aucune des deux familles ne souhaitaient vraiment rentrés chez eux. Ils avaient convenus de rentrer à dix-huit heures. Après avoir prit ses médicaments, Harry relança le ballon à Hermione.

-Ils ne se fatiguent jamais, constata Sirius.

Depuis quelque minutes, Remus était silencieux. Ses sens de loup-garou était à l'affût et il sentait des présences étrangères. Par réflexe, il mit sa main dans la poche où se cachait sa baguette magique et jeta un coup d'œil discret autour de lui. C'était sûrement sa paranoïa.

…Ou peut-être pas…

Un 'POP' bien distinct se fit entendre juste derrière Harry qui poussa un cri. Par habitude, Sirius sortit sa baguette magique en un clin d'œil. Remus se leva d'un bond tout comme son mari à l'effarement des Granger mais deux hommes sortirent des arbres et des jets de lumières fusèrent à toute vitesse sur eux.

-PROTEGO! Hurla Sirius. Stupéfix!  
-HARRY! Cria Remus. Stupéfix! Viens ici!! Accio Hermione!

La petite fille poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle se sentit soulever de l'air pour atterrir dans les bras de Remus. Celui-ci se baissa pour éviter un sortilège vert et ordonna au Granger de se cacher sous la table alors que Sirius affrontait les trois mangemorts.

Harry sentit une main s'abattre férocement sur son épaule. Il commença à se débattre mais c'était évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à l'homme. Celui-ci avait un sourire mauvais en regardant Sirius et Remus affronter ces deux amis.

-LÂCHEZ MOI!! Hurla Harry en se débattement vigoureusement.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Harry au main d'Eden Selwyn. Il tenta de s'approcher d'eux mais il dut esquiver le sort de Riggel Jugson. Alan, Jeanne et Hermione étaient cachés sous leur table bleue de pique-nique et la petite pleurait chaudement alors que les deux adultes étaient complètement perdus et croyaient être en plein cauchemar.

-Endoloris! Murmura Eden en pointant Harry avec sa baguette magique.

L'enfant tomba au sol et hurla en se tordant de douleur. Son corps était agité de spasmes et ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir tant son corps entier était douloureux.

-Harry!! Hurla Sirius de désespoir en entendant ses cris de souffrance. Reducto!  
-Tu as vraiment crus qu'on ne l'attrapera jamais? Se moqua Alex Gibbon.

Eden claqua des doigts après avoir attiré Harry contre lui. Les trois mangemorts et l'enfant disparurent en un Pop silencieux si ce n'est le hurlement du gamin 'PAPA!'. Sirius se laissa tomber au sol en jetant sa baguette magique à quelque mètres de lui. Son visage avait viré au blanc et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

-Harry!! Non!!

Remus passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage en observant l'endroit où se tenait Harry quelque minutes auparavant. Courageusement, Alan sortit de leur cachette et les regarda étrangement. Hermione sanglotait à présent bruyamment et Jeanne tentait de la consoler.

-Sirius, murmura Remus. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Rentrons.  
-Ils l'ont pris.

Bien. Sirius était effondré. Alan aida sa femme et sa fille à se relever. D'un coup de baguette magique las, il fit disparaître la table et les autres affaires qui atterrirent dans le jardin des Granger. Avisant son mari toujours au sol, Remus s'approcha de lui et le remit sur pied.

-C'était quoi tout _ça_? Demanda doucement Jeanne d'une voix tremblante. Où est Harry?  
-Venez chez nous, invita Remus. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici et nous vous expliquerons tout.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe pénétrait dans la maison des Black. Sirius restait debout au milieu du salon et il réfléchissait à toute allure. Remus jeta de la poudre dans la Cheminée. Lorsque les flammes vertes s'élevèrent, il contacta Dumbledore pour lui prévenir d'une voix brisé qu'Harry avait été enlevé.

-Il y a deux sortes de communauté dans le monde, commença Remus après avoir fait dormir Hermione à l'aide d'une potion de Sommeil.

**oOo**

Harry crut qu'il allait vomir lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Lorsque Sirius ou Remus faisait ça avec lui, tout deux s'arrangeaient pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop mal mais cette fois-ci avant même que la sensation de vertige se soit dissipé, il fut brusquement posa dans une charrette en bois tirés par deux magnifiques chevaux.

-Papa, murmura t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Les chevaux démarrèrent après un coup de fouet qui retentit dans un bruit sonore sur leur derrière et Harry se sentit ballotté. Il se redressa. L'homme qui l'avait prit contre lui pour transplaner était juste à côté de lui et un autre en face de lui. Deux autres étaient à l'avant et commandaient leur routes aux animaux.

-Qui êtes vous? Cracha l'enfant.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il sentit la panique le submerger. L'homme farfouillait dans un sac et il semblait jubiler. Harry ramena ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras.

-Enfile ça! Ordonna le plus jeune sorcier.  
-Non! Se rebella Harry.  
-Comment? Susurra dangereusement l'autre.  
-NON!

CLACK! Le premier venait de lui décrocher une gifle magistrale sous le rire grave des trois autre hommes. Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il refoula ses larmes et tenta de s'éloigner lorsqu'il tendit la main pour l'attraper. En vain. Après avoir compris qu'il s'appelait Eden, Harry lui jeta un regard noir et méprisant -comme ceux que Severus savait si bien faire- mais celui ci ne se laissa pas impressionner.

Eden déshabilla l'enfant et eut un sourire narquois en voyant les fesses encore rougis d'une apparente récente fessés. '_Même le Survivant reçoit des punitions_', pensa t-il. Il enfila des frusques à Harry qui se débattait. Dans leur plan, les mangemorts avaient décidés de se faire passer pour des pauvres paysans qui voyageaient en quête de trouver de nouvelle terre.

-On est à trois heures de la Suisse, déclara Avery qui dirigeait les chevaux. C'est jolie la France quand même.  
-T'as que ça à dire? Se moqua Alex à ses côtés.

Riggel aida Eden à cacher la cicatrice du gamin à l'aide de ses cheveux. Eux-même changèrent leur jolies robes de sorciers de haut prix contre des frusques lamentable. Harry ne voulait qu'une chose: c'était se retrouver dans les bras puissants de son Père. Il garda un air froid et hautain lorsque Eden le tourna face à lui.

-Tu vois tes petites fesses rouges? Si tu ne nous écoutes pas une seule fois, la main de ton Père te paraîtra être de douce caresse et tu hurleras de douleur. Compris, le mioche?  
Harry rougit à la mention de son derrière mais garda des yeux froids et les bras croisés.  
-Qui êtes vous?  
-T'as du mal avec les règles, grogna Riggel. Je t'assure que tu vas nous écouter au doigt et à l'œil à partir de maintenant.

**oOo**

Les Granger restèrent bouche-bée en regardant leur voisins. Sirius étant trop en état de choc pour parler, Remus lui avait tout narré. Allant de sa morsure de Loup-Garou à aujourd'hui en passant par Poudlard, les maraudeurs, la montée en puissance de Voldemort et les mangemorts, la première Guerre la trahison de Peter, la mort de James et Lily, la toute nouvelle célébrité du Survivant, le passage de Sirius dans la plus horrible des prisons sorcières puis son innocence et l'adoption d'Harry après avoir découvert qu'il était maltraité.

-Hé bien, commenta Jeanne. C'est pour se venger de ce Lord que ces hommes ont embarqués Harry?  
-Pour le ramener à la vie, rectifia Remus d'une voix triste.  
-Tout s'explique, marmonna Alan. Voilà pourquoi vous refusiez de scolariser Harry et les choses étranges qu'il faisait à certain moments.  
-Nous allons devoir effacer ses événements de la mémoire d'Hermione qui croira seulement qu'Harry est tombé malade et qu'il est à l'hôpital. Vus avez deux possibilité: soit vous gardez le silence sur toutes ces informations ou nous vous effaçons la mémoire.  
-Allons, Remus, avez-vous vraiment crus que Jeanne et moi allions crier sur tout les toits que des sorciers existaient?

Sirius leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la Cheminée s'allumer. Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore et Severus en sortirent. Jeanne et Alan étaient assez mal à l'aise mais Dumbledore dans sa longue robe violette avec des étoiles jaunes scintillantes leur fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers ses deux anciens élèves d'un air grave.

-Il faut agir vite, déclara celui-ci. Les autres membres de l'Ordre vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.  
-Je suis sur que tout va aller bien, glissa Severus à Sirius qui paraissait abattu.  
-Je vais préparer du thé, annonça Remus d'une voix faible.  
-Ne bougez pas, contra Jeanne en se levant. Je vais le faire.  
-Vous devez être Mr et Mrs Granger? Demanda Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Maintenant que vous savez tout sur notre monde, vous pouvez rester pendant que des protections seront placés autour de votre maison pour simple sécurité.  
-Merci, souffla l'homme.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Andromeda apparut suivit de Ted. La femme prit son neveu dans ses bras sans même dire bonjour à qui que ce soit. Sirius se détendit légèrement dans les bras de sa Tante et soupira.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, le Salon était remplie et les Granger se sentait très mal à l'aise mais Remus les rassura d'un regard. Dumbledore se leva et le silence s'imposa immédiatement dans la pièce. Le professeur Mc Gonagall paraissait aussi effondrée par la disparition du gamin Potter et Molly tamponnait ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Ron et Ginny -pas encore scolarisé- jouaient dans la cuisine.

-Bien, le jeune Harry a été enlevé -lourd sanglot de Mrs Weasley- par les quatre mangemorts que nous pistions depuis plusieurs années, soupira Dumbledore. Évidemment, ils se dirigent vers l'Albanie où se cache Lord Voldemort.  
-Il faut les rattraper, intervint Severus d'une voix plate.  
-Peut-être lancé un appel en Europe? Proposa Emeline Vance.  
-Imaginez l'effervescence que créerait l'annonce de l'enlèvement du Survivant, grogna Fol Œil. Les sorciers risqueraient de faire un scandale.  
-Il faut aller le chercher, confirma Mr Weasley. Severus a raison.

Le silence tomba dans le Salon pendant que chacun réfléchissait à la proposition qui venait d'être faîte. Sirius avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et seule la présence de Remus à ses côtés le réconfortait légèrement. Seigneur! Quel père indigne était il! Il avait laissé son fils se faire_ enlevé_ par des fou furieux. Et Harry ne lui avait presque pas parlé de la journée -dû à sa récente fessée- et si il croyait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Tout un tas de scénarios horrible se déroula dans sa tâte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave brisa le silence.

-Je me propose pour faire le voyage jusqu'en Albanie.

Kingsley Schaklebolt venait de l'annoncer de sa voix grave. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'auror réputé et celui ci put intercepter les yeux plein d'espoir de Sirius qui avait levé la tête. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais Kingsley le coupa pour le rassurer.

-Le Ministère m'a offert des congés maintenant que j'ai réussi à attraper le bonhomme qui s'amusait à vendre des artefacts de magie noire à des jeunes étudiants d'origine Moldus. Je suis en vacances pour trois semaines.  
-Je vais avec lui, déclara Sirius en se redressant.  
-Sirius, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment raisonnable, intervint Molly.  
-Il est hors de question que je laisse _mon fils_ entre leur mains sans rien faire, coupa Sirius avec hargne.  
-Je peux venir aussi.  
-Non! S'opposa Sirius. Tu ne viens pas Rem'. Tu dois t'occuper de la maison et …  
-C'est quoi ses excuses pitoyables? Grogna Remus en regardant son mari dans les yeux.

Au bout d'une heure, il fut convenu que Kingsley, Sirius, Sturgis Podmore et Elphias Doge -quatre sorciers compétent- seraient ceux qui partiraient en pleine nuit à la recherche des mangemorts. Severus avait grogné mais Dumbledore lui avait rappelé qu'il travaillait à plein temps à Poudlard. Les quatre hommes prendraient un portoloin qui les emmèneraient à quatre heure de la frontière Suisse grâce à un petit village que Dumbledore connaissait.

Ensuite, le Salon se vida et Severus resta avec les prochains voyageurs, Dumbledore, les Granger et les deux Tonks pour tracer l'itinéraire qu'ils allaient suivre.

-Ils vont prendre le chemin le plus court, murmura Severus. Ce qui signifie qu'ils vont passer par un petit bout de l'Italie, travers la Slovénie, le Serbie, le Monténégro pour finalement arriver en Albanie.  
-Ça fait beaucoup de trajet, constata Remus avec inquiétude. Espérons qu'ils n'aient pas pris trop d'avance sur ses dernières heures.  
-Vous devriez vous arrêtez à quelques auberges que vous croiserez sur la route et leur demander si ils n'ont pas vus quatre hommes avec un enfant, conseilla Ted. Vous prenez une photo de chacun plus de Harry et vous les fixer avec un de vos sorts pour pouvoir la montrer aux Moldus.  
-C'est une bonne idée, avoua Sirius. Sturgis, tu pourrais récupérer des photos de ces sales…  
-J'y vais, coupa l'homme.  
-Je pourrais les fixer, annonça Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

**oOo**

Les quatre amis et futur mangemorts hautement récompensé éclatèrent de rire après qu'Eden ait forcé le gamin à boire une potion de Sommeil. Ils étaient certain que dès le retour du Lord Noir, ils seraient couvert de gloire. Mais sans se réjouir trop vite -ils ne savaient pas si ils allaient arriver à destination-, ils dînèrent en piochant dans les réserves qu'ils avaient prisent.

-On va y arriver, assura Eden d'un ton confiant.  
-On à plutôt intérêt. Il est hors de question que je finisse à _Azkaban_, grogna Alex Gibbon.  
-Même si c'est le cas, le Maître viendra nous chercher lorsqu'il aura retrouver toute sa puissance.  
-J'espère bien Avery, rigola Riggel. On arrive en Suisse dans une heure environ.

**oOo**

**Alors l'action vous plait elle? Hé oui, je n'avais pas oublié -vous non plus- que des mangemorts courraient après Harry. Sirius est effondré -bah oui, son fils c'est sa vie!- tout ocmme Remus. Merci pour les reviews ).**


	26. Chapitre 26: A la recherche du Survivant

**Chapitre: A La recherche du Survivant.**

Kingsley bailla et jeta un regard à ses coéquipiers qui semblaient tout aussi fatigué que lui. Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient sans relâche et ils étaient encore à deux heures dix de la Suisse. Le portoloin de Dumbledore les avaient emmenés dans un petit village à l'Est de la France. Grâce à une carte magique et au conseil des habitants -et beaucoup de paysans-, ils avaient put tracer les routes qu'ils devaient suivre.

-Vous êtres prêt à encore marcher? Grogna Elphias.

-Nous passons la frontière et après nous dormirons, ordonna d'une voix sèche Kingsley.

Sirius eut un petit sourire. Le métisse était motivé a rattraper Harry et les mangemorts même si ça s'annonçaient difficile. Il était plus de deux heures du matin et le groupe espéraient qu'ils allaient rattraper les mangemorts durant la nuit -si jamais, ils dormaient-. Leur sacs étaient remplis de potions tonifiantes -des bons soins de Severus et Mrs Pompresh- au cas où ils seraient trop épuisés mais que la distance entre les deux groupes s'avéraient trop grande.

La peur faisait vibrer tout le corps de Sirius. De savoir Harry si loin de lui et en danger l'effrayait totalement. Une nouvelle vague de remords et de culpabilité s'abattit sur lui. L'homme ne cessait de se dire: Et si on avait mieux protégé tout leur petit village? Et si, ils s'étaient mieux battus contre les mangemorts? Et si…?

-On va le retrouver, assura Sturgis avec un semblant de bonne humeur pour maintenir le moral de Sirius. Après tout, tu as été auror. Kingsley l'est et nous nous ne sommes pas vraiment de mauvais sorcier.  
-Un auror sait se défendre face à des mangemorts! Siffla Sirius.  
-Vous avez été pris par surprise, conforta Kingsley. Et vous n'étiez que deux. Remus et toi avez fait ce que vous pouviez.

****

oOo

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et grogna lorsque son dos le fit souffrir. Le bois n'était pas vraiment un très bon matelas. Il y avait toujours ses secousses désagréable et le silence était perturbant. Il rencontra le regard d'Avery -si il se souvenait bien- qui était éveillé avec Riggel -celui-ci était à l'avant de la charrette pour la diriger-.

-Où on va? Demanda froidement l'enfant.  
-J't'ais dis que tu pouvais parler?  
-Non, mais le fait quand même.  
-Sale gosse. Tais toi maintenant! Ordonna Riggel sans le regarder.  
-Vous êtes les méchants sorciers avec ce Volmachin qu'a explosé, se moqua Harry.  
-LA FERME! Cria Eden qui venait de se réveiller. Ou j'te jure, on te donne pas à manger pendant une semaine entière et je t'arrache les membres uns à uns avant de le donner à un Loup-Garou.

Le gamin haussa les épaules avec courage mais il devait avouer que ce Eden était peut-être le plus jeune mais sûrement le plus effrayant. Harry tressaillit et se recroquevilla légèrement lorsque celui-ci se mit debout en dominant Harry de toute sa hauteur.

-Même Papa crie pas dès le matin, constata le petit brun, alors qu'il aime _pas_ le matin.  
-Je crie tout le temps moi. Maintenant, tu te tais.  
-De toute manière, les Loup-Garou sont pas méchant, ajouta Harry en pensant à Remus. On va où?

-On va où? Redemanda Harry au bout de cinq minute. On va où? On va où? On va où? On va où? On va où? OH! Le sorcier de Volamort, je te parle! On va _où_?

Eden jeta un regard à son meilleur ami qui serrait les dents pour contenir sa colère. Il ne savait pas si l'enfant devait être en bon état pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors ils avaient conclu de ne pas trop le toucher mais là, si dans deux minutes, le gamin ne se taisait pas, Riggel allait le faire taire d'un sortilège Doloris.

-ENDOLORIS! Cria Eden.

Oh. Ce n'était pas Riggel qui avait craqué le premier. Le petit brun fut cloué au sol avec la même sensation de douleur que la veille. Il hurla de toute ses forces et se roula en boule lorsque la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Malgré tout, ses muscles le tiraillaient.

-Je crois qu'il va se taire pour quelque heures, constata Avery avec calme en jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la forme larmoyante à ses pieds.  
-On est où? S'informa le Chef en poussant l'enfant d'un coup de pied contre la paroi de la charrette.  
-Dans un petit patelin qui s'appelle Sion, répondit Alex.

****

oOo

Remus accepta avec plaisir la tasse de café fumante que lui tendit Jeanne. Sirius était parti dans la nuit -vers les coups de minuit- et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul avec ses angoisses. Tout d'abord pour Harry puis pour son mari. Son seul réconfort était que les mangemorts garderaient Harry vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'Albanie. Ce qui signifiait que son garçon était toujours en vie.

-Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer Remus, rassura Jeanne en lui tapotant la main.  
-Si ils le tuent ou que …_IL_ revient à la vie…Oh Seigneur, paniqua le Loup-Garou. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si Harry... et Sirius non plus. Et il est si jeune!! Déjà célèbre et riche.  
-Ce Voldemort était vraiment puissant, n'est ce pas? Si il revenait, ce serait…  
-…Le chaos, compléta Remus. La guerre éclaterait, les sorciers et Moldus vivraient dans la peur.  
-Et Harry?  
-Harry serait la première personne qu'il voudrait tuer. Si Sirius et les autres n'arrivent à empêcher de rendre son corps au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry sera sûrement tué mais dans le cas contraire, le jour où il reviendra -et ça arrivera-, Harry devra être bien protégé et espérons qu'il soit plus grand.

****

oOo

Sirius but une gorgée de potion tonifiante avant de tendre la fiole à Elphias. Seigneur, la journée avançait -trop- rapidement aux yeux des membres de l'Ordre et les mangemorts devaient certainement eux aussi continuer leur route.

-On va faire une pause, soupira Kingsley.  
-Et manger un morceau, ajouta Sturgis.  
-Tu m'étonnes, accepta Sirius. J'ai vraiment trop faim.

Kingsley qui avait des relations assez cordiales avec Sirius, il savait que son ami était un _gros_ mangeur. Alors c'est avec un sourire qu'ils firent une pause. Après tout, si Sirius pouvait encore manger, c'était qu'il n'était pas si désespéré.

En seulement dix minutes, leur maigre repas fut avalé et Sirius dut lâcher à contre cœur un autre bout de tarte à la mêlasse préparé avec amour par Mrs Weasley. Reprenant leur route dans le silence, ils virent le soleil décliner pour laisser place à une soirée fraîche.

-SIRIUS! S'écria soudainement le métisse. Je viens d'y penser mais…tu es un animagus non déclaré, n'est ce pas?  
-Bah ouais. Un chien.  
-Les chiens sont connus pour leur fort odorat, constata Elphias avec un sourire entendu. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de repérer l'odeur du garçon?

Aussitôt l'idée fut prononcer que Sirius prit la forme d'un magnifique et grand chien noir. On pourrait presque le confondre avec le Sinistros et Elphias lâcha un glapissement étonné. Sirius -ou Patmol- renifla le sentier où ils se trouvaient tout en continuant à avancer.

Une odeur légère de vanille et de chocolat lui fit tendre les oreilles. Il renifla plusieurs fois l'endroit et fut persuadé que c'était Harry. L'odeur de chocolat était celui que le garçon buvait tout les matins et les friandises qu'il dégustait à certain moment de la journée. Comme si elle s'était imprégné à lui et la vanille était la lessive qu'utilisait Remus. D'ailleurs Harry l'adorait -les mêmes goûts que Remus selon Sirius qui grimaçait à chaque fois-.

Se transformant à nouveau, Sirius inspira profondément pour évacuer la bouffée de joie mais aussi de peur qui l'avait envahis en ressentant la récente présence d'Harry même si elle datait de plusieurs heures. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et hocha la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Ils sont passés par là, rassura doucement Sirius en reprenant la route.  
-Par Merlin, au moins nous sommes sur la bonne route, souffla Elphias en resserrant le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent qui commençait à s'agiter.  
-Le mois de Septembre est plus frais en Suisse qu'à Londres, commenta Kingsley. Nous avons passés la frontière voilà deux heures.

****

oOo

Harry frotta ses bras dans le maigre espoir de se réchauffer. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés depuis des heures et des heures et maintenant, il avait besoin de faire pipi. Les autres hommes s'étaient soulagés mais n'avaient pas permit à Harry de le faire lorsqu'ils avaient entendus une branche craquer à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les yeux verts émeraudes du gamin s'emplirent de larmes et il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux pour les cacher aux mangemorts -c'est comme cela que Remus et Sirius les appelaient-. Sirius lui avait menti. Son Père lui avait promit de toujours le protéger mais là…il était seul avec des inconnus qui lui faisaient mal quelques fois avec des sortilèges mauvais quand il posait des questions -comme chez Tante Pétunia-. Peut-être en avait t-il eut assez d'un mauvais garçon? Voulait il changer de fils? Cette simple l'idée lui donna des frissons qui remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Tout. Il donnerait tout -même sa peluche préféré- pour pouvoir sentir les bras de Sirius se refermer autour de lui. Harry acceptait même de recevoir une douloureuse fessée tout les soirs de la part de Sirius _et _même de Remus si il le fallait pendant toute sa vie même lorsqu'il sera trop grand.

-…Ai envie de faire pipi, couina Harry en relevant la tête.  
-Attends encore, grogna Avery d'une voix rocailleuse.  
-Mais…  
-ATTENDS! Ordonna Eden.

Bien. Eden était celui qui criait tout le temps. Dès qu'Harry parlait, sa voix devenait des cris et il le menaçait avec ses yeux et sa baguette magique. Harry ferma fortement les yeux en espérant se réveiller dans son lit mais ce ne fut que la paroi en bois usé qu'il vit en les rouvrant.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le soulever. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il se retrouva dans les bras d'Eden, calé contre sa hanche. Les chevaux se reposaient devant une auberge en vielle pierre.

Le garçon commença à se débattre mais il stoppa net lorsque Eden le maintint par les cheveux -ce qui le fit atrocement souffrir- et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de son pantalon mouillé. Comprenant qu'il s'était fait pipi dessus pendant son sommeil, Harry rougit mais fut secrètement amusé lorsque l'homme s'aperçut qu'il s'était sali d'urine en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Merde! Jura Eden. Il s'est pissé dessus, le môme. Écoutes moi bien. On va aller là-dedans ok? Et tu diras que je suis ton Oncle si on te le demande. Compris?  
-Non, siffla Harry en gigotant. Lâchez moi!  
-Je ne le redirais pas une troisième fois alors tu as intérêt à m'écouter. On va manger et te laver.

****

oOo

Severus frappa légèrement contre l'immense porte du Manoir des Malefoy. À peine quelque secondes plus tard, un elfe de maison lui ouvrit et lui demanda de le suivre pour le conduire vers Lucius Malefoy. Le Manoir était tout bonnement splendide. Tout étincelait la beauté et la richesse. Des tableaux magnifique de scènes historiques magiques -comme la signature du Traité de Paix entre les vampires et les gobelins en 1203- ornait le mur dans leur somptueux cadres en or. Arrivé devant une double porte, Severus remercia d'un signe de tête la bestiole puis entra à l'intérieur.

Lucius et Drago étaient assis côte à côte au milieu de l'immense table du Salon. Drago lisait à voix haute un livre de magie et son Père le reprenait dès qu'il faisait une faute ou prononçait mal un mot. Cette vue lui rappela Harry et Remus qui lui serra le cœur en repensant au garçon disparu. Son ami leva la tête et se mit debout pour le saluer tout comme son fils. Il serra la main à Lucius puis passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son filleul qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre un air digne d'un petit prince.

-Comment vas tu, Severus?  
-Bien, Lucius et toi?  
-À merveille. Je te sers un verre de Whisky.  
-Merci. Tu as appris à lire Drago?  
-Oui, Parrain. Je lis même très bien.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux hommes. À neufs ans, Drago semblait être un parfait aristocrate narcissique. Tout ce qu'on attendait d'un Sang-Pur issu d'une si grande famille. Après avoir ordonné à son fils de continuer à lire à voix basse, Lucius dirigea son ami dans un coin reculé de la pièce en s'asseyant sur des fauteuils chics -encore plus que ceux qu'il avait chez lui- puis lui tendit un verre.

-Les affaires vont bien?  
-Cornelius est un ami à moi, souffla Lucius avec hypocrisie envers l'actuel Ministère de la Magie. Je n'ai qu'à lui dire ce qu'il faut faire pour que le monde sorcier se porte bien et il l'exécute très rapidement.  
-Tu as vraiment besoin de cette autorité, se moqua Severus avant de boire une gorgée.  
-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à user d'autorité. J'ai entendu dire que tu effrayais les élèves de Poudlard.  
-En effet.  
-Par Salazar, s'amusa l'homme. Je plains ces pauvres enfants. J'espère que tu seras un peu plus conciliant avec Drago à son entrée à Poudlard.  
-C'est mon filleul, je ne risque pas de l'effrayer.

Lucius hocha la tête avec un petit rire avant de redevenir calme et toujours froid. Mais le blond était l'ami de Severus depuis des années et ils s'entendaient très bien malgré leur opinion différente -notamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres- mais Lucius ignorait que Severus était _réellement _du côté de Dumbledore et non celui du descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Repensant à la mission donné par le directeur de Dumbledore, Severus se redressa et après s'être assuré que Drago était trop occupé pour les écouter, il se pencha vers Lucius avec un air sérieux -encore plus que d'habitude- peint sur le visage.

-As-tu eux des échos au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres ses derniers temps?

Le silence tomba entre eux pendant que les deux hommes se fixaient dans les yeux d'un air calme. Severus n'était nullement impressionné par le regard glacial gris du blond étant donné que ses yeux _noirs_ était plus -oh oui, beaucoup plus- effrayant.

-Depuis la…chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la seule répercussion que j'ai entendu est le fait qu'il se cache au cœur d'une forêt en Albanie. Mais je ne crois rien t'apprendre?  
Severus hocha la tête, persuadé que Lucius ne lui mentait pas.  
-Pourquoi donc?  
-J'ai entendu dire que certain de nos anciens…camarades recherchaient le Survivant pour le ramener au Seigneur afin de lui rendre son corps.  
-Vraiment? S'étonna Lucius.

Et le Maître des Potions put voir le petit regard que l'homme lançait à son fils adoré. Severus était certain que Lucius voulait protéger son fils qu'il chérissait tant d'une future guerre mais si Voldemort réapparaissait, Drago serait _obligé _et _contraint _de le servir pour suivre son Père.

-Je n'ai pas entendus le moindre mot à ce sujet, confia l'homme. Je suis persuadé que le Maître trouvera lui-même un moyen de revenir et ce jour-là, nous serons à ces côtés.  
-Bien sur, approuva Severus en grimaçant intérieurement.

****

oOo

Sturgis poussa une vielle porte en bois d'une auberge Suisse dans la nuit. Il plissa des yeux sous la faible lumière poussiéreuse qui éclairait la salle à manger presque vide. Il y' avait seulement une vielle femme derrière le comptoir qui essuyait des verres sales avec un torchon -encore plus- sale et deux hommes qui buvaient une tasse de café après qu'une femme était allé se coucher dans sa petite chambre à l'étage supérieur.

Les quatre voyageurs épuisés s'approchèrent du comptoir et la femme leur lança un grand sourire en s'approchant d'eux. Sirius farfouilla dans son sac puis remercia le sortilège qui leur permettait de comprendre _et_ de parler la même langue qu'ici.

-Bonsoir Mrs, salua Sirius. Nous allons prendre quatre cafés.  
-Très bien, Messieurs. Allez vous asseoir.

Baillant sans aucune gêne, les hommes optèrent pour une table qui était à peine éclairé et ils se frottèrent les yeux dans l'espoir de les tenir ouvert. Sirius jouait nerveusement avec la photo qu'il avait dans les mains en attendant la serveuse.

-Excusez moi, appela t-il après qu'elle ait déposé leur tasses crasseuses remplis d'un café noir. Avez-vous vus ces hommes?

La femme prit la photo des mains de Sirius et s'approcha de la bougie pour bien observer la photo et tous retinrent leur souffle si bien que l'ancien condamné serrait fermement l'anse de la tasse. La serveuse eut un sourire amusé en lui redonnant la photo immobile et secoua la tête positivement.

-Bien sur. Le petit avait fait pipi sur lui et son Oncle -Sirius serra les dents- le lavait dans les toilettes à l'aide de son Parrain -ce fut au tour de Kingsley de s'empêcher de grogner par tant de mensonges- pendant que les deux autres hommes commandaient leur repas.  
-Ils sont partit, il y a combien de temps?  
-Oh -elle jeta un coup d'œil à la vielle horloge murale-, tout juste trois heures. Le gamin était si mignon, il appelait son papa mais son Oncle m'a expliqué qu'ils rejoignaient le dit Père de l'enfant dans des terres proches. C'étaient des paysans.

Dès qu'elle tourna le dos pour retourner essuyer sa vaiselle, les quatre sorciers se regardèrent. Au moins, ils étaient sur la bonne route et trois heures les séparaient d'eux mais les mangemorts avaient l'avantage d'avoir un moyen de locomotion.

Sirius eut un petit sourire: Harry ne semblait leur faciliter la tâche et il l'appelait toujours. Avalant son café à la va vite, Elphias alla interroger la serveuse qui semblait une grande piplette. Au bout de cinq minute, il apprit qu'un bus passait à l'auberge tout les soirs à vingt et une heures trente. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait arriver dans tout juste deux minutes. Avec un large sourire, Elphias fit signe aux autres membres de l'Ordre de sortir à l'éxterieur.

-Je crois que nous avons de la chance, commenta l'homme. Un bus va arriver dans une minute pour nous emmener à une heure et demi d'ici.  
-Ça nous avanceras considérablement, soupira avec bohnneur Kingsley. Nous ne serons plus à trois heures mais deux voir une heure trente.  
-On en profitera pour se reposer un coup, ajouta Sirius qui tentait de ne pas se laisser guider par la joie.

**oOo**

**Voilà, une apparition furtive des Malefoy pour ceux qui les aiment, du Remus et du Harry et beaucoup de recherches! Sa vous plait? Les Mangemorts sont vraiment motivés, n'est ce paS? Lol Merci pour toute les reviews J'ai fais mon possible pour répondre à plus possible mais sa me fait vraiment plaiiiiizir :D A bientot**


	27. Chapitre 27: La maisonenfin!

**Chapitre****:La maison...enfin!**

Remus se coucha une nouvelle fois seul dans le grand lit qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis et la seule nouvelle que Dumbledore avait reçu était un petit bout de parchemin avec tout juste deux mots '_Toujours rien_'. Il se doutait bien qu'il faudrait plus de deux jours pour retrouver Harry et qu'ils devaient encore être en plein milieu de la Suisse mais Remus aimait être optimiste.

Hermione s'était réveillé sans plus aucun souvenir de cette horrible journée si ce n'est leur pique-nique et qu'Harry s'était effondré au sol. Jeanne lui avait expliqué que son ami avait été transféré d'urgence dans un grand hôpital et lorsqu'elle avait demandé à aller le voir, Alan avait confié qu'il était impossible pour des raisons de sécurité et d'hygiène.

Personne ne semblait au courant des projets des quatre mangemorts car Severus n'avait donné aucun résultat positif après sa rencontre avec Lucius. Celui ci avait été intrigué et avait recherché en toute discrétion si d'anciens serviteurs de leur Maître avait disparut ou même parlé du Survivant. Mais ses recherches n'avaient aboutis à rien car beaucoup de sorciers avait pris des congés et il était impossible de savoir qui était où.

****

oOo

Harry avait l'impression de mourir. Son sang affluait à ses oreilles et son nez et il hurlait en se tordant de douleur au pied de Riggel Jugson. La douleur coulait dans ses veines et faisait exploser toute les cellules de son corps. Finalement, le sortilège doloris prit fin, le laissant pantelant au sol.

Un mois et demi. Voilà presque cinquante jours que les hommes l'avaient enlevés. Le mois de Novembre avait commencé en faisant tomber des flocons de neige glacé qui le gelait affreusement. Dans ses guenilles qui lui servaient de vêtements, Harry était frigorifié et il espérait vraiment que son Père viendrait le rechercher.

Durant ce temps, les chevaux s'étaient épuisés à arriver jusqu'en Serbie. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient arrivés dans une semaine à l'entrée de l'Albanie après avoir traversés le dernier petit pays. C'est pour cela qu'Eden et ses amis étaient à la fois surexcités et anxieux.

Harry se releva doucement en s'éloignant le plus possible des hommes. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'en un mois et demi, il n'avait pas tenté de se sauver. Après qu'il se soit mit à hurler qu'on l'avait kidnappé au milieu d'une auberge sous les yeux effarés des mangemorts qui ne s'y attendaient pas, ceux ci avaient décidés de ne plus se montrer dans un lieu public. Puis Harry avait tenté de se cacher derrière un buisson pour faire ses besoins et ensuite s'enfuir mais Avery l'avait rattrapé après qu'il ait fait à peine cinq mètres. Le garçon avait aussi tenté de ne cesser de hurler et de pleurer dès que les chevaux les faisaient traverser un quelquonque village mais au boutr de la seconde fois, on lui avait imposé un sortilège de silence et l'avait caché sous une couette miteuse. Alors le petit brun avait opté pour l'agacement. Il espérait qu'en hurlant, pleurant et parlant à tout bout de champs, ses ravisseurs en auraient marre et le laisserait au bord de la route. Mais ça n'avait pas marché… Il fallait aussi dire qu'après toute ses tentatives, il était bien puni par des sortilges doloris qui le maintenait inconscient pendant plusieurs heures -voir jours-.

Il était évident qu'Harry avait peur et était épuisé: ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés -autant de fatigue que le résultats de ses pleurs-, il était sale et ses cheveux indisciplinés n'étaient plus qu'une masse crasseuse tout comme ses habits déchiré et son corps avait perdus quelque kilos par le manque évident de nourriture.

-Papa, murmura Harry la tête dans ses genoux. Viens me sauver, je t'en supplie.  
-On va arriver à la frontière du Monténégro, claironna d'une voix joyeuse Alex Gibbon en mangeant une pomme juteuse qui faisait presque saliver Harry d'envie.  
-C'est où? Demanda doucement l'enfant en espérant ne recevoir aucune punition.  
-Pas loin de ton destin, répliqua calmement Eden.

Bien. Très bien, même. '_Que voulait dire destin pour eux!'_, pensa amèrement Harry en baissant à nouveaux les yeux de fatigue. Est ce qu'il allait être tué? Ou jeter dans un chaudron comme Severus le menaçait parfois?

****

oOo

Sirius se tapa la tête contre un arbre mais Kingsley l'attrapa avant qu'il ne recommence à se torturer. Chaque jour, ils étaient de plus en plus fatigués, épuisés, affamés, courbaturés mais pourtant aucun d'eux n'abandonnaient. Aucun n'avait émit le souhait de rentrer chez lui pour se caler dans un bon bain bouillant même si ils en avaient tous rêvés.

-Il y a encore une chance de le retrouver, motiva Sturgis. Tu sens encore sa trace sous ta forme d'animagus ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas si loin qu'on le croit.

Seul un haussement d'épaule découragé lui répondit et ils reprirent leur route dans le sentier boueux. Sirius était complètement effrondrés par les évènements. Seigneur! Chaque jour, il priait pour rentrer avec Harry dans les bras dans leur maison où Remus les attendaient impatiemment et chaque nuit -lorsqu'ils dormaient le temps de quelques heure-, il se retenait de pleurer en imaginant son fils, son _bébé_ peut-être mort et certainement -il ne se faisait pas d'illusion- blessé.

Leur corps étaient fatigués par tant d'efforts. Ils marchaient le plus possible sans s'arrêter pour espérer rattraper leur retard en pensant que même les mangemorts avaient besoin de dormir. Par chance, ils avaient put attraper des bus à certains moments et même si ils étaient entassés à l'intérieur, le chemin se faisait plus vite et moins fatiguant.

Les missives qu'ils envoyaient à Dumbledore s'étaient espacés jusqu'à ce que Sirius hurle que ça ne servait à rien d'en envoyer. À ce moment là, le reste du groupe avait courageusement décidés -pour leur bien et celui de l'animagus- de stopper ses lettres au réponse toujours négatives et de suivre chacune de ses instructions pour ne pas plus exaspéré Sirius.

-James, pardonne-moi, supplia Sirius dans sa tête. Excuses moi de ne pas être un bon Père. Lily, ne m'en veux pas, je vais faire tout mon possible pour ramener notre bébé.

****

oOo

-On va y arriver, s'exclama Eden en laissant libre cours à sa joie. Bienvenue en Albanie!!

Au ton enjoué de l'homme et le sourire des autres, Harry eut vraiment peur. À tel point qu'il se recroquevilla encore plus -si c'était possible- dans le coin qui lui avait été assigné. Le garçon toussota silencieusement en se demandant si il était malade. Il avait encore perdu quelque kilos et ses habits le couvraient tout juste. Trois jours auparavant, il avait sentit son cœur s'affoler et une crise s'était déclenché à son horreur. Ses ravisseurs l'avaient d'abord soumis au sortilège doloris alors qu'ils étaient persuadés que c'était une feinte avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry allait vraiment mal. À ce moment-là, le gamin avait du avaler une Potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêves qui l'avait fait dormir toute une journée.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient autour du Lac de Shkodra qui longeait le Nord de l'Albanie. Oh il ne pouvait nier que le paysage était _magnifique _avec la neige blanche qui recouvrait le lac glacé, les arbres dénudés de toutes feuilles -sauf les immenses sapins- et l'herbe était invisible. Mais la peur lui tordait l'estomac en comprenant qu'il avait traversé la moitié de l'Europe en _deux _mois à l'arrière d'une calèche avec des hommes méchants qui aimaient lui lancer des sorts douloureux et l'insulter -un peu comme l'Oncle Vernon-.

Essuyant le sang sec sur son nez, Harry crut voir quatre ombres bouger derrière un énorme sapin dont les branches étaient affaissés sous le poids de la neige. Se mordant la lèvre, le garçon se leva doucement mais fut rassis en une seconde par une main ferme.

-Je peux me mettre debout! Gronda l'enfant.  
-Oh, tais toi, soupira Eden en ôtant la neige avec sa baguette magique devant les chevaux pour qu'ils puissent continuer à avancer. Ce gamin est _infatigable._ Seulles doloris semblent marcher.

****

oOo

Sirius sentit son cœur rouler dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut deux chevaux noirs -magnifiques- et quatre hommes à l'arrière. Il attrapa la manche de Kingsley et lui montra du doigts les hommes. Un petit sourire se dessina sur leur visage lorsqu'ils virent Harry se lever mais il fut immédiatement repousser.

Ça y était. Entre les mains de quatre hommes se jouaient la stabilité du monde autant Moldu que Sorcier. Eux seuls pouvaient empêcher à ce jour de permettre à Lord Voldemort de revenir tout chambouler leur vie et à la plonger dans les ténèbres les plus profondes où la douleur les domineras tous. Entre leurs mains se tenaient la vie d'un petit garçon de neuf ans, un garçon déjà mondialement connu et ils devaient pouvoir le sauver.

-On les prends par derrière, murmura Kingsley.

Se divisant, la baguette magique en main, ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la neige qui étouffait leur pas pour pouvoir atteindre les mangemorts. En voyant les grands yeux verts du gamin s'ouvrirent en les voyant, Sirius posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Si bien qu'Harry jeta un regard noir à l'un de ses ravisseurs et fit comme si de rien n'était.

-STUPEFIX! Cria Kingsley en visant Alex Gibbon.

L'homme tomba au sol avec un air de pur stupeur inscrit sur son visage. Les trois autres mangemorts se retournèrent en sortant leur baguette magique. Des sortilèges fusèrent, des cris, des insultes et des jets de lumières de différente couleurs.

-PARS AVEC LE GAMIN! Ordonna Eden à Riggel. ENDOLORIS!  
-Impedimenta! répliqua Sirius. Protego!  
-INCARCEREM! Grogna Sturgis en visant Avery Jr.  
-Lashlabask! Répondit Riggel sans pouvoir approcher Harry qui était juste derrière Eden.

D'ailleurs celui ci se releva -juste lorsqu'un sortilège bloque-jambe atterrit à quelque centimètre de lui- et mit un coup de pied à l'aide de toute ses forces dans le tibia de Selwyn qui lâcha un cri et grimaça. Sirius eut un petit rire amusé en voyant l'air dédaigneux de son fils et à peine deux minutes plus tard, les mangemorts étaient immobilisés et attachés au sol, dans la neige.

Elphias et Sturgis s'accroupirent près des mangemorts et ils décidèrent de les emmener en toute discrétion au Ministère de la Magie -avec le décalage horaire, la nuit venait juste de tomber sur Londres- ce que Kingsley approuva et quelques secondes après, les deux hommes partirent avec les quatre serviteurs du Lord. Kingsley s'éloigna pour laisser les retrouvailles plus intime.

-Harry, murmura Sirius avec un sourire.

Le garçon sauta finalement hors de la charrette et se précipita vers son Père. Sirius l'attira contre lui en le serrant de toute ses forces. Jamais, l'animagus ne s'était sentit si soulagé et heureux. Harry était hors de danger et c'était tout ce qu'il quémandait.

Brusquement, Harry se dégagea de son Père et le pointa avec un doigt accusateur. Ses yeux verts se voilèrent de colère et Sirius savait que son fils allait lui crier des reproches alors il le laissa le regarder furieusement et reculer de quelques pas en tremblant sous la colère.

-Tu m'as mentis! Lâcha finalement le petit brun. TU M'AS MENTIS!! ET REMUS AUSSI! TOUT LES DEUX! TU DEVAIS ME PROTEGER! C'ETAIT UNE PROMESSE! MÊME MUS DEVAIT LE FAIRE!  
-Harry…  
-JE VEUX PLUS JOUER À ÇA !! Que des mensonges!! TU M'AS MENTIS ET TU M'AS ABANDONNES AVEC DES MECHANTS! TU AS DIS…TU AS DIS QUE TU M'AIMERAIS TOUJOURS!! C'EST FAUX!! -et Harry baissa la voix sans voir les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de tristesse de Sirius, ni ceux gênés et _autant_ triste de Kingsley-. Tu voulais plus de moi… J'ai qu'à retourner chez…chez les Dursley -Oh Merlin, Harry se souvenait toujours exactement de sa famille-, ce n'est pas grave.

Sirius s'avança à l'horreur d'Harry qui recula et se mit à hurler en sanglotant. Il pleurait si bruyamment et hurlait tellement fort qu'il n'entendait pas les paroles douces de Sirius. Harry avait tellement souhaité se retrouvé dans les bras de son Père mais maintenant, il voulait plus que tout être seul parce que ça faisait mal -trop mal- d'être ici et avec lui.

Son corps se retrouva blottit contre un torse chaud et Harry put s'enivrer de l'odeur de son Père. Mais rien ne semblait le calmer. Ni les caresses douces de Sirius, ni ses mots réchauffant. Non, Harry continuait à hurler et pleurer jusqu'à ce que -Merlin, enfin- il s'endorme, épuisé dans ses bras.

-C'est fini, mon cœur, murmura l'homme à l'oreille de son fils endormi. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi une autre chance de te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je t'en prie…

****

oOo

Remus soupira en regardant sa maison étinceller de propreté. Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi dénudé d'un brin de poussière et elle sentait merveilleusement bien. Mais malgré son apparence chaleureuse et propre, elle était _si _vide.

Quand? Quand les garçons allaient ils rentrés? Mais le pourraient ils déjà? Cela faisait plus de _trois_ semaines que Dumbledore n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle des quatre hommes. Même pas un petit mot. Les journées de Remus se résumait à se poser des milliers de questions et a supporter le soutien étouffant de Molly, Jeanne et Severus -tout trois autant inquiet que lui-.

Un bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit et Remus se précipita dans le hall. Vacillant quelque secondes, un sourire illumina son visage fatigué en voyant son mari et son fils. Kingsley apparut juste après.

-Sirius, souffla le Loup-Garou soulagé. Enfin.

Son mari s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras malgré le corps d'Harry entre eux deux. Kingsley annonça d'une petite voix qu'il allait à Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore qu'ils avaient finalement atteint leur but et ordonner qu'aucune visite ne se fasse avant le lendemain.

-Comment va t-il?  
-Il dort, répondit Sirius en se détachant de Remus.

C'est à ce moment là que ce dernier remarqua les yeux remplis de larmes de l'homme. Il voulut le décharger du garçon mais Sirius le tint encore plus fermement contre sa poitrine et Remus les entraîna dans le salon.

-Il est en colère, murmura Sirius en caressant les cheveux sales de son fils. Il a crut que nous l'avions abandonnés. Comment…comment aurais je pus faire une chose pareille? Il hurlait si fort et même dit qu'on pouvait le _renvoyer_ chez les Dursley. Tu te rends compte qu'il se souvint parfaitement d'eux? Seigneur, Remus, c'était horrible.  
-…Ça ira mieux demain, rassura Remus. Harry avait certainement trop d'émotions contenus et il devait se lâcher. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne veut en aucun cas retourner chez sa famille Moldus.  
-Mais _si_ il le désire vraiment? Je ne pourrais jamais le laisser partir. C'est mon fils!

Vingt minutes plus tard, Remus faisait couler un peu d'eau dans leur baignoire pour Harry tandis que Sirius le déshabillait et ramenait un pyjama propre. Glissant le garçon dans l'eau, l'animagus le nettoya avec l'éponge jaune sans qu'il ne se réveille.

****

oOo

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit les yeux et ressentit immédiatement la chaleur l'entourer. Des draps et une épaisse couette le recouvrait mais ce n'était pas _sa _chambre. Il n'y avait pas tout les posters de Samir Mejani qui recouvraient les murs de sa chambre et la tapisserie était rouge bordeaux.

Un ronflement sonore le fit sursauter et Harry prit conscience des deux bras autour de sa taille. Se retournant lentement, le gamin tomba avec soulagement sur le visage de son Père -qui d'autre?- qui avait la bouche ouverte où un petit filet de bave coulait doucement à chaque ronflement et ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une vague de remord le prit en repensant aux hurlements qu'il avait poussé. Mauvais! Il avait été _encore_ un mauvais garçon. Et si Sirius décidait de vraiment le ramener chez son Oncle -Merlin, il aurait tout fait pour ne plus se souvenir de ce cachalot- comme il lui avait prié? Et si Remus -qui semblait avoir déjà quitté le lit- était en colère?

Bien. De toute manière pour l'instant, il avait faim et mal à la tête et même si Papa et Mus ne voulaient plus de lui, ils ne le laisseraient par mourir affamé. Se tortillant dans tout les sens pour sortir de l'étreinte de son Père, Harry quitta silencieusement la chambre de ses parents.

-Bonjour Harry.

Le susnommé sursauta. Il venait de pousser la porte de la cuisine et Remus finissait de poser la table du petit-déjeuner. Le garçon sentit son cœur s'envoler en voyant les yeux doux de Remus et sa voix gentille. Il eut un sourire incertain avant d'avancer doucement mais le Loup-Garou le prit dans ses bras en lui plaquant un baiser sur le haut du front.

-J'ai eu très peur que tu sois blessé, confia l'homme en le serrant contre lui. Mais maintenant tout est fini: ses hommes sont en prison. Tu es en sécurité ici.  
-Tu m'as manqués, Mus, avoua Harry en rougissant et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si Sirius n'avait pas réussi à les rattraper avec les autres.  
-Hier, j'ai...  
-Chut, rassura Lunard. On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner.  
Alors qu'Harry tartinait un toast de beurre -'_Que c'est bon!_' pensa t-il- ,la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius qui passa son regard de Remus à Harry qui s'était brusquement tendu et serra son bol de chocolat chaud de toute ses forces.  
-Bien dormis Chéri? demanda Remus pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.  
-Merveilleusement bien, rétorqua t-il en baillant avant d'avancer. Tout va bien, mon Cœur?  
-Oui, papa.

Et la tension disparut. Harry se détendit et embrassa son Père sur la joue avant de continuer à boire le chocolat et Sirius sentit le soulagement l'envahir: son fils ne le rejetait pas.

**oOo**

**Merci pour les Reviews ;) (Mais j'en ai eut moins que d'habitude ...) Et je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps de répondre à toute les Reviews (Rentrée grh xD) Voilà tout s'arrange enfin pour notre petite famille!! J'espère que vous avez compris la petite crise de colère d'harry et le prochain Chapitre se passe en 1991 -Un nouveau bond dans le temps- donc la 1er Partie est binetôt finie. J'espèr avoir plllllllin de reviews :D. A bientôt**


	28. Chapitre 28: Lettre et Anniversaire

**Chapitre: Lettre et Anniversaire.  
****_1991._**

À ce jour, Sirius et Remus étaient particulièrement enthousiaste. Tout d'abord parce que c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry qui allait fêter ses onze ans mais surtout car normalement, le garçon allait recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard.

C'est pourquoi, tout deux s'affairaient à préparer la petite fête pour Harry qui allait se dérouler dans l'après-midi. Toute l'équipe de football allait venir -ils étaient la meilleure équipe régional et avaient gagnés plusieurs trophées et médailles- ainsi qu'Hermione et en fin de journée, Severus, Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora venaient dîner.

-Sirius, ce gâteau est au chocolat pas à la farine, s'agaça Remus, alors arrête de vider ce paquet et suit les mesures donnés dans ce livre. Tu sais encore ce qu'est un livre, non?  
-Mais…beugla l'homme, il est onze heures du matin!!  
-Je sais! Lorsque tu es en vacances, tu dors jusqu'à midi au minimum. C'est toi qui a voulu te lever pour m'aider. J'aurais très bien pu le faire seul.  
-Oui mais…c'est le dernier anniversaire qu'il fait avant d'être scolarisé en tant qu'apprenti sorcier, murmura l'homme soudain nostalgique et émotif. Après il va grandir et ça ne sera plus mon petit bébé.µ  
-Patmol, soupira le Loup-Garou en posant une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Harry a grandi. Tu sais, ce n'est plus le garçon de cinq ans qui faisait pipi au lit et qui courrait vers toi au moindre problème. Regardes comme il a grandi…  
-Je suis fier de lui mais j'ai peur qu'il ait des problèmes au château. Harry est si renfermé sur lui-même! Puis il est tellement mature.  
-Oh, certainement plus que tu ne l'étais à quinze ans, railla Remus. Nous verrons bien comment tout cela ira et si il y a, ne serait ce qu'un petit soucis, je suis sur que Severus nous préviendra et nous trouverons un moyen de le contacter.

**oOo**

Harry s'étendit et bailla bruyamment dans sa chambre. Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage. C'était son anniversaire et il avait onze ans. Même si il savait que c'était impossible, il se leva pour se regarder dans le miroir en espérant voir qu'il avait grandis pendant la nuit. Une gémissement plaintif sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il conclut avoir toujours la même ridicule petite taille.

-Pourquoi je suis tout petit? Se lamenta le garçon en sortant de sa chambre.  
-SIRIUS! Éloigne toi de ce saladier avant que je ne me sente obliger de te faire mal! Menaça Remus.  
-Mais…  
-En plus, on va réveiller Harry à me faire crier.

Le petit brun poussa la porte et sourit en voyant son Père avec du sucre au bout du nez et Remus brandir une cuillère en bois au dessus de la tête de son mari comme dans l'intention de l'assommer. Haussant un sourcil -Severus lui avait apprit à le faire parfaitement et Sirius avait grogné en voyant ça-, Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se faire étouffer par Sirius.

-Oh mon bébé!! Bon anniversaire!! S'exclama l'homme en le serrant contre lui.  
-Papa…réussit à articuler Harry en gigotant. Tu m'étrangles…  
-Je sais, répliqua Sirius en pouffant avant de le libérer.  
-Joyeux anniversaire, mon Cœur, murmura Remus en le serrant contre lui en douceur.  
-Merci, Mus.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance agréable. Harry repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passés depuis…depuis qu'il avait trouvé en Sirius et Remus une véritable famille. Malgré les mauvaises nouvelles et les moments difficile -comme la découverte de sa maladie ou la tentative, heureusement, raté des mangemorts de l'emmener devant Lord Voldemort-, ses années avaient été extraordinairement génial.

C'est vrai que son Père avait un peu de mal à accepter totalement son caractère renfermé, timide et un petit peu narquois mais Remus lui rappelait toujours que Sirius l'aimait et qu'il ne devait jamais en douter. C'était certain qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans ses livres mais il préférait s'y enfermer que d'être avec les autres.

**oOo**

Harry déballa le papier cadeau qui recouvrait le cadeau d'Hermione -et il n'avait même pas besoin de le déballer pour savoir que c'était un livre- et eut un large sourire en voyant la collection complète Les Rougon-Macquart d'Émile Zola. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de sa petite amie qui rougit et Harry s'attaqua au cadeau de Samir -le garçon faisant partie de son équipé de football et c'était avec lui qu'il était le plus proche-.

La musique avait été baissé le temps de l'ouverture des cadeaux au milieu du jardin des Black. Par chance, le soleil s'était invité à la fête et tous crevaient sous la chaleur. Les enfants étaient réunis autour de la grande table -avec Harry au bout- qui croulait littéralement sous les bonbons, chocolats, biscuits et boissons moldus en tout genre. Des ballons de toute les couleurs étaient accrochés aux branches des arbres et au portail de la maison ainsi que des serpentins.

Après avoir reçu un ballon de football à l'égérie de l'équipe de Manchester avec les signatures de chaque joueur, un tee-short de Samir Mejani -son idole-, un jeu de carte, un abonnement d'un an à Foot Mag, une bouteille de parfum, deux autres livres et quelque CDS, tout les enfants jouèrent au jeu Action-Vérité avec une bouteille.

-Steve, action ou vérité? Demanda Lionel en souriant.  
-…Action, joua le garçon.  
-Tu dois…faire trois fois le tour du cercle en sautant du pied gauche.

Le garçon grogna et commença son action sous les rires des autres. Puis ce fut au tour de Tommy de tenir une bouteille d'eau en équilibre dans sa main pendant dix secondes, Samir et Jordan durent danser ridiculement, Thomas dut lécher la chaussette de tommy -'_AAAAAAAAAh_' avait été sa seule réaction avant et après le gage- , Harry et Kylian chantèrent une chanson devant tout le monde et Hermione dut aller embrasser Sirius sur la bouche qui écarquilla les yeux alors que la jeune fille repartait en courant les joues rouges.

Entre temps, certains se dévouaient à prendre la case Vérité et de nombreuses choses furent dévoiler sous les rires des autres. Ils apprirent quels avaient été leur plus grosses bêtises, le dernier mensonge dit ou tout autre révélation de ce genre. Harry avoua être très amoureux d'Hermione -les deux enfants étaient devenus rouges d'embarras sous les sifflements moqueurs des autres-.

-Il est grand, hein? Constata Remus en observant Harry dans le cercle d'enfant depuis le Salon.  
-Je ne trouva pas qu'il a vraiment grandis, répondit stupidement Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciels et eut un petit rire indulgent à l'égard de son mari.

-Vraiment, tu es idiot.  
-Hé! Répliqua celui-ci. Tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai raison. Harry est vraiment…petit.  
-Allez, imbécile, je vais préparer le repas de ce soir. Je vais lui faire un gâteau au chocolat.  
-Son préféré avec les noisettes? Demanda Sirius d'un air dégagé.  
-C'est ton préféré aussi, rappela Remus en quittant le Salon.

**oOo**

Severus grogna -comme à l'habitude- et attendit qu'un homme de la famille Black daigne lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage en entendant Remus hurler à Sirius de bouger ses fesses et se déplacer jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir -'_si il sait ce qu'était une porte'_ commenta le Loup-Garou-.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le Maître des Potions était appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine où Remus finissait d'empiler les assiettes tout en discutant avec son ami. Sirius boudait sagement dans son coin à cause de la brimade que lui avait lancé son mari lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce.

-Tu t'es fait tout beau, siffla Sirius.

En effet, Harry avait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche à peine ouverte. Ses yeux verts transperçaient chaque personne qu'il regardait. Le garçon se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil -qui fit sourire Severus-.

-Je suis toujours beau, répliqua le petit brun.  
-Tiens, narcissique aujourd'hui? Se moqua Severus en le laissant l'embrasser sur la joue.  
-Il faut bien, grogna Remus en levant les yeux au ciels.

Chaque adultes ne pouvaient ignorer les fréquents coups d'œils qu'Harry jetait à la fenêtre en espérant voir un hiboux lui apporter sa lettre de Poudlard. Il était si pressé de pouvoir faire de la magie comme Sirius et Remus! Il eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça en se disant que peut-être, il n'était pas un sorcier et que ses parents s'étaient trompés.

-Tu attends quelque chose, Chéri? S'amusa son Père.  
-Non, nia Harry pas pure esprit de contradiction.  
-Même pas une lettre? Insista l'homme.  
-JE L'AI REÇU?

L'excitation d'Harry les fit rigoler mais Sirius avoua qu'aucun hiboux n'était venus dans la journée. Le gamin se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit. Relevant brusquement la tête pour se donner du courage, il décida de faire part de ses doutes à sa famille.

-Et si j'étais pas un sorcier? Interrogea le brun d'un air froid pour cacher son angoisse.  
-Bien sur que si que tu es un sorcier, rassura Remus. Tu as déjà fais de la magie accidentelle et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort à tes un ans…le prouve.  
-On ne sait pas comment cette soirée s'est déroulé! Contra Harry.  
-Tu as détruits le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec tes pouvoirs, Harry, déclara Severus calmement.  
-La seule chose que je me souviens c'est le rire de Voldemort, le cri de ma Mère et la lumière verte donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il suit.

Trois pairs de yeux le fixèrent et Harry se demanda si il avait dit une bêtise puis ils échangèrent un regard sombre.

-Tu as déjà revécut la mort de James et Lily? Demanda doucement Sirius comme si c'était un sujet trop sensible pour Harry.  
-Deux, trois fois, répondit évasivement le garçon en rougissant.  
-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis?  
-…Ce n'est pas si grave…tenta Harry en voyant l'inquiétude des trois hommes. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir et puis j'allais bien un jour revivre la mort de mes parents alors…

La phrase fut laissé en suspends et Harry profita de l'arrivée de sa Tante, son Oncle et sa cousine pour quitter la cuisine et les accueillir. Dans cette pièce, les hommes étaient perplexes: Harry avait parlé de la mort de ses parents d'une façon tellement dégagé que s'en était presque choquant. Mais après tout, si le jeune sorcier l'acceptait facilement, autant en profiter.

-HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! Hurla Dora en le serrant dans ses bras. Alors, petit cousin, comment ça va?  
-Bien et toi? J'ai onze ans!! Tu trouves pas que j'ai grandis?

Nymphadora observa son cousin et grimaça avant de secouer la tête d'un air désolé sous les rires des autres alors qu'ils passaient à table. Harry haussa les épaules et marmonna un vague _'bien sur que j'ai grandi!'_ avant de déguster du succulent caviar.

Après l'entrée, tous purent manger un succulent roast-beef recouvert d'une sauce et de patates -un des plats préféré de l'enfant-.

Les cadeaux qu'il reçut le fit sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche. De la part de Severus, il eut droit à un paquet de sucreries sorcière et un livre '_Parfait Petit Sang-Pur'_. Sirius avait grogné tout comme Andromeda mais l'ancien espion avait expliqué que ce livre expliquait toute les coutumes et traditions sorcières. Harry en avait été enchanté car Sirius ne parlait que très rarement de son statut de Sang-Pur. Bien sur, tout trois -avec Remus- avaient eut une discussion -peu de temps après son retour en Angleterre loin des mangemorts- très sérieuse sur son nom de Survivant, Lord Voldemort, la sois disant pureté du sang et la terreur dans laquelle le monde avait été plongé.

Andromeda lui avait acheté le nouvelle versions du jeu de carte de la Bataille Explosive -au grand bonheur du garçon qui adorait lorsque les cartes explosaient- et une jolie montre. Sirius et Remus lui offrirent des livres de défenses contre les forces du mal pour petit sorcier -qui firent la joie d'Harry-, un roman, une veste -Harry en avait presque fait son premier gros caprice en la voyant dans un magasin-, un immense poster de Samir Mejani et un Cd.

-Merci!! S'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son Père qui le serra. Tu sais t'étais pas obligé pour la veste…  
-Tu te fiches de moi? Grogna Remus. Tu as hurlés pendant une heure parce qu'on voulait pas te l'acheter.  
-Oh vraiment, ces enfants, s'amusa Ted.

Alors qu'Harry commençait à désespérer à être un véritable sorcier, un hiboux fonça déchira l'obscurité et entra par la fenêtre ouverte. Le plus jeune poussa un cri et poussa son Père qui s'était levé pour récupérer la lettre et se rua vers l'hiboux sans tenir compte des protestations de Sirius et des rires des autres. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il put lire '_Mr Harry Potter'_ sur une enveloppe faîte d'un vieux parchemin jauni écrit à l'encre verte émeraude.

Fébrile, Harry déchira l'enveloppe et sortit les papiers sous les yeux avides de sa famille et de Severus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui semblait ému et Harry se dit _'ça y'est je suis un vrai sorcier_!'. Déroulant le parchemin, Harry sauta le passage qui relataient les titres honorifiques d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que directeur de Poudlard.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 1 août au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva Mc Gonagall  
Directrice adjointe_

Harry lâcha un petit rire soulagé et tendit la lettre à son Père qui la lut avidement avant de le serrer contre lui de toute ses forces tout comme Severus, Remus, Andromeda, Nymphadora -qui hurla de joie avec ses cheveux bleus- et Ted.

-Je suis si fier de toi, murmura Sirius dans son oreille.

Et cette phrase fut certainement le plus beau cadeau que son anniversaire lui offrit. N'étant que très peu à l'aise à des démonstrations affectives, Harry rougit et lui serra la main doucement. Alors Harry oublia qu'il allait devoir quitter Hermione, l'équipe de football pour partir à Poudlard mais souhaitait impatiemment être le 1er Septembre et aussi -et surtout- que sa maladie ne serait pas dévoilé aux autres apprentis sorciers et que celle-ci ne lui mènerait pas la vie dure.

-Félicitations, marmonna Severus en l'attirant brièvement contre lui.  
-Merci, Severus. Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre plein de potions maintenant.  
-Tu n'as pas intérêt à martyriser Harry! Menaça Remus en souriant. Tu verras Severus est un professeur infect**_!  
_**-Ça m'étonne pas, gloussa Harry.

Alors que Severus allait répliquer avec un de ses sarcasmes dont lui seul avait le secret, quelques coups précipités à la porte d'entrée le coupa dans son élan. Remus sourit et alla ouvrir. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Remus hurle '_PAR MERLIN_!'

En tant que bon mari, Sirius courut rejoindre Remus et resta estomaqué par la lettre que ce dernier tenait entre les mains alors que la famille Granger se tenaient face à eux. Hermione paraissait à la fois heureuse et bouleversé tout comme ses parents.

-Tu es une sorcière, souffla Sirius en parcourant des yeux la même lettre qu'Harry venait de recevoir. Et bien…  
-Bienvenue dans le monde magique, Hermione, compléta Remus en souriant. Entrez, Harry vient de recevoir sa lettre.  
-Vous êtes des sorciers? S'écria Hermione. Vous aussi?…mais je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.  
-Nous le cachons très bien, répliqua le Loup-Garou.  
-HARRY!! MOI AUSSI!!

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire faillit tomber au sol avant qu'il ne se reprenne dignement et qu'il hausse un sourcil amusé. Il prit son amie dans les bras et l'embrassa légèrement -et timidement- devant les autres.

-C'est incroyable, commenta le garçon. On va être à Poudlard ensemble.  
-Vous…vous pouvez me montrer un sort? Demanda timidement Mione en s'adressant à un adulte.

Andromeda agita sa baguette magique dans l'air -sous les yeux ébahis des Granger- et un bouquet de fleurs magnifique fit apparition. Clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux noisettes, Hermione attrapa les fleurs que lui tendaient Andromeda et eut un petit rire nerveux avant de lancer un grand sourire à ses parents. C'était certain qu'Harry n'imaginait pas aller à Poudlard avec Hermione.

**oOo**

**Hé voilà...L'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de la 1er Partie . J'espèr que vous avez aimé ce chapitre là. Donc, Harry entre dans le Monde Sorcier...enfin ;). Le chapitre prochain sera au Chemin de Traverse -vous vous en doutez-. Merci pour toute les reviews!! J'espere en avoir encore plein et atteindre bientôt les 300!! Merci beaucoup à vous tous...**


	29. Chapitre 29: Chemin de Traverse

**/!\Important: FIN DE LA 1ER PARTIE!! A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT!! He oui, enfin la fin Mais ne vous inquiêtez pas la deuxième partie est bien avancé -mais pas finis- et il n'y aura pas de coupures entre les deux Parties. Juste pour information, je ne vais plus habiter chez moi -dès demain- pendant quelques temps donc pas d'ordi ni d'internet xD Alors je vais au maximum trouver internet pour mettre à jour mais pour aussi avancer dans l'écriture! So, veuillez m'excuser de l'irrégularité des mises à jours prochaine.**

** Je vous remercie tous pour toutes ses reviews et votre fidelité. J'espère atteindre les 300reviews et plus avec les chapitres a venir donc je compte sur vous. J'espere que la suite vous plaira maintenant qu'on va entrer dans un monde plus complexe où Harry sera livré à lui même. Au prochain chapitre; Ch1, PII; je metterais un petit résumé de la 1er anné!! **

**Bonne lecture, Merci beaucoup, et j'espère à très bientôt. Navré de ne pas avoir put répondre à toute les reviews!! Mais Je vous remercie très fort. /!\**

****

Chapitre: Chemin de Traverse.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche lorsque le mur miteux en brique du Chaudron Baveur laissa place au si célèbre Chemin de Traverse. La rue était bondé. Les gens se bousculaient, riaient, discutaient et les enfants s'extasiaient devant toute sortes de boutiques ou sautaient dans les bras de leurs amis pendant que les parents lisaient tranquillement la liste de fournitures scolaire à acheter.

-Waouh, murmura Hermione en disant tout haut ce que tout les enfants pensaient tout bas.  
-Alors, vous aimez? Demanda Fred en riant.  
-Allez, les enfants! Nous allons à Gringott's, fit Mrs Weasley.

Toute la troupe Weasley, Harry et Hermione se mirent en route. Harry avait légèrement été déçu en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au Chemin de Traverse avec ses parents mais il avait comprit qu'à Poudlard, il ne serait pas le fils adoptif de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin mais seulement Harry Potter, élevé par sa famille Moldus. Dumbledore avait parlé de sécurité et Harry n'avait put que promettre de cacher le lien qui les unissaient et nier les connaître. Alors Mrs Weasley s'était proposé pour emmener Harry avec elle et ses enfants lorsqu'ils iraient eux même dans la rue commerciale.

Mr et Mrs Granger avaient demandés à Sirius et Remus d'aider Hermione pour acheter ses fournitures car ils n'avaient aucune idée où trouver des robes de sorciers, des chaudrons ou même des baguettes magiques. Son Père les avaient rassurés et maintenant la jeune fille devait aller ouvrir un compte à la banque Gringott's et les Weasley retirer de l'argent.

**__**

oOo

Dumbledore sourit à Remus et Sirius qui étaient assis face à lui en attendant de savoir pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard les avaient mandés dans son bureau. Une tasse de thé leur fut servit et Remus craignit l'étincelle joyeuse et malicieuse dans les yeux du professeur en le voyant les fixer.

-Alors les garçons, comment allez vous?  
-Bien, répondirent les deux hommes.  
-Et le travail, Sirius?  
-Oh…et bien, tout va parfaitement.  
-Que manigancez vous, Albus? Demanda Remus pas du tout dupe.

Un léger rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne porte sa tasse fumante à celle-ci. Le regard bleu pétillant du directeur était posé sur son phénix -Fumseck- qui se reposait sur son perchoir près de la fenêtre ouverte dans l'espoir vain de créer un petit courant d'air pour supporter cette chaleur écrasante.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard en attendant que le directeur décide à parler mais il semblait plutôt attendre quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un car seulement quelque secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Mc Gonagall qui salua les anciens Gryffondors d'un signe de tête et un sourire pincé. Prenant place, Minerva salua son employeur qui se redressa gaiement.

-Cette année, nous avons décidé avec les autres professeurs de créer une nouvelle matière spécialement pour les élèves à partir de la quatrième ou cinquième année, commença Dumbledore.  
-Vraiment? Demanda Sirius alors que Remus haussait un sourcil. Pourquoi pas pour les plus jeunes? -_'il commence toujours pas les questions de la fin_' pensa son mari en souriant intérieurement-.  
-En première et deuxième années, les élèves doivent d'abord apprendre à maîtriser correctement leur magie et leur baguette et lors de leur troisième année, ils prennent déjà des options et trop de cours en même temps d'un seul coup serait surchargeant pour eux, déclara Minerva d'un ton professionnel.  
-C'est évident, commenta Remus. Certains élèves prennent plus de deux options. Et quelle est cette nouvelle matière?  
-Un cours où vous deux excelleraient en temps que professeur, répondit malicieusement le directeur en observant leur réaction.  
-Nous?…Professeurs? S'exclama Sirius clairement choqué.  
-Mais j'ai un travail et Remus…Remus…  
-Harry sera à Poudlard, par conséquent, Remus n'aura plus à le surveiller, argumenta le vieil homme. Honnêtement, Sirius vous avez toujours aimé faire cela et vous travaillez dans l'enseignement depuis plus de huit ans.  
-Quels sont ces cours? Soupira Sirius. Ça ne veux pas dire que nous acceptons!

****

oOo

Heureux. Voilà comment se sentait Harry lorsqu'il entra dans la librairie Fleury & Bott. Hermione semblait être du même avis que son petit ami car ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles et elle se précipita dans les rayons. Harry tendit sa liste de manuels à Mrs Weasley et s'enfuit à son tour dans les livres.

Il y avait tout sorte de livres sur tout les sujets. Harry remarqua des énormes grimoires si épais qu'il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir le porter plus de deux minutes alors que certains livres étaient si fin qu'on pouvait les comparer à quelques feuilles de journal. D'autres paraissaient normal et un rayon entier était composé de bouquins écrit avec des runes.

Prenant un livre qui semblait intéressant 'Ancien sortilège', Harry parcourut rapidement quelque pages des yeux lorsqu'il fut bousculé brusquement. Si bien que si il ne s'était pas rattrapé à l'étagère, il se serait retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air. Se retournant furieusement, Harry jeta un regard noir au deux garçons qui l'avaient bousculé.

Un était d'un blond soyeux dépassant de plusieurs centimètre Harry, ses yeux gris aciers le fixaient dédaigneusement et son nez pointu laissait voir qu'il était un sorcier aristocrate. L'autre était métisse, avec des cheveux noirs un peu bouclé et à peine plus grand que son ami l'observa calmement de ses yeux bruns.

-Tu peux pas te pousser! Grogna méchamment le blond.  
-C'est toi qui m'a poussé comme une baleine, répliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil un peu intimidé.  
-Comment tu t'appelle? Demanda le métisse.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix plus aiguë se fit entendre.  
-Tu es là, soupira Hermione. Je te cherchais. Oh, salut.  
-Une fille de moldus, se moqua dédaigneusement le blond. Allez viens, on va rejoindre nos parents. Il y a trop de vermine ici.

Et les deux garçons partirent sous le regard abasourdis et outré d'Hermione qui fronça les sourcils de colère. Malgré leur attitude supérieur et méprisante, Harry avait trouvé les deux apprentis sorciers 'cool'. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des sorciers contrairement aux Weasley.

-Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ses deux-là? S'ingurgita la jeune fille en l'entraînant à la caisse. Tu prends ce livre?  
-Oui, je vais le payer.  
-Vraiment, heureusement que j'ai rencontré des sorciers comme toi, Sirius, Remus ou les Weasley sinon j'aurais vraiment crains d'aller à Poudlard avec de pareils imbécile.  
-Ils ont l'air sympa, murmura Harry en tendant huit gallions au vendeur pour ses livres d'école et celui qu'il avait choisi avant de se faire percuter par les deux garçons.  
-Sympa? Répéta Hermione. Ils ont dit que nous étions des _vermines_!  
-Qui ça, ma chérie? S'enquit Mrs Weasley qui avait entendus la conversation et rapetissait les livres à l'aide d'un sort.  
-Deux autres élèves de Poudlard, expliqua t'elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais resta silencieux. C'est vrai que les insultés de cette manière était pompeux mais le métisse avait semblé dubitatif par les propos de son ami et avait été plus amusé que méchant. Par chance, aucun d'eux n'avaient aperçus la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait le front d' Harry. Sirius lui avait très vite fait comprendre que celle-ci attirerait l'attention des autres mais qu'il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper.

Fred et George les avaient quittés pour rejoindre leur ami Lee Jordan avec qui ils faisaient autant de blagues -les jumeaux lui en avaient racontés quelques unes et Harry était pressé d'en voir à Poudlard-. Après avoir achetés les livres, plumes, parchemins, balances et ingrédients pour le cours de potions ainsi que les caches oreilles -botanique- et leur robes de sorciers, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ronald, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent chez Ollivander pour leur baguette magique.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

Harry grimaça. La boutique était poussiéreuse et sombre. Ronald s'affala sur une chaise sous l'air dégoûté d'Harry qui ne l'aimait toujours pas contrairement à Hermione qui avait échangé quelque mots avec lui mais elle avait surtout discuté avec Ginny. Un bruit le fit sursauter et Ollivander apparut.

-Mrs Weasley, je me souvins que j'allais bientôt vous voir.  
-Bien sur, Mr, salua celle-ci jamais très à l'aise avec l'étrange vendeur.  
-Mr Potter, murmura l'homme en le fixant puis ses yeux remontèrent sur sa cicatrice. On commence par vous Mr Weasley.

Ronald sursauta, persuadé qu'Harry allait être servi en premier. Ollivander jeta un long regard à Harry avant de s'occuper du rouquin. Il lui tendit une première baguette composé d'un crin de Sombral mais rien ne sortit et une autre baguette fut placé dans ses mains.

Au bout de cinq minute, la baguette qui choisit Ron mesurait trente cinq centimètre et était fait en bois de frêle contenant un crin de licorne. Hermione était littéralement subjugué par les centaines de boîtes qui refermaient les baguettes magiques. Lorsque ce fut à son tour, elle se leva en rougissant et Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil encourageant.

-Miss Granger, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est la baguette magique qui choisit son sorcier et pas le contraire, déclara le vendeur mettant encore plus mal à l'aise Hermione qui hocha la tête avant qu'une baguette magique ne lui soit remis entre les mains.

Ce fut une baguette de vingt sept centimètre avec un nerf de cœur de dragon à l'intérieur. Hermione parut légèrement déboussolé face aux ingrédients mais Harry en avait déjà entendu Severus parler d'ingrédients étranges.

Harry se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé et s'avança vers Ollivander. Un jeu de regard commença entre eux jetant une ambiance pesante dans la petite boutique. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry semblait plus fermé et froid dans le monde sorcier que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Essayez celle-ci, Mr Potter, ordonna le vendeur en lui mettant une troisième baguette magique dans les mains.

Le seul résultat fut qu'un vase explosa. Au bout de la cinquième baguette, une chaise avait prit feu, une bourrasque de vent avait fait voler tout les papiers et même quelques boîtes noires dans les airs avant de retomber mollement au sol et une glace se fissura.

L'angoissa commença à monter en Harry. Et si Ollivander lui annonçait qu'aucune baguette n'était bonne pour lui? Qu'il n'était pas un sorcier? Échangeant un regard avec sa petit amie, Harry tendit une autre baguette à Ollivander et celui ci le transperça du regard.

-Se pourrait t-il que…Impossible, murmura celui ci en quittant le comptoir. Tenez, prenez celle-ci.

Dépité, Harry attrapa la baguette et immédiatement il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et une longue étincelle verte en sortit avec quelque crépitements argent et rouge. Affichant un petit sourire satisfait, Ollivander l'a reprit et la rangea dans sa boîte avant de la tendre à Harry.

-Enfin, maugréa Ronald.  
-Elle est en houx de 27,5 centimètre avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, déclara Ollivander qui fixait Harry. Mais c'est étrange…très étrange…  
-Quoi donc? Demanda froidement Harry en haussant un sourcil.  
-Le phénix qui a fournit cette plume pour votre baguette en a donné une pour une autre baguette. Et il est très étrange que cette autre baguette appartienne à celui qui vous a fait cette cicatrice, expliqua le vieil homme.

Harry déglutit silencieusement alors qu'il sentait les Weasley le regarder, les yeux ronds. Hermione avait été mise au courant pour la célébrité d'Harry mais ce jour ci, elle le remarquait vraiment. Mrs Weasley se racla la gorge doucement et Harry et Ollivander arrêtèrent de se fixer de cette manière.

En remontant la rue pour aller dans le magasin de Quidditch sous l'insistance des quatre Weasley malgré la désapprobation de Molly, Harry prit doucement la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne. Pour se rassurer. Était-ce un hasard ou une coïncidence que sa baguette magique soit la sœur de celle de Voldemort. Quelle ironie…

-Harry, ça va? Murmura Hermione en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Oui, très bien. Alors tu aimes le Chemin de Traverse? Demanda le garçon pour changer de conversation.  
-C'est splendide. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard.  
-Mon Père m'a dit que le château était immense et qu'il y avait plusieurs passages secrets mais Mus lui a interdit de me les dires.  
-Je me demande dans quelle maison je serais, commenta la jeune fille en repensant au explications des parents d'Harry. Gryffondor à l'air bien ou Serdaigle, peut-être.  
-Oui…

Silencieusement, Harry pensait qu'il aurait sa place à Serpentard mais il savait que Sirius serait très déçus si il n'allait pas dans la maison des rouges et or comme ses parents et lui-même. Remus avait du voir son malaise car il lui avait confié qu'une simple maison n'allait rien changer.

****

oOo

Harry aidait Sirius à mettre la table en racontant en quelques mots leur journée au Chemin de Traverse alors que Remus faisait cuire des haricots verts. Les deux hommes l'écoutaient en souriant en se rappelant leur propre anecdote. C'est vrai que Sirius avait été heureux de pouvoir quitter l'ambiance pesante du Manoir familiale mais il avait dut s'y rendre avec sa Mère et ils s'étaient immédiatement rendus à l'Allée des Embrumes dès que toutes ses affaires avaient été achetés. Sans même comprendre, il s'était retrouvé chez lui avec deux livres de magie noire sur les bras.

-Et après on a été acheté nos baguettes magiques, commença Harry avec hésitation.  
-Oui, avoir un crin de phénix est très rare, commenta Remus en servant les haricots dans leur assiettes tout en prenant place.  
-Mr Ollivander est bizarre…  
-Ça c'est sur, rigola Sirius. La première fois que j'y ai été pour ma baguette, j'ai failli partir en courant en le voyant me fixer. Ma _chère _Mère -Harry nota l'ironie- le toisait tellement qu'il l'a rembarré magistralement avant de me servir.

Remus eut un sourire tout comme Harry en imaginant la scène. Mrs Black était -selon Sirius- une femme grande et très respecté mais intiment, elle était folle et adoratrice de la magie noire sans avoir été une mangemort malgré le support qu'elle apportait à Voldemort. Harry avait aussi appris que Sirius avait un frère mort, appelé Regulus et que celui-ci était un serviteur du Lord noir.

Mais le Loup-garou voyait que quelque chose gênait ou tracassait Harry car celui-ci observait ses œufs brouillés et les décapitaient avec sa fourchette sans manger. Lorsque le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il était certain qu'Harry avait un problème.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas, Harry?  
-Heu…, non tout va très bien…non, enfaîte…ma baguette…  
-Tu as déjà eut un problème avec ta baguette? S'enquit Sirius en le regardant -si bien qu'Harry baissa les yeux-.  
-Elle est jumelle de celle de Voldemort, répondit t-il précipitamment.

Le silence s'éternisa à tel point qu'Harry releva la tête pour voir les deux hommes le regarder perplexe. Harry haussa les épaules en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et soupira. Il prit la cruche d'eau et se servit un grand verre avant d'oser à nouveau affronter le regard de sa famille.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, commença Harry. Après tout, cela signifie que ma baguette est puissante puisque Voldemort l'étais aussi.  
-Oui bien sur, le rassura Sirius avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Ce n'a aucune importance.


	30. Chapitre 30: Bienvenue à Poudlard, Harry

****

2ème partie:  
Chapitre1:  
Bienvenue à Poudlard, Harry.

Le 1er Septembre était arrivé et maintenant Harry se trouvait face à un mur qu'il devait traverser pour atteindre la voix neuf trois-quart selon ses parents. Il laissa Hermione faire ses adieux à ses parents en pensant que lui-même avait dut quitter Sirius et Remus dans leur maison. Sirius avait parut sur le point de pleurer -mais Harry était certain que c'était une illusion- et avait longuement serré son fils dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Remus le sorte doucement de l'étreinte étouffante.

-Je suppose qu'on se reverra, Harry, salua Mrs Granger en l'embrassant. Bonne rentrée. Hermione tu nous écrit une lettre dès demain pour tout nous raconter.  
-Oui, maman, assura Hermione pendant qu'Harry salua Alan.  
-Allez-y avant de rater votre train.

Soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Harry et Hermione se mirent côte à côte et après un dernier signe de la main aux Granger, ils coururent en poussant leur chariots droit sur le mur en fermant les yeux, craignant une chute.

Mais la seule sensation fut un courant d'air et lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il resta bouche bée. Une énorme train rouge crachait de la fumée en attendant onze heures. Le Poudlard Express. Échangeant un sourire avec Hermione, il se créa un passage pour atteindre une porte.

L'effervescence était impressionnante autant sur le quai qu'à l'intérieur du train. Les enfants saluaient soit leur parents en les serrant dans leur bras ou bien ils étaient collés à la vitre d'un compartiment et leur faisaient de grands signes de la main. Harry grimaça: il_ détestait_ la foule.

-On va chercher un compartiment, proposa Hermione. On a rien à faire sur le quai.  
-Ouais, viens. Au fond, ils paraissent vide.

En effet, les tout dernier compartiments étaient libres. Harry prit la malle d'Hermione et la monta dans le filet à bagage et fit de même. Sortant un livre, Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et s'assit tranquillement en lisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train démarra pour les emmener à Poudlard. Enfin.

-J'ai l'impression de rêver tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce mois, confia Hermione au bout d'une dizaine de minute de silence confortable. Sorcière…ça me semble tellement impossible et maintenant on est dans un train qui va nous emmener dans une école où on va apprendre à changer des animaux en objets, écrire avec des plumes et des parchemins, concocter des potions et voler sur des balais. C'est tout simplement incroyable.  
-C'est vrai, approuva Harry en étendant les jambes. Ça va être tout nouveau.  
-Ouais. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre j'ai pensé à une plaisanterie mais en voyant le visage de mes parents qui ont accourut chez toi, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait.

Harry pouffa. Sincèrement, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagit si un beau jour, il aurait reçu une lettre lui annonçant qu'il était inscrit à une école célèbre pour apprentis sorciers. Déposant ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione, Harry sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un garçon grand un peu rond rougissait et bafouillait. Mais malgré sa gêne, Hermione se leva avec un grand sourire en se détachant d'Harry et tendit une main au garçon. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire timide et serra celle d'Hermione et fit un signe de tête à Harry qui le lui rendit poliment.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici Harry Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel: Hermione était obligé de dire son nom? Neville le fixa quelque secondes les yeux écarquillés et tenta de voire la cicatrice qui le rendait si célèbre mais des mèches de cheveux noirs la cachait.

-Neville Londubat, répondit le garçon après quelques instants. Vous n'auriez pas vus un crapaud?  
-Un crapaud? S'étonna Harry. Non.  
-Comment s'appelle t-il?  
-Trevor. Merci quand même.  
-Attends, je vais t'aider à le chercher, proposa Hermione. Je reviens, Harry.

Harry acquiesça et soupira lorsque la porte de son compartiment se referma derrière Hermione et Neville. S'allongeant sur la banquette, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. La nuit passé avait été longue. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil puis s'était finalement levé à six heures du matin et s'était amusé -pour la dernière fois- à sauter sur le lit de Sirius et Remus pour les réveiller. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

****

oOo

Sirius déposa ses valises au milieu du Salon et se recula pour éviter Remus qui sortait de la cheminée. Avec un sourire moqueur, il le retint avant qu'il ne se retrouve face contre terre. Pestant, Remus s'avança dans le Salon et observa la pièce chaleureuse.

Les murs étaient d'une douce couleur rouge avec un frise orange. Une longue table en bois était posé derrière des fauteuils gris clairs qui entouraient une table basse en verre. Un gros meuble en bois brillant était contre un mur où ils pouvaient ranger leurs affaires personnelles et placer quelques livres à certains étages. Il y avait aussi quatre autres portes. Une donnait sur leur chambre -au ton bleu foncé et blanc-, l'autre chambre était réservé pour Harry -verte-, la Salle de Bain était identique à celle dans leur maison et la petite cuisine avait une couleur violette.

-Voilà notre nouvelle maison, commenta Remus après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement.  
-C'est pas mal, approuva Sirius en se jetant sur un fauteuil moelleux.  
-Harry va faire une sacrée tête en nous voyant à la table des professeurs ce soir.  
-Tu m'étonnes.

Les deux amants rirent avant que Remus rappelle qu'une réunion du corps professoral débutaient dans exactement…une minute et trente deux secondes. C'est en riant -et en retard- que les deux nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle. Mc Gonagall leur jeta un regard sévère mais Albus les invita à s'asseoir à côté de Severus en souriant.

-Maintenant que tout les professeurs sont présent, déclara Dumbledore, la réunion peut commencer.

****

oOo

Jurant silencieusement, Harry claqua des dents sous la pluie qui s'abattaient sur eux. Il était trempé et les gouttes de pluies sur ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage. Hermione n'était pas dans un meilleur état et ses cheveux emmêlés étaient aplatis sur le haut de son crâne.

Au bout de longues heures, ils étaient finalement arrivés à la gare d'un village nommé Pré au Lard. Là, Hagrid -le garde chasse géant de Poudlard- avait appelé les premiers années et les avaient fait montés comme des animaux dans un abattoir -ça avait été le sentiment d'Harry- dans des barques pour atteindre le château.

-Il fait froid, couina une fille à la tête de bouledogue à quelques centimètres de lui.  
-Au prochain tournant, vous verrez Poudlard, annonça Hagrid d'une voix bourru.

Un frisson d'excitation mais aussi d'appréhension traversa Harry et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'immense château de Poudlard se dévoila à eux. C'était magnifique. Hermione poussa un petit cri d'admiration comme l'autre fille et Neville -qui les avaient rejoint après avoir retrouvés son crapaud- avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous entassés dans une petite salle adjacente à la Grande Salle -si il avait bien comprit ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall avait expliqué- et attendaient le retour de la directrice adjointe pour être réparti. Dès ce moment-là, tous se posèrent des questions sur la manière où ils allaient rejoindre leur futur maison -Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou Serdaigle-.

-Mes frères m'ont dit que l'on devait combattre un troll, annonça Weasley d'une voix forte.  
-Tu dois être un Weasley, toi, cracha un autre garçon à quelque mètres de lui.

Tout les autres élèves se retournèrent vers les deux garçons et Harry put reconnaître le blond qui l'avait poussé dans la libraire. Hermione serra les dents et plissa les yeux en le voyant. Ronald se tourna vers le blond et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et toi, Malefoy!  
-Bien évidemment, répliqua celui-ci avec un air pompeux. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ma robe de sorcière neuve pour voir que j'appartiendrais jamais à la famille Weasley.  
-On a pas besoin de tes commentaires, lâcha Hermione d'une voix claire.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui fixait sans ciller Malefoy. Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois et ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry. Ce dernier resta impassible mais faillit grimacer en voyant les yeux gris de l'autre remonter sur sa cicatrice.

-Harry Potter, souffla t-il en déclenchant une vague de murmure. Moi, c'est Drago Malefoy. Il me semblait bien que le _Survivant_ -Harry nota la moquerie- entrait à Poudlard cette année…  
-Allons-y, coupa le professeur Mc Gonagall en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'Hermione ne lui prenne le bras pour l'inciter à suivre le mouvement. Ronald fit un petit sourire à Hermione pour la remercier de son intervention tandis qu'Harry le fusillait du regard.

Mais leur haine réciproque ne put s'étaler lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. C'était tout simplement magnifique! Les quatre grandes tables étaient occupés par des élèves qui les fixaient et les détaillaient. Puis les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur le plafond magique. Stupidement, Harry se demanda si la pluie allait tomber sur eux avant de conclure que c'était un sortilège. Finalement, les premiers années s'arrêtèrent devant un chapeau dont une fente s'ouvrit et commença à chanter une chanson.

Sans prêter grande attention à la chanson, Harry détailla les élèves puis observa la table des professeurs. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en reconnaissant Remus et son Père. Ce dernier croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil discret avant de reporter son attention sur le Choixpeau Magique. Clignant des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione et lui montra d'un signe de la tête les deux professeurs. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux puis sourit à Harry au moment où les applaudissements explosèrent dans la Grande Salle signant la fin de la chanson.

-Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret et le Choixpeau Magique décidera de la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez, déclara Mc Gonagall en déroulant un long parchemin. Hannah Abbot!

Une jeune fille se précipita sur le tabouret et quelque secondes plus tard le Choixpeau cria 'POUFSOUFFLE'. La table de cette maison applaudis et siffla leur nouvelle élève qui se dépêcha de s'y installer, le rouge au joue.

Les élèves défilaient lentement. Susan Bones fut envoyé aussi à Poufsouffle, Terry Boot rejoignit Serdaigle tout comme Anthony Goldstein après qu'Hermione fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Harry eut un sourire en voyant sa petite amie courir à sa table où les jumeaux Weasley l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Se sentant soudain seul, Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Drago Malefoy!  
-SERPENTARD! Cria le Choixpeau après avoir juste effleuré le bout de la tête du blond.  
-Parvati Patil!  
-GRYFFONDOR!!

P… ça allait bientôt être à lui. Soufflant un grand coup lorsque la sœur jumelle de Parvati fut réparti à Serdaigle, Harry releva la tête bien haut au moment où Mc Gonagall appelle '_Harry Potter'_. Le silence dans la Grande Salle fut écrasant puis des murmures s'élevèrent alors qu'Harry avançait calmement -bien qu'intérieurement il tremblait-. Croisant le regard de Remus avant de s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret en bois, Harry se sentit plus confiant. Confiance qui s'amenuisa légèrement lorsqu'il vit _toute_ la Grande Salle le fixer en silence avant que le Choixpeau ne tombe devant ses yeux.

-Harry Potter, murmura le Choixpeau en le faisant légèrement sursauter. Où vais-je te mettre? Tu as beaucoup de courage et de talent. Très rusé et ambitieux. Voilà qui est difficile -_'Dépêches-toi'_, pensa Harry-. Je pense que tu auras ta place à… SERPENTARD!

Harry sentit qu'on lui retirait le Choixpeau et il se retrouva assis devant toute la Grande Salle qui le fixait ahuris. Rien. Aucun applaudissement. Ni même un murmure. Sentant sa gorge se serrer, Harry se leva doucement et jeta un regard à Mc Gonagall qui lui indiqua la table des Serpentards d'un signe de la tête en l'observant silencieusement. Se reprenant, Harry releva la tête et se dirigea à sa nouvelle table en s'asseyant à côté de Théodore Nott, réparti quelques minutes avant lui.

Sirius serra son verre de toute ses forces pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Sa gorge était sèche et il échangea un regard avec Remus qui était tout aussi estomaqué que lui. Tout les professeurs avaient les yeux écarquillés et lorsque la prochaine élève qui fut appelé après Harry s'avança aucun ne lui prêta attention.

-Sirius, murmura Remus dans le but de le calmer.  
-Serpentard?_ Serpentard_? siffla celui-ci en lui jetant un regard noir.

Severus qui était juste à côté de lui déglutit. C'est vrai que personne ne s'attendait à voir Harry Potter à Serpentard. Gryffondor ou même Serdaigle, oui mais pas Serpentard. Mais le Maître des Potions ne pouvaient admirer que le courage du gamin lorsqu'il l'avait vus se lever dignement comme si sa répartition avait reçu un accueil chaleureux.

Dumbledore applaudit distraitement le dernier élève envoyé à Serpentard -Blaise Zabini- et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry Potter. Ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Harry sursauta lorsque les plats se remplirent de nourritures. Tout les élèves se jetèrent dessus en discutant. Malefoy était juste face à lui et il était entouré de Nott et Zabini. Deux gorilles -Crabbe et Goyle- encadraient le blond. La fille qui était dans la barque avec lui -Pansy Parkinson- était à côté de Nott et ne cessait de sourire au blond qui semblait ne même pas la voir.

Jetant un regard à la table des professeurs espérant recevoir un coup d'œil rassurant de son Père ou Remus, il vit que tout deux évitaient de le regarder. Dépité, Harry mangea sa cuisse de poulet. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il s'imaginait sa rentrée à Poudlard.

-Une honte pour Serpentard, commenta Drago en fixant Harry.  
-De quoi? Demanda stupidement une des deux armoires à glaces.  
-Un Potter à Serpentard, répondit t-il. Et surtout le si célèbre Survivant.

Zabini leva les yeux au ciels pendant qu'Harry relevait les yeux pour planter son regard vert dans celui de Malefoy. Il haussa un sourcil et resta silencieux. Hésitant entre lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire moqueur ou quitter la Grande Salle en courant. Choisissant une troisième option, Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à son dîner espérant que le lendemain serait une meilleure journée car sa maison ne semblait l'accepter.

À la fin du dîner, Dumbledore présenta Sirius et Remus comme professeur de Duel à partir de la quatrième année. Cette annonce apporta des murmures joyeux mais aussi beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers Harry car peu de Sang-Pur ignorait l'histoire de Sirius Black et qu'il était parrain d'Harry Potter.

-Je tiens à rappeler aux anciens et nouveaux élèves que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite, déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Et que le couloir du troisième étage est interdit sauf si vous ne désirez mourir dans d_'atroce_ souffrances.

Dès que Dumbledore se rassit, les conversations se reprirent avec beaucoup d'hypothèses sur le couloir du troisième étage. Même la curiosité d'Harry était tiraillé et il se demandait _pourquoi_ un couloir était interdit?

-En plus de Potter à Serpentard, on a son traître de parrain, soupira Nott  
-Je ne connais pas mon parrain, répliqua froidement Harry avant de suivre le Préfet qui devait les emmener dans leur Salle Commune.

**oOo**

**Rentrée difficile comme vous avez put le voir Mais ce n'est pas finis :D Je pense que ce n'est pas une très grande surprise qu'il se retrouve à Serpentard, n'est ce pas? Lol! Merci pour toute vos reviews et me voilà dans le seconde partie qui j'espère vous plaira -Plus complexe que la 1er- et que voilà Mrci encore (Pour info, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas dire dans le chapitre précedent quelle matière allait enseigner nos deux maraudeurs ;) )**


	31. Chapitre 31: Première journée

**Chapitre: Première Journée.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry était réveillé avant tout le monde. Déjà habillé et douché, le garçon repensa à la désastreuse soirée de la veille tout en prenant ses médicaments qu'il plaça sous son oreiller pour les cacher aux autres Serpentards. Ceux-ci avaient apparemment déjà trouvé plusieurs raisons de se moquer de lui.

L'accueil frigide des autres élèves lui avait laissé un goût amer ajouté au fait que Sirius aurait put au moins le regarder une seule fois pour lui montrer son soutien mais rien. Pas un regard! Ni même de Remus. C'était certain que cette ignorance l'avait plus blessé que le manque totale de réaction à sa répartition.

Se levant silencieusement de son lit, Harry observa le dortoir. Celui-ci était circulaire. Un énorme tapis moelleux vert brodés de fils argentée occupait le centre de la pièce. Juste à côté de la porte d'entrée se trouvait la Salle de Bain -une pièce coquette avec un immense miroir et une douche spacieuse-. Les lits étaient posés en rond et au pied de chacun se trouvait un gros coffre en bois massif foncé pour qu'ils puissent ranger leurs effets personnels ainsi que leur habits dans les compartiments. Crabbe et Goyle occupaient les lits de gauche près de la porte. Ensuite, Nott, Zabini, Malefoy puis le sien. Les rideaux étaient verts et la grande fenêtre était ensorcelé pour qu'ils puissent voir le lac malgré qu'ils soient sous terre.

Harry prépara son sac à dos pour sa première journée de cours et un sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant qu'il était enfin un étudiant de Poudlard. Le réveil sonna et un grognement se fit entendre dans le lit de Théodore suivit d'un gémissement plaintif de la part de Zabini.

-QUE QUELQU'UN ETEIGNE CE REVEIL! Cria soudainement Blaise.

Calmement, Harry accéda à sa requête et eut droit à un petit 'merci' au moment où Drago sortait de son lit. Même au réveil, le blond gardait sa classe. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et méprisant puis alla s'enfermer dans la Salle de Bain. Avec un soupir, Harry sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune où déjà d'autres élèves s'activaient.

-Hé, c'est Potter.  
-Le survivant…  
-Potter!  
-Harry Potter.

Voilà les murmures qui l'avaient suivit pendant qu'il traversait calmement la Salle Commune dans le but de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Ignorant les murmures, les regards curieux ou méprisant, Harry suivit un groupe d'élève de troisième année et arriva dans la Grande Salle seul.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un banc et bailla discrètement. Peut-être aurait il dut plus dormir? La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir et les bruits de conversations grésillaient dans sa tête. Il cacha son sourire en voyant son Père entrer dans la Grande Salle baillant à faire mourir de jalousie un crocodile tout en suivant Remus -parfaitement éveillé-.

-Mr Potter, appela une voix doucereuse.

Relevant la tête, Harry eut un soupir de soulagement et retint de sourire. Severus Rogue était face à lui et lui tendait un parchemin. Celui-ci lui fit un mince sourire à peine perceptible avant de distribuer les autres emplois du temps à ses élèves.

oOo

Hermione et Harry descendirent ensemble aux cachots pour leur premier cours de l'année qui était au plus grand plaisir d'Harry: les potions. La jeune fille ne semblait pas plus intégré qu'Harry dans sa maison et ça avait été un soulagement de se retrouver ensemble pour discuter.

Les regards méprisants n'avaient cesser de fondre sur eux mais Harry restait calme alors qu'Hermione avait les yeux brillants de colère mais aussi de tristesse. Tout deux n'imaginaient pas être aussi mal accueilli. À Gryffondor, tous avaient été choqués de voir que LE Harry Potter s'était retrouvé à Serpentard.

-ENTREZ!

Tout le monde sursauta lorsque Severus fondit sur les premiers années et chacun se précipitèrent dans les cachots sombres et humides. Harry fit un clin d'œil amusé à Hermione et tout deux prirent place au fond de la classe alors que Serpentard et Gryffondor se séparaient.

-SILENCE! Ajouta le professeur bien que ce ne soit guère utile. Ici, vous apprendrez l'art subtil de concocter des potions. Donc ni formule, ni baguette magique. Je vous vous enseigner comment enfermer la mort dans un simple flacon…-Severus vit avec satisfaction tout les visages de ces maudits gamins briller d'attention-…mais avant on va faire l'appel -la déception se lisait sur tous et Severus ria intérieurement-.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils durent sortir leur livre de cours et aller à la page 258 pour faire une potion qui sert à enlever des furoncles. La potion était individuelle et dès que des murmures s'élevèrent dans les cachots, Severus frappa un grand coup sur son bureau ramenant le calme.

-Des crochets de serpent écrasés, murmura Hermione avec fascination. Je n'ai pas encore lus jusqu'à cette page. J'en suis seulement à la 185. Si j'aurais su que les cours ne se faisaient pas dans l'ordre, j'aurais tout lus!  
-C'est bon Mione, rassura Harry en plongeant ses limaces cornues cuites dans son chaudron qui était sous le feu. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître le bouquin par cœur pour réussir une potion.  
-Peut-être que Mr Potter et Miss Granger souhaitent une retenue pour continuer leur charmante discussion, susurra le professeur Rogue derrière eux.

Hermione retint le hurlement de surprise qui faillit franchir ses lèvres et rougit. Elle avait déjà vus le professeur Rogue mais n'avait jamais parlé avec lui si ce n'est les formules de politesses. Harry avait rougit légèrement et balbutia un '_excusez nous, professeur_' avant de plonger son nez dans son livre pour ajouter les orties séchés après avoir tourner trois fois la substance dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

-WEASLEY! Dix points en moins à Gryffondor! Cracha Rogue sans relever la tête des parchemins qu'il notait.  
-Mais…, protesta Ron dont les oreilles avaient virés au rouge.  
-Dix autres points en moins, coupa le professeur sans lui jeter un regard.  
-Je deman…  
-Voulez-vous une retenue avec moi, ce soir, Mr Weasley?

Le rouquin rougit et le darda d'un regard noir pendant que les Serpentards ricanaient. Pendant que la potion mijotait cinq minutes, Harry observa sa classe. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux filles Serpentards mis à part à Parkinson. Il reconnut Millicent Bulstrode -une fille assez grande à carrure forte, un peu comme Crabbe et Goyle-, Greengrasse Daphné -plus ou moins grande et blonde-, Davis Tracey -une rouquin sang-mêlé- qui était amie avec Kenza Graham -brune et très jolie avec ses yeux bleus-.

BOUM! Tout le monde sursauta et Severus se leva d'un bond. Tournant sa tête vers les Gryffondors, Harry pouffa en voyant Neville couvert d'une substance jaunâtre -la potion devait être bleue- avec le chaudron exploser. Le garçon qui était à la même table que lui s'était couché en dessous et se releva en ayant éviter les jets.

-Londubat! Imbécile, siffla Rogue en nettoyant le carnage d'un coup de baguette magique. Ce sera un 0 pour vous. Miss Granger, emmenez le à l'infirmerie.

Neville semblait catastrophé et des furoncles commençaient à recouvrir son corps. Tout les Serpentards se moquèrent de lui et Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant pendant que Neville quittait la Salle de cours en courant suivit d'Hermione qui prit soin d'éteindre le feu sous son propre chaudron.

oOo

Harry serra le parchemin dans sa main et soupira. Lorsqu'il avait donné sa fiole de potion à Severus, celui-ci lui avait discrètement glissé un bout de parchemin entre les doigts qui lui indiquait où se trouvait l'appartement de ses parents. '_Deuxième étage, derrière le tableau représentant la sirène Minda sous l'eau. Maraudeurs_.' Honnêtement, Harry ignorait ce qu'était un maraudeur mais pour l'instant, il était face au tableau et ne bougeait pas.

L'après-midi, les premiers années n'avaient pas cours. Harry et Hermione en avaient profités pour découvrir la bibliothèque et commencer leur devoir de métamorphose. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était sèche et sévère mais semblait juste -tout du moins, elle avait enlevé cinq points à Serpentard parce qu'Harry avait baillé alors qu'elle parlait-. Apparemment, tout le monde souhaitait le voir partout sauf à Serpentard

Maintenant, les derniers cours de la journée pour les classes supérieurs s'étaient finis depuis une vingtaine de minutes et Harry avait vus ses parents rentrés dans leur appartement en riant doucement. Et ni Sirius, ni Remus n'étaient sortis mais il avait peur de les avoir déçu. Ce qui était le cas, il le savait mais si ils étaient fâchés?

-Maraudeurs, lança Harry courageusement.

La sirène lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur qui le fit rougir puis le tableau bascula pour laisser place à l'appartement. Harry entra timidement et le passage se referma derrière lui. Immédiatement, il croisa le regard de son Père qui buvait une tasse de thé, Remus face à lui et tout deux semblaient discuter.

-Salut, murmura le garçon en voyant le manque de réaction de sa famille.  
-Bonjour, Harry, répondit Remus avec un doux sourire en mettant un coup de coude à Sirius pour qu'il ouvre la bouche mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre la signification de ce coup.  
-C'est Severus qui m'a donné l'emplacement de l'appartement, ajouta Harry en jetant un regard scrutateur autour de lui avec un vague geste de la main. Et le mot de passe aussi, ça va de soit. Bon, je vais y aller. C'était juste pour…comme ça.

Alors qu'il commençait à partir retenant difficilement ses larmes, Sirius l'appela d'une voix lasse et chaude. Harry se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Son Père lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à eux ce que le Serpentard s'empressa de faire et fixa la table en verre.

-Je…c'est bien, Harry pour ta répartition, mentit maladroitement Sirius. Tu…tu t'es fais des amis?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et releva les yeux vers son Père qui se tortillait doucement les mains en signe de gêne. Remus savait que leur manque d'enthousiasme blessait Harry mais c'était si imprévu! Qui aurait pu croire -d'accord, Remus y avait _déjà _pensé- qu'il finirait chez les Serpents? Harry se leva d'un bond les faisant sursauter.

-Désolé. Je suis désolé.  
-Harry! Appela Remus mais le garçon s'était déjà enfuit. Sirius! Vraiment!  
-Quoi? S'exclama celui-ci. Ce n'est pas de ma faute!  
-Ce n'est ni celle d'Harry. Le pauvre, tu…tu n'as eu aucune réaction. Rien!  
-J'ai du mal à concevoir que mon fils, _mon propre fils_ soit à Serpentard. Cette maison de…  
-Arrête! Prévint Remus en se levant. Maintenant, c'est la maison d'Harry pour les sept années à venir alors tu vas devoir l'accepter. Je crois que le petit non plus ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor car on l'a bassiné avec cette maison depuis si longtemps.

Un silence tendu tomba dans l'appartement des deux professeurs puis Sirius se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Remus toujours debout soupira puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

-On va devoir y faire avec et je suis sur qu'Harry fera tout pour que l'on soit fière de lui alors ne lui donnons pas des idées idiote juste pour notre reconnaissance. Serpentard ou Gryffondor, c'est toujours Harry. Allons dîner.

oOo

-Tiens, tiens Potty, s'exclama Malefoy d'une fausse voix enjouée lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Salle Commune presque vide.  
-Drago, laisse le, gronda Kenza Graham.  
-On dirait que le petit Potty a perdu sa langue, continua le blond sous le rire des autres.

Harry serra les dents mais passa dignement devant le groupe en faisant un sourire en coin à le brune qui avait prit sa défense. Drago serra ses poings sous la colère d'avoir été ignoré surtout lorsque le brun passa à côté de lui pour monter dans leur dortoir. Blaise pouffa et tapota le dos de son ami avec affection puis bougea sa reine dans le jeu d'échec qu'il jouait avec Théodore.

Le calme dans le dortoir rassura Harry qui se laissa tomber sur son lit. Fermant douloureusement les yeux, le garçon s'étendit et repensa aux deux journées merdiques qui venaient de se dérouler. Par Merlin! Sirius aurait au moins pu lui dire un petit mot de consolation ou le rassurer. Être à Serpentard n'était pas un crime non plus.

Blaise ouvrit la porte du dortoir et vit Harry couché sur son lit. Le brun semblait profondément endormi. Par respect, celui-ci rangea silencieusement ses livres de cours et repartit vers la porte pour aller dîner. Hésitant, Blaise se rapprocha du lit de son camarade et secoua légèrement son épaule. Brusquement, Harry se redressa et croisa le regard de Zabini. Il passa une main sur son visage et cligna des yeux.

-Le dîner va être servi, Potter, annonça Blaise en s'éloignant.  
-Ah…merci, répondit Harry en se laissant tomber contre l'oreiller.  
-Tu veux que je t'attendes? Demanda le métisse avec hésitation.  
-Non, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim, refusa t-il en rougissant.  
-Ok. Mais tu vas avoir faim dans la nuit.

Seul un sourire fatigué lui répondit. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le Sang-Pur, Harry alla se glisser sous la douche et enfila directement son pyjama noir en toile. La température dans les cachots n'étaient pas des plus agréable mais pas non insoutenable.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau et repoussa les nombreuses lettres du Ministre avec lassitude. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer au rôle de Ministre ce jour. Si Fudge ne savait pas prendre des décisions seuls, quelque fois il se débrouillera sans lui.

Par Merlin! Comment n'avait t-il pas pu le voir arriver? Lui? C'était évident qu'Harry Potter avait tout les critères pour être le parfait Serpentard. Un gamin froid, ambitieux, très intelligent, réservé et quelque peu agressif. Il aurait du et pu éviter cette répartition. Une petite discussion avec le Choixpeau l'aurait convaincu à placer Harry dans une autre maison que celle des verts et argents. Et maintenant? Comment allait t-il leur annoncer qu'Harry était à Serpentard?

Sirius lui avait rapporté que la baguette de Voldemort et du Survivant était jumelle et contenaient toutes deux une plume de Fumseck. Soupirant, le vieil homme se leva pour aller dîner et surveiller ses élèves.

**oOo**

**Voilà, nouveau Chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous a plut autant que le 1er... :!On ovit que Sirius a dut mal à accepter et que Drago est une petite peste mais Blaise et Kenza plus aimable. Petite info: à partir de demain, plus d'internet :'( donc aucun moyen de publier. Je vais essayer de m'acheter une clé USB et de tout transporter pour essayer de publier régulièrement. Je vais faire mon possible pour le faire au plus vite!! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre lecture.**


	32. Chapitre 32: Crises

**Chapitre: Crises...**

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle avec l'intention de préparer son sac de cours pour aller en Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwich. Il avait deux heures de Sortilèges dans l'après-midi et il comptait aller se balader autour du lac après.

La rentrée datait de trois semaines et la situation n'avait guère évolué. Le seul Serpentard qui daignait lui adresser quelques mots était Blaise tandis que les autres l'ignoraient ou pire: se moquaient incessamment de lui. Surtout Malefoy qui semblait particulièrement accro aux blagues et moqueries croustillantes. Et avec Sirius et Remus, c'était un passage de vide -il espérait que ce n'était qu'un passage-. Harry ne les avait revus intimement que deux fois et son Père avait été plutôt distant avec lui même si Remus faisait des efforts et semblait même inquiet de le voir si souvent seul ou avec Hermione. Au début de cette semaine, Harry avait abandonné l'idée de retourner dans les appartements de sa famille et depuis il les évitaient.

Les murmures à ses passages s'étaient espacés mais beaucoup avaient tentés de voir sa cicatrice. Heureusement que ses mèches de cheveux noirs la cachait et décevait les curieux. Bien sur, le Serpentard avait rencontré quelques problèmes. Notamment avec Weasley contre lequel il s'était battu au milieu d'un couloir après que celui-ci ait déclaré '_T'as l'air triste Potter, c'est la solitude?_'. Harry n'était pas idiot et il savait qu'en terme de solitude, Weasley parlait du délaissement de Sirius et non de ses relations avec les autres camarades. Par chance, ça avait été Severus qui les avaient séparés et Weasley avait été mit en retenue et Gryffondor s'était vu perdre dix points.

-Salut Potter!  
-Oh, salut Londubat. Ça va?  
-Ouais et toi? Demanda timidement le Gryffondor.  
Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire.  
-Hermione a cours cette après-midi?  
-Non, on a rien.

Harry le remercia puis reprit son chemin. Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux étant donné que la plupart des élèves étaient encore au déjeuner. Ce fut une douleur sourde à l'épaule qui le stoppa. Harry grimaça et se massa son membre douloureux tout en sentant sa respiration devenir laborieuse. 'Oh non, pas ça', supplia silencieusement Harry en accélérant le pas.

Dès que le brun fut dans son dortoir, il se laissa tomber sur le tapis et desserra sa cravate. Les larmes aux yeux de douleur, Harry glissa jusqu'à sa malle puis prit son inhalateur. Prenant une bouffée d'oxygène, le garçon se coucha à même le sol en fixant le plafond tout en essayant de se calmer.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit mais Harry ne bougea pas. Sa respiration était sifflante et il avait de telle vertige qu'il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir le plafond tanguer ce qui lui donnait la nausée.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté allongé sur le tapis à tenter de calmer sa crise en retenant ses larmes de colère et de rage. Rien n'allait! Le garçon se releva et resta immobile pour pouvoir rester en équilibre sans que ses jambes ne tremblent au moment même où la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser place à Malefoy, Zabini et Nott.

Déjà? S'étonna le brun en les regardant à peine. Sa crise avait duré presque…une heure et demi? Seigneur! Un soupir presque imperceptible passa entre ses lèvres et il prit la décision d'aller se balader un petit peu dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard pour échapper à l'ambiance pesante du dortoir des Serpentards.

-Alors Potter, on va pas en cours? Se moqua Malefoy. Tu vas décevoir papa et maman si tu continue…Oups. J'avais oublié.  
-T'es pathétique, Malefoy, soupira Harry en se dirigeant vers son lit pour prendre une cape.  
-De quoi?  
-Arrêtes Drago, intima Blaise. C'est pas sympa ce que tu dis.

Serrant les poings de colère, Harry passa dans la Salle de Bain pour se rincer le visage et se rafraîchir. La respiration toujours un peu douloureuse et sifflante, Harry esquiva Blaise -qui sembla entendre la difficulté à son camarade de respirer puisqu'il fronça les sourcils- et sortit des cachots.

**oOo**

-Non! C'est dangereux! Protesta Remus.  
-Tu te fiches de moi? Grogna son mari en le regardant dans les yeux. Mon Cœur, il n'y a aucun danger et Severus est au courant tout comme Albus et je crois que même Minerva en a entendu parlé.  
-Je ne veux pas mettre les élèves dans une quelconque situation dangereuse pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi.

Dix minutes! Ça faisait dix minutes que Sirius avait glissé subrepticement dans leur conversation qu'il comptait l'accompagner -comme avant- dans la Cabane hurlante pour la Pleine Lune qui arrivait dans trois jours. Depuis, Remus criait haut et fort dans leur appartement qu'il était hors de question que tout deux prennent un tels risques.

Sirius tentait de le rassurer en lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut aucun problème les soirs de Pleine Lune lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard avec James -sans inclure Pettigrow remarqua Remus- et qu'ils se transformaient en animagus pour l'occasion.

-Tu n'avais pas peur lorsqu'on était à la maison alors qu'Harry était à quelque mètres du loup, déclara Sirius d'un ton calme.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil! Il y avait Severus pour le surveiller et le garder.  
-Raison de plus! Là, il n'y aura pas que Sev' mais tout les professeurs au cas où.  
-Sirius, je t'en prie, murmura Remus en s'approchant de lui. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Si un élève décide de s'offrir une petite balade nocturne alors que je suis déjà sous l'emprise du loup et que tu n'arrives pas à me contrôler, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Comprends le.  
-…Je comprends, capitula finalement le brun en attirant Remus contre lui. Mais réfléchis y quand même.

Dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Sirius, Remus acquiesça et déposa un baiser dans le cou de l'autre qui pouffa son les petits frissons que ça lui procurait. Sirius savait et comprenait parfaitement les peurs qui ne quittaient jamais l'esprit de son petit loup -comme il l'appelait- mais jamais il ne proposerait à Remus de se promener dans la Forêt Interdite -en souvenir de leur scolarité- si il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

-Harry, murmura soudainement Sirius. Tu l'as vus?  
-Ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vus et encore moins parlés, confia Remus toujours contre son mari.  
-Oh, Seigneur. Il me manque.

Les lèvres du Loup-Garou s'étirèrent en un sourire attendri que Sirius ne vit pas -étant donné que sa tête était dans son cou-. Remus savait à quel point son compagnon s'inquiétait pour leur garçon même si il ne l'avouait pas vraiment. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'Harry leur avait parlé, il venait de se battre contre Weasley et lorsque Sirius avait tenté de lui expliquer -encore une fois- que c'était mal de se battre, Harry avait répliqué: 'C'est bon, il m'a cherché. Je dois aller faire mes devoirs'. Choqués, tout deux l'avaient regardés partir rejoindre Hermione qui l'avait sermonné sur cette bagarre. Étrangement, il l'avait laissé faire avec un petit sourire en coin mais avait rembarré ses parents. Depuis, Harry et eux n'avaient échangés aucun mots et à peine quelques regards.

-Je…Tu crois que je devrais essayer de lui parler? Demanda doucement Sirius comme un petit garçon.  
-Oui. Je pense.

**oOo**

Harry tourna et fonça si brutalement dans quelqu'un qu'il se retrouva les fesses à terre. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant sa cicatrice brûler. Relevant précipitamment les yeux, Harry tomba sur Quirrel qui se pencha pour l'aider à se relever.

-Désolé, professeur, balbutia Harry troublé par la douleur qui s'était éveillé à cette maudite cicatrice.  
-Ex…excusez-m…moi…Mr Popotter. Je ne vous…ai pas…pas blessé…  
-Non, ça ira, rassura le Serpentard debout face à son étrange professeur.  
-Ve…venez avec moi…

Harry jaugea un instant son professeur en silence. Quirrel était le jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui bégayait tellement en parlant que par moment, personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il disait. De plus, il portait un turban autour de la tête qui lui donnait l'air de venir d'un autre monde. Il semblerait -d'après une rumeur- qu'une rencontre avec des vampires en Albanie -Harry avait grincé des dents en souvenir de ce pays- l'avait laissé bégayant et craintif.

-Bien sur, accepta t-il finalement avec un sourire froid.  
-Mr Potter! Appela une voix beaucoup plus forte et chaleureuse à quelque mètre d'eux. Pourriez-vous me suivre?

Le jeune Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son Père -et refuser- mais Quirrel se chargea de le faire à sa place.

-Pro…professeur Bla..ck. Mr Po…tter…doit…ve…venir avvec moi, s'excusa t-il en souriant timidement.  
-Oh. Très bien, répliqua Sirius dépité avant de croiser une nouvelle fois le regard de son fils qui s'empressa de suivre son autre professeur.

Quirrel eut un sourire mauvais alors qu'il entendait le jeune Potter le suivre tant bien que mal à cause de ses grandes enjambées. Ouvrant la porte de son bureau, le professeur laissa Harry entrer en premier et entra lui-même avant de refermer la porte d'un bruit sec.

Le Serpentard regardait timidement autour de lui. Les rumeurs ne semblaient pas fausses si on l'en croyait les nombreux ails qui occupaient le bureau ainsi qu'un pieu en bois pas très rassurant. La pièce était plongé dans la noirceur et le bureau était recouvert de papier parfaitement rangé. Une énorme malle traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Quirrel invita Harry à s'asseoir, ce que le garçon fit en posant son sac de cours juste à côté de lui.

-Alors Mr Potter, comment trouvez vous Poudlard?  
-Accueillant, répondit Harry certain que son professeur n'avait pas bégayé. C'est magnifique. Les cour sont assez simple, aussi.  
-Bien sur. Pour le Survivant, ils ne peuvent être que simple.  
-Heu…Professeur, vous ne bégayez plus?

Le sourire que Quirrel lui adressa lui fit monter des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale mais quelque secondes après, toute sensation bizarre avait disparut et Harry se permit de respirer. Quirrel farfouilla dans ses affaires et sortit une fiole de potion d'une couleur violette.

-Vous voyez cette potion? Lorsque je la prends, elle permet d'arrêter ses horribles bégayements le temps d'une heure.  
-Pourquoi…  
-Elle me fatigue terriblement, expliqua l'homme en souriant tristement. Et je serais incapable de faire cours tant je suis épuisé. C'est une conséquence bien contraignante.  
-D'accord, murmura Harry légèrement étourdi par cette explication douteuse.  
-Vous voulez du thé?

Acceptant, Harry l'observa faire le thé pour s'assurer que rien ne serait glisser discrètement à l'intérieur -paranoïaque? Un peu-. L'explication semblait légèrement foireuse mais Harry n'insista pas et préféra garder ses questions pour plus tard mais surtout pour lui-même. Remerciant pour le thé, Harry avala une gorgée pendant que leur conversation se déviait sur les prochains cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Étonnamment, Harry trouva son professeur plus passionné qu'il ne l'était réellement durant ces cours.

Lorsqu'un silence tomba, Harry tendit sa tasse vide à Quirrel en le remerciant timidement. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec celle de son professeur, une nouvelle douleur à sa cicatrice le fit sursauter. Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Quirrel lui fasse un sourire innocent et timide. Légèrement haletant, Harry se recula dans sa chaise et cligna des yeux -remerciant une nouvelle fois Severus de ne plus porter de lunettes depuis des années- en observant son professeur débarrasser le plateau où avait été posés leurs tasses.

-Vous connaissez le professeur Black? Demanda calmement Quirrel en se tournant vers lui.µ  
-Non, mentit parfaitement Harry -Severus serait fier de lui-. J'ai appris qu'il était mon parrain mais je vis chez ma famille Moldus.  
-Du côté de votre mère?  
-Évidemment. Mon père était un Sang-Pur.  
-Oh, il adorait les moldus, commenta l'homme avant de rire légèrement mais étrangement ce son résonna en écho pour Harry qui eut un simple sourire crispé. J'ai un livre à vous prêtez si ça vous intéresse.

Le brusque changement de conversation étonna Harry mais il l'oublia très vite lorsque son professeur lui tendit un livre '_Contrôler sa magie avec et sans baguette magique'_. Harry lâcha un petit glapissement de joie en le prenant en main et il le feuilleta légèrement en lisant quelques titres de chapitres: '_Qu'est ce le contrôle d'une magie?_' ou '_Magie sans baguette'_.

-Vous me le prêtez? S'assura Harry.  
-Bien sur. Je vous demanderais juste d'y faire attention, recommanda le professeur avec un sourire. Et de me le rapporter lorsque vous aurez finis de le lire.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, promit le garçon en se levant. Merci beaucoup. Je vous le ramène dès que j'ai finis de le lire!  
-Prenez votre temps, Mr Potter. Vous devriez aller dîner. Il a déjà commencé. Je rejoins la Grande Salle par un autre passage.  
-Au revoir, professeur. À demain.

**oOo**

Le dîner avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Harry Potter. Sirius tenta de croiser son regard mais celui-ci tourna précipitamment les yeux en s'asseyant près des portes -seul-.

Les professeurs aussi avaient remarqués le jeune Serpentard entrer étant donné qu'il était le dernier élève. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui semblait démoralisé puis à Quirrel -juste à côté de lui en bout de table- qui observait la Grande Salle.

-Mr Potter n'est pas venus en cours cette après-midi, lança Flitwich en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, il me semble en parfaite forme.  
-Vraiment? S'enquit Remus en jetant un regard en coin à Sirius qui s'était tendu.  
-Oui, oui. Parfaitement. Aucune excuse ou même aucun mot de la part de ses camarades.  
-Il…Il se…sen…sentait mal, intervint Quirrel alors que les regards des professeurs qui participaient à la conversation se tournait vers lui. J'ai un…peu…disc…discuté avvvec lui.

Severus plissa les yeux et fixa son collègue. Sa confiance en Quirrel était très limité. Le jeune homme bégayant semblait tourner trop souvent vers le couloir du troisième étage. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux. Au moins, le Maître des Potions savait qu'il l'effrayait.

-Je lui en parlerais après le dîner.

**oOo**

-Puis-je savoir Mr Potter pour quel raison n'avez vous daignés montrer votre présence à votre cours de Sortilèges cette après-midi? Demanda Severus immédiatement après avoir refermé la porte de son bureau.

Harry rougit et se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas raconter à Severus que sa maladie s'était agréablement -ironie- manifesté quelques minutes avant le début du cours et l'avait torturé pendant presque deux heures car avant même d'avoir pu dire 'Ouf', il se serait déjà retrouvé à l'infirmerie en passant tout un tas d'examen spécial Mrs Pompresh tout en le sermonnant de son inconscience. Et éviter de faire parler de lui était ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment.

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur, mentit Harry en gardant la tête baissé.  
-Vraiment? Susurra son directeur de maison.

Acquiesçant, Harry se balança d'un pied à l'autre. Il savait que lorsque Severus jouait son rôle de professeur, il avait plutôt intérêt à écouter et à ne jamais l'appeler par son prénom comme en temps normal. Le garçon perçut le soupir agacé de Severus mais resta silencieux.

-J'ose espérer que c'est la dernière fois que vous décidez de ne pas aller à un cours pour le simple plaisir. Dehors, maintenant!

**oOo**

**Héy!! J'ai réussi à poster ) et à trouver un ordi pour aujourd'hui!! Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews et j'espere que vous pouvez comprendre qu'il est très difficile de répondre à celle ci mais sa me fait tellement plaizir Parce que c'est très dur, je ne peux n'y écrire, ni lire... Donc voilà, je vais faire le plus vite possible pour retrouver un poste et vous mettrre** le prochain chapitre: à tres bientôt


	33. Chapitre 33: Incroyable rencontres

**Chapitre: Incroyable rencontres.**

Hagrid arrosait ses citrouilles énormes avec son immense chien qui gambadait autour de lui. Il y en avait une quinzaine dans son enclos et l'arrosoir était si gros qu'Harry fut persuadé qu'il aurait été incapable de le soulever sans magie.

-C'est pour Halloween, Monsieur? Demanda timidement Harry en s'approchant.

Le demi-géant se retourna vers lui, le fixa quelque seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire si bourru et bruyant que plusieurs élèves passant par là se tournèrent vers eux. Harry se frotta la nuque gêné pendant qu'Hagrid posait son arrosoir au sol.

-Allons, Harry! Ne m'appelle pas_ Monsieur_ mais simplement Hagrid, rigola t-il.  
-D'accord, Hagrid…  
-Ouais. C'est pour Halloween. Sont grosses, hein?  
-Énorme, approuva Harry en touchant une citrouille des mains. Comment vous avez fais?  
-Un engrais particulièrement efficace et -il se pencha vers Harry pour lui murmurer- un _peu_ de magie mais juste un peu. Tu ne dis rien?  
-Non, non, s'empressa de répondre le garçon. Vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie?  
-Interdit. Depuis que j'ai treize ans, expliqua vaguement l'homme. Allez viens boire un coup.

Acceptant avec joie, Harry suivit Hagrid jusque dans sa cabane malgré Crockdur qui courrait dans ses jambes et lui sautait dessus. Une fois à l'intérieur, à l'abri du vent, le chien vient poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry qui se remplissait de bave dégoulinante.

Une tasse de thé -qui ressemblait plus à une boite cylindrique tant elle était grande et large- fut déposé devant lui ainsi qu'une assiette de gâteau. Harry s'en servit un mais eut l'impression que toute ses dents se cassaient tant le biscuit était dur. Avec un sourire crispé, il regarda Hagrid boire sa tasse.

-Alors, gamin! C'est fou ce que tu ressemble à James mais t'as les yeux de ta maman, annonça Hagrid en l'observant -une larme au coin de l'œil?-.  
-On me l'a déjà dit, avoua timidement le Serpentard.

C'est vrai qu'on lui avait souvent dit qu'il ressemblait fortement à son Père -James- et seul sa petite taille, son absence de lunette et ses yeux verts le distinguait de lui. Il devait ses magnifiques yeux verts à sa Mère.

Pour faire plaisir à Hagrid, il prit un autre biscuit et le plongea longuement dans son thé en espérant le rendre plus mou -et moins dangereux pour ses dents-. Il écouta le garde chasse lui raconter comme se déroulait Halloween à Poudlard -lui qui l'avait jamais fêté- avec plaisir et attention. Il était pressé d'arriver au banquet -dans trois semaines-.

-Tu verras, c'est magnifique, conclut Hagrid. Il est gentil, hein?  
-Crockdur? Ouais! Approuva Harry en caressant la tête du chien. Très gentil.  
-J'en reviens toujours pas. Toi, un Serpentard!

'_Moi non plus_', pensa amèrement Harry avant d'hocher machinalement la tête et de penser à ses relations avec les Serpentards. Malefoy semblait toujours autant le _mépriiiiiiser_. C'était amusant de voir à quel point, le blond aimait prendre une cible et l'enfoncer encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose de rage -il avait fait ça avec Weasley- mais le riche héritier ne pouvait être que déçu puisque Harry n'avait _jamais_ craqué. Ou tout du moins devant eux. C'était une chance pour lui que personne ne savait qu'un soir, Severus l'avait trouvé enfermé dans les toilettes du premier étage, endormi après avoir pleuré pendant un vingtaine de minutes.

-Ça nous as tous cloués sur place, reprit le demi-géant en riant.  
-Oui. Ça eu au moins le mérité de choquer tout Poudlard, plaisanta Harry.

**oOo**

Dumbledore arriva devant une petite maison dont il était le gardien des secrets et sonna à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts émeraudes hypnotisant. Un immense sourire fendit son visage en reconnaissant le vieil homme et elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-Chéri!! Descends! Il y'a Albus, prévint elle. Venez, venez. Allons dans le salon. Morgana a fini d'étudier et Mikel est en train d'y jouer.  
-Mais bien sur, ma chère, accepta t-il en souriant.  
-Je vous sers du thé?

Entrant dans le salon, les deux adultes prirent place dans les fauteuils pendant qu'un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans vint saluer le directeur de Poudlard avec un petit gloussement. Une jolie fille de neuf ou dix ans lui marmonna un vague 'bonjour' timide pendant que trois tasses de thé apparaissaient.

-Bonjour, Albus, salua un homme qui venait d'entrer. Nous ne vous attendions plus.

Le léger reproche dans la voix de l'homme n'échappa pas à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête en signe d'excuse. L'homme avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes rondes prit place à côté de sa femme pendant que Morgana jouait avec son petit frère.

-J'ai été très occupé, confia Dumbledore pour se faire pardonner. Nous avons quelques problèmes avec des élèves. Comment se passe la vie ici?  
-…Un peu vide, avoua la rousse en échangeant un regard avec son mari. Nous aurions voulus être là pour sa rentrée.  
-Professeur? S'écria l'homme. Sirius? Par Merlin! Je ne l'imaginais pas.  
-Oh, et c'est un très bon professeur, James, assura le directeur en rigolant. Bien qu'un peu dur parfois avec les Serpentards.  
-Ce sont les restes d'une scolarité, s'excusa James comme si lui le professeur trop sévère.  
-Et Harry?

Albus se passa une main fatigué sur le visage avant de lever les yeux vers James et Lily qui le fixaient avec appréhension mais aussi impatience. Seigneur! Quand il allait devoir leur dire qu'Harry n'était pas dans la maison qu'ils souhaitaient tellement…

-Sa répartition s'est bien passé. Il a intégré la maison des Serpentards.

L'incrédulité qui se lut le visage des deux parents auraient fait rire le vieil homme mais les circonstances n'étaient guère amusante. Comme il le pensait, James était le plus choqué et déçu. Au moins Lily était beaucoup plus tolérante.

-Serpentard? Répéta James.  
-Oui, ça nous a tous mis un coup. C'est pour cela qu'Harry a des difficultés à Poudlard autant avec les élèves qu'avec Sirius.  
-Sirius n'accepte pas? S'enquit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oh, maintenant si mais au début il a refusé cette idée et comme le garçon l'évite…leurs rapports sont assez difficile.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit dans le grand salon. Morgana savait très bien de quoi parlait ses parents. Ceux-ci -dès qu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre- lui avait expliqué qui ils étaient réellement, pourquoi ils se cachaient et même si c'était dérangeant à certains moment, elle pouvait le comprendre

-Je reviendrais pendant les fêtes de Noël, rassura Dumbledore. Et je vous raconterais tout ce qu'il se passe.

**oOo**

Harry referma le livre que le professeur Quirrel lui avait prêté et regarda l'heure. 21h32. Le couvre-feu était dans vingt minutes. Avisant Malefoy et Zabini qui s'affrontaient aux échecs sorciers, Nott qui tentait d'aider Crabbe et Goyle à _comprendre _le sujet du devoir de Métamorphose, Harry décida que prendre un petit coup l'air ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Sautant de son lit et enfilant des chaussures, Harry attira l'attention de ses camarades qui l'observaient. Les ignorant, le garçon sortit de la Salle Commune mais eut le temps d'entendre Nott dire 'Le _Bébé_ Potter est triste ou quoi?'. Sa taille, son plus gros complexe et apparemment ses _charmants _camarades de chambres l'avaient comprit car il ne comptait même plus les _gentilles _remarques reçus sur ça.

Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux si ce n'est quelque élèves qui se dépêchaient de se rendre dans leur Salle Commune pour finir leur devoir ou simplement s'amuser. Peu firent attention à lui et le simple fait de marcher calmement le libérait d'un poids.

-Comme par hasard, murmura ironiquement Harry en voyant que ses pas l'avaient menés devant les appartements de son Père.

Repartant sur ses pas, Harry repensa à la colère qu'il avait du subir de Sirius. Depuis une semaine, Harry se faisait de moins en moins présent en cours voir totalement absent. Bien évidemment, Severus lui était tombé dessus -il en avait presque pleuré- puis ça avait été au tour de Mc Gonagall de lui lancer des petits piques très embarrassant devant la classe et enfin Sirius et Remus avaient décidés de le convoquer. L'affrontement c'était passé dans leur bureau à côté de leur salle de cours de Duel spécialement aménagés pour leur heures de cours.

-Je ne trouve pas ça très mature de ta part, Harry, avait dit Remus d'une voix déçus.  
-Tu peux peut-être nous expliqués _pourquoi_ tu ne vas plus en cours?  
-J'y vais, avait rétorqué Harry d'une voix calme et froide.  
-Alors pourquoi tu as ratés ton cours de Potions? Celui de métamorphose hier et aussi celui du professeur Sinistra? Avait crié Sirius.

Car il ne l'avait pas avoué -trop honteux- mais il avait fait plus de crise en une semaine qu'en toute une année de ce qu'il avait connu. Lorsqu'il n'arrivait à se contrôler, le garçon s'enfermait dans les toilettes ou dans son dortoir et attendait que sa passe. Même si il était déjà tombé inconscient au sol et que c'était Kenza Graham -une élève de Serpentard- qui l'avait aidé à se relever et la jeune fille avait promit de garder le silence.

Il se souvint de la colère de son Père lorsqu'il avait simplement haussé les épaules puis décréter que la bibliothèque l'attendait pour un devoir de Sortilège. C'était sûrement ce que les professeurs n'arrivaient à concevoir! Le gamin ne venait que très rarement en cours mais redonnait _toujours_ des devoirs parfaits. Harry étant un parfait petit Serpentard rusé -quelques fois lâches mais moins que la moyenne de la maison- avait quitté précipitamment le bureau avant que la main de son Père ne décide de s'abattre sur sa joue. Non merci.

Maintenant, Harry venait de pousser la porte de la plus grande tour de Poudlard -la Tour d'astronomie- et respira un grand bol d'air frais malgré le vent froid du mois d'octobre. Observant la magnifique vue qui donnait sur le lac et la Forêt Interdite, Harry contempla le parc silencieusement. Il pouvait voir la cabane d'Hagrid allumé -devenu son ami- et une horde de corbeaux s'envola des arbres hauts de la Forêt.

Le temps passait doucement et Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Le vent frais fouettait agréablement son visage et décoiffait encore plus -si c'est possible- ses cheveux. Réfléchissant à beaucoup de chose, Harry chantonna une chanson d'enfants.

**oOo**

Argus Rusard détestait Poudlard et son statut de Cracmol mais ce qu'il détestait le plus était les _enfants._ Le concierge ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait tenté de négocier avec Dumbledore que des châtiments corporels seraient beaucoup plus efficaces que de simples retenues. Abus l'avait toujours gentiment rembarré mais malgré tout il aimerait bien pouvoir dresser ses petits impertinents qui sortaient hors de leur dortoir la nuit.

C'était à cela que pensait le Cracmol en suivant sa chatte -Miss Teigne- à travers les couloirs qui l'avait prévenu qu'un gamin se promenait dans le château à vingt trois heures. Grognant, Rusard balança sa lanterne devant lui pour ne pas être plongé dans l'obscurité.

Harry poussa un glapissement de surprise mais aussi d'effroi en voyant Miss Teigne le regarder avec ses petits yeux avant de partir en courant sûrement chercher son Maître. Le Serpentard se releva et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale.

-PETIT GARNEMENT!! JE VAIS VOUS TROUVEZ!! Cria Rusard à l'autre bout du couloir.  
-Merde, jura l'enfant en glissant sur le sol.

Une seule porte était face à lui et si il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans le bureau de Rusard pour être en dehors de son si agréable dortoir après le couvre-feu, il avait plutôt intérêt à s'y précipité.

-AH AH! Je te vois!!

Sans plus aucune once d'hésitation, Harry tira la porte mais celle-ci était fermé à clé. Dépité, le garçon sortit sa baguette magique et murmure 'Alohomora' avec une telle puissance que la serrure explosa. Refermant la lourde porte en porte, Harry se permit de poser son front contre celle-ci en reprenant sa respiration pendant qu'il entendait les bruits de pas de Rusard s'éloigner en fulminant suivit de son horrible chatte.

Ce fut un horrible grognement qui le paralysa et fit disparaître la douce sensation de sécurité et de joie pour avoir réussi à échapper à Rusard. Se retournant lentement comme si il avait peur de découvrir la vérité, Harry poussa un hurlement terrifiant en voyant un immense chien à _trois_ têtes le regarder et baver comme si il -ou ils?- était prêt à le dévorer.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA? Hurla Harry avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur un trappe laissant passer au maximum un homme de 1m90.

Se reprenant -surtout lorsqu'une des têtes claqua juste à côté de son oreille gauche-, Harry sortit de la salle sous les aboiements bruyants du -des- chien. Haletant, le Serpentard comprit _pourquoi_ le couloir du troisième étage était _interdit_! Mais qu'avait Dumbledore dans la tête pour vouloir garder un chien comme ça à l'intérieur même d'une école remplis de jeunes sorciers?

**oOo**

**Je pense que c'est un chapitre court mais très FORT EN DECOUVERTE!! J'ai crains beaucoup ce chapitre à cause de l'apparition de James et Lily -Pitié dîtes moi que vous aimez sinon je me jette par la fenêtre qui est à trois mètres de mois et cinquième étage xD- et Touffu qui arrive... Gentil Chien lol. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue je fais de mon mieux, je vous le jure et j'essayerais de répondre aux reviews le plus vite possible!! EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ APPRECIEZ CE CHAPITRE ET CE NOUVEAU TOURNANT? Il n'y a pas encore eut la grande confrontation Harry/Famille mais sa arrivera ;) Merci à vous tous.**


	34. Chapitre 34: Réconciliation et Halloween

**Chapitre: Réconciliation et Halloween.**

Hermione souffla et posa ses poings sur ses hanches pour reprendre sa respiration puis releva la tête en jetant un regard noir à Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire penaud. Le garçon l'avait fait courir à travers les couloirs bondés de Poudlard sous prétexte qu'il avait quelque chose de super à lui raconter. Maintenant, ils étaient dans un recoin du second étage derrière une armure où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si _extraordinaire_ pour que tu m'ais autant fais courir? Siffla son amie en s'asseyant au sol.  
-Un soir, je me baladais -regard sévère d'Hermione- et Miss Teigne a été prévenir Rusard, d'ailleurs je me demande toujours comment elle fait, alors j'ai couru pour lui échapper.  
-Vraiment, Harry! Sermonna la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être hors de ta Salle Commune à de telles heures.  
-Je sais Mione, répliqua Harry entre ses dents. Donc, j'ai couru et me suis caché dans une salle du troisième étage.  
-Oui et alors? Il n'y a rien de spé… NON! Le troisième étage _interdit_? Qu'est ce qu'il y a??  
-Un énorme chien à trois têtes qui dort sur une trappe. Quoique, il dormait plus tellement quand je suis rentré dans son espace.

Le couple se regardèrent en souriant. Tout deux se découvraient un petit côté aventurier -pas très Serpentard- et ils se demandaient ce que faisait un chien à trois têtes dans une école. En premier, chacun ignorait qu'un tel animal existait et il semblait impossible à passer devant sans se faire arracher la moitié -ou la totalité- du corps.

Harry regarda sa petite amie réfléchir à toute vitesse en se mordillant la lèvre et se tapotant le menton avec un doigt avant de se redresser calmement bien que ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Elle semblait avoir eut une idée et la décortiquait dans tout les sens pour voir si elle pouvait marcher.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait chercher dans la section 'Animaux magiques' à la bibliothèque.  
-C'est ce à quoi j'avais réfléchis, confia Harry en souriant. Et si on ne trouve rien, tenter d'obtenir une autorisation pour la réserve mais ce sera beaucoup plus dur surtout connaissant Mrs Pince, elle ne laisse aucun élève sans preuve écrite d'un professeur.  
-Tu pourrais toujours demander à…au professeur Black, reprit la Gryffondor pour que personne ne puisse découvrir qu'elle allait dire 'ton Père'.

Acquiesçant, le brun se releva et aida son amie à en faire de même tout en lui volant un baiser mais ce fut à ce moment là que l'armure fut déplacé et qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à…Sirius et Remus qui les observaient les yeux ronds. Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux tout comme Harry qui se mordit la lèvre et lâcha la jeune fille. Puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres des deux hommes qui les fit sortir du recoin d'un signe de la tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils virent que le couloir était vide et que tous devaient certainement être dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

-Alors on se cache pour s'embrasser? Plaisanta Sirius augmentant la gêne des enfants.  
-NON! Protesta Harry en redressant la tête. Nous discutions et avions décidé de partir.  
-Oh, c'est de votre âge, ajouta Remus. Quoique, un peu jeune…  
-Je vais dîner, intervint Hermione en s'enfuyant. Bonsoir.  
-Au revoir, Hermione, répondirent les deux hommes en riant.  
-Tu veux venir manger à l'appartement?

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux au sol, n'osant affronter ceux de ses deux pères puis avant de pouvoir accepter ou refuser, Sirius attrapa son bras et l'entraîna en direction de leur appartement. Remus lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant au moment où son Père le poussait littéralement dans le Salon.

En quelques secondes, la table en bois était recouverte d'une nappe blanche et trois couverts étaient posés. Remus disparut dans la petite cuisine pour leur préparer des petits pois et un steak hachés. Ce qui fait qu'Harry se retrouva seul avec son Père après avoir fait tant d'effort pour l'éviter.

Pour s'occuper, il regarda autour de lui plus profondément la décoration et vit avec -horreur- une photo de lui dormant en couche -tout juste âgé de trois ans- dans le grand lit de Sirius et Remus. Prenant une teinte rouge, le garçon se retourna et tomba juste sur son Père qui s'était approché de lui. Effrayé, Harry posa une main sur son cœur puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'ai fais peur, mon Cœur? Se moqua gentiment l'animagus.  
-Pas du tout, répliqua l'enfant fièrement -ce qui fit pouffer l'homme-.  
-J'ai le droit à câlin?

Harry leva son regard vers son Père et haussa un sourcil narquois mais à peine quelque secondes, il s'était collé de lui-même contre le torse chaud et fort de Sirius qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Un sentiment de pur bonheur l'envahit. Ce qui ne lui était guère arriver depuis la rentrée. Sirius le souleva de terre -trop facilement- et Harry entoura ses jambes autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Harry, ne m'ignore plus _jamais_ de cette manière, murmura Sirius en l'embrassant sur le front. Au contraire à ce que tu crois, je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois à Serpentard. Plus du tout?  
-Pourtant, tu…, rétorqua Harry sans bouger de l'étreinte chaleureuse.  
-Je sais. J'ai eus du mal à l'accepter car j'ai vraiment crus que tu iras à Gryffondor comme tes parents, Remus et moi mais maintenant je veux que tu sois dans la maison qui te convienne et pas celle que je souhaitais. Je t'aime trop pour être fâchés à cause d'une décision d'un simple château.  
-Merci, Papa.

Un raclement de gorge les sépara quelque minutes plus tard. Remus revenait -ému- avec les plats et le dîner put commencer. Aucun des deux adultes ne put ignorer qu'Harry avait involontairement pris les manières si chics des Serpentards -jusque dans sa façon de manger- mais restèrent silencieux sur ce sujet. Voulant passé une soirée calmement, ils n'abordèrent non plus ses absences répétés mais Remus entra quand même dans un sujet délicat.

-Comment ça se passe avec les autres élèves?  
-Oh…bien, mentit Harry en découpant un bout de steak haché avant de faire un sourire rassurant aux deux hommes qui le jaugeaient avec inquiétude.  
-Tu es souvent avec Hermione ou…seul, insista Sirius.  
-Ils ne m'aiment pas, lâcha tranquillement l'enfant sans paraître blessé par ce rejet. Je suis le _Survivant_ semble t-il, et certains de leurs parents leur ont racontés que j'étais quelqu'un à haïr. Ils n'appliquent seulement ce qu'ils ont entendus.  
-Mais tu dois être un peu triste, non? Demanda Remus en emmenant une mousse au chocolat.  
-C'est vrai que je n'imaginais pas vraiment ma rentrée à Poudlard dans ses conditions comme apparemment _tout le monde_ a été déçu de ma répartition.

Sirius et Remus purent reconnaître un léger reproche dans la réplique de leur fils mais ils hochèrent simplement la tête en lui assurant que tout ce qui était racontés sur lui n'était que des inepties et qu'il ne devait surtout pas y croire. Harry leur confia que jouer au football lui manquait et lorsque les deux hommes lui proposèrent de voler le soir après avoir terminé ses devoirs, Harry grimaça assez éloquemment.

**oOo**

Harry entra avec Blaise dans la Grande Salle pour la soirée d'Halloween. Tout deux restèrent bouche-bée en voyant la décoration. Des citrouilles -celle d'Hagrid- et des chauves-souris volaient au dessus de leur tête. Dumbledore avait vêtu une longue robe orange avec des étoiles noires scintillantes ainsi qu'un chapeau noir et avec les étoiles -cette fois-ci- oranges.

En prenant place, Harry ignora le regard de dégoût que Malefoy lui lança et fit un petit sourire en coin à son Père qui lui répondit par un large sourire -très peu discret- qu'heureusement personne ne remarqua.

-C'est beau, hein? Demanda Zabini en se servant une tarte à la citrouille -thème de la soirée-.  
-Ouais, approuva Harry en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à la chauve-souris qui frôla les cheveux de Crabbe.

Zabini était un garçon étrange qui suscitait de nombreuses questions chez Harry. Parfois, le métisse allait faire comme si il n'existait pas pendant des jours et d'un coup il lui prêtait attention en lui proposant de le rejoindre. Proposition qu'Harry acceptait toujours avec joie.

Jamais un dîner à Poudlard avait été aussi succulent. Les tables croulaient sous les bonbons et sucreries à la fois Moldus et sorcières. Harry expliqua à Zabini ce qu'était les Mm's -noisette enrobé de chocolat- et le garçon en englouti des dizaines malgré les recommandations du Survivant sur un futur mal de ventre.

Pour une fois, les élèves avaient semblés décider ignorer Harry pour la soirée ce qui satisfaisait le garçon. L'ambiance était détendu et enfantine même à la table des professeurs où Dumbledore racontaient des blagues à ses employés au vue du sourire crispé de Mc Gonagall qui levait discrètement au ciel et l'air renfrogné de Severus qui grognait. Sirius paraissait lui-même s'amuser comme un fou.

-Quirrel n'est pas là, remarqua Malefoy. Blaise arrête de te goinfrer de ces machins! Si tu es malade toute la nuit, tu te débrouilleras tout seul. Je te préviens!  
-Je suis sur que Potter sera assez gentil pour m'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pas vrai?  
-Bien sur, rigola Harry.  
-Le Syndrome du Survivant? Demanda le blond avec un petit sourire sincère.  
-Sûrement…

Harry chercha sa petite amie des yeux mais même après avoir scruté du regard toute la table des Gryffondors, elle resta introuvable. Inquiet, le brun trouva Weasley qui semblait rire avec Thomas et Finnigan mais aucune trace de la jeune fille.

-Tu cherches Granger? Demanda Blaise en cachant son sourire derrière sa main. C'est ta petite amie, hein? C'est ce que tout le monde dit.  
-Heu…

Le visage rouge, Harry resta silencieux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser place à Quirrel. Celui-ci paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs, échevelé et essoufflé.

-Un troll!! Dans les cachots!!

Puis il tomba au sol. Ce fut à ce moment là que toute la Grande Salle se mit à hurler de panique et à se lever pour fuir. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Severus qui partit par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs puis réclama le silence. Donnant l'ordre aux préfets de ramener leurs camarades dans leurs dortoirs en sécurité, les professeurs partirent à leur suite.

-Suivez moi! Ordonna un préfet de Serpentard.  
-Mais il est dans les cachots? Demanda craintivement Drago.  
-Ouais, répondit Blaise tout aussi inquiet.

Cependant Harry était bien loin de s'inquiéter qu'un immense Troll des Montagnes se baladaient dans Poudlard _près_ de son dortoir. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'absence de sa petite amie qui n'était sûrement pas au courant. Avisant la file de Gryffondors qui prenaient la direction inverse, Harry agrippa la chandail d'une fille -Lavande Brown si il se souvenait bien- et la tira vers lui.

-Hé! Protesta celle-ci.  
-Où est Hermione? Demanda Harry en l'ignorant.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard étrange avant que ses yeux ne s'emplissent d'horreur et qu'elle plaque sa main devant sa bouche.

-Dans les toilettes des filles. Elle _pleure._

Déglutissant, Harry sortit discrètement de la file des Serpentards mais c'était sans compter Zabini et Malefoy qui l'avaient vus. D'ailleurs ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et l'interrogea du regard. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés puis se pencha vers eux comme pour lui révéler un secret.

-Je vais chercher Hermione. Elle est dans les toilettes et ignore qu'il y a un Troll, expliqua le Serpentard en s'éloignant.  
-POTTER! T'es fou? S'écria Malefoy.  
-Dépêchez-vous! Les appela le préfet alors qu'Harry venait de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir.  
-Je vais avec lui, murmure Blaise en quittant son ami.

Blaise courut pour rejoindre Harry qui avait déjà bien avancé. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étrange et lui ordonna de partir au cas où le Troll venait par ici mais seul un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Les deux élèves se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les toilettes et furent heureux de voir qu'aucun animal dangereux ne s'y était encore aventuré.

-Mione?  
-Harry? S'étonna une voix derrière une porte de cabinet. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Ajouta t'elle en sortant.  
-T'as pleuré?

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras en l'embrassant sous le sourire vainqueur de Blaise quand le sol trembla et que la porte d'entrée vola en éclats. Se retournant d'un bond, Hermione poussa un petit cri et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en voyant le Troll répugnant avancer dans la pièce en levant sa massue.

-AHHHHHHHH! Hurla Blaise en bon Serpentard. Potter! Sort ta baguette magique!!  
-C'est déjà fait, rit Harry.  
-Ça te fais rire? S'ingurgitèrent les deux autres.

À ce moment-là, le Troll abattit sa massue sur une rangée de lavabo. Harry plaqua ses amis au sols pour éviter de recevoir tout les débris puis ils voulurent courir jusque la porte d'entrée mais le Troll décida d'arracher toute les portes des cabinets. Harry glissa sur le sol mouillé et se rattrapa contre le mur en sautant pour éviter la massue qui tomba sur le sol à quelque centimètre de lui.

-HARRY!! Utilise ta baguette! S'écria Hermione caché sous le dernier lavabo.  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

BOUM! Le Troll venait de s'effondrer au sol mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit assis, sonné. Blaise eut un hoquet de surprise et Harry grimaça. Bien. Il allait utiliser un sort de troisième année qu'il avait lut dans un livre et l'essayer.

-Stupéfix!

Cette fois-ci le Troll retomba lourdement sur le sol. Un petit sourire satisfait éclaire le visage d'Harry pendant que les deux autres le fixaient ébahis. Ce fut des bruits de pas qui les sortirent de leur transe. Immédiatement, Harry croisa le regard de son Père qui se figea, près à lui sauter dessus pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Puis la colère sembla prendre le dessus dans ses yeux mais il ne dit aucun mot -sûrement grâce à la main de Remus posé sur son épaule-.

-Puis-je savoir ce que deux de mes élèves et une Gryffondor font ici avec un _Troll_? Siffla Severus en s'avançant.  
-Seigneur! Que s'est il passé ici? S'exclama Mc Gonagall en dévisageant chaque élève.  
-C'est ce que l'on aimerait savoir, ajouta Remus en jetant un regard appuyé à Harry.-Harry et Blaise sont venus me chercher, expliqua Hermione. Je n'étais pas au banquet et je n'ai pas entendus l'annonce du professeur Quirrel. Je suis désolé, professeurs?  
-Et pourquoi n'étiez vous pas au banquet Miss Granger? Demanda Sirius.  
-Je…je me sentais mal.  
-Qui l'a immobilisé? Demanda le Maître des Potions après avoir examiné le Troll.  
-C'est Harry, répondit Blaise.

Un petit silence tomba durant lequel Harry se demanda si il avait fait une bêtise. Sirius lui lança un regard noir avant de s'approcher de Severus. C'est à ce moment-là que les trois élèves virent la jambe blessé du professeur de potions. Hermione jeta un regard lourd de sens à son petit ami qui pensa immédiatement au fameux chien à trois têtes!

-Un Stupéfix? -glapissement de Mc Gonagall- analysa Sirius. Où as tu appris un sort de si haut niveau?  
-Dans un livre, murmura Harry mal à l'aise par tout les regards posés sur lui.

À nouveau le silence emplit les toilettes défoncés jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall renvoie Hermione dans son dortoir puis Blaise à l'infirmerie pour soigner la légère coupure qu'il s'était fait à la joue. Résultat, Harry se retrouvait seul face à tout les professeurs qui -comme par hasard- savait que Sirius l'avait adopté. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'approcha à grands pas de lui et Harry baissa la tête.

Remus soupira mais le regard noir du professeur Mc Gonagall le dissuada de tenter d'intervenir. D'accord, Harry avait prit de gros risques mais tout de même, ce n'était rien de mal tant qu'aucune blessure grave n'était à déplorer.

-Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris de voler au secours d'Hermione? Pourquoi n'es tu pas prévenus un professeur? Demanda Sirius en l'obligeant à le regarder.  
-On savait pas que le Troll allait venir ici, répliqua froidement le Serpentard.  
-Au lieu de te battre contre un Troll, tu ferais mieux de te rendre en cours.

Se mordant la langue pour ne pas répliquer, Harry lui jeta un regard noir tandis que les professeurs approuvaient silencieusement. Mais Sirius lui lança un long regard qui l'obligea à baisser les yeux. Dès qu'Harry s'avoua vaincu, le professeur Black le lâcha et déclara qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie pour soigner son bras -un bout de marbre blanc du mur l'avait égratigné- pendant que Flitwich accordait dix points à Serpentard pour son sort parfaitement exécuté.

Harry se laissa traîner dans les couloirs en maudissant les adultes. Il fallait toujours que l'un deux remette en avant ses absences en cours. Bordel! Il est malade, c'est tout. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, quitte à être punis.

-Ah, Mr Potter! S'exclama Pompresh. Allongez-vous sur le lit à côté de votre ami.  
-Ça va? Demanda Zabini à Harry.  
-Ouais et toi? T'es pas trop blessé?  
-Non! Pis même, c'était trop _cool_!  
-Ça aurait été moins _cool_ Mr Zabini si le Troll aurait eut raison de vous, rétorqua Sirius en leur jetant un regard noir -auquel Harry répondit-.  
-Avalez ceci, Mr Potter, ordonna Pompresh en appliquant une baume sur son bras.

Après un sort de diagnostic, l'infirmière l'autorisa à retourner dans leur Salle commune avec Blaise qui était tout excité -tout comme lui-. Mais Mme Pompresh lui demanda néanmoins si il avait eut des _problèmes_ -crises- ses derniers jours car il était faible. Niant, Harry reçut l'indication de se reposer et un regard inquiet de Sirius.

**oOo**

**Je fais comme je peux pour vous mettre des mises à jour et je n'ai pas internet au lycée -c'est en cours-. Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît. Il y a une réconciliation entre la famille qui est très brève puis le festin d'Halloween avec la découverte de nouvelle facilité pour Harry -Stupéfix à onze ans...- Est ce que vous aimez?Alors j'ai eu beaucoup de réaction par rapport le retour en vie de James & Lily mais ne vous inquiétez pas les réponses viendront dans... quelques années lol. J'espère vous garder en suspens Merci pour toute les reviews et je souhaiterais en avoir encore pour ce chapitre. J'ai atteint les 300 Reviews... :D BizouXxx**


	35. Chapitre 35: Discipline et Touffu

**Chapitre: Discipline et Touffu.**

-Tu crois?  
-J'en suis sur! Confirma Harry. Je suis persuadé que Severus a voulu empêcher quelqu'un de passer sous la trappe. Mais qui? -Peut-être que c'est pour lui, proposa Hermione malgré le regard d'Harry.  
-C'est impossible, pas Sev.

Les deux élèves étaient à la bibliothèque et parlaient à voix basse de la blessure que le Professeur Rogue avait présenté le soir d'Halloween. Tout deux en avait conclu que Rogue avait rencontré le chien et que cette rencontre c'était plutôt mal passé mais Harry assurait que Severus voulait empêcher une personne de se glisser dans la trappe tandis qu'Hermione contredisait en lui demandant qui.

Trois semaines étaient passés depuis l'incident et la neige commençait à recouvrir le parc. Le lac noir était déjà gelé et les arbres de la Forêt recouvert d'une poudre blanche. Les vacances de Noël était dans à peine moins d'un mois et Harry rentrait chez lui -à sa plus grande joie-.

-Encore en train de travailler?  
-Salut, Blaise, répondit Harry en poussant son sac pour que son ami puisse s'asseoir. Non, on discute pour une fois et toi qu'est ce que tu faisais?  
-J'étais avec Drago et Théo, expliqua le métisse en souriant.

Depuis l'épisode du Troll, Blaise et Harry avaient développés une amitié-enfin- qui se renforçait de jour en jour malgré l'animosité dont les autres Serpentard faisait preuve à l'égard du Survivant. D'ailleurs, Blaise avait mandés à Malefoy de cesser de l'embêter. Le blond avait reniflé dédaigneusement puis accepté mais dès que Blaise n'était plus là, il en profitait pour le calomnier.

-Au faite, j'ai vu le professeur Rogue. Il veut te voir dans son bureau à vingt heure, déclara son ami. Je crois qu'il est en colère parce que tu as encore manqués le cours d'Astronomie.  
-Oh... remarqua éloquemment le brun. En colère?  
-Très, approuva Blaise. Dis, pourquoi tu viens pas en cours?  
-Oui Harry, pourquoi? Insista Hermione bien qu'elle en savait parfaitement les raisons.  
-Mione, tu le sais et Blaise... tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Son ami lâcha un petit rire indulgent pendant qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Harry engagea une conversation avec Blaise en voyant sa petite amie commencer à monologuer sur les bienfaits des cours et de ne pas mentir.  
D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor avait été horrifié en apprenant qu'Harry souffrait terriblement et elle avait tenté de courir vers Sirius pour le prévenir mais en tant que connaisseur, le malade l'avait attrapé par la taille et l'avait empêcher de la laisser s'enfuir après l'avoir supplié -Salazar, il avait honte!- de garder le silence.

-ZABINI! HARRY! Les coupa Hermione agacée.  
-Quoi? S'étonnèrent les deux garçons.  
-Je vous appelle depuis cinq minutes, siffla celle-ci. Vraiment, stupide.  
-Hé, je te permet pas, protesta Harry avec un petit rictus.  
-Que diriez vous d'aller voir Hagrid demain?  
-Je lui ai jamais parlé, avoua Blaise. Drago dit que c'est un espèce de sauvage domestique.  
-Malefoy critiquerait même le plus riche des aristocrates.

La petite remarque d'Harry fit pouffer discrètement le métisse tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux aux ciels tout de même amusés. Il est vrai que personne n'ignorait l'oeil critique de l"aristocrate blond pour y être déjà passé. Hermione avait reçu le surnom affectueux de _Castor Broussailleux_ -en rappel vers ses dents de devant légèrement plus allongés que la normale-. Harry pouvait en sortir une liste très original -Balafré, St Potty, le Gnome ébouriffé...- qui heureusement ne le vexait plus tellement.

Après avoir accepté de rejoindre la Gryffondor le lendemain dans le Hall vers les Sabliers qui comptabilisaient les points de chaque maison -Serpentard était en tête après avoir dépassé les Gryffondors qui grâce à Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan avaient perdus soixante quinze points après avoir été découvert hors de leur dortoir plus de minuit passé-, les deux garçons se rendirent dans leur Salle Commune.

-Tu viens jouer avec nous à la Bataille Explosive, Blaise? Demanda Kenza dès qu'ils pénètrèrent dans l'antre des serpents.  
-Ouais, je vais déposer mon sac au dortoir et j'arrive. Tu joues avec moi aussi Harry?  
Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure -totalement craquant- et hésita mais Kenza et Pansy lui firent un sourire rassurant. Acceptant, les deux amis grimpèrent les escaliers le plus vite possible en riant puis redescendirent en prenant place face au feu de cheminée autour d'un jeu de carte au sol.

-Tu triches!! Protestèrent Harry et Pansy en pointant Blaise du doigt.  
-Jamais, répliqua celui-ci avec un petit sourire innocent.  
-Menteur, ajouta Kenza en lui arrachant les cartes des mains. Ah!! Regardez!! Espèce de vil serpent.  
-C'est un Serpentard, le défendit Pansy en riant.

Deux regards outrés lui tombèrent dessus et un sourire de remerciement. Harry et Kenza plissèrent des yeux avant d'échanger un coup d'oeil puis d'éclater de rire à l'incompréhension des deux autres. Ils riaient toujours lorsque le tableau pivota pour laisser place à Drago et ThИodore.

-On dirait que le Gnome s'est trouvé des amis, murmura ce dernier au premier qui eut un petit rire.

**oOo**

Harry frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de son Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui l'autorisa à entrer. Quirrel se tourna vers lui et fit un petit sourire avant d'avaler le contenu du verre qu'il tenait dans la main -sa potion sois disant-. Comme d'habitude, Harry prit place face au bureau de Quirrel qui s'assit lui-même.

-J'ai finis de lire le livre, professeur, annonça Harry en sortant le bouquin de Oscar Jeggins _'La magie dans tout ses états'_.  
-Oh, merci. Vous avez aimez?  
-Oui, beaucoup! Surtout le chapitre sur la chasse au sorciХres au VIIIème siècle.  
-En effet. C'était cruel, n'est ce pas?  
-Les Moldus étaient effrayés avec les légendes nous concernant, concéda Harry avec beaucoup de maturité. Mais il est vrai que c'est effroyable la manière dont ils les ont condamnИs. Je pense que c'est mieux que les Moldus de notre époque ignore notre existence.  
-Les sorciers devraient pouvoir se montrer autant que les Moldus, contra Quirrel tout en restant souriant. Mais c'est certain qu'une guerre pourrait se déclencher après une telle annonce.  
-Aucun Moldus ne connaissent les sorciers?  
-Hum... en dehors des parents Moldus qui ont des enfants sorciers, il y a le Premier Ministre qui apprend la nouvelle par notre Ministre à son élection.

Leur discussion s'orienta sur un autre sujet tout aussi passionnant mais malgré leur nombreux 'rendez-vous' passer à discuter de choses et d'autres, Harry n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à son professeur. Tout d'abord, son histoire de potion arrêtant les bégayements était douteuse mais aussi ses petites douleurs à sa cicatrice lorsqu'un un contact physique s'établissait entre eux.

-Monsieur, commença incertain Harry après quelques minutes de silence, qu'est ce qu'il y a au troisième étage pour que le professeur Dumbledore en ait interdit l'accès?

Quirrel observa fixement son élève avant de retenir son sourire bien qu'il jubilait intérieurement. Soupirant dramatiquement, le professeur avala une gorgée de thé brûlant pendant qu'Harry le fixait calmement et froidement -Serpentard-.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a interdit de parler de cette interdiction aux élèves. Surtout que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il cache mais j'ai eu le malheur de me perdre et de me retrouver face à un chien à trois têtes. Je suppose qu'il appartient à Hagrid, il n'y a que lui pour avoir de telles animaux en sa possession.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Quirrel regarda avec satisfaction le Survivant quitter son bureau en le remerciant. Il savait qu'il avait éveillé sa curiositИ malgrИ son impassibilitИ et Иtait presque certain que Potter courrait vers Hagrid pour lui demander comment passer devant ce chien. Alors, il pourrait mener Ю bien sa mission.

**oOo**

-Assieds toi, Harry, ordonna Severus en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Il y eut un long, un très long silence pendant lequel Harry regardait son professeur derrière ses mèches de cheveux et que celui-ci passait ses yeux sur ses étagères soutenant des bocaux de substances douteuses -purées d'araignées, oeils de lynx broyés...-. Le Serpentard se sentait très mal à l'aise et il gigota doucement sur sa chaise puis se figea lorsque le regard glacé de Severus tomba sur lui. Déglutissant, Harry put lire la colère mais aussi la déception sur le visage du Maître des Potions avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

-Je veux une raison Harry, une simple raison qui explique à quel jeu tu joues, demanda froidement le professeur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre brusquement et baissa encore plus la tête. Severus observa tout les mimiques du garçon et attendit patiemment que celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour lui donner des explications valables. Le Serpentard se racla la gorge tandis qu'une avalanche de questions qui lui donnaient le début d'une migraine lui tomba dessus. Voyant que son élève restait silencieux, Severus opta pour une autre manière -plus cruelle-.

-Je suppose que tu ne sais pas que les professeurs ont décidés de te faire redoubler ton année si tu continues aussi brillamment, susurra d'une voix doucereuse l'ancien espion -sachant qu'Harry allait paniquer-. Quelle honte! Alors que tes notes s'avèrent excellentes et que tu pourrais être le _représentant_ de l'intelligence. Tu as prouvés être capable d'exécuter des sorts de niveaux plus haut.  
-Non... je, tenta le garçon.  
-Ce que tu souhaite c'est que tout le monde te porte de l'attention? C'est ça? Ajouta implacablement Severus. Tu veux que les élèves parlent de ton titre de Survivant et que les professeurs portent attention à toi par ses absences? -Non!! Répliqua encore Harry tétanisé.  
-Et pourtant, ton Père ne te porte pas assez d'attention? Est ce que Remus et lui ne se battent pas pour t'éviter le Conseil de Discipline -les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent-? Ils se battent pour toi et tu ne les remercie même pas en te montrant à moins de huit heures de cours par journées? -CE N'EST PAS çA!!

Severus jubila -intérieurement- en voyant Harry s'être levé d'un bond et hurlé -ce qu'il attendait-, les poings serrés et les yeux voilés de colère -et de tristesse?-. Le garçon resta muet et regarda son professeur qui le fixait dans les yeux. Considérant son éclat, il se rassit en rougissant et tenta de cacher les larmes au coins de ses yeux.

-Vraiment? Alors qu'est-ce?  
-Je n... je ne peux pas te dire, avoua finalement Harry en pinçant ses lèvres.  
-C'est les autres élèves? Il me semblait que tu t'étais liés d'amitié avec Blaise Zabini. Je me suis trompé?  
-Non...  
-Et les autres? Ils t'embêtent? Aurais tu oublies que je suis aussi, en plus d'un ami, ton professeur et même directeur de maison? Si tu as un problème avec les autres élèves n'es tu pas sensés pouvoir venir me voir?

Les mains d'Harry se serrèrent à l'accoudoir et le garçon se frotta la poitrine pour tenter de faire disparaître la douleur qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Courageusement, Harry affronta le regard dur de son professeur puis celui-ci le congédia.

Severus soupira lorsque la porte se referma derrière l'enfant qu'il avait vu grandir. et justement, il le voyait assez souvent -plus que sa famille- pour savoir quand il mentait malgré son habilité à le faire -_Petit Serpentard_-, pensa t-il-. Il en conclut que son filleul -Drago- menait toujours la vie dure au brun mais que ce dernier cachait encore autre chose. Mais quoi?

Dès qu'Harry fut seul dans le dortoir, il s'allongea sur son lit en prenant soin de fermer les rideaux et d'imposer un sortilège de blocage -sort de troisième année-. Les larmes qu'il avait tellement retenu dans le bureau de Severus jaillirent de ses yeux. Grognant, le garçon enfouit son visage dans son coussin dans la vaine tentative d'empЙcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues rouges. Prenant ses médicaments et l'inhalateur, Harry se roula en boule.

Blaise ouvrit la porte du dortoir dans l'intention d'aller se coucher. Grégory, Drago et Vincent le suivaient. Immédiatement, ils remarquèrent les rideaux tirés du Survivant et Blaise s'approcha du lit avec inquiétude. Harry semblait aller un peu mal ses derniers jours.

-Harry?  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami, Blaise? Se moqua Drago tandis que les deux autres Serpentards rigolaient comme des hyènes.  
-Drake! Qu'est ce que je t'ais dis? Fulmina celui-ci. Tu ne le connais pas alors arrêtes de juger tout le monde de cette manière. C'est ridicule!

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami avant de s'enfermer dans la Salle de Bain pour une bonne douche. Blaise toisa du regard Grégory et Vincent -garçons pitoyable- puis tenta de tirer les rideaux de son ami -meilleur ami- mais ceux-ci restèrent hermétiquement clos. Ebahis, il recula de plusieurs pas. Comment Harry avait il put réussir un tel sortilège?

**oOo**

-Harry, commença Blaise avec hésitation le lendemain, hier soir tu avais un problème?  
-Non, pourquoi? Mentit celui-ci en lui jetant un regard gêné.

Les deux amis se rendaient dans le Hall pour retrouver Hermione et aller voir Hagrid. Secrètement, Harry désirait emmener leur ami géant à leur dévoiler quelques informations sur le fameux chiens à trois têtes. Quirrel avait affirmé qu'il appartenait au Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard et ce serait facile de berner ce dernier.

-Tu as bloqués tes rideaux, d'ailleurs soit dit en passant je me demande comment tu as réussis à faire cela et avec quel sort, alors je m'inquiétais. Tu sais... on est amis alors tu peux venir me voir si quelque chose ne va pas.

Blaise semblait terriblement gêné de dire une telle chose puisqu'il regardait droit devant lui et que sa phrase avait été prononcé derrière un ton glacial -signe qu'il voulait maîtriser ses émotions-. Harry cacha son sourire amusé -il faisait pareil- et attrapa le bras de son ami qui marchait à grandes enjambées.

-Comme ton ami Malefoy le fait si bien remarqué: je suis petit. Donc tu es priés de ne pas marcher aussi vite, s'amusa le brun avant de redevenir sérieux. C'est juste que... les professeurs veulent me faire passer au Conseil de Discipline et redoubler mon année.  
-NON? S'écria Blaise abasourdi. Ils ne vont pas faire ça?  
-C'est ce qu'ils ont prévus mais je crois que Quirrel prends ma défense et que le professeur Rogue va aussi essayer.  
-Misère... Tu pourrais essayer de négocier avec Black pour qu'il soit de ton côté après tout c'est ton parrain.  
-On ne se parle pas, mentit Harry mal à l'aise.

Le silence retomba et bien que Blaise mourrait d'envie de demander pourquoi Harry ne faisait pas un effort pour venir en cours, il resta muet et donna une tape dans le dos de son ami plus petit. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et se redressa dignement mais fit un large sourire à sa petite amie. _Beurk _fut la réaction de Blaise en les voyant s'embrasser.

Le voyage dans le parc fut assez chevaleresque étant donné qu'ils durent braver une tempête de neige. Marchant à l'aveuglette, les trois enfants tombèrent plusieurs fois sur le sol gelée et glissant. Blaise poussa des soupirs excédés suivit d'un chapelet de jurons alors qu'Hermione serrait les dents pour s'empêcher d'imiter le métisse. Seul Harry semblait trouver leur descente amusante.

Mais il fut moins amusé lorsqu'il se retrouva frigorifié dans la cabane d'Hagrid qui -heureusement- alluma un feu de cheminée. Blaise éait assez embarrassé de se retrouver chez Hagrid mais le géant le rassura d'un ton bourru en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

-Alors les enfants, c'est bientôt les vacances! S'exclama Hagrid en croquant dans un de ses biscuits durs comme la pierre. Qu'est vous faîtes?  
-Je rentre chez moi, annonça joyeusement Hermione.  
-Moi aussi, répondit Harry en souriant discrètement à Hagrid qui lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu.  
-Ouais, moi aussi.

Le ton plutôt morne de Blaise intrigua -et inquiéta- Harry malgré que ni Hermione ni Hagrid le remarqua. Blaise détourna le regard en voyant celui de son meilleur ami insistant. La discussion continua sur Noël et tout trois exprimèrent une pointe de regret de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour voir le Château décoré pour les fêtes de fins d'années.

-Dîtes, Hagrid, commença Harry alors que le silence était tombé dans la cabane et que Crockdur dormait sur ses genoux. Pourquoi Dumbledore a interdit l'accès au Troisième étage?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Blaise avait un seul sourcil levé -le gauche-, Hermione le fixait les yeux écarquillés et semblait sur le point de lui crier de se taire tandis qu'Hagrid souriait avec amusement par la nonchalance feinte du garçon.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire les enfants. J'ai promis au professeur Dumbledore, répondit le géant en souriant. On sait pas trop ce qui est caché mais y'a des obstacles.  
-Comme des sorts et des... animaux? Insista Harry en le fixant.  
-Ouais, j'ai passé Touffu et... j'ai rien dit!! Je n'ai rien dit.

Un sourire voulut s'entendit sur le visage du petit brun mais il resta impassible alors qu'Hermione tournait sa tête à toute vitesse vers Hagrid et que Blaise se demandait qui était Touffu. Tout compte fait, avoir des informations d'Hagrid se révélait très facile.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on donnait un nom au chien à Trois Têtes, s'amusa celui-ci en notant l'ébahissement des trois autres.  
-Harry, gémit Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu ne dois rien dire.  
-Comment tu le sais? Interrogea le Garde Chasse mal à l'aise.  
-Je l'ai vus et je sais aussi comment passer devant, mentit Harry.  
-Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas essayer de lui jouer un air de musique juste pour pouvoir passer!!

La ruse. C'était si facile. Une des qualités de Serpentard. Mentir pour avoir la vérité. Même Hermione semblait surprise mais elle eut un sourire en coin qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher. Blaise resta impassible mais souriait intérieurement: en moins de dix minutes, Harry avait eut les informations qu'il recherchait sans beaucoup d'effort. Il rassura Hagrid en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas du tout son intention -loin de là- et que personne d'autre qu'eux le sauraient.

Hé voila, enfin le nouveau chapitre!! Croyez moi je fais mon possible pour trouver un ordinateur avec internet et c'est dur xD Est ce que vous aimez? la suite dès que possible, promis!! Merci à vous tous


	36. Chapitre 36: L'infirmerie

**Chapitre: L'infirmerie.**

Harry sentit la fatigue s'emparer de son corps alors qu'un spasme de douleur le secouait. Serrant les dents pour retenir un gémissement, il jeta une poignée de pincée de chenilles écrasés dans sa potion qui vira au bleu -parfait-. Un sifflement aiguë s'échappa de sa gorge et il ignora le sursaut de surprise de Blaise. -'Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer', se répétait le brun-.

-Hé, 'Ry ça vA? T'es tout blanc! On dirait un cadavre, demanda Blaise.  
-Je te remercie! Haleta Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

Leur cours de Potions avait débuté depuis plus d'une heure vingt et ça faisait une dizaine de minutes que tout son corps souffrait sous l'effet d'une crise qu'Harry tentait de cacher. Ses mains tremblèrent et il faillit renverser le bocal de griffes de Tigre à côté. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le fit trembler et sa respiration devient laborieuse.

-Mr Potter, à quelle étape êtes-vous?

La voix du professeur Rogue claque comme un fouet dans l'air silencieux des cachots. Touts les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui réussit à maintenir un visage impassible malgré le fait qu'il était déconcerté par Severus qui avait parlé sans même lui jeter un regard.

-Troisième, Monsieur, répondit t-il.  
-Quand vous aurez finis cette étape, venez me voir.

Blaise et lui échangèrent une petite grimace en souriant sous le ricanement moqueur de Drago. Lorsqu'il eut finit de tourner sa potion deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et trois dans le sens inverse et éteint le feu sous son chaudron, Harry s'approcha du bureau de son Directeur de Maison en priant que ses jambes ne cèdent pas.

Severus continua à faire voler sa plume sur un devoir de Cinquième année en la bariolant de remarques -'Votre cerveau est à ce point inexistant pour ignorer que le bézoard ne se mélangeait pas avec les orties séchés'- à l'encre rouge. Il attendit qu'Harry ouvre la bouche pour relever la tête.

-M…Monsieur? Murmura celui-ci mal à l'aise en ignorant son souffle précipité.  
-Tout va bien, Harry? Chuchota le professeur en gardant un air impassible même si une petite lueur inquiète brillait dans ses yeux noirs.  
-Oui…  
-Menteur, siffla Severus. Vas à l'infirmerie!  
-Non! Je…je vais bien, paniqua Harry tout en parlant toujours aussi bas.  
-Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser t'écrouler au milieu de mon cachot et ne rien faire. Ça risque de salir mon sol.

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé malgré ses yeux embués de larmes. Severus posa sa main sur celle tremblante de son élève et la serra doucement en signe de réconfort -faisant attention pour que personne ne les voient-.

-Miss Granger, accompagnez Potter, ordonna soudainement Rogue.  
-Ne dîtes riens à …Sirius, supplia ce dernier alors qu'il allait récupérer ses affaires.  
-Où ça, professeur? Interrogea Hermione inquiète.  
-Ne posez pas de question.

oOo

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux pour arrêter la nausée qui l'avait envahi. Mme Pompresh l'avait allongé sur un lit moelleux de l'infirmerie en lui tendant un inhalateur avec des gestes affectés si bien que le garçon avait voulu lui hurler de ne pas le regarder comme si il allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre dans son antre.

-Je retourne en cours. Il va bientôt finir, murmura Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de quitter l'aile hospitalière.

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la pièce impersonnelle et le Serpentard se tourna dans le lit en laissant la fatigue l'emporter. Mme Pompresh observait son patient dormir avec inquiétude. Le jeune Potter semblait épuisé et même si il aurait put sortir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, elle décida de le laisser dormir jusque le lendemain.

oOo

-J'ai envoyé Harry à l'infirmerie, annonça Severus en entrant dans l'appartement de ses amis.

Sirius se retourna brusquement vers lui et s'avança précipitamment avant de le secouer par les épaules en babillant des paroles incompréhensible. Severus eut même l'audace de prendre un air ennuyé tout en se faisant secouer dans tout les sens.

-Patmol! Lâches-le voyons! S'époumona Remus en levant les yeux aux ciels.  
-T'as été élevés chez les hippogriffes, Black? Se moqua le Maître des Potions -une fois que les mains de Sirius soit loin de lui-.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Harry? Demanda finalement l'animagus en se calmant.  
-Il est malade.

Les deux parents d'Harry poussèrent un soupir las et triste qui serra un -tout- petit peu le cœur de Severus. Sirius déclara qu'il allait rendre visite à son fils dans l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard après que son ami lui ait assuré qu'il s'y trouvait toujours.

oOo

Blaise soupira et s'appuya sur le rebord gelé de la Volière. La journée s'était écoulé doucement seulement troublé par le départ précipité d'Harry à l'infirmerie -d'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours pourquoi et n'avait put obtenir aucune réponse de Granger- et l'arrivée d'une lettre de son Père au déjeuner par sa fidèle chouette -noire avec quelque plumes blanches- Nasca.

-Je veux pas rentrer à la maison, murmura le garçon en caressant sa chouette qui hulula d'un air compréhensif. Ça va être l'enfer mais je dois…être là pour maman. Hein?

L'enfant semblait espérer profondément que son compagnon lui réponde pour le rassurer et le convaincre qu'il devait rentrer chez lui le temps des quinze jours de vacances. Affronter son Père alors qu'il avait connu le sentiment exaltant de la liberté loin des cris et de sa violence déprimait Blaise.

Même si le métisse avait toujours su qu'il devrait retourner chez lui pendant les vacances -surtout Noël et les grandes vacances- , il aurait souhaité que sa Mère prenne son courage et quitte leur Manoir pour refaire leur vie loin du tyran qu'était son Père.

Ce dernier avait détruit la riche femme qu'était Isyaretha Blaise. Très célèbre pour avoir eut sept mari -Cygnus, son Père, étant le dernier- mort dans d'étranges circonstances, Isyaretha était une femme magnifique. Grande avec une peau noire et des yeux d'un bleu azur, elle était très connu.

-Allez, ma Belle, envoie cette lettre à Mère pour lui confirmer mon retour, ordonna Blaise en attachant son parchemin à la patte de Nasca qui après un dernier hululement s'envola.

oOo

-Harry…

Sirius était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit -entouré par des rideaux sous le sortilège de Silence- de son fils qui dormait. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et gémit en posant une main sur sa tête. Son Père l'embrassa sur le front en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

-Papa, gémit à nouveau le garçon en posant une main sur son crâne dans l'espoir de faire diminuer la migraine. Ma tête…  
-Tiens. Bois cette potion, murmura Sirius en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Ça va mieux?

Un soupir de soulagement lui répondit et Harry s'appuya contre le torse de son Père en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge -20 heures- . Déjà! La nuit était déjà tombé en cette première semaine de décembre. La neige brouillait la vue et tourbillonnait dans l'air. Sirius le serrait contre lui en le berçant doucement. Merlin, Harry était si petit pour un garçon de onze ans!

-Je m'inquiète à chaque fois que tu fais une crise, confia l'animagus, mais il ne faut pas hésiter à venir à l'infirmerie ou dans nos appartements quand tu te sens mal.  
-Je sais. Je le ferais, mentit Harry.

Mme Pompresh arriva en emmenant un plateau-repas débordant de mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Harry la remercia distraitement et plaça le plateau sur ses genoux en se dégageant doucement de son Père qui semblait pensif. Harry regarda Sirius qui fixait un pan du rideaux gris qui les entouraient.

-Papa? Appela Harry en avalant une patate brûlante. Ça ne va pas?  
-Si…si, bien sur. Tout va bien. Pourquoi?  
-Tu es…silencieux, argumenta le Serpentard.

Un léger rire amusé passa les lèvres de Sirius. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt bavard et bruyant en temps normal mais tout de même. Harry sourit faiblement mais ses yeux verts insistaient sur le visage de Sirius comme si il essayait de percer tout les mystères qui l'entourait.

-Et Mus va bien?  
-Ouais, il est un peu fatigué, répondit Sirius en soupirant. La Pleine-Lune date de seulement trois jours.  
-Tu l'accompagnes toujours en te transformant en Patmol? Murmura Harry intéressé.  
-Bien sur même si il n'est pas vraiment d'accord sur ce fait. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que Dumbledore et Severus étaient au courant. Tu sais comment il est un peu rabat-joie par moment. Tu lui dis pas, hein!

Harry éclata de rire et lui assura qu'il garderait le silence sur l'opinion qu'il portait sur le mental de son amant. Comme réponse, il reçut une petit claque à l'arrière du crâne ce qui valut à Sirius un hurlement de Pompresh qui se précipita sur lui dans l'intention de lui fracasser la fiole vide d'une potion sur le haut de la tête.

oOo

Le professeur Quirrel était seul dans ses appartements teinté principalement de noir et rouge foncés. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée du salon mais le jeune homme était face à un miroir. Lentement, presque religieusement, Quirrel détacha puis déroula le turban violet qu'il portait autour de la tête.

-Plus vite, siffla une voix aiguë.

La voix froide et aiguë trancha dans l'air et fit tressaillir Quirrel. Celui-ci se dépêcha de se débarrasser du tissu qui lança sur la large banquette en cuir. Alors, un visage terrifiant se dévoila à l'arrière de la tête de l'homme. Un visage cireux -presque transparent-, un nez quasi inexistant -si ce n'est deux fentes en guise de narines rappelant un serpent-, Lord Voldemort ouvrit la bouche.

-As-tu trouvés comment passer devant ce sale chien?

-Non, Maître, je l'ignore encore. Mais je suis certain que le jeune Potter va le savoir très rapidement en allant le demander au misérable garde-chasse et je pourrais le convaincre de me passer l'information, expliqua t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Et tu attends de tout obtenir grâce au Survivant sans rien faire? Cracha Voldemort en faisant terrifié son serviteur.  
-Je vais aller interroger ce Hagrid, Maître. Je vais le trouver Maître.  
-Tu as intérêt à vite trouver comment faire. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, n'est ce pas?  
-Non Maître. Loin de là.

La peur suintait dans chaque pore de la peau du professeur lorsqu'il remettait le turban autour de sa tête. L'heure sonna pour le dîner et il descendit dans la Grande Salle en faisant abstraction aux murmures moqueurs des élèves autour de lui.

oOo

Il était vingt deux heures et deux hommes ne dormaient toujours pas. Sirius et Remus tournaient les pages de plusieurs magasines. Les rires brisaient le silence de leur salon chauffé. Surtout ceux de Sirius qui était incapable de rester concentré plus de dix minutes malgré les efforts de son compagnon.

-Mais Lunard, lorsque tu es à côté de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attirer, murmura Sirius avec une voix boudeuse.  
-Oh Patmol! C'est juste histoire de quelques minutes, ria Remus en embrassant son mari sur le front. Harry va être heureux lorsqu'on va lui annoncer.  
-Il y'a intérêt, soupira l'homme. Où as tu dénicher tout ces magazines? Paris…Londres…Berlin…  
-J'aime bien Paris.

Sirius acquiesça et attrapa le catalogue vacancier en direction de la France et Remus le rejoint sur le tapis juste en face du feu et tout deux lurent les différentes annonces des agences de voyages. Remus bailla exagérément et Sirius -en bon mari- l'envoya se coucher sur la banquette en assurant qu'il s'occupait de tout et qu'il ne devait se faire aucun soucis.

-Y'a intérêt, marmonna le Loup-Garou en fermant les yeux. Harry est sorti?  
-Non, Pompon voulait le garder, répondit distraitement Sirius. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose.  
-Harry est très secret. Il se confier que très rarement.  
-Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Remus roula sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder Sirius dans les yeux et soupira en voyant une flamme de colère briller dans le regard noir. '_Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours'_, pensa l'homme en souriant intérieurement par l'impulsivité de Sirius qui n'entendait ce qu'il comprenait.

-Je comprends Chéri et je ne te le reproche pas. Loin de là, ça me rassure par rapport au fait que tu l'ais délaissés au début de l'année mais tu connais le petit. il est parfois si mystérieux que j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois alors que c'est nous qui l'avons élevé.  
-Je…je me demande ce que Cornedrue et Lily penseraient de lui, confia Sirius en baissant les yeux sur le magasine sans le voir.

oOo

Je trouve que je publie assez régulièrement pour dire que je n'ai pas internet!! Lol. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours car j'ai moins de reviews qu'avant... xD -Pleurs-. Comme vous le voyez, c'est bientot les vacances de Noël aklors on va quitter Poudlard Bizoux!


	37. Chapitre 37: Vacance en perspective

**Chapitre: Vacance en perspective.**

L'excitation à Poudlard était à son comble. Les vacances de Noël venait de commencer et une horde d'élèves s'agglutinaient dans le Hall de l'école pour pouvoir rejoindre le Poudlard Express et rentrer chez eux durant les quinze jours de vacances. Ceux qui restaient au Château durant les fêtes saluaient leur amis à coup de rire et d'accolades.

Blaise, Harry et Hermione étaient côte à côte et attendaient en silence qu'Hagrid les emmènes à la gare de Pré au Lard. Ils étaient épuisés car, la veille, Blaise et Harry avaient fait une petite balade nocturne dans le parc. Une sacré frayeur les avaient prit lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur Miss Teigne -course dans le château- et le Baron Sanglant -effrayant-.

-Je suis fatigué, gémit Blaise en baillant avec exagération.  
-Moi ausssssssssssssssi, grogna Harry.  
-Qu'est vous avez fait? Demanda suspicieusement la jeune fille en se levant lorsque Hagrid apparut.  
-Rien, répondirent innocemment les deux garçons en souriant.

Le Demi-Géant les emmena jusqu-à la Gare grâce aux calèches tirés par quelque chose d'invisible. Leur malles étaient déjà dans le train grâce aux elfes de maisons qui en avaient pris soin. Weasley et ses deux amis étaient montés dans la même calèche qu'eux au grand désarroi des deux Serpentards.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder Potter? Cria Ronald en le dardant d'un regard noir.  
-Rassure toi, Weasmoche, ce n'est pas ton élégante beauté que je regarde mais ton idiotie qui est marqué sur ton front, grinça Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.  
-Sale serpent!! Siffla Weasley en tentant de lui sauter dessus.  
-Expelliarmus, murmura distraitement Harry.

Weasley s'écrasa contre la paroi arrière de la calèche sous le rire sarcastique de Blaise et Harry. Hermione leur lança un regard courroucé tandis que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finiggan les toisaient du regard. Blaise frappa amicalement dans la main d'Harry en sautant hors de la Calèche.

-On va au fond, proposa Harry en bataillant dans le couloir bondé pour pouvoir avancer.  
-Ouais, cria le métisse étouffé.

Les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent seul dans leur compartiment étant donné qu'Hermione avait rejoint ses amis Gryffondors dans leur compartiment. Harry s'étendit de tout son long sur une banquette tout comme Blaise qui soupira, fatigué.

Trois heures plus tard et quatre parties d'échecs gagnés pour Harry -et seulement deux pour Blaise-, une vieille dame poussant un chariot croulant sous de nombreuses friandises toqua à la porte de leur compartiment.

-Hum… j'aimerais deux Plumes en Sucres, un paquet de Bulles Baveuses, cinq Suçacides et trios Chocogrenouilles, demanda Harry en sortant la monnaie que Sirius et Remus lui avaient donnés pour le voyage.  
-Et moi, je…commença son meilleur ami.  
-C'est bon Blaise, j'ai déjà tout pris. Je paye.

Dégustant leur sucreries, les deux amis racontaient des histoires sous leur éclats de rire amusés. Blaise lui raconta comment il s'était perdus dans son Manoir à ses quatre ans. Il ne devait sa survie que grâce à un elfe de maison -Willy- qui l'avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard.

Harry poussa un cri terrifié lorsqu'un trou se forma au milieu de sa langue quand il mangea un Suçacide. Blaise se moqua de lui pendant plusieurs minutes en s'étouffant presque de rire. Harry bouda et toucha -soulagé- sa langue à nouveau intact. Tandis que son ami était secoué de rire silencieux par moment.

-Hé Blaise, appela Malefoy en entrant dans le compartiment.  
-Oh Dray, ria celui-ci en s'appuyant contre lui se moquant toujours d'Harry.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as?  
-Ton ami est un imbécile, siffla Harry en plongeant sa tête dans un magasine de Football.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy et ses deux molosses repartirent dans leur propre compartiment après que Blaise retrouva son calme. Le blond lui avait demandé si ils allaient se voir pendant les vacances. Un '_oui_' amusé lui répondit et Blaise lui confia qu'ils allaient explorer les cachots de son Manoir et un '_cool_' pas très rassuré de la part de Drago.

**oOo**

-Au revoir Mr et Mrs Granger, salua Harry. Et merci.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient venus les chercher du côté Moldu de la gare et l'avait déposé devant chez lui. Un immense sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui et un large sourire s'étira sur son visage en voyant sa petite maison. Sirius se précipita pour l'aider à tirer sa valise à l'intérieur.

-Alors le voyage s'est bien passé? Demanda Remus en l'embrassant.  
-Oui, répondit Harry en repensant aux moqueries subit par Blaise.  
-Content d'être à la maison? Ajouta Sirius.

Un petit sourire lui répondit. Enfin un endroit où il était considéré comme Harry et non pas le Survivant Serpentard. Sirius fit disparaître sa malle d'un coup de baguette magique alors que Remus finissait de préparer le dîner. Les professeurs rentrant chez eux durant les vacances pouvaient quitter Poudlard après le départ des élèves. Dumbledore avait accepté de se sacrifier de deux de ses meilleurs employés -en plus de Flitwich et Chourave- durant ce laps de temps à condition qu'ils rappellent à Harry l'importance des cours. D'ailleurs cette mise en garde avait particulièrement agacé Remus qui n'avait pipé mot.

Harry grimpa dans sa chambre et poussa un cri de joie en sautant sur son lit moelleux. Son regard analysa sa chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ du 1er Septembre. Il ouvrit ses volets et la pièce se retrouva plongé dans une douce lumière tamisé provenant des réverbères sur le trottoir de derrière.

-Harry!! Le dîner est prêt!! Annonça le Loup-Garou d'une voix forte.

Le petit Serpentard dévala les escaliers alors que sa faim faisait grogner son ventre. Il se reçut un regard menaçant de Remus -'_Ne cours pas dans les escaliers_'- et un rire de Sirius avant que lui même soit récompensé d'une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

Des délicieux homards chauds étaient au menu. Sirius claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un geste appréciateur et il se jeta dessus comme un affamé -'_Un comportement Gryffondoresque_', commenta Harry avec une petite moue dédaigneuse-.

-Avec Remus on a décidé de te donner un cadeau avant l'heure, déclara Sirius alors qu'ils passaient au dessert -mousse au chocolat-.  
-C'est vrai? S'écria Harry avec des étoiles dansantes dans les yeux et un large sourire.  
-Oui, assura Remus en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Déchirant précipitamment l'emballage, le Serpentard tomba sur trois billets d'avions. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il lut la destination: '_Paris_'. PARIS! Il se leva d'un bond et sauta au cou de Remus en le serrant très fort contre lui. Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius de se faire écraser dans une étreinte digne d'un Troll.

-MERCI!! S'exclama le garçon toujours accroché à son Père. On part quand?  
-Demain, répondit l'animagus en l'installant correctement sur ses genoux.  
-Waouh!! Quand je vais dire ça à Blaise, il va être vert. On y va comme les Moldus en plus.  
-Oui mais on reviendra en Poudre de Cheminette par la douane Magique Française, rassura Remus. Maintenant, tu vas préparer ta valise et tu te couches immédiatement après.

**oOo**

Drago embrassa sa Mère doucement pour la saluer et il grimpa les escaliers, traversa un long couloir, monta un nouvel étage et parcourut un petit couloir avant d'arriver devant une double porte -juste face à celle de ses parents-. Sa chambre.

En entrant à l'intérieur, Drago vit sa malle posé au centre emmenés par Dobby -un elfe de maison-. La pièce était au ton vert foncé -Serpentard- et circulaire. Tout un pan -gauche- du mur était recouvert par un dressing transparent magnifique. Un lit baldaquin avec des draps en soir beige trônait royalement sur un tapis noir rond. En face, des immenses baies vitrés donnaient sur le parc du Manoir. À droite, il y avait plusieurs étagères supportant des bibelots et effets personnels et aussi un magnifique bureau en chêne.

-Drago? Je rentre, prévint Lucius en actionnant la poignée.  
-Tu peux Père, autorisa le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Lucius Malefoy, un des plus grandes personnes renommés au sein du Ministère de la magie, riche aristocrate entrant dans la chambre de son unique héritier. Adressant un sourire à la fois doux et chaleureux à son fils, l'homme s'installa à ses côtés et tout deux profitèrent seulement de la présence de l'autre.

-Comment c'est passé ta rentrée? Demanda t-il en brisant le confortable silence installé.  
-Très bien. Dès que le Choixpeau m'a frôlé, il a crié: '_Serpentard_!', s'extasiant Drago en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras. J'ai tout de suite courut -_dignement_- à la grande table et tout le monde applaudissait!! Enfin, surtout notre maison parce que les autres ne nous aiment pas tellement.

Dès que les deux hommes Malefoy se retrouvaient ensemble, toutes valeurs et préceptes aristocrates s'envolaient pour ne laisser qu'un Père et un fils s'aimant profondément. Surtout lorsque Narcissa n'était pas avec eux. Oh oui, Drago aimait sa Mère mais celle ci restait d'une froideur incassable, inébranlable avec lui et…alors qu'il en avait tellement souffert étant petit -et encore maintenant!- pendant qu'il cherchait avec désespoir l'affection d'une Mère, c'était son Père qui l'avait couvert d'un amour froid en public et un chaleureux et fort tout les deux.

-J'imagine, murmura Lucius en souriant.  
-Et il y a eut un de ses silence quand Potter a été réparti, ajouta le garçon en écarquillant les yeux comme si il se retrouvait à nouveau au 1er Septembre.  
-Ça à beaucoup fait parler au Ministère aussi, confia l'homme. C'est un gentil garçon?  
-Je ne lui parle pas, rétorqua Drago avec dégoût. Il est tout de même la raison de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres -'_Merci Narcissa de l'avoir enrôlé de cette manière_', pensa Lucius avec colère-. Et il est trop…héros. Il se la joue en tant que Survivant.  
-Tu n'as jamais parlés avec. Ce sont des mauvais préjugés. Je ne nie pas qu'il soit la cause de cette défaite mais qui sait dans quel camp se place t-il.

Drago finit par conter toutefois les petites anecdotes qui s'était déroulé jusqu'à ses premières vacances de Noël. Comme sa première retenue pour s'être fait prendre par Rusard à gambader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ou le Troll lors du banquet d'Halloween -'_Potter et Blaise l'ont apparemment assommé!_'- ou même toutes les petites choses qui faisaient Poudlard.

Lucius écoutait attentivement en cachant son sourire parfois moqueur, parfois amusé derrière sa main. Son fils paraissait plongé dans son récit et il apprit qu'il menait la vie dure à Harry Potter. Bien évidemment, l'aristocrate dédaignait lui-même le Survivant. Après tout, c'était de sa faute que son Seigneur était à ce jour introuvable et affaibli.

-Et Mère? Demanda finalement Drago dans un moment de silence.

Le garçon sembla faire un grand effort pour ne pas rougir lorsque son Père tourna un regard inquisiteur en sa direction avec un sourcil levé. Puis Lucius soupira et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Drago qui comprit que sa Mère était toujours ce même bloc de glace frigide.

-Elle t'aime, Drago, tenta quand même Lucius d'un ton calme -toujours-. Tu n'as pas as en doutés une seule seconde.  
-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, cracha l'enfant avant de redevenir silencieux.  
-Je sais mais tu le penses à chaque fois que tu l'as voie. Je te connais, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé.  
-C'est pas comme si ça me blessait réellement. Et…tu es là, non?  
-Bien sur que je suis là. Pour toujours.

**oOo**

Harry éteignit la lumière avec un large sourire. Son Père était venu l'aider à finir sa valise -après avoir convaincu son amant à coups de sourire et de clin d'œil charmeurs de faire la sienne sous peine qu'il emmène n'importe quoi- puis Remus était repassé dessus en hurlant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'emmener tout ses pulls et ses chemises pour seulement dix jours.

Ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain pour transplaner discrètement derrière l'aéroport Stansted à Londres. Ensuite leur avion décollait à dix heures et arriverait à Paris vers les coups de midi. Avec un taxi, ils se rendraient à l'hôtel que Sirius avait réservé -seul-.

-Tu dors, Harry?  
-Non, Mus, répondit le garçon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit son matelas s'affaisser légèrement sous le poids du Loup-Garou. Celui-ci était étrangement silencieux et pensif. Harry sortit son bras de l'épaisse couette et attrapa la main de son second Père en la serrant doucement.

Remus tourna son visage vers celui plus juvénile d'Harry et le fixa intensément. Passant de sa coiffure à déplorer à sa cicatrice jusqu'à sa bouche puis il soupira. L'inquiétude commença à filtrer dans le cœur du garçon qui se demandait _pourquoi_ Remus semblait mal.

-J'aimerais que l'on discute avant de partir et sans Sirius, déclara t-il finalement.  
-D'accord, accepta Harry inquiet. -'_Pourquoi sans Papa?_', pensa t-il-. De quoi veux tu qu'on parle?  
-Avant de nous autoriser à nous retirer du Château pour ses vacances, le professeur Dumbledore -grincement des dents d'Harry- nous a demandé d'avoir une petit discussion avec toi.  
-Mais papa…  
-Je sais. J'ai voulu le faire sans Sirius. Tu sais comme il peut être impulsif et je souhaitais que ce soit calme. Il me semble aussi que Severus t'en as parlés.

Ses absences. Dès que Remus prononça la dernière phrase, Harry se figea quelques secondes avant de se recoucher en lâchant la main de l'ancien Maraudeurs. Remus s'aperçut immédiatement du braquage d'Harry mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-Tu as compris de quel sujet j'évoquais. Harry, j'essayerais toujours de ne _jamais_ te juger mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'es décidés à rater ton année.  
-J'ai des bonnes notes, protesta le brun même si il savait que ça ne suffirait pas.  
-Oh oui. Très bonnes même et nous t'avons félicités pour cela. Nous pensions au début que c'était en rapport avec ton intégrité au sein de ta maison mais il me semble que Mr Zabini et toi former un duo de meilleurs amis?  
-Heu…oui.

Ce fut la seule réponse hésitante d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'un silence pesant s'étire. Finalement, Remus se leva et borda une nouvelle fois Harry avant de prendre son visage en coupe avec ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'espère que si tu avais le moindre problème, tu saurais que nous sommes là. Je veux que tu m'en parles. Ce n'est pas tes crises? Sirius n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est peut-être cela qui te tracasse depuis un mois. Nous t'avons vus respirer difficilement à certain moment. Il faut nous le dire si c'est ta maladie pour éviter que ça s'aggrave.

**oOo**

**Voilà. Est ce que ça vous plait? Merci pour les reviews!! (J'en suis à 333 et j'espère atteindre les 400 dans quelques temps... :D) Alors j'ai eu de nombreuses reviews hurlant comme quoi Sirius ne réagit pas pour les absences d'Harry alors vous voyez il s'en est rendu compte^^ Sinon, lorsque Sirius dit qu'il se demande ce que James et Lily penseraient d'Harry, cela signifie qu'il espere que ses meilleurs amis seraient fiers de qui est Harry comme lui l'est. Hum, c'est assez bancal mais ce n'est en aucun cas une critique envers Harry :D. Je vais essayer de mettre le nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible mais c'est difficile avec les vacances xD Merci encore à tous. Bye**


	38. Chapitre 38: Paris

**Chapitre:Paris...**

Harry était extasié. Ils étaient en taxi en plein milieu du périphérique de Paris. La ville était immense et les embouteillages tellement long que le chauffeur fumait -Harry en toussait- et marmonnait dans son taxi jaune. L'avion avait atterrit il y a plus d'une heure mais tous attendaient patiemment d'être déposé devant leur hôtel.

-Regarde le magasin!! S'exclama Harry le nez collé sur la vitre. C'est une grande marque Moldus!!  
-Ah ouais, remarqua Sirius en souriant.

Le chauffeur leur jeta un regard étrange dans son rétroviseur. Inconsciemment, Harry avait parlé dans ce qui croyait être de l'anglais mais Sirius leur avait jeté un sort de langues universelles. Alors maintenant, ils pouvaient à la fois parler anglais et français -et même le comprendre-. Remus lui rappela d'un regard de ne pas prononcer des mots tels que 'Moldus' devant les gens.

-J'espère que l'hôtel que tu as réservés est correct, soupira Remus fatigué par le voyage.  
-Tout de même, protesta Sirius. Je sais me servir d'un fételône!!  
-Téléphone, souffla Harry en pouffant.

Les grands boulevards de la capitale Française étaient recouverts de neige et de verglas particulièrement glissant. Les flocons froids tombaient abondamment sur les gens qui se protégeaient avec des bonnets, gants et écharpes.

Inversement, le taxi était tellement chauffé qu'Harry avait ôté ses gants et son bonnet aux couleurs de Serpentard -ce qui lui avait valut un grognement désespéré de Sirius-. Remus l'avait obligé à enfiler toute une batterie de protection contre le froid et la neige avant de quitter l'aéroport et maintenant, il suait.

-Voilà Messieurs, déclara le vieil homme en s'arrêtant devant un immeuble…miteux. Je vais vous aider pour vos bagages.

Mais les trois Black restaient figés à fixer l'hôtel, la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'à ce que Remus se tourne furieusement vers son mari. Harry pouffa et porta son sac de voyage et demanda de l'aide à son Père ce qui coupa Remus dans son élan de hurler.

Après avoir remercié le taximan, les trois garçons entrèrent dans le hall étroit de l'hôtel. Oh Merlin! C'était si petit et miteux… La tapisserie du mur était déchiré à plusieurs endroits voir carrément arraché. Une femme derrière un comptoir en bois leva les yeux de son magasine et se redressa pour les accueillir.

-Bonjour, nous avons réservé la chambre 24B, déclara Remus en tentant de contenir sa colère vers Sirius qui affichait un sourire penaud.  
-Tenez les clefs, répondit la femme d'une voix rauque. C'est au deuxième étage.  
-Merci.

Ils montèrent les deux étages et Harry ouvrit la porte avec les grandes clefs tout excité. Bien. L'intérieur était vraiment petit. Il y'avait un salon, une Salle d'eau et… une seule chambre. Sirius et Remus déposèrent leurs valises au milieu du salon et le premier se jeta sur le canapé rongés qui grinça sous son poids.

-Par Godric, Patmol, comment as tu fais cette réservation? Murmura Remus en souriant. Je croyais qu'il y avait deux lits?  
-Je peux dormir sur le canapé, rassura Harry en sautillant partout.  
-Y'avait marqué Lit Double, geignit Sirius.  
-Ça veut dire lit à deux places!!! C'est pas grave, Harry, tu dormiras avec nous, assura le Loup-Garou.  
-Oh, on pourra pas faire de chose coquines, soupira Sirius avec un sourire.  
-PAPA!  
-SIRIUS! Ne parles pas comme ça!!

**oOo**

Blaise était allongé sur son lit à lire un livre de Métamorphose -obligatoire- lorsqu'un hiboux tapa contre sa fenêtre bruyamment. De mauvaise grâce, il se leva et ignora son muscle du bras qui protesta de douleur. -_'N'y pense pas!,_ s'ordonna t'il'-. Une chouette magnifique vola à l'intérieur de sa chambre somptueuse avant de se poser sur son bureau et de tendre la patte. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air très bourgeois de l'oiseau.

Par Salazar! Il n'y avait que Harry pour lui envoyer des cartes postales Moldus avec un hiboux. Pouffant, le métisse regarda la carte qui présentait des photos tels que la Tour Effel ou l'Arc de Triomphe puis il la retourna et lut le message écrit soigneusement par son meilleur ami.

_Hé Blaise!!_

_Comment tu vas? Tes vacances se passent bien? Moi je suis à Paris! C'est trop beau. Il y a plein de neige!! Je parie qu'en Angleterre aussi. On a pris l'avion pour y aller (Tu sais c'est quoi?). Ça fait vraiment une sensation étrange quand tes oreilles se bouchent un peu. Un jour, t'essaieras. Je te raconterais, j'ai même été au musée du Louvres. Je t'enverrais ton cadeau le jour de Noël et pas avant. Je suis pressé de te revoir et te raconter._

_Passe le bonjour à tes parents. Bye!_

_Harry .P_

Oh bien. Harry était vraiment à Paris et il allait devoir envoyer Nasca jusqu'en France pour emmener son cadeau de Noël. Vraiment, qu'est ce que son meilleur ami ne lui faisait pas faire. Dévalant les escaliers, Blaise rejoignit sa Mère qui était assise sur un fauteuil et lui montra la carte d'Harry. Heureusement, Père était au travail et les laissa tranquille durant la journée.

-C'est ton ami Harry? Demanda t'elle en regardant la carte. Il a l'air très gentil.  
-Ouais mais un peu bizarre, ria le garçon en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
-Il faudra que tu l'invites à la Maison un jour, proposa Isyaretha heureuse de voir son fils si souriant.  
-Vraiment? Mais et…Père.  
-Je suis certain que Cygnus sera heureux d'accueillir le Survivant dans sa demeure et nous nous arrangerons pour qu'il ne soit pas là régulièrement.  
-Merci Mère!

Blaise se demandait _quand_ il pourrait inviter Harry. Certainement au prochaines vacances et ils pourraient tout les deux s'amuser et même explorer le Manoir -même si le sien était beaucoup moins effrayant que celui des Malefoy-. D'ailleurs ceux-ci venaient dîner le soir même au plus grand plaisir des deux enfants.

Isyaretha regarda son fils remonter dans sa chambre pour répondre à la lettre de son ami. Blaise semblait vraiment heureux depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle supposa que c'était parce qu'il était loin de la violence de son Père et espérait que son fils ne remarque pas les marques de coups qui s'étaient accumulés depuis le 1er Septembre sur son corps.

**oOo**

Sirius gémit en suivant sa famille dans un musée. Comment s'appelait t-il celui là? Ils avaient déjà fait le Musée du Louvres, le Musée d'Orsay et d'autres plus barbant les uns que les autres -à son humble avis-. Cependant, Remus et Harry semblaient tellement heureux de regarder et contempler des peintures -à tels points que Sirius n'essayait plus de distinguer ce que le peintre avait tenté de représenter-, des sculptures ou autres arts anciens.

-Papa, t'as vus! C'est joli, hein? S'écria Harry en lui prenant la main pour le tirer vers un tableau célèbre de Velázquez.  
-Oui très, mentit l'homme en arborant un faux sourire.  
-Pas la peine de faire semblant, murmura Remus en passant à côté de lui.

Seul un regard noir lui répondit alors qu'Harry le tirait vers une autre peinture Française de Eugène Boudin qui fut l'un des premiers artistes français à capturer les paysages hors de son atelier. Mais Harry semblait si heureux et apaisé -contrairement à ce que Sirius avait eut l'habitude de voir depuis le début de cette année scolaire- qu'il ne trouva pas la force de lui dire qu'il se fichait vraiment de Gandhi comme de son premier vol sur un balai.

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'ils étaient à Paris et même si ses journées se résumaient à des Musées -l'animagus avait le _mot _en horreur depuis-, pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté cette ville avant leur départ prévu. Car ça faisait bien des mois qu'il n'avait vus sa famille si proche. Tellement proche qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit -Harry au milieu- grâce à lui. Sirius pouffa en repensant à la tête de Remus lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel. C'était une petite erreur de sa part -seulement petite- et comme la réservation avait déjà été encaissé, ils ne pouvaient même pas quitter l'hôtel et en chercher un autre beaucoup plus décent.

-Demain, on va du côté Sorcier? Proposa Remus alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue enneigé.  
-Ouais!! Approuvèrent les deux garçons avec de grands sourire.  
-Tu y'as déjà été? Demanda Harry avec intérêt.  
-Non mais Severus m'a dit où c'était, avoua l'homme en souriant.  
-Oh, il sait vraiment tout… Ne lui dîtes _jamais_ que j'ai dit une telle chose, se précipita le garçon.

La petite famille remontait l'Avenue Rivoli en regardant les magasins de grandes marques défiler devant eux. Harry et Sirius bavaient littéralement devant quelques jeans et pulls. Remus admirait plutôt le Jardin des Tuileries à leur droite. Mais voyant ses deux hommes lui lancer des regards de chiens battus pour les laisser entrer dans les boutiques hors de prix, le Loup-Garou céda et Sirius précipita Harry dans une boutique chic 'Dolce & Gabbana'.

-Papa, murmure le garçon.  
-Harry, répondit celui ci aussi bas.  
-Idiots! Répliqua Remus en les éloignant d'une veste beaucoup _trop_ cher.

Sirius calcula dans sa tête _combien _Remus avait prit avec lui pour cette journée -200 Francs (_Nda: N'oubliez pas que l'histoire se passe dans les années 90, donc pas d'Euros)- _et ce qu'il avait lui même prit en cachette -100 Francs-. Oh, il pouvait bien s'acheter un petit polo et aussi un à Harry qui fixait le polo vert -le même que les couleurs de sa Maison- avec un filet de bave coulant de la bouche. Remus accepterait certainement une montre _magnifique _ou il pourrait l'ajouter à la liste des cadeaux pour son amant. Meilleur idée.

-Tu le veux? Demanda Sirius en s'approchant de son fils qui fixait toujours le polo.  
-Oh…il est un peu cher, commenta Harry d'un ton calme mais ses yeux brillaient d'espoir.-Sirius, je pense qu'Harry n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un pull à ce prix là, intervint Remus en regardant l'étiquette avec des yeux exorbités -la richesse de Sirius -par conséquent, la sienne aussi- l'impressionnait toujours et il hésitait toujours à l'utiliser aussi futilement que son mari-. Et repose moi, par Merlin, ce jean à plus de 150 Francs. Je n'ai que 200!!

L'ancien prisonnier lui jeta un sourire penaud et innocent et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Remus pour comprendre que Sirius avait sa propre réserve financière loin de ses comptes. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciels -intérieurement amusé par la gaminerie de l'homme- en haussant les épaules.

-Faîtes comme vous voulez, capitula finalement Remus. Je vous attends dehors mais dépêchez vous quand même!

Harry et Sirius se tapèrent dans les mains avec joie en attirant quelques regards courroucés des vendeuses à l'aspect rigides et pompeux pour avoir dérangés le calme _excessivement _silencieux de leur magasin. Sirius répliqua par un regard encore plus noir et entraîna son fils dans une cabine d'essayage pour l'inciter à essayer son polo.

-Désirez vous de l'aide Messieurs?proposa une jeune vendeuse soudainement plus chaleureuse en les voyant près à acheter.  
-Non merci Mademoiselle, nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger, rétorqua sarcastiquement Harry avant que Sirius ait put ouvrir la bouche.  
-Parfaitement, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.  
-Très bien. Nous sommes à votre disposition.

Après un dernier sourire blanc, elle s'éloigna humiliée sous le regard moqueurs de ses deux clients. Sirius entra lui même dans une cabine pour essayer ce jean qui lui allait parfaitement. Miam, Remus allait _adorer _le voir dedans. '_Et encore plus lui enlever'_, pensa perversement Sirius en pouffant seul.

-Je savais que la folie te guettait, avoua Harry en entrant dans la cabine de son Père.  
-À partir de maintenant, je t'interdit de voir Severus en dehors de tes heures de cours, plaisanta Sirius en regardant son fils sous tout les angles pour s'assurer que le vêtement lui allait. Magnifique. Tu es tout simplement magnifique.  
-Je sais, répliqua l'enfant pour cacher sa gêne.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent un Remus gelé et assez furieux à l'extérieur avec un sac à la main chacun. Et Sirius avait une boîte de bijoux cachés sous sa veste loin des regards impérieux de Remus. Celui-ci les emmena dans un café pour se réchauffer autour d'un bon chocolat chaud.

**oOo**

-Bonjour Lily, salua Dumbledore en entrant dans le salon où la jeune femme jouait avec un petit garçon.  
-Oh, Albus! S'écria t'elle apeuré. Ne me refaites plus _jamais _cette frayeur.  
-J'essaierais, ria le vieil homme en l'aidant à se relever. James m'a demander de venir ici, il apporte du thé et des gâteaux.

Les deux adultes prirent places sur les fauteuils moelleux et le garçon continua à jouer avec une petite voiture -jeu Moldu- sur le large tapis. James apparut avec un plateau à l'équilibre précaire entre les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille -Morgana- entra à son tour et salua le directeur avant d'embarquer son frère pour sortir à l'extérieur et jouer dans la neige.

-Comment allez vous, Albus? Interrogea James avec un large sourire.  
-Très bien, répondit le Directeur de Poudlard gaiement. C'est Noël et je vais encore recevoir des livres au lieu de ces chaussettes que j'espère tant.

Un petit silence amusé lui répondit tandis que tout trois observaient les deux enfants jouer dans la neige. Un bonhomme de neige commençait à être crée et n'attendait que d'être finit pour être recouvert d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet -rouge et or-.

Dumbledore tourna son regards vers deux de ses anciens élèves préférés. Ils n'avaient pas tellement vieillis physiquement -un peu comme Sirius, Remus ou même Severus-. Du haut de leur trente ans, les deux Gryffondors paraissaient assez heureux de leur isolement même si il s'inquiétait régulièrement d'Harry.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à Poudlard depuis qu'Harry est arrivé, commença Dumbledore en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.  
-Comme? S'impatienta la rousse.  
-Vous n'avez certainement pas entendus que lors du banquet d'Halloween, un Troll a mystérieusement apparu dans les cachots. Courageusement, Harry et son ami Blaise Zabini…  
-Zabini? S'écria James avec dégoût. Il est ami avec un fils de mangemorts?  
-Il semblerait, soupira Dumbledore en tentant de contenir ses inquiétudes.

James et Lily grimacèrent doucement. Le Directeur comprenait parfaitement que tout deux espéraient encore qu'Harry le supplie de repasser sous le Choixpeau et qu'il puisse rejoindre sa petite amie à la table des rouges et ors. Mais il était évident que le garçon avait trop de fierté pour ne serait ce supplier quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents.

-Continuez Albus, murmura Lily.  
-Ah oui. Ils ont entendus que Miss Hermione Granger, l'amoureuse de votre fils, était dans les toilettes et qu'elle ignorait qu'un Troll était en liberté dans le Château. Ils s'y sont précipité et Harry a battu un Troll avec un Stupéfix.  
-Un Stupéfix? S'exclama les deux parents choqués. Mais…mais…c'est un sort de troisième année et beaucoup d'élèves ont dût mal à le maîtriser parfaitement même au bout de quelques années!!  
-Apparemment, ça ne concerne pas Harry, soupira Albus avec un petit sourire.

Passé la surprise d'une telle réussite, James et Lily furent tout excités de voir qu'Harry semblait un enfant prodige mais leur joie fut de courte durée lorsque leur vieil ami leur annonça que l'enfant ne suivait pas les cours de manière régulière pour des raisons inconnus malgré ses résultats imposants. Cette révélation enchaîna beaucoup de questions mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

-Albus, pensez vous qu'un jour nous pourrons sortir de cette maison? Demanda Lily avec espoir.  
-Je vous assure que dans quelques années vous rencontrerez Harry et retrouverez Sirius et Remus, promit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Ne vous ai je pas dit que je ne vous laisserez pas enfermés ici jusqu'à la fin de votre vie?  
-Ça fait déjà dix ans! Reprocha James.  
-Tout le monde vous croit mort, mes enfants, calma le Directeur compréhensif.  
-C'est fou que Patmol n'ait pas remarqué que ce n'était pas des vrais corps dans les décombres de la maison. Si on aurait été là à l'heure du drame peut-être que…qu'on serait vraiment mort pour sauver le petit…

**Comme vous le voyez, Sirius, Harry et Remus se sont grandement rapprochés -surtout dans la scène du magasin-. Est-ce que la rencontre Dumbledore/Potter vous a un peu satisfait à propos de vos questions? Vous l'avez remarquez, ce sera de brève intervention pour le moment ^^. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D BizouxXx à tous.**


	39. Chapitre 39: Fin de vacance

**Chapitre:Fin de vacance.**

La célèbre Tour Effel connue dans le monde entier était recouverte de neige et de guirlandes de Noël qui l'illuminant et déchirait le ciel gris tourbillonnant de Paris. À ses pieds, des milliers de touristes l'observait avec extase en prenant de nombreuses photos. Parmi eux, Sirius, Remus et Harry qui lisaient un prospectus d'information sur al construction si célèbre dans le monde entier.

Noël était passé. Harry avait été couvert de cadeaux à son plus grand plaisir. Tous les déballer en pyjama avec un bol de chocolat chaud dans leur petit salon miteux au pied d'un sapin enchanté par les deux hommes avait été un vrai bonheur. Remus avait fini par pardonner à Sirius la réservation d'hôtel qu'il avait fait et l'homme avait était heureux de la montre offerte par son amant.

_Il avait reçu un livre de Blaise '__Défense contre les forces du Mal, niveau 1_' avec un petit mot amical qui l'avait fait rire -'_Je voulais t'envoyer Potions dans l'espoir que tu t'améliores mais je le garde pour ton anniversaire, Blaise_'-. C'est vrai qu'en Potions, il avait un niveau acceptable mais plus bas que dans toutes les autres matières. Blaise et Severus tentaient de lui faire gagner un Optimal à chaque devoir mais Harry ne ressortait qu'avec un Acceptable ou -quelques rares fois- un Effort Exceptionnel. Tante Andromeda, Ted et Dora lui avaient offert un jeu d'échecs sorcier -la nouvelle version conçu l'année même-. De la part de ses parents, il avait put déballer un autre livre de Défenses -sa matière de prédilection-, un de Potions et de Sortilèges -une autre de ses matières adorées- ainsi qu'un ensemble de sucreries Moldus, deux polos et un pantalon noir. Hermione lui avait envoyé un Scrutoscope. C'était un de ses petits objets tourbillonnant sur eux mêmes en sifflant dès qu'une personne indigne de confiance était proche de lui. Severus lui avait envoyé un jeu de Bavboules et Harry prévoyait y jouer avec Blaise juste pour le plaisir de le voir recevoir un liquide nauséabond sur son visage lorsqu'il perdrait.

Mais un de ses plus beau cadeaux avait été la mystérieuse Cape d'Invisibilité emballé soigneusement dans un paquet avec une petite carte anonyme lui annonçant qu'elle avait appartenu à son Père. Sirius et Remus avaient été tout ému de la revoir et beaucoup de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. Si bien qu'Harry les pria de lui raconter quelques anecdotes. Ce jour-là, Harry apprit que son Père, Remus, Sirius et Pettigrow -le traître- avait formé un célèbre groupe de farceurs appelés les Maraudeurs.

-On avait fait gonflé la tête d'un autre élève, avait raconté Sirius en riant. Un Serpentard, bien sur.  
-À tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus passer les encadrements des portes et que Pompon avait hurlé de fureur en voyant que son patient ne parvenait à entrer dans son infirmerie.  
-Tu te souviens lorsqu'on a jetés des Bombabouses sur Rusard depuis le haut d'un escalier cachés sous la cape.  
-Il était vert de rage, ajouta Remus. James le visait avec Miss Teigne.  
-Une semaine après, l'odeur les suivaient toujours.

Harry apprit que son Père se transformait en Cerf et avait le surnom de Cornedrue pour aider Remus le soir de Pleine Lune. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le voir car même l'animagus de Sirius était impressionnant. Un petit coup de blues avait prit Harry en pensant à son Père et sa Mère ce que n'avait pas manqués de remarquer Sirius et Remus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon chéri? s'enquit Sirius en attirant doucement Harry contre lui -il savait très bien à quel point le garçon était mal à l'aise lors des câlins-.  
-Ils me manquent des fois, avoua le Serpentard en se blottissant de _lui même_ contre son Père. Même si je sais que tu es là, Papa avec Mus.  
-C'est tout à fait normal, assura t-il en murmurant et caressant ses cheveux. Ils sont toujours tes parents malgré que nous sommes là et je suis sur que de l'endroit où ils sont, ils te protègent et t'aiment très fort.

Un silence confortable cette fois ci s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Remus revienne en leur tendant des gants et écharpes pour qu'ils puissent sortir. Une grande bataille de neige avait été engagé dans un Parc de Paris. Harry et Sirius avaient bombardés Remus de boules de neiges parfois enchantés -Merci Papa!- et le Loup-Garou avait capitulé et accepté sa défaite en se jetant dans la neige. Après être rentré, Sirius lui avait apprit à jouer au cadeau de Severus pendant que Remus préparait trois bols de soupes bouillantes. Voilà comment la journée de Noël s'était passée. Maintenant, Harry insistait pour faire la queue et monter tout en haut de la Tour Effel en ignorant les regards agacés que lui envoyaient Remus et Sirius.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait les nerfs à vif depuis qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Severus lui annonçant que Quirrel était étrange et traînant souvent au Troisième étage. Il fallait aussi ajouter qu'avec Remus, les deux anciens ennemis se méfiaient du Professeur étrange de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal même si Dumbledore assurait qu'il n'y avait _aucun_ soucis à se faire.

-Merlin, Harry! Si tu continues à pleurnicher de cette manière, je n'hésiterais pas à nous faire rentrer à la Chambre d'hôtel, immédiatement, prévint Sirius.  
-Mais…  
-Harry, menaça Remus en le fixant avec ses yeux noirs.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répliquer et il haussa les épaules en s'éloignant de quelques mètres. Sirius était tout pardonnable pour sa colère et il regrettait déjà de s'en être prit à son fils. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour se calmer et il se maudit lui-même. Même Remus n'était pas tentés pour monter tout en haut. Déjà, la hauteur ne l'attirait pas et avec le file d'attente, ils en avaient pour une voir deux heures! Avisant la colère de Sirius et celle d'Harry, Remus soupira et se tourna vers les deux garçons en priant à Harry de ne pas s'éloigner de cette manière.

-On a qu'a essayer de revenir un soir, proposa Remus. Il y aura moins de monde. D'accord Harry?  
-Ouais, ouais, soupira le jeune garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.  
-De toute manière, on part dans deux jours, ajouta le Loup-Garou en tirant les garçons chacun par un bras. On a encore le temps de se balader.

**oOo**

Cygnus Zabini était un homme au teint halé et imposant au sein du Monde Magique du Royaume-Uni. Tout le monde connaissait le nom de famille _Zabini_. Certainement moins que d'autres comme Lucius Malefoy ou Albus Dumbledore mais il était tout de même très respecté dans le haut gratin de l'aristocratie Sorcière ou au Ministère de la Magie. Riche et noble, Cygnus adorait montrer au monde entier que sa petite famille était parfaite et se noyait dans l'argent et le bonheur totale.

En commençant par son fils, Blaise, un joli jeune qui venait de faire son entrée à Serpentard. -Merlin merci, Serpentard et pas une autre-. Cygnus en ventait ses exploits -ou en inventait- et la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour l'enfant face aux autres. Mais au fond, pour lui, son fils n'était qu'un misérable gamin terrorisé. C'était si facile de le faire pleurer et de le faire hurler de terreur que Cygnus trouvait cela jouissif. Même si le garçon se révoltait à certains moments, Cygnus s'assurait qu'une telle idée ne lui revienne pas à l'aide de coups de ceintures ou de poings.

Puis il y avait sa femme, célèbre. Une célébrité honteuse que l'homme s'était dépêché d'effacer. Seigneur, connu pour avoir eut plus de six mari mort mystérieusement en lui léguant une fortune était une honte. Jamais quelqu'un devrait gagner la célébrité pour une telle chose. Heureusement, l'homme était apparut, l'avait charmé et devenu le septième mari, il l'avait engrossé et la femme qu'il avait aimé était devenu une petite peste jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a maîtrise. Ça avait été si facile de lui faire comprendre qu'il était celui qui commandait… Un sourire étira ses lèvres sous sa réussite.

-Bonsoir Lucius, salua Cygnus en l'invitant à entrer. Narcissa, Drago.

La famille Malefoy avait été invité à nouveau à dîner. Le jeune Drago dans toute sa splendeur le salua noblement et fit un baise main à Mrs Blaise et serra celle de son ami Blaise qui cachait son sourire. Heureux de pouvoir retrouver un de ses amis pour changer le cours de ses vacances mornes. Drago connaissait parfaitement la situation familial des Zabini -Blaise lui avait confié avant leur entrée à Poudlard- et il était heureux de pouvoir faire sourire son ami.

-Comment ça va? Demanda Drago à son ami alors qu'ils s'étaient retirés tout deux dans un petit salon loin des discussions barbantes des adultes.  
-Bien et toi? Répondit le métisse en lui servant un verre de Bierraubeurre et se renfonçant dans son fauteuil en cuir.  
-Il fait froid.  
-Et je suis persuadé que ta pauvre petite peau sensible ne supporte pas de se faire mordre par le froid glacial de l'Angleterre? Se moqua gentiment Blaise.

Les deux amis commencèrent une partie de Bataille Explosive et ils ressemblèrent à deux enfants de onze ans et non à ces jeunes aristocrates muselés par leur parents. Leur conversation tourna vers Poudlard et les rumeurs. Ce qui unissait Blaise, Drago_ et _Harry -Oh oui, c'était possible- étaient leur haine envers Weasley numéro 6 soit Ronald, le Gryffondor qui espérait devenir le Roi de sa maison dans quelques temps. C'est pourquoi qu'ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à se moquer de Weasmoche -Surnom fièrement trouvé par le blond- et d'inventer toutes sortes de blagues à lui infliger dès la rentrée.

-Je changerais bien sa couleur des cheveux en vert, annonça Drago avec un sourire moqueur.  
-On pourrait demander à Harry de le faire. Il connaît et maîtrise ce sortilège, proposa Blaise.  
-Ah, Potty. Ton meilleur ami.  
-En effet.

Son ton ne soufflait aucune réplique si bien que seul un sourire narquois lui répondit mais Blaise ne s'en souciait pas. Il était persuadé qu'à un moment ou un autre, Harry et Drago seraient de bons amis. De _très _bons amis. Il connaissait parfaitement Drago pour l'affirmer et en quelques mois, Harry restait toujours un mystère sur certains points mais beaucoup de choses lui étaient apparus…

-Maître Blaise, annonça une voix soudaine.

Majestic. Un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du petit salon et s'inclina profondément devant Blaise et un peu moins au pieds de Drago. Blaise interrogea Majestic du regard et les yeux de celui-ci s'emplirent de larmes par l'attention que son jeune Maître semblait lui porter. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais, il ne comprendrait ses animaux. Où pouvaient-ils trouver le plaisir de pleurer pour ses Maîtres parce que ceux-ci daignaient leur jeter un regard? Heureusement, qu'il ne pleurait pas à chaque fois que son Père s'intéressait à lui. Quoique, c'était vraiment rare.

-Maître Cygnus annonce que le dîner va être servi.  
-Bien. Tu peux y aller Majestic, trancha Blaise avant de se lever. On y va?

**oOo**

Bien. Sirius était très en colère et il se disputait avec Remus -lui aussi très en colère- depuis plusieurs minutes dans la Salle de Bain de leur chambre d'hôtel. Harry était assis sur le lit et finissait de plier ses vêtements pour les ranger dans son grand sac de voyages. Il partait le lendemain en Poudre de Cheminette par la douane Sorcière Française. Harry espérait que l'ambiance allait se détendre pour leur dernière journée dans la Capitale Française. Malgré tout, les vacances avaient été géniales.

-MERDE REMUS! Tu comprends pas!!  
-C'est toi qui comprends pas!! Répliqua le Loup-Garou à présent tout aussi énervé que son amant. Je dis qu'il y a quelque chose de louche!

Le sujet de leur dispute était Dumbledore et ses mystères. Pour ce qu'Harry avait comprit Remus soupçonnait le vieux Directeur de leur cacher quelques choses d'important contrairement à Sirius qui semblait avoir aveuglement confiance en lui. Ils auraient put en parler calmement mais dès que Remus avait fait allusion à James et Lily -'_Depuis la mort de Lily et Cornedrue, Dumbledore semble avoir encore plus de secrets_'- Sirius avait explosé de fureur.

À ce moment là, Sirius avait bondit de la chaise qu'il occupait dans le Salon et avait hurlé que le _jour même _de la mort des Potter était un mystère et qu'il ne pouvait y avoir rien d'autre à tirer que les conclusions déjà connu. Remus s'était mordu la lèvre. Parler de la mort de James et Lily était toujours quelque chose de très délicat avec Sirius et il n'y avait pas été avec des pincettes en insistant.

-Penses ce que tu veux, grogna Sirius. J'ai totalement confiance au professeur Dumbledore. Ce que tu ne supporte pas, c'est qu'il n'accepte pas le comportement d'Harry.  
-Tu as confiance _aveuglément _en lui! Cria Remus. Et Harry n'a rien à voir là dedans!  
-Vraiment? Pourtant c'est bien pour lui que tu te fais des idées.  
-Excuses moi de trouver étrange qu'Harry et Albus ne s'aiment pas, ironisa Remus en finissant de ranger leur effets personnels dans une trousse de toilettes. Mais on ne parlait pas d'Harry. Seulement de Dumbledore et ses cachotteries.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en pensant que ses crises amenaient de nombreux problèmes. L'idée de confier à ses parents la raison pour laquelle il ratait de nombreuses heures de cours lui traversa rapidement l'esprit avant de disparaître. Il ne voulait pas. Personne ne devait le savoir. C'était assez honteux! Soudainement, la porte de la Salle de Bain s'ouvrit et Remus passa devant le garçon avant de se rendre dans le Salon. Sirius sortit quelques secondes après son amant.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient de fureur. Remus ne comprenait pas que la mort de ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient s'être passé autrement que comme Dumbledore l'avait révélé officiellement. Le vieil homme non plus ne savait pas _comment _Harry avait put survire à un sortilège de la mort. Ce qu'il signifiait que l'explication -si explication, il y avait- viendrait plus tard. Ça c'était du Sirius tout craché: ne pas s'inquiéter et prendre à la légère. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi Remus était persuadé que Dumbledore leur cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Aboya Sirius à Harry qui haussa un sourcil.  
-Je finissais ma valise, répondit l'enfant en sentant qu'il devrait se faire discret pour ne pas essuyer la colère de son Père.  
-Bien. Et arrêtes de me regarder aussi insolemment!

C'était vrai que le regard d'Harry paraissait parfois insolent -comme à ce moment là- alors le garçon baissa les yeux au sol. Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir une gifle ou d'énerver encore plus son Père. Sirius sembla satisfait de la réaction de son fils. C'était réellement exaspérant la manière qu'Harry avait de toiser tout le monde. Les étranges, si il voulait mais Sirius -et même Remus- avait du mal à accepter qu'il ait un tel comportement avec eux.

Harry décida de quitter la Chambre et se rendit dans le Salon où Remus balayait -pour ne pas avoir à le faire le lendemain- en serrant les dents furieusement. Soupirant, le Serpentard toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence et Remus se tourna vers lui. Immédiatement, un sourire doux glissa sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'Harry.

-Je suis désolé que nous ayons finis le voyage avec une dispute, murmura Remus en l'attirant contre lui.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry en enfouissant son nez dans le pull rouge de l'homme qui l'enveloppa avec ses bras. Tu… tu crois que Dumbledore cache quelque chose?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu sais, Papa est vraiment idiot des fois avec son comportement impulsif.  
-Il était un Gryffondor.

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du garçon qui était -Oh Merlin!- si petit. D'ailleurs, le brun était sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer faire croire qu'il était plus grand. Cette étreinte regorgea Remus qui leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sirius qui les observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la Chambre.

Sirius s'avança doucement avec hésitation et après l'accord silencieux de Remus, il enveloppa à son tour les deux hommes et Harry sursauta de surprise avant de se détendre et de poser sa tête contre le torse de son Père. Finalement, leur petit voyage finissait bien.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Sirius, Remus et Harry patientaient au guichet d'un des douaniers. Au dessus de son comptoir, une énorme pancarte inscrivait 'Angleterre' en plusieurs langues différentes. Il y avait seulement cinq personnes devant eux et deux seuls Cheminée pour ce aux autres guichets qui emmenaient les gens en direction des Caraïbes, Espagne, Italie et même Russie qui eux croulaient sous l'attente. Finalement, Remus avait autorisé Sirius et Harry à monter en haut de la Tour Effel -une soirée où l'attente n'était seulement de quinze minutes- alors le petit Serpentard retournait dans son pays d'origine comblé par ce voyage.

-Arrêtes de souffler Papa, pouffa Harry. On a beaucoup moins d'attente que les autres pays.  
-Tu m'étonnes? Qui voudrait se rendre dans un pays où même les couilles de Merlin se les gèlent.  
-Sirius! Gronda Remus. Ton langage! Seigneur, tu parles à Harry.  
-Oh, je suis sur que ça ne choque pas mon petit bébé. N'est ce pas? s'amusa Sirius.  
-Je suis pas ton petit _bébé_, siffla Harry en se redressant dignement avec un regard noir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après que l'homme qui était habillé d'une robe longue sorcière jaune _fluo_ à l'horreur d'Harry qui avait déclaré qu'il allait vomir sous peu de temps si une telle _chose_ restait devant ses yeux, ils purent enfin attendre le guichet. C'était un homme -blasé- qui leur jeta un petit regard avant de tremper sa plume dans son pot d'encre.

-Destination?  
-Londres, répondit poliment Remus.  
-Adresse?  
-14, Rue Square Laufen.  
-Merci et Bon Voyage.

Sirius grimaça mais resta silencieux pour ne pas rembarrer l'homme -le regard de Remus le convainquit d'être muet- et attrapa la main d'Harry et de son autre main, il prit son mari qui s'assurait que leur bagages rétrécit était bien en sécurité dans sa poche.

Quelques secousses plus tard, Harry atterrissait avec classe dans la Cheminée de sa Maison. Sirius le poussa doucement hors de le Cheminée et l'incita à aller déballer son sac que Remus avait à nouveau agrandit pendant que le dîner se préparait

**oOo**

**Voilà, est ce que ça vous plaît? Le prochain chapitre se passe à Poudlard^^ Les vacances se finissent bien... Merci pour vos reviews... J'essayerais de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible ^^ Promis!**


	40. Chapter 40: Bagarre et cadeau

**Chapitre:Bagarre et Cadeau.**

La rentrée avait eut lieu déjà deux semaines auparavant et les Professeurs les faisaient se noyer dans une tonne de devoir. Même Hermione avait soupirée en secouant la tête alors qu'elle avait emmené les trois Serpentards dans une salle d'étude contre leur gré. D'ailleurs, Harry s'était prit toutes les reproches de ses meilleurs amis.

Actuellement, Harry était assis à une table reculé de la bibliothèque avec son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie étalé dessus. Hermione assistait à un cours et Blaise était au dortoir après avoir décliné son offre de le suivre dans l'antre des 'rats de la lecture' comme il l'avait nommé. D'ailleurs, Harry reposa sa plume en repensant à son meilleur ami. Depuis le retour à Poudlard, Blaise était très étrange -encore plus que d'habitude- et silencieux. Malgré qu'Harry ait tenté de le faire rire -ce qui avait marché à plusieurs reprises- ou même de lui avouer ce qui le tracassait, Blaise restait inébranlable sur son 'je vais très bien pour la quinzième fois aujourd'hui, 'Ry'.

Sa curiosité naturelle revint précipitamment. Techniquement, s'il avait été un Gryffondor, il aurait déjà sauté sur le métisse et ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ses problèmes. Seulement techniquement. Mais il était un Serpentard. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait attendre encore quelques jours sans insister et continuer à lister -dans sa tête- tous les symptômes lui assurant qu'il avait raison puis enfin il attaquerait en présentant à son ami des arguments incassables. -'Ah, que c'est bon d'être intelligent!', pensa Harry en souriant-.

-Salut Potter.

Harry releva la tête et tomba sur le visage de Neville Londubat qui rougissait. Le Serpentard lui répondit par un hochement de tête poli puis débarrassa ses affaires pour laisser de la place à Neville qui s'installa après un sourire de remerciement. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin et son livre de Potion qu'il laissa tomber sur la table avec un soupir résigné. -'Oups j'ai oublié le devoir de Sev'-. Le Gryffondor avait beau être très timide, Harry partageait quelque discussion avec lui de temps à autre. Notamment sur le cours de Botanique de Mrs Chourave.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence confortable, Harry ressentit que le Gryffondor souhaitait lui dire quelque chose. Son regard ne cessait de se relever vers Harry avant de se mordiller la lèvre puis de replonger dans son texte à lire pour le cours suivant de Potion. Le Serpentard prit le temps de finir les dernières lignes de son devoir, de visser le bouchon sur sa bouteille d'encre et de rouler les deux parchemins avant de toussoter pour attirer l'attention de Londubat.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? Interrogea t-il calmement sans le lâcher du regard.  
-Je…oui. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire mais je vais te le dire… C'est…c'est Ronald et ses amis qui ont décidé de faire une farce aux Serpentards.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, intéressé, Harry réfléchit un instant. Weasmoche et sa joyeuse -et surtout ridicule- compagnie voulaient leur faire une farce même si le nom de coup foireux était plus approprié les visant. Avec un geste vague de la main, il lui quémanda de continuer et Neville prit une petite inspiration en se demandant une nouvelle fois s'il faisait le bon choix et non une erreur qui le netterrait contre sa Maison avant de reprendre.

-Ils veulent faire entrer des serpents dans votre Salle Commune, avoua Neville. Certainement à cause de l'emblème des Serpentards.  
-Vraiment? Murmura Harry en repensant au souvenir qui jaillit de son esprit -lors d'une visite au Zoo avec Sirius et Remus, il avait put parler avec un serpent-. Et comment comptent t-ils s'y prendre?  
-Avec un sort, ils peuvent en produire un et après, il semblerait que le créateur peut contrôler la bête.  
-Bien sur, confirma le Serpentard. Je connais ce sort. Merci beaucoup, Londubat.

**oOo**

Sirius et Remus étaient calés l'un contre l'autre en discutant doucement, une tasse de thé à la main. La rentrée s'était parfaitement déroulé malgré qu'Harry les avaient tous déçus en manquant à nouveau les cours. Et le garçon avait trouvé un moyen de les éviter comme la peste en restant enfermé à la bibliothèque -lieu trop fréquenté par les autres élèves- ou dans sa Salle Commune. Severus attendait encore un peu pour agir et cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas le choix et sera obligé de punir le garçon. Sirius lui avait exprimé son inquiétude par rapport à la santé de son fils mais Severus l'avait rassuré. Jamais Harry n'avait semblé aller mal.

-Tu crois que…, commença Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux -signe de son inquiétude-, que…Harry et Hermione pourraient aller plus loin que des…baisers?  
-Oh, Patmol, ils n'ont que onze ans, ria Remus en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse puissant de son mari.  
-Oui mais moi à onze, je regardais déjà les filles et garçons…  
-Par Gryffondor! Tu es tout le contraire d'Harry, rassura le Loup-Garou toujours en souriant. Si Hermione n'était pas là, il n'aurait certainement pas de petite amie avant longtemps!

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la pièce chaleureuse chauffé par le feu qui crépitait dans la Cheminée. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrit par la surprotection dont faisait preuve Sirius par rapport à la vertu de son fils. Il voulait préserver Harry mais Merlin celui ci était beaucoup trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose. Leur époque semblait beaucoup moins… dévergondé que le moment où les Maraudeurs faisaient leurs études au sein de Poudlard. -'Évidemment, Sirius et James étaient la pour y remédier lorsque Poudlard était trop calme, pensa Remus avec un sourire amusé'-.

-Et tu pense que ça va durer longtemps entre eux? Insista l'animagus-chien.

Cette fois ci, Remus éclata de rire franchement et Sirius fronça les sourcils en se demandant la raison de l'hilarité de son amant. Gêné et vexé, Sirius soupira et attendit que Remus reprenne constance. Le Loup-Garou était totalement amusé par la naïveté dont faisait preuve son amant. Merlin, était-il le seul à s'en être aperçu?

-Vraiment, Sirius, tu n'as pas remarqué?  
-Remarqué quoi?  
-En grandissant, Hermione et Harry vont s'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont que de grands amis et surtout pas de futurs mariés avec dix enfants gambadant autour d'eux. Ça…  
-De quoi? Demanda Sirius en voyant Remus hésiter.  
-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que le petit soit attiré à la fois par les filles que par les garçons dans quelques années. Il n'a jamais été proche avec des autres filles qu'Hermione.  
-Mais…mais…

Sirius était abasourdi. Jamais, il n'avait remarqué que c'était une étroite amitié qui liait le petit couple mais en y repensant bien, ça pouvait être vrai. Après tout, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas vraiment tactile entre eux. De simples petits baisers sur les lèvres, presque amicaux, pour se saluer et voilà tout. Sirius avait mit cela sur le compte de l'âge mais il avait sûrement tort.

Une nouvelle question déboula dans sa tête après s'être assuré qu'Harry garderait sa pureté pendant quelques années encore. Quand allaient-ils se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas réellement autre qu'une relation forte amicale? Sirius supposa que vers leurs treize ans, le couple se séparerait. Loin de le réjouir, il aurait aimé avoir Hermione comme belle-fille mais seule le bonheur d'Harry comptait.

**oOo**

Harry poussa la porte des dortoirs qui semblait vide. Déposant silencieusement son sac sur son lit, le jeune garçon commença à sortir son pyjama dans l'intention d'aller se doucher mais un bruit étouffé le surprit. Tournant les yeux vers le lit de Blaise dont les rideaux étaient tirés, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils en entendant à nouveau le même bruit. Que cela pouvait-il être?

-Blaise? Appela doucement Harry.

Certain que Blaise se cachait des autres derrière son lit -il avait retenu sa respiration à sa question-, Harry s'approcha et tira doucement les rideaux avec hésitation. Et si son ami était en colère parce qu'il entrait dans son intimité? Blaise était assis sur son lit et sa tête reposait entre ses mains. Lorsque ses épaules tressautèrent, Harry comprit que son meilleur ami pleurait.

Doucement pour ne pas se faire rejeter, le petit brun s'installa sur le lit qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent être côte à côte. Blaise s'était figé en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Blaise ne voudrait certainement pas lui parler maintenant alors Harry passa ses petits bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'attira contre lui. Dès lors, le métisse fondit en bruyants sanglots et se blottit contre lui. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Harry s'installa plus confortablement et tenta de consoler silencieusement son meilleur ami.

-Suis désolé, murmura Blaise en tentant de s'éloigner mais Harry le maintint contre lui.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu…tu peux m'en parler. On est meilleur ami, tu sais.  
-Je ne… ne sais… pas si tu peux comprendre…  
-Essaye toujours.

Prenant une profonde respiration, l'héritier des Zabini se redressa et attrapa un mouchoir sur sa petite commode. Lentement, il se moucha, essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage et s'appuya contre le mur en baissant la tête. Après tout, Harry était son meilleur ami et il était certain qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qu'il allait révéler. Ou tout du moins, l'écouter.

-Mon Père… est très réputé dans le monde magique. Il a la richesse et une famille parfaite. Un peu comme les Malefoy mais contrairement à eux nous ne sommes pas une famille parfaite.  
-Aucune famille ne l'est, tenta Harry en espérant croiser le regard bleu de son ami mais celui semblait déterminé à ne pas lever le regard vers lui.  
-Il est…il est violent, lâcha Blaise.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Harry apprit que Cygnus Zabini était un homme violent envers lui mais surtout contre sa femme qui subissait son courroux depuis dix ans. Sa naissance n'avait été programmée que pour que sa Mère ne puisse le quitter comme elle l'avait fait avec ses anciens maris. Par Salazar, comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel avec sa famille? Comment frapper un enfant pouvait faire jubiler un homme? Harry ne trouverait jamais la réponse à cette question. Il se l'était déjà tellement posé lorsque des cauchemars du cachalot -l'Oncle Vernon- l'hantait encore.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Blaise se pensait coupable des souffrances de sa mère. Horrifié, le Survivant entreprit de rassurer son ami en lui confiant que ce n'était ni lui ni sa mère le problème mais seulement son Père. Pour Blaise, sa naissance était la cause des malheurs de sa Mère. Au fond de lui, Harry supposa qu'il aurait pensé de même s'il se serait retrouvé dans une telle situation… Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise était calmé et le silence retomba doucement dans le dortoir.

-Tu devrais le dire à quelqu'un, conseilla Harry. À un adulte qui pourrait vous aider. Tu ne peu…  
-NON!! Protesta t-il. Il en est hors de question. Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller le raconter à un professeur. Compris?  
-Je…ok, accepta Harry à contre cœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit précipitamment et Drago entra accompagné de Théodore. Le blond jeta un regard inquiet à son ami mais un méprisant au brun qui l'ignora. Soudainement, sa récente conversation avec Londubat lui revint en mémoire et estimant que c'était un bon moment pour le déclarer, il prit la parole. Essayer de montrer aux Serpentards qu'il voulait protéger sa Maison serait un bon début pour ses sales serpents qui pensaient qu'il faisait honte à Serpentard.

-Les Gryffondors veulent nous attaquer, annonça t-il nonchalamment.  
-Quoi? S'exclamèrent les trois autres.  
-Ils veulent mettre des serpents dans la Salle Commune. Comme si des serpents nous effrayaient.

Des regards sceptiques le fixèrent en silence tandis que tous réfléchissaient au moyen d'éviter cette farce de les atteindre. Les yeux de Blaise n'étaient plus brillant de larmes et de douleurs mais remplies de réflexions. Harry eut soudainement une idée géniale qui le fit se redresser calmement sur le lit de son ami. -'Ce qui n'est pas étonnant venant de ma part!!', pensa t-il en souriant-.

-Et comment tu le sais? Attaqua Nott lui coupant la parole.  
-C'est ta Sang de Bourbe d'amie qui te l'as dit? Ajouta Drago.

Oh non. Malefoy allait beaucoup trop loin. Surtout qu'il était de mauvaise humeur car ses crises -vraiment trop douloureuse- ne cessaient de l'épuiser et l'empêchait de suivre normalement les cours, il dormait mal à cause de sa cicatrice qui l'élançait par moment et son Père qui semblait vraiment fâché contre lui. Ajoutant à cela le récit triste de Blaise. Donc Harry n'était vraiment pas apte à supporter les railleries du blond peroxydé.

-Écoute Malefoy, tes petits commentaires de la sorte, tu te les mets où je pense et tu te la ferme.  
-Quelle expression, railla t-il. Ça ne m'étonne pas après tout, tu fais partie du bas peuple comme ta Sang de Bourbe de Mère.  
-Dra…

Mais Blaise ne put finir sa phrase ni même empêcher Harry de se lever d'un bond de son lit. Ce dernier sauta sur Malefoy et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la joue. Le blond glapit et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise d'Harry en lui mettant des coups de genoux dans le ventre et des coups de poings. La rage avait envahi Harry qui ne contrôlait plus sa force. Jamais Malefoy aurait dut insulter sa Mère. Lily Potter était la personne qui lui manquait le plus dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eut de présence féminine importante à ses côté alors sa mort le tourmentait plus que celle de James -même si c'était égoïste selon lui-.

Théo et Blaise les regardaient ébahis. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment que les deux garçons allaient un jour se battre et surtout si violemment. Il était évident qu'Harry savait mieux se battre que l'autre même si son nez saignait et que sa lèvre était fendue. Évidemment, Harry avait plusieurs années de formation à la bagarre -au football-. Drago lui avait le sang qui coulait à flot du nez et un bleu apparaissait déjà autour de l'œil gauche et à l'arcade droite.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les deux autres Serpentards réagirent en entendant un gémissement lamentable sortir de la gorge du blond. Théo se pencha vers Harry et encercla sa taille avec ses bras. Harry étant nettement plus petit mais aussi plus léger que lui alors il put facilement le soulever et l'éloigner de Drago. Blaise en fit de même avec ce dernier qui tremblait de colère.

-Espèce de sale…  
-La prochaine fois que tu reparles de ma Mère, tu le regretteras Malefoy, cracha Harry. Tu es peut être le Sang Pur mais je connais beaucoup plus de sortilège puissant que toi.  
-Ouais, des sortilèges que tes parents connaissaient, se moqua le blond en essayant de se dégager de Blaise sans succès. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont morts.  
-Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient morts en étant respectés que vivant à baiser les pieds de Voldemort.

Puis, le brun se dégagea violemment de son camarade et s'assurant que sa Cape d'Invisibilité était dans sa poche de jean, il se dirigea vers la sortie en s'essuyant son nez plein de sang sur sa robe de sorcière. La porte claqua derrière lui dans un silence tendu. Seul Drago avait un sourire malsain sur les lèvres malgré le regard noir qu'il se reçut de ses deux amis.

-Harry! Attends! Appela Blaise. Le couvre feu va être passé.

Mais le brun n'y fit pas attention et traversa la Salle Commune presque vide à grandes enjambées. Il croisa le regard étonné de Kenza et Parkinson mais se précipita hors de la Tour des Serpents. Aucune envie de subir l'interrogatoire de ses autres camarades. Montant à grandes enjambées les escaliers vide, Harry se rendit dans le parc en soufflant plusieurs fois pour tenter d'apaiser sa colère et il espérait retrouver son calme avant de devoir retourner au dortoir.

L'air frais le calma de sa colère. Insulter ses parents était déjà quelque chose de sensible qui le touchait tout particulièrement mais sa Mère plus que tout. Contrairement à ce que les autres croyaient -il n'avait ni Oncle, ni Tante- c'était deux hommes qui l'avaient élevé.

-Hagrid! C'est Harry, annonça t-il en frappant à la porte de la Cabane du Garde Chasse.  
-Harry. Entre.

Crockdur lui sauta dessus et le fit tomber au sol dès qu'il pénétra dans la Cabane. En quelques secondes, son visage fut recouvert du liquide gluant et poisseux qu'était la bave de chien. Harry grimaça et tenta de repousser le chien avec ses mains. En vain. Crockdur l'écrasait de tout son poids et Harry rigola lorsque la langue de celui-ci passa dans son cou. Le Demi-Géant fit coucher Crockdur et aida Harry à se lever.

-Comment ça va, garçon? Mais tu saignes! Assieds-toi, je vais te soigner.

Harry prit place dans une de ses chaises géantes d'Hagrid et permit à Crockdur de poser sa tête baveuse sur ses genoux. Hagrid sortit deux feuilles qu'il écrasa dans une tasse d'eau tiède et passa une serviette -de la taille d'un drap- à Harry pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer le visage avec la mixture. Ça allait aussi soulager l'élancement. Merlin merci…

-C'est Rogue qui m'a préparé ça quand je vais dans la Forêt. C'est utile, déclara Hagrid en riant d'un ton bourru. Qui pourrait croire ça du professeur Rogue?  
-C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Mais il est gentil au fond.

Hagrid acquiesça et laissa le Serpentard se soigner pendant qu'il préparait du thé chaud. Harry refusa les gâteaux -trop dur- en assurant qu'il était sorti du dîner une heure auparavant -Faux, il n'y avait pas été- et qu'il allait exploser s'il avalait ne serait-ce une miette -ses dents allaient certainement exploser mais pas lui-.

-Alors qui t'as fais ça?  
-Veux pas le dire…Aïe!! Ça pique, gémit Harry en posant la serviette sur sa lèvre fendue.  
-Ton Père doit se tirer les cheveux de toujours te voir te battre, ria l'homme.

À son tour, Harry acquiesça en riant en repensant aux différentes têtes que présentait Sirius à chaque fois qu'il se faisait prendre en train de se battre -et heureusement, certains coups restaient secret-. Hagrid était devenu un ami au bout de quelques visites malgré ses goûts plus que douteux en nourritures et animaux dangereux. Il aimait passer un peu de temps chaque semaine avec le Demi-géant mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé de l'emmener dans la Forêt Interdite -à son grand dam-.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, déclara Hagrid d'un ton bourru en se levant. Pour Noël.  
-Oh…Merci.

Prenant le paquet grossièrement emballé, Harry déchira le papier avant de tomber sur un petit livre en cuir marron. Il l'ouvrit et resta bouche-bée. C'était un album contenant des photos de James et Lily Potter. Feuilletant quelques pages, Harry vit des photos de mariages, quelque unes de lui bébé, d'autres où les Maraudeurs étaient à Poudlard ou Lily avec ses amies.

Ému, Harry se leva et Hagrid le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. Ce qu'il aurait voulu en ce moment, c'était être assis contre son Père et regarder les différentes photos. Harry le remercia une nouvelle fois en cachant ses yeux brillants et Hagrid rougissait gêné.

-Merci beaucoup, Hagrid.

oOo

Voilà,le nouveau chapitre qui offre un clash... entre Drago et Harry -il était temps^^-. Je vous promet que la situation va s'améliorer dans deux chapitres^^ Enfin... vous verrez. Le prochain arrivera la plus tôt possible -promis- et hum... merci à tout le monde pour les reviews. J'espère que vous aimez toujours mon histoire. Et hum... des réactions par rapport à la discussion entre Sirius et Remus?


	41. Chapitre 41: Fourchelang et Tristesse

**Chapitre: Fourchelang et tristesse...**

Blaise et Harry étaient assis sur des fauteuils et attendaient l'arrivée des serpents que les Gryffondors avaient décidés d'envoyer chez eux. Apparemment, un préfet idiot leur avait donné leur mot de passe ainsi que l'emplacement de l'endroit où se trouvait leur Salle Commune. Certainement un Poufsouffle avait déduit Harry avec dédain. Oh il n'était pas du genre à croire à la suprématie de sa Maison -juste un petit peu- mais certains Poufsouffles étaient… affligeants. Les pauvres.

Malefoy avait réussir à convaincre_ touts_ les autres élèves de _chacune _des sept années de se coucher tôt ce soir là car il souhaitait avoir la Salle Commune à lui tout seul. Étrange était le pouvoir qu'un gamin de onze ans avait sur d'autres de dix sept ans. Au début, ils avaient haussés un sourcils étonnés et amusés par son toupet mais dès que le nom Lucius Malefoy fut prononcé, tous se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs en promettant de ne plus y sortir.

-Je reste ici, menaça Drago en s'installant dans un fauteuil à côté du Survivant qui ne lui accorda aucun regard.  
-Non, répliqua Harry. Sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir les éloigner si tu es là.  
-Tu n'as pas le choix!!

Haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, Harry décida que si Drago voulait rester, il apprendrait qu'il parlait la langue des Serpents en même temps que Blaise qui se demandait quel était le plan de son meilleur ami. Harry espérait que sa capacité n'était pas un fruit de son imagination étant enfant. Mais devant son miroir, il avait testé et était persuadé qu'un long sifflement doux était sorti de ses lèvres. Comme lors de cette sortie au zoo avec Sirius et Remus et qu'il avait put parlé à un long serpent enfermé dans une cage.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Drago s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et repensa à la bagarre violente qu'il avait eut avec Potter. Merlin, pour dire qu'il était petit et maigre -un physique de crevette- Potter avait énormément de force dans les poings. D'ailleurs, sa joue était restée légèrement violacée durant deux journées. Le regardant du coin de l'œil, Drago ne put nier la beauté du garçon qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Une aura de mystère l'entourait et ne semblait jamais s'estomper mais au contraire, plus le temps avançait, plus cette aura s'étoffait. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient excusé même si Drago avait dut essuyer la colère des ses deux amis. Même Théodore l'avait foudroyé du regard.

-Tu n'avais pas à parler de ses parents, avait répliqué Théo.  
-Il a sous entendus que mes parents étaient des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres! S'était t-il défendu.  
-Et c'est la vérité! Il n'aurait jamais dit eut telle accusation si tu ne l'avait pas attaqué.

Étrangement, le Survivant avait réapparut deux heures après avec un sourire sans plus aucune blessure si ce n'est une petite cicatrice à la lèvre. Contrairement à Drago qui avait dut se soigner avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvés dans l'armoire à pharmacie de leur Salle de Bain avec l'aide de Blaise. Seul Drago avait remarqué que son camarade cachait quelque chose sous son pull et qu'il l'avait caché sous son oreiller. Le lendemain, il avait fouillé sous l'oreiller, les couettes et même le matelas mais rien. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé.

Ce fut un grincement qui le sortit de ses pensées. Le tableau venait de s'ouvrir et tout trois se levèrent. En baissant les yeux, les Serpentards frissonnèrent en voyant cinq serpents de deux mètres s'approcher d'eux. Lorsque le tableau se referma, ils virent quatre Gryffondors -Weasley, Dean, Thomas et Finiggan- qui tentaient de se cacher dans l'obscurité.

-Parfait, murmura Harry en s'agenouillant.  
-Harry, qu'est ce tu fais? Glapit Blaise plus très sur de lui. Je croyais que tu devais les faire partir avec un sort.  
-C'est ce que je vais faire mais ce n'est pas avec un sortilège.  
-Potter!

Mais Malefoy se tut en le voyant fermer les yeux, le front plissé de concentration. Ses lèvres étaient pincées sous l'effort et ses yeux se plissaient. Puis il les rouvrit doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté de manière à pouvoir regarder le premier serpent dans les yeux. Celui-ci leva la tête et sortit sa langue d'un air menaçant. Harry se sentit trembler et ne fut plus si sur de sa performance. D'un instant à l'autre, le serpent pouvait l'attaquer… Blaise et Drago échangèrent un bref regard inquiet et incertain avant de reporter leur attention sur le Survivant.

-_Suivez ses quatre garçons qui sont dehors et faîtes leur peur mais ne les mordez surtout pas_, siffla Harry dans la langue des serpents.  
-Fourchelang, murmura Drago en restant ébahis.  
-_D'accord Enfant, _acceptèrent les serpents.

Ceux-ci retournèrent en arrière en glissant avec grâce sur le sol. Et à peine quelque secondes plus tard, ils entendirent les quatre Gryffondors partirent en courant avec des hurlements tels que 'AU SECOURS!!' ou 'DES SERPENTS AAAAAAAAAAAH'.

-Que se passe t-il ici? 50 points en moins à Gryffondor!! Tonna la voix de Severus Rogue dans le couloir.

Harry éclata de rire suivit des deux autres Serpentards. Finalement, ils se calmèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas autant courageux que la légende l'affirmait face à des serpents. Harry se redressa et se tourna vers Blaise et Drago qui paraissaient -après le fou rire passé-gênés. Haussant un sourcil sarcastique -Merci Severus!-, le petit brun les interrogea du regard.

-Tu parles Fourchelang? Articula le blond en détachant chaque mot.  
-Fourchquoi?  
-Fourchelang! La langue des serpents, répéta Blaise en le fixant dans les yeux.  
-Oh. Ça s'appelle comme ça?  
-Mais…  
-Mais quoi? Coupa Harry avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas un drame! J'avais déjà parlé à un serpent quand j'étais dans un zoo mais je parie qu'il y en a plein d'autre!  
-Heu…pas vraiment, Potter, avoua Drago mal à l'aise. Le dernier connu est… le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est mon Père qui me l'a dit.

Un petit silence gêné tomba entre les trois garçons jusqu'à ce que Blaise se reprenne et se jeta sur le fauteuil le plus proche de lui en baillant exagérément. Le métisse trouvait toujours le moyen de détendre une situation avec son comportement. Drago le rejoignit et Harry s'étala de tout son long sur le fauteuil -ça avait quelques avantages d'être petit-.

-Que c'est noble de s'affaler de cette manière, se moqua le Survivant.

**oOo**

Quirrel ouvrit la porte de son bureau à son élève 'préféré'. Potter s'engouffra dans la petite pièce avec un calme déconcertant et sortit de son sac le dernier livre prêté par son professeur avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois. Quirrel sentit son Maître sourire -oh oui, il pouvait le sentir- derrière sa tête. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était en train de réussir sa mission?

-Vos vacances ont elles été bonnes, Mr Potter?  
-Très, professeur, répondit Harry. Et vous?  
-Je suis resté ici pour surveiller les élèves, informa t-il. Vous avez lu le livre?  
-Oui. Quelques sorts restent étranges mais sinon il est très intéressant.

Ce qu'ignorait le garçon -quelque peu naïf- était qu'en plus des sorts à la limite de l'illégal inséré entre des sorts normaux, se trouvaient des bases de Magie Noire. Initier le Survivant à cette forme de magie avait été une idée du Maître qui voulait voir si le garçon avait des aptitudes à cette magie. Bien évidemment, Harry avait testé quelques sorts en dehors des cours à Poudlard mais jamais ceux irréalisable -comme les petits de tortures qui pouvaient passer innocente mais il fallait tout de même un appât ce que s'empressa Harry de dénoter-.

-Le problème est que je ne peux pas tester tout les sorts car sur qui ou quoi? Certains me paraissent légèrement dangereux d'essayer sur les animaux ou même les humains. Enfin, j'ai quand même écrit sur un bout de parchemin ceux qui m'intéressaient.  
-C'est une très bonne initiative, commenta Quirrel en souriant intérieurement -le garçon était vraiment intelligent-. C'est certain que tu ne peux pas tous les utiliser et lorsque tu ne maîtrises pas ses sorts, il y a un risque de danger.

Et leur conversation continua pendant de longues minutes s'orienta sur différents sujets tel que le Ministère de la Magie -en quelques années, Harry s'était aperçu que _beaucoup_ méprisait le Ministère-, les cours ou encore des créatures différentes -notamment les vampires qui intéressaient vraiment Harry-. Un souvenir datant de plusieurs années le rattrapa et il se rappela avoir demandé à Severus s'il était un vampire? Ah, c'était des choses qu'on n'oubliaient jamais.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée avant que Quirrel autorise l'invitée à entrer. La porte se fracassa avec violence contre le mur en pierre. Harry croisa le regard de Severus qui venait d'apparaître dans toute sa hauteur. Il était vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires. Cet homme pouvait être parfois _vraiment_ effrayant. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas personnellement, il serait terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui. Quirrel se tendit et interrogea du regard son collègue qui le toisait.

-Potter! Dehors! Aboya le Maître des Potions.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa son sac de cours et marmonna un vague au revoir à ses deux professeurs et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce où l'atmosphère devenait vraiment étouffante en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait meilleur temps de s'éloigner des ondes négatives. Il descendit les escaliers, la tête baissé vers le sol, se demandant quel était la raison de cette brutale entrée de la part de Severus qui n'était pas toujours tendre -voir vraiment rarement-.

Ne prenant attention à ses pas devant lui -la plupart des élèves étaient en cours sauf les premiers années-, Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse à tout les points que sa petite enquête avait apporté. D'abord l'étrange comportement de Quirrel, sa cicatrice brûlante à certain moment, le Troisième étage interdit, Touffu qui s'endormait en était bercé par une musique et _que_ protégeait t-il? Toutes ses questions trottinaient dans son esprit et à chaque cours d'Histoire de la Magie -dans lesquels il s'ennuyait vraiment-, il essayait d'y répondre.

Ce fut en pensant comme cela qu'il fonça en plein dans quelqu'un et sous la force de l'impact, il tomba au sol sur les fesses. Il grimaça légèrement. Relevant les yeux vers l'autre homme qui l'avait percuté, Harry croisa le regard de son Père qui souriait légèrement. Il accepta la main que celui ci lui tendait en lui jetant un regard noir pour la forme.

-Pa…Professeur, se reprit Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Hum…désolé.  
-Que direz tu de parler un peu avec moi?  
-Je dois finir un travail.

**oOo**

Severus Rogue regarda son collègue d'un air noir puis observa le bureau de ce dernier sans aucune gêne. Le Couloir du Troisième Étage avait été emprunté très récemment et Severus mettait ses deux pieds -il n'allait pas parier sur ses mains, elles avaient une place trop importantes dans la réalisation de potions-. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre suspect. Quirrel le remarqua puisqu'il se leva et commença à débarrasser le meuble en s'assurant que Rogue ne soupçonne rien.

-Que…que veu…tu, Severus?  
-Tu dois le savoir, menaça celui-ci en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.  
-Non…Pas du…du tout, mentit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-Vraiment?

Le ton susurrant de l'ancien Mangemort effraya l'homme qui se recroqueville sur lui-même en le regardant dans les yeux avec une étincelle de peur. Mais cela ne calma pas Severus qui attrapa le livre qu'il avait tenté de cacher. En le feuilletant, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait: le bouquin contenait quelques mauvais sort. Relevant les yeux vers l'autre, Severus repensa au fait que Harry se trouvait dans ce bureau.

-J'espère que ce livre n'est pas tombé malencontreusement entre les mains de Potter?  
-Non!! Bi…bien sur qu…que…non!  
-Je vais savoir ce que tu manigance et crois moi, je t'arrêterais.  
-Ri…rien. Je ne…ne…fais rien! Assura Quirrel en faisant attention à bégayer continuellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue quittait le bureau après un nouveau regard emplit de menace en direction de Quirrel qui trembla de peur. Dès sa sortie, l'homme se permit de respirer et il entendit la voix de son Maître s'élever dans la pièce étrangement silencieuse.

Avec un frisson apeuré qu'il tenta de cacher, le professeur défit rapidement le turban qui protégeait le 'visage' du Maître et lui permit de parler même si sa voix était légèrement aiguë et rauque à la fois.

-Efface les soupçons de Severus!  
-Bien Maître.

**oOo**

-Harry, avec Remus nous nous inquiétons tellement pour toi. Je t'aime tellement... Pourquoi tu nous évites? Demanda Sirius en un murmure en lui tenant le bras.  
-Je ne vous évites pas, démentit le garçon mal à l'aise. Je peux y aller?  
-Non.

Ok. Sirius était sérieux -trop même-. Alors Harry le regarda à travers sa mèche et attendit qu'il parle mais celui-ci semblait regarder quelque chose par dessus son épaule. Harry se retourna et vit Severus fondre sur eux telle une chauve-souris géante. Il cacha son sourire après ce petit surnom derrière la main: il ne faut pas tenter le diable!

Severus s'arrêta à leur hauteur et salua Sirius d'un signe de tête amical. Harry sentit le regard insistant de son professeur de Potions et il sentit terriblement gêné. Le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard et la question de Severus le prit au dépourvu.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Quirrel dans son bureau?  
-T'étais avec Quirrel? S'exclama Sirius en le regardant.  
-Je…ouais.  
-Pourquoi faire?

Harry détestait quand on le prenait et on lui faisait un interrogatoire. Aucun des deux ne savaient qu'il enquêtait sur tout les évènements assez mystérieux de cette année -et ce n'était que sa première au sein de Poudlard- alors ils n'avaient pas à lui interdire de faire quelque chose ou de voir quelqu'un. Les deux hommes virent le petit Serpentard froncer les sourcils avant de leur jeter un petit regard noir.

-On discute. Que voulez vous qu'on fasse d'autre?  
-Par Merlin, Harry, je pensais qu'après ses vacances tout rentrerais dans l'ordre, soupira Sirius. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

Le ton de son Père était presque suppliant et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. Sans pouvoir se retenir, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il recula de quelques pas. Ce sentiment de déception était horrible pour lui. Jamais. Il avait toujours tout fait pour ne jamais décevoir Remus ou Sirius mais il savait parfaitement aussi qu'il ne désirait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Ses crises régulières allaient bien finir par s'espacer… Non?

-Harry, murmura l'animagus après avoir échangé un regard incertain avec Severus en voyant les yeux brillants de son fils.  
-Je suis désolé, papa.

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Harry s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Il ignora les appels de Kenza et Pansy -avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié- au détour d'un couloir et alla s'enfermer dans un cabinet des toilettes du troisième étage. S'asseyant à même le sol, le garçon se prit la tête entre les mains et entreprit de se calmer. Mais quelques larmes s'échappèrent tout de même de ses yeux ainsi qu'un sanglot.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait mais ce dont il était sur était qu'il était épuisé, triste et déçu de lui même. La plupart des professeurs dont ses _pères_ s'inquiétaient terriblement pour lui et tout le monde pensait qu'il se moquait de l'école alors qu'il adorait ça -même l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est pour dire-. Pourquoi ratait t-il toujours tout?

Il n'avait même pas été capable de se créer un vrai groupe d'ami en dehors de Blaise et quelques fois Pansy et Kenza alors que tout les premiers années avaient plein d'amis dans leur maison et en dehors. Même si ses résultats étaient excellents -certain professeurs croyaient même qu'il trichait-, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle on pouvait le complimenter. Il n'avait pas put participer au cours de Vol -le Médicomage Andrews l'ayant interdit à cause des effets que l'altitude pourrait avoir sur son cœur-, ce qui avait profondément déçus Remus et Sirius qui avaient espérés qu'Harry puisse être un futur joueur de Quidditch. Lui aussi aurait voulu essayer mais les deux hommes lui avaient _formellement _interdit et Severus avait être prévenir lui-même Mrs Bibine qu'il ne pouvait participer à son cours.

-Non, je lui ait dit à Kim.  
-Tu devrais avant qu'elle ne retourne avec Grenvey

Deux garçons venaient d'entrer dans les toilettes. Harry retint sa respiration et plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir le bruit d'un éventuel sanglot. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire prendre en train de sangloter dans les toilettes. Après qu'ils se soient soulagés, les deux garçons quittèrent les toilettes et Harry se permit à respirer. Il devait se calmer avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle.

-Hé Harry!

Celui ci se retourna et se retrouva face à Kenza qui lui fit un large sourire avant de le prendre par le bras et de le traîner en direction de la Grande Salle. Il venait tout juste de quitter les cabinets et la jeune fille lui tombait déjà dessus.

-Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure, reprocha t'elle en souriant toujours.  
-Pas entendu, grommela Harry.  
-Oh, menteur, ria Kenza en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards. On dîne ensemble et on pourra un peu plus parler. Tu n'es pas très bavard! Juste avec Blaise.  
-Il est mon meilleur ami.  
-Et je suis ton amie.

Les deux Serpentards se fixèrent quelques secondes et Harry lui fit un sourire. Oui, ils étaient amis. Plus tard, ce fut Pansy qui les rejoignit et tout trois discutèrent en riant de chose et d'autre. Ce que Harry aimait bien chez les Serpentards, c'était qu'ils n'insistaient pas. Lorsqu'il désirait passer quelque chose sous silence, il l'acceptait et changeait de discussion.

**oOo**

**Un nouveau chapitre!! Cependant, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain car on m'a piqué ma clé USB et je ne peux plus transporter mes fichiers... Je suis très en colere, vous le comprenezxD Merci pour toute vos reviews (jai passe le stade des 410 ^^) Happy!! Love xxx.**


	42. Chapitre 42: La vérité, enfin

**Chapitre:La verité... enfin.**

Blaise et Drago discutaient tout les deux dans leur dortoir assis sur le lit. Théodore était endormi sur les fauteuils -ils le réveillerais plus tard- et Grégory était avec Vincent en retenue avec Rusard. Harry, lui, était dans la Salle de Bain depuis presque une demi-heure. D'ailleurs, Drago commençait à s'impatienter.

-Potter!!! Cria t-il en tambourinant à la porte. Sors d'ici! Tu peux te laver pendant des heures mais ça n'effaceras jamais la crasse que tu as sur toi!  
-DRAGO! Réprimanda Blaise.  
-Oh, c'était pour rire, se défendit le blond. POTTTTTER!!

Harry aurait presque rit. Presque. Si il n'avait pas été assis contre le mur de la Salle de Bain pour respirer. Oh oui, il voulait rire parce que Malefoy se ridiculisait à hurler de cette manière -très efféminée- mais la douleur horrible le faisait convulser. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et la pièce tanguait dangereusement. Étrange sensation.

-Harry, tout va bien?

C'était Blaise qui s'inquiétait pour lui à présent. D'une main tremblante, Harry s'aida du lavabo et du mur pour se relever. Oh Salazar, ses jambes tremblaient. Harry entendit vaguement les deux Serpentards tambouriner à nouveau à la porte mais le bruit fut étouffé par une crise de toux qui le fit trembler encore plus.

Prenant ses dernières forces, Harry se redressa et essaya de paraître normal. Difficile lorsque tout son corps tremblait de douleur, qu'un étrange sifflement sortait de sa bouche et que ses lèvres étaient d'une couleur bleuâtre. Il ouvrit la porte de la Salle de Bain d'un coup sec ce qui fit sursauter Blaise et Drago.

-Hé mec, ça va?

Harry acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur son lit en ignorant les regards de Drago et Blaise. D'ailleurs, ils s'approchèrent de lui et furent certain que quelque chose clochait avec Harry. Blaise posa une main sur le front brûlant de son meilleur ami avant d'ordonner à Drago d'aller chercher Rogue.

-Harry? Rogue va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, rassura Blaise en le voyant tousser et respirer de plus en plus difficilement.  
-…N…non, supplia Harry.

**oOo**

Severus corrigeait les copies des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de cinquième année lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Relevant les yeux pour tempêter sur l'irresponsable qui avait osé un tel acte, il se tut en voyant son filleul avancer à grandes enjambées dans son bureau un air soucieux inscrit sur le visage.

-Parrain! Potter est bizarre, annonça le blond. Il faut que tu viennes.  
-Bizarre? Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil sans se lever.  
-Malade! On dirait qu'il va s'effondrer.

Les yeux du Maître de Potions s'écarquillèrent et il se leva précipitamment en entraînant son élève derrière lui qui devait courir pour pouvoir rester au même niveaux que lui. Arrivé devant le tableau, il prononça le mot de passe -Ambroise- avant d'entrer dans la Salle Commune.

Tout les élèves présents -une dizaine- se tournèrent vers lui et se levèrent respectueusement. Severus leur jeta un coup d'œil distrait en pensant que ses gamins étaient vraiment bien élevés. Drago continuait à marcher derrière lui alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans les escaliers pour monter aux dortoirs.

-Quand je redescends, si il y en a qui n'est pas dans son dortoir, les cachots n'auront jamais été aussi propre, tonna le professeur.

**oOo**

Blaise se retourna en entendant la porte se fracasser violemment contre le mur. D'un signe de tête son Directeur de Maison lui ordonna de s'éloigner du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier tenta de se lever mais à bout de force, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

-Mr Potter, allons à l'infirmerie, ordonna Severus en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Refus. Harry refusait d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et tout les évènements de ce début d'année catastrophique pour le Survivant se mirent en place et l'ancien Mangemort comprit: Harry avait caché qu'il supportait des crises régulièrement.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et le mit assis. Derrière eux, il pouvait sentit les regards insistants et inquiets de son filleul et son ami mais il les ignora. Harry semblait à deux doigts de tomber inconscient. Le petit brun toussa à nouveau et posa une main sur sa bouche. En la retirant, Severus et ses élèves purent voir le sang qui la maculaient.

-Est ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es dans cet état?

Mais le Serpentard semblait incapable de parler alors Severus lui intima de rester silencieux et il se tourna vers Drago qui lui répondit que Potter était enfermé depuis quarante cinq minutes dans la Salle de Bain. Furieux, Severus se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras qui se débattit faiblement.

-Tu mériterais des gifles, grogna l'homme en se redressant.  
-Tu vas où? Demanda Drago.  
-L'emmener dîner, ironisa Severus en lui jetant un regard noir. À l'infirmerie malin!

Et c'est ainsi que le Professeur Rogue disparut avec un Harry Potter mourrant dans les bras. Blaise était devenu pale -voir livide- et Drago avait un pli soucieux qui barrait son front. Les deux Serpentards restèrent silencieux avant que Blaise ne saute sur la malle de son meilleur ami et commence à farfouiller dedans.

-Qu'est tu fiches?  
-JE chercher quelque chose, marmonna le métisse. Ah! Voilà! Viens.

Drago resta ébahis. Potter. Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité parfaitement caché dans sa malle. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir -et jalouser- que Blaise l'attirait dessous et ils quittèrent la Tour des Serpentards en silence.

**oOo**

-POMPRESH!! POMPON!!  
-Seigneur! Que se passe t-il ici? S'écria l'infirmière en entendant les hurlements. Severus, avez-vous un problème pour crier de cette manière dans une infirmerie.  
-Oh taisez vous, grogna Severus en déposant Harry sur le lit. Occupez vous plutôt de votre patient.

Harry réussit à glisser un vague sourire sur les lèvres avant de sentir un tube lui être placé dans la bouche. Il tenta de bouger mais son professeur de Potion le matint immobile à une main -frustrant-. Mrs Pompresh, loin de s'offusquer de la brimade de son collègue avait déjà sauté sur son patient pour l'aider à respirer artificiellement à l'aide d'une machine conçu spécialement pour le type de maladie d'Harry.

Severus lui murmura qu'il allait chercher Sirius et Remus et qu'ils allaient arriver dans quelques minutes. Harry ne put qu'acquiescer alors que tout son corps tremblait et que sa vue tanguait toujours autant. D'ailleurs, il ferma les yeux pour ôter cette désagréable sensation de nausée qui l'envahissait.

-Tendez votre bras, Mr Potter, pria l'infirmière. Je vais vous faire une piqûre pour envoyer un tranquillisant dans votre corps.

Utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait, Harry réussit à maintenir son bras droit pendant qu'il sentait un léger picotement désagréable sur l'une de ses veines. Cependant aucun des deux personnes présentes ne virent la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir à peine pour se refermer silencieusement. Mrs Pompresh lança un sort de réchauffement à Harry qui était gelé mais cela ne suffit pas à atténuer les tremblements. Elle courut dans une pièce adjacente pour revenir avec deux épaisses couvertures qu'elle plaça sur le corps du garçon.

Blaise et Drago étaient silencieux et terrés dans un coin sombre -protection en plus de la Cape-. Tout deux fixaient Harry avec ébahissement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Dumbledore entra suivit du professeur Black, Lupin, Rogue et Mc Gonagall.

-Harry! S'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit de son fils. Ça va aller.

Le petit brun cligna des yeux et chercha la main de son Père et ferma les yeux. Mrs Pompresh était en train de le relier à une perfusion. Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre pourquoi, il était trop fatigué. Remus était au pied de son lit et le regardait avec inquiétude tandis que Dumbledore, Pompon et Mc Gonagall discutaient à voix basse.

Les deux élèves -qui ne devraient pas être là- virent le Directeur se tourner vers eux et leur faire un clin d'œil avant de se retourner à nouveau vers ses employés. Le blond et Blaise se regardèrent bouche bée mais ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

En dessous de l'inquiétude, Blaise ressentait un sentiment de trahison et de colère. Lui avait raconté ses problèmes à Harry mais son meilleur ami lui avait apparemment caché qu'il était malade. Mais il ne put ruminer ses sombres pensées bien longtemps car Harry -qui allait s'endormir- se redressa d'un coup et tenta d'arracher le tube qu'il avait dans la gorge.

-Non, Harry, tu dois le garder, insista Pompresh en essayant de le recoucher.  
-Tu vas être malade, Harry? Demanda Remus qui semblait avoir compris.

Harry secoua violemment la tête pour affirmer et Pompresh lui demanda de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle retirait le tube respiratoire. Sagement, Harry écouta mais dès qu'elle eut finit, il repoussa avec violence la main de l'infirmière et se pencha au dessus du lit pour vomir…du sang à long jets.

Les yeux du garçon était brillant de larmes. Tout son corps était douloureux et il était en train de vomir du sang sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Il sentit la main de Sirius le soutenant sur son dos tremblant puis Harry se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en s'endormant après que le tube soit à nouveau placé dans sa gorge irrité.

-Cela explique pourquoi Mr Potter n'assistait pas à tout ses cours, déclara Dumbledore en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux -'Vieux fou!', pensa Drago-.  
-Vous croyez? Murmura Minerva en regardant son élève.  
-C'est évident, siffla Severus en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait peur de la réaction des autres si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il couvait une maladie et ne voulait pas inquiéter les professeurs.

**oOo**

Drago et Blaise étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit du premier et était 'bercé' par les ronflements des trois autres. Dès qu'un adulte -Dumbledore- avait quitté la pièce, ils s'étaient eux même échappé de l'infirmerie où seul le silence planait. Maintenant, ils discutaient à voix basse de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Harry semble plus proche qu'il ne veut nous le faire croire de Black, commenta Blaise.  
-Quel meilleur ami, ironisa Drake. Avec tout ce qu'il te cache…  
-Arrêtes Drago. Ça a l'air grave, quand même! Tu l'as vus vomir ce sang?  
-Répugnant. Je me demande ce qu'il a. Severus a bien précisé qu'il avait une maladie donc ce n'est pas un simple malaise qui est survenu comme ça.

Acquiesçant, Blaise se roula en boule dans son lit en baillant. Harry allait certainement rester à l'infirmerie le lendemain, il pourrait aller le voir. Étrangement, Drago semblait vouloir se lier d'amitié avec le Survivant. Et Blaise pouvait assurer que ce n'était pas de la pitié -Est ce que Drago connaissait même ce sentiment?-.

Drago rejoignit finalement son lit après qu'ils aient tout deux inventés des hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres. Le silence totale retomba dans le Dortoir et les deux Serpentards eurent une dernière pensée à Harry qui dormait à l'infirmerie avec Sirius à ses côtés qui avait refusé de quitter son chevet. Heureusement, c'était le week-end.

**oOo**

Sirius était assis sur une chaise inconfortable qui l'avait supporté toute la nuit et la moitié de la matinée. Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, Pompon l'avait autorisé à rester si il se comportait civilement -Severus avait reniflé d'amusement à cette condition- et Remus devait aider en cours particulier de deux heures un élève de sixième année à Poufsouffle qui avait des difficultés en Duel.

Des centaines de pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de l'Ancien Prisonnier qui attendait patiemment -et impatiemment à d'autre moment- le réveil de son fils chéri. Celui ci avait joué avec sa santé juste pour ne pas les inquiéter! C'était du Harry Pur. Le garçon était idiot parfois.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa passer Blaise et Drago qui jetèrent un regard suspicieux au professeur Black -Harry et lui n'étaient ils pas sensés s'ignorer et ne pas se connaître?- mais ils s'avancer tout de même jusqu'au lit de leur camarade.

-Bonjour professeur Black, saluèrent les deux Serpentards respectueusement en observant le teint pâle d'Harry.  
-Mr Zabini, Mr Malefoy, répondit Sirius fatigué.  
-Comment va t-il? Demanda Blaise.  
-Ça va. Il doit juste être fatigué.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a eut?  
-Un…petit malaise, mentit Sirius en décidant qu'Harry devait être celui qui l'avouerait à ses amis. Il devait être fatigué.

Drago -tout comme Blaise- resta dubitatif. Un petit malaise? Très peu de personne ne vomissait de sang lors d'un petit malaise. Cependant, ils acquiescèrent silencieusement. Dire qu'ils avaient vus Harry vomir c'était avouer qu'ils étaient entrés ici malgré l'ordre de rester dans leur Salle Commune. Toutefois les deux amis échangèrent un regard concernés: ils sauraient ce qui était arrivé au Survivant. Heureusement, Harry semblait mieux -Pompresh avait apparemment jugé qu'il pouvait respirer de lui même et non plus artificiellement-.

-C'est très gentil à vous, Professeur, de rester avec Harry ici alors que vos relations sont froide voir inexistante, déclara Blaise -La ruse…-.  
-Bien sur mais Mr Potter reste mon filleul même si il le dénis fortement, répliqua Sirius en mentant affrontement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentards quittèrent l'aile hospitalière après avoir fait promettre à leur futur professeur -ils l'auraient en quatrième année- de prévenir Harry de leur visite. Sirius les regarda partir avec soulagement et il se jeta en arrière dans sa chaise en fermant les yeux et prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et la caressa distraitement.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry sembla émerger puisqu'il serra doucement la main de son Père. Sirius se redressa brusquement et se pencha vers le garçon qui cligna difficilement des yeux avant de porter son autre main -perfusé- à sa tête et gémit.

-Harry, murmura Sirius en passant une main dans les cheveux désordonné du garçon. Je vais appeler Mrs Pompresh. MRS!! Harry est réveillé.

L'infirmière sortit de son bureau au pas de course et elle fondit sur son patient en l'examinant sous tout les coutures malgré les grognements du garçon et ses regards noirs. Elle lui fit boire une potion, prendre deux bouffés de son inhalateur, avaler deux médicaments, remplis la perfusion qu'elle refusa d'ôter et décida qu'il devait rester coucher. Un repas apparut sur ses genoux et Sirius l'aida à se redresser.

-Papa, grogna Harry en refusant la fourchette que son Père essayait de faire entrer dans sa bouche.  
-Il faut que tu manges, conseilla doucement Sirius en insistant.  
-Pas faim. Peux le faire tout seul.

Sirius lui céda la fourchette et Harry avala la moitié de son bifteck mais refusa tout simplement de manger plus de quatre frites -'Tu veux que je vomisse?'- malgré l'insistance de Sirius -'Si t'en mange encore une, je t'achète un cadeau d'avance pour ton anniversaire!'-.

Après ce déjeuner difficile, Harry se relaissa tomber contre les oreillers mais chercha timidement la main de son Père qui la serra pour le rassurer. Sirius semblait fichtrement inquiet mais ne savait pas si Harry était assez en forme pour une bonne discussion.

-Pourquoi as tu gardés le silence? S'enquit Sirius. Avais tu peur que …  
-Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, coupa Harry en baissant la tête. J'ai si…honte de ne pas être normal. Désolé Papa.  
-HARRY! Ne redis jamais ça! Est ce que c'est compris? Tu es normal!! Ce n'est pas une maladie qui t'infériorise aux autres. C'est simplement un problème de santé et aucunement une honte. Tu ne dois pas penser de telle chose!  
-Oui mais…  
-C'est une simple différence qu'on tente de soigner pour le mieux. Je t'en prie mon Cœur, ne te sens pas honteux.

Harry acquiesça et cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais Sirius le vit et l'attira contre lui. Silencieusement, le petit brun laissa libre cours à ses émotions et il confia à son Père qu'il avait volontairement caché l'évolution de ses crises pour la garder caché, que chaque cours manqués était ponctués de la manifestation de sa pleurésie et qu'il était sincèrement désolé de s'être crée une mauvaise réputation.

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup attendaient que tout s'arrange. C'est fait^^ Le prochain arrivera -normalement- vendredi prochain^^ Merci pour toute vos reviews sa me fait vraiment plaisir et je sui désolé de ne pouvoir y répondre.**


	43. Chapitre 43: Première rencontre

**Chapitre: Première Rencontre.**

Severus Rogue aimait ses élèves -enfin ses Serpentards- et était très fier de clouer le clapet de sa collègue et directrice des lions -Minerva- à chaque fois qu'un de ses Serpentards faisaient quelque chose d'honorable -comme gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons depuis sept longues années consécutives- ou avaient des résultats époustouflants.

C'est pourquoi le Maître des Potions était très satisfait de ses Premiers années à ce jour. Tout d'abord, Kenza Graham avait fait gagné quinze points à sa Maison en cours d'Astronomie avec Mrs Sinistra, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode étaient venus lui rapporter que Ron Weasley et ses deux compères -Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan- étaient à l'origine des serpents qui les avaient poursuivis dans les cachots et les filles lui avaient avouer que c'était Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter qui les avaient fait fuir.

D'ailleurs, Severus s'était demandé comment ils avaient fait mais avait accordé quinze nouveaux points à sa Maison pour les récompenser et en avait enlevés la même somme aux Gryffondors. Londubat -catastrophe ambulante- avait loyalement prévenu le Survivant des intentions de ses camarades alors le Directeur de Serpentard s'était montré un peu plus aimable envers le garçon en lui faisant disparaître seulement une fois sa Potion désastreuse au lieu de deux -voir trois- par cours.

-Entrez, ordonna t-il en entendant des frappements contre sa porte.

Harry Potter entra doucement dans le bureau de son Professeur de Potions et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer. Avec un signe de tête, Severus lui ordonna de prendre place face à son bureau. Il était évident que le garçon était anxieux de cette entrevue.

Depuis que le gamin était sortit de l'infirmerie -soit deux semaines auparavant-, Severus avait prit le temps d'attendre de voir si Harry allait assister à tout ses cours et il s'avéra que le petit Serpent n'avait loupé aucune heure -pas même une minute- à la joie de ses professeurs. Maintenant, le professeur Rogue estimait qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation professeur-élève et aussi parrain-filleul. Il avait prit se rôle quelques années auparavant en remplaçant ce que Sirius aurait dut être.

-Bonjour, Harry.  
-Professeur, répondit l'enfant en se tortillant sur sa chaise.  
-Les cours se passent bien?  
-Oui, Monsieur.

Harry rougit lorsque Severus lui adressa un regard noir. Dans ce bureau -et temps qu'aucune bêtise n'avait été commise-, Harry pouvait l'appeler par son prénom. Harry priait intérieurement que Severus ne lui fasse aucun reproche car depuis que ses crises s'étaient largement espacés -trois en deux semaines au lieu de deux par journée-, il avait eut un comportement irréprochable -si ce n'est une bagarre avec Weasmoche qui s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie-.

-J'ose espérer que la prochaine fois que tu te sentiras aussi mal que ses derniers mois, tu auras l'intelligence de le dire à quelqu'un?  
-Oui, bien sur.  
-Bien. Je ne vois plus aucun problème, conclut Severus.

Le petit brun se détendit en soupirant sur sa chaise et sourit à l'homme devant lui qui le lui rendit. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres comme avant ce qui sembla satisfaire Harry qui lui raconta que Drago et lui étaient devenus amis durant la semaine et que tout leur différents avaient été oubliés. Mais, Harry lui raconta quand même que les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient battus suite aux attaques de Drago sur sa Mère.

Severus l'écoutait en buvant un verre de Brandy -Harry avait un verre de jus de citrouille entre les mains-. Il devait admettre que son filleul pouvait être un vrai sale gosse -l'éducation de Lucius, certainement- et il assura à Harry que les Malefoy se plaçaient toujours au dessus de tout le monde alors il ne devait pas s'étonner d'un tel comportement.

-Moi, je sais que si j'aurais dit quelque chose comme ça, j'aurais pas put rajouter autre chose que Papa m'aurait déjà giflé suivit de près par Remus, avoua Harry abasourdi des paroles que Drago avait tenus envers lui.  
-Quelques fois, tu me fais penser à un Gryffondor, commenta Severus.  
-SEV'!! C'est une honte ce que tu viens de dire, protesta avec véhémence le petit. Dis ça à Papa et Mus, ils seraient trop heureux…  
-J'imagine mais tu as beaucoup de considération envers les autres.  
-Seulement les gens que je respecte. Si Weasmo…Weasley, se rattrapa Harry en rougissant, m'agacerait trop, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui dire des choses comme celle là!

L'ancien Espion éclata de rire face aux paroles d'Harry qui haussa un sourcil étonné. Il n'y avait rien de marrant à ce qu'il venait de dire! Surtout qu'il avouait à_ un professeur_ que ça ne le dérangerait pas de dire des horreurs à un autre _élève_. En réalité, Severus était amusé par les expressions d'indignation peint sur le visage du garçon. Ce dernier bougeait les bras dans une danse effrénée impossible à suivre et ses petites jambes se balançait mécaniquement au dessus du sol -Severus aimait être haut, par conséquent même la plupart des deuxième années touchaient le sol avec leur pied-. Harry ressemblait à un vrai… Gryffondor!! Seigneur…

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, le rassura t-il. Enfin, pas totalement. Tu fais une de ses tête lorsque tu me parles alors que parfois tu arrives à être si impassible. C'est très étonnant.  
-Et très marrant, apparemment, ironisa Harry en s'enfonça dans la chaise, vexé.

**oOo**

Le silence dans le dortoir des Serpentards berçait ses élèves qui dormaient profondément dans leur lit moelleux et chaud. Enfin, tous dormaient sauf Harry dont son front brillait de sueur et il se débattait entre ses draps en se mordant les lèvres inconsciemment pour se retenir de hurler de douleur.

_Harry était dans une si grande forêt sombre qu'il ne distinguait rien d'autre que les arbres et les buissons autour de lui. Pourtant, la douleur qui vrillait à sa si célèbre cicatrice le faisait convulser à certain moments. __Soudain, une forme encapuchonnée noir le traversa et tout son corps tomba au sol sous la douleur en hurlant. Mais comme ses rêves étant petit, la créature avec qui il partageait ses rêves -ou cauchemar- ne l'entendait ni ne la voyait. _

Tout les garçons de premiers année se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant un hurlement déchirant traverser le silence. Blaise grogna et ouvrit son rideau d'un coup sec tout comme Théodore et Drago alors que Grégory et Vincent se couvraient la tête d'un oreiller en se rendormant avec un ronflement pathétiquement grossier.

-Harry! S'exclamèrent les trios sorciers éveillés.

Blaise fut le premier à atteindre le lit de son meilleur ami qui se tordait dans tout les sens avec une main plaqué sur le front. Le blond soupira et entreprit de secouer l'épaule d'Harry mais le garçon semblait inconscient au geste alors Théo lui donna des petites gifles. En vain.

-On dirait qu'il souffre, remarqua Drago.  
-Non, vraiment? Ironisa Blaise en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
-Vous croyez qu'on appelle Rogue?  
-Si on le réveille en pleine nuit pour un cauchemar, il va nous étrangler, confia le blond en connaisseur.

_Terrifié, Harry se redressa et voué au courage exceptionnel qui venait d'apparaître, il courut après la forme et se figea en s'arrêtant devant la bordure: Poudlard… le Lac Noir… La Cabane d'Hagrid!!! L'homme -Voldemort- était penché au dessus d'un animal et buvait son sang. Harry!_

-Harry! Réveilles toi!

D'un coup brusque, Harry se réveilla et s'assit sur son lit en gémissant de douleur. Son corps était agité de tremblements nerveux. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler plusieurs fois avant de repasser en boucle son rêve. Poudlard…Voldemort…Forêt Interdite!! Par Merlin!! Levant les yeux, le Serpentard rencontra les trois regards inquiets de ses camarades mais il les ignora et Nott décida de se recoucher. Harry se frotta vigoureusement sa cicatrice mais elle restait brûlante et l'éclair rouge déchirait son front. Blaise et Drake l'interrogèrent du regard mais Harry se leva et fouilla dans sa malle avant de ressortir vainqueur sa cape d'Invisibilité.

-Tu vas où? Demanda Blaise exaspéré par l'indifférence de son ami.  
-Dans la Forêt Interdite!  
-Quoi? S'écria Drago les yeux grands ouvert.  
-On vient, assura le métisse.  
-Quoi? Répéta Drago pas très d'accord.

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent à courir dans le parc en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur la Cabane d'Hagrid alors que Blaise et Drago étaient tout essoufflés. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était évident que ses deux amis ne faisaient guère de sport où il fallait courir.

-Bordel, Harry! Cria Blaise lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Forêt. Ça t'arrives souvent de te lever et de courir jusque ici?  
-C'est vrai ça! T'es encore plus fou que je le croyais.  
-Ça me fait plaisir, ironisa Harry alors qu'il sentait sa cicatrice le picoter.

Les trois Serpentards s'avancèrent dans la profondeur de la Forêt Interdite. Soudainement, Harry se demanda si quitter la sécurité du dortoir alors que Voldemort semblait être dans l'enceinte de Poudlard était une bonne idée. Inquiet, il sortit sa baguette magique -'_Lumos'_- suivit de ses deux amis qui étaient tout aussi terrifié que lui. Un craquement derrière eux les fit sursauter et Harry pesta contre lui-même en voyant que ce n'était qu'une branche sur laquelle Drake avait marché. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. -'_Reprends toi,_ pensa t-il intérieurement-. C'était horrible cette sensation d'oppression.

Cependant, lorsque Blaise poussa une exclamation étouffé et pointa son doigt sur une forme indistincte au sol, Harry sentit son sang se glacer. La _forme_ de son rêve s'abreuvait du même animal. Une licorne au pelage scintillant. Magnifique. Il releva la tête et entre les arbres, il put apercevoir l'habitat d'Hagrid -comme dans son rêve-.

-Par Salazar, murmura Drago en caressant la robe de l'animal mort. Boire le sang d'une licorne est un vrai sacrilège.  
-Ah bon? S'étonna Harry. Je ne savais pas.  
-Ce sont des créatures précieuse et magique, précisa Blaise en se remettant en route.

Il voulait s'assurer que ses rêves étranges étaient faux et simplement le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, plus Harry avançait -et s'éloignait de la bordure et de la Cabane du Garde Chasse-, plus sa cicatrice le tiraillait et l'obliger à se la frotter pour tenter d'atténuer la petite douleur. Tentant de se rassurer, Harry s'arrêta au milieu du sentier et observa les alentours. À présent, ils n'apercevaient plus rien d'autre que les hêtres, les pins, les sycomores ou autre arbre et buissons. Des arbres avaient des racines énormes qui sortaient du sol. Si bien qu'Harry avait manqué de tomber tout comme Blaise.

-Je comprends pas ce qu'on fait dans cette forêt, grogna Drago en croisant les bras, agacé. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y a des tas de bestioles poilus. Imaginez vous si on tombe sur un Loup-Garou ou un vampire.

Instinctivement, le petit brun leva la tête vers le ciel mais heureusement, la Lune n'était pas encore remplie. Il rassura Drago en lui serrant doucement la main avant de la relâcher. Étrangement, Drago rougit violemment et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour le cacher mais Blaise l'avait bien vus contrairement à Harry qui était repartie à la contemplation des environs.

-Drake a raison, insista Blaise pas très rassuré. Explique au moins ce que tu cherches!  
-Je…je fais des rêves qui…

Mais soudainement, Harry se tut. Un courant d'air venait de passer à côté de lui. Il serra fortement sa Baguette Magique et fit un signe à Drago et Blaise pour qu'ils s'approchent. Les deux garçons obéirent précipitamment et se mirent à côté de lui. Cette fois, même les deux Sang Purs purent sentir le courant d'air inquiétant. Puis brutalement, Harry s'effondra au sol en hurlant si fort qu'une horde de corbeaux prirent leur envol pour aller plus loin. Drago écarquilla les yeux mais Blaise était figé. La bouche grande ouverte, il fixait quelque chose devant lui.

Harry était secoué de spasme et sa cicatrice ne lui avait jamais autant fait mal. Cependant, il releva la tête et poussa un petit gémissement en voyant la forme noire, Lord Voldemort, se précipiter sur eux. Drago suivit son regard et poussa un hurlement terrifié.

-IL FAUT PARTIR!!! Hurla Blaise en reculant.

Drago, lui-même reculait et priait Harry de faire de même. Mais le garçon semblait incapable de se relever. Dans sa précipitation, Blaise tomba au sol et déchira le pantalon de son pyjama et se fit une entaille au bras. Harry, toujours au sol, s'aidait de ses mains pour reculer mais son corps était agité de soubresaut douloureux.

-HARRY!! Hurla Blaise.  
-BOUGE TOI!! Ajouta Drago.  
-COURREZ!!! Ordonna Harry.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soufflant. Quand il les rouvrit, Drago et Blaise s'étaient éloignés mais Drago était tombé dans un buisson. Résultat, sa joue, ses bras et ses jambes étaient égratignés.

-Il faut aller chercher un professeur, commenta Blaise.  
-Harry Potter.

Le dit Harry Potter écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix froide de la forme prononcer son nom. Blaise et Drago qui étaient à une quinzaine de mètres se figèrent aussi et la peur paralysait chacun de leur membre. Le monstre continuait à avancer mais Harry semblait lui même incapable de bouger.

-Lord Voldemort, répondit Harry.

La réponse d'Harry englua encore plus Drago et Blaise dans le sol qui tremblèrent violemment conscient qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose mais quoi? Le courage leur manquait et ils étaient terrifiés. Harry semblait dans le même état puisqu'il tremblait et regardait _Voldemort_ s'approcher de lui sans bouger. Un hennissement puissant déchira le silence de la Forêt puis un bruit de sabots tapant contre le sol se fit entendre. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair blanc fondre sur son ennemi. Voldemort disparut et la chose se tourna vers lui. C'était un mi-homme mi-cheval. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se frotta à nouveau la cicatrice comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Je m'appelle Firenze et je suis un centaure, se présenta respectueusement l'animal.  
-Je…je…  
-Harry Potter. Je savais que tu allais venir bientôt. Les étoiles nous l'avaient annoncés.

**oOo**

Sirius gloussa dans le couloir suivit de Remus qui leva les yeux au ciels. C'était à leur tour de faire une ronde dans les couloirs pour s'assurer qu'aucun élèves n'étaient hors de leur dortoir. D'habitude, Severus adorait les faire à leur place -plus de points à enlever- mais cette fois-ci, leur ami était occupé -'_T'as rendez-vous avec une femme, Severus?' 'Arrête Sirius'_-.

-Idiot.  
-Méchant.  
-Chien!! Répliqua Remus.  
-Loup, grogna Sirius en souriant.  
-Ça c'était méchant, assura son amant.

Oh. Ils n'avaient que cela à faire lorsque aucun élève ne quittait leur lit. Dommage. S'insulter gentiment était un passe temps. La lune était presque pleine et dans trois jours, Remus allait se transformer en Loup-Garou ce qui l'angoissait terriblement. À chaque fois, il craignait de blesser un enfant.

Des lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes le sortit de ses pensées. Remus lui mit une baffe derrière la tête en lui rappelant que quelqu'un pouvait les voir et qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'un scandale éclate après la découverte de la liaison intime de deux professeurs. Soudain, Remus se figea et huma l'air -Sirius pouffa, il adorait quand Remus reniflait l'air de cette manière-. Il hocha la tête en direction de son collègue qui comprit que des élèves se baladaient dans les couloirs à plusieurs couloirs de là.

Drago, Blaise et Harry étaient cachés sous la cape et ils descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre leur Salle Commune où ils seraient en _sécurité_. Leur respiration était encore haletante par leur précédente aventure qui les avaient tous secoués. Voldemort. Voldemort était dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et par Merlin, ils semblaient être les seuls à le savoir. Dumbledore ne les auraient jamais laissés ignorant d'une telle information si il était au courant.

Au détour d'un couloir, les trois Serpentards faillirent foncés dans deux adultes. Harry faillit grogner en reconnaissant son Père et Remus. Blaise mit à temps une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de sortir un bruit et Drago les tira sur le côté alors que les deux professeurs s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient autour d'eux.

-Tiens des élèves invisible, s'amusa Sirius.  
-Tu trouve ça marrant? Grogna Remus. Ça doit être un élève qui a une Cape d'Invisibilité.  
-Oh. Vraiment? Je ne connais qu'un _seul_ élèvequi en possède une.  
-Ne serait-ce pas… Mr Potter? Continuèrent ils en même temps.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et échangea un regard avec ses amis qui ne bougeaient plus. Ils avaient des problèmes… Serpentardement, ils se décalèrent sur le côté pour fuir et Harry eut soudain envie de rire nerveusement car la nuit avait été riche en émotion et qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était dormir! Soudainement, ils sentirent la Cape leur échapper des mains jusqu'à les découvrir et voler dans celle de Sirius. Mais les deux hommes les regardèrent de haut en bas sans parler. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient dans un piteux état. Blaise avait le bas de son pantalon déchirés par les ronces avec quelques coupures au bras. Le visage de Drago comptait deux entailles plus une dans le bras tandis qu'Harry avait son pantalon plein de terre ainsi que ses mains. Une feuille avait élu domicile dans ses cheveux et sa lèvre était coupé.

-Par Merlin!! Que vous est t-il arrivé? Se reprit Remus en les fixant sévèrement. Avez-vous été dans la Forêt Interdite?  
-Non, mentirent les trois garçons.  
-Je crains que vous ayez des ennuis Messieurs, ajouta Sirius. Alors le mieux serait de dire la vérité.

Drago était un menteur. Un très bon menteur -Merci, Pè, il était aussi très intelligent et il savait lorsqu'il devait dire la vérité pour ne pas se faire punir. Il était aussi lâche soit un Serpentard haut de gamme. Une vraie luxure. C'est pour cela que lorsque Blaise et Harry le virent ouvrir la bouche, ils craignirent beaucoup d'entendre les mots qui allait suivre.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans la Forêt!!!  
-Drago! Soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciels.  
-Voldemort est ici? Redemanda Remus peu certain d'avoir entendu.  
-Oui, affirma le blond.  
-Suivez nous.

Grâce à Drago, ils se retrouvèrent cinq minutes plus tard dans le Bureau de Dumbledore. Drago haussa les épaules en voyant le regard noir qu'Harry lui lança. Bien évidemment, le blond ne pouvait pas savoir que le professeur Black et le professeur Lupin étaient les parents de son ami. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry ne voulait pas le dire mais il aurait préféré le faire en privé. Cette déclaration allait attirer l'attention sur eux et ce qu'il ne désirait vraiment pas.

Le silence dans le bureau était pesant et les deux hommes échangeaient des regards angoissaient puis tentaient de capter celui d'Harry. Dumbledore arriva dans son bureau avec une horrible robe de chambre jaune-citron qui donna envie de vomir au trois Serpentards. Le vieil homme les salua aussi gaiement que si il n'avait jamais été réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

-Asseyez vous, mes enfants, invita Dumbledore.

Cette proposition lui attira les trois regards noirs de ses élèves. Ils n'étaient _plus _des enfants! Dumbledore dut se douter de leur pensée puisqu'il sourit, amusé. Sirius et Remus restèrent debout à coté du directeur et les trois professeurs regardèrent les enfants qui semblaient très à l'aise mais aussi très froid. De vrais Serpentards. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus apparut dans ses habituelles robes noires. N'avait il pas de pyjama?

-Que faîtes vous ici? Attaqua immédiatement leur Directeur de Maison.  
-Allons, Severus, ils vont nous expliquer mais tout d'abord, dans quelle état êtes vous? Calma Dumbledore avec son sourire gâteau.  
-Nous avons visités la Forêt, déclara nonchalamment Blaise.  
-C'est évident, ironisa Remus. Mais, il me semble que Mr Malefoy a laissé échapper une information intéressante lorsque nous les avons trouvés dans les couloirs. Pouvez vous la répéter?

Drago répéta que Voldemort se trouvait dans la Forêt du bout des lèvres en évitant de regarder Severus. Son parrain était un supporter du Lord Noir -Père lui avait dit- alors avouer que celui-ci se trouvait dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard était une offense au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voulait être vraisemblablement discret.

Cette fois-ci, l'étincelle de joie dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore disparut et il se redressa dans son fauteuil alors que Severus était devenu livide et fixait les trois enfants. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard. Les Serpentards semblaient très sérieux et ils se doutaient certainement que Voldemort n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie.

-Vous affirmez, Mr Malefoy, que Lord Voldemort -frissonnement de la plupart- est en ce moment même présent dans l'enceinte du Château.  
-Oui, professeur, confirma Drago calmement bien que son malaise se manifestait par le tic de sa main qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir et se fermer.  
-Et vous Mr Zabini et Mr Potter, approuvez vous les dires de votre ami? Continua Dumbledore.

Harry et Blaise se regardèrent puis voyant que ça ne servait à rien de démentir -pourquoi faire?-, ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Harry n'aurait plus besoin d'aller leur dire dès le lendemain matin. Les quatre professeurs les regardaient fixement et l'angoisse ainsi que l'inquiétude était palpable dans l'atmosphère.

-Veuillez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en détail.

Alors vaincu, Blaise commença par son réveil par les cris d'Harry. Ce dernier se retenait à grand peine de rougir et il pouvait sentir les trois regards inquiets de Sirius, Remus et Severus tandis que celui de Dumbledore restait fixé sur Blaise. Puis vint, leur entrée dans la Forêt et enfin la rencontre avec Voldemort -Drago insista innocemment sur le fait qu'Harry avait reconnut le Lord Noir- ainsi que les hurlements de douleur d'Harry qui se tordait au sol puis Firenze, le centaure qui l'avait fait fuir.

Un long silence tomba dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Drago était impassible alors que Blaise fixait un point de la cheminée avec ennui en attendant quelqu'un leur dise de retourner se coucher et Harry…Harry observa le parc baigné par la Lune sous un masque d'impassibilité froide. Dumbledore se racla légèrement la gorge et échangea un hochement de tête avec Sirius qui acquiesça.

-Bien. Severus, veuillez raccompagnez Mr Zabini et son ami à leur dortoir après avoir soigner leur écorchures tandis que Mr Potter reste ici, demanda calmement le directeur.  
-Suivez moi, grogna Rogue en faisant un geste vague de la main pour les insister à se lever.  
-Bonsoir.

Harry regarda ses deux amis disparaître avec leur Directeur de Maison. Au passage, Blaise lui serra doucement et discrètement l'épaule comme pour l'encourager mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se fasse disputer. Non? dès que la porte se referma, Sirius se tourna vers Harry et l'examina profondément comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose sorte du corps de l'enfant et crie 'SURPRISE!'. Cette idée le fit sourire stupidement et ramena l'attention des adultes sur lui.

-Bien, Harry. Comment te sens tu? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce.  
-Très bien, assura le Serpentard. Il ne nous ait rien arrivé.  
-Et ta cicatrice? S'enquit Sirius en passant une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son fils. Qu'as tu ressentis lorsqu'il était prêt de toi?  
-Ça…ça me brûlait très fort…

**oOo**

**Alors vous avez aimé! C'est un chapitre où j'attends beaucoup de réaction par rapport à ça avec l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort dans la forêt. Je tiens à préciser que Remus n'est pas un horrible Père qui preferait faire cours au lieu d'laler voir le garçon mais il voulait laisser Harry et Sirius ensemble ^^. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! Merci encore. Bye.**


	44. Chapitre 44: Beaucoup de questions!

**Chapitre:Beaucoup de questions!**

En quelques mois, Sirius Black avait obtenu la réputation d'un professeur blagueur et détendu mais excellent tandis que Remus Lupin -compagnon, amant et collègue du dit Sirius- s'était collé dans le rôle du professeur calme et doux mais qui voulait voir des efforts et des résultats, des vrais.

Alors lorsque ses adorables élèves de cinquième année se faisaient face sur les estrades de Duel depuis plus d'une heure et demi sans qu'aucun n'aient réussis à lancer parfaitement -Remus aimait aussi la perfection- un sortilège de stupéfixtion à son adversaire, la patience de l'homme s'effritait doucement jusqu'à devenir inexistante. Bien évidemment, peu de monde savait que le lendemain la Lune serait Pleine et que leur cher et tendre professeur deviendrait un Loup-Garou -'_On dirait que tes canines ressortent'_ s'était amusé Sirius avant de se recevoir un couteau à côté de la main droite-, sinon ils n'auraient pas prit le risque de l'énerver autant.

-Mr Blockbusery! Cria Remus en s'approchant de son élève. Pour le neuvième fois, n'avez vous pas compris que votre poignet doit faire un moulinet dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et non ce geste ignoble que vous répétez depuis une heure et demi?  
-Heu…si Professeur, bégaya le Gryffondor surpris d'entendre son professeur crier. C'est juste que…  
-Que quoi? Coupa le Loup-Garou. Que vous êtes assez idiot pour ne pas écouter lorsque vos professeurs vous donnent des conseils puisque vous préférez apparemment flirter avec Miss Daleine.

Les deux élèves passèrent d'un blanc pâle à un rouge brique sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards et les yeux ébahis des Gryffondors et de Sirius. Remus se tourna alors vers les élèves de la maison des verts et leur jeta un regard tellement menaçant que leur rires s'étranglèrent dans leur gorge. Dix points fut enlevé à chaque maison et le silence pesant s'étira.

-Hum, bien, commença nerveusement Sirius en lançant un regard en coin à son amant. Nous allons replacer les tables et vous ferez ce que vous voulez le reste du cours.

À cette annonce, Remus soupira de soulagement et ses épaules tendues s'affaissèrent et il prit place sur une des chaises posés derrière le bureau pendant que les élèves remettaient les tables et chaises de cours à leur place initiale dans un bruyant bordel tout en murmurant -il ne fallait pas tenter le diable- frénétiquement.

Sirius adressa un sourire réconfortant aux deux Gryffondors qui avaient subit la colère de leur second professeur de duel avant de se tourner vers son compagnon qui regardait le bureau d'un air morne comme si il avait envie de l'exploser -'_Pulsion Loupienne?'_ aurait demandé Sirius en temps normal avec un rire léger mais il préféra se taire-.

À la place, il s'installa sur l'autre chaise et passa son regard à travers la Salle de Cours. Dumbledore l'avait emménagé spécialement pour les cours de Duel. En face du bureau, il y avait un long estrade de Duel où s'effectuait les démonstrations entre Sirius et Remus qui les séparaient des élèves. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait les petits estrades de bois pour les échanges entre deux élèves et au centre, les tables. D'habitude, d'un coup de baguette magique, il pouvait inverser le plan de la Salle selon le programme du jour -théorie ou pratique- mais Sirius avait préféré occuper les élèves en les faisant tout replacer eux même.

-Rem', qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Tu les as effrayés, s'inquiéta alors le Sang-Pur en se penchant pour discuter à voix basse avec lui.  
-C'est bon, grogna l'autre en serrant avec force le bout du bureau.

Oh. Remus était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. La Pleine Lune promettait d'être brutal et douloureuse. Sirius soupira et se recula de son amant en laissant à nouveau tomber ses yeux sur la classe. Ses pensées partirent vers Harry.

Harry. Le garçon n'avait pas semblé traumatisé plus que cela de se retrouver face à un Lord Voldemort affaiblit mais tout autant effrayant. Sans l'avouer, Sirius avait été énormément blessé par le refus de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé qu'Harry avait présenté lorsque ses amis avaient laissés échapper la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est ce que son fils ne lui faisait plus confiance? Et si oui, qu'avait il fait? Leur relations été revenue comme avant à partir du moment où Harry s'était confié sur le pourquoi de ses anciennes absences.

-Professeur Black?

Sirius releva la tête et interrogea du regard la jeune fille qui l'avait interpellé -Miss Texan-. La Gryffondor était une jolie fille blonde avec des yeux en amandes de couleurs noisettes. Elle échangea un regard incertain avec ses amis qui semblaient attendre avidement qu'elle commence à parler même les Serpentards s'étaient tus pour se demander ce que voulait leur camarade de Maison qui rougissait de gêne. Même Remus avait levé la tête pour écouter ce qu'elle allait leur demander.

-Beaucoup de monde à Poudlard se pose une question qui est hors du cadre scolaire, commença alors l'élève d'une voix professionnel. Personne n'ignore aujourd'hui votre histoire mais aussi que vous êtes le parrain de Harry Potter -inconsciemment Sirius retint son souffle alors qu'il hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement-. Nous nous demandions si vous aviez pris le Survivant en charge.

Remus jeta un regard en coin à Sirius qui restait silencieux et observait son élève. D'ailleurs celle ci sentait ses joues devenir cramoisi au fur et à mesure que le silence s'étirait. Tout les autres élèves fixaient le professeur Black dans l'attente d'une réponse mais Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Il n'y avait que les Gryffondors pour oser poser de tel questions à un professeur.

-Je suis sur que les rumeurs du collège aurait gonflé si j'aurais confirmer mais je dois malheureusement vous avouer que Mr Potter a bien une famille comme vous avez dut l'entendre qui l'a prit en charge.  
-Des Moldus, renifla dédaigneusement un Serpentard. On sait très bien que Potter est une honte pour notre Maison.  
-Vraiment? Demanda calmement Remus. Peut-être que vous pourriez développer cette idée.

Mais le Serpentard se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir emplit de dégoût auquel Remus répondit par un haussement de sourcil au moment même où la cloche sonna. La classe se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie comme un seul homme. C'était évident qu'à la fin du dîner tout Poudlard -professeur, elfes de maisons et fantômes y compris- aura eut vent de l'éclat du professeur Lupin mais aussi de la confirmation officielle que Black ne jouait pas la rôle de Parrain au près d'Harry Potter.

Si ils savaient.

**oOo **

Harry bailla et s'étira de tout son long. Blaise lui adressa un sourire en sortant de la Salle de Bain. Le mois de février était presque fini et la neige avait disparu pour laisser place à un froid légèrement mordant. Le soleil faisait son apparition timide par moment en perçant les épais nuages gris qui couvrait le château de Poudlard.

-J'ai faim, gémit théâtralement Drago en mettant une main sur son cœur comme si il venait de se rendre compte d'une terrible nouvelle.  
-Oh, Seigneur Malefoy, mon estomac meurt aussi de faim, ajouta Harry en miment de fausse larmes de douleur.  
-Allons vite les soigner, murmura Blaise en prenant une voix grave.

Quelques instant plus tard, le dortoir des Serpentards fut recouvert pas les rires presque hystérique des trois garçons qui se cramponnait le ventre sous leur idiotie. Finalement, Harry se redressa en soufflant pour reprendre sa respiration et ses amis réussirent à en faire de même.

Théodore Nott les observaient avec amusement depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la Salle de Bain. Il avouait sans honte qu'il aurait aimé faire partie de ce groupe de Serpentard pour le moins ordinaire. Ajouté au trois garçons, on voyait souvent Kenza et Pansy qui partageaient leur dîner ou leur soirées avec eux. Lui, se contentait de Millicent, Grégory et Vincent. Tout trois étaient des imbéciles -sans aucune méchanceté- et un rien les faisaient rire. Avant, Drago traînait avec lui mais depuis qu'il avait trouvé l'amitié en Harry, il l'avait délaissé.

En se retournant, Harry croisa la regard de Théodore et il lui adressa un sourire. Il était vrai que Théo avait été méchant et désagréable avec lui au début -Drago aussi- mais il savait pardonner alors il s'avança vers lui et lui proposa de venir manger avec eux.

-J'ai envie d'une entrecôte saignante, annonça Blaise en coupant Drago au milieu d'une phrase.  
-Je parlais! S'indigna ce dernier.  
-Ah bon? Je n'avais pas entendu. T'avais entendus Théodore?  
-Pas du tout, ajouta le garçon en faisant des grands yeux effarés. Harry?  
-J'ai cru entendre un sorte de grésillement hideux mais j'ai du me tromper.

Le Grand Drago Malefoy, plissa des yeux et fusilla ses amis du regard avant de se tenir bien droit et de s'éloigner de quelques mètres sous leur gloussements discrets -Serpentard!-. Non mais! C'était décidé: il faisait la tête! On ne devait pas l'ignorer.

Arrivé, dans la Grande Salle, Harry sentit tout les regards se tourner vers lui puis en direction de la table des professeurs. Drago les toisa tous et attira Harry à côté de lui à l'aide d'un bras. Blaise leur lança un sourire amusé avant de faire un signe de la main à Kenza et Pansy pour qu'elles les rejoignent.

-Tu boude plus? Se moqua Blaise.  
-Pourquoi ils te regardaient comme ça? Ignora Drago en regardant Harry.  
-Je sais pas. J'ai rien fais! Se défendit Harry en avalant une frite couverte de mayonnaise.  
-C'est une frite à la mayonnaise ou une mayonnaise à la frite? Demanda Théo avec dégoût.  
-Hum…une mayonnaise à la frite, assura Pansy.  
-C'est à cause de Black.

Harry releva brusquement la tête vers Kenza puis se retourna vers Sirius qui discutait -ou semblait se disputer- avec Severus. Le premier dut sentir qu'on le regardait fixement puisqu'il se détourna calmement de son collègue malgré son air offusqué et chercha du regard qui l'observait avant de tomber sur Harry et ses amis. Ce dernier leur adressa un vague sourire avant de lever les yeux aux ciels et se retourner à nouveau vers Severus avec un léger sourire qu'il tentait de cacher.

Alors Kenza leur expliqua qu'une Gryffondor lui avait demandé en plein cours après un éclat de Remus -Harry se retint de froncer les sourcils- qui était Harry pour lui et que bien que tout le monde avait comprit que Black ne l'élevait pas, tous pensaient qu'ils entretenaient une relation parrain-filleul. Ce qui avait été contredit dans la journée.

-Oh. C'est pour ça, commenta simplement Harry. Idiot.  
-Alors Black et toi, vous n'avez vraiment aucun contact? Insista Pansy.  
-Il n'est que mon Parrain sur des documents officiels et rien d'autre.

Le ton tranchant et sec d'Harry les convainquit…sauf Drago et Blaise qui ne pouvaient ignorer le soulagement qu'Harry avait montré en voyant Black près de lui à l'infirmerie. Peut être était il soulagé de voir quelqu'un qui était censé s'occuper de lui près de son chevet. En tout cas, Harry Potter décelait toujours autant de secret. Harry se tortilla légèrement sur le banc en voyant les regards inquisiteurs que Blaise et Drago lui lançaient par moment. Ce fut avec joie qu'Harry quitta la Grande Salle avec ses amis sous les murmures pleins de ragots à son sujet.

**oOo**

Drago et Blaise étaient couchés sur le dos côte à côte sur le lit du premier et discutait à voix basse. Théodore et Harry était dans la Salle de Bain. Le premier finissait de mettre son pyjama alors que le second se détendait sous une douche brûlante si l'on prenait en compte les cris de Théodore.

-JE VAIS ÉTOUFFER! Criait il alors que la buée recouvrait le miroir.  
-Laisse moi tranquille, grognait Harry en riant.

Les deux amis rirent un instant avant d'en profiter à continuer à papoter. Ils devaient empêcher Harry ou Théo d'entendre cette conversation. Le premier était le sujet de celle ci et le second n'était pas encore assez proche d'eux pour participer à leur confidences.

Le blond plissa le nez comme si il sentait une odeur nauséabonde avant de tourner son regard vers son ami qui avait les yeux fermés et semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Harry…et son passage à l'infirmerie était un point qu'il débattait. Sirius Black attendrait une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, ils rassemblaient tout les éléments récupérer durant leur recherche silencieuse.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il est malade, avoua Blaise en tapant la couverture du poing. Écoutes moi, je suis sur l'avoir déjà vus prendre des médicaments le soir.  
-Ouais, il s'isole toujours dans la Salle de Bain pendant quelques minutes, approuva Drago en jetant un regard à Grégory qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.  
-Une potion?  
-Non, contra l'héritier des Malefoy. Harry vit chez des Moldus comment vaudrais-tu qu'il se soit procuré des potions?  
-Black? Dumbledore? Pompresh? Rogue? La liste peut-être longue, proposa le métisse.

Théodore sortit de la Salle de Bain en sifflotant avant de se jeter sur son lit comme un poids. Les deux autres Serpentards se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils se levèrent d'un bond en se poussant et jetèrent Grégory sur le côté avec mal alors qu'il comptait se rendre dans la Salle d'Eau et ouvrirent la porte.

Harry les regarda surpris alors qu'il tenait un objet bizarre entre ses mains, prêt à l'apporter à sa bouche puis il rougit et cacha ses mains derrière son dos. Drago entra le premier avec un air princier et s'approcha d'Harry alors que Blaise paraissait particulièrement victorieux.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez? Demanda Harry suspicieusement terminant de boutonner le haut de son pyjama bleu.  
-C'est quoi dans ta main? Répliqua Blaise d'un ton direct.

Les yeux verts du garçon s'obscurcir. -'_Oh non_,' pensa t-il. '_Pas déjà'_-. Blaise ferma la porte derrière lui en ignorant le grognement interrogatif de Vincent. Harry haussa un sourcil puis soupira. Il savait très bien que ses deux amis parlaient de lui derrière son dos. Oh oui, il les avaient surpris lorsque ceux-ci le croyaient endormis. '_Tu crois vraiment qu'il est malade?_' ou encore '_Attends, il crachait du sang Drake! Du sang'_!! Voilà ce qu'Harry avait perçu entre les mots comme potions ou cœur…

Blaise soupira et s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Drake restait légèrement en retrait pour l'observer intensément. Mais avant qu'aucun des deux n'aient put ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à persécuter et menacer leur ami de tout leur révéler sous peine de subir les pires douleurs dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, Harry les regarda avec colère.

-Ça suffit! S'exclama t-il. Maintenant, c'est assez!! Toujours! La prochaine fois que vous voulez enquêter sur moi, soyez au moins discret.  
-Oh vraiment? Peut être parce que l'on attendait que tu nous dises ce que tu cachais, répliqua implacablement Drago.  
-Théoriquement, si je cache quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour le confier à qui que ce soit, cracha Harry. Maintenant, si vous pouvez me laissez passer.

Harry n'attendit même pas une parole ou une réaction avant de pousser Blaise de l'épaule et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Théodore le regarda avec interrogation mais il reçut un simple haussement d'épaule agacé comme réponse. Il farfouilla dans sa malle avant d'en sortir sa Cape au moment où ses deux amis quittaient la Salle de Bain.

-Harry, tenta Blaise.

Mais celui-ci avait mal. Oh oui, il avait mal là. Quelque part dans le cœur qui le compressait. Une boule lui bloquait la respiration. Drago et Blaise n'avaient pas à savoir qu'il était malade. Ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de le savoir. Pourquoi faire? Non et ses amis n'avaient pas à fouiner comme ça autour de lui!! Par Merlin, il n'était pas un divertissement pour fouine.

Les couloirs de Poudlard était vide et silencieux. Quand Harry remonta les escaliers pour rejoindre le Hall, il avait stupidement peur et croyait entendre du bruit derrière lui qui le faisait se retourner et sursauter brusquement pour ne rien voir. Le Survivant poussa un cri terrifié lorsqu'une armure tomba dans un grand fracas juste à côté de lui. Une main sur son cœur qui battait à toute allure, Harry s'assura que sa Cape le recouvrait bien quand il entendit Rusard arriver en courant suivit de sa chatte.

-PEEVES!! SALE PETIT FANTÔME INGRAT!! Hurla le concierge.

Un caquètement au dessus de sa tête le fit lever les yeux. Et oui. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, se moquait ouvertement de Rusard. Harry gloussa mais avança pour échapper à Miss Teigne et Rusard et Peeves.

-Ruse, Ruse, Rusard, chantonna le fantôme en riant. Rase, Ruse, Rusard.  
-LA FERME!! Je vais réussir à convaincre Dumbledore de te faire jeter hors de ce château.

Seul un éclat de rire amusé lui répondit avant qu'une Bombaouse lui tombe dessus. Harry écarquilla les yeux et posa une main devant se bouche pour ne pas rire. Rusard et Miss Teigne formaient un tableau hilarant qu'Harry n'était pas près d'oublier. Au milieu du couloir, Rusard était trempé et ses longs cheveux sale et sec avaient frisés. Il serrait son balai dans sa main si fort que ses pointures avaient virés au blanc. L'horrible Chatte crachotait sur le sol en se secouant.

Harry poussa finalement la porte de l'Infirmerie -après s'être délecté du spectacle d'un Rusard courrant en hurlant derrière Peeves avec comme seul menace son merveilleux balai- et entra sans bruit. Non pas que le Couvre Feu était passé -dans dix minutes- mais Mrs Pompresh ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé voir Remus -seul Sirius le pouvait après la Pleine Lune-. Le garçon se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au seul lit blanc occupé et entouré de rideaux.

Son souffle se bloqua quelques secondes en regardant le visage pâle et fatigué de Mus. Ses traits étaient tirés et une large griffure commençait à la base de son cou pour se perdre sous sa chemise de nuit. La main gauche du Loup-garou était bandé jusqu'à la mi-bras. Remus semblait très vieux et triste, seul et endormi sur ce lit.

Alors très silencieusement, Harry ôta ses chaussures d'un geste du pied et les jeta au bout du lit. Il resserra le haut de son pyjama autour de son cou avant de lever le drap qui recouvrait son second Père. Il se glissa à côté de Remus et se blottit contre lui. Même les petits Serpentards avaient besoin de réconfort malgré tout les préjugés qu'il y avait.

Ce fut ainsi que Sirius les trouva. Ses deux hommes endormis. L'un contre l'autre. Un sourire ému était plaqué sur son visage et Mrs Pompresh consentit à ne pas réveiller et renvoyer Harry dans son dortoir.

**oOo**

Narcissa Malefoy ajusta sa longue robe -une des plus chers- bleu ciel tout simple dont l'originalité était marqué par quelques plis au bas. Elle se recouvrit ses épaules frêles avec une cape d'un bleu plus foncé maintenu par une broche en forme de serpent au niveau de la poitrine. Puis, elle daigna enfin détacher son regard de son reflet et de faire face à son mari. '_Elle porte bien son nom'_, pensa t-il ironiquement en lui jetant un regard froid. Il devait être sur les coups de vingt deux heures en ce mois de mars et leur dispute durait depuis…dix minutes. '_Super_', constata Lucius en gardant un air impassible bien qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

-Ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que notre héritier fréquente des gens aussi bas que Potter, déclara fermement Narcissa.  
-Notre fils a onze ans, rappela Lucius en plissant les yeux. En grandissant, il se débarrassera de Potter ou peut être qu'il arrivera même à le convaincre que le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres est beaucoup plus attirant et intéressant que celui du vieux fou.  
-Je ne veux pas que Drago soit un traître.  
-Il n'est pas un traître en étant avec le Survivant! Tenta de raisonner l'homme.

Oh Seigneur. Sa femme, sa si jolie et douce femme était devenue une personne cruelle et froide. Lucius se souvenait tellement de ses heures qu'il passait à la prendre dans ses bras, à la cajoler et la couvrir de cadeaux en attendant que leur fiançailles puis leur mariage soit prononcé officiellement. Elle était si frêle et faible. Puis, il était entré dans le Cercle des Mangemorts lors de la dernière année scolaire de sa future épouse -il était âgé d'une année de plus- et était monté très rapidement en tant que Bras Droit lorsque son Père avait trouvé la mort.

Dès le moment où Bellatrix Black-Lestrange était devenue la plus grande supportrice et fidèle -mais aussi amante bien que personne n'avait osé prononcé le mot- de Lord Voldemort, Narcissa avait entreprit elle-même de devenir quelqu'un d'important aux yeux du Seigneur. Elle avait tout tenté. Des demandes de mission, de tortures et de tueries alors qu'elle avait presque échoué à l'exécution d'un Sang de Bourbe sous les rires moqueurs des autres mangemorts et du Maître mais elle n'avait pas abandonné. La jalousie l'avait rendue d'une beauté froide.

-Ah moins que tu ne sois aussi un traître! Comme ton fils, cracha t'elle d'une voix froide.  
-Ne dis pas de telles sottises, claqua Lucius tout aussi implacablement. Je suis le bras droit du Maître. Comment peux tu m'accuser de traîtrise. Idiote!

Et un jour, le Maître lui avait rétorqué que si elle voulait faire quelque chose de bien -à ce moment là, ses yeux bleus avait briller d'espoir et d'admiration pour l'homme face à elle-, elle n'avait qu'à donner un héritier à la famille Malefoy. Et Narcissa avait accepté! Narcissa!! Alors que la jeune femme avait refusé maintes fois de donner un enfant à Lucius -'_Comment veux tu que je sois proche du Maître, si tu m'engrosse!_' avait elle sifflé-.

-Lorsque le Maître reviendra, murmura Narcissa en détachant chaque mot, et que Drago sera en âge, il entrera directement dans le Cercle.

Alors avait suivit les neufs mois les plus horribles pour Lucius. Des pleurs, des cris, des insultes et des reproches avaient fusés pendant toutes ses semaines et il n'avait tenu que grâce au soutien de son ami Severus devenu Parrain de Drago à sa naissance. Oh, beaucoup pourrait croire que Narcissa menait la loi au sein de leur famille mais lorsque Lucius donnait un ordre sec et froid, elle l'exécutait comme la bonne femme noble qu'elle était.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répliqua le mari en grimaçant intérieurement.

Drago était né au grand bonheur de Lucius mais au dégoût de sa Mère qui s'était retourné de lui dès qu'elle avait comprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la considérait pas plus avec ou sans enfant. Alors Lucius était devenu la seule présence omniprésente dans la vie du petit garçon blond. Il se levait chaque nuit lorsqu'il pleurait bien qu'il attendait quelques fois dans l'espoir que Narcissa se lèverait et calmerait son enfant en le réconfortant. En vain. Une seule fois, elle s'était levé pour… imposer un sort de Silence autour de la chambre du bambin.

-Alors remet le sur le droit chemin.  
-Je pense que si Drago et Potter sont amis, ils se pourraient que tout deux rejoignent le Maître à son retour. Maintenant, silence! Ordonna Lucius.

Chaque fois qu'il était en mission, au réunion des Mangemorts ou au Ministère, il craignait pour son fils sachant que son épouse ne s'occuperait pas du petit bébé. C'était des elfes de maisons qui le gardait en sécurité pour qu'il ne se blesse pas et Lucius se précipitait chez lui pour s'assurer que Drago allait bien puis il le prenait dans ses bras et lui donnait le biberon et lui changeait sa couche. Parce qu'il était Père. Parce qu'il était le seul à le faire en dehors des elfes. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!!! LA relation Narccisa/Lucius/Drago deviednraient très importante dans plusieurs années. Je suis en train d'écrire les derniers chapitres de la Premire année^^ Merci pour toute vos reviews :D J'en suis vrmt heureuse. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dès que possinble! Merci encore à tous**


	45. Chapitre 45:Décisions et quelques soucis

**Chapitre:Décision et quelques soucis...**

Le bureau de Dumbledore paraissait encore assez vaste alors qu'il était rempli d'une dizaine de fauteuils où siégeaient la plupart de ses employés et les membres les plus influents de l'Ordre du Phénix qui se réunissait lors des urgences -comme l'enlèvement de Harry Potter-. Kingsley Shacklebolt occupait un siège à côté de la fenêtre, Minerva était juste à sa droite tandis que Severus était appuyé contre le mur du fond, un air impassible inscrit sur son visage. Elphias Doge et Modingus Fletcher -une odeur de tabac froid envahissait l'air sous le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Weasley- discutaient à voix basse à la gauche d'Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle.

Sirius et Remus étaient tout deux appuyés contre le mur à côté de Severus qui paraissait pensif en fixant froidement la fenêtre d'un air absent. Sirius et Remus étaient tendus à l'extrême. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite ne cessait de tourner dans leur tête et ils surveillaient à chaque fois qu'Harry allait bien. Merlin_, Lord_ _Voldemort_ était à quelques mètres d'eux et ils leurs étaient impossible de protéger totalement Harry. La meilleure solution -en matière de sécurité- serait de l'enfermer dans leur maison mais… ils ne pouvaient décemment pas isoler le garçon. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le Maître des Potions fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'agacement en manquant de se reprendre le battant de celle ci lorsque Andromeda se répandit en excuse pour son retard et sa maladresse.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là -reniflement sarcastique de Severus-, nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara Dumbledore alors que le silence se faisait à la seconde même.  
-Que se passe t-il, Albus? Demanda Molly avec inquiétude.  
-Si vous arrêteriez de poser des questions peut-être que vous le seriez, siffla l'ancien Mangemort.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais avec un regard noir, il réduit au silence les prochaines reproches qui allaient fuser. Oh, bien. Severus était en colère et encore _plus_ grincheux que d'habitude. Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent avec d'adresser un regard rassurant à Mrs Weasley qui se tortillait de gêne sur sa chaise. Après tout, Severus n'avait pas tort! La réunion aurait dut commencer depuis une quinzaine de minutes mais beaucoup avait été en retard, d'autre n'avaient put se libérer.

-Donc? Pressa Severus en jetant un regard insistant à son Directeur.  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que lors de la Chute de Voldemort, celui-ci s'est retrouvé changé en un état critique. Ni qu'il est sensé se cacher en plein milieu d'une Forêt en Albanie. Malheureusement, des enfants nous ont avertis, il y a une semaine, que l'esprit de Voldemort était présent dans l'enceinte du château. Plus précisément, dans la Forêt Interdite.

Une vague de murmure horrifié se déclenchèrent et Emeline Vance poussa un cri aiguë apeuré qui lui valut un regard noir du Maître des Potions. Oh oui, Severus était vraiment en colère d'être enfermé dans ce bureau pour plusieurs raisons. De une, son Maître -Lord Voldemort- semblait se balader tranquillement dans la Forêt -soit à _quelques _mètres de lui mais aussi d'Harry-, de deux Drago, son cher filleul, était en ce moment même couché sur la banquette de son appartement et se vidait de ses larmes. Il semblait que le petit blond avait oublié toute sa dignité lorsqu'il était venu se réfugier dans les bras de son Parrain.

D'après ce que Severus avait compris, Narcissa avait glissé une missive dans le colis remplie de friandise que Lucius avait envoyé à son précieux fils et ses amis. Et apparemment, la belle Malefoy n'y avait pas été de main morte si l'on comptait la réaction violente du petit Serpentard qui avait été à la fois très triste mais aussi effrayé. Narcissa était une femme qui pouvait être très monstrueuse et Drago avait été -évidemment- très touché.

Lucius était son ami même si Dumbledore lui avait plusieurs fois fait comprendre que cette relation ne lui plaisait guère. Mais -au bout de quelques années- le Directeur avait abandonné l'idée de le faire haïr Lucius lorsqu'il avait comprit que si les deux amis se retrouvaient face à face sur un champ de bataille dans deux camps différents, il n'y aurait pas de pitié. Et Severus avait surtout argumenté sur le fait que Drago était son filleul et qu'il soit le fils de Lucius ne changeait à rien: il devrait être là toujours pour le blond.

-C'est pour cela que la Forêt a été interdite au cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques et que les portes sont fermés dès que la nuit est tombé, comprit le professeur Chourave.  
-En effet, approuva Minerva avec une mine grave.  
-Quels élèves vous ont rapportés ses informations? Demanda Kingsley.  
-Zabini Blaise, Malefoy Drago et Potter Harry, répondit Severus en soupirant.  
-Serpentards, murmura Sturgis Podmore en réfléchissant. Mais les deux premiers sont fils de Mangemorts, ils auraient dut taire cet événement et l'envoyer à leur parents.  
-Ils ont été effrayés, les défendit Remus. Trois enfants de onze ans se sont retrouvés devant Voldemort et a apparemment tenté de s'attaquer à Harry.  
-N'oubliez pas que ce sont des enfants même si leur parents sont Mangemorts, siffla l'ancien espion agacé par ses pré  
jugés  
.-J'pense pas que Malefoy Senior est élevé son gamin en lui montrant l'amour qu'il portait aux Moldus, ricana Modingus.

-'_Si il savait_', pensa amèrement l'homme-. Oh, certainement que Lucius avait inculqué de bonne base dans le crâne de Drago mais il n'était pas un de ses Pères qui mélangeaient se rôle avec celui de mangemort -comme Zabini-.

-C'est pour cela que je voulais vous demander d'organiser des tours de patrouilles à l'orée de la Forêt pour la sécurité des enfants et la nôtre aussi, ordonna Dumbledore calmement. Il est évident que je ne peux laisser Poudlard sans surveillance. Dans le cas contraire, je serais obligé de fermer les portes du Château et les élèves n'auraient aucun endroit où apprendre mais aussi être en sécurité.  
-Et Potter? Interrogea Diggle.  
-Je lui ai parlé, intervint Sirius. Il n'a aucune envie de prendre des risques en petite ballade nocturne avec ses amis et va éviter à tout prix de s'approcher de la Forêt.

**oOo**

Harry soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur lamentablement. Doucement, il frotta ses yeux pour faire passer le léger mal de crâne qui le dérangeait. Il se fichait que quelqu'un le trouve ici et de toute manière, le dîner était servit et la Grande Salle était remplis sauf de lui…et Drago. Ça faisait deux jours que les trois amis s'étaient disputés assez violemment. Le lendemain matin à son retour, Harry s'était fait agressé par les deux garçons qui avaient de nouveau insisté en ajoutant une nouvelle couche avec _the_ question: Où avait il passé la nuit?

-On peux savoir où t'étais? Avait sifflé Drago.  
-Je n'ai aucunement envie de le dire, rétorqua Harry en finissant de préparer son sac de cours pour la matinée.  
-Tu pars sans rien dire? S'énervait Blaise. Tu étais où? Ça t'amuse de te balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors que Tu-Sais-Qui se la coule douce dans la Forêt?  
-Je n'étais pas en danger.  
-De toute manière, j'espère qu'il te trouvera! Comme ça, sa rentrera un peu de cailloux dans ta cervelle.

Oh oui, les disputes entre Serpentards étaient toujours violente mais surtout blessante. Harry, vexé et triste, avait rétorqué qu'il dirait lui même à Voldemort qu'il devait tuer les Malefoy et les Zabini tandis que Drago avait annoncé avec véhémence qu'Harry allait se joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il reviendrait. Les Serpentards étaient capable de se dire des horreurs pour avoir seulement le dernier mot. Et ça avait continué pendant une quinzaine de minute jusqu'à ce que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un Théodore pas du tout concerné qui bailla et se dirigea vers sa malle comme un automate. Harry avait profité de son arrivée pour fuir le dortoir où l'ambiance était tout sauf chaleureuse.

Depuis, Drago et Blaise restaient ensemble et avaient abandonné Harry sur le chemin qui préférait être seul ou avec Théo. Il passait ses soirées avec Kenza et Pansy qui toutes deux essayaient de les rabibocher mais tout trois avaient grognés et s'étaient détournés l'un de l'autre. Théodore avait à son tour essayer: le trio des Serpentards séparés mettaient leurs camarades mal à l'aise. Oh Salazar, les Serpentards étaient vraiment des petits serpents violents et rancunier. C'était très connu et c'est pourquoi, la plupart des maisons -sauf ses insolents de Gryffondors- évitaient de les titiller.

Pour l'instant, Harry ne pensait pas à leur dispute qui pouvait durer encore longtemps si aucun des deux 'groupes' ne mettaient sa fierté de côté -sachant que la fierté est une des qualités requise pour entrer dans le clan des Serpentards- mais plutôt à la disparition de Drago. Le blond avait reçu une lettre quelques heures avant le dîner puis il avait disparu sans être revu.

Maintenant, ça faisait une heure qu'il cherchait son ami seul. Blaise avait assuré que Drago était en sécurité et qu'il devait seulement rechercher un peu de solitude lorsque Pansy s'était inquiété pour leur ami. Harry avait fait comme si il s'en fichait mais son oreille s'était tendue et l'inquiétude lui avait tordu les entrailles. Oh non, il n'avait pas peur. Drago était trop peureux pour oser sortir dans le Parc -Harry et Blaise devaient le tirer pour le traîner à l'extérieur durant la _journée_- mais il s'inquiétait pour lui. Et si il avait des problèmes?

-Harry?

Le sus nommé leva la tête de ses genoux et eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant Drago le regarder en face de lui. Il fit un petit sourire gêné au blond qui lui lança un regard noir avant de lui sourire à son tour. Le Prince des Serpentards prit place à côté de lui et Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon qui lui prit doucement la main et la serra.

Leur doigts s'entrelacèrent doucement et timidement, et dans le silence des couloirs du cachots, les deux amis se consolèrent et prirent du réconfort dans cette petite étreinte silencieuse. Des dizaines de questions dévalaient dans l'esprit d'Harry et il ferma les yeux pour ignorer la migraine -remplaçant son mal de tête- qui menaçait de pointer son nez. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Drago prendre une longue inspiration en serrant ses doigts plus petits. Il sut qu'il allait bientôt parler.

-J'ai peur, murmura t-il alors.  
Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres rouges d'Harry qui prit à son tour une inspiration avant d'étendre ses jambes devant lui et de bien caler sa tête.  
-Moi aussi, avoua Harry. …Pourquoi?  
-Si…si, Tu-Sais-Qui revient… nous ne pourrons plus être ami. Je devrais te détester et je sais que je n'y arriverais pas.

Oh Merlin. Drago avait l'air si vieux en disant ça. Harry s'était tendu de tout son corps en imaginant ses journées sans pouvoir adresser la parole à Drago ou Blaise mais aussi en supportant leur -fausse- haine. C'était évident. Il n'y arriverais jamais. Ses deux amis étaient trop important pour lui. Pour la première fois, en dehors de sa petite amie, il avait des amis, des vrais avec qui il partageait des choses extraordinaire qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

-Tu aurais toujours Granger, déclara amèrement Drago à voix basse. Et moi, je serais avec Blaise, Pansy, Théo et les autres parce que nous sommes tous enfants de mangemorts mais même si nous serons nombreux, ce ne sera pas pareil. Au moins, tu pourras être heureux avec elle. C'est ce qui compte.  
-Ne dis pas ça, chuchota Harry. Si je devais vous perdre, _te perdre_, je serais vraiment triste avec ou sans Hermione. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour d'elle…  
-Mais tu l'aimes!  
-Je…j'ai onze ans… on est jeune encore pour parler de sentiment.

Le silence retomba entre eux. C'était vrai que savoir Voldemort si proche de lui l'effrayait. Il n'était pas idiot pour croire que le Mage Noir le laisserait tranquille à son retour et qu'il se ferait tranquillement tué dans un combat mais plutôt que Voldemort serait à sa poursuite sans relâche pour pouvoir se venger de se Chute. Ce qui n'allait pas être compliqué à faire dès il aura retrouvé sa forme humaine.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant, Harry s'inquiétait plus pour ses amis que pour sa propre vie. Au fond, il était encore tôt pour parler de guerre, combat et Mangemorts mais... Voldemort pouvait revenir à la vie dans quelques mois comme dans plusieurs années. Et c'était très effrayant. Combien de temps allaient-ils pouvoir vivre heureux? Deux semaines ou trois courtes années à Poudlard? Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Drago, Blaise, Kenza, Théo ou Pansy pour une simple histoire de mangemorts. Enfin, ce n'était pas une histoire _simple_. Tout sauf simple et ça l'effrayait encore plus car il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Hermione.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de ma Mère me demandant d'arrêter de te fréquenter. Après tout, tu es le _Survivant_. C'est une honte Drago! Une _honte _pour la famille de te voir traîner avec une telle vermine, imita Drago en utilisant une voix haute perchée.  
-J'ignorais que Mrs Malefoy avait une voix si aiguë, plaisanta doucement Harry pour le calmer. Mais…mais si tu ne veux plus me parler, je compr…  
-Il en est hors de question! Protesta le garçon. Mon Père va lui remettre les idées en place à cette folle! Tu es à moi, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Drago rougit en comprenant sa phrase à double sens mais Harry eut un petit rire amusé en se redressant. Il lâcha la main de son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se mettre sur pied. Même comme ça il était ridiculement petit surtout lorsque le blond se leva à son tour -les joues rougies- et le dépassait de presque une tête.

**oOo**

-Non, Harry, je ne te dis rien, refusa Hagrid en jetant un steak énorme à Crockdur qui l'attrapa habilement.  
-Hagrid, je sais déjà presque _tout_, rassura le Serpentard en jetant un regard à ses trois amis qui étaient silencieux pour le moment. Ça ne changerait à rien.  
-Alors, pas b'soin de savoir!  
-Dumbledore ne le saurait pas, insista Blaise.  
-C'est vrai, approuva Hermione en hochant la tête.

Drago acquiesça après s'être reçu un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part d'Harry. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il ne voulait pas que Grange et lui pensent la même chose. Cette idée le fit sourire narquoisement tellement c'était puérile. Il détestait tellement la jeune fille qu'il allait jusqu'à même presque mentir pour ne pas se ranger de son avis. Si Harry savait tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête à propos de sa petite amie, Drago était sur qu'une colère dévasterait leur Dortoir. Mauvaise idée. Il devrait attendre leur rupture -'_Mais quand?_', grogna t-il intérieurement- pour pouvoir lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait déjà imaginé.

Les trois Serpentards et la Gryffondor avaient décidés de tirer à _nouveau _les vers du nez d'Hagrid. Ce qui semblait facile en apparence puisque le Demi-Géant leur avait révélé plusieurs indices depuis le début de leur enquête. Pourtant, Hagrid semblait fort résistant et sans aucune once de gêne, Drago lui servit une nouvelle chope remplie de Whisky Pur Feu sous le regard indignée d'Hermione.

-Vraiment Drago…  
-'_Et ça recommence'_, grimaça le noble-. Cette fille avait une tendance à l'appeler par son prénom même si il lui avait rappelé maintes fois qu'elle n'était en aucun cas une amie et peut-être, _à la limite_, une connaissance non appréciable. Ce qui lui avait valut un magnifique regard noir du Survivant.  
-Oh lâche-moi, Granger, rétorqua Drago en poussant le verre vers le Garde Chasse qui reprenait place. Tenez Hagrid, à la vôtre!  
-Merci Drago, offrit Hagrid avant de boire une longue rasade d'alcool. T'es un bon gosse, toi!

Oh. Il commençait à être saoul si on en jugeait ses yeux légèrement vitreux, son haleine qui empestait l'alcool mais aussi sa voix encore plus grave et forte que d'habitude et le poing qu'il faisait régulièrement tombé sur la table en bois entre ses paroles quelques fois incompréhensible pour les trois jeunes.

Un regard purement Serpentard furent échangés entre les trois élèves de cette Maison malgré la désapprobation de la Gryffondor. Hagrid finit de boire son verre et il marmonna quelques phrases où ils purent repêcher des mots telles que 'Dumbledore' ou 'Sirius'- Harry craignit un instant que le Demi-Géant révèle sa relation avec Sirius- ou même 'Tu-Sais-Qui'. Puis Hagrid sembla aborder Poudlard puis Pré au Lard et même le Ministère.

-Et Touffu va bien? Murmura Harry fatigué en voyant la nuit tombé doucement.  
-Heum…Touffu? Un sacré…chien chien…Mais Crocud…  
-Crockdur, corrigea machinalement Hermione.  
-Ouaip', acquiesça Hagrid. Heureusement il est là…hein? Vous trouvez pas les enfants? Comment il ferait Dumbledore…sans….sans Touffu? Hein?? Et Nic…Nicolas Famel…ah non, Flamel!  
-Nicolas Flamel? Interrogea Blaise en ouvrant les yeux. Qui est ce?  
-Ah, Flamel…il cache quelque chose …à Poud…Poulard!

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre enfants quittaient le Demi-Géant pour rejoindre leur antre chaleureux. Blaise, Drago et Hermione émettaient de diverses hypothèses sur l'identité de Nicolas Flamel et la dernière assura qu'elle ferait des recherches au plus vite. Ce qui rassura les deux Serpentards qui n'avaient aucune envie de s'engouffrer dans la grotte de leur meilleur ami pour des recherches.

D'ailleurs, étrangement, Harry était silencieux. Très silencieux comme s'il était perdu dans ses pansées. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot après son salut auprès d'Hagrid tout en s'étant assuré qu'il était endormi. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry se racla légèrement la gorge que les autres le remarquèrent. Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard soucieux.

-Allez y, je rentre dans cinq minutes, assura le brun en regardant le lac.-Il fait bientôt nuit, Harry, on devrait rentrer!! Protesta Hermione.  
-_Vous_ rentrez et _je_ reste.  
-Mais…  
-Hermione, coupa Harry agacé. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi là!

Les yeux de sa petite amie s'écarquillèrent et elle se retourna avant de se diriger à grande enjambées vers le Château. Un éclair de culpabilité traversa Harry mais il se rassura en se disant qu'Hermione insistait alors elle devait en subir les résultats.

Son regard se tourna vers ses deux amis qui le fixaient calmement -à la manière des Serpentards-. Un seul hochement de tête répondit à leur regards et les garçons le laissèrent tranquille. Dès que la lourde porte en chêne se referma derrière eux, Harry relâcha sa respiration et se laissa tomber au sol. Une vague d'émotion importante le submergea. Il avait refoulé tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement et maintenant, ça lui tombait dessus. Voldemort… Remus et Sirius… Flamel… Severus… Ses résultats scolaires -excellentes mais stressantes-… Drago… Hermione… Les cours… Tous. Tous le stressait et le poussait à bout. Il n'était pas parfait. Chacun s'attendait à ce qu'il excelle partout. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur mais bordel! Il n'était pas un jouet.

Cela surprit Harry lorsqu'il sentit ses joues s'humidifier: il pleurait. Un hoquet amusé traversa ses sanglots alors qu'il s'allongeait dans l'herbe. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, le Survivant laissa toute sa tristesse couler librement sur ses joues rougis par l'air frais. Et même si la nuit allait tomber dans quelques minutes et qu'il aurait dut être dans le château, il s'en fichait complètement.

**oOo**

Sirius embrassa le front brûlant de Remus avant de remonter les couettes jusqu'à son cou puis il quitta leur Chambre qui était devenu le refuge du Loup-Garou lorsqu'il s'était sentit mal juste après le Dîner. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans leur appartement, Sirius lui avait ordonné d'aller se glisser sous les draps après s'être changé pendant qu'il allait chercher des potions près de Severus.

Et là, son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quelque problème avec Harry. Le garçon semblait toujours sur la défensive et il s'était battu deux fois avec Ronald Weasley en trois jours. Ce qui faisait que le rouquin avait visité l'infirmerie durant ses deux fois. Mc Gonagall lui avait enlevé des points après une réponse insolente et Harry avait ignoré Sirius quand celui-ci avait essayé lui parler.

Soupirant, l'homme se posta devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et laissa libre cours à son imagination. Un moment, le souvenir de leur folles soirées à courir sous la Pleine Lune avec James lui revint douloureusement en mémoire mais il préféra mettre ses pensées nostalgiques de côté pour le moment.

Ce fut un point noir près du lac qui lui attira son attention. En plissant des yeux, il fut persuadé que c'était un élève assez jeune à la vue de sa petite taille. Effaré qu'un élève puisse contourner les règles imposés par Dumbledore et inquiet pour sa sécurité, Sirius enfila sa cape et se précipita dans le parc pour aller raisonner le jeune inconscient

**oOo**

Grégory et Vincent dormait déjà alors que les trois autres étaient assis sur le lit du blond et s'affrontait à unie Bataille Explosive. Cependant, tout bon observateur aurait put voir que les mains de Blaise était agité de petits tremblements nerveux pendant que la bouche de Drago se plissait à certains moment -touts les vingt trois secondes- et Théo ne cessait de relever la tête pour fixer la porte d'entrée de leur Dortoir. Il était presque dix heures et Harry était toujours absent. Blaise et Drago avaient confiés à Théodore que leur ami semblait aller plutôt mal lorsqu'il les avaient congédiés et ils contèrent aussi qu'Hermione s'était fait rembarré de manière assez glacial.

-On devrait prévenir le professeur Rogue, proposa doucement Théodore. En plus de ça, il ne risque rien si c'est lui qui va le chercher.  
-Je ne sais pas, murmura Blaise. Harry n'est pas idiot pour rester dans le parc alors que Dumbledore a bien insisté sur le fait que c'était _interdit!_

Drago haussa les épaules en signes d'ignorance et sursauta lorsque leur porte grinça. Tout trois se redressèrent et Blaise commença à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler à son meilleur ami qu'il était inconscient mais ce fut pour se retrouver face au professeur Black qui le fixait froidement et calmement… avec Harry endormi dans les bras.

-Monsieur? Interrogea doucement Drago comme pour s'assurer que le professeur était bien réel.  
-En effet Mr Malefoy, assura Sirius en s'avançant vers le lit d'Harry. Lorsque le professeur Rogue m'a convaincu que les Serpentards étaient très solidaires entre eux, je l'ai crus. Cependant, il ne me semble pas que laisser son ami dormir dans le _parc_ soit très solidaire.  
-Dormir? Répéta Théodore ébahis. Mais Harry…

Sirius soupira et changea les habits de son fils en pyjama en un coup de baguette magique. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu que s'était Harry -_son _bébé- qui était dans l'herbe, une inquiétude folle s'était emparé de lui mais il était resté abasourdi en voyant ses larmes séchés et son corps frissonnant dans son sommeil. D'un signe de tête, il salua ses élèves en jetant un dernier regard protecteur au petit brun qu'il venait de glisser sous ses draps chauds. Les trois Serpentards réveillés regardèrent leur ami dormir calmement avec inquiétude. Comment avaient ils put laisser Harry seul alors qu'il allait mal? Jamais le brun ne l'aurait fait!

**Voilà la suite, waouh merci pour les reviews!! Bientôt, ce sera les 500 reviews :D J'aimerais tellement vous répondre pour que vous n'ayez pas l'impression de laisser ses commentaires pour rien mais je n'ai tjs pas internet et je ne peux pas vous répondre et ajouter un chapitre! Je crois que vous préferer lire un nouveau chapitre plutôt qu'une réponse au review. En tout cas, j'aime bien ce chapitre quand Drago et Harry parle... Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ryry va bien ^^ Leprochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible.  
Bisoux à vous tous, et à tres bientôt!!**


	46. Chapitre 46: Forêt Interdite

**Chapitre:Forêt Interdite.**

Drago écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Harry sauter sur Ron Weasley et lui décrocher un coup de poing si puissant que le roux tomba au sol avec un gémissement plaintif. Les quelques élèves passant par là chuchotèrent et se mirent en rond autour des deux Premiers Années. Clack! Harry venait de recevoir un genoux dans l'estomac et se pliait de douleur alors que Weasley avait la lèvre éclaté. Aouch! Les deux garçons se battaient avec violence au sol froid du couloir du deuxième étage.

-Vas y Ron!! Encouragea Dean Thomas.  
-La ferme Thomas! Cracha Drago. Harry !! Arrêtes.  
-Oh, Weaslette, je vais te tuer, grogna le Survivant.

Ah oui, le rouquin s'était moqué_ d'Harry -'Malade, Potter?_' avait il dit- et étrangement, le brun l'avait très mal prit. Blaise jeta un regard noir à Finiggan qui riait comme un imbécile persuadé que son ami avait le dessus alors qu'au contraire Harry massacrait doucement Weasley à coup de poings et de pieds et n'avait besoin d'aucune aide.

-Vas y Ron!!  
-ARRÊTEZ!! Supplia Hermione en sortant sa baguette magique.  
-Laisse les Granger, assura Théodore.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Tonna une voix puissante.

Blaise qui allait se jeter sur Weasley pour le faire lâcher Harry sursauta, s'immobilisa et laissa passer le professeur Black qui arrivait à grande enjambées. Sirius se figea quelque secondes en reconnaissant Harry avant de froncer les sourcils et de faire partir les autres élèves d'un signe de la main et d'un regard sévère. Tous connaissant le comportement impulsif de leur Professeurs, ils déguerpirent à toute vitesse sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil à la scène étrange.

-POTTER! WEASLEY!!! Ça suffit.

Avec légèreté, Sirius se pencha et redressa Harry d'une main qui grogna de colère. Il se débattit faiblement en battant les bras avant de se dégager de la poigne forte de son Père. Hermione et Seamus s'étaient précipités pour aider leur ami à se relever qui gémissait pitoyablement en posant une main sur son nez en sang.

Drago et Blaise jetèrent un regard sévère -pour soutenir leur Professeur, sales Serpentards- au Survivant qui semblait bouillonner de rage et de colère. Ce fut sa respiration sifflante et une douleur vive à l'épaule qu'il ressentit qui calma Harry de son agitation. Les derniers curieux restées sur les lieux disparurent en apercevant le regard sombre et furieux de leur professeur.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Interrogea calmement Sirius.  
-Potter m'a sauté dessus!! Se défendit Ronald.  
-Il m'a provoqué, rétorqua le Survivant avec colère.  
-Tu admets donc l'avoir frappé en premier?  
-C'est évident, railla Harry avec colère.  
-Bien. Dix points en moins chacun et Mr Potter, vous irez en retenue avec Mr Rusard demain soir. Et vous... Mr Weasley...  
-Avec plaisir.

Et Harry les salua ironiquement avant de prendre la direction de sa Salle Commune en fulminant intérieurement. Retenue? Pourquoi _que_ lui? Weasley était autant fautif. C'était ce symptôme maladif de toujours protéger les Gryffondors!! N'importe quoi!! Oh, il était en colère contre son Père et surtout contre ce sale Weasley qu'il allait tuer un jour. Ce pauvre con de rouquin avait trouvé marrant de lui dire qu'il était malade!! Malade? Lui? Évidemment, il fallait que Sirius et Remus soient proche de la famille qu'il détestait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être amis avec les Malefoy ou les Zabini? Quoique Cygnus Zabini n'était pas très accueillant selon les dires de son meilleur ami. S'il serait resté, Harry aurait apprit que Weasley allait en retenue avec Mc Gonagall.

Tandis qu'Harry grinçait des dents furieusement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Théodore. Le grand brun -à peine plus grand que le Survivant mais moins que Blaise- observa quelque instants son ami qui pliaient des habits pour occuper ses mains nerveuse après qu'il se soit soigné lui-même -certainement avec un de ses sortilèges qu'il apprenait seul- avant de se racler la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence.

Brusquement, Harry se retourna vers lui et un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne neutre. Théo s'avança et s'assit sur le lit de Grégory. Blaise et Drago avaient refusés de venir dans le dortoir, persuadé qu'Harry était en colère mais Théodore était certain qu'ils voulaient parler tout les deux.

-Tu vas bien? Ce Weasley est une vraie plaie.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Harry. Heureusement, Fred et George ne sont pas aussi idiots.  
-Loin de là, murmura son ami en s'allongeant. Drake et Blaise sont en bas mais je pense qu'ils voulaient seulement discuter entre eux.

Un sourcil relevé élégamment disparut sous les cheveux d'Harry qui haussa les épaules lorsque la porte du Dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer… Kenza. La jeune fille eut un sourire amusé en les voyant tout deux avec une tête dépité. Harry grogna, comme il le faisait souvent en ce moment, en pensant à ses deux amis. En ce moment, Blaise et Drago discutaient toujours entre eux en le mettant à l'écart et -non, il n'était pas jaloux!- ça l'agaçait.

-Vous avez l'air déprimé, remarqua t'elle en leur plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue de chacun.

Étrangement, Théo posa un bras à travers son visage pour cacher la rougeur qui avait élu domicile sur ses joues. Harry sourit doucement à son amie en l'invitant d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir sur son lit ce que la Serpentard ne se gêna pas de faire. Parfois, Kenza et Pansy partageaient une soirée avec Harry et tout trois dévoraient des kilos de confiseries -surtout chocolatés- près du feu de la Cheminée. Les trois amis aimaient se retrouver seul, sans le reste du Groupe.

-Lupin avait l'air vachement en colère contre Black, remarqua t'elle. Des fois, on dirait un vieux couple lorsqu'ils se disputent.

Harry sourit intérieurement, amusé. Un vieux couple? S'était bien ce qu'ils étaient mais il se demandait _pourquoi_ Remus semblait énervé. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Il apportait assez de problème -selon Rusard-! Théo eut un rire amusé et Pansy se joignit à eux. Sans s'en empêcher, Harry se demandait ce que faisait ses deux autres amis et pourquoi ils s'écartaient d'eux.

-Me demande qu'elle genre de prof c'est, commenta Pansy en baillant.  
-Apparemment, ils sont cool et efficaces, assura Théodore. Tu en penses quoi, 'Ry?  
-On verra bien dans trois ans, répondit celui-ci en pensant que Sirius et Remus étaient vraiment de bons professeurs cool!

**oOo**

Harry grogna avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Rusard. Une voix rocailleuse lui répondit et lorsque le jeune Serpentard rentra dans la pièce, il sentit tout ses membres tressaillir. Des chaînes et des fouets étaient accrochés au mur gauche et pendaient dans le vide comme s'ils attendaient des prisonniers. Est-ce que Voldemort était passé dans ce bureau pour imposer son style et sa décoration… spéciale?

Calmement et reprenant une profonde inspiration, Harry reporta son attention sur Rusard qui souriait de toutes ses dents jaunes -ce qui lui donnait un air passablement effrayant-. Le Concierge semblait jubiler de la présence du jeune garçon. Très certainement que le Concierge était certainement sen train de s'imaginer quelques scènes de tortures le mettant en scène. Il s'avança dangereusement de lui avant de siffler d'une voix hargneuse:…

-Vous serez en retenue avec moi jusqu'à minuit, Potter. Si le Directeur l'accepterait, vous seriez déjà accroché à ses chaînes et vous subiriez un châtiment digne.  
-Vraiment? Murmura dangereusement Harry pour cacher le frisson qui l'avait parcourut. Vous devez être très déçus que le Professeur Dumbledore s'oppose à cette pratique.

Un grognement frustré passa les lèvres sèches de Rusard puis d'une main ferme, il fit asseoir Harry sur une chaise bancale. Un dossier épais fut posé devant ses yeux et le Survivant comprit: il allait passer sa soirée -sa nuit- à trier et classer de vulgaires bout de papier. Un rictus méprisant déforma le visage grossier de Rusard et Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement aiguë. Miss Teigne. L'horrible chatte se frottait contre la jambe de son Maître en lançant -les chats peuvent ils le faire?- des regards noirs au punis.

Dix minutes. Trente minutes. Une heure. Harry soupira silencieusement et bougea son poignet engourdi. Plusieurs coupures sur ses doigts étaient apparus après qu'il se soit coupé avec les pointes des feuilles du dossier. Une goutte de sang coula sur un rouleau de parchemin et maladroitement, il l'étendit sur le papier. S'assurant que Rusard ne l'observait pas, il roula le parchemin discrètement et le reposa à sa place. Sa mauvaise humeur devait se ressentir car un rire mauvais sortit de Rusard.

-Vous en avez assez, Potter? Susurra t-il.

Et à ce moment là, Harry fut persuadé que Dumbledore était encore plus fou qu'il ne le croyait pour autoriser un homme autant dérangé à travailler dans un Château rempli d'étudiants. Comment pouvait-il laisser cet individu qui rêvait de torturer les autres? Il devait être frustré… magiquement? Amoureusement? _Beurk! _Cette simple idée le fit frémir. C'était inimaginable que le vieil homme, acariâtre et violent, puisse s'accoupler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avec un sourire ironique, Harry le rassura qu'il allait très bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Une heure dix. Vingt. Harry sursauta brusquement lorsque le poing de l'homme face à lui frappa le bureau. Son cœur battit à la chamade. Se traitant d'idiot, il entreprit de reprendre son calme. Il avait été terrifié et était épuisé -déjà vingt deux heures-. Quand sa retenue allait finir?

-Nous allons faire autre chose, Potter! Debout!  
-Et qu'allons nous faire? Demanda calmement le Survivant sans se lever.  
-DEBOUT! On va aider votre Directeur de Maison. Il voulait que je trouve des Alihotsys. C'est des petite plantes. En a besoin pour ses potions.  
-Et c'est où?

À nouveau, cet horrible sourire déchira le visage du Concierge en deux pendant que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs méchants. Harry haussa un sourcil mais pâlit sensiblement lorsque la réponse lui vint: '_La Forêt Interdite, bien sur'_.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Dumbledore a interdit d'y aller, protesta Harry.  
-Auriez vous peur?  
-Non! Mais Dumbledore…  
-Ce sont des sornettes. Juste pour s'assurer que ses sales chenapans ne sortent plus hors de leur dortoir!

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Se maudissant mais aussi le Monde entier, le Survivant alluma sa baguette magique sous le regard mortellement jaloux de Rusard qui trimballait sa lanterne devant Miss Teigne.

Oh Severus n'avait certainement pas totalement tort lorsqu'il lui disait qu'un côté Gryffondor sommeillait en lui. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait refusé de relever le stupide défi du Cracmol -il avait fait des recherches- et serait encore assis sur une chaise inconfortable à classer des centaines de parchemins volants.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la Forêt. Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry. Par Salazar, il faisait nuit noire et sans la lueur de sa baguette magique et de la lanterne, Harry n'aurait pas put faire deux pas sans trébucher. Par chance, Severus avait fournit au Concierge un descriptif des petites plantes qu'ils devaient chercher sans quoi, ils auraient été dans la Forêt pour rien.

D'ailleurs, si Sirius, Remus ou Severus venaient à apprendre qu'il était _dans_ la Forêt à plus de _vingt deux heures_, Rusard se ferait découper en petits morceaux avant d'être jetés dans une potion bouilli au préalable. Cette idée détendit considérablement Harry qui avançait à grande enjambées vers une clairière qui semblait contenir les plantes -d'après Rusard-.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry baillait sans retenue alors qu'il était accroupi au sol. Il regarda l'état lamentable de ses mains: coupures et griffures les recouvraient. Ils recherchaient la plante depuis qu'ils avaient atteint la petite clairière qui -Harry l'avouait- était très agréable et confortable avec des sortes de fleurs, arbustes et plantes étranges qui devaient appartenir à Mrs Chourave.

-Vous avez trouvés Potter? Cria Rusard de l'autre côté.  
-Non pour la _dixième _fois!! Répliqua à son tour Harry.

**oOo**

Remus déposa les trois verres de Whisky Pur Feu sur la table avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil à côté de Sirius qui lui sourit. Severus le remercia silencieusement et attrapa un verre et en but une longue gorgée qui lui brûla le long de la gorge mais le réchauffa.

Tout les trois étaient dans les appartements du Directeur de Serpentard et discutaient vaguement de chose et d'autre. Ils aimaient bien se retrouver tout les trois pour partager un verre autour du feu. Depuis que leur amitié s'était renforcé, les trois hommes avaient trouvés leur moyen d'être heureux de cette liaison alors que la haine les rassemblaient si longtemps avant. Parfois, Sirius se sentait terriblement coupable d'entretenir cette amitié avec Severus par rapport à James qui lui était mort en détestant horriblement l'ancien Mangemort. C'était idiot, il le savait, mais si Cornedrue refusait que ce lien existe?

-Sirius? S'enquit Remus en passant une main devant ses yeux vagues.  
-Suis d'accord avec Remus, sursauta machinalement Sirius.  
Les deux sourcils de son mari se rejoignirent tandis que Severus pouffait d'amusement. Un doigt accusateur vint se poser sur la poitrine de Sirius qui était complètement perdus. Il demanda de l'aide silencieuse à Severus d'un regard mais l'homme resta neutre puisqu'il haussa les épaules avant de finir son verre.  
-Tu fais comme ça lorsque je t'explique quelque chose!! Accusa le Loup-Garou. Tu ne m'écoutes pas, alors!!  
-Si, je te jures que je t'écoutes, mentit Sirius avec des yeux suppliants. C'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose d'autre.  
-Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Leur petite soirée se déroula doucement dans un calme apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'une horrible alarme stridente retentit dans tout l'appartement. Par habitude et réflexe, Sirius et Severus étaient déjà debout avec la baguette magique à la main.

-Un élève de Serpentard est en danger, prévint Severus.  
-Quoi?  
-Enfin, Sirius, c'est évident que Severus a posé une alarme sur sa Maison pour pouvoir aider un de ses élèves dès qu'ils sont en difficultés.

Mais Severus était loin d'écouter. Sa Baguette Magique contre le mur, il prononça une longue formule en un murmure. Sa magie invoquait celle du Château et blanchit lorsque quelques lettres dorés flottèrent dans l'air: 'Harry Potter, Forêt Interdite'. Un glapissement horrifié suivit d'un grand bruit derrière lui le sortit de sa transe. Remus fixait la porte qui venait de s'écraser sur le mur. Sirius s'était précipité violemment, baguette à la main, dans la Forêt Interdite où semblait se trouver Harry. Sans attendre plus de temps, les deux hommes se lancèrent à la suite de Sirius.

**oOo**

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent de fatigue avant qu'il ne se redresse fermement. Il n'allait pas laisser le plaisir à Rusard de le voir épuisé. Jamais -Oh Grand Jamais-, il n'avait autant maudit Severus. La prochaine fois qu'il le voyait, ses _magnifiques _fleurs allaient s'écraser contre le visage de l'homme et Harry prendrait un immense plaisir à les frotter dessus.

-Si Drake et Théo me verraient, ils se moqueraient bien de moi, pensa Harry avec un sourire amusé cette fois-ci.

Cependant, sa colère reprit le dessus. À quoi pensait Rusard de l'emmener dans cette putain de Forêt alors que son si cher et tendre -ironie- ennemi semblait s'y balader à sa guise. De lui même, il se jetait dans ses pattes -ou ses bras- et risquait de se faire attaquer, déchiqueter et occuper en morceaux. Bien, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'imaginer se faire découper à la tronçonneuse -'_Remus aurait reproché en hurlant à Sirius qu'il était fou de lui faire regarder ce genre de film d'épouvante_'-.

Perdus loin dans ses pensées sombres et meurtrière, Harry n'entendit pas le miaulement terrifié de Miss Teigne qui courut le plus vite possible se perdre dans les branches dans l'espoir de retrouver sa demeure chaleureuse en laissant son Maître loin derrière elle.

Rusard, recula, les yeux dilatés par la peur. Devant lui, se dressait une silhouette immense encapuchonné en noir. Il se recula et sa main tremblante faillit faire tomber sa lanterne mais il eut le courage de hurler sa peur, ce qui réveilla Harry.

-POTTER!! SORTEZ VOTRE BAGUETTE!!

Harry, las, se tourna en soupirant puis se figea. En quelques secondes, il était debout, haletant et paralysé. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur la sombre silhouette qu'était Lord Voldemort. Une douleur fulgurante le transperça et il en lâcha sa baguette magique -sa seule arme-. Le Serpentard eut vaguement conscience de la course précipité du Concierge qui à son bonheur l'étrange silhouette n'apportait aucune attention. Harry recula aveuglement et tomba dans les ronces qui le griffèrent à plusieurs endroits. Gémissant de douleur, le garçon se releva en ignorant le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures et voulut attraper sa baguette magique mais la forme fonça sur lui et Harry hurla.

Sirius, Remus et Severus courraient à en perdre haleine à travers les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Que faisait Harry dans la Forêt? Ne devait il pas être en retenue avec Rusard? Voilà les questions qui ne cessaient de tourner dans l'esprit des trois hommes.

-Harry, murmura Sirius comme si sa allait le faire apparaître.

Remus avait activé le sortilège des Quatre Directions et ils se dirigeaient à l'Est. Severus se prit une branche en pleine tête qui le fit vaciller. Si la situation n'aurait pas été celle là, Sirius parierait qu'il aurait hurlé de rire jusqu'à en mourir d'étouffement mais pour l'instant Harry était en danger et il aurait tout le temps de se moquer de son ami après avoir sauvé son fils.

Harry était roulé en boule au milieu de la clairière et criait de douleur. Où était il? Que se passait il? Il était entouré de noir et ne voyait rien si ce n'est deux yeux rouges. Se tordant de douleur au sol, Harry entendit une voix aiguë s'élever autour de lui… en lui!

-Harry, je suis si heureux de te rencontrer, siffla la voix. Si heureux… Il y a tellement d'années que j'attends ce jour pour pouvoir enfin voir comment était l'enfant qui a réussi à m'anéantir!

Et l'homme sembla encore plus en colère à la fin de la phrase si bien qu'Harry sentit la douleur se décupler violemment. Son corps était agitée de spasmes horribles mais malgré toute cette brume de douleur, il avait comprit que Voldemort était tout proche de lui ou en lui.

-Severus!

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent dans leur course en entendant la voix bienveillante du Directeur. Dumbledore, d'une quelconque manière, semblait avoir été prévenu de ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans la Forêt. Le vieil homme les rejoignit à grands pas, la baguette magique à la main. Ses traits étaient tirés d'inquiétude. Ils continuaient à marcher en lançant des sorts pour retrouver Harry mais la Forêt était tellement grande qu'il était impossible de se diriger à un endroit précis. Un bruit à leur gauche les firent stopper et Dumbledore leva sa baguette magique allumé dans cette direction et ils virent Rusard débouler. Le concierge était livide et ses cheveux crasseux et emmêlés fouettaient son visage pendant qu'il courrait précipitamment comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses. Miss Teigne semblait avoir déjà regagné Poudlard.

-RUSARD!! Hurla Sirius.

Le Cracmol stoppa sa course et se protégea le visage d'un bras en gémissant. Dumbledore s'approcha précipitamment de lui suivit de ses trois autres professeurs mais Sirius n'était pas connus pour son calme ou sa patience alors sans ménagement, il attrapa les épaules de Rusard et le secoua dans tout les sens.

-Harry! Où est Harry? Cria t-il.  
-Sirius, voyons, réprimanda Dumbledore.  
-OÙ EST IL?? Hurla Remus.

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant l'excès de colère du Loup-Garou mais le concierge pointa du doigt une direction. Entre ses hoquets effrayés, Rusard réussit à articuler qu'il y'avait une grande forme étrange et qu'Harry était seul avec.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent une clairière. Sirius devint encore plus livide lorsqu'il vit Harry se tordre au sol et crier. Il semblait se battre avec un adversaire invisible mais Severus et Dumbledore ne mirent que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Voldemort le possède, murmura Severus en s'approchant du garçon. Harry!!  
-HARRY!! TU M'ENTENDS? Paniqua Sirius en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Harry…  
-Toi et moi, nous pourrions faire des grandes choses. Si grande, siffla soudainement une voix.

Aux aguets, Remus se redressa d'un coup, baguette en main tout comme Severus mais ils comprirent que la voix n'était autre que celle de Voldemort. Sirius s'était laissé tombé par terre et s'était assis en tailleur tout comme Remus et Severus. Dumbledore lui était agenouillé. Harry gémit en s'accrochant inconsciemment à la robe de son Père.

-_Laisse moi…Laisse moi_, gémit Harry.

Les quatre adultes restèrent ébahis. Fourchelang… Harry était un Fourchelang. Sirius était figé et regardait Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait mais le nouveau hurlement du garçon les sortirent tous de leur transe.

-TOM! Laisse le! Tonna la voix de Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment dans le corps d'Harry.  
-Pars, grogna Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un brouillard entoura Harry puis une forme noire s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Voldemort avait enfin quitté le corps d'Harry. Sirius redressa doucement Harry mais le garçon était tremblant et éclata en larmes.

Merlin! Harry était terrifié et paniqué. Il essayait de parler entre ses sanglots sans y réussir. Sirius le souleva et l'installa sur ses genoux. Harry entoura le cou de son Père avec ses bras et le serra avec force. Remus passait une main consolante sur son dos.

-C'est fini Harry, c'est fini, assura Sirius en lui murmurant dans l'oreille.  
-Papa… papa, pleurait le garçon.

Tout s'enchaîna. Harry commença à tousser entre ses sanglots et seulement quelques secondes après, il était évident qu'il était en pleine crise. Les yeux du Survivant s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'avaler de l'air ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tousser … et cracher du sang.

-L'infirmerie, murmura Dumbledore en se relevant.

**oOo**

Mrs Pompresh donna une potion de sommeil à Miss Habott qui était venue à l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi pour soigner un rhume lui brûlant la gorge. Elle tira les rideaux autour de sa patiente pour lui assurer calme et tranquillité pendant la nuit. Il allait être l'heure de se rendre au lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil mérité. Les jumeaux Weasley -Fred et George- avaient menés beaucoup de leur camarades dans son aile hospitalière durant ses deux derniers jours car ils avaient _apparemment _trouvé de quoi les rendre malade pour des raisons inexpliqués.

-Pompresh! Tonna la voix sec de Severus.  
-Professeur Rogue? S'étonna elle en sortant de son bureau où elle éteignait les torches.  
-Harry! Répliqua Sirius en déposant son fils sur le lit.  
-Merlin!

-'_Oh oui, Merlin viens nous en aide'_, pensa Sirius_-. _Harry était à peine conscient et ses lèvres avaient bleuis et il crachait du sang. Les yeux fermés, on voyait que son corps était agités de spasmes douloureux qui le faisait suffoquer et pleurer. Il réclama d'un geste la main de Remus qui la serra doucement pendant que l'infirmière s'activait autour de lui.

Se redressant brutalement, Harry vomit du sang sur le drap où il était assis. De nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et le corps tremblant du garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous la douleur. Il essayait de parler ou d'appeler Remus et son Père mais seul des syllabes hachées sortait.

-Mr Potter, ouvrez la bouche, ordonna Mrs Pompresh.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus et était perdus dans sa douleur. Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius s'approcha de lui et d'une main tremblante, il le poussa doucement contre le lit et Severus l'aida à ouvrir la bouche du garçon. L'infirmière passa un long tuyau dans la gorge d'Harry et le relia à une machine puis une perfusion était branché à son bras gauche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry s'était endormi épuisé et respirait fortement.

-Je vais tuer Rusard!! Siffla Remus.  
-L'égorger, rectifia Sirius en passant une main dans les cheveux en broussaille d'Harry.

**oOo**

**L'action s'enchaîne rapidement d'un coup dans ce chapitre! vous ne trouvez pas? lol. Une apparition rapide de Voldemort... Est-ce que vous aimez? Merci pour toute les reviews. Dans le prochain chapitre, il sera question de magie... C'est vague, j'avoue lol. Merci à tous!!! Je vous aimes (L) lol**


	47. Chapitre 47: Le Professeur Quirrel

**Chapitre: Le Professeur Quirrel.**

Drago ferma les yeux en grognant et se laissa tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Blaise en fit de même sur son lit et sourit en entendant Théodore chanter -horriblement faux- sous la douche. Harry lui hurla de se taire et une joute verbale avec de -pas très- jolis mots qui auraient fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Remus! Même Drago esquissa un sourire puis jeta un regard Grégory qui rangeait ses livres de la journée.

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller trouver un elfe de maison et me ramener un bout de tarte au chocolat, demanda Drago d'une voix calme bien que cela sonnait plus comme un ordre.  
-Ouais. J'arrive, accepta Grégory. Tu viens, Vincent?  
-Prenez votre temps, assura Drago d'une voix faussement gentille.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière les deux colosses de Serpentard, Blaise se tourna vers Drago et s'assura que Théo chantait toujours -terriblement mal- et que Harry hurlait et se mettait lui aussi à chanter pour couvrir la voix de son ami. Par Salazar, la Salle de Bain était un vrai bordel à éviter. Ils imaginaient très bien Harry se trémousser en se brossant les dents devant le miroir -il le faisait toujours- et Théo finir d'enfiler son pyjama après être sortit de la douche en essayant de danser en même temps. Ils étaient occupés. Parfait. Ils allaient pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité sans que personne ne les dérange.

Pourtant, Théodore sortit à ce moment là de la Salle de Bain avec seulement une serviette le couvrant. Le regard de Drago dévia vers les fesses légèrement rebondies de Théodore et une rougeur apparut sur ses joues pâles. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses yeux étaient plus attirés par les fesses masculines que celle des filles. Par Salazar, il avait juste onze ans, il avait encore le temps avant de se poser de telles questions! Blaise haussa un sourcil, narquois, en sa direction et le jeune garçon se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il toussa, gêné et demanda à Théodore ce qu'il faisait dans l'espoir que celui-ci quitte le Dortoir. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas -bien au contraire- mais Blaise et lui devaient parler.

-Je vais rejoindre Kenza, annonça Théo avec un petit sourire idiot collé sur les lèvres.  
-Il y aura Pansy? Demanda Blaise avec intérêt.  
-Non, elle est à la bibliothèque avec Millicent et après elles doivent finir leur devoirs. Il paraît que Pansy a prit du retard en voulant aider Grégory et Vincent.  
-Je suppose qu'elle a échoué? Demanda Drago avec un sourire amusé.

Théo acquiesça en riant légèrement puis lorsqu'il eut finit d'enfiler un pantalon fin pour traîner lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours ou en dehors de la Salle Commune. La réputation des Serpentards les obligeaient à _toujours_ être présentable, quoi qu'il se passe. Alors que dans la Salle Commune, beaucoup était débraillé! Théo quitta le Dortoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Soupirant soulagé, les deux amis se regardèrent et Blaise farfouilla sous son matelas, s'assurant qu'Harry se préparait toujours pour la nuit, avant d'en sortir un bout de parchemin soigneusement plié. Drago le rejoignit sur son lit et le déplia.

-Alors, notre liste est courte, souffla le blond. On va pas beaucoup avancé…  
-On a quand même quelques bons éléments, défendit Blaise en la relisant.  
-Si Harry venait à apprendre qu'on a établit une liste de toute les choses bizarre qu'il fait ou qui lui arrive, il nous en voudrait énormément.  
-C'est certain. Mais maintenant qu'on l'a fait, il faut bien qu'elle nous serve. Et sa colère s'apaisera. Tu sais comment est 'Ry!

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et relut à son tour les différents points pendant que Blaise s'assurait que personne n'allait _encore_ venir les déranger. Manquerait plus qu'Harry sorte de la Salle de Bain! Oh Merlin! Les deux amis avaient toujours besoin de ses petits séances pour avancer dans leur recherche et ne connaissaient aucun lieu secret pour tenir ses séances.

_1-. Disparaît plusieurs heures sans raison et pas avec Granger (le castor ambulant)_

Oh. Drago avait profité d'une inattention de Blaise pour rajouter ce petit commentaire très peu agréable pour la petite amie de son ami. -'_Harry n'a vraiment pas intérêt à trouver ce papier_, pensa t-il-.

_2-. Malade: Malaise, vomit du sang, difficulté à respirer.  
__3-. Apprend des sortilèges de plus hauts niveaux. _

…

_6-. Black a toujours l'air de vouloir s'approcher de lui mais il recule au dernier moment. Harry tente d'attirer son attention._

-C'est vrai qu'on sait déjà beaucoup de chose, concéda Drago, une fois qu'il ait lut le sixième point. Moi c'est cette histoire de maladie qui m'intéresse le plus. C'est normal que Black veut parler à son filleul qu'il a abandonné à la mort des Potter. Je pense qu'Harry est heureux chez son Oncle et sa Tante.  
-On pourrait lui en parler. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ne parle jamais d'eux. Il n'en parle jamais. On ne sait même pas comment ils s'appellent ou juste leur nom de famille. Pourtant, c'est quand même eux qui l'ont élevé et ils l'ont emmenés à Paris pendant les vacances de Noël  
-Ah ouais? S'étonna le blond. Je ne savais pas.  
-Il m'a envoyé une carte Moldus, grimaça Blaise.

Les deux amis sourirent. Il n'y avait que Harry pour envoyer une carte _Moldu_ à un sorcier _Sang-Pur_. Leur ami était vraiment unique en son genre. Personne d'autre à Serpentard n'oserait parler et essayer d'enseigner les règles du football -sport Moldu donc _Beurk _selon Dray- avec un autre élève mais de Gryffondor -Neville-. Et aucun Serpentard ne sortirait avec une fille de Gryffondor. C'était certainement pour toutes ses petites choses qu'Harry faisait, innocemment, que les plus grands de leur Maison ne l'appréciaient pas -mais alors pas du tout-.

Depuis un mois et demi -Fin Février, cela voulait dire-, Drago et Blaise s'étaient attelés à faire cette liste loin des regards d'Harry. Cependant leur meilleur ami avait eut la tête ailleurs. Puis, ils avaient comprit qu'il cherchait toujours _qui _était Nicolas Flamel en dehors de leur recherches en groupe. Un jour, Harry avait été particulièrement heureux. Ce qu'ils ignoraient était qu'Harry avait fêté l'anniversaire de Sirius durant la journée avec sa famille. Il avait été aidé par Remus pour lui trouver un cadeau qui avait fait énormément plaisir: tout un album photo depuis que Sirius et Remus l'avaient adopté. On voyait Harry tout petit -deux ans!-en couche lorsqu'il avait rencontré quelques problèmes au lit dans les bras de Sirius, ou en train de faire le pitre. Ce qui avait donné des larmes de nostalgie à Sirius. La photo la plus émouvante était une que le Médicomage Andrews avait prit à St Mangouste lorsque Harry avait été hospitalisé d'urgence. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait l'air épuisé avec des fils et des perfusions sortant de son nez et de ses bras, le branchant à plusieurs machines. Il était allongé au milieu de son lit médical et ses deux Pères l'encadraient, souriants.

Reprenant leur travail, les garçons ajoutèrent un bâton aux autres qui représentaient le nombre de fois où Harry disparaissait mystérieusement pour revenir plusieurs heures plus tard sans rien dire et quand Blaise, Drago ou même Théo -qui ignorait toutes les recherches entreprit- lui demandaient où il se trouvait, Harry esquivait toujours cette question en parlant à une de leur amies ou en répondant la bibliothèque. Il était sur qu'aucun de ses amis ne pourraient le contredire: personne n'allait à la bibliothèque! Cependant, il préférait la première esquive. Notamment, il l'utilisait avec Kenza avec laquelle il semblait partager quelques secrets amusants. D'ailleurs, Harry avait disparus pendant deux nuits entière après sa retenue avec Rusard et Severus leur avait apprit d'une voix neutre qu'il se reposait à l'infirmerie pour un léger rhume et qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient besoin d'aller lui rendre visite. C'était très étrange.

**oOo**

Severus frappa rapidement à la porte de son collègue et entra sans même attendre de réponse. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Harry et Quirrel, qui se faisaient face et semblaient discuter, innocemment. Le sourcil droit du Maître des Potions se haussa -très haut!- et il jeta un regard insistant à son élève qui fronça les sourcils en haussant les épaules. Que faisait _encore _Harry dans ce bureau? Quirrel pâlit brusquement, prenant conscience de l'identité de son invité, alors qu'il tentait de cacher un bouquin sous une autre pile.

-Professeur, Mr Potter, salua Severus froidement, sans aucune trace d'émotion sur le visage.  
-Vous dés…i…riez que…quel…lque chose, Prof…esseur Rog…Rogue? Demanda Quirrel d'une voix tremblante.  
-Donnez moi ce livre.

Harry observait l'échange en tournant sa tête comme un match de tennis alors qu'il gardait le silence. Il valait mieux pour lui de rester silencieux. Ainsi ni Severus, ni Quirrel ne l'obligeraient à quitter le bureau pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Il avait apprit ce petit stratagème lors des disputes entre Sirius et Remus -peu fréquentes-. Avec le temps, Harry s'était aperçut lorsqu'il toussotait ou se raclait la gorge, Remus se tournait vers lui et lui ordonnait calmement de monter dans sa chambre. Sirius approuvait toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se hurlaient dessus.

À la fin des cours de la journée qui avait terminé par un cours avec le professeur Chourave, Harry avait quitté ses amis pour se rendre dans le bureau du Professeur Quirrel pour lui redonner un livre prêté quelques semaines auparavant. C'était un livre très intéressant même si certains sorts semblaient destinés que pour des sorciers puissants. Ce qui -selon Harry- ne le concernait ni lui ni Quirrel.

Mais, discrètement, Harry et ses amis continuaient à enquêter sur Nicolas Flamel. Il avait espéré trouvé des informations dans les nombreux livres personnels que le Professeur Quirrel lui prêtait régulièrement. Rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé mais avait tout de même continuer à prendre les livres de son Professeur pour sa propre culture en magie -tout en continuant ses recherches-. Malheureusement, même après avoir épluché la moitié des livres sur l'histoire ou personnage célèbre et éminent de la population Sorcière depuis des _siècles _présents dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ils n'avaient rien trouvés sur Flamel.

-Je pourrais demander à mon Père, avait proposé Drago en repoussant un épais grimoire.-C'est étrange qu'on ne trouve rien sur Nicolas Flamel, avait murmuré Hermione en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux broussailleux. Dumbledore a dut retirer tout les livres parlant de lui au cas où des élèves trouveraient ce qu'il cache.  
-Certainement, avaient approuvés Blaise et Harry en soupirant de lassitude.

Pour le moment, Harry sursauta lorsque Severus arracha le bouquin des mains de Quirrel qui eut une sorte de couinement alors que les sourcils du Maître des Potions se haussèrent encore plus haut. Comment faisait-il? C'était impressionnant! Harry aimerait le faire aussi bien mais il avait seulement l'air ridicule lorsqu'il essayait de le lever trop haut. Même si Severus lui avait apprit depuis plusieurs années à avoir un regard -parfait- narquois. Au grand dam de Remus et Sirius. Les yeux noirs de Severus se tournèrent vers Harry qui l'interrogea du regard, lui interdisant de mentir par ce simple regard.

-Avez vous lut ce livre, Mr Potter? Murmura l'homme en le regardant fixement.  
-Hum… oui, professeur, répondit Harry avec hésitation sachant d'avance que ce n'était pas la réponse à donner.  
-Debout! Suivez-moi! Le professeur Dumbledore sera mis au courant, Quirrel.

Harry se leva d'un bond et Severus le traîna par le bras jusqu'à -Harry le comprit lorsqu'il bifurqua à un couloir au deuxième étage- l'appartement de ses parents. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait? Par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun élève. Le jeune garçon tenta d'enlever son bras de la poigne de Severus mais impossible l'homme le serrait trop fort. D'ailleurs, il commença à ressentir une petit brûlure au même niveau et il gémit lamentablement ce qui lui attira un effrayant regard noir de son 'Parrain'.

Sèchement, Severus cracha le mot de passe à la sirène qui ouvrit calmement le tableau en sifflotant sans se préoccuper de la mauvaise humeur du professeur de Potions. Sirius et Remus discutaient bruyamment en riant légèrement. Tout deux se tournèrent avec surprise vers eux et Severus poussa Harry sur une des banquettes rouges assez violemment. Le jeune garçon s'écroula pratiquement sur la banquette mais se redressa vivement, rougissant et son regard alarmé et paniqué se posa vers son Père avec une seule envie: que celui-ci le prenne contre lui! Oh Merlin, ça faisait si bébé de penser cela selon Harry!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'enquit Sirius en s'approchant d'eux.  
-Je… je ne sais pas, bredouilla le Serpentard. Je sais pas.  
-Appelez Dumbledore, ordonna Severus sans lâcher Harry du regard.

Remus, bien qu'étonné, s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard Dumbledore sortait de la Cheminée avec calme. Harry jeta un regard dégoûté à la robe orange que le vieil homme portait et son chapeau rouge mais il ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas rajouter des fautes sur lui même s'il ne pensait pas avait fait quelque chose de mal ses derniers jours. Severus ne pouvait pas avoir déjà remarqué que lui, Drago et Blaise avaient quittés la Salle Commune pour jeter des Bombaouses dans le bureau de Rusard comme vengeance personnelle de Harry -même si ces deux amis ignoraient ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite-!

-Vous m'avez appelés?  
-Regardez ce qu'Harry rendait à Quirrel, cracha Severus en tendant le livre au Directeur de Poudlard qui l'attrapa.  
-QU'EST CE QU'IL Y'A? S'énerva Sirius, excédé d'être mis de côté pour quelque chose qui concernait son fils. Severus?  
-Ce livre est classé comme Niveau 1 de Magie Noire, déclara sombrement Dumbledore.  
-QUOI??

Les trois Black s'étaient exprimés en cœur, l'horreur teintant leurs voix. Les yeux du jeune Serpentard s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, de peur, d'effroi et d'incompréhension!! Les mains d'Harry avait agrippés nerveusement l'accoudoir. Noire? Magie Noire? Impossible! Sirius se tourna vers lui vivement, suivit des trois autres adultes. Son Père le jugea d'un regard sombre, l'examinant attentivement -faisant suer Harry- et lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder qui détournait honteusement les yeux en les fixant au sol.

-Je ne le savais pas, jura Harry d'une voix serré, le regardant. Je te le jures papa. J'ai juste pris le livre qu'il me prêtait.  
-Est ce que tu as effectués des sorts de ce livre? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Hum… oui, quelques uns, avoua le garçon en sentant les larmes lui brûler la gorge.

Non! Il ne voulait pas que son Père croit qu'il avait été attiré par la Magie Noire. Il… Merde! Harry ignorait réellement que quelques uns de ses sorts étaient classés en tant que Magie Noire. Jamais l'idée que l'un de ses sortilèges pouvaient être mauvais lui avait traversé l'esprit même s'il les avaient trouvés étranges et quelques fois violents. Dumbledore acquiesça en reposant doucement le livre pendant que Sirius jurait et s'éloignait en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que Remus soupirait en allant s'appuyer contre le mur, inquiets.

-Je ne savais pas, répéta Harry d'une voix presque pathétique.  
-Il faut le renvoyer, proposa Severus.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors que son souffle se coupa. Il eut l'impression que son cœur arrêta de battre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de redémarrer à toute allure, le faisant presque suffoquer. Le renvoyer?_Renvoyer?_ Lui? Non… ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute!! C'était Quirrel qui l'avait baigné dans cette forme de Magie. Étrange, qu'il ait réussi à seulement onze ans d'effectuer de tel sort…

-Bien évidemment qu'il doit être renvoyer!! Approuva Sirius avec véhémence.  
-'_Quoi??? Même Papa veut que je sois virer de Poudlard?_, s'écria Harry dans sa tête_'-. _Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier une nouvelle fois mais seule un croassement grave en sortit.  
-Je ne pense pas que je vais mettre le professeur Quirrel à la porte mais seulement le garder à l'œil très près.

**oOo**

Harry baissa la tête sur ses genoux lorsque le portrait d'entrée se referma derrière Severus et Dumbledore qui allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de ce dernier pour une discussion privée. Ils devaient notamment parler des dispositions à prendre pour protéger les élèves -mais surtout Harry- de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sein même de la Forêt Interdite. Il y eut un long silence dans le salon des Black. Sirius se racla la gorge alors qu'il fixait la silhouette légèrement tremblante de son fils qui n'osait les regarder.

Il y avait seulement deux semaines, Harry avait un masque d'oxygène sur le visage et les bras bradés de perfusions et était allongé sur un lit blanc de l'infirmerie. Sirius avait sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et silencieusement, il avait prié Merlin de sauver Harry alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ignorant les regards compatissants de Mrs Pompresh, Dumbledore et Severus. Remus avait été dans le même état que lui même s'il avait attendus le départ de ses collègues pour s'effondrer dans les bras de son amant.

-La crise que vient de faire Mr Potter aurait put être mortelle, avait déclara Mrs Pompresh avec tristesse après avoir stabilisé l'état du garçon.

Il était vrai qu'à la dernière crise aussi forte, Harry s'était retrouvé à St Mangouste -quelques mois avant son entrée à Poudlard- et Remus avait été persuadé avec Sirius que leur gamin allait devoir être transféré d'urgence. Ce que Dumbledore et Pompon avaient hésité à faire mais dans la nuit, Harry s'était calmé lorsque Rusard se prenait une remontrance grave de Dumbledore et la promesse de garder le silence sur cette soirée. Remus et Sirius avaient été moins calme que le Directeur et ils avaient hurlés sur le Concierge, l'avaient menacés -le faisant blanchir- et Sirius avait été à deux doigts d'étrangler Rusard avec la queue de Miss Teigne mais Severus était intervenu à temps.

-Je ne savais pas, je vous le jure, murmura Harry en jouant avec un pli de sa robe.  
-On te croit Harry, chuchota Sirius en s'approchant de lui. Mais, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais te retrouver seul avec lui. Est ce que c'est clair?  
-Oui.  
-Si j'apprends que tu m'as désobéis sur ce point, je n'hésiterais pas à sévir, menaça t-il en souriant légèrement. Et tu Remercieras Merlin d'être devenu trop grand pour recevoir une bonne fessée déculotté.

Les joues d'Harry s'embrasèrent au rappel de quelques une de ses punitions seulement quelques années auparavant. Remus s'assit à côté d'Harry et sourit à Sirius qui était terriblement pâle puis prit le plus petit dans ses bras qui se colla contre lui. L'affaire était close selon Harry. Mais des dizaines de questions déboulaient dans l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore. Severus Rogue était très impressionné du fait que _personne_ n'avait remarqué le petit jeu malsain de Quirrel. Harry avait été manipulé brillamment. Sirius embrassa la masse de cheveux de son fils en fermant les yeux. Merlin, Harry n'avait que onze ans! Il ne pouvait pas _déjà _connaître des choses sur la mauvaise magie. L'inquiétude serra son cœur alors qu'il attrapait une main de Remus pour la serrer.

**oOo**

Kenza et Pansy chuchotaient à voix basse en échangeant les derniers ragots qui animaient Poudlard. Les deux amies se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et finissaient leur devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal donné par Quirrel au dernier cours. Elles étaient très proches et passaient leur temps ensemble. Parfois, Millicent les rejoignaient et elles rigolaient bien mais c'était surtout elles deux qui s'amusaient. Pourtant, Kenza semblait préoccupé. Elle n'avait beau avoir que onze ans, la jeune fille était très vif d'esprit et pas idiote.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda finalement Pansy en soupirant.  
-Je me demande où est Harry, avoua elle.

Au même moment, le tableau bascula et le Survivant entra en jetant un regard noir à un Serpentard de Sixième année qui l'observait avec dégoût. Heureusement, ceux de son année l'avait accepté pas comme d'autre imbécile. Sinon, il aurait eut la vie vraiment difficile. Un vague souvenir des premiers mois à Poudlard le frappa et il eut un sourire: ses camarades avaient eut du mal à l'accepter dans le même clan qu'eux.

-T'étais où? Attaqua directement Kenza quand il s'assit à côté d'elles. -Oh là! On dirait Blaise ou Drago, se moqua Harry.

Inconsciemment, Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Malgré tout les secrets qu'il cachait et dissimulait précieusement à ses amis, tous s'inquiétaient pour lui et ça le touchait énormément. Parfois, il était vraiment niais -donc Gryffondors même s'il ne l'avouait pas- avec ses sentiments débordants de mièvres et ses explosions d'affections Ce fut avec le sourire que le Serpentard remonta dans le Dortoir et reçut un regard étrange de Drago.

Harry se jeta sur le lit du blond qui grogna pour la forme. Pour se faire pardonner, le Survivant se redressa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami qui rougit. Blaise haussa les sourcils puis les fronça -signe d'une intense réflexion- puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant Drago cacher la rougeur de son visage d'un bras.

Finalement, la journée ne se terminait pas si mal.

**oOo**

** Milles excuses mais comme vous savez: je n'ai pas internet. Impossible de me connecter quelque part pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère ne vous a pas trop déçu. Merci pour toutes les reviews!! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir :D!! Quirrel est mis hors de jeu^^ Drago a un comportement étrange... Est-ce que cela vous plait? Merci à tous!!**


	48. Chapitre 48: La Pierre Philosophale

**Chapitre: La Pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel.**

Drago courrait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard -bien que ce soit_ strictement_ interdit par le règlement-. Il était sept heures cinq huit et les portes des classes fermaient à huit heures précises. Et après, c'était un retard. Et les Professeurs _détestaient _que les élèves arrivent en retard. Voilà pourquoi Drago aimait arriver en retard à certains cours -comme Flitwich-. Évidemment, il n'était _jamais _arrivé en retard à un cours de son Parrain. La vieille Mc Gonagall allait encore leur faire une longue -et ennuyante- morale si ils arrivaient en retard. Ils? C'était Harry et lui.

D'ailleurs le petit brun était à quelque mètres derrière lui et courrait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait -relativement bien grâce au football qu'il avait pratiqué durant des années- mais était totalement essoufflé -manque d'entraînement?-. Monter les escaliers -vite ou doucement- était beaucoup plus fatiguant que les descendre. Harry prit une grande inspiration et voulut s'arrêter mais

-Dépêche toi, 'Ry!! Ordonna Drago alors que la salle de métamorphose se profilait devant eux.  
-Attends! J'en peux plus!! Cria Harry en riant. J'vais mourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrir!

Le professeur Mc Gonagall allait fermer sa porte mais avec le bazar qu'ils faisaient, elle sortit les attendre avec un regard sévère qui avait fait trembler au moins une fois chaque élève de Poudlard l'ayant connu. Même le Prince des Serpentards grimaça: Mc Gonagall n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureuse. D'abord, ils étaient en retard, ils courraient dans les couloirs mais en plus dérangeaient le calme des couloirs! Drago eut un sourire en entendant Harry jurer et tousser -toujours- inconscient de la présence de son professeur.

-Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à être à l'heure alors que nous sommes le dix-huit Avril? S'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose alors que Drago n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.  
-Désolé, marmonna faussement Drago.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry toussa si fort qu'il sentit ses poumons lui brûler la poitrine et sa vue se brouilla quelques instants. La douleur lancinante dans son épaule droite le fit s'arrêter presque au même niveau que Drago. Vivement, en sentant une quinte de toux arriver, Harry se redressa et prit une grande bouffée d'air et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour tousser. En sentant un liquide chaud contre sa paume, il blanchit et écarquilla les yeux.

-Mr Potter? Un problème? Demanda Mc Gonagall avec agacement.

Dans le couloir, on entendait que les Premiers Années de Serpentards et Gryffondors commençaient à s'agiter et à profiter de l'inattention de leur professeur pour bavarder et même un éclat de rire presque hystérique fit lever les yeux au ciel à Mc Gonagall qui supposa que c'était l'œuvre de Lavande Brown ou de son amie Pavarti Patil. Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant l'horreur peinte sur le visage de son ami pendant que Mc Gonagall se rapprochait de son élève.

Doucement, Harry baissa sa main tremblante et regarda le sang qui la maculait. Drago eut un hoquet terrifié et redressa brusquement la tête alors qu'Harry restait à fixer sa main. Le professeur Mc Gonagall -connaissant la maladie de son élève- posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à la regarder.

-Mr Malefoy va vous emmener à l'infirmerie, rassura t'elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.  
-Non, refusa Harry. Ça va. Je vous assure.  
-Mais… protesta Drago mais il fut coupé par l'accord de Mc Gonagall. Tu vas pas aller en cours alors que tu…  
-Je vais bien, répliqua sèchement Harry en acceptant le mouchoir que lui tendait la vieille femme.  
-Je pense que vous êtes assez grand Mr Potter pour décider de vous même si vous êtes capable de suivre les cours.

Fébrilement Harry acquiesça sous le regard horrifié de son ami et celui inquiet de Mc Gonagall. Elle hésitait à envoyer Harry à l'infirmerie mais elle savait que l'enfant partirait de lui-même lorsque cela serait nécessaire. Il s'essuya la main et contourna Drago et Mc Gonagall puis entra comme si de rien n'était dans la salle de classe et s'installa à sa place habituelle -À côté de Blaise et à sa droite se trouvait Drago-. Merde! Le médicomage Andrews l'avait prévenu qu'il se pouvait qu'un tel accident arrive sans qu'une crise ne survienne obligatoirement.

Pourquoi ça devait arriver devant Drago? D'ailleurs celui ci prit sa place en échangeant un regard avec Blaise qui discutait joyeusement avec Théo. Le métisse fut inconscient que le regard que Drago lui lançait était insistant et inquiet. Il y'avait un sacré bazar au sein de la classe. Mais dès que le Professeur Mc Gonagall referma la porte derrière elle, le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Un peu comme dans les cachots de Severus.

-Ouvrez votre livre à la page deux cent soixante dix, ordonna t'elle d'une voix sèche.

Le cours avait débuté depuis vingt minutes -en plus du retard occasionné à cause de Harry et Drago dans le couloir-. Temps pendant lequel Harry se retenait de tousser. Il n'avait aucune envie que d'autre que Drago ne voit son sang tâcher le mouchoir blanc qu'il serrait dans la main. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa main se crispait sur sa plume puis il desserra la prise pour ne pas la casser. Merlin, il ressentait à peine une petite douleur vers le cœur mais il était certain qu'il n'allait faire aucun crise. Ce n'était que du sang qui s'échappait. Pourtant, à un moment, Harry ne put plus se retenir et il toussa discrètement.

Immédiatement, il sentit les yeux gris de Drago se tourner vers lui et le fixer à la fois d'une manière inquisiteur et inquiète. Harry détourna les yeux, restant impassible. Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil au mouchoir et vit du sang. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement sous la douleur de son épaule que le sang évacué avait provoqué alors que sa main serrait nerveusement à nouveau sa Plume pour écrire.

-Blaise, regarde, murmura Théodore en se penchant vers son ami. Regarde Harry.

Blaise tourna des yeux fatigués -certains cours de Mc Gonagall étaient épuisants- vers son meilleur ami et ne vit rien d'anormal. Si ce n'est, ses dents serrés et un visage plus pâle que d'habitude. Oh oui, il était presque plus blanc que Drago! Ce qui en soit était très inquiétant! Blaise interrogea Théo du regard en haussant les épaules mais celui-ci lui désigna la main d'Harry d'un signe du menton. C'est alors qu'il vit le mouchoir qu'Harry tentait de cacher dans sa main.

-Harry! S'exclama Blaise à voix basse. Qu'est ce que tu as?  
-Quoi? Demanda sèchement Harry en se tournant vers lui.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as? Répéta le métisse sans se soucier du ton peu avenant de son ami.  
-Rien, bordel!

Oh. Harry était rarement vulgaire -Remus et Sirius ne lui avaient jamais permit-. C'est pourquoi son vocabulaire devant vulgaire seulement lorsqu'il était en colère et inquiet. -'_Et aussi, peut-être malade_, supposa Blaise'-. Drago aussi fixait Harry avec inquiétude. Il était si difficile -et rare- de trouver une forte émotion dans les yeux de l'héritier Malefoy lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas que les Serpentards dans leur Salle Commune que Blaise s'étonna de l'inquiétude si visible. Mais après tout… c'était Harry. Et Drago _adorait_ Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry ne cessait de tousser dans un nouveau mouchoir après avoir fait disparaître celui remplie de sang d'un coup de baguette magique alors que les trois autres Serpentards commençaient à s'agiter sur leur chaise. Qu'est ce qu'il arrivait à Harry? Blaise avait tenté de lever la main pour attirer l'attention de leur Professeur mais Harry lui avait pratiquement tordu le poignet. C'est qu'il a de la force le Survivant! Daphné -une autre des filles Serpentard de leur année avec qui ils parlaient de temps à autres- s'était tournés vers eux plusieurs fois tout comme Kenza et Pansy. Heureusement que leur petit groupe était contre le mur du fond donc personne ne pouvait voir le mouchoir d'Harry.

Difficilement, Harry leva la main et le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui montra la porte d'un signe de tête sans couper la phrase qu'elle dictait. Harry se mit debout et rangea ses affaires en silence en tremblant puis il quitta la Salle après un regard de remerciement à son Professeur sous les regards surpris de tous et inquiet de ses amis. Toute la classe le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme derrière lui et lorsque des chuchotements intrigués s'élevèrent, le Professeur Mc Gonagall tapa dans sa main et le silence revint. Hermione fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

-Incroyable… Je me demande ce qu'il a, chuchota Blaise alors que Drago prenait la place d'Harry pour combler l'espace.  
-Mc Gonagall l'a laissé entrer en cours alors qu'il crachait déjà du sang devant elle, accusa Drago.  
-À votre avis où a t-il été? Demanda Théodore.  
-Peut être que Mr Malefoy, Mr Nott ou Mr Zabini veulent nous faire partager un commentaire? S'éleva la voix sèche de Mc Gonagall.  
-Non, ça ira, grogna Blaise.

**oOo**

Harry était allongé sur son lit lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit silencieusement. Les yeux fermés, le Serpentard frissonnait et toussait de temps à autre en laissant le sang couler sur ses mains. Pourquoi se cacher, maintenant? Harry essuyait ses mains pleins de sang sur le drap sans se soucier des tâches que cela créait. Les Elfes de Maisons étaient là pour nettoyer cela, n'est ce pas? Alors autant que quelqu'un leur donne du travail plus dur que ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Harry grimaça à ses pensées pas vraiment élogieuse à l'égard des Elfes.

-Harry?

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent difficilement et avec étonnement. Harry s'attendait à ce que ce soit un de ses camarades qui pénètrent dans le Dortoir et non Severus. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son lit, à côté de lui. Timidement, Harry prit la main de Severus et la serra doucement. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Severus la caressa légèrement pour rassurer l'enfant. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le sang visible sur les draps blancs. Le professeur de Potion se pencha vers lui et l'examina quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

-Veux tu aller voir Mrs Pompresh? S'enquit son 'Parrain'.  
-Pourquoi faire? Grogna le garçon en refermant les yeux. Ça ne va rien changer, de toute manière. Elle ne peut rien faire, non?  
-Pour pouvoir te reposer tranquillement, répondit Severus. Il est onze heures et je suis sur que tu ne vas pas descendre prendre le déjeuner et il faut que tu manges quand même. Tu pourras être allongé sans que personne ne te pose des questions.  
-Je… j'aimerais voir Papa, avoua Harry en rougissant.

Severus soupira avec tristesse. Bien évidemment. Le gamin voulait Sirius mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était impossible. Depuis l'épisode de la Forêt avec Voldemort, Harry s'était considérablement rapproché de sa famille comme si il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas totalement en sécurité à Poudlard. Pas que les Black s'étaient éloignés mais avec les cours, les devoirs, les moments passés avec ses amis et l'obligation de garder leur relation secrète, Harry passait moins de temps avec sa famille. Parfois, ce petit éloignement le faisait souffrir puisqu'il était habitué à toujours rester avec eux!

-Il travaille à cette heure là. Tu veux peut-être l'attendre dans les appartements?  
-Non, c'est bon. Il… Voldemort… ne peux pas entrer ici, n'est ce pas?  
-Oh, Harry, je doute qu'il ose s'aventurer à l'intérieur du Château surtout depuis qu'il est certain que Dumbledore est au courant de sa présence dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela.  
-Quand… il était en moi… j'avais froid. Très froid. Il ne voulait pas partir. J'en ai rêvé cette nuit…

Évidemment. À onze ans, Harry s'était déjà fait battre par sa famille puis enlevé par des mangemorts, subit des coups et des Doloris et avait été 'possédé' par le pire des hommes -Voldemort pouvait-il être qualifié comme un homme?- connu sur cette Terre. Obligatoirement, le gamin allait avoir des cauchemars et ne jamais oublié ses souvenirs noirs.

Pourtant, Sirius, Remus et Harry avaient parlés longuement de cette épisode traumatisant -la rencontre avec Lord Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite- qui c'était terminé par une crise violente de sa maladie. Harry les avaient surpris en leur avouant qu'il savait son don de Fourchelang.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis? Avait demandé Sirius.  
-Hum… Drago et Blaise m'ont racontés que ce don était mal vu par la société. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez… déçus.  
-Oh Harry, nous ne serons jamais déçu pour de choses comme celle-ci qui font partie de toi, s'était écrié Remus ôtant les mots de la bouche de son amant qui avait approuvé.

-Ça va aller, rassura Severus en levant le garçon. On va aller dans l'antre des maraudeurs. D'accord?  
-Mais si…  
-Personne ne nous verra. Tout les élèves ont cours à cette heure-ci. Il n'y a pas une seule classe qui a terminé les cours de la matinée alors profitons en. Je suis certain que Sirius et Remus seront heureux de te voir.

**oOo**

Et en effet, après avoir rassurer Sirius et Remus, tout deux embrassèrent le front légèrement chaud d'Harry en s'assurant qu'il était confortablement installé sur la banquette avec une fine couverture en laine le couvrant. Harry ne l'avouait pas mais il adorait lorsque Sirius et Remus prenaient autant soin de lui comme ils l'avaient fait durant l'après-midi. Leurs inquiétudes -souvent exagérées- les faisaient être au petit soin du garçon qui -parfois- en abusait outrageusement sous le regard amusé de Severus qui lui permettait de continuer son petit jeu. Évidemment, ni Remus, ni Sirius ne s'en étaient aperçus.

Pour le moment, Harry somnolait. Cette petite journée de repos lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était rare que Harry reste une seule journée sans rien faire. Avec ses amis, ils étaient toujours en train de faire une bêtise dans le Château ou jouer à quelque chose. Harry fit semblant de dormir complètement en entendant Severus et ses deux parents chuchoter avec gravité. Le garçon tendit l'oreille en restant parfaitement impassible comme si il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Sirius détestait lorsqu'il écoutait aux portes ou en cachette -comme en ce moment- et il n'avait pas envie de se faire disputer!

-Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi faire, murmura Remus.  
-C'est normal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amuse tranquillement dans la Forêt Interdite à seulement quelques mètres des élèves mais surtout d'Harry.  
-Ce sale Serpent, siffla Sirius. Il doit sûrement vouloir trouver ce que cache Dumbledore et Flamel.

L'idée qu'il allait peut-être découvrir de nouvelle chose fit frissonner Harry d'excitation qui respira encore plus silencieusement pour ne pas faire passer un seul mot ou même une simple petite syllabe à la trappe. Oh non, il devait en connaître beaucoup plus sur Flamel. Cet homme était presque devenue une obsession chez lui! Ce qui inquiétait Hermione mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas: si Voldemort recherchait quelque chose à propos de Flamel qui pourrait le faire devenir plus puissant, Harry était concerné puisque le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient liés involontairement

-Un sacré alchimiste et homme ce Flamel, rappela Remus.  
-Ouais, il a découvert beaucoup de chose, approuva Severus.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry entendit avant que la conversation ne s'oriente vers un autre sujet beaucoup moins intéressant et Harry tomba endormi -réellement cette fois-ci- pendant que ses trois plus proches amis s'inquiétaient terriblement pour lui dans leur cours de Botanique et supportaient les questions de leurs amis.

**oOo**

-'_Qui pouvait être Nicolas Flamel?_'-. Voilà ce que Harry ne cessait de se poser comme question alors qu'il s'agitait dans les différentes allées de la bibliothèque. Il avait passé la journée à se reposer dans les appartements de son Père après un passage de l'infirmière qui l'obligea à rester coucher jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la douleur disparaisse.

-Je vais y aller, avait annoncé Harry en se relevant.  
-Tu es sur? Tout va bien? Prends quand même une nouvelle poussé d'inhalateur, ordonna Sirius avec inquiétude.

Après avoir rassuré son Père, le garçon avait été autorisé à partir et il avait rejoint la bibliothèque -les cours finissaient dans une dizaine de minutes-. Et les informations qu'il avait entendu -si peu- lui permettait de réduire largement les recherches. Il savait au moins quelle était le profession de Flamel: un alchimiste apparemment talentueux. Dumbledore avait vraiment bien manigancé son coup: aucun livre d'alchimie ne citait Flamel et selon les dires de sa famille, l'homme était connu pour ses trouvailles! Ce qui n'était pas rien.

-Où peux tu être Flamel?  
-Harry! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu vas mieux? Oh Merlin, j'étais si inquiète après que tu sois partis pendant le cours de Métamorphose.  
-Mione. Ça va? Murmura le garçon en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie.

Hermione sourit et regarda l'allée où se trouvait le Survivant -Potions et Alchimie-. Elle fronça les sourcils. Harry n'était pas vraiment fan de Potions même si ces notes étaient assez bonnes dans la matière.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches?  
-Flamel, répondit Harry en faisant passer son doigt sur la reliure d'un livre.  
-Encore? Je doute qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose dans cette bibliothèque, confia Hermione. Dumbledore a du enlever tout les livres énonçant le nom de Nicolas Flamel.  
-J'ai appris des choses…

**oOo**

Drago et Blaise sortirent de l'infirmerie, dépités. Ils échangèrent en regard en soupirant. Tout deux avaient pensés que Harry s'y trouverait -où pouvait-il être d'autre alors qu'il était malade et mal en point le matin même?- comme il n'avait pas été vus de la journée mais Pompresh assura qu'Harry était reparti en bonne santé quelques minutes avant la fin des cours. Elle ajouta qu'il avait passé la journée endormi, se reposant à cause de son petit malaise -mensonge-.

-Il ne peut plus nous le cacher! Insista à nouveau Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je n'ai pas rêvé, toi non plus et même pas Théo, grogna Blaise. Impossible de mentir. Où pourrait il être?  
-…Bibliothèque?

La proposition de Drago les laissa sceptique mais ils tentèrent tout de même de s'aventurer dans l'antre de Mrs Pince. Après tout la Bibliothèque était un des lieux de prédilection de leur ami. Ils ne furent pas déçus en le voyant assis à une table, un gros grimoire posé devant lui. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du blond en voyant Hermione assise à côté d'Harry. Blaise se tourna vers lui, surpris puis haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il crut comprendre la raison de cet espèce de grognement de dragon venant de son ami.

-Faut toujours qu'elle soit là le castor.  
-Drake! Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas? S'indigna Blaise en s'approchant de la petite table où se trouvaient Harry et Granger.  
-M'énerve…  
-Hé les garçons, salua la jeune fille avec un large sourire.

Levant les yeux au ciel -très haut!- et jetant une grimace éloquente à Blaise, Drago prit place à côté d'Harry qui lui fit un doux sourire -Merlin, quel sourire!-. Blaise bailla et s'installa entre Harry et la petite amie de celle-ci. Maintenant qu'Hermione était là, ils ne pourraient pas interroger Harry sur son mystérieux _malaise_ dans la matinée. Non mais vraiment! Mrs Pompresh les prenait pour des idiots? Comme si _eux_ allaient croire qu'Harry avait craché du sang pendant une trentaine de minutes juste à cause d'un petit malaise. Stupide.

Harry était plongé dans un énorme livre qui semblait intéresser lui seul et il jeta un regard irrité à Hermione qui ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise pour tenter de lire par dessus son épaule. Drago jubila intérieurement en retenant un grand sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Oh, il était vraiment un Serpentard pour espérer une dispute entre le couple. Blaise lui jeta un regard noir, l'interdisant ainsi de faire le moindre commentaire désagréable envers Hermione puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Quel est ce livre à l'allure pas du tout intéressante? Demanda le métisse en se balançant sur sa chaise et Harry fut tenté de le faire tomber -Serpentard!- mais il ne fit que sourire en imaginant la scène  
-Oh rien… je cherche encore…  
-Pourquoi t'acharnes tu tellement à trouver _qui _est Nicolas Flamel? S'étonna Drago.  
-Flamel et Dumbledore cachent quelque chose qui intéressent Voldemort donc qui me concerne un petit peu. Tout le monde souhaite que je sois le Survivant alors je vais tout faire pour éloigner ce sale serpent loin de moi et de ma vie.

Bien évidemment, ni Drago, ni Blaise ni même Hermione ne savaient pas que un mois auparavant -en avril-, Harry s'était retrouvé face à l'ombre de Voldemort et que celui-ci l'avait 'possédé'. Le garçon frissonna en repensant à la douleur qui avait explosé en lui et notamment dans sa cicatrice. Ça avait été horrible. Pourtant, Harry ne comptait pas garder le silence sur cet épisode. Il allait en parler le plus rapidement possible à ses amis lorsqu'ils seraient seuls et dans un endroit plus privé!

-LÀ!! Hurla Harry en se redressant.  
-S'il vous plaît! Réprimanda immédiatement Mrs Pince derrière son énorme bureau. Du silence! Vous n'êtes pas dans un terrain de Quidditch!  
-Quoi? S'exclamèrent les trois autres élèves, ignorant la bibliothécaire.

Les Serpentards et la Gryffondor se penchèrent sur le livre pour mieux lire et restèrent ébahis. ' _Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer le Pierre Philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet le propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit._

_Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre Philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, -glapissement d'Hermione- le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse, Pernelle (six cent cinquante-huit ans)'._

-C'est la Pierre Philosophale qui est caché dans le Château, conclut inutilement Drago.  
-Et Voldemort veux la récupérer, ajouta Harry.

**oOo**

Un chapitre spécialement pour Noël!! Bien que vous serez peu devant votre ordi ;) Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous des joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années^^ Plein de bonheur, de cadeaux -enfin les trucs habituels qu'on dit à cette époque de l'année-. J'espère que cette nouvelle année m'amenera de noueaux lecteurs et qu'elle conservera ceux -vous- qui me lisez déjà^^ Merci pour les reviews et j'espère atteindre 500 reviews^^  
Comme vous le voyez, ils avancent dans leur enquête sur Flamel... c'est bientôt la fin de cette première partie -donc première année à Poudlard-^^ Merci encore!


	49. Chapitre 49: Une longue semaine

**Chapitre: Une longue semaine.**

Severus fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard au ciel étoilé. La Lune était presque pleine et il eut une pensée pour Remus qui était légèrement sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours. Même Sirius s'était fait hurlé dessus parce qu'il ne cessait de déranger l'appartement. Severus s'était -lâchement- enfui lorsque le Loup-Garou s'était tourné vers lui, furieusement, parce qu'il avait fait tomber un peu de Whisky Pur Feu sur la table. Oh oui, Remus était vraiment maniaque durant ses périodes. La nuit venait de tomber en ce mois de mai. La chaleur de l'été arrivant ne s'était pas encore totalement installé durant les nuits qui restaient légèrement fraîches. L'herbe était même un peu humide, par la dernière pluie fine.

Vraiment, ces gamins allaient lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Et comme souvent, Severus devait courir derrière Harry Potter pour le ramener dans son dortoir. Il l'avait déjà trouvé dans des endroits insolites. Comme dans les toilettes du Troisième Étage -endormi-, ou dans un cachot abandonné à réfléchir ou à lire, ou encore dans une salle de classe avec un livre de magie ouvert devant lui -encore endormi-. Oh oui, Harry Potter le faisait toujours courir à travers le Château pour le remettre en sûreté dans son lit! Merlin! N'avait il toujours pas compris qu'il était interdit et dangereux -surtout pour lui- d'être seul la nuit dans le Parc?

-POTTER!

Harry se retourna vivement, surpris, et fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître la silhouette fine de son Professeur de Potion. Oh, oh. Severus haussa un sourcil -très haut- en voyant son élève se détourner complément de lui, l'ignorant comme s'il n'était pas là. Oh! Harry osait même l'ignorer alors qu'il était -encore et encore- en tort. Pire, le garçon shoota une nouvelle fois avec force dans le ballon avec lequel il semblait jouer et se défouler. Oh, le football lui manquait tellement! Severus sentit la colère agiter ses entrailles devant la stupidité de son élève -filleul-. Jouer avec un ballon alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se promenait dans la Forêt Interdite. Stupide.

-Est ce que tu n'as pas compris qu'il est _interdit_ de sortir seul dans le Parc? Gronda Severus en s'arrêtant juste derrière lui. Surtout pour toi.  
-Désolé, murmura Harry sans le croire une seule seconde.  
-Regarde moi.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix -on ne refusait rien à Severus Rogue-, Harry se tourna vers son Professeur de Potions et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard noir et défiant. Évidemment, le jeune Serpentard -petit et frêle- n'était pas vraiment -pas du tout- impressionnant par rapport à la haute taille de Severus mais il resta dans sa position de défiance. Insolent. Il sentit sa gorge se dessécher face au regard autoritaire de son Professeur de Potions.

Voyant cela, le front de Severus se barra d'un pli soucieux. Harry était seulement méfiant et défiant lorsqu'il avait rencontré un problème ou que la colère l'habitait. En voyant ses yeux verts jeter un regard noir à un des buissons à leur droite qui avait émit un petit bruit à cause du vent, Severus conclut que c'était la _deuxième _raison. Oh Harry était toujours redoutable lorsqu'il était en colère! Le jeune garçon -parfois autant impulsif qu'un Gryffondor- était incapable de retenir sa colère lorsqu'il commençait à exploser.

-Quel est le problème? Lâcha t-il en adoucissant légèrement ses traits.  
-Aucun. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.  
-Harry! Maintenant que tu m'as fais traverser le Château, le Parc pour arriver au Terrain de Quidditch, j'exige des explications.

Harry ferma les yeux en détournant la tête et prit une petite inspiration. Non, il ne devait _pas_ craquer!! Il s'était promit de ne pas le faire! Ça ferait trop plaisir à ses sales Serpentards! Mais tout son corps bouillonnait et tremblait sous la colère qui l'agitait, le tourmentait. Ses poings se serrèrent nerveusement alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler -et pleurer- de rage. Des amis? Tu parles! S'il voyait Drago, Blaise ou même Théo à l'instant, Harry n'aurait pas mâchés ses mots. Il ne l'avait déjà pas fait tout à l'heure dans le Dortoir… -'_Calme toi_, s'ordonna t-il'-.

-DES EXPLICATIONS? S'écria Harry -_Raté le calme-. _C'est que tout le monde veut toujours tout savoir de ma vie et des mes faits et gestes. Personne ne veux me laisser tranquille. JE NE SUIS PAS QUELQU'UN DE SPÉCIAL! TOUT LE MONDE CROIT QUE… que… je…  
-Doucement, calmes toi Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver plus que tu ne l'ais déjà. Respire doucement. Calmement.  
-Blaise, Théo et Drago sont des idiots. QUE DES IDIOTS!  
-Oh oui, mon filleul est un vrai idiot lorsqu'il le souhaite.

Les yeux fermés, Harry tenta de reprendre sa respiration et de rester calme. Sa poitrine le fit légèrement souffrir et il ferma les yeux. Sa main massa sa poitrine douloureusement pendant quelques instants puis Severus prit sa main, doucement, et l'éloigna pour remplacer la sienne. Grâce aux doigts de son 'Parrain', la douleur disparut petit à petit. Soulagé, Harry s'assit -se laissa tomber- sur l'herbe et baissa le regard sur ses genoux, épuisé. Severus soupira et prit lui aussi place à même le sol, face au garçon. Le Survivant lui jeta un regard étrange. Severus? Herbe? C'était… rare!

-Que s'est il passé entre les garçons et toi?  
-Ils… '_Oh Harry, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur! Comment tu peux dire que tu n'as rien alors que tu te vidais de ton sang pendant le cours de Mc Gonagall'_, imita Harry d'une voix exagérément aiguë. Pourquoi ils veulent toujours tout savoir sur moi? On dirait des fouines comme ses sales Gryffondors.  
-N'insulte plus jamais un Serpentard de _Gryffondor_! Te rends tu compte de la portée de tes paroles? Gronda faussement le Professeur Rogue pour détendre le garçon. Harry, ce sont tes amis alors ils s'inquiètent pour toi. C'est tout à fait normal. Te rends-tu compte de la frayeur que tu leur donne lorsqu'il te voit affaibli, incapable de respirer?  
-Mais… je ne _peux pas _leur dire!  
-Et pourquoi? Ta maladie ne concerne en rien ton lien avec Sirius et Remus ni même Voldemort. Tu devrais leur demander de garder le silence et tout leur expliquer. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te juger pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas l'auteur.  
-Quoi? Mais… mais… C'est _impossible_!!

**oOo**

Drago jeta un regard noir à Harry lorsque celui ci entra dans le Dortoir. Merlin, le blond était la personne la plus rancunière que Harry avait eut le plaisir de rencontrer dans sa courte vie. Le brun l'ignora et passa la tête haute -non mais ô, il avait encore la fierté des Serpentards- devant lui sans lui lancer un seul petit coup d'œil bien que l'envie le titillait furieusement. Non! Résiste! Sois fort, ce n'est que Drago. Justement, c'était peut-être ce qui était le plus dur… Grégory et Vincent dormaient déjà à poings fermés, les rideaux tirés, alors que les deux derniers garçons finissaient de se préparer pour la nuit dans la Salle de Bain.

Harry enfila son pyjama en déposant son ballon de football qu'il avait prit avec lui sous le lit. Aucun de ses amis n'avaient comprit pourquoi il avait ramené ce ballon à Poudlard -une école de Sorcellerie!-mais Harry avait seulement haussé les épaules: il _adorait _le football! Ce sport qui l'avait aidé à se faire des amis lorsqu'il était plus jeune. À ce moment là, Théodore et Blaise rejoignirent la pièce principale et aucune parole ne furent échangés. L'ambiance était lourde, pesante. À son tour, Harry s'enferma dans la Salle de Bain pour se nettoyer le visage et se brosser les dents. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Survivant fut rejoint par son meilleur ami.

-Tu fais la geule? Demanda Blaise froidement bien que ses yeux étaient teintés d'inquiétude.  
-Lâche moi, Blaise, grogna Harry en repensant néanmoins au conseil de Severus. J'ai juste envie de me coucher tranquillement.  
-On s'inquiète pour toi, espèce de tête de mule. Mais, d'accord, si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, on en parle plus. Mais on est là au cas où.  
-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.  
-C'est ce que tu crois!

Haussant les épaules, le Survivant se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui fit un large sourire. Leur dispute datait de quelques heures et elle avait été très violente. Par Salazar, ils s'étaient hurlés dessus et même un bol de céréales -emmenés par les elfes de maison pendant un des nombreux caprices de Drago- s'était écrasé contre l'un des murs du Dortoir. Harry avait hurlé -des insultes- à l'égard de ses amis et ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas gênés pour lui rendre la pareille. Loin de là. Théodore s'était enfuit dès qu'il avait vu un verre passer près de sa tête. Les Serpentards étaient dangereux.

Théodore entra aussi dans la Salle de Bain et sauta sur Harry pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en éclatant de rire. Les trois Serpentards hurlèrent et se frappèrent -gentiment- avant de se calmer, épuisé. Finalement, Blaise et Théo allèrent se coucher alors que le Survivant finissait de se brosser les dents. Une fois seul dans la Salle de Bain, Harry observa son reflet et repensa -encore- au conseil de Severus. Non, il craignait trop de le dire à ses amis. Pas que ceux-ci allaient le rejeter -il était le Survivant, ça aurait dut leur suffire pour le rejeter- mais… c'était trop étrange de leur confier qu'il était malade. Il avait l'impression d'être faible et à chaque fois que sa maladie se manifestait, il ressentait ce sentiment dérangeant. Harry était persuadé qu'il allait pouvoir le confier à ses amis dans plusieurs mois…

Quand Harry retourna dans la Salle Principale du Dortoir, le métisse s'était déjà endormi profondément. Harry l'imagina, sans mal, endormi, la bouche ouverte, son corps entremêlé dans les draps. Blaise avait vraiment une manière étrange pour dormir. Théo tira ses rideaux en baillant exagérément. Seul Harry et Drago étaient parfaitement éveillés. Cependant, le blond lisait un magazine d'un grand couturier Sorcier -chochotte- sans s'occuper de son camarade.

-Bonne nuit Drago, tenta doucement le brun.

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Est-ce que Harry avait oublié que son ami était d'une rancune -plus que- tenace? Tous les amis de Drago évitait de se disputer avec lui sans quoi ils étaient obligés de se tordre les mains et les pieds pour que Drago retrouve son calme avec eux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de lui. Merlin, Drago ne lui accorda _aucun_ regard! Harry, lui, l'observa: Drago amena son doigt dans sa bouche, le mouilla d'un coup de langue et tourna simplement, avec classe, une nouvelle page de son magazine. Harry prit une petite inspiration devant tant de classe, de noblesse, de perfection!

-On est les deux en tort, commença Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.  
-Pousse toi, mon matelas plie sous ton poids, grogna Drago.  
-Il y a trois jours, tu disais que je faisais le poids d'une crevette.  
-Fous moi la paix.  
-Drake! Très bien, tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse la paix, c'est comme tu veux.

Et Harry se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre son lit mais une main attrapa doucement son poignet. Se dégageant un peu violemment, il se retourna vers Drago qui avait posé son magazine sur son ventre et l'observait doucement. À nouveau, le blond l'attrapa un peu plus fermement -l'empêchant de s'extirper de sa poigner- et le tira sur le lit. Harry tomba juste à côté de son ami. Gêné, il s'allongea confortablement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago qui eut un petit sourire, satisfait. -_'Ah, ah Granger, c'est moi qui est couché à côté de lui, _pensa t-il sadiquement_'_-.

-Excuse moi, murmura l'aristocrate entre ses dents. T'as raison, c'est de la faute de nous tous.  
-Merlin, merci que tu l'ais compris!

Puis, le lendemain matin les retrouva endormi tout les deux dans le lit de Drago. Le brun avait un bras sur le ventre de son ami et celui-ci avait la jambe qui pendait dans le vide. Le blond avait un bras autour d'Harry comme s'il le protégeait. Blaise les observa pendant quelques instants avec un sourire attendri -ils étaient si mignon et innocent ainsi- avant de revenir avec un seau chargé d'eau froide -Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours!-. Avec douceur et classe, Blaise jeta le contenu du seau sur ses deux amis avec un large sourire.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ON EST ATTAQUÉ!! Hurla Harry en se débattant.  
-AÏE! DÉGAGE HARRY!! TU ME METS DES COUPS! Cria Drago en essayant de pousser Harry en dehors du lit.

**oOo**

-Hermione, Quirrel est fou! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore le garde ici! Enfin, il m'a donné des livres pour m'enseigner de la _magie noire_.

Le couple -si mignon- était sous un arbre à l'ombre du soleil. Le week-end venait enfin de débuter. Cependant, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. La semaine avait été longue: il avait vomit du sang toute la journée du lundi même si -en compensation- il avait trouvé _qui _était Nicolas Flamel. Il s'était disputé avec ses amis, tout en se réconciliant avec eux. Pleins d'émotions s'enchaînaient et troublait le Survivant. Longue semaine! Leur dernier cours de la semaine était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et il avait _parfaitement _vus -non, il n'était pas paranoïaque- leur Professeur ne cesser de lui jeter des regards insistants.

Harry adressa un petit sourire discret à son Père qui passait par là. L'homme lui rendit son sourire avec un signe de la tête avant de saluer une de ses élèves. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la fille qui avait donner le bonjour à son Père se tourner vers ses amies en gloussant comme des dindes. Il semblerait que même à trente ans, Sirius provoquait toujours beaucoup de désir chez les jeunes filles à son grand bonheur et son amusement. Severus d'ailleurs ne cessait de le charrier sur ce fait. Il avait entendus deux Gryffondors discuter -glorieusement- de leur Professeur de Duel pendant le cours de Potions.

-Il veut peut-être le surveiller? Proposa la Gryffondor en réfléchissant. C'est très étrange. D'un côté, si je serais à la place de Dumbledore je l'aurais renvoyé sur le champ mais en réfléchissant, je préférerais l'avoir près de moi que de le savoir en liberté avec de mauvaises intentions.  
-On sait très bien _pourquoi_ il est à Poudlard et ce qu'il y _cherche_, grogna Harry.

Il fallait dire qu'après avoir découvert que la Pierre Philosophale se cachait sous le sol de Poudlard, les élèves s'étaient de très près intéressés au travail de Nicolas Flamel. Cependant, ils avaient trouvés très peu de nouveaux éléments que ceux donnés par l'énorme bouquin dans lequel Harry avait déniché le nom de l'alchimiste. Néanmoins, ils avaient apprit que Nicolas Flamel était un homme très intelligent qui avait apporté de nombreuses connaissances au Monde Sorcier depuis des années.

Drago et Blaise avaient émit l'hypothèse d'envoyer une lettre à leurs parents pour leur demander ce qu'ils savaient sur Flamel puis l'avaient écartés en concédant que c'était une manœuvre très dangereuse qui pourrait mettre en péril le secret de ce que Poudlard cachait. Drago n'avait aucune envie de voir son Père débarquer et lui demander -lui ordonner- de ne pas se mettre en danger et d'oublier l'existence de la Pierre Philosophale. Mais surtout -et il avait peur de penser ainsi-, Drago craignait que son Père ne veuille, lui aussi, récupérer la Pierre pour la ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune héritier des Malefoy n'était pas ignorant: ses parents avaient été serviteurs de Lord Voldemort.

-Je préfère éviter de demander le moindre service à mon Père, avait confié Blaise à mi-voix dans la sombre bibliothèque.

D'ailleurs, Blaise était resté avec Drago après que celui-ci ait catégoriquement refusé de se joindre à Harry et Hermione. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à une séance de bisous mouillés qui pourrait gâcher cette magnifique journée ensoleillé. Et Théo n'était pas du tout au courant des recherches que ses amis avaient entreprit sur Harry. Même si Blaise avait promit de ne plus embêter Harry avec cette histoire de 'maladie' -?-, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami!

-C'est pour bientôt, murmura le Survivant.  
-De quoi?  
-Quirrel va bientôt aller chercher la Pierre Philosophale. Avant la fin de l'année, j'en suis certain!  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça?  
-C'est évident!

**oOo**

Harry et Drago sortaient tout les deux de la Grande Salle après un dîner copieux. Blaise était déjà partie en compagnie de Pansy, Tracy et Kenza quand tous en avaient eu marre d'attendre qu'ils aient finis leur troisième bout de tarte à la mélasse qui les empêchaient de se décoller du banc de la Grande Salle. Cependant, il avait reçu un regard goguenard de la part de Harry en lui montrant les trois filles accrochés à ses bras. Oh oui, les filles _adoraient _Blaise. C'était si… mignon! Lui, il était en train de manger avec Drago et ça lui suffisait pleinement.

-Mon ventre va exploser, gémit Harry en posant une main dessus.  
-Le mien ici. On a trop mangé, je crois.  
-Je pense aussi.

Les deux garçons saluèrent Hermione. Harry beaucoup plus joyeusement que Drago mais le Survivant resta silencieux sur le mépris continuelle que son ami faisait preuve à l'égard de sa petite amie. Après tout, leur dispute datait de seulement quatre jours et il valait mieux ne pas tenter le blond dans une nouvelle crise de colère. Non merci! Il avait dut s'excuser -beurk- et avait dormit avec Drago -ce n'était pas si mal!-.

Les couloirs se vidaient petit à petit bien que le couvre-feu était dans une bonne heure. Pourtant, les Cinquièmes et Septièmes années qui passaient leurs examens -BUSES et ASPICS- à la fin du mois de juin ne cessaient de réviser très tôt le matin et très tard le soir. D'ailleurs, Harry et Kenza avait faillit écoper d'une retenue par le Préfet en Chef après qu'ils aient rigolés trop fort dans la Salle Commune. Les deux Premiers Années avaient rougis, gênés et avaient baissés de volume.

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, informa Drago en s'arrêtant au beau milieu d'un couloir presque vide.  
-Moi non plus. On ne peux même plus faire de bruit et Grégory s'endort à l'heure des poules avec Vincent.  
-L'heure des quoi? S'écria le blond.  
-L'heure des poules. C'est une expression Moldus, répondit Harry en riant. Ça veut dire qu'ils s'endorment très tôt.

Drago observa son ami se moquer de lui -_Comme souvent-_. Leur dispute l'avait chamboulé. Le blond voulait _absolument _savoir ce que cachait Harry. Merde! Ce n'était pas compliqué de leur confier. Après tout, ils étaient tous amis. D'accord, au début ils ne s'aimaient pas mais ce n'était plus une raison. Maintenant, il passait tout leur temps ensemble alors ils pouvaient se confier quelques secrets.

Plus que la colère et la déception, c'était l'inquiétude qui habitait le jeune Malefoy. Harry était devenu un pilier important de sa courte vie. Oh Salazar, si il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, ce serait comme si on lui avait arracher un morceau de lui. Étant donné du peu d'amour donné par sa Mère -Père était _toujours_ là pour lui-, Drago s'attachait à très peu de gens mais une fois fait il était très possessif. Blaise l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il s'était rapproché d'Harry même s'ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis!

-Hé Dray! Je te parle! Tu ne m'écoutes pas, bien évidemment. J'ai l'habitude de toute manière, grogna Harry en mettant ses mains dans ses poches en cachant son sourire. Quand c'est pas Blaise qui m'ignore c'est Seigneur Malefoy. Puis aussi Théo qui parfois ne m'écoute pas… ne parlons pas de Pansy et de Ken…  
-Tu veux que je te donne un conseil, Harry? Coupa Drago d'une voix doucereuse. Tu devrais penser à dire des choses plus intéressante et là… nous t'écouterions tous.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand sous l'ébahissement puis il la referma d'un coup sec et plissa des yeux. Drago mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air offusqué du brun. Des bruits de pas de course derrière eux sortit Harry dans ses plans de vengeance sanglante.

Dans sa grande excentricité, Blaise arriva et leur sauta dessus en les écrasant. Le fameux Trio des Serpentards reprirent leur chemin durant lequel Harry se plaignit de longues minutes sur la méchanceté que Drago lui avait dite. Au début, le métisse allait rire et se moquer _aussi_ du Survivant mais il se ravisa sous le regard noir d'Harry.

-Vraiment Drago! Pourquoi dis tu de telles méchancetés à Harry? Le pauvre, il ne t'a rien fait! Exagéra Blaise en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules du brun.  
-C'est vrai ça! Moi qui suis si gentil avec toi.  
-Je ne… ne dou… doute pas que Mr Pot… Potter soit tel…telle…tellement gentil av…avec Mr Malefoy.

Les trois élèves se retournèrent et virent le Professeur Quirrel. Harry sentit ses yeux se durcir de colère. Depuis que l'homme lui avait fait pratiquer de la Magie Noire à son insu, la méfiance d'Harry s'était accrût et il craignait vraiment ce que l'homme pouvait faire. Si Sirius les trouvaient dans le _même _couloir à parler avec Quirrel, il était sur de se faire tirer les oreilles en plus de subir les foudres de Remus _et _son Père.

-Tiens, vous bégayez aujourd'hui Professeur? S'étonna faussement Harry.  
-Harry, il a toujours bégayé, murmura Blaise, étonnés, en lui pinçant l'épaule sur laquelle il était appuyé.

* * *

**oOo  
--Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une Bonne et Heureuse année 2009! En vous souhaitant pleins de bonheurs et de bonnes choses  
et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma fic et à l'aimer! :D Votre soutien, vos compliments, vos encouragements et  
vos critiques me font vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi!  
Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précedent.**

**--Voilà un nouveau chapitre guère important mais qui sert plus de transition que de chapitre car au prochain chapitre: ACTION!  
Je vous promets alors ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre inutile que j'aime pas!!**

**--_J'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre à vous demander_. J'écris une autre fiction avec comme personnages principaux Harry Potter et Severus Snape (relation Père-Fils)  
et j'aimerais savoir si le résumé vous plaît-il car j'hésite à la mettre en ligne...**

**_/!\/!\Harry Potter, tout juste quinze ans, souffre des sevices mentaux et physique de son Oncle et de la mort de Cédric et se plonge dans un monde à lui, un monde d'enfant.  
Severus vint, le sauve et décide de l'adopter le confiant qu'a une famille, changeant son identité et l'aimant comme s'il était son vrai fils.  
Mais les traumatismes sont irréversibles et l'enfant est atteint mentalement, refusant de grandir.  
Il souffre d'un retard mental qui l'empêchera de rejoindre Poudlard. Une école-Hôpital l'accepte et Harry tente de réapprendre vivre.  
Mais son ancienne vie -amis, famille, Voldemort, Poudlard- n'est jamais loin.../!\/!\_**

**Voilà, ça a l'air bien pour vous ou pas? C'est assez difficile à resumer et j'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire -dix chapitres déjà rédigés environ- même si je ne la poste pas! J'aimerais beaucoup recevoir vos avis!!**


	50. Chapitre 50: Les épreuves des Professeur

**Chapitre: Les épreuves des Professeurs.**

Harry attrapa la fine main de Hermione -fermement- pour la faire courir plus vite. Ne pouvait-elle pas se dépêcher?? La jeune fille était à bout de souffle et elle se reçut un regard noir de la part de Drago qui voulait lui hurler de se dépêcher mais il ne le fit pas pour ne pas faire monter un peu plus la pression qui habitait en chacun. Non, ils étaient tous déjà bien assez stressés pour en rajouter une coucher. Drago ne souhaitait pas que Harry lui arrache la tête et que Blaise la prenne pour un Souaffle. Bah! Jamais!

Les Grandes Vacances du mois de juillet démarraient dans une semaine et demi. Aujourd'hui avait été le dernier jour des examens. Merlin merci! Ils avaient fini par Botanique et tous avaient sué dans la serre. Le soleil tapait sur les grandes vitres et -par extension- sur les élèves qui étaient ressortis en nage. Harry, Blaise, Drago et Théo s'étaient battus pour savoir _qui_ allait avoir la première place dans la douche. Évidemment, Théodore et Harry avaient rapidement été mis de côté et Drago avait réussi à pousser Blaise -au risque que sa tête ne tape contre le lavabo- fortement et il était entré dans la cabine de douche en la fermant précipitamment.

-Dépêches Mione, supplia Harry. Il va y arriver!  
-Je fais comme je peux, répliqua la Gryffondor entre ses dents.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Troisième Étage, Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus et il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique. Pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une retardataire dans les courses, Hermione sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte qui refermait Touffu… et la Pierre Philosophale. Cependant, Harry faisait déjà une manœuvre avec son arme et la serrure fondit littéralement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, légèrement étonnés. Harry se maudit de rougir.

-C'est pas un Alohomora, ça! S'exclama Blaise avec surprise.  
-Bref, c'est pas important, coupa Drago. T'as la flûte Granger?

La Gryffondor sortit l'instrument de la poche extérieur de son pantalon, ses mains tremblant sous l'excitation, et elle commença à jouer n'importe quel air alors que Drago poussait la porte en retenant sa respiration. Par Salazar, Drago était -presque- courageux aujourd'hui. C'était étrange. Jamais personne n'aurait l'idée d'associer Drago avec les termes courage ou courageux. Non, c'était stupide. Tout à ses réflexions sur le comportement de son ami, Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour penser à de telles choses. Immédiatement après qu'Hermione ait entamé un air de musique quelconque, l'énorme Chien à Trois têtes -Touffu- se redressa et aboya en essayant de les approcher. Hermione souffla plus fort dans la flûte et Blaise poussa un cri terrifié lorsque l'animal tomba endormi à leur pied.

-Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas de jouer, supplia Harry d'une voix presque calme. Blaise, Drago, il faudrait m'aider à déplacer le gentil toutou qui dort.  
-Il a intérêt à être gentil, siffla Drago d'une voix légèrement aiguë. Je prends le côté gauche.  
-Ok. Harry et moi on tira ses pattes de droites pour l'attirer.

L'effort de traîner un poids aussi énorme les épuisèrent mais l'adrénaline qui montait un peu plus en eux à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient de plus en plus la trappe leur donnait de le force. Hermione n'avait presque pas reprit son souffle -seulement deux fois et Touffu avait grogné- et elle était impatiente que toute cette histoire soit finie. Après, elle rentrerait chez elle, en _sécurité_. Drago était en train de se faire le même schéma dans son esprit, maudissant tout les hommes sur terre en passant par Harry et Blaise pour finir par Blaise et Harry. -'_Bandes de cinglés!_'-.

Blaise se baissa et tira l'énorme trappe avec difficulté. Elle pesait des tonnes, par Merlin! En tout cas, celui qui venait de passer juste devant eux avait bien pris soin d'ôter toute trace de son passage. Personne n'aurait put deviner que quelqu'un avait joué de la musique et déplacer un chien énorme quelques temps avant. Harry jeta un regard peu enthousiaste vers le grand trou noir. Les trois Serpentards grimacèrent: c'était sombre, un long trou qui allait les mener vers le danger alors que derrière eux, il y'avait une porte: la sécurité. Harry prit un grand souffle et se tourna vers ses amis avec une tête résignée.

-Faut y aller.  
-J'y vais le premier, proposa Harry en se mordant la lèvre avec hésitation. À tout de suite, les gars…

Harry ferma les yeux, coupa sa respiration et sauta à travers le trou sans plus d'hésitation. La sensation vertigineuse de tomber d'une centaine de mètres -voir plus- le fit hurler de terreur et il entendit à peine ses deux amis crier son prénom avec inquiétude. Il tomba sur quelque chose de très mou et cria qu'il allait bien. Il entendit Blaise sauter qui le rejoignit à peine quelques secondes après en hurlant aussi hystériquement lui. Avec la lumière de leurs baguettes magiques, Harry et Blaise observèrent l'endroit où ils étaient, attendant que les deux autres les rejoignent..

-AH!!! C'EST QUOI ÇA?? Hurla Harry en voyant de grosses racines -?- vertes autour de lui.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OÙ JE SUIS? BLAISE!! HARRY!  
-On est ici, Drago, répondit calmement Blaise en retenant de se moquer.  
-Oh… hum, bien, grogna le blond gêné.

Hermione fut la dernière à se jeter dans le trou et faillit se faire mordre par le chien lorsqu'elle arrêta de jouer de la flûte. -Qui avait dit que les Serpentards étaient galants?-. Harry essaya de se dégager des liens qui l'enserraient. En vain. Plus il bougeait, plus l'étreinte se resserrait autour de lui. Hermione venait de le rejoindre et pestait contre Hagrid et son maudit chien. Harry s'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessé puis il regarda autour de lui, commençant à paniquer. Les liens le serraient de plus en plus, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Un peu comme lorsqu'il fait ses crises -putain de maladie- et ce rappel le fit paniquer bien plus. Avec ses mains, en vain, il tenta d'arracher les liens mais évidemment ça ne marcha pas. Une racine enroula son poignet et Harry ne put plus le bouger. Oh… Mon… Dieu!

-C'est une plante! Cria Hermione.  
-Une plante qui est en train de m'étouffer! Gémit Drago en tentant de se dégager.

Les voyant se faire étouffer, Blaise paniqua et voulut tout comme eux se débattre pendant qu'Hermione fermait les yeux pour réfléchir au nom de cette plante qu'elle avait déjà lu dans un livre de Botanique de Troisième Année. Blaise essayait tout et n'importe quoi pour se défaire des liens mais mince, il n'y arrivait pas. La panique lui serra le cœur et il eut soudainement envie de pleurer. C'était un truc pour les Gryffondor ça, pas pour des Serpentards de Première Année -encore moins courageux que ceux de Septième année!-.

-JE SAIS!! Hurlèrent les amoureux en même temps. Mandragore!!  
-Quoi? Cria Blaise.  
-C'est une mandragore, expliqua Harry avec le souffle saccadé. Elle ne supporte pas la lumière.  
-NE BOUGEZ PLUS!! Ordonna Hermione. Et détendez-vous. Nous allons pouvoir passer si nous sommes calmes.

Les yeux gris de Drago lancèrent des éclairs en direction de la Gryffondor -Quoi? Se détendre?- qui se détendait petit à petit bien que la sensation d'être écrasé par une horrible plante verte soit terrifiante. Son visage était livide. Mais au bout d'une quinzaine de seconde, elle se sentit glisser et elle tomba sur un sol plus dur. Oh Merlin! Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions mais il dut avouer qu'il échoua lamentablement…

-HERMIONE! Hurla Harry.  
-Bien évidemment, fallait que ce soit des Serpentards, murmura t'elle. Le courage ne fait pas partie de leur catalogue de qualité. Calmez-vous LES GARÇONS.  
-HARRY! ESPÈCE DE SALE GNOME, SI JE SORS D'ICI JE TE TUE! JE TE _TUE_! Hurla Drago sans se calmer.  
-LA FERME! Rétorqua Blaise. ON VOULAIT ALLER VOIR LA VIELLE MC GONAGALL, MAIS T'AS PAS VOULUS!!  
-C'EST À CAUSE DE SEVERUS!!  
-Mais…, tenta le Survivant.  
-SI IL AURAIT ÉTÉ LÀ, JE NE SERAIS PAS EN TRAIN DE MOURIR! S'exclama Blaise en essayant de mordre une des grosses racines de la plante.  
-Calmez-vous!! Obligea la Gryffondor en les voyant tous s'exciter. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de montrer à quel point les Serpentards s'accusent entre eux et ne sont pas courageux.

Mais aucun ne l'écoutait.

-TU PARLES D'UN PARRAIN!! Ajouta Drago. IL EST EN TRAIN DE LAISSER MOURIR SON FILLEUL!!!

Harry était stupéfié en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis. D'accord, quand le groupe avait entendu que Quirrel avait disparu et que Mc Gonagall le cherchait depuis presque une demi-heure -et c'est énorme- le sang d'Harry n'avait fait qu'un tour et il était certain que l'homme était descendu dans les sous sols du Château pour venir récupérer l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel. Il s'était tourné vers ses amis, son visage affichant un air à la fois alarmé et déterminé. Tous avait soupiré, conscient de l'énorme danger qu'était de se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais les yeux -trop- innocents et suppliants d'Harry les avaient convaincus -manipulateur- très rapidement.

-Allons voir Rogue, avait proposé Drago d'une voix presque tremblante.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait en courant. Mais Severus n'était ni dans son bureau, ni même dans le Château comme Hagrid leur apprit plus tard dans le Grand Hall. Non, Severus Rogue s'était enfoncé dans la Forêt interdite pour aller chercher des ingrédients de Potions très -très- rare. Drago avait été le premier à le maudire, ne se gênant pas pour l'insulter et Harry l'avait rapidement suivis dans son flot de paroles insensés. Blaise les avait regardé, consterné, se rendant compte alors pour la première fois que Harry semblait aussi proche de Rogue que l'était Drago. Ce dernier s'était normal puisque le Maître des Potions était son Parrain mais Harry n'avait rien à faire avec Rogue. Alors pourquoi semblait il proche de lui? Encore une question à élucider. Par Salazar, ça en faisait beaucoup… et la plupart concernait Harry Potter. Sacré Survivant!

Puis Hermione avait proposé de se rendre directement chez Dumbledore, Black, Lupin ou Mc Gonagall qui étaient les professeurs les plus qualifiés pour les aider mais l'heure tournait et Harry avait contredit précipitamment -les minutes s'écoulaient!- en disant qu'il avait entendu -non, il le savait tout seul par ses parents- que Lupin était à l'infirmerie -Pleine-Lune- et que Black avait accompagné Dumbledore au Ministère de la Magie pour une histoire de programmes scolaires en Duel qui avait fait titiller Mr Fudge -le Ministre actuel-.

N'ayant plus eut d'autre choix, les quatre enfants avaient repris leur courses. Mais cette fois, en direction du Troisième Étage où Touffu et des épreuves -dangereuses!- les attendaient. Harry avait sentit tout ses membres se geler un par un pendant qu'il courait pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le couloir mais -et ce n'était pas du courage mais seulement la volonté vraiment intense d'empêcher Voldemort d'arriver à son but- il avait continué sa course en traînant Hermione.

-CALMONS NOUS! Cria Harry.  
-Oh toi…, commença le métisse.  
-La ferme.

Ce fut au bout de cinq minutes que tous furent dégagés et au sol. Drago était à quatre pattes appuyé sur le sol et toussa pour reprendre sa respiration. Harry se releva précipitamment en voyant les deux regards noirs lancés par ses amis se diriger dangereusement vers lui. Jetant un sourire nerveux à Hermione, Harry murmura _Lumos _et le bout de sa baguette magique éclaira faiblement un passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux et semblait s'enfoncer un peu plus sous terre.

Ce chemin devait les mener à des kilomètres en dessous du château si on observait la pente pointu qu'il prenait dangereusement. Très certainement que même Severus -qui selon la croyance populaire des élèves de Poudlard était un horrible vampire- n'aimerait habiter aussi loin de la surface extérieur. Drago ramassa sa baguette magique qui était tombé au sol puis regarda le chemin face à lui. Il n'y avait rien d'engageant, ni de rassurant. Hermione se racla la gorge et se tourna vers les trois Serpentards en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il n'existait aucune once de courage dans ses petits Serpentards.

Commençant à parcourir le chemin voûté, les quatre élèves commencèrent à se demander si leur présence en ce lieu était réellement obligatoire. Après tout, c'était une histoire entre Quirrel et Voldemort et -normalement- Dumbledore. Ça devrait être lui, vieux fou, là, dans ce chemin caillouteux et non quatre de ses élèves de Premières Années. Tu parles d'un directeur -soi disant le plus grand sorcier-. Même le mur était angoissant. C'était comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, les parois étaient humides comme s'il y avait de la boue mouillée étendue sur toute la surface. Harry échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami puis reporta son attention sur le chemin qui s'étendait face à lui. Son cœur se serrait et il grimaça. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise. Autant l'endroit que le moment serait vraiment mal choisi s'il venait à s'effondrer sur les dalles.

-Tu entends? Murmura Blaise en les faisant stopper d'un mouvement de la main.

Chacun tendirent l'oreille et Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ce fut quelques secondes après que les deux autres perçurent un bruissement avec quelques tintements. Oh Salazar… à quoi rimait tout ça? Qu'est ce que c'était ce bruit? Drago retint un gémissement effrayé et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Paniquer ne servirait à rien et les ralentiraient. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'Harry pour pouvoir se cacher derrière lui, si nécessaire. Après tout, Harry était le plus puissant et le plus intelligent d'entre eux -quoique pas tout le temps- alors son ami pouvait bien le protéger, non? Tout ses bruits étaient très effrayant…

Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, les quatre jeunes apprentis sorciers découvrirent une salle circulaire éclairée avec force. D'ailleurs, ils clignèrent des yeux pour s'habituer au changement entre l'obscurité du chemin et la luminosité forte de cette salle. Levant les yeux au plafond, ils purent voir une plafond en forme d'arche. C'était magnifique. La pièce était envahie de petits oiseaux -?- étincelants qui voletaient sans cesse tout autour de la pièce. Face à eux, il y avait une grande porte en métal noir semblant promettre milles et unes souffrances s'ils la passaient.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel? Murmura Harry en regardant attentivement les oiseaux voler au dessus de leurs têtes. Les sorciers sont vraiment étranges…  
-Il faut qu'on réussisse à ouvrir cette porte.  
-Oh perspicace Granger, grogna Drago de mauvaise humeur.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard agacé avant d'observer le vol de ses étranges oiseaux. Blaise traversa la pièce et tenta tout de même de tourner la poignée de la porte. En vain, elle resta close. Harry s'éloigna d'eux et s'approcha du mur à sa droite et plissa les yeux. Oh Merlin. Des balais. Il y avait des balais. Deux exactement. À quoi pouvait bien servir des balais? À voler évidemment mais pourquoi maintenant et … Non!

-Regardez!! S'écria Harry. Il y a des balais!! Ce sont des clés. Des clés qui vont ouvrir cette porte.  
-Mais…, commença Hermione.  
-Il a raison, murmura le blond en s'approchant de son ami. Regarde Blaise… On voit bien que ce sont des clés.

Ceux qui se dévouèrent à grimper au balai furent Blaise et Drago. Tout deux étaient déjà grimpés sur un balai lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. Lui aussi aurait aimé monter sur un balai et tenter de jouer au Quidditch. C'était impossible à cause de son problème cardiaque et il valait mieux essayer de monter sur un balai un autre jour où il n'aurait pas vraiment besoin d'être en forme. Juste avant le prochain cours de Binns peut-être? Dès que les deux Serpentards empoignèrent les deux objets volants, les clés semblèrent se réveiller et s'exciter.

Un cri suraiguë sortit de la bouche de Drago. Au moins, sa peur avait eut le mérite de mettre le chaud au fesse au blond qui volait avec rapidité pour tenter de fuir les clés volantes. Celles-ci poursuivaient Drago et Blaise en tourbillonnant, zigzaguant et filaient à toute vitesse. Pendant ce temps-là, le couple détaillait la serrure puis donnaient des informations pouvant aider les Serpentards à attraper la bonne clé. Une serrure énorme, ancienne, un peu déformé. Tout deux maniaient leurs balais maladroitement et il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de chevaucher l'objet et de faire des courses mais ils se débrouillaient pas mal -sous le regard jaloux de Harry-.

**oOo**

À bien des kilomètres des sous-sols de Poudlard et de l'Écosse, Sirius Black grogna et jeta un regard noir, fusillant, à Fudge. Cet espèce de boudin rose -Ombrage s'il se rappelait bien- avait mis dans la tête du Ministre de supprimer les cours de Duel que Remus et lui enseignaient car '_ils ne sont d'aucune utilité_'. Mais bien sur… Le jour où Voldemort allait revenir à la vie, ses enfants serraient préparés face au danger. Et savoir manier sa baguette magique -guerre ou non- était très important dans la vie d'un Sorcier. Apprendre des sorts et les étudier étaient aussi très importants. Si ça ne l'était pas, ils avaient qu'à supprimer le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! Ça reviendrait au même!

Dumbledore soupira et reposa sa tasse de thé sur le bureau scintillant du Ministre qui jouait nerveusement avec son chapeau noir. Évidemment, Cornelius Fudge était toujours impressionné par Dumbledore et il n'osait que -très- rarement s'opposer à lui. Et Dumbledore le savait, ce qui était un avantage. Le boudin rose -son nouveau surnom- souriait de toutes ses dents, persuadée qu'elle avait réussi à mettre deux hommes -Sirius Black et Remus Lupin- au chômage. Dolores Ombrage était la sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie et elle était réputée pour sa cruauté et son égoïsme sans limite qu'elle n'hésitait pas à afficher au sein même du Ministère de la Magie. Les mauvaises langues se déliaient facilement derrière son dos.

-Allons Cornelius, avec tous mes conseils et les aides que je vous ai apportés ses dernières années, vous allez me dire que vous n'acceptez de conserver un Cours que tous les élèves, qui ont eut la chance d'apprendre avec le Professeur Black et Lupin, adorent, susurra Dumbledore avec un sourire.  
-Je… hum, Albus, vous devez comprendre que…  
-C'est très navrant lorsque nous reparlons du séjour de Sirius Black dans notre cher Prison d'Azkaban.

Les joues du Ministre de la Magie s'empourprèrent et il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius resté impassible. En réalité, il n'avait guère parlé pendant cette réunion. Dumbledore était la pour retourner la situation et ça devrait suffire. Mais Remus était endormi à l'infirmerie après une nuit de Pleine-Lune particulièrement violente et Harry… Il ignorait ce qu'Harry faisait au moment même mais quelque chose lui pinçait le cœur et retournait ses entrailles. Ne pouvant expliquer ce sentiment, l'ancien prisonnier se racla la gorge doucement en espérant que le pincement allait passer. Ce n'était pas Harry, n'est ce pas?

**oOo**

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête nerveusement. Doucement, il avança de trois cases noires en diagonales puis il se retourna vers Blaise. Ils avaient passés l'étape des clés volantes rapidement. C'était Drago qui avait attrapé la bonne. Argentée et avec une aile tordue. Un sourire fier avait éclairée son visage alors qu'il se tournait joyeusement vers Harry qui l'avait félicité, excité. Et maintenant, ils s'étaient changés en vulgaire pièces d'un jeu d'échec. Harry avait prit la place d'un fou, Hermione et Drago d'une tour tandis que Blaise était devenu un cavalier.

La reine du côté blanc assomma un de leur cavalier violemment. Merlin, ce jeu était barbare. Certainement que les Mangemorts devaient adorer y jouer entre deux attaques sur des Moldus. Hermione poussa un cri terrifiée en la voyant jeter le cavalier au sol et le traîner vulgairement au bord de l'échiquier. C'était terrible. Cependant, les trois Serpentards restèrent impassible et Blaise échangea avec Drago pour le prochain coup à jouer. Les noirs prirent une tour blanche avec la même violence que la reine l'avait fait. Les yeux remplis de larmes, Hermione restait silencieuse et bougeait lorsqu'un des garçons lui ordonnaient. Les échecs n'était pas un jeu auquel elle appréciait jouer. C'était plus son ami Ron qui passait des heures à y jouer avec Dean et Seamus…

-On y est bientôt, murmura Drago.  
-Il faut que nous réfléchissons, ajouta Blaise en observant l'autre extrémité de l'échiquier avec une idée déjà très précise dans la tête. Je crois qu'il faut…  
-NON! S'écria Harry. Blaise!!  
-On a pas le choix, répliqua le métisse en l'ignorant. Il faut qu'on…  
-Mais…

Finalement, Harry accepta l'idée que Blaise devait se sacrifier s'il voulait gagner la partie. Hermione fut horrifiée en entendant cet proposition mais Drago la fit taire d'un regard noir. Il avait confiance en Blaise. De toute manière, c'était leur seule chance de passer l'obstacle du Professeur Mc Gonagall. Si leur ami ne se sacrifiait pas, ils perdaient la partie et qui sait ce qui allait se passer… Cette fois-ci, lorsque Blaise s'écroula au sol après le coup violent donné par la Reine blanche, Harry poussa un faible cri suivit de Drago. Il détourna le regard.

Ce dernier marcha de trois pas vers la droite en sentant ses jambes trembler et ses genoux s'entrechoquer. Quand est-ce que ça allait finir? Drago ignora le corps inconscient de Blaise sur le sol traîné par la Reine comme un sac de Bouse de Dragons. D'une voix hésitante, il déclara '_Échec et Mat_'. Dès que la partie fut finie, tout trois se précipitèrent vers le métisse qui avait une balafre sur la joue. Harry le secoua quelques instants pour le réveiller. En vain. Merde, Blaise était bel et bien inconscient et semblait incapable de revenir à la réalité. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul ici.

-Mione, remonte Blaise en haut et amène le à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, vas à la volière et envoie un hiboux à Dumbledore. Il est au Ministère de la Magie, ordonna Harry d'une voix ferme en se relevant.  
-Et moi? Demanda Drago.  
-Repart avec elle.

Seul un haussement de sourcil narquois lui répondit. Oh, Drago souhaitait réellement l'accompagner derrière cette porte? C'était étrange. Hermione appuya la demande silencieuse du blond en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry, lui suppliant de rester en vie et de faire attention à lui. Vaincu, Harry accepta et attrapa la main de son ami qu'il entraîna derrière la porte.

**oOo**

-C'est celle là! Murmura Drago en attrapant une fiole.

Face à une énigme depuis cinq minutes, les deux Serpentards tentaient de la résoudre. Severus avait parfaitement réalisé son travail pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la Salle, leur odorat avait été agressé par une odeur nauséabonde. À l'instant même, ils étaient prisonnier dans la pièce par des flammes violentes cachant la porte qui aurait put les ramener en arrière et face à eux, c'était de jolie flammes noires qui protégeaient la porte.

-Celle du milieu est le vin, les trois à sa gauche sont les poisons. Je sais que celui-ci est le Poison du Sang. Il infecte le sang. C'est Severus qui me l'a appris. La plus petite bouteille permet de traverser les flammes noires et d'arriver jusqu'à Quirrel. Celle qui est ronde nous permettra de franchir une nouvelle fois les flammes violettes pour retourner sur nos pas, expliqua le blond.  
-Il y'en a très peu, constata Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y en aura pas assez pour nos deux.  
-Une potion ne fait pas effet que lorsque tu en as bus trois litres! Une goutte suffit!

Les deux amis se regardèrent une dernière fois puis Drago glissa la bouteille ronde dans sa poche intérieure puis tendit l'autre à Harry. Ce dernier leva les yeux en souriant. Débouchant la fiole, il prit une grande inspiration puis fit tomber quelques gouttes dans sa gorge qu'il avala. Tendant ce qu'il restait de la Potion, Harry eut l'impression de plonger dans un bain glace et un souvenir fugace de sa Tante -à ses deux ans, elle l'avait lavé à l'eau froide pour le punir- traversa sa mémoire. Drago grimaça et tout deux traversèrent les flammes en tenant fermement leurs baguettes magiques à la main.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà! Action au rendez-vous, il y'en aura aussi dans le prochain chapitre -vous vous en doutez ^^- qui est l'avant dernier de cette deuxième partie. J'ai entamé la troisième partie -Deuxième Année- même si je ne suis pas beaucoup avancé ^^ MErci pour toute vos reviews. Sa vous a plus?**


	51. Chapitre 51: La dernière Salle

**Chapitre: Dans la dernière Salle. **

La dernière salle. Ils étaient dans la dernière salle et les deux Serpentards sentirent leur souffle se couper en voyant Quirrel de dos. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés! Et c'était tout autant effrayant puisqu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. C'était bien leur étrange Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui voulait récupérer la Pierre Philosophale. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, souriant, le visage parfaitement calme et serein. Drago serra un peu plus sa baguette magique dans sa main, tremblante, et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Quirrel éclata d'un rire froid et glacial, différent de ce petit rire fluet et grelottant que tous lui connaissait. Les deux amis sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser sur leur tête.

-J'étais sur que c'était vous, murmura Harry en descendant les marches suivit de Drago qui maudit le monde entier de sa présence. Vous aidez Voldemort à reprendre sa forme originel. Vous voulez faire revenir un monstre…  
-Je sais que vous connaissiez mes plans depuis plusieurs semaines. Je vous attendais Mr Potter mais je suis très étonné par votre présence Mr Malefoy.  
-Vraiment? Demanda Drago d'une voix hésitante. Mais… me voici…  
-Je vois cela Mr Malefoy, je vois cela. Pourtant, quelle serait la réaction de vos parents en entendant que vous faîtes offense au Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Drago était terrifié, muet. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut sa Mère. C'est vrai qu'elle était une grande supportrice -folle- du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle allait être furieuse en apprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire: empêcher Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom au pouvoir. Une vague de desespoir l'envahit en pensant que sa Mère -sa propre Mère- allait encore plus le haïr après cela. Cependant, en jetant un regard à Harry qui avança de quelques pas puis en pensant à son Père et à Blaise et à Théodore, Drago décida qu'il se fichait complétement si sa Mère le détestait ou pas. Parce que au moins, il avait ses amis et son Père. Et ça lui suffisait. Pendant ce temps là... Oh Merlin, Harry observa autour de lui tout en gardant un œil sur Quirrel. Celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé ni même inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. La pièce était grande avec un plafond haut et -objectivement- très jolie mais Harry la détesta, se demandant ce qu'elle cachait. Où pouvait être la Pierre? Un sourire se dessina une nouvelle fois sur le visage de leur Professeur. Il claqua des doigts et des liens surgirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent solidement autour de leurs corps avant qu'ils ne puissent réafir. Drago gémit et Harry tenta de se défaire des liens. Impossible. Leurs baguettes magiques tombèrent au sol. Ils étaient ligotés et désarmés.

La salle retomba dans le silence, angoissant et terrifiant. Son cœur battait à la chamade et Harry en ressentit même une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule qui l'inquiéta. Quirrel les observaient avec une petite moue contrite et navrée. Secouant la tête d'un air affligeant, il se détourna d'eux et ce fut à ce moment-là que les deux prisonniers s'aperçurent de l'immense miroir qui montait très haut. Son cadre était d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffe. Une inscription en rubis était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Harry la déchiffra_ 'riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej'._ Malgré cette étrange inscription, le miroir était magnifique. Bordel, à quoi rimait tout ça? Le silence se prolongea et Quirrel claqua sa langue contre son palais en fixant le miroir. Ainsi debout, il ne paraissait plus aussi faible, tremblant et peureux mais plutôt imposant. Drago tenta de marcher mais ses pieds étaient trop fortement liés et il faillit s'écrouler au sol. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Soudainement, Quirrel se tourna vers eux et fronça les sourcils. En réalité, il semblait se ficher totalement de la présence de Drago puisqu'il ne lui accorda aucun regard. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry qui tenta -presque- de rester impassible bien qu'il sentait son corps trembler.

-Vous êtes bien trop curieux pour un Serpentard mais aussi pour vivre longtemps, Potter. Avez-vous déjà vu ou entendu parler de ce miroir? Il est très connu: le Miroir du Riséd.  
-Non, répondit honnêtement Harry.  
-Et vous Malefoy?  
-Non plus…  
-Ce miroir a une fonction très simple: il nous montre ce que l'on veut le plus et peut même nous indiquer où un objet se trouve. Et ce que je souhaite trouver ardemment est la Pierre Philosophale pour la donner à mon Maître. Pourtant, je ne vois rien d'autre que mon reflet! Dois-je le briser? Est-ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aurait put la cacher à l'intérieur de ce miroir. Maître! Aidez-moi!

Il y'eut quelques instants de silence profond et Harry sourit intérieurement: Quirrel est fou. Complétement cinglé! Voldemort avait beau être très puissant, il ne pouvait répondre à l'homme alors qu'il devait très certainement se trouver -à l'heure actuelle- dans la Forêt Interdite, à se cacher comme un misérable. Harry en ressentit une pointe de satisfaction: Voldemort se trouvait obligé à se cacher de sa faute et c'était plaisant. Un plaisir qui ne dura que quelques maigres secondes. Oh oui... À leur grande horreur, Harry et Drago entendirent une voix froide, glaciale, autoritaire s'élever dans la Salle et pire encore, elle semblait provenir de Quirrel lui-même.

-Sers toi d'eux! Sers toi des garçons!  
-APPROCHEZ!

Claquant une nouvelle fois des doigts, Quirrel les libéra de leurs liens. Drago prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'approcha, tremblant avec Harry. Avec dégoût, le blond marmonna un juron et jeta un regard hargneux à son -ancien- Professeur. Lorsque Quirrel attrapa Harry par l'épaule, celui-ci gémit de douleur et s'échappa de sa poigne d'un coup de coude. Par Salazar! Pourquoi avait-il eut autant mal? Son corps avait été comme… brûlé. Plusieurs fois dans l'année, les contacts avec Quirrel l'avait fait souffrir mais il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre Quirrel et lui. Sa gorge se serra, effrayé. Tremblant, Harry s'éloigna de l'homme, se demandant toujours d'où venait la mystérieuse voix, et il jeta un regard à Drago en lui indiquant d'un autre coup d'œil leurs baguettes magiques, toujours au sol. Le blond acquiesça imperceptiblement.

-Regardez dans ce miroir Potter! Ordonna Quirrel en le plaçant devant.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut une quinzaine de silhouette fantomatique derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait que Quirrel et Drago derrière lui, tout deux immobile. Qu'est ce que c'était ce bordel? Pourquoi il y'avait tant de monde derrière son reflet mais personne -réellement- derrière lui? Le Survivant cligna des yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, et reporta son attention sur l'étrange Miroir, le souffle saccadé, suffoqué. Alors que l'image devenait de plus en plus nette, elle s'effaça complètement alors qu'il pensait:_ Où est cette foutue Pierre?_ Cette fois-ci, Harry vit la Salle se refléter et Quirrel derrière lui. Dans le reflet, il aperçut Drago qui marchait en crabe pour aller récupérer en toute discrétion leurs baguettes magiques. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres: dans quelques secondes, Drago et lui allaient récupérer leur baguette magique.

Quirrel grogna d'impatience et secoua Harry par les épaules. Une nouvelle fois, le petit brun s'écarta de lui sans pour autant arracher son regard du Miroir du Riséd, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Pour le moment, il ne voyait que Quirrel le fixer et Drago bouger bizarrement pour attraper leurs armes. Alors Harry vit, sa propre image -son réflet- sortir sa main de sa poche droite avec une Pierre rouge à l'intérieur de sa paume. Lentement, l'autre Harry replaça sa main dans sa poche et au même moment, il sentit un poids tomber dans la même poche. Ses yeux s'écarquillant, il lâcha un halètement qui attira l'attention de Quirrel. Oh Salazar.... Oh là là... Elle était là, juste là, dans sa poche!

-Que vois-tu?  
-Moi et…  
-Oui?  
-Mes parents, mentit Harry, les yeux à demi-fermés comme s'il se concentrait sur le reflet. _Mes_ parents.  
-IL MENT! ET CE MISÉRABLE GAMIN S'ENFUIT!

Drago jura, grogna et sauta sur sa baguette magique au moment même où Quirrel lui jeta un sortilège. Harry entendit un hurlement de colère provenir de l'arrière de la tête du serviteur de Lord Voldemort mais il n'y prêta guère attention. De nouveau ligoté, Drago cracha de colère mais Harry sauta sur Quirrel pour le faire vaciller. Ce qui marcha parfaitement puisqu'il tomba au sol, arrachant un nouveau cri de l'arrière de son crâne. -Mais qu'esr ce que c'était?-. Le sort retenant Drago tomba et le blond put se remettre sur pied, rapidement, jetant la baguette d'Harry à son propriétaire. Avec dextérité, Harry l'attrapa, s'étonnant lui même, et il la pointa sur Quirrel qui était à genoux au sol.

-Laisse moi lui parler, ordonna la même voix.

D'un mouvement rapide de la main, Quirrel fit reculer Harry de quelques pas. Harry faillit trébucher sous le sortilège mais il resta ferme, sur ses deux pieds. L'atmosphère dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus oppressante et glaciale. Ils avaient l'impression d'étouffer. Les deux ennemis ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Harry était pétriffié et il regrettait d'être venu jusque ici. Il aurait dut courir à l'infirmerie pour tout réveler à Remus mais il avait voulu assumer, seul. C'était stupide. Le Professeur se remit lentement debout sous le regard horrifié de Drago qui était à nouveau paralysé par la peur. Pourquoi était-il là? Ah oui, pour Harry… Lorsque Quirrel leva les bras, Harry serra un peu plus fermement sa baguette magique, tremblant, un sort au bord des lèvres. Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme défaire le turban qu'il avait sur la tête. Harry déglutit, comprenant ce que cela signifait. Oh Merlin, c'était horrible!!

Lord Voldemort était accroché, collé… soudé… ou il ne savait comment l'expliquer… mais Voldemort était derrière la tête de Quirrel!! C'était dégoûtant, horrible. Drago lâcha un halètement terrifié: le Seigneur des Ténèbres les regardait. Ou plutôt, il fixait Harry se fichant complètement de la présence de Drago. Un souvenir rapide de la Forêt Interdite, de Voldemort le possédant le fit frissonner et lui donna la nausée. Son ami eut apparemment la même idée puisqu'il déglutit: lorsque Harry leur avait narré son aventure avec Rusard, Blaise, lui et Granger avaient été sidérés, inquiets et horrifiés. Ils avaient été saccagés le bureau de Rusard, comme vengeance, après avoir volé la clé à Sirius qui avait un trousseau -comme tout les professeurs- de tout les placards et pièces du Château. Ainsi, il avait même le bureau de Rusard -seul bureau du personel à avoir la clé-. Heureusement, son Père ne l'avait pas remarqué. Contrairement à Severus...

Un étrange sourire déformait les traits encore plus horribles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. son visage était blanc, ses yeux rentraient dans sa peau. C'était... oh Merlin, une image que ni Drago ni Harry n'oublierait. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler et il porta une main à sa cicatrice. Oh Salazar, elle était en feu! Un rire cruel et froid retentit dans la Salle, augmentant la douleur, et Harry tomba à genoux. Gémissant. Au sol. Drago poussa un cri terrifié et hurla quelque chose à Quirrel mais Harry l'entendit à peine. Une fois que la douleur fut passé, Harry continua de crier et de gémir lamentablement en tentant de trouver une solution. Le temps passait ainsi... Drago le regardait, impuissant et il s'accroupit à côté de lui, secouant son épaule. Harry faillit lever les yeux au ciel: il était apparemment un très bon comédien! Salazar, Drake, c'est de la comédie maintenant. Cesse de paniquer!

-HARRY!!

D'un bond, le Survivant se releva, agita sa baguette magique dans l'air en murmurant une formule. Surpris, Quirrel et Voldemort se reprirent le sortilège de plein fouet et volèrent à plusieurs mètres. À moitié assommé, Voldemort poussa un cri de rage terrifiant qui fit gémir Drago. Harry attrapa la main de celui-ci et courut jusqu'à la porte mais un barrage de flamme se dressa devant eux. Les deux Serpentards reculèrent à temps pour ne pas se faire brûler. La rage fit palpiter le cœur d'Harry qui se tourna vers son ennemi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Drago était terrifié: Harry était impressionnant.

-Vous n'aurez jamais la Pierre, elle est trop bien cachée, siffla Harry.  
-C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry, murmura Voldemort. Après toutes ses années… Je me suis souvent demandé où tu étais et chez qui tu vivais pendant que je me terrais dans une Forêt en Albanie. Je ne crois pas m'être trompé en pensant que tu vivais chez la famille de ta Moldue de Mère. Salazar, ses cris à la douce Lily lorsque je l'ai tué… jouissif. Tu sais mon garçon, je ne voulais pas tuer ta Sale Sang de Bourbe de Mère. Malheureusement, elle était devant toi et c'était toi que je devais tuer.  
-Fermez-là! Cria Harry.

Et cet étrange échange entre les deux plus célèbres ennemis du monde magique fut le moment le plus terrifiant dans la soirée -aux yeux de Drago-. Ni la Mandragore, ni les échecs, ni même le doute de l'épreuve des Potions n'avaient été aussi terrifiant. Harry et Voldemort se fixaient, haineux et pourtant quelque chose de magique et d'invisible semblait relier leurs deux corps. C'était comme si… tout deux étaient liés à la fois magiquement mais aussi par une autre chose impossible à décrire. Harry semblait bouleversé par le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parler de ses parents morts -pour lui- était toujours un sujet très sensible. Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit -c'était de sa faute- mais il se reprit et se redressa avec toute la fierté qu'il avait.

-Je peux les faire revivre tu sais, Harry. Tu pourrais me rejoindre et à nous deux, nous aurions assez de pouvoirs pour les ramener à la vie. Tu aurais une famille Harry. Une vraie famille que nous pourrions construire à nous deux.  
-Ne l'écoute pas, murmura Drago.

Cependant la première chose qui vient à l'esprit d'Harry -et qu'il faillit laisser échapper- ne fut pas '_NON, jamais!_' mais plutôt '_Vraiment_?'. Harry aurait tout donné pour rencontrer ses parents, pour les connaître et voir s'ils étaient exactement comme Sirius et Remus lui décrivaient. Il secoua la tête dans l'air en fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour se redonner du courage, ce que Voldemort disait était stupide. Ses parents étaient vraiment morts il y'a dix ans et il n'y avait aucun moyen de les ramener auprès de lui. Dans le cas contraire, Papa, Remus et Dumbledore -très puissant- auraient tentés de le faire. N'est ce pas? Oh Salazar, pas ses parents...

-ATTRAPE LE! Hurla soudainement Voldemort.

Et Drago poussa un hurlement perçant lorsque Quirrel s'éleva dans l'air et leur sauter dessus. Rapidement, le blond mit un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui poussa un cri rauque de douleur. Harry se recula et attrapa le bras de son ami pour l'éloigner de Quirrel mais celui-ci n'était plus aussi passif. Effectivement, il sauta sur Harry, l'écrasant de tout son poids et le Survivant hurla, hurla de douleur et mit un coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Quirrel qui gronda furieusement en tentant de l'étrangler. Drago était derrière eux et essayait de tirer Quirrel en arrière pour le faire lâcher son ami mais sa force avait disparu puisque les yeux de Voldemort était fixé sur son visage et sa voix glaciale, effrayante, s'éleva dans les airs, ordonnant Quirrel à blesser Harry.

**oOo**

Hermione aida Blaise à marcher mais elle fit une petite pause dans le couloir en s'appuyant contre un mur. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun élève sinon les explications à donner auraient été gênantes. Son souffle était coupée par l'effort qu'elle avait fait en portant Blaise pendant tout le -long- trajet. Tout deux venaient de quitter la trappe. Touffu dormait et avait à peine grogné lorsqu'ils étaient passés près de lui. C'est à ce moment là que Blaise avait reprit conscience, blessé à la jambe et mortellement inquiets pour ses deux amis. Le plus vite possible, ils descendirent au Deuxième Étage et bifurquèrent au détour d'un couloir. Ils foncèrent dans deux corps et tombèrent au sol. Blaise poussa un cri douloureux.

Devant eux se tenait Dumbledore -Merlin merci- et Sirius. Tout deux courraient, essoufflés. Dumbledore parut soulagé de les voir et il les aida à se relever. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un bandage autour de la jambe de Blaise et le garçon le remercia, soulagé. Sirius était livide et ses membres tremblants. Soudainement, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il attrapa Hermione par les épaules qui reprenaient son souffle et la secoua légèrement. La Gryffondor avait les larmes aux yeux et leur montra le Troisième Étage.

-Ils sont avec lui, souffla t'elle. Il faut aller les aider.  
-Sirius accompagnez les à l'infirmerie. Je m'en occupe.  
-Quoi? Ça va pas? Je viens avec vous. Harry est là-bas avec un fou furieux qui veut le tuer depuis qu'il est né! Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire, ni bouger.  
-C'est pourtant ce que vous allez faire, mon ami.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius déposait Blaise sur un lit de l'infirmerie et appela Mrs Pompresh qui était près de Remus. Elle allongea Hermione puis soigna Blaise. Sirius alla vers Remus qui était réveillé. En voyant le regard paniqué de son amant et la présence de deux des amis d'Harry, il comprit qu'il y'avait un problème. Un gros problème. Son visage devint livide en apprenant que Harry et Drago étaient au sous-sol de Poudlard, face à Quirrel et certainement Voldemort. Remus voulut se lever, courir sauver son fils mais Sirius l'en empêcha: Dumbledore s'en occupait et le directeur ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent. Sirius lui avait hurlé dessus -sous le regard surpris des deux élèves blessés- mais Dumbledore avait gagné. Et maintenant il mourrait d'inquiétude pour son fils, son bébé.

Mrs Pompresh promit milles et unes tortures à Sirius s'il ne cessait pas de tourner comme un dragon enragé autour des lits de ses patients -heureusement vides-. Blaise avait refusé de prendre une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves tant que Harry et Drago ne seraient pas réapparus vivants et en bonne santé. La vieille femme lui lança un regard sévère mais capitula et leur offrit un bout de chocolat. Remus s'était assis dans son lit et attendait en silence, angoissé. L'agitation de Sirius lui donnait mal à la tête et l'inquiétait encore plus mais il resta silencieux. Il savait que tout comme lui, Sirius culpabilisait de la présence d'Harry dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu voir ce que ses gamins -fous- préparaient?

-STUPIDES ENFANTS! S'écria Severus en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
-Professeur Rogue, je vous prie! S'exclama Mrs Pompresh avec colère.  
-Zabini!  
-Monsieur? Murmura le garçon, terrifié.  
-Êtes-vous vraiment stupide vous et vos amis?

**oOo**

La première fois que la main d'Harry entra en contact avec le bras de Quirrel, il resta surpris en l'entendant hurler de douleur et se cambrer sans pour autant desserrer ses doigts autour de son cou. Harry posa à nouveau sa main sur le bras de Quirrel et celui-ci desserra légèrement son emprise que son souffle et Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air. Surpris par ses hurlements. Même Drago fut surpris mais il en profita pour donner un coup de pied aux côtes de Quirrel. Celui-ci roula sur le côté, libérant ainsi Harry qui vit le bras de l'homme brûler, fumant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis d'un coup, il sauta sur Quirrel. Ce dernier hurla et se débattit mais la moitié de son visage partit en fumée.

-VAS-Y HARRY! LES FLAMMES SONT EN TRAIN DE PARTIR.

De nouveau confiant, Harry n'hésita plus à poser ses mains sur Quirrel qui se désintégrait petit à petit. C'était horrible et dégelasse mais au moins, ils gagnaient et la Pierre Philosophale était toujours dans la poche d'Harry. En sécurité. Les cris de haine de Voldemort s'ajoutèrent à ceux de douleur de son serviteur. Il proféra des menaces de mort à Harry qui jubilait face à son pouvoir sur un homme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était cruel mais c'était ainsi.

Soudainement, Quirrel 'fondit' et une ombre noire -Voldemort- s'éleva dans le ciel. Lorsque cette ombre le traversa, Harry hurla et se tordit de douleur avant de sentir une douce et apaisante inconscience le prendre. Drago le secoua pour qu'il reste conscient et avec lui. Doucement, Harry sortit la Pierre Philosophale de sa poche. Drago murmura quelque chose mais le Survivant ne put le comprendre. Non, il était en train de partir dans un 'sommeil' réparateur. La dernière image qu'il eut avant de fermer les yeux fut celle de Drago, le visage au dessus du sien, inquiet et terrifié par son manque de réaction.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, épuisé, Drago tomba lui aussi inconscient au côté de son ami. La Pierre Philosophale entre eux deux. Finalement, ils ne s'en étaient pas mal sorti!

****

* * *

Voilà, alors, ça vous plait?? Ils ont réussi -évidemment-

**mais ont eut du mal LoOl. Vous avez aimez?  
Merci pour les reviews^^  
Le Prochain Chapitre est le dernier de cette partie!! Waouh, loOl.  
Bientôt la 2nde année qui va commencer mal pour Harry -et ses caprices :p-.  
Merci encore! **


	52. Chapitre 52: Le Banquet de fin d'année

**Chapitre: Le Banquet de Fin d'année.**

Ah! La lumière! Par Salazar! Harry referma rapidement ses yeux et grogna lorsque la lumière agressa ses pauvres petits yeux fatigués. Une voix douce ria à côté de lui et Harry, malgré son ensommeillement, reconnu son Père. Oh, c'était si agréable de se réveiller dans un lit moelleux en sentant la présence de son Père juste ses côtés. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il papillonna des yeux pour les ouvrir. Une main fraîche se déposa sur son front et balaya ses cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux. Harry eut un autre sourire et regarda son Père. Celui-ci secoua la tête, un air sévère inscrit sur le visage mais quelques instants plus tard, il serrait son fils contre lui.

Sans hésiter, Harry lui rendit son étreinte en se blottissant contre lui comme un enfant. En tournant la tête vers la droite, il vit que Remus était aussi présent et souriait, soulagé. Harry cacha sa tête dans la robe de son Père en se serrant contre lui. Sirius était tellement soulagé mais aussi en colère. Il n'avait jamais été autant terrifié de sa courte vie pour son fils. Merde, Harry aurait put mourir ou se blesser gravement. Mais ça, le jeune Serpentard ne semblait pas l'avoir pensé avant de se jeter derrière Quirrel et Voldemort. Sirius avait bondit sur ses pieds lorsque Dumbledore avait passé la porte, Harry et Drago lévitant derrière lui. Tout deux étaient très pâle et deux marques violacées étaient apparues autour du cou du premier. Le second semblait un peu plus en état malgré le sang qui coulait d'une plaie au bras.

-Ne refais plus jamais cela! S'exclama soudainement Sirius. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point nous étions morts d'inquiétude? Merlin Harry, tu aurais pus mourir! Comment j'aurais fais sans toi? Et Remus? Severus a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vus un comportement aussi Gryffondor chez des Serpentards! Tu te rends compte du danger dans lequel tes amis et toi vous vous êtes plongés? Êtes vous idiot?  
-Papa… il voulait faire revenir Papa et Maman si je… si je venais avec lui.

Il y'eut alors un silence. Un très long silence. Pesant, gênant mais aussi très triste qui coupa la colère de Sirius. Harry ferma les yeux, sa tête appuyé contre le torse de son Père. Cette proposition avait été si… alléchante. Si Drago n'avait pas été là pour lui dire de ne pas écouter Voldemort, il aurait -oh oui- très certainement accepté. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard sombre puis regardèrent la silhouette de leur fils, contre Sirius. Ce dernier le serra encore plus fort contre lui en soupirant. Il remarqua que Harry tremblait légèrement. Oh, Harry… James et Lily sont morts et ils ne reviendront jamais. Non, c'était dur à dire et à entendre mais les deux Potter étaient enterrés au Cimetière de Godric's Hollow et ils n'étaient certainement pas quelque part à attendre que quelqu'un leur redonna la vie. C'était impossible. S'ils savaient…

-Aucun sortilège ou potion ne peut ramener à la vie les morts, mon Ange, murmura Remus. Aussi puissant soit il, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu les ramener. Il ne faut pas le croire, d'accord?  
-C'était juste un piège immonde pour t'attirer vers lui, ajouta Sirius. …Que dirais-tu de t'habiller? Le banquet de fin d'année commence dans quelques minutes et tout tes amis sont inquiets pour toi! Évidemment, tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans les sous-sols de Poudlard.

Rassuré, le Serpentard sauta sur ses pieds hors du lit mais avala quand même -Sirius lui avait jeté un regard menaçant- les deux potions immondes que Mrs Pompresh avait placé sur la table de chevet pour son réveil. Il s'habilla tout en assurant -une dizaine de fois… ou peut-être une quinzaine- aux deux hommes qu'il allait bien. Une fois cela fait, Sirius puis Remus le prirent dans ses bras une dernière fois. Harry était touché par toutes ses marques d'affections bien qu'un peu gêné… Lui et les grandes marques des Gryffondors, ce n'était pas son fort mais plutôt celui d'Hermione par exemple. D'ailleurs comment allaient-ils?

Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, Harry prit conscience que Quirrel devait être mort à l'heure qu'il était et que c'était lui qui l'avait tué! Son visage devint pâle et cela inquiéta immédiatement sa famille qui le reposa sur le lit le plus proche. Et où était la Pierre Philosophale en ce moment même? Il sentit une grande vague d'incertitude l'envahir et son regard chercha la main de son Père. Une fois trouvé, il la serra alors que Sirius commençait à paniquer sérieusement et était près à courir jusque dans la Grande Salle pour chercher Mrs Pompresh et la ramener ici. Remus passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry pour calmer ses tremblements.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry? Demandèrent ils en même temps.  
-Quirrel… Quirrel est mort?  
Le silence accueillit sa question et Harry devint encore plus pale.  
-Je l'ai tué…  
-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Harry. Il est mort, certes, mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué. Il était possédé par Voldemort et crois-moi cela suffit à tuer n'importe quel homme. Il était faible et ton combat avec lui a précipité sa mort, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas responsable, expliqua Remus d'une voix douce. Ôte toi cette stupide idée de ta tête.  
-Je le brûlais!  
-Et il t'étranglais d'après Drago, murmura Sirius.  
-Où est la Pierre?  
-Détruite. Et Nicolas Flamel a réglé les derniers détails de sa vie et est mort, avec sa femme.

**oOo**

Blaise jeta un énième regard agacé à Drago -face à lui- qui se tortillait sur sa chaise nerveusement. Ça faisait deux journée que Harry était profondément endormi à l'infirmerie. Et ça faisait deux jours que Drago était… infernal, maussade, impatient, de très -très- mauvaise humeur malgré son exploit connu de toute l'école. Il est vrai que lors de leur sortie de l'aile hospitalière, tout le monde les avaient regardés et il avait fallut quelques minutes à Hermione pour comprendre que tout ce qui c'était passé sous la trappe du Troisième Étage était connu de tous. Un étrange sentiment de fierté s'était emparé de Blaise qui était félicité pour la première fois -contrairement à ce que faisait son Père- et il était impatient que son Père entende parler de cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il verrait en son fils quelqu'un d'autre qu'une mauviette.

-Arrête Drago! S'écria Théo. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'étrangle ou que je te jette cette carafe de jus de citrouille qui décoiffera tes superbes cheveux?  
-Fais ça Nott et je te tue! Menaça Drago en lissant une dernière fois la mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux.  
-Harry va bientôt se réveiller, assura Pansy.

Et en effet, à peine dit, à peine montré! Les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant place au Professeur Lupin, au Professeur Black et à Harry Potter. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent à la table des Professeurs après un dernier sourire discret à leur fils. Mais Harry était pratiquement pétrifié sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste: tout le monde le regardait ou plutôt le fixait avidement. Comme le petit Serpentard qu'il était, Harry releva sa tête, redressa son menton et tout son corps et alla rejoindre ses amis qui étaient -comme par hasard- à l'autre bout de la table près des Professeurs.

Plus le Survivant avançait, plus un large sourire menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres mais il garda un visage assez neutre qui rendit fier Severus -les Serpentards ne souriaient pas comme des imbéciles, en public-. D'un coup d'œil, il rassura Hermione qui soupira, soulagé. Doucement, il se laissa glisser à côté de Drago qui lui attrapa sa main sous la table et la serra. Harry en fit de même avec lui en lui faisant un grand sourire. Blaise et Théo lui donnèrent une grande tape qui l'envoya presque la tête dans les assiettes vides sous le regard noir du blond. Kenza et Pansy ne se gênèrent pas pour le prendre dans leurs bras, le serrant contre eux et le décoiffant encore plus. Harry protesta pour la forme mais était très heureux de retrouver ses amis.

Encore plus que d'habitude, le repas était succulent et il _n'y_ avait presque _pas _de légumes au grand plaisir de touts les étudiants. Tous sautèrent sur les plats dès que ceux-ci se remplirent après que le Professeur Dumbledore ait frappé gaiement dans ses mains en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Son ton trop joyeux lui avait valut un magnifique regard noir du Professeur de Potion qui était continuellement agacé par le bonne humeur de son Directeur. Harry se servit une part généreuse de frite et de mayonnaise sous le regard dégoûté Pansy. Il ajouta une poignée de patates chaudes et de la salade verte dégoulinante de sauce épicée. C'était étonnant mais il avait une faim de loup -'_pardon Remus, _pensa Harry avec un petit sourire'-.

-Alors Harry, c'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte? Demanda innocemment Kenza.  
-On te demande à toi parce que ni Drago, ni Blaise n'ont voulus nous en parler sans toi, ajouta Pansy avec un petit sourire triste destiné à amadouer son ami. Tu sais, ils ont été horribles avec nous! Drago était fou furieux que tu sois encore à l'infirmerie. Pas vrai, Kenza?  
-Si c'e…  
-C'est faux! S'écria Drago, outré. Tu m'as cassés les oreilles en hurlant 'Où est Harry??? Il est où? Tu l'as tués, c'est ça?'  
-Combien de fois m'as-tu dis que tu voulais le tuer? S'étonna faussement Pansy.

Harry haussa un sourcil, feignant la tristesse mais il fit un clin d'œil à Théo qui soupira et lui passa une main dans le dos comme pour le consoler. Ce geste lui donna un regard noir fusilleur de Drago et un sourire amusé de Blaise. Le Survivant en rajouta une couche en se mettant faussement à sangloter contre l'épaule de Théodore. Plusieurs Serpentards se tournèrent vers eux pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient avec tout ce bazar et tous eurent la même pensée qui les avaient traversés tout au long de l'année: '_Les nouveaux Serpentards de cette année sont cinglés'. _

Alors Drago eut l'air gêné puisqu'il se mordilla la lèvre quelques secondes en regardant Harry se faire honteusement consoler dans les bras de Théodore et inexplicablement, une petite pointe de jalousie transperça son cœur. Oh oui, Drago Malefoy avait toujours été très possessif avec ses amis et Harry ne faisait pas exception -surtout pas Harry-. Il se racla la gorge gêné, prit doucement le bras d'Harry qu'il avait glissé autour du cou de Théo -grr- et l'arracha brutalement des bras de son ami. Harry poussa un hoquet surpris quand il se retrouva contre Drago et non plus dans les bras de Théodore puis il sourit. Drago était… adorable. Dans toute sa classe, sa perfection énervante, sa brusquerie et ses moqueries, le blond était toujours adorable, mignon -_'Un Malefoy_ n'_est_ pas_ mignon!,'_ dixit Drago-.

-C'est pas vrai, contra Drago. Je voulais te tuer, avant, mais je ne le ferais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les excuses typiques d'un Malefoy. Harry lui fit un doux sourire rassurant puis se détacha de son étreinte et recommença à manger comme un goinfre. Blaise en fit de même et les deux filles levèrent les yeux au ciel en concert: ses hommes, toujours à manger. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui était à la table des Gryffondors. La jeune fille lui sourit et bougea seulement les lèvres en disant 'On prend le Poudlard Express ensemble'. Harry acquiesça puis se tourna vers Drago quand il se reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia mais le blond n'avait -selon Harry- pas fait exprès.

-Maintenant que nous avons tous remplis nos estomacs affamés, commença Dumbledore en se levant, imposant le silence dans toute la Grande Salle, nous allons passer à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Poufsouffle arrive en Quatrième Position avec 362 points.

Toutes la Salle applaudit poliment sauf les Serpentards qui levèrent les yeux au ciel. Il fallait applaudir les deux premiers et non les derniers. Les pauvres, ils devaient se sentir ridicule. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall eut l'air franchement agacée que les Serpentards ne participent pas à cette remise de la Coupe comme ils le devraient. Elle jeta un regard insistant à Severus pour qu'il réagisse mais comme toute les années, Severus regardait ses élèves avec un soupçon de fierté dans le regard. Surtout cette année qui avait accueillit des sorciers très puissants -Harry Potter notamment- et avec les évènements quelques jours auparavant face à Quirrel.

-En troisième position, nous pouvons applaudir la Maison Gryffondor qui comptabilise 426 points, continua Dumbledore sous les applaudissements mornes de la maison des lions. Ensuite, la Maison Serpentards est en seconde position avec 450 points -les applaudissements se firent seulement polis-. Ce qui, par conséquent, donne la première place aux Serdaigle avec un total de 490 points.  
La table des Serdaigles explosa sous les applaudissements mais se turent lorsque Dumbledore leva les mains en signe de protestation.  
-Mais… mais de récents évènements m'oblige à donner des derniers points à la dernière minutes. J'accorde tout d'abord 50 points à Miss Granger pour le courage dont elle a fait preuve en aidant ses amis face à des situations périlleuses. Ce qui place les Gryffondors en seconde position. Mr Zabini donne 50 points à sa Maison. Et Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter qui ont fait preuve d'un immense courage ont droit à chacun 60 points. Ce qui place les Serpentards en première position avec 620 points!

Et là, tout les Serpentards hurlèrent et applaudirent de joie. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et la décoration de la Grande Salle se changea en vert et argent avec le symbole de la Maison des Serpentards. Un -presque- sourire fier éclaira le visage de Severus qui applaudissait calmement mais qui explosait littéralement de joie à l'intérieur, content de ses petits serpents. Tous les élèves, Serpentards, de n'importe quelle année se pressait vers les trois Premiers Années pour les féliciter et les remercier: grâce à eux, ils gagnaient la Coupe des Quatre Maisons! Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fier et il croisa le regard de son Père qui souriait bêtement, fier des exploits de son fils -tout comme Remus- même s'il aurait préféré qu'Harry ne se mette jamais en danger comme il l'avait fait.

**oOo**

Trois Serpentards étaient devant la porte du Bureau de leur Directeur de Maison et aucun n'était pressé de s'y rendre. Severus Rogue bien que fier d'avoir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons dans son Bureau n'était pas très heureux, voir même furieux, de ce que ses élèves avaient fait pour mériter ses points. Et ça, Blaise lui avait annoncé en lui racontant la colère du Professeur Rogue qui avait agité l'infirmerie pendant qu'ils les attendaient. Harry avait blanchi puis s'était étonné que Severus n'aient pas encore appelés ses deux amis pendant qu'il dormait. Drago avait proposé d'une voix morne que Severus préférait les tuer les trois en même temps. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient reçu un mot pendant le Dîner leur demandant de venir dans le bureau de leur Directeur après le repas. Évidemment, en bon Serpentards, ils avaient d'abord prit tout leur temps.

-Entrez! Claqua la voix froide lorsque Blaise frappa à la porte. … Asseyez vous.  
-Oui Monsieur, murmurèrent les trois enfants, la tête basse.  
-Êtes-vous inconscient?

Et dès cette petite phrase, Severus laissa exploser sa colère. Les trois Serpentards gardèrent les yeux fixés sur le bout de leur chaussures. Intérieurement, ils étaient touchés parce que derrière cette colère se cachait de l'inquiétude et le Professeur Snape n'était pas un homme cruel et amer comme toutes les autres Maisons le proclamaient. C'était pour cela que les Serpentards adoraient leur Directeur. Derrière cette carapace devant l'école entière, Severus savait aider ses élèves même les plus récalcitrants. Et tout cela avait porté ses fruits plusieurs fois. Des mots comme 'stupides… inconscients… morts… Gryffondors… Stupides… Serpentards!!…' revinrent plusieurs fois dans le discours enflammé de leur Professeur.

-Monsieur! Coupa soudainement Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Nous allons bien.  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, ajouta Drago souriant.  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, bande de Veracasse. Disparaissez d'ici avant que je ne vous jette sous les roues du Poudlard Express et que je récupère chacun de vos membres pour différentes potions!

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry tirait sa valise, maugréant contre le poids de celle-ci, jusque dans le Grand Hall où elle sera amené dans le Poudlard Express. Drago et Blaise étaient derrière lui, riant, ne se souciant pas que leur ami -devant eux- était en sueur et avait des difficultés à traîner sa grosse malle. Ah, la solidarité des Serpentards l'étonnaient toujours! Et le Professeur Mc Gonagall faisait bien attention -avec ses yeux perçants- à ce que personne n'utilise la magie. Théodore était déjà en partance pour les calèches, qui les mèneraient à la gare de Pré au Lard, ce petit village composé uniquement de sorciers, avec les filles de leur Maison. C'était étrange d'être là, dans le Hall, à attendre l'accord de Rusard pour partir.

Une année était passée. Une année riche en émotion et en aventure! Tout d'abord, Harry avait détesté Poudlard et tout ses habitants. Il avait détesté Drago mais à présent, ils étaient inséparables avec Blaise. Celui-ci était maussade malgré son large sourire: il rentrait chez lui. Ce qui signifiait voir sa brute de Père. Harry s'était fait hurlé dessus lorsqu'il s'était inquiété pour Blaise. Celui-ci s'était énervé et lui avait demandé de ce mêler de ses Scroutt à Pétard -Harry ignorait ce qu'était un _Scroutt à Pétard_-. Depuis, le Survivant avait gardé le silence, s'inquiétant terriblement pour son meilleur ami qui allait subir la violence de son Père.

Oh oui et une année remplie de révélation et de nombreuses connaissances. Drago, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Kenza. Mais aussi de mauvaises connaissances comme Quirrel et Dean Thomas avec son compère Weasley. Harry avait eut le plaisir de retrouver des gens qu'il connaissait déjà très bien -son Père, Mus, Severus et Hermione-. Il avait aussi eut de grave problèmes de santé jusqu'au mois de janvier comme il avait été un stupide garçon orgueilleux qui ne voulait avouer qu'il souffrait. Harry s'était promit de ne plus jamais cacher les manifestations dérangeants de sa maladie à sa famille. Puis était venus les aventures: le Troll à Halloween, Nicolas Flamel et sa maudite Pierre Philosophale qui l'avait amené devant Lord Voldemort -plusieurs fois-.

-À quoi tu penses Harry? Demanda Blaise.  
-C'est la fin de l'année, répondit il. Et on ne va même pas se voir pendant ses vacances.  
-Si! Mon Père va peut-être partir faire un stage pendant deux semaines. Mère a dit que tu pourrais venir les passer à la Maison si ton Oncle et ta Tante sont d'accord. De toute manière, on s'enverra du courrier. Et Drago viendra chez moi.  
-Évidemment, marmonna Drago avec un sourire. Vous pensez quand même à moi de temps en temps!

Et là, les trois amis Serpentards qui ont avaient eut beaucoup de mal à se trouver au début passèrent les grandes grilles de Poudlard pour retourner chez eux et profiter de deux mois de vacances avant de recommencer une nouvelle année. À Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà, la fin de la deuxième Partie... waouh, c'est étrange. Lol. Merci pour toute les reviews que j'ai reçu, les encouragements, les conseils et les compliments ^^ J'espère que ça continuera ainsi pour la Troisième Partie qui a déjà deux chapitres -je sais c'est peu-. Merci encore!!**


	53. Chapitre 53: Un début de vacance

**3ème PARTIE:**

**Chapitre 1:Un début de vacance...**

Harry ferma les yeux, le sommeil commençant à l'envahir doucement ainsi qu'un sentiment dérangeant: la culpabilité. Il était presque minuit et Sirius avait dut froncer les sourcils sévèrement -trois fois- pour qu'Harry lui obéisse finalement et monte se coucher avant d'énerver vraiment son Père. C'est vrai que ses derniers jours, Harry avait été assez… désobéissant. Sirius et Remus gardaient incroyablement bien leur calme alors que le garçon rechignait le moindre ordre donné par l'un ou l'autre. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ainsi mais la moindre directive le mettait en boule et l'agaçait. La pré-adolescence avait proposé Severus comme explication d'une voix joyeuse. Lui aussi avait été étonné par le comportement insolent de son 'filleul' puis avait murmuré, loin des oreilles curieuses d'Harry que chez la famille Malefoy, Drago réagissait de la même manière pour rassurer Sirius et Remus qui s'inquiétaient pour Harry.

Les vacances scolaires avaient commencées depuis une petite semaine et demie. C'était déjà presque la mi juillet. Et dans cinq jours, Hermione et ses parents partaient pour trois semaines au Pays de Galles chez sa cousine du même âge qu'elle. Ce qui fait que la jeune fille serait absente le jour de son anniversaire. Toute deux adoraient lire des romans -romantiques- Moldus et manger des chocolats chauds près de la Cheminée. Si Harry savait tout cela, c'est parce que sa petite amie lui avait percé les oreilles en lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi sur sa cousine et sa famille. Oh oui, Hermione était surexcitée de se rendre au Pays de Galles. De son côté, Harry avait été dégoûté de ce pays qu'il connaissait déjà sans y avoir été! Mais enfin, pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir d'Hermione, il l'avait laissé parler -babiller serait plus correct- pendant que lui laissait son esprit vagabonder en hochant la tête, légèrement, de temps à autre pour exprimer son approbation avec Hermione.

Alors qu'Harry s'endormait enfin profondément pour faire de beaux rêves, une chouette épuisée par le long voyage qu'il venait d'effecteur entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Il faisait tellement chaud que les fenêtres étaient pratiquement toujours ouvertes chez les Black. La chouette se déposa dignement sur le bureau et toisa le moineau qui passait. L'oiseau posa la lettre sur le bureau et s'envola pour se reposer sur le haut de l'armoire d'Harry après avoir volé un peu d'eau dans le verre -rempli- qui était sur la table de chevet d'Harry.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla assez tard -vers dix heure vingt cinq-. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut un hiboux, le regardant avec ses yeux perçant. Un cri surprit faillit traverser ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait brusquement dans son lit, près à s'enfuir en courant. Se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissant que du volatile de Blaise, Harry s'insulta mentalement, riant de sa propre stupidité. Nasca était perchée sur son armoire, le fixant. Soudainement réveillé et excité à l'idée d'avoir reçu une lettre de son meilleur ami, Harry se leva et sauta hors de son lit. La lettre était posée sur son bureau et il s'en empara, la déplia rapidement.

_Harry,  
__Mon Père part le 1__er__ Août, à Manchester. Maman te propose de venir chez nous, jusqu'au 12 du même mois. Dis oui, s'il te plaît. Drake viendra aussi. On t'enverra un Portoloin. Demande à ta famille. Supplie les s'il faut.  
__Blaise.  
__xxx._

Harry se sentit tout excité à l'idée de se rendre chez son meilleur ami. Apparemment, il avait un Manoir immense et ils pourraient s'amuser. Surtout si Drago se joignait à eux certains jours. Le seul problème était de convaincre ses parents. Ils n'avaient rien contre Blaise, bien au contraire, mais plutôt contre sa famille. Notamment son Père qui avait été un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques années auparavant. Harry soupira. C'était certain que mettre le Survivant et un Mangemort dans la même maison n'était pas très judicieux mais Mr Zabini -Harry le détestait déjà sans le connaître: il faisait souffrir son meilleur ami- serait absent pendant douze jours. Oh, Harry espérait tellement que ses parents acceptent qu'il passe deux semaines chez Blaise. En plus de cela, ce serait juste après son anniversaire.

-Harry, il faut te lev… oh, tu es déjà réveillé, constata Remus en ouvrant la porte. Habille toi et descend déjeuner. Nous sommes en retard.

La ton un peu froid de Remus rappela à Harry son comportement odieux et totalement injustifié pendant ces -presque- quinze jours. Il baissa les yeux au sol, honteux, et le Loup-Garou fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi mais quelques secondes après, Harry cherchait activement des vêtements propres dans son armoire pour cette longue journée qui commençait à peine. Remus soupira avec inquiétude, referma la porte derrière lui et redescendit dans la Cuisine pour finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner d'Harry.

Oh oui, ça allait être une longue -très longue- journée. Ils avaient rendez-vous à onze heure trente à l'Hôpital St Mangouste pour contrôler l'état de santé d'Harry. Les examens allaient durer toute la journée. Harry avait été d'une humeur massacrante lorsque Sirius lui avait annoncé la date de ce rendez-vous après une lettre reçue par le Médicomage Andrews. Évidemment, le jeune garçon n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre. Pour lui, Hôpital équivalait souffrance et mauvaise nouvelle. À chaque fois qu'il faisait des examens, le Médicomage lui annonçait qu'il devait rester plusieurs jours pour vérifier plus en profondeur un petit quelque chose. Et Harry n'avait pas envie de rester à l'Hôpital plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Bonjour Papa, salua Harry en entrant dans la Cuisine.  
-Salut mon bonhomme, répondit Sirius en avalant une gorgée de café. Il faut se dépêcher car avant d'aller à St Mangouste, on doit passer à Poudlard pour voir Dumbledore.  
-Pourquoi faire?  
-Une histoire de programme pour l'année à venir.

Harry acquiesça, baillant légèrement et se demanda quel était le meilleur moment pour parler à son Père et Mus de la proposition de Blaise. Il pouvait toujours le demander lorsqu'il serait à l'Hôpital, prétextant que ça allait l'encourager à passer les différents examens. Mauvaise idée. Annulée. Ses parents n'étaient pas idiots, ils se douteraient trop facilement qu'il profitait de la situation. Il pourrait toujours en parler le lendemain, une fois que cette journée sera finie. Harry sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à chercher des arguments infaillibles et tout serait réglé. Le jeune Serpentard remercia Remus avec un sourire lorsqu'il lui déposa une assiette remplie de bacon grillé et d'œufs brouillés devant lui.

À peine vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius et Remus attendaient qu'Harry ait finit de se préparer pour qu'ils puissent partir. Mais l'heure tournait petit à petit et ils n'avaient aucune envie d'arriver en retard à leur rendez-vous. Puis les deux amants comprirent très vite qu'Harry prenait volontairement tout son temps pour enfiler ses chaussures, les lacer et mettre un petit gilet. Ensuite, il leur demanda d'aller au toilette, de se brosser les dents puis de se recoiffer. Inutilement puisque sa touffe de cheveux était incapable de se discipliner. Alors qu'Harry cherchait rapidement une nouvelle feinte, Sirius lui prit doucement le bras et s'agenouilla devant lui, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry tenta d'afficher un air totalement innocent et ça aurait marché avec un étranger mais pas avec Sirius qui le connaissait parfaitement.

-Je crois que ça suffit Harry, murmura t-il d'une voix très douce pour le rassurer. Ton petit jeu ne sert strictement à rien. Tu sais, tout va bien se passer et ce n'est pas en retardant notre arrivée à l'Hôpital que nous n'irons pas.  
-On est obligé d'y aller Papa? Souffla le garçon à voix basse, baissant les yeux.  
-Oui. Allons y.

**oOo**

Deux adultes étaient assis devant Albus Dumbledore, dans son bureau. Le Directeur de Poudlard les observa, satisfait de la transformation magique qu'il leur avait fait subir à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Devant lui, se tenait Jason et Amy Cilmi ou plutôt Lily et James Potter. Tout deux avaient exprimés avec colère, quelques semaines auparavant, leur envie et leur besoin incontrôlable de sortir hors de leur maison recluse et solitaire au milieu de la nature. Albus avait alors réfléchit et la seule solution -après des heures de réflexion en compagnie des deux Potter- qui lui était venu à l'esprit était le changement d'identité temporaire. Lorsqu'ils sortiraient de la sécurité de leur maison, James et Lily changeront de nom et deviendront Amy et Jason Cilmi. Leur physique était aussi complètement différent que celui habituel. Lily était devenue femme blonde avec des yeux bleus, plus ou moins grande alors James était grand, massif, les cheveux noirs mi-longs et un regard marron foncé -presque noir-.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix pour le moment, déclara soudainement Albus. Je sais que c'est une situation très difficile pour vous mais lorsque votre mort a été prononcé, nous avons tout trois décidés que vous vivrez ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry soit capable d'entendre la vérité mais aussi vous retrouverez votre liberté au moment propice.  
-C'est déjà mieux que rien, soupira Lily en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais nous nous inquiétons pour Morgana et Mikel. Ils sont tout le temps enfermés et n'ont pas d'amis. Morgana a eut onze ans, elle devrait rentrer à Poudlard cette année.  
-Elle doit s'épanouir pour pouvoir grandir, ajouta James d'une voix inquiète. Elle en a assez de vivre cloîtrée ainsi et s'éloigne le plus possible de nous et de Mikel. Le petit n'a que trois ans mais elle en a onze.  
-Vous ne croyez pas que changer son identité pour qu'elle puisse être scolariser à Poudlard la troublerait encore plus?

Il y'eut un long silence pesant dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci poussa un soupir navré. Il comprenait parfaitement James et Lily: vivre dans une maison éloignée de tous et avoir pour seule compagnie leurs deux enfants étaient très durs. Aucuns amis, aucune activité, très peu de sortie. Le seul visiteur étant Albus. La vie ne devait pas être joyeuse tout les jours. De plus, ils pensaient régulièrement à leur premier fils: Harry qui vivait, inconscient de leur fausse mort et de tout ce plan monté, chez Sirius et Remus. Tout deux assaillaient Dumbledore de questions sur leur fils dès qu'ils le voyaient. Et heureusement, le vieillard venait régulièrement dans leur maison, leur changeant les idées et leur amenant des nouveaux livres sortit à Fleury et Bott's, des exemplaires de '_La Gazette des Sorciers_' ou du '_Chicaneur' _ou encore les nouveaux jouets pour enfants pour Ryan et Morgana.

Soudainement, des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans la Cheminée de Dumbledore. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se leva de son fauteuil pour accueillir ses invités. James et Lily échangèrent un regard nerveux: c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un autre que Dumbledore avec leur nouvelle identité. James reconnut immédiatement la première personne qui sortit de la Cheminée et il sentit son souffle se couper quelques secondes et de grosses gouttes de sueur couler dans son dos. Même Dumbledore écarquilla légèrement les yeux, marmonnant intérieurement que la venue des Black en ce moment n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose. Cependant, il accueillit Sirius en lui serrant la main tout comme Remus puis Harry.

Lily faillit s'effondrer en larmes en voyant Sirius et Remus mais manqua de s'évanouir lorsque son regard se posa sur l'enfant qui sortait de la Cheminée en râlant sous les sourires amusés de Sirius et Remus. James n'était guère en meilleur état que sa femme. Cependant, il se leva avec un sourire chaleureux, se recevant un regard sceptique de Harry -Merlin son fils- qui salua Dumbledore d'un signe de la tête sec. Poliment, Sirius, Remus, James -Jason- et Lily -Amy- se saluèrent en se serrant la main même si les deux premiers étaient légèrement figés: Harry était avec eux et il était sensé vivre chez les Moldus. Remus jeta un regard à sa montre et poussa un soupir satisfait: ils n'étaient pas en retard pour leur rendez-vous à St Mangouste.

-Sirius! Remus! Je ne vous attendais que dans l'après-midi, s'exclama Dumbledore, vraiment surpris.  
-Nous avons un rendez-vous cet après-midi, expliqua Remus avec un sourire. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.  
-Pas du tout!! Un bonbon au citron Mr Potter?  
-Non ça ira, renifla Harry en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.  
-Laissez moi vous présenter Jason Cimil et Amy, son épouse, ajouta le Directeur. Ils font tout les deux parties de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est pourquoi vous les verrez lorsque nous nous réunirons la prochaine fois. Évidemment, ils sont au courant pour votre situation familiale avec Harry.

L'intéressé prit un air vraiment ennuyé puis observa les deux adultes avec un certain amusement qu'il peina à cacher. Leurs yeux revenaient souvent sur lui avec hésitation, puis se retournaient nerveusement vers Dumbledore avant de retomber sur lui. Leur petit jeu ne cessait pas. Parfois, ils échangeaient un regard, alarmés, entre eux. Ces Cimil étaient vraiment… étranges. Il haussa un sourcil, narquois, en direction de l'homme qui eut un petit sourire en coin comme s'il était amusé. Harry en fut -intérieurement- vexé: l'homme prétendait par ce sourire qu'il n'était guère impressionnant. C'était vraiment vexant! Quand Drago faisait ça, c'était impressionnant et quand Severus le faisait… c'était effrayant! Son Père et Mus parlèrent quelques minutes avec le Professeur Dumbledore qui leur tendit un épais dossier avec le sigle du Ministère de la Magie dessiné dessus.

La femme, Amy Cimil, semblait complètement bouleversée. Elle respirait fortement, lâchant des petites respirations, ses mains serrant nerveusement le foulard autour de son cou. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement -allait-elle pleurer?- alors qu'elle fixait un point invisible au dessus de l'épaule de Dumbledore qui discutaient avec Sirius et Remus sur ce nouveau programme imposé par le Ministère de la Magie. Soudainement, Harry eut un étrange sentiment, au niveau du cœur, en la regardant, l'observant mais chassa rapidement cette sensation lorsque son Père se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, lui tendant la main. Rougissant -il n'avait plus cinq ans!- Harry l'attrapa tout de même, sans hésitation, en se rapprochant de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus jetait une pincée de poudre de Cheminette donné par le Directeur, après qu'ils aient salués Dumbledore et ses étranges invités, et prononça l'adresse de St Mangouste.

Dès que les flammes engloutirent les trois hommes, Lily s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, hyper ventilant et sanglotant. Avec douceur, James la serra contre lui, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Revoir leur fils et leurs meilleurs amis étaient vraiment… éprouvant, bouleversant. James avait ressentit le besoin de sauter dans les bras de Sirius, prendre Harry contre lui, le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer et serrer Remus contre lui. Ensuite, il aurait murmuré et murmuré des centaines d'excuses aux trois hommes, leur suppliant de les pardonner, Lily et lui, de ce mensonge. Énorme. Qui avait fait leur tristesse et chamboulés leur vie. Oh oui, ce mensonge avait chamboulé plus d'une vie. Et Harry… Merlin, Harry était un si beau garçon. Un vrai Serpentard aussi! Sans même le connaître, les deux parents étaient fiers de leur fils, de leur bébé. Ils étaient impatient de voir la jour où ils pourraient tout avouer à Harry et ainsi… ainsi, ils s'occuperaient à nouveau de leur fils. Celui-ci rencontrerait sa sœur et son frère.

-Oh Merlin, murmura Lily, retournée. Seigneur… Mon fils. Oh, je regrette tellement de ne pas pouvoir assumer pleinement mon rôle de Mère. Je me déçois moi-même! Nous sommes mort à ses yeux! Chéri, je n'en peux plus. Il me faut mon fils.  
-C'est impossible pour l'instant Lily, intervint Dumbledore, compatissant, ne laissant pas le temps à James de réagir. Mais je vous promet qu'un jour, Harry connaîtra toute la vérité et que votre famille sera entière. Un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Le plus rapidement possible, s'il vous plaît, supplia James.  
-C'est impossible, répéta t-il à voix basse. C'est impossible.

**oOo **

Harry était allongé sur un lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il boudait. Sirius et Remus étaient assis sur des chaises -ô combien- inconfortable à côté de lui. Ses examens duraient depuis des heures et il n'exagérait pas. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner! Il y'avait juste eut une pause entre deux examens basiques pour leur permettre de prendre un déjeuner rapide de l'Hôpital. Évidemment, ça avait été infect puisque c'était une nourriture provenant d'un lieu médical -selon les dires du jeune garçon-. Ensuite, le Médicomage Andrews avait emmené Harry dans une pièce, blanche, avec des objets et des machines étranges émettant des bruits angoissants. Ni Sirius, ni Remus n'avaient été autorisé à venir avec lui alors Harry avait paniqué lorsque son Médicomage l'avait allongé sur un lit pour le glisser dans une machine mais il s'était calmé au bout de quelques minutes puis il comprit. La perfusion qu'un Guérisseur venait de lui mettre contenait une potion Calmante.

À la fin de touts ses examens angoissants et douloureux, Harry avait été ramené -en toute discrétion, toujours- dans une chambre où ses deux parents l'attendaient. Encore un peu groggy, le Survivant avait entendu son Médicomage informer Remus et Sirius que les résultats allaient arriver dans une heure mais que tout semblait en ordre. Si ça pouvait l'être lorsqu'on était malade! Son Père l'avait aidé à boire et à s'allonger confortablement dans le lit en remettant ses coussins pendant que Remus le recouvrait d'un drap léger. Harry suait mais Andrews leur avait dit que c'était normal: une conséquence du stress et que Harry allait se sentir mieux dans quelques minutes. Et c'était vrai. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, Harry était sortit de son état léthargique et avait entreprit de bouder. Tout d'abord parce qu'il en avait assez d'être ici et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui, se cacher sous sa couette et dormir. Mais aussi parce que les nombreuses piqûres qu'on lui avait faite dans la journée et examens avaient rendus son corps douloureux. Surtout sa poitrine mais c'était normal selon les adultes.

Et même si c'était normal, c'était foutrement douloureux! Alors quand un sanglot douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres, cela attira l'attention des deux hommes qui attendaient impatiemment le retour du Médicomage de leur fils. En quelques secondes, ils étaient debout, près d'Harry et celui-ci leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers eux, les suppliant de le ramener à la maison. Face à ce regard désespéré, les deux amants soupirèrent, oubliant le comportement insupportable d'Harry et Sirius le prit dans ses bras. Il imaginait très bien l'agacement du gamin mais aussi qu'il souffrait en ce moment même mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part attendre. Dans les bras réconfortants de son Père, Harry sentit toute ses barrières se briser et il sanglota, accablé.

-Ça va aller Harry. On va bientôt rentrer. Il faut juste patienter encore quelques minutes. Et la douleur va passer a dit le Médicomage Andrews.  
-Suis désolé, sanglota le garçon. Je voulais pas être… être…  
-Insolent? Méchant? Proposa Sirius avec un petit sourire. C'est oublié, seulement si tu ne recommence pas.  
-Promis.

Après ses paroles réconfortantes, Harry se sentit en meilleur forme même s'il avait encore un peu mal. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller. Oh oui, il voulait dormir maintenant. Juste dormir et se réveiller dans son lit, en sécurité et loin de cette endroit merdique et mauvais. L'Hôpital ne représentait pour lui qu'un mélange de douleur et de peur. Il avait passé des jours terrifiés et malade lorsqu'il était enfant et Harry n'était pas idiot: il reviendrait régulièrement ici pour se soigner et ça l'agaçait. À n'importe quel âge, il devrait être à st Mangouste pour se faire opérer en cas d'urgence ou seulement pour essayer d'améliorer le traitement -ce qui, en passant, n'avait jamais vraiment marché malgré les trois changements qu'il avait fait depuis la découverte de sa maladie-. Enfin, ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Il allait seulement rentrer chez lui et essayer d'être un garçon modèle pour pouvoir passer des vacances agréables avec son meilleur ami.

-Comment te sens-tu Harry? Demanda d'une voix douce le Médicomage Andrews une fois qu'il revint dans la Chambre. Où as-tu mal? Précisément?  
-Juste là, murmura l'enfant en posant une main en haut de son cœur.  
-Bien. Je suis désolé de te dire cela mais cette douleur est rassurante. Tout va aussi bien que possible mais ce n'est pas stable, acquis. Ta maladie est malheureusement instable. Parfois tu vas te sentir très bien mais il se peut que dix minutes après, une crise se manifeste. Alors Harry, écoute moi bien, dès que tu te sens mal ou que la moindre petite douleur te prend, il faut absolument que tu le dise à ta famille qui pourra te donner tes médicaments. D'accord? Ton traitement doit être prit quotidiennement, sans exception.  
-Oui, Monsieur. Je prends _toujours_ mon traitement  
-Je l'espère. Tu sais que les conséquences pourraient être graves dans le cas contraire. Pour le moment, tu peux rentrer chez toi et te reposer jusqu'à demain. Je vais fixer un prochain rendez-vous dans les mois à venir s'il n'y a aucun complication.

Encore légèrement étourdi, Remus aida Harry à se lever hors du lit, à remettre ses chaussures et son gilet. Il s'appuya contre le corps du Loup-Garou qui le soutenait, inquiet par cette fatigue mais Harry le rassura avec un maigre sourire. Même lui semblait s'inquiéter. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius recevait un nouveau carton des différents médicaments de son fils pour les trois mois à venir. Le Médicomage était confiant sur l'état de santé du gamin mais tenait absolument à ce que Harry soit suivit de près: il se pouvait que sa santé se dégrade subitement sans raison apparente et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et s'en était plus dangereux!

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sirius allongeait Harry sur son lit alors que Remus revenait avec un pyjama en main. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant qui tombait dans le sommeil, il le déshabilla et grimaça de tristesse en voyant des petites cicatrices près de sa poitrine, signe des nombreuses opérations subites lorsqu'il était à l'Hôpital. Et par toute les prises de sang et piqûres qu'Harry avait été contraints de faire, les veines de ses bras -il avait fallut les veines des _deux _bras pour satisfaire tout les examens- étaient devenues violettes et bleues. Une fois Harry mis en pyjama, les deux hommes quittèrent la Chambre, le laissant dormir bien qu'il soit à peine dix-neuf heures et qu'il n'avait pas prit un dîner.

**oOo**

**Voilà le premier chapitre de la 3eme Partie avec une grosse révélation: changement d'identité de James & Lily! Alors, sa vous plait? Je compte les faire intervenir de temps en temps pour qu'on ne les oublies pas ^^. On retrouve un Harry un peu trop capricieux pour son propre bien ce qui va lui causer un ennui dans le prochain chapitre lol ^^ Sinon merci pour vos reviews :D** **Elles me font très plaisir! A la semaine prochaine :p**


	54. Chapitre 54: Ennuis et Lucky

**Chapitre: Ennuis et Lucky.**

La promesse qu'Harry avait faite, en pleurant, à Sirius et Remus -se tenir correctement et respectueusement- se brisa très rapidement au grand malheur des deux hommes. En effet, lorsque trois jours après la journée difficile à l'Hôpital, Harry avait annoncé d'une voix trop joyeuse avoir reçu une lettre de Blaise quelques instant auparavant -ce qui était un grotesque mensonge-, il n'avait reçut que trois regards sceptiques et désolés. Oui, trois regards parce que le Survivant avait profité, honteusement, de la présence de Severus à la maison pour lancer doucement la discussion sur ce sujet. Il espérait fortement que le Maître des Potions se mettrait de son côté et insisterait auprès de sa famille pour les convaincre de le laisser se rendre chez son meilleur ami.

Et en voyant ses trois regards, Harry sut que _même _Severus ne semblait pas apprécier cette idée et que son Parrain ne le supporterait pas comme il l'avait désiré. Alors, debout face à eux -ils étaient assis sur les fauteuils du Salon-, Harry tentait d'argumenter et de les faire changer d'avis avec un peu trop de violence. Et Sirius -et même Remus, pourtant connu pour son calme- commençait lentement à s'énerver parce que Harry était insupportable et qu'il n'essayait pas de les écouter et que ça fait _deux_ putains de semaines que son fils était au delà de la limite de l'insolence. Severus écoutait simplement, buvant sa tasse de thé, sans intervenir malgré les regards suppliant que le jeune garçon lui lançait de temps à autre. L'homme sentait qu'Harry était près à se recevoir une punition et il l'aurait approuvé totalement puisque si ça aurait été son fils, il serait déjà puni. Il admirait la patience de Remus et Sirius.

-Harry! S'exclama Remus, le coupant. Et si tu écoutais ce que Sirius et moi avons à dire, peut-être que la situation avancerait alors cesse de crier comme un enfant capricieux.  
-Mais…  
-Je n'approuve pas cette proposition, coupa Sirius d'une voix calme. Et Remus non plus mais nous n'avons pas encore refusé. Blaise est un garçon très gentil pour ce que j'ai vu de lui pendant cette année. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, loin de là, mais…  
-Mais quoi encore? S'écria le garçon, en colère. Il y'a toujours quelque chose!!  
-Je te trouve un peu de mauvaise foi. Il ne me semble pas que ton Père et moi t'interdisons énormément de chose. Le seul problème est que sa famille est tournée vers Voldemort et que passer plusieurs journées en leur compagnie pourraient se révéler dangereux.  
-Son Père ne sera pas là!  
-Et alors? Objecta Sirius. Sa Mère sera présente elle, n'est ce pas?

Évidemment, Harry ne pouvait pas dire que la Mère de Blaise était battue par son mari et que son meilleur ami craignait la violence de son Père mais cela prouverait qu'il ne risquait rien au Manoir Zabini. Évidemment, Harry ne pouvait pas dire tout cela parce que ce serait trahir son ami et celui-ci lui en voudrait terriblement. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il allait devoir utiliser d'autres arguments pour persuader sa famille. Mais que dire? Que faire? Avec Mrs Zabini, Harry était en total sécurité, c'était certain, mais s'il disait cela à Remus et Sirius, ceux-ci ne le croiraient pas. La colère lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il détournait le regard en direction du jardin. Malgré lui, il sentit ses joues s'humidifier alors que des larmes de colère et de déception roulaient dessus.

Sirius soupira, blessé. Harry devait le maudire en ce moment même et il détestait quand son fils pensait du mal de lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un mauvais Père. Mais être Père ne signifiait pas tout accorder à son enfant mais aussi -et surtout- le protéger quel qu'en soit les conséquences et Harry ne comprenait pas. C'était difficile à accepter mais il était le Survivant et il était et serait toujours en danger face à des hommes et des familles ayant ralliés la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que Mrs Zabini n'allait rien tenter contre lui mais peut-être, au contraire, elle allait essayer de ramener Lord Voldemort à la vie après le fiasco de la Pierre Philosophale quelques semaines auparavant. Harry n'était pas idiot. Des Mangemorts avaient déjà tentés de faire revenir leur Maître en l'enlevant. Mince, Harry pouvait comprendre! L'homme se leva pour se resservir une tasse de thé mais après avoir dépassé son fils, il entendit quelque chose qui le figea, le mit très en colère.

-Vous me faîtes chier.

Oh Merlin, Harry venait de murmurer cette injure alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le Salon pour pleurer en se réfugiant dans son lit, à grands pas, persuadé que personne ne l'avait saisi. Mais en croisant le regard écarquillé -rempli d'étonnement et d'ébahissement- de Severus, il comprit que non seulement le Maître des Potions l'avait entendus mais aussi Remus _et _Sirius. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait de très gros ennuis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser ou s'enfuir -il ne savait pas encore décidé- mais déjà son Père l'avait attrapé fermement par le bras et le tournait face à lui. Oh, oh. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs de colère et plus aucune trace de sympathie n'habitait son visage. Il s'accroupit face à lui, l'obligea à le regarder en saisissant son menton d'une main sèche. Harry déglutit nerveusement, conscient qu'il s'était mit dans les ennuis seul. Comme un imbécile.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis? Murmura Sirius d'une voix dangereuse, menaçante.  
-…Rien, mentit Harry en sentant encore plus de larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Rien du tout, j'allais monter dans ma Chambre.  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit Severus qui vient de dire que nous le faisions chier.  
-Mais…  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu dépasses un peu plus les limites chaque jour? S'écria alors son Père d'une voix sévère. Nous avons été patient, _j'_ai été patient, pensant que tu allais te calmer. Et si tu n'agirais pas aussi stupidement, tu aurais remarqués que ni Remus, ni moi, avons refusé catégoriquement que tu te rendes chez ton ami. Nous avons dit qu'on allait en parler.

Et brusquement, étonnant Harry, Sirius lui mit une claque cuisante sur son derrière tout en le maintenant d'une main. Harry gémit lamentablement parce que ça faisait vraiment mal et qu'il avait été surprit mais aussi de honte. Parce qu'il y'avait Severus. Juste assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre qui les regardait. Il se mit à pleurer un peu plus en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son Père mais celui-ci le tenait trop fermement. Sirius était vraiment furieux et déçu. Harry se rendit compte de sa stupidité parce que c'était vrai que ses parents ne l'avaient pas interdit d'aller chez Blaise mais que pour le moment, c'était non le temps qu'ils en parlent sérieusement, entre eux. Ce que le garçon ignorait, c'est qu'ils avaient l'intention de demander à Severus comment était Mrs Zabini.

-Tu veux agir comme un bébé, rajouta Sirius, je ne me gênerais pas pour te punir comme tel et même si je dois le faire devant Severus. Alors fais très attention, Harry si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur mes genoux, les fesses à l'air. Très attention.  
-Non! S'écria le garçon, effrayé à l'idée de recevoir une fessée -Merlin!-. Je n'ai plus l'âge.  
-Oh vraiment?

Le ton ironique de son Père convainquit Harry qu'il aurait du se taire. Encore. Et surtout lorsque Sirius haussa un sourcil autoritaire. Il se reçut une deuxième claque vraiment douloureuse sur les fesses et il secoua la tête en murmurant des excuses précipitée. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Remus et Severus -oh Salazar, ce n'était pas en train d'arriver!-. Mais Sirius déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de son fils et baissa sa braguette, sachant que le garçon allait vraiment regretter ses derniers jours. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il tenta d'empêcher les mains de son Père de descendre son jean mais c'était peine perdue. À nouveau debout, Sirius tourna Harry, dos à lui, en lui tenant toujours le bras et lui administra cinq claques supplémentaires sur ses fesses à travers son boxer. À présent, Harry pleurait presque hystériquement et hoquetait sans arrêt. Merlin que ça faisait mal!

De ses mains tremblantes, Harry remonta son pantalon lorsque Sirius le lâcha, puni et honteux. Il quitta le Salon dès que Sirius lui en donna l'ordre -ce qui ne tarda pas-. Il monta les rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre en pleurant. Harry n'avait jamais eut aussi honte de toute sa vie: il avait été fessé -à presque douze ans- devant Severus: son Parrain, Directeur de Maison et Professeur de Potions. Heureusement, son Père ne lui avait pas baissé son boxer. Se retrouver nu devant Severus aurait été mortel et il ne s'en serait jamais remit. Et malgré cette honte et le restant de colère à l'intérieur de lui-même, Harry admettait sans mauvaise foi qu'il avait vraiment mérité et cherché cette punition depuis le début des vacances.

-Décidément, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tout ces gamins en ce moment? S'étonna Severus alors que Sirius se rasseyait, profondément blessé par les paroles de son fils. Je ne les ait jamais vus aussi excité pour des Serpentards. Lucius a donné une fessée à Drago il y'a trois jours quand il l'a insulté.  
-Vraiment? Demanda Remus. Même Lucius Malefoy donne des fessées à son gosse de douze ans.  
-Évidemment vous n'avez jamais rien entendus de tel.

**oOo**

À l'heure du dîner, Remus appela Harry depuis la Cuisine pour qu'il les rejoigne à table mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il soupira et murmura à Sirius qu'il allait le cherchait. Ce dernier était assis sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains. Comme toujours après avoir grondé ou punit Harry, il s'en voulait terriblement. Remus l'avait rassuré. Oui, il avait eut raison de le faire pour qu'Harry n'oublie pas qu'il y'avait des limites. Non, le gamin n'était pas trop vieux pour se recevoir une petite fessée même si c'était certainement la dernière qu'il recevait. Et non, le fait de l'avoir fait devant Severus n'était pas dramatique mais ferait comprendre au garçon qu'il était sérieux. Remus avait rajouté qu'il était très courant dans les familles Sorcières que les enfants soient punit par une fessé jusque tard dans l'adolescence. Et malgré tout cela, Sirius était encore en train de se battre contre sa culpabilité. Il savait qu'Harry l'avait amplement mérité mais les pleurs de son fils lui déchirait toujours le cœur même quand il faisait des bêtises.

Le garçon n'avait pas quitté sa Chambre depuis sa punition au milieu de l'après midi. D'ailleurs, aucun ne l'avait entendus. Peut-être s'était il endormi? Mais quand Remus entra dans la Chambre d'Harry, il le trouva assis sur son lit contre le mur en train de dessiner malgré ses mains encore un peu tremblante. Harry avait toujours assez bien dessiné et il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait ou qu'il était triste ou furieux. Le jeune repenti leva les yeux vers lui pour les rabaisser rapidement sur son dessin qu'il continuait mais Remus avait bien vu ses yeux rouges et gonflés, montrant qu'il avait pleuré longuement. Une nouvelle fois le Loup-garou soupira et appela Harry d'une voix douce. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant d'oser le regarder. Ses yeux devinrent brillants.

-On dîne.  
-Je… j'ai pas faim…  
-Il faut quand même que tu mange un peu avant d'aller te coucher, rétorqua Remus, inquiet. Allez viens même si tu n'avale pas grand chose.

À contrecœur, Harry se leva de son lit, déposa délicatement sa feuille de dessin sur son bureau et suivit l'homme dans le couloir. Oh Merlin, il s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne ressentait aucune colère envers ce que son Père lui avait fait -une immense honte en plus de la fessée qui heureusement n'avait pas été longue et dure- mais plutôt contre lui et sa stupidité. Stupide! Imbécile! Maintenant, Harry était persuadé que la question sur son départ chez Blaise ne se posait même plus: c'était non. Et pourtant, il était sur qu'en ayant l'air très malheureux et qu'il l'aurait fait calmement, suppliant son Père du regard, celui-ci aurait directement accepté qu'il se rende chez son meilleur ami. Au lieu de le manipuler, il avait agit comme un stupide Gryffondor. Son cœur se serra et il ressentit -encore- le besoin de pleurer mais il garda son calme en prenant une grande inspiration.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la Cuisine où une alléchante odeur de purée et de saucisses grillées lui donna subitement faim, Harry garda les yeux baissés au sol, n'osant affronter le regard de son Père. Oh non, pas maintenant. Ce dernier l'observait avec un mélange d'amour et de déception pour les paroles blessantes qu'Harry avait tenu envers Remus et lui. Il soupira, lui aussi était impulsif lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ça l'avait mené à s'enfuir de chez lui mais cela, il ne l'avait jamais regretté. C'était seulement l'absence de son petit frère -Regulus- qu'il aimait et haïssait en même temps qui l'avait rendu triste. Enfin, Sirius refusa de se replonger dans ses souvenirs peu enthousiastes. À la place, il se tourna vers son amant qui venait de servir une assiette assez légère.

Le repas se passa dans un silence lourd. Vivement qu'il se termine, Merlin! Harry avait la tête plongée dans son assiette. Sirius aussi. Et Remus mangeait distraitement en les regard tour à tour. Ils étaient… hé bien, ridicule. Harry avec sa fierté mal placée et Sirius avait sa culpabilité, elle aussi mal placée. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Harry se mit sur ses pieds, à peine quelques minutes après avoir entamé son assiette. Celle-ci était déjà vidée et il la posa dans l'évier. Mais brusquement alors qu'il allait quitter la Cuisine, Harry sentit son poignet se faire emprisonner par la poigne ferme de son Père. Harry tressaillit puis se tourna vers lui. Tout aussi brusquement, Sirius l'attira vers lui et le mit sur ses genoux et une pensée -stupide- traversa l'esprit du garçon: ENCORE UNE FESSÉE! Mais Sirius entoura seulement son corps fin de ses deux bras, le serrant fermement contre lui. Surpris, le Serpentard resta figé un instant avant de se détendre et de passer ses bras autour du cou de son Père. Il s'excusa à voix basse, plusieurs fois, la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je ne le pensais pas, murmura Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus qui souriait, stupidement. Mus, désolé. Je…  
-C'est la dernière fois que tu fais cela n'est ce pas? Menaça Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense que tu as compris que je te punirais dans le cas contraire.  
-Oui, marmonna le garçon en rougissant. C'est fini.

Et Remus vint dans l'étreinte, ses bras entourant difficilement le corps de Sirius _et _de Harry. Son amant lui fit un large sourire, rassuré et l'embrassa par dessus la tête du garçon qui fit un bruit de dégoût se plongeant un peu plus contre l'épaule de son Père. Et juste pour embêter le jeune Serpentard qui râlait sans pour autant se détacher d'eux, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent encore. Tout était arrangé.

-Et j'espère que tu ne diras pas à Blaise que ta mystérieuse famille te choque en s'embrassant devant toi, ajouta Remus avec un sourire.  
-Vous ne me choqu… quoi? S'écria t-il soudainement.  
-Ah, et bien, si tu ne veux plus aller chez Blaise, c'est ton choix, déclara dramatiquement Sirius.

**oOo**

L'anniversaire d'Harry arriva alors rapidement. Le fameux jour, Harry était impatient. Son excitation ne cessait de grandir parce que ni son Père ni Remus ni même Severus n'avaient voulu lui donner un petit indice sur le cadeau mystérieux de ses parents. Le Maître des Potions avait seulement ricané d'un petit air narquois avant de l'abandonner dans la Cuisine quelques heures avant qu'Harry reçoive ses cadeaux. Harry avait protesté à mi-voix, l'ordonnant de rester ici et de lui donner plus d'explication, le menaçant de faire exploser tout les chaudrons des Serpentards _et _des Gryffondors dès la rentrée. La seule réaction de Severus avait été de se tourner lentement -terrifiant- vers lui, en haussant un sourcil puis un sourire moqueur avait glissé sur ses lèvres. Il s'était avancé en seulement deux enjambées près de lui et Harry avait lancé un regard très innocent à l'homme. Mais celui-ci s'était penché vers son oreille.

-Si tu oses faire cela, jeune homme, je me souviendrais soudainement de la clé que tes amis et toi avez volés à Sirius et Remus pour entrer dans le bureau de Mr Rusard et le saccager comme signe de vengeance, je suppose. Je suis certain que Sirius serait _très_ heureux de l'apprendre. Une punition comme une fessée, peut être? Avait susurré Severus avec un sourire mauvais.

Oh, Harry détestait -non, haïssait, méprisait, abhorrait- son Parrain! Un être cruel et méchant mais si attentif et protecteur et… tellement gentil. Manipulateur! Harry avait rougit et détourné le regard, l'horrible scène dans le Salon qui s'était déroulé quelques jours auparavant lui revenant en mémoire. À présent, le Maître des Potions avait quelque chose pour faire du chantage. Par Salazar… il n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'être entouré de Serpentards manipulateurs -Severus, Drago et même Blaise-. Même lui n'était pas aussi manipulateur mais cette qualité -si, s'en était une- allait s'affiner dans quelques temps. Satisfait, Severus lui tapota le crâne avant de rejoindre les deux adultes dans le Salon. Avec maturité, Harry tira la langue au dos de l'homme mais un sourire avait envahi son visage: il _aimait _tant son Parrain! Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul dans la Cuisine, Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Son meilleur ami avait refusé de lui envoyer son cadeau prétextant qu'ils se voyaient deux jours après la date. Harry avait protesté mais même Drago s'était rangé du côté du métisse en lui écrivant un petit mot en bas de la lettre de ce dernier. Sale traître. Il voulait ses cadeaux! Apparemment, les deux Sangs-Purs passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Au moins, le Père de Blaise ne devait pas les battre devant l'héritier des Malefoy et ça rassurait Harry qui, plus d'une fois, avait été tenté de tout raconter à son Père et de le supplier de faire quelque chose pour aider la famille Zabini. Lui, se souvenait trop bien de la violence des Dursley envers lui même si il était encore un enfant en bas-âge et il ne voulait pas que Blaise continue à subir une telle chose. C'était horrible. Violent. Traumatisant. Parfois, Harry rêvait par des flashs de certains souvenirs avec la famille de sa Mère. Il ne l'avait jamais dit parce que ce n'était pas important. Il n'allait _jamais _les revoir. Seulement, il se réveillait, en sueur, haletant. C'était stupide. Pourtant, ses cauchemars l'avaient toujours poursuivis au grand étonnement de sa famille et rien n'avait put y changer. Bien sur avec le temps, Harry en rêvait rarement mais toujours… Ça n'avait jamais cessé mais ça Sirius et Remus l'ignoraient.

-On va bientôt passer à table. C'est dommage que les Granger ne peuvent pas être là mais Hermione m'a dit qu'elle allait t'envoyer ton cadeau. Qu'est ce que tu fais, Harry? Demanda Remus en entrant dans la Cuisine. Dis, tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu es un peu palot! Viens voir que je regarde si tu as de la fièvre.  
-Ça va Mus, assura Harry en éloignant son front de la main envahissante de l'homme. Je vais bien. Pourquoi, ça n'irait pas? Je vais bientôt avoir des cadeaux!!  
-Peut-être mais je vois aussi que tu penses à des choses qui te donnent du soucis, insista t-il. Ne pense à rien de mauvais, d'accord? C'est ton anniversaire. Tu as douze ans aujourd'hui. Et tu vas bientôt rentrer en Deuxième Année et aller chez ton ami malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il y'a eut pour que tu sois autorisés à t'y rendre.

Doucement, Harry leva la tête vers Remus en clignant des yeux. Soudainement, il se sentait mieux et il chassa toutes pensées désagréables concernant les Dursley ou les malheurs de Blaise de son esprit pour se concentrer sur autre chose: son anniversaire. Ce qui était beaucoup plus joyeux que toute cette violence. Les gens étaient fous… Son sourire rassura Remus qui l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les décoiffant encore plus. Remus se mit à la confection du dessert: un succulent gâteau au chocolat comme Harry aimait. D'ailleurs, le yeux de celui-ci ne cessait de se poser sur le gâteau avec envie. Il n'avait qu'une envie: que le repas commence rapidement. Et ensuite: les cadeaux! Qu'est ce qu'il était impatient.

Le repas était très intime et familiale. Rien de grandiloquent et de festif. Il y'avait seulement Severus et la famille Tonks comme invité -étant donné que les Granger étaient au Pays de Galles-. Nymphadora ne cessait de changer son apparence pour amuser Harry. Et cela marchait. Les deux plus jeunes -bien que Dora soit une jeune auror- discutaient à voix basse et riaient. Le jeune Serpentard racontait son année mouvementée à Poudlard à la jeune qui venait d'entrée dans sa deuxième année au Ministère de la Magie en tant que stagiaire au bureau des Aurors. Elle avait entendue parler de ses exploits au Ministère par le bouche à oreille. Apparemment, cette aventure avait délié beaucoup de langues à Poudlard mais aussi au Ministère. C'était certain, dès son arrivé à Poudlard et son intégration chez les Serpentards, les potins n'avaient cessés. Mais le plus beau compliment venait de sa cousine. Harry avait rosit de plaisir en détourant le regard, gêné.

-Tu sais que Lucius Malefoy a reproché à Fudge de laisser Dumbledore cacher de telle chose à Poudlard, déclara Nymphadora. Il a dit ça seulement parce qu'il était terrifié pour son fils. Il paraît que Drago était avec toi.  
-Ouais. On fais tous ensemble Drake, Blaise et moi. Je vais chez Blaise dans deux jours. Il y'aura sûrement Drago.

Une fois le repas avalé, Harry gigotait de plus en plus sur sa chaise, impatient, au grand amusement des adultes qui souriaient, l'ignorant. Il jeta un petit regard suppliant à son Père qui lui fit un sourire innocent avant de tourner la tête vers Andromeda qui continuait à lui parlait sur les dernières nouvelles du Ministère. Harry serra les dents, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel et tourna son joli minois et son regard vert -manipulateur- vers Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil en se levant, s'excusant auprès de Ted et Severus avec qui il discutait. Le Maître des Potions jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui souriait comme un imbécile, heureux. Même un Serpentard aimait fêter son anniversaire mais surtout _recevoir _des cadeaux. Il restait le gâteau à apporter, les bougies à souffler puis les cadeaux -enfin-.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus revenait avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat où _douze_ bougies brûlaient dessus. La lumière s'éteignit automatiquement, grâce à un sortilège de Sirius, et tous entamèrent la célèbre musique 'Happy Birthday' sous les yeux émerveillés d'Harry. Même Severus marmonna la musique, à contrecœur et Harry se promit de le lui rappeler pendant de longues semaines dès qu'il le pourrait. Ah, sa revanche contre la raillerie de Severus avant le dîner venait de se présenter devant ses yeux! Son cœur tremblotait dans sa poitrine tant il était heureux. Remus posa le gâteau, à l'air délicieux, devant lui et il fit un vœu. Un vœu secret avant de les souffler sous les applaudissements de sa famille.

Remus ôta les bougies du gâteau avant que la cire ne coule sur le glaçage. Sirius agita sa baguette magique et une petite pile de cadeaux, emballés, apparut juste devant lui, sur la table. Le jeune garçon demanda l'autorisation de se jeter sur ses cadeaux à son Père qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Le premier paquet qu'il attrapa fut celui de Nymphadora. Il arracha l'emballage rose -couleur préféré de sa cousine- et découvrit un nouveau jeu de Bavboule. Un grand sourire illumina son visage: Théodore et lui avaient cassés son ancien jeu en se battant -gentiment- dans le Dortoir. Ils avaient marchés sur le plateau de jeu qui s'était brisé. Harry embrassa sa cousine puis attrapa le présent de Ted et Andromeda. Il y'en avait deux: en premier, un énorme paquet de sucreries sorcières avec des Chocogrenouilles, des suçacides, des Chocoballes, des Plumes en Sucre et des Crapauds à la Menthe. Le deuxième cadeau était deux livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Severus lui offrit un paquet de Bombaouses et un livre rare de Sortilège au grand émerveillement du gamin. Sirius et Remus lui offrirent une gourmette magnifique -et très certainement coûteuse, en argent. Harry fut très ému en voyant ses initiales gravées dessous -H.P.B-.

-Merci Papa, murmura Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Merci Mus…  
-Bon anniversaire mon Cœur, répondit le Loup-Garou.  
-Tu veux ton deuxième cadeau? Demanda Sirius avec désinvolture en coupant le gâteau.  
-Mon deuxième cadeau?? S'écria Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux. C'est vrai? …Oui!!

Sirius lâcha le couteau qu'il posa sur la table avec un sourire amusé puis disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était impatient de voir le visage de son fils lorsqu'il lui donnerait son cadeau. Remus et lui avaient longuement hésités. Un cadeau tel que celui-là ne se prenait pas à la légère. C'était une dose de responsabilité en plus pour les deux hommes mais surtout pour Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci l'entendit monter à l'étage supérieur et il se tourna, avec avidité, vers Remus. Mais celui-ci refusa de lui dire le moindre mot, seulement un sourire en reprenant le couteau en main. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde au grand dam de Harry. Merlin, qu'est ce que faisait son Père? Et pourquoi son second cadeau n'était pas emballé avec les autres? Le garçon trépignait sur place, impatient. Quand les pas de son Père se firent de nouveau entendre, il se dressa sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur la porte du Salon.

Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, Harry resta la bouche ouverte avant de pousser un cri émerveillé et de se précipiter vers son Père. Il… waouh, celui-ci tenait un petit chiot dans les bras. Son pelage était noir, brillant, court. Il avait une petite tache blanche sur sa patte avant droite. Son petit nez retroussé et ses deux oreilles, à peine pendante, étaient à croquer. Avec une petite hésitation, Harry passa sa main sur le pelage du chiot qui le regardait avec ses petits yeux foncés. Le chiot jappa et Sirius lui tendit en le rassurant d'un regard. Délicatement, Harry le prit contre lui en le caressant. La petite queue du chien fouetta l'air en léchant la main du garçon qui était émerveillé. Harry avait _toujours_ voulu posséder un jeune chien. Depuis son plus jeune âge et -aujourd'hui- ses parents avaient estimés qu'il était assez grand pour s'en occuper. Chez les Dursley, quand il s'imaginait sa vie idéale, il y'avait toujours un chien. Une vague d'émotion, le bonheur, la joie, l'assaillit et il s'accroupit pour laisser le chien descendre de ses bras.

-Il a un mois et demi, informa Remus.  
-Mais n'a pas de nom, ajouta Sirius. Il faut que tu en trouves un.  
-Moi?

Le ton hésitant d'Harry les fit sourire. Il se mit à réfléchir, toujours accroupit ayant complètement oublié le bout de gâteau posé dans son assiette. Le chiot, maintenant intimidé, se mit sur ses pattes et regarda tout autour de lui. La main d'Harry ne cessait de caresser son dos, ce qui faisait agiter sa queue dans l'air. C'était un mâle. Tous s'émerveillait devant l'animal sauf Severus qui leva les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore avait accepté que ce sac à puce vienne à Poudlard même si les animaux autorisés étaient le chat, le hiboux ou le crapaud. Les Serpentards allaient être heureux d'avoir un chien auprès d'eux. Surtout Drago, tiens. Évidemment, en pensant cela, Severus était ironique. Encore une fois, le Maître des Potions se demanda si Harry n'aurait pas du être à Gryffondor mais un sourire étira ses lèvres: non, Merlin, Harry était très, voir trop, Serpentard. C'était parfait.

Sultan… Max… Non, trop commun. Duke… Non. Harry était en train de réfléchir à un prénom pour son nouveau chien. Chiot. Waouh, c'était si étrange à penser! Enfin, il avait un chien. Et celui-ci semblait l'adorer parce qu'il était collé à ses pieds. Severus avait grogné en voyant le chiot laissé une poignée de poils, même s'ils étaient noirs, sur sa robe quand Harry l'obligea à le porter. Le sale petit gamin devait se douter que malgré la couleur de sa tenue -noire-, les poils du chien allaient se voir. Il avait eut un sourire penaud avant de remercier, encore, ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient soulagés que leur cadeau plaise à Harry. Il était si difficile de le satisfaire. D'accord, Harry adorait lire et était avide de connaissance mais Sirius et Remus, heureux de l'enjouement de leur fils pour les études et la lecture, n'avaient pas voulus lui offrir une bibliothèque remplie de livres pour son anniversaire. Chuky… Non, ça sonnait comme quelque chose d'horreur.

-LUCKY! S'écria t-il soudainement. Tu aimes, Lucky?

Voici, comment vint Lucky. Le chien d'Harry.

* * *

**Voilà, le prochain chapitre se passera chez les Zabini ^^ Alors, Sirius se sent toujours coupable, Harry honteux. Bref, il est calmé maintenant ^^ Et tout va mieux! Lucky, le nouvel ami très proche de Harry :p. Sinon... ma fic est-elle malade? Oui, je demande sa parce que je suis très heureuse des reviews que je lis ^^ Mais... il y'en a beaucoup moins qu'avant XD. J'ai parfois eut 20 review pour un chapitre! Et maintenant, j'arrive en avoir difficilement 10 pour un. Je voulais savoir s'il y'avait quelque chose qui vous dérange dans l'histoire ? Sa m'inquiète lol! Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui en ont laissés et à tout mes lecteurs!! A bientôt!**


	55. Chapitre 55: Le Manoir Zabini

**Chapitre 3: Le Manoir Zabini**

La journée du 2 août avait très bien commencée et tout semblait filer dans cette continuité pour Harry. Le soleil était à très haut et brillait dans un ciel bleu, sans nuages. D'ailleurs, la chaleur en était presque suffocante. Harry eut un large sourire. Il prit entre ses doigts le petit bijou autour d'une chaîne qui avait été transformé en un Portoloin d'urgence au cas où il rencontrait un problème avec les Zabini. Ça avait été la grande condition de ses parents. Sirius avait encore hésité à le lâcher de l'étreinte dans laquelle il l'avait englouti puis Remus l'avait à son tour prit contre lui, rappelant ainsi les dizaines de consignes qu'il ne devait pas oublier. Ensuite, il avait prit le Portoloin envoyé par Mrs Zabini. Et, enfin après toutes les difficultés pour arriver à obtenir ce petit séjour chez Blaise, Harry était devant la porte du Manoir de ce dernier. Enfin, Harry frappa à la grande porte noire face à lui. Lucky aboya. Heureusement, Blaise avait accepté qu'il vienne avec son nouveau compagnon. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait dut le laisser à la maison.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, les doubles portes immenses s'ouvrirent en un grincement effrayant et Blaise apparut face à lui. Son meilleur ami eut un large sourire et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de le précipiter à l'intérieur du Manoir, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le jeune chiot tournait autour de Blaise, le reniflant. Le jeune homme eut le plaisir de constater que l'air se refroidissait dans la maison contrairement à l'atmosphère étouffante de l'extérieur. Harry resta estomaqué en regardant autour de lui. Merlin, le Hall était immense, éclairé, le plafond haut. Ébahis, le Survivant tourna sur lui même pour embrasser le 'couloir' du regard avant de se tourner vers son ami qui haussa un sourcil inquiet. Des tableaux très certainement coûteux et antique décoraient le mur ainsi qu'une horloge énorme. Il y'eut des bruits de pas et Harry leva la tête vers un escalier en marbre beige. Sur la rambarde, Mrs Zabini descendait les marches pour l'accueillir.

Par Salazar. Isyaretha Zabini était… magnifique. Et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Comme Blaise, sa peau était noire. Ses grands yeux marrons foncés étaient agrandis par des cils noirs, longs et magnifiquement bien maquillé. Elle était habillé d'une longue robe, surélevée par des chaussures à talons noirs. Son visage était doux, amical et un sourire étira ses lèvres en apercevant Harry. Une fois face à lui, Mrs Zabini lui tendit une longue main aux doigts fins qu'Harry s'empressa de serrer avec politesse. Blaise eut un sourire: tout d'abord, il était loin de son Père et en plus de cela il était tellement heureux qu'Harry ait put venir passer des vacances au Manoir. Ça allait être génial! Drago allait arriver dans quelques heures et ils donneraient leurs cadeaux pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

-Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin Harry, déclara Mrs Zabini en lui souriant chaudement. J'espère que tu te plairas au Manoir.  
-Merci de m'accueillir chez vous pendant ses deux semaines, répondit Harry en repensant aux formules de politesses que Remus lui avait dit d'utiliser. Et d'avoir accepté que je vienne avec Lucky. Ce n'était pas prévu mais pour mon anniversaire j'ai eu u…  
-Oh Merlin Harry, ne sois pas si formel avec moi et j'espère que ton chien va se plaire ici autant que toi.  
-Lucky, c'est ça? Demanda Blaise en s'agenouillant pour le caresser.

Le chiot aboya et sauta sur Blaise, joyeux. Le métisse ria et son rire se joignit à celui d'Harry et d'Isyaretha. Celle-ci les quitta après avoir fait monté le sac d'affaire d'Harry dans la Chambre de Blaise d'un coup de baguette magique tout en leur recommandant de ne pas faire exploser le Manoir. Blaise avait levé les yeux au ciel mais promit que le Manoir allait rester intact. Harry prit Lucky dans ses bras, se souciant peu des poils qu'il laissait sur ses vêtements puis suivit Blaise qui l'invita à le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. En arrivant devant la porte en bois de la Chambre de Blaise, Harry aurait été incapable de refaire le même parcours en sens inverse tellement il avait l'impression d'avoir traversé quinze fois sa maison!

-J'espère que c'est assez grand pour dormir les deux, s'enquit Blaise en ouvrant sa porte. Mère a déjà porté ton bagage ici.  
-BORDEL BLAISE! S'écria Harry en laissant Lucky gambader au sol.  
-Quoi?  
-C'est immense! Bien sur que ça me convient! Le jour où tu viendras chez moi je me sentirais ridicule. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que _ta_ Chambre est bien plus grande que _mon_ Salon!  
-Vraiment? Marmonna Blaise. Alors, ne va jamais chez Drago. Sa chambre est immense par rapport à la mienne. Son Salon principal fait trois fois ma petite Cuisine. Je te laisse imaginer. Le Manoir Malefoy est exceptionnel. Ils ont un Parc encore plus grand qu'ici mais tu verras, il y'a une cabane dans le jardin. Je l'ai construit avec Drago quand on était plus jeune. C'est son Père, Lucius, qui nous a aidé avec des sortilèges.

Harry eut un sourire étrange en imaginant un Mini-Blaise et un Mini-Drago en train de construire une petite cabane pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser mais le plus hilarant devait être Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa richesse, sa noblesse et sa classe en train de les aider à faire un fort pour enfant. Après tout, Sirius et Remus aussi faisaient des choses ridicules pour lui quand il était plus petit comme se déguiser en Père Noël, ce qui avait valut à Sirius des railleries de la part de Severus qui avaient durés des mois, ou encore jouer aux méchants élèves qu'Harry en tant que Professeur prenait plaisir à punir. Remus avait grogné que c'était la mauvaise influence de Severus sur le gamin qui lui racontait comment il effrayait et punissait ses élèves lorsqu'ils étaient méchants. Harry avait toujours été particulièrement friand de ses petites anecdotes étant petit. Bien qu'il les avait guère apprécié en rentrant à Poudlard et en subissant parfois quelques unes. Mais il devait admettre que la colère de Severus sur les Gryffondors était toujours hilarante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis s'étaient allongés sur le grand lit double de Blaise et discutaient en riant. Harry racontait le début de ses vacances en supprimant certains passage comme la journée passée à l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste ou encore son comportement insolent envers sa famille qui lui avait valut une punition bien méritée mais racontant la journée de son anniversaire en la modifiant légèrement. Par exemple, le cadeau que Severus lui avait offert était devenu celui de son cousin. Le chiot et la gourmette celui de son Oncle et sa Tante. Et les cadeaux des trois Tonks devinrent les présents de Sirius Black qui avait insisté pour lui envoyer quelque chose pour son anniversaire malgré sa réticence. Oh oui, Harry était toujours en rogne contre son Parrain qu'il n'avait connu qu'en début de l'année dernière et il ne souhaitait toujours pas apprendre à le connaître. Néanmoins, Harry savait parfaitement mentir à son ami qui écoutait en hochant la tête de temps à autre. De plus, le Survivant extirpa de son sac un énorme sachet de sucrerie qu'il avait rapporté pour ses douze jours à venir.

Ensuite, ce fut à Blaise de narrer le début de ses vacances. Cependant, le récit fut bref et maigre par rapport à celui de son ami. Harry n'insista pas, comprenant le malaise de son meilleur ami vis à vis de son Père bien que le Survivant ressentait le besoin de lui demander comment Cygnus Zabini s'était comporté durant ce premier mois. Malgré cette avidité de savoir, Harry garda sous silence cette question qui allait obscurcir l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans la Chambre entre les deux amis mais aussi dans le Manoir. Et surtout, Drago allait bientôt arriver, lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et lui donner son cadeau. D'ailleurs, en bon Serpentard, Blaise avait posé innocemment le paquet d'Harry sur son bureau alors il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard vert de son meilleur ami ne cessait de se poser, discrètement et avec impatience, dessus. Blaise eut simplement un large sourire, innocent.

-Drake arrive quand? Demanda Harry lors d'un court silence.  
-Bientôt, répondit Blaise avec un sourire. Il était _très_ contente de te voir. J'ai oublié le compte du nombre de fois qu'il a parlé de toi. Tu sais, Drago s'inquiétait pour toi.  
-Ah bon? S'étonna Harry sans remarquer le sourire conspirateur de son meilleur ami. Et pourquoi?  
-Oh, tu sais entre ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année avec Quirrel, la Pierre et Tu-Sais-Qui… Drake est un peu paranoïaque. Puis, il s'inquiète parce qu'il ne connaît pas ta famille comme tu ne nous en parles jamais. Après tout, on a tous des problèmes et des secrets familiaux, si on peux appeler ça ainsi. Par exemple, Drago et sa Mère n'ont pas de bonnes relations tout comme moi avec mon Père. Les parents de Théo sont plus ou moins sévères avec lui, surtout son Père, sous prétexte qu'il ne doit pas déshonorer la famille Nott et qu'il doit être prêt le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra. Pansy et Kenza sont un peu élevés dans la même optique. Enfaîte, nous tous. Tous les Serpentards à peu près. Sauf toi. Nous ignorons tout de ta famille Moldu.

Au fur et à mesure que Blaise parlait et exposait ses différents arguments, Harry sentit son souffle se couper et une boule, vraiment énorme, obstruer sa gorge. Oh Merlin, à quoi Drago et Blaise pensaient de sa vie de famille? Il ne pouvait pas, bien que l'envie y était, dire à ses meilleurs amis qu'en réalité il n'avait jamais été élevé par des Moldus mais par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Tout deux Professeurs à Poudlard! Doucement, Blaise se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui était silencieux. Le visage d'Harry avait blanchi pendant son petit discours. Cependant, il se reforma un visage amusé en quelques secondes bien que ses yeux restaient sérieux, tout comme le visage de Blaise.

-C'est stupide, répondit finalement Harry. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ma vie contrairement à vous tous. Je ne vais pas inventé quelque chose pour être au même niveau que vous! Je vis dans la famille Moldu de ma Mère… ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, non?  
-Bien sur que non. Après tout, pourquoi tu nous mentirais?

Sur cette question rhétorique, Blaise se leva agilement du lit et ouvrit sa porte, prétextant que Drago allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le faisant presque trembler. Harry resta coi quelques instants, une vague de culpabilité envahissant la moindre parcelle de son cœur. Puis il soupira face à cette existence un peu trop compliqué parfois. Harry aimerait vraiment leur dire mais… sa sécurité, celle de sa famille était en jeu. Quoique, peut-être qu'il allait en parler à Sirius et Remus quand il rentrerait à la maison. Après tout, Harry faisait totalement confiance à ses amis: Blaise n'allait pas se précipiter vers son Père pour tout lui raconter, c'était peu probable, et Drago bien que très proche de son Père saurait tenir sa langue. Le Survivant soupira faiblement en se levant, sifflant un petit coup pour que Lucky le suive. Ce que le chiot ne manqua pas de faire en glapissant joyeusement comme à l'accoutumée.

Une fois dans la Cuisine, Harry fut de nouveau émerveillé par la beauté du Manoir. Blaise semblait très joyeux en mettant la table. Harry l'aida. Mrs Zabini allait manger plus tard pour que les garçons puissent se retrouver. Pourtant ils mettaient trois couverts sur la table. Harry apprit que Drago dînait avec eux et qu'il restait pour dormir durant cette nuit. Super! Drago lui avait tellement manqué pendant ce premier mois de vacance. Ils s'étaient envoyés beaucoup de lettre avec le hiboux du blond puisque Harry n'était pas censé en avoir à disposition, il n'avait pas put utiliser la chouette de Remus. Son ami lui dit que sa Mère avait mit les elfes de maison dans une sorte de congé durant l'absence de son Père. Ils ne devaient faire que le ménage et le dîner mais Blaise pouvait mettre la table. C'était une des choses que les Sang-Purs ne faisaient jamais. Harry acquiesça un peu bêtement, ignorant ce qu'était un Elfe de Maison.

Lucky tournait autour d'eux, aboyant joyeusement. Il semblait surexcité d'être dans une nouvelle maison. Dès le premier jour, le chiot s'était attaché à Harry et ne le quittait plus. Sirius et Remus avaient rappelés à Harry qu'il devait aussi l'éduquer donc le jeune garçon avait interdit à Lucky de monter sur ses genoux lorsqu'il était à table, de mendier et de faire pipi à l'intérieur de la maison. Oh oui, Lucky avait uriné sur le tapis que Remus adorait dans le Salon mais aussi dans les chaussures de Severus. Celui-ci avait hurlé un mélange d'obscénité et de reproches au chien et en rejoignant les cris du Loup-Garou. Effrayé, Lucky était parti se réfugier sous le lit d'Harry en geignant. Ce dernier était resté stupéfait puis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avait éclaté de rire, suivit de Sirius, parce qu'il devait être le seul étudiant à pouvoir affirmer qu'il avait vu les chaussures de Severus Rogue mouillée d'urine de chien. En avisant le regard noir de son Professeur de Potion, Harry avait amené Lucky dehors pour qu'il finisse ses besoins loin des affaires de Severus ou de Remus, tout deux de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu parais bien pensif Harry, déclara Blaise en se tournant vers lui. … Ah, voilà Drago! Viens! On va l'accueillir. Normalement, son Père a accepté de le laisser venir en Portoloin. Tu sais c'est incroyable mais Lucius Malefoy est… vraiment protecteur avec Drake. Enfin, ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dis.

Un large sourire se forma sur le visage d'Harry qui se précipita à la suite de son meilleur ami, Lucky entre ses jambes. Blaise ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et voyant Drago seul, il l'ouvrit en grand et Harry fit un grand sourire à son ami. C'était si bon de se retrouver! Le temps passait tellement vite lorsqu'ils étaient les trois! Il ne manquait plus que Pansy, Théodore et Kenza pour que tout soit parfait. Pour le moment, être avec Drago et Blaise suffisait amplement à Harry. Drago lui rendit alors son grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Harry ria légèrement entre l'étreinte ferme du blond. Sa tête était posée contre sa poitrine et Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas grandi et que Drago était toujours bien plus grand que lui. Ça finissait par être gênant, par Salazar. Drago finit par le lâcher en l'éloignant de lui. Il mit une tape dans l'épaule de Blaise en guise de salutation. Une tape bien loin de l'étreinte dans laquelle il avait attiré Harry. Le propriétaire de la Maison attrapa le sac de Drago et le posa sur un meuble. Il prit Drago par le bras et le tira dans la Cuisine.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Drago aperçut Lucky. C'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer puisque le jeune chien glapissait joyeusement en se mettant debout sur le blond. Celui-ci resta bouche-bée et se tourna vers Blaise avec étonnement. était il possible que son ami, Blaise Zabini, puisse avoir un chien. Tout d'abord parce que Blaise ne s'embêterait jamais à s'occuper d'un animal si ce n'était une chouette et encore… Et aussi parce que, très certainement, que Cygnus Zabini ne l'aurait pas permit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et la grimace éloquente que Blaise lui jeta en désignant le chien d'un signe de la tête le conforta dans cette idée. Alors Drago, légèrement amusé, se tourna vers la seule personne qui était susceptible à vouloir avoir un chien auprès de lui: Harry.

-C'est quoi ça? Siffla t-il en écartant le chien de lui.  
-Lucky viens vers Papa! Rétorqua amoureusement Harry en se baissant pour prendre le chiot dans ses bras. Regard qui c'est! C'est Drago! Drake, voici Lucky. Mon chien.  
-Et cette… chose vit avec toi? Demanda t-il avec une pointe de dégoût.  
-Évidemment! Il vient même à Poudlard avec moi! On pourra aller se promener avec lui, non?

Un regard sceptique de la part de Drago lui répondit. Le blond baissa les yeux vers la boule de poil qui s'agitait dans les bras de son ami. Merlin, c'était du Harry pur ça! Un chiot! Il devait être le seul Serpentard de l'histoire de Poudlard à amener un chien avec lui. Drago leva les yeux au ciel en souriant mais déclara d'une voix monotone qu'il était hors de question que ce sac à puce ne s'approche trop de lui, de ses habits et de son lit. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait plus responsable de ses actes. À ces mots, Harry lui jeta un regard noir et lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à un seul poil de Lucky car dans ce cas se serait _lui_ qui ne se maîtriserait plus. Une nouvelle fois, l'aristocrate roula des yeux et prit place autour de la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois amis discutaient et riaient ensemble.

**oOo**

Ensuite, ce fut l'ouverture des cadeaux pour Harry. Lorsqu'il vit Blaise revenir avec un petit tas dans les bras, Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il en recevait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il y'avait au moins cinq paquets dans ce petit tas!

-Comme personne ne sait où tu habites, Théodore, Pansy et Kenza ont envoyés leur cadeaux au Manoir Malefoy en ordonnant à Drago de te les transmettre dès qu'il te voyait, expliqua Blaise avec un petit clin d'œil.

Évidemment, Drago commença à se plaindre de n'être utilisé que comme un vulgaire hiboux mais il avait tout de même rassuré ses amis en acceptant de donner les différents cadeaux à Harry quand il le verrait. Blaise le fit taire en lui asséna une petite baffe à l'arrière de la tête ce qui le fit crier outré. Et bien sur Drago répliqua en lui mettant un coup de pied dans la cuisse et une petit bagarre éclata entre les deux amis qui riaient à gorge déployé. De son côté, Harry les observait, un sourire au lèvre puis son regard se posa sur ses cadeaux installés face à la table.

Harry rougit de plaisir en voyant les petits paquets posées devant lui, attendant d'être ouvert. Même à cet âge là, il était toujours aussi pressé d'arracher les emballages des cadeaux pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Blaise tendit d'abord son présent et Harry avait sauté dessus pour l'ouvrir faisant rire les trois amis. Il découvrit un petit paquet du jeu de carte auto-battante. Harry le remercia en le serrant contre lui sous le regard étrange de Drago. Celui-ci hésita à lui donner son cadeau mais un coup de coude de la part de Blaise l'obligea à le faire. Drago grogna puis lui tendit le petit paquet. Il était toujours gêné d'offrir un cadeau. Surtout s'il ne plaisait pas à la personne concerné.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, avait murmuré Drago en détournant les yeux.

Harry lui avait fait un petit sourire innocent en déchirant l'emballage. Un petit objet était tombé entre ses mains et il avait repoussé Lucky de la jambe avant que celui-ci n'essaye de l'attraper. À la place, il lui jeta le papier d'emballage et le chiot se fit un plaisir de le déchiqueter. Harry était resté perplexe en observant le petit objet blanc entre ses doigts et il entendit Blaise dire: '_Trop bien, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un pour lire les lettres de mon Père_'. Gêné de ne pas savoir ce qu'était l'étrange objet, Harry releva les yeux vers son ami qui fixait ses genoux. Il rougit puis jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par leur petit manège. À nouveau Blaise, lui mit un coup de pied pour le faire parler. Oh oui, Drago était toujours terriblement nerveux en offrant des cadeaux. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Le plus intéressant pour lui était de recevoir des présents pas d'en offrir!

-C'est un révélateur, expliqua t-il. Tu n'as qu'à le frotter sur un papier et toute les écritures invisibles se révèlent. C'est assez pratique pour espionner les autres.  
-Trop bien! S'exclama Harry avec un large sourire. Il faudra qu'on essaye à Poudlard.  
-Avec Weasel, proposa Blaise.  
-Ça serait parfait, approuva Drago. Hum, tiens Harry, il y'a aussi un paquet de Farces et Attrapes. Il y'a des bombaouses, des Pétards Mouillés du Docteur Flibuste, un kit pour faire pousser des verrues et des ballons lumineux increvables.

C'était tellement bon d'ouvrir des cadeaux de la part de ses amis. Habituellement, il y'avait seulement sa famille qui lui fêtait son anniversaire parce que même s'il était assez proche des garçons avec qui il avait joué au football dans le club étant plus jeune, il n'avait donné une fête à son anniversaire qu'une seule fois. Alors, comme il l'avait fait avec Blaise, Harry se pencha vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Bien qu'un peu tendu et très gêné, Drago accepta son étreinte chaleureuse mais le repoussa avec douceur. -'_Ah oui, Drago n'était pas non plus particulièrement friand des câlins_, pensa Harry avec un sourire'-. Et malgré toutes les croyances, Drago était toujours très doux avec ses amis sauf quand il était en colère. Sale caractère.

En les observant, Blaise eut un sourire en coin que l'on pourrait presque qualifié d'attendri. Après tout, Drago et Harry semblaient être deux être totalement opposés mais qui se complétaient autant par leur physique mais aussi par leur mentalité. Le blond, le brun. La glace, le feu. Gris contre vert. Harry était plutôt tactile avec ses proches ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Drago. Ils étaient vraiment mignon ensemble. Et quand Blaise vit Drago repousser Harry avec hésitation loin de lui, une rougeur sur les joues, il prit conscience que peut-être Harry et Drago étaient plus que deux opposés complémentaires. Il chassa cette idée quand Harry se tourna vers les cadeaux de ses trois amis absents.

En les ouvrant, Harry découvrit un livre de la part de Pansy qui le fit bien rire: '_Comment devenir un parfait Serpentard en quelques leçons!_'. Drago éclata bruyamment de rire à l'étonnement de Blaise et Harry qui comprirent qu'il avait quelque chose avoir avec le cadeau. Harry prit un faux air outré et le fusilla du regard. Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, tous ses camarades lui disaient qu'il était à la fois un Serpentard dans l'excellence mais que cette image était parfois brisée par son côté -choquant- trop Gryffondoresque aux goûts des autres. À chaque fois, le Survivant se sentait blessé par cette comparaison outrageante pour sa petite personne. Non mais oh! Il était un pur Serpentard -non?-. Après tout, il n'avait eut aucune influence des lions mis à part son Père, Remus, Hermione et Londubat avec qui il parlait quelque fois. Peut-être qu'en effet, les Gryffondors avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui. En regardant la couverture du bouquin, Harry se rappela du livre de la même édition que Severus lui avait offert un an auparavant. Sauf que cette fois-là, c'était pour devenir un parfait Sang-Purs. Décidément, les Serpentards étaient tous les mêmes!

-Allez, ouvre les autres! Le pressa Drago en souriant. Je me demande ce que Kenza t'a trouvé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi t'offrir.  
-Vraiment, marmonna Harry en maudissant le rouge qui colora ses joues. Voyons voir. Oh…

Kenza toujours aussi parfaite esthétiquement et la numéro un de la mode, essentiellement dans le monde magique -évidemment, pas chez les Moldus- qui n'était pas seulement un ensemble de robe noires informes, lui avait offert trois pulls magnifiques. Un vert émeraude qui allait s'accorder parfaitement avec ses yeux, un autre noir avec des filaments gris et argent. Tout deux renvoyaient très certainement aux couleurs des Serpentards. Le troisième était marron. Harry eut un sourire. Son amie le connaissait parfaitement. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlés de la passion de la jeune fille dans la Salle Commune des mois plus tôt, Harry lui avait confié qu'elles étaient les trois couleurs qu'il préférait pour s'habiller. Kenza en avait été très enchanté puisqu'elle avait jugé ses goûts vestimentaires potables ce qui, de la part de Kenza, était un énorme compliment. De son côté, Théodore lui avait envoyé un ensemble de bonbons avec une carte lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Harry ne devait pas oublier à les remercier en leur envoyant une lettre le plus rapidement possible.

-On fait quoi? Demanda Blaise.  
-Une partie de Cartes Explosives? Proposa Harry.

**oOo**

Harry avait les yeux fermés. Il était vingt-trois heures et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il était fatigue. Épuisé serait bien plus exact. Non mais oh, à tout juste douze ans, il était normal de ne pas pouvoir veiller tard! Harry réalisa alors qu'il avait douze ans et ça le fit sourire, niais. Évidemment, en plus d'être ridiculement petit par rapport à son âge, il était né le dernier parmi tout ses amis. Seule Pansy était née au mois d'août donc quelques jours après lui et elle était à peine plus grande que lui. C'était tout de même un peu rassurant de ne pas être le plus jeune. Il était allongé dans un lit énorme qui avait été placé à côté de celui de Blaise. À sa gauche. Et celui de Drago était à la droite du lit principal. Collés, les trois lits n'en formaient plus qu'un.

La soirée s'était très bien déroulée. Juste comme il se l'était imaginé. Les trois amis avaient joués à différents jeux sorciers après l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Et vers neuf heures, Isyaretha était venue leur apporter une tasse de chocolat chaud avec deux cookies énormes. Un aux noisettes, l'autre au pépites de chocolat. Succulent. Drago avait parlé quelques minutes avec la femme qui lui demandait des nouvelles de sa famille. Harry s'était sentit un peu exclu mais Mrs Zabini avait caressé Lucky en lui posant quelques questions sur son anniversaire récent. Harry se fit un grand plaisir à lui raconter. En la voyant observer Blaise qui était en train de feuilleter un magazine quand elle discutait avec Drago et lui, Harry avait remarqué le regard rempli d'amour posé sur son fils. Les liens qui les unissaient semblaient très fort, puissant même. Après tout, ils étaient tout les deux des victimes silencieuses. Blaise lui avait fait un sourire quand elle les avait quitté en leur conseillant de ne pas se coucher trop tard.

Doucement, Harry regarda si ses deux amis dormaient déjà. Oui, profondément en tout cas. Même en dormant, Drago avait l'air parfait. Il ne ronflait pas, ne dormait pas la bouche ouverte et ne bavait pas comme cela arrivait à Blaise. Heureusement, cette nuit semblait s'être protégée du sommeil bruyant de Blaise. Parfois, Harry avait des difficultés à s'endormir tellement Blaise ronflait fort mais c'était vraiment quand il était épuisé et comme le métisse était un gros fainéant, il était rarement épuisé. Merlin merci. Reposant ses yeux sur le blond, le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Drago était -oh oui, Harry avait toujours était impressionné par la perfection de son ami- parfait. Ses précieux cheveux blonds étaient posés devant ses yeux. Son visage n'exprimait presque aucun sentiment et ses yeux étaient tout simplement fermé. Son front n'était pas plissé, sa bouche et ses lèvres roses closes.

C'est en caressant Lucky qui dormait à côté de sa tête malgré le hurlement de Drago qui avait refusé de se coucher dans le même lit qu'un chien bien que -théoriquement-, ils ne dormaient pas dans le même lit, qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'Hermione ne lui manquait pas tellement. Oh bien sur, il était pressé de lui raconter l'anniversaire qu'il avait passé avec sa famille merveilleux et celui avec ses amis qui s'était révélé tout aussi bien. Mais, il n'était pas tout excité à l'idée de savoir qu'elle revenait bientôt de vacances. Pourtant, il devrait être heureux de revoir sa petite amie, non? Que c'était compliqué! Il pourrait peut-être en parler avec Blaise mais loin des oreilles de Drago puisque le blond n'aimait pas Hermione pour une raison obscure pour Harry.

Épuisé, Harry s'endormit.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier Chapitre racontant les vacances de Blaise et Harry^^ Avec ses cadeaux d'anniversaires :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'aime particulièrement le chapitre prochain ^^ Mais vuos verrez ça mercredi prochain :D Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et j'espère en avoir autant à ce chapitre :D**


	56. Chapitre 56: Elfe et cachot

**Chapitre 4: Elfe et Cachots...**

Sirius ferma les yeux en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Un long soupir passa entre ses lèvres alors que son regard se perdait dans le jardin face à lui. Les journées comme celle-ci étaient longues parfois. Surtout lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il s'ennuyait fermement. Il avait lu le journal, regardé la télévision quelques minutes, jouer à un de ses jeux stupides que l'on trouvait dans les magazines et but un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu. À présent, l'ennui l'éreintait encore surtout que Remus était en train de faire le ménage à l'étage et lui avait interdit de lui apporter un peu d'aide. D'un côté, Sirius s'en réjouissait puisque les sorts de nettoyages n'entraient pas particulièrement dans ceux qu'il apprenait. Et il n'aurait fait que retarder le travail de Remus.

Évidemment, l'homme se demandait ce qu'était en train de faire son fils et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Harry s'amusait bien avec son ami mais aussi qu'il prenait soin de prendre ses médicaments tous les jours et qu'il s'occupait de son chien. Mais Sirius n'en doutait pas. Harry était un garçon très mature et qui savait gérer les responsabilités qu'il avait. C'est alors que Sirius se rendit compte à quel point son fils, son cher petit enfant, lui manquait terriblement alors que ça faisait seulement cinq jours qu'il était partit. Il sourit de lui-même face à son côté trop protecteur par rapport à Harry. Oh oui, même Remus lui répétait qu'il devait laisser respirer Harry à certains moments, que ce n'était plus un bébé mais un jeune enfant de douze ans. C'était si dur de se rendre compte à quelle vitesse Harry avait grandit. Il était déjà un étudiant à Poudlard et allait entamer sa seconde année. Il embrassait_ déjà_ une jeune fille et ce depuis des années. Ce qui était toujours horrible à voir pour lui même si -grâce à Remus- il était persuadé que Hermione et Harry n'allaient pas finir marier dans quelques années. Oh, et il y'avait aussi toutes ses aventures périlleuses dans lesquelles Harry se retrouvait plongé depuis des années malgré lui.

Oh oui, Sirius était nostalgique à ce jour. Savoir que son fils grandissait si vite, sans lui laisser le temps de profiter encore un peu de son enfance le rendait parfois triste et quelque peu amer. quand Harry grandirait, le garçon allait s'éloigner de lui et de Remus comme tout adolescents afin de vivre pleinement sa jeunesse avec ses amis. Ce qui était tout à fait normal mais c'était toujours quelque chose de difficile à imaginer. Sirius adorait prendre son fils dans ses bras mais… Harry était toujours très gêné pendant ses étreintes même s'il les affectionnait beaucoup. C'était un Serpentard et c'était connu que les petits Serpents étaient toujours très timide devant des grandes marques d'affection. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de l'animagus en pensant au caractère un peu renfermé mais aussi sauvage de son fils.

-Tu ne fais rien! Encore! S'exclama soudainement Remus derrière lui. Vraiment, tu m'étonne à savoir rester aussi calme et silencieux depuis plusieurs heures. Bon sang Sirius, ne peux-tu pas un peu t'occuper au lien de rester avachi sur ce fauteuil pendant toute la journée?  
-Y'a rien à faire, grommela l'homme en se tournant vers son amant. Je m'ennuie. À moins que tu ne me propose une activité beaucoup plus… sportive.

Les joues de Remus virèrent au rouge en comprenant le sous-entendus et il fusilla son amant du regard. Le Loup-Garou, encore épuisé par la récente Pleine-Lune, laissa tomber sa baguette magique sur la table puis s'approcha de Sirius. Il s'assit juste à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Un silence confortable et doux tomba dans le grand Salon. Seul leur respirations légères se faisaient entendre. Doucement, Remus ferma les yeux n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose: dormir pour effacer les dernières traces de sa nuit transformé en un horrible monstre. Sans être de mauvaise foi, il avouait que ses transformations n'étaient plus aussi douloureuse que dans sa jeunesse grâce au soutien que Sirius lui apportait sous la forme de Patmol. Le grand chien noir l'empêchait au plus possible de se blesser et de devenir excessivement violent. Severus l'aidait aussi énormément en lui préparant chaque mois la Potion Tue-Loup. Il avait même refusé d'une voix sarcastique que Sirius et lui le payent pour le temps que la préparation lui prenait et pour les ingrédients qui étaient très encore très chers.

-Remus? Murmura Sirius d'une voix douce. Tu dors?  
-Non, répondit-il tout aussi bas.  
-Je t'aime…

Par Merlin! Remus releva ses yeux ambres vers son amant qui avait les joues un peu rosis par sa soudaine déclaration. Un sourire attendri et ému étira les lèvres de Remus. Tout comme Harry, Sirius était timide pour lui faire de telles déclarations sans aucune raison apparente. C'était un reste de l'éducation sévère des Black qui condamnait toutes marques d'affections et malgré le temps passé et tous ses préceptes bafoués par Sirius depuis longtemps, il avait toujours un peu de mal -mais vraiment peu- à s'excuser auprès des autres ou à leur prouver son amour aussi franchement qu'il venait de le faire. Toujours attendri, Remus tendit le cou pour atteindre les lèvres de Sirius et sa langue caressa doucement ses lèvres pour que l'homme lui donne l'autorisation de jouer avec sa langue. Ce qui Sirius ne manqua pas de faire avec joie.

Alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus enflammé, pressant et teinté d'un désir brûlant, un bruit fracassant dans les jardins les firent sursauter. Remus poussa un cri surpris qui l'aurait fait rougir de honte dans d'autres circonstances. Qu'est ce qui avait fait un tel bruit? En quelques secondes à peine, Sirius s'était relevé du corps de Remus sur lequel il s'était allongé et brandissait sa baguette magique devant lui. D'un bond, il se leva et ouvrit un plus la baie vitrée qui donnait dans le jardin afin qu'il puisse sortir. Remus le suivit, baguette à la main aussi, avec inquiétude tout en remettant correctement sa chemise que Sirius avait commencé à ouvrir avec impatience.

-Stupéfix! Cria soudainement Sirius.

Un jet rouge sortit de sa baguette magique, faisant sursauter Remus qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué ce que l'homme visait. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le fracas qu'ils avaient entendus provenait de la table de jardin qui s'était fracassé sous le poids d'un… Elfe de Maison. Celui-ci couina, se baissa pour éviter le sortilège qui se dirigeait rapidement sur lui puis se tapa la tête au sol en gémissant alors que Sirius criait un nouveau sortilège destiné à figé l'Elfe. Soudainement, l'étrange elfe repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu laissant la table cassée et le vide dans le jardin. La créature semblait avoir voulut transplaner chez eux mais avait atterrit malencontreusement sur la grande table bleu qui s'était brisée sous la force du transplanage. Il y'eut un court silence et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Comment cet Elfe de Maison a t-il pu rentrer ici avec toutes les protections installés autour de la maison? Murmura Remus visiblement choqué par l'idée. C'est impossible qu'il ait put pénétrer dans le jardin avec… Est-ce qu'elles sont toujours activées? Oh Merlin, Sirius regarde s'il y'a toujours des protections autour de nous! Ça se trouve Harry était ici sans protection!  
-Protexi!

Le sortilège que Sirius lança d'une voix anxieuse et précipitée prit la forme d'une brume violacée opaque qui entoura tout le domaine des Black. La brume était si opaque qu'ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que la barrière qui entourait le jardin. Des filaments argents se mêlèrent et se fondirent soudainement à la brume violette avant que le tout ne disparaisse brutalement. Sirius baissa sa baguette magique et fronça les sourcils. Il secoua la tête avec consternation, tentant de comprendre comment cette créature avait put pénétrer aussi près de chez eux alors que les puissants sortilèges de protections que Dumbledore, Remus, Severus et lui avaient mit étaient toujours en place et fonctionnaient parfaitement. Dans le cas contraire, aucun filaments argents ne seraient apparut.

Le silence qui envahissait le jardin des Black était loin d'être aussi apaisant que celui qui avait réunit les deux hommes quelques minutes auparavant. Un sortilège anti-transplanage était activé tout autour de leur maison mais aussi celle des Granger par mesure des sécurités et les seules personnes à pouvoir contrer ses protections et pénétrer dans la maison sans aucune difficulté étaient Dumbledore, les Tonks et Severus. Qui était cet Elfe? Tout deux réfléchissaient aux différents proches qui avaient été susceptibles de leur envoyer un elfe pour leur communiquer un message mais ils se rendirent compte que cette idée était stupide. Après tout, aucun de leur proche ne possédait d'Elfe de Maison mis à part Dumbledore et même si le vieil homme avait ordonné son serviteur de venir leur délivrer un message, celui-ci ne serait pas partit avant de communiquer l'information comme son Maître l'avait ordonné. Oh Merlin, à qui appartenait cet Elfe?

**oOo**

Harry adorait le Manoir Zabini et les environs. La bâtisse était immense, ancienne marquée par un style baroque qui lui donnait un air légèrement imposant presque effrayant. Et c'était si grand. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y'avait beaucoup -oh oui, beaucoup- de pièces et de recoins étranges à découvrir. C'était ce que Blaise et lui étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Explorer les sous-sols du Manoir était effrayant mais stimuler leur peur les faisait rire. C'était stupide. Et pourtant ils n'étaient pas très courageux. Non. Ni Blaise. Ni Harry. Mais les deux Serpentards aimaient se divertir ainsi. Trouver de nouvelles choses à partager avec Drago la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait. Ils devaient être dans des anciens cachots tout au dessous de la terre. Ses cachots ne semblaient heureusement plus utilisé depuis des années. Les parois étaient humides et froides.

Doucement, Harry éclaira le bout de sa baguette magique quand il fut presque impossible de voir à plus de trois mètres devant lui et Blaise fit de même en poussant un petit glapissement nerveux lorsque la lumière de sa baguette tomba juste devant quatre chaînes énormes qui pendaient sur le mur. Oh et c'était si bon de pouvoir faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard parce que les restrictions du Ministère étaient contrés par de nombreux sortilèges puissants et certainement -Harry s'en doutait- de Magie Noire. Voilà pourquoi Drago et Blaise utilisaient toujours leur baguette magique pendant les vacances. Contrairement à eux, Harry n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir se servir de sa magie loin des murs de Poudlard alors il en profitait même si c'était pour découvrir des choses horribles. Quel genre de monstres étaient les ancêtres de Blaise pour garder des chaînes où vraisemblablement des prisonniers avaient été attachés des années auparavant? Malgré tout, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une vision négative sur les sorciers de l'époque. Avec tous les livres qu'il empruntait à Quirrel et les dévorait mais aussi avec toutes ses découvertes macabres, Harry s'était aperçu que les Sorciers avaient été étroits d'esprit pendant plusieurs siècle et ce pour de nombreux sujets. Encore aujourd'hui, la pureté du sang semblait primordiale pour certaines personnes.

-Tu crois qu'il y'a vraiment eut quelqu'un ici? Murmura Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. C'est vraiment glauque. Ça se trouve… une personne est morte à l'endroit même où nous nous tenons.  
-Blaise! Gronda Harry en tentant d'ignorer le frisson qui le parcourut. On s'en fiche! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir si quelqu'un s'est vidé de son sang où mes pieds sont posés. Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, demanda à ta Mère. Elle doit bien connaître l'histoire de ta famille.  
-C'est la famille de mon Père, se défendit le métisse. Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ça m'étonne que ce soit leur sujet de conversation principal. Pour le peu qu'ils parlent… Et Pourquoi? Tu as peur Harry?  
-Bien sur que non!

Pourquoi Harry aurait-il peur de se balader dans le sous-sol d'un Manoir effrayant et plus précisément un cachot terrifiant qui avait dut abriter quelques prisonniers que la famille Zabini souhaitait châtier? C'était simplement une petite promenade de santé qu'il faisait avec son meilleur ami. Pas de quoi céder à la panique. Non, c'était stupide. Après tout, il était le Survivant et en plus de cela, il avait affronté le 'fantôme' de Voldemort et l'étrange Professeur Quirrel un mois auparavant sans aucune once de peur! Évidemment, il avait tremblé et hurlé mais il n'avait pas eut peur. Mais malgré toutes les excuses qu'Harry essayait de se trouver et tous les stratagèmes qu'il utilisait pour se rassurer, il était terrifié. Alors, Harry laissa échapper un jappement de frayeur lorsque les chaussures de son ami crissèrent contre les dalles sombres du cachot. Il devait sûrement y'avoir du sang séché dessus mais Harry n'osait pas baisser les yeux au sol parce que… très certainement qu'il n'arriverait pas à retenir la nausée qui lui soulèverait le cœur.

Et de son côté, Blaise ne semblait pas se porter mieux que lui surtout lorsque son regard se posa sur une sorte de machine énorme posé au sol dans un coin. Il déglutit bruyamment et s'avança à petits pas en faisant glapir Harry. Un peu comme Lucky -qui était au chaud dans le grand lit d'Harry en train de dormir mais surtout en sécurité-quand il jouait. Sauf que là, ni lui ni Harry s'amusaient vraiment. Avec un courage dont il ignorait l'existence, Blaise s'agenouilla près de l'étrange machine qui semblait être un… -oh Merlin-… un objet de torture. C'était comme un clapet énorme et Blaise se demanda si la machine allait se refermer sur son bras s'il essayait malgré sa visible ancienneté. Mais loin de vouloir se faire arracher le bras, Blaise pensa un instant à prendre le bras de _Harry _avant de faire un petit sourire avec indulgence face à son propre caractère individualiste qui était très caractéristique des Serpentards. Mais, évidemment, Blaise ne comptait pas blesser Harry un jour alors il soupira en constatant que l'endroit était vraiment horrible et qu'il y'avait… du sang -?- sur les mâchoires de l'objet. À présent, le Serpentard comprenait pourquoi sa Mère et même son Père lui interdisaient l'accès.

-On fait quoi? Demanda Harry d'une voix tendue. À moins que tu ne veuilles continuer à explorer tous les autres machines de tortures qu'il y'a dans ton Manoir, on pourrait remonter…  
-Ça fait flipper, marmonna Blaise en commençant à se relever. Si je devais un jour me retrouver là-dedans, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.  
-Espérons que ça ne nous arrivera pas.

Soudainement, un grincement sonore résonna à quelques mètres d'eux. Blaise se releva complètement d'un bond et pointa sa baguette magique devant lui. Harry se tourna à l'endroit où le bruit avait résonné et resta figé sur place, les jambes tremblantes. La porte du cachot continuait à grincer bruyamment en se refermant. Et alors, ce fut seulement à ce moment là que les deux Serpentards réagirent en courrant pour essayer d'arrêter la porte mais avant même d'avoir put atteindre la grande grille, celle-ci se ferma, complètement, les enfermant ainsi dans la cachot. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que Blaise et lui étaient enfermés -Merlin, _enfermés_- dans un cachot morbide à des kilomètres en dessous du sol et Mrs Zabini était absente -chez Mrs Parkinson-. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir les sortir de là.

En se tournant vers son meilleur ami, Harry s'aperçut que Blaise était livide. Ses grand yeux marrons fixaient inlassablement la grande grille métallique qui le condamnait, l'emprisonnait à l'intérieur de cet endroit terrifiant. Blaise lâcha soudainement un halètement terrifiant en s'approchant de la porte. Un air désespéré habitait son visage. Inutilement, il tenta de l'ouvrir en mettant toutes ses forces. Non! Lui et Harry ne pouvaient pas être enfermés -prisonniers- dans un vulgaire cachot sanglot avec plein d'objet destinés à torturer autour d'eux. Non, c'était impossible. Par Salazar, Blaise paniquait totalement alors qu'il regarda son meilleur ami, toujours immobile.

-Harry…  
-On est bloqué ici? Murmura le Survivant d'une voix fébrile.  
-Je… je crois. Et aucun Elfe ne peut venir ici même si je les appelle. Comment on peut sortir de là?  
-C'est quoi un Elfe, bordel! Toi et Drago vous en parlez tout le temps mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est!! Et tu dis en avoir dans ton Manoir mais je n'en ai jamais vus!

Le ton pratiquement hystérique et furieux d'Harry fit sursauter Blaise qui le regarda étrangement en se demandant si son ami n'était pas en train de devenir fou. À quoi pensait Harry pour l'interroger sur les Elfes de Maisons alors qu'ils étaient dans ce cachot? Et le brun lui avait assuré qu'il savait ce qu'était ses petites créatures. Néanmoins, il lui expliqua d'une voix faible ce qu'était un Elfe de Maison sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que leur conversation était absurde. Une fois son explication terminée, Harry hocha la tête en pinçant des lèves. Son visage était soudainement devenu grave et Blaise sut que ce n'était pas l'histoire des Elfes qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt leur situation. Ce qui était rassurant dans un sens.

-Alohomora!

La voix froide et rauque d'Harry résonna brutalement dans le cachot, faisait frissonner Blaise. Le sortilège frappa la serrure énorme de la porte mais rien ne se passa. Pas même un petit cliquetis. Avec un mince espoir, Harry poussa la porte qui resta hermétiquement close. Évidemment, les sortilèges qui avaient été lancés des années auparavant sur ce cachot -et certainement les autres près d'eux- étaient toujours présent. Un devait contrer l'Alohomora qui était le sortilège d'ouverture le plus courant et le plus fréquemment utilisé. Néanmoins, c'était plutôt stupide puisque Harry doutait que les ancêtres de Blaise aient laissés leur prisonniers enfermés avec une baguette magique. Harry grogna, furieux et jeta un regard noir à Blaise qui s'était attardé dans ce putain de cachot alors que lui souhaitait remonter en haut, en sécurité.

S'ils voulaient sortir d'ici rapidement sans devoir attendre le retour de Mrs Zabini -et le sermon qui irait avec-, les deux Serpentards devaient utiliser des sortilèges plus puissants. Le problème était qu'ils ne connaissaient aucun. Après tout, Blaise et Harry n'avaient qu'une année d'enseignement magique à leur compte et le seul sortilège que les Professeurs de Poudlard leur avaient apprit et susceptible de les aider était celui qu'Harry avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Blaise tentait de se rappeler de tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait mais ceux que ses parents utilisaient régulièrement n'étaient pas vraiment destinées à ouvrir une énorme porte. Dépité, il baissa la tête au sol. Quand sa Mère allait les retrouver, elle allait être furieuse, déçue et allait le disputer. Et Blaise détestait mettre sa Mère en colère.

Soudainement, Harry devient livide et il poussa un petit halètement surpris. Blaise se tourna vers lui et s'aperçut du regard étrange d'Harry qui était posé sur la grosse serrure. Oh oui. Oui. Lui, Harry, il avait la solution pour sortir de ce cachot rapidement et sans que Mrs Zabini l'apprenne. En quelques minutes, Blaise et lui seraient en sécurité et ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils s'aventuraient dans le sous-sol des Zabini. Oh oui, il le pouvait car même si le Professeur Flitwich leur avait apprit à jeter le sortilège de l'Alohomora, le Professeur Quirrel lui avait apprit personnellement d'autre sortilège beaucoup moins inoffensive. Mais Harry savait ce que cela signifiait: s'il utilisait un des sortilèges qu'il avait apprit -et parfois déjà exécuté-, cela voulait dire qu'il allait se servir de la Magie Noire. Et son Père lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais -non jamais- user de ses sortilèges et même s'il le pouvait, il devait les oublier. Mais, Harry pouvait s'en servir là, maintenant, juste pour sortir d'ici et ensuite oublier qu'il avait désobéi à son Père.

-Blaise, je peux nous faire sortir de là peut-être, annonça t-il d'une voix solennel, le souffle coupé. Mais…  
-De quoi? Fais-le alors!  
-Mais… c'est… c'est de la Magie Noire.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se tournait brusquement vers Harry. Celui-ci ne semblait pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux puisqu'il détourna le regard, le posant au sol où une tâche sombre -du sang- s'étalait, lui donnant la nausée. Le jeune aristocrate fixait Harry avec un mélange de surprise, d'ébahissement mais aussi de crainte. Quand Harry avait-il apprit à utiliser de la Magie Noire? Comment et sur quoi -ou qui- s'était-il entraîné? Est-ce que à Poudlard, le Professeur Dumbledore ne remarquait pas lorsqu'une telle magie si sombre mais si puissante était utilisé? Est-ce que… Harry s'entraînait à la Magie noire lorsque tous croyaient qu'il était à la bibliothèque? Et ce n'était certainement pas à la bibliothèque que son meilleur ami avait put trouver des livres enseignant cette Magie! Le silence s'étendit, inconfortable, déstabilisant puis Harry leva sa baguette magique près de la porte et fit signe à son meilleur ami de reculer. Celui-ci encore stupéfié par ce que Harry venait de lui dire ne put qu'obéir, les jambes tremblantes.

-Explorum! Cria Harry d'une voix tremblante, fermant les yeux en se maudissant de trahir son Père mais aussi Mus.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir si son sortilège allait fonctionner et il espérait -oui vraiment- que ce soit le cas parce que sinon il avait utilisé de la Magie Noir pour rien, trahissant ainsi les promesses faites à sa famille et Harry sentait déjà une vague de culpabilité le tourmenter. Tout simplement parce que Harry détestait décevoir ses parents. Mais heureusement, le rayon gris fondit sur la serrure qui… explosa en une gerbe d'étincelle jaunes et dans un fracas énorme. Harry se baissa pour ne pas recevoir de projectiles et il cria à Blaise de faire pareil afin d'éviter d'être blessé. En rouvrant les yeux, Harry resta bouche-bée: non seulement, la serrure énorme avait explosé leur libérant ainsi le passage mais… mais par Salazar… le mur face à eux était détruit. Des pierres jonchaient le sol humide. Le sortilège d'Harry avait plus que bien marché.

Sans se préoccuper de cela, trop heureux d'être libre, Blaise attrapa le poignet de son ami et le tira en dehors de ce cachot. Ce moment terrifiant allait rester graver dans sa mémoire pendant très longtemps. Blaise dut ralentir sa course -sans lâcher son ami- puisque Harry était toujours sonné par la puissance de son sortilège de magie sombre. Une fois enfermé dans la chambre de Blaise, tout deux se laissèrent tomber sur le grand lit de Blaise et éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux qui contrastaient avec la peur qui les avaient envahis auparavant. Lucky se jeta sur Harry et entreprit de lui lécher tout le visage sans se soucier de la bave qu'il laissait sur son passage. Puis Harry redevint aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, inquiet de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

-Waouh, Harry! Comment t'as fais-ça? Demanda Blaise en se tournant vers lui. Tu as fais explosé la porte _et _le mur! Tu te rends compte? C'était puissant… Quand on va raconter ça à Drago, il ne va jamais nous croire.  
-Oh c'est génial Blaise, ironisa Harry d'une voix sèche en se redressant et repoussant doucement Lucky d'une main. Oh oui, vraiment. Drago va être si heureux de savoir que nous étions enfermés dans un foutu cachot. Dans tout son courage légendaire Drago nous en voudra très certainement de ne pas l'avoir attendu pour une telle aventure. Et oh, il va tellement être fier de son ami qui utilise de la Magie Noire. C'est bien Harry fait la même magie que celui qui a tué tes parents! C'est bien, ajouta t-il d'un ton très sarcastique.

L'immense culpabilité venait d'apparaître et Harry savait que ce sentiment n'allait pas s'effacer…

* * *

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre!! Alors, nos deux Serpentards dans leurs aventures ^^ Harry, dont la culpabilité ne s'effacera pas... Un elfe de maison chez les Black? Qui ça peut bien être? ^^ Le prochain chapitre arrive mercredi et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il ne sera pas excessivement joyeux!! Merci pour toute vos reviews!!**  
Bonne semaine!


	57. Chapitre 57: Livre et retrouvailles

**Chapitre:Livre et retrouvailles.**

Drago émit un petit grognement sonore en poussant la lourde porte face à lui avec ses deux mains. Comment une simple porte toute noire pouvait peser aussi lourd? En jetant un regard nerveux autour de lui, le jeune Serpentard s'assura que ses parents n'allaient pas débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre. Rassuré, il pénétra dans la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Depuis qu'il avait put marcher, gambader et courir tout seul dans le Manoir -donc l'explorer-, son Père lui avait formellement interdit l'accès de cette pièce et Drago n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi et avait désobéit quelque fois à cet ordre ce qui lui avait valut de gros ennuis. Une grimace déforma ses traits en repensant à son Père qui l'avait fessé -et il rougissait à chaque fois qu'un tel souvenir traversait son esprit- plusieurs fois puisqu'il avait été intrigué par cet pièce. Oui, il ne comprenait pas l'interdiction. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite bibliothèque. Donc des livres, des livres et… des livres.

Tout en regardant les différentes rangées qui se présentaient devant lui, Drago repensa à ses grandes vacances qui touchaient bientôt à leur fin. Même s'il était heureux de retourner à Poudlard, Drago avait adorés ses vacances. Elles avaient été superbes mis à part les premières semaines où -il l'avouait- il n'avait été qu'un gamin insolent et capricieux. Son Père ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire comprendre et le calmer très rapidement d'une certaine manière -douloureuse pour une partie de son anatomie- que lui détestait. Apparemment, son Père appréciait beaucoup plus cette punition que lui! Ses joues blanches s'embrasèrent et il fut contente d'être seul. Malgré ce petit incident, il avait passé d'excellents moments avec son Père qui arrivait à être beaucoup plus présent pendant ses deux mois qu'il ne l'était durant l'année scolaire. Drago savait que son Père faisait tout pour passer du temps avec lui mais que au contraire, il désertait le Manoir dès son absence. Il y'avait aussi eut les vacances avec Blaise et Harry. Géniales. Ils avaient retournés et chamboulés tout le Manoir Zabini avec leurs bêtises à répétition au grand dam de Mrs Zabini qui avait été intérieurement soulagé de l'amitié que son fils avait lié avec Harry et lui. Et Drago ne pouvait que la comprendre avec la vie difficile de Blaise et de sa Mère qui était une femme si gentille et serviable. Contrairement à sa propre Mère.

Aujourd'hui, Harry retournait dans sa famille Moldu après quinze jours passés chez Blaise. Depuis quelques jours, Harry avait été étrange et distant dès que Blaise ou lui reparlaient de l'aventure dans les cachots. Drago se rappelait parfaitement à quel point il avait été choqué d'entendre qu'Harry avait utilisé un sortilège de Magie Noire. C'était tellement étonnant de sa part, lui si innocent. Harry avait refusé d'en parler alors ni Blaise ni lui avaient abordé le sujet. Les trois amis avaient passés la journée de la veille tout les trois ensembles dans le grand jardin des Zabini. Évidemment, le Parc du Manoir des Malefoy était beaucoup plus grand, spacieux et joli mais c'était un endroit très calme où ils avaient put se détendre au soleil. Blaise et Harry étaient tombés fous amoureux de Lucky, ce petit chiot certes attendrissant mais plein de poils et de baves, et avaient joués avec lui toute la journée. Harry leur avait expliqué avec passion les règles du football: un sport Moldu étrange qui ressemblait aux points à marquer grâce au Souaffle au Quidditch sans les balais et que les joueurs tiraient avec les pieds. Blaise avait bien aimé le principe tout comme Lucky qui courrait joyeusement après le ballon invoqué par Mrs Zabini. Drago, en mauvais joueur, avait cessé de tirer dans le ballon après avoir raté plusieurs fois ses coups sous les rires de ses amis.

-Y'a vraiment rien d'intéressant là-dedans, marmonna t-il en faisant passer un doigt sur toutes les reliures des livres d'une rangée. À part de la Magie Noire… Si c'est de ça qu'il avait peur… stupide… Harry en fait déjà… c'est pour dire…

Néanmoins, le jeune héritier se tourna vers une nouvelle étagère qui semblait concerné seulement sur la Magie Ancienne et oubliée. Soudainement, les yeux de Drago furent attirés par un petit carnet noir qui était coincé entre deux énormes grimoires de Magie Ancienne. Poussé par la curiosité, Drago tendit le bras pour attraper le carnet. Une fois qu'il l'eut entre ses doigts, le jeune garçon l'examina plus attentivement. Il était tout simple. Assez petit, une centaine de page à en juger par son épaisseur. Sur la quatrième de couverture, il y'avait une date à peine lisible. 1943 ou 1942 peut-être. Drago plissa les yeux mais il n'arriva tout de même pas vraiment à lire correctement la date à cause de l'usure. Il ouvrit le carnet et resta surprit: il était vierge. Toutes les pages étaient blanches. Sauf la première. L'écriture était fine, très soignée. L'encre noire ressortait d'une manière frappante avec la page blanche. Drago lut le nom que le propriétaire avait dut écrire un demi-siècle auparavant: _T.._

-DRAGO!

Sursautant, le jeune homme reconnut la voix de son Père à quelques mètres de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en ayant conscience des ennuis qu'il allait avoir. Dans sa précipitation, il glissa le petit carnet dans la large poche de sa cape et se tourna vers l'homme qui semblait furieux. Oh, oh. Drago comprit son erreur: il était entré dans un endroit interdit mais avait poussé plus loin en ouvrant ce même endroit grâce à sa baguette magique pour détourner les protections mises en place par son Père. Lucius s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, furieux, et attrapa son oreille droite qu'il pinça fermement. Derrière lui, se tenait sa Mère qui avait un petit sourire mais elle secoua la tête, affligé, en voyant Lucius l'attraper par l'oreille. Drago tenta de se dégager de la poigne de son Père mais il ne réussit qu'à le rendre un peu plus en colère alors Lucius tourna un peu le lobe de son oreille ce qui le fit gémir lamentablement.

-Que fais-tu ici? Rugit Lucius. Ne t'ai je pas déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans cette bibliothèque?  
-Si… Je suis… ouille… désolé, assura Drago en lui lançant un regard suppliant, souhaitant récupérer son oreille douloureuse. Aïe! Désolé!  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici?  
-Je… Désolé… M'ennu…Aïe!!  
-Tu me désobéis parce que tu t'ennuies? Susurra t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
-Et crois-tu qu'il va t'écouter seulement parce que tu lui tire l'oreille? Intervint Narcissa d'une voix moqueuse alors que Drago allait ouvrir la bouche pour se répandre en excuse. L'éducation de Drago serait bien meilleure et respectable si tu ne t'obstinait pas à le protéger comme tu le fais depuis des années. Un sortilège Doloris ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alors que Drago blanchissait en fixant sa Mère, Lucius la darda d'un regard en relâchant la pression sur l'oreille de son fils sans même s'en apercevoir. Même lui semblait choqué par la proposition dégoûtante et immonde de son épouse vis à vis de l'éducation et les punitions de Drago. Bien que déconcerté, Lucius ne laissa aucune émotion -mis à part un refus total de l'idée de Narcissa- traverser son visage. Il haussa un sourcil sans quitter sa femme des yeux, tout en continuant à tenir Drago par l'oreille qui continuait à se tortiller sous la brûlure qu'il ressentait mais il restait étonnement silencieux. Lui qui habituellement se mettait à pleurer à la moindre petit punition -si on pouvait appeler ça une punition- que lui infligeait Lucius.

-Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est moi qui punit Drago, siffla t-il froidement. C'est donc à moi de choisir comme je veux le faire. Le jour où je souhaiterais le soumettre au sortilège Doloris ou une autre joyeuseté de ce genre, je t'appellerais sois en certaine. Mais pour le moment, comme tout Père je m'occupe de mon fils comme je le souhaite. Après tout, c'est un garçon. C'est donc à moi de l'éduquer et non à toi. Ça aurait été toi qui t'en serait chargé dans le cas où tu aurais mis au monde une fille. N'est ce pas?  
-Évidemment, répliqua Narcissa en quittant la bibliothèque.

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière Narcissa sans un bruit, Lucius se tourna vers son fils qui fixait toujours l'endroit où la femme avait été présente quelques secondes auparavant. Il lâcha un léger soupir et toute sa colère fondit en voyant l'air torturé de son fils. Encore une forme de rejet de la part de Narcissa envers le garçon. Lucius ferma un instant les yeux, abattu par la tristesse évidente de son fils. Il lui lâcha l'oreille qui avait viré au rouge sous la pression qu'il exerçait. Drago se frotta immédiatement l'oreille en baissant les yeux au sol. Il n'osait pas fusiller son Père du regard pour lui exprimer son mécontentement face au châtiment infligé à sa pauvre petite oreille bien que l'envie le démangeait.

-Drago.  
-Oui, Père? Chuchota le jeune effronté.  
-C'est la dernière fois, n'est ce pas?  
-Oui, Père. C'est la dernière fois.  
-Et crois moi, même si tu mérite une vraie punition pour ton comportement désobéissant, jamais je n'autoriserais ta Mère à te lancer un sortilège Doloris. Va dans ta chambre.

En quittant la bibliothèque dans laquelle il ne rentrerait plus jamais, Drago toucha la bosse que le petit carnet formait dans la poche de sa cape. Au moins, il n'était pas ressortit de cette bibliothèque avec une oreille en moins pour rien: il avait un étrange journal entre ses mains. Drago ignorait à quel point ce journal était étrange…

**oOo**

Harry remercia une nouvelle fois Mrs Zabini de l'avoir accueilli pendant ses quinze derniers jours et d'avoir accepter qu'il emmène Lucky. Isyaretha balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main avec un doux sourire. Vraiment, Harry ne comprenait pas quelles raisons pouvait pousser Cygnus Zabini a être violent avec sa femme. C'était une femme si gentille, douce et belle. Qu'est ce qui pouvait donner autant de haine à l'homme? Mrs Zabini lui serra la main et exprima son désir de le revoir bientôt. Elle rappeler à Harry de ne pas oublier l'énorme gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé pour sa famille. Harry avait rougit et tenté de refuser cette attention mais Mrs Zabini n'avait rien voulu entendre, amusée et l'avait obligé à prendre le gâteau avec lui. Elle lui assura qu'il pourrait venir ici dès que cela serait possible. Harry fut très touché par ses mots et la remercia une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne les quitte en repartant dans le Salon Principal.

C'est ainsi que Blaise et lui se retrouvèrent seuls dans le grand Hall. Harry soupira mal à l'aise: son meilleur ami était maussade depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Il savait que son départ était une partie de cette mauvaise humeur mais aussi -et surtout- que son départ signifiait le retour de son Père. C'était une chose qui terrifiait Blaise. Après avoir passé deux semaines excellentes en compagnie de ses deux plus proches amis, il allait se retrouver auprès de son Père. Le changement allait être brutal, sec. Et le métisse savait que Harry comprenait et avait conscience de la raison de son silence dépité. Blaise ferma les yeux lorsque les bras fins d'Harry s'entourèrent autour de lui et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-On continue à s'envoyer des lettres? Demanda Harry d'une voix tendue. J'utiliserais Nasca pour te répondre. D'accord?  
-Bien sur, assura Blaise en se reculant. Tu devrais te préparer à partir, ton Portoloin va bientôt s'enclencher. Tu ne devrais pas le rater.  
-Merci encore Blaise. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir passé les vacances ici. Ton Manoir est super tant qu'on reste au Rez-de-Chaussée et qu'on ne descend pas plus bas.

Blaise acquiesça avec un sourire. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié leur petite escapade périlleuse dans les sous-sols du Manoir quelques jours auparavant. Après cela, ils s'étaient contentés d'explorer les étages sans jamais émettre l'idée de redescendre en bas. De toute manière, Drago les aurait empêché puisqu'il avait été horrifié par leur récit. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas exprimé à grands coups de cris comme il l'aurait souhaité mais avait froncé les sourcils en les insultants de stupides Gryffondors qui agissaient avant de réfléchir et qui prenaient des risques inutiles. Autant dire que Blaise et lui avaient été très vexés par l'insulte de leur ami et tout cela s'était fini par une bataille de polochon. Ensuite, Drago avait voulu aborder l'exploit d'Harry mais celui-ci avait subtilement détourné le sujet. Ses amis savaient à présent que Quirrel l'avait incité à apprendre la Magie Noire à son insu mais il n'avait guère envie de se lancer dans de grandes explications gênantes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry disparaissait avec sa malle dans la main, Lucky près de lui et un gâteau soigneusement protégé contre le voyage grâce au Portoloin -en forme de bracelet- que Sirius lui avait donné avant qu'il ne parte chez les Zabini. Apparemment, Mrs Zabini avait pensé à tout pour protéger le gâteau. Beurk, il détestait cette sensation désagréable comme s'il était tourné et retourné dans tout les sens durant le bref voyage en Portoloin. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un crier son prénom avec joie. Remus. Ah, il avait atterrit dans la Cuisine comme prévu. Une douce odeur de bacon grillé flottait dans l'air. Harry eut un large sourire et fut étouffé par une étreinte de la part de Remus. Avec plaisir, Harry s'abandonna dans cette étreinte et il serra son deuxième Père contre lui. Même si ses vacances avaient été géniales, il était heureux de retrouver sa famille. Lucky aboya pour exprimer son contentement.

-Comment vas-tu mon Chéri? demanda t-il en le débarrassant de sa grosse malle qu'il envoya à l'étage grâce à un coup de baguette magique. Tout a bien été? Tu t'es amusés?  
-Je… Tiens Mus, c'est Mrs Zabini qui l'a fait pour vous, répondit Harry en souriant.  
-Oh, c'est très généreux de sa part! Tu la remercieras de notre part. Il a l'air succulent. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire un dessert pour le dîner. Alors, raconte-moi tout.

Remus était visiblement impatient de tout savoir sur les -premières- vacances qu'Harry avait passé loin d'eux. Le Survivant eut un large sourire et lâcha la main de Remus pour s'asseoir sur une chaise et pour pouvoir commencer à tout lui raconter en attendant que son Père arrive pour le saluer. Il ouvrit la bouche avant même d'être assis. Mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter et il se retrouva soulevé du sol, deux bras le serrant fortement contre lui. Harry se tortilla doucement pour échapper aux bras étouffants de son Père. Bien que son visage soit collé -écrasé- contre le torse d'un homme, Harry avait reconnut l'odeur légère de son Père. Et de toute manière, qui d'autre le soulèverait de terre et le serrerait ainsi? Certainement pas Severus!

-Oh Merlin Harry, tu es enfin rentrés! Murmura Sirius sans le lâcher.  
-Papa… tu m'étouffe, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée. Je… suis très content de te revoir.  
-Sirius, lâche le immédiatement. Tu ne voudrais pas le tuer alors qu'il vient juste d'arriver.

Finalement, Sirius consentit à le lâcher et Harry fit un large sourire heureux à son Père. C'était si bon de retrouver sa famille. Et son Père semblait du même avis que lui. Celui-ci semblait très joyeux, euphorique même et ses yeux brillaient étrangement comme si des étoiles s'y étaient logés. Il ébouriffa la touffe de cheveux indomptables de son fils et le serra une nouvelle fois rapidement contre lui sans le prendre cette fois-ci. Oh oui, Harry lui avait terriblement manqué et il se demandait comment il ferait pour survivre durant l'année scolaire s'il ne travaillait pas à Poudlard. Harry rougit et échangea un regard avec Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel amusé par le comportement excessif de son mari.

-Sache que ton Père a été insupportable pendant toute ton absence, expliqua le Loup-Garou en continuant à cuisiner. Il n'a pas arrêté de grogner et bouder. Il attendait que tu revienne.  
-C'est normal, répliqua Sirius avec un large sourire. Surtout que tu nous as presque pas envoyés de lettre Harry. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais inquiet! Remus assurait que tout allait bien mais tu aurais pu prendre cinq minutes entre deux bêtises pour nous écrire un petit mot! Tu crois quoi Remus, il m'a manqué mon fils. Je t'ai manqué moi?  
-Bien sur Papa, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai envoyé six lettres. En quinze jours, Papa. La prochaine fois, je t'en envoierais une par jour, d'accord?

Après avoir rassuré son Père sur son bien être, sa santé et avoir promit qu'aucun des Zabini ne l'avait torturé ou qu'ils l'avaient mal reçu -ce qui était loin d'être le cas-, Harry remonta dans sa Chambre et sauta sur son lit avec plaisir. Le jeune Serpentard rebondit sur le matelas et faillit tomber sur le sol en dérapant sur la couette. Rougissant malgré lui, Harry s'allongea plus calmement dessus et décida qu'il viderait sa lourde valise après le repas ou… le lendemain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la décoration de sa Chambre. Il grimaça en remarquant que ça faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait rien changé mais pour le moment, il était trop fatigué pour changer toute la décoration. Il imaginait bien sa chambre au couleur des Serpentards. Oh, c'est certain que Sirius ne serait pas très heureux des teintes vertes qui remplaceraient les couleurs rouges et bleues de sa chambre mais ce n'était pas très grave après tout.

**oOo**

Blaise ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre le mur de sa chambre. Son dos s'érafla contre le mur mais il ne fit rien pour s'installer plus confortablement. Bientôt, il allait peut-être avoir encore plus mal. Non? C'était à voir. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Brusquement, ses mains se plaquèrent contre ses oreilles et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à attendre les mots bourrus de l'homme qui criait sur sa Mère. Le couple était dans leur Chambre conjugale soit à une dizaine de mètres de la sienne et Blaise était terrifié même s'il avait prit l'habitude et c'était horrible à dire mais c'était vrai! Son Père était rentré depuis quatre heures et les scènes horribles qui n'avaient pas eut lieu depuis quinze jours revinrent rapidement. Il entendit sa Mère supplier quelque chose entre ses larmes mais une claque retentissante la réduisit au silence. Blaise se blottit un peu plus dans le coin de sa Chambre et attendit le souffle coupé.

Et une vague de honte, de culpabilité l'étreignit alors qu'il restait figé au sol. Pourquoi restait-il prostré? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas défendre sa Mère? Pourquoi n'appelait t-il pas de l'aide? Blaise savait qu'il pouvait joindre Drago en quelques secondes qui alerterai son Père. Mais même, qu'est ce que Lucius Malefoy ferrait? Après tout, cette situation familiale ne le regardait pas et il entretenait des relations cordiales avec Cygnus Zabini alors Blaise le voyait difficilement mettre son ami aux mains des Aurors du Ministère parce qu'il bat sa femme. Par Salazar, Blaise se sentait tellement coupable des pleurs et des supplications de sa Mère à quelques mètres. Il pouvait envoyer une lettre à Harry et le supplier de faire quelque chose pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un les sauver. Harry le fera et sans hésitation. Blaise savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami attendait le moindre petit signe de sa part qui l'autoriserait à tout faire pour aider sa Mère et lui. Oh oui, Harry pourrait les aider et Blaise le savait. Mais malgré cela, il ne bougea pas et rester recroquevillé sur lui-même en tendant de faire abstraction des cris de son Père -un mot si difficile à penser à présent-, des pleurs de sa Mère et de sa propre peur.

Soudainement, la porte de sa Chambre fut violemment ouverte et elle alla frapper le mur. Blaise sursauta et se mit à trembler de peur malgré le contrôle qu'il tentait de garder sur lui-même. Rester calme et impassible était impossible. Désespéré, Blaise laissa tomba ses deux bras contre son corps pour paraître moins ridicule, moins faible devant l'homme même s'il savait que de toute manière, ça n'avait aucune importance. Rien ne changerait. Doucement, il leva un regard terrifié vers la silhouette imposante de son Père qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le visage de celui-ci était déformé par la rage, la haine et une nouvelle fureur s'ajouta lorsqu'il vit son fils tenter de se cacher dans le coin le plus sombre de sa Chambre comme un garçon misérable. Il gronda de rage et Blaise sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Oh Merlin… qu'avait-il fait bordel? Il était incapable de bouger. La peur le paralysait et il essayait de focaliser son esprit sur une chose: sa Mère. Où était-elle? Pourquoi ne l'entendait-il plus? Mais malgré cela, Blaise ne put empêcher la terreur de s'insinuer un peu plus en lui. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et il entendait les battements irréguliers résonner dans sa poitrine.

-Misérable gamin! Tu n'es qu'un abject… gronda soudainement Cygnus Zabini en relevant son fils d'un bras avec violence. DEBOUT!  
-Père, murmura t-il d'une voix effrayée, le bras douloureux. Je suis désolé. Père.  
-Supplier n'est bon que pour les moins que rien!

Une baffe violente qui aurait certainement envoyé le jeune adolescent au sol s'il n'était pas tenu aussi fermement ponctua la phrase de l'homme. Blaise poussa un halètement mais resta silencieux en baissant les yeux au sol. Son Père était une contradiction à lui tout seul. En effet, il ne supportait pas quand son fils essayait de lui résister -ce qui était rare- mais haïssait lorsqu'il se soumettait complètement face à lui et qu'il laissait la peur l'envahir complètement. Alors, Blaise ne savait jamais comment faire et il s'en fichait: le résultat était le même. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses tremblements et son Père devenait de plus en plus furieux, violent. Ses petites scènes se déroulaient toujours ainsi. Un nouveau coup au visage lui fit lâcher un petit gémissement douloureux et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il n'avait rien fait merde!! Il était innocent.

-Laisse le! S'écria soudainement la voix de sa Mère. Il n'y est pour rien! Laisse-le…  
-Dégage! Grogna Cygnus.  
-Oh s'il te plaît, laisse Blaise. Il n'y est pour rien. Il n'a jamais rien fait, supplia Isyaretha.

Blaise rouvrit les yeux, un brin soulagé pour l'intervention larmoyante de sa Mère- et il maudit les larmes traîtresses qui quitta ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il avait réussit à les retenir si longtemps! Mais la douleur autant physique que morale était bien trop forte pour le laisser de marbre et impassible. Non, il ne pouvait pas se moquer de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier le comportement que son propre géniteur avait envers lui. Être immonde, abject, odieux. Oh oui, Blaise rêvait du jour où il allait prendre sa vengeance. Ce jour-là allait être tellement bon pour lui. Il le tuerait. Ça allait être lui qui donnerait la mort à son Père. Et ça, Blaise se l'était promit à son entrée à Poudlard. Son Père le tenait par le col de sa chemise et le maintenait contre le mur. D'ailleurs, sa tête s'y était cognée plusieurs fois. Une marque violacée commençait à apparaître sur sa joue. Le résultat des plusieurs coups que l'homme lui avait déjà donné.

L'unique femme de la famille Zabini était près de son mari et essayait d'enlever les grosses mains de celui-ci qui tenait son fils par le col en lui griffant le bras mais ses efforts étaient vains. Cygnus donna une nouvelle baffe à Blaise qui sentit sa tête tourner violemment sur le côté puis administra à un coup à sa femme qui tomba au sol. Finalement, Isyaretha se sentit soulagée quand Cygnus lâcha Blaise qui se laissa tomber sans plus aucune dignité au sol. À présent, son fils avait l'air d'être un tout jeune enfant et elle n'avait qu'une envie: le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais avant, elle devait subir la colère de son mari et les coups qu'il aurait dû donner à Blaise. Et elle préférait cette option alors elle se laissa emmener par son mari qui la tenait au bras malgré les yeux effrayés de son fils.

Trois longues heures plus tard, Blaise était recroquevillé sous ses draps. Il tremblait et sanglotait encore. En plus, il se sentait épuisé et sa joue droite était douloureuse des coups qu'il avait reçu de son Père et tout comme sa joue, ses yeux et sa gorge le brûlaient à cause des ses pleurs. La crise de folie de l'homme était passé depuis deux heures et le calme -un silence oppressant- était revenu au sein du Manoir mais Blaise n'avait pas osé faire le moindre geste. Il s'était juste glissé sous ses draps en serrant un coussin contre lui. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de se déshabiller et d'enfiler un pyjama et malgré la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre, le garçon n'était pas près de se décider à descendre pour prendre un repas. Il attendrait le lendemain matin pour descendre. Plus précisément, lorsque son Père sera déjà parti pour le travail. Quoique, Blaise ignorait si le travail de l'homme lui avait donné des congés après son déplacement de deux semaines loin du bureau et -oh Salazar- il espérait- de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Blaise? Murmura une voix douce au pas de la porte. Tu as faim, mon Cœur?

-Blaise répond-moi s'il te plaît…  
-Un peu, murmura t-il à son tour.

Isyaretha poussa un soupir soulagé et entra dans la Chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ses mains portaient un plateau sur lequel était posé une assiette de purée et des saucisses grillées comme il l'adorait et le meilleur était certainement le bout de tarte aux pommes caramélisé qui attendait d'être dévoré. Doucement, elle posa le plateau sur le bureau de son fils et s'approcha de lui. Il était allongé en chien de fusil et son joli regard marron fixait inlassablement un point de son armoire. Blaise ne lui avait accordé aucun regard depuis qu'elle était entrée. Toujours avec autant de douceur, Isyaretha prit place au bord du lit de son fils et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Inconsciemment, Blaise rechercha plus de contact avec elle ce qui la rassura. Elle craignait toujours que… que Blaise la haïsse aussi comme il détestait son Père. Isyaretha se détestait déjà elle-même pour être si faible, si méprisable mais elle n'arrivait pas à quitter Cygnus. Une peur trop grande lui serrait l'estomac. Et malgré elle, la jolie femme savait que c'était le résultat que les hommes qui battaient leur femme souhaitaient. Et Cygnus avait réussi.

En remarquant qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements, Isyaretha se releva malgré le faible gémissement désapprobateur de Blaise et elle fouilla dans l'armoire de ce dernier pour mettre la main sur un pyjama. Ensuite, elle revint vers lui et ôta les drapes qui recouvraient le corps déjà musclé et fort de Blaise. Il allait être un jeune homme magnifique dans quelques années et beaucoup de filles allaient lui tourner autour. L'immobilité totale et le silence de Blaise l'inquiéta et elle murmura doucement son prénom avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle quelques secondes avant de retourner dans la contemplation de son armoire. Isyaretha mit facilement Blaise en position assise dans son lit et le gamin ne se débattit pas. Il ne chercha même pas à l'aider dans sa manœuvre.

Blaise savait qu'il était un garçon de douze ans. Donc un jeune adolescent et qu'il devrait être celui qui réconfortait sa Mère. Il savait que lui ne devrait pas avoir besoin de ce réconfort mais c'était si bon de laisser sa Mère s'occuper de lui, de la laisser prendre soin de lui avec autant de douceur. Alors Blaise se laissa aller en fermant les yeux. Il leva seulement les bras quand sa Mère lui ôta sa chemise et lui remit un haut de pyjama en soie puis l'aida à peine quand elle descendit son pantalon. À ce moment là, Blaise était bien loin de s'inquiéter d'être en sous-vêtements devant sa Mère. Il s'en fichait totalement. Elle aurait même pu le mettre nu qu'il ne l'aurait très certainement à peine remarqué. Une fois confortablement dans son pyjama, Blaise laissa sa Mère l'aider à dîner puisque ses mains tremblaient encore fortement. Oh oui, c'était si bon de se sentir aimer de cette manière.

* * *

**Oh mon dieu... _une _review (merci ^^) pour le chapitre précedent! C'est horrible, catastrophique même xD Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre tout de même ^^ Drago a le journal de Jedusor entre les mains ^^ Le prochain chapitre s'appelera '_Le poids de la Culpabilité_'. A mercredi prochain!**


	58. Chapitre 58: La culpabilité de Harry

**Chapitre: La culpabilité de Harry.**

La fin des vacances approchait à grands pas et Harry était à le fois pressé et anxieux à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Avec les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au mois de juin, il était difficile d'être certain de la sécurité du Château. Harry voulait éviter avec plaisir une confrontation avec un monstre comme Touffu ou des pièces géantes destructrices ou pire encore Lord Voldemort. Harry avait bien assez vu l'assassin de ses parents dans sa vie et à présent il serait heureux loin de l'homme. Le jeune Serpentard s'était promit d'arrêter de vouloir tout savoir. S'il se passait des choses étranges au Château, et bien il les laisserait se passer sans intervenir. Severus lui avait fait remarqué d'une voix grave que sa curiosité maladive était une caractéristique des Gryffondors. Harry en avait été profondément vexé en lui rappelant qu'en plus de l'insulter lui, il insultait sa Maison en insinuant que des Gryffondors vivaient chez les Serpentards. Étrangement, Severus était resté silencieux et avait juste fait une petit grimace éloquente.

Pour le moment, le Survivant était confortablement allongé dans son lit, Lucky roulé en boule à ses pieds. Il était plus de cinq heures trente du matin mais il s'était réveillé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Malgré les nombreuses réprimandes de Remus, Harry n'avait pas le cœur à ordonner à son chien de dormir dans le petit panier que la famille avait acheté exprès pour lui. Alors chaque nuit, Lucky montait dans son lit et se roulait en boule près de lui. À présent, sa chaleur rassurait Harry qui était heureux et remerciait -intérieurement- que Dumbledore ait accepté que Lucky l'accompagne à Poudlard bien que les chiens ne soient pas autorisés. Très certainement que beaucoup crieront au favoritisme avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry n'était pas particulièrement mis en valeur par ses autres professeurs et que beaucoup ne lui prêtaient que peu d'attention depuis que le problème de ses nombreuses absences à cause de sa santé en début d'année avait été réglé. Alors Harry était tout à fait capable de supporter quelques railleries et jalousies avant que tout ne se calme et qu'on l'oublie jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse parler de lui. Ah la célébrité…

Ses pensées se tournèrent doucement de Poudlard à ses amis. Ses chers amis lui avaient manqués pendant ses vacances et il était heureux d'avoir put passer plusieurs jours avec ses deux amis les plus proches -Blaise et Drago-. Il eut un petit sourire en imaginant les différentes réactions de ses camarades lorsqu'ils rencontreraient Lucky. Harry savait déjà que Blaise adorait jouer avec Lucky et que Drago aimait le chiot tant qu'il était loin de lui et que ses poils blancs envahissants ne se déposaient pas sur ses vêtements. Mis à part la superficialité et la vanité maladive, Drago appréciait plus ou moins Lucky. Kenza serait certainement attendrie puisqu'elle adorait les animaux et adorait leur fourrure. Pansy… Et bien Pansy aimait aussi beaucoup les animaux donc il ne devrait pas y'avoir de problème avec elle. Grégory et Vincent, ses deux abrutis avec qui Harry parlait très peu puisqu'ils affichaient clairement leur mécontentement au fait que le Survivant se retrouvait dans le même dortoir qu'eux, ignoreraient sûrement Lucky ou peut-être dans leur profonde imbécillité, ils ne le verraient même pas. Harry était persuadé que Théodore allait adorer jouer avec le chien. Parfois, le petit brun pouvait être vraiment qualifié comme quelqu'un d'hyperactif alors il pourrait ainsi se dépenser -et laisser ses camarades tranquilles- en se défoulant avec Lucky.

-On va bien s'amuser Lucky, murmura Harry en caressant sa douce fourrure blanche. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Poudlard même si tu vas devoir rester dans la Salle Commune pendant la journée. Tous les soirs avant le dîner, on ira se balader.

Cependant depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui, Harry ne cessait de repenser au jour où il avait brisé la promesse faite à son Père quelques mois plus tôt. Comment avait-il put faire une telle chose alors qu'il était chez Blaise? D'un côté, Harry savait qu'il faisait un tout pour un rien puisqu'il avait utilisé la Magie Noire dans son propre intérêt, pour sa sécurité car être enfermé dans un cachot n'était pas très sain mais Harry savait aussi à quel point il détestait trahir sa famille. Surtout briser des promesses qui étaient basés sur la confiance. Autant mentir à d'autre personnes ne le touchait que peu mais Sirius et Remus étaient trop important à ses yeux et les deux hommes avaient bien trop confiance en lui pour qu'il se permette de les décevoir. Alors dans son incroyable stupidité, Harry se sentait coupable et s'en voulait terriblement car il ne voulait pas entendre que Voldemort et lui savaient utiliser la même magie. Harry était certain que s'il avait fait la promesse de ne jamais plus réutiliser la Magie Noire à quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ou même ses amis et qu'il l'avait fait, Harry ne se sentirait pas aussi mal. Loin de là mais décevoir ses Pères étaient une chose qu'il craignait plus que tout. Et il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Voilà pourquoi, Remus tendit l'oreille en entendant la porte de la Chambre que Sirius et lui partageaient s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer. Il fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude puis voulut se redresser pour s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien mais la voix faible du garçon qui s'éleva en prononçant un petit 'papa' hésitant le dissuada brusquement. Remus retint sa respiration et fit semblant d'être endormi profondément. Il aurait très bien pu signaler Harry qu'il était réveillé et lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais Remus savait que si Harry prenait la peine de réveiller Sirius alors que celui-ci dormait vraiment, c'était que quelque chose d'important tracassait le garçon et qu'il devait en parler à Sirius. Et Remus ne voulait pas qu'Harry se braque en le sachant éveillé et qu'il refuse de partager ses problèmes avec Sirius. De plus, Harry devenait brusquement distant et étrange à certains moments. Pensif aussi. Et même Sirius l'avait remarqué rapidement -ce qui était très étrange- mais aucun des deux n'avaient voulus interroger directement Harry et ils attendaient patiemment avant d'intervenir. Peut-être qu'Harry venait voir Sirius pour cette raison. Alors, la curiosité Gryffondoresque de Remus le poussa à rester silencieux et immobile alors qu'il écoutait Harry se rapprocher à petits pas du lit conjugal.

-Papa, répéta Harry à voix basse en prenant la main de son Père, la secouant. Papa.  
-Hein… grogna l'homme. Gmbmp…  
-Papa! Souffla le garçon en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que son amant dormait toujours aussi profondément et qu'il ne semblait pas près à se réveiller, inconscient du besoin de son fils. Harry soupira, dépité, et il tenta une nouvelle fois de réveiller l'homme. La voix de l'adolescent était teintée d'impatience mais aussi d'inquiétude. Alors pour l'aider, Remus bougea doucement une jambe et donne un gros coup de pied dans le tibia de son amant. Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire lorsque Sirius grogna férocement - les instincts canins- en se redressant brusquement dans le lit. Remus laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres comme son corps et son visage étaient face au mur donc dos au regard d'Harry. Il s'en voulait d'écouter en douce ce qui allait se passer mais il était bien trop curieux et de toute manière, il ne dormait pas. Sirius murmura doucement le prénom de son fils avec étonnement bien conscient que ce n'était pas Harry qui l'avait frappé.

-Papa, hum… je…  
-Ça ne va pas? Marmonna Sirius en tâchant de garder les yeux ouverts bien qu'il était toujours assis dans le lit. Tu es malade? Tu as fais un cauchemar?  
-Non… je… je voulais te parler.  
-Oh.

Sirius regarda étrangement avec Harry qui se tenait face à lui. Apparemment, le jeune garçon se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant dans la Chambre pour réveiller son Père. En voyant toutes les mimiques angoissées d'Harry, Sirius se sentit soudainement bien plus réveillé. Une pointe d'inquiétude se reflétait dans son beau regard noir et ensommeillé. Dès que son fils avait un problème, Sirius pouvait être en train de mourir qu'il ferai tout pour l'aider. Alors ce n'est pas être réveillé en pleine nuit par un traître coup de pied de la part de son amant -il n'était pas idiot- qui allait l'empêcher d'écouter Harry. Doucement, il fit signe à Harry de grimper dans le lit en ouvrant les draps. Un petit poids s'ajouta au matelas lorsque Harry monta dans le lit. Habilement, il s'installa entre Sirius et Remus tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'homme qui dormait -mais bien sur- pour ne pas le réveiller. Sirius eut un sourire en coin en sachant que son amant ne dormait pas. Doucement, Sirius se recoucha , bailla un coup et enroula un bras autour d'Harry qui posa la tête contre son torse nu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry? S'enquit Sirius à voix basse.  
-Est-ce que… Si quelqu'un te faisait une promesse importante à tes yeux et qu'il l'a brise sans le vouloir réellement… tu serais fâchés? Déçus?  
-Ça dépend quelle est cette promesse. Si j'estime que cette personne a abusé de ma confiance, oui, je serais déçu et furieux mais s'il avait une bonne raison alors je pense que ça n'aurait plus d'importance. Tu as fais une promesse à quelqu'un et tu ne l'as pas tenus?

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants en réfléchissant. En réalité, toute sa vie tournait autour de promesses, de secrets et de mensonges. Il avait promit de ne jamais révéler qu'il ne vivait plus chez ses Moldus depuis de très longues années et que Sirius Black l'avait adopté. Il avait aussi promit de ne jamais montrer qu'il était plus proche que nécessaire avec Severus, son Père ou Remus. Il mentait donc à ses amis pour toutes ses choses. Il leur cachait aussi qu'il était atteint d'une maladie qui l'avait amené à se faire opérer plusieurs fois et qui l'obligeait à suivre un traitement pénible et quotidien. Harry avait aussi promit de s'éloigner de Quirrel l'année précédente, ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait promit à sa famille de ne plus se mettre de manière volontaire en danger, de s'occuper correctement de Lucky, d'avoir de bon résultats. Il cachait aussi qu'il n'aimait plus embrasser Hermione mais qu'il préférait largement discuter avec elle pendant des heures sur des bouquins qu'ils lisaient ou les cours. En effet, il y'avait beaucoup de chose qu'Harry promettait, qu'il cachait.

De son côté, Sirius attendait patiemment la réponse de son fils. Il n'était pas aussi idiot que beaucoup le croyait. Non, Harry était toute sa vie -avec Remus évidemment- et sans le garçon… sans lui… Oh Merlin, Sirius ne voulait même pas -il en était incapable- d'imaginer le reste de sa vie sans la présence d'Harry. Jamais personne ne lui prendrait son fils. Personne ne lui enlèverait et il ferait tout pour le mettre en sécurité si des Mangemorts venaient à avoir une folie en le voyant ou si -pire- Voldemort refaisait parler de lui comme au mois de juin. Le jeune garçon, son fils, son bébé, son filleul était son rayon de soleil qui illuminait toutes ses journées. Oh oui, Harry n'était pas comme lui, ni comme Remus et encore moins comme James lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes mais Harry était tout simplement lui et Sirius l'aimait, le connaissait, l'éduquait, l'aidait à grandir. Alors l'ancien prisonnier s'était aperçu que quelque chose dérangeait Harry qui comme à son habitude était trop silencieux, trop réservé, trop secret sur sa vie et ses problèmes. Son inquiétude avait faillit le faire agir comme le stupide impulsif Gryffondor qu'il est toujours et il avait voulu foncer vers le gamin pour l'obliger à se confier mais Harry aurait refusé, se serait braqué sur lui-même. Donc, Sirius avait attendu impatiemment.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry incertain.  
-Et si tu me racontais tout simplement de quelle promesse tu parle, répondit Sirius de sa voix la plus douce. C'est un serment que tu as fait à tes amis? À Remus? Ou à moi?  
-Papa, je ne veux pas te décevoir. Ni Remus. Ni Severus. Je veux que… j'veux que vous soyez fier de moi.  
-Harry, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point nous sommes tous fier de toi. Moi le premier. Je t'avoue que lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore a appelé Remus pour lui demander notre aide, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de devoir t'élever. Je m'en souviens, j'étais terrifié à la simple idée d'avoir un jeune enfant, blessé et malheureux, à m'occuper et je voulais être un bon Père, un exemple pour toi comme James et Lily me l'avaient demandé. Mais Harry depuis que tu es près de moi comme je l'ai toujours souhaité depuis… depuis la mort de tes parents, je suis heureux. Je suis fier de toi pour tout tes actes. Tu es très intelligent comme nous le montre tes notes. Malin, mature, joueur, responsable, courageux. Tu… es parfait à mes yeux Harry, même si nous avons eut plusieurs divergences d'opinion surtout cette année mais Harry… si quelque chose ne va pas et que ce _quelque chose _risque de me mettre en colère, je préfère l'apprendre de tes mots. De toi plutôt que l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre. Et je crois que pour Remus c'est pareil.

Un nouveau silence légèrement pesant s'étira dans la grande Chambre. Regardant toujours la tapisserie bleue, Remus fronça les sourcils pensivement et voulut désespéramment faire connaître son réveil et pouvoir regarder Harry mais il savait qu'alors le garçon ne dirait plus rien. Le Loup-Garou entendait à peine la respiration de Sirius que l'homme semblait retenir en attendant la réponse de son fils. Par contre, il percevait nettement celle d'Harry qui brisait le silence. Sifflante, agitée et irrégulière comme s'il faisait une crise mais Harry ne semblait pas se sentir mal puisque Sirius n'avait pas réagit, lui qui était persuadé que son fils allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre dès qu'il respirait un peu trop fort. Comme Sirius, l'attente parut durer des heures et il se retint de pousser un grognement d'impatience mais Harry était proche de leur dire ce qu'il avait fait. Car, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, qu'il avait promit de ne pas faire et Remus espérait vraiment que Sirius saurait contenir sa colère si elle venait à se déclencher.

Les yeux fermés, Harry remplit ses poumons d'air puis relâcha tout en jouant nerveusement avec le bord du fin drap blanc. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de joie quand la main de son Père balaya quelques unes de mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Ensuite, la douce main de son Père descendit jusqu'à sa joue et la caressa avec délicatesse. De toute manière, son Père avait raison. Si on venait à lui cacher quelque chose, Harry préférait nettement que la personne qui lui cachait lui dise clairement plutôt qu'il le découvre lui-même. Et là, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas modérer la colère de son Père mais aussi de Remus s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait utilisé de la Magie Noire. Un sort par Salazar. Ce n'était qu'un sort anodin -pas vraiment- mais… c'était horrible mais Harry avait ressentit une si grande puissance s'infiltrer en lui, un plaisir s'insinuer doucement dans son sang, dans son corps qui avait tremblé d'excitation. Une telle puissance qu'il avait voulu réessayer encore et encore. Jeter de nouveaux sorts de magie sombre afin de sentir la puissance, un important flux magique couler en lui. Étrangement, Harry s'était senti bien, entier quand la décharge électrique l'avait traversé avant que le sortilège ne sorte de sa baguette magique et il était incapable d'expliquer toutes ses émotions qu'il avait eut mais aussi pourquoi une telle chose était arrivée. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il allait confier à son Père sa -plus grosse- bêtise. Il allait être punit et tout le monde déçu mais Harry devait lui dire parce que… parce que c'était _son _Père et qu'il devait lui dire!!

-Chez Blaise, on a… on a été dans les sous-sols de son Manoir même si on avait pas le droit, commença doucement Harry en serrant les poings face à la future colère de son Père. On voulu juste explorer un peu pour voir… pour voir comment c'était. Il n'y avait jamais été et… la porte d'un cachot s'est refermé derrière nous. On était enfermé dans le cachot. C'était horrible, Papa! Et les Elfes de Maisons ne pouvaient pas venir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un truc de magie et…oh mon dieu, papa, je sais que je te l'ai promis mais nos sortilèges ne marchaient pas. L'Alohomora ne fonctionnait pas, pourtant on a insisté. Blaise et moi… on paniquait… C'est horrible ce qu'il y'avait dans ce cachot. -Et Sirius se crispa comme s'il avait déjà compris-. Et, j'étais… j'étais le seul à pouvoir nous faire sortir. Papa… je… j'ai dû utiliser la Magie Noire mais c'était vraiment en urgence et… ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît…

Alors brusquement, Sirius serra le drap avec force comme s'il se retenait de hurler et le bras qui entourait son fils s'était crispé. Il avait presque cessé de respirer. En tout cas, Harry sentait à peine sa poitrine se soulever puis se rabaisser comme s'il retenait sa respiration. Et Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de les refermer parce que finalement il était idiot d'avoir tout dit et qu'il ne voulait pas voir la déception et la colère se peindre sur le visage de son Père. Pour le coup, Severus ne pourrait pas dire: il avait agit comme un vrai Serpentard. Tous avaient remarqués que chaque petit Serpent avait le besoin vitale d'une personne, que tous était dépendant à au moins une personne et qu'il devait tout dire à cette personne même si ça pouvait lui apportait des bonnes et des mauvaises choses. Blaise avait besoin de sa Mère. Drago ne pourrait jamais vivre sans son Père. Théodore était accroché à son cousin qui avait une vingtaine d'année mais aussi à sa Mère. Kenza et Pansy étaient toute deux proches de leur Mère. Harry avait besoin de Sirius et Remus. C'était le plus important pour lui.

À ce moment là, Remus ne put plus faire semblant de dormir parce que… oh Merlin, il ne s'était jamais attendu à une telle révélation. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry puisse user de telle sortilège chez son ami. Oh Merlin, Remus se retourna doucement pour voir le corps complètement figé de Sirius, l'air désemparé de Harry et le silence oppressant. Harry devait être à la fois conscience de l'importance de ses actes puisqu'il craignait de dire la vérité à Sirius mais aussi ne pas l'être totalement. En effet, Harry ignorait très certainement que très peu de sorcier de tout juste douze ans était capable de lancer un sortilège provenant de cette branche de magie. Il ignorait aussi que même un puissant sorcier ne pouvait manier cette magie sans difficulté et Harry… Harry avait étonné tout le monde en exécutant parfaitement des sortilèges qu'il avait apprit dans les livres de Quirrel alors qu'il avait onze ans. Merlin, cela révélait une puissance magique énorme venant de Harry mais aussi une certaine affinité avec la Magie Noire. Évidemment, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir tout ça donc il avait du mal à comprendre qu'en plus d'être une mauvaise magie, Harry semblait pour une raison ou une autre attiré par elle. Ou alors, c'était la magie qui allait vers Harry.

-Papa? Croassa l'enfant en se redressant, s'éloignant ainsi de son Père. Oh, Papa, je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Harry, murmura soudainement Remus le faisant sursauter. Tu… la Magie Noire est une mauvaise magie, tu le sais n'est ce pas?  
-Je suis navré. Je…  
-Cette magie est particulièrement dangereuse lorsque quelqu'un l'utilise trop régulièrement. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, Harry donc… j'ose espérer que c'est la dernière fois que tu le fais.

Harry ne l'interrogea pas sur son brusque réveil. Il hocha seulement la tête avec force ce qui lui donna un léger vertige. Au moins, même si Remus exprimait sa déception et son inquiétude, aucune colère froide habitait son regard ambre. Harry eut soudainement envie de se blottir dans ses bras mais il resta seulement immobile à attendre une réaction de son Père. Réaction que ne vint pas alors il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin pour occuper ses yeux. À présent, il était plus de six heures du matin et le soleil entrait doucement dans la Chambre. Une douce chaleur se rependait. C'était très agréable et Harry était certain que la journée allait être chaude et que le soleil allait encore frapper. Pourtant, il ne se sentait guère d'humeur joyeuse. Soudainement, Sirius se leva et quitta la Chambre en claquant fortement la porte. Et Harry baissa la tête sur ses genoux, tendu à côté de Remus. Il avait été stupide de tout dire, de tout révéler. Il aurait du garder le malaise qu'il ressentait pour lui-même et l'oublier petit à petit. Mais Harry était effrayé par le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit en jetant un tel sortilège.

Doucement, les bras de Remus l'encerclèrent et il fut attiré contre le torse de l'homme qui poussa un faible soupir. Harry ne chercha même pas à s'éloigner, trop soulagé de sentir la chaleur provenant du corps du Loup-Garou. Une vague de frisson le parcourut lorsque son corps froid entra en contact avec celui de son second Père. Oh oui, le torse de Remus était chaud, réconfortant et Harry posa sa tête contre lui. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il tremblotait nerveusement et qu'une douleur vive près du cœur le fit grimacer. Son corps fit un petit soubresaut en même temps qu'une autre douleur lui arracha un faible gémissement. Remus posa sa main sur son front et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur la tempe droit de Harry qui avait les yeux fermés. Au nom de Merlin, rien ne pouvait-il allait bien? C'est à ce moment là que Remus se rendit compte qu'Harry respirait plus ou moins difficilement et il se redressa avec inquiétude. Une main balaya les cheveux noirs de Harry qui recouvraient son visage et le jeune Serpentard n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Reste ici, j'arrive, assura Remus en l'allongeant dans le grand lit. Je reviens.

Et en effet, Remus revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son inhalateur dans les mains. Il aida Harry à se redresser et posa l'inhalateur au bord de ses lèvres puis lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Harry prit à contrecœur dans grandes bouffées puis il se recroquevilla dans le lit. La douleur commençait à s'éloigner. Remus le recouvra du drap et lui dit de se rendormir, qu'il était encore tôt. Doucement, le garçon sentit ses yeux papillonner de fatigue et il les ferma. Le sommeil l'engloutit rapidement en plongeant la Chambre dans un doux silence réconfortant.

**oOo**

Sirius était assis sur une chaise de la Cuisine, un café posé devant lui. Une douce odeur émanait de la tasse bouillante qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Aux effluves de café fraîchement moulu se mêlaient aussi l'odeur des crêpes que Remus avait préparé la veille. Toutes ses odeurs réveillèrent ses sens et Sirius inhala avec plaisir la fumée qui flottait au dessus de sa tasse. Il rajouta un peu de sucre dans son café et attrapa l'assiette de crêpes. C'était un plat Français très réputé que Remus adorait préparer. Sirius adorait lorsqu'il tartinait les crêpes fines et rondes, tellement différentes des épais Pancakes Anglais habituels, avec du coulis de chocolat à peine chauffé. Le goût était exquis et fondait dans la bouche, sur la langue mais aussi l'odeur était succulente. Notamment, le chocolat noir. L'animagus soupira en regardant la petite poudre de sucre se fondre dans le liquide bouillant et releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le parquet grincer sous les pas de l'homme face à lui.

-Sirius… murmura Remus d'une voix douce en s'asseyant face à lui.  
-Remus, ironisa l'autre.

Le Loup-Garou ne s'offusqua pas du ton peu avenant de son amant. Après tout, il avait l'habitude du caractère grognon de Sirius mais cette fois-ci c'était bien plus grave. À son tour, il attrapa une tasse de café et huma l'odeur qui s'en échappa. Tout comme Sirius, le café était excellent pour le réveiller. Quoiqu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin en ce moment. Il était malheureusement bien trop conscient des derniers évènements. Remus observa quelques secondes son amant avant de baisser la tête vers sa tasse. Il pinça son nez entre deux doigts comme si ce geste lui permettait de mieux réfléchir, de mieux commencer la conversation qui était inévitable. Parfois, Remus souhaitait ne pas pouvoir ni parler ni entendre. Ainsi tout les problèmes, toutes les questions glisseraient sur lui sans l'atteindre comme le fait l'eau. Tout serait tellement plus facile, plus simple. De toute évidence, la simplicité ne s'accordait pas très bien avec la vie de Remus Black-Lupin. Il aimait s'appeler lui-même de cette manière car même s'il n'était pas réellement marié avec Sirius, c'était tout comme. Il but une gorgée de son café et grimaça en sentant le liquide brûler sa gorge en laissant un goût légèrement amer dans sa bouche.

-Je suis très content qu'Harry s'est sentit assez mal pour venir t'en parler, déclara t-il en reposant sa tasse. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à tout nous avouer.  
-Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse Remus, murmura Sirius d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Je sais qui est Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. C'est mon fils, Remus. Est-ce que tu crois que je suis furieux parce qu'il s'est servit de cette Magie à notre insu?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les deux amants se fixaient dans un silence pesant. Finalement, Sirius lâcha un faible rire nerveux en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par sa nuit de sommeil toutefois sans le quitter des yeux. Mais Remus resta impassible, attendant qu'il continue mais rien ne vint. Sirius se contentait de le fixer attentivement, comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose en lui. Peut-être attendait il une réponse de la part de Remus. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il essayait de le trouver en Remus. Quelque rayons de soleil glissèrent à travers les rideaux fins et caressèrent la joue du Loup-Garou qui ferma les yeux sous cet effleurement avant de les rouvrir. Remus posa un coude sur la table, glissant sa main sous son menton en regardant par la fenêtre. Il aimait tellement l'été. C'était une saison très agréable avec le soleil, la chaleur, le ciel bleu et les oiseaux qui volent sans soucis. À cette époque de l'année, Remus avait l'impression que même ses transformations étaient moins douloureuses. Comme si son corps s'accordait avec une nuit d'été. Et d'ailleurs, la lune restait moins longtemps dans le ciel en été ce qui signifiait que son loup était de sortie dans une durée plus courte. C'était sûrement cela qui l'avait fait aimé l'été en premier. Remus secoua la tête: il était en train de divaguer sur une saison.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre Harry, déclara finalement Sirius en détournant le regard. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable d'être en colère contre lui plus d'une heure.  
-Je sais, répondit simplement Remus. …Après tout, tu sais aussi bien que moi que la Magie Noire fait partie de lui. Voldemort lui a laissé cet héritage en disparaissant. Cette facilité avec laquelle il manie sa baguette magique, avec laquelle il peut utiliser cette forme de Magie, son don de parler le Fourchelang provient de Voldemort et Harry arrive d'une manière ou d'une autre à exploiter ces capacités. Ce qui est inquiétant est justement cette facilité.  
-À douze ans, il peut jeter des sorts de Magie Noire avec une simplicité déconcertante. C'est pourquoi je suis en colère. Nous avons tous une fois dans notre vie jeter un sortilège venant de cette branche de magie, Remus alors aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas en colère pour cela. Il n'y est pour rien. Quirrel l'a manipulé et Harry a marché dans ce jeu. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je suis juste furieux de constater qu'Harry est bien trop puissant et qu'il ne devrait pas pouvoir utiliser aussi facilement sa magie à douze ans comme un sorcier de quinze ans.

**oOo**

Au Manoir Malefoy, Drago refermait le petit carnet qu'il avait prit dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son Père quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était vierge de toute écriture si ce n'est une date écrite à l'encre noire: _1__er__ Janvier_. Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet en dessous d'un livre qu'il lisait avant de s'endormir au lieu de jeter le carnet. Qui sait, si un jour il avait envie d'écrire dans un journal, il en aurait à proximité.

* * *

** Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'espère que j'en aurais autant pour ce chapitre^^ Je trouve Harry trop choux!^^ Il y'aura un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre. Merci encore.  
A mercredi prochain Bizoux à tous**.


	59. Chapitre 59: Une journée pourrie

**Chapitre:Une journée pourrie.**

Harry et Hermione se faisaient face dans le petit jardin ensoleillé des Granger. Ils avaient l'air de discuter innocemment. Cependant en s'approchant de plus près, un étranger aurait pu voir que les deux enfants étaient furieux et semblait se disputer plus ou moins violemment. Et en effet, Hermione se tenait devant Harry, les bras croisées contre sa poitrine, ses yeux marrons lançaient des éclairs en direction du garçon face à elle. De son côté, Harry n'adoptait pas une pose plus détendue. Ses yeux verts émeraudes avaient virés vers le foncé, presque noir, sous la fureur qu'il ressentait. Si lui n'avait pas croisé ses bras comme la jeune fille, ses bras étaient raides comme des piquets contre son corps et ses poings étaient serrés nerveusement. Ses dents mordaient l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher de lâcher une insulte qui pourrait vraiment blesser Hermione. Après, Harry culpabiliserait de ses mauvaises paroles et il se sentirait obligé de s'excuser: une chose qu'il détestait faire.

Leur dispute avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient assis contre le tronc d'un arbre derrière la maison de la jeune fille. Harry s'amusait à jeter de toutes ses forces des épais bouts de bois à Lucky qui courait joyeusement après et le lui ramenait en glapissant. Silencieux, Harry écoutait Hermione parler de chose et d'autre. Petit à petit, son attention avait décroché du flot incessant de paroles de sa petite amie et il n'avait put s'empêcher de repenser aux étranges questions qu'il s'était posé chez les Zabini. Il n'avait pas osé faire part de ses doutes et de ses remises en question sur son couple avec Hermione à Blaise. Ça lui semblait stupide de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Après tout, il avait douze ans et parler de couple et de sentiments lui paraissaient dérisoire mais en même temps, Hermione et lui étaient bien un couple depuis plusieurs années même si ce n'était pas quelque chose de formidable et que ce n'était que des petits baisers sur la bouche. Évidemment, Hermione s'était aperçue qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Alors tout avait débuté lorsque la Gryffondor lui avait reproché d'une voix sèche son manque d'enthousiasme pour toutes les choses qui la concernait et tout ce qu'elle disait. Indulgemment, Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de s'extasier sur les nombreuses lettres qu'elle recevait de Ronald Weasley depuis le début des vacances. Évidemment, il avait gardé cette pensée pour lui mais Hermione l'avait vu lever les yeux au ciel. Oh Merlin, cruelle erreur: Hermione était rentrée dans une rage folle en bondissant sur ses pieds. La jeune fille lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste et que _normalement, _il devrait être capable de l'écouter et de partager une discussion avec elle sans que ça l'ennuie. Mécontent de la tournure des évènements, Harry s'était à son tour mit debout pour ne pas laisser la Gryffondor le dominer de sa taille. D'une voix glaciale, Harry l'avait coupé dans son monologue virulent contre lui et lui avait rappelé que _justement _pendant leur conversation, il était souvent question que de elle. Le haut des joues d'Hermione s'étaient colorées de rouge et Harry ignorait si c'était sous le coup de la colère ou si c'est parce qu'elle s'était aperçue que les paroles du Serpentard étaient réelles.

-Comment peux tu dire ça? Ragea Hermione.  
-Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité, répliqua Harry d'une voix qu'il prendrait pour parler à une personne légèrement idiote. Ça doit être quelque chose d'unique chez les Gryffondors, ce besoin de toujours devoir tout savoir sur les autres, sur leur vie mais en même temps de se sentir indispensable, non? Tu as besoin de tout me raconter Hermione comme si j'étais ta meilleure amie. Sauf que je ne suis ni une fille, ni ta meilleure amie.

Il y'eut un bref silence entre eux et seul un aboiement joyeux de Lucky qui était inconscient de l'ambiance tendue fit réagir la Gryffondor, encore stupéfiée par les paroles hargneuses de Harry. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, dépitée. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes sous les paroles dures de son ami. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise: il détestait faire du mal à Hermione qui avait été sa seule et unique amie jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard. Mais l'instant d'après la main d'Hermione claqua fortement contre sa joue, enlevant toute trace de culpabilité et laissant place à une froide colère. Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, ébahis puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa la jeune fille qui pleurait librement à présent. Heureusement que la personne qui venait de le frapper était Hermione car il n'aurai pas hésité à riposter avec de la magie s'il aurait été à Poudlard ou par les poings. De plus, Hermione était une fille et il ne s'abaisserait jamais à frapper une fille. La colère coulait dans ses veines et il avait envie de hurler.

-Tu as tellement changé Harry! S'écria t'elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Tu n'étais pas ainsi avant. Je crois qu'être dans la maison des Serpentards t'es plus néfaste qu'autre chose.  
-Et toi, être chez les Gryffondors te rends plus idiote qu'autre chose. Tu as raison, va chez Weasley, reste avec lui car c'est le seul qui pourra te supporter, cracha Harry en se penchant pour prendre Lucky contre lui. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour rester autant de temps près de toi, Hermione. Moi qui étais si heureux de te connaître. Je me demande si Drago n'a pas raison à ton sujet.  
-Ne dis pas de mal de Ronald! C'est un garçon très gentil. Malefoy te fait tourner la tête, Harry! Il te manipule. Est-ce que tu sais seulement que son Père était au service de Tu-Sais-Qui?  
-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignore! Au passage, observe bien et tu t'apercevras que Weasley en pince pour toi! Il bave à chaque fois que tu passe à côté de lui, ses yeux te fixent lorsque tu parle, il sourit à chacune de tes paroles même quand tu dis quelque chose de très sérieux. Très romantique le rouquin, non? C'est d'un pathétique affligeant. Mais ce n'est plus mes affaires. Tu peux très bien t'amouracher d'un imbécile comme lui puisque nous ne sommes plus rien toi et moi!

Suite à ses paroles acerbes, Harry tourna les talons, laissant Hermione figée sur place. La jeune fille avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche pendant le court discours violent d'Harry. Celui-ci serrait Lucky contre sa poitrine en marchant jusqu'à chez lui à grandes enjambées, sans se retourner une seule fois. Il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard bien qu'il avait envie de lui crier d'autre paroles bien plus emportées mais Harry savait se contrôler. Heureusement pour la Gryffondor qui était derrière lui. De toute manière, Hermione ne fit rien pour le retenir et c'était mieux ainsi. Il tremblait toujours de colère mais les coups de langue que le chiot donnait sur sa main l'apaisait. Harry marchait à vive allure sans prendre le temps de regarder devant lui. Il regardait ses baskets crisser contre le chemin en gravier en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce que signifiait ses dernières paroles. Ainsi, il n'aurait même plus besoin de partager ses doutes avec Blaise: il s'en était chargé seul. Maintenant, Harry pouvait envoyer une lettre à son meilleur ami pour lui expliquer qu'il n'avait plus de petite amie et qu'il était en colère contre Hermione.

Furieux, Harry ouvrit la porte en grand de la maison et la claqua en maugréant contre son _ancienne _petite-amie. C'était si étrange de considérer Hermione d'une autre façon qu'en petite copine alors que ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il parlait d'elle ainsi. En plus, il ne mentait pas pour Weasley. Il était évident qu'il bavait devant Hermione. C'est en faisant cette constations qu'Harry avait commencé à se poser de question sur ses sentiments envers Hermione. Il n'avait ressentit aucune jalousie, aucune colère en s'apercevant que Weasmoche regardait de trop près _sa _petite-amie. Repoussant ses idées, Harry posa son chien à terre qui tenta de courir jusqu'à sa gamelle remplit de croquettes dans la Cuisine. Avec son museau, Lucky poussait la porte pour l'ouvrir mais il avait trop peu de force pour réussir à l'ouvrir. Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant le chiot foncer dans la porte en bois pour l'ouvrir. Prenant pitié pour Lucky, il lui ouvrit la porte et le chiot se jeta sur la gamelle, glissant légèrement sur le sol dans sa précipitation.

En levant la tête, Harry sursauta légèrement en croisant le regard surpris de Sirius, Remus mais aussi celui de Severus. Il ignorait que ce dernier venait et il ne les avait pas entendus discuter en rentrant. Les trois hommes le fixaient comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Ils étaient en train de boire une tasse de thé autour de la table de la Cuisine. Remus finissait de couper un gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait préparé dans l'après-midi pour l'heure du thé. Harry se rendit compte que son entrée n'avait pas été très discrète et il rougit légèrement en se servant un verre de lait. Remus lui lança un regard soucieux mais Harry l'ignora et prit place à côté de Severus. D'une voix douce, Remus lui proposa une part de gâteau que le garçon accepta avec un sourire. Le silence confortable s'éternisa alors que chacun dégustait le gâteau que le Loup-Garou avait confectionné. Harry le trempait dans son lit et mangeait le tout sous l'œil dégoûté de Severus qui voyait de plus en plus de miettes et de tâches de lait recouvrir la table. Sirius regardait Harry et le plus jeune lui lança un sourire crispé avant de détourner les yeux. L'ancien prisonnier poussa un soupir à peine audible: Harry l'évitait depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son utilisation suspecte chez les Zabini malgré le fait qu'il ait rassuré le gamin sur ses sentiments face à cet évènement.

-Des problèmes avec Granger? Demanda Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Très marrant, Severus! Grogna Harry en le fusillant du regard. Et déjà, ça ne te regarde pas!  
-Vous vous êtes disputés? S'enquit Remus.  
-On est plus ensemble!

Alors Sirius eut une réaction très étrange face à cette nouvelle. Il recracha tout le thé qu'il allait avaler sur la table et sans prêter attention au froncement de sourcil de Remus, il fixa son fils avec un air particulièrement abruti sur le visage. Harry rougit, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Sirius devint livide en comprenant ce que cela signifiait: Harry était célibataire donc il allait commencer à s'intéresser aux autres élèves pour avoir plus que des relations amicales et plus particulièrement aux _garçons_, s'il en croyait les paroles de Remus plusieurs mois auparavant. Au moins, l'animagus était rassuré lorsque son fils était dans les bras de Hermione: personne ne s'intéressera à Harry puisqu'il avait déjà une amoureuse mais là_… là_, il laissait le terrain de chasse libre. Remus posa discrètement une main sur la cuisse de son amant en se doutant quel raisonnement était en train de s'acheminer jusqu'à son cerveau. Il eut un sourire indulgent: Sirius et sa sur protection étouffante et exagérée était malheureusement de retour.

-Tu n'es plus avec Hermione? Murmura Sirius d'une voix tremblante. Oh… mais tu as le temps avant de te retrouver quelqu'un d'autre, n'est ce pas?  
-Et bien oui, répondit Harry en rougissant violemment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de… j'ai le temps… et… ça fait que… enfin… je monte dans ma chambre.  
-Par Merlin, Sirius! S'exclama Remus avec un sourire lorsque la porte se referma derrière Harry et Lucky. Quelle délicatesse.  
-C'est une caractéristique des chiens, marmonna Severus.  
-Je _protège _mon fils!

**oOo**

La nuit était déjà tombée. La lune était à son premier quartier et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles brillantes. D'ailleurs, Harry avait longuement observé le ciel sombre avant de s'endormir profondément. Il adorait voir le ciel devenir noir et se recouvrir de petits points jaunes. Il trouvait cela magnifique. En regardant le ciel qui s'étendait devant lui, le jeune Serpentard avait repensé à la soirée qui s'était déroulé. Le dîner avait été très calme mis à part Sirius qui avait posé quelques questions à son fils sur la raison de sa séparation soudaine avec Hermione. Le garçon avait bredouillé des explications en rougissant, disant tout de même plusieurs fois que c'était _lui_ qui avait quitté la Gryffondor. Peut-être une question de fierté! Les questions de Sirius avait valu à ce dernier des regards noirs de la part de Remus pour qu'il laisse Harry tranquille. Le Survivant n'avait pas saisit pourquoi son Père était si angoissé à l'idée que lui et Hermione ne sortent plus ensemble mais il n'avait pas cherché: parfois son Père était très étrange. Et c'était une chose dont il avait conscience depuis longtemps.

Après le dîner, Harry avait déclaré qu'il montait terminer son devoir de Métamorphose dans sa Chambre mais Sirius l'avait prié de venir le faire près d'eux, dans le Salon. Au début, Harry avait voulu refuser car il tentait de passer le moins de temps possible avec ses parents qui devaient être très déçus de son comportement chez les Zabini mais Remus s'était brusquement mis en colère, étonnant à la fois Sirius et à la fois Harry qui était resté paralysé devant le Loup-Garou. Remus lui avait dit, ou plutôt, hurlé que ni lui ni Sirius n'étaient en colère pour son utilisation de la Magie Noire et qu'il devait cesser de les éviter de cette manière car c'était vraiment stupide. Harry avait protesté en argumentant qu'il s'en voulait mais Remus ne l'avait pas laissé finir en le serrant contre lui fortement. Harry et Sirius avaient échangé un regard inquiet pour le Loup-Garou puis Sirius était venu se joindre à l'étreinte chaleureuse et Harry s'était sentit bien. Il avait alors rejoint sa famille dans la Selon malgré que Remus l'ait offensé en lui disant qu'il était plus têtu qu'un Gryffondor quand il le souhaitait. Haute insulte dégradante pour lui.

Alors que les trois Black dormaient calmement, un petit _Pop _tout juste audible retentit dans la Chambre d'Harry. Lucky qui dormait au pied de Harry grogna dans son sommeil mais ne bougea pas. Le bruit de transplanage ne réveilla pas l'enfant et l'être qui venait d'apparaître parut contrarié par ce fait. À nouveau, l'Elfe de Maison avait réussi à s'introduire dans la demeure de Harry Potter sans difficulté malgré les nombreuses et puissantes protections. Néanmoins, les Elfes de Maison avaient de grands pouvoirs et il savait les maîtriser et les utiliser. C'était un fait que pratiquement tout les sorciers négligeaient très souvent puisqu'ils considéraient les petites créatures comme des choses insignifiantes et ignorantes. La petite créature se tira fortement les oreilles plusieurs minutes pour se punir de ce qu'il allait faire puis s'approcha du lit où le jeune garçon dormait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps pour confier au Survivant ce qu'il souhaitait avant qu'un des deux hommes ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Alors, l'Elfe se pencha tout près de l'oreille de Harry Potter et prit une petite inspiration nerveuse avant de se décider.

-Mr Harry Potter le Survivant, murmura t-il d'une voix calme et douce pour que l'enfant ne se réveille pas brusquement. Mr Harry Potter.

Brusquement, les paupières d'Harry se levèrent pour laisser place à deux yeux verts émeraudes magnifiques qui se fixèrent dans les yeux globuleux de l'Elfe de Maison. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et poussa un petit halètement surpris en voyant un visage horrible si près de lui puis il se mit à hurler hystériquement en voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de la créature. Ses hurlements se mêlèrent aux aboiements de Lucky qui se jeta sur l'Elfe mais ce dernier se recula au bon moment tout en restant très près du Survivant. Malheureusement, Harry était enchevêtré dans ses draps et il eut du mal à bouger loin de l'Elfe. Il ne réussit même pas à aller jusqu'au bout de son lit alors il hurla encore plus fort en appelant son Père. Harry eut à peine conscience du bruit que fit la porte de la chambre de ses parents lorsqu'elle claqua violemment contre le mur ni de la lumière du couloir qui fut allumé rapidement. '_PAPAAAAAAAAAA!_ Hurla Harry'. Les yeux de l'Elfe de Maison s'ouvrirent en grand devant les hurlements de Harry mais aussi à l'arrivée imminente de la famille du garçon dans la Chambre s'il prenait en compte le bruit dans le couloir qui approchait. Harry était clairement terrifié par la _chose _qu'il avait face à lui.

-HARRY! Cria Sirius en ouvrant sa porte, effrayé par les hurlements de son fils. Qu'est ce qu…  
-Papa! Appela Harry en laissant les larmes jaillir hors de ses yeux. Papa!!!  
-STUPEFIX! S'exclama Remus en direction de l'Elfe.  
-Attendez Mr Lupin!! MR HARRY POTTER EST EN DANGER À POUDLARD!! ATTENDEZ!!

Le hurlement soudain de l'Elfe de Maison figea Sirius et Remus quelques secondes mais le Loup-Garou se reprit et stupéfixia l'Elfe qui tomba au sol en un bruit lourd, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Harry pleurait à présent à chaude larmes en regardant la créature immobile au pied de son lit. Merci Remus! Il était compétemment terrifié par ce qui venait d'arriver dans _sa _Chambre. Sirius s'approcha de lui en deux grandes enjambées et le souleva facilement de son lit, le serrant fermement contre son torse. Le garçon passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule, sanglotant bruyamment. Sirius le berçait doucement en caressant son dos du paume de sa main pour le rassurer alors que Remus s'approchait de l'Elfe et hésitait à lui redonner sa mobilité. Harry était bien trop effrayé pour se sentir embarrassé d'être porté comme un bébé dans les bras de son Père.

-Je vais appeler Dumbledore, décida Remus en se relevant, une lueur de colère luisait dans son regard ambre. C'est la deuxième fois que cet Elfe de Maison arrive à passer à travers les barrières. Occupe toi de Harry.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et regarda son amant utiliser un sortilège de lévitation pour déplacer la créature hors de la Chambre de Harry. Qu'est ce que ce maudit Elfe de Maison voulait depuis plusieurs semaines? Le Serpentard pleurait toujours, affolé, dans ses bras et Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son fils. Lorsqu'il avait été réveillé par les hurlements de Harry, Sirius avait été horrifié et s'était précipité hors de sa chambre persuadé que son fils faisait un cauchemar suivit de Remus qui était tout aussi inquiet que lui. Mais même lorsque Harry faisait des cauchemars, il ne hurlait jamais de cette manière. Quand il avait vu cette Elfe près de son fils, l'animagus avait été figé et heureusement Remus avait réagit rapidement. Merlin merci, son amant avait eut un très bon réflexe. Sirius déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Harry en soupirant de soulagement. L'Elfe était maîtrisé et Harry bien qu'effrayé, il était en sécurité.

Dans le Salon, Remus avait déposé la créature sur le tapis près de la table basse tout en faisant attention à ce que le sort ne prenne pas fin. Il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qui était rangé dans un tiroir du meuble contre un des murs puis la jeta dans la Cheminée. Des flammes vertes s'élevèrent, éclairant brusquement la pièce que Remus avait à peine allumé dans sa précipitation. Le Loup-Garou murmura le nom du Directeur de Poudlard et fut soulagé lorsqu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le vieil homme répondait à l'appel de sa Cheminée. Remus présenta brièvement la situation à Dumbledore qui fronça les sourcils et lui assura qu'il arrivait dans un court instant, le temps qu'il change de robe. Une fois rassuré sur le fait que le Directeur allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, Remus dirigea sa baguette magique vers les torches du mur et murmura _Lacornum Inflamare. _une flamme jaillit des cinq torches, projetant une douce lumière dans le Salon. Il remonta dans la Chambre de Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Et bien… le garçon était toujours accroché à Sirius comme une sangsue et pleurait toujours autant. Harry avait l'air d'un tout jeune enfant terrifié.

-Chut, c'est fini Harry, murmura Sirius pour le rassurer en le berçant doucement contre lui. Regarde, il n'est plus là. Remus l'a emmené en bas, il ne va rien te faire. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Qu'… qu'est… ce que… bredouilla Harry entre ses larmes.  
-Un Elfe de Maison, répondit Remus d'une voix douce. Le Professeur Dumbledore va arriver et nous allons interroger cet Elfe pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

À ce moment là, Harry décida qu'il détestait les Elfes de Maison. Tout d'abord car ces maudites créatures horribles, puantes et terrifiantes l'avaient abandonnés avec Blaise dans un cachot mais aussi à cause de ce réveil terrible qu'il venait de faire. Son Père continua à lui chuchoter des paroles douces au creux de son oreille et Harry sentit qu'il se calmait petit à petit, prenant conscience qu'il ne risquait rien et que ce n'était qu'un stupide Elfe de Maison qu'il allait tuer dès qu'il le verrait et quand… il serait en meilleur forme. Ça ne semblait pas du tout déranger Sirius de le tenir contre lui de cette manière. Bien au contraire, l'homme raffermit sa prise autour de Harry et le redressa correctement contre sa hanche pour ne pas qu'il glisse. Remus quitta à nouveau la Chambre pour accueillir Dumbledore qui allait arriver dans quelques secondes. Harry lâcha un soupir soulagé en se frottant les yeux même si des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Mais brusquement, il poussa un petit cri de douleur en posant sa main droite contre sa poitrine. Une autre douleur le fit gémir au dessus de son épaule alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que cela signifiait: une crise. Tout aussi vite que les deux douleurs fulgurantes qu'il avait ressentit, Harry sentit son souffle se couper et il lui sembla qu'il cessa de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut une sensation horrible. Sa vision se troubla alors qu'il se débattait contre son propre cœur pour retrouver sa respiration.

-Harry!  
-Pa… pa… papa, haleta Harry en ouvrant la bouche pour avaler de l'air. Papa… ma… mon… coe…  
-Oh merde! Grogna Sirius en se précipitant dans sa Chambre, Harry dans les bras. Reste tranquille, il ne faut pas t'énerver. Il faut que tu te calme.

Précipitamment, Sirius déposa Harry sur le grand lit qu'il partageait avec Remus et retourna le contenu d'un tiroir du bureau au sol sans se soucier du bazar qu'il faisait autour de lui. Très vite, il mit la main sur l'inhalateur de Harry et il revint près de son fils qui avait les yeux fermés. Harry gémissait sans retenue de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était tordu dans tout les sens et tout son appareil respiratoire le brûlait. De nouvelle larmes coulèrent hors de ses yeux. C'était comme si quelque chose avait été mit au travers du passage de l'air pour l'empêcher de respirer. Harry papillonna des yeux puis les referma rapidement: il ne voyait rien et c'était effrayant. Comme si des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux avant que tout ne devienne noir puis de nouveau flou. D'une main à la fois douce et ferme, Sirius ouvrit la bouche du garçon et plaça l'inhalateur au bord de ses lèvres. Harry grogna et tenta d'une main faible de repousser l'objet mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le choix. Contrarié et souffrant, Harry avala une grande bouffée de l'oxygène que cracha l'inhalateur. Une deuxième pression suivit qui brûla sa gorge à son grand dam. Cependant au bout de deux courtes minutes il fut évident pour Sirius que la crise de Harry ne s'arrangeait pas, bien au contraire.

Harry remarqua à peine qu'il était de nouveau soulever du lit où il était couché puis calé dans les bras chauds de son Père bien qu'il sentit le changement brutal de température. Son Père descendit rapidement les escalier et déboula dans le Salon où Dumbledore et Remus interrogeaient l'Elfe de Maison, ligoté sur une chaise. D'un bond, Remus se leva en voyant Sirius tenir Harry dans ses bras puis il s'aperçut de la respiration laborieuse du garçon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se précipita vers Harry. Oh Merlin… les lèvres de Harry tremblotait et son corps était agité de spasmes douloureux. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient à toute vitesse et Remus fut certain qu'Harry avait perdu la notion du temps et qu'il serait incapable de leur dire où il se trouvait. En quelques secondes, Remus avait apposé un masque à oxygène contre le visage du gamin sous les yeux inquiets de Dumbledore. En échangeant un regard, les deux amants se tournèrent vers la Cheminée.

-Vas y Sirius. Dépêche toi. Je te rejoins vite! Ordonna Remus d'une voix tremblante d'inquiétude.  
-Allez y Remus, je peux très bien interrogé notre ami ici présent seul. Ou contacter Severus si cela s'avère nécessaire, assura Albus en poussant le Loup-Garou dans la Cheminée.

La dernière chose à laquelle Harry pensa avant d'être engloutit dans le noir fut que cette journée avait été vraiment merdique. Du début à la fin.

**oOo**

Remus poussa un faible soupir et frotta ses yeux épuisés. Il était six heures du matin et il n'avait rien dormit depuis qu'Harry avait découvert cet Elfe de Maison nommé Dobby dans sa Chambre. Il rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire attendri en voyant Sirius dormir, la bouche grande ouverte sur une chaise de l'Hôpital. Son amant avait paniqué en laissant Harry au main du Médicomage Andrews qui avait eut du mal à faire cesser la crise de son patient. Heureusement, ce dernier était resté inconscient durant toute la manœuvre douloureuse. Dès qu'Harry était réapparu dans la Chambre où ils avaient été conduit, Sirius s'était précipité vers son fils et avait demandé une quinzaine de fois au Médicomage comment il allait. Remus avait faillit fondre en larme en voyant que son garçon semblait se porter un peu mieux mais l'inquiétude qui flottait dans les yeux du Médicomage Andrews lui avait laissé un goût amer après ce soulagement. Quelque chose semblait _encore _clocher dans le cœur de Harry et il avait besoin de rester ici pour plusieurs jours afin de passer _encore _des examens. Harry allait être furieux à son réveil de découvrir qu'il allait terminer ses vacances enfermé à l'Hôpital mais il n'avait guère le choix.

Le Loup-Garou se leva silencieusement et grimaça en entendant ses vieilles articulations craquer. Il s'approcha du lit blanc d'Hôpital où Harry reposait et caressa tendrement ses cheveux d'un noir jais caractéristique des Potter. Doux Merlin, il avait le visage d'un blanc à faire mourir de jalousie la famille Malefoy et ses lèvres étaient encore de cette terrible couleur violette qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un mort-vivant. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé et quelques mèches glissaient sur ses yeux fermés. En sombrant dans l'inconscience, les traits de Harry s'étaient détendus et il avait un visage paisible après cette peur suivit d'une forte souffrance. Sa poitrine s'élevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Le tout n'était plus désordonné comme quelques heures plus tôt. Le plus angoissant à voir pour Remus était ces nombreux tuyaux qui reliaient Harry à des machines. Deux petits tubes dans le nez, un beaucoup plus gros enfoncé dans la gorge pour lui permettre une respiration artificielle qui reposait son cœur fatigué, une perfusion à son bras gauche mais aussi dans une veine de sa main droite pour les fonctions vitales mais aussi l'apport de sang dont le débit était trop faible chez Harry. Une des raisons principales qui avait incités le Médicomage Andrews à ordonner l'hospitalisation du garçon pour plusieurs jours. Il y'avait aussi un problème au fait que le stress qu'Harry avait ressentit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avait déclenché cette crise. Habituellement, le stress n'avait pas réellement d'impact sur la santé de Harry.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Remus sursauta, à deux doigts de pousser un hurlement de surprise, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'était Severus. Le Maître des Potions referma la porte derrière lui en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. À son tour, il s'approcha du jeune sorcier et soupira. Décidément, avec Sirius et Severus, Remus pensant qu'ils en avaient poussés des soupirs en une journée. À croire qu'ils n'avaient fait que cela. Le Maître des Potions tendit un verre en plastique où du café chaud provenant des cuisines de l'Hôpital avait été versé à Remus. Celui-ci le remercia d'un bref sourire. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment Severus avait obtenu du café à cette heure-ci. En avalant une gorgée du liquide brûlant, Remus se laissa tomber à nouveau sur la chaise qu'il occupait plus tôt. Après avoir passé une main réconfortante dans les cheveux désordonnés de Harry, Severus vint s'installer à côté de Remus. Le silence dans la Chambre d'Hôpital était reposant, calme. La fatigue qu'il ressentait accabla le Loup-Garou qui s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait pas envie de s'endormir au cas où Harry reprendrait conscience. De toute manière l'inquiétude vis à vis de la santé de Harry était un puissant sentiment pour lui donner une insomnie. Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur le visage du sévère Professeur de Potion en remarquant la posture ridicule que Sirius adoptait dans son sommeil. Sirius venait de lui donner de quoi le rallier pour plusieurs heures sur un plateau d'argent. Le silence s'éternisa pendant une dizaine de minutes, confortable avant que Severus ne se racle la gorge.

-J'étais avec le Professeur Dumbledore, murmura Severus. Nous avons interrogé cet Elfe de Maison. Il s'appelle Dobby.  
-Pourquoi était-il dans la Chambre de Harry? Grogna Remus qui ignorait que Severus avait rejoint le Directeur de Poudlard pour l'interrogatoire. Et où est il maintenant?  
-Dumbledore l'a laissé repartir lorsqu'il fut sur que la créature ne souhaitait pas de mal à Harry. L'Elfe n'a pas voulu nous dire qui était son Maître. Une famille de Sang-Pur probablement. Il a seulement accepté de nous dire qu'Harry courrait un grand danger et qu'il ne devrait pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Albus pense qu'un gamin de Poudlard n'apprécie pas Harry pour sa célébrité et l'Elfe a réagit excessivement en pensant que Harry serait en danger.  
-Quel genre d'Elfe de Maison trahit son Maître? S'étonna le Loup-Garou. Un Elfe venir prévenir Harry d'une quelconque vengeance d'un gamin pour une histoire de jalousie d'adolescent. C'est étrange. Vous auriez du le soumettre au Veritaserum. Peut-être qu'il cache autre chose.  
-Albus n'a pas voulu, répondit Severus en plissant le nez. La première fois que ce Dobby est apparut dans votre jardin, il n'était pas certain que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer pour Harry mais cette fois-ci, il en est persuadé. Visiblement, le Professeur Dumbledore ne prend pas cette affaire au sérieux et honnêtement je doute qu'un Elfe de Maison ait assez de proximité ou de pouvoir sur les affaires de son Maître pour nous assurer qu'Harry court un danger mortel en allant à Poudlard. … Sirius s'était plaint du peu de lettres qu'il recevait lorsque Harry était chez Blaise, n'est ce pas? L'Elfe les interceptaient. Il espérait que cela vous inquiète et que vous enfermiez Harry dans un endroit sécurisé. Ingénieux ses Elfes non? Ionisa t-il. Combien de temps Harry reste ici?  
-Par Merlin, c'est pour ça qu'Harry nous a dit qu'il avait envoyé au moins six lettres! Sirius et moi n'avons pas insistés car nous n'en avons reçu que trois mais…c'est incroyable…Harry reste au minimum six jours.  
-Et dans sept jours, c'est la rentrée.

* * *

** Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut^^Moi, je l'aime bien! J'ose esperer que vous allez sauter de joie pour la séparation entre Harry et Hermione! Il était temp n'est ce pas? ^^  
A mercredi! bizoux! **


	60. Chapitre 60: La rentrée

**Chapitre: La Rentrée.**

Harry papillonna des yeux. La lumière dans la Chambre les fit refermer et il poussa un gémissent furieux. Il détestait vraiment cet Hôpital et ça faisait _six putains _de jours qu'il était couché dans ce lit. Il allait se tuer, sauter par la fenêtre, s'étrangler avec un des tubes qui le reliait aux différentes machines, se frapper la tête contre les murs, refuser de prendre son traitement. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle du garçon qui s'inquiéta pour sa propre santé mentale: personne n'avait de telles idées dès le réveil aussi brutal soit il. Harry se frotta les yeux et un autre grognement sortit de sa gorge en sentant le tube d'une de ses perfusions fouetter son visage lorsqu'il leva le bras. Petit à petit, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Durant son sommeil, l'horrible Chambre blanche d'Hôpital n'avait pas changé. Au moins, il avait l'avantage de n'avoir une chambre que pour lui puisque sa présence à Saint Mangouste était confidentielle. La grande fenêtre donnait sur le côté Moldu de Londres. Ce qui était encore plus énervant au goût de Harry, c'était qu'il voyait le soleil éclairer toute la journée mais que lui ne pouvait pas profiter de la chaleur de l'astre. Il était obligé de rester allongé, branché à toutes ses machines qui émettaient des bruits -Bip, Bip, Plo, Plo, Bip, Bip- infernaux à longueur de temps. Les murs étaient blancs. La porte était blanche. Les _draps _étaient blancs. Et même la petite table était blanche. Harry décida qu'à partir de ce jour, il détestait cette couleur. Plus jamais il ne s'habillerait avec du blanc. Heureusement, il portait son pyjama _noir_ préféré. Autant dire qu'avec son pyjama noir et ses cheveux tout aussi noir, son visage bien plus blafard que d'habitude était effrayant.

Étrangement, Harry était seul dans sa petite Chambre personnelle de l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste. D'habitude, il y'avait toujours quelqu'un près de lui pendant presque toute la journée. Chaque nuit, sa famille restait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Que ce soit Sirius, Remus, Severus, Andromeda, Ted ou Nymphadora selon leur emploi du temps, un d'entre eux prenait le temps de rester auprès de lui pour que ses journées passent plus vite. Le seul point positif de cette hospitalisation était qu'Harry avait put voir à plusieurs reprises sa cousine qui était souvent absente à cause de la formation d'auror qu'elle suivait depuis deux ans à présent. Soudainement, la raison de sa solitude lui revint à l'esprit et sa mauvaise humeur s'accentua un peu plus. Severus, Sirius et Remus étaient partis à la réunion de rentrée qui rassemblaient tous les Professeurs de Poudlard la veille de la rentrée. Harry se redressa dans son lit en songeant que le lendemain, c'était la rentrée de Poudlard: le 1er Septembre. Le garçon commença à paniquer: et s'il ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard avant de nombreuses semaines? Allait il devoir manquer l'école autant de temps? Ou est-ce que le Médicomage Andrews allait lui permettre de se rendre à Poudlard le plus tôt possible? Oh par Salazar, Harry ne souhaitait vraiment pas rater la rentrée. En plus de cela, ça attirerait tout les regards sur lui! Harry se prit la tête entre les mains en grognant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester dans cet Hôpital pourri où il était charcuté par des dizaines d'examens!

Mais Harry devait avouer qu'il n'était pas en très grande forme. La crise qu'il avait fait au début de la semaine s'était répétée plusieurs fois et tout aussi violemment. D'ailleurs, dès le second jour de son hospitalisation, il avait dut subir une opération d'urgence très douloureuse qui l'avait laissé endormi durant toute une journée. De nouvelles cicatrices à peine visibles étaient apparus sur sa poitrine suite à cette intervention. De plus, Harry ne s'était jamais vu aussi pâle, les lèvres aussi violettes, les yeux tirés de fatigue. Bien qu'il dormait la plupart du temps, Harry était épuisé. Le Survivant avait pensé qu'il reprendrait des couleurs ou qu'au moins ses lèvres redeviendraient rouges mais il était déçu à chaque fois qu'il observait son visage dans un miroir. Il avait vraiment une piètre allure. Il n'avait pas marché depuis au moins trois jours après avoir fait un malaise alors qu'il se déplaçait en direction de la douche. Heureusement, Remus était juste derrière lui et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol. À sa grande honte, son Père devait l'aider à se laver depuis son malaise. Harry avait refusé de prendre une douche tant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire seul mais il n'avait plus eut le choix lorsque le Médicomage Andrews l'avait menacé que s'il n'acceptait pas de se laver avec son Père, ça allait être lui qui viendrait le porter et non son Père. Depuis, son Père le soutenait alors qu'il était _nu _sous la douche et l'aidait à se laver. Donc oui, Harry n'était pas en très grande forme. De plus, lorsqu'il avait demandé qu'on lui amène Lucky, son camarade canin, on lui avait refusé, arguant que ce n'était pas très hygiénique surtout qu'un poil du chien pouvait se faufiler dans un des tubes auquel il était branché. Harry n'avait pas insisté mais il avait confié son chiot à Remus qui lui assurait que tout allait bien pour Lucky. Harry était pressé de le revoir.

-Bonjour Harry! Claironna le Médicomage Andrews. Belle fin d'après-midi, n'est ce pas? Tu as dormis toute la journée! Comment ça va aujourd'hui?  
-Très bien. Je peux sortir? Demanda Harry comme tout les jours.  
-On va déjà prendre ton traitement puisque tu me sembles un peu pâlot.  
-Je suis un _peu_ _pâlot_ depuis une semaine. C'est normal que je sois malade lorsque je suis _dans _l'Hôpital mais que j'allais très bien quand j'étais chez _moi_?  
-Mais si tu es venu ici, c'est que tu n'allais pas bien chez toi.

Le ton continuellement joyeux de son Médicomage fit soupirer Harry qui le fusilla du regard. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement le laisser sortir de cet Hôpital? Un nouveau grognement positif répondit à l'homme lorsque il demanda à Harry s'il avait encore des maux de tête. Mais Thomas Andrews ne s'en offusqua pas, ayant prit l'habitude du caractère un peu grognon de son patient depuis toutes ses années. De toute manière, il ne pouvait que comprendre Harry: être hospitalisé n'était jamais facile. Surtout pour un enfant. Une certaine familiarité et complicité s'était installé entre le Médicomage et la famille Black depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient et Thomas appréciait vraiment s'occuper du cas rare du gamin. Il changea la poche de sang qui était presque vide pour réapprovisionner grâce à une perfusion le corps du garçon dont le débit sanguin était toujours inférieur. L'homme fronça les sourcils en observant les différentes machines. Harry avait déjà essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle calculait mais il n'avait jamais trouvé. Harry dut avalé trois Potions dégoûtantes et un médicament Moldu à l'aide d'un grand verre d'eau. Andrews ordonna d'une voix douce à Harry de se rallonger, de prendre une grande inspiration puis de retenir sa respiration pendant cinq secondes. Harry dut le faire trois fois alors que le Médicomage notait quelque chose dans son dossier. Depuis le temps, Harry n'essayait même plus de déchiffrer le sens et l'intérêt de tout ses petits tests. Finalement, un plateau remplit de mets apparut sur la petite tablette qui avait été dirigé juste au dessus des genoux de Harry. Le garçon fronça les sourcils: il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

-J'ai pas faim, geignit il en repoussant le plateau. Il est à peine seize heures!  
-Oui et tu n'as pris ni petit-déjeuner, ni déjeuner. Alors tu manges ce repas et tu prendras ton dîner un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Tant que tu ne mangeras pas trois repas par jour Harry, ne compte même pas rentrer chez toi, prévint le Médicomage en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère. Tu dois au moins manger la moitié de ton plateau et ne pas tout rejeter. Ça fait deux jours que tu ne vomis plus après avoir mangé, c'est un signe encourageant.  
-Quand est-ce que je peux sortir? Demanda Harry en attrapant la fourchette sans grande conviction. Je vous assure que je me sens bien, Monsieur! Et quand j'irais mal, je… j'irais directement à l'infirmerie! Elle saura quoi faire. Mais s'il vous plaît, je dois…  
-Je sais que tu souhaite participer au Banquet de Début d'Année et je vais en parler avec tes parents lorsqu'ils vont revenir. Maintenant si tu dis te sentir mieux, nous allons aller faire un petit tour dans le couloir pour que tu te dégourdisse les jambes lorsque tu auras finis ton repas.

**oOo**

Vers dix-neuf heure trente, Harry poussa un long soupir épuisé mais donna un large sourire à son Médicomage. Celui-ci lui rendit en aidant Harry à remonter dans son lit. Le garçon souriait comme un bienheureux. L'homme l'avait fait marcher dans le couloir pendant au moins _deux heures et demi._ Il voulait vérifier si Harry n'allait pas faire de malaise après un effort physique peu intense mais long. Harry avait été très heureux au début de pouvoir marcher même s'il ses jambes avaient tremblés pendant cinq minutes du au fait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts depuis plusieurs jours. Harry avait presque courut de plaisir avant que Thomas ne le rappelle à l'ordre, lui conseillant que marcher était déjà bien et qu'il était toujours relié à une potence. Puis au bout de quarante minutes, Harry avait décrété qu'il marchait à nouveau très bien mais le Médicomage lui avait fait un sourire narquois en lui ordonnant de recommencer un aller-retour dans le grand couloir. Harry avait geignit lamentablement mais s'était exécuté. Ça avait duré des heures! À chaque fois qu'il demanda à Thomas de faire une pause, l'homme la lui refusait, toujours avec ce sourire en coin. Et le couloir de l'étage était long. Très long. C'était l'étage où toutes les personnes qui suivaient des soins souhaitaient que personne ne les voient. Chaque patients étaient soignés dans la plus grande confidentialité. Et très peu de Guérisseurs et Médicomages fréquentaient cet étage.

Alors qu'Harry finissait de remonter dans son lit, aidé par le Médicomage, la porte de sa Chambre s'ouvrit sur ses parents et même sur Severus. Harry leur fit un large sourire, sa colère au réveil oubliée alors que son Médicomage remettait en place les trois fils qu'il avait dut enlever pour leur petite balade. Harry grimaça lorsque l'aiguille pénétra dans une de ses veines et il détourna le regard. Remus déposa un baiser au milieu de sa touffe de cheveux, son Père l'embrassa sur le front et il eut le droit à un signe de tête de la part de Severus. Remus déposa sur la table de chevet la part de gâteau au chocolat emballé qu'il avait ramené de la maison juste pour lui. Harry le remercia avec un air gourmand, pressé de passer au dîner pour le dévorer. Finalement, Andrews se tourna vers les trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer et leur annonça qu'Harry et lui venaient de finir une joyeuse et agréable promenade avec un large sourire en direction de son patient. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, en toussotant le mot _torture_ que tout le monde entendit. Le Médicomage Andrews prit place sur une chaise à côté du lit de son patient puis croisa les jambes et les mains. Ce simple geste lui donna un air très professionnel.

-Je voulais vous parler de la sortie de Harry, annonça t-il.  
-Ouais!! On part quand? S'écria Harry tout joyeux.  
-Attends Harry. Il y'a plusieurs conditions, le calma l'homme avec un regard sérieux. J'autorise sa sortie demain mais en fin d'après-midi. Harry, tu ne prendras pas le Poudlard Express avec tes amis cette année. Tu devrais rester ici pour te reposer toute la journée et terminer ton traitement intraveineux. C'est la raison principale qui m'a empêché de te donner cette autorisation de fin d'hospitalisation plus tôt.  
-Mais…  
-Tu dois continuer à avoir un apport sanguin important durant encore toute une journée. À moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici encore quelques jours ou aller à Poudlard en trimballant ta perfusion derrière toi. Que choisis-tu?

En baissant la tête sur ses genoux, Harry murmura qu'il allait rester ici toute la journée pour achever son traitement. Le Médicomage fut satisfait de sa réponse puis se tourna vers Sirius et Remus qui écoutaient en silence. Les deux hommes devaient trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait venir chercher Harry et l'amener directement à Poudlard en fin d'après-midi. Severus se proposa, argumentant qu'il était le Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards et que les autres élèves, notamment ses amis, trouveraient plus logique que ce soit lui et non Sirius ou Remus, avec qui Harry était censé n'avoir aucun contact, qui le ramène à Poudlard. Une fois que ceci fut réglé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry dont le visage était illuminé de joie, les yeux brillants et un large sourire à l'idée de quitter l'Hôpital et de se rendre à Poudlard même s'il devait louper le voyage traditionnel à bord du Poudlard Express. Ça n'avait guère d'importance car il aurait put rater le voyage _et _le Banquet de Début d'Année si le Médicomage Andrews en avait décidé ainsi. Harry tritura nerveusement le bord du drap en voyant les quatre hommes le regarder avec un sérieux déconcertant.

-Harry, il est évident que dès que tu te sens mal, tu te rends à l'infirmerie, déclara son Père d'un ton très grave. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'année précédente lorsque tu nous as cachés que tu avais des crises ne doit plus jamais se reproduire.  
-C'est évident et j'espère qu'une telle idée ne traversa plus ton esprit, ajouta le Médicomage. Si jamais tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie lorsque tu vas mal et que qui que ce soit l'apprend et me le dise, tu reviendras directement à l'Hôpital et tu attendras de longues semaines avant d'en sortir. Je t'autorise à quitter l'Hôpital non pas parce que tu vas mieux mais car je ne peux rien faire de plus. Ton traitement sanguin prend fin demain. Ton cœur est fatigué, épuisé même et il a besoin de se reposer. Une pleurésie est une maladie qui peut-être très grave comme tu l'as déjà remarqués alors ne crois pas que faire une crise n'est pas _grave_. C'est grave alors à chaque fois que tu en fais une, direction l'infirmerie. Est-ce que nous pouvons te faire confiance?  
-Oui, promit Harry. Dès que ça ne va pas, j'irais voir Mrs Pompresh.  
-Comme l'a dit Mr Andrews, tu as besoin de repos, intervint Remus. Donc pas de sortie nocturne, pas de coucher trop tard. Nous te faisons confiance Harry.

**oOo**

Severus poussa un soupir en regardant le garçon encore couché dans son lit sous ordre non discutable de son Médicomage. On était le 1er Septembre, dix neuf heures quarante trois et Harry n'était toujours pas préparé pour partir de l'Hôpital et se rendre à Poudlard. Oh bien sur, il était déjà habillé avec son uniforme de Serpentard et ce depuis son réveil, sa valise était déjà au Château mais Mr Andrews avait décrété qu'Harry ne pouvait pas partir dans l'immédiat. Il devait encore prendre plusieurs potions et le débrancher à toutes les machines. Son traitement avait dut être rallongé de plusieurs heures au grand dam de Harry qui avait protesté mais le ton ferme de son Père avait coupé court à toute contestation de la part du gamin. Sirius et Remus avaient dut rejoindre Poudlard pour finir les derniers préparatifs pour la venue des élèves et le Maître des Potions était venu chercher le garçon. Depuis, il attendait, assis sur une chaise inconfortable, avec impatience que le Médicomage de Harry revienne. Severus jeta un long regard menaçant et noir à son élève lorsqu'il vit les doigts de celui-ci jouer avec le tuyau respiratoire qu'il avait dans le nez pour tenter de l'enlever discrètement. Harry prit un air innocent mais baissa ses mains. Severus leva les yeux au ciel: il ne manquait plus qu'Harry s'arrache tous les tubes et fils. Là, il était certain de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. En jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre -vingt heures-, Severus soupira: le Banquet venait de commencer.

-Bien, Harry tu vas pouvoir partir, déclara Thomas Andrews en entrant dans la pièce. Je pense que la répartition a déjà commencé mais tu n'as pas raté grand chose. Je vais t'enlever le tube respiratoire et les perfusions. Si tu évite de bouger, tu ne ressentiras qu'une petite brûlure au niveau du nez.

Petite brûlure? C'était un euphémisme. Il se moquait de lui! Harry eut l'impression qu'un dragon avait soufflé dans son nez et que celui-ci prenait feu de l'intérieur. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes contre sa volonté qu'il chassa en clignant des yeux. Avec une main, il se frotta le nez tout en se mettant debout. Harry rassura les deux hommes par un bref sourire. Il allait bien, tenait fermement sur ses deux pieds et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. L'impatience qui lui tordait l'estomac se changea en une certaine angoisse. Comme l'avait dit son Médicomage, la répartition à Poudlard devait déjà avoir débutée et il espérait que son entrée dans la Grande Salle ne serait pas remarquée. De plus, il allait faire face à ses amis, et il en était très heureux, mais tous allaient lui demander où il était. Avec Severus, ils avaient décidés de dire qu'il avait raté le train, ce qui expliquait son retard, car il était tombé malade en guise d'explication pour son teint blafard. Il allait aussi revoir Hermione pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés et séparés. Dès le lendemain de leur dispute, Harry avait apprit que son ancienne petite amie avait été invité chez les Weasley et qu'elle s'y était rendue alors que lui était à l'Hôpital. D'ailleurs, Hermione ignorait tout de son passage à l'Hôpital. Et bien, temps mieux! Il n'aurait pas à subir son étouffant besoin d'être rassuré.

Le Médicomage Andrews les amena en catimini jusqu'à dans son bureau. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent qu'un vieil homme qui se détendait les jambes dans un couloir. Harry avait placé ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice afin de la cacher. Severus ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils inquiets à Harry qui était toujours aussi blanc. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et violettes. Rien de rassurant. Mais Harry assurait être en pleine forme. Ses yeux et son visage illuminés confirmait ses propos. Après tout, le Serpentard était heureux de quitter cet endroit. Severus passa un bras autour de ses épaules, salua le Médicomage qui fit ses dernières recommandations à Harry d'un ton sévère puis entra dans la Cheminée. Harry resta fermement accroché au bras de son Professeur de Potions et il ferma les yeux lorsque de grandes flammes vertes l'entourèrent lorsque Severus jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et cria '_Bureau Snape, Poudlard'_ d'une voix ferme et claire. Harry gémit intérieurement: il détestait ce moyen de transport qui lui donnait le tournis. N'auraient-ils pas put transplaner? Ou prendre un Portoloin? C'était encore le transport magique le plus acceptable. Dans tout les cas, il était ballotté dans tout les sens. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le bureau de Severus.

**oOo**

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un nouveau regard inquiet alors que Samantha Axone se faisait répartir par le Choixpeau magique à Serdaigle sous les applaudissements frénétiques de cette maison. Eux, étaient bien plus concentrés sur autre chose que sue la répartition: l'absence étrange de leur ami. Harry n'était pas dans le Poudlard Express et il n'était même pas présent pour la répartition. Drago se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux. L'inquiétude se lisait facilement dans ses yeux même si son visage restait de marbre. Durant tout le trajet, les Serpentards de Deuxième Année avaient émit toute les hypothèses pouvant expliquer l'absence d'Harry mais aucune ne paraissait vraisemblable. En allant voir Granger pour l'interroger, elle avait seulement haussé les épaules, grinçant entre ses dents que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry. Drago, à son habitude, l'avait fusillé du regard et jeter un regard méprisant à tout les autres Gryffondors. Les oreilles de Weasley avaient rougit et il s'était levé d'un bond dans l'intention de sauter sur Drago ou Blaise mais Granger l'avait retenu d'une main. C'est en arrivant dans la Grande Salle qu'ils s'étaient aperçus que le Professeur Rogue manquait aussi à l'appel. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry qui avait nécessité l'attention du Professeur de Potion? Blaise jouait nerveusement avec un ourlet de sa robe. Harry lui aurait envoyé une lettre si quelque chose s'était passé alors pourquoi ignorait il la raison de l'absence de son meilleur ami?

La table des Gryffondors explosa sous les applaudissements pour accueillir le nouvel élève qui s'y installa précipitamment, les joues colorées de rouge. Théodore poussa un grognement méprisant en les entendant pousser des hurlements tels des animaux. Kenza l'approuva d'un signe de la tête. Alors, les joues de Théo se colorèrent et il détourna le regard. Son air embarrassé ne fut heureusement vu de personne. Pansy se racla la gorge et montra à Kenza que Snape venait de prendre place à la table des Professeurs. L'air impassible, Rogue jeta un regard noir à la masse d'élève de Première Année qui tremblotait en attendant leur tour. Rogue avait du passer pas la petite porte derrière la grande table réservée aux enseignants. Son arrivé fut pratiquement inaperçu pour les autres étudiants qui suivaient la suite de la répartition. Daphné fit signe à son tour à Drago, Blaise et Théo qui étaient tendus depuis qu'ils s'étaient aperçut de l'absence d'Harry. Les sourcils du blond se haussèrent avec perplexité en regardant son Parrain se pencher vers le Professeur Black et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui détendit l'homme. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête à Lupin qui était assis à côté de lui et, à son tour, son visage s'apaisa. Dumbledore donna un hochement de tête à Severus avant de reporter son attention sur l'élève qui se faisait répartir. Kenza marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un complot mettant en scène Harry merveilleusement bien organisé et Daphné l'approuva d'un signe de tête songeur.

-Coucou! Murmura une voix dans l'oreille de Drago.

Drago posa une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un hurlement de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait d'un bond. Son cœur battait précipitamment contre sa poitrine, effrayé. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, comme tout les Serpentards autour d'eux. Harry leur fit un petit sourire amusé et se glissa entre le blond et Théodore. Il ignora le regard noir du blond dont son cœur battait encore à la chamade par la frayeur qu'Harry lui avait fait. Oh, Harry ne s'en voulait pas. Ça avait été amusant de les voir tous sursauter et se retenir de crier en se tournant vers lui. Les élèves de Seconde Année fixait Harry comme si c'était le première fois qu'ils le voyaient. Machinalement, ils applaudirent lorsque le Choixpeau cria d'une voix forte _Serpentard!_ Harry leur fit un large sourire et Théo le prit contre lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant les deux mois de vacances! Drago haussa élégamment un sourcil en voyant Harry se blottir contre Théodore mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Finalement, Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire éblouissant, se détachant de l'étreinte de Théo. Il promit aux filles de les embrasser plus tard avec un petit clin d'œil. Daphné renifla, amusé mais acquiesça en leur faisant signe de se taire pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer.

Assis face au Survivant, Blaise le fixait avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son ami. Par Salazar, Harry ressemblait à un…cadavre. Son teint blafard, ses lèvres violettes, ses yeux émeraude plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, les grandes cernes sous ses yeux. Et il avait perdu du poids! Rien n'était normal dans l'apparence physique de son meilleur ami. Seul sa touffe d'un noir jais indomptable était comme à l'accoutumé. Les filles aussi avaient remarqués l'aspect…maladif d'Harry car elles le regardaient sous toute les coutures avec inquiétude sans oser lui poser une question à cause du silence dans la Grande Salle. À son tour, Drago prit conscience de tout ses détails et il fronça les sourcils en saisissant la main de son ami. Merde, elle était glaciale. Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par la froideur du corps de son ami. Harry lui lança un petit sourire crispé mais se détourna rapidement lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger. Mal à l'aise, Harry fixa son regard sur le Choixpeau magique. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très en forme physiquement mais tout ses amis semblaient choqués. Sa gorge se serra affreusement et il ôta doucement sa main de la paume douce de Drago. Ce dernier paraissait troublé par la froideur de sa peau. Malheureusement, Harry s'y était habitué: à chaque fois qu'il faisait une crise trop violente, son corps se refroidissait. Ayant passé une semaine à l'Hôpital, son corps était froid mais une fois totalement reposé, il redeviendrait normal. Cependant, le garçon fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de cette attention et ignora volontairement le regard de Blaise.

-Morgana Cimil! Appela Mc Gonagall d'une voix sèche.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets roux avança, légèrement tremblante. Harry fronça les sourcils en la regardant prendre place sur le tabouret. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage fut recouvert par le Choixpeau Magique que le Professeur Mc Gonagall déposa sur sa tête. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom de famille quelque part. Cimil. Tentant de se souvenir, Harry observa la fille. Elle était assez grande pour son âge. Elle devait être à peine plus petite que lui. Le Serpentard grogna intérieurement à cette constatation. Ses yeux étaient d'un noisette éclatant. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Soudainement, Harry se rappela des deux personnes que Dumbledore leur avait présenté au début de l'été. Amy et Jason Cimil. Alors ils avaient une fille. À présent, Harry se rappelait très bien d'eux. La femme avait semblé bouleversé, prête à fondre en larmes et l'homme souriait bêtement. En tout cas, leur fille ressemblait beaucoup à son Père car sa Mère, aux souvenirs d'Harry, était blonde! Ce qui expliquait peut-être les reflets roux dans les cheveux de cette Morgana. Harry eut un sentiment étrange que retourna ses entrailles en l'observant. Son visage lui semblait familier. Cette impression était dérangeante. Harry secoua la tête.

-GRYFFONDOR! Cria le Choixpeau.

Une nouvelle fois, la table des rouges et ors accueillirent leur nouvelle recrue sous les acclamations qui embarrassèrent la jeune fille. Fred et Georges Weasley étaient ceux qui donnaient une véritable ovations à chaque nouveau élève intégrant la maison des Gryffondors. Harry eut un petit sourire en coin. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient de vrais boute-en-train. Des phénomènes de foire. Il songea que les Gryffondors ne devaient pas s'ennuyer tout les jours avec ceux-ci dans leur Salle Commune. Harry se rappelait encore des nombreuses farces qu'il faisait avec eux sur Ronald, leur frère, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mrs Weasley hurlait souvent après ses enfants et lui. Surtout lorsque Fred et George l'avaient convaincus d'aller verser de la peinture orange dans le jus de citrouille de leur petit frère. Ça avait été très marrant jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley en fasse part à Sirius et Remus. Harry se rappelait parfaitement avoir reçu quelques claques cuisantes sur son derrière pour cette blague stupide.

Pour la première fois depuis sa séparation avec Hermione, Harry croisa son regard. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil puis se détourna de lui, répondant quelque chose à Weasley qui paraissait être de mauvaise humeur. Harry l'avait rarement vu euphorique. Il était toujours en train de grogner, rouspéter ou faire la tête. La surprise prit le Serpentard lorsqu'il ne ressentit… rien. Ni de colère, ni de tristesse et encore moins de la jalousie. Il eut un sourire soulagé. Hermione et lui, c'était fini et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Elle allait s'accoupler avec le rouquin et lui… il trouverait bien ailleurs quelqu'un qu'il allait réellement aimer. De toute manière, comme son Père lui avait dit: il avait tout le temps pour se trouver une autre amoureuse! Drago allait certainement être le plus heureux de cette rupture puisqu'il n'avait jamais apprécié Hermione à la grande incompréhension d'Harry. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois des explications au blond et à Blaise. Le premier avait rétorqué qu'elle était agaçante, Gryffondor, chiante et le second avait seulement roulé des yeux, murmurant que la raison était voyante à des kilomètres. Harry n'avait jamais comprit ce que son meilleur ami voulait insinuer mais, dans un sursaut de fierté, il n'avait pas demandé plus d'explications. Néanmoins, Harry espérait pouvoir continuer à entretenir des relations amicales avec la Gryffondor. Après tout, il avait vécut son enfance auprès d'Hermione. Après cela, Harry ne repensa plus à Morgana Cimil. Et le dîner commença.

-Bordel, Harry, t'as vus ta tête? Attaqua directement Théodore, soulagé de pouvoir parler. Tu étais où?  
-Je… j'ai raté le train, expliqua Harry mal à l'aise. Le Professeur Rogue a du venir me chercher chez moi lorsque les Professeurs se sont aperçus de mon absence. Il n'y a rien eut de grave.  
-Tu as raté le train, intervient Kenza en se penchant vers lui. Et c'est pour ça que tu es plus pâle que le Baron Sanglant et que tu as perdu au moins cinq kilos.  
-Tu ne vas pas t'effondrer en te levant? Demanda Pansy d'une voix inquiète tandis que Daphné acquiesça.  
-Merci, moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir, ironisa le Survivant en se servant de la purée. Ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on ne sait pas vu mais c'est pas grave.  
-Désolé de nous inquiéter pour toi, ironisa à son tour Blaise. Après tout, ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne sait pas vu mais tu t'es transformé en cadavre ambulant pendant ce temps. Ce n'est pas grave, n'est ce pas?

Le ton sec et sifflant de Blaise fit hausser un sourcil à Harry qui resta silencieux. S'il répliquait, leur discussion allait s'envenimer et il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Harry était reconnaissant que ses amis se soucient de lui mais… ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui rappeler à quel point il avait l'air malade et pitoyable. Drago se racla la gorge et approuva les dires de Blaise d'un signe de tête en fixant Harry. Les mains de ce dernier serrèrent avec colère sa fourchette et il fusilla du regard Daphné lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter une remarque désobligeante à son égard. Si quelqu'un lui rappelait une nouvelle fois qu'il avait l'air pathétique, il allait exploser. Très bien. Peut-être aurait il dut rester à l'Hôpital jusqu'à qu'il soit un peu plus présentable. Si ses amis le désiraient tellement, il pouvait repartir dans l'immédiat dans ce putain d'Hôpital où il avait passé une semaine merdique. Harry prit une grande inspiration pour s'inciter au calme. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui même si leur tact pour lui dire laissait à désirer. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu lorsqu'il était inconscient dans son lit, branché partout à des machines. Ils ne s'en seraient jamais remis. Il avait tellement désiré revenir à Poudlard qu'il ne pouvait pas déjà souhaiter y repartir. Le dîner se passa dans un silence pesant. L'atmosphère se détendit seulement lorsque Pansy engagea une discussion avec Théodore et Kenza.

-Tu as ramené Lucky? Demanda Blaise d'une voix hésitante, conscient d'avoir vexé Harry.  
-Oui, il est déjà dans les dortoirs, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
-Qui est Lucky? Interrogea Daphné.  
-Le chiot d'Harry, grinça Drago. Un merveilleux chiot noir qui perd ses poils à outrance.

**oOo**

-IL EST TROP MIGNON! S'écria Pansy avec un large sourire. Oh, Harry, tu as tellement de chance.

Harry sourit, gêné par tout les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers eux suite au hurlement suraiguë de Pansy. Une multitude de regards dégoûtés et surpris des Serpentard se posèrent sur le chien qui aboyait. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à trouver un jeune chiot, surtout appartenant à Harry Potter, dans leur Salle Commune. Harry grimaça: il n'avait pas oublié que les Serpentards n'étaient pas particulièrement friand des animaux mais ils allaient devoir s'habituer à la présence de Lucky. De toute manière avec l'appui, inattendu de Dumbledore et celui de Severus, les Serpentards ne pouvaient guère se plaindre de la présence d'un tel animal dans la Tour des Serpentards. Sirius avait amené son chiot dans la Salle Commune durant l'après-midi pour qu'il prenne l'habitude d'y être seul. Heureux d'être le centre de l'attention, Lucky aboya et sauta sur Pansy qui le serra contre elle en répétant avec excitation qu'il était adorable. Le chiot glapissait joyeusement, léchant le visage de la jeune fille qui le laissa faire en riant. Les yeux de Théo s'illuminèrent et il caressa à son tour le chiot qui était tout excité de cette tendresse: Harry lui avait manqué pendant toute la semaine! Même Kenza caressa brièvement Lucky qui lui donna un coup de langue sur la main. Étant un jeune chien, Lucky était surexcité et adorait jouer. Il mordilla alors avec entrain le col de la robe de Pansy qui éclata de rire et le laissa faire. Sa queue fouettait l'air dans tout les sens. Drago poussa un grognement dégoûté en se laissant tomber sur une large banquette, décidé à ignorer totalement l'agitation autour de lui. Blaise secoua la tête d'un air affligé, un sourire en coin, et s'installa dans le moelleux fauteuil face à Drago.

Après le dîner, les Serpentards s'étaient dirigés vers leur Salle Commune, escortés par les Préfets qui s'égosillaient en agitant les bras pour maintenir des rangs ordonnés. Même si l'ambiance s'était petit à petit détendue pendant le repas, Harry était resté pratiquement silencieux tout au long. Il avait semblé épuisé mais aussi furieux. Pendant qu'ils descendaient dans les cachots, Blaise s'était approché d'Harry et lui avait fait un petit sourire d'excuse. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre son meilleur ami en rogne mais il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui. Évidemment, Harry lui avait rendu avant de se tourner joyeusement vers les filles qui étaient impatientes à l'idée de connaître ce fameux Lucky. Milicent avait grogné avec Drago. Les deux Serpentards avaient échangés un sourire en guise de soutien. Tout comme lui, Milicent n'appréciait pas plus que cela les animaux et encore moins les chiens. Ils dépoilaient, puaient et pissaient partout. Une chouette était suffisante et pratique. Harry avait assuré que Lucky était très bien élevé même s'il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques petits incidents. À présent, les Serpentards de Premiers Année fixaient, incrédule, l'étrange groupe de Second Année. entre une Pansy hurlante, une Daphné souriante et une Kenza chouchoutant un chien, il y'avait de quoi les inquiéter. Et comme tout le monde, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être impressionné d'être face au Survivant. Les Serpentards plus grands ne s'occupèrent pas d'eux. L'année précédente, ils avaient apprit à accepter Potter même si beaucoup avait encore du mal avec cette idée. Que le Survivant intègre l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard où Lord Voldemort lui-même a fait ses études était assez difficile à concevoir au vu de leur célèbre histoire commune. Néanmoins, le Survivant leur avait fait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons en jouant les héros dans les sous-sols de l'école.

Laissant ses amies et Théo jouer et chouchouter Lucky dans un coin de la Salle Commune, Harry prit place à côté de Drago qui lui sourit doucement. Les trois amis restèrent ainsi à observer leur camarades s'amuser avec le chiot. Finalement, ses amis acceptaient plus facilement Lucky qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le silence entre eux était agréable contrairement à celui qui avait eut lieu durant le dîner. Soulagé de voir Pansy lancer la balle que Sirius avait acheté au chiot à travers la pièce et Lucky lui ramener en aboyant, Harry détourna le regard et le posa sur la Cheminée. Les Elfes avaient déjà allumé un feu même si le mois de Septembre venait de commencer. Dans les cachots de Poudlard, la température était beaucoup plus basse et il y'avait un continuel courant d'air. Le feu avait toujours fasciné Harry aussi loin que ses souvenir remontaient. De grandes flammes oranges, rougeoyantes mais surtout brûlante. Il se souvenait aussi que Sirius et Remus avaient du installer un sortilège de protection, l'empêchant d'avancer plus que nécessaire vers la Cheminée lorsqu'il était enfant. En grandissant, Harry s'était aperçu du danger de cet élément naturel. La Salle Commune se vidait petit à petit. Les Premiers Années étaient déjà montés dans leur Dortoir pour ranger leurs affaires mais aussi se reposer après cette journée riche en émotions. Lui aussi fatigué, Harry bailla derrière sa main. Ses jambes guère utilisé ces derniers jours criaient de fatigue bien qu'il soit resté allongé presque toute la journée. En ami attentionné, Drago proposa à Harry de s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux en tant que coussin. Harry accepta timidement et étendit ses jambes sur la place qu'il restait. Sa tête trouva se place sur les genoux de Drago qui se tortilla quelques secondes avant d'assurer à Harry que c'était parfait ainsi. Harry ferma les yeux en écoutant Drago et Blaise discuter du nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que Dumbledore avait présente à la fin du dîner: Gilderoy Lockart. À la grande surprise de Harry, tous les Serpentards avaient grimacés de dégoût en secouant la tête. De la table des Professeurs, Rogue avait eut la même réaction.

-Tu connais Lockart? Lui demanda Blaise.  
-Non, répondit Harry en ouvrant les yeux. C'est un écrivain? J'ai vu la plupart de ses livres sur notre liste de manuels.  
-Cet espèce de frimeur, grogna Drago. Lorsque j'ai été au Chemin de Traverse, mon Père m'a dit que la plupart de ses écrits n'étaient que des tissus de mensonges où il racontait toutes les histoires rocambolesques qu'il a apparemment vécu. Selon la croyance, Lockart est un génie en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-Mais jamais personne n'a été témoin de toutes ses aventures alors il faut voir si tout est vraiment vrai, continua Blaise. Tu verras, il est pompeux et imbu de lui-même. Dumbledore doit vraiment désespéré de trouver un nouveau Professeur pour engager Lockart!

Harry grimaça de déception. Apparemment, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'allaient pas être très instructif cette année. Après Quirrel, un si fidèle partisan de Voldemort qu'il a partagé son corps avec lui, il y'avait Lockart, l'homme vaniteux et mythomane. Pourquoi le cours qu'il appréciait le plus devait être enseigné par des imbéciles? Quirrel leur avait enseigné quelques sortilèges intéressants mais la plupart se résumaient à combattre les vampires. Un petite voix dans la tête de Harry lui rappela que l'homme lui avait apprit d'autre sortilèges bien plus puissant que ceux utilisés contre les vampires. Le Serpentard fit taire cette petite voix agaçante. Après tout Quirrel lui avait sûrement fourni des livres de magie et il ne lui avait pas apprit. Sa mauvaise foi le fit sourire avant que ce même sourire se fane en pensant au premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui paraissait être cruellement ennuyeux si Blaise et Drago disaient la vérité. Dumbledore aurait du prendre un homme du même niveau que Severus, son Père ou Remus. Harry avait déjà entraperçut les capacités magiques des trois hommes. Il avait été époustouflé par la puissance qu'ils dégageaient lors d'un combat. Severus et Sirius avaient un peu plus d'expérience, puisque son Père avait été Auror dans sa jeunesse et Severus… Severus était très puissant, que Remus mais ce dernier se débrouillait très bien. Et son poste en tant que Professeur de Duel en témoignait. Harry était impatient de suivre le cours de ses parents. Ça allait être absolument génial de pouvoir apprendre à combattre. Même s'ils apprenaient des sortilèges en cours de Défense ou en Sortilèges, les étudiants ne les utilisaient pas contre les autres élèves. C'était bien beau de savoir user d'un sortilège mais si on ne sait pas le maîtriser face à un adversaire, cette connaissance ne servait à rien!

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu raté le train? S'enquit Drago en ignorant le regard de Blaise qui lui conseillait de se taire.  
-J'ai été malade dans la nuit, expliqua Harry d'une voix calme, se détendant lorsque les doigts de Drago jouèrent avec ses cheveux. Et ce matin aussi. Alors j'ai eu du mal à me lever et Rogue est venu me chercher chez moi lorsque Dumbledore s'en est aperçut. Rien de très grave.  
-Et tu te sens mieux? Demanda Blaise en remarquant une nouvelle fois le teint blanc de son ami.  
-Un peu fatigué, avoua le petit brun. Mais ça va.  
-Tu sais que Granger n'a pas été capable de nous dire où tu étais, ajouta le métisse en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était agaçante avec son air pincé. Désolé de te le dire, Harry mais comme nous nous… demandions ce que tu avais encore fait, elle m'a énervé. Et après, ça se vante d'être la petite amie du Survivant alors qu'elle ignorait où tu étais.  
-Hermione aurait eut des difficultés à savoir que j'étais malade car elle résidait depuis une semaine chez la belette puisque nous nous sommes séparés.

Et malgré lui, un large sourire étira les lèvres de Drago alors que son visage s'illuminait. Enfin, Harry n'était plus avec Granger. Cette sale Gryffondor insupportable et miss je-sais-tout. Il méritait tellement quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne belle, riche, douce et attentionné, intelligente, fidèle à lui et non aux règlements. Une personne comme lui conviendrait à Harry. Un sourire vaniteux remplaça le joyeux sur son visage. Il était une personne tellement bien! Drago félicita son ami pour cette rupture inattendue en lui ébouriffant les cheveux même si celui-ci grogna en essayant d'aplatir sa crinière sur sa tête. Harry lui rappela qu'Hermione restait son amie. Drago acquiesça d'un air vague, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Blaise haussa les sourcils, clairement étonné par la nouvelle puis il ria légèrement en secouant la tête. Avisant le regard joyeux de Drago, il se demanda un instant si le monde ne tournait pas à l'envers. Puis la même idée qui lui était apparu chez lui revint: Drago et Harry étaient tellement proches! Mais d'une manière beaucoup plus différente que lui et Harry. Eux étaient de meilleurs amis, inséparables. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour partager des moments joyeux mais aussi difficile. Ils pouvaient tout se confier. Et ce n'était justement pas le cas pour Harry et Drago. Quelque chose d'autre les unissaient. Il haussa les épaules, incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce _quelque chose. _

** Voilà, je ne me suis pas appesanti sur le séjour douloureux d'Harry à l'Hôpital mais j'ai passé directement à la rentrée avec l'entrée en scène de la fille -cachée^^- des Potter. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez mais je dis que Lucky était un chiot blanc ds les premiers chapitres mais enfaite il est noir (et si vous voulez, il y'a un lien sur mon profil avec une photo du Lucky que j'imagine).  
Et je pensais à autre chose: cette fic va être immensément longue!!! Et je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas diminuer le nombre de chapitre pour chaque année en scolaire! Qu'en pensez vous? D'un côté, je ne pense pas que lire une histoire immense ne vous dérangerais? C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vos avis!  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D Sa me fait très plaisir, surtout que j'ai parfois l'impression que mes chapitres sont moins apprécies à certains moments! Bref, merci encore à vous tous et a Mercredi prochain!! Bisous**

* * *


	61. Chapitre 61: Première journée et Tom J

**Chapitre: Première journée de cours et Tom Jedusor**

Le lundi matin amena avec lui la pluie glaciale et le vent. Et le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard. Albus était posté devant une des grandes fenêtres de son bureau directorial, donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le ciel était recouvert d'un tel brouillard de pluie qu'il peinait à distinguer les cercles des buts ou les gradins entourant le terrain. Les petites gouttelettes d'eau frappaient avec violence les grandes fenêtre de son bureau. Le vent agitait les arbres qui perdaient leur feuilles, volant à travers le ciel. Le Parc commençait déjà à se transformer en un terrain de boue. Mr Rusard allait encore se mettre en colère lorsque les élèves allaient en ramener dans le Hall. Albus eut un sourire à cette pensée. Le caractère grognon d'Argus le faisait toujours rire même si, parfois, le concierge allait trop loin dans ses menaces. Et le vieil homme comprenait très bien la douleur de l'homme de voir des bambins de onze ans exécuter des sortilèges que lui-même ne pourrait jamais faire. Être un Cracmol entouré de Sorciers ne devait pas être une chose aisé. Albus pensa à ses pauvres élèves qui allaient devoir traverser la cour du collège pour rejoindre les serres de Mrs Chourave pour suivre les cours de Botanique. Ils allaient affronter une véritable tempête et de si bon matin! Albus était sur qu'une multitude de grognements mécontents allaient s'élever dans le Hall lorsque les enfants ouvriront les portes pour subir les bourrasques de vent et le fouettement des gouttes de pluies contre son visage.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupire affligé en se détournant de la pluie. Il n'avait jamais aimer ce temps pluvieux. Son regard fut attiré par sa pensine qui reposait dans une grande armoire en pierre. Cette armoire datait de 1732 et elle avait toujours aménagé le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. En s'approchant, Albus regarda le liquide argenté qui tournoyait avec innocence dans le récipient décoré de plusieurs diamants. Le vieil homme passa un de ses longs doigts sur la pierre de sa pensine. Sans comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, cette pensine le fit penser à Morgana, la jeune fille des Potter. Après plusieurs discussions avec James et Lily, ils avaient décidés d'envoyer la jeune fille à Poudlard pour entamer ses études comme n'importe quelle autre étudiant. Autant dire que Morgana avait hurlé de joie en les prenant tous dans ses bras pour les remercier. Les deux Potter et Dumbledore avaient choisis de ne changer que son nom de famille, prenant celui d'emprunt de ses parents mais Albus avait déclaré qu'il était inutile de faire des modifications physiques à Morgana qui en avait été soulagé. Mais Morgana avait déclaré d'une voix tremblante sous l'émotion qu'elle était prête à tout pour aller à Poudlard. Ses parents lui avaient racontés tellement d'anecdotes sur le Château qu'elle en avait été déprimé à l'idée de ne jamais s'y rendre. À ses yeux, il était hors de question que son existence reste caché jusqu'à la fin de ses jours même si ses parents lui avaient assurés que dans quelques années, ils allaient pouvoir se montrer tels qu'ils étaient.

Lily et James allaient être si fier en recevant un courrier de leur fille, leur annonçant qu'elle avait rejoint la maison des Gryffondors. Ils avaient tellement espérés qu'Harry suive leur chemin mais le garçon avait étonné le monde entier en intégrant les Serpentards. Suite à l'absence d'Harry au sein de leur famille, James et Lily avaient placés tout leur espoir et leur fierté en Morgana qui l'avait remarqué et très bien accepté. Elle était heureuse de l'attention quasi omniprésente que ses parents lui donnaient. Le Directeur de Poudlard pensait bien que la jeune fille était devenue un peu narcissique face à tout cet amour exubérant de la part de ses parents. Cependant, James et Lily avaient réellement soufferts de leur choix. Vivre sans leur fils avait été très difficile alors lorsque Lily avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte seulement un an après, elle avait été folle de joie. Le petit Mikel avait été accueilli avec autant de joie. Albus n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'Harry était un garçon très intelligent pour son âge. Alors en acceptant la venue de Morgana à Poudlard, il avait craint que le Survivant fasse un lien entre lui et la jeune fille mais il s'était aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'établir une telle relation. Harry était encore trop jeune pour affronter la réalité. Il n'était pas prêt pour entendre que sa famille n'était pas morte mais qu'en plus de cela, elle s'était agrandie avec le temps. Et si Harry n'était pas prêt, il en était de même pour Sirius et Remus dont la mort de leur meilleurs amis étaient toujours douloureuse. Parfois, Albus se demandait si lui et les Potter n'avaient pas eut tort de déclarer la mort de ses derniers. Ils avaient pensés que c'était une idée grandiose pour surprendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi pour permettre à Harry d'être reconnu comme le Survivant. Et les parents d'Harry allaient pouvoir l'aider dans sa destinée, que l'enfant ignorait encore, dans l'ombre. S'ils étaient reconnus comme vivant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les auraient traqués et ils ne pourraient aider leur fils. Cependant, Voldemort était certain que les parents du Survivant avaient périt sous ses sortilèges alors que ce n'était même pas eux dans la maison ce soir terrible.

-Entrez! Autorisa t-il en entendant des coups à sa porte. Ah, Severus, mon ami.  
-J'espère que vous avez prévenu cet imbécile de Lockart de laisser tranquille mes étudiants, grogna l'homme en guise de salutation. Pourquoi avoir engagé un… homme tel que lui?  
-Malheureusement, trouver un Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'avère bien plus compliqué que je ne l'imaginais, se désola le vieil homme en invitant le Maître des Potions à s'asseoir. Les évènements mettant en scène Quirrel et Voldemort ont fait le tour de l'Angleterre et toute les personnes à qui j'ai proposé le poste ont décliné cette offre.  
-Peut-être que vous proposez cette place d'enseignant aux mauvaises personnes, suggéra Severus d'un ton morne.

Le Maître des Potions ignora le regard perçant du vieil homme posé sur lui même si ses yeux bleus le déstabilisèrent quelques instants. Son visage resta impassible alors que lui aussi fixait le Directeur de Poudlard. Albus resta silencieux sans même se donner la peine de lui répondre. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et refusa d'un geste sec de la main un de ses immondes bonbons Moldus au citron que le Directeur voulut lui offrir. En voyant Gilderoy Lockart attablé à la table des Professeurs, Severus avait eut envie de se taper la tête contre la table. À la réunion qui réunissait les Professeurs à la veille de la rentrée, Albus avait déclaré que le nouveau Professeur ne pourrait y participer car il rentrait d'un long voyage. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une stupidité comme Lockart. Severus poussa un nouveau grognement significatif lorsque Albus lui annonça d'une voix docte que Gilderoy était un homme d'expérience avec beaucoup de talents. Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux quand le vieil homme lui demanda avec un sourire joyeux s'il n'avait pas lu tout les livres relatant les exploits merveilleux de leur nouveau Professeur. Severus assura, glacialement, qu'il lirait de tels torchons lorsqu'il aurait épluché tout les livres qu'il pouvait avoir entre les mains. Le Directeur eut un rire indulgent en secouant la tête. Il tendit un pile de parchemin à Severus qui les prit: les emplois du temps de ses petits serpents. Il hocha la tête en se levant, répétant que d'autre personnes pouvaient enseigner à la place de Lockart d'une façon merveilleuse.

Albus le regarda partir avec un sourire paternel. Severus convoitait le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis son arrivée en tant que Professeur de Potions à Potions. Toute l'école le savait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il cachait. Severus referma la porte derrière lui, se retenant de pousser un soupir las. À la place, il se redressa fièrement et redescendit par les horribles gargouilles qui gardaient le bureau de Dumbledore. Le Maître des Potions n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Albus pouvait _encore_ douter de lui après toutes ses années. Il avait espionné pour lui, risquant ainsi sa vie! Même si c'était son choix! Il s'était même rapproché de la famille Black et célèbre Survivant à un tel point que le gamin le considérait comme son Parrain. Avec un tel rapprochement inattendu, comment Dumbledore pouvait douter de lui? Qui que ce soit attiré par la Magie Noire ne pouvait apprécier le Survivant. C'était contre-nature! Il protégeait Harry comme il le pouvait! Même lui avait été étonné en se rapprochant autant du gamin qu'était Harry Potter. Son étonnement n'avait put que croître lorsqu'il avait sympathisé avec Sirius et Remus. Potter Senior devait encore se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant cela. Non, décidément, Severus ne comprenait pas Dumbledore. Surtout comment Albus pouvait préférer des ignorants comme Quirrel ou Lockart à lui? Son niveau de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal surpassait tout les Professeurs de cette école! Pourquoi le vieux citronné était certain qu'enseigner cette matière le ferait obligatoirement tourner à nouveau vers la Magie Noire? Ça faisait des années qu'aucun sortilège de cette branche de magie n'avait traversé ses lèvres et tant qu'il le pourrait, Severus l'éviterait. Ce refus lui faisait toujours rappeler celui que Dumbledore avait donné à Voldemort lorsqu'il avait, lui aussi, espéré devenir un des Professeurs de cette école.

En marchant à travers les couloirs du Château, Severus toisa du regard un Gryffondor de Cinquième Année qui baissa les yeux au sol. L'élève passa rapidement à côté de lui, sans lui jeter un regard. Un rictus narquois étira les lèvres du Maître des Potions: c'était si facile d'intimider les lions _si _courageux de Minerva. Décidant d'ignorer sa vielle rancœur envers Dumbledore, l'homme pensa un instant à Harry. Il espérait que le gamin n'allait pas faire une crise au milieu d'un cours. Sirius était paniqué à cette idée. Laisser son fils se rendre en cours alors que sa santé laissait encore à désirer l'angoissait terriblement. Le Médicomage personnel du gamin avait assuré qu'Harry allait se sentir mieux dans quelques jours. Il fallait juste le temps que son corps se réhabitue à des efforts plus longs. Son corps avait été réapprovisionné de sang et tout devrait bien aller pour le jeune garçon. Les Professeurs avaient tout de même été prévenus du risque d'un malaise d'Harry même si celui-ci avait refusé que ses parents le fassent. Seul Lockart avait été mis de côté à la demande de Sirius et Remus. Severus avait sourit narquoisement en entendant leur requête: il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir confiance en leur nouveau Professeur. Rapidement, Severus parcourut du regard les différents emplois du temps de ses élèves alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

**oOo**

Au même moment, dans le luxueux dortoir des Serpentards de Deuxième Année, Drago se demanda s'il devait se taper la tête contre le mur de droite ou celui de gauche ou s'il devait plutôt privilégier la porte de la Salle de Bain. Le blond décida de s'asseoir simplement sur son lit en attendant qu'Harry termine son débordement de sentiments dégoûtants avec son chien. Son ami était… anormal. Oui, c'était le bon mot. Personne n'avait idée de faire des _papouilles_ à son chiot juste parce qu'il allait s'absenter quatre heure. Harry ressemblait à un parfait Poufsouffles qui ne pouvait s'éloigner d'un stupide animal. Drago était persuadé qu'Harry allait les obliger à revenir dans la Salle Commune durant l'heure du déjeuner pour voir si son chiot se portait bien. Néanmoins, le jeune aristocrate garda le silence et jeta un regard blasé à sa montre. Blaise sortit de la Salle de Bain, habillé et coiffé, et cacha son sourire moqueur derrière sa main. Il tapota le bras droit de Drago d'un air compatissant en haussant les épaules, désignant son meilleur ami du menton. D'une voix calme, Blaise rappela à Harry qu'ils devaient descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant d'aller à leur premier cours de l'année où ils ne devaient absolument pas arriver en retard.

Attentionné, Harry remit des petites croquettes dans la gamelle de Lucky. La veille, le Serpentard avait appelé un Elfe de Maison en grimaçant au souvenir de cet Elfe qui s'était introduit dans _sa _chambre une semaine auparavant. Il lui avait ordonné de ramener deux tranches de bacon cuites pour Lucky. Remus n'aurait pas apprécié car il avait décrété que Lucky ne devait pas être nourrit n'importe comment mais le Loup-Garou n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il changea l'eau pour en mettre de la fraîche en faisant un sourire contrit à Drago qui était impassible. Le chien aboya joyeusement en tentant de grimper sur les genoux de son Maître. Encore minuscule, Lucky glissa sur sa robe noire et retomba sur son postérieur. Lâchant un petit rire amusé, Harry le remit sur ses pattes. Lucky était vraiment un jeune chiot adorable! Harry caressa une dernière fois son chiot qui lapait l'eau à grands coups de langue dans sa gamelle. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Il venait juste de retrouver Lucky alors le laisser seul enfermé, dans la Tour des Serpentards le dérangeait. Il avait pensé à le laisser dans les appartements de ses parents avant de se raviser au cas où un de ses amis remarquait l'absence de Lucky. Finalement, le Survivant se leva, embrassant Lucky sur le haut de la tête et attrapa son sac de cours.

-On y va? Proposa t-il avec un petit sourire penaud en les voyant le regarder avec ébahissement. Pas de bêtises Lucky!  
-Il n'a pas intérêt de dormir dans mon lit! Gronda Drago en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les Serpentards patientaient devant la salle de classe de leur Directeur de Maison. Comme d'habitude, les Gryffondors arrivaient toujours à la dernière minute. Évitant ainsi au maximum les cachots et le Professeur Rogue. Grégory et Vincent étaient appuyés contre le mur et discutaient de leur vacance. Apparemment, les deux s'étaient vus assez souvent durant ses deux derniers mois. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais réellement parlé aux deux Serpentards. À présent, il entretenait une forte amitié avec tout ses camarades de son année mais ni Vincent ni Grégory ne s'étaient rapprochés de lui. Harry les avait toujours vu au petit soin pour Drago qui en profitait honteusement. Comme s'ils étaient des gardes du corps pour le riche héritier des Malefoy. Blaise, Théodore, Kenza et Daphné débattaient sur le match de Quidditch qui avait opposé une célèbre équipe Londonienne et une équipe Française. Bien que vivant en tant que sorcier chez lui, Harry avait prit l'habitude d'être éloigné du monde magique en étant à la maison. Il est vrai qu'il vivait plus comme un Moldu même s'il recevait la Gazette des Sorciers. Il préférait regarder la télévision que lire le journal. Jouer au Quidditch n'était pas une possibilité avec ses problèmes au cœur. Depuis longtemps, Harry avait abandonné l'idée d'intégrer l'équipe des Serpentards. Son Père et Remus lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'avait même pas intérêt à poser ses fesses sur un balai. Évidemment, il avait boudé mais n'avait put les faire flancher. Sa santé était bien plus importante qu'un bon moment passé sur un balai à voler.

Harry tourna la tête vers les deux autres Serpentards. Dans leur coin, Pansy et Drago parlaient à voix basse de telle sorte que personne n'entendaient le sujet de leur conversation. La jeune fille replaça une mèche de cheveux de Drago qui avait échappé à son gel. Harry n'aimait pas lorsque Drago mettait autant de gel mais le blond ne l'écoutait jamais lorsqu'il lui disait. D'un ton taquin, le Prince des Serpentards avait demandé s'il le trouvait plus beau sans son gel. Le Survivant avait rougit, balbutier quelque chose avant de l'insulter. Drago était un beau garçon et il le savait et en profitait honteusement avec son entourage. Il suffisait d'un petit sourire charmeur pour que tout le monde soit à ses petits soins. Heureusement, certaines personnes étaient immunisés à ce traitement dont lui! Soudainement, Harry vit Blaise fusiller Pansy du regard mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Lui-même ressentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir en voyant Drago lui sourire avec douceur.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Siffla soudainement Blaise en se tournant franchement vers eux. Harry est tout seul, vous pourriez parler avec au lieu de vous isoler. Vous n'avez qu'à le dire si on vous dérange.  
-Blaise! Protesta Pansy, clairement étonnée par la colère dans la voix de son ami. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, vous nous dérangez pas. D'où te viens cette idée? Et nous pensions qu'Harry parlait avec vous. D'ailleurs que fais-tu seul, Harry?  
-Heu… commenta le Survivant en les fixant, les yeux ronds. Je… réfléchissais.  
-À quoi? Demanda Drago.

Même si le blond s'adressait à Harry, son regard gris était toujours fixé sur Blaise. Le Survivant était bouche bée, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui. Pourquoi tant de colère dans la voix de Blaise? Et que faisait-il au milieu de cette histoire? Était-il… Merlin!! Blaise était-il jaloux parce que Pansy était proche de Drago? Ses yeux s'arrondirent un peu plus en fixant la jeune fille qui était tout autant mal à l'aise que lui. Pansy s'était éloignée de Drago et même lui en ressentit un certain soulagement. Comme il ne répondait pas, Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin avant de reposer ses yeux sur Blaise. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago. Sourire qui sembla déclencher la colère de Blaise puisque le métisse s'approcha de Drago dans l'intention de lui décrocher un coup de poing mais il se ravisa et se retourna vers Théodore pour continuer leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. Même Kenza n'osa pas intervenir alors qu'elle était toujours la première à survenir dans ses situations soit pour mettre un peu plus de feu entre les deux adversaires ou alors de les calmer. Harry la voyait plus souvent en train de mettre de l'huile dans le chaudron qu'en train de calmer les deux personnes qui s'affrontaient.

Alors lorsque les Gryffondors arrivèrent, l'ambiance était tendue. Le silence pesant dura longtemps sans que personne ne le brise. Aucun sortilège ne fusa ni même une insulte entre les deux Maisons. Ce fut assez troublant puisque les deux Maisons ennemis saisissaient chaque opportunité pour s'affronter. Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et il lui donna un hochement de tête en guise de salutation. Son ancienne petite-amie lui rendit avant de se tourner vers Neville qui lui sourit brièvement. L'échange plutôt inamical entre Hermione et Harry ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu puisque Serpentards comme Gryffondors avaient l'habitude de voir leurs camarades s'embrasser sans gêne devant eux. Le même sourire vainqueur apparut sur le visage de Weasley et de Drago qui se détournèrent des autres pour le cacher. Même s'il était évident que tout deux exultaient pour une raison inconnue. Cependant, dans son impulsivité propre aux Gryffondors, Weasley ne put retenir sa langue et il se tourna vers le Survivant, un sourire moqueur pendu aux lèvres. Ses deux meilleurs amis: Dean et Seamus arboraient la même expression victorieuse.

-Alors Potter, tu n'es pas trop triste de te retrouver seul, cracha t-il comme si Harry allait s'effondrer en entendant cela.  
-Oh tu sais Ronald, Hermione et moi ne sommes plus ensemble pour une bonne raison. Je t'ai laissé le champ libre. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher pitoyablement pour exhiber ton amour pour elle, répondit Harry d'une voix douce qu'il aurait utilisé pour parler un enfant en bas-âge.

Les oreilles de Weasley rougirent violemment alors que tout les Serpentards éclataient de rire, rendant la gêne de Weasley encore plus hilarante. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour cesser leur débat ridicule. Cependant, le rouquin fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Espèce de…  
-Vous commencez bien votre seconde année Mr Weasley, susurra la voix glaciale de Rogue derrière eux. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondors. Entrez!

Des choses ne changeaient jamais et c'était bon comme ça. Hermione fusilla son ami du regard, agacé d'avoir perdu des points dès la première heure de cours de l'année. Ronald tenta de s'excuser mais fut rabroué méchamment par le jeune fille qui rentra dans la salle de cours, la tête haute. Innocemment, Harry fit un sourire narquois à son ennemi et lui montra d'un signe de tête le dos raide d'Hermione qui entrait dans les cachots. La mâchoire du rouquin se contracta tout comme ses poings. Dès son plus jeune âge, Harry avait trouvé très amusant d'énerver Ronald aidé par les jumeaux Weasley. C'était une chose qui n'avait jamais changé. C'était tellement simple. Harry attendit Drago pour rentrer dans les cachots froids et sombres de Severus. Tout deux, ils s'assirent côte à côte pendant que Pansy prenait place à côté de Blaise dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner pour… quelque chose dont elle ignorait!

**oOo**

Le soir de cette même journée, le silence dans le Dortoir était doux, réconfortant. La lune presque pleine s'était déjà levée dans le ciel sombre. Le calme était seulement brisé par les respirations des garçons dormant calmement. Seul Drago était réveillé. Assis sur son lit, le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui. Blaise avait tiré les rideaux, encore un peu fâché. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvre de Drago à ce souvenir. La jalousie de Blaise avait été flagrante. Ou tout du moins, lui l'avait remarqué. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça lorsque Blaise lui avait soudainement crié dessus. Tournant son regard gris vers la droite, Drago observa quelques instants Théo dormir. Plus petit que lui ou Blaise, le petit brun dormait recroquevillé en boule dans son lit. Théodore et lui avaient grandis ensemble. Il avait été plus proche du petit brun que Blaise étant enfant. À présent, le blond culpabilisait de s'être éloigné de Théodore. L'année précédente, Théo l'avait passé en partie seul. Il fallait aussi avouer que son ami était un garçon très solitaire et intelligent. Cependant, Théodore s'était finalement intégré dans leur petit groupe. Grégory et Vincent dormaient aussi. Beaucoup plus grotesquement. Ils étaient gentils mais trop idiots pour supporter être ami avec eux.

La dernière personne qu'il regarda fut Harry. Harry dormait déjà paisiblement. Ses traits étaient détendus, allongé confortablement dans son lit. Lucky reposait contre son flanc droit. Harry le tenait contre lui comme il aurait serré une peluche. Le chiot noir ronflait doucement. Harry paraissait encore un peu fatigué mais son apparence faisait moins peur à voir que le jour de la rentrée. Le plus effrayant avait été ce teint livide si différent de la peau mate habituelle et ses lèvres violettes. Heureusement, Harry avait reprit des couleurs dans la journée. Tout comme Blaise, Drago était certain qu'il y'avait quelque chose d'autre sous cette soi-disant matinée où son ami avait été malade. Ni une petite grippe ou autre maladie bénigne ne l'aurait autant affaiblit. Ses jambes tremblaient pratiquement lorsqu'il marchait le soir de la rentrée. Comme d'habitude, Drago avait pincé les lèvres d'agacement mais n'avait rien dit, acceptant le mensonge et le silence d'Harry. Blaise et lui avaient échangés un regard. Le premier était blessé de tous ses secrets, lui qui racontait tout à Harry, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Le blond savait très bien qu'un jour, il allait exploser de colère par toute les cachotteries du Survivant. Il n'était pas d'un tempérament explosif mais quelque fois, Drago voulait tout hurler, tout reprocher à Harry. Parce que ça faisait presque une année que lui et Blaise avaient décidés de trouver ce qu'il cachait mais qu'ils n'avaient aboutit à rien.

Veillant à rester silencieux, Drago se leva de son lit et fusilla du regard le chiot d'Harry qui ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant bouger. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune garçon qui se rendit compte à quel point il était ridicule à toujours se battre avec ce chien. Dans la soirée, il avait crié sur le chien qui s'était permit, sans gêne comme son Maître, de dormir sur son lit, déposant une traînée de poils! Harry avait évidemment prit la défense de Lucky sous les yeux éberlués de tout les Serpentards qui les observaient se chamailler pour un chiot. Daphné avait soupiré d'un air défaitiste, annonçant qu'elle montait se coucher. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Drago farfouilla dans son armoire. Il sortit le petit carnet noir qu'il cherchait d'un air victorieux. Prenant une plume et de l'encre, le garçon se rassit sur son lit toujours silencieusement. Il ignorait pourquoi mais ce journal intime qu'il avait volé dans la bibliothèque de son Père l'attirait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le toucher et écrire à l'intérieur. Pourtant, jamais l'idée de tenir un journal intime lui avait traverse l'esprit. C'était un de ses trucs que toutes les filles faisaient à un certain moment de leur vie. Il avait toujours trouvé ça stupide et inutile mais ce carnet l'attirait. Drago plongea la pointe de la plume dans l'encre bleue puis il ouvrit le carnet à la première page.

_2 Septembre. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai envie d'écrire dans ce journal ridicule. _

Alors que le blond allait continuer à écrire, il vit avec stupeur l'encre disparaître petit à petit. C'est comme si la feuille absorbait les mots qu'il venait d'écrire. Les premiers mots qui disparurent furent la date puis son nom disparut progressivement, la phrase s'effaçant. La page redevint vierge, jauni par le temps. D'un doigt tremblant, le Serpentard caressa la page mais il le retira brutalement. Les yeux écarquillés, Drago fixa des mots se former à l'endroit précis où il venait d'écrire. Des lettres arrondis, très belles s'inscrivaient sur la page. Le souffle coupé, Drago lit la phrasé qui venait d'apparaître sur la page.

_Bonjour Drago.  
__Qui êtes vous?_ marqua à son tour Drago, d'une main tremblante. Les mots s'étaient effacés.  
_Tom. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. _

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'espère atteindre rapidement les 700 :D  
Nous pouvons voir les doutes de Dumbledore, le désir de Severus toujours intact et une petite colère de Blaise dans ce chapitre  
Mais surtout Drago vient de faire la rencontre de Tom ^^**  
**Merci à vous tous! A mercredi prochain!**

* * *


	62. Chapitre 62: Une rencontre agréable

**Chapitre: Une rencontre agréable. **

Harry marchait dans les couloirs dans l'intention de rejoindre discrètement les appartements de ses parents. La première semaine de cours avait été riche en émotions pour tout le monde. Les Gryffondors avaient perdus cinquante points lorsque Weasley avait voulu sauter sur Drago pour le frapper suite à une des nombreuses railleries du blond. Malheureusement pour la maison Gryffondor, Severus était arrivé à ce moment là et avait protégé son filleul adoré en mettant en retenue Weasley et en vidant le sablier de sa maison. Drago, soulagé que son Parrain ait intervenu à temps, avait sourit narquoisement en passant à côté des Gryffondors qui fulminaient de rage. Mis à part ce petit moment divertissant pour les Serpentards, Harry avait malheureusement été mis en retenue par le Professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle avait estimé qu'il s'était montré d'une insolence ahurissante en lui faisant remarquer d'un ton narquois que ses cours étaient parfois inutiles. Plus tard, Harry s'était aperçu que la vieille dame avait du être blessé dans son ego. Évidemment, il n'avait pas été s'excusé malgré le regard glacial du Professeur Rogue au cours de Potions suivant.

Il y'avait aussi eut la _merveilleuse_ rencontre avec le Professeur Lockart pour leur premier cours de l'année. Harry le méprisait déjà. Toutes les filles soupiraient comme des idiotes devant lui. Il avait vu avec stupéfaction, Hermione rougir violemment lorsqu'elle avait donné une réponse exacte à une question. Ce qui semblait satisfaire pleinement leur nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui les éblouissaient avec ses stupides sourires. Même Pansy, Kenza et Daphné avaient gloussés entre elles en le voyant. Les quatre garçons avaient échangés une moue dégoûté en s'installant au fond de la salle de cours… décoré de nombreux portraits à l'effigie de l'homme. Ils avaient du remplir un questionnaire sur Lockart lui-même! Pendant le test, Harry s'était étouffé avec sa salive lorsqu'un Lockart peint lui avait fait un clin d'œil aguicheur. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Théodore avait éclaté de rire s'attirant tout les regards sur lui: les Serpentards ne riaient pas en public. Harry avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras pour cacher la rougeur qui colorait ses joues. Drago et Blaise avaient voulu connaître la raison de l'hilarité de Théo mais ils n'avaient put que récolter les rires de ce dernier et la mauvaise humeur d'Harry. Plus tard, lorsque Théodore leur avait annoncé qu'Harry s'était font honteusement dragué par un portrait de Lockart, Blaise et Drago avaient à leur tour hurlé de rire.

Il y'avait aussi eut Drago. Drago qui avait été étrange. Bien plus d'habitude, il va de soit. Durant la nuit du jeudi au vendredi, Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut suite à un rêve agité et il avait croisé le regard surpris du blond. Même lui était resté figé dans son lit, gêné que Drago l'ait vu si paniqué après un cauchemar. Cependant sa gêne s'était transformée en inquiétude en avisant l'heure tardive. Il devait être plus de minuit et Drago n'était toujours pas couché. Précipitamment, Drago avait rangé, ou plutôt caché, quelque chose sous son oreiller et lui avait demandé d'une voix soucieuse s'il allait bien. D'une voix hésitante, Harry lui avait renvoyé la question et son ami avait acquiescé en se couchant. Ce fut à partir de cette nuit-là qu'Harry remarqua que Drago s'endormait toujours plus tard qu'eux et que le lendemain, il était toujours épuisé. Lorsque d'une voix innocente, il avait demandé au Serpentard s'il dormait bien, un regard glacial lui avait répondu. Évidemment, Harry n'avait plus osé lui poser la moindre question sur ces étranges activités nocturnes.

-Salut! S'exclama Harry en entrant dans l'appartement. Je suis ve…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, les yeux fixés sur Remus et Sirius. Oh… par… Salazar. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder la position compromettante dans laquelle se trouvait ses Pères. Tout deux torses nus, Remus était allongé sur Sirius. Le pantalon de ce dernier était à moitié enlevé. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et il était évident qu'ils avaient… chauds puisque leur souffle était légèrement erratique, leur joues rougies par… le désir, supposa Harry. Rougissant violemment, Harry détourna le regard alors que Remus se remettait précipitamment sur ses pieds. Le Loup-Garou eut un rire nerveux en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Fébrilement, Remus remit sa chemise blanche qui traînait dans un coin du Salon, près de la table basse. Il fit de gros yeux à Sirius qui fixait toujours son fils avec un air complètement abruti sur le visage. L'animagus se redressa alors de la banquette où il était toujours allongé et il referma rapidement la braguette de son pantalon que Remus avait déjà commencé à descendre.

Harry balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles sans oser les regarder. Il marmonna des excuses lamentables mais aucun de ses parents ne l'écoutaient. Harry fixa soigneusement la cheminée, les joues toujours brûlantes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ses parents faire… de telles choses! C'était… non, il ne voulait pas penser. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son Père enfiler précipitamment sa chemise. Le silence dans l'appartement des Black était embarrassé. Remus et Sirius s'échangeaient des regards noirs, s'accusant mutuellement de ne pas avoir pensé à bloquer les appartements pour plus de sécurité. Ça aurait été pire si c'était Dumbledore ou un de leur collègue qui était arrivé. Lorsque Harry fut sur que ses deux Pères étaient présentables, il se tourna timidement vers eux, maudissant le rouge qui colorait son visage. Sirius eut un sourire hésitant vers son fils qui le regardait à présent avec de grand yeux. L'homme se sentit rougir malgré lui devant le regard étonné d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que Remus ne lui propose un verre de jus de citrouille qu'Harry accepta machinalement. Remus disparut alors dans la cuisine, laissant Harry et Sirius seuls qui se fixaient toujours.

-Vous faisiez… l'amour? Demanda Harry.  
Ça, c'était les questions des Serpentards.  
-Non, assura Sirius, embarrassé. Je suis navré que tu ais vu ça. Tu as bien vus…  
-Vous étiez habillés, murmura l'enfant en baissant les yeux au sol. Papa…  
-Oui? S'enquit l'homme en voyant que quelque chose tracassait son fils.  
-Ça fait… ça fait mal de… faire _ça _avec un garçon?

Dès le moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Harry sut qu'il allait les regretter. Son visage rougit une nouvelle fois violemment et il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers son Père. Il plaqua ses mains contre son visage, essayant de comprendre pourquoi une telle question lui avait échappé. Et surtout pourquoi il l'avait posé à son Père! Jamais lui et son Père n'avaient parlés de sexualité ou de ce genre de chose gênantes! Et le jour où ça allait arriver, Harry se tournerait plutôt vers Remus qui serait plus enclin à lui expliquer correctement, objectivement et calmement. Son Père imaginerait bien trop de chose s'il venait à lui poser des questions sur le sexe. Ce dernier était figé et fixait son fils comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Ses yeux noirs étaient écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte. '_Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que le petit soit attiré à la fois par les filles que par les garçons'. _C'était ce que Remus lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait émit des réserves sur la candeur d'Harry. Les filles et les garçons. Oh Merlin, Harry… Son instinct paternel se multiplia alors qu'il cligna des yeux et s'approcha d'Harry. Ses poings étaient serrés alors qu'une dizaine de scénario se déroulaient dans son esprit.

-Tu es encore jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose, non? Marmonna doucement Sirius d'une voix étranglée.  
-C'est juste de la curiosité! S'écria Harry en levant un regard affolé vers lui. C'est dégoûtant! Jamais, je ne ferais ça!

-'_Oui, bien sur,_ pensa ironiquement Sirius fixant toujours son fils. _C'est ce que je disais aussi! Et à quatorze ans, j'amenais une fille dans ma chambre! Peut-être que lui, ça sera des garçons!_'-. Plus calmement, Sirius se déclara intérieurement que tout les enfants étaient dégoûtés par le sexe à cet âge et que s'il le fallait, il dégoûterait encore plus Harry. Pour le préserver évidemment. Mais Sirius avait conscience que dans quelques années, ça n'allait plus être la même chose. Harry semblait vraiment horrifié à cette idée et Sirius glissa perfidement à l'oreille de son fils que faire l'amour avec un garçon était atrocement douloureux surtout la première fois. Le gamin haussa un sourcil perplexe et grimaça devant l'atrocité qu'énonçait son Père. Profitant encore de l'innocence d'Harry, Sirius sentit la pression sur son cœur se détendre. Et un intense soulagement traversa les traits crispés de Sirius qui serra son fils contre lui. Ce dernier fut gêné de se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme qui serrait sensuellement Remus contre son corps quelques minutes plus tôt. Cependant, il se détendit dans l'étreinte quelques secondes plus tard. Remus ramena trois verres et fit un sourire hésitant à Harry qui lui rendit maladroitement.

-Tu as passé une bonne semaine? Demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur la banquette. Nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu.  
-Je hais Lockart, marmonna Harry en croisant les bras. C'est vraiment un imbécile de première. Dumbledore n'est-il pas capable d'engager des Professeurs convenables?  
-Je te remercie! S'offusqua faussement Sirius.

Une heure plus tard, Harry quittait l'appartement de ses parents en les embrassant joyeusement. La position dans laquelle Harry les avait découvert à son arrivée fracassante ne fut plus abordé au grand soulagement du Loup-Garou qui était atrocement gêné. Plissant le nez sous la concentration, Harry songea que l'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas et qu'il avait meilleur temps de rejoindre ses amis directement dans la Grande Salle au lieu de faire un détour en redescendant jusque dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Plongé dans ses pensées, ô combien importante, Harry ne vit pas la grande silhouette se dessiner sur le sol à une bifurcation et il fonça en plein fouet dans cette silhouette. En tombant au sol, le Serpentard poussa un juron et se massa le bras droit qui avait violemment rencontré la poitrine d'un jeune homme. Ce dernier s'agenouilla face à lui précipitamment et le scruta avec attention et inquiétude. Fidèle à lui-même, Harry le fusilla du regard, frottant toujours furieusement son bras et hésita entre donner un coup de pied bien placé au jeune homme ou à l'insulter.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le garçon. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie?  
-Et je t'en pose des questions moi, cracha Harry d'un ton mauvais.

Avec consternation, il vit le visage du Poufsouffle s'éclairer d'un large sourire, amusé. Harry le fixa comme s'il était un espèce d'animal répugnant. Son ton avait été mauvais presque effrayant. Il lui faudrait encore quelques années pour atteindre le niveau de Severus mais il était plutôt bien parti pour réussir! Alors pourquoi le jeune homme souriait bêtement en le regardant sous toute les coutures? Harry se frotta une nouvelle fois son bras douloureux alors que la vérité lui sauta au visage. Est-ce que cet espèce de grand guignol se moquait de lui? Les yeux verts d'Harry se plissèrent un peu plus sous la fureur et il se releva dignement, laissant le Poufsouffle agenouillé au sol comme un abruti. Le contournant, Harry se décida à se rendre dans la Grande Salle en ignorant ce débile qui osait se moquer de lui. Intérieurement, Harry savait que sa fierté avait été piqué.

-Potter! Oh, Potter! L'appela t-il.

Et évidemment, tout le monde le connaissait dans ce Château maudit! Harry se retourna de mauvaise foi vers le garçon qui lui fit un petit sourire penaud en s'approchant de lui à grands pas. Harry remit son sac qui glissait de son épaule avec nonchalance et il garda un regard glacial pour le jeune homme qui lui souriait toujours chaleureusement. Harry l'observa discrètement. Le garçon face à lui était très grand par rapport à lui. Quoique, ce n'était pas difficile de faire autrement. Certains premiers élèves le dépassaient déjà. Il avait des yeux gris envoûtant qu'il compara immédiatement avec ceux de Drago. Ses cheveux étaient très clairs sans être blond. Harry opterait pour dire qu'ils étaient châtains clairs. Son visage était indéniablement séduisant avec ce sourire qui montrait toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Harry ignorait que les Poufsouffles étaient si sur d'eux même. Il haussa un sourcil, montrant qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Avec surprise, Harry le vit tendre sa main pour serrer la sienne. Avec hésitation, Harry glissa sa main dans celle de l'inconnu et la serra brièvement avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Cédric Diggory, se présenta t-il. Je suis en Cinquième Année à Poufsouffle.  
-Harry Potter, répliqua inutilement Harry. Serpentard en Seconde Année.  
-Qui l'ignore? Plaisanta Cédric avec son éternel sourire. Tu permets que je t'accompagne jusque dans la Grande Salle? À moins que tu te rendais ailleurs, Harry.  
-Non. Dans la Grande Salle, _Diggory_, répondit le plus jeune en se mettant en route, suivit par l'étrange Poufsouffle.  
-Ça va ton bras? S'enquit l'autre. On s'est foncé dedans un peu violemment. Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pompresh te soignera ça d'un coup de baguette magique.

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange mais lui assura d'un ton froid qu'il allait très bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était tombé au sol sous le choc de l'impact qu'il allait se briser. Même si l'impact avait été puissant à cause des muscles de Diggory. Harry rougit à cette pensée et il détourna le regard. Et à nouveau, Diggory eut un petit sourire amusé mais ne fit aucun commentaire au grand soulagement du Serpentard. Harry se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise en continuant à marcher. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler avec des étudiants plus âgé que lui. Il avait déjà eut assez de difficulté à se faire des amis avec ceux de son année, ce n'était pas pour le faire avec les autres. Traversant les couloirs en silence, Harry jeta un nouveau regard en coin à Diggory qui regardait devant lui, toujours ce sourire agaçant sur les lèvres. Le Poufsouffle se tourna vers lui en sentant son regard posé sur lui et Harry détourna le regard avec un air renfrogné. Cédric lui parla soudainement de Lockart pour remplir le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux. Décidément, il était plein de surprise. Harry acquiesça lorsque Cédric lui chuchota à l'oreille que Lockart ne méritait pas ce poste de Professeur et que toutes les filles étaient sous le charme. Harry grimaça en marmonnant que même les filles à Serpentards s'étaient abaissés à trouver Lockart séduisant. Cédric avait rit en secouant la tête d'un air affligé en disant que même si les Serpentards se faisaient avoir, c'était que le charme légendaire de Lockart ne laissait plus aucun doute.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit la rencontre de Cédric Diggory, étrange garçon âgé de quinze ans dans la Maison assez méprisée des Poufsouffles jugés plutôt stupide. En discutant avec Cédric, Harry trouva qu'il était face à un jeune homme intelligent mais surtout apprécié par beaucoup de monde. En effet, sur le long chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtés pour saluer Cédric soit d'une bise pour les filles, d'une poignée de main ou d'une claque dans le dos. Harry avait ignoré les nombreux regards surpris qui s'étaient tournés ensuite vers lui en constatant sa présence près de Cédric. Seuls des regards noirs répondaient à ses curieux. Même Cédric n'avait rien dit à ses amis mais s'était dépêché de reprendre sa route avec Harry qui était silencieux. Il fut très difficile pour Cédric de lui arracher de longues phrases sans se récolter de regards noirs. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise avec Cédric qui ne cessait de parler et de plaisanter. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air méchant et encore moins attiré par sa célébrité. Il protesta lorsque Cédric ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà désordonnés sous le rire indulgent de ce dernier qui ne sembla craindre les représailles du Survivant. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle sans remarquer les différents murmures autour d'eux. Voir un Serpentard avec un autre élève non-Serpentard était rare et évidemment il n'y avait que Potter pour faire cela.

-C'est qui celui-là? cracha Drago les yeux fixés sur Harry et Cédric.  
-Cédric Diggory, répondit Kenza toujours informée de tout sur tout le monde. Il a quinze ans. Étudiant à Poufsouffle. C'est un des meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard. Son Père travaille dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.  
-Comment tu sais tout ça? Demanda Théodore, impressionné.  
-Elle sait beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire en coin.  
-J'ignorais qu'Harry le connaissait, intervint Blaise.  
-T'étais où? Demanda le blond lorsque Harry prit place à côté de son meilleur ami.  
-Et bien… avec Diggory, répondit le Survivant troublé par le ton agressif de Drago.  
-Ah ouais? Et tu l'as rencontré où? Depuis quand tu parle avec? Tu crois pas qu'il est trop vieux? Et que…

Drago se tut soudainement au milieu de ses reproches en sentant le pied de Blaise rencontrer _malencontreusement _son tibia. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de douleur. Il fusilla Blaise du regard qui désigna son meilleur ami d'un geste du menton. Drago comprit qu'Harry allait se mettre en colère s'il continuait sa longue litanie de critiques. Harry cligna des yeux, encore surpris par le ton virulent de Drago puis il murmura d'une voix hésitante qu'ils s'étaient foncés dedans et avaient seulement continué le chemin ensemble. Le blond renifla dédaigneusement et se détourna de lui. Harry ouvrit grands les yeux et demanda de l'aide à Blaise qui haussa les épaules tout comme Théodore. La raison de la colère de Drago paraissait évidente: la jalousie. Il était connu que le blond était très possessif avec ses amis et encore plus avec Harry pour une raison inconnue. Cependant, les deux Serpentards ne firent aucun commentaire et laissèrent Harry dans le trouble. Le repas commença dans le silence pendant lequel Harry ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œils à ses amis qui attendaient que la colère de Drago retombe. Kenza et Pansy entamèrent une discussion à voix basse de leur côté et Daphné les rejoignit rapidement. Milicent grognaient avec Vincent et Grégory. Harry lui demanda pourquoi il était en colère et le blond crut un instant qu'il allait exploser. Drago poussa un grognement agacé et quitta la table.

Sans même avoir à se retourner, Drago sut que tout ses amis le fixaient quitter la Grande Salle. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne _se _comprenait pas. Il était juste furieux. Tout l'agaçait tellement depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler sur tout le monde et puis il voulait serrer ses amis dans ses bras. Tout ça en quelques minutes. Drago passait de la colère la plus profonde et la joie la plus exubérante en un quart de secondes. Et il en était épuisé. Ne souhaitant pas retourner dans le Dortoir où ses amis allaient se rendre dès la fin du dîner, il monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Souvent, Harry, Blaise et lui venaient se réfugier ici l'année dernière, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité du premier. Et ils passaient leur soirée à discuter, à rire et plaisanter sur les autres. Surtout sur les Gryffondors même si Harry faisait la moue lorsque Drago glissait sournoisement une remarque mauvaise sur Granger. Parfois, Théodore se joignait à eux. Cependant, ce soir là, Drago sortit le petit carnet dont il ne se séparait plus depuis la rentrée et l'ouvrit.

_Tom? _Nota t-il soigneusement.  
_Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu? _marqua son nouvel et étrange ami.  
…_Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde m'énerve. Ce putain de Weasley. Et Harry, aussi!!  
__Harry?  
__Oui, Harry Potter. Le fameux Harry Potter à Serpentard.  
__Serpentard? Potter est à Serpentard?  
__Oui. Ça a choqué le Château entier. Tu le connais?  
__Qui ne le connais pas?_

Drago eut un sourire en lisant la réplique de Tom. C'était vrai: qui ne connaissait pas le Survivant? Drago poussa un nouveau soupir et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent caresser son visage. Il respira fortement et frissonna. Tom habitait plus ou moins dans ce journal. Lorsque Drago avait comprit que quelqu'un _vivait _dans le petit carnet noir qu'il avait volé dans la bibliothèque de son Père, il avait voulu s'en séparer le plus rapidement possible. Ça devait être quelque chose de mauvais si une personne résidait dans une sorte de livre. Jamais il avait entendu une telle chose et pourtant il en connaissant des objets bizarres et dangereux dans le monde Magique. Il n'avait qu'à se rendre chez Barjow et Beurk pour s'en apercevoir! Cependant, Tom s'était présenté courtoisement en lui posant quelques questions sur lui. Il paraissait être d'une grande intelligence, très perspicace. Drago avait été tenté une nouvelle fois de le renvoyer à son Père et de tout lui avouer puisque après tout il était à Poudlard et son Père ne pourrait pas le punir! Mais étrangement, Drago appréciait discuter avec Tom. Le garçon lui avait dit que ça faisait des années qu'il attendait que quelqu'un daigne l'ouvrir et qu'il appréciait beaucoup le fait de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Tom lui avait avoué qu'il était un ancien élève de Poudlard, un Serpentard plus précisément. Drago en avait été soulagé, horrifié à l'idée de discuter avec un ancien Poufsouffle ou pire un Gryffondor. Mais Jedusor semblait bien trop intelligent pour avoir intégrer une de ses deux maisons. En tout cas, Tom parlait de Poudlard, du Château, de la Forêt Interdite, de la bibliothèque avec adoration. Sans aucun doute, Drago était certain que le garçon connaissait les moindres recoin du domaine de Poudlard que ce soit à l'intérieur du Château ou à l'extérieur. Tom lui avait promit de lui donner l'endroit de quelques passages secrets. Le Prince des Serpentards ignorait pourquoi il avait confiance en Tom alors qu'il vivait dans un étrange journal, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu mais quelque chose en Tom lui donnait cette assurance. Et de toute manière, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se faisait manipuler facilement. C'était plutôt lui qui utilisait les autres!

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Drago referma le carnet et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Le jeune garçon s'étira puis se releva. Ses jambes craquèrent lorsqu'il se mit debout et il grimaça en contemplant le ciel face à lui. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel alors que la lune apparaissait. L'été laissait doucement place à l'automne. Il avait enfin cessé de pleuvoir. Depuis la rentrée, ils avaient eut le droit à un temps plus que pluvieux! Des rires déchirèrent soudainement le silence du Parc. Drago s'appuya contre l'un des rebords de la Tour d'Astronomie et se pencha. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître Harry, Théodore, Blaise et Lucky dans le Parc. Entre Théo et Lucky, c'était une grande histoire d'amour. Tout les soirs, Harry sortait Lucky avec Théo. Inévitablement, ils faisaient les idiots profitant que le Parc leur soit uniquement réservé. Parfois Blaise et Drago les rejoignaient. L'éclat de rire de Théo remonta jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago qui sourit doucement, observant ses amis se chamailler comme des gamins.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre assez calme avec la rencontre de Cédric et une petite crise de jalousie de Drago qui apprécie énormément Tom. C'est certainement un problème ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!!  
A mercredi prochain.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons de plus près Morgana =) **


	63. Chapitre 63: A la découverte des autres

**Chapitre: A la découverte des autres.**

Calmement, Harry serra ses poings sous sa table en bois pour contenir sa colère. Une petite voix particulièrement agaçante chantonnait dans sa tête un refrain encore plus irritant: '_Ne t'énerve pas, Harry. 'Ry, 'Ry, ne t'énerve pas!'_. C'était vraiment difficile de suivre ce conseil alors qu'il fixait calmement le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et le sourire en coin de Drago l'indigna encore plus. Il ignora le plus possible le regard rieur de Blaise qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater stupidement de rire afin de ne pas se ridiculiser devant toute la classe. Le jeune Serpentard négligea l'air compatissant de Théodore et de Kenza. Pansy lui tapota discrètement le dos en signe de soutien. Daphné poussa un soupir affligé, posant sa tête contre sa main, jouant distraitement avec le bout de sa plume. Ce cours était d'une nullité à couper le souffle, comme toute les heures passer en compagnie de Lockart. Et il était de plus en plus difficile de supporter l'homme. Quelques envies de meurtres avaient traversés l'esprit de Harry.

De l'autre côté de la salle de cours, les Gryffondors arboraient des moues dégoûtées et dont la jalousie se reflétait sur chacun des visages, fusillant le pauvre Survivant du regard qui n'avait rien demandé. Neville et Hermione étaient les seuls qui avaient un sourire en coin. La jeune fille savait à quel point Harry n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un comme Lockart. Et surtout pas _autant_ d'attention. En effet, depuis le début de l'heure, le Professeur Lockart établissait un élogieux tableau du grand et célèbre Harry Potter. Ses capacités foisonnantes par-ci, sa richesse débordantes par-là, sa célébrité frétillante de ce côté. Oh oui, Harry Potter était un jeune apprenti-sorcier véritablement exceptionnel. Une grande carrière semblait se profiler devant lui, déjà tracé. Harry avait grimacé en se tournant vers Blaise. Malgré tout, Lockart était bien plus supérieur que le Survivant selon l'homme ce qui fut répondu par un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Pansy.

-Ah, Harry, j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez nous narrer votre exploit lors de cette nuit qui vous a rendu si célèbre, fanfaronna Lockart. Ça a du être exceptionnel…  
-En effet, le coupa soudainement Harry, faisant tourner tout les élèves vers lui. C'était, comment dire… merveilleux. Un choc entre nos deux magies. La magie noire dans nos deux corps, vous savez. Quelque chose de sombre certainement qui est à l'origine de tout cela.  
-Oh… et bien… c'est impressionnant que vous vous en souvenez encore, bégaya Lockart visiblement prit de court. J'aurais pensé que…  
-Vous pensez mal, siffla Harry en se levant. Comme je suis un élève si… brillant, je vous remercie de m'accorder cette heure de libre.

Et sous la surprise de tous, Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac à dos avant que Lockart ne reprenne ses esprits. Le Professeur le fixait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Son visage avait perdu son sourire éblouissant et il était évident qu'il en savait que faire face au départ d'un de ses élèves aussi célèbre soit il. Plusieurs fois, Lockart ouvrit la bouche, la referma mais ne prononça aucun mot. Et avec un large sourire hypocrite à ses amis qui lui lançaient à présent des regards noirs, Harry quitta précipitamment la Salle de Classe, referma la porte derrière lui et s'enfuit un courant dans les couloirs, retenant son rire. Ça avait été si simple d'étonner toute la classe pour s'enfuir. Ah, la ruse était vraiment une qualité chez les Serpentards! Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir d'ennui avec les autres Professeurs surtout avec Severus. Oh et puis il pourrait présenter un défaut de compréhension entre lui et Lockart comme excuse à son geste. Un sourire encore plus mauvais se forma sur son visage à la pensée de ses amis qui allaient devoir subir Lockart pendant encore une longue heure. Ah, Harry était certain que Drago, Blaise et Théo l'insultaient de tout les noms en ce moment alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas se moquer de lui et Harry les aurait, peut-être, aidé. Et encore…

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune Serpentard était dans le Parc. Avait-il dit un jour que Lucky était un chien adorable? Oui? Alors, il s'était trompé. Vraiment trompé! Ce chien était un monstre minuscule qui ne faisait qu'enchaîner les bêtises et les désastres. Harry avait oublié que les chiots étaient plus que turbulents lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Et Merlin, Lucky ne faisait pas exception. Il avait rongé l'un des pieds de chaises de la Salle Commune alors lorsque Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, s'était assis dessus et que la chaise s'était effondrée sous son poids sous les rires de tous, il avait été porté responsable. Et Lucky avait cette mauvaise habitude de sauter sur _toutes _les personnes entrant dans le Dortoir. Alors Drago avait très mal prit cette étreinte canine un dimanche matin. Oh Harry avait aussi oublié que les chiots mangeaient tout et n'importe quoi. Alors il avait retrouvé Lucky dégustait calmement une de ses chaussettes et une chemise à Théodore qui heureusement avait rit. Il avait aussi déchiqueter un de ses magazines Moldus sur le football qu'il avait toujours près de lui. Les oreillers n'avaient pas eut non plus de chance. Ils étaient rentrés après un cours de Botanique en trouvant le Dortoir enseveli de plumes. Harry avait heureusement eut le temps d'empêcher Lucky de sauter sur une des nombreuses armures dans les couloirs sous le regard amusé de Severus. Harry avait eut sa petite revanche lorsque Lucky avait sauté sur le Maître des Potions en aboyant et en léchant son visage sous les yeux horrifiés de tout les Serpentards présents dans la Salle Commune ce soir là. Tous avait finalement éclaté de rire alors qu'Harry prenait Lucky dans ses bras pour l'éloigner des mains tueuses de son Directeur de Maison. Il s'était passé tellement de chose avec Lucky qu'Harry en avait oublié la moitié. Ah oui, Remus n'avait guère apprécié quand le nouveau membre de sa famille avait essayé de déchiqueter la banquette avec ses petites dents. Sirius avait éloigné Lucky de la cuillère en bois de son amant au grand soulagement de Harry.

Il y'avait aussi les promenades devenus très éprouvantes surtout pour Harry. Depuis que Lucky avait couru à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour y faire un petit tour, Harry devait le tenir en laisse jusqu'à ce qu'il ait contourné ce côté et qu'il soit près du Lac Noir. Après il pouvait relâcher son chiot mais pas avant sous ordre de Dumbledore. Mais Lucky _n'_aimait _pas_ la laisse. Alors chaque midi et chaque soir, Harry était pratiquement traîné tout le long de cette promenade jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à libérer son chiot de la laisse. Alors Lucky avait tenté de sauter dans le Lac Noir pour rejoindre le Calamar Géants et ses tentacules encore plus géants. Mu d'un inexplicable courage, Blaise avait sauté sur le jeune chiot en l'écrasant de tout son poids. Et Merlin, Lucky était si petit mais il était d'une telle énergie! En tout cas, sa course pour l'éducation de son chiot était connu de tous à Poudlard et chacun attendait les nouveaux méfaits de l'animal turbulent. Ceux qui semblaient le plus s'amuser étaient Dumbledore et Severus. Le Professeur de Potion aurait du hurler qu'un de ses élèves soit incapable de maintenir un chien mais Harry était tellement ridicule à courir partout après son chien que s'en était hilarant. Son Père et Remus tentaient tant bien que mal d'éduquer discrètement de leur côté Lucky mais le chiot ne faisait qu'aboyer joyeusement et courir partout.

-Salut! Fit une voix alors qu'il tirait sur la laisse de Lucky pour qu'il arrête de le traîner. Besoin d'aide?  
-Ça ira, grommela Harry en se tournant vers les jeunes filles.  
-C'est une boule d'énergie.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry reconnut Ginny Weasley et Morgana Cimil. Il avait oublié que cette année, la dernière de la fratrie des Weasley entraient à Poudlard. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'écusson sur sa robe, il apprit que comme tout ses frères elle avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Harry s'était toujours plus ou moins entendu avec Ginny même s'il ne lui parlait peu souvent. Il avait un vague souvenir que la jeune fille avait eut un béguin pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits. Il était toujours fourré avec Fred et George lorsqu'il devait se rendre chez les Weasley, à son grand malheur. Harry eut un sourire amusé en pensant aux commentaires qu'il gagnerait de Drago si ce dernier venait à apprendre qu'une Weasley lui avait parlé. Distraitement, Harry acquiesça aux dernières paroles de Weasley et grogna lorsque Lucky recommença à le tirer impatiemment pour aller courir. Ginny lâcha un rire et s'agenouilla face au monstre qui, évidemment, lui sauta dessus. La nouvelle Gryffondor éclata de rire suivit de son amie silencieuse. Elle ne repoussa pas le chiot lorsqu'il lui lécha le visage, les mains, le cou. Dépité, Harry lâcha la laisse qu'il tenait toujours en main et laissa Lucky sauter sur Ginny.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Morgana Cimil et il déglutit. La jeune fille le fixait étrangement. Harry était loin de se douter de toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille alors qu'il tentait de reprendre Lucky des griffes de la jeune Weasley. Morgana était pratiquement sure que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait rapidement. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son souffle se couper. Ses jambes et ses mains aussi tremblaient nerveusement à l'idée que le Serpentard face à elle établisse une soudaine relation entre eux. Devant elle se tenait son frère. Son grand frère plus précisément. Le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant. Frère qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, qui ignorait son existence. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, ses parents lui avaient expliqués la vraie histoire de ce 31 octobre 1981. Morgana se savait plus que contradictoire en ce qui concernait Harry. Elle avait toujours rêvé de connaître son frère mais elle le détestait en même temps. Avoir un grand frère devait être génial surtout avec ce que Ginny lui avait déjà raconté avec ses six frères. Morgana avait l'habitude de s'occuper de Mikel, son tout jeune frère mais elle aurait aimé parfois avoir un compagnon de jeu autre que son Père qui adorait et tenait très bien ce rôle au contentement de ses enfants. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry était la cause de leur isolement, de ce tissu de mensonge devenu mondialement connu à cause de cette nuit. Et elle le détestait pour cela, elle voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était rien pour elle même si Harry ignorait tout de sa vraie identité. Au fond d'elle même, Morgana avait conscience que son frère n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait certainement pas souhaité que ses parents soient déclarés à tort morts.

-Il est mignon, tu ne trouve pas Morgana? S'extasia Ginny en caressant Lucky.  
-Oui, très, répondit-elle en s'agenouilla à son tour. Lucky, c'est ça?  
-En effet, murmura Harry qui avait abandonné l'idée de se sauver.  
-Il est aussi connu que toi à présent, remarqua Ginny avec un sourire.  
-C'est une qualité que veux-tu, répondit fièrement le Serpentard.  
-Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard!

Morgana se releva d'un bond, ignorant les appels étonnés de sa nouvelle amie et elle s'enfuit. Ginny l'appela une nouvelle fois avec inquiétude mais Morgana l'ignora. Elle trouverait bien une excuse plus tard pour expliquer sa fuite précipitée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle trébucha sur une des marches près de la Grande Porte du Château. Morgana plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot déchirant. Non, elle avait eu tort. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter tout cela. Tout ses mensonges. Son frère. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais le connaître. Il était si heureux, si Serpentard, si confiant en lui. Des larmes coulaient à présents sur ses joues et heureusement les couloirs étaient déserts. Aucun Premiers Années n'avaient cours le jeudi après-midi mais elle ne fit aucune rencontre impromptue. Morgana avait l'impression d'étouffer, de se noyer. Sa respiration était saccadée autant par sa course que par toutes ses émotions. Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur, se laissant glisser au sol. Enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains, la jeune Gryffondor songea qu'elle aurait préféré être près de ses parents alors qu'elle était si heureuse de quitter cette maison où elle vivait recluse. Elle en avait hurlé de joie, ne supportant plus d'être éloigné du monde sorcier. Mais à présent, Morgana s'aperçut qu'elle était seule avec son chagrin. Seul Dumbledore connaissait la vraie histoire et Morgana se voyait difficilement aller pleurer entre les bras du Directeur de Poudlard.

Le silence dans le couloir était réconfortant. Morgana avait l'impression d'être seul dans le Château tout entier à cause de cette quiétude si inhabituelle à Poudlard. Il y'avait toujours des cris, des rires qui résonnaient dans le Château mais là… là pratiquement tout les élèves étaient en classes et seul le vent brisait ce silence. Elle ignora les portraits qui murmuraient sur sa présence et ses pleurs. Doucement, Morgana ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur, respirant calmement. Sa gorge se desserra. Quelques larmes glissaient encore sur ses joues mais elle sentait qu'un poids avait quitté son cœur. C'était comme si elle pouvait de nouveau respirer pleinement. Pleurer lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Finalement, elle aimait beaucoup Poudlard. Morgana s'essuya les yeux et poussa un faible juron en sentant que de nouvelles larmes jaillissaient traîtreusement de ses yeux. Elle détestait Harry Potter.

-Miss? S'enquit une voix face à elle.

Brusquement, Morgana ouvrit les yeux et rougit violemment. Devant elle était agenouillé… Remus Lupin qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Comment n'avait elle pas pu entendre les bruits de pas alors qu'elle écoutait le silence depuis plusieurs minutes? Et pourquoi devait-elle se retrouver face à une personne qui souffrait de ce grand mensonge et qui élevait Harry Potter au nez et à la barbe de tous? Elle voulut se relever précipitamment mais le Professeur de Duel posa une main réconfortante sur un de ses genoux pour l'inciter à rester assise. La jeune fille sentit que son visage s'empourprer un peu plus, honteusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de sa présence dans les couloirs mais Lupin la devança en lui faisant un sourire doux et rassurant. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas mentis en lui disant que le fameux Lunard était un mélange de douceur et de sagesse.

-Quel est votre nom Miss? Demanda le Professeur Lupin.  
-Morgana Cimil, Professeur, murmura t'elle la voix enraillée.  
-Alors quelque chose vous tracasse Morgana?  
-Non, Monsieur. Je…  
-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie? Proposa Remus. Vous y serez tranquille et Mrs Pompresh vous laissera vous reposer.

Un instant, Morgana fut tenté d'accepter la proposition de son futur Professeur de Duel mais elle refusa avec un sourire rassurant. S'enfermer à l'infirmerie n'était pas un de ses projets. Elle avait entendu dire que Mrs Pompresh était avec ses patients tel un vautour autour de ses proies. Et Morgana n'avait aucune envie d'être étouffé par quelqu'un même si l'infirmière était très gentille. Lupin hocha la tête avec compréhension et il se releva. L'homme tendit une main à la jeune fille qui l'accepta timidement. Définitivement, Morgana se sentit beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle quitta Remus Lupin pour rejoindre son Dortoir.

Le Loup-Garou la regarda partir pensivement puis il reprit sa route. Même si cette jeune fille n'était pas concrètement son élève, il n'aimais pas laisser un étudiant en détresse. Enfin, cette Gryffondor paraissait se sentir mieux en repartant. Sirius et lui n'avaient pas cours jusqu'à quinze heures trente et il était tout juste quatorze heures dix. Remus en avait profité pour se rendre chez Dumbledore et discuter des derniers sortilèges qu'ils voulaient apprendre aux élèves tandis que son amant corrigeait le dernier devoir écrit qu'ils avaient donnés à leurs élèves de Cinquième Année. Sirius avait grommelé de mauvaise humeur mais avait fini par accepter cet arrangement lorsque Remus lui promit une petite gâterie comme récompense s'il corrigeait de nombreuses copies. Parfois Remus révélait un côté très Serpentardesque. Remus reprit son chemin vers ses appartements en sifflotant gaiement. Il se stoppa brusquement devant une fenêtre et il plissa les yeux pour s'assurer que c'était bien _Harry _qu'il voyait s'amuser dans le Parc avec Lucky. De toute manière, il n'y avait qu'un seul élève avec un chien dans l'école. Haussant un sourcil, le Loup-Garou fut certain que son fils avait une heure de cours en ce moment même. Rebroussant chemin, Remus se dirigea dans le Parc en soupirant. Pourquoi Harry n'était pas en cours?

-Harry! Tonna t-il de sa voix la plus sévère, faisant sursauter le garçon qui lançait un bout de bois au chiot. Que fais-tu ici?  
-Je… Je fait une petite promenade à Lucky, répondit le Serpentard en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui.  
-Alors que tu devrais être en cours avec le Professeur Lockart.  
-C'est pas un Professeur, grommela Harry à voix basse. Il m'a dispensé de cours pour aujourd'hui sous prétexte que je suis une célébrité et un élève puissant. Alors…  
-Tu te fiches de moi?  
-Mais non!! C'est vrai! Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais un sorcier exceptionnel alors j'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin d'assister à cette heure de cours. Il n'a pas objecté alors je suis parti et…  
-Non mais ça va pas! Le coupa Remus avec colère. _Tu _as quittés la Salle du Professeur Lockart! Il ne te l'as pas ordonnées expressément apparemment. Je veux bien accepter le fait que tu n'apprécie pas Gilderoy mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire cela, c'est clair? Tu vas attirer encore plus l'attention sur toi, Harry. Et je sais que tu ne le souhaite pas alors fait profil bas face à Lockart.

À contrecœur, Harry acquiesça, conscient que Remus avait raison. Lockart était capable de dire devant toute la classe que son comportement à son dernier cours était digne de celui d'une célébrité et il allait l'encourager à continuer. Cependant, supporter un être comme Lockart relevait de l'exploit. Bordel, l'homme leur faisait un récit d'une de ses aventures à chaque cours. Oh évidemment, c'était parfait pour s'avancer pour leur devoirs mais ils avaient déjà le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec Binns pour ça. Les élèves n'avaient apprit aucun sortilège depuis le début de l'année. Toutes les filles bavaient devant Lockart et les mâles Gryffondors en profitaient pour s'amuser. Seuls les Serpentards avaient la tête sur les épaules, conscient qu'ils devaient apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges pour réussir leur année!

**oOo**

Ses amis le rejoignirent devant la serre numéro trois du Professeur Chourave dix minutes avant le début du cours. Remus et lui étaient remontés ensemble, déposant Lucky au Dortoir des Serpentards. Ainsi, Harry avait put passé un peu de temps avec son Père. Ils avaient joués en se battant gentiment. À présent, Harry fit un large sourire narquois à ses amis, leur demandant comment s'était passé le cours du Professeur Lockart. Seul Daphné lui fit un sourire amusé, le félicitant de son habilité pour avoir quitté le cours ainsi, lui reprochant légèrement de ne pas l'avoir prit avec lui. Drago le fusilla du regard. Blaise lui répondit en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête que Pansy approuva totalement. Théodore grogna qu'il s'était incroyablement amusé à écouter comment Lockart avait vaincu une horde entière de vampire en Pennsylvanie et sauvé tout un village en battant ces créatures de la nuit sans l'aide de sa baguette magique. Harry pouffa, imaginant Lockart aux mains d'une bande de créature sanguinaires, mais se tut en voyant le Professeur Chourave traverser la pelouse à grands pas.

Harry avait toujours apprécié le Professeur Chourave. Petite et potelée, elle était passionnée par son métier et ne faisait aucune différence entre les quatre Maisons. Chaque élève avait le droit aux même nombres de points gagnés en cas de bonne réponses et vice-versa pour les punitions. Ce que même le Professeur Mc Gonagall avait des difficultés à faire. En effet, le Professeur de Métamorphose avait toujours quelques problèmes à punir ses élèves aussi sévèrement qu'elle le ferait avec un Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, le Professeur de Botanique portait un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Prenant une clé au trousseau qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, Chourave ouvrit la serre numéro trois et ordonna à ses élèves d'y entrer à l'intérieur.

Harry ouvrit en grand la bouche en entrant dans la serre, émerveillé par toutes les plantes insolites autour de lui. Durant la Première Année, le Professeur Chourave les avait fait étudier uniquement les plantes se trouvant dans les deux premières serres. Elles étaient par conséquent très facile à s'en occuper et à manier. Les serres trois, quatre et cinq étaient donc réservées aux années supérieurs. Et pour cause, il s'y trouvait de nombreuses plantes rares mais surtout dangereuses. Il y'avait des plantes magnifiques, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Une suspendue en l'air avec de grandes branches tels des tentacules était même de couleur rose. Le Professeur Chourave les laissa admirer l'endroit pendant qu'elle préparait les paillasses pour ses élèves. Elle déposa des bacs contentant des plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées sur chaque table ainsi que plusieurs paires de cache-oreilles de couleurs différentes.

-Installez vous, ordonna le Professeur Chourave. Qui peux-me dire quelles sont ses plantes?  
Sans étonnement, la main de Hermione fusa dans les airs.  
-Miss Granger?  
-Ce sont des Mandragores, Professeur, expliqua la Gryffondor. On l'utilise afin de redonner la santé aux victimes d'un sortilège ou de métamorphose.  
-En effet. Dix points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger. La Mandragore permet de guérir de nombreuses maladies ou de personnes ayant subit un accident comme une métamorphose arrêté en cours ou encore une pétrification. Nous allons à présent rempoter les plantes qui ne sont encore que des bébés. Mettez vous par quatre et couvrez vos oreilles avec un cache-oreilles. Leur cris sont très puissants.

Et en effet. Londubat tomba évanoui au sol sous les cris perçants des Mandragores puisqu'il plaça mal ses cache-oreilles. Agacée, Mrs Chourave ordonna à Weasley d'amener son camarade à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier s'exécuta, heureux de s'éloigner des cris aigus des plantes qui ressemblaient à des petits bébés. Des feuilles vertes jaillissaient de leur crâne. Sans douceur, Harry retourna la plante et la secoua dans tout les sens pour le faire taire. Ce qui eut malheureusement l'effet inverse. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant que les hommes n'avaient véritablement aucune délicatesse, approuvé par Kenza qui jeta un coup d'œil goguenard à Théodore qui essayait d'étrangler la plante. Drago vint finalement à la rescousse de Harry. Au lieu des les aider, le blond enfilait des gants en peau de dragon pour ne pas se salir les mains sous l'agacement de leur Professeur. À présent, il se colla contre Harry, le torse plaqué contre son dos, et l'aida à enfoncer la tête de la plante dans un des pots. Drago poussa un juron. Le Survivant grimaça et sursauta lorsque son ami le plaqua violemment contre la table pour immobiliser leur Mandragore.

À seulement quelques mètres d'eux, Blaise les fixait les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte même si cela n'était pas très digne d'un Serpentard. Sa Mandragore était déjà replanté, couverte de terre. Il était censé aidé Théodore qui hurlait sur la plante, lui promettant de lui arracher toutes ses feuilles si elle continuait à crier. Cependant, Blaise était bien trop occupé à regarder Drago collé contre le dos de son meilleur ami qui poussait des gémissements à l'encontre de la Mandragore. Drago prit les mains de Harry pour l'aider à fourrer la plante dans son bac. L'esprit, un peu tordu, de Blaise tournoyait à tout vitesse en fixant Drago et Harry. Tout deux étaient en sueur sous l'effort. Les cheveux noirs de Harry était collé à son front. À son tour, Théodore regarda ses deux amis, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait finalement réussi à étouffer les cris de sa plante grâce à la terre. Il se tourna vers Blaise dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font? Demanda Théo.

Blaise dut lire sur les lèvres de son ami pour le comprendre puisqu'ils portaient des caches-oreilles.

-Ils découvrent des plantes, répondit Blaise avec un sourire espiègle.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre un peu court où nous retrouvons Morgana qui est très chamboulée ^^  
Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez apprendre quelque chose sur un phénomène de société Sorcière qu'Harry ignorait jusque là...  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!  
A mercredi prochain!!  
**


	64. Chapitre 64: Enfants et Hallucinations

**Chapitre: Enfants et Hallucinations**

-Au XXème siècle, nous avons pus assister à la révolte des Gobelins au sein même de Pré au Lard. En 1912, ils ont établit leur centre de rassemblement à La Tête de Sanglier. Ce groupe était dirigé par le rebelle Eûrk le Crasseux qui luttait contre la prise de pouvoir des Gob…

Dépité, Harry laissa tomber sa tête contre sa table en un bruit sourd. Binns était toujours aussi… assommant que l'année précédente. Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas pu juste trouver un autre Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie? Les cours pourraient être tellement intéressant et moins barbant. Harry poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se sentait épuisé. La veille, il avait fait une crise alors qu'il était dans le bureau de son Directeur de maison qui tenait à le voir pour lui rappeler qu'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité la nuit avec Lucky afin d'essayer d'aller espionner les Gryffondors était toujours interdit depuis l'année dernière. Harry avait rougit en balbutiant qu'il n'avait pas fait ça mais le regard noir de Severus l'avait coupé dans ses protestations. Il avait vraiment fait ça une nuit où il s'ennuyait terriblement, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Certes la crise n'avait pas été très violente mais Harry en avait été épuisé. Severus l'avait accompagné à l'infirmerie sans écouter ses objections et Mrs Pompresh l'avait obligé à rester jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Heureusement la convocation antérieure du Professeur Rogue avait expliqué son absence auprès de ses amis.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Drago qui somnolait doucement sur sa table. Le blond sursauta et se redressa vivement. Il fit un sourire en coin à Harry puis roula en boule un bout de parchemin et le lança de toute ses forces sur la tête de Weasley qui marmonna un juron en se redressant à son tour sur sa chaise. Ce léger bruit réveilla Blaise qui entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder le rouquin riposter. Drago baissa la tête et la boule de papier de Weasley frappa mollement contre le mur. Le jeune Prince des Serpentards fit un sourire goguenard à son ennemi et fusilla du regard Hermione qui lui lança un coup d'œil sévère. Harry roula des yeux, amusé. Drago en quelques secondes était passé d'un semi-sommeil à un état de désir d'énerver Weasley. Quoique, même dans son sommeil Drago devait souhaiter faire du mal à un des membres de la famille Weasley! Leur petite bataille dura deux minutes pendant lesquelles Théodore prit position aux côtés du blond et que Seamus et Dean se positionnèrent près du rouquin. Inconscient de tout ce grabuge au sein de salle de classe, Binns continuait à évoquer la dernière bataille des Gobelins près de Poudlard. Ce fut Hermione qui cessa le jeu en menaçant Weaslaid avec sa baguette magique. Évidemment, cela fit esclaffer Drago et Théodore qui continuèrent à importuner le Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en lassent.

-Vraiment Harry, je ne comprends pas, murmura Drago en se penchant vers lui. Comment Granger peut avoir une relation certes platonique avec toi et après flashé sur Weasley. Il est horrible! Pauvre. Idiot. Moche. Imagine un peu ses futurs gosses.

-Que ce soit un mec ou une fille, cette personne n'accepterait pas de faire des enfants avec lui, plaisanta Blaise.  
-C'est clair, approuva Théodore en déballant une Chocogrenouille.  
-Je sais. Je suis exceptionnel, se vanta faussement Harry. Je ne comprend pas non plus cette attirance. La pauvre fille qui sera la mère de ses enfants à intérêt à rattraper le cou. Ce qui m'étonnerait. Et comme les hommes n'ont pas d'enfants entre eux, il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté là.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'aperçut du silence consterné autour de lui. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis, abandonnant le bout de parchemin sur lequel il gribouillait et haussa les sourcils. Les trois garçons le regardaient, les yeux ronds. Même Kenza, Pansy, Daphné et Milicent s'étaient retournés vers lui, puisqu'elles étaient assise sur le rang devant eux, et le fixaient, ébahis. Embarrassé par ce silence abasourdi, Harry se gratta la tête et se tourna vers Blaise pour obtenir une explication. Son meilleur ami était celui qui lui expliquait toujours tout. Reconnaissant le regard de Harry, le métisse se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir un jour éclaircir ce _genre _de chose avec un de ses amis. Mais après tout, Harry avait grandit chez des Moldus alors il ne pouvait qu'ignorer ce fait, permit seulement grâce à des Potions. Kenza ne put s'empêcher: elle gloussa suivit de Pansy et Daphné. Harry leur jeta un regard noir et se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise en quête de réponse.

-Ah oui, tu vis chez des Moldus, murmura Drago avec une moue attristée. Tu ne peux qu'ignorer cela.  
-Quoi donc?  
-Tu sais que l'homosexualité est très bien accepté chez les Sorciers, commença Blaise d'une voix professionnelle. Même chez les familles de Sang-Pur qui souhaite ardemment la continuité de leur lignée. Avoir un héritier mâle dans les grandes familles est très important pour la prolongation de l'histoire familiale, de la richesse et toutes ses choses de ce genre.  
-Non! S'écria soudainement Harry. Ils font ça?  
-Oui, approuva Théo soulagé qu'Harry comprenne si vite.  
-Même les Sorciers créent des fécondations dans une Mère porteuse afin de faire naître un héritier malgré leur homosexualité, souffla Harry impressionné.

Une nouvelle fois, ses amis se tournèrent brusquement vers lui avec incrédulité. Harry n'avait rien comprit! Rien du tout! Il était totalement à côté de la plaque. Blaise se frappa le front avec la main, d'un air désespéré tandis qu'Harry réfléchissant. Il n'imaginait pas du tout les Sorciers Sang-Pur permettre à une femme de porter leurs futurs enfants. Eux si fixé sur cette pureté de sang. Il poussa un soupir en regardant Théodore qui l'observait comme si un troisième bras venait de pousser. Les Serpentards soupirèrent de concert puis se tournèrent vers Blaise d'une manière explicite: c'était à lui de corriger Harry. Ils étaient tous surpris de la réponse de leur ami. Et les Moldus faisaient ça? Ils choisissaient une mère pour la grossesse? Mais c'était dégoûtant! Drago grimaça en marmonnant que c'était bien quelque chose de Moldu.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Harry? S'exclama Blaise avec effroi. Jamais les Sorciers ne feraient une telle chose! C'est dégoûtant! Les enfants naîtraient, souillés si ça se passait de cette manière. Les hommes peuvent enfanter! Plusieurs potions ont été inventés afin de leur permettre de tomber enceint depuis des siècle!

La bouche grande ouverte, Harry fixa Blaise avec effarement. Il déglutit bruyamment en prenant conscience des paroles de Blaise. Son meilleur ami se trémoussa sur sa chaise, gêné par son regard fixe. Kenza pouffa derrière sa main, amusé par l'ébahissement de Harry mais elle fusilla Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui tentaient d'écouter leur conversation. Les deux Gryffondors lui rendirent son regard noir puis elles vaquèrent à nouveau à leurs occupations. Drago eut un sourire caustique mais il eut l'obligeance de ne faire aucun commentaire, pardonnant l'ignorance de son ami. À la place, il jeta une nouvelle boule de papier sur Weasley qui fulmina. Drago pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles du rouquin. Il roula une de ses boulettes dans son encrier et il la lança d'un sortilège avec sa baguette magique pour ne pas se salir les doigts. Ce fut Seamus qui la reçut sur la joue, la colorant d'une jolie encre bleue à la grande joie du jeune aristocrate. Dean Thomas poussa un grognement sourd en recevant un projectile de la part de Théodore qui afficha un air totalement innocent, souriant sournoisement au Gryffondor. Pendant ce temps là, Harry regardait toujours son meilleur ami en état de choc. Hommes? Enceint? Enfanter? Potions? Mais c'était impossible! Cela paraissait tellement surréaliste. Harry détourna le regard en se retenant de rougir.

En faite, il ne comprenait pas. Oui, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus et Sirius ne lui avaient _jamais_ parlé de cela. Pourquoi, bordel? Comment était-il censé savoir que les hommes étaient capables d'avoir des enfants grâce à une potion? Severus aurait pu lui parler de cette potion! Il devait la connaître étant un Maître des Potions! Et lorsque Remus lui avait expliqué comment faire les bébés, n'aurait-il pas pu lui parler d'un cas de figure se trouvant uniquement dans le monde Sorcier? Enfin, Harry se rappelait que le Loup-Garou avait eut beaucoup de difficulté à lui expliquer comment les enfants étaient procrées mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui cacher une telle chose! Et pourquoi Remus et son Père n'avaient pas eut d'enfants? N'en voulaient-ils pas après lui? Ou peut-être que son Père et Remus n'avaient jamais désirés s'occuper d'un enfant mais qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le choix lorsque Dumbledore était venu les trouver pour qu'ils s'occupent de lui après le mauvais traitement des Dursley. Harry reprit le dessin qu'il griffonnait sur le coin d'un parchemin en silence, ignorant le vol de nombreuses boulettes de parchemins au dessus de sa tête provenant du côté des Gryffondors que ses amis renvoyaient avec la même force.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours pour la journée sonna dans tout le Château. Tels des forcenés, les élèves quittèrent leur classe précipitamment pour aller se détendre un peu avant le dîner. Habilement, Harry s'éclipsa sous le regard suspicieux de Théodore qui garda cependant le silence. Le Survivant se hâta de rejoindre les appartements de ses parents, l'esprit toujours en ébullition. Marmonnant discrètement le mot de passe au portrait, Harry s'assura que personne ne se promenait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il entra dans les luxueux appartements de ses parents, Harry les trouva vide. Il déposa son sac de cours au sol près de l'entrée puis s'installa sur la banquette en les attendant patiemment. Il avait tellement de questions à leur poser mais en même temps, il hésitait. Qu'allaient-ils répondre à cela? Peut-être allaient-ils lui faire comprendre que ce genre de questions ne le regardait pas… Harry soupira et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille en se rallongeant sur la banquette en cuir. Décidément, ses Pères prenaient tout leur temps pour rejoindre leur appartement! Le Serpentard grogna, agacé de l'attente et il tourna le regard vers le portrait en l'entendant basculer. Sans surprise, ce fut Sirius et Remus qui pénètrent. Tout deux ouvrirent les yeux de surprise en le voyant déjà présents mais ils lui sourirent chaleureusement. Cependant, Severus les suivit. Harry grimaça intérieurement. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle discussion en compagnie de Severus mais ce n'était pas si important. Il était bien trop impatient pour repousser ses questions! Son Père l'embrassa sur le front tout comme Remus. Severus se contenta d'un sourire.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée? Demanda Sirius, en servant un verre d'alcool aux adultes.  
-J'ai eu un E en Métamorphose, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était un commentaire sur l'un des chapitres du manuel quand on doit transformer un scarabée en un bouton de manteau. J'ai eu un O en pratique mais je vous l'avais déjà dit.  
-C'est bien, le félicita Remus.

Les cours furent un de leur sujet de discussion pendant une dizaine de minutes. Harry fut heureux de trouver un véritable supporter Anti-Lockart en la personne de Severus et de son Père même si ce dernier lui rappela que _tout _les cours étaient obligatoires. Harry répondit par un sourire innocent qui fit sourire l'homme. De toute manière, même Remus méprisait le Professeur Lockart. Cependant, Remus était toujours plus discret qu'eux. Ils évoquèrent ensuite la saison de Quidditch qui allait bientôt débuter. D'ailleurs, les Serpentards étaient à la recherche d'un nouvel attrapeur puisque l'ancien avait quitté l'école à la rentrée. Avec un air angélique, Harry s'était tourné vers son Père qui avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il se présente aux sélections. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry abandonna l'idée. Il pouvait souvent faire flancher son Père mais jamais en ce qui concernait sa santé. Severus détourna habilement la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant. Le banquet d'Halloween approchait à grands pas puisque le mois d'octobre venait de débuter. Harry n'avait pas vu le temps filer si vite!

Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de nombreux coup d'œils à ses parents durant leur conversation. Il tentait de comprendre pourquoi ceux-ci n'avaient jamais essayés d'avoir un enfant en dehors de lui. Depuis qu'il avait apprit, plutôt brutalement, que les hommes pouvaient avoir des bébés entre eux, Harry était obsédé par cette question. L'idée que sa présence leur ait été imposé l'effrayait. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour de Remus ou de Sirius à son égard mais… au début aucun des deux n'avaient peut-être voulu devenir Père. Surtout Sirius qui d'après les récits de sa jeunesse étaient quelqu'un de très volage avant qu'il ne se mette en couple avec Remus, qui passaient de bras en bras. Que ce soit des hommes ou des femmes, changeant fréquemment de partenaires. Harry avait toujours du mal à visualiser son Père sans Remus même lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Sur les photographies qu'il avait déjà eut le loisir de voir, Harry voyait que l'amitié entre Sirius et son Père était plus fraternelle alors que celle avec Remus était déjà plus… orientée vers un sentiment plus profond. Décidé, le Serpentard se lança courageusement.

-Avec les garçons, on a discuté en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, commença t-il durant un silence confortable. Plus précisément, on… on se moquait de Weasley. C'est là qu'on a commencé à aborder un autre sujet…  
-Ah oui? Demanda Severus en voyant le visage du garçon s'empourprer. Je me demande bien de quoi Weasley a put vous amener à parler.  
-De… de sexe.  
-DE QUOI? S'écria Sirius.  
-Les hommes, ils peuvent avoir des bébés! S'exclama à son tour Harry, en prenant un ton accusateur. Pourquoi vous en me l'avez jamais dit! Ça m'aurait permit de ne pas me ridiculiser devant une bande de Sang-Purs qui heureusement pensent que j'ai été élevé par des Moldus!

La réponse véhémente de Harry plongea le Salon dans un silence étonné. Sirius et Remus regardaient leur fils, ébahis. Le premier se frotta le menton en détournant la tête. Sirius était toujours incommodé lorsqu'il devait parler de sexualité ou de ce genre de sujet avec son fils. Il n'était pas vraiment un exemple de sainteté dans sa jeunesse et il préférait grandement qu'Harry ne reproduise pas le même schéma que lui avec ses nombreuses conquêtes plus sexuelles qu'amoureuses. Le visage de Remus s'était empourpré. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre une telle chose si tôt venant de Harry. Severus se racla la gorge, assez mal à l'aise et il considéra l'option de s'enfuir de l'appartement pour rejoindre les siens, beaucoup moins agité. Cependant, Remus lui resservit un verre pour occuper ses mains. Le Maître des Potions retint une grimace et à la place il remercia chaleureusement son ami en avalant une gorgée de Brandy.

-Nous pensions que tu étais encore trop jeune pour aborder ce sujet, expliqua calmement Sirius au bout de quelques minutes de silence. De plus, nous t'avons élevé comme un enfant Moldu malgré la présence de la magie et nous pensions que tu avais encore le temps avant de découvrir ce genre de possibilité dans le monde magique.  
-Et depuis quand une telle potion existe? Marmonna l'enfant.  
-Oh, elle a été crée très rapidement lorsque nous nous sommes aperçus que de nombreux sorciers se tournaient beaucoup vers le même sexe plutôt que celui opposé. Pour allier plaisir et devoir, une Potion était de mise, expliqua le Loup-Garou.  
-Plaisir et devoir?  
-Et bien… les Sang-Purs sont chargés de mettre au monde un héritier pendant leur mariage. C'est un devoir. Et le plaisir… le plaisir, c'est le sexe. L'acte en lui-même, Harry.

Le jeune adolescent fit tout pour ne pas rougir même si son visage était rivé sur le bout de ses chaussures. C'était assez embarrassant. Malgré lui, il sentit ses joues s'échauffer lorsque le silence s'étira plusieurs minutes. C'était vraiment gênant d'aborder un tel sujet. Harry avait déjà des difficultés à s'imaginer parler de _ça _avec Blaise alors ce n'était pas pour le faire avec ses parents! Il se racla la gorge et posa son regard un peu partout sauf sur ses Pères. Du coin de l'œil, le Serpentard vit que Severus observait avec attention un tableau qui ornait l'un des murs, ignorant s'il devait intervenir ou pas. Finalement, le Directeur des Serpentards finit rapidement son verre et décréta qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler avec trois de ses élèves de Sixièmes et Septièmes Années qui s'étaient amusés à enfermer dans les cabinets du Troisième Étage un Poufsouffle de Première Année pendant plus de trois heures de temps. Distraitement, les trois Black le saluèrent. Lorsque le portrait se referma derrière Severus, Harry se mordit la lèvre puis osa affronter le regard de son Père dont le visage vacillait entre le rouge et le blanc.

-Pourquoi vous n'en avez jamais eut? Demanda Harry.  
-Quoi? S'écria Sirius, visiblement horrifié à cette idée.  
-Un enfant? S'exclama Remus.  
-Et bien quoi! S'énerva le Serpentard en se levant d'un bond. Vous n'avez jamais souhaité élever un enfant mais vous n'avez pas eut le choix avec moi, c'est ça! Vous pouvez me le dire maintenant! Et si c'est comme ça vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser chez les Dursley et vo…  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Claqua la voix sèche de Sirius. Où as-tu été pêché de telles sottises? Crois-tu un seul instant que Remus ou moi regrettons de t'avoir auprès de nous? Si c'est le cas, tu es d'une stupidité à couper le souffle. Par Merlin, tu es notre fils!  
-Sirius dit vrai, Harry, ajouta Remus. Nous n'avons jamais envisagé la possibilité d'avoir un enfant.  
-Vous allez en faire un? Demanda Harry, rassuré par les paroles de son Père.  
-Heu…

Alors, Remus lui expliqua précipitamment qu'avoir un enfant n'était pas dans leur projet, que jamais il n'en avait de toute manière parlé. Tout en parlant, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils à Sirius qui était tétanisé sur son fauteuil, jouant nerveusement avec son verre qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Lui n'ouvrait pas la bouche ni pour approuver son amant ni pour le contredire. Rester silencieux lui paraissait une option favorable. Harry leur demanda d'une voix innocente ce qu'ils attendaient alors pour mettre au monde un petit frère ou une petite sœur et la rougeur sur le visage de Remus s'accentua violemment. Il bégaya plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre, murmurant qu'il était dangereux pour un Loup-Garou d'enfanter. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre au monde un enfant atteint d'une telle malédiction. Sirius regarda étrangement Remus lorsqu'il énonça ce fait mais à nouveau il garda le silence. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir lire les pensées dans l'esprit de son Père à ce moment là. Il était sur qu'intérieurement ça ne dérangerait jamais Remus d'avoir un enfant. Harry fronça les sourcils, déçu. Au fond, avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à protéger et à aimer ne le dérangerait pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Serpentard quitta joyeusement les appartements de ses parents, laissant un large silence s'étendre. Le seul bruit qui cassait ce silence était l'incessant _Tic_-_Tac-_ de l'horloge. Un moment le Loup-Garou considéra l'idée de faire exploser la pendule avant de se retenir. Harry les étonnait toujours. Il venait et repartait avec des questions, des remarques, des objections toujours surprenantes. Contrairement aux Gryffondors, il ne hurlait pas pour se faire entendre. Il n'était ni un Serdaigle qui posait leur question d'une voix très sérieuse. Les Poufsouffles, eux demandaient maladroitement des réponses. Non, Harry agissait comme un véritable Serpentard en utilisant les reproches pour obtenir ses réponses. Remus ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, ne souhaitant pas affronter le regard de son amant. Il avait été le seul à répondre aux questions de Harry, à lui dire que jamais ils n'avaient envisagé de donner naissance à un bébé. Sirius n'avait même pas réagit, comme coupé du monde! Distraitement, pour s'occuper, Remus se servit un nouveau verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait déjà beaucoup bu. Il ne souhaitait pas participer au dîner en étant soûl.

-Tu veux un enfant? Marmonna Sirius d'un ton incertain au bout de quelques minutes.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Remus plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.  
-Tu avais l'air de… tu en parlais avec envie…

De son côté, Harry traversait le couloir de l'aile Est pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il devait terminer son devoir de Sortilège que le Professeur Flitwich leur avait donné. Harry souhaitait aussi apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges de Défense puisque Lockart ne le faisait pas. Il fallait bien qu'il apprenne lui même le programme de Seconde Année ou tout du moins, des sortilèges intéressants et essentiels. Il n'en avait pas fait part ni à son Père ni à Mus afin qu'aucun d'eux ne s'imaginent qu'il allait apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges à l'utilisation douteuse, encore une fois. Harry grimaça en entendant son ventre gargouiller bruyamment. Il avait mangé très rapidement durant le déjeuner puisqu'il avait fait une balade à Lucky durant ce temps là. Harry avait souhaité s'éloigner de Drago et de sa mauvaise humeur explosive. Pour une raison inconnue, le blond passait de la joie à la colère en quelques instants. C'était assez déstabilisant et si Théodore et Blaise ne bronchaient pas pour le moment des divers éclats de leur ami, Harry avait plus de mal à rester flegmatique face aux critiques incessantes de Drago envers eux.

En continuant à avancer, Harry fit un petit geste discret de la main à Cédric en guise de salutation lorsqu'il le croisa dans les couloirs. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin sans en demandant plus mais, étrangement, le Poufsouffle le rejoignit en s'excusant auprès de ses amis. Une jeune fille faisant partie de son groupe d'ami gloussa lorsque Cédric lui fit un sourire. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec un autre garçon qui haussa les épaules. Harry roula des yeux mais ne il fit aucun commentaire sur le succès de son nouvel ami auprès de la gent féminine à Poudlard. Cédric lui fit un large sourire et à l'étonnement de Harry il se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Harry haussa un sourcil puis détourna le regard en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

-Où tu _allais_ comme ça? Demanda Cédric.  
-Je _vais_ à la bibliothèque, répondit Harry en insistant sur le présent.  
-Oh bien sur. Je t'accompagne.

Tout juste dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient assis face à face autour d'une petite table dans l'antre sombre de Mrs Pince. Harry se leva et se dirigea directement dans la section Sortilège sans prononcer un mot. Il était toujours très silencieux mais ça ne semblait pas réellement déranger Cédric qui en paraissait plutôt amusé. D'ailleurs, il eut un léger sourire, presque nostalgique, en regardant la couverture du livre avec lequel Harry revint s'asseoir. Toujours silencieusement. Et comme d'habitude, Mrs Pince vrillait chacun des étudiants de son regard à travers ses lunettes carrées, lui donnant l'air d'un vautour famélique. Harry roula des yeux en la voyant tourner furieusement son visage parcheminé vers une Serdaigle de Troisième Année qui eut le malheur d'éternuer un peu trop fort sous l'importante poussière qui s'éleva du grimoire qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent et elle marmonna des excuses précipitées en se cachant derrière le livre. Finalement, Mrs Pince retourna au livre qu'elle était en train de consulter, sans cesser de jeter des regards suspicieux autour d'elle. Craignait elle d'être attaqué au milieu de sa bibliothèque? Harry fit comme elle, observant la grande pièce. Seuls quelques élèves étaient attablés, lisant un livre ou finissant un devoir. Le silence dans la bibliothèque était paisible, réconfortant.

Et comme d'habitude, Cédric brisa ce calme en marmonnant un juron étouffé lorsqu'il s'étira, baillant ouvertement. Il eut un petit sourire d'excuse mais fit craquer sa nuque. Harry le fusilla du regard puis se décida à feuilleter l'épais livre qu'il avait prit pour terminer son devoir de Sortilège. Harry détestait rester assis sans rien faire même si son envie de travailler avait quelque peu diminué depuis qu'il était avec Cédric. Il poussa un profond soupir et plissa des yeux en constatant l'accumulation de la poussière sur les pages du bouquin. Sans aucune gêne, son nouvel ami lui arracha pratiquement les trois rouleaux qui composaient le début de son devoir des mains et les lut, sans se soucier un seul instant du regard meurtrier de Harry posé sur lui. Était-il à ce point là… si peu effrayant? Harry grogna de mauvaise humeur et arracha à son tour violemment son devoir des mains de Cédric et trempa sa plume dans l'encre.

-Ah, je m'en rappelle de ce devoir. Flitwich nous avait donné à peu près le même, déclara Cédric en sortant un magazine de Quidditch de son sac. Si tu veux que je t'aide, je pe…  
-Non merci, cracha Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Je peux le faire seul.  
-Bien. Bien. Comment ça se passe avec ton chiot? Il est vraiment attendrissant.  
-Lucky est adorable, affirma Harry en bombant légèrement le torse, fier de l'attendrissement général que provoquait Lucky. Tu l'as bien vu lorsqu'il t'a sauté dessus, non?

Ainsi, Harry put sans aucune difficulté jongler entre son devoir pour Flitwich et discuter avec Cédric sans se déconcentrer et retarder son travail. Cédric aussi avait décidé d'entamer son devoir de Potions sur les effets des amalgames de différents ingrédients dangereux et toxiques, à son grand dam. Cédric ne cessait de grommeler; véhément, contre Rogue sous les yeux amusés de Harry. Oh oui, il savait que Severus n'était pas un exemple d'amabilité et Cédric était en bonne position pour le lui prouver mais Harry refusa gentiment sa proposition de lui donner la liste des dix plus grosses méchancetés de son Directeur de Maison avec un large sourire. Eux, les Serpentards n'avaient pas vraiment à affronter leur Professeur de Potions sauf en cas d'urgence et Severus… pouvait se montrer comme un beau salaud désagréable avec ses petits serpents qu'il protégeait coûte que coûte auprès des autres Professeurs qui avaient tendance à être injuste avec eux. Salazar, eux les si gentils petits et innocents Serpentards.

L'heure tournait rapidement sans même qu'aucun des deux étudiants ne s'en aperçoivent, bien trop pris dans leur conversation portant sur la nouvelle saison de Quidditch qui allait bientôt débuter. Harry avait gardé sous silence que Drago comptait se présenter en tant que Attrapeur pour l'équipe des Serpentards. Le blond avait de grande chance d'intégrer l'équipe de la Maison de par son influence mais aussi, il fallait l'avouer, Drago maniait habilement un balai. Harry avait gardé enfoui sa jalousie à cette nouvelle et avait encouragé son ami. Ainsi, les deux élèves restèrent à parler, parler, parler, laissant les minutes s'écouler rapidement. Même lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, ils restèrent assis dans leur petit coin sombre et intime dans la bibliothèque qui s'était vidé. Plusieurs fois, Harry refusa l'aide du Poufsouffle qui se contenta de sourire d'un air affecté, murmurant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il était bien un Serpentard bourré de fierté même pour un stupide devoir de Sortilège. Ce commentaire lui fit un gagner un regard meurtrier du dit Serpentard fier ainsi qu'un coup de pied qui rencontra malencontreusement son tibia. Cédric esquiva habilement le second coup de pied en traître de son jeune ami en riant bruyamment. La bibliothèque était vide et Mrs Pince s'était retirée dans la Grande Salle ou alors dans ses appartements privés pour avaler un rapide repas.

Leur sujet de conversation suivant fut le soporifique Professeur Binns, le cours précédent datant de quelques heures lui revint en mémoire, et le déplaisant Professeur Lockart. Harry était heureux de trouver partout autour de lui des élèves méprisant Lockart. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges du Serpentard qui écouta avec grande attention la longue liste des multiples défauts de Lockart selon Cédric. Harry en rajouta quelques uns, très vite approuvé par le Poufsouffle. Tout en continuant à converser, Harry observa les traits délicats et séduisants de Cédric. Le jeune homme avait de grands yeux marrons, des cils noirs courbés à la perfection, le fixant avec attention. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et d'un rouge criard tandis qu'elles bougeaient précipitamment sous ses paroles enjouées. Le Serpentard détourna les yeux en rougissant lorsque Cédric haussa ses sourcils -seul les Serpentards savaient n'en hausser qu'un- interrogateur à son encontre. Il ne voulait pas que le Poufsouffle pense qu'il était en train de l'observer ou une autre chose de ce ressort. Harry était toujours embarrassé de se retrouver seul avec Cédric. Il avait trois ans de plus que lui et pourtant il semblait prendre plaisir à parler avec lui, abandonnant même ses amis à son profit pour quelques heures. Même si Harry ne lui avouerait jamais, Cédric était très agréable.

Un silence doux s'installa entre eux. Mrs Pince était revenue mais aucun élève n'avait refait leur apparition. Très certainement qu'aucun étudiant n'était assez fou pour s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque une heure avant le couvre feu. La bibliothécaire leur jeta un long regard suspicieux mais Cédric lui lança un sourire charmeur pour effacer tout ses soupçons. Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa main en voyant Mrs Pince pincer des lèvres et détourner le regard, embarrassée par le charme indéniable du Poufsouffle. Harry referma le livre qu'il avait utilisé et le rangea à sa place d'un coup de baguette magique. Fier de lui, il observa l'épais grimoire se lever dans les airs et aller se ranger de lui-même entre deux autres livres, à la place exacte où Harry l'avait prit. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué par son intense concentration ses dernières heures. Au moins, son devoir était terminé et il n'avait plus rien à faire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Malgré le repas loupé, Harry ne ressentait pas la faim. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et plia ses bras sur la table, posant sa tête dessus en retenant un bâillement impromptu.

-Tu as finis? Demanda Cédric d'une voix douce. Si c'est le cas, nous pourrions aller se balader un petit coup avant le couvre-feu. À moins que tu ais vraiment trop faim. Je suis sur que Rogue acceptera de te donner un repas.  
-Je n'ai pas faim, assura Harry en se levant. Allons y.

Cédric eut un sourire idiot, lui fit signe de passer devant lui tel un chevalier servant. Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au contraire, il passa devant le jeune homme, un air pompeux sur le visage. Cédric passa un bras autour des épaules du Serpentard qui le fusilla du regard, sifflant entre ses dents que sa réputation risquait de souffrir si quelqu'un les apercevait ainsi. Cette petite phrase plein de menace déclencha l'hilarité de Cédric qui au lieu de le lâcher, le rapprocha contre son torse et Harry se sentit ridiculement petit à côté de son ami. Même si Drago était plus grand que lui, lorsqu'il était dans les bras du blond ce n'était pas d'un ridicule à couper le souffle. Oh après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il se retrouvait souvent dans les bras de Drago. Cédric ébouriffa ses cheveux, glissa un commentaire sur combien cet aspect débraillé lui donnait un air totalement craquant et laissa échapper un nouveau rire sonore qui résonna dans le couloir du Premier Étage. Harry rougit malgré lui, grogna et se détacha d'un coup sec de l'étreinte embarrassante de Cédric en grommelant contre les Poufsouffles inconscients et stupides.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Cédric racontant les efforts vains et agaçants d'une belle Serdaigle asiatique pour le séduire du nom de Cho Chang, Harry sentit un malaise le parcourir. Il fronça les sourcils pour tenter de comprendre d'où cet étourdissement provenait mais il fut déconcentré par une remarque stupide de Cédric sur cette jeune fille. Apparemment, Chang jouait dans l'équipe de Serdaigle et ne supportait pas perdre alors elle avait enragé lorsque Cédric avait attrapé le Vif d'Or juste sous son nez durant un match d'entraînement datant de la semaine dernière. Dans sa colère, elle lui avait jeté une remarque grossière au visage et depuis, elle tentait de se rattraper pour recevoir son pardon. Cédric ne put s'empêcher de lui confier qu'il était soulagé de cet incartade pour s'éloigner complètement de la jeune fille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et il oublia la sensation étrange qui traversa une nouvelle fois son corps. Cédric murmura d'une voix gênée qu'il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par les filles mais dans toute sa naïveté qui le caractérisait, Harry lui répondit qu'il était peut-être trop jeune pour avoir une relation sérieuse. Le Poufsouffle roula des yeux mais acquiesça, un sourire en coin.

-Tu es pourtant sortis plusieurs mois avec Hermione Granger, fit remarquer Cédric. Et vous n'avez que douze ans alors que j'en ai quinze. C'est peut-être que les filles ne m'intéressent vraiment _pas_.  
-Oh, Hermione et moi… c'était plus de l'amitié, marmonna Harry, agacé que tout Poudlard connaisse sa vie privée. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important. Tu as le temps.  
-Je suppose, souffla le Poufsouffle en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, dépité.  
-_Sang… sang… tue… déchiqueter… affamé…_

Harry se figea soudainement. Cette voix. Si froide. Si mortelle. D'où venait-elle? Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et il frémit, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il avait l'impression que son corps s'était desséché sous la panique qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi Cédric ne réagissait pas en entendant une voix si terrifiante? Devenu livide, il fixa Cédric qui s'était lui aussi arrêté, surpris par sa soudaine paralysie au milieu d'un couloir menant vers les cachots des Serpentards. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry devenu blême, le regardant d'un air horrifié. Le Poufsouffle se racla la gorge nerveusement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry sursauter sans aucune raison. Le jeune Serpentard passa une main sur son visage mais sursauta encore une fois lorsque la main de Cédric se posa sur son épaule, le soutenant.

-Harry?  
-_Tuer… sang… tellement longtemps… l'odeur… si alléchante_.  
-Tu entends? S'écria pratiquement Harry en attrapant la main de Cédric.  
-Heu… non, avoua Cédric, perturbé. Il n'y a personne Harry. Seulement nous dans le couloir et je n'ai pas parlé depuis que tu t'ai arrêté.  
-Tu… tu n'as pas entendus?

Une nouvelle fois, Cédric lui répondit négativement, le regardant avec inquiétude. Harry se sentit soudainement mal sous le regard scrutateur du plus vieux. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Cette voix venant de… nulle part avait retentit près d'eux et pourtant Cédric affirmait ne pas l'avoir entendu. C'était stupide, pourquoi aurait-il mentit? Alors pourquoi deux fois, il avait entendu une voix glaciale parler. Harry fit un pauvre sourire en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œils inquiets autour de lui et il annonça d'une voix qu'il espérait légère qu'il était simplement épuisé par cette journée. Cédric hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu mais le Poufsouffle n'insista pas. Harry relâcha la main de son ami qu'il serrait inconsciemment et il s'excusa, déclarant qu'il était _vraiment_ épuisé. À nouveau, Cédric acquiesça sans prononcer un mot et Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le surprenant, le Poufsouffle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit d'aller se reposer.

Précipitamment, Harry entra dans le Dortoir des Serpentards, ouvrant la porte à la volée sans se soucier des regards suspicieux de ses camarades dans la Salle Commune. Sa respiration était saccadée par la course qu'il avait fait dès qu'il avait quitté Cédric, à la bifurcation d'un couloir. L'inquiétude face à cette manifestation auditive qui lui avait serré le cœur violemment disparut petit à petit alors qu'il était appuyé contre la grande porte en bois, reprenant son souffle. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Lucky essayait de grimper sur ses jambes, s'accrochant à son pantalon en geignait lamentablement. Le chiot était encore minuscule pour ses quatre mois. Relevant les yeux, Harry croisa le regard de Drago qui avait à la main un étrange journal noir à la main. Le blond referma précipitamment le carnet et le fourra sous sa couette. Blaise et Théodore sortirent de la Salle de Bain en riant. Le premier s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de lui et l'observa avec inquiétude. Mais Harry lui fit un sourire, à présent rassuré. Le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui avait totalement disparu. Il ne vit pas Drago cacher le journal sous son oreiller et faire un sourire à Théodore.

* * *

**Coucou!  
J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que ce chapitre vous a plus!!  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Je crains ne pas avoir eut le temps d'y répondre à toutes mais je vous promet que je le ferais cette semaine ^^  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nous y verrons un peu plus Tom et comment Drago commence à se faire aveuglément manipuler ^^  
Merci encore!  
A mercredi prochain**


	65. Chapitre 65: Ambiance électriques

**Chapitre: Ambiance électrique.**

Drago se laissa glisser contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le Serpentard laissa tomber sa tête dessus. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il se réfugiait dans les toilettes du Second Étage. Pathétique et indigne d'un Serpentard cependant, il ne savait pas où se rendre. Le Dortoir n'était pas même une option envisageable après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait pensé aux appartements de son Parrain mais il ignorait si Severus était présent et le Maître des Potions insisterait pour savoir ce qui le tracassait. Et Drago n'avait aucune envie de se faire harceler par un Parrain fou d'inquiétude. Lui en parler n'était pas concevable. Que dire? Comment expliquer ce malaise constant qu'il ressentait depuis la rentrée? Comment dire que son ventre se tordait de douleur à certains moments et que c'était horrible? Que pouvait il dire à part que le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait, c'était en parlant avec Tom?

Un sanglot traversa les lèvres roses du garçon qui se mordit les lèvres. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses yeux fermés, tentant de retenir les larmes qui essayaient de s'échapper traîtreusement. Il détestait pleurer. Il détestait être faible. Drago détestait ne pas être fier, ne pas être hautain et sarcastique. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi méchant, aussi vil avec ses propre amis? Son mauvais caractère était connu de tous mais ses plus proches amis n'ignoraient pas qu'il n'était jamais méchant avec eux sans raison. Drago ne s'était pas reconnu lorsqu'il avait explosé. Il avait craché des insultes blessantes à Théo. À Blaise. À Harry. Harry qui était tellement distant en ce moment, toujours fourré avec ce putain de Diggory. Inquiet. Faible. Harry était une bombe à retardement qui n'attendait qu'un moment pour exploser. Et lui l'avait pousse à exploser. Au final, Harry avait seulement secoué la tête en quittant le Dortoir, annonçant qu'il allait voir Cédric d'une voix triste. Cédric. Cédric. Cédric. Drago détestait ce prénom à présent. Il l'avait tellement entendu de la bouche de Harry que ce nom lui faisait horreur. De toute manière, Harry était d'un naturel agaçant, exaspérant, désespérant…

Au fond de lui même, Drago savait qu'il était en colère contre Harry parce qu'il était jaloux de l'attention qu'il portait à Diggory. Harry n'était ni exaspérant ni agaçant. Loin de là. Le Survivant était devenu indispensable au Dortoir des Deuxièmes Années de Serpentard. Il était seulement parfait avec ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient de joie à longueur de journée, ce sourire qu'il recevait lui réchauffait toujours le cœur, cette touffe de cheveux indomptable, cette intelligence profonde, cet amour pour les études. Harry était simplement craquant. Et Harry était tellement important pour lui. Et il ne supportait pas que son ami ait d'autre amis que lui, Blaise, Théodore et les filles de leur année. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas la proximité entre Granger et lui et maintenant, Harry remettait ça avec une autre personne. Surtout avec un imbécile comme Diggory. Ça ne semblait pas déranger Blaise qui voyait son meilleur ami passer de plus en plus de temps avec le bellâtre de Poufsouffle. Drago poussa un grognement, furieux contre lui de s'être laissé aller à cette colère. Fébrilement, il sortit son journal intime et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Prenant sa plume qu'il ne quittait plus, il commença à écrire à son ami si important pour lui à présent.

_Tom. Aide-moi._

La réponse vint immédiatement.

_Que se passe t-il Drago?_

_Je ne me sens pas bien… je sais que tu ne vas le dire à personne. _

_Évidemment, nous sommes amis, je ne le dirais à personne. _

_Je me suis disputé avec Blaise, Théo et Harry. Et c'était horrible. Je n'ai jamais été autant méchant avec mes amis. Je suis quelqu'un d'imbuvable avec des personnes comme Weasley ou cette Granger mais… je ne sais pas. _Cette fois-ci, Tom mit plus de temps à répondre mais Drago attendit patiemment, laissant le temps à son cœur de se calmer. Il n'aimait pas être particulièrement stressé. Et Tom l'aidait toujours.

_Weasley? C'est un traître à son sang. Et Granger, une Sang de Bourbe, je suppose. C'est normal que tu ne ressent aucune culpabilité vis à vis d'eux. Tu es supérieur Drago. Un Sang Pur. Mais Blaise et Théodore sont tout deux des Sangs-Purs et Harry Potter… Potter est le Survivant. _

Drago eut un faible sourire en lisant la réponse de son ami. Tom avait un esprit encore plus étroit, plus fermé que lui sur la pureté du sang. On lui avait toujours apprit à mépriser les Sang de Bourbe, les Moldus, les Sangs Mêlés et les traîtres à leur sang mais Drago se fichait un peu qu'il en ait temps à Poudlard même si c'est vrai que l'institution magique ne devrait être réservé qu'aux riches et nobles familles de Sang-Pur. Le blond savait parfaitement que ses parents étaient de fervents supporters du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son Père avait même été son bras droit durant plusieurs années. Et sa Mère… sa Mère était complètement folle de l'homme. Il y'avait beaucoup d'histoires étranges tournant autour de sa Mère mais son Père veillait à ce qu'il n'en sache rien. L 'homme semblait avoir coupé sa vie en deux. L'époque où l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres était fulgurante et le moment de sa Chute avec toute ces années, jusqu'à présent.

Même s'il avait parfois encore quelques doutes sur l'histoire mystérieuse de ce jeune homme enfermé dans ce journal, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, de discuter avec lui, de débattre avec sur plusieurs sujets. Il savait que nombreux étaient les objets de Magie Noir dont il fallait se méfier et éviter. Cependant, le Prince des Serpentards était loin de s'en inquiéter. Tom était tellement gentil, intelligent et présent. Dans sa grande fierté, Drago n'osait lui raconter tout ce qui le tracassait mais Tom était souvent un bon conseiller, patient. Drago lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de lui raconter sa vie, son histoire mais Tom avait juré qu'il le ferait. Plus tard. Et la curiosité tiraillait Drago. Qui pouvait être Tom?

_Je suis sur que tous tes amis vont te pardonner,_ écrivit Tom au bout de plusieurs minutes. _Ils vont s'apercevoir que tu leur es indispensable._

Alors, sans le savoir, le blond devenait totalement dépendant de ce journal, de Tom qui prit un malin plaisir à commencer à le manipuler. Sa vengeance était proche.

**oOo **

Harry murmura le mot de passe du portrait de ses parents, veillant à ce que le couloir soit vide. Le Directeur avait été malin en plaçant leurs appartements dans un coin reculé et peu fréquenté du Château pour lui éviter de mauvaises rencontres. Il se faufila dans l'entrée puis ôta la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait. Il déposa Lucky au sol qu'il avait gardé contre lui pour marcher sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le chien glapit. Seul Remus était présent dans l'appartement. D'ailleurs, il était concentré dans la correction d'un devoir, les sourcils froncés sa plume volait sur un parchemin, barrant apparemment de nombreuses réponses. En entendant le tableau basculer et le glapissement du jeune chiot, Remus se leva pour l'accueillir avec un large sourire. Mais son sourire se fana en avisant l'air tourmenté de Harry. Remus vint devant le garçon qui cligna des yeux, prit une grande respiration mais ne put parler. Le Serpentard laissa tomber sa cape au sol, sans précaution et posa une main sur son cœur qui battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Le Loup-Garou prit Harry par la main et le fit s'asseoir sur la banquette. Harry ne protesta même pas et se laissa choir sur le moelleux canapé rouge qui lui faisait, à chaque fois, horreur.

-Ça ne va pas, mon cœur? S'enquit Remus en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.  
-Je… je crois que j…. je vais faire une crise, répondit difficilement Harry en se tordant soudainement de douleur.

Sans attendre, Remus bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le meuble où les papiers s'entassaient. Il ouvrit un tiroir réservé à Harry et prit un inhalateur. Revenant vers le garçon, il remarqua que celui-ci devenait blême et son corps était agité de soubresauts spasmodiques. Délicatement, il ouvrit la bouche de Harry, plaça les bords de l'inhalateur entre ses lèvres et lui demanda de prendre une grande inspiration. Harry gémit en sentant l'air brûler ses poumons et il ferma les yeux. Il entendit à peine Remus lui murmurer que tout allait bien, qu'il fallait patienter. L'homme l'allongea confortablement sur la banquette tandis qu'Harry haletait, à la recherche d'air. La main qui passait dans ses cheveux l'apaisait et il attrapa le bras de Remus, le serrant fortement. Par Salazar, que c'était douloureux. Lucky était à ses pieds, le regardant avec inquiétude comme s'il saisissait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Harry poussa un petit cri et tenta de se redresser comme si ça allait lui permettre de mieux respirer. Son épaule était douloureuse. Il avait l'impression qu'une multitude de piques rentraient dans sa chair et le malmenaient. La présence réconfortante de Remus disparut mais revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il lui posa un masque respiratoire sur le visage et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer brusquement et il se tordit de douleur, ahanant.

Le tableau bascula une nouvelle fois pour laisser place à Sirius qui se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait dans le Salon avant de se précipiter vers Harry qui gémissait, le corps tremblant, la respiration sifflante. L'animagus posa une main fraîche sur le front brûlant du garçon qui poussa un soupir bienheureux. Il sentait son corps se consumer. Sirius et Remus échangèrent des paroles précipitées qu'Harry ne put pas comprendre. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il posa une main contre le masque respiratoire, dans l'espoir que son souffle se calme. Sirius le rallongea doucement, l'embrassa sur le front et continua à parler avec agitation à Remus. Le Serpentard poussa un gémissement plus fort et se cambra de douleur. Harry ouvrit les yeux mais les referma subitement lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à distinguer la silhouette de son Père ou de Mus. Tout était flou et des points noirs dansaient joyeusement devant ses yeux. Sa tête était lourde. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle allait gonfler, gonfler, gonfler jusqu'à exploser. Remus souleva le masque à oxygène et Harry crut un instant qu'il allait étouffer mais l'homme lui remit en place après avoir utilisé une nouvelle fois l'inhalateur.

C'était à cause de Drago. Tout était à cause de lui. Il le détestait. Drago avait été de mauvaise humeur, fatigué, furieux pour sa mauvaise note en Métamorphose. Alors lorsque Harry lui avait demandé avec inquiétude pourquoi il était si étrange en ce moment, le blond avait littéralement explosé, devenu fou. Il avait été incapable de contrôler sa colère, de la contenir. Oh oui, Drago en avait été incapable. Il avait hurlé à Harry qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile prétentieux recherchant désespérément le succès auprès des autres, jouissant de la mort de ses parents qui lui avait donné cette notoriété. Harry était resté figé, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi blessant dans ses propos. Que répondre face à cela? Blaise était intervenu, criant sur Drago, lui demandant de ne pas dire de telles choses, de telles stupidités. Le métisse se reçut à son tour une flopée d'insultes, toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Ce fut lorsqu'il commença à réprouver le Père de Blaise, leur vie de violence que Blaise avait à son tour hurlé. Blaise n'acceptait jamais de parler de ses problèmes familiaux. Même Harry avait du mal à obtenir quelque chose de son meilleur ami à ce sujet. Alors le métisse n'avait pas accepté les propos de Drago. Théodore qui était arrivé dans le Dortoir dans le but d'aller se balader avec Harry, Kenza et Lucky, s'était à son tour retrouvé couvert d'injures. Sans toute cette dose de tension, Harry ne serait pas là, à souffrir pitoyablement. Pourquoi Drago avait-il été aussi blessant? Aussi exécrable? Avec eux? Avec lui?

-Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi, murmura Remus en lui massant doucement la poitrine. Respire calmement. C'est bientôt terminé.  
-Mus…  
-Je suis là, assura l'homme en soupirant, soulagé. Je suis là. Papa aussi.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était toujours allongé, une couverture recouvrant son corps tremblant. Il avait eut raison de venir jusque dans les appartements de ses parents dès qu'il avait sentit une douleur cuisante vers son épaule et à la poitrine. Supporter une crise seul était encore pire et bien plus pénible. La crise était finalement passée bien que sa respiration restait toujours un peu laborieuse. Dans quelques minutes, il se sentirait bien mieux. Quoiqu'un peu fatigué. D'ailleurs, il ferma les yeux, se lançant bercés par les voix basses de Sirius et Remus qui étaient près de lui. Une crise était toujours éprouvante pour Harry mais elle l'était aussi pour ses parents qui étaient toujours paniqués et soucieux. Lucky était contre son flanc, calme comme s'il avait déchiffré qu'Harry se sentait mal. Harry enfouit son visage dans les poils doux de son chien et resserra la couverture autour de lui. Après la chaleur insupportable qui l'avait envahit durant la crise, un froid glacial le faisait grelotter. Sirius rajouta une couverture sur son corps et Harry le remercia par un bref sourire.

Finalement, Harry s'assoupit, serrant Lucky contre lui. D'ailleurs, le chiot s'était lui aussi endormi, la langue pendant hors de sa gueule. Être ainsi enfermé dans les bras de son maître ne semblait pas le déranger. Sirius resta assis sur un fauteuil, observant Harry se reposer durant de longues minutes. Ses lèvres sèches tremblaient encore légèrement mais les spasmes de son corps s'étaient espacés jusqu'à devenir inexistant. Son visage encore un peu crispé reprenait des couleurs de minutes en minutes, le faisant passer du blanc cadavérique au teint légèrement hâlé habituel. Délicatement, Sirius ôta le masque respiratoire qui couvrait encore le visage de son fils, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. C'était si dur de voir Harry autant souffrir à cause d'une putain de maladie. Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains, las. Chaque instant de la journée, il craignait pour Harry. Et même si Remus n'osait pas lui dire, il avait tout de même remarqué que la santé de Harry ne cessait de faire des rechutes depuis ses derniers mois. L'enfant passait d'une forme olympique à une santé fragile, nécessitant l'hospitalisation en quelques jours, sans raison apparente. Merde, Sirius n'était pas dupe mais c'était si dur de voir son fils malade.

Dans la cuisine, Remus commanda un repas léger aux Elfes de Maison qui s'empressèrent d'aller leur préparer le dîner, heureux de pouvoir l'aider. Remus eut un faible sourire puis envoya un mot au Professeur Dumbledore par la Cheminée de leur Chambre pour le prévenir que ni Sirius, ni Harry, ni lui n'assisteraient au dîner en raison d'un malaise du garçon. En retournant dans le Salon, le Loup-Garou sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son amant, agenouillé devant Harry qui dormait, caressant doucement la main du garçon. Par Merlin, le visage de Sirius était anxieux. Il se passa une main fatigué sur le visage, s'approchant doucement de son amant qui releva la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux peinés s'ancrèrent, se parlant silencieusement. À son tour, Remus s'agenouilla à côté de Sirius et se blottit dans ses bras. Sirius s'accrocha presque désespéramment à son cou et Remus se serra un peu plus contre son torse. Les jours étaient difficile en ce moment pour Sirius. Son inquiétude pour Harry était une raison de cette humeur. Mais il y'avait aussi le Banquet d'Halloween qui approchait à grands pas. Et le 31 Octobre était marqué certes par la chute de Lord Voldemort mais surtout par la mort de James et Lily. Sirius était toujours d'une humeur fracassante ce jour maudit, affligé, triste.

-J'ai peur pour Harry, murmura Remus d'une voix tremblante. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être là s'il a un problème.  
-Moi aussi, confia Sirius, la gorge serrée. Moi aussi…

Deux heures plus tard, Harry marchait en direction des cachots, se sentant triste. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir silencieux, vide de toute existence. Lucky courait et reniflait partout autour de lui, s'arrêtant pour attendre son maître puis repartait à la redécouverte des couloirs. Harry regardait son chiot courir partout. Au moins, Lucky était continuellement joyeux, lui. Et le chiot l'appréciait toujours autant! Le Serpentard salua d'un signe de tête poli le Baron Sanglant qui passait par là. Le spectre de leur maison était toujours terrifiant, taciturne, recouverts d'éclaboussures de sang. Cependant, le Baron Sanglant pouvait se montrer agréable et semblait très intelligent. Harry avait déjà échangé quelques mots dans le passée avec lui. Le fantôme lui rendit son salut, traversant un mur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, grommelant en voyant l'heure du couvre-feu imminente. Il devrait déjà être dans la Salle Commune mais après tout, il avait une bonne raison.

Son réveil lui revint en mémoire. Il s'était réveillé, toujours couché sur la banquette confortable des appartements de ses parents. Il s'était étiré, se sentant reposé et calme. Il s'était tourné vers ses parents, trouvant Sirius et Remus, assit dans un fauteuil, côte à côte. Le visage de son Père était marqué par une inexplicable anxiété. Harry l'avait interrogé du regard mais Sirius avait retrouvé son éternel sourire joyeux, l'interrogeant sur son bien-être. Précipitamment, Remus lui avait amené un plateau où était posé dessus un potage au poulet. Harry avait tenté de protester contre ce repas mais Mus ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, lui demandant d'une voix menaçante s'il préférait que ce soit lui qui le nourrisse. Harry avait immédiatement attrapé sa cuillère avec un visage angélique et innocent et commencé à boire son potage sous le regard amusé de son Père qui n'était même pas venu à sa rescousse! Il avait eut le droit à un gâteau de riz en guise de dessert. Son Père et Remus avaient déjà dînés pendant son sommeil. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas pus louper le fait que Remus et Sirius étaient tout deux soucieux pour une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Cependant, il n'avait pas insisté. S'il y'avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était que ses parents étaient bien eux anciens Gryffondors têtus, butés. S'ils avaient décidés de ne rien dire, ils ne diraient rien.

-_Tuer… du sang… bientôt…_

Pour la deuxième fois en trois semaines, Harry se figea dans les couloirs. Il n'osa pas faire un bruit, maudissant Lucky qui grattait contre le mur pour essayer d'attraper très certainement une souris qui se baladait dans Poudlard. _Sang. _Harry ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer et surtout ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir. Cette voix… encore plus froide que la première fois, teintée d'impatience venait de résonner une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Non, il n'était pas fou. Il pouvait avoir eut une hallucination auditive la première fois en compagnie de Cédric mais deux fois semblait peu probable. Il n'avait jamais eut d'hallucination auparavant. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y'avait bien quelqu'un parlant avidement de sang et de meurtre dans Poudlard. Harry appela Lucky pour qu'il l'attende en le voyant se mettre à courir derrière la souris -pire qu'un chat- et le chiot accouru jusqu'à lui, abandonnant sa proie. Harry tendit l'oreille, ses mains tremblantes d'impatience. Cette fois-ci il était seul et Cédric ne le regarderait pas étrangement s'il affirmait entendre des voix.

-_Sang… vengeance… _

Harry plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même. La voix provenait… de partout à la fois. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré par cette voix glaciale. Mais le couloir était vide et selon Severus, il était le seul élève à posséder une cape d'invisibilité. Peut-être que quelqu'un se cachait derrière un Charme de Dissimulation et s'amusait à lui faire peur. Cependant, ce genre de blague relevait plus du côté Serpentardesque que Gryffondor. Aucun élève ne serait capable de parler avec une telle voix dans les trois autres maisons. Ce devait être un élève âgé pour réussir à exécuter un Charme de Dissimulation. Et à présent, peu de Serpentard regrettait encore sa présence au sein de leur maison. Grâce aux nombreux points rapportés à la maison, Harry avait été plus ou moins accepté par ses camarades plus âgés. Et si un Serpentard souhaitait réellement lui faire peur, Harry l'imaginait plutôt en train de le malmener et le menacer dans un coin sombre de Poudlard. De toute manière, la voix résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. En un doux sifflement.

L'hypothèse que ce soit un autre élève qui soit responsable de ses illusions fut mise de côté. Aucun élève de Poudlard n'était aussi puissant pour faire cela et de toute évidence… c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui? Pas un Professeur. Quoique après Quirrel, il avait bien le droit d'émettre des doutes sur ses Professeurs. Même s'il n'imaginait vraiment pas Mc Gonagall ou le minuscule Professeur Flitwich être responsable de ses apparitions. Et encore moins Lockart. Harry grimaça et recommença à marcher, accélérant l'allure. Cette voix lui rappelait étrangement la voix froide de Voldemort lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui dans la forêt l'année précédente. L'homme avait prit possession de son corps et sa voix avait retenti de la même manière: nulle part et partout à la fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à courir rapidement pour être en sûreté, Lucky sur les talons, jusqu'au tableau d'entrée de la Salle Commune. Le fait que la Salle Commune soit souterraine était encore plus angoissant. Harry tenta de reprendre sa respiration puis il prononça le mot de passe qui le fit sourire: Sang-Pur. Et c'était lui, le Sang-Mêlé le plus célèbre de la communauté magique, qui le prononçait.

La Salle Commune des Serpentards était bondé à cette heure-là. Il repéra Grégory et Vincent mangeant des sucreries devant la cheminée dont le marbre était gravé de figures complexes. Harry avait toujours supposé que c'était des runes anciennes choisis soigneusement par l'ancêtre de la maison. Il avait comme espoir d'un jour déchiffrer tout cet imbroglio. La plupart des Premiers Années étaient déjà dans leur lit. Il ignora le regard plein de mépris de Flint, cet imbécile de capitaine de leur équipe, et de ses amis tout aussi débile que lui. Sa respiration était encore un peu haletante après sa course précipitée dans les couloirs. Il retint une grimace, s'admonestant lui même: il ne devait pas faire d'effort après une crise mais… en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas eut le choix. Bien que ses jambes tremblaient encore, Harry passa fièrement devant ses camarades puis referma la porte du Dortoir derrière lui. Il y vit avec plaisir Blaise, affalé sur son lit avec son livre de Potions, et Théodore qui pliait soigneusement ses vêtements. Ses deux amis lui adressèrent un sourire mais l'ambiance était tout de même morose. Harry tourna la tête vers la Salle de Bain fermé: Drago prenait sa douche.

-Il vous arrive d'entendre des voix? Demanda t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Parce que, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça m'arrive assez fréquemment en ce moment.  
-Des voix? Répéta Théodore en se détournant de ses habits. Tu entends des voix?  
-Oui et je ne suis pas fou, précisa Harry, s'asseyant sur son lit. La première fois que c'est arrivé, j'étais dans un couloir avec Cédric. On était seul et on se promenait. Et ce n'était pas sa voix. Loin de là, même. Ce n'est pas Cédric qui parlait. Et ça me l'a refait aujourd'hui. À l'instant!  
-Par Salazar, tu sais qu'entendre des voix est…très mal perçu? S'exclama Blaise en se redressant. Je suppose que chez les Moldus, tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire est considéré comme mauvais mais même dans le monde magique c'est très mal vu, Harry.  
-Oh.

Peut-être aurait-t-il du ne rien dire et tout garder pour lui… Mais il ne pensait pas que ses amis allaient autant le prendre au sérieux. Oui, cette voix était totalement effrayant mais… il n'imaginait pas qu'ils se soucieraient de cela. À présent, Blaise et Théodore le fixaient comme s'il était complètement fou. L'était-il? Non! Harry roula des yeux à sa propre bêtise. Lui? Fou? N'importe quoi! Il entendit l'eau se couper dans la salle adjacente, signifiant que Drago allait bientôt quitter la Salle de Bain. Harry se leva, un sourire fixé sur les lèvres puis haussa les épaules, déclarant que cette histoire n'avait aucune importance. Lucky était grimpé sur le lit de Théodore avec difficulté, aidé par le jeune homme et jouait à présent avec une chaussette de celui-ci. Harry ignora tant bien que mal les regards sceptiques de ses deux amis et se mit à farfouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'un pyjama. Le silence était devenu pesant et Harry ferma un instant les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec cette histoire. S'il entendait encore une fois cette voix, il irait directement voir son Père et Remus pour leur en parler. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi malsain?

-Elle disait quoi ses voix? Demanda Blaise.

Harry n'eut pas la chance de répondre à son meilleur ami puisque la porte de la Salle de Bain s'ouvrit sur Drago. Ce dernier avait enfilé son pyjama bleu nuit et il jeta un regard circulaire au Dortoir. Théo se racla la gorge, extrêmement mal à l'aise puis Blaise se tourna vers Harry, ignorant ostensiblement Drago. Le silence déjà lourd devint insoutenable. Harry fit signe à Blaise et à Théo de garder le silence devant le blond et ils hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête, comprenant son désir. Drago considérait déjà qu'il n'était qu'un prétentieux, cherchant la gloire et le pouvoir alors Harry préférait ne pas l'inciter dans cette idée en lui annonçant qu'il entendait des voix. Drago serait bien capable de l'accuser de rechercher encore un peu plus de renommée en inventant de pareilles mensonges. Et Harry était bien trop en colère contre Drago pour lui confier quelque chose. Finalement, Drago s'avança jusqu'à son lit sans un regard pour eux et posa sa robe dessus. Harry en profita pour se faufiler dans la Salle de Bain. Aucun mot, aucun regard ne fut échangé. Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir Théodore se détourner de Drago et Blaise replonger dans son livre avant de fermer la porte pour se glisser sous la douche.

L'eau qui coulait sur sa peau l'apaisait. Cette journée avait été vraiment mauvaise. Entre sa dispute inexplicable avec Drago, sa crise douloureuse et cette mystérieuse voix, il aurait préféré rester au lit pour la journée. Harry avait l'étrange impression que toute les _journées _étaient mauvaises ses dernières semaines. Il y'avait cette stupide adulation de Lockart à son égard qui croyait qu'il voulait faire la une de tout les journaux. Weasley qui ne cessait de lui chercher des noises, présumant qu'il était désespéré par sa séparation avec Hermione alors que la jeune fille ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle et lui avaient trouvés un bon terrain d'entente en se séparant. Mais le rouquin ne voulait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et il n'arrêtait pas de le railler sur cela. Et lui restait calme face au rouquin. S'énerver ne servait à rien. Il y'avait aussi cette fatigue perpétuelle. Et Weasley fille et Morgana Cimil qui le regardaient toujours étrangement, comme s'il était un espèce d'hippogriffe. Ah, sans oublier les mystérieuses cachotteries de Drago. Harry l'avait surprit plusieurs fois à écrire dans un journal. Il ignorait que Drago tenait un journal intime. Le blond avait-il des problèmes pour écrire? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas leur en parler? Tout était tellement… compliqué en ce moment. Harry était las. Sans surprise, il entendit la porte se rouvrir deux minutes après. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se doutant que c'était Blaise qui voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Harry se rinça les cheveux puis arrêta l'eau. Il se couvrit d'une serviette verte.

-Blaise, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de savoir, s'exclama t-il d'un ton joyeux, sortant de la douche. Je ne veux pas que tu m'envoie à St Mangouste.  
-Ce n'est pas Blaise, murmura une petite voix.

Surpris, Harry releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard gris de Drago dans le miroir. Le blond attrapa sa brosse à dents à l'aveuglette, gêné par le regard fixe de Harry. Ce dernier s'attendait à ce que ce soit Blaise qui entre dans la Salle de Bain, tentant de grappiller une ou deux information sur ses étranges hallucinations, et non Drago qui avait oublié de se laver les dents. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence puis Harry détourna le regard. Les paroles dures de Drago lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fut un instant tenté de parler avec le blond mais il se ravisa. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui qui s'excuserait et qui chercherait désespéramment à se réconcilier avec lui. Il n'était pas en tort. Il avait simplement subit la mauvaise humeur de Drago et les brimades. Harry enfila rapidement son pyjama, sans remarquer la rougeur qui était apparut sur les joues de Drago en le voyant nu. Ce dernier baissa les yeux dans le lavabo en marbre blanc pour que ses yeux ne tombent pas sur le corps nu de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une chaleur l'enveloppait en sachant Harry complètement nu derrière lui alors qu'il n'y avait jamais eut de gêne entre eux.

-Harry, déclara t-il soudainement en se tournant vers le petit brun qui pliait sa serviette. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure est stupide.  
-Et alors? Répliqua méchamment Harry sans lui accorder le moindre regard. En fait, tu as raison Drago. Je ne cherche qu'à attirer le regard des autres, des professeurs, des élèves. Tu vois, je m'acoquine déjà de Cédric puis après ce sera très certainement un Gryffondor pour me faire voir comme un bon enfant, envoyé à Serpentard par erreur. J'aime tellement ma célébrité qui a tué mes parents. Si je pourrais, je féliciterais même Voldemort. Oh oui, je le remercierais d'être la cause de ma notoriété, d'être la cause de la mort de ma famille donc par conséquent, je le bénirais de m'avoir rendu orphelin. Je crois même que lui et moi on s'entendrait à meeeeeeeeeeerveille!

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter. La colère qui avait envahi chacun de ses membres, chaque fibres de son corps face aux mots blessants de Drago revint au galop et il fut un instant tenté d'abattre son poing sur le visage si parfait du blond. Il avait pleuré pour lui, merde! Il avait été tellement blessé qu'une crise s'était déclenché inconsciemment. À ce moment précis, il détestait Drago. Ce dernier était figé devant lui, sa main laissa tomber mollement sa brosse à dent dans le lavabo, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche sèche. La portée de ses paroles lui sauta alors au visage et il comprit la douleur de ses amis et la colère contre lui. Et il avait attaqué Blaise sur la violence qu'il subissait chaque jour de son Père, qui le faisait tellement souffrir. Et Théodore sur son côté trop renfermé et solitaire mais tellement gamin avec lequel il jouait tout le temps avec Harry. Il sursauta lorsque la porte claqua derrière Harry qui venait de quitter la Salle de Bain. Merde.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Drago commence à être manipuler^^ Sa vous plait?**  
A mercredi prochain


	66. Chapitre 66: Banquet d'Halloween

**Chapitre: Le Banquet d'Halloween. **

Comme l'année précédente, Harry était morose lors du Banquet d'Halloween à l'inquiétude de ses amis qui ne cessaient de dire ou de faire des pitreries pour l'égayer. Mais chacune de leur tentatives avaient été soldés par des échecs. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher même s'il s'obligeait à sourire. Ni les citrouilles volantes, ni les tonnes de sucreries à la fois Moldues et Sorcières débordantes sur les tables, ni les nombreuses tentatives de Peeves pour effrayer les élèves n'arrivaient à lui donner le sourire.

Blaise avait bien essayé de le faire rire aux éclats en se battant avec Lucky qui avait attrapé un de ses pulls mais le chiot ne voulait plus lui rendre. Théodore était venu au secours de son ami mais le chiot avait été déterminé à garder le vêtement entre les crocs. Cependant, sa petit taille et son poids plume avaient fini par lui porter préjudice et en tirant d'un coup sec, Théodore avait réussi à redonner le pull vert à Blaise. Harry avait sourit, attendrit par son chien mais dès que leur petite bagarre s'était achevée, son sourire avait de nouveau disparu, le laissant attristé.

Chaque année c'était la même chose, comme un rituel annuel. Harry se réveillait le matin du 31 Octobre, la gorge serrée, une boule au ventre. Il avait d'abord le désir de rester couché toute la journée. Alors évidemment, il était arrivé en retard au cours de Potion puisqu'il avait insisté auprès de ses amis pour qu'ils le laissent seul. Heureusement, Severus lui avait seulement montré sa place habituelle d'un signe de la tête. Le Maître des Potions n'ignorait pas à quel point il était apathique durant cette journée. Toute la journée, il traînait sa carcasse amorphe, rassurant ses amis par des sourires crispés. Blaise l'avait prit dans ses bras quelques courtes secondes dans les toilettes durant la récréation scindant la matinée avant qu'Harry ne s'éloigne, revigoré par cette brève étreinte. Ses parents étaient morts. Oui, en effet.

Mais même si cet évènement datait de plusieurs années, la douleur était toujours plus vive à ce jour. Il avait partagé pour la première fois depuis des semaines, une discussion avec Hermione à la bibliothèque où il s'était caché pour s'éloigner des regards inquiets et scrutateur de ses amis. La jeune fille était la même et ça avait inexplicablement rassuré Harry de retrouver son amie. Ensuite, Harry avait occupé l'espace entre la fin des cours et le repas en se réfugiant dans les appartements de ses Pères où l'ambiance n'était guère plus joyeuse. Sirius se morfondait pratiquement tandis que Remus tentait de faire face à la douleur. Parfois Harry avait la folle envie de croire que ses parents n'étaient pas morts lors de cette soirée devenue si célèbre dans le monde entier. Mais il se retenait toujours d'espérer une telle chose qui ne faisait qu'accroître la douleur. De toute manière, si ces parents n'avaient pas réellement été tués, il vivrait avec eux depuis longtemps. Par Merlin, Harry était à la fois tellement proche et loin de la vérité.

-Tu veux du ragoût de bœuf? Proposa Drago en lui montrant le plat.  
-Non, merci, assura Harry avec un sourire. J'en ai déjà mangé.

Les choses s'étaient nettement améliorées avec Drago. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le blond, Harry l'avait entendu proférer des excuses, difficilement certes, d'une voix triste et coupable, deux semaines auparavant. Chacun des Serpentards ayant subit son courroux avaient reçus des plates excuses avec une moue adorable pour les empêcher de les refuser. Théodore avait simplement soupiré, marmonnant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'excusait, en faisant un sourire à Drago qui avait caché sa joie en baissant la tête vers le sol. Harry avait accepté de reparler à son ami quelques minutes après Théo. En même temps, Harry et Drago avaient éprouvés un intense soulagement en se souriant. Leur petite guerre était terminée et c'était bien plus agréable ainsi. Cependant, le plus difficile à convaincre avait été Blaise. Encore maintenant, le métisse se montrait parfois froid, pour ne pas dire glacial, envers le Prince des Serpentards qui se rattrapait comme il le pouvait.

Les quatre Serpentards avaient signés leur réconciliation en suivant Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan dans les couloirs peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité du Survivant. Lucky leur avait été d'une grande aide puisqu'il avait, à la demande de Harry, suivit inlassablement les trois Gryffondors qui avaient tentés de se débarrasser par tout les moyens du chiot. Un sourire fier avait éclairé le visage de Harry en voyant Lucky grogner férocement sur Weasley qui avait tenté de lui mettre un coup de pied. Pour se venger, le chiot avait uriné sur les souliers noirs et usés du rouquin. Les Serpentards avaient du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire et Harry avait finalement rappelé discrètement son chien.

Néanmoins, Drago était légèrement tremblant depuis le début du Banquet même si cela passa inaperçu pour ses camarades qui étaient tous soucieux par l'apathie de Harry. En premier, Drago était arrivé en retard au Banquet, quelque peu essoufflé comme s'il avait courut. Son teint était passé du pâle habituel à un livide inquiétant. Puis, Drago avait parut désorienté quelques minutes avant de prendre place à côté de Harry qui jouait mollement avec sa nourriture. Lorsque Pansy lui avait demandé où il était passé, Drago avait haussé les épaules après un moment d'hésitation, marmonnant qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs et que l'heure avait tourné sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait alors prit un plat avec un petit sourire en coin, devançant ainsi Harry qui allait se servir. D'ailleurs ce dernier commençait doucement à s'énerver par l'inquiétude envahissante de ses amis. Il avait faillit les insulter de Poufsouffle dégoulinant de bons sentiments mais le Survivant s'était retenu -instinct de survie-. N'était-il pas possible d'être tranquille pendant _une _journée? Heureusement, Blaise avait cessé de le bombarder de milles et unes questions et il ordonna à Kenza d'en faire de même d'un regard menaçant. La jeune fille le fusilla du regard mais obéit tout de même, consciente que Blaise n'était pas le meilleur ami de Harry pour rien.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré par ses milliers de chauve-souris qui volètent au dessus de nous, confia Daphné en fronçant les sourcils. D'accord, il y'a des citrouilles mais… Dumbledore aurait pu trouvé autre chose que des chauve-souris comme accompagnement.  
-Les chauve-souris représentent la fête des morts, commenta Grégory d'un ton bourru.

Blaise ferma brusquement les yeux, se retenant de plonger la tête de Grégory dans son assiette de purée. C'était tellement tentant. Même Vincent parut gêné par la bourde de son ami. À la place, Blaise le fusilla hargneusement du regard, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui s'était tendu, sa main serrant fortement sa fourchette, la mâchoire contractée. Le pauvre Grégory se reçut six regards meurtriers appartenant respectivement à Drago, Kenza, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise et Daphné. Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois à la table des Serpentards puis Kenza lança la discussion en parlant de la nouvelle rumeur qui se rependait au sein de Poudlard sur Lavande Brown, cette idiote et pimbêche de Gryffondor. Daphné et Pansy répondirent vivement, crachant de nombreuses insultes sur la jeune fille. Théodore rajoutait quelques insultes entre deux bouchées de pâté de viande aux légumes. Le petit brun mangeait plus que Drago et Blaise réunit mais il ne prenait pas un kilos au grand dam des filles qui l'enviaient.

Sous la table, Drago prit la main gauche de Harry dans la sienne tout en gardant un visage impassible. Harry aussi garda un visage neutre, leurs deux mains posés sur sa cuisse. Drago emmêla ses doigts un peu plus grands avec ceux de son ami qui les serra doucement en remerciement.

-Tu vas passer les tests pour l'équipe de Quidditch? Demanda Harry, surprenant tout le monde.  
-Bien sur, répliqua Drago en serrant les doigts de Harry entre les siens. Et je compte bien devenir le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard!  
-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, fit remarquer Pansy.  
-Voyons ma chère, répliqua Blaise avec un léger sourire charmeur. La prétention est ce qui fait notre Drago. Je suppose que le trop-plein d'orgueil que ton Père a eut en te concevant est réapparut chez toi.  
-Tu es dégoûtant!! S'exclama Théodore en plissant le nez.  
-Laisse mon Père tranquille, loin de tes idées perverses, renchérit Drago en frissonnant: imaginer son Père si gentil et sa Mère aussi frigide qu'un glacier faire… des choses d'ordre sexuelle l'écœurait.

Un léger rire innocent s'échappa des lèvres de Harry qui repensa à sa propre découverte quelques semaines plus tôt: ses parents dans une position _très _compromettante. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi imaginer ses parents dans une telle situation était dérangeante pour tout enfant. Harry se souvenait parfaitement d'un pareil événement, quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de la Salle de Bain pour trouver son Père faire l'amour avec Remus. Naïvement, il le reconnaissait à présent, Harry avait cru qu'ils n'avaient fait cela qu'une fois et qu'ils n'avaient jamais recommencer. La vérité était toute autre et bien moins candide. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joue qu'il dissimula en se servant un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille.

Les yeux de Blaise pétillaient d'amusement tandis qu'il écoutait Pansy argumenter sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Théodore approuva chacun des dires de son ami suivit de Kenza au grand dam de Drago qui lui demanda plusieurs fois d'arrêter de le prendre pour exemple pour trouver si des caractéristiques tels que l'orgueil, la prestance étaient héréditaires. Harry lâcha un nouveau rire, s'excusant d'un regard vers son ami qui était renfrogné de voir son Père prit comme exemple. Certainement que Lucius Malefoy n'aurait guère apprécié d'être au cœur d'un débat, il fallait le dire, purement sexuel vers un groupe d'adolescent de douze ans.

Le soulagement s'empara de Drago en entendant Harry rire si légèrement. Bien qu'Harry avait rit, que ses yeux s'étaient illuminés face aux inepties de Blaise et de Kenza, Drago garda la main de son ami emprisonné dans la sienne, ne lui laissant pas la chance de s'en y échapper. Harry tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres rouges et fixa son regard dans le sien. Lorsqu'il était avec Drago, c'était stupide et très Poufsoufflien à dire, mais il se sentait mieux. La douleur qui oppressait son cœur depuis le début de la journée s'était amoindrie, le nœud autour de son estomac se desserrait petit à petit.

La fin du Banquet se déroula plus joyeusement que cette journée. Une fois la question sur les gènes héréditaires réglée par une conclusion très aléatoire venant, étonnamment, de Blaise -_de toute manière, les Malefoy sont connus pour leur suffisance et leur solennité, ça n'a rien d_'_étonnant-_, la discussion s'engagea sur le sujet abordé en premier par Harry: la nouvelle saison de Quidditch. Les sélections avaient lieu dans trois jours et Drago était impatient à l'idée de chevaucher un balai et de remporter le poste, haut la main. Son Père, cher Lucius, lui avait promit un nouveau balai au cas où il intégrait l'équipe. Évidemment, le blond n'avait aucun doute sur son avenir en matière de Quidditch. Harry calma son emportement de vanité en serrant innocemment ses doigts. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir mais seul un sourire angélique lui répondit. Néanmoins, leurs mains restèrent liés sous la table, à l'abri des regards curieux.

En laissant ses amis batailler sur les chances de leur équipe de remporter la coupe de Quidditch cette année, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son Père et Remus. Ce dernier discutait avec Severus à voix basse, chacun penché vers l'autre. Son Père mangeait distraitement, les yeux dans le vague tout en essayant de suivre la conversation que Mc Gonagall tentait de lui faire pour lui changer les idées. Harry eut un sourire en coin, amusé. Il avait toujours été impressionné par la faculté de son Père à faire semblant d'écouter les autres. Tout le monde tombait dans la piège, certain que Sirius les écoutaient. Drago sembla reprendre tout ses esprits, son teint redevenant normal. Pansy, Daphné et Kenza ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'esclaffer aux blagues vaseuses et parfois ridicule de Théo et de Blaise. Finalement, cette soirée n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'Harry se l'était imaginé. Aucun Troll des Montagnes ne vint perturber le calme festif de la Grande Salle.

Les Elfes de Maison s'étaient réellement surpassés pour le Festin d'Halloween. Harry avait d'ailleurs émit un grognement méprisant le jour où il avait apprit que les plats qu'il mangeait quotidiennement étaient concoctés par ces maudites créatures qu'il avait en horreur depuis que l'autre fou, il ne savait même pas son nom, était apparut dans sa chambre un soir. En tout cas, le Serpentard se servit avec enthousiasme une part de tarte à la mélasse car malgré tout, les Elfes cuisinaient merveilleusement bien. Il grimaça en voyant Théo s'empiffrer, mais toujours avec cette dignité qui caractérisait les Serpentards, d'un bout de pudding aux raisins secs. Harry aimait beaucoup le pudding… mais pas aux raisins secs alors il tourna la tête vers les autres plats en or, débordant de desserts plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Sans hésiter, Harry rajouta un beignet à la confiture dans son assiette suivit d'un éclair au chocolat qu'il coupa en deux pour le partager avec Blaise.

Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé en acceptant le gâteau: Harry enchaînait tellement de choses étranges digne du monde Moldu sans s'en apercevoir à Poudlard. Kenza et Daphné se contentèrent de deux boules de glaces à la vanille que Théodore saupoudra de chocolat en poudre, effaré que deux personnes puissent manger aussi peu de tels desserts. Drago mangeait calmement sa tarte aux pommes, ses doigts toujours enlacés à ceux de Harry. Aucun de leurs amis ne s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient tout deux mangés avec une seule main. Silencieusement, ils s'étaient défiés de réussir à avaler leur repas sans leur deuxième main, malgré la difficulté de couper leur viande.

-On y va? Proposa Théodore en s'étirant, après son troisième bout de tarte à la crème.  
-Ouais, approuva Drago en reposant sa cuillère. En tout cas, moi j'ai fini.  
-Je vous rejoins, assura Blaise. Je reste avec les filles, le temps qu'elles finissent de manger et de papoter.  
-Très aimable à toi, fit remarquer Pansy en rougissant légèrement.

Harry suivit l'échange entre son meilleur ami et Pansy avec un large sourire gouailleur qu'il dissimula derrière sa serviette lorsqu'il s'essuya la bouche. Innocemment, Drago et Harry se lâchèrent, faisant comme si de rien n'était et se levèrent d'un même mouvement, donnant le rythme à Théodore dont le regard avait été attiré par un succulent gâteau de riz, rescapé de la tornade Nott, donc de lui. Harry attrapa le bras de son ami et l'obliger à se lever du banc, arguant qu'il allait être malade toute la nuit avec toutes ses cochonneries. Le petit brun protesta faiblement mais opina en suivant ses deux amis hors de la Grande Salle encore bien remplie. Le bruit de leurs chaussures résonnaient dans les couloirs. La majorité des étudiants était encore dans la Grande Salle, terminant de dévorer les mets que les Elfes avaient préparés. En passant près du Sablier des points, Harry constata avec plaisir que sa maison et les 0Serdaigles étaient à égalité en première place. La Maison Gryffondor occupait le troisième rang et les Poufsouffles étaient juste derrière eux.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on fasse un petit tour dans le Château? Proposa Théo en avisant l'heure. Le couvre-feu est repoussé aujourd'hui à cause du Banquet. On pourrait en profiter.  
-Pourquoi pas, accepta Harry, heureux de ne pas rejoindre directement son lit.

C'est ainsi que les trois Serpentards vagabondèrent dans les couloirs sombres du Château en discutant de choses et d'autres. Harry balança rapidement le Quidditch de côté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir malgré lui une pointe de jalousie le piquer à chaque fois que le nom du Sport Magique sortait de la bouche de quelqu'un. Il avait tellement souhaité monter sur un balai mais l'altitude et la vitesse étaient deux choses mauvaises pour son cœur et il ne devait pas tenter le diable salon son Médicomage et sa famille. Il n'avait guère eut le choix d'accepter la restriction.

Alors, Harry relança habilement la conversation sur d'autres sujets. Notamment Blaise resté avec les trois filles. Depuis quelques semaines, le métisse semblait beaucoup s'intéresser aux filles près de lui. Lorsque Harry avait abordé le sujet, Blaise avait seulement répondu qu'il était difficile de ne pas regarder les courbes harmonieuses des filles lorsqu'un troupeau de demoiselle passait devant lui. Harry avait eut un large sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur ami avec une sorte de tendresse puis il avait déclaré d'une voix qu'il avait rendu exagérément tremblante:_'oh merde Blaise, tu grandis. C'est trop mignon. Tu me présentera ta première copine.' _Blaise n'avait pas répondu même si son regard meurtrier aurait réduit au silence n'importe qui. Sauf Harry.

Les escaliers bougèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'ils marchaient calmement pour les faire râler ce qui marcha parfaitement. Harry grogna en manquant de tomber lorsqu'un escalier du Deuxième Étage tourna subitement vers la droite, le prenant par surprise. Drago et Théo éclatèrent de rire en le voyant chanceler mais le jeune garçon se rattrapa habilement contre la rambarde. Il les fusilla du regard puis se redressa fièrement. Théodore trouva particulièrement amusant le fait de faire sursauter Drago et il prit un malin plaisir à le faire plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le blond le repousse violemment contre une armure, embarrassé d'être si facilement intimidé par la semi-obscurité l'entourant et par le silence. L'impact du corps de Théodore contre une armure déclencha un boucan phénoménal et les trois garçons se regardèrent, surpris puis se mirent à courir en riant pour échapper à la possible arrivée de Rusard et de Miss Teigne.

-_Oui… maintenant… du sang… Tuer…  
_-ARRÊTEZ! Cria soudainement Harry, stoppant sa course au milieu du couloir. Vous entendez? Vous avez entendus?  
-De quoi? S'étonna Drago en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
-_Sang… Plein de sang…  
_-Là!! S'écria le Survivant en posant sa main contre le mur.

Brusquement, Harry se mit à courir en suivant la voix désincarnée qui semblait provenir des murs du Château. Sa main frotta contre les pierres rêches du couloir mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il esquiva habilement une armure qui était légèrement déplacée. Théodore et Drago échangèrent un regard interloqué, ne comprenant pas de quoi Harry parlait mais ils coururent à sa suite, le sommant de les attendre et de leur expliquer. Mais le Survivant ne les écouta pas, les priant de garder le silence pour qu'il puisse suivre la voix. Drago poussa un juron et demandant d'une voix irritée de quelle voix il parlait! Harry sentait son cœur battre fortement contre sa poitrine, si fort qu'il crut un instant qu'une crise se déclenchait mais il fut rassuré en entendant sa respiration calme bien qu'un peu essoufflée par son parcours précipité. Ils durent redescendre jusqu'au Premier Étage en courant. Harry tentait de comprendre et de suivre la voix froide qui se répercutait entre les murs malgré le martèlement de ses pas. Pourquoi Drago et Théodore ne cessaient pas de lui demander ce qu'il se passait? Merde, n'entendaient-ils pas cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter à quel point elle était affamée et pressée de voir du sang?

-Encore ses voix? S'enquit Théodore, une fois qu'ils furent à la hauteur de Harry.  
-Quelles voix? Intervint Drago, les dents serrées en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait ralenti le pas.  
-Et bien vois-tu Drago, pendant que ton humble personne était prise dans un élan de reproches et d'injures à notre égard, Harry a subitement commencé à entendre des voix. Même s'il a refusé de nous en dire plus, il semble être le seul à les entendre. Les prémices de la folie, certainement.  
-Ta gueule! Grogna Harry.

Les trois amis venaient de tourner à l'angle d'un dernier couloir désert du Premier Étage. Théodore jeta un regard noir à Harry pour son écart de langage envers lui mais il ne prononça aucun mot, se penchant en avant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il roula des yeux en entendant Harry bouger frénétiquement à ses côtés et regarder autour de lui comme s'il avait le diable au trousse. Harry poussa un juron à mi-voix, touchant le mur à sa gauche avec les mains, collant son oreille contre la paroi froide et humide sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis. Le visage de Harry était crispé de concentration mais aussi d'angoisse. La voix froide s'était soudainement évanouie près de cet endroit. Théodore essuya son front en sueur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il fusilla Drago du regard, constatant que même après une course effrénés au milieu des couloirs de Poudlard, le blond paraissait toujours aussi frais que le matin, impeccable. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de l'air consterné de Drago, les yeux écarquillés en grand puis Harry, figé. Il releva la tête et poussa un cri effroyable qui se répercuta en échos dans tout le couloir, la main plaqué contre sa bouche.

Devant eux se tenait Miss Teigne, l'effroyable chatte de Rusard, pendue par la queue sur une torche éteinte. Harry fixa Miss Teigne qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, ses poils grisonnants paraissaient durs et raboteux mais il n'osa pas s'avancer de plus près pour la toucher. Il remarqua la flaque d'eau juste en dessous du corps pendu de Miss Teigne. D'ailleurs, Théodore faillit glisser au sol en marchant dedans pour s'approcher de la chatte dans l'espoir de… la réanimer. Était-elle morte? Harry entendait des bruits de chaussures marteler le sol, certainement alerté par le cri épouvantable qu'avait poussé Théodore quelques secondes auparavant mais il ne put détacher son regard de Miss Teigne. Drago posa une main sur son cœur qui battait à vive allure et il tourna le regard juste à côté du corps raide comme un piquet de la chatte et il pensa un instant qu'il allait tout simplement s'évanouir. Il fronça les sourcils, attrapa une main de Harry et le tira vers lui pour lui montrer les grosses lettres tracées soigneusement sur le mur. L'inscription étincelait grâce à la lueur des nombreuses torches qui éclairaient le couloir. À son tour, Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de l'écrit.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.  
ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

-Il faut partir! S'écria soudainement Drago en reculant de plusieurs pas. Nous ne devons pas rester ici. On va se faire tuer.  
-La Chambre des Secrets, murmura Théodore. Vite! Partons!  
-Mais qu'est…  
-QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI? Tonna brusquement une voix à leur droite.

Alerté par le cri de Théodore, Percy Weasley, le préfet en Chef, apparut suivit d'une foule d'élève ayant quitté précipitamment la Grande Salle pour retrouver l'origine de ce cri. Percy écarquilla les yeux en regardant la chatte morte -?- et il ordonna à un élève de Sixième Année d'aller chercher Dumbledore et d'autres Professeurs. Weasley s'avança près d'eux, tremblant mais ne put prononcer un mot, lisant le message écrit à la peinture rouge semblable à du sang. À présent, tous fixaient la silhouette rigide de Miss Teigne, formant un cercle autour des trois Serpentards qui étaient pétrifiés, ne sachant que faire. Drago était devenu blême et ses mains tremblaient. Son visage ne cessait de passer du corps de Miss Teigne puis vers le message luisant sur le mur et enfin sur la foule d'élève qui commençait à s'agiter, murmurant à toute vitesse. Harry recula d'un pas, terrifié, mais la main ferme de Percy s'abattit sur son épaule, lui interdisant d'une voix sèche de bouger. Le Serpentard se dégagea violemment du Préfet en Chef qui le fusilla du regard, lui ordonnant de pas bouger d'un centimètre. Un passage se fraya soudainement dans la foule et Harry vit avec horreur Rusard arriver en courant, les traits déformés par la douleur et la haine. L'homme s'arrêta devant le corps de sa compagne puis se tourna vers les trois Serpentards qui n'avaient toujours pas prononcé un mot.

-Vous!! C'est vous qui l'avez tué! Bande de misérable pet…  
-Argus! Calmez-vous.

Dumbledore venait d'arriver et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry en ressentit du soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter tous les regards tournés vers lui, tous les murmures effrayés. Harry vit avec soulagement son Père et Remus suivre le vieil homme de près. Il voulut un instant courir dans les bras de son Père mais il se retint de justesse en sentant la centaine de regard fixé sur lui et ses deux amis. Alors, il échangea seulement un regard horrifié avec lui et Sirius fronça les sourcils, découvrant la macabre scène dont son fils semblait être l'acteur avec ses deux amis. Severus s'approcha de ses élèves puis murmura quelque chose à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête, le visage marqué d'anxiété. Le Directeur fronça les sourcils puis en quelques secondes, il détacha Miss Teigne de la torche et la prit dans ses bras, la cachant du regard des élèves qui étaient terrifiés. Mc Gonagall eut un halètement stupéfait en lisant l'inscription sur le mur et tous les Professeurs se tournèrent vers les trois élèves qui étaient au centre du cercle d'élèves. D'une voix calme et rassurante, Remus renvoya tous les élèves dans leur Salle Commune mais lorsque certains protestèrent, Severus rugit et le couloir se vida en quelques minutes.

Seul Drago, Harry et Théodore n'eurent pas l'autorisation de bouger. Ils échangèrent un regard soucieux. Remus coula un regard à Harry qui était livide et il le prit par l'épaule pour le diriger vers Dumbledore suivit de ses deux amis. Lockart proposa d'une voix allègre qu'ils se rendent tous dans son bureau qui était le plus proche du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Ce fut ainsi que deux minutes plus tard, Harry, Drago et Théodore étaient face au bureau de Lockart, entouré de dizaines de cadres ridicules de l'homme. Tous les Professeurs entourèrent le bureau et les trois élèves eurent la désagréable impression d'être encerclés, tels des coupables. Dumbledore déposa soigneusement le corps de Miss Teigne sur le bureau et tapota son corps avec sa baguette magique plusieurs fois en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Rusard s'était jeté sur une chaise, la tête plongée entre ses mains où de lourds sanglots s'échappaient. Un instant, Harry eut presque pitié de l'homme qui sanglotait pathétiquement à côté de lui mais il se détourna rapidement de lui pour fixer son regard émeraude dans celui teinté d'inquiétude de son Père, espérant qu'il le croit innocent pour la mort de Miss Teigne. La chatte était elle vraiment morte?

Harry tripotait nerveusement l'ourlet de sa robe, les doigts tremblants, échangeant des coups d'œils avec ses amis qui étaient exsangues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Théo et Drago avaient été horrifiés en apprenant que la _mystérieuse _Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Et quelle était cette chambre? Pourquoi voulaient-ils qu'ils s'enfuient, laissant le corps de l'horrible chatte de Mr Rusard suspendue à une torche? Harry serra les dents, agacé par cet imbécile de Lockart qui ne cessait de babiller mais Harry était tellement terrifié qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait, les mots passaient d'une oreille à l'autre comme s'il était sous un tunnel et qu'un train passait au dessus de sa tête.

-Miss Teigne n'est pas morte, Argus, assura Dumbledore en se tournant vers son employé. Elle a été pétrifié.  
-Je le savais! Déclara Lockart, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Ne vous inquiétez pas Argus, elle sera sur pied, ou plutôt sur patte, dans quelques semaines grâce…  
-Aux plants de Mandragore que les Deuxièmes Années étudient, coupa Mrs Chourave d'une voix sèche en fusillant son collègue du regard. Il faut attendre qu'elles arrivent à maturation et Severus pourra concocter une potion qui la remettra d'aplomb.

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de Harry qui en frissonna, relâchant sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu, en comprenant que Miss Teigne n'était pas morte mais juste pétrifié. Rusard poussa un cri soulagé, la main posé contre sa poitrine, les yeux débordants de larmes. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de sa compagne, caressant doucement, avec amour et c'était assez répugnant, son corps pétrifié. C'est à dire aussi dure qu'une planche de bois. Voir Rusard seul, sans Miss Teigne aurait été quelque chose de vraiment stupéfiant à Poudlard et malgré tout, Harry ne souhaitait pas la mort de cette horrible créature. Ainsi pétrifié, on pouvait presque dire que Miss Teigne était… empaillée ou statufié. À présent soulagé, Harry pensa intérieurement, très méchamment, qu'aucun sculpteur n'aurait prit la peine de créer une statue aussi horrible et repoussante que Miss Teigne. Harry lut le même soulagement sur le visage de ses deux amis et leurs poings se décrispèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry sut instantanément que si Miss Teigne avait été tué, ils auraient été dans un beau pétrin à cause de cet étrange message inscrit sur le mur, concernant la mystérieuse Chambre des Secrets.

À présent que le cas de Miss Teigne était réglée et que Rusard était calmé, le Professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers les trois Serpentards qui étaient debout côte à côte, attendant en silence. Tous les autres Professeurs suivirent le regard du Directeur et Harry tressaillit en rencontrant le regard haineux du concierge posé sur eux. Il se rappelait que trop bien lorsque Rusard l'avait amené dans la Forêt Interdite durant une retenue et qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné aux mains de Voldemort. Sans aucune gêne, Drago lui jeta un regard meurtrier ignorant le froncement de sourcil réprobateur du Professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry n'osait pas prendre la parole mais il était évident que les adultes face à lui attendaient qu'un d'eux se décident à ouvrir la bouche. Lâchement, Drago et Théodore se tournèrent vers lui mais Harry resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à dire. Miss Teigne n'était pas morte. Salazar merci! Mais que pouvait-il ajouter à ce fâcheux incident? Il était juste dévoré par la curiosité concernant la Chambre des Secrets. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et Remus s'avança de quelques pas mais étonnamment ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole.

-Auriez-vous vu quelque chose les garçons? Demanda t-il en jetant un regard en coin à Rusard qui tremblait de rage. Un bruit suspect? Quelqu'un parler ou marcher avant que vous n'arriviez sur les lieux?  
-C'est eux!! Tempêta Rusard, les empêchant de répondre. C'est ces sales petits serpents! Tout le monde sait très bien que leurs parents sont des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres: des Mangemorts et Potter est son portrait craché. Ils son…  
-Ça suffit Argus, coupa vivement Dumbledore en lui jetant un regard sévère, le réduisant ainsi au silence. Je doute sincèrement que Mr Malefoy, Mr Zabini et Mr Potter aient une quelconque responsabilité dans cet accident.  
-Et n'insinuez plus jamais de telles choses sur mes élèves, cracha Severus d'une voix glaciale.

Le regard que Drago et Théodore lancèrent au concierge fut terrifiant. S'ils avaient pu le tuer, Rusard serait déjà étendu sur le plancher, sans aucun souffle de vie. À son tour, Harry se sentit indigné des paroles de l'homme lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il avait crié: il était semblable à Voldemort. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine à cette idée particulièrement troublante. Rusard parlait-il physiquement ou moralement lorsqu'il le comparait à Voldemort? Et que pouvait savoir cet immondice sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour oser le comparer à lui? C'était un tissu d'âneries qui le mettaient hors de lui! Ses yeux verts se foncèrent, virant pratiquement au noir. Le silence dans la salle s'épaissit, devenant oppressant jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprenne le situation en main, reposant les mêmes questions à ses étudiants qui étaient resté silencieux après l'intervention déplacé de Rusard. Le Professeur Rogue assassina tout ses collègues du regard, fulminant contre le concierge.

-Nous avons quitté la Grande Salle et nous avons décidé de faire un petit tour dans le Château avant de rentrer, expliqua Théodore d'une voix ferme, sans aucune émotion. Nous marchions tranquillement puis nous sommes arrivé près de Miss Teigne. Ensuite, vous êtes arrivés.  
-Vous n'avez rien entendu? S'étonna le Professeur Flitwich. Peut-être que le coupable a agit en début de soirée où il était certain de ne se faire surprendre par personne.  
-C'est fort possible, approuva Remus, les sourcils froncés. Qu'allez-vous faire Albus?  
-Retrouvez le responsable de l'état de notre chère Miss Teigne et trouver ses motivations au plus vite.  
-Mais le message sur le mur laisse entrevoir un possible coupable, commenta Mc Gonagall.

* * *

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, l'action a vraiment commencé dans ce chapitre avec l'agression de Miss Teigne!  
Merci baeucoup pour toutes vos reviews :D  
A mercredi prochain!**


	67. Chapitre 67: Actes et préjugés

**Chapitre: Actes et préjugés. **

Jamais Harry avait trouvé l'ambiance à Poudlard aussi morose, oppressante. Même l'année précédente lorsque la stupéfaction suite à sa répartition étonnante et inattendue à Serpentard flottait dans les couloirs, Harry n'avait jamais trouvé l'endroit aussi insupportable. Il fusilla du regard un Poufsouffle qui le fixait discrètement tandis qu'il passait un doigt sur les reliures des différents livres de la section _'Magie Ancienne_' de la bibliothèque. L'élève replongea sa tête dans un bouquin poussiéreux, le rouge aux joues. Harry hésita un instant à lui donner un coup de pied en passant à côté de lui mais il retint son envie. Tous les élèves ne cessaient de piailler sur l'horrible événement survenu à Miss Teigne durant le Banquet d'Halloween. Le sort de Miss Teigne n'inquiétait plus tellement les étudiants c'était surtout la crainte d'être à son tour victime de cette malédiction, de l'héritier, qui plongeait le Château dans l'angoisse. Et évidemment, le fait que trois Serpentards aient été surpris sur le lieu du crime alimentait de nombreuses rumeurs guère glorieuse sur leur Maison considérés comme les coupables de cette agression. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Flint qui avait lâché d'une voix railleur que les Sangs de Bourbe et les Sangs-Mêlés allaient être les prochaines victimes. Ses propos s'étaient répandus dans tout le Château semant la panique auprès des élèves d'ascendance Moldue.

-Hé Harry! L'appela Daphné. Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe près de toi. C'est assez tendu dans la Salle Commune et je dois faire mon devoir de Potions.  
-Vas-y, l'invita Harry en poussant son sac au sol qui était posé sur la table, indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger. J'ai déjà terminé mon essai pour Rogue. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là.  
-Merlin, ça ne va pas Harry? S'enquit faussement son amie, un léger sourire en coin. Il est tellement rare que tu propose ton aide!  
-Tu ne parle pas à Drago, là! S'outra Harry, rentrant dans le jeu de Daphné.  
-Alors les serpents, vous complotez contre votre prochaine victime?

Les deux amis relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la jeune fille qui venait de les déranger. Harry haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant les deux plus jeunes Weasley et leur grande amie: Morgana Cimil. Cette dernière avait prit d'une manière ou d'une autre possession de la maison Gryffondor avec Weasley fille. Elles enchaînaient bêtises sur bêtises, blagues sur blagues à longueur de journées. Par exemple, elles avaient changés les verres de jus de citrouilles en eau terreuse d'un bon nombre de leurs camarades. Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas prises pour cible les Serpentards. La jeune fille était appréciée de tous les élèves, de tous les âges. Sa toute nouvelle notoriété à Poudlard semblait la ravir au possible puisqu'elle en jouait beaucoup. En tout cas, Fred et George semblaient jubiler à l'idée qu'une autre farceuse se trouvait dans leur famille à l'agacement de Percy, le nouveau Préfet en chef. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que Morgana Cimil soit si blagueuse. À présent, tous les Professeurs les connaissaient. Harry avait entendu Severus marmonner avec colère contre ses filles qui avaient, visiblement, l'ambition de reprendre le flambeau des Maraudeurs et que c'était très mauvais pour Poudlard. Deux jeunes Gryffondors, évidemment. Harry savait _qui _étaient les Maraudeurs et son Père avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il lui avait rapporté les propos de son 'Parrain'.

Les yeux de Daphné s'obscurcirent de colère face à la remarque désobligeante de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et roux mais elle se retint visiblement de cracher une insulte hargneuse aux trois Gryffondors en avisant Mrs Pince, la très aimable bibliothécaire, dont les petits yeux bruns perçants épiaient chaque étudiant qui faisait consciencieusement leur travail. Weaslaid eut un large sourire suite aux paroles de la Gryffondor même si sa sœur paraissait embarrassée. Harry et elle s'étaient toujours plus ou moins entendus. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la même amitié qu'il entretenait avec les jumeaux ni la haine qui le liait à Ronald mais ils étaient amicaux. Étrangement, Morgana était devenue de plus en plus méchante en parlant de Harry Potter, le considérant comme un moins que rien, le dénigrant farouchement devant tout le monde, décriant à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre qu'il n'était qu'un prétentieux gamin qui se souciait peu de détruire les vies des autres. Ginny n'avait pas réellement comprit ce dernier commentaire mais lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet avec sa meilleure amie, celle-ci avait simplement haussé les épaules, un air gêné sur le visage. Le moins que Ginny pouvait dire était que Morgana entretenait parfaitement la haine entre les Serpentards, dont une bonne partie des élèves prenaient étrangement le défense du Survivant, et les Gryffondors qui s'accordaient en une grande partie avec les propos de Morgana.

-Dégage de là, si tu ne veux pas être la prochaine, cracha Harry d'une voix glaciale. La Maison Gryffondor est notre principale cible, ne l'oublie pas. Après tout, les Gryffondors ne valent pas mieux que Miss Teigne. Tous des raclures, n'est ce pas?  
-Serait-ce des menaces, _Potter_? Susurra Morgana d'un ton mauvais, posant les deux mains sur la table en se penchant vers lui.  
-Tu crois me faire peur, _Cimil_? S'étonna le Serpentard, un rictus méprisant étirant ses lèvres. En un coup de baguette magique, je t'envoie à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours. On essaye?  
-La ferme Potter! Gronda Weasley.  
-J'ignorais que tu connaissais l'emplacement de la bibliothèque Weaslette, fit remarquer Daphné, prenant un air faussement surpris. Merlin, Harry, tu t'en rends compte? Même la belette commence à s'instruire. Où va le monde?

Sans étonnement, Harry vit le bout des oreilles du rouquin frémirent puis rougirent violemment soit de colère ou de gêne, ou alors des deux. Il serra les poings et fulmina, s'apprêtant à sauter par dessus la table pour s'en prendre visiblement à Daphné. Harry se tendit, se préparant à intervenir tel un gentleman pour protéger Daphné en cas de besoin. Voyant la situation dégénérer et tourner rapidement au vinaigre, Ginny marmonna d'une voix tendue qu'ils pouvaient partir et que leur présence était inutile ici, surtout qu'Hermione les attendait dans la Salle Commune depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Morgana fronça les sourcils, clairement agacé par l'intervention de sa meilleure amie, néanmoins elle hocha la tête puis fit un nouveau sourire mauvais aux deux Serpentards, plus âgés qu'elle, et quitta la bibliothèque suivit de Ronald et de Ginny. Cimil avait incontestablement l'âme d'une leader en elle et du haut de ses onze ans, elle arrivait sans problème à influencer son entourage. Néanmoins, elle était une Pure Gryffondor. Et les Gryffondors avaient la fâcheuse habitude de venir eux-mêmes chercher les noises aux Serpentards. Lorsque ceux-ci les ignoraient trop longtemps, peu désireux d'engager une joute verbale contre leurs ennemis, les lions ne pouvaient s'empêcher de leur balancer une remarque se voulant cinglante au visage.

-Va rejoindre ta Sang de Bourbe, cracha Daphné, furieuse.

Harry se tourna vers elle avec surprise mais Daphné ne le remarqua pas, fulminant contre les trois Gryffondors. Reprenant sa plume pour continuer son devoir de Potions, elle marmonna une nouvelle insulte à l'égard de Cimil et des deux Weasley sans remarquer de l'air blessé qui traversa quelques secondes le visage de Harry. La jeune fille supportait mal toutes les critiques à l'égard de sa Maison qui fusaient dans tous les sens en ce moment et, chose guère étonnante, Daphné avait prit en grippe Morgana Cimil. Évidemment, tous les Serpentards détestaient les Gryffondors et vice-versa mais il y'en avait toujours un qu'ils méprisaient plus que d'autre. Pour beaucoup, c'était Ronald Weasley mais Daphné avait rejeté sa haine sur Cimil. Dès son arrivé au Château, Daphné avait décrété la détester avec ses airs de princesse frustrée qui se pavanait à longueur de journée, surtout si elle se mettait à traîner avec Weasley fille, ce qui n'avait pas manqué. Il n'était plus étonnant de trouver les deux filles se jouter verbalement dans les couloirs du Château. Elles n'étaient pas encore passés aux attaques physiques avec leur baguette magique mais Harry sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder et aussi populaire que Cimil était, Daphné était une excellente élève en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Depuis l'incident de Miss Teigne, Harry avait entendu de nombreuses fois l'insulte _Sang de Bourbe _ou d'autres propos guère glorieux pour les _Sang Mêlés _fuser dans la Salle Commune_._ Même si les Serpentards veillaient à ce qu'aucun Professeur ne les entende utiliser de telles propos, l'agression de Miss Teigne semblait avoir réanimer avec force les préjugés des Serpentards acquis par l'éducation stricte et étroite de leur parents qui étaient, et Harry en avait douloureusement conscience, pour une grande partie des anciens supporters de Voldemort.

Par chance, ses amis avaient prit soin de ne jamais insulter les enfants de Moldus, connaissant sans problème son ascendance, mais ils étaient les seuls à se soucier de son état d'esprit face à ces injures. Les Serpentards plus âgés ne se gênaient pas pour balancer perfidement une insulte sur les Sangs-Mêlés lorsque Harry passait à côté d'eux. Prendre partie en se défendant le ferait devenir la risée de sa Maison et il allait devoir subir les autres élèves ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout. Et si au contraire, il approuvait les idées de ses camarades, ce qui n'était pas le cas mais comme protection, il allait être considéré comme le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres aux yeux de l'école et il ne pourrait jamais faire cet affront à sa famille et… ce serait trahir le sacrifice de sa Mère, morte pour lui en s'opposant à Voldemort. Et cela, était une chose qu'il ne pourrait supporter.

Alors entendre Daphné insulter si crûment quelqu'un de Sang de Bourbe et surtout Hermione, sa première amie, le blessa plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'était pas idiot, ni dupe. Drago portait une très grande haine pour les Moldus tout comme Pansy et Kenza, Grégory et Vincent les méprisaient totalement. Théodore et Daphné n'avaient jamais rien dit même si l'éducation de leur parents était parfois palpable. Blaise était le seul à être contre tout ces préceptes car, justement, c'était son Père qui lui avait enseigné. Et cela suffisait pour qu'il soit contre, dans la simple idée de s'opposer à son géniteur.

-Je vais dans la Salle Commune, déclara soudainement Harry en se levant. On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.  
-Très bien. À toute à l'heure, répondit gentiment Daphné, inconsciente du cheminement des pensées de son ami.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry pénétrait dans le Dortoir, la tête plein de question sur les allégeances de ses amis. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Théodore, Blaise, Kenza ou Drago critiquer soudainement les enfants de Moldus. Il n'était pas certain de rester calme face à de telles insultes lui faisant indubitablement penser à sa Mère de la part de ses amis. Le Serpentard secoua la tête, agacé: pour le moment aucun de ses amis, mis à part Daphné, n'avait dit une telle chose près de lui. Et si justement ils le faisaient derrière son dos? Non, c'était impossible.

Son arrivée silencieuse surprit Drago qui était avachi sur son lit, un carnet noir entre les mains. Le blond sursauta et son brusque mouvement fit renverser l'encrier au sol. Les regards des deux garçons s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre un instant avant qu'Harry ne remarque l'encre bleue au sol. Lucky ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se reposait sur son lit en l'entendant arriver. Cependant, le Survivant ne lui donna aucun regard, ses yeux émeraudes encore fixés sur la tâche qui se formait sur le parquet.

Prenant soudainement conscience de la tâche qui s'étalait, Harry s'excusa immédiatement et se précipita pour nettoyer les dégâts de l'encre avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur tout le sol. Il remarqua alors que Drago avait rangé précipitamment le carnet sous son oreiller au lieu de ramasser le petit pot qui roulait au sol. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il surprenait Drago avec ce journal. Est-ce que son ami écrivait réellement dans un journal intime? Par les couilles de Merlin, cela paraissait tellement improbable de la part de Drago! Harry imaginait beaucoup plus Pansy en train de confier sa vie par écrit dans un journal plutôt que Drago.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux une fois qu'ils eurent nettoyés le sol des dégâts qu'Harry avait involontairement provoqués. Drago se releva et prit à nouveau place sur son lit, cachant son mal à l'aise en frottant ses deux mains sur son jean noir. Harry réceptionna Lucky qui se jeta sur lui. Le chiot avait prit quelques centimètres depuis son arrivée au sein de la famille Black. Harry commença à batailler avec son animal, se mettant à quatre pattes pour pouvoir mieux se déplacer sous le regard faussement blasé de Drago qui les observait, un rictus moqueur en coin même si son visage était illuminé, amusé de voir Harry grogner face à son chiot. Lucky aboya, attrapa un bout de la manche de la longue robe noire de son maître et tira au maximum dessus avec ses petites dents. Harry protesta en riant. Il repoussa plusieurs fois Lucky qui s'obstina à avancer. C'était un chien très borné! Harry repoussa une nouvelle fois Lucky qui aboya. Parfois, Harry avait l'impression que son aboiement ressemblait à un rire, que ses babines se soulevaient comme s'il souriait. Son chiot avec quelques manies très humaines. Il se demanda, soupçonneux, si son Père n'était pas derrière tout ça lorsqu'il se transformait en Patmol et qu'il jouait avec Lucky. Il s'essouffla rapidement et ne souhaitant pas déclencher une crise sous un très gros effort, le petit brun arrêta sa bagarre avec Lucky puis se tourna vers Drago qui fixait pensivement un point du sol.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Drago? Demanda Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu es bien pensif.  
-Je pense souvent, répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. J'admet que c'est difficile pour toi de le concevoir mais les gens _normaux _font cela Harry. Un jour peut-être tu y arriveras.  
-J'ai du me tromper, rétorqua Harry en détournant la tête. Sarcastique. Pompeux. Tu vas très bien.  
-Oh, Harry, je plaisante.

Cependant, le petit brun haussa les épaules en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. Il entendit Drago se trémousser doucement, mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Drago se racla la gorge et regarda Lucky qui s'était faufiler sous le lit de Grégory où il était certain de trouver quelques friandises à voler et à grignoter. Le blond n'aimait pas faire d'excuse public et à voix haute s'était connu mais rien que le fait qu'il le rassure en lui disant qu'il plaisantait était étonnant. Cela fit sourire Harry qui prit soin de garder le visage rivé sur le bout de ses souliers noirs.

Soudainement, Harry se redressa et poussa Drago qui tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas prévu que le blond attraperait ses deux bras pour se retenir. Sous la force du blond, Harry se sentit tomber avec lui, et il poussa un grand cri surpris qui fit glapir Lucky, toujours fourré sous le lit de Grégory. Finalement, Harry se retrouva sur Drago. Son corps sur celui de son ami. Seul leur respiration et le bruit que les pattes de Lucky faisait en marchant sur les papiers se cachant sous le lit de Grégory brisait le silence du Dortoir. Lorsque Harry lui était tombé dessus, Drago avait placé ses mains dans le bas du dos de son ami pour le retenir. Il ne pensa pas même à les enlever, comme si elles avaient trouvés leur place.

Jamais Harry n'avait trouvé les yeux de Drago aussi magnifique. Pour mieux les observer, Harry pencha sa tête vers celle de Drago qui ne bougeait pas, restant immobile. Ils étaient d'un gris intense. Plusieurs fois, il avait remarqué que selon les émotions, la couleur changeait. Lorsqu'il était très en colère, les prunelles de Drago viraient aux gris argentés. Alors que lorsqu'ils brillaient de joie, ils vacillaient entre le gris et le bleu. inconsciemment, Harry leva la main et passa son index près des cils de Drago qui cligna des yeux.

-J'aimerais avoir les mêmes yeux que toi, confia Harry avec un petit sourire. Tout gris. Ils sont magnifiques. Je ne dis pas cela pour flatter ton ego et non, tu n'es pas parfait ni magnifique alors ne me dit pas que c'est normal que tes yeux soient beaux. Mais cette couleur est tellement rare.  
-Les tiens aussi sont remarquables, avoua Drago en fixant les prunelles émeraudes du garçon au dessus de lui. Et comment cela je ne suis pas magnifique? Évidemment que si! Comment ose tu me faire un tel affront?  
-Non, répliqua le brun en riant. Tu n'es pas magnifique Drago. Tu es tellement _mignon.  
_-Argh! les Malefoy ne sont pas mignons, très cher!! Ne dis pas de telles choses.  
-Et les Malefoy tiennent des journaux intimes?

Le ton innocent de Harry ne dupa pas Drago qui perdit son sourire. Harry le sentit se tendre sous lui mais il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il ne voulait pas embarrassé son ami en lui avouant qu'il l'avait déjà vu écrire à plusieurs reprises dans ce petit carnet noir. Il savait très bien à quel point Drago était pudique et fier, imbu de lui-même. La moindre chose qui était susceptible de l'embarrasser face aux autres le contrariait. Lorsque Drago voulut protester, Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. S'étant redressé, Harry regarda autour de lui, constatant que la vue depuis le lit de Drago ne différait pas beaucoup du sien. Seul le lit de Théodore paraissait plus imposant puisqu'il était juste à côté de lui.

Harry ne remarqua pas le regard fixe de Drago sur lui. Le blond, dont les mains entouraient toujours la taille de son ami, observait les traits délicats de Harry et son visage. Ses yeux verts émeraudes observant le Dortoir était légèrement voilé comme à chaque fois qu'il était soucieux ou furieux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés même si Harry avait visiblement tenter de coiffer sa touffe indomptable. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était d'un rouge étincelant. Parfois la célèbre cicatrice était beaucoup plus voyante qu'à d'autres moments. Harry n'avait jamais eut d'explications. Évidemment, Drago ignorait que les recherches que Sirius, Severus et Remus avaient fait pour tenter de découvrir qu'elle était réellement cette cicatrice s'étaient révélés infructueuses. Lucky mâchonnait tranquillement un reste de Patacitrouille fondue sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait.

-Pourquoi tu écris dans un journal? Demanda Harry, incapable de se retenir  
-Harry, je n'écris pas dans un stupide journal intime, gronda le Prince des Serpentards, ses doigts se crispant autour de la taille de Harry. Ce n'est pas un journal banal, c'est…. Argh, c'est trop compliqué. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et…  
-D'accord, coupa le brun avec un sourire en coin. Tu as le droit, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je t'ai dis que… oh, laisse tomber. Et toi, qu'est ce qu'il te tracasse?

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, même si Drago doutait qu'il le fasse puisque Harry avait ce problème purement Serpentardesque de ne pas oser déverser ses tracas auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Blaise entra dans le Dortoir suivit de Théodore. Leurs rires résonnèrent puis ils s'aperçurent enfin de la présence de Drago et de Harry. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs figés. Enfin, Harry était assis nonchalamment sur le torse de Drago, jouant distraitement avec le haut de son tee-short alors que les joues de Drago avaient virés au cramoisi. Le blond ôta rapidement ses mains de la taille du petit brun qui souriait à son meilleur ami. Blaise écarquilla les yeux en les voyant ainsi positionné mais les battements effrénés de son cœur s'apaisèrent lorsqu'il remarqua le visage innocent de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'esprit bien trop fertile pour un enfant de douze ans. Le métisse fit un sourire goguenard à Drago qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier, repoussant doucement Harry qui se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui. La naïveté de Harry était affligeante du point de vue de ses amis.

-Dîtes, qu'est ce que vous savez sur la Chambre des Secrets? Demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Évidemment, il avait déjà posé la question mais ses parents n'étaient guère renseignés à ce sujet. Ils avaient seulement put lui dire que c'était une pièce secrète se cachant à Poudlard mais comme personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé, on en avait conclu que c'était une légende.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose dessus, avoua Théodore en déballant une Chocogrenouille qu'il partagea généreusement avec Lucky. C'est une légende peu connu à Poudlard. Seuls les anciens la connaissent vraiment.  
-Il semblerait que Salazar Serpentard l'ait crée pendant la construction de Poudlard, raconta Blaise en haussant les épaules, attrapant une Chocogrenouille.  
-À cause de quelques divergences avec Gryffondor et les autres, rajouta Drago. Je crois que mon Père m'a parlé de cela il y'a quelques années. Ça avait un rapport avec la scolarisation des… enfants de Moldus. Salazar refusait que Poudlard les accueille. Je pourrais toujours demander à mon Père des informations plus précises dessus.  
-Je me demande si une autre attaque comme à Halloween va de nouveau avoir lieu. Beaucoup de Gryffondors pensent que nous sommes à l'origine de tout cela, expliqua Harry en se tournant vers Drago et Théodore. Comme nous étions les premiers arrivés près de Miss Teigne, nous sommes les premiers coupables.  
-Et Lockart s'en donne à cœur joie, commenta Blaise. Il est persuadé que tu as fais cela pour ta célébrité ou je ne sais quoi. Cet homme est _vraiment _stupide!

**oOo**

Drago poussa un grand cri surpris en ressortant brusquement du journal où il avait été aspiré. Par Merlin… Salazar, même! Il posa une main sur son cœur, le sentant palpiter contre sa paume. Par chance, le Dortoir était vide puisque Théodore et Harry étaient allés s'amuser avec Lucky sous la pluie, se souciant peu de se salir. Grégory et Vincent tentaient de faire leur devoir de Sortilège aidés de Daphné dans un élan insoupçonné d'aménité. Et Blaise… Blaise avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation: charmer toutes les jeunes demoiselles. Il avait décidé de s'attaquer à une jolie fille de Première Année même si Harry lui avait rappelé d'un taquin qu'il n'avait que douze ans et que sa nouvelle prétendante était plus jeune que lui. Le métisse avait roulé des yeux, faussement agacé puisque son large sourire le démentait. Le blond tentait de reprendre sa respiration, la sueur collait ses cheveux contre son fromt et sa respiration était haletante.

Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. C'était Hagrid, cet espèce de domestique sauvage, qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pour la première fois, cinquante ans auparavant. Il avait introduit une araignée géante à Poudlard, d'après les souvenirs précis de Tom, et cette bestiole avait commencé à attaquer les enfants de Moldus. Cependant, Drago imaginait difficilement le garde chasse lancé des attaques sur des enfants. Par Merlin, il était foncièrement gentil, à la botte de Dumbledore. Et comme si ce vieux fou avait gardé le responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets au sein du Château. Merde, c'était impossible! Drago imaginait tout le monde sauf cet imbécile de Hagrid, désespéramment amoureux de toutes les animaux aussi dangereux et étranges soient-ils. Cela lui paraissait pathétique de dire que c'était le demi-géant qui avait provoqué l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, crée par Salazar Serpentard. Leur Salazar _Serpentard!_ L'ancêtre de sa maison! Pas un de ses minables Gryffondors débordants de mièvreries. Non, Salazar!

_Drago? _

_C'est impossible que ce soit ce gros balourd, Tom! _écrivit Drago. _C'est un imbécile, incapable d'utiliser la magie, ou alors avec son effroyable parapluie rose._

_C'est ce que tu crois! _protesta Tom. _Mon souvenir ne t'as pas suffit? Évidemment qu'il ne sait pas utiliser la magie puisque sa baguette magique a été brisée lorsque cette araignée énorme a tué cette jeune fille, cinquante ans auparavant. _

Drago avait encore la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de courir autour du Lac Noir. Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement à Tom, se laissant reprendre ses émotions. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur la porte d'entrée. Après l'arrivée de Blaise et de Théodore dans le dortoir, Harry s'était éloigné de lui, les questionnant sur la Chambre des Secrets et lorsque Théo avait proposé une balade au Survivant, que Blaise était parti à la 'chasse', Drago s'était retrouvé seul. Rapidement, il avait attrapé le carnet noir qu'il gardait précieusement caché sous son matelas et avait discuté avec Tom jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de plus amples explications sur la Chambre des Secrets, se rappelant de sa discussion avec ses amis.

Bizarrement, Tom était devenu presque sur excité, l'invitant à vivre un de ses souvenirs. Curieux, Drago avait accepté, se demandant ce que le témoignage de son ami pouvait lui apporter. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que Drago n'était pas ressortit de ce court voyage bredouille. Drago jeta un regard aux pages redevenues vides puis à nouveau à la cloison en bois. Il espérait juste que personne n'allait arriver dans le Dortoir. Il avait besoin de plus d'explication de la part de Tom. C'était une expérience qu'il n'avait guère envie de revivre. Déjà, se plonger dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un ainsi était assez désagréable. Il avait déjà visité quelques pensines, notamment celle de son Père lorsque celui-ci désirait lui montrer quelque chose mais s'enfoncer dans un journal intime était bien différent d'une pensine.

Et il avait vu Tom. Une chose que Drago n'avait jamais imaginé puisque le garçon était coincé dans son journal intime et lorsque Drago lui avait demandé s'il ne devait pas détruire le carnet pour qu'il soit libéré, Tom avait paniqué en lui assurant que c'était sa seule maison et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Que Drago était naïf… En tout cas, Drago avait observé Tom alors qu'il le suivait dans son souvenir. C'était un très beau jeune homme avec ses yeux marrons, sa longue robe noire à l'effigie de la maison de Serpentard, sa chevelure noire coiffés, l'insigne de préfet épinglé à sa robe, son teint pâle, l'intelligence brillant dans ses yeux, ses traits délicats bien qu'un peu dur pour son âge. Le visage de Harry s'était superposé à celui de Tom mais Drago, impatient de découvrir ce que Tom avait à lui montrer à propos de la Chambre des Secrets, avait chassé cette comparaison précipitée pour se hâter de suivre son ami à travers les dédales de Poudlard. En cinquante ans, le Château n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes tableaux, les mêmes armures aux mêmes endroits, les torches allumées projetant une basse lumière dans les couloirs. C'en était suivit une brève conversation avec Dumbledore, et il fut évident pour Drago que Tom _détestait _le vieil homme, où il put en apprendre plus sur le contexte de ce souvenir. Une jeune fille avait été tué par le monstre qu'abritait la Chambre des Secrets, l'école allait fermer ses portes jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit retrouvé et Tom allait devoir rentrer chez lui. Le blond n'avait pas réellement comprit qu'elle était la raison qui poussait son ami à vouloir rester à Poudlard durant les vacances mais il était bien trop intéressé par la suite pour s'en soucier.

_Drago? Tu es partis?_

_Je réfléchis, _répondit le Prince des Serpentards. _Tu pense que le monstre qui habite dans la Chambre des Secrets est le même qu'il y'a cinquante ans et que c'est Hagrid, à nouveau, qui mène ses attaques?_

Et alors que Drago pensait que Tom allait se rendre chez le Directeur de Poudlard, qui visiblement n'était pas Dumbledore puisque celui ci était encore Professeur de Métamorphose, le jeune homme avait bifurqué dans une toute autre direction. Tout c'était passé en quelques secondes. Tom faisant exploser une porte où Hagrid se cachait avec une énorme malle que son corps massif tentait de cacher, et Drago s'était aperçu que le garde chasse était déjà immense et énorme pour son jeune âge. Mais Tom lui avait ordonné de se pousser, lui affirmant que toute l'école allait être au courant de sa responsabilité dans cette histoire. Hagrid s'était mit à sangloter grossièrement, horrifié par les paroles de son camarade de classe. Drago était resté debout, sans bouger, la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une araignée énorme s'enfuir. Le souvenir s'était arrêté là. Drago revint au présent en voyant de nouvelles lettres se tracer sur la feuille légèrement jaunie par le temps du carnet noir. Il fronça les sourcils puis lut rapidement, pressé d'entendre le raisonnement de Tom.

_C'est fort possible. De mon temps, Hagrid cachait toute sorte de créatures répugnantes dans son Dortoir. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas dans la même maison. Dumbledore n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il ne le croit et il est persuadé de l'innocence du demi-géant. Tout à fait stupide avec les preuves que j'ai apporté._

_Dumbledore est quand même un grand sorcier et… je te laisse, Blaise arrive!_

_Ne parle de cela à personne, Drago! Est-ce que c'est comprit?_

_Oui… mais… mince, il arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Le dernier mot fut écrit tellement vite qu'une large rature traversa la page. Drago craignit un instant d'avoir percer le papier mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rassurer car la poignée se tourna. S'allongeant sur son lit, le blond cacha le journal sous sa couette et fit mine de se reposer. Blaise referma la porte derrière lui puis s'assis à ses côtés, lui racontant avec enjouement cette courte heure passée en compagnie d'une jolie demoiselle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se détendit et participa à la conversation.

**oOo**

Les principaux Professeurs de Poudlard , donc les plus proches du Directeur, étaient réunis autour du bureau de Dumbledore, une tasse de thé bouillant, à la menthe, reposant devant eux. Le silence était maussade, un peu comme les nuages gris qui prenaient possession du ciel bleu. D'ailleurs la pluie avait commencé à tomber sur le Château une bonne heure auparavant, faisant grincer des dents Rusard qui devait nettoyer la boue laissé par les étudiants. Il fallait aussi préciser que l'homme était encore plus revêche que d'habitude avec l'absence de Miss Teigne. Le vieil homme se frotta les mains puis observa chacun de ses employés, de ses amis. Severus fixait un point du bureau, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'air renfrogné. Le visage de Minerva était blême et ses mains tremblotaient légèrement lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse à moitié vide sur le bureau. Les sourcils épais et broussailleux de Pomona Chourave étaient froncés d'inquiétude. Filius se tortillait les mains, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Albus Dumbledore ignora difficilement le pincement qui serra son cœur lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent avec bienveillance sur Remus et Sirius, tout deux inquiets pour Harry puisqu'il avait été retrouvé sur le lieu du _crime. _Les deux hommes supportaient difficilement tous les murmures, les rumeurs flottant autour de leur fils.

-Vous n'êtes pas inquiet Albus? Demanda soudainement Minerva. Ne craignez vous pas une nouvelle attaque sur un élève cette fois-ci?  
-Bien sur que si, Minerva, assura le vieil homme en lâchant un faible soupir. Bien sur que si. Mais nous devrions d'abord nous réjouir de la parfaite santé de tous nos étudiants. Le pétrification de Miss Teigne est regrettable et nous devons garder espoir que le coupable ne récidive pas.  
-_Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde_, récita Severus d'une voix glaciale. Nous savons tous qui est l'Héritier et même si je doute qu'il soit dans la capacité d'agir de lui-même, nous devons rester sur nos gardes pour protéger les élèves.  
-Severus a raison, approuva Sirius d'une voix forte, se levant pour faire les cents pas. Ennemis de l'Héritier. Les élèves, notamment les plus jeunes, sont terrifiés à l'idée de se retrouver dans le même état que Miss Teigne. Et tout le monde a des doutes sur Harry alors qu'il est bien le principal ennemi de cet Héritier!  
-Vous avez raison Sirius mais retrouver le coupable se révèle plus compliqué que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Remus soupira intérieurement, la mâchoire crispée. Retrouver le coupable. Le coupable. Quel gamin de cette école était assez puissant pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets? Qui était encore assez fou pour se jeter dans une telle aventure? Oh et il fallait ajouter que les étudiants très puissants se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. La plupart était d'un niveau moyen, se donnant guère la peine d'augmenter leurs résultats et leurs connaissances alors Remus les imaginait mal avoir la force magique mais aussi d'esprit pour lancer de pareilles attaques. Et tout ceci n'était au départ qu'une mauvaise légende de plus sur Salazar Serpentard. Lorsque Filius avait soulevé ce point, Albus avait secoué la tête d'un air affligé. Elle avait déjà été ouverte cinquante ans auparavant et la fin de cette histoire c'était soldée par la mort d'une élève: Mimi Geignarde. Minerva plissa des lèvres à ce souvenir, se souvenant parfaitement de la mort de son ancienne camarade de classe. À cette époque, elle était en dernière année à Poudlard, la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor. Elle avait dut s'occuper de former les nouveaux préfets de Cinquième Année en début d'année. Elle avait passé quelques heures avec eux et elle se souvenait parfaitement de son acolyte le plus désagréable qui n'était nul autre que Tom Jedusor.

L'ambiance déjà tendue dans le bureau devint carrément électrique lorsque Sirius se retourna brusquement vers Dumbledore, ses yeux lançants des éclairs. D'un regard noir, Remus lui interdit de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant à l'égard du Directeur sous prétexte qu'il était furieux. Ce dernier affichait un air soucieux, quelque peu contrarié par la colère visible de Sirius. Celui-ci était nerveux depuis la découverte du corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne près des toilettes du Second Étage. Le Professeur de Duel avait entendu maintes et maintes critiques envers son fils, chéri et adoré, et il contenait difficilement sa colère face à tous ces imbéciles. Remus était, heureusement, plus calme même si la situation ne l'enchantait guère. Severus fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Il n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir pour le moment. Cependant, Severus n'ignorait pas que tous les soupçons, et même ceux des Professeurs, se tournaient vers les élèves de sa maison mais évidemment personne n'allait faire une telle remarque ne sa présence.

-Avez-vous parlé à Harry comme je vous l'avais demandé, Sirius? Demanda Dumbledore et Severus se demanda un instant si le vieil homme ne voulait pas pousser l'animagus dans ses derniers retranchements.  
-À propos de quoi? S'agaça Remus, peu heureux d'être mis de côté en ce qui concernait Harry.  
-Et bien vois-tu Remus, le Professeur Dumbledore pense peut-être que Harry, _notre fils, _pourrait être à l'origine de cette attaque. _Notre fils.  
_-Mais c'est insensé! S'écria le loup-garou en se tournant vers Dumbledore.  
-Je pense Albus que vous vous trompez, approuva Minerva. Potter rencontre peut-être quelques problèmes avec ces camarades mais je doute vraiment que ses rumeurs soient fondés.  
-Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir accusé Harry d'une quelconque responsabilité dans cette fâch…  
-Ah oui? Et qu'est ce que vous faîtes alors? Tonna Sirius, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Professeur, je veux bien qu'Harry soit parfois irrespectueux et arrogant avec ses Professeurs et ses camarades mais il ne ferait jamais une telle chose.

* * *

**J'ai ce besoin de toujours enfoncer Dumbledore, ce n'est pas de ma faute ^^ Drago qui découvre les actes de Hagrid, Harry subissant les préjugés des membres de sa maison!  
Sinon, ce chapitre plus ou moins calme vous a plus?  
Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews!!**  
A mercredi prochain!


	68. Chapitre 68: Inquiétudes

**Chapitre: Inquiétudes.**

-Bravo! Bravo, Mr Malefoy! J'ai entendu des échos sur votre arrivée au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, félicita Lockart en faisant un large sourire au garçon qui resta impassible. Vous ne pouviez qu'être accepté dans l'équipe en étant l'un des meilleurs amis de Harry Potter.  
-Drago a été choisi par son talent, réfuta Pansy d'une voix glaciale. Maintenant, si vous pouviez nous laissez passer Professeur, nous devons aller dîner!  
-Quel tempérament de feu, Miss Parkinson, s'amusa leur Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous qui êtes si silencieuse pendant mes cours, j'ignorais que votre langue pouvait être aussi acérée.

En voyant Pansy ouvrir la bouche pour, certainement, insulter Lockart et lui rappeler à quel point ses cours étaient pitoyables, Théodore la poussa doucement dans le dos pour la faire avancer jusque dans la Grande Salle en contournant l'homme ainsi que pour lui éviter une fâcheuse retenue. La vue de Lockart le félicitant ne réussit pas même à faire baisser le moral de Drago qui avait envie de sourire comme un imbécile au milieu du couloir. La nouvelle était tombée ce matin, soit une trentaine de minute plus tôt, par un écriteau fixé sur le tableau d'affichage par Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards: '_Nouvel attrapeur: Drago Malefoy, 2nde__ Année_'. Et la nouvelle avait apparemment déjà atteint les oreilles de Lockart qui s'empressait de féliciter son élève, si proche du célèbre Survivant en tentant de lui serrer la main mais Drago refusa de toucher les doigts de son Professeur. Les sélections pour le Quidditch avaient eut lieu deux jours auparavant et Drago avait brillé, chevauché sur un balai gracieusement prêté par un élève de Cinquième Année, encouragé par tous ses amis déplacés pour l'occasion. L'influence et la popularité mais surtout le talent de Drago sur un balai lui avait permit de prendre le poste d'Attrapeur à la déception de beaucoup d'élèves, tous plus âgés que lui.

Harry dissimula son sourire derrière sa main lorsque Pansy prit place à côté de lui en fulminant contre '_cet imbécile de veracasse de Lockart', _silencieusement approuvé par Kenza qui se beurrait un toast_. _Harry connaissait déjà la place que Drago avait obtenu dans l'équipe, sans surprise, puisqu'il s'était levé très tôt. Un instant, Harry avait été tenté d'aller chercher Drago pour lui annoncer la nouvelle mais il avait finalement décidé de quitter la Salle Commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, laissant à Drago la joie de découvrir lui-même la nouvelle. Il fit un large sourire à Drago pour le féliciter et il se pencha vers lui, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue en guise de récompense. Le blond cacha la rougeur de ses joues en plongeant la tête dans son sac à dos pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas oublié son livre de Potions. Théo eut un sourire narquois en remarquant sa piètre tentative de dissimulation puisque même Blaise fixait ouvertement Drago, un sourcil haussé. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait rien remarqué, trop absorbé dans sa conversation avec Pansy et Kenza qui consistaient à invectiver au maximum Lockart.

-Tu as intérêt à nous faire gagner, intervint soudainement Blaise. Sinon, le Professeur Rogue va t'étriper si tu nous fais perdre la coupe cette année.

À cette phrase, Drago blêmit et tourna un regard terrifié vers la table des Professeurs. Harry gloussa et appuya les paroles de son meilleur ami avec un petit '_il a raison, tu sais' _joyeux_. _Évidemment que Blaise avait raison: le Professeur Rogue avait en cauchemar l'idée de devoir se séparer un jour de la Coupe de Quidditch qui trônait fièrement dans son bureau, depuis plusieurs années. Grâce au départ de, semblait-il, Charly Weasley, la Coupe était revenue entre les mains des Serpentards. Leur Directeur pouvait se montrer très convainquant pour obliger son équipe à s'entraîner durant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au point. Harry se souvenait avoir espionné un entraînement de Quidditch dirigé par Flint et assisté par Severus, au sol qui tempêtait et crachait des insultes peu glorieuses à ses étudiants. Évidemment, le lendemain, les Serpentards avaient gagné le match.

Il sembla à Harry que Drago repensait aussi à ce moment là car son visage devint à nouveau plus blanc, conscient des heures de tortures qu'il allait subir dans le futur. En bon ami, Théodore tapota l'épaule de Drago en lui murmurant qu'il sera là pour lui, provoquant l'hilarité des autres Serpentards. Cependant, le Prince des Serpentards ne réagit pas, les yeux encore fixé sur le Professeur Rogue jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'aperçoive d'être observé. Drago déglutit nerveusement en croisant le regard insondable de son Parrain qui lui lança un coup de tête avant de se tourner vers Lupin qui semblait d'une humeur fracassante. La pleine lune approchait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se levait de table suivit de Blaise. Le petit brun, bien que très heureux pour Drago, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas pouvoir lui-même chevaucher un balai, même le plus vieux de Poudlard, et faire le tour du domaine de Poudlard dans les airs. Ça devait être tellement impressionnant, grisant même. Les deux meilleurs amis quittèrent la Grande Salle en discutant joyeusement, donnant rendez-vous à leurs amis aux cachots pour le début des cours, devant la Salle de Classe du Professeur Rogue. Et ça faisait tellement de temps que Blaise et Harry ne s'étaient pas retrouvés les deux, juste eux, car ils avaient prit l'habitude d'être toujours entourés de Drago et de Théodore à faire des bêtises, à faire leurs devoirs et à se moquer des Gryffondors ou de Lockart, et même s'ils étaient tout les quatre inséparables, Blaise et Harry étaient les _meilleurs amis, _encore plus indissociables_. _Harry eut un sourire stupide puis éclata de rire à une blague de son ami sur une Poufsouffle de Quatrième Année qui courrait en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Vraiment, avec le temps et en grandissant, l'humour de Blaise se ramollissait et ses blagues perdaient de la jugeote. Harry espérait seulement que ce n'était que passager. Dans le cas contraire, il refusait d'être présent pour écouter les blagues de Blaise dans une dizaine d'années.

_-_Tu sais que j'ai vu Drago écrire dans un carnet noir, raconta soudainement Blaise avec un sourire en coin alors qu'ils flânaient dans les couloirs pour occuper le temps. Oh, vraiment, j'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais Drago, _Drago_, tenir un journal intime… je me demande ce qu'il se cache là dessous.  
-Je sais, répondit Harry. Je l'ai vu aussi mais je ne lui ai rien dit au début. Quand je lui ai demandé… il a juste haussé les épaules en protestant qu'il n'écrivait pas un journal intime. Enfin, je n'ai pas osé insisté. Tu connais Drago et son caractère de dragon malade aussi bien que moi. … Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous cache quelque chose?  
-Peut-être mais après tout, il n'est pas le seul à nous cacher des choses -et Harry ignora le ton accusateur de son meilleur ami qui pensait, à juste titre, qu'il leur dissimulait de nombreux secrets-. Peut-être qu'il est amoureux et n'ose pas nous le dire.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! S'exclama le petit brun en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Drago? Amoureux? Ça ne va pas!

Blaise voulut rétorquer, sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'Harry en mourrait de jalousie sans même s'en apercevoir, mais il se tut en voyant Harry faire un large sourire, les yeux pétillants à Cédric Diggory et il roula des yeux, affichant un air découragé. Harry était bizarre. En fait, il devait être la personne la plus étrange qu'il connaisse et pourtant, il était son meilleur ami. Parfois, Harry paraissait provenir d'un autre monde. Un monde lointain où il était le seul à avoir accès. Et le petit brun pouvait rester durant des heures entières perdus dans ses songes, les yeux dans le vague. Des fois, Blaise le voyait partir dans un autre univers et il se demandait s'il allait revenir car même lorsqu'il hurlait son prénom juste à côté de son oreille, il ne réagissait pas. Ah oui, la dernière chose récente était qu'Harry entendait de mystérieuses voix. Voix qui les avaient menés jusqu'à Miss Teigne mais Blaise se refusait à penser que cela pouvait avoir un quelconque lien. Harry était fou. C'était la seule explication plausible et même lui le savait.

Parallèlement, Harry était parfaitement conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de foncer régulièrement dans l'armure qui était dissimulé par la pénombre au détour d'un couloir menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Donc, Blaise n'était pas étonné de le voir, après avoir embrassé régulièrement une fille comme Granger durant une année, rougir face à Cédric Diggory, ce bellâtre de Poufsouffle. Et en faite, Blaise comprit quelque chose à la fois très amusant mais aussi très étonnant: Harry commençait à s'intéresser aux garçons plus âgé, lui aux filles, Drago à Harry.

Ah, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'encore plus aveugle que Harry: Drago. Ce dernier était parfois plus têtu qu'un Gryffondor, surtout en ce qui concernait Harry. Il ne supportait pas quelqu'un d'autre que lui, surtout Diggory, s'approche de Harry. Il avait hait Granger dès la première seconde où il l'avait vu poser ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. Le blond aimait passer du temps avec le petit brun, se chamailler avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas de le prendre dans ses bras, mais si Blaise ou Théo avaient le malheur de se jeter dans les bras du blond, ils signaient leur arrêt de mort.

N Non, Blaise ne disait pas que Drago avait une quelconque attirance pour Harry mais plutôt qu'une attirance allait se développer avec le temps. Blaise eut un large sourire diabolique en songeant à cela. Et ça allait être grandiose d'assister à toutes ces crises de jalousies car c'était sur qu'il allait y'en avoir avec le caractère possessif de Drago et celui, moins visible, de Harry, ces cris pour toutes leurs futurs disputes. Blaise se frottait les mains d'impatience mais tout de même conscient qu'il allait devoir casser la gueule à Drago le jour où il blesserait bien trop volontairement son meilleur ami.

-On devrait y aller, fit remarquer Harry en soupirant. Je doute que Rogue soit très heureux de nous voir arriver en retard.  
-Tu as raison. Et alors, tu t'entends bien avec Diggory?  
-Oui, c'est mon ami. Il est très gentil quand tu prends la peine de discuter avec lui.

**oOo**

_Les rayons de soleils frais pour la saison scintillaient entre les branches épaisses des arbres. Le sentier sinueux se perdait au loin, à travers les buissons, les troncs énormes des arbres, les fleurs violettes et bleues qui poussaient par dizaines vers la droite, cachées derrières des rondins coupés et couchés au sol. Machinalement, Harry resserra les bords de sa cape autour de son cou en sentant le vent souffler plus fort, les feuilles bruisser sous la subit bourrasque bien qu'il ne ressentit aucun changement, aucune brise ne le toucher. Harry regardait avec merveille l'étendue de boisée qui se profilait devant lui à l'infini. Être ainsi entouré d'arbres tous plus grands les uns que les autres lui donnait l'agréable impression d'être enfermé dans un cocon de chaleur, protégé par toutes les attaques extérieures. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Harry eut un doux sourire en sentant les maigres rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à traverser ce barrage de feuilles épaisses et énormes caresser son visage. _

_Il ignorait où il était, quelle était cette forêt si calme où le silence régnait. Harry resta debout, les yeux fermés à profiter de la chaleur qui jouait doucement sur la peau de son visage. Il ne s'enquit même pas de ne pas entendre des oiseaux chantonner pour accompagner la beauté du lieu. Honnêtement, Harry s'en fichait puisqu'il était bien, heureux, insouciant et léger. Ce silence apaisant était le bienvenu et il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. La terre sous ses pieds était légèrement boueuse comme si la pluie avait œuvrer quelque temps auparavant. Faisant quelques pas, Harry écouta comment ses pieds faisaient craquer les minces bâtons au sol, faisaient rouler les petits cailloux devant lui._

_Et aussi soudainement que la quiétude était venue l'emparer, elle disparut et Harry poussa un grand cri douloureux, se jetant à terre. Sa cicatrice… elle brûlait. Et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi la forêt devint flou à ses yeux jusqu'à presque disparaître, pourquoi il y'eut bientôt le piaillement d'une centaine d'oiseaux terrifiés au dessus de sa tête qui se mirent à voleter en tous sens comme pour échapper à une grande et terrifiante créature ni pourquoi une grande ombre noire et encapuchonnée passa à ses côtés, et ce devait être cette grande et terrifiante créature faisant hurler des animaux de tous les côtés. Cependant, Harry vit très bien les yeux rouges qui passa juste à côté de lui sans le voir et il hurla encore plus fort, terrifié. Voldemort._

-Merde! HARRY! Har…

Le cri de Théodore destiné à réveiller Harry se coinça dans sa gorge et il se recula précipitamment pour éviter la tête de Harry qui se redressa brusquement dans son lit, ses deux mains, tremblantes, plaquées sur sa cicatrice brûlante. Le souffle du garçon était erratique et ses yeux verts clignaient sans cesse comme s'il essayait de situer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Harry tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant fixement, d'un air perdu.

Théodore ne réussit pas à lui faire un sourire et il posa une main sur son cœur malmené par la frayeur qu'il venait de ressentir. Merlin, il était en train de ranger ses affaires de Métamorphose dans son armoire, près à repartir silencieusement dans la Salle Commune pour relever le défi de Pansy et de Drago aux échecs Sorciers en veillant à ne pas réveiller Harry qui s'était assoupi sur son lit après le dernier cours de la journée, Lucky à ses côtés. Et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à entendre un cri s'échapper brusquement du lit de Harry, se débattant violemment contre des démons invisibles. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, Théodore avait toujours vu que les cauchemars de Harry étaient violents. Théo lui demanda d'une voix incertaine s'il allait bien mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, les yeux fixés à présent sur le plafond blanc du Dortoir.

Ce dernier était tremblant, son corps s'agitait spasmodiquement. Et c'était assez effrayant du point de vue de Théo. Harry se leva brusquement de son lit, rejetant ses pieds en dehors du matelas pour se mettre debout, ignorant le vertige qui l'assaillit et ses jambes tremblantes qui faillirent céder sous son poids. Un instant, Théodore crut qu'il allait s'effondrer au sol et il fit un pas près de lui pour le retenir au cas où mais Harry s'éloigna de lui, une main posé sur ses yeux, le rendant aveugle et l'autre enserrant sa taille. Théodore commença réellement à s'inquiéter en le voyant se plier en deux, comme s'il souffrait et il se dirigea vers la porte pour aller demander de l'aide dans la Salle Commune mais Harry dut anticiper son geste puisque le brun se jeta sur lui, littéralement et Théodore poussa un cri en vacillant. Il se rattrapa à la barre du lit de Grégory et attrapa Harry dans ses bras avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus, Théodore constata à quel point les tremblements de celui-ci étaient plus violents qu'il ne le pensait. Par tout les Saints, Harry était-il devenu complètement fou? Un court moment, Théo fut tenter de répondre _oui _en voyant ses yeux verts virer doucement au noir, sa respiration rapide, ses membres tremblants et ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Néanmoins, Harry se redressa et se recula de lui, le fixant toujours étrangement.

-Harry, tu es sur que ça va? Parce que là, honnêtement, tu me fais flipper, déclara Théo d'une voix tremblante.  
-Ça va, lui assura le Survivant. Je… je vais faire un tour.  
-Non mais t'es fou? Tu viens de…

Et une nouvelle fois, Théodore fut réduit au silence lorsque la porte se referma sur la silhouette tremblante de Harry, dévalant les escaliers pour rejoindre la Salle Commune et la sortie à toute vitesse. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle Harry s'était enfuit. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Harry paraisse aussi bouleversé, et fou? Théodore partit à sa poursuite mais en arrivant dans la Salle Commune, il trouva seulement ses amis en train de fixer le portrait d'un air ahuris. Harry était déjà parti, prenant la fuite.

Blaise se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Théodore avec inquiétude. Il était blanc comme un linge mais après avoir vu un Harry des plus étrange, ce n'était guère étonnant. Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard étonné: Harry avait semblé bouleversé en quittant la Salle Commune, pourtant, la journée s'était relativement bien passée mis à part le cours de Lockart où ce dernier avait une nouvelle fois joué, inconsciemment, avec les nerfs du Survivant mais c'était quotidien à présent.

À travers sa course précipitée, Harry remarqua avec soulagement qu les couloirs étaient déserts. Les élèves s'étaient apparemment confinés dans leur Salle Commune en attendant l'heure du dîner puisque le pluie était devenue torrentielle à l'extérieur et qu'ils ne voulaient pas risquer à se mouiller. Plus il courrait, plus Harry sentait son cœur battre vivement dans sa poitrine, une remontée acide lui brûler la gorge, ses yeux s'embuer sous les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir, sa respiration se hacher alors qu'une douleur insupportable l'envahissait au niveau de l'épaule pour descendre jusqu'en bas de sa poitrine pour le tirailler. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Si fort qu'il pensa un instant qu'il allait tomber lorsqu'il trébucha dans les escaliers mais il se rattrapa in extremis au mur en poussant un faible juron, content que personne ne soit là pour assister à sa crise à la fois de panique mais aussi provenant de sa maladie. Il sentait que tout se consumait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine près de son cœur et c'était lorsque le liquide abject, le pus, qui provoquait sa maladie s'accumulait dans sa poitrine. Harry cria pratiquement le mot de passe des appartements de ses parents en avalant goulûment une bouffée d'air. Le portrait basculait à une lenteur qui parut insupportable à Harry et il s'engouffra dans la pièce. Par chance, Remus et Sirius étaient présents. D'ailleurs, tout deux le fixaient étrangement puis se levèrent d'un même mouvement en le voyant dans cet état. Harry se jeta dans les bras de son Père, sanglotant fortement tandis que sa respiration se coupait douloureusement.

-Harry? Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'écria Sirius avec inquiétude. Mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas?  
-J'…ai mal… sanglota l'enfant en mordant brusquement la robe de son Père pour ne pas crier lorsqu'une vague de douleur au niveau de l'épaule le fit trembler. Pap…papa… Vol…Voldemort… et…  
-Doucement, Harry, ne parle pas. Nous parlons après.

Aveuglément, Harry se laissa guider par son Père qui l'allongea avec précaution sur la banquette. Sirius était devenu livide, ses mains attrapant une couette épaisse pour recouvrir le corps gelé de son fils. Remus farfouillait dans les tiroirs à la recherche du traitement de Harry puis revint vers eux, une fiole contenant un liquide vert et pâteux à la main. Tout deux tentaient de comprendre pour quelle raison Harry avait évoqué Voldemort entre ses larmes. Néanmoins, le plus important pour le moment était de faire stopper la crise.

Harry poussa un gémissement sourd, paniqué à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer, de ne plus pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour prendre un peu d'air et de mourir étouffé. Un bruit assourdissant provenant de nulle part résonnait dans ses oreilles et sa vue se troubla. Mus l'aida à avaler l'infect potion qui était censé lui donner une poussée d'oxygène et Harry se retint de toute ses forces de ne pas la recracher tant elle était répugnante. Et il avait froid. Si froid. Grelottant, l'enfant accepta la deuxième couette que son Père posait sur lui. Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il n'était pas resté dans la tour des Serpentards. Harry remarqua à peine lorsque Remus glissa l'inhalateur entre ses lèvres devenue étrangement violette.

Penchant rapidement la tête en dehors de la banquette en cuir, Harry eut un petit rot annonciateur qui le dégoûta puis il se vida, vomissant sur le tapis rouge du Salon. Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et plein de sueur pour le rassurer en échangeant un regard soucieux avec Remus qui avait à son tour blêmit mais Harry était effrayé par tout le sang qu'il vomissait sans relâche. Merde, il allait se vider de son sang si ça continuait! Harry recommença à sangloter en répétant à quel point c'était douloureux et son Père le rallongea avec douceur sur la banquette une fois qu'il eut terminé de vomir sur le superbe tapis, s'excusant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager sa souffrance.

-Ça va aller, rassura Remus à la fois à Harry mais aussi à Sirius.

Remus lui apposa un masque respiratoire en prenant soin de ne pas trop le bouger lorsqu'il lui mit, aidé de Sirius. Harry ferma les paupières en sentant sa respiration se calmer aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était affolée. Une douleur irradiait encore près de son épaule droite mais ce n'était plus aussi insoutenable que quelques minutes plus tôt. Cependant, sa tête tournait horriblement et il avait toujours aussi froid. Harry se laissa emporter par le sommeil en grelottant de froid, sanglotant encore doucement grâce à la main rassurante de son Père qui ne cessait de passer dans ses cheveux, les démêlant.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla deux longues heures plus tard, et le dîner ainsi que le couvre-feu étaient déjà passés, il n'était plus allongé sur la banquette du Salon. Un moment, il craignit être à l'infirmerie mais le lit dans lequel il se trouvait était bien plus confortable et grand. Harry était emmitouflé dans trois énormes couettes sur lesquelles des sorts de réchauffements avaient dût être lancés car une douce chaleur irradiait des tissus. Un mal de crâne lui vrillait la tête comme si une horde de Troll des Montagnes s'était amusée à piétiner son cerveau.

Alors qu'il allait tenter de se lever, Harry entendit les voix de son Père et de Mus. Tout deux parlaient à voix basses pour ne pas le réveiller depuis le Salon. Harry prit alors conscience qu'il n'était pas dans sa petite chambre dans les quartiers privés de ses parents comme il l'avait pensé mais dans leur chambre. Harry comprit pourquoi ses pères l'avaient déplacés ici au lieu de sa chambre en remarquant le feu qui se consumait dans la Cheminée: dans sa Chambre, il n'avait pas de Cheminée pour lui tenir chaud. La voix de Remus résonna un moment plus fort mais il s'obligea à la réguler pour rester silencieux. Hésitant, Harry tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de ses parents.

-…eine Lune est dans deux jours, s'excusa Remus d'une voix lasse. Je suis épuisé et… je ne voulais pas être agressif, Sirius.  
-Je sais Lunard, le rassura la voix grave de son Père et Harry veilla à ne pas faire le moindre bruit pouvant révéler son réveil. Moi aussi, je suis inquiet. J'ai l'impression que son état s'est encore empirée depuis la rentrée. Il ne devrait pas…  
-Ce n'est pas une impression Sirius. Ses crises sont de plus en plus violentes.

Harry posa une main sur sa bouche lorsqu'il faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise en comprenant qu'il était le sujet de la discussion. Un poids tomba dans son estomac et il s'enfonça dans les couettes pour conserver la chaleur qui commençait à nouveau à le quitter. Il y'eut un long silence dans le Salon et Harry se demanda si les deux hommes s'étaient aperçus de son réveil. Oh non, il voulait entendre la suite de leur discussion. Sirius et Remus veillaient toujours à ne pas parler de sa maladie ou de sujet important devant lui et Harry voulait savoir ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment. Il admettait que même si le nombre de ses crises s'étaient réduites, elles en étaient devenues beaucoup plus difficiles à supporter car bien plus douloureuse.

-Nous devrions prendre rendez-vous à l'Hôpital, proposa Remus d'une voix soucieuse. Un petit contrôle n'est jamais inutile à faire et le Médicomage Andrews pourra peut-être nous dire si quelque chose cloche chez Harry.  
-Je vais prendre rendez-vous demain matin, assura Sirius. Puis, nous en parlerons avec Harry lorsque la date et l'heure aura été fixé.

Le silence retomba dans le Salon durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Remus propose une tisane à la menthe à son amant qui accepta, heureux de pouvoir se détendre grâce à cette boisson. Le Loup Garou se leva, prépara la boisson à Sirius et se faisant lui même une tasse en réfléchissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui s'était laissé glissé dans le fauteuil, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, un air sombre sur le visage, les yeux voilés par l'inquiétude. Remus soupira.

Dans la Chambre de ses parents, Harry ferma les paupières, les serrant fermement en tentant de retenir les larmes de glisser sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'Hôpital encore une fois. Surtout pas avec cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets réouverte qui agitait les élèves de Poudlard. Plusieurs étudiants les avaient accusés à cause de leur présence sur les lieux où Miss Teigne a été pétrifié. Bien sur, Harry avait répliqué avec virulence, criant son innocence et celle de Théodore et Blaise. Cependant, ces propos étaient peu écoutés puisque personne ne les avaient accusés face à face, à voix haute et devant tout le monde. S'enfouissant sous les couvertures, le garçon laissa libre cours à ses larmes, sanglotant doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sirius ou Remus.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre où je l'admet, il ne se passe pas grand chose de notable! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons de plus près Drago et ses premiers doutes vis à vis de Tom !  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !!  
A mercredi prochain!**


	69. Chapitre 68: De surprise en surprise

**Chapitre: De surprise en surprise**

Durant la première semaine du mois de décembre, le Professeur Flitwick descendait en sifflotant les nombreux escaliers de Poudlard pour atteindre la Grande Salle, et le petit-déjeuner, lorsque son attention fut capturé par un éclat métallique à la bifurcation d'un des couloirs. Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset en or qu'il portait autour du cou. Il était tout juste sept heure, soit trop tôt pour que des élèves soient déjà sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. De plus, il n'y avait aucun match de Quidditch dans la journée qui aurait convaincu les étudiants de se lever plus tôt.

Le petit Professeur de Sortilège changea donc de direction pour aller s'enquérir d'une présence si tôt dans les couloirs. Le vieil homme accéléra le pas en voyant une silhouette fine au sol, se demandant si un élève n'avait pas fait un malaise. Cependant, en arrivant tout près du corps avachi au sol, Flitwick laissa échapper un cri surpris de sa voix aiguë

-Miss Brocklehurst, appela t-il en posant une de ses mains ridées et fripée par l'âge sur le front glaciale de sa jeune élève. Doux Merlin… Ah! Nick, seriez-vous assez aimable pour aller jusqu'au bureau du Directeur? Je crains qu'une nouvelle attaque ait eu lieu. Et sur une élève cette fois-ci. Il faut que le Professeur Dumbledore vienne ici le plus rapidement possible.

Mandy Brocklehurst, une jeune élève de Seconde Année étudiant dans sa maison était pétrifiée sur le sol d'un couloir du Troisième Étage. Son visage était figé par la peur, ses yeux grands ouverts ainsi que sa bouche. Ainsi pétrifié, ses dents blanches étincelaient. Filius se demanda un instant si l'éclat métallique qui avait attiré son attention -Merlin merci, aucun élève n'avait découvert leur camarade ainsi- était les dents de la Serdaigle avant d'apercevoir un miroir de poche ovale que toutes les filles prenaient soin de garder près d'elles afin de pouvoir se pouponner à tout heure.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent soudainement à sa droite et le minuscule homme vit avec soulagement le Professeur Dumbledore arriver, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes. Sa longue robe violette flottant derrière ses pieds. Le Directeur le salua d'un signe de tête grave avant de s'agenouiller près de la nouvelle victime après Miss Teigne.

-Je crains que l'école soit en danger Filius, confia Albus, les sourcils froncés. Menons la à l'infirmerie avant que les élèves ne la voient. Wingardium Leviosa. Oh, si vous pourriez faire venir Minerva, Sirius, Severus et Remus à l'infirmerie.  
-Bien sur, Professeur Dumbledore, assura le petit homme.

**oOo**

La nouvelle de cette première agression se répandit telle une traînée de poudre à Poudlard et à la fin de la première heure de cours, tous les élèves connaissaient l'état dans lequel se trouvait Miss Brocklehurst. Évidemment, ce fut une crise de panique qui assaillit les élèves. Les plus vieux tentaient de réconforter les plus jeunes qui fondirent en larmes, complètement effrayés par les récents évènements qui secouaient Poudlard.

C'est pour cela que les Professeurs ne s'étonnèrent pas d'être incapable de garder l'attention des élèves sur le cours et non sur le sort de la jeune Serdaigle. Il y'eut beaucoup de rappels à l'ordre, de menaces de retenues et d'un ajout de devoir si l'inattention persistait. Bien sur, les Professeurs n'avaient pas eut le cœur à les punir alors qu'ils étaient tous en proie à des émotions bouleversantes après l'agression de la matinée. Tout du moins, le Professeur Rogue fut le seul à pouvoir assumer ses heures de cours.

Les yeux dans le vide, Harry songeait comme tous les autres élèves à la seconde agression que connaissait Poudlard en un mois. Son regard émeraude se tourna vers la fenêtre de la salle de cours du Professeur Mc Gonagall. Il se sentait fatigué par tous ce qui se déroulait à Poudlard. Il craignait aussi l'instant où sa famille allait lui avouer qu'ils avaient prit rendez-vous à l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste pour des examens de santé. Il ne voulait surtout pas se rendre là-bas alors il prit un grand plaisir à regarder le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui pour détourner ses sombres pensées. Le mois de décembre avait commencé en amenant une couche épaisse de neige, recouvrant le Parc et le Lac Noir. Sortir Lucky sous la neige se révélait très amusant bien qu'un peu glacial.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry?

Le garçon sursauta en entendant Pansy prononcer son prénom d'une voix sèche et claquante. Il se tourna vers elle en se retenant de pousser un soupir las. Il était seulement… fatigué et il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter toutes les hypothèses farfelues de Pansy à propos de cette histoire. Sa présence ainsi que celle de Drago et de Théodore lors de la première attaque visant Miss Teigne leur portait encore préjudice et de nombreux regards craintifs ou courroucés leur tombaient dessus.

Pansy roula des yeux, visiblement agacée de ne pas être l'objet de son attention. Elle se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil au Professeur Mc Gonagall qui aidait Neville pour le sortilège qu'il était censé étudier. La jeune fille était assise à côté de Blaise, soit à la table face à lui, mais elle s'était retournée pour pouvoir leur faire face.

-À propos de toutes ces agressions! Rétorqua t'elle, les sourcils froncés. Crois-tu vraiment que le match imminent de Drago a un quelconque intérêt par rapport à cela?  
-Au moins, nous savons tous ce qu'il va se passer durant le match, répliqua Harry d'une voix coupante, à présent véritablement agacé par son amie. Drago va attraper le vif d'or en quelques minutes, nous offrant un match spectaculaire, expédiant les Gryffondors au vestiaire.

Drago eut un petit rire heureux, mais aussi nerveux, en imaginant la scène. Ce serait épatant et tout simplement génial que le match se passe ainsi. Si rapidement, signant la victoire des Serpentards. Après tout, le match avait lieu le week-end dans deux semaines et opposaient les deux maisons ennemis. Les entraînements avaient lieu tout les soirs, supervisés par Flint qu'Harry détestait. L'hilarité de Drago gagna soudainement Blaise qui pouffa, s'attirant un regard noir de Pansy. Théodore les suivit, gloussant derrière sa main. Finalement, Harry laissa échapper un rire léger qui s'éleva dans la salle de cours. Les quatre Serpentards ignorèrent Pansy qui fulminait littéralement de rage, la main serrée autour de sa baguette magique.

-Je suis contente de voir que tout ceci t'amuse Harry, glissa perfidement Daphné en se tournant vers eux. Surtout lorsque tu es considérés comme le principal suspect par la moitié des élèves.

Son rire se bloqua soudainement dans sa gorge à l'annoncer malheureusement véridique de son amie. Il haussa les épaules en la fixant avec défi, l'incitant à continuer sur sa lancée, un air décontracté sur le visage même si en réalité, il était paniqué face à ces rumeurs. D'ailleurs, son Père et Remus l'avaient rassurés pendant plus d'une heure lorsqu'il avait paniqué en entendant des Serdaigles chuchoter à son passage. Le mot _héritier _fut le seul qu'il comprit à travers leurs phrases mais cela avait suffit à le faire angoisser.

-Et si c'était moi Daphné? Et si c'était vraiment moi qui est à l'origine de tout cela? Provoqua t-il.  
-Oh je t'en prie, ria Kenza. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas les pouvoirs pour le faire mais… Harry, ta mère est une… vient d'une famille Moldue et a été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, ta famille est Moldue, n'est ce pas? Tu vis bien chez ta Tante et ton Oncle, tous deux Moldus. Et tu es incapable de faire du mal aux enfants de Moldus et aux Sang-Mêlés puisque toi même tu en es un.

Il y'eut un silence gêné entre les Serpentards jusqu'à ce que Harry hausse à nouveau les épaules, se calant au fond de sa chaise. Tout ceci était stupide. Il savait très bien que Kenza avait raison. Comment pourrait-il faire du mal à des personnes dans la même haine que Voldemort? Il se moquait bien qu'ils soient de parents Moldus ou non. D'accord, avec sa désagréable aventure avec les Dursley, il avait toujours quelques difficultés à tolérer les Moldus. Il se souvenait bien trop de cette période chaotique dans sa vie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il souhaitait tous les exterminer comme Voldemort le désirait avant sa Chute.

Visiblement, Kenza n'avait pas voulu mettre mal à l'aise Harry puisqu'elle se mordit la lèvre en fixant son ami qui était retourné en pleine contemplation du Parc de Poudlard. Le silence perdura ce qui étonna grandement le Professeur Mc Gonagall qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à contenir l'excitation de ses élèves du côté Gryffondor. Un coup tapé soudainement à la porte fit planer le silence. Autorisant l'étranger à entrer, Mc Gonagall fronça les sourcils en voyant Cédric Diggory pénétrer dans la Salle de Cours et lui tendre un bout de parchemin plié en quatre.

-Mr Potter, appela t'elle après avoir lu le bref message. Mr Diggory va vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, prenez vos effets personnels.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui acquiesça, ne se souciant pas de cette soudaine attention porté sur lui. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et le jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac à dos qu'il glissa sur son épaule en se levant. Il hocha discrètement la tête en direction de Blaise qui l'interrogeait du regard puis il salua d'une voix monotone la Directrice des Gryffondors qui, tous comme ses élèves, le suivait du regard.

-Dis moi, ils ont pas l'air très sympa les Gryffondors avec toi, fit remarquer Cédric lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière eux.  
-Oh… nous ne nous apprécions pas vraiment. Ils ont l'esprit bien trop étroit. Mis à part Hermione et Londubat… ils sont tous pathétiques. Je dois vraiment aller voir Dumbledore?  
-Bien sur j'aurais préféré passer un peu de temps avec toi mais le Directeur t'attend dans son bureau. Il avait l'air assez sérieux. Tu crois que c'est pour… les agressions?  
-Toi aussi tu crois que c'est moi?

Cédric secoua la tête en lui assurant qu'il ne l'imaginait pas capable de perpétrer un tel acte de cruauté sur une élèves. Il ajouta d'un voix amusée que Miss Teigne pouvait être la victime de n'importe quel élève souhaitant se venger de Rusard. Ce qui rassemblait la plupart de l'école. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, tous le trouvait bien trop sage et calme. Cédric et lui continuèrent à parler, prenant les couloirs les plus longs afin d'éviter d'arriver au bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsque le Poufsouffle tenta de lui arracher quelques informations sur les tactiques de jeu des Serpentards pour les rapporter au reste de son équipe de Quidditch, Harry le fusilla du regard, soutenant ouvertement sa maison.

En arrivent près de la gargouille du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, Harry sentit un brin de panique s'insinuer en lui et tordre son estomac. Et si Dumbledore, par tous les hasards, croyait en sa culpabilité? Allait-il être renvoyé ou accusé de quelque chose dont il n'était pas l'auteur? Ces évènements qui s'enchaînaient rapidement étaient bien trop mystérieux pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois mêlé à une histoire semblable à celle de la pierre philosophale! Une fois lui avait suffit! Surtout que cela c'était soldé par un affrontement avec Lord Voldemort.

-Le mot de passe est Chamallow. À bientôt, le salua Cédric avec un sourire charmeur qu'Harry prit naïvement pour un sourire amical. N'hésite pas à venir me voir. Les serpents sont plutôt bien accueillis chez nous!  
-Bien sur, bien sur, marmonna Harry avec un sourire en coin. Retourne travailler, tu en as bien besoin!

Un rire grave et sonore s'éleva et résonna dans le couloir. Cédric plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir le bruit de son rire. Harry secoua la tête en feintant un accablement vis à vis de son ami. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul face aux étranges gargouilles en pierre, Harry prit une grande inspiration puis murmura le mot de passe, la voix ferme. Il n'avait aucune raison de craindre cet entretien. Il n'était responsable de rien!

-Bonjour Mr Potter, salua Dumbledore lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée. Asseyez-vous près de Sirius et de Remus.  
-Nous sommes désolé de te faire rater la fin de ton cours de Métamorphose, s'excusa Remus avec un sourire.  
-Je suis sur que ça l'arrange, plaisanta Sirius avant de se faire fusiller du regard par son amant. Hum… assieds-toi. Nous devons parler à propos de…  
-Je ne suis responsable de rien, se défendit immédiatement le garçon.

Sa réponse précipitée fit sourire ses Pères ainsi que Dumbledore. Cependant, le vieil homme lui désigna à nouveau un siège entre Sirius et Remus afin qu'il prenne place. Méfiant, Harry s'installa sur le coussin moelleux avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Le bureau de Dumbledore paraissait toujours aussi loufoque avec tous ses objets étranges présents un peu partout. Son regard tomba sur le magnifique phénix du Directeur de Poudlard. Ses plumes rouges semblaient un peu ternes mais l'éclat de ses yeux argentés restait impressionnant. Auparavant, Sirius lui avait dit qu'il se prénommait Fumseck.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal à ma connaissance Mr Potter, le rassura Dumbledore malgré l'air placide de son élève. Cependant, vos parents ont obtenus un rendez-vous à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste avec votre Médicomage dans quelques jours.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers sa famille, tentant de paraître serein. Je vais bien et le Médicomage Andrews a dit qu'il me donnerait un autre rendez-vous pendant les vacances de Noël!  
-Je sais Harry mais tu es conscient que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme et qu'il vaut mieux être vigilant et t'amener à l'Hôpital pour une journée plutôt qu'attendre et devoir t'y amener un autre jour mais pour une durée plus longue.

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer face aux arguments de son Père alors il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, détournant le regard en direction du sol pour que la lueur de crainte qui éclairait ses yeux verts soit dissimulée. Sirius avait raison mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cette nouvelle l'enchantait. Merde, il détestait cette hôpital et toutes ces machines, cette odeur d'antiseptique qui flotte dans l'enceinte de l'établissement à toute heure.

-Malheureusement, nous n'avons put avoir un rendez-vous durant un jour de repos, expliqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Le Professeur Dumbledore a gentiment accepté ton absence durant les cours de cette journée -et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, excédé-. Le plus gênant était la version que tu allais donner à tes amis pour dissimuler la réelle raison car je crois que tous ignorent encore ta maladie.  
-En effet, répondit Harry. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire puisque notre _lien familial _doit rester secret, ma maladie aussi.

Sirius fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse. Il comprenait parfaitement la contrariété que ressentait Harry face à tous ces mensonges envers ses meilleurs amis. Ce n'était jamais facile de mentir aux personnes importantes pour soi. Sirius le savait plus que personne. Cependant, le fait que tous soient des enfants de Mangemorts était problématique dans la mesure où ils risquaient de le révéler à leurs parents et donc à Voldemort dès son retour. Sirius n'était pas dupe, ni idiot: Lord Voldemort allait un jour revenir au pouvoir, déclenchant une nouvelle guerre. La seule chose à savoir était _quand?_

Durant dix minutes, les Black et Dumbledore trouvèrent une idée pour éloigner la curiosité dérangeante de ses amis. Harry proposa d'une voix morne qu'il n'avait qu'à feindre un léger malaise en se réveillant. Un de ses amis le mènerait jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour la journée où Mrs Pompresh refuserait toute visite puisqu'il serait à Saint-Mangouste. Tout en proposant son idée, Harry tressaillit face au regard fixe du vieil homme posé sur lui. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Harry n'avait jamais porté Dumbledore dans son cœur mais il avait la nette impression que ce sentiment s'accroissait et empirait.

En ressortant du bureau de Dumbledore, après avoir embrassé son Père et Remus, Harry flâna quelques temps dans les couloirs. Les cours allaient bientôt s'achever et il était inutile pour lui de se rendre à nouveau dans la Salle de Classe du Professeur Mc Gonagall. De toute manière, ce cours était ennuyant et inutile. En étant juste, Harry accordait à Mc Gonagall qu'elle était une bonne enseignante même si elle n'appréciait guère les Serpentards.

Arrivé au Deuxième Étage, Harry se figea en entendant des sanglots. Il sursauta lorsqu'un geignement lamentable atteignit ses oreilles. Restant immobile au milieu du couloir, Harry tentait de découvrir d'où venait ses sanglots déchirants. Cela faisait depuis le Banquet d'Halloween que l'étrange voix caverneuse qu'il était le seul à entendre n'avait pas réapparut. Par ce fait, il n'avait rien dit à personne, en pensant que ses hallucinations absurdes avaient enfin disparu.

-Mimi la grosse, mimi la moche, sanglota une voix juste à sa droite.

Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois puis ses sourcils se froncèrent en fixant la porte blanche qui était à sa droite. Apparemment, la personne qui pleurait était dans les cabinets pour filles. Il se rappela alors que Miss Teigne avait été embroché non loin de là. D'ailleurs, en plissant les yeux, il pouvait voir les lettres rouges scintillantes sur le mur qu'aucun sortilèges n'avaient put effacer à quelques mètres de lui. Avec hésitation, Harry posa sa main sur la poignée et après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide, il poussa la porte.

Ce qu'il découvrit le surprit. Ce n'était pas une de ces Poufsouffles pleurnicharde qui s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes comme il le pensait. Non, c'était certes une jeune fille mais aussi un fantôme. Celle-ci était de dos et flottait à quelques mètres du sol, les épaules secoués de faux sanglots. Harry n'était pas certain que les fantômes puissent pleurer. Ah si… des flaques d'eau recouvraient le sol et Harry jura silencieusement lorsque le bout de ses chaussures se mouillèrent.

-Allez-y, insulter Mimi Geignarde, Mimi la Grosse et la Boutonneuse! S'exclama t-elle, parlant à elle même.  
-Hum hum!  
-Qui êtes vous? Attaqua la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe en observant le fantôme face à lui. Mimi, visiblement c'était son nom, avait d'énormes lunettes rondes qui recouvraient la moitié de son visage boutonneux et translucide. Harry grimaça en constatant cela. C'était répugnant de voir ses points rouges sur un visage diaphane. Par chance, lui n'avait encore aucun bouton d'adolescence comme certains de ses camarades, comme Milicent. En plus de cela, les cheveux de Mimi était terne mais surtout était une masse épaisse se reposant d'une manière désordonnée sur ses épaules trapues. Elle portait une longue robe noire, sinistre.

-Harry Potter, répondit Harry d'une voix dédaigneuse. Et toi?  
-Comme si tu ne le savais pas! Tout le monde connaît Mimi Geignarde! Tu es encore venus te moquer de moi, c'est cela? Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Tous comme _lui, _accusa la fille d'une horrible voix grésillant.  
-Oh je t'en prie, murmura Harry avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais al moindre importance pour moi. Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps si précieux à venir me moquer de toi. Crois-moi, Poudlard regorge de personnes aussi pathétiques que toi avec lesquelles je peux me moquer.

Mimi ouvrit la bouche en grand, indignée avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Ses sanglots déchiraient le silence des toilettes et se répercutaient en écho dans le couloir. Harry haussa les épaules, fier de sa réplique trouvée à l'instant même. Severus l'aurait été tout autant. Délicatement, il referma complètement la porte derrière lui pour couvrir les bruits de larmes de Mimi puis avança au centre des toilettes. Sans se soucier de Mimi, il observa autour de lui. Tout était en marbre blanc: les lavabos, les cabinets, les portes. Bien que le marbre était à présent noirâtre de saleté. Les miroirs étaient recouverts d'une importante couche de poussière. Le plafond était haut, les alcôves représentaient des dessins anciens dont la tapisserie était arrachée à certains endroits. Visiblement, ces toilettes étaient désaffectées depuis de longues années.

L'existence de ces toilettes ne lui était jamais apparut. Harry soupira et s'approcha des lavabos. Il tourna un robinet pour voir s'ils marchaient mais comme il s'en doutait, pas une seule goutte d'eau sortit de la tuyauterie. Lançant un dernier pique à Mimi Geignarde, Harry quitta les toilettes pour rejoindre ses amis sans remarquer le petit serpent qui se mouvait tranquillement sur l'un des robinets.

En entrant dans sa Salle Commune, il raconta sa rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde à Blaise, Théodore et Kenza. Cela les fit rire pendant une dizaine de minutes. Harry ignora le regard de mépris que Flint lui lança même s'il se dit un instant qu'il devait faire attention à lui. Flint pouvait être dangereux derrière ses airs d'imbécile.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a Flint contre toi? Interrogea Kenza, les sourcils froncés.  
-Je suis le Survivant.  
-Notre célébrité internationale, plaisanta Blaise.  
-Vous rentrez pour Noël? Demanda soudainement Théodore.  
-Non!!! Non! Non! Chantonna joyeusement Blaise, les yeux brillants de joie.  
-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Harry. Je dois envoyer une lettre à mon Oncle pour en discuter.  
-Moi, je vais rentrer, confia Kenza. Et Drago?  
-Je l'ignore.

Drago était absent.

**oOo**

Drago s'appuya contre le mur en pierre, la respiration pantelante. Il espérait vraiment que personne ne le remarquerait dans l'alcôve de ce mur, caché derrière une statue en marbre gris. Il remonta ses mains tremblantes au niveau de ses yeux et un halètement surpris et horrifié quitta sa gorge. C'était bien du sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il les rabaissa précipitamment, les collant à son corps pour ne pas avoir à regarder le sang d'un rouge vif qui s'étalait dessus.

Après le cours du Professeur Mc Gonagall, Drago s'était sentit fiévreux, tremblant voir même sans force. Il avait alors fait un détour dans les cabinets du Cinquième Étage pour se rafraîchir en assurant à ses amis qui les rejoignait rapidement. Drago se souvenait parfaitement avoir fusillé du regard un Serdaigle de Première Année. Lorsque celui-ci avait quitté les toilettes précipitamment, Drago avait prit un peu d'eau dans le creux de sa main et l'avait étalé sur son visage chaud. Il avait ensuite quitté les cabinets pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où il devait rendre un livre emprunté pour le devoir complètement ridicule de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que Lockart leur avait donné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après? Murmura Drago dans un souffle angoissé, les yeux fermés. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

Un éclair de lucidité lui vrilla le crâne de douleur. Il ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. La dernière chose qu'il avait faite avant de se réveiller à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite avec du sang sur les mains et des plumes blanches des précieux coqs de Hagrid parsemées sur sa robe d'uniforme avait été de saluer Tom en écrivant dans le journal. De la bibliothèque où il était confortablement assis sur une chaise en bois, il s'était réveillé une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard sur un parterre d'herbe avec un mal de crâne intolérable et des traces rougeâtres sur les mains mais aussi sur sa robe noire.

Encore effrayé par tout ce qu'il c'était passé, Drago se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux rivés sur une des pierres du mur. Il avait visiblement tué un coq en envisageant le sang et les plumes sur lui. Oh merde, c'était tout simplement dégoûtant et ça lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Et il devait faire partir toutes ces traces avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait aune envie de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard pour avoir tué un misérable coq. Oh Merlin, c'était tout simplement horrible! Tom pouvait-il être à l'origine de tout cela? Non, c'était impossible! Ce n'est pas parce que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Tom qu'il était forcément le responsable…

* * *

**Voili, voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews :D J'aimerais beaucoup attendre les 800 reviews -nous en sommes à 745 :D- ^^  
Ce chapitre vous a-t'il plus?  
On voit Drago qui commence à s'isoler de ces amis et les manipulations de Tom débuter... ^^  
A mercredi prochain!**


	70. Chapitre 69: Entre les serres du serpent

**Chapitre: Entre les serres du serpent.**

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule quatre torches étaient répartis sur les murs, répandant très peu de lumière. Des tables en fers étaient positionnés un peu partout dans l'immense pièce avec d'horribles instruments tels que des seringues de toutes les tailles, des stéthoscopes, des ciseaux étranges, des scalpels, des mesureurs de pression ou encore de température. Et il y'avait au centre une machine effrayante, très lumineuse comparée au reste de la salle. Elle était facilement comparable à un tuyau énorme.

Harry ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Il entoura sa poitrine de ses deux bras pour cacher inutilement le tremblement qui secouait son corps. Il baissa la tête au seul et grimaça en regardant le dallage gris. En faite, Harry était tout simplement terrifié d'être là, dans cette salle d'examen horrible. Il allait devoir rentrer dans ce tuyau, allongé sur une de ces tables en fers sans avoir le droit de bouger le temps que la machine prenne des mesures ou des photographies, il ne savait plus trop, de son corps,

-Voilà Harry, maintenant tu vas t'allonger ici et tout va bien se passer, le guida le Médicomage Andrews. Au moindre problème, tu peux m'appeler. Cris. Même si je suis derrière la vitre, je t'entends. C'est bon?

Incapable d'articuler un mot, Harry inclina la tête et il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la salle annexe à celle où il se trouvait. Elles étaient séparées par une vitre immense et il croisa le regard rassurant de son Père puis celui de Remus. Le Médicomage allait aussi être dans cette salle pour surveiller le déroulement de l'examen mais aussi regarder les résultats s'affichant. Harry se laissa docilement coucher sur la table, parce que vraiment ce n'était même pas une sorte de lit pour lui, par son Médicomage. Ce dernier l'installa correctement en lui répétant que tout allait se passer très bien et de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler en cas de besoin.

Avant même d'avoir pu se rassurer lui-même, la table sur laquelle était allongée fut poussée délicatement dans l'énorme machine dans un fracas assourdissant de ferrailles. Harry ferma brusquement les yeux et se retint de juste se lever et de s'enfuir en courant. La lumière dans le tube était éblouissante si bien qu'il garda les yeux fermés. Il sursauta lorsque le déclenchement de l'instrument se fit dans un grincement bruyant. Harry régula sa respiration, tentant d'ignorer les nombreux grincements autour de lui et la lumière gênante. Elle avait au moins le mérite de le réchauffer puisqu'il était en boxer, allongé sur une table glaciale malgré la large serviette moelleuse étendue dessus.

-Tout va bien, murmura t-il. Tout va bien. Tout va bien…

Le début de la journée où il devait se rendre à l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste c'était déroulée comme prévue. Il avait feint un malaise à peine après être sortit de la Salle de Bain. Feint? Il n'en était pas sur tant il se sentait mal à l'idée de subir quelques examens. Bref, Blaise, en tant que meilleur ami génial, c'était précipité vers lui avant de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Harry n'avait même pas eut le temps de simuler des protestations comme il avait l'habitude d'en avoir lorsqu'on essayait de l'amener dans l'antre de Mrs Pompresh que Blaise l'avait déjà traîné devant.

Harry grimaça, le souffle court. Dès qu'il était arrivé à l'Hôpital, son Médicomage personnel les avait accueillis en toute discrétion dans son bureau. Il avait immédiatement interrogé Harry sur son bien-être. Lorsque Remus avait confié qu'Harry était sujet à des crises violentes, Andrews lui avait demandé de se déshabiller après s'être rendu dans cette salle horrible. Harry avait acquiescé sans vraiment en avoir le choix en regardant autour de lui. Andrews chuchotant à voix basse avec Sirius tandis que Remus l'aidait à se déshabiller, ne le faisant garder que son boxer à son grand soulagement.

L'impression d'étouffer se fit de plus en plus envahissante jusqu'à ce que la voix du Médicomage Andrews lui parvienne soudainement. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de dire et n'arrivait pas à le situer puisqu'il gardait les yeux clos pour ne pas céder à la panique d'être partiellement prisonnier d'une machine lumineuse émettant des bruissements étranges. Il se sentit soudainement tiré au niveau des pieds et il avala une goulée d'air, ne voulant ouvrir les yeux.

-Harry!

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Harry s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il était de retour dans l'obscurité de la salle et que l'homme était penché au dessus de lui, ses yeux marrons le fixant avec inquiétude. Il resta cependant figé sur la table, ne se redressant pas. Thomas Andrews fronça les sourcils et posa une main fraîche sur son front légèrement fiévreux par l'appréhension. Les paroles du médicomage coulèrent sur lui mais il ne parvint pas à en saisir le sens, tremblant comme une feuille. Il détestait cette sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait ressentit dans la machine. Ça lui rappelait le tas de couvertures que les Mangemorts avaient posés sur lui pour le dissimuler aux regards des paysans lorsque ceux-ci l'avaient kidnappés quelques années auparavant mais aussi le souvenir vague d'un placard remontait à la surface.

-Harry, calme-toi. Tout va bien, maintenant, le rassura Andrews. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. …Sirius! Sirius, venez, s'il vous plaît!

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dès l'appel du Médicomage Andrews puis Sirius déboula, heureux de pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle pour rassurer son fils qu'il voyait paniquer depuis la porte-fenêtre. En quelques enjambées, Sirius fut à côté de Harry et il passai une main une rassurante dans ses cheveux. Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux et croisa le regard anxieux de son Père.

-Je suis là, Harry. Tout va bien.

Et Sirius le hissa par les bras, l'asseyant sur la table puis le prit fermement contre lui. Harry tremblait toujours violemment dans les bras de son Père et il enfouit sa tête dans les plis de la robe de ce dernier. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes mais la voix soyeuse de son Père le rassurait sur l'endroit où il était et il sentit ses habits réapparaître sur lui grâce à un sortilège de Thomas qui demanda à demi-mot à Sirius de le rejoindre dans la salle annexe une fois qu'Harry soit calme.

Toujours derrière la porte-fenêtre, Remus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en observant la crainte visible chez son fils. Malgré tout, Harry avait toujours été plus proche de Sirius que de lui. Parfois, et c'était honteux de le penser et il s'en voulait énormément à chaque fois mais en même il savait que c'était un sentiment normal, il avait l'impression d'être transparent pour Harry. Il n'était pas assez pour qu'il le considère de la même manière que Sirius mais bien trop pour qu'il ne soit qu'un Oncle ou un Parrain. Cela était le rôle de Severus, pas le sien. Au fond, Harry le considérait comme son deuxième Père de substitution et c'était rassurant de compter autant pour l'enfant.

-Les enfants ont toujours quelques difficultés à se remettre de cet examen, confia le Médicomage Andrews de retour près de lui. Surtout Harry dont je sais qu'il n'aime pas être dans des endroits aussi exiguës. Mais d'ici quelques minutes, il ira bien.  
-Vous avez déjà les résultats? Demanda Remus d'une voix inquiète. Sirius et moi étions terriblement soucieux à ce sujet.  
-À mon avis… je crains qu'une opération soit à programmer durant les vacances de noël pour qu'il puisse bénéficier du repos nécessaire après une telle intervention. J'ai pu voir sur cette écran, ajouta t-il en montrant l'objet de la main, qu'une accumulation de pus entre les deux cavités sont à l'origine de la violence des crises. Malheureusement, il n'y a toujours pas de nouveaux traitements assez puissants pour contrer la maladie. Quelques uns de mes collègues, notamment en France et en Allemagne, planche sur ce projet mais comme rares sont les patients atteints de cette maladie, il faut bien être sincère et dire que peu ne s'acharne à trouver un traitement.

Remus hocha la tête avec compréhension. C'était évident après tout qu'il était plus important pour les sorciers que les Guérisseurs et les Médicomages trouvent un traitement pour lutter contre la grippe sorcière qui faisait des ravages lorsque la potion-vaccin n'était pas ingérée tout les sept ans. Ses yeux ambres étaient toujours fixés sur Sirius et Harry. Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé son calme même s'il s'assurait d'être toujours très près de son Père. Celui-ci laçait les tennis de son fils malgré les protestations, un peu trop faible pour paraître vrai, de Harry dont les joues se colorèrent, embarrassé.

-Je pense que Harry s'est lui-même enfermé dans un cercle vicieux. Vous voyez, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, personne de son entourage, c'est à dire ses plus proches amis, sont au courant de sa maladie. Il a donc constamment la crainte de subir une crise à proximité de ses amis. En plus de cela, il a peur de leur confier. Il est vrai que ce n'est jamais facile d'interpréter la réaction d'un proche vis à vis d'une maladie. Mais Harry n'a pas assez confiance en lui à ce niveau et il s'ajouta une dose de stress qui malmène son cœur.

Tout ce que disait Thomas Andrews était malheureusement véridique. Dans sa grande tendance à ne faire confiance à personne, et surtout pas à lui malgré les apparences trompeuses, Harry déstabilisait son corps plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant, Harry n'était pas près de passer aux confidences avec ses amis en ce qui concernait sa maladie.

Dans la salle d'examen, Harry se sentait épuisé mais beaucoup plus calme. Il était rhabillé et chaussé. Sa tête était posée contre le torse de son Père qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Ce dernier le maintenait toujours contre lui, dans une étreinte protectrice. Toujours assis sur la table en ferraille, rappel de son calvaire, Harry observa autour de lui avec dégoût sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Il se sentait trop faible pour bouger dans l'immédiat.

-C'est bientôt fini tous ces examens agaçants, assura Sirius d'une voix douce. Nous allons voir ce que le Médicomage Andrews va nous dire et après, selon lui, nous rentrerons à Poudlard. Je suis sur que Lucky est en train de saccager ton dortoir en t'attendant.  
-Je ne veux pas programmer une opération, protesta immédiatement Harry, les yeux horrifiés. Papa, j'en ai assez! Je… déjà durant les grandes vacances! Je ne veux pas…  
-Si cela est nécessaire Harry, nous ferons cette intervention, coupa doucement l'animagus.

**oOo**

En cours de Potions, l'ambiance était nettement plus détendue et calme qu'à l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste. Bien sur, ce n'était le cas que pour les Serpentards qui agissaient avec confiance autour de leur chaudron tandis que les Gryffondors ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œils inquiets à leur Professeur. Ce dernier balayait la classe de son regard noir, hurlant un coup sur Londubat lorsqu'il manqua de faire tomber une fiole contenant de la cendre ancienne de plusieurs années sur le dallage du sol.

Mis à part cela, Drago devait subir les incessantes paroles de Théodore et de Blaise. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se taire durant deux minutes? Deux minuscules minutes où il pourrait permettre à son cerveau de prendre cent-vingt secondes de repos mérité? Non, c'était impossible chez ces deux spécimens étranges. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de partager la table avec Théo _et _Blaise? Ah oui, parce que Harry se trouvait en ce moment même à l'infirmerie pour une journée complète de repos, laissant Blaise esseulé pour les cours. Dans sa grande magnanimité, Drago avait accepté de partager sa table avec lui, en plus de Théodore, son compagnon habituel.

-Tu sais Drago… t'es vachement étrange en ce moment, commenta Blaise en plissant les yeux. Encore plus que d'habitude, cela va de soit.  
-La ferme Zabini, grommela le blond, faisant semblant de rester concentré sur la potion qui tournoyait dans son chaudron. Je travaille contrairement à toi. Visiblement, tu ne peux pas travailler sans que Harry ne t'y oblige.  
-D'ailleurs, Harry aussi est étrange, ajouta soudainement Théodore.

À ces mots, Drago releva vivement la tête vers son ami. Il aurait du envoyer balader Théodore pour qu'il puisse se concentrer et terminer une réalisation parfaite de sa potion, surtout lorsque Severus leur jeta un regard noir à cauchemarder, mais Drago était bien trop impatient de savoir ce que pensait Blaise sur Harry qui apparaissait fatigué et sur les nerfs ces derniers jours. Son malaise peu longtemps après le réveil ne l'avait même pas étonné lorsqu'il avait remarqué son teint pâle et ces immenses poches noires sous les yeux.

À vrai dire, Harry n'était pas le seul qui paraissait dans un piteux état. Extérieurement, certes, il était facile d'y lire sa fatigue et un semblant de lassitude mais Drago lui était… lamentable intérieurement. Cette journée où il s'était réveillé complètement abruti dans l'herbe, du plume et du sang sur lui l'avait effrayé. Il n'osait en parler à personne. Ni à ses amis qui tenteraient par tous les moyens de l'aider à régler cet étrange problème même si pour cela ils devaient aller demander de l'aide au Professeur Rogue. Et cette dernière option n'était pas envisageable puisque le Professeur Rogue était _justement _son Parrain!

-Tu trouves? Demanda Blaise, coupant ainsi Drago de ses pensées sombres. Oh, évidemment, il a toujours un brouillard de mystère autour de lui que nous sommes censés élucider mais… il n'est pas plus étrange que d'habitude, je trouve.  
-Un brouillard de mystère? Marmonna le blond en tournant cinq fois sa potion à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois. Harry ne balade pas une dizaine de secrets. Ça me paraît évident que son affinité avec Black et Lupin est spéciales ainsi que ses liens familiaux qui, selon ses propres mots, sont _très forts_. Hors, étrangement, Harry ne reçoit _jamais_ de courier.  
-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui poser des questions au lieu d'essayer de fouiner derrière son dos? Proposa Théodore en haussant les épaules. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Harry est célèbre dans le monde entier mais qu'il est chez les Serpentards où nous sommes pour la plupart des enfants de Mangemorts. Ne croyez vous pas qu'il ne peux pas crier sur tous les toits de Poudlard tous ces petits secrets sans encourir le risque qu'un de nos camarade prévienne immédiatement ses parents?

Blaise se frotta le front d'une main, réfléchissant au développement très juste de Théodore. Certes Harry ne pouvait pas comme eux parler de ses problèmes, de sa vie familial sans prendre le risque qu'un article de journaux ne soit publié le lendemain avec toute ses informations mais, il était son ami. Non. Son _meilleur _ami qui devrai tout savoir, tout connaître de lui! Sans presque aucune hésitation, Blaise avait confié à Harry la maltraitance dont sa Mère et lui étaient sujets. La confiance ne devait pas être qu'à sens unique.

Enfin… il y'avait tout ces non-dits entre eux, les Serpentards. Les relations marchaient souvent ainsi au sein de leur Maison. Tous avaient des secrets plus ou moins lourds à camoufler.

Dès la sonnerie marquant la fin du cours de Potion, Drago ressentit un intense soulagement à l'idée d'aller respirer l'air frais mais aussi une impatience qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler en pensant qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir parler avec Tom. C'était étrange comme ce jeune homme, plus âge que lui donc plus expérimenté et intelligent que lui, était devenu important pour lui. Il lui avait raconté succinctement les évènements l'ayant chamboulé quelques jours auparavant et Tom en avait semblé grandement intéressé, avide d'en savoir plus. Cependant, Drago était encore trop tourmenté vis à vis de son réveil mystère pour accepter d'en parler plus profondément à Tom. Le garçon avait immédiatement comprit même si Drago avait sentit une légère déception à travers les mots.

Par Merlin, Drago tombait complètement en toute insouciance entre les griffes de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

C'est pourquoi le Prince des Serpentards rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac à dos avant de verser un peu de sa potion parfaitement réussi dans une fiole qu'il donna au Professeur Rogue. Ce dernier le jaugea un instant du regard en prenant la fiole. Drago s'immobilisa face au regard étrange de son Parrain mais il se retourna brusquement pour quitter la salle de cours en informant ses deux amis qu'il devait aller voir quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Il leur laissa à peine le temps de lui répondre en dépassant Granger et Weasley.

-Un peu moins de bruit, Mr Finch-Fletchley! Tonna la voix de Mrs Pince. Sinon vous prenez la porte!  
-Veuillez m'excuser Madame, marmonna le Poufsouffle, le rouge aux joues.

Une fois dissimulé dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque, Drago prit le temps de sortir le journal à l'abri des autres regards. Il veilla à poser plusieurs épais grimoires devant lui avant de poser son regard sur le carnet usé. Drago passa une main tremblante dessus. Il ignorait ce qui lui arrivait mais parfois il avait la désagréable impression d'être épié voir même d'être manipulé par quelqu'un. Qui? Il l'ignorait. Parfois… il avait seulement envie d'exploser sans aucune raison et il était capable d'insulter toutes les personnes autour de lui et de les blesser volontairement juste pour sentir ce désir de vengeance, cette colère grondant à l'intérieur de lui-même s'assouvir. En fait, Drago avait l'impression de partager les émotions et les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait parfaitement que c'était stupide mais c'était une impression pratiquement constante à présent.

_Tom, tu es là? _

_Bien sur Drago. Où veux-tu que je sois à part là? _

_Et bien, on ne sait jamais…_, plaisanta Drago. _Je suis certain de pouvoir trouver une solution pour te faire sortir de ce journal. Et tu retrouverais ton corps! _

_Non! Je t'ai déjà répété qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de me faire sortir de ces feuilles de papier pour le moment! Je cherche moi-même une solution_, protesta Tom dont l'écriture s'était brouillé dans la précipitation.

_Je peux t'aider à faire cela. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Mon Père connaît beaucoup de sortilèges Tom! Il pourra faire quelque chose! _

_Je t'ai dis non! Ton Père, aussi puissant soit-il, serait effrayé par mon existence. Les choses _anormales _font peur Drago et tu le sais très bien! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu discutes avec quelqu'un emprisonné dans un espèce de carnet, n'est ce pas? Alors n'insistes pas… je n'ai pas envie de penser à cela._

_Bien…. Mais que vois-tu? Enfin, que fais-tu toutes tes journées si tu es au milieu de feuilles blanches?_

_Je possède des souvenirs que je me répété inlassablement pour trouver des réponses à mes questions mais aussi une solution pour me sortir de là. Et je t'ai, Drago. Tu es là. Je parle avec toi chaque jour, n'est ce pas? Tu me donnes de ta force pour continuer à survivre._

_Je suis content de t'aider par le simple fait de te parler tout les jours, _confia le blond en écrivant soigneusement. _Même si je ne te sors pas de ta situation fâcheuse. Je te permet de puiser dans mes forces si cela te permet de voir les jours se raccourcirent et ton ennui s'amenuiser!_

Drago n'avait jamais eut aussi raison de sa vie.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, les pages restèrent vierges d'inscription tandis que Drago songeait à tout ce qu'il se passait ces dernières semaines. Ah, les semaines commençaient dans deux semaines et c'était vraiment plaisant de savoir qu'il allait rentrer au Manoir auprès de son Père même si sa Mère serait présente. Cependant, une autre chose chiffonnait Drago: devait-il aborder l'agression sur les coqs avec son Père? Il doutait que Lucius prenne les choses calmement. Que dirait-il en apprenant que son fils s'amuse à tuer des coqs au sein même de Poudlard? Enfin, Drago était persuadé d'avoir perdu la mémoire, d'avoir oublier ces quelques minutes de cette journée. Un frisson le parcourut en repensant à la mort de plusieurs coqs de Hagrid.

_Tu t'entends bien avec tes amis en ce moment? _demanda Tom, l'arrachant de ses songes.

_Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Même si parfois je me sens irrité pour un rien!! C'est agaçant mais mon Parrain a supposé que c'était le début de l'adolescence. Tu t'imagines même pas à quel point, j'étais embarrassé!_

_Ton Parrain? Qui est-ce? _

_Severus. Severus Snape, un brillant Maître de Potion. Il enseigne à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années à présent. C'est aussi le Directeur de notre maison_, expliqua Drago_._

_Drago! J'espère que tu n'as parlés de mon existence à personne!! _sembla paniquer Tom. _Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis! _

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Tom. Je te l'ai déjà dis à plusieurs reprises que je ne le ferais pas! _

**La fin de ce chapitre ^^. Vous a t-il plu? Harry ne va pas passer de très très joyeuses vacances à l'hopital tandis que Drago vend son âme à Tom!!  
Merci pour vos reviews!!!**

* * *


	71. Chapitre 71: Le Match

**Chapitre: Le match...**

Un vent glacial soufflait. Quelques flocons de neiges tombaient. Dans le ciel, quatorze silhouettes fusaient à toute vitesse, chevauchées sur des balais. Harry resserra l'écharpe verte et argentée qu'il avait autour du cou et il entendit Pansy à côté de lui claquer des dents. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même pour conserver le plus de chaleur. Il eut un petit sourire en coin lorsque Théodore passa un bras autour des épaules de Kenza et qu'il commença à frictionner les bras de la jeune fille pour la réchauffer.

Exceptionnellement, le match de Quidditch avait été reporté d'heures en heures en raison des conditions climatiques dérangeante jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore assure que le match aurait lieu après le dîner. Tous les joueurs avaient ronchonnés à l'idée d'attendre toute la journée, permettant au trac de refluer mais le Directeur avait été implacable sur cette condition. Lorsque Mc Gonagall menaça carrément de supprimer le match, tous les élèves s'étaient tus, acceptant cette condition.

Les yeux émeraudes de Harry tentèrent de repérer Drago dans le ciel mais la brouillard était si épais qu'il ne pouvait que différencier les robes vertes des Serpentards et les jaunes des Poufsouffles. Le match avait commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes et Harry était impatient qu'il se finisse pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer près de la Cheminée.

-Sale sport inutile, siffla Pansy dont les lèvres avaient légèrement bleuis. Si Drago n'y jouait pas, je ne serais pas là en train de mourir de froid.  
-Tu veux ma cape? Proposa Blaise qui était lui aussi frigorifié.

La jeune fille le jaugea du regard avant de refuser, constatant qu'il souffrait lui aussi du vent glacial. Harry suivit Flint du regard qui avait le souaffle entre les mains. Toute l'attention des élèves étaient portés sur le garçon qui volait rapidement. Un instant plus tard, Harry bondit sur ses deux pieds malgré ses membres ankylosé pour hurler de joie lorsque la balle rouge passa en travers les cercles des buts des Poufsouffles. À ses côtés, Blaise siffla bruyamment en applaudissant. Seuls Pansy, Kenza et Daphné échangèrent un regard morne, toujours assises sur le banc inconfortable.

Les Poufsouffles menaient 40 à 30 mais les Serpentards remontaient rapidement le score à leur avantage. Les premières minutes de jeu avaient été déstabilisantes par le froid et le vent fort qui faisait chavirer les balais. Cependant, les verts et argents avaient des balais bien plus performants que les Poufsouffles, ce qui leur donnait un nouvel avantage. Drago avait reçu quelques jours auparavant le Nimbus 2001: le nouveau balai en vente sur le marché. Les autres de l'équipe possédaient des balais pratiquement aussi performants que celui-là.

-ATTRAPE CE VIF D'OR DRAGO!! Hurla Daphné en se levant sur ses pieds. OU JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ÉTRIPE!

Harry éclata de rire comme toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Bien évidemment, les joueurs dans le ciel ne l'avaient pas entendus mais Daphné se rassit, souriante. C'était le premier match de la saison qui avait été reculé et reculé à nouveau en raison des évènements dramatiques au Château mais le Professeur Dumbledore avait pensé que le début de la saison de Quidditch tournerait l'esprit des élèves sur autre chose que la nouvelle victime de l'héritier: Vicky Frobisher, une Gryffondor de Troisième Année.

Miles Bletchey, le gardien des Serpentards, arrêta le souaffle par une acrobatie merveilleuse qui fit applaudire tous les Serpentards. Bien sur, ils étaient les seuls à soutenir leur Maison puisque les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors supportaient eux aussi les Poufsouffles. Lee Jordan, fidèle ami des jumeaux Weasley, était le commentateur de ce match et ses préférences se dirigeaient évidemment vers les Poufsouffles.

-Derrick fait n'importe quoi, remarqua Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Regarde le faire tournoyer sa batte au dessus de sa tête. Peut-être que s'il s'en prend un coup, ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Bole aussi! Vraiment, ces deux batteurs sont… ridicules!  
-Je me demande où Flint a été les chercher, approuva Kenza en voyant Bole, un garçon épais de cinquième année, manquer d'abattre sa batte sur la tête de Flint.  
-Je l'apprécie s'il massacre Flint, murmura Harry à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui eut un large sourire.

Harry étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main en gardant les yeux rivés sur les silhouettes volantes dans le ciel gris. Il avait peu dormit cette nuit. En faite, les nuits étaient difficiles à passer depuis son rendez-vous avec le Médicomage Andrews qui s'était conclu par le choix d'une date appropriée pour l'opération. Un soupir las traversa ses lèvres glacées et son attention décrocha un moment du match. En réalité, il était terrifié. La plupart du temps, il était prit en opération d'urgence donc il n'avait pas l'angoisse montante de savoir qu'il ne restait plus que dix jours avant qu'il ne subisse l'opération. Il était allongé précipitamment sur un lit, peinant à respirer puis il se réveillait, brancher de partout mais il n'était pas inquiet vis à vis de cette intervention. Tandis que là… il avait tout le temps pour imaginer de divers scénarios.

Il fut tiré brutalement de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'une vague d'excitation traversa les Serpentards et que tous bondirent sur leur pied pour soutenir leur équipe. Harry se redressa à son tour et s'aperçut que Drago et Cédric s'affrontaient, côte à côte, pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Malgré sa forte et récente amitié avec Cédric, Harry hurla des encouragements à son ami qui avait une courte longueur d'avance sur le Poufsouffle.

-Joli match, n'est ce pas Potter?

La voix à côté de lui le fit stupidement sursauter et il se tourna brusquement vers la droite en même temps que ses acclamations mourraient dans sa gorge. Devant lui se tenait un Serpentard de Troisième Année: Adrian Pucey. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs coupé court et des sourcils noirs foncés très épais. Son visage carré était sec et froid. C'était un garçon élégant et faisant bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Harry fronça les sourcils. Normalement, Pucey était un Poursuiveur dans l'équipe! Avec le brouillard, il était incapable de reconnaître les joueurs dans le ciel.

-En effet, répondit-il en faisant abstraction des hurlements enjoués autour de lui. Tu ne joues pas?  
-Mrs Pompresh estime que mon genoux est encore souffrant pour m'autoriser à monter sur un balai, renfila dédaigneusement le jeune homme en prenant place à côté de lui. Même si le Professeur Rogue a insisté pour me faire participer à ce match, Urquart a été choisi pour me remplacer.

Un silence s'étira entre eux et ils retournèrent à l'observation du match. Le vif d'or c'était de nouveau échapper sous les huées déçues des spectateurs. Dans les tribunes professorales, le Professeur Rogue avait les yeux fixés sur le match et suivait chacun de ses joueurs avec précision pour leur donner -hurler- des conseils à la fin du match. Trop plongé dans le jeu, ses camarades n'avaient pas remarqués l'arrivée de Pucey près de lui.

-Dis moi, Potter, t'en penses quoi de toutes ces attaques? Interrogea soudainement Adrian en gardant les yeux fixés sur le match.  
-Surprenantes, répondit seulement Harry.  
-Flint ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Harry se tourna finalement vers le jeune homme, le visage impassible. À son tour, Pucey posa son regard glacial sur lui. Tous deux se fixèrent de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Harry tenta de comprendre ce que lui voulait son camarade. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ces mystérieuses attaques avant d'aborder Flint? Y'avait-il un lien entre eux deux? Non. Flint était bien trop stupide et entouré par des balourds idiots pour être responsable de la moindre chose.

Les propos du jeune homme l'intriguait plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le supplier de tout lui expliquer. Il haussa simplement un sourcil étonné et fut heureux de savoir réguler l'arrivée des émotions sur son visage. Une nouvelle vague de hurlement réjouis secoua les tribunes des Serpentards lorsque un Poufsouffle tomba de son balai à quelques mètres du sol et qu'un élève de leur maison en profita pour lancer le souaffle de toutes ces forces à travers les buts, donnant dix points de plus aux Serpentards.

-En faite, il y'a beaucoup de Serpentards qui ne m'apprécie pas, rectifia Harry. Je suis le Survivant.  
-Je suppose que en effet, cela explique de nombreuses choses, accorda Adrian en inclinant légèrement la tête. Tu sais que Flint et ses amis sont peut-êtres… niais mais il n'empêche qu'ils savent se servir de leurs poings et de leur baguette magique.  
-Ils comptent s'en prendre à moi pour assouvir leur besoin de violence?  
-Il se peut que mes oreilles aient malencontreusement traînés près d'eux à ce moment là, avoua le plus âgé en se levant.

Soudainement, Pucey enjamba le banc tandis qu'Harry sentait un froid glacial l'envahir mais ce n'était plus à cause de la tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur lui. Il se leva à son tour en ignorant l'appel étonné de Blaise pour rattraper Pucey. Il attrapa ce dernier par le bras et celui-ci s'arrêta avant de lui faire face. Ils étaient à présent en haut des tribunes, près des portes de sortie. Ils se jaugèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne une inspiration.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis? Haleta Harry, anxieux.  
-Je ne te le dis pas, rectifia Adrian. Je te conseille simplement de faire attention à tes sorties en solitaire, Potter. Ça fait plus d'un an et demi que tu es ici Potter, à Serpentard. Et ne crois pas que tu es acceptés. Tous attendent le moment pour te montrer à quel point ils sont furieux de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Autour d'eux, les cris de joies, les sifflements et les hurlements devinrent plus forts mais aucun n'y firent attention jusqu'à ce que les Premiers Années entament une chanson de victoire rapidement suivit par la totalité des Serpentards. D'un même mouvement, Adrian et Harry levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et virent Drago entouré de tous les joueurs, le bras brandit en l'air, les doigts refermés autour du vif d'or dont les ailes dorées s'agitaient furieusement.

Avec les autres, Adrian se mit à applaudir même si son regard resta ancré dans celui de Harry. Ce dernier était complètement paralysé par la stupéfaction et la peur. _Tous attendent le moment… _Évidemment, Harry le savait: personne ne lui vouait un culte dans le Salle Commune. Parfois, Blaise, Drago, Théodore et les filles recevaient quelques regards accusateurs lorsqu'ils étaient constamment près de lui. Pour le moment, les Serpentards de Deuxième Année se moquaient totalement des préjugés des autres mais plus tard, qu'en serait-il?

-Viens Harry! On va chercher Drago! L'appela Blaise à quelques mètres de lui.  
-J'arrive! Assura Harry en jetant un dernier regard à Adrian qui hocha discrètement la tête en guise de salut avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.  
-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Pucey? Demanda immédiatement le métisse, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi es-tu partis avec lui?  
-Je… je, bégaya Harry encore sous le choc. Flint veux ma mort.

Blaise s'arrêta dans les escaliers en bois qui permettait de quitter les tribunes. Il se tourna vers Harry en un mouvement brusque. Ils étaient les seuls puisque les élèves chantaient encore pour leur victoire à l'extérieur. Seul Blaise était venu le chercher pour le convaincre d'aller trouver Drago. Blaise roula des yeux, visiblement amusé par les propos de son meilleur ami. Harry écarquilla les yeux mais avant d'avoir pu crier sur son ami, ce dernier ouvrait la bouche.

-Je sais que Flint et ses amis ne t'apprécient pas trop mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se risqueraient à te ble…  
-Tu ne comprends pas! S'exclama Harry d'une voix hystérique. Ils l'ont dit! Je suis le Survivant, Blaise! _Le Survivant _qui a causé la chute du Seigneur de tous vos parents! Tu comprends ça? Ils ont tous grandis, l'esprit formaté pour me haïr moi le célèbre Survivant et aduler Voldemort! Ils me détestent et Pucey les a entendus le dire!

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux. La tension grimpa rapidement entre les deux amis et Harry parut déstabilisé par ce changement soudain d'atmosphère. Blaise semblait pour une raison inconnue complètement furieux puisqu'il lui jeta un regard glacial. La surprise se peignit sur les traits du Survivant qui ne saisissait pas le _pourquoi _de la visible colère de son meilleur ami.

-C'est donc cela que tu pense de nous? Murmura Blaise.  
-De quoi? Demanda Harry perdu.  
-Nous ne sommes que de futurs Mangemorts en puissance ou je ne sais quel autre connerie propre aux préjugés associés à notre Maison, c'est cela?  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!! Je n'ai jamais dis ça! J'ai…  
-Tu fais aussi partie de cette maison Harry alors tu n'as pas le droit de dire que nous avons tous été élevé dans l'optique de supporter Voldemort.

Et sur ces mots secs, Blaise se détourna et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répliquer ni même de prendre totalement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce dernier resta là, stupidement planté au milieu des escaliers qui commençaient à se remplir d'étudiants allègres. Waouh? Mais que venait-il de se passer? Sa première dispute avec Blaise? Juste avant les vacances? Et pourquoi?

Rapidement, Harry se mêla au mouvement de foule et tenta de retrouver Pansy, Théodore ou les autres mais ils étaient tous serrés et c'était très difficile pour lui de voir plus haut que des épaules. Il maudit à nouveau sa petite taille et n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser porter par la foule. En quelques minutes, Harry fut à l'extérieur et il se pressa de rentrer dans le Château pour rejoindre la Salle Commune où une fête allait certainement débuter pour fêter cette première victoire.

Tout en continuant à avancer à petits pas dans les couloirs sombres menant aux cachots, Harry ne cessa de repenser à sa dispute avec Blaise. Puis soudain la raison de sa colère lui apparut et il se flagella mentalement. Dans un excès de panique, Harry avait associé Serpentard et pro-Voldemort. Ce qui signifiait qu'il mettait Blaise dans le même sac alors que c'était son seul ami à lui avoir dit qu'il haïssait tout ce qui touchait Voldemort puisque son Père adulait l'homme et qu'il était hors de question qu'il ait un seul point commun avec son géniteur.

En rentrant dans la Salle Commune, Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en ce qui concernait l'après-match. Le vacarme dans la Salle était assourdissant. Grâce à des sortilèges, les plus vieux avaient mis en route de la musique sorcière sur laquelle les filles commençaient déjà à se déhancher sous les yeux appréciateurs des garçons. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient obtenus de l'alcool par les Elfes de Maison ou par l'extérieur du Château puisque des bouteilles de whisky pur feu voyageaient de mains en mains. Il grimaça lorsque trois garçons de Cinquième Année lâchèrent plusieurs rots grotesques.

-Harry!! Viens!  
-Kenza! Souffla Harry soulagé en cherchant Blaise du regard. Où sont Blaise et Drago?  
-Drago est enseveli sous les compliments par là-bas, ironisa Pansy en montrant le centre de la Salle Commune. Blaise est partit chercher de la nourriture avec d'autres garçons de Cinquième Année. Je croyais que tu étais avec lui! Enfin, assieds-toi.

Abattu, Harry se laissa choir sur un des fauteuils en gardant les yeux rivés sur le tableau de l'entrée. Il ne devait pas manquer l'arrivée de Blaise s'il voulait pouvoir s'expliquer. Ah, Drago n'avait pas tort en lui reprochant parfois d'être un brin trop Gryffondor. Parler avant de penser, c'était l'impulsivité propre aux Gryffondors. Quoique, Blaise s'était rapidement énervé sans même essayer de se mettre à sa place! Se savoir menacer par d'autres sorciers, bien plus âgés que lui, n'étaient guère rassurant.

L'euphorie ressentie pour ce premier match où Drago jouait était redescendue rapidement pour laisser place successivement à de l'angoisse puis à la fureur et enfin à la culpabilité. Blaise était stupide et monstrueusement borné pour se sentir visé de ses paroles. Une soudaine douleur à la poitrine le fit suffoquer. Distraitement, Harry posa une main près de son cœur et entreprit de respirer calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise en plein milieu de la Salle commune des Serpentards.

Le surprenant, Lucky sauta sur ses jambes. Encore une fois, le chiot qui n'avait que très peu grandit ces derniers mois, avait réussi à s'échapper du dortoir. En caressant son pelage, Harry ressentit une vague d'amour pour son fidèle compagnon le submerger. Bien sur Lucky accumulait bêtise sur bêtise, jour après jour et parfois c'était vraiment exaspérant et gênant mais…peut-être parce qu'il paraissait d'une intelligence hors-norme pour un chien, Harry avait l'impression que seul Lucky le comprenait et ne le jugeai. C'était plaisant de savoir que le petit chiot serait toujours là pour lui, sans colère, sans cri, sans tristesse. Rien de tout cela. Juste un amour baveux et poilu.

-T'as vus ça Harry? T'as vus ça? S'extasia Drago dont les yeux étaient brillants de joie. C'était mémorable. Mon _premier _match de Quidditch remporté grâce à _moi_!  
-C'est super!! Approuva Harry en laissant le blond s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était un match génial. Rogue doit être heureux de notre victoire qui nous place en tête de classement!  
-Il doit être fier de moi, son filleul! Tu m'as vus quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or? Tout simplement exceptionnel!

Harry acquiesça en détournant la tête avec culpabilité pour que Drago ne remarque pas le soudain rougissement envahissant ses joues. En vérité, il était incapable de décrire dans quelles circonstances Drago avait saisi le vif d'or, donnant ainsi la victoire aux Serpentards puisqu'il était face à Pucey lorsque les explosions de joies avaient eut lieu. Alors, il écouta avec diplomatie Drago lui raconter, encore et encore, inlassablement ce match. Ce qui lui permit d'avoir les moindres détails pour dissimuler son absence lors de la victoire à son ami.

Le tableau pivota en un grincement bruyant lorsque Drago se tut finalement. Daphné se pencha vers Kenza et Pansy et leur murmure qu'il était temps qu'il se taise avec un sourire goguenard. Heureusement, le blond ne prêtai pas attention aux jeunes filles à ce moment là.

Harry aperçut immédiatement Blaise, les bras chargés de victuailles pris dans les Cuisines et préparés par les Elfes de Maison, suivit de deux autres jeunes hommes avec tout autant de réserves. Des sifflements accueillirent leur arrivé et tous sautèrent pratiquement sur la nourriture comme des affamés.

-Blaise!! Appela Pansy d'une voix aiguë en lui faisant un grand signe de la main. Youhou!  
-Je vais le chercher, coupa Harry en se mettant sur ses pieds. Je reviens après!

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de le retenir, le petit brun se faufila habilement entre deux filles de dernières années qui dansaient sensuellement, collées afin d'attiser les regards. Blaise poussa un glapissement indigne lorsque le Survivant le tira en arrière par le bras. Malgré sa petite taille et sa force minime comparée à celle de son meilleur ami, Harry réussit à le traîner hors de la Salle Commune en profitant de la stupéfaction de Blaise.

Une fois dans les couloirs sombres des cachots, le métisse retrouva ses esprits et se dégagea brutalement de Harry en le fusillant du regard. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en gardant un air menaçant sur le visage tandis que le Survivant opta pour afficher une tristesse infinie, des yeux brillants et une lèvre toute tremblante. Ça marchait toujours. À côté d'eux, Lucky reniflait avidement le pantalon de Blaise et Harry se retint tout simplement d'éclater de rire en mordant sa lèvre. Il devait paraître complètement affligé par son comportement pour attiser le pardon de Blaise.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Oh Blaise, je suis désolé, minauda Harry en clignant rapidement des yeux plusieurs fois. Je ne pense en aucun cas que tu as la moindre ressemblance avec ton Père même s'il est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vus. Et tu es le seul à m'avoir un jour dit que tu haïssais Voldemort et tous ses préceptes stupides alors comment peux-tu penser que de tels soupçons se dirigeraient vers toi?

Cependant, Blaise n'était pas dupe et il voyait clairement tout ce jeu exagéré dans le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il fallait être bigrement aveugle et stupide pour ne pas remarquer la manipulation qu'utilisait Harry en ce moment même. Néanmoins, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il commença à marcher en direction opposé de la Salle Commune où des échos de la musique se répercutaient. À présent, l'allégresse ressentie avait disparue pour laisser place à un étrange vide au creux de son cœur.

Étonné par le soudain abattement de son ami, Harry le suivit en sifflant à Lucky de les suivre. Ce qu'il fit joyeusement en gambadant devant eux. Le petit brun hésita à engager la conversation pour obtenir ne serait-ce un mot de Blaise. Il se frotta la nuque, gêné en marchant à côté de Blaise. Il envoya au loin l'idée de lui rappeler que le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis une quinzaine de minutes et qu'il était très dangereux dans les circonstances actuelles que quelqu'un les trouve hors de leur Dortoir ou alors, ils auraient dut se servir de la cape d'invisibilité.

À présent, ils avaient quittés les cachots pour arriver dans le Grand Hall, heureusement vide. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux immenses sabliers près de la porte d'entrée, Harry s'aperçut que les Serpentards étaient en deuxième position, devancé par les Gryffondors. Une moue chagrinée apparut sur son visage à cette constatation. Le favoritisme pour les Maison autre que Serpentard flottait dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis des années selon les plus anciens. Si leur Directeur de Maison ne leur ôtait que très rarement des points et préférait les punir avec des retenues de son cru, par conséquent très éprouvante pour convaincre le fautif de ne plus jamais recommencer, ce n'était pas pour avantager les Serpentards. C'était simplement pour compenser les points que les autres Professeurs enlevaient si aisément.

L'injustice de cela contrariait toujours Harry. D'accord, de nombreux Serpentards malmenaient les Premiers Années et ça méritait des pertes de points mais la plupart du temps, les victimes n'allaient pas se plaindre auprès d'un adulte car ils craignaient trop une revanche de l'élève. Et il y'avait aussi beaucoup de magie trop puissante, frisant l'interdit, utilisé dans leur tour mais cela tout le monde l'ignorait à nouveau même si les autres élèves alimentaient régulièrement les rumeurs en associant Serpentards à magie noire. Le seul adulte qui semblait conscient de ce qui se tramait réellement dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et ailleurs était Rogue. Alors pourquoi perdaient-ils toujours autant de points pour des choses futiles? Les Gryffondors, notamment avec les jumeaux Weasley et cette peste de Morgana Cimil, ne cessaient d'enchaîner bêtise sur bêtise sans être réprimander!

-Tu ne comprends pas, murmura soudainement Blaise la gorge serrée. Ce que tu as dis à propos des Serpentards m'a fait réaliser que tu avais raison. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et il va revenir un jour ou l'autre comme mon Père ne cesse de le dire, comme tous les mangemorts le répètent, et bien, nous serons seuls Harry car tout le monde va choisir la voix de Tu-Sais-Qui sauf moi.  
-Je… je sais, avoua Harry. Je sais très bien comment Kenza, Daphné, Pansy, Théo et surtout Drago ont été élevés. Dans cette optique d'encenser, de dresser un culte à Voldemort -et Blaise frissonna- mais… je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment. J'ignore quand Voldemort va revenir au pouvoir car tu as raison, il va un jour se redresser et être là mais…  
-Il est déjà là, Harry! Toutes ces agressions sont de son œuvre! Il en est l'unique responsable. Oh bien sur, il a un complice à l'école pour diriger toutes ces attaques mais il est là et il essaye de revenir. Comme l'année dernière avec Quirrel et la Pierre Philosophale.

Blaise avait raison. Évidemment. Alors qu'il se reposait un après-midi de libre dans les appartements de ses Pères, Harry les avait entendu discuter avec Dumbledore. Plusieurs fois, le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été prononcé. Les Professeurs recherchaient activement parmi les élèves le coupable, le responsable de ces agressions mais l'enquête était toujours au point mort. Seul Lockart ne semblait pas prendre à sa juste mesure les évènements régissant à Poudlard. Cependant, bien que sa méprise pour Dumbledore augmentait d'année en année, Harry ne pouvait pas dire que le vieil homme restait les bras croisés en attendant que cette histoire passe puis se tasse.

Certes il avait raison. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre et prier que ce cauchemar cesse. Bien sur Harry avait fait mine de ne pas réellement s'inquiéter de ces agressions car d'une part, paniquer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle nuirait à sa réputation mais aussi car les Serpentards étaient pour le moment les seuls non concernés face à cette vague d'attaque. En effet, toutes les Maisons avaient du assister à la pétrification d'un de leurs camarades. Sauf les Serpentards. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Harry ne s'inquiétait pas car dans n'importe quelle Maison où il se trouvait, il restait le Survivant donc l'ennemi de Voldemort, une des cibles premières.

-Tu sais, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'agression de Miss Teigne, le message indiquait 'ennemis de l'héritier'. À ton avis, qui est l'héritier? Demanda Harry. L'héritier de Voldemort?  
-Cesse de prononcer ainsi son nom à tout bout de champ! Tonna Blaise. Tu as peut-être été élevés par des Moldus et par conséquent son nom ne t'affecte pas mais ce n'est pas mon cas qui a du voir et revoir son horrible symbole sur le bras de mon Père! En tout cas, _IL _n'a pas d'enfants ni même désigné un Mangemort en tant qu'héritier sinon tu te doutes bien que son règne aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre continué.  
-C'est lui qui agit, conclut Harry. Mais comment, bon sang? Il est sous la forme équivalant à peu près à un sorte de spectre, ou de brouillard avec une large cape donc il ne passerait pas inaperçu dans les couloirs. Et je pense que Dumbledore a placé quelques barrières magiques pour le prévenir de la présence de V… Tu-Sais-Qui. Toute cette histoire est bien trop étrange.

L'air morne, Blaise acquiesça. Le garçon fourra ses mains dans ses poches en grognant d'agacement lorsque les escaliers changèrent brutalement de direction. Lucky aboya de surprise et son jappement résonna. Harry et lui échangèrent un regard, conscients qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de se trouver ici. Avec un sourire narquois, ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'avaient plus du tout envie de retourner dans la Salle Commune où la fête continuait très certainement.

Le silence entre eux devint fur et à mesure plus détendue. La vague pleine d'angoisse et de colère qu'ils avaient ressenti s'était enfin apaisée pour ressurgir un jour prochain. Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux. L'inquiétude de croiser Miss Teigne, et par conséquent Rusard, était absente.

Soudain, Harry sentit la même sensation glaciale l'envelopper. Il se stoppa et obligea Blaise à en faire de même en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter au silence. Le métisse fronça les sourcils avant de rouler des yeux, restant néanmoins sur place.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a encore? Soupira Blaise, faussement agacé.  
-Écoutes, murmura Harry en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

Dépité, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête face à la requête de son meilleur ami. Il tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Même pas un léger mouvement si ce n'est le continuel souffle frais provenant de l'extérieur qui se baladait dans les couloirs.

-_Encore plus de sang… plus… sang…  
_-Blaise, viens! Haleta Harry en se mettant à courir à travers le couloir.  
-Mais qu'est ce tu fais? Cria Blaise sans veiller à baisser le ton de sa voix pour leur discrétion. Tu ne vas pas recommencer à courir à travers tout le Château pour rien!

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Le bruit de ses chaussures martelant le sol résonnait dans sa tête, près de ses tempes. Cette voix revenait le hanter ou il ne savait pas très bien mais… en tout cas, Blaise ne paraissait pas l'entendre. Blaise et Lucky courraient derrière lui et Harry ignora les marmonnements furieux et agacé de son meilleur ami qui s'essoufflait rapidement en gravissant les marches. Harry aussi sentait la brûlure de l'effort l'obliger à ralentir le rythme.

À présent au Septième Étage, Harry courrait toujours sans savoir où il allait mais il suivait simplement l'écho de cette voix caverneuse qui ne cessait répéter son désir de sang. Il passa devant le message rouge qui avait marqué le début des agressions à Poudlard sans lui jeter un coup d'œil et il bifurqua à un des nombreux couloirs.

La voix continuait à siffler froidement autour de lui jusqu'à s'évanouir brutalement. Harry passa devant la portes des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et il eut l'impression que ce fut à ce moment précis que la voix disparut. Harry continua cependant à courir dans l'espoir insensé de rattraper cette voix mais au détour d'un couloir, il dérapa sur quelque chose d'humide. Harry poussa un cri en trébuchant et il tomba sur quelque chose de long et de dur.

Surpris, le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur la masse sur laquelle il venait de s'écrouler avant de tomber sur deux yeux grands ouverts, figés. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il poussa un hurlement terrifiant et entendit Blaise crier son prénom, toujours dans le couloir adjacent, et accélérer le pas. Fébrilement, Harry fit un bond en arrière en s'étalant de tout son long dans la flaque d'eau qui l'avait fait tomber un instant auparavant.

-HARRY! QU'EST… OH MON DIEU! Hurla Blaise à son tour en se figeant derrière lui.

Un garçon de Septième Année, un Préfet en Chef visiblement vu l'insigne épinglé sur sa robe au couleurs des Serdaigles, était allongé au sol. Pétrifié. La respiration saccadée et toujours aussi sur le sol, Harry continua à reculer sans détacher son regard sur la silhouette aussi raide que du bois. Et, oh Salazar et tous les autres, il l'avait touché et le garçon était si froid. Comme mort. Lucky poussa un glapissement en remarquant son Maître dans un état d'hébétude total.

-Zabini! Que faîtes-vous ici? Pot… Oh Merlin.

Le Professeur Mc Gonagall venait d'arriver, certainement réveillée par leurs récents hurlements. La vieille dame mais encore en forme pour son âge s'agenouilla précipitamment vers l'élève pétrifié et posa une main sur son visage de marbre. Un soupir las et soucieux traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'elle agitait sa baguette magique. Un chat à l'apparence fantomatique sauta agilement du bout de sa baguette et disparut rapidement sous les yeux éberlués des deux élèves, encore sous le choc.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir, Messieurs? Interrogea sèchement la Directrice des Gryffondors. Je suppose que vos condisciples festoient toujours la victoire de votre équipe, pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas?  
-On a… on…, bégaya pitoyablement Blaise.  
-Minerva!

Harry sentit un intense soulagement l'envelopper en reconnaissant le ton soucieux et concerné de Remus. Un sentiment de sécurité apparut aussi. Oh bien sur, Harry avait déjà vu le corps rigide de Miss Teigne, et même pendue à une torche puisque c'était lui, qui l'avait trouvé, mais le choc d'avoir touché quelqu'un semblable à un mort l'avait choqué. À en juger le bruit de pas, Remus n'était pas seul. Harry releva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard interrogateur de Remus puis celui de son Père qui visiblement était en train de s'endormir. Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore apparut avec Severus à ses côtés.

Le vieil homme leur jeta un regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes et Harry eut conscience qu'il était toujours affalé au sol, les deux pieds dans la large flaque d'eau. Il était trempé puisqu'il était tombé dedans. Hésitant, Blaise, encore derrière lui, s'approcha et l'aida à se relever. Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête distrait. Les adultes semblaient les avoir momentanément oubliés pour se concentrer sur le Préfet en Chef immobile. L'idée de fuir traversa l'esprit de Harry et visiblement celui de Blaise aussi parce qu'il ne cessait des jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui. Alors Harry amorça un mouvement mais la voix sèche de Severus claqua dans l'air tel un fouet.

-Ne bougez pas Potter, ordonna t-il. Vous non plus, Zabini.  
-Minerva, pourriez-vous amener Mr Chambers près de Mme Pompresh? Pria Dumbledore d'une voix morose. Je crains qu'il n'ait rien à faire jusqu'à ce que les plants de Mandragore soient en état de servir.  
-J'ai entendu du bruit, me voilà, me voilà, claironna la voix agaçante de Lockart. Que se passe t-il donc ici mes chers amis? Ah, Monsieur Potter!

Sans aucune discrétion, Severus lança un regard dégoûté à l'homme qui souriait bêtement. Ce dernier avança jusqu'à eux et son sourire éclatant donna l'envie à Harry de lui balancer un coup de poing. Simplement pour défigurer ce visage énervant. Néanmoins, il n'esquissa pas un geste et ne prononça aucun mot.

-Vous souhaitez m'être utile Gilderoy? Demanda aimablement Dumbledore.  
-Bien sur Albus! Que puis-je faire? Accepta l'homme. Vaincre un zombie ou un vampire? Réprimander ces deux élèves? Combattre contre un…  
-Ramener Lucky, le jeune chiot de Mr Potter, dans son dortoir, le coupa joyeusement le vieil homme. Je suis sur que vous êtes ravis de rendre service à ce jeune homme. Merci beaucoup Gilderoy. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit tandis que nous montons à mon bureau.

L'ordre implicite de Dumbledore fit grimacer de concert les deux Serpentards. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lucky en l'enjoignant de suivre le Professeur Lockart dont les joues s'étaient empourprés de colère et de déception face à la demande de son employeur et au regard narquois qu'il reçut du Maître des Potions mais aussi de Sirius Black, tout deux le méprisaient ouvertement. Certes ramener Lucky n'était pas un enjeux pour sauver le monde mais au moins, Harry était certain que l'homme était capable de le faire.

Le chemin jusque dans le bureau du Directeur fut silencieux. Les deux élèves marchaient côte à côte sans oser échanger un mot. Déjà parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire après un tel événement mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient encadrés d'une part par le Professeur Rogue et de l'autre part par Sirius. Celui-ci s'était placé à côté de Harry qui frissonnait, le froid accentué par sa chute dans la flaque d'eau. Une main rassurante se posa discrètement dans son dos et Harry échangea un coup d'œil avec l'homme. Son Père lui lança un rapide sourire destiné à le rassurer mais Harry était bien trop crispé pour lui répondre.

-Patacitrouille et boules de gommes, murmura Dumbledore à l'énorme gargouille qui se déplaça en un grincement sonore.

Deux minutes plus tard, Blaise et Harry étaient assis en face du Professeur Dumbledore. Les trois autres adultes étaient près du vieil homme, observant les deux étudiants nerveux. Soudainement, Albus agita sa baguette magique et un feu s'embrasa dans la Cheminée faisant soupirer de soulagement Harry. Il avait tellement froid, trempé comme il l'était. Remus s'en aperçut immédiatement et d'un sortilège murmuré, Harry sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir en même temps que sa robe et ses vêtements séchaient.

-Bien Messieurs, vous allez tout d'abord nous expliquez ce que vous faisiez hors de votre Dortoir à une heure si tardive, commença le professeur Dumbledore.  
-Nous discutions, répondit Harry en détournant les yeux du regard furieux de son Directeur de Maison.  
-Et vous ne pouviez pas le faire dans votre Salle Commune?  
-Les élèves font la fête, Professeur Lupin, expliqua piteusement Blaise en faisant un geste vague de la main. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour une discussion. En fait, Harry et moi avons eut un… différend et nous sommes sortis nous démêlez. Nous ignorons que quelqu'un était pétrifié dans ce couloir ou je ne sais quoi mais…  
-Êtes-vous simplement stupide, Mr Zabini? Le coupa Severus d'une voix tranchante. Depuis le début de l'année, sept de vos condisciples et un animal ont été retrouvés pétrifiés, échappant de peu à la mort et vous et votre tout aussi imbécile d'ami allez vous balader le soir dans les couloirs, sans protections!

Les Serpentards se fichaient peut-être totalement de l'autorité des autres Professeurs au sein de Poudlard mais le Professeur Rogue les effrayait assez pour ne pas le défier. C'était connu de tous les Professeurs alors Dumbledore laissa Severus les fusiller du regard, conscient que les paroles de l'homme ferait plus d'impact sur les deux Serpentards que n'importe quelles autres discours. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, n'osant affronter le regard de leur Directeur de Maison qui devait se retenir de les tuer.

-'_Et Severus avait tellement raison,_ songea Harry en jetant un regard au Phénix de Dumbledore'-. Après tout, Blaise et lui avaient parlés de ces attaques, tentés de les comprendre et de déchiffrer tout le mystère les entourant sans se soucier d'en parler en se baladant dans les couloirs sombres du Château. Ils avaient été d'une stupidité affligeante et honteuse. Mais cette voix… cette voix si inquiétante. Harry leva ces yeux verts en direction de son Père qui paraissait lui-même en colère de leur bêtise. Il devait lui dire, et aussi à Remus, à propos de cette voix qui le hantait mais pas maintenant. Non, quand ils seraient seulement les trois.

-Comment s'est passé la découvert de Mr Chambers? Interrogea Sirius.  
-Nous marchions tranquillement, expliqua Harry, signifiant ainsi à Blaise de cacher leur course après la voix, et au détour d'un couloir j'ai glissé dans l'eau et je suis tombé… _sur _Chambers.  
-Il a crié, moi aussi et ensuite le Professeur Mc Gonagall est arrivée, compléta le métisse d'une voix assurée.

C'était un récit très bref et succin mais cela sembla convenir à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était connu par son omnipotence et son omniscience mais dans cette étrange affaire, il était démuni, incapable de mettre un terme à l'ascension de la terreur qui s'installait à Poudlard. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le Directeur aussi fatigué et las.

-Vous n'avez rien vus, ni entendus de suspect ou d'étrange? Interrogea Remus.  
-Non, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.  
-Rien? Insista Dumbledore en fixant plus particulièrement Harry.  
-Si l'on vous le dit! Répliqua celui-ci d'une voix acerbe.  
-Le ton avec lequel vous parlez au Directeur reste à désirer, prévint Sirius avec un regard insistant.  
-Severus, je pense que vous pouvez raccompagner Mr Zabini et Mr Potter dans leur Dortoir, où évidemment ils n'en sortirons pas.

Ce soir-là, Drago avait écrit et écrit de nombreuses fois à Tom pour lui raconter le match et la victoire.

* * *

**_Le chapitre à l'heure, il est là mais l'avez-vous apprécié?  
Mercredi prochain, vous verrez le début des vacances avec le passage à l'hôpital de harry ^^  
Merci pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir!  
Bisou à tous et à mercredi prochain!_**


	72. Chapitre 72: Etrange nouvelle

**Chapitre: Etrange nouvelle**

Malgré le mal de tête qui le faisait souffrir et la fatigue ressentit, Harry réussissait à entendre ce que ses pères se chuchotaient à voix basse pour ne pas le déranger. Les derniers évènements à Poudlard. Bien sur. Les esprits commençaient apparemment à s'échauffer au sein du Ministère qui accusait l'incapacité de Dumbledore à faire cesser ce massacre. De nombreuses familles envoyaient des lettres soit au Ministère soit à Poudlard pour les menacer de déscolariser leurs enfants. La révélation de la nouvelle pétrification avait fait le tour de la société Britannique et cela avait même fait les gros titres de la Gazette des Sorciers.

Dans son lit d'hôpital, Harry trouvait tout cela bien lointain. Il était rentré de Poudlard deux jours auparavant. Dès le premier jour de vacances, il avait été mené à Saint Mangouste en toute discrétion pour se préparer à l'opération qui avait lieu aujourd'hui même. Dès son arrivée dans sa chambre, le médicomage Andrews l'avait fait se déshabiller entièrement pour l'examiner. Sirius était resté avec lui tandis que Remus remplissait des formulaires d'entrée à une Guérisseuse mise dans le secret depuis longtemps. Évidemment, Harry avait d'abord refusé de descendre son caleçon, les joues brûlantes mais Sirius l'avait menacé de le faire lui même et le souvenir de la fessée reçue durant les vacances d'été lui avait soufflé d'obéir même s'il se doutait que son Père ne comptait pas le punir. Mais l'imaginer ne train de descendre un de ses vêtements ramenait ce souvenir.

Après avoir été examiné, il s'était dépêché de se rhabiller avec un pyjama qu'il allait garder jusqu'à l'opération. Couché dans un lit, Harry avait regardé avec un certain effroi le Médicomage Andrews commencer à le brancher à ces machines agaçantes qui faisaient _Bip-Bip _durant toute la journée et la nuit, l'empêchant de s'endormir confortablement. Dans tout les cas, Harry suspectait qu'une des perfusions qu'il le reliait à une potence, soutenant un petit sachet en plastique était une potion calmante car il se sentait tout groggy.

-Papa, appela t-il d'une voix tremblante en papillonnant des yeux. Papa.  
-Ah Harry, tu es réveillés. Comment tu te sens?  
-J'ai mal à la tête, souffla le garçon en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller moelleux. Quand est-ce que ça commence? Je veux rentrer à la maison.  
-Il faut encore patienter une petite heure et ensuite, l'opération commencera, renseigna Remus d'une voix douce. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour ton mal de tête. Les Potions autres que celles qui te sont donnés par perfusions te sont interdites.

Harry lâcha un gros soupir puis haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il dire alors? Un frisson remonta le long de son corps et il resserra la couette autour de lui. Oh et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester cette odeur d'antiseptique flottant dans l'air. Heureusement, il allait pouvoir sortir dès le lendemain, tout du moins si son état était stable mais Harry était certain de rentrer. En effet, le Médicomage Andrews lui avait proposé de soit rester à l'hôpital jusqu'au 28 décembre, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait passer noël couché dans ce lit, ou alors, il rentrait chez lui mais allait devoir garder une sonde nasale durant quelques jours. Harry avait immédiatement accepté la deuxième option.

Le départ de Poudlard s'était fait calmement. Il avait refusé de donner à Blaise son cadeau, lui disant qu'il allait lui envoyer grâce à une chouette. Son meilleur ami avait levé le nez dignement en répliquant que Harry aussi allait devoir attendre pour déballer son présent de Noël. Harry avait rarement vu Blaise aussi heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait passer Noël loin de son Père et de ses colères dévastatrices. Certes, la culpabilité d'avoir laisser sa Mère seule se faisait ressentir mais le garçon avait confié à Harry qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir allègre et soulagé. De plus, Pansy restait avec Blaise durant ces quinze jours de vacances. Autant dire que le garçon était euphorique.

Alors le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express s'était passé avec Drago, Kenza et Théodore car Daphné restait aussi à Poudlard. En tant que bonne étudiante, Kenza avait immédiatement entamé ces devoirs scolaires, expliquant que son temps libre serait donc plus long chez elle. Harry s'était allongé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Drago en réfléchissant. Il avait laissé l'anxiété à l'idée de devoir se rendre à l'hôpital le dévorer petit à petit jusqu'à ce que Drago achète une tonne de Chocogrenouilles et autres friandises.

-Tu sais Papa, chuchota t-il soudainement, surprenant les deux hommes qui avaient laissés le silence s'étendre, je crois savoir _qui _est responsable des agressions à Poudlard.  
-Comment cela? S'étonna Sirius en se penchant vers lui pour bien l'entendre.  
-J'entend une voix, souffla Harry avec difficultés, parler devenait éprouvant. Une voix qui répète qu'elle a envie de sang et de tuer. Je… je sais ça paraît fou mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Il n'y a que moi qui l'entend.

Sa voix s'évanouit et le garçon referma les yeux, au bord de l'épuisement. Pour les besoins de l'opération, le médicomage Andrews avait placé dans les poches plastiques par lesquelles il était relié grâce aux transvasements des produits qui plaçait son corps en situation d'avant-crise. Ce qui signifiait qu'une douleur lancinante persistait au niveau de son épaule gauche, que des crises de toux survenaient, que sa respiration était douloureuse, un peu plus rapide que la normale sans qu'elle ne soit incontrôlable et que ses membres étaient agités par des tremblements. C'était assez effrayant pour Harry qui avait l'habitude de tomber directement dans une crise après que ces symptômes se soient déclarés en quelques minutes.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard confus puis d'un même mouvement, ils observèrent Harry qui frissonnait, le visage pâle, les yeux fermés entourés de cernes immenses. Une voix? Mais de quoi parlait Harry? Délirait-il ou était-il réellement sérieux? Ils doutaient que Harry soit capable d'inventer une telle chose même sous l'influence des différentes substances qui lui volait son énergie.

-Es-tu certain de ce que tu nous dis, Harry? Interrogea Remus en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon. Ce n'est pas que nous ne te croyons pas mais comme tu t'en doutes, nous allons devoir en parler au Professeur Dumbledore qui enquête sur ces événements dans l'espoir de ne pas être contraint de fermer les portes de Poudlard, tu comprends?  
-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un mensonge mais Mus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis le seul à l'entendre…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous en parlerons plus tard, chuchota le Loup-Garou sous l'acquiescement de Sirius. Repose-toi maintenant, l'opération va bientôt commencer.

Soulagé, Harry eut un léger sourire, rassuré. Au moins, ses parents ne paraissaient pas le considérer comme un fou et ne comptait pas le laisser enfermer dans la partie psychiatrie de l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste et il sentait vraiment apaisé d'avoir confié ce phénomène étrange. Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter les regards circonspect de Théodore, de Drago et de Blaise. Heureusement, les filles n'avaient pas été mises au courant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry somnolait, la respiration irrégulière. Il avait totalement fermé les yeux, lassé de voir la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur sans pouvoir s'y rouler dedans. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le Médicomage Andrews, Sirius et Remus se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour l'accueillir. L'homme les salua avec un grand sourire et s'approcha de Harry qui lui faisait face. Cependant, le garçon ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer dans la pièce. Si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque la voix de Andrews résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

-Je pense que c'est bon, déclara t-il d'une voix solennelle. J'ignore combien de temps l'intervention va durer mais je vous suggère d'aller faire un tour car nous resterons au minimum deux heures et demi dans le bloc opératoire.  
-Merci beaucoup, nous allons voir ce que nous allons faire. Mais en cas de complication, nous…  
-Vous serez immédiatement mis au courant, rassura Thomas Andrews avec un sourire affable. Mais le risque de difficulté est à un plafond très bas. Soyez rassuré. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps.  
-Tout va bien se passer mon petit Serpent, souffla Sirius en embrassant Harry sur le front. Nous serons là à ton réveil.

Quelque peu abrutit par les puissantes potions injectées, Harry n'eut aucun mouvement et ne donna pas de réponse à son Père qui était devenu verdâtre d'inquiétude comme à chaque opération médicale. Une secousse le fit remuer dans son lit lorsqu'une Guérisseuse poussa son lit dans l'intention de le mener jusqu'au bloc opératoire. Andrews lisait une dernière fois les notes sur l'état de santé de Harry lorsqu'il était venu s'enquérir de son état durant la matinée.

La porte de la chambre se referma derrière lui, laissant Sirius et Remus dans l'angoisse.

**oOo**

Comme chaque année à cette période, le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la grande maison cachée des Potter. En frappant deux coups secs contre la porte, le vieil homme observa autour de lui avec intérêt. Le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux était blanc, totalement recouvert de la fine poudre blanche qu'est la neige. Les branches des grands sapins d'une hauteur impressionnante, avoisinant les quatre vingt mètres, fléchissaient sous le poids des tas de neige.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, découvrant ainsi le visage jovial de Lily qui tenait le petit Mikel âgé de cinq ans au creux de ses bras. L'enfant babillait avec toute la force de son âge, bougeant dangereusement les bras autour de lui sans prêter attention au nouveau venu. La femme rousse invita le Professeur Dumbledore à entrer tandis qu'elle déposait Mikel au sol, lui demandant d'aller chercher James. Avec joie, le garçon partit en courant en criant à tue-tête '_PAPA! PAPA!'. _

-Vous êtes resplendissantes Lily, complimenta l'homme en prenant place sur un des fauteuils du salon. Et votre maison est magnifiquement décoré.  
-Merci beaucoup Albus, rougit la jeune femme. Je vais nous chercher de quoi boire. Morgana et James finissent d'installer des guirlandes dans le couloir à l'étage. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Dans la cuisine, Lily roula des yeux en entendant Mikel continuer à appeler James et Morgana d'une voix chantante. En disposant rapidement plusieurs verres sur un plateau rond, Lily appela magiquement les sablés au citron qu'elle avait préparée dans la matinée en les plaçant dans une coupelle. Finalement, les petits pas feutrés de son fils résonnèrent sur les marches de l'escalier ainsi que ceux de Morgana qui commençait à se chamailler avec le garçon. Tout deux étaient suivit, beaucoup moins discrètement, des pas lourds James qui poussa un soupir.

-Ah bonjour Albus! S'exclama la voix surprise de James. Nous ignorions que vous veniez aujourd'hui. C'est une agréable surprise.  
-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, murmura Morgana, embarrassée. Je vais aider maman.

Un nouveau sourire ourla les lèvres de Lily en entendant les paroles de sa fille. Morgana était bien la fille de son Père. Son dessein actuel semblait s'approprier, avec Ginny et les deux jumeaux Weasley, de l'empire de la blague au sein de Poudlard. Bien sur, Lily avait prévenu sa fille de ne pas embêter les autres élèves et qu'elle avait intérêt à obtenir des notes convenables tout au long de l'année. Pour le moment, la jeune fille s'en sortait pas mal même si elle présentait des difficultés en Potions.

Dans l'autre pièce, une discussion concernant les dernières frasques du Ministère qui tentait de perdre toute responsabilité dans les agressions survenant à Poudlard débuta entre les deux hommes. Morgana rejoignit sa Mère et porta le plateau des petits gâteaux dans le Salon après avoir échangé quelques mots complices avec elle. Lily fit léviter la carafe de jus de citrouille mais aussi la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et celle d'hydromel derrière elle tandis qu'elle rejoignait le Salon en veillant à ne pas faire tomber les verres en équilibre sur le plateau.

-Comment va Harry? Demanda finalement James, incapable de patienter un peu plus.

Enfoncée profondément dans son fauteuil, Morgana se retint de justesse de pousser un grognement indigné. Depuis qu'elle était partie à Poudlard, elle avait l'impression d'entendre partout ce prénom. _Harry. Potter. Harry Potter, le Survivant. _Ses parents n'avaient pu cacher leur déception en apprenant qu'elle et Harry, son grand frère -et cette idée lui faisait à présent grincer des dents- n'était pas en bons termes. Au début, Morgana avait choisit de tenter une approche amicale envers le Survivant mais une amie de ce dernier l'avait rabroué plus ou moins méchamment. À partir de là, la guerre entre les Serpentards de Seconde Année et les Gryffondors de Première, avait été signé.

Malheureusement, Morgana n'avait pas pu gagner de véritables alliés dans les personnes de Fred et Georges Weasley. Tous deux avaient exprimés leur sympathie envers le Serpentard, s'excusant de lui faire faux bond pour jouer des mauvaises blagues au garçon. Dépitée, Morgana avait haussé les épaules en rejetant le sentiment étouffant de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi pour laisser place à la colère et l'amertume profonde qu'elle ressentait. Harry était l'unique responsable de cette situation merdique. De cette maison dissimulée aux yeux de tous. De cette vie cloisonnée et souvent pesante pour ses parents dus à l'absence de l'enfant-chéri. Il était responsable de son changement impromptu de nom.

-Oh à cette heure-ci, il est à l'Hôpital Saint-Mangouste, confia Dumbledore en se servant d'un biscuit au citron. Suite aux examens dont je vous avais informés, son Médicomage a jugé nécessaire d'entreprendre une opération afin de limiter les dégâts autour de ses poumons et de dégager les aires pour lui permettre une respiration plus confortable. Elle est prévue pour cette après-midi.  
-Oh Merlin, soupira Lily en reposant son verre d'hydromel. Cette maladie est réellement néfaste pour Harry. Le pauvre a déjà bien assez de problèmes pour ne pas avoir à supporter une intervention médicale aussi lourde.  
-Assez de problèmes? Ricana Morgana sans pouvoir se contenir. Tu rigoles, Maman? Il est heureux comme un poisson rouge nageant dans un bocal d'eau. Adulé, aimé de tous. Et tu voudrais encore qu'il se plaigne?  
-Je pense que tu as une mauvaise vision de ton frère, intervint James en adoptant un ton un peu plus sévère.

Les sourcils de Morgana se froncèrent suite à cela mais elle garda néanmoins le silence. Oh bien sur, l'envie de crier que Harry Potter n'était pas son frère était effroyablement tentant mais mettre en colère ses parents, deux jours avant Noël qui était une fête toujours exagérément, mais tellement agréable, célébrée chez eux la répugnait. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner ces vacances avec des disputes futiles.

Le silence pesant de le salon s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Mikel relève la tête de son jeu de construction, riant aux éclats pour une raison inconnue. Assis sur son postérieur, le garçon tendit un doigt vers la tour bancale en appelant sa sœur d'une voix aiguë. Il se mit soudainement à taper dans ses mains, s'applaudissant lui-même pour son exploit. Aussitôt, l'ambiance s'allégea et Morgana vint s'asseoir près de son petit frère, entreprenant la suite de la construction.

-Pensez-vous Albus qu'il ait la moindre possibilité, aussi minime soit-elle, que nous rencontrions Harry pendant ces deux semaines de vacances? Plaida James d'une voix étrangement rauque. Bien sur, il ignore tout de notre existence mais simplement pour…  
-Pour le voir, compléta simplement Lily. C'est un besoin qui se fait de plus en plus impérieux Albus. S'il vous plaît, je suis certaine que nous pouvons dénicher un prétexte pour ne serait-ce l'apercevoir.

Le vieil homme reposa son verre sur la table et joignit ses deux mains. Un soupir las, triste mais aussi compréhensif quitta ses lèvres desséchées. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdus de leur éclat tandis qu'il laissa vagabonder son regard sur l'immense sapin de Noël qui trônait fièrement dans la pièce. La détresse des deux Potter était palpable et il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'éclat de leurs yeux pour comprendre que quelque chose les faisait souffrir.

-Je pensais organiser une réunion de l'Ordre dans quelques jours dans le but d'en savoir plus sur les évènements affligeants qui se déroulent en ce moment-même au Château, confia t-il finalement. J'ai parfaitement conscience que cette réunion n'est pas fondamentale dans l'avancement de cette enquête, je la jugerais même pratiquement inutile mais j'ai besoin de certaines personnes travaillant au Ministère tels que Arthur ou encore la jeune Nymphadora pour en découvrir plus sur les profondeurs du Ministère et de Fudge.

L'impatience et l'espoir se lisaient aisément sur le visage des deux adultes qui le fixaient, attendant en retenant leurs souffles devenu irrégulier par l'excitation.

-Faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, vous êtes bien évidemment conviés à cette réunion, ajouta Dumbledore avec malice. Vous serez alors présentés au reste de l'association. Il est, à mon avis, de mon pouvoir de pouvoir provoquer une rencontre entre vous deux et Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre dans les jours qui arrivent.

Le soulagement et le bonheur se peignit sur les traits de Lily et James qui lièrent leur main en remerciant avidement Dumbledore.

**oOo**

La porte de la chambre d'Hôpital s'ouvrit silencieusement, laissant apparaître la silhouette imposante de Severus dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Il referma la porte derrière lui en un tourbillonnement de ses célèbres robes noires avant de se tourner vers son ami qui s'était pratiquement figé au milieu de la pièce. À l'entrée du Maître de Potion, le visage de Sirius s'illumina brusquement de soulagement avant que son sourire ne se fane en reconnaissant son ami.

Les sourcils froncés, Severus avança au centre de la pièce et déposa la boîte énorme de chocolat qu'il avait ramené pour Harry sur la table de chevet blanche. Cependant, le lit qui devait se trouver au centre de la pièce était toujours absent. Seul Sirius était présent et celui-ci était en train de créer un véritable fossé dans le sol en marchant de long en large sans arrêter un seul instant. Ses mains étaient crispés sous l'appréhension et il ne donna qu'un bref hochement de tête et un sourire tordu à Severus en guise de salut avant de reprendre sa marche endiablée.

-Où est Remus? Demanda Severus, ne souhaitant pas attaquer directement sur le sujet sensible: Harry.  
-À la maison, grommela Sirius, un voile d'inquiétude devant les yeux. Il se sentait mal. Évidemment, il a refusé de rentrer à la maison, prétextant devoir être présent au retour de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne si pâle qu'il manqua de s'effondrer au sol. Pour le faire partir et l'obliger à prendre une potion, je l'ai convaincu d'aller faire la promenade habituelle à Lucky.  
-La dernière Pleine-Lune est récente, le rassura l'homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise en fer inconfortable. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela, je suis sur qu'il se sent déjà mieux et qu'il va arriver tel une furie dans très peu de temps.

Un haussement d'épaules incertain lui répondit mais Severus ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était persuadé que le Médicomage de Harry leur avait conseillé de quitter l'Hôpital et de faire un petit tour pour se détendre durant l'opération mais, comme d'habitude, ils avaient dû refuser, préférant s'ensevelir dans l'angoisse de l'attente interminable.

Comme deux minutes plus tôt, Sirius lança un regard inquiet à sa montre dont les aiguilles tournaient doucement. L'opération avait débuté depuis plus d'une heure et demi. Et même si cette période entrait dans les temps convenus par le Médicomage Andrews, Sirius ne pouvait empêcher la crainte de lui ronger l'intérieur. Surtout avec Remus qui se sentait mal et qui se trouvait seul dans leur petite maisonnée.

-À quel heure a eut lieu le début de l'intervention?  
-Pratiquement une heure et demi, répondit Sirius en se laissant pour la toute première fois laisser tomber sur une de ces horribles chaises inconfortables. Tout semble normal.  
-Ça doit être le cas. Comment se sentait Harry? S'enquit Severus  
-Plus ou moins étourdi. Les potions qu'il doit prendre l'assomme pratiquement et il est épuisé mais, si tout va bien, il rentre demain matin.  
-Déjà? Habituellement, le Médicomage exige un temps de repos à l'Hôpital plus long.  
-Oui mais il fait une exception afin qu'Harry ne fête pas Noël ici mais il sera quand même branché par une sonde nasale pendant quelques jours, expliqua l'animagus. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais Harry est heureux de pouvoir rentrer.

Un silence compréhensif lui répondit. Il était connu qu'Harry faisait tout pour se sauver de la vigilance excessive de son Médicomage dès qu'il le pouvait mais aussi dans l'atmosphère angoissante et ennuyante de l'hôpital. Dans tout les cas, la présence de Severus sembla avoir apaiser Sirius qui paraissait décider à rester assis. Bien sur, il n'était pas totalement immobile comme le Professeur de Potion qui fixait inlassablement un point du mur blanc mais c'était déjà bien plus calme que ses incessants allés et retours.

Éreinté, Sirius plongea sa tête dans ses deux mains tremblantes. Oh, il savait qu'il se montrait très excessif mais la peur qu'une complication survienne lors de l'intervention était bien trop grande en lui pour qu'il l'ignore et se rassure continuellement avec des phrases aussi stupides et inutiles que '_tout va bien aller_'. Enfin, il admettait qu'il y'avait plus de chance que tout se déroule sans incident mais l'anxiété ne voulait pas disparaître.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus refit son apparition, légèrement échevelé par sa précipitation, le visage ayant reprit de ses couleurs habituelles. Son sourire perdit de sa brillance en constatant encore l'absence de Harry mais il tenta de ne rien faire apparaître sur son visage fatigué. Un poids délesta les épaules de Sirius qui accueillit son amant avec un baiser salvateur sous la grimace faussement dégoûtée et méprisante de Severus.

-J'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de voix, déclara Remus en faisant apparaître une autre chaise. Le plus étrange est que seul Harry l'entend.  
-De quoi parlez-vous? S'agaça Severus.  
-Oh bien sur, juste avant d'aller se faire opérer, Harry nous a dit qu'il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises une voix assez effrayante qui réclame du sang mais il est le seul à la percevoir. Aucun de ses amis ne l'entend.

Un silence dubitatif accueillit la précision de Remus. Les méninges de Severus tournaient déjà à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication à ce phénomène étrange. Soit Harry délirait et sombrait dans la folie, soit quelque chose de vraiment étrange était à l'origine de tout cela. La deuxième solution paraissait la plus plausible.

-Harry est persuadé que cette voix est à l'origine des agressions des étudiants, continua Sirius. Il faut que nous voyons Dumbledore au plus vite pour en discuter. J'ignore d'où peut provenir cette voix.  
-Je n'en sais pas plus, ajouta Severus, mais converser avec le Professeur Dumbledore n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je me demande si cette vo…

La porte s'ouvrant coupa Severus et les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'arrivant. Le médicomage Andrews pénétra dans la chambre en poussant un lit devant lui. Harry, toujours inconscient, y était allongé, un masque respiratoire apposé sur son visage. Son teint pâle n'avait toujours pas reprit de couleur et ses lèvres avaient bleuis. Comme d'habitude, il était branché de toute parts et des fils pénétrant dans sa poitrine continuait de faire couler un produit à l'intérieur de son corps.

-Tout c'est très bien passé, les rassura l'homme en essuyant son front moite d'un revers de sa manche. Il va certainement dormir quelques heures et il sera prêt à partir demain soir. Cependant, connaissant Harry, je vous demanderais de bien le surveiller par rapport à la sonde qu'il va garder pour, au minimum, cinq jours.  
-Bien sur, promit Remus en hochant la tête. De toute manière, nous allons lui rappeler qu'au moindre problème avec, nous revenons ici. Je pense que ceci va suffire pour le convaincre à ne pas jouer avec sa sonde.

* * *

**Je m'excuse envers _mes revieweurs_ à qui je n'ai pas pu _répondre _en raison de problèmes de santé mais j'ai tout de même réussi à vous poster ce chapitre à l'heure ^^ Néanmois, je ne vous promets _RIEN_ pour la semaine prochaine car le chapitre n'est toujours pas écrit et je passe bientôt mon Bac de Maths, Français, Svt-Physique xD et_ les révisions s'imposent_! Je pense que vous comprenez même si je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous donner un chapitre ^^**  
Merci encore àvous tous!


	73. Chapitre 73: Famille invisible

**Chapitre: Famille invisible.**

Fasciné, Harry avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui d'un seul saut, passa d'un toit en béton d'un immeuble immense à un autre. Un bref sursaut le secoua en voyant un de ses poursuivant tomber et rouler sur le sol avant de se relever d'un bond. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'homme poursuivi exécuter une acrobatie totalement fascinante. Machinalement, Harry enfonça sa cuillère dans le pot énorme de glace au chocolat qui était calé entre ses genoux et la porte à sa bouche, sans quitter une seule fois le poste de télévision des yeux.

Remus qui passa dans le salon avec un panier rempli de linge à plier leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Harry poussa un grognement mécontent. Le garçon avait obtenu l'autorisation de quitter l'Hôpital la veille au soir, soit le vingt-deux décembre. Sirius l'avait immédiatement mit au lit en lui rappelant de ne pas tenter d'enlever la sonde nasale. Dès son réveil, Harry s'était allongé sur la banquette, regardant la télévision.

-Tu veux quelque chose Harry? S'enquit le Loup-Garou en s'arrêtant au seuil de la porte.  
-Non, chuchota l'enfant sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

En entrant dans la Cuisine, Remus découvrit Sirius assis autour de la table, des dizaines de parchemins volant autour de lui. Les devoirs des Septièmes Années. Sirius et lui s'étaient toujours partagés le travail agaçant qu'était les corrections de devoirs pour aller plus vite. Les yeux noirs de son amant s'illuminèrent en le voyant et il posa sa plume avec soulagement.

-J'ai bientôt fini, déclara Sirius en plissant le nez, fatigué. J'ai mis un D à Summers et à Summerby. Tous deux ont pratiquement le même devoir à quelques phrases près. Ils ont vraiment crus que nous étions des imbéciles. Leur retour de vacances va se passer en retenue et avec Rusard!  
-Je ne comprend pas l'acharnement de ses élèves à tricher ainsi, confia Remus en déposant la panière au sol. Autant ne pas faire le devoir plutôt que de recopier mot pour mot un écrit. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne comprendront pas, ils passeront leurs soirées en retenue et feront perdre des points à leur Maison.

Agacé, Harry se frotta doucement le nez. Il détestait cette impression qu'un spaghetti énorme gigotait dans ses narines. Néanmoins, il était bien plus heureux d'être avachi sur cette banquette plutôt que d'être couché dans un lit d'Hôpital pour le repas de Noël qui arrivait. Comme chaque année, la famille Tonks étaient invitées et même Nymphadora avait promit de venir, prenant un jour de congé exceptionnel.

Entre ses jambes étendues, Lucky ronflait doucement. Harry tendit un bras tremblant en direction du chiot et caressa avec douceur sa fourrure noir. La queue de l'animal se mit à fendre l'air rapidement de plaisir. Cependant, Harry dut cesser au bout de quelques minutes en sentant la fatigue l'envahir. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon, toute molle. Aucune force l'habitait. Au contraire, c'était une fatigue écrasante, harassante qu'il ressentait. Dès qu'il tentait de marcher, ses jambes se mettaient à trembler violemment et il s'effondrait littéralement au sol. L'après-coup de l'opération.

Dans cet état de fatigue, Harry ne pouvait faire que deux choses: manger et squatter la longue banquette pour regarder la télévision et tout les films idiots et les jeux de télé-réalité complètement stupides qu'elle diffusait à longueur de journée. L'ennui l'envahissait totalement et un soupir découragé traversa ses lèvres. Puis un soudain sourire éclaira ses lèvres alors que sa voix, très plaintive, s'éleva dans le salon.

-Papa… Paaaaaaaaapa.  
-Harry? Il y'a un problème?

Le Survivant baissa misérablement les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes en retenant un large sourire d'envahir son visage. Son Père était si prévisible avec ses réactions impulsives propres aux Gryffondors. Il n'avait qu'à gémir un petit peu, geindre d'une voix tremblotante pour que l'homme accourre près de lui, prêt à servir le moindre de ses désirs. Oh bien sur, ceci était seulement efficace lorsqu'il était malade mais Harry s'en servait toujours.

-Tu crois qu'il reste un peu de glace? Chuchota t-il en levant des yeux larmoyants vers son Père. Le pot est fini.  
-Déjà? S'enquit Sirius. Mais tu as terminé le pot qui était déjà entamé il y'a à peine une heure. Je doute que ce soit très bon de manger autant de glace, Harry. Et tu n'as pas froid en dégustant tout cela? Il fait moins de dix degrés dehors, la neige tombe et toi tu t'empiffres de glace?

Un haussement d'épaules hésitant et quelques clignements de yeux suppliants plus tard, Harry avait de nouveau un de ses pots de glace, au chocolat parsemé d'éclats de noisettes caramélisés et d'un coulis à la vanille rafraîchissant, tout simplement merveilleux entre les mains. Et c'était encore plus agréable que son Père se soit glissé derrière lui afin qu'il puisse se reposer contre lui. Le bras autour de lui le rassurait et l'enchantait.

Un soudain coup à la porte fit sursauter Harry qui faillit laisser tomber sa cuillère sur le sol. Il échangea un regard étonné avec son Père qui fronça les sourcils. Ils n'attendaient aucune visite puisque Severus était occupé pour la journée à confectionner un assortiment de potion pour l'infirmerie et Andromeda était de sortie avec Ted dans le Londres Moldus. Remus ordonna à Sirius de ne pas se lever et il alla lui-même accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

-Albus!

Harry se renfrogna lorsque la voix guillerette du Directeur de Poudlard répondit à Remus. Oh non. Même pendant les vacances, il était obligé de supporter l'agaçant scintillement des yeux bleus de l'homme. Sirius eut un léger rire en remarquant son visage boudeur et il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur la tempe droite de son fils avant de se dégager doucement pour accueillir le vieil homme. Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette en reposant la glace qui ne risquait pas de fondre grâce à un sortilège lancé par Remus.

Des voix chaleureuses résonnèrent dans le petit corridor de l'entrée et Harry s'aperçut qu'il y'avait deux voix dont il ne connaissait pas les propriétaires. Il voulut se redresser mais épuisé, le garçon resta couché. En portant la main à son visage, Harry souhaita disparaître. N'importe qui que ce soit, il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un le voit avec un tuyau dans le nez, le teint maladif, les membres tremblants de fatigue et les yeux cernés! Il avait sa fierté de Serpentard à défendre mais…

-Bonjour Harry.  
-Bonjour, marmonna Harry entre ses dents sans jeter un coup d'œil au Directeur.  
-Je suis content de voir que tu te portes bien.

Était-ce l'ironie ou le foutu optimisme dont était doté l'homme? Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fusilla du regard, ravalant une réplique cinglante, avant de pâlir un peu plus en croisant le regard noir de Morgana Cimil. Oh Salazar tout puissant, Dumbledore était déjà proche de la limite mais elle, _elle_, était totalement à classer dans la catégorie insupportable! Et qu'est ce que cette foutue garce faisait au sein de sa maison?

Deux adultes pénètrent ensuite dans la pièce et Harry, tant bien que mal, se hissa sur ses coudes flageolants pour s'asseoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de paraître inférieur face à des étrangers. C'était stupide mais très Serpentard.

-Harry, tu te souviens peut-être de Mr et Mrs Cimil, présenta Remus en désignant les deux personnes. Nous les avons rencontrés il y'a quelques mois dans le Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.  
-En effet, répondit lentement Harry en les détaillant.

Oui, oui, il se souvenait bien de cette femme à l'allure maladive qui paraissait terriblement émue dans le Bureau de Dumbledore. Et de cet homme qui l'avait fixé ouvertement durant plusieurs minutes. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas le jeune garçon qui somnolait dans les bras de son Père. Il avait les cheveux vacillant entre le roux et le brun foncé, une bouille tout à fait adorable alors qu'il suçait son pouce, la tête calée dans le creux de l'épaule de son Père. Détournant les yeux, Harry jeta un bref regard à Morgana qui était figée près de ses parents, le regardant d'un air dédaigneux dès que personne ne l'observait. Harry lui rendit son coup d'œil mauvais.

Il y'eut un léger silence dans le Salon, quelque peu oppressant jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se tourne vers Sirius et Remus, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit un geste de la main en direction de la Cheminée et Sirius se précipita vers lui pour lui donner le pot de Poudre de Cheminette. Finalement, songea le vieil homme, il avait été inutile de chercher un subterfuge afin que les deux Potter voient leur fils, même de loin: Poudlard lui avait donné une raison de les réunir. Pendant ce temps-là, Remus proposa d'une voix chaleureuse une boisson à ses invités et leur désigna l'autre banquette libre. Harry fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il?

-Harry, murmura justement Sirius en s'approchant de lui, il y'a eut une nouvelle attaque à Poudlard et le Professeur Dumbledore souhaite organiser une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi il est ici.  
-Et pourquoi à la maison? Demanda le garçon, surpris.  
-Tous les membres connaissent l'adresse et il est préférable que le Ministère n'apprenne pas que de telles réunions sont tenues. Alors les faire loin de Poudlard est plus sécuritaire.

Au même moment, Dumbledore s'écarta de la Cheminée et les flammes vertes firent passer Mr Weasley accompagné de Ginny suivit de Mrs Weasley et Ronald. En les voyant, eux parmi tous les Weasley, dans _sa _maison, Harry déglutit nerveusement et sut retenir sa langue lorsqu'elle tenta d'échapper à son contrôle pour laisser passer une flopée de remarques acerbes. Incapable de réagir, le Serpentard fixa simplement cette horde de Gryffondor envahir le Salon.

Joyeusement, Dumbledore fit les présentations entre les Cimil et les Weasley. Le courant sembla passer directement entre les deux familles même si Amy Cimil paraissait troublée. Harry se demanda si cette femme n'avait pas la santé fragile ou était alors totalement émotive puisque les deux fois où il l'avait vu, elle était aussi blanche qu'un cadavre et sur le point de défaillir.

Un cri de joie retentit lorsque Morgana et la fille Weasley se sautèrent dans les bras, heureuses de se retrouver au bout de si peu de temps. Un brusque sentiment de solitude envahit Harry face à cela. Il était là, seul, et même Remus et Sirius paraissaient contrariés de toute cette agitation. Harry replia ses jambes tremblantes et les posa au sol pour être totalement assis. La tête lui tournait subitement et il posa sa main droite sur son front comme pour essayer de la soutenir.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Mr Cimil en se penchant vers lui avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Tu es tout pâle.  
-Ça va, assura sèchement Harry en sentant malgré lui ses joues chauffer d'embarras.

L'homme ne parut pas réellement convaincu par sa réponse et Harry lui lança un regard noir en constant qu'il le dévisageait sans se cacher, observant chacun de ses détails comme s'il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire. Décidément, cette famille était plus qu'étrange. Entre la fille cinglée et suintant d'arrogance, la Mère perturbée psychologiquement si ce n'était pas physiquement et le Père et ses grands yeux marrons posés sur lui. Ah oui, et le fils qui roupillait dans les bras de son père pratiquement roux alors que la mère était blonde et l'homme brun. Il ignorait que le blond et le brun mélangé créait du roux.

-Je suis navré Remus, s'excusa Molly en désignant ses deux enfants de la main qui affichaient un air renfrogné, mais ils ont eut quelques discordes avec Fred et Georges et je ne souhaite pas retrouver le Terrier en flamme à notre retour.  
-Oh, il n'y aucun soucis, assura le Loup-Garou d'une voix crispée. Ils pourront rester là durant la réunion.

Une sorte de combat visuel débuta entre Harry et Ronald qui étaient tout deux à l'opposé. Harry toujours assis sur la banquette et Weasley appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air profondément irrité d'être présent. Malgré tout, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en position de faiblesse et d'infériorité face au Gryffondor avec son corps qui ne soutenait pas son poids et ce tube qui ressortait de son nez pour disparaître derrière ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, le rouquin esquissa un sourire mauvais en se frottant le nez. Harry serra ses poings le long de son corps mais ne montra aucune émotion face à cette bassesse de son ennemi.

Oh et les voix autour de Harry étaient si agaçantes alors le Serpentard ne put qu'afficher son soulagement lorsque la cheminée laissa apparaître Severus qui paraissait tout aussi rigide que Sirius et Remus. Ces derniers tentaient d'afficher une bonne humeur et un accueil chaleureux mais les nombreux regards agacés qu'ils s'échangeaient ne trompaient pas Harry. Ni Severus qui grimaça face à tout ce boucan propre aux Gryffondors en saluant sommairement les autres. Kingsley apparut suivit de Maugrey qui claudiquait en grommelant contre le Ministère.

Parmi eux, Amy, ou plutôt Lily, ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se tourner régulièrement sur Harry. Plus le temps avançait, plus le plan de Dumbledore censé être un atout superbe et incontestable pour la guerre contre Voldemort lui paraissait inutile, vain mais surtout douloureux. Elle ne supportait pas de voir le corps chétif de son fils, son bébé devenu si grand, trembler sous le poids harassant de la fatigue sans pouvoir le serrer contre elle et le rassurer comme n'importe quelle mère le ferait.

-Je propose que l'on passe dans la Cuisine, suggéra Sirius d'une voix forte en ouvrant la porte d'un geste impérieux. Remus vient de faire apparaître d'autres chaises. Prenez place, il y'a du thé sur la table.  
-Je m'en occupe Sirius, rassura Molly en dépassant tout le monde pour se précipiter dans la Cuisine sous le reniflement dédaigneux de Severus qui ne bougea pas.

Les trois Gryffondors, adolescents, restèrent immobiles au milieu du Salon. Maintenant que l'effervescence avait lieu dans la Cuisine et qu'un silence lourd s'était posé dans le Salon, les adolescents ne savaient plus comment réagir. Après tout, aucun n'étaient en bons termes avec Harry ou bien le Professeur Rogue et ni le Professeur Lupin, ni le Professeur Black ne leur enseignait.

Morgana jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui dormait toujours, mordillant son pouce, à présent installé sur une banquette par les soins de sa Mère et recouvert d'une fine couette. Voir Ginny la soulageait même si un sentiment de culpabilité l'enveloppait face au mensonge qu'elle devait servir à sa meilleure amie au sujet de ses parents.

-Vous pouvez regarder la télévision ou encore jouer à un jeu de carte, ajouta Remus en voyant le regard décontenancé des deux Weasley face à la boîte noire. Je pense que vous êtes assez âgés pour rester calme.  
-Bien sur Professeur Lupin, acquiesça Ginny en attrapant habilement le paquet de cartes que Sirius lui lançait. Nous allons nous asseoir autour de la table pour jouer.  
-Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour cela, murmura Sirius en s'agenouillant à côté de lui tout en veillant à ce que les autres enfants ne l'entendent pas. Je sais que toutes ces personnes ne sont pas tes amis et qu'en plus de cela, tu es épuisés mais je vais dire deux mots à Dumbledore au sujet de cela. Je vais lui rappeler que notre maison n'est pas le Quartier Général de l'Ordre et que nous prévenir quelques instants avant qu'il ne débarque avec des inconnus n'aurait pas été de refus.

Étrangement, Harry ne ressentit rien face à l'idée que son Père remette Dumbledore à sa place. Remus acquiesça aux propos de son amant, les sourcils froncés par l'irritation. Près d'eux se trouvait Severus qui observait Harry avec inquiétude.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas bien, intervint-il.  
-Je… je ne sais pas, avoua Harry, la gorge serrée. J'ai la tête qui tourne et… je ne sais pas trop. Je tremble.  
-Je te monte dans ta chambre, décida Sirius en se relevant. Tu as besoin de repos et ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu va l'obtenir. Je te connais, avec ton caractère buté, tu vas refuser de t'endormir devant tes petits ennemis de Gryffondors.  
-Non… je va…  
-Sirius n'a pas tort Harry, soutint Remus. Ça ne te feras pas de mal d'être seul dans ton lit. Et dès que tout est fini, tu pourras revenir ici.

Sans avoir la chance de refuser une nouvelle fois, Harry vit son Père se pencher vers lui. Il se recula inutilement au fond de la banquette en échangeant un regard alarmé avec Severus qui, évidemment, ne vint pas à son secours. Un instant plus tard, son père avait glissé un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre l'enserrait à la taille en le maintenant contre lui. Harry posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son Père en tentant d'ignorer le tremblement de ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide.

Tandis que Sirius avançait en direction des escaliers en portant son fardeau, Severus lança une remarque cinglante à ses trois étudiants qui dévisageaient Harry avec cette fascination morbide qu'une bonne partie avaient face à des personnes présentant un handicap visible. Honteux, le rouge aux joues, ils retournèrent à leur jeu de cartes alors que Remus soupirait silencieusement en regardant son amant et son fils disparaître au premier étage.

La Pleine-Lune était pourtant passée depuis pratiquement deux semaines mais Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si abattu ces derniers jours. Était-ce la santé inquiétante de Harry? Le stress subit à cause de ces mystérieuses attaques à Poudlard? L'étrange voix qu'Harry percevait en étant entre les murs de Poudlard? Et d'ailleurs, Dumbledore n'avait eut aucune réponse ou supposition face à ce fait étrange. Dans tous les cas, ni les moments agréable qu'il passait à lire un livre près de Harry vers la Cheminée et avec un bon bol de soupe entre les mains, ni les ébats enflammés qu'il partageait avec Sirius dans leur lit, pratiquement chaque nuit ces derniers temps, n'arrivait à l'apaiser _après _que ces activités soient finis.

-Voilà dors, chuchota Sirius en mettant Harry dans son lit, le recouvrant de sa couette. Ne t'inquiète de rien, mon cœur.

Sirius observa son garçon qui avait tant grandit, si rapidement, fermer doucement les yeux sans plus s'inquiéter d'être bordé par son Père. La respiration difficile, Harry se blottit confortablement dans l'épaisse couette et plongea dans le sommeil. Avant de rejoindre Dumbledore et les autres dans la Cuisine, il prit le temps d'embrasser Harry sur le front, de fermer les volets, d'allumer la faible lumière de la veilleuse d'enfant qui n'avait étrangement jamais quitté sa place.

Regagnant la cuisine où la discussion était animée entre chaque membres, Sirius s'installa à côté de Remus qui lui avait gardé une place entre lui et Mr Cimil. Remus et lui échangèrent un regard las. La tension qui flottait dans la pièce était étouffante. Albus ne prononçait pas un mot, préférant attendre que les esprits se calment avant d'intervenir raisonnablement. Severus avait les lèvres pincés d'agacement et son regard était plus noir et meurtrier que jamais en fixant Fol Œil. Le visage de Mrs Weasley avait rougit, visiblement offusquer par les propos rudes de Maugrey qui proposait de passer tous les élèves sous des sortilèges pour trouver où se trouvait '_la bête noire_', dixit l'homme.

Incapable de se concentrer, Sirius lança un regard en coin à Jason Cimil qui était silencieux, ne perdant pas une miette du débat virulent opposant la mère de famille et l'auror. Quelque chose intriguait l'animagus chez cette famille sans qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de penser qu'un mystère les entourait à chaque fois qu'il regardait soit la femme, blonde et très jolie, ou l'homme, brun et plutôt massif. Il secoua la tête, conscient des affabulations qu'il se racontait. Si Dumbledore avait confiance en eux, lui aussi devrait l'avoir mais ça faisait quelques temps que ces rapports avec le vieil homme étaient plutôt glaciaux.

-CESSEZ DONC!

Le cri enragé de Remus fit tomber un silence surpris dans la Cuisine. Sous la colère, le Loup-Garou avait bondit sur ses pieds, son poing tapant contre le bois de la table. Sirius déglutit en reconnaissant la flamme annonciatrice de colère dans les yeux ambres de son amant. Remus était étrange en ce moment mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner la raison.

-Arrêtez de vous comporter comme de stupides enfants qui se chamaillent, gronda férocement Remus en balayant l'ensemble de la tablée d'un regard menaçant. Ça ne sers à rien de s'injurier ainsi. Le plus important est de trouver le responsable de ces actes barbares et de l'arrêter avant qu'un mort ne soit retrouvé.  
-Il a raison, intervint presque timidement Mrs Cimil, Amy. Nous n'avons pratiquement aucune information sur l'identité du coupable si ce n'est qu'il se proclame plus ou moins l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard.  
-L'héritier de Serpentard est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, grogna Severus d'une voix glaciale. Cependant, il semble être repartit en Albanie après son échec de mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale.  
-Avez-vous parlés à Lucius ces derniers jours, Severus? Demanda Dumbledore. Peut-être sait-il quelque chose.  
-J'irais le voir.

**oOo**

Ce fut une douleur insupportable à la tête qui réveilla Harry seulement une heure après que son père l'ait couché. Papillonnant difficilement des yeux, le garçon tenta de retrouver des repères mais la douleur était si intense que sa vue se troubla et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. Il se redressa en inspirant une goulée d'air.

Son Père. Ou Remus. Peu importe. Leurs prénoms s'inscrivirent dans son esprit: il devait les voir. La réunion devait déjà être terminé. Weasley et cette garce de Cimil devaient être chez eux à cette heure-là et Harry devait voir ses parents. C'était une nécessité qui lui paraissait impossible à détourner.

Trop faible pour les appeler de vive voix, Harry préféra balancer ses jambes hors de son lit et se lever. Cependant, une fois debout il vacilla dangereusement et il ne dut son salut qu'au mur contre lequel il s'appuya. Des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de ses yeux verts et il sentit une nausée retourner son estomac mais Harry refusa d'abandonner. Il n'était pas une pauvre petite chose chétif incapable de résister au mal qu'il ressentait.

Harry fit quelques pas hésitants, conscient que plus rien autour de lui ne lui apportait un appui au cas où ses jambes fléchissaient. Il avait de grandes chances de se retrouver au sol mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Plaquant une main contre sa bouche lorsqu'une nouvelle nausée le prit, Harry tituba mais il réussit au dernier moment à rester sur ses deux pieds.

-C'est vraiment beau ici.

Harry reconnut la voix de Mr Cimil, le père de Morgana, qui visiblement parlait tout seul en examinant le petit couloir. Harry eut envie de l'appeler car il se sentait vraiment mal mais sa foutu fierté et son besoin de se prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un incapable à moitié mourrant le retint à la dernière minute. Les pas s'éloignèrent doucement, le laissant seul.

Soudainement, Harry sentit ses genoux flancher alors que sa vue se voilait et il tomba violemment sur le sol dans un gros _BOUM _et un instant plus tard, une nouvelle nausée le fit gémir lamentablement puis il se vida sur le parquet de sa chambre. La douleur qui brûla sa gorge lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elles coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Tout va bien? Je rentre, d'accord?

Harry fut incapable de répondre à l'homme qui venait de frapper à sa porte, certainement alerté par le bruit de sa chute suivit par ce qu'il était en train de vomir. Harry vit à travers sa vue brouillée la porte s'ouvrir en grand et Jason Cimil apparut devant lui. L'homme se précipita vers lui, le soutint alors qu'il allait tout simplement s'effondrer dans sa vomissure.

-MR BLACK! Cria t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter Harry qui eut un léger rot avant de revomir. SIRIUS! REMUS!

La panique de James était perceptible. Tout d'abord, voir un enfant malade, au sol, en train de vomir ainsi était assez éprouvant mais en plus, c'était son fils. Fils dont il n'avait jamais été aussi proche puisque le garçon était appuyé contre lui.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre suite à son appel désespéré et Remus fut le premier à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se figea légèrement face au spectacle avant d'accourir près de son fils qui sanglotait tout en rejetant tout ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée. Sirius poussa un faible cri et fit apparaître une bassine qu'il plaça devant Harry.

-Harry, avale-ça, pria Sirius d'une voix tremblante en présentant une fiole de potion près des lèvres du garçon. Ça devrait aller mieux après.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'enquit Severus en se manifestant à son tour. Doux Merlin, Harry…

Difficilement et avec l'aide inattendue de Jason, Sirius fit glisser la potion bleuâtre dans la bouche de Harry qui tremblait violemment. Grâce à la potion, Harry arrêta de vomir et Remus fit rapidement disparaître tout le vomi d'un coup de baguette magique. Se relevant, l'animagus remercia Jason et il attrapa Harry de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour le monter dans sa chambre. Harry tremblait mais il était en sueur.

-Allonge-le, ordonna Remus d'une voix inquiète. Severus, peux-tu aller chercher un verre d'eau et une serviette humide.  
-Je vous ramène un verre d'eau pendant que le Professeur Snape va chercher la serviette, se proposa Lily qui avait aussi été alerté par le boucan.  
-Ça va mieux Harry? Demanda Sirius en le déposant sur le matelas moelleux.

Pratiquement dans les limbes de l'inconscience, Harry ne répondit pas. Il leva le bras pour arracher le tube qui lui permettait à la fois une meilleure respiration et lui transférait une potion dans son corps. Les transfusions magiques étaient bien différentes par leurs capacités que celles des Moldus. Cependant, Sirius fut plus rapide et il rattrapa la main de son fils qui commençait à jouer avec le tube transparent et il le reposa sur le lit.

Remus attrapa la serviette humide que Severus lui tendit puis l'appliqua avec délicatesse sur le visage en sueur et sali de Harry. Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son fils en silence en échangeant un regard avec Sirius qui était livide d'inquiétude.

-Je vais appeler le Médicomage Andrews, déclara Sirius à voix basse. Il va pouvoir venir l'examiner aujourd'hui ou demain matin au plus tard.  
-Voilà le verre d'eau.

Dans tous les cas, jamais Harry n'avait été autant entouré par sa famille bien qu'il ignorait cela.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre que j'ai réussi à vous poster à l'heure malgré tout ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D  
J'ignore si mercredi je pourrai poster mais ensuite, tout redeviendra normal =)**

Et ce chapitre? Bien ou pas ? ^^


	74. Engrenage

**Chapitre: Engrenage.**

Devant le grand miroir qui encadrait le lavabo de la Salle de Bain, Harry observa son visage pale. Il avait regagné peu de couleurs et le blanc cadavérique qu'il portait continuait à l'effrayer. Si au moins il était aussi blond que Drago, la différence entre ses cheveux et sa peau ne serait pas nécessairement visible.

En songeant à son ami, un sourire benêt étira ses lèvres violacées. Bien que Drago ne lui ait envoyé qu'une maigre lettre dans laquelle il lui souhaitait un joyeux noël en guise de carte qui accompagnait son cadeau, Harry en était heureux. Le blond lui avait offert un petit livre sur les sortilèges pratiquement inconnus et très anciens. Lui avait eut beaucoup de mal à envoyer ses cadeaux à ses amis, harrassé par la fatigue, il avait demandé à son père de le faire pour lui.

Hé oui, Noël était déjà passé. Le dîner à cette occasion avait été géniale même si Harry avait eut beaucoup de mal à veiller. Remus l'avait couché plus tôt que prévu malgré ses protestations. Finalement, il s'était endormit profondément un instant après. Dans tout les cas, il avait été repu et heureux en s'endormant.

Avec chance, Nymphadora était venue, Ted et Andromeda aussi. Même Severus qui parfois tentait d'échapper à cette obligation avait participé au repas et même déposé un paquet pour Harry sous le sapin décoré. D'ailleurs, durant tout le repas Harry avait étrangement louché sur le petit tas de présents qui attendait sagement. Il n'avait put ouvrir ses cadeaux que le lendemain.

Un jeu de cartes auto-battantes avait rejoint son nouveau modèle de la Bataille Explosive, tout deux achetés par Severus avec en plus un exemplaire d'un livre de potions. Nymphadora, en tant que bonne cousine, lui avait acheté un kit de farces et attrapes contenant entres autres des savons sauteurs, des boules puantes, des Pralines Longues-Langues, des bonbon à hoquets, des ballons lumineux increvables et bien d'autre choses qu'il comptait utiliser de nombreuses fois. Évidemment, le paquet avait fait grogner Severus, présent pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Néanmoins, les cadeaux de ses parents avaient été merveilleux: trois places pour le match de Quidditch durant le mois de juillet qui affronterait les Tornades de Tutshill et les Chauves-Souris de Ballycastel. C'était surtout la première équipe qui était très reconnu qui existait depuis 1520.

-Tout va bien, Harry?  
-Oui! répondit il d'une voix agacé.

C'était ainsi depuis qu'il avait vomi et s'était effondré sur le sol: ses parents ne cessaient de venir le voir dès que le silence régnait trop longtemps à leur goût. Il poussa un soupir en entendant les pas de son père s'éloigner. Il se sentait un peu mieux à présent alors ça ne servait à rien de paniquer continuellement.

Dès le lendemain matin de la réunion désastreuse de l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'avait jamais totalement été reformé ni complètement dissolu, Thomas Andrews était venu à la demande de ses parents. Harry étant encore à moitié dans le sommeil se laissa pour une fois faire sans protestations inutiles. Il ne broncha même pas lorsque Remus le déshabilla complètement pour que son Médicomage puisse l'examiner. Le port de sa sonde avait été rallongé de quatre jours face au refus catégorique de Harry de se rendre à l'Hôpital.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui émettait un horrible Tic-tac agaçant, Harry comprit la raison de l'inquiétude de son Père. Ça devait faire presque une heure qu'il s'était enfermé dans la Salle de Bain pour prendre un bain. Cependant, il était encore un peu désorienté, épuisé même pour se rendre réellement compte du temps qu'il passait. Il alternait les moments de sommeil et d'éveil avec facilité, se réveillant parfois en pleine nuit pour ne pas se rendormir avant de longues minutes.

Soudainement, des éclats de voix lui parvirent de la Cuisine. Oh non, il détestait quand Sirius et Remus se disputaient! Après un soupir contrarié, le Serpentard se hâta de quitter la Salle de Bain et à pas de loup, il descendit les escaliers pour s'approcher de la Cuisine où le ton montait de plus en plus.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry s'aperçut avec soulagement que ce n'était pas ses parents qui se disputaient! C'était ses parents _et _Dumbledore. Sa curiosité mise encore plus à l'épreuve, Harry s'appuya contre le mur et veilla à rester silencieux, jetant un coup d'œil dans l'interstice de la porte.

-JE ME FICHE DE VOS EXCUSES! S'exclama Sirius d'une voix étrangement glaciale.

Son Père était debout, derrière la table. Ses poings tant crispés que les jointures étaient devenues blanches. Face à lui, Dumbledore affichait un visage confus et jetait des fréquents coups d'œil à Remus qui acquiesçait à chaque parole de son amant.

-Ce que je n'accepte pas, reprit l'animagus plus calmement, c'est le fait que vous débarquiez dans _notre _maison pour faire une réunion sans même nous en avertir avant!  
-Cela ne vous a jamais dérangé auparavant, tenta le vieil homme.  
-Et vous ne vous êtes jamais invités avec toute la smala lorsque mon fils est malade!  
-Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé à Harry lors de notre présence même si je pense que cela aurait eut tout même lieu. Dans la précipitation d'une nouvelle attaque, j'ai réuni le plus rapidement possible les membres les plus influents tandis que je confiai la contrôle de Poudlard à Minerva.  
-Et eux, qui sont-ils? On ne les avait jamais vus à une seule réunion de l'Ordre!  
-Vous devez parler de Jason et Amy, n'est ce pas Remus? Supposa le Directeur.

Derrière la porte, Harry fronça les sourcils. Tant de choses étranges se déroulaient en ce moment qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de toute l'agressivité chez Remus. Oh, il était normal que son Père soit violent lorsqu'il était furieux: c'était toujours ainsi. Au contraire de Remus qui restait pratiquement calme en toute circonstances mais mortellement sérieux lorsqu'il était en colère. Alors _ça_, le venin que contenait sa voix était vraiment surprenant!

-Ah et de qui d'autre? Ironisa Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Peut-être de Molly et de Arthur!  
-Ce sont simplement des personnes qui me sont proches et qui ont décidés de rentrer dans la lutte de Voldemort seulement quelques mois avant sa disparition. Vous étiez tout deux cachés pour protéger les Potter alors il est normal que vous ne les ayez jamais vu auparavant.  
-De toute manière, vous et votre manie agaçante de tout cacher, critiqua le Loup-Garou. Entendez-moi bien Albus, c'est la dernière fois que quelqu'un se permet de railler notre fils de cette manière aussi abjecte et même si c'est encore un enfant, il le regrettera amèrement.

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent et il retint sa respiration. Qui l'avait critiqué? Ou plutôt qui s'était moqué de lui? Et quand? La compréhension se fit soudain dans l'esprit de Harry qui sentit ses joues rougir de colère. Oh oui, ça avait dû être marrant de se moquer du Serpentard, si faible et si malade! Ces sales Gryffondors, insouciants et insolent, allaient le regretter. Qu'importe lequel s'était moqué de lui, il allait tous leur faire regretter.

-Allons, allons, Remus, ce ne sont que des enfants, essaya inutilement Dumbledore. Les affinités n'ont jamais été grandes entre Miss Cimil et Harry mais vous avez bien vu que son Père, Jason, a remédié à sa remarque totalement déplacée, je l'accorde.  
-Si cette petite peste ose encore murmurer le moindre mot sur la maladie de Harry, elle sera bien plus désolé que cette ridicule gifle qu'elle a reçu de son Père.  
-Je comprend, assura Dumbledore. Les choses sont déjà assez difficile pour Harry sans que de telles remarques ne l'atteignent.

Abasourdi, Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il n'avait pas entendu de cet événement! Oh bien sur, il s'était directement rendormi après que les vomissements se soient calmés mais le lendemain, ses parents auraient put lui avouer que Morgana s'était moquée de lui vis à vis de son état déplorable. À nouveau, ses doigts se posèrent sur le tuyau en plastique qu'il était obligé de garder et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

L'une des choses les plus sensibles à aborder avec Harry était sans conteste sa maladie qui l'amenait assez souvent à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas pour rien si aucun de ses amis étaient au courant de sa pleurésie! Il imaginait mal, il ne voulait même pas y penser, quelles seraient les différentes réactions de ses amis s'ils venaient à tout apprendre. L'embarras, la honte le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il en parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que son corps n'était pas normal, sain et en bonne santé.

Une boule énorme se logea dans sa gorge tandis qu'il écoutait d'une voix distraite Remus incendier le comportement de cette gamin mal élevée. Bien sur, les trois Black étaient loin de se douter que Dumbledore bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur envers la jeune fille qui mourrait de jalousie envers son frère. Il allait rapporter ça, et les tensions que ça avaient crées entre les Black et eux, et James et Lily allaient certainement être abattu.

-Harry?

L'interpellé sursauta, surpris, et leva les yeux vers Severus qui venait d'apparaître dans l'âtre de la Cheminée avec la Poudre de Cheminette. Harry rougit et n'eut pas le temps de se relever précipitamment puisque le Maître des Potions s'agenouilla face à lui et lui donna une légère tape sur la main en le voyant jouer avec le tube en plastique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il…

Severus s'interrompit et releva la tête vers la porte de la Cuisine où les voix continuaient à s'élever. Il poussa un soupir et passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry qui tremblait légèrement, les yeux brillants.

-Ils se disputent avec le Professeur Dumbledore?  
-Oui. À cause de moi.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, répliqua automatiquement Severus en songeant qu'Harry ne devait pas dire cela pour Dumbledore puisqu'il ne l'appréciait pas tellement. Dans tout les cas, ce n'est pas raisonnable de rester assis sur le sol froid dans ta situation, Harry.  
-Je ne suis pas en train de mourir, marmonna le garçon

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la silhouette de Remus apparut. Les yeux de ce dernier s'arrondirent de surprise en manquant de trébucher sur Severus qui siffla dangereusement comme un serpent sur lequel on aurait écrasé la queue par erreur.

-Harry, Merlin, tu ne te sens pas bien?  
-Ça va. Severus et moi on discutait.  
-Assis au sol? Demanda Sirius, sceptique.

**oOo**

Drago haïssait les grands couloirs du Manoir alors qu'il les traversait en courant pour rejoindre le bureau de son Père. Ses yeux gris étaient rougis par le soin qu'il mettait à ne pas laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Rien. Il ne comprenait rien de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et rien n'était plus effrayant que l'ignorance. Ces semi pertes de mémoires. Pourquoi se trouvait il dans un endroit pour reprendre conscience dans un autre, plus tard sans qu'il ne se souvienne des évènements ayant eut lieu entre ces deux périodes? Ah et il y'avait aussi ces rêves étranges où un jeune enfant, très jeune, se faisait malmener par d'autres camarades malveillants.

Non. Non, il y'avait tellement de faits étranges dans sa vie en ce moment qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à garder son calme!! Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé à Poudlard, deux heures plus tôt? C'était IMPOSSIBLE! Tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE! Oh Salazar, il était en train de sombrer dans la folie et de devenir schizophrène. Ce n'était pas Harry et ses voix qui était cinglé, non, non c'était lui et ses déplacements étranges.

-Papa! Appela t-il d'une voix tremblante en voyant la porte du bureau de son Père apparaître. PAPA!

Avec un soulagement intense qui le fit pratiquement trébucher, il vit la porte s'ouvrir précipitamment et son Père, l'homme, la personne véritablement indispensable à sa survie, apparaître, les sourcils froncés. Ceux-ci se haussèrent de surprise en voyant son jeune héritier courir vers lui, blême et tremblant.

Ralentissant soudainement son allure, Drago s'aperçut que son Père était revêtu d'une longue cape noire sous sa robe en satin verte. Oh non, il allait partir. Non, pourquoi? Il avait à présent perdu tout son courage de tout révéler à son Père. Bien sur, les nombreuses relations de son Père au Ministère notamment nécessitaient beaucoup de déplacements et d'absences au Manoir.

-Drago, qu'y a t-il?  
-Père, chuchota Drago en s'arrêtant.

Rapidement, Lucius effaça la distance qui le séparait avec son fils et il ignora le mouvement de recul que Drago effectua pour s'enfuir. Observant Drago, l'aristocrate s'aperçut de son accoutrement débraillé, de son visage livide et de ses yeux gris embués. Par habitude, Lucius savait que quelque chose d'important se passait en son fils lorsqu'il l'appelait _papa _et non Père comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Rien.  
-Rien? Regarde-moi.

La difficulté de désobéir à son Père se montra et Drago ne put que lever ses deux orbes grises incertaines et humides vers le visage soucieux de l'homme. Très vite, il les rabaissa sur la pointe de ses souliers et ce fut à ce moment là que Drago se rendit compte qu'il tremblait violemment.

Après son réveil dans un couloir désaffecté du Deuxième Étage de Poudlard, Drago avait couru dans tout les sens pour tenter de comprendre la raison de sa présence à l'école de Magie alors qu'il était en train de jouer dans sa Chambre tout en parlant avec Tom. En glissant sa main dans sa poche pour chercher sa baguette magique, Drago avait ressortit une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il avait très certainement volé à son Père.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, insista Lucius en posant une main ferme sous le menton de son fils pour relever son visage. N'ais pas honte, Drago. Je suis ton Père.

Les lèvres de Drago bougèrent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, à la fois complètement tétanisé et sur le point de fondre en larme. Bien sur, la première chose qu'il avait fait après être rentré en effraction dans le Bureau de Lockart pour utiliser en toute discrétion sa cheminée avait été de chercher son Père. Personne d'autre ne lui serait venu à l'esprit. Pas même Severus, son Parrain, qui était certainement dans ses cachots sombres et humides.

-Rien d'important, assura soudainement Drago, la gorge serrée. Va à ton rendez-vous. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour…  
-Non, contra l'adulte en posant son autre main sur l'épaule du garçon puis le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le serrer contre sa poitrine. Fudge peut très bien attendre si tu as besoin de moi.  
-Ça va. Pars.

Cependant, l'homme lâcha son fils et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de celui-ci pour le fixer dans les yeux. Bien que déjà grand pour son âge, Drago paraissait toujours très petit aux côtés de son Père qui avoisinait le mètre quatre-vingt quinze!

Mal à l'aise, Drago se tortilla sur place sans oser détourner le regard. L'envie de crier tout ce qui le rendait malade était tentante car l'homme pourrait l'aider. Il était toujours là pour venir à son secours et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception. Drago en était convaincu. Mais il était aussi convaincu que cette situation était différente, étrange même. Drago regrettait à présent d'avoir couru auprès de son Père pour pleurer.

Ce fut seulement dix minutes plus tard que Drago persuada son Père de se rendre à son dîner avec les plus hauts Ministres et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Drago avait inventé qu'il avait fait un cauchemar en s'endormant et qu'à son réveil, il avait bêtement paniqué. Sceptique, son Père l'avait quitté en lui déposant un léger baiser, mais ô combien rassurant, sur sa tempe.

À présent seul dans le couloir, Drago frotta ses yeux de ses mains tremblantes en espérant faire partir les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulés lorsque son Père l'avait tenu contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire à son Père que des crises de folie le submergeaient sans raison depuis quelques temps. C'était effrayant, certes, mais Drago refusait de finir dans un hôpital où tous les fous étaient enfermés.

-Drago!

La voix glaciale de sa Mère siffla dans l'air et Drago espéra que peu d'émotion habitait son visage en se tournant vers elle. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait nier: sa Mère était une femme magnifique du haut de ses trente sept ans, juchée sur ses talons hauts et vêtue d'une robe en soie bleue ciel. '_Magnifique de l'extérieur, maléfique de l'intérieur, _songea amèrement Drago'.

-Oui Mère?  
-Que fais-tu? Demanda t'elle sèchement.  
-J'allais retourner dans ma Chambre pour continuer à étudier, Mère.

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu. Son cœur se serra brusquement lorsqu'il vit sa Mère s'approcher de lui, une moue méprisante sur son visage. Comment une Mère, une propre Mère, pouvait haïr autant son enfant? Cela paraissait incompréhensible pour Drago. Un Père c'était déjà plus compréhensible -et encore- mais une Mère portait son enfant pendant neuf mois! Neuf mois dans son corps! Un lien devrait être crée entre eux, quelque chose d'indestructible!

-J'ignore ce que tu manigance Drago, mais fait très attention, menaça t'elle. Nous avons une réputation à conserver et ce n'est pas tes petits jeux qui vont tout gâcher cela.  
-Arrêtez de voir le mal partout, cracha le garçon sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. J'ignore ce dont vous vous voulez parlez.  
-Surveille ton langage. Quel honte, murmura Narcissa en l'observant. Je ne comprend pas les raisons qui te pousse à te lier à Potter.  
-Peut-être parce que _lui_ est aimable. Une chose que vous ne connaissez pas.

La gifle partit si vite que Drago n'eut pas le temps de la voir. Il ressentit par contre la brûlure des cinq doigts de sa Mère sur sa joue. Drago posa sa main sur sa joue chaude et jeta un regard meurtrier à sa Mère tout en s'éloignant d'elle.

Un instant plus tard, le jeune Serpentard refermait la porte de sa Chambre. Il alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, regardant d'un air morne le Parc recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Drago fondit en larmes en se laissant tomber au sol. Sa main frotta sa joue endolorie et il constata amèrement que sa Mère n'y était pas allé de main morte!

_Tom. Je ne comprend plus. Il se passe des choses trop étrange_, écrivit Drago en sanglotant toujours. _Je la déteste.  
__Qui donc? Dis moi tout Drago, que je t'aide. Je suis là pour ça.  
__Ma Mère. Et tout ce qui arrive en ce moment. Pourquoi je me suis réveillé à Poudlard, hein? Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou?  
__Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. Tout ira bien. Je suis là_.

Et aussi stupide soit-elle, cette phrase rassura Drago qui eut un léger sourire. Toujours assis au sol, Drago lisait l'histoire que Tom lui racontait, datant de son époque à Poudlard. À chaque fois que Tom lui racontait une longue anecdote, Drago s'endormait à la fin. Il ignorait pourquoi mais avait mit cela sur le compte des nombreuses histoires.

Tout en lisant, Drago songeait à ses amis qui lui manquaient. Blaise était resté au château avec Pansy et Daphné et tout les trois lui avaient envoyés plusieurs lettres et leurs cadeaux. Théodore et lui s'étaient même vus durant une vingtaine de minutes lorsque leurs Pères s'étaient rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de Harry mais même Blaise lui avait envoyé un courrier parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Leur cadeau avait été envoyé sans un mot mais ils étaient loin de se douter que c'était Sirius qui s'en était chargé, à la demande de son fils.

Deux heures plus tard, Lucius pénétra dans la Chambre de son fils et ses sourcils se froncèrent en le voyant endormi au sol. Que se passait-il avec Drago? Délicatement, Lucius referma le petit livre noir qui reposait sur les genoux de son fils sans se douter que la réponse à sa question était entre ces mains puis il souleva Drago et l'allongea dans son lit. Lucius posa une main froide sur la joue rougie de son fils et il s'aperçut que ce dernier avait les yeux gonflés. Il avait pleuré et s'était visiblement fait giflé. Naricssa allait le regretter.

* * *

**Bonjour à tout le monde!  
Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à toute les reviews, mais sachez qu'elles me font très très plaisir!  
Un chapitre pas très joyeux, mais vous a-t'il quand même plu?**  
**Merci à vous TOUS pour vos reviews et passez une bonne semaine :D**


	75. Bastonnade immerité

**Chapitre: Bastonnade immérité.**

Harry jeta un regard noir à Mc Gonagall tout en tournant une page de son livre. La fin des vacances s'étaient profilées rapidement devant les yeux de Harry qui était chagriné d'avoir si peu profité de ce temps de repos. Sans être de mauvaise foie, Harry pouvait dire que dès que son corps s'était présenté sous une meilleure forme, il s'était hâté d'enfiler son bonnet et ses gants pour se rouler dans la neige avec Lucky.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Ça avait été génial de se rouler dans l'épaisse profondeur blanche et fraîche de la neige qui fondait petit à petit. Lucky, toujours petit, s'était enfoncé dedans en glapissant à la fois de joie et d'appréhension. Le meilleur moment avait été lorsque son Père avait prit sa forme animagus, Patmol, et était venu les rejoindre pour jouer. Le plus heureux avait été Lucky qui adorait jouer avec Sirius.

Pour le moment, les cours avaient reprit et Mc Gonagall était d'une humeur massacrante. À tel point que lorsque Blaise et lui étaient arrivés en retard après avoir prit leur temps dans les dortoirs en se racontant leurs vacances, avec plusieurs mensonges de sa part, la vieille dame avait vu rouge. D'une voix sèche, elle avait désigné une place en face de son bureau pour Blaise et une autre, dans la fosse aux lions, pour lui.

-Lorsque vous aurez terminés de lire ces quatre pages, vous pourrez commencer la pratique du sortilège, résonna la voix de Mc Gonagall.

Dès que les Gryffondors s'étaient aperçus que leur Directrice de Maison était de mauvaise humeur, ils s'étaient tus, se glissant dans leurs petits souliers. Et comme les Serpentards n'étaient pas de très grands bavards durant les heures de cours, la salle était silencieuse.

-J'en ai marre, dit Harry en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Drago acquiesça en grimaçant. Un sourire fut échangés entre les deux amis avant que Théodore n'appelle le blond pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui les fit pouffer. Désespéré, Harry posa son coude sur la table et soupira.

L'étrangeté de Drago était surprenante ces derniers jours. En faite, depuis la rentrée datant de cinq jours. Parfois, le blond semblait absent. Surtout avant le coucher où ses yeux gris paraissaient étrangement vitreux. Harry mettait cela sur la compte de la fatigue de la journée mais bien sur, il ignorait que chaque soir, Drago racontait sa journée à Tom. Ce qui avait inquiété Harry était ces sautes d'humeur disons… insupportables.

Comment Drago pouvait être à la fois si odieux envers eux et les autres, notamment envers es Gryffondors et les Professeurs ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs retenues depuis la reprise des cours, mais être aussi agréable une heure plus tard?

-Mr Potter lorsque vous cesserez de rêvasser, vous pourrez peut-être commencer à pratiquer le sortilège! Suggéra ironiquement la Directrice des lions d'une voix cassante.  
-Bien sur Professeur, maugréa Harry en fusillant du regard tous les Gryffondors qui gloussèrent bêtement.

Son regard noir s'intensifia en croisant celui de Weasley. À son grand soulagement, Harry avait entendu que les deux Weasley et cette peste de Cimil avaient reçus l'interdiction d'évoquer sa maladie entre les murs de Poudlard. Cependant, le jeune sorcier possédait une maigre confiance aux compétences intellectuelles des trois Gryffondors et il craignaient que ceux-ci ne laissent échapper par inadvertance l'information auprès d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Harry avait crut que la rage et la colère qu'il ressentait envers Weasley ne pouvait être aussi intense mais depuis la réunion express de Dumbledore dans sa maison et les moqueries des trois Gryffondors, Harry se sentait prêt à tous les tuer pour les faire regretter d'oser se moquer de lui. Décidément, Ginny et Ronald Weasley ainsi que Morgana Cimil étaient trois hippogriffes mal léchés qu'il avait envie de massacrer.

À quelques mètres de lui, Hermione lui adressa un signe hésitant de la tête avec un sourire. Après l'amitié merveilleuse qu'ils avaient partagés durant leur enfance, les deux amis s'étaient vivement éloignés dès leur rupture. Parfois, le regret emparait Harry puisque Hermione était la seule amie qui connaissait tout ses secrets: sa maladie, sa réelle famille, ses soucis avec les Mangemorts qui l'avait amené jusqu'en Albanie. Cette amitié sans mensonges manquait à Harry.

-T'arrêtes de rêvasser Potter, se moqua Weasley en le voyant tourner sans conviction les pages.  
-La ferme Weasley si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis, rétorqua calmement Harry sans lui lancer le moindre regard.  
-Oh et tu vas me faire quoi? M'attaquer? Bou-ouh, j'ai peur.  
-Et arrête Ron, il paraît que c'est lui l'héritier de Serpentard, ajouta Seamus avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Alors, comment tu fais toutes ces attaques?  
-Si tu veux tellement le savoir, je peux très bien en jeter une sur toi, Finnigan.  
-Arrêtes de dire de telles sottises, intervient Hermione d'une voix autoritaire. Ce qui est en train d'arriver à Poudlard n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Il y'a aujourd'hui une dizaine d'élèves qui sont bloqués à l'infirmerie, étant réduit à l'état de statue!

Harry roula des yeux, approuvant intérieurement les paroles de Hermione. Si ces imbéciles étaient convaincus de sa culpabilité, Harry pouvait bien les laisser piailler sur lui. Les Gryffondors affichèrent une mine penaude et retournèrent à leurs travaux sous le regard menaçant de Hermione.

Quarante cinq longues minutes plus tard, la sonnerie délivra Harry qui se leva d'un bond sous le regard mécontent de Mc Gonagall. Prenant un air nonchalant et sifflotant, Harry attendit ses amis à l'extérieur de la salle pendant que les Gryffondors se ruèrent dans le couloir, sans dignité.

Cédric fit un large sourire éclatant puis un clin d'œil à Harry en passant près de lui avec son troupeau d'ami. Timidement, Harry lui rendit et il put très bien entendre un Poufsouffle s'exclamer avec surprise _'je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles avec Potter!_ Malheureusement, Harry ne put entendre la réponse de Cédric mais à en juger la rougeur qui s'étala sur les joues de son ami, Cédric avait du répondre quelque chose de positif en sa faveur.

-Cette vieille peau, marmonna Blaise en quittant le deuxième étage. Nous étions en retard d'à peine quatre minutes! Comme si c'était nécessaire de nous séparer! Stupide! Simplement parce que nous sommes des Serpentards.  
-Évidemment, approuva calmement Théodore tandis que Drago hochait la tête. Si ça avait été un de sa maison, elle n'aurait rien dit, seulement cinq points en moins et un regard noir.  
-Mr Potter!  
-Oh non, supplia le Survivant en se tournant de mauvaise grâce. Professeur Lockart! Quelle joie de vous revoir depuis hier.  
-Moi de même, moi de même mon cher ami!

L'homme s'approcha à grandes enjambées d'eux sous l'exaspération des Serpentards. Daphné leva les yeux au ciel et annonça qu'elle se rendait directement dans la Grande Salle au lieu d'attendre Lockart. Pansy et Kenza en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, elles aussi.

L'embarras envahit Harry en voyant Drago, Blaise et Théo afficher un air ennuyé. Sa célébrité était parfois dérangeante et Lockart ne cessait de lui prouver cette affirmation. Il ne souhaitait pas que ces amis subissent avec lui ce regroupement autour de lui.

-Veuillez nous laisser seul, méprisa Lockart en direction des trois autres Serpentards.  
-Ce sont mes amis, claqua la voix glaciale de Harry.  
-Nous partons avec plaisir, assura Drago, vexé par le mépris de leur stupide Professeur. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Harry.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Gilderoy Lockart observa Drago, Théodore et Blaise s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et agacé sans jeter un regard en arrière. Une fois que les trois Serpentards bifurquèrent, l'homme au sourire étincelant se tourna vers le Survivant et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

Harry dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas se dégager de la poigne de son Professeur. Son visage impassible, la posture rigide, Harry haussa un sourcil en demandant à Lockart de commencer à parler. Un rire chaud s'échappa de la gorge

-En faite, j'ai quelque chose à vous confier avant tout le monde Harry, et je suis sur que vous saurez garder le silence, avoua Lockart d'un ton conspirateur.  
-Bien sur, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Quelle est donc cette nouvelle?  
-Suite aux évènements désastreux qui surviennent à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année, le Professeur Dumbledore a accepter ma requête. Il est très heureux de fonder le Club de Duel où je vais pouvoir transmettre toutes mes connaissances de glorieux duellistes à mes élèves.  
-Et pourquoi ne commencez vous pas à nous apprendre vos fameux talents en cours? Ironisa Harry tout en gardant une voix innocente. Après tout, nous ne lisons que des bouquins et rares sont les moments pratiques.

Lockart sembla mécontent de sa réaction puisque ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent brusquement et sa poigne autour de son épaule se resserra. Mais le sourire éclatant ne disparut pas et au contraire, il s'élargit en se penchant vers lui.

-Oh non de Merlin, j'ai comme l'impression que le succès te fait tourner la tête mon enfant, soupira Lockart en prenant une voix sévère convenant pour disputer les jeunes enfants. Tu es encore bien jeune pour avoir le droit de douter d'une personnalité telle que moi. Ne suis-je pas une des personnes les plus importantes que la Terre porte?  
-Veuillez m'en excuser Professeur, railla Harry. Et vous avez raison, vous nous êtes _indispensables. _Je trouve en réalité que c'est une bonne idée mais les Professeurs Black et Lupin n'enseignent ils pas le Duel?

À nouveau, les yeux de Lockart s'assombrirent et une moue méprisante apparut sur son visage. Harry serra discrètement les poings pour se contenir. Il était certain que l'homme allait, d'une minute à l'autre, déblatérer sur sa famille et il devait faire semblant d'y rester hermétique.

-Je crains que ces deux hommes, bien que très gentils -et l'hypocrisie suintait de ses mots-, n'aient pas les compétences nécessaires pour avoir un tel rôle. Bien sur, je n'ai touché aucun mot au Professeur Dumbledore. Par Merlin, Albus est parfois si étourdi qu'il ne fait pas attention aux personnes qu'il engage.  
-Oh oui, approuva Harry en fixant son Professeur dans les yeux. Je me demande ce qui lui passe parfois par la tête. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez Professeur, le déjeuner va bientôt débuter et je dois encore passer par ma salle Commune.  
-Bien sur, Harry, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps maintenant que vous êtes dans la confidence que je prends l'enseignement de Poudlard en main. Vous allez être surpris mon enfant.  
-Je n'en doute pas.

Rapidement, Harry s'éloigna et dévala les escaliers. Le temps s'était écoulé à toute vitesse et il n'avait aucune envie de rater le déjeuner. En se hâtant, Harry croisa son Père et il lui fit un sourire discret pour le rassurer. Sirius n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œils inquiets depuis le début de la semaine comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'effondre. Après tout, en venant lui ôter la sonde nasale, le Médicomage Andrews avait suggéré un repos rallongé d'une dizaine de jours. Évidemment, les yeux de Harry s'était écarquillé et il avait refusé, supplié d'obtenir le droit de rentrer à Poudlard.

-Allez manger, je vous rejoins, s'exclama Harry en croisant Théodore et Blaise qui s'étaient arrêtés pour l'attendre. Où est Dray?  
-Sais pas, répondit Théo en haussant les épaules. Il a disparut.

Haussant à son tour les épaules, Harry tourna les talons et recommença à courir. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry fonça brutalement dans quelqu'un et il tomba au sol, sur les fesses. Harry leva la tête et déglutit en voyant Flint qui le fixait d'un air mauvais.

Les paroles de Adrian Pucey lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire et il se demanda comment il avait put oublier ses mises en gardes. Décidé à ne pas se laisser dominer, Harry se releva d'un bond et ses doigts s'enroulèrent fermement autour de sa baguette magique qui était dans sa poche.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage disgracieux de Flint qui échangea un regard joyeux avec ses amis qui ricanèrent, tout aussi stupidement. Une nouvelle fois, Harry déglutit mais, comme il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il fit un pas de côté, la grosse main de Flint tomba sur son épaule et le maintint en place.

-Où vas-tu Potter?  
-Flint, je vais simplement dans mon Dortoir, répliqua calmement Harry bien qu'il se sentait trembler de l'intérieur. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser passer?  
-Navré Potter, je n'en ai pas envie. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de parler avec toi, en vérité. C'est l'occasion parfaite puisque personne ne nous dérangera lors de notre… conversation.

Les yeux émeraudes de Harry s'assombrirent et il tira sa baguette magique de sa poche ce qui fit ricaner les garçons face à lui. Ils étaient en tout cinq. La panique commençait à monter en lui et il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Oui, Harry savait parfaitement se battre mais pas face à cinq brutes énormes.

Un garçon dépassant Harry d'environ trois têtes tourna autour de lui et Harry frissonna en voyant Flint hocher la tête. Sa baguette fut soudainement arrachée de ses mains par celle du garçon dont il ignorait le prénom et il la vit voler au sol à plusieurs mètres de lui. Harry le savait: il allait se faire casser la gueule sans avoir aucune chance de s'échapper.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Cracha Harry en reculant d'un pas.  
-Allons Potter, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous, notre noble maison, accepte qu'une tare comme toi en fasse partie. Tu comprends, tu es la raison du Maître de nos parents, de celui qui aurait du être notre Seigneur, expliqua Flint. Et de toute manière, nous méprisons tout les Sang-de-Bourbes ou les Sang-Mêlés. Leur tare rejaillit sur Poudlard.  
-Malheureusement pour toi Potter, tu fais partie de cette catégorie, ajouta un autre.

Et le premier coup de poing que Flint lui balança le fit tomber à terre. Il resta un instant surpris de la force du coup et cela donna l'occasion au jeune homme de lui donner un coup de pied. Sans hésiter, Harry se releva et sauta sur Flint qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas. Tout deux vacillèrent mais le petit poids de Harry ne leur permit pas de s'écraser au sol.

Un garçon l'attrapa par le tissu de sa robe et le tira en arrière. Harry se sentit ridiculement ramené à sa place et il tenta de se dégager lorsque les bras énorme de l'autre s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine pour le maintenir immobile. Commença alors la vrai bastonnade.

Les coups pleuvaient. Provenant surtout de Flint mais ses amis ne se gênaient pas. Coup de poings, coups de pied. Harry eut le droit à tout et il poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'un poing entra une nouvelle fois en contact avec son nez qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

-Les Sang-Mêlés et surtout le Survivant, n'a pas sa place à Serpentard, cracha hargneusement Flint. Souviens-toi, en! Tu n'as que des ennemis dans notre maison.

Et la slave de coups reprit. De toute ses forces, Harry retenait ses larmes bien qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de crier faiblement lorsque les coups touchaient des points sensibles. Sa vue était brouillé par les larmes mais aussi par la rage.

Aussi idiot qu'était Flint, lui-même avait conscience de ne pas être le bienvenue dans sa Maison. Survivant. Sang-Mêlé. Selon eux, il n'était pas excessivement riche. Tout pour ne pas être apprécié. Mais le recevoir si douloureusement en pleine figure faisait quand même mal. Harry n'était pas stupide. La seule chose qui lui avait évité cela était l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Drago, le Prince des Serpentards.

Les dents serrés, Harry se répéta telle une litanie infinie qu'il ne supplierai pas Flint. Jamais! Ce sale apprenti Mangemort pouvait tout aussi bien le tuer, Harry avait sa dignité. Certes, il ne pouvait pas riposter par les actes mais verbalement, il le pouvait.

-Tu vas le regretter, siffla Harry, avec haine. Crois-tu que VOLDEMORT va…  
-Ne prononce pas son nom! Ne le salis pas par ta salive impur!

Harry eut l'impression que ça durait des heures. Il s'étonnait même de ne pas entendre la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi. La honte le submergeait. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus mais là, il se prenait une belle raclée par les propres membres de sa maison, susceptible de recommencer.

La douleur devenait aussi insupportable. En dehors de son nez en sang, son arcade droite laissait le liquide rougeâtre couler le long de son visage. Sa lèvre avait du doubler de volume et ses jambes s'étaient transformés en coton. Harry était certain que si la brute derrière lui ne le tenait pas droit, il serait incapable de rester debout.

Et pourquoi personne ne passait jamais dans ce foutu couloir? Et de toute évidence, aucun Serpentard mis à part ses amis ne l'aideraient.

-Je pense que ça suffit pour cette fois, ricana Flint en lui assénant un dernier coup de poing à l'estomac, le faisant se plier de douleur.

Soudainement, le garçon derrière lui le lâcha et Harry s'effondra au sol. Lamentablement. Il tremblait violemment et son visage était en sang. Des hématomes, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, allait apparaître sur son torse mais aussi sur ses bras où l'autre le tenait férocement.

-Fais attention Potter, ne porte pas trop d'attention sur toi, menaça Flint avant de quitter rapidement le couloir, suivit de ses amis.

À présent qu'il était seul, Harry éclata en sanglot. La douleur était insoutenable et il avait l'impression que son sang pulsait partout. Sa tête était douloureuse comme s'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Levant difficilement une main, Harry tenta de s'essuyer le visage mais il ne fit que grimacer de douleur. Comment allait-il faire pour bouger?

Si un autre Serpentard le trouvait, il y'avait peu de chance qu'il ne l'aide. Surtout s'il savait que c'était Flint qui avait mené la danse. Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre et Harry se crispa en fermant les yeux. Il préférait feindre l'inconscience plutôt que regarder la satisfaction envahir le visage de ses camarades. Acte très Serpentard. La liste de ceux qui voulait le frapper pour être le Survivant était malheureusement bien longue.

-Harry, ouvre les yeux.  
-Severus? Chuchota difficilement l'enfant en obéissant.

C'était Severus, il pouvait se montrer faible. Visiblement, l'homme revenait de la Grande Salle après avoir prit son déjeuner. Le Maître des Potions dégaina sa baguette magique et murmure un sortilège. Harry sentit que l'écoulement du sang au niveau de son nez et de son arcade cessait enfin. Un autre sortilège plus tard, la plupart des traces rouges avaient disparut de son visage.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie et nous allons parler de cela, déclara l'homme d'une voix glaciale, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Cependant, en tant que Serpentard, Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de pleurnicher vers Severus et attirer des ennuis à Flint: ça c'était plus Gryffondor. Mais le désir de se venger seul mais aussi de ne pas s'attirer d'autres ennuis était Serpentard.

Lorsque Severus le remit debout avec précaution pour éviter de ne le blesser plus, Harry gémit fortement, s'effondra contre lui puis sombra dans l'inconscience, le corps tremblant.

-Que c'est il encore passé? Chuchota Severus en emmenant son léger fardeau dans l'antre de Mrs Pompresh.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir Sirius et Remus qui allaient s'arracher les cheveux en entendant l'histoire. Connaissant Harry, il y'avait de forte chance que le jeune homme refuse de dénoncer les responsables de ceci. Oh Merlin, heureusement qu'il n'avait qu'une seule classe dans l'après-midi, en fin de journée. Ce temps allait lui permettre de calmer les Black, de menacer Harry, de fusiller du regard ses élèves pour trouver le coupable. Il en avait déjà une petite idée mais il ne voulait pas se jeter sur un élève sans en être certain.

Arrivé dans l'infirmerie, Mrs Pompresh accoura vers lui pour l'aider et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en voyant le corps inconscient et malmené dans ses bras. Rapidement, Pompom prit en charge Harry en l'allongeant sur un lit vide, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Par chance, l'infirmerie était vide. Seuls les rideaux autour de certains lits dans un coin de la pièce rappelaient la présence des élèves toujours pétrifiés qui attendaient que les Mandragores arrivent à maturation.

-Qu'est il arrivé, Severus? s'enquit Pompom. Qui est responsable de cet état?  
-J'aimerai aussi le savoir, répliqua le Directeur des Serpentards. Je vais prévenir Sirius et Remus. Je crois qu'ils ne reprennent les cours qu'à deux heures trente.  
-C'est une bonne idée, approuva l'infirmière en déshabillant Harry, ne lui laissant que son boxer, d'un coup de baguette. Je vais le soigner durant ce temps là. Et s'il vous plaît Severus, retenez la fougue de Sirius et ne le laissez pas entrer en hurlant.  
-J'essayerai.

Un claquement de porte résonna dans l'infirmerie puis Pompom courut dans sa réserve pour revenir avec plusieurs pots de crème et deux fioles de potion à l'aspect douteux. Elle commença par appliquer une crème épaisse et verdâtre sur le torse de Harry, qui était toujours inconscient, où des ecchymoses faisaient leur apparition.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Mrs Pompresh manqua de lâcher un des pots au sol. Elle fusilla du regard Sirius qui se précipita vers eux, les yeux écarquillés en remarquant l'état de Harry. Puis, ses yeux noirs s'assombrirent encore plus pour prendre une teinte menacante. Certainement à l'encontre du, ou plutôt des en jugeant les marques sur le corps de Harry, responsables.

-Il va bien? s'enquit Remus en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.  
-Je suis en train de le soigner, répliqua Pompresh en fronçant les sourcils. Tout va bien. Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait être à l'origine de cela?  
-Non, répondit Sirius, dépité.  
-Très certainement un Serpentard, confia Severus. C'est peut-être la seconde année que le gamin passe dans cette maison mais Harry est le Survivant et il ne faut pas oublier qu'une majorité des parents de mes élèves sont des fervents supporters du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

**Un chapitre très court je l'admets mais je ne souhaitai pas le coler avec le suivant qui n'est toujours pas écrit^^  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D elles me font énormément plaisir mais cela vous le savez déjà, n'est ce pas?  
A mercredi prochain, passez de bonnes vacances!**


	76. Le club de duel

**Chapitre: Le club de duel.**

-Ces attaques sont réellement inquiétantes Albus, murmura Lily en reposant sa tasse de thé. Oh, et avez vous trouvés une raison pour expliquer les mystérieuses voix qu'entend Harry.  
-Aucune. J'ai d'abord pensé à une espèce de créature mais j'ignore laquelle, répondit le vieil homme. Ensuite, j'ai supposé à une grosse fatigue mais je doute que cet état puisse apporter de telles hallucinations.

James acquiesça en relançant doucement la petite balle qu'il s'échangeait avec Mikel. Il n'arrivait pas à s'investir totalement dans toutes les recherches que Albus leur avait confié pour les occuper, oh bien sur ça n'avait pas été dit de cette manière mais ça équivalait au même. Être éloigné du centre du problème ne l'encourageait pas à se démener comme un diable. Cependant savoir que deux de ses enfants courraient le risque de se faire pétrifier le motivait assez pour passer plusieurs heures par jour à éplucher chaque livre évoquant la Chambre des Secrets construite par Salazar Serpentard.

-Comment va Harry? Interrogea Lily.  
-Bien mieux, assura le vieil homme.  
-J'espère, soupira James. Je commence à en avoir réellement assez de cette situation, Albus. Vous nous aviez promis que ça allait durer sur une période plutôt courte pour que chaque Mangemort soit certain de notre disparition. En réalité, je ne me souviens même plus de la raison de toute cette mascarade.  
-Je comprends, James. Je comprends. À la chute du seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il n'était pas réellement mort. Nous avons fait cela pour protéger Harry, souvenez-vous. En revenant, Voldemort va être sur qu'Harry n'est qu'un enfant vulnérable, orphelin et sans famille.  
-C'est stupide, cracha James en se relevant, laissant tomber la balle sous les grognements furieux de Mikel. C'est stupide et tout à fait inutile parce qu'à présent, Sirius est le père de Harry et que tout deux forment une famille avec Remus! Et je suis persuadé, je met même ma main au feu, qu'un jour un Mangemort ou Voldemort lui-même découvrira l'adoption! Nous aurions put revenir, reprendre Harry et inventer un mensonge pour expliquer notre absence après que vous ayez enlevés Harry de chez les Dursley! Nous aurions pu former une famille saine, aimante et heureuse!

Dumbledore le savait. Masi le temps avait continué à défiler et il repoussait, chaque jour, le moment où les Potter avouerait la supercherie. Dumbledore, qui vieillissait, avait repousser cette date pour protéger, aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, la famille Potter qui allait souffrir de la réaction du peuple, du Ministère, qui risquait même Azkaban pour abus de confiance et mensonge à la population.

Il voulait protéger tant de monde. Tom. Harry. Les Potter. Il voulait tant qu'il échouait. À chaque fois.

**oOo**

Depuis qu'Harry s'était fait littéralement cassé la gueule par les autres Serpentards, ses amis avaient décidés de ne plus le laisser seul. À aucun moment de la journée malgré les protestations du garçon. Sans le dire à voix haute, Blaise avait culpabilisé de ne pas avoir accompagné son ami jusqu'au dortoir et avoir plutôt préféré se rendre directement dans la Grande Salle. Depuis, ni Drago, ni Théodore, ni Blaise ne le laissait seul dans un couloir.

Bien évidemment, Harry était intérieurement rassuré de ne plus être seul et de croiser Flint qui le regardait toujours avec un sourire mauvais mais aller voir ses parents s'étaient avérés plus compliqué. Dans tous les cas, son passage à tabac avait fait le tour du Château aussi rapidement qu'une poignée de poudre. Tous avaient voulus connaître le nom des coupables. Personne ne le savait hormis ses trois amis.

Ni Severus et ses menaces, ni Sirius et ses yeux inquiets, ni Remus et son visage tourmenté avaient réussis à lui tirer les vers du nez. Sa fierté le retenait de dire quelles garçons étaient responsables de son passage à tabac.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on s'est inscrit, râla Pansy en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
-Parce que si Harry manquait cela, Lockart allait en faire un mélodrame, répondit Théodore avec un sourire en coin. On peut assister à une tentative certainement pitoyable de Lockart de nous enseigner l'art du Duel ou alors, assister à des lamentions infinies sur l'absence de notre si célèbre Survivant pendants nos deux prochaines heures de cours avec lui qui sont… demain!  
-Ok, ok, c'est bon, flancha Kenza en franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Harry resta silencieux et fusilla du regard Théodore qui paraissait très fier de sa réplique. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge en constatant qu'il était bien encadré par ses amis. À sa droite se tenait Blaise qui parlait joyeusement avec Daphné. À sa gauche, il y'avait Drago dont les cernes noires qui commençaient à entourer ses yeux inquiétait Harry.

Les sourcils du petit brun se haussèrent en remarquant l'agencement de la Grande Salle pour cette première séance de Duel dirigé par Lockart. Les quatre grandes tables correspondant aux maisons avaient été repoussées contre les murs et devant l'immense table en or des Professeurs, il y'avait un estrade faisant toute la longueur avec un tapis vert et rouge étalé dessus.

La surprise de Harry s'accrut en voyant son Père se tenir à la gauche de Lockart, baguette magique en main tout en détaillant les élèves qui se pressaient devant l'estrade, impatient d'apprendre à combattre. Derrière les deux Professeurs se trouvait Severus qui ne cachait pas son ennui, préférant observer ses ongles plutôt que de prêter attention à ses étudiants qui faisaient un vacarme assourdissant.

-Hé regarde, y'a même Black! Remarqua Blaise en montrant l'homme du doigt.  
-Quelle discrétion, railla Drago en roulant des yeux.  
-Comme s'il m'entendait de sa place! Rétorqua le métisse en jetant un regard noir au blond. En tout cas, Lupin est absent.

Évidemment, Remus était à l'infirmerie suite à une nuit de Pleine Lune. Harry avait réussit à échapper à la vigilance de ses amis, très tôt dans la matinée et armée de sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'était précipité dans l'antre de Mrs Pompresh pour embrasser Mus qui se reposait, de nouvelles griffures lacérant son corps.

Lorsqu'il était revenu dans la Salle Commune, Blaise et Drago lui avaient sautés dessus, l'assaillant de questions et de reproches sur son absence. Ils s'étaient tus lorsque Flint était arrivé dans la Salle, escorté par ses brutes d'amis. Harry ne lui avait jeté aucun regard, ne souhaitant pas l'affronter devant tout le monde mais un jour, et c'était une parole de Serpentard, Flint allait le regretter.

Bien sur, l'idée d'utiliser quelques sortilèges dangereux -et noirs- qu'il connaissait lui avait traversé l'esprit avant de prendre conscience des ennuis qui en découleraient. À partir du moment où il avait mit de côté l'utilisation de Magie Noire, Harry avait été à court d'idée, préférant pour l'instant être discret pour que l'histoire se tasse pour ensuite faire morfler Flint. Et si possible, tout ses amis.

-Approchez! Approchez! Clama Lockart en ouvrant les bras chaleureusement, un sourire étincelant sur le visage. Vous allez, grâce à mes talents incontestables de duellistes -et le reniflement dédaigneux de Severus fut entendu par tous- pouvoir apprécier aujourd'hui l'utilisation de sortilège impressionnant! Le Professeur Dumbledore a eut la bonne idée de me conseiller d'inviter le Professeur Black ainsi que le Professeur Rogue qui, selon lui, sont deux sorciers très puissants.

Une salve de murmure s'éleva dans la pièce. Tout d'abord car Dumbledore avait accordé la création de ce club de duel que pour les étudiants étant dans une classe inférieure à la Cinquième Année car ceux-ci suivaient déjà un programme de Duel. Par conséquent, aucun d'eux connaissaient Sirius Black. De l'autre côté, admettre que Rogue était un sorcier puissant leur faisait un mal fou.

Battant des coudes pour atteindre le premier rang, les Serpentards de Seconde Année jetèrent un regard noir aux Gryffondors qui semblaient captiver par le discours mielleux de Lockart. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les filles glousser de concert.

-Avant de commencer, le Professeur Black et moi-même allons nous affronter pour que vous puissiez profiter du plaisir visuel que je provoque lors d'un combat. Ensuite, le Professeur Rogue m'aidera lors d'une prestation opposant deux d'entre vous. Vous pourrez par la suite commencer à étudier un sortilège. Sirius, si vous le voulez bien, conclut Lockart en faisant une révérence.  
-Avec plaisir.

Ce fut avec un grand effort qu'Harry se retint de sourire stupidement lorsque son Père se plaça face à Lockart qui continuait à fanfaronner devant les étudiantes qui gloussaient, le regardant avec des yeux pétillants d'admiration. Après tout, Harry avait plutôt une bonne connaissance des talents de son Père avec une baguette magique en main et les cours pitoyables qu'offrait Lockart en disant long sur sa véritable facilités se planter!

En voyant le visage renfrogné de son Père, Harry comprit immédiatement ce qui le mettait en rogne: Dumbledore. Ou tout du moins l'accord donné pour la création de ce club. Sirius devait certainement se sentir vexé, voir même humilié, de voir un matamore prendre sa place comme si son enseignement n'était pas suffisant ou que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas instaurer les cours de Duel dans les emplois du temps des plus jeunes.

-Comme tout duelliste, nous devons nous saluer, s'exclama d'une voix forte Lockart.  
-À 3, nous commençons, prévint Sirius d'une voix grave.

Avec surprise, une nouvelle vague de gloussement retentit dans toute la Salle et il put s'apercevoir que toutes les filles fixaient Sirius avec des yeux brillants. Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent et il ne put que ricaner en voyant la mâchoire de Lockart se contracter de jalousie tandis que Sirius affichait un air charmeur, décontracté qui sembla plaire à de nombreuses personnes. Sirius fut le premier à s'incliner face à Lockart.

-1, 2, compta Severus d'une voix sèche. 3  
-Stupéfix! Attaque directement Sirius.

Sous les regards ébahis de tous les élèves, un rayon rouge s'échappa à vive allure de la baguette magique de Sirius et fondit sur Lockart qui n'eut pas le temps d'agiter sa baguette pour se défendre qu'il s'écroulait lamentablement au sol. Un silence plana dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que Severus frappe sèchement dans ses mains, un étrange rictus aux lèvres en observant la silhouette inconsciente de Lockart.

-Enervatum, murmura à contrecœur Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Severus.  
-Pff, c'était trop simple, chuchota Morgana à la droite de Harry. Tout ça pour se rendre intéressant. Ça m'étonne pas de Black.

Harry serra les poings en signe de colère mais feinta n'avoir rien entendu. Depuis la rentrée, simplement voir la jeune fille lui était devenu insupportable. Il devait aussi régler ses comptes avec elle, en plus de Flint. Pour le moment, elle et les deux Weasley semblaient avoir farder le silence sur sa maladie mais Harry priait que malgré l'animosité entre eux, ils aient l'intelligence de ne jamais révéler ses problèmes médicaux dans une pièce où n'importe qui pouvait les entendre.

Lockart se releva rapidement, titubant légèrement sous les rires de la plupart des garçons présents dans la salle tandis que les filles murmuraient avec inquiétude. Les joues blanches de l'homme s'étaient colorés d'un affreux rouge brique et son regard n'était plus aussi aimable quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui affichait un air -faux- penaud tandis que Severus ne cachait pas son rictus méprisant.

-Quel bel exploit, Professeur! Félicita Lockart en ramenant le silence dans la Grande Salle. Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais deviné le sortilège que vous alliez me jetez. Cependant, je vous ai laissé m'atteindre pour faire une démonstration aux élèves.  
-Bien sur, railla Sirius.  
-Effectivement! Bien, deux élèves vont à présent nous faire une démonstration! Hum…, choisissez un élève, Professeur Rogue.  
-Terry Boot, lança au hasard le Maître des Potions.  
-Ah, et Harry Potter! Approuva Lockart. Montez, les garçons.

Harry resta stupéfait, incapable de bouger. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de monter sur cet estrade et feindre un duel avec le Serdaigle! Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le choix lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent en sa direction.

Marmonnant un juron peu élogieux en direction de Lockart, Harry rejoignit Boot sur l'estrade qui ne paraissait pas très à l'aise de combattre contre lui. Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard puis le Serpentard sortit sa baguette magique.

-Alors, vous allez simplement utiliser des sortilèges de Deuxième Année! Pas à un niveau supérieur, prévint Lockart. Tout d'abord les conventions avec les salutations.

D'un même mouvement, Terry et Harry s'inclinèrent brièvement. L'un étant angoissé, l'autre n'aimant pas cette convention. L'envie d'utiliser des sortilèges bien plus puissant qu'un étudiant de Seconde Année titillait Harry mais il n'avait aucune envie de devoir rendre des comptes à Severus et son Père pour ses connaissances. De toute manière, ils s'en doutaient bien avec le temps qu'il passait fourré à la bibliothèque parmi les livres de Défense.

-1. 2. 3, compta cette fois-ci Sirius.  
-Expeliarmus! Attaqua Harry.

Boot se baissa pour éviter le rayon qui fondait sur lui et d'une voix tremblante il invoqua un bouclier alors qu'Harry lançait déjà un second sortilège de désarmement. Cependant, Boot fit un bond sur la droite et cria, sous l'effet de la panique, le sortilège _Serpensortia. _

Harry déglutit en voyant un immense serpent apparaître de la baguette magique de son adversaire. La créature commença à bouger avec grâce, ses grands yeux jaunes fixés sur Harry alors qu'une vague de panique saisissait les étudiants. Il vit son Père amorcer un mouvement pour intervenir, pensant certainement à sa capacité de Fourchelang, mais Harry ne voulait pas que les élèves pensent qu'il était incapable de se défendre.

-Stupefix!

Harry n'eut pas conscience d'avoir jeté le sortilège en Fourchelang, provoquant l'effroi dans la Grande Salle mais il vit très bien le rayon quitter sa baguette magique à vive allure. Le serpent fut touché par le sortilège mais au lieu de tomber inconscient au sol, il se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux fixés sur lui. Harry ne craignait pas le reptile, au contraire, il le trouvait très beau mais ce qui l'inquiétait était ce silence pesant autour de lui.

Relevant les yeux en se rendant compte que Terry Boot n'avait pas rétorqué un sortilège, Harry s'aperçut que tous le fixaient avec effroi. Les yeux écarquillés de son camarade le fit douter et il jeta un nouveau regard au serpent qui avait baissé la tête au sol, docile. Ce fut Severus qui réagit le premier en faisait disparaître le serpent dans une bouffée de fumée noire.

-Viens, l'appela Blaise, murmurant en le tirant par la manche. Viens, nous partons.

Harry détourna le regard qu'il avait fixé dans celui de son Père et il laissa Blaise le traîner hors de la Grande Salle sous les regards ébahis de ses camarades. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement amorphe mais les étudiants s'éloignant à son passage le paralysait. Les filles les suivirent et Drago et Théodore se hâta de les rejoindre.

-Tu es un Fourchelang! Déclara immédiatement Pansy avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.  
-C'est impressionnant! Rajouta Kenza.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris? Rétorqua Blaise. Imagine un peu ce que tous vont dire à présent! Ils vont penser que tu es l'Héritier!  
-Ils le pensent déjà tous, apaisa Théo.  
-Oh merci, c'est très rassurant! Ironisa soudainement Harry. J'y vais.  
-Où ? Interrogea Drago.  
-Quelque part! Et ne me suivez-pas! Menaça le Survivant.

Avant qu'un de ses amis puissent émettre le moindre son ou esquisser un geste, Harry s'enfuyait dans les couloirs, en direction des appartements privés de ses parents. Merde! Quel imbécile avait-il été à lancer, automatiquement et sans même s'en rendre compte, ce sortilège en Fourchelang.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry s'aperçut que la puissance de son sort était bien plus élevée lorsqu'il l'avait lancé dans la langue des serpents. Peut-être était-ce seulement une impression mais Harry avait crut que le sortilège était déjà partie beaucoup plus rapidement du bout de sa baguette qui avait presque vibré dans sa main.

Évidemment, l'appartement était vide puisque Remus était encore à l'infirmerie et Sirius au club de Duel qui allait finir dans une minute ou deux, troublé par son don de Fourchelang révélé! Harry se laissa choir sur la banquette et fixa d'un air morose la Cheminée allumée. Oh doux Merlin, cela allait encore lui retomber dessus!

-Harry!

Le garçon sursauta, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu son Père pénétrer dans l'appartement. Sirius était agenouillé devant lui et, timidement, Harry se serra contre l'homme qui referma doucement ses bras autour de lui.

-Ils le savent tous, chuchota Harry en bougeant légèrement, et je vais être accusé d'être le responsable de ces multiples agressions.  
-Je sais que c'est difficile à appliquer mais ce que je peux te conseille est d'ignorer tout ces murmure stupides à ton passage, répondit Sirius avant de déposer un baiser sur la masse importante de cheveux d'Harry. Si tu les écoutes, ils seront persuadés que tu confirme leurs pensées.  
-Papa, vous n'avez pas une idée sur le coupable?  
-Non, non, personne encore.

* * *

**Et voici l'échec du club de Lockart. Changement avec l'histoire original est la présence de Sirius ^^ Dumbledore et le reste de l'école continue à patauger dans les recherches du coupable!  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que pour tout ceux qui ont passés des examens, ça c'est bien passé et que les résulats sont favorables ^^  
Bisous !**


	77. Explication surprenante

**Chapitre: Explication surprenante.**

Le mois de février débutait, amenant la Saint Valentin qui émoustillait toutes les jeunes filles au grand désespoir des garçons et des Professeurs. Même Pansy, Kenza, Daphné et Milicent pouffaient régulièrement lorsqu'elles discutaient entre elles.

D'ailleurs en ce moment, les trois filles étaient dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, dégustant des friandises. Quant à Drago, il était parti à son entraînement de Quidditch et Théodore ayant déjà terminé son devoir de Botanique l'avait accompagné. Harry avait refusé, arguant que Flint était toujours le capitaine de l'équipe et que se recevoir un cognard envoyé volontairement en sa direction l'attirait peu. À la place, le jeune homme avait décidé d'achever un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

En réalité, Harry restait beaucoup plus souvent confiné dans son dortoir plutôt qu'à l'extérieur. Flint y était certainement pour quelque chose. Les désirs de vengeances de Harry s'était en premier lieu tourné vers la magie noire et des sortilèges douloureux avant de foncer dans Fred Weasley -où était-ce George?-. Utiliser les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que leurs ressources lui avait parut soudainement tentant. Dans tout les cas, Harry patientait avant d'entreprendre n'importe quel projet et il lisait son livre provenant de l'antre de Mrs Pince.

Ah et d'ailleurs, Blaise était dissimulé derrière un rayon de livres de la bibliothèque et à travers deux espaces vides, il espionnait les Gryffondors qui chuchotaient fort peu discrètement. À propos de Harry. Le nom de son meilleur ami l'avait interpellé et il avait tendu l'oreille, curieux d'entendre ce que les lions avaient à dire sur son ami.

Assis autour de la table ronde en bois se trouvait Granger qui paraissait plutôt contrariée du sujet de conversation que tenait Weasley fille et son frère Ronald ainsi que Cimil et Londubat. Étrangement, les deux acolytes de Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan, étaient absents.

-Ah oui? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as tant de rancœur envers Harry alors que tu ne le connais pas, cassa la voix sèche de Granger à l'intention de Cimil qui fronça les sourcils, agacée.  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Il paraît que c'était ton petit ami l'année dernière. Tu es encore amoureuse de lui, c'est cela?  
-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, s'énerva la miss-je-sais-tout tandis que les oreilles de Weasley rougissait furieusement aux possibles sentiments de son ami envers le Survivant. Tu es… stupide. Harry et moi étions des enfants. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre nous mis à part une amitié! Et de toute manière, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Morgana!

Blaise eut un ricanement silencieux en écoutant leur conversation dénuée de sens. En tout cas, Drago n'aurait certainement pas apprécié la supposition de Cimil. Tiens, il allait lui dire lorsqu'il rentrerait au Dortoir juste pour voir le rouge s'étaler sur ses joues laiteuses.

Morgana Cimil était très étrange au yeux de Blaise. En étant franc, Morgana était une fille jolie avec ses longs cheveux vacillant entre le roux et le châtain foncé. C'était un roux complètement différent à celui écœurant de la famille Weasley. Elle avait des traits délicats, encore enfantins. Elle était banale au regard de Blaise.

Dans tout les cas, ce qui intriguait le garçon était son caractère. Sans être capable d'expliquer pourquoi il était certain qu'elle possédait une rage en elle impressionnante, prête à toutes les stupidités pour la gloire. Voilà pourquoi elle avait intégré la maison des Gryffondors: la rage d'une lionne malgré des ambitions douteuses.

-Je trouve qu'il est sympa, intervint timidement Neville en haussant vaguement les épaules. Ok, il se montre assez froid et hautain mais dans le fond, j'en suis sur qu'il est vraiment gentil. Je lui ai déjà parlé quelques fois.  
-Évidemment, l'encouragea Hermione. Je ne serai pas amie avec lui dans ce cas là.  
-Oh, et tu as vu au Club de Duel? Protesta Ronald.  
-J'avoue que c'était assez effrayant, intervient Ginny.

Oui et bien, Ginny Weasley n'était pas la seule effrayée. Tout le Château suivait régulièrement Harry du regard, chuchotant sur son passage sur son incroyable don que possédait Salazar Serpentard. L'idée que le Survivant était l'Héritier, et donc le responsable de ces agressions macabres, s'était pratiquement confirmée aux yeux de tous avec la révélation de sa capacité à parler en Fourchelang.

Heureusement les Professeurs ne se permettaient aucun jugement et tous étaient intiment convaincu que Harry n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Du moins, les enseignants connaissant personnellement Harry tenait ce discours en sa faveur. Par chance, Dumbledore avait balayé d'un revers de la main tout les doutes de certains professeurs. Sans bien sur préciser que lui-même avait à un moment eut de telles suspicions!

-Il paraît qu'il est malade, cracha Morgana en voyant que Neville n'adhérait pas à ses idées.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? S'étonna le garçon au visage joufflu.

Là, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant que la dangerosité inexistante de Harry. Blaise jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait et il retourna dans son travail d'espionnage. Le visage de Granger avait pâli tandis que les sourcils de Ginny s'étaient haussés brusquement sous la surprise. Elle fixait Morgana comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

Blaise n'avait pas oublié les listes que Drago et lui avaient établit sur les étrangetés de Harry. Notamment depuis cette nuit où ils l'avaient vus cracher du sang en s'étouffant à l'infirmerie l'année dernière. Visiblement, leurs soupçons étaient fondés. L'impatience faillit le dénoncer lorsqu'il manqua de faire tomber plusieurs bouquins en les déplaçant pour mieux voir le groupe de Gryffondors. Jurant contre lui-même, le métisse attendit la réponse de cette petite peste qui affichait un sourire supérieur.

-Enfin, c'est évident, répondit elle. Est-ce que tu l'as vus dans quel état il est parfois? Maigre comme une crevette! Pâle à faire mourir de jalousie Rogue! Pratiquement incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. À la rentrée en Septembre, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué et au retour des vacances de Noël aussi!  
-Et même si Potter est malade, où est le problème? Demanda Londubat.

Le garçon maladroit remonta soudainement dans l'estime de Blaise qui sentait ses membres trembler d'impatience. Drago et lui ne s'étaient pas trompés à en juger le visage livide de Granger. Évidemment, ils étaient voisins et amis depuis plusieurs années. Si Harry était malade, la famille Granger devait le savoir.

Harry était malade. D'accord. Mais qu'avait-il? Quel était ce soucis de santé qui lui faisait vomir du sang? L'inquiétude s'empara de Blaise qui essaya de se calmer en songeant que si c'était grave, Harry ne serait certainement pas à Poudlard mais à Saint-Mangouste pour se soigner!

-Oh arrêtez, soupira Hermione.  
-Quoi? Demanda agressivement Ronald qui ne supportait pas que la jeune fille prenne la défense de Harry. Il est malade et alors. On va pas se lamenter! C'est pas notre ami, il a qu'à aller se faire soigner.  
-La ferme! Tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a et si tu étais à sa place, tu ne dirais pas de telles inepties! Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises frôler la mort sur un lit d'hôpital à cause de cette foutue maladie et je t'assure que ça n'a rien de drôle. Tu me dégoûte Ron! Et toi aussi Morgana! Comment pouvez-vous tenir de tels propos sur une maladie dont Harry n'est pas responsable. Ah, c'est bien beau de critiquer les Serpentards mais vous ne faites pas mieux! Voir même pire!

Et sur ce, la jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés referma violemment le bouquin qui était posé devant elle et elle se leva, les joues empourprées de colère. Sans un regard pour ses amis, elle se retourna, livre et sac à la main, et quitta la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées en fulminant. Elle passa près de lui sans le voir, grommelant toute seule.

Frôler la mort? Oh par Salazar tout puissant. Blaise posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine et tenta de réfléchir calmement mais les propos assez violents de Granger tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, lui rappelant qu'il avait toujours su qu'Harry avait des problèmes de santé sans insister davantage pour en savoir plus à partir du moment où Harry et lui s'étaient disputés sur ses recherches qui agaçait le premier.

Quittant rapidement la bibliothèque en ignorant le murmure de Londubat qui avec hésitation approuvait les mots de Granger, Blaise se hâta de descendre aux cachots. Harry était dans le Dortoir pour finir de lire son livre, il n'avait pas du quitter la Salle Commune.

-Zabini, on ne court pas dans les couloirs! S'exclama Percy Weasley. 5 points en moins pour Serpentards.

À contrecœur, le métisse ralentit et adressa un sourire crispé au rouquin. Décidément, il détestait cette famille pitoyable. La jalousie rongeait le dernier fils tandis que l'unique fille se laissait diriger par une petite peste. Seuls la compagnie des jumeaux étaient acceptables. Au moins, ils faisaient beaucoup rire. Dès qu'il eut tourné à un angle, Blaise reprit sa course effrénée. Il devait parler à Harry.

Murmurant le mot de passe de la Tour des Serpentards, Blaise pénétra à l'intérieur et adressa un sourire chaleureux aux filles qui lui rendirent. Rapidement, il grimpa les marches menant au Dortoir des Deuxièmes Années et il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Puis resta stupéfait.

-Blaise? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Pucey qui était assis à côté de lui, Lucky entre eux deux.  
-C'est mon dortoir aussi, répondit il sèchement en fixant le jeune homme près de son ami. Je dérange?  
-Pas du tout Zabini, répondit Pucey en se levant prestement. Je m'en allais. Harry.

Adrian Pucey lissa des plis invisibles de sa robe noire en faisant un sourire en coin à Harry. Celui-ci lui donna un léger signe de tête alors qu'il quittait le Dortoir sans jeter un regard à Blaise qui serra les poings. Depuis quand celui-ci s'incrustait dans le lit de Harry? Bon d'accord, ils étaient simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre mais… mais même!

-Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là?  
-On discutait, s'expliqua Harry en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. De choses et d'autres.

Blaise haussa un sourcil sceptique. Après tout, Harry était tellement naïf que Pucey lui avait peut-être fait des avances outrageuses et que lui n'avait rien vu. Oh après tout, tant que Drago ne s'apercevait pas de cette nouvelle amitié avec un garçon plus âgé, tout allait bien.

Se décidant à attaquer immédiatement son meilleur ami pour lui faire tirer les vers du nez, Blaise referma la porte en un claquement sonore et s'appuya contre. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Harry qui leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation tout en caressant son chiot dont la queue battait l'air à une vitesse hallucinante.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose de fortement intéressant à la bibliothèque, commença Blaise d'une voix volontairement nonchalante.  
-Oh?  
-Une discussion animée entre Granger, Cimil, Londubat et les deux derniers Weasley. Sur toi.

Assis sur son lit, Harry pencha la tête sur la gauche en fronçant les sourcils. Les pires scénarios commencèrent à se dérouler dans son esprit mais il garda le silence, invitant Blaise à poursuivre. Qu'avait pu raconter ces Gryffondors sur lui? Ce qui était étonnant était la présence de Londubat. Il était le seul à ne rien savoir sur sa vie privée.

Beaucoup de gens commençaient à avoir connaissance de sa maladie et de sa vraie famille ce qui dérangeait énormément le Survivant. Si ça venait à se savoir au grand jour, les deux faits allaient créer un véritable scandale autour de lui. Par chance, sa célébrité dérangeante ne le suivait pas vraiment dans les journaux mais son adoption par Sirius Black ou sa santé défaillante allécheraient les journalistes. Et les lecteurs, évidemment.

Était-ce un effet dramatique et plein de suspens que tentait de créer Blaise en restant silencieux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et appuyé sur la porte? En tout cas, il réussissait très bien. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer rapidement et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Posant discrètement une main contre sa poitrine, Harry inspira fortement.

-Et ta santé, acheva Blaise d'une voix beaucoup plus douce et inquiète. Toi et ta santé. Écoute Harry, je ne suis pas stupide. Tu es mon meilleur ami et ça me vexe vachement que d'autres personnes que moi soient au courant par exemple Weasley mais à présent tu peux tout me dire, non? Alors, as-tu des problèmes de santé grave?

Les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami, Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Ce qu'il avait craint depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard en Première année était en train d'arriver. Certains enfants l'avaient rejetés dans son club de football en étant enfant car il était malade et qu'il lui arrivait de vomir du sang. Renouveler cette désagréable expérience avec son meilleur ami n'était pas du tout tentante.

Face au silence de Harry, le métisse fronça les sourcils puis leva les bras en signe de défaite. Non! Il n'allait pas abandonner. Maintenant qu'il avait la conviction qu'Harry souffrait d'une maladie, Blaise voulait des explications. Merde, ce n'était pas rassurant de savoir que son meilleur ami était atteint d'une maladie qui lui avait fait frôler la mort!

-Bien. De toute manière, même sans cette discussion au passage très peu discrète, je l'avais remarqué. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'en arrivant le 1er Septembre après avoir raté le Poudlard Express, le visage encore plus blême que ceux des fantômes et des lèvres violettes, je n'avais pas compris? Et il y'a bien d'autres preuves. Raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

Avec effroi, Harry sentit une vive brûlure en bas de l'épaule gauche et il rejeta la tête en arrière un moment pour tenter de respirer convenablement. Il entendit Blaise s'agiter devant lui et Harry se mit à tousser violemment, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Une fois que la quinte passa, Harry s'aperçut qu'une crise, sûrement générée par le stress, venait de se déclencher, juste devant Blaise dont les yeux étaient exorbités.

Chaque respiration lui donnait l'impression d'un coup de poignard dans son thorax. Sa vue se brouilla et il sursauta lorsque Blaise posa une main sur son épaule droite. Soudainement affaibli, Harry se laissa tomber sur son matelas, allongé. La mal de crâne qu'il subissait était insupportable et des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à apparaître sur son front. Il essaya d'articuler un mot mais échoua lamentablement, la gorge sèche.

-Harry, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Paniqua Blaise en s'activant autour de lui. Je… je dois faire quoi? Harry! Harry! Ok. Ok, je vais chercher Rogue. Reste là, hein. De toute manière, tu vas pas aller loin. Je… j'y vais.

Resté seul dans le dortoir, Harry commença à paniquer. La sueur qui apparaissait devient abondante et il sentit de la chaleur émaner de son front. C'était fou comme les symptômes s'accumulaient en quelques minutes lors d'une crise. Harry détestait être seul lorsque sa respiration se coupait. Il avait peur, c'était peut-être stupide voir même enfantin, de ne plus être capable de respirer lui même et de mourir, tout simplement étouffé. Il entendit Lucky gratter contre le bois de la porte en signe d'anxiété.

Le simple fait de respirer lui était intolérable et une vague de douleur plus forte que les autres le fit gémir. Il ferma les yeux après avoir attrapé la nausée face au plafond tanguant. Ses yeux verts se remplirent rapidement de larmes et il poussa un autre gémissement car il savait que pleurer en même temps qu'une crise rendait la douleur encore plus vivre et la respiration plus difficile à contrôler.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Rogue suivit de Blaise qui était blême. Le Professeur de Potion se précipita vers son élève et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. La respiration laborieuse, le gamin se retenait difficilement de pleurer.

-Harry, m'entends-tu? Demanda t-il en posant une main sur le front brûlant de son élève.  
-Peux… peux pas… peux pas resp… respirer, suffoqua Harry en papillonnant des yeux. Peux pas…  
-Très bien. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu cède à l'angoisse, déclara calmement Severus en ignorant Blaise qui paniquait à son tour. Dis-moi où tu as mis ton inhalateur.  
-La… ma… mal…  
-Ta malle? Bien.

Rapidement Severus attrapa la malle quasiment vide de Harry et l'ouvrit. Il mit immédiatement la main sur l'inhalateur qu'il cherchait et tressaillit en entendant Harry étouffer un cri de douleur. Doucement, il plaça l'embout entre les lèvres tremblantes de son quasi-filleul et lui demanda de prendre une grande inspiration. Au bout de plusieurs essais lamentables, Harry réussit à avaler une bouffée d'oxygène fraîche qui brûla l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Debout derrière son Directeur de Maison, Blaise était livide d'inquiétude. Tout semblait prendre une réelle signification. Harry était _vraiment _malade. Il faisait _vraiment_ des crises l'empêchant de respirer et d'autres symptômes douloureux. Et il était _vraiment _devant lui en train de combattre pour retrouver un souffle normal sans souffrir.

-Zabini, je veux que la Salle Commune soit vide dans deux minutes pour que je puisse déplacer Mr Potter jusque dans mes appartements pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Si un seul conteste, donnez moi son nom et j'interviens. Est-ce clair?

Abasourdi par les évènements, Blaise acquiesça et quitta rapidement le Dortoir pour s'atteler à faire vider la Salle Commune. Évidemment, les plus grands restèrent de marbre en le toisant mais dès qu'il prononça le nom _Rogue_, la Salle se vida à une vitesse surprenante. Un sourire en coin, le métissa se hâta de remonter dans le Dortoir. Il vit avec horreur que Harry pleurait à présent, le visage si pâle que Blaise aurait pu le confondre avec un mort.

Le Professeur Rogue se redressa et prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras. Le mouvement fit gémir le gamin de douleur. Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme se souvint que le moindre déplacement pouvait parfois être insupportable pour Harry. Cependant, il n'avait guère le choix de le déplacer. Plus vite il serait à l'infirmerie, mieux ce serait.

-Zabini, avec moi! Aboya t-il en quittant la Chambrée.

Le monde autour de lui se présentait sous forme de vaguelette. Harry ferma les yeux ne pouvant pas supporter de voir tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui tanguer. La voix précipitée de Blaise qui interrogeait Rogue lui martelait le crâne et le balancement de son corps à cause des mouvements de Severus en train de marcher allait le faire vomir.

Il avait l'impression de flotter au dessus de tout. Une sensation de légèreté l'étreignait bien que la douleur suffocante lui rappelait qu'il était bien présent. Un spasme aiguë de douleur le traversa et inconsciemment il attrapa un bout de la robe de son Professeur en geignant. Harry haleta et fut déposa sur un lit.

L'odeur d'antiseptique qui l'entoura lui fit apprendre qu'il était déjà arrivé à l'infirmerie grâce à la liaison à partir des appartements de Severus. Un gant de toilette froid fut posé sur son front mais Harry se redressa, vacillant et il se pencha hors du lit. Et vomit. Beaucoup de sang.

-Prenez la bassin là! S'écria Blaise en montrant une cuve à la gauche de Rogue.

Harry tremblait violemment et il savait qu'il ne tombait pas du lit seulement grâce à Blaise et Severus qui le retenaient. Une fois qu'il se fut vidé douloureusement, Harry fut recouché dans le lit par des mains douces et dut avaler plusieurs potions écœurantes et un masse à oxygène fut posé pour l'aider à respirer.

-Ça va aller mieux dans un instant, Mr Potter, rassura gentiment Mrs Pompresh avec un sourire qui fit renifler dédaigneusement Severus. Décidément, je vous vois de plus en plus souvent! Severus, vous pouvez m'accompagner dans mon bureau.

Acquiesçant, le Maître des Potions quitta la pièce principale en laissant les deux Serpentards ensemble. À présent qu'Harry sentait son pouls reprendre petit à petit une allure normal, la honte le submergea.

Assis à côté de lui, Blaise était silencieux. Il détaillait le visage pâle de son meilleur ami qui visiblement n'osait pas rencontrer son regard. Timidement, parce que entre Serpentards les marques d'affections étaient toujours timides, il prit la main encore tremblante de Harry dans la sienne et la serra.

-Tu te sens mieux? Demanda t-il avec soucis. C'est assez… effrayant mais je serai là à chaque fois que ça surviendra. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné.  
-La ferme, tu vires Poufsouffle, haleta Harry avec un faible sourire.  
-Bien, bien, je me tais. N'empêche que t'es encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais!

Harry le fusilla du regard puis tout deux sourirent en gloussant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Pompresh jeta Blaise hors de son infirmerie et ce fut Sirius et Remus qui débarquèrent calmement près de lui. Harry s'endormit presque immédiatement en serrant la main de son père. Finalement, il avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était envolé depuis que Blaise était concrètement au courant. Bien sur, il allait encore devoir donner toutes les explications de sa maladie, les conséquences, les manifestations mais Blaise en avait déjà un peu vu.

* * *

**Le mystère est enfin levé pour UNE personne et comme vous vous en doutiez; Weasley et Morgana n'ont pas su tenir leur langue! Mais enfin, Harry se sent soulagé.  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!  
A mercredi prochain et -si vous y allez ^^- bon cinéma pour l'adaptation du 6ème Tome:D**


	78. Délivrance

**Chapitre: Délivrance**

Drago frappa à la porte du bureau de son Parrain et attendit patiemment que celui-ci vienne ouvrir. Nerveusement, il regardait autour de lui, ses mains jouant avec un pli de sa robe d'uniforme. Merlin, il était paranoïaque depuis son réveil mystérieux au milieu des couloirs de Poudlard alors qu'il était censé être chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit vivement dans cet effet stylistique que Severus appréciait tant. Ce dernier le toisa un instant avant qu'un bref sourire étire ses lèvres. Lui rendant, Drago pénétra dans les appartements privés de son Professeur et se figea sur place.

-Papa? Articula t-il surpris.  
-Bonjour, Drago, répondit l'aristocrate en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

Toujours étonné, Drago s'approcha de son Père et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue droite. Il accepta le verre de jus de citrouille que son Parrain lui tendit et il s'installa en face des deux hommes. Que faisait son Père à Poudlard? C'était un avantage notable lorsqu'un membre proche de sa famille travaillait à Poudlard!

Un long silence s'installa dans le petit salon dominé par le vert. Severus et Lucius échangèrent en toute discrétion un regard entendu. Pour s'occuper les mains, Drago but son verre et tressaillit doucement en sentant le regard fixe de son Père le détailler ouvertement de haut en bas. Ses yeux gris voguèrent à plusieurs reprises entre les deux hommes qui continuaient à l'observer calmement.

-Comment vas-tu fils?  
-Bien Père. Que fais-tu ici? S'enquit le jeune garçon.  
-Je passais voir Dumbledore qui a quelques ennuis avec le conseil d'administration. J'ai donc pensé que c'était une bonne idée de venir voir mon ami puis mon fils, expliqua Lucius sans le quitter du regard.  
-Des ennuis?

Sa voix lui parut à ses propres oreilles étranglée. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de garder un visage impénétrable, comme si la réponse lui importait peu alors qu'il regardait son Père. Mais ce dernier le connaissait trop bien et Lucius s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Drago était parfois réellement naïf pour croire que lui, Lucius Malefoy, avait oublié la détresse qui l'avait saisi durant les vacances. Non, Lucius était loin d'avoir négligé ce détail puisqu'il se creusait l'esprit pour trouver la raison de cette affliction. Bien sur, Severus avait murmuré du bout des lèvres qu'il faisait peut-être d'un rien une montagne mais Lucius élevait son fils depuis à présent douze ans et il pouvait reconnaître le moindre geste de celui-ci.

Quelque chose tracassait Drago depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était indéniable. À présent, le problème était maintenant découvrir qu'était _ce quelque chose_. Cependant, Lucius n'avait pas envie d'user de son regard glacial et de son visage menaçant pour apprendre les soucis de Drago.

-À cause de ses attaques suspectes évidemment, répondit finalement le blond en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Il faut croire que Dumbledore n'a pas la capacité à arrêter le coupable et la situation devient vraiment inquiétante.  
-Le coupable? Bégaya Drago en blêmissant. C'est… c'est difficile à trouver.  
-En effet, acquiesça Severus. As-tu des suggestions?

Détournant le regard qu'il posa sur l'imposante cheminée en marbre, Drago secoua la tête. En fait, depuis quelques jours, Drago avait l'impression de savoir _qui_ était le coupable de toutes ces agressions morbides qui décimaient petit à petit les enfants n'étant pas Sang-Pur à Poudlard.

Le sang sur les mains et ses robes. La mort des coqs et leurs plumes retrouvées accrochées sur sa chemise. Ses pertes de mémoire partielles. Tom. Ses déplacements suspicieux. Tom et son étrange journal. Il était à présent certain que quelque chose de malsain se dégageait du journal intime mais pourtant… Tom était tellement présent pour lui que le penser responsable de tout cela paraissait impensable.

Est-ce que Tom l'influençait et le poussait à tuer des coqs, à agresser des nés Moldus afin de tous les éradiquer comme le souhaite certaines personnes? Qui était Tom? À part cet étudiant brillant enfermé dans un journal intime qui refusait la moindre aide? C'était lui. Lui, l'unique coupable de ses gestes. Et lui l'aidait. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'effroi s'empara du petit blond qui haleta. C'était la première fois qu'il s'avouait fermement qu'il était sous l'influence de Tom Jedusor qui profitait de lui afin de garder la Chambre des Secrets ouvertes. C'était horrible.

-Je dois y aller! S'exclama t-il en se levant d'un bond.  
-Drago! Répliqua Lucius d'un ton autoritaire. Je dois te parler, assis toi.  
-Non! Non, je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois…

Le garçon se tut lorsque son Père posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'immobilisa alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper. Par dessus l'épaule de son Père qui s'agenouillait, Drago put voir que Severus l'observait étrangement.

-Dis-moi ce que tu dois faire, ordonna Lucius en détachant chaque mot.  
-Je… je dois… je dois voir Blaise. Et Harry, bafouilla l'enfant en sentant ses joues rosirent sous le mensonge. Pour le Quidditch. Tu sais… les entraînements ont reprit et j'en ai un dans quelques minutes.  
-Es-tu en train de me mentir volontairement?

Les yeux écarquillés, Drago secoua la tête en promettant à son Père qu'il ne lui mentait en aucun cas. Malgré lui, un tremblement secoua son corps et il jeta un coup d'œil à son sac à dos où se trouvait le petit carnet noir le reliant à Tom. Il devait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Ensuite, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

L'inquiétude de Lucius s'approfondit. Drago savait à quel point le mensonge avait le don de le mettre en colère. D'ailleurs, le garçon devait s'en souvenir puisqu'il s'était retrouvé sur ses genoux durant les deux mois de vacances scolaires en été pour une bonne fessée donnée de sa main ferme suite à un mensonge. Drago ne prendrait jamais le risque de se faire punir si la situation ne l'exigeait pas.

-Bien, je te crois, mentit il en lâchant son fils. Tu peux y aller.  
-C'est vrai? S'étonna l'enfant en levant un regard incertain vers lui.  
-Va rejoindre tes amis, mon garçon.

Une fois la surprise dépassée, Drago attrapa son sac d'école et le mit sur ses épaules, jetant un dernier regard étrange aux deux hommes puis disparut, soulagé. À présent qu'il était seul dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard, le garçon essaya de retrouver une respiration calme. Il devait trouvé un endroit isolé, à l'abri du regard des autres et abandonné le journal de Tom.

C'était étrange de penser qu'il allait se séparer de Tom Jedusor, ce jeune homme qui le conseillait depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Allait-il cesser de perdre la mémoire et d'agir contre sa volonté? Les cauchemars le réveillant pratiquement chaque nuit allaient-ils disparaître? De toute manière, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications que ce carnet noir!

Ses pas le menèrent aux toilettes abandonnées de Mimi Geignarde. Entrant dans les cabinets normalement réservés aux filles, Drago sortit son unique lien avec Tom et caressa la couverture devenue rêche avec le temps. Où allait-il le laisser? Personne ne devait le trouver. Il frissonna en imaginant ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un remontait jusqu'à lui!

-Crève Tom si tu es responsable de tout cela, murmura t-il avec hargne.

Le journal en main, le jeune Serpentard ouvrit la porte d'un cabinet à l'aide d'un violent coup de pied et le bruit qui détonna fit trembler les séparations murales entre chaque latrines. Personne ne venait jamais dans ces toilettes étant données qu'elles étaient inutilisables et surtout hantée par Mimi Geignarde. La rage au ventre, Drago jeta le fin carnet qui rebondit sur le mur avant d'échouer sur le sol.

En le fixant ainsi, le journal intime n'avait plus rien de menaçant. Un intense soulagement prit Drago qui ferma les yeux un instant tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Il referma doucement la porte, contrastant avec la violence qu'il venait d'utiliser puis s'appuya contre. Derrière lui, au sol, se trouvait le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. C'était fini. Tout était fini.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans la salle d'étude en se retenant de siffloter joyeusement. Pas très digne d'un Serpentard, et encore moins d'un Malefoy. Son Père avait quitté l'enceinte du Château puisqu'il avait aperçu Severus tournant à l'angle d'un couloir pour rejoindre le cinquième étage.

-Salut, chuchota Drago en s'installant à côté de Harry qui releva la tête vers lui. Tu fais quoi?  
-Oh, je révise un peu les enchantements, confia le garçon en désignant d'un geste de la tête. Flitwich a laissé supposé qu'il allait nous donner un contrôle dans quelques jours. Je n'ai aucune envie de le rater.  
-J'imagine, railla le blond en souriant à Blaise, Théodore et Pansy qui arrivaient en chuchotant.

Harry fit un sourire à ses amis en trempant sa plume dans son encrier bleu. Kenza et Daphné les rejoignirent rapidement et Harry se demanda un instant comment tous savaient qu'il était là? Tandis que ses camarades commençaient à discuter de la manière écœurante dont Lockart les avait obligé à célébrer la Saint-Valentin, Harry songea à tout ce qui se déroulait ses derniers jours.

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que partager sa maladie avec un ami et non pas un membre de sa famille le soulagerait autant. En se retrouvant tout les deux, Harry avait pu expliquer à Blaise tout ce qu'il désirait sur sa maladie et les nombreuses complications qu'il avait déjà subit. Son meilleur ami avait réagit très calmement en le disputant vaguement sur son silence à ce sujet. Blaise avait promit de garder cette information pour lui.

-C'était dégoûtant, approuva Harry en entrant soudainement dans la conversation. Ces petits lutins qui chantaient partout des promesses d'amour m'ont donné envie de vomir.  
-J'avoue avoir eut le même problème digestif que toi, accorda Théodore.

Lockart avait eut une idée… stupéfiante pour célébrer la fête des amoureux. Et complètement stupide. Après l'échec de son club de duel, le Professeur Lockart semblait décidé à revenir faire battre le cœur de ses élèves. Pour le moment, et au grand plaisir de Harry, c'était Sirius qui remportait le plus de sourires et de soupirs énamourés des jeunes filles de Poudlard.

Enfin bref, des lutins avaient investis les lieux et délivraient des messages d'autres étudiants. Des chants, des poèmes avaient été chantés mais de nombreuses cartes furent délivrées. À sa grande horreur, Harry avait reçu huit cartes de filles inconnues devant tout les Serpentards. Les ricanements l'avaient aussitôt entourés pendant que ses joues rougissaient violemment en faisant partir le lutin.

-Soi dit en passant, Lockart n'est pas le Professeur le plus agréable à regarder, murmura timidement Pansy, les joues rougies.  
-J'avoue qu'il y'en a quelques uns qui sont très… beaux, ajouta Kenza.  
-Comme qui? Demanda Blaise en haussant les sourcils.  
-Enfin c'est évident, clama Daphné. Tout le monde parlent d'eux: Black et Lupin. Ils sont si…  
-Sexy! Compléta Kenza.

Harry déglutit et plongea la tête dans son bouquin, faisant mine de ne pas suivre la conversation. En aucun cas il voulait entendre ses trois amies couvrir d'éloges ses parents sur leurs corps et leurs beautés! Malgré lui, ses joues rougirent en entendant les trois filles répéter à quels point les deux hommes étaient beaux, charismatiques.

Les quelques cicatrices barrant le visage de Remus lui donnaient, selon les filles, un côté sauvage très sexy tandis que les yeux noirs de Sirius et son sourire éblouissant les charmaient. C'était horrible. Elles piaillaient autour de lui sur SES parents en répétant maintes fois qu'elles étaient pressées d'assister à leurs cours.

-Harry, l'appela une voix grave.

Se retournant, Harry eut un soupir de soulagement en regardant Adrian. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à le suivre avec un sourire en coin. Lui rendant timidement, Harry se hâta de ranger ses affaires dans son sac à dos sous le regard noir de Drago et amusé des autres. Une fois ses affaires rangées, Harry se leva puis se tourna vers ses amis.

-On se voit plus tard, salua le Survivant. Sûrement pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle.  
-Ouais c'est ça, marmonna Drago sans lui jeter un regard.  
-À tout à l'heure, répondit Théodore.

Les deux Serpentards quittèrent silencieusement la salle d'étude. Depuis le jour où Adrian Pucey était venu le prévenir des plans douteux de Flint et ses amis, Harry et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Bien sur, Adrian était plus vieux que lui mais ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils partageaient le même intérêt pour les sortilèges puissants et anciens. C'est pourquoi, régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de nouveaux enchantements et sortilèges anciens ainsi que leur histoire.

Il y'avait aussi beaucoup d'autres sujets de discussions qui les reliaient. Le Quidditch par exemple puisque Adrian était poursuiveur ou encore critiquer les autres étudiants. Adrian avait peu d'ami au sein du Château. À vrai dire, les garçons de Quatrième Année à Serpentard s'apparentaient plus à de grosses brutes épaisses aux cerveaux vides comme Montague ou encore Warrington qui jouaient tout deux dans l'équipe.

La neige avait définitivement fondue, redonnant au Parc sa verdure resplendissante du début de printemps. Contrairement à leur habitude, Adrian et Harry avaient optés pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore un peu frais mais la douce chaleur projeté par l'astre était la bienvenue.

-Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il a Malefoy? Demanda Adrian en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre.  
-Pourquoi? S'étonna Harry. Drago est normal.  
-Je ne sais pas, il me fusille du regard à chaque fois.

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonnés. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à cela mais c'était peut-être possible finalement. Parfois, Drago avait des comportements étranges. Surtout avec les autres. Avec le temps, il s'y était habitué.

Assis côte à côte, les deux Serpentards discutèrent, critiquant notamment Lockart et sa pitoyable tentative de rendre la St Valentin, cette fête complètement stupide et écœurante, agréable pour tous. Dans tout les cas, Harry savait que son Père avait offert un dîner à Remus dans un luxueux restaurant Moldu dans la capitale de l'Angleterre. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas savoir comment cette soirée s'était achevée pour ses parents.

Une longue heure plus tard, Harry commença à être engourdi par le froid qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements malgré les rares rayons de soleil. Gentiment, Adrian lui prêta son écharpe qu'il gardait dans son sac. Ils continuèrent à rire joyeusement.

-Flint est le pire, confia Harry en grimaçant.  
-Il faut dire qu'il ne t'a pas loupé, ria Adrian en passant une main volage sur son visage.  
-En effet, grogna le Survivant. Mais je t'assure qu'il va le regretter. J'ignore encore quand et comment mais crois-moi, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir seul.  
-Je n'en doute pas.

Mis à part ses amis proches, seul Adrian savait que c'était Flint le responsable de son passage à tabac. À la limite, c'était aussi lui qui l'avait prévenu du danger que son camarade représentait donc ça n'avait pas été difficile à comprendre.

Harry pensait de plus en plus à sa vengeance envers Flint et ses amis. Il comptait aller s'adresser aux jumeaux Weasley qui étaient bien les seuls de cette famille de respectable. Utiliser des sortilèges ne semblaient pas une très bonne idée alors une farce de Fred et George devrait être satisfaisante non? Enfin, il avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Pucey! Appela un préfet. Le professeur Rogue t'attend dans son bureau. Dans deux minutes!

C'est ainsi que les deux amis se quittèrent précipitamment au détour d'un couloir. Adrian se hâta de rejoindre les cachots, sachant à quel point Rogue détestait les retards. De son côté, Harry décida d'aller faire un petit tour près de ses parents. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Remus ou Sirius tant chacun étaient occupés. Honteusement, Harry se demandait comme Drago faisait pour supporter de ne pas voir son père pendant un trimestre. Il ignorait bien sur que Lucius venait parfois lui rendre visite!

Arrivé devant les appartements de Sirius et Remus, Harry chuchota le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il se figea à l'entrée en reconnaissant Ginny Weasley et son frère puis Morgana Cimil. Tout trois faisaient face à ses parents qui paraissaient furieux. Harry était bouche bée. Que faisaient-ils ici? Harry s'aperçut que personne n'avait remarqué son arrivé. Profitant de cela, il se fit tout petit et garda le silence.

-Mais… tenta Ronald d'une voix tremblante.  
-Voulez-vous que je contacte Molly, Ronald? Menaça Sirius d'une voix coupante. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit enchantée de savoir que vous divulguer les secrets de Harry au milieu de la bibliothèque. Savez-vous que tout le monde pouvait vous entendre?  
-Nous sommes désolés Monsieur, s'excusa sincèrement Ginny. Nous avons été imprudents mais ça n'arrivera plus.

Harry eut un large sourire, ému. Ses parents prenaient sa défense et même si ça ne faisait pas très orgueilleux pour lui, c'était touchant. Il retint un ricanement en voyant les trois élèves rougirent, les yeux fixés sur le sol dans une attitude coupable.

-Il y'a intérêt, trancha Remus, les sourcils froncés. Je ne comprend déjà pas pour quelles raisons vous discutiez de la santé de Harry. Je doute que votre comportement était celui digne de votre maison. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall était furieuse en sachant que vous avez évoquez un sujet si important parmi les autres étudiants et même devant Londubat.  
-Ce n'est pas dramatique, tenta Morgana qui était impressionnée par les deux hommes.  
-Pas dramatique? Pas dramatique? S'insurgea Sirius. Que pensez-vous qu'un enfant de Mangemort ferait en apprenant que Harry Potter, le Survivant, couve une grave maladie? Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un schéma pour que vous compreniez qu'il s'empresserait d'envoyer une lettre à sa famille et que le réseau de Voldemort serait au courant en moins d'une journée!

Seul un silence pesant leur répondit puis Remus leur donna l'ordre de congédier. Ce fut à ce moment là que tous s'aperçurent de sa présence. Remus haussa les sourcils. Les trois Gryffondors parurent totalement embarrassés de le voir présent et ils se dépêchèrent de le contourner pour quitter l'appartement.

Une fois seul, les trois Black se regardèrent et Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser un immense sourire envahir son visage. Inexplicablement, il était heureux. Il avait des amis merveilleux dont un connaissait son petit secret honteux vis à vis de sa maladie et un autre, Drago, qui paraissait très heureux pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-On m'a apprit que c'était impoli de couper une conversation, s'excusa faussement Harry avec un sourire.  
-Petit monstre, marmonna Remus en allant lui servir un jus de citrouille. Que fais-tu avec une écharpe alors qu'il fait bon dans le Château?  
-Oh, rougit le garçon en regardant le tissu autour de son cou. C'est à Adrian. Il me l'a prêté lorsque nous étions dehors.  
-Adrian? Interrogea Sirius. Adrian Pucey? C'est ton ami?  
-Oui, un ami.

Pendant que Remus préparait une petite collation dans la cuisine, Harry et Sirius parlaient dans le Salon. Harry posa sa tête sur les genoux de son Père et ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux en l'écoutant raconter sa journée en omettant quelques détails.

Remus revint en posant une assiette remplie de pommes caramélisées qui fit saliver Harry. Ce dernier se jeta directement sur le goûter et engloutit trois bouts de pommes sous le regard torve de Remus qui lui tendit une serviette. Sirius pouffa et eut le même comportement que son fils, se salissant les doigts au passage.

-On dirait deux enfants, soupira Remus avec un large sourire.  
-Harry est encore un enfant, expliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.  
-C'est pas vrai! Protesta le principal concerné. J'ai _douze _ans au cas où tu aurais oubliés!  
-Donc encore un enfant, mon chéri. Je peux te porter avec un bras, tu te rend compte?

Dignement, Harry ne répondit même pas aux moqueries de son Père et l'ignora en se concentrant exclusivement sur Remus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci paraissait extrêmement fatigué depuis le mois de décembre. Que lui arrivait-il?

* * *

**Ce chapitre plutôt concentré sur Drago vous a t'il plu? On voit que le blondinet ouvre les yeux mais le pauvre n'a pas fini de souffrir ^^ Il se débarasse enfin du journal mais QUI va le retrouver et en est-il vraiment débarassé à votre avis? ^^ Un passage éclair de Lucius, ça vous a plu? Et Sirius et Remus qui règlent certaines choses avec les Gryff's.  
Merci pour vos reviews =)  
A mercredi prochain!**


	79. Journée ensoleillée

**Chapitre: Journée ensoleillée**

Harry lança son oreiller qui atteignit Drago en pleine poitrine. Un air choqué s'étala sur le visage du blondinet qui attrapa deux coussins le visant. Par chance, Harry les esquiva en se dissimulant derrière le pied de lit de Vincent. Cependant, il n'avait pas vu Blaise se jeter sur lui pour l'étouffer avec un autre coussin.

-Lâche moi! Supplia Harry entre deux rires.

Son meilleur ami s'assit sur son ventre et commença à le chatouiller, le faisant rire aux éclats. Théodore tenta de lui venir en aide mais Drago, qui s'était allié avec Blaise, l'en empêcha en le ceinturant à la taille puis le fit tomber au sol.

Bien sur, Théodore était à peine plus grand que Harry et ce dernier avait le physique d'une crevette -dixit Blaise- donc les deux autres n'avaient aucun mal à les maîtriser. Théodore protesta à son tour lorsque Drago jeta son dévolu sur lui en le torturant avec des chatouilles.

Les quatre Serpentards étaient d'une humeur rayonnantes depuis le début de la matinée. Le week-end était enfin arrivé après une semaine de retenue enfin achevée pour Harry, donné par Mc Gonagall car il avait eut le malheur d'insulter copieusement Dean Thomas alors que la vieille dame se tenait derrière lui.

Enfin, ce samedi matin, une agréable douceur régnait à l'extérieur et les quatre amis avaient décidés de quitter les cachots pour aller s'allonger près du Lac Noir qui était surplombé par un soleil aveuglant. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Drago cherchant sa baguette magique avait jeté sans faire exprès son traversin à travers le visage de Théodore qui, vexé, lui avait renvoyé. C'est ainsi que leur bataille de polochon avait débuté.

-Supplie moi! Chantonna Drago.

-Non! Hors de question! Protesta Théodore alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues.  
-T'entend ça, Blaise? Vraiment insolents ces deux là! Ils ne sont même pas capables d'accepter leur infériorité.  
-Désolant, approuva le métisse.  
-D'accord! D'accord, tu es le meilleur! Céda Harry qui hurlait de rire. Tu es le meilleur Blaise!

Satisfait, le métisse se releva et aida même Harry à en faire de même en lui tendant la main. E,n voyant son allié abandonné, Théodore capitula à son tour, au grand plaisir de Drago qui ricana bêtement jusqu'à ce que Harry lui donne un coup derrière la tête.

-Debout avant qu'on nous prenne la place!

L'ordre direct de Harry fit grommeler Drago qui obéit néanmoins. Cela fit évidemment ricaner Blaise qui dit d'une voix étrange que si Drago obéissait à ses ordres ainsi, les choses seraient bien plus simples. Un regard noir lui répondit et le métissa opta pour le silence.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les garçons s'installaient près du Lac Noir où de nombreux élèves avaient eut la même idée. Il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour rester en tee-short mais un simple sous-pull plutôt fin convenait.

-J'adore les week-end! S'exclama Blaise en s'étirant exagérément.  
-Imaginez un peu si on vivrait à Poudlard mais sans jamais avoir cours, rêva Théodore.  
-Le rêve! Approuva Drago. Je ne ferai jamais rien.

Enchanté par le soleil éclatant, Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe en utilisant son chandail noir comme oreiller. Les rayons de l'astre caressaient son visage et un silence agréable s'installa entre eux. Les filles étaient un peu plus loin mais comme certaines tensions avaient eut lieu entre Pansy et Blaise pour des raisons encore inconnues, elles restèrent éloignées.

Rêvassant, Harry songea à ses parents qui était actuellement en train d'aider trois élèves en difficulté.

C'était l'avantage pour les deux hommes de ne faire étudier qu'à partir de la quatrième année: ils possédaient plus de temps à consacrer pour la préparation des cours et pour former des petits groupes d'entraides volontaires.

Sirius était d'une humeur joyeuse ces derniers temps. La Pleine-Lune passée, Remus avait retrouvé un sourire même si son comportement étrange intriguait à la fois Sirius mais aussi Harry et Severus. Ces deux derniers ignoraient que cela faisait plusieurs matins qu'il vomissait dès son réveil. Pour le moment, Sirius n'avait pas encore réussi à le traîner à l'infirmerie car Remus pouvait se montrer très menaçant mais la situation n'allait pas stagner ainsi.

Étendu dans la même position que son ami, Drago laissa un sourire illuminer son visage pâle. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libéré et léger depuis bien longtemps! Jeter ce carnet noir, éloignant ainsi Tom de lui, était une véritable délivrance. Par chance, personne ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé et il garderai cela secret.

-À quoi tu penses Drake? Chuchota Harry en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se frôlent.  
-À pleins de choses, confia le blond en gardant les yeux fermés, laissant un petit sourire apparaître. Je pense à quel point je suis heureux.

Harry eut un sourire face à cette réponse plutôt inhabituelle venant de Drago. Se redressant sur ses coudes, le Survivant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque l'intensité du soleil lui brûla la rétine. Il arracha un brin d'herbe puis commença à jouer avec lui en observant autour de lui. Pratiquement tout les élèves présents avaient adoptés la même position qu'eux pour se prélasser.

Un nouveau sourire amusé apparut sur son visage en regardant Hermione qui était assise, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre de l'autre côté de la rive, avec un énorme ouvrage sur les genoux. À ses côtés, les deux plus jeunes Weasley, Finigan et Thomas profitaient eux aussi du soleil. Décidément, Hermione ne changerait jamais. C'était, dans un sens, rassurant de savoir que des personnes restaient les mêmes.

Harry se retourna vers Blaise qui somnolait aux côtés de Théodore qui fredonnait une mélodie inconnue pour lui. Il aperçut au loin, Morgana Cimil qui écrivait dans un cahier, l'air concentré, le bout de sa plume caressant ses lèvres. Cette fille était intrigante. Elle ressemblait à une vraie peste, encore pire que Pansy c'était pour dire, et était plutôt jolie avec ses épaisses boucles châtains, s'apparentant à du roux, mais elle semblait aussi incroyablement intelligente bien que son arrogance ternissait ce trait.

Avisant son brin d'herbe, un rictus en coin étira ses lèvres et Harry se pencha vers Drago qui arborait un visage serein, les yeux fermés, les joues légèrement rougies par le soleil. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Drago aussi détendu que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Tout près du visage de son ami, retenant son souffle pour que l'odeur mentholé de son haleine n'atteigne pas les narines de Drago, Harry balada le long brin d'herbe d'un vert étincelant sur le visage du garçon.

-Hun, grogna Drago en faisant voler sa main sur son visage, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Se mordillant doucement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, Harry reprit son manège inconscient du regard insistant que Blaise pose sur eux. Il était bien trop concentré sur le bout du nez de Drago qui se plissait d'agacement contre, le pensait-il, cette bestiole qui le taquinait pour le remarquer.

Plusieurs fois, Drago passa une main agacée sur son nez et ses lèvres où Harry s'amusait à passer la brindille. Il grogna mais refusa de quitter la quiétude où il était plongé pour écraser l'exaspérante mouche ou autre insecte qui voletait autour de lui. Cependant, agacé, Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les plissant avant que ceux-ci ne s'écarquillent.

En étant si proche du visage de Drago, Harry rougit violemment et fit un sourire hésitant à son ami avant de se reculer précipitamment pour établir une distance décente. En laissant échapper un rire amusé, Harry présenta l'herbe qui avait taquiné le visage de Drago à ce dernier qui grogna, faussement fâché.

-Pire qu'un gamin, grommela le blond mais ses yeux pétillants démentant sa voix sèche.

Harry gloussa puis se rallongea à côté de Drago. Il se serra instinctivement contre lui et le blond, étant plus grand que lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher. Harry referma les yeux, souriant doucement sous le regard suspicieux de Blaise.

Ce dernier était loin d'être dupe de la signification de tous les gestes flottant entre Drago et Harry. Mais les deux garçons étaient bornés et l'attachement à leur fierté étaient bien plus handicapants que leur jeune âge, selon Blaise.

-Dis 'Ry, Pucey est sympa pour que tu traîne avec lui? Demanda soudainement Théodore en faisant grimacer Blaise qui jeta un regard en coin au corps crispé de Drago.  
-Oui, il est très gentil! Assura Harry, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Vraiment, on n'en a pas l'impression en le regardant mais il est super gentil et agréable.  
-T'as qu'à sortir avec, suggéra Drago d'une voix doucereuse.  
-Oh. Tu crois? S'étonna Harry.

L'innocence dans la voix de son meilleur ami fit grincer les dents de Blaise qui se redressa pour le regarder comme s'il était complètement stupide. Même Drago et Théodore le fixaient étrangement. Cependant, Harry profitait encore du soleil en gardant les yeux fermés. Juste une petite ride sur le front indiquait qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu jeune quand même, non?  
-Oui! Rétorqua Drago. T'as douze ans! Tu n'as pas besoin de sortir avec un bellâtre comme Pucey!  
-Tu as dis la même chose avec Cédric, rappela Harry en ouvrant finalement les yeux. Même si Cédric et moi, nous sommes uniquement amis.  
-Et ce n'est pas le cas avec Pucey?  
-Bien sur que si! Se défendit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, surpris par l'agressivité émanant de Drago. C'est tout de même un peu différent puisque Adrian et moi sommes tout deux à Serpentards. Et Cédric s'est un peu éloigné ces derniers temps. Un ami à lui a été pétrifié, j'ignore si vous le saviez, et il passe beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie près de lui même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose.

À plusieurs mètres de là, Morgana fronça les sourcils et plongea sa plume dans un petit pot d'encre qui tenait dans un équilibre précaire sur le sol. Ce carnet noir gisait au sol des toilettes du deuxième étage. Sa curiosité titillé par la découverte de ce qu'elle pensait un journal intime, Morgana l'avait ramassé puis glissé dans son sac.

En l'ouvrant, elle ne s'était pas du tout à trouver des feuilles vierges de toute inscription comme si ce carnet avait été un cadeau dont le destinataire s'était immédiatement débarrassé dans les toilettes. Curieuse, elle avait essayé plusieurs sorts mais étant en Première Année, les essais s'étaient montrés très vite concluants.

Alors, elle avait fait la rencontre de Tom. Qui réclamait Drago Malefoy. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle dissimulait l'existence de ce mystérieux carnet noir à ses amis, préférant s'isoler pour en découvrir plus sur les fonctions de ce journal intime.

_Tu es donc le 'journal intime' de Malefoy?_

Ayant pourtant grandi avec des sorciers, et pas n'importe lesquelles, Morgana connaissait beaucoup d'objet magique tout à fait surprenant. Cependant, elle ignorait l'existence de journaux intimes dans lesquelles se trouvaient une sorte d'entité pour se confesser.

Et Tom paraissait avoir une véritable identité. C'était difficile pour elle de se l'exprimer mais un être abstrait seulement conçu pour écouter les lamentations de quelqu'un dans un carnet intime ne devrait pas être agréable? Pour ce qu'elle avait discuté avec ce Tom, ce n'était pas vraiment le trait principal qu'elle retenait de son caractère!

Peut-être que l'entité, car elle ignorait comment l'appeler autrement, présente dans le journal prenait quelques traits caractéristiques du propriétaire du journal intime afin que ce dernier se reconnaisse. Malefoy était bien arrogant, monstrueusement fier de lui et Tom paraissait être de la même trempe. Elle grimaça, consciente que l'explication était plutôt tordue, voir même improbable. Lorsque quelqu'un tenait un journal intime, elle souhaitait que personne ne lise un jour le contenu alors y insérer un être capable de -visiblement- réfléchir n'était pas très souhaitable.

_Es-tu simplement stupide ou alors souffres-tu d'une amnésie partielle? Je te rappelle que tu me l'as déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises! _

_Bien, bien. Cependant, j'ignorais que Malefoy était du genre à tenir un journal._

_La preuve que si. Maintenant serais-tu assez aimable pour rapporter ce carnet à Drago Malefoy?_

Même en lisant simplement ses mots, Morgana sentait l'ironie transpercer l'encre noire. Cette situation l'amusait énormément même si elle avouait que Tom ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur Drago alors que ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle le harcelait pratiquement avec le Serpentard. N'importe qui adorerait avoir en sa possession un journal contenant les secrets de l'intouchable et glacial Malefoy. Sauf lorsque ce journal était particulièrement récalcitrant.

La jeune fille ignorait que faire. En parler à Hermione qui était beaucoup plus froide avec elle depuis leur dispute dans la bibliothèque? C'était une bonne idée étant donné que la jeune fille était une encyclopédie sur pattes. Cependant, elle refuserait de l'aider en arguant que ce carnet est la propriété de Drago Malefoy et qu'elle tentait de violer son intimité. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux…

Ron serait heureux d'avoir un tel objet entre les mains mais Morgana doutait sincèrement de son efficacité pour trouver les secrets de Malefoy. Et il fallait aussi penser que le rouquin avait la confession facile envers ses deux meilleurs amis: Dean et Seamus.

Ginny était parfaite car c'était sa meilleure amie même si elle semblait plutôt furieuse envers elle depuis que Black et Lupin les avaient sermonnés. Mais tout comme elle, Ginny n'avait pas le niveau ou le talent nécessaire pour contourner Tom qui devait être aussi une protection aux secrets et aux confessions de Malefoy.

_Pourquoi? Tu ne m'apprécies pas? Je suis certaine que nous pourrions bien nous entendre._

_Simplement car la puissance de Drago est nettement supérieure à la tienne et que j'en ai besoin. _

Vexé par cette réponse dégoulinant de méchanceté, Morgana ferma violemment le carnet et poussa un juron sonore lorsque l'encrier se renversa en sol, déversant le liquide sur son livre de Potion. Super, maintenant Rogue allait lui faire toute une scène à cause de l'encre présent sur le manuel.

Ce Tom voulait Drago? Bien, elle allait lui redonner la prochaine fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui! Fulminant, la jeune fille fourra le carnet noir dans son sac et entreprit de respirer calmement. L'envie de voir sa mère pour discuter avec elle et lui confier tout ce qui n'allait pas était insoutenable. Même Mikel, son petit frère parfois si agaçant, lui manquait!

Morgana jeta inutilement un regard menaçant et foudroyant à son sac à dos où était confiné le journal intime. Elle était une Gryffondor et chaque énigme relevait un défi qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas refuser ou échouer. Cependant, Tom était visiblement coriace et allait insister pour qu'elle le ramène auprès de Drago.

Et pourquoi? Une histoire de puissance? C'était complètement stupide! Elle était une des meilleures élèves de première année malgré son comportement turbulent qui, selon Mc Gonagall, nuisait à sa scolarité qui pourrait être incroyablement brillante. Elle n'était pas une sorcière médiocre. Certes pas la meilleure car il n'y avait qu'à regarder Hermione avec une baguette magique entre les mains pour s'en apercevoir mais elle n'était pas complètement idiote!

-Ça va, Morgana?  
-Oh, bonjour Colin, salua t-elle, un soupir dans la voix. Je vais bien et toi?

Colin Crivey était en même année qu'elle à Gryffondor. Minuscule et photographe en herbe étaient deux termes qui lui convenaient parfaitement. Parfois, Colin pouvait être très agaçant par son côté nerveux et hyperactif mais au fond, il restait un garçon très gentil et serviable. Parfois trop même! Son idole était Harry Potter ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Morgana.

Savoir qu'elle était la sœur du Survivant, si apprécié par les uns mais tant détesté par les autres, la faisait toujours rire. À Gryffondor, de nombreuses élèves critiquaient ouvertement Harry Potter dans la Salle Commune et Morgana les écoutait insulter son grand frère sans rien dire. Même pour elle, son comportement était paradoxal.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à Harry, une rage incontrôlable la saisissait et elle avait envie de le claquer pour lui faire regretter la souffrance de ses parents. D'un autre côté, Morgana savait parfaitement que le garçon n'y était pour rien et que le jour où il allait apprendre toute la vérité allait être explosif. Elle se moquait ouvertement de sa maladie, dévoilant même le secret devant Neville mais en ayant vu Harry rejeter du sang, incapable de respirer seulement avec l'aide d'un tuyau aux vacances de Noël lui avait donné les larmes aux yeux. Oh oui, elle avait bien du mal à se comprendre.

**oOo**

Remus lâcha sa tasse de thé dans l'évier, énervé sans aucune raison. Le liquide encore chaud coula et l'homme aperçut des fins éclats de porcelaine. Un juron agacé traversa ses lèvres: une brèche était maintenant visible sur la tasse. À jeter. La colère reprit le dessus et il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se calmer.

Enfin, c'était ainsi depuis plusieurs semaines. La veille encore, il avait fondu en larme entre les bras de Sirius pendant qu'ils regardaient la neige tombée à côté du feu. Autant dire que son amant avait paniqué mais Remus était incapable d'expliquer ces changements d'humeur qui le faisait passer de la joie à la tristesse puis à la colère pour revenir à un état quasi euphorique. Il se frotta les reins douloureux et remercia intérieurement Sirius de lui avoir assuré qu'il pouvait s'occuper du groupe de soutien seul.

Une idée, totalement stupide à ses yeux, venait s'imprimer dans son esprit pour expliquer ses sautes d'humeur, son estomac barbouillé et sa fatigue de ces derniers temps. Cependant, cela lui paraissait impossible. Uniquement deux personnes pouvaient l'aider: Mrs Pompresh et Severus.

Bien qu'un lien unique le liait à Mrs Pompresh qui l'aidait après ses nuits douloureuses de transformation, Remus préférait se tourner vers son ami. Néanmoins, il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours à la manière dont il devait aborder ce sujet avec le puissant Maître des Potions. Son talent allait justement être appelé.

-Courage, tu es un Gryffondor! Se stimula Remus en quittant les appartements.

Rapidement, le Loup-Garou traversa les nombreux couloirs du Château. Il avait d'abord pensé que l'écrasante fatigue qu'il ressentait était dû à la récente Pleine-Lune mais ses membres non douloureux comme ils l'étaient habituellement après sa transformation l'avaient convaincus que ce n'était pas son _problème de fourrure _qui était responsable.

Arrivé dans les cachots, Remus jeta un regard suspicieux à deux élèves de la maison des verts et argents qui chuchotaient. Ceux-ci rougirent bien qu'un d'entre eux osa le fusiller du regard, le mépris flottant sur son visage. Levant les yeux au ciel par le comportement de certains élèves méprisant envers lui et Sirius, essentiellement des Serpentards bien qu'il détestait énoncer ce fait vis à vis d'Harry qui appartenait à cette maison, Remus frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le revêche Professeur qui haussa un sourcil surpris en détaillant Remus. Le Directeur des Serpentards pencha la tête vers la gauche puis soupira. Remus prit une grande inspiration.

-Que se passe t-il Remus?  
-Severus, j'ai besoin de toi pour une potion.

L'homme ouvrit la porte en plus grand afin de le laisser passer et la referma derrière lui.

* * *

**Ce nouveau chapitre vous a t'il plu? C'est finalement Morgana qui a prit possession du journal. Je voulais vous dire que J. n'a pas vraiment insisté sur 'l'envoûtement' de Ginny, c'est pourquoi je vais rajouter des petits élements qu'il n'y a pas dans le livre original, des élements pour préciser ce que Drago subit. Comme le désir de Tom de retrouver Drago puisqu'il reprend forme grâce à lui qui est puissant. Il y aura d'autre détails.  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine!!**


	80. Retour aux sources

**Chapitre: Retour aux sources.**

-C'est bientôt fini Mr Potter. Encore une dizaine de minute et le Professeur Mc Gonagall sera satisfaite.

Le jeune Serpentard leva un regard foudroyant en direction du Professeur Lockart qui lui fit un large sourire bienveillant. Par Salazar, il détestait cet homme. Et Mc Gonagall par la même occasion qui était responsable de sa retenue. Décidément, la vieille dame paraissait l'avoir prit en grippe ou alors elle avait le dessein de le punir pour chacun de ses mauvais pas.

En moins de deux semaines, Mc Gonagall lui avait donné trois retenues! Deux pour comportements violent envers ses camarades et une autre pour punir son insolence envers elle. Et évidemment, Severus avait refusé d'annuler un de ces accablantes sanctions en lui conseillant d'une voix polaire de tempérer ses élans agressifs.

Fatigué par sa soirée à signer des lettres pour les fans de Lockart, le garçon se frotta les yeux et retint un soupir. Des courbatures tiraillaient son dos tant il avait passé du temps penché sur le bureau de l'homme. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas toutes ces fans écervelées qui envoyaient de tels courriers à un imbécile comme Lockart.

-_Encore du sang… encore… donne-moi en… encore… où es-tu?_

Harry sursauta violemment et marmonna un juron lorsque ses genoux cognèrent contre le bois du bureau. Son sursaut surpris Lockart qui fronça les sourcils d'un air complice puis un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour tapoter le bras de Harry.

-Allez-y Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire toute cette scène, ria le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez-y, j'assurerai à Minerva que je vous ai gardé trois heures.

Ne pensant même pas à protester, Harry rassembla ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac à dos puis quitta le bureau de l'homme. La fraîcheur du couloir le surprit et il frissonna. Cependant, ne désirant pas demeurer immobile dans le couloir, Harry trottina puis se mit à courir rapidement, incapable de rester calme.

Cette voix ne l'avait plus hanté depuis plusieurs semaines! Et pourquoi se faisait-elle de nouveau entendre après tant de temps de silence? La réponse le frappa de plein fouet et il cessa sa course, le visage devenant livide.

La voix glaciale et sanglante s'était évanouie pour une unique raison: la personne ou la créature qui sifflait ces mots était repue avec toutes les victimes qui rejoignaient l'infirmerie. Cependant, ça faisait deux semaines, voir peut-être même trois, qu'aucun étudiant n'avait été pétrifié. La voix revenait car depuis quelques jours, le nombre de victime était nulle et ça ne lui satisfaisait pas!

Le sang battait contre ses temps, rendant sa respiration laborieuse. Il était le seul à entendre cette voix lorsqu'elle apparaissait. Bien. Et un étrange pressentiment monta en lui, créant une boule d'anxiété dans sa gorge. Oh Merlin… il était le seul Fourchelang de Poudlard! Était-il possible que l'effroyable coupable de toutes ces agressions qui remplissaient l'infirmerie d'étudiants pétrifiés soit un serpent? Non! Cela paraissait absurde! Un serpent ne pouvait être responsable de cela.

-Qui est là? Ah! Ne bougez pas, sale morveux!

Surpris, Harry se retourna d'un bond et grimaça en voyant Rusard accourir vers lui, sa lanterne balançant au rythme de ses pas dessinaient des ombres mouvantes sur les murs. Le concierge se montrait beaucoup plus irascible depuis l'agression de Miss Teigne. Surtout envers Harry qui avait eu le malheur d'être le premier arrivé sur la scène de l'agression.

-Mr Potter, susurra Rusard d'une voix doucereuse en étirant un sourire édenté. Ça ne me surprend pas de vous trouver en train de rôder la nuit. Que cherchez-vous dans cet étage alors que vous devriez être dans les cachots? Une nouvelle victime?  
-Mais bien sur, ironisa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens seulement de sortir d'une retenue avec le Professeur Lockart.

Menaçant, Rusard tourna autour de lui et Harry serra les dents. L'envie de prendre la lanterne que l'homme tenait et lui fracasser sur le crâne était tentante. Finalement, le Cracmol se posta devant lui, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine. Harry ne doutait pas que différents scénarios de tortures traversaient l'esprit du concierge.

Le besoin de voir son père et Remus s'imposa violemment dans son esprit. Il était à présent certain que… que c'était un serpent le responsable des évènements tournoyants au dessus du Château. Ça ne pouvait être que l'explication la plus probable.

À plusieurs reprises, la voix avait retentit alors qu'il était accompagné soit par Drago, Blaise, Théodore et même Cédric une fois! Si un humain parlait durant ces moments là, ses amis aussi devraient l'entendre. Mais non, il était le seul à percevoir les propos que cette voix tenait! Pas une voix! Un serpent menaçant…

-Vous m'écoutez Potter?  
-Non pas tellement! Vos élucubrations ne m'intéressent pas tellement.  
-Ah vraiment? Nous allons de ce pas à la rencontre du Professeur Rogue, ragea Rusard en l'empoignant par le bras. Je suis certain qu'il va être heureux de voir un de ses étudiants en train de se promener dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive.

Avant de pouvoir se dégager, Rusard le traîna derrière lui et ignora ses protestations pourtant bruyantes. Harry pensa un instant de se mettre à hurler mais tout Poudlard apprendrait ceci dès le petit-déjeuner et l'envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui était bien moins forte que celle de se retrouver face à un Severus Rogue réveillé la nuit.

Rusard marmonnait en faisant de grandes enjambées, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la peau de Harry qui gémit en se contorsionnant pour lui faire lâcher sa poigne. Harry trébucha et le concierge le tira encore plus violemment pour le redresser. Malgré lui, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'une douleur sourde pulsait dans son bras droit.

-Lâchez-moi! Ordonna Harry mais sa voix fut tremblante. Vous me faîtes mal!

Harry avala sa salive et il essaya encore de se dégager mais ce fut vain. Il laissa échapper un juron à l'encontre du concierge qui le fusilla de ses petits yeux marrons. Harry sentait les doigts crochus de Rusard contre ses os mais il ne put rien faire, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-Rusard?

Un soulagement brutal le submergea tandis que l'homme s'arrêtait, un étrange sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres. Sirius arriva près d'eux et ce fut à ce moment-là que l'homme reconnut son fils. Il analysa rapidement la situation et ses yeux se plissèrent en avisant les yeux embués de Harry puis la poigne l'agrippant.

-Allons Rusard, lâchez cet étudiant, je crains que vous ne le teniez trop fermement, ordonna t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
-Cet insolent se balade dans le Château et…  
-Je vais m'en occuper, coupa Sirius. Allez vous reposer Argus, je m'occupe de Mr Potter.  
-Mais…

La protestation de Rusard s'étouffa sous le regard noir que lui lança le Professeur de Duel. Déçu, l'homme jeta un autre regard menaçant à l'étudiant qui se frottait le bras droit, les yeux rivés au sol. Finalement, Rusard s'éloigna, laissant les deux Black ensembles dans le silence calme de la nuit.

Sirius s'avança vers Harry, une fois qu'il fut sur que Rusard soit parti, et posa une main sur son épaule. L'homme murmura son prénom d'une voix très douce. Il ne paraissait pas furieux des révélations fausses de Rusard. Harry leva la tête avec hésitation et rougit en sentant que ses yeux étaient toujours plein de larmes.

-Demain, j'irais voir Dumbledore pour lui faire part du comportement de Rusard envers toi comme je ne peux pas faire grand chose moi-même, rassura Sirius en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Montre moi.

Harry releva sa manche et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Il avait craint un moment d'exagérer la douleur ressentie mais des marques violacées venaient d'apparaître. Il déglutit, surtout en voyant un éclair de colère passer furtivement dans les yeux noirs de son père.

-Viens, je vais te soigner ça mon chéri, invita Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner. Tu venais de terminer ta retenue avec Lockart?  
-Oui, répondit Harry, la gorge serrée. Et toi?  
-J'harcelais Severus, confia son Père, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que lui et Mus me cachent quelque chose. J'ignore quoi mais bon… tu t'en doutes bien que j'ai rien réussi à soutirer de Severus.

Harry eut un sourire compréhensif et hocha la tête. Son père n'avait aucune chance face à Severus qui savait se montrer aussi impitoyable qu'intransigeant sur certaines choses. À son avis, mais Harry le garda pour lui évidemment, Sirius se faisait du soucis pour rien et fabulait.

Rapidement, les deux hommes atteignirent la portrait de la sirène qui gardait l'entrée des appartements de Sirius et de Remus. Énonçant clairement le mot de passe pour réveiller la sirène qui somnolait, Sirius laissa le passage à Harry en lui faisant signe de rester discret au cas où Remus dormait.

Ce n'était cependant pas le cas puisque l'homme était allongé sur le canapé, un bouquin entre les mains et un paquet de Chocogrenouilles près de lui. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Harry pénétrer dans le Salon suivit de Sirius.

-Que fais-tu ici, mon Cœur? S'enquit il immédiatement en se levant pour l'accueillir.  
-Il sortait de sa retenue avec Gilderoy avant de tomber sur Rusard qui l'a malmené, expliqua Sirius, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix. Regarde un peu les marques sur son bras. Albus va m'entendre demain, tu peux en être sur!  
-Ça va, assura Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Le garçon ignorait pourquoi il était autant bouleversé par cette fin de soirée mais une boule énorme compressait sa poitrine. Ses yeux se mirent instantanément à briller de larmes, ce qui inquiéta les deux hommes. Habituellement, Harry aurait trouvé sa verve violente en un instant.

Remus fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de le faire asseoir sur le canapé où il était allongé un instant plus tôt. Il examina l'hématome violet autour du bras de Harry puis demanda à Sirius de leur préparer une tasse de thé bien fort pendant qu'il allait chercher une crème dans la petite pharmacie de la Salle de Bain.

-Quelque chose te tracasse.

L'homme avait mit à peine quelques secondes à trouver le baume puis à revenir s'agenouiller devant Harry. Ce n'était pas une question. Mais plutôt un constat alors Harry resta silencieux pendant que Remus lui étalait une crème pâteuse jaunâtre. Une forte odeur épicé fit tressaillir Harry qui eut une mine dégoûtée.

Le silence planait dans l'appartement. Sirius apparut en portant un plateau qui lequel reposait trois tasses de thé. Il le déposa sur la table basse puis observa Harry qui fixait la fenêtre, un air morne s'étalant sur le visage. Remus se redressa puis referma le pot de crème tout en continuant à fixer le garçon.

-Je crois… je crois savoir qui est le coupable, chuchota d'une voix tremblante, en tournant la tête vers eux.  
-Vraiment? S'étonna Remus d'une voix calme pour ne pas braquer Harry.  
-Oui. Je suis un Fourchelang et la seule personne dans ce maudit Château à entendre une voix parcourir les couloirs.  
-Tu penses qu'un serpent est responsable de tout cela?

Harry acquiesça à l'interrogation de son Père et les regarda avec un soupçon d'incertitude. Il était vrai que cela paraissait plutôt surréaliste qu'un reptile soit capable de pétrifier des étudiants ainsi. Pourtant, c'était l'explication la plus plausible qu'avait trouvé Harry après avoir écarté d'un revers de la main la folie. S'il était fou, cela se saurait depuis bien longtemps!

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, les deux hommes ne se moquèrent pas de lui mais froncèrent les sourcils et les petits rides qui étaient apparus au coin des yeux de Remus montraient qu'il réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Une bouffée de joie l'assaillit en constatant que ses parents jaugeait son idée peut-être pas si stupide que cela.

Sirius fixait un pied de la table en réfléchissant. Dès son enfance, des légendes telles que la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard lui avaient été racontés dans le besoin irrépressible de le formater comme un parfait petit Serpentard. L'histoire précise des elfes, car sa mère était bien trop digne pour raconter à Regulus et lui des contes pour enfants, lui revint en mémoire. Il y'avait de nombreuses choses ressortant de cette légende: les raisons, la forme de construction mais deux points restaient obscurs: l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets et ce qui y habitait si ce n'est l'appellation _monstre _qui ressortait à chaque fois.

Les serpents, d'une seule morsure, pouvait tuer le plus robuste des hommes. Certains pouvaient certainement les pétrifier. Après tout, c'était l'emblème de Salazar Serpentard mais cette histoire était avant tout une légende traversant les siècles. Le responsable avait peut-être décidé de relancer cette légende pour détourner l'attention de lui.

-C'est possible en effet, approuva finalement Remus. Je pense plutôt que le serpent est le responsable de l'état des victimes mais que le responsable du serpent, celui qui le dirige, est toujours inconnu.  
-Ça doit être un Fourchelang pour pouvoir le contrôler, rappela Harry en raisonnant.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent soudainement, effrayé. Oh Merlin, si quelqu'un apprenait qu'un serpent était probablement responsable de cette psychose qui s'était installée à Poudlard, la faute lui retomberait immédiatement dessus étant donné qu'il était un Fourchelang!

-Ce n'est pas moi! Glapit Harry.  
-Bien sur que non, rassura Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Crois-moi bien qu'on s'en doute que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette affaire. Bon, demain nous irons voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour lui rapporter ta proposition puis lui rappeler le comportement intolérable de Rusard. Maintenant, au lit! Je te raccompagne.

En moins de dix minutes, Harry traversait le tableau d'entrée de la Salle Commune sous le regard à moitié dégoûté de Sirius qui ne supportait toujours pas se trouver dans les cachots de Poudlard. L'homme l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Harry rougit et malheureusement pour lui, son père s'en aperçut grâce aux rares torches flamboyantes qui illuminaient son visage.

En entrant dans la Salle Commune, Harry croisa le regard moqueur de Flint mais le jeune garçon l'ignora et continua sa route, les dents serrées d'agacement. Il poussa la porte du Dortoir et ne fut pas étonné en entendant les ronflements sonores de Vincent puis ceux plus légers mais tout de même sonores de Grégory. Harry grimaça. Pour réussir à trouver le sommeil avec eux deux, il fallait tout faire pour s'endormir avant!

Théodore dormait paisiblement, un livre ouvert sur le ventre. Drago aussi dormait comme un loir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout deux paraissaient tellement innocents lorsqu'ils dormaient mais étaient de vraies pestes dès que leurs paupières se soulevaient.

Lucky souleva la tête et ses oreilles se dressèrent en l'entendant rentrer silencieusement dans le Dortoir. Le petit chien sauta de son lit pour l'accueillir et se frotta contre ses jambes, la langue pendant hors de la bouche. Heureux, Harry s'agenouilla et cajola son chiot qui paraissait fou de joie de le voir à chaque fois.

-Tu rentres seulement maintenant?  
-Ah! Blaise! S'écria Harry en posant une main contre son cœur effrayé. Tu m'as fais peur! Je pensai que tu dormais aussi!  
-La preuve que non, ria le métisse qui feuilletait mollement son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-J'ai rencontré Rusard, s'expliqua le Survivant à mi-voix en s'approchant de son lit. Il était persuadé que je me cherchais mon futur martyr à pétrifier voir tuer. Et puis j'ai rencontré Black qui m'a tiré de là. Pour une fois que je peux le remercier.

Harry passa sa robe de sorcier au dessus de sa tête puis déboutonna sa chemise. Aux yeux de tous, Harry Potter et le Professeur Black s'ignoraient malgré leurs liens familiaux. Pour Blaise et les autres amis du Survivant, Black tentait de créer un rapport amical entre eux mais Harry le refusait. Ces mensonges étaient mis en place depuis l'année dernière pour conserver leur réelle situation familiale secrète. Bien sur, tous ignoraient que Remus était dans l'équation bien que des rumeurs flottaient parfois comme quoi les deux hommes étaient amants.

Assis confortablement dans son lit, Blaise détailla Harry qui se déshabillait en fredonnant à voix basse une musique des Bizarr'Sister que Théodore lui avait écouté plus tôt dans la journée. Sans gêne, il observa les petites cicatrices presque invisibles qui barraient le torse de son ami, plus précisément vers le cœur. Elles étaient blanches, tirés par le temps, bien que deux étaient encore d'un rouge vive. À présent, Blaise savait que ces marques provenaient des plusieurs opérations chirurgicales que son meilleur ami subissait en raison de sa maladie.

Terminant d'enfiler son pyjama, Harry étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main. La douleur irradiant de son bras avait disparut bien que trois petites marques violacées persistaient. Harry était apaisé maintenant qu'il avait partagé son idée avec sa famille qui l'avait prit au sérieux. C'est avec un soupir de contentement qu'il se glissa dans ses draps et se frotta les yeux. Chaque soir, il était heureux de ne plus avoir de lunettes!

-Bonne nuit Blaise, chuchota Harry en fermant les yeux, épuisé.  
-Bonne nuit, 'Ry.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle, les yeux à demi-fermé de fatigue. Le cours de Botanique était enfin terminé, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. Avec sa retenue puis l'heure passée dans les appartements de ses parents, la nuit s'était révélée courte! Tout comme lui, Blaise regardait fixement devant lui, ne répondant même pas à Théodore qui s'acharnait à les réveiller.

Un peu plus en retrait, Drago, Pansy et Kenza marchaient en silence côte à côte. Le jeune garçon avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, un air renfrogné inscrit sur le visage. Il détestait aller en cours de Botanique. À _chaque fois_, un Gryffondor interrogeait Mrs Chourave sur l'avancée de la maturation des Mandragores et à _chaque fois, _le Professeur répondait qu'il fallait encore patienter ce qui déclenchait des larmes et des visages désespérées de l'autre côté de la classe. Au début, cela avait parut très amusant pour Drago mais depuis… depuis Tom, ça ne le faisait plus du tout sourire.

Cependant, Drago avait l'impression que les deux sacs de briques qui pesaient sur ses épaules depuis le début de l'année avaient disparut, le laissant tranquille. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti autant vivant et… entier. C'était étrange à penser mais il se sentait entier!

-Où est Daphné? S'enquit soudainement le blondinet.  
-Ah. Elle doit déjà être installé à la table, répondit sèchement Pansy.  
-Elles se sont disputées hier soir dans le Dortoir, expliqua Kenza en roulant des yeux. C'était, comment dire, terrifiant!

Drago hocha la tête mais s'empressa de détourner la conversation en voyant les joues de Pansy s'échauffer de colère et ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être au milieu d'une bagarre de fille. Surtout que Pansy et Daphné pouvaient être violentes contrairement à ce que laissait penser les apparences.

Arrivé devant les doubles portes de la Grande Salle, Drago poussa un grognement surpris en entendant une déchirure. La seconde suivante, le contenu de son sac était répandu au sol. De mauvaise humeur, le blond ordonna aux deux filles d'aller s'installer, qu'il les rejoindrait. Agenouillé au sol, heureusement le couloir était vide puisque tous les élèves déjeunaient déjà, Drago grommela en regardant le tissu déchiré. Son sac avait coûté plusieurs galions à son père et il se déchirait au bout de seulement sept mois!

Sortant sa baguette magique, le blond murmura une formule et il observa avec lassitude le tissu se recoudre. Des bruits de pas précipités le fit relever la tête il fronça les sourcils en voyant Morgana Cimil accourir vers lui, la contrariété affichée sur son visage pâle.

-Malefoy, c'est moi pour le sac, déclara t'elle de but en blanc.  
-De quoi? Siffla le Serpentard, furieux. Je peux savoir pour…  
-Pour te rendre ceci!

Un vertige violent saisit Drago lorsque la Gryffondor lui tendit le carnet noir de Tom. Il sentit sa respiration se couper, lui provoquant une brutale brûlure dans la poitrine. Sans faire le moindre geste pour s'en emparer, le garçon recula puis se redressa d'un bond, laissant ses affaires scolaires choir au sol. La colère ainsi que la peur déforma ses traits.

-Où l'as tu-eus? Demanda t-il d'une voix sourde.  
-Aux toilettes des filles! D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que tu faisais là-bas pour l'oublier, déclara suspicieusement la jeune fille qui rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.  
-Je n'en veux pas! Garde le pour mettre tes lamentations de Gryffondor.  
-J'ai voulu le garder pour essayer d'obtenir tout tes petits secrets, Malefoy! Avoua Morgana sans se gêner avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Je me demande bien ce qu'un garçon comme toi écrit dans un journal intime. C'est terriblement Poufsouffle, Malefoy, tu t'en rend compte? Et on te désigne comme le Prince des Serpentards. Enfin, bref. Malheureusement, ton gardien Tom n'est pas très bavard. Il n'a fait que te réclamer alors que ça fait bien deux semaines qu'il traîne dans mon sac à dos.

Drago ne put que fixer stupidement le journal que lui tendit impatiemment la jeune fille. Tom l'avait réclamé? Pourquoi? Si ce dernier l'envoûtait, il pouvait très bien le faire avec une autre personne! Pourquoi lui? Et pourquoi Morgana Cimil tenait tant à lui rendre? N'aurait-elle pas pu s'en débarrasser en voyant qu'elle était incapable de soutirer quelque chose de Tom?

À contrecœur, Drago tendit une main tremblante en direction de la première année qui le fixait étrangement. Drago déglutit mais à la dernière seconde, il retira son bras puis se rabaissa au sol pour rassembler ses affaires éparpillées.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais Malefoy? S'offusqua Morgana  
-Garde le! Ordonna t-il d'une voix sèche. Je n'en veux plus et il pourra te servir.

Qu'importe. Tom pouvait envoûter cette Gryffondor tant qu'il le laissait lui tranquille. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas être mis en cause dans cette histoire morbide. Depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé du carnet, les attaques avaient cessés, provoquant un temps de répit au Château et il était hors de question que de nouvelles agressions surviennent de sa faute! Ce qui allait inévitablement se passer s'il récupérait le journal.

-Non! Il ne veut pas, avoua Morgana malgré elle, ses joues rougissaient légèrement. Il paraît que tu es bien plus puissant et que ça lui est indispensable.

Blanchissant un peu plus, Drago comprit alors que Tom le contrôlait grâce à sa propre magie. La traîtresse se donnait à Tom Jedusor! Et comme, évidemment, il était un sorcier puissant malgré son âge, Tom était heureux de pouvoir pomper dans sa magie pour lui ordonner de commettre des actes impardonnables.

Bien. Drago se releva en fermant son sac. Il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux noisettes de Morgana qui attendait, de plus en plus énervée par son manque de réaction. Il allait récupérer ce carnet noir puis s'en débarrasser une nouvelle fois en veillant à ce que personne ne puisse le retrouver cette fois-ci.

-Oh mais prend le! S'exclama Morgana en lui fourrant le carnet dans les mains. T'as vraiment un problème Malefoy!

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Drago la regarda pénétrer dans la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Déglutissant, le garçon reporta son regard sur le carnet à l'aspect inoffensif qu'il avait entre les mains. Il était hors de question qu'il aille trouver Dumbledore ou tout autre Professeur pour lui avouer que ce journal était certainement, et Drago en était de plus en plus sur, la clé des évènements à Poudlard. Et si l'un d'eux décidait de l'envoyer à Azkaban car il était bien malgré lui responsable?

Avisant l'heure, Drago se mit à courir dans les couloirs puis passa les portes du Hall. Il avait le temps de se débarrasser immédiatement de son cauchemar. Un courant d'air frais lui fouetta le visage lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur l'herbe humide du Parc mais le Serpentard ne ralentit pas sa course. Personne ne s'aventurait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et malgré sa propre aversion pour le lieu, Drago s'en approcha rapidement.

Les jambes tremblantes, le Serpentard marcha le long de l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite en essayant de trouver une cachette approprié. Un tapis de feuilles brunes, mouillés par la récente pluie, recouvrait les racines d'un arbre immense. Bien, il allait dissimuler le carnet sous ce tas de feuilles mortes.

S'agenouillant, Drago dégagea le tas avec une main tandis que l'autre serrait fermement le carnet. Les doigts de cette mains blanchirent tant la pression était grande. Finalement, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et il voulut lâcher le journal mais une violente douleur à la main le fit pousser un cri. Il tomba en arrière alors qu'il avait l'impression que des flammes léchaient sa main. La panique monta rapidement en lui tandis qu'il se débattait avec sa propre main pour la faire lâcher le carnet mais ses doigts étaient comme collés au cuir de la couverture.

-Arrête! Cria t-il au silence du Parc. Arrête!!

L'impression de plonger sa main droite dans des flammes brûlantes le fit crier à nouveau. La douleur devint intolérable et Drago cessa brusquement de tenter de se débarrasser du carnet noir. Il s'aperçut alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et que son souffle s'était accéléré jusqu'à devenir erratique. Petit à petit, la chaleur insupportable qui brûlait sa main disparut pour se transformer en petits picotements.

Tremblant, le Serpentard ouvrit le journal qui faisait tout pour qu'il ne le jette pas une nouvelle fois. Sa main droite était toujours scotchée à la couverture du carnet et il dut s'aider maladroitement de son autre main pour l'ouvrir correctement, le posant sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, des mots se tracèrent sur le parchemin vierge et Drago eut du mal à lire tant ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes.

_Drago, Drago, que fais-tu? Qu'essaies-tu de me faire? Je pensais être ton ami. Tu ne vas pas encore une fois te libérer de moi, n'est ce pas? Il serait fâcheux qu'il arrive quelque chose à Lucius. J'en ai le pouvoir mais je suis certain que tu ne souhaites pas qu'un malheur s'abatte sur ton papa. C'est pourquoi nous allons parler tous les jours à partir de maintenant! Tous les jours, tu m'entends?_

Une douleur vive se fit à nouveau sentir et Drago fondit en larmes en balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il referma le carnet avec douceur et le serra contre sa poitrine pour assurer à Tom qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le jeter parmi ses feuilles mortes. Ses doigts purent à nouveau bouger mais ils tremblaient tellement qu'il fit tomber le carnet au sol. Drago s'empressa de le ramasser et de le fourrer dans son sac à dos, parmi ses livres de cours et il resta assis au sol, dans la terre humide, à sangloter.

Il était maudit.

* * *

**Coucou! Voilà la nouveau chapitre et Drago récupère déjà le journal. Le répit aura été de cour durée et Tom le tient ferm****ement à présent. J'espère que ce 'remaniement' des pouvoirs du journal vous plaira! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!  
A la semaine prochaine!! **


	81. Tensions et apaisement

**Ayant mis un chapitre-cadeau si on peut dire cela comme ça sur mon autre fic, je me suis dis: et pourquoi pas sur cette fic? ^^ Donc voilà, le nouveau chapitre en avance! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire même si la première partie n'est pas spécialement joyeuse!  
Bonne lecture, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews  
et à merecredi prochain.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre: Tensions et apaisement

Harry se leva d'un bond de son lit, hors de lui, et gifla Drago de toutes ses forces. Le silence qui tomba dans le Dortoir fut impressionnant. Les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux. Drago tremblait de rage. Il était évident qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: redonner le même coup que Harry venait de lui donner. Cependant, Blaise l'en empêcha en le poussant violemment sur le côté et Harry se détourna de lui.

Les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il tentait de dissimuler, Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et la fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier avant de quitter le Dortoir à toute vitesse. Il croisa Adrian qui lui fit un signe de la main mais Harry l'ignora et sortit de la Salle Commune. Tout en quittant les cachots, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité.

Pour trouver le calme et être seul, Harry alla jusqu'au toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et s'enferma dans un cabinet. Il retira sa cape qu'il rangea dans sa robe pour ne pas l'oublier lorsqu'il repartirait. Les yeux dans le vide, Harry repensa à la tournure qu'avait prit sa friction avec Drago.

Dans les couloirs, Drago s'était subitement prit à un élève de Première Année à Serdaigle comme il aimait tant le faire. Embêter les autres élèves était l'un des passe temps favori du blondinet. Arrivé dans les Dortoirs, Drago avait fait une remarque désobligeante envers les Sang-Mêlés comme ce Serdaigle.

-Drago, avait menacé Blaise en lui lançant un regard insistant.

Cependant, le Prince des Serpentards n'avait pas saisit la mise en garde du métisse et même si Harry était resté impassible le temps que Drago déverse toute sa haine sur les Moldus et les sorciers issus d'eux, il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Bien sur, Harry détestait les Moldus. Enfin, non… il détestait les Moldus comme les Dursley mais Mr et Mrs Granger étaient des personnes honnêtes et respectables même s'ils n'avaient aucuns pouvoirs magiques. Mais entendre Drago commencer à faire l'éloge des idées de Lord Voldemort qui voulait faire régner la pureté du sang l'avait mit hors de lui. Harry ne pouvait pas oublier que sa mère était la fille de deux Moldus et que ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort.

Même Théodore avait fait les gros yeux à Drago pour qu'il se taise mais le blondinet avait continuer dans sa lancée, incapable de s'arrêter. Harry n'avait rien dit, préférant sortir son livre de Métamorphose pour commencer son devoir qu'intervenir. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever le regard de son livre et fixer Drago lorsque celui-ci lança d'une voix hargneuse que de tels humains n'existeraient pas et ne pollueraient pas le monde si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours en vie.

Dire que Harry avait explosé était un euphémisme. Il s'était levé, jetant son livre au sol et lorsque Blaise, anticipant sa réaction avait tenté de le retenir, il l'avait poussé sur le côté. Sa main était partie d'elle même rencontrer la joue de Drago.

-Ho, que fais-tu là?

Harry sursauta à la voix sèche qui apparut à côté de lui. Il grimaça en reconnaissant Mimi Geignarde qui le toisait. Dans son désir de se comportement comme une vivante, Mimi avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine translucide et paraissait s'appuyer contre la porte en bois du cabinet. Bien sur, le fantôme ne devait pas tellement l'apprécier étant donné que l'unique fois où il l'avait rencontré, il s'était montré méprisant envers elle.

-Que fais-tu là? Ici ce sont les toilettes des filles! Asséna t'elle d'une voix méprisante.  
-Vraiment? Ironisa Harry en haussant un sourcil. Je croyais que ces toilettes étaient inutilisables parce qu'un fantôme barge les hantent.  
-Espèce de…  
-Ça va Mimi, je rigole, mentit le Serpentard qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre un chapelet d'insultes à son égard. Si des filles viennent utiliser un cabinet, je te promet de ne pas regarder. Ça te va?

Derrières ses grosses lunettes rondes, Mimi plissa les yeux comme pour tester la véracité de ses propos. Finalement, elle s'éleva un peu puis passa devant Harry qui frissonna au courant d'air frais que son mouvement entraîna. Harry dû réellement se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant le fantôme s'asseoir sur le toilette en soupirant.

Mal à l'aise, Harry reporta son regard sur la paroi en face de lui et entreprit de compter le nombre de trous qui s'y trouvait. Cependant, les nombreux soupirs de Mimi Geignarde l'empêchait de rester impassible alors il tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Immédiatement, Mimi baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter. Harry ignorait si c'était de la comédie mais il ne lui semblait pas que les fantômes avaient la capacité de pleurer. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire devant le spectacle pitoyable que lui envoyait Mimi.

-Que se passe t-il Mimi? Interrogea t-il à contrecœur.  
-Tu veux encore te moquer de moi, n'est ce pas? Je comprendrai! Peeves m'insulte à travers tout le Château et ça fait rire tout le monde. Ils sont tous tellement stupides!  
-Mais non. Qui s'est moqué de toi mis à part Peeves?

En réalité, la réponse l'intéressait peu mais Harry avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et si Mimi pouvait le faire, qu'elle le fasse. Un large sourire lui répondit et Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et lui cracher le fond de sa pensée.

-C'est ce garçon qui vient toujours ici. Quand j'essaye de lui parler, il paraît furieux, hors de lui. Et il ne me répond jamais comme s'il ne m'entend pas. Pourtant, tu m'entends toi! Pourquoi lui, non?  
-Qui est-ce? Demanda Harry, cette fois-ci vraiment intéressé.  
-J'ignore son prénom, répondit Mimi en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Mais il ne doit pas être très vieux.

C'était étrange. Harry pensait être le seul à venir dans les toilettes de cet étage mais visiblement non. Un garçon de surcroît! Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Depuis qu'il était certain qu'un serpent était la créature responsable de l'entassement des corps pétrifiés à l'infirmerie, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de se retrouver face à celui ou celle qui le contrôlait.

Sirius et Remus tenaient à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas trop de soucis avec toute cette histoire mais ce souhait était inutile. Harry se torturait les méninges à essayer de comprendre et de trouver le responsable. Même Dumbledore avait approuvé cette idée de serpent.

Y'avait-il un Fourchelang autre que lui au sein de Poudlard? Et comment faisait le serpent pour se déplacer dans le Château sans que personne ne le remarque? Peut-être que tout ceux qui le voyaient étaient en ce moment pétrifiés? Mais pourquoi pétrifiés les victimes et non les tuer?

-À quoi tu penses? Lui demanda la voix agressive de Mimi Geignarde.  
-Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui il est? Insista Harry. Si je le savais, je pourrai lui dire d'arrêter de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là!  
-Oh, il est assez jeune, répondit Mimi, flattée. Et blond. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je suppose qu'il y'a énormément d'enfants blonds ici.  
-En effet, soupira Harry, découragé.

Harry secoua la tête. C'était inutile de répertorier toutes les personnes blondes à Poudlard. C'était une couleur très banale et courante. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres puis il grimaça intérieurement lorsque Mimi Geignarde étira ses lèvres dans un sourire charmeur. Elle le salua d'une voix sensuelle avant de disparaître par le trou des toilettes.

Enfin seul, le Serpentard ferma les yeux et son cœur se serra de nouveaux en repensant à sa dispute avec Drago. Se disputer avec le blond lui faisait toujours très mal. Toutes ces différences de perception du monde, de préjugées créaient un écart entre eux de plus en plus béant chaque année.

L'année dernière, les tensions entre eux étaient causées par son arrivée stupéfiante dans la Maison des Serpentards qui ressemblaient à une sorte de secte, où les non Sangs Purs n'étaient pas acceptés. Dire que Drago l'avait difficilement accepté était un euphémisme.

À présent, c'était cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets qui provoquait des tensions entre Drago et lui. Bien sur, ils n'en parlaient pas ouvertement car ils n'étaient pas un de ces Gryffondors qui s'hurlaient des horreurs aux visages. Non, cette situation arrivait rarement mais était bien plus explosive. Et toujours ce problème de pureté. Drago ne lui reprochait plus ceci depuis des mois mais il n'hésitait pas à clamer ses opinions en contradiction avec l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec lui.

Merde! Sa mère était née de parents Moldus. Et alors? Était-il pour autant un sorcier médiocre? Loin de là, il était le Survivant, n'est ce pas? Ses capacités magiques étaient plutôt encourageantes. Harry ignorait la fureur qui s'emparerait de lui le jour où Drago s'en prendrait directement à lui.

-Harry, je sais que tu es ici.

La voix de Blaise retentit à quelques mètres de la porte du cabinet. Harry souffla, profondément agacé. Était-ce impossible de jouir d'une certaine tranquillité pour une durée indéterminée? Des brefs coups furent frappés contre la porte et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de pousser un grognement.

Un instant plus tard, Harry quitta son refuge et tomba sur le visage soucieux de Blaise. Son meilleur ami paraissait franchement embarrassé puisqu'il se frotta la nuque en évitant son regard. Harry lâcha un autre soupir.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?  
-Je suis ton meilleur ami, expliqua lentement Blaise. Il est normal que je vienne te voir après une telle scène. Drago s'en mord déjà les doigts. Il s'est enfermé dans la Salle de Bains en poussant des feulements furieux. Après lui, je suppose. Quoique la gifle que tu lui as donnés fut assez violente. J'ignorai que tu avais tant de force dans le bras.  
-Pourquoi les Moldus et les Nés de moldus dérangent tant Drago? Mince, on y'est pour rien si on n'est pas né au milieu d'une famille de Sang Pur!

Blaise parut gêné et il s'appuya contre un lavabo blanc, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Que répondre? Il releva la tête et un sentiment de tristesse le saisit en avisant la lassitude et la déception sur le visage de Harry. Blaise n'avait pas la possibilité de protéger sa mère comme il l'aurait souhaité alors c'était comme une nécessitée de le faire avec ses amis.

Surtout avec Harry qui malgré son regard dur et ce sourire narquois constamment présent sur les lèvres restait quelqu'un de très sensible. Il avait été très fier d'aider Harry lors de la première manifestation de sa maladie qui avait surgit dans la Salle de Bain. Avec agilité, Blaise avait maintenu les autres garçons éloignés de la salle d'eau pendant qu'Harry inhalait des bouffées d'oxygènes, la main posée contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de regagner une respiration régulière.

-C'est les résultats d'une éducation traditionaliste, répondit-il finalement. Mr Malefoy, tu le sais et je n'ai pas besoin de te le cacher, est un fervent supporter de Tu-Sais-Qui. Inévitablement, il adhère à la même idéologie consistant à condamner ceux qui n'ont pas un Sang Pur. Drago… Drago comme Théodore et les filles ne répètent que les actes et les paroles de leurs parents. Je suppose que je ferai de même si les relations avec… avec mon père étaient différentes.  
-Et malgré notre amitié, il ne voit pas qu'il a tort? Que son père se fourvoie sur la véracité de ses propos?

La voix de Harry était étrangement neutre. Tout comme son visage qui n'affichait aucune émotion autre que l'indifférence Son ton ne changea pas d'un iota. Aucun tremblement, aucune élévation de la voix pour montrer son affliction car il était évident qu'Harry était beaucoup plus touché par les propos durs de Drago qu'il ne le montrait. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

Le petit brun observa son reflet dans le miroir craquelé. Son teint mat qu'il possédait dans l'enfance s'était évanoui pour laisser place à une peau légèrement halé. Résultat des nombreuses heures passées dans les cachots. Ses yeux verts émeraudes attiraient immédiatement le regard des autres. Sous ses mèches noires qui dansaient follement autour de son visage, l'encadrant, se dessinait la célèbre cicatrice d'un rouge vif. Hésitant, Harry passa le doigt sur la marque rugueuse et tressaillit. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il évitait toujours de toucher la marque laissée par Voldemort.

-Son père est réellement important pour Drago, tenta le métisse en espérant qu'Harry ne signerait pas la fin de son amitié si profonde avec le blondinet. Il n'a que lui et son désir de le rendre fier dépasse l'entendement. Je suppose qu'il fera toujours ce que Lucius veut.  
-Je comprend.

La réponde étonna Blaise qui haussa un sourcil. '_Je comprend'_ et c'était tout? Hé oui, Harry ne pouvait que comprendre ce besoin irrationnel de se sentir aimer, de voir la flamme de fierté s'allumer dans les yeux de la personne la plus importante. Harry pouvait le comprendre. Il avait vécut la même situation. Exactement la même en recherchant l'amour de Sirius et Remus après que ceux-ci l'aient recueillis alors qu'il avait pratiquement trois ans.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Drago fit couler l'eau de la douche pour que Théodore cesse de l'appeler à travers la cloison d'une voix anxieuse. Il bougea quelques flacons de shampoings, les entrechoqua entres eux pour persuader son ami de ce qu'il faisait. Une fois qu'il fut sur que Théo se soit éloigné de la porte, Drago se relaissa glisser au sol.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcé avaient dépassé sa pensée. Largement même! Habituellement, il se serait arrêter au bout de quelques remarques désobligeantes, se fiant au regard noir de Blaise pour s'apaiser. Mais là… il avait eut l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui s'exprimait, qui parlait. Un instant, l'influence de Tom dans le creux de son estomac s'était fait plus présente, comme si sa présence perpétuelle en lui, et c'était une sensation qui n'arrivait pas à le quitter, s'était fait plus oppressante.

Les mains tremblantes, la gorge nouée par la tristesse, Drago reprit le carnet noir qui gisait au sol. Après le départ précipité de Harry du Dortoir, Blaise l'avait copieusement insulté, lui faisant remarquer que son comportement était intolérable, dégelasse même. Lui était resté bêtement inerte, fixant le métisse d'un air hagard. Ensuite, Blaise s'était enfuit à son tour puis Théodore n'avait rien dit, ravalant les répliques qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Dès que possible, Drago s'était enfermé dans la Salle de Bain après avoir dissimulé le journal dans sa robe avec une plume et de l'encre.

_Ça t'amuse, n'est ce pas? _

_Mais quoi donc Drago? J'ai l'impression que tu me reproches quelque chose._

_C'est toi! C'est toi n'est ce pas? Tu m'ensorcèle ou je ne sais quoi pour me faire dire n'importe quoi!_

_Les sottises que tu débites sont impressionnantes Drago._

Drago ferma les yeux. Cette simple phrase résonnait comme une réprimande. Il regarda les mots s'effacer pour que de nouveaux réapparaissent lentement.

_Penses-tu que je sois capable de te contrôler? _

_Oui. C'est toi qui est responsable de ces attaques, n'est ce pas? C'est toi l'unique responsable de toutes ces victimes qui reposent dans l'infirmerie. _

_Moi, le responsable? Je suis flatté, Drago. Néanmoins, je ne suis qu'un esprit dans un journal intime et ce n'est pas moi qui tue des coqs en les égorgeant. Ce n'est pas mes mains qui s'enroulent autour du cou de ces pauvres bêtes. Et ni mes doigts qui ont tracés un message sur un mur._

Brutalement, Drago referma le carnet et le jeta rageusement contre le mur en face de lui. Le livret rebondit contre le mur et s'échoua près du meuble où les serviettes de bain étaient rangées. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais il refusa de se laisser aller. Cette situation était cauchemardesque et Drago avait le sentiment que cela n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Mais peu importe, il subirait car Tom avait été ferme: son père souffrirait des choix qu'il prendrai.

Alors Drago avait prit une décision nette et irrévocable: tout ceci -Tom, le carnet noir, les attaques- resterait secret. Peu importe des conséquences à Poudlard. Peu importe si l'école devait fermer pour la sécurité des élèves. Peu importe ce qui arrivait tant que son père ne risquait rien. Et ne se doutait de rien.

-Drago, merde, tu fous quoi?

La voix de Théo de l'autre côté était beaucoup plus sèche que celle conciliante avec laquelle il s'adressait à lui un peu plus tôt. Avec stupéfaction, le blondinet s'aperçut qu'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait ouvert les robinets. Ah oui… Tom contrôlait le temps ou un truc dans ce genre qui le désorientait inévitablement. Sa gorge se noua un peu plus et il se frotta le visage pour reprendre contenance. Le dîner allait bientôt être servit et il devait s'y rendre avec un visage serein, pour affronter Harry et son regard emplit de déception.

Pour parfaire son petit mensonge, Drago passa sa tête sous l'eau et se frictionna les cheveux comme s'il quittait la douche. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur deux yeux marrons furieux. Théodore siffla quelque chose entre ces dents, certainement quelque chose de peu élogieux à son égard puis s'appuya contre son lit en croisant les bras.

-Le dîner va être servi, allons y, annonça fermement Théodore. Pansy et les filles nous attendent. Elles se sont réconciliées.

Drago apprécia les tentatives de Théodore pour éviter d'aborder la scène ayant eu lieu un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt. Il écouta distraitement les babillages de son ami, hochant la tête à certains moments. Les couloirs étaient vides puisqu'une majorité des élèves s'étaient déjà rendus dans la Grande Salle pour savourer le dîner.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, entouré par Théo, Daphné, Kenza et Pansy, Drago repéra immédiatement Harry et Blaise qui étaient assis côte à côte, mangeant en silence. Les deux amis lisaient un article dans le journal en mâchant calmement.

Sans se douter des tensions qui s'étaient installées au Dortoir des garçons, les filles s'approchèrent des deux garçons en riant. Kenza s'installa à côté de Harry qui resta concentré sur le numéro quotidien de La Gazette des Sorciers. À contrecœur, le Prince des Serpentards dut s'asseoir en face de Harry et toutes ses ambitions d'affronter le petit brun s'envolèrent. Il ignorait à présent quoi dire et il se contenta d'observer Pansy prenait place près de Blaise, lequel ne resta pas impassible puisqu'un sourire un peu idiot se colla à son visage.

-Je meurs de faim, lança Théodore pour animer un peu leur repas. Harry, peux-tu me passer le plat de sardines grillées, s'il te plaît?

Sans prononcer un mot, le brun s'empara du plat et le tendit à Théodore qui l'attrapa avec un sourire crispé. Daphné et Pansy échangèrent un regard surpris en voyant Harry se replonger dans sa lecture. Kenza se pencha en avant et fronça les sourcils en voyant le titre de l'article: _Peur démentielle à Poudlard: qui est le responsable? _

Relevant légèrement la tête pour avaler une nouvelle bouchée de pâtes, le Survivant balaya du regard la Table des Professeurs. Remus était assis entre Sirius et Severus et il était silencieux. Un pli anxieux était présent sur son front. De son côté, Sirius mangeait en discutant avec entrain avec le Professeur Flitwich. Harry dut cacher son sourire en voyant son Père éclater bruyamment de rire, faisant tourner de nombreuses têtes vers lui. Sirius Black ou la discrétion incarnée.

Un mal de tête effroyable s'installait en lui et Harry grimaça en passant une main moite sur son front. Il était simplement épuisé par toutes les dernières émotions et il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que son mal passe. Aller à l'infirmerie n'était pas une option. Mrs Pompresh préviendrait immédiatement ses parents qui paniqueraient. Il était vrai que le moindre problème de santé pouvait être désastreux au niveau de sa maladie mais Harry avait une connaissance plutôt exacte de ses limites et pour le moment, il se portait bien. Juste un peu pâle.

L'appétit l'avait quitté et Harry se forçait à avaler un peu de tagliatelles, ces pâtes qu'il adorait, à la sauce aux champignons puisque Blaise y tenait tellement. D'ailleurs, ses yeux menaçants se tournaient souvent vers lui. Après tout, son meilleur ami l'avait pratiquement traîné jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Harry trouvait le comportement de Blaise adorable.

-C'est tout ce que vous dîtes? S'exclama avec entrain Pansy.  
-Nous t'écoutons, invita Blaise avec un sourire enjoliveur. Nous sommes tout ouïe pour toi, Pansy.  
-On se rejoint dans la Salle Commune, déclara Harry en se levant, surprenant tout le monde. Je dois aller voir Adrian. Il m'attend.

Blaise dissimula son sourire en voyant les épaules de Drago s'affaisser un peu plus et son regard gris se fixer sur le dos de Harry qui s'empressait de quitter la Grande Salle pour rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a? s'enquit immédiatement Kenza. Il ne va pas bien?  
-Très bien, railla Blaise en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Drago.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus tendit une aiguille à Remus qui l'attrapa fébrilement. Le Maître des Potions brassait la potion depuis plusieurs jours à sa demande et Remus lui en serait infiniment reconnaissant. Il n'en avait encore touché aucun mot à Sirius, souhaitant obtenir une réponse avant d'émettre toutes hypothèses.

La main tremblante par l'émotion, Remus piqua l'index de sa main droite avec le bout piquant de l'aiguille. Immédiatement, une goutte de sang apparut et Severus le hâta à agiter sa main au dessus du chaudron.

Dès que le sang de Remus prit contact avec la potion, une vive fumée apparut. Intrigué, Remus se pencha au dessus du chaudron en étain de Severus et grimaça à l'odeur fétide qui s'en dégagea. La couleur était pourtant très jolie. Le liquide était d'un bleu nuit foncé avec quelques traces rougeâtres.

-Il faut patienter deux minutes, expliqua Severus.

Sa voix était parfaitement calme mais ses yeux noirs étaient agités, démentant sa tranquillité apparente. Il fixait avidement le contenu du chaudron. Severus tourna la tête vers son ami et s'aperçut qu'il ne quittait pas le chaudron du regard, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son visage.

Au bout de deux longues minutes interminables, le liquide premièrement bleu vira lentement au jaune et Remus poussa un halètement surpris. Il s'éloigna vivement de la table du travail et faillit trébucher. Heureusement, Severus réagit mécaniquement et l'aida à rester sur pieds.

-Je… oh merlin, s'écria le Loup-Garou en se tournant vers Severus. Oh Merlin!! Je suis enceint, Severus! Enceint!

Remus était blême. Ses jambes flageolèrent et il s'appuya contre Severus. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, la confirmation le surprenait. Machinalement, il posa ses deux mains sur son ventre et baissa les yeux dessus. Il portait un enfant. Un enfant… comment cela était-il possible?

Était-il convenu de faire des félicitations? Devait-il serrer son ami dans ses bras? Severus était tout autant désarçonné que Remus par cette nouvelle. Les symptômes étaient évidents mais ils auraient put être uniquement une répercussion des Pleines Lunes.

-C'est horrible, chuchota Remus. C'est horrible! Je porte peut-être un enfant comme moi! S'il naît Loup-Garou, imagine un peu… non… je ne peux pas le mettre au monde et risquer une telle chose.

La panique était inscrite sur le visage de l'homme. Il ne voulait pas donner vie à un être avec une telle tare. Lui-même souffrait tellement de cette lycanthropie. Tant de rejets, de brimades, de craintes de la part des autres étaient un poids lourd à porter. Et Remus ne voulait surtout pas infliger cette douleur à un enfant innocent.

Cependant, une immense joie était en train de s'emparer de lui. Obtenir la garde d'Harry même si les conditions n'avaient pas été merveilleuses avait été un véritable soulagement. Une source de bonheur. Depuis de longues années, Remus avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant mais cette potion jaune bouillonnante brisait toutes ces idées et rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

-Il faut que tu en parles à Sirius, décida Severus. Le plus rapidement possible. À en juger tes symptômes, je pense que tu es enceint d'environ trois mois. Le début de tes nausées, la fatigue concordent bien avec ton état. Bien sur, tu vas devoir prendre le plus vite possible rendez-vous avec un Médicomage.

On était le trois mars.


	82. Surprenant

**Chapitre: Surprenant.**

Harry était autour du Lac avec Lucky. Le Serpentard en avait profité que le Parc était vide pour détacher son chien qui gambadait joyeusement près de l'eau. Tout en gardant un œil sur Lucky qui paraissait apprécier le bord de l'eau qui cachait le calamar géant, Harry réfléchissait à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

Les tensions avec Drago s'étaient apaisées bien qu'Harry ne se gênait pas pour faire des sous-entendus lourds de sens à certains moments. Et inévitablement, les joues de son ami rougissait et il détournait le regard. Drago avait eut du mal à présenter ses excuses, poussé par Théodore et Blaise qui ne supportaient pas cette ambiance entre eux quatre. Bien sur que Drago regrettait la tournure qu'avait prit la discussion mais il était si peu habitué aux excuses qu'il avait bégayé jusqu'à ce que Harry hausse les épaules en marmonnant que c'était pardonné.

Pour bien montrer au blondinet qu'il n'appréciait pas l'entendre mépriser ainsi les Moldus et les enfants nés de ceux-ci, Harry était resté très froid avec lui durant toute la journée, répondant uniquement à ses questions sans lui parler de lui-même malgré ses tentatives d'entretenir une conversation.

-Lucky! Cria t-il en voyant une tentacule énorme sortir de la surface de l'eau. Viens ici!

Mais le chien, assez peureux, poussa un glapissement terrifié et accourut vers lui, la queue entre les pattes. Harry éclata de rire et s'agenouilla pour caresser la fourrure noire de son chien. Lucky était devenu un compagnon indispensable dans sa vie. Il était peut-être le seul à avoir un chien mais c'était vraiment agréable d'aller le promener, parfois seul, parfois avec ses amis.

Vite remit de ses émotions, Lucky retourna courir lorsque Harry jeta un bout de bois de toutes ses forces. Cependant, le chien fit attention à ne pas trop s'approcher de la bordure du Lac Noir. Harry grimaça lorsque le chien, qui avait à peine grandit depuis le temps qu'il l'avait, ramena le bout de bois couvert de bave. Prenant sur lui, Harry rejeta le bâton le plus loin possible.

Les pensées de Harry se tournèrent vers le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets qui continuait à tourmenter les esprits de tous. Sirius et Remus lui avaient confiés que Dumbledore et certains Professeurs, dont eux et Severus, cherchaient quel serpent pouvait être responsable des agressions mais que pour l'instant, les résultats n'étaient guère concluants.

De son côté, Harry avait partagé sa découverte avec Blaise en arguant qu'il avait été voir Dumbledore pour lui soumettre son idée survenue grâce à son don de Fourchelang. Son meilleur ami s'était immédiatement emballé, le traînant jusque dans la bibliothèque en émettant plusieurs hypothèses parfois farfelues. Une fois arrivés dans la section Animaux et Créatures Magiques, ils avaient attrapés tous les bouquins évoquant les reptiles.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvés mis à part qu'il y'avait une bonne centaine, même plus, de serpents différents. Harry avait alors décidé, avec l'approbation de Blaise, de mettre Hermione au courant de leurs recherches. La Gryffondor serait probablement surexcitée à l'idée de faire de nouvelles recherches pouvant peut-être les mener à l'arrestation de la créature responsable de cette psychose installée à Poudlard. Mais Hermione étant toujours entourée avec ses amis Gryffondors qu'Harry détestait, il n'avait pas encore pu approcher la jeune fille.

En jetant un regard à sa montre, Harry estima que Lucky avait bénéficié d'une grande balade et que le chiot serait certainement heureux d'aller voir Sirius et Remus. Bien sur le chien avait une forte affinité avec son père, certainement en raison de son animagus.

En seulement dix minutes, le Serpentard avait traversé la moitié du Château suivit de son chien et était à présent devant le tableau de la sirène qui gardait les appartements de ses parents. Il prononça le mot de passe à mi-voix et la sirène le laissa passer avec un sourire aguicheur. Instantanément, Harry rougit puis pénétra dans le Salon.

-Bonjour! Salua t-il d'un ton joyeux pendant que Lucky sautait sur Sirius pour le saluer, battant frénétiquement de la queue.  
-Tu vas bien, mon chéri? demanda Remus en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Lorsque tu vas dehors, enfile au moins un petit gilet, le soleil n'est pas encore radieux!  
-Oui Mus, marmonna le garçon.

Ça, c'était Remus avec toutes ces recommandations. Habille toi bien. Couvre toi. N'oublie pas ceci. Ni cela. Lasse tes lacets pour ne pas tomber. N'arrive pas en retard. Dors bien. L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver de cette manière. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas attraper froid.

Sirius ria et attira Harry contre lui pour une forte étreinte. Harry grimaça mais se lassa faire, sachant à quel point son père pouvait être friand de ce genre d'embrassade. Lui un peu moins mais il n'osait pas le dire clairement à son père même s'il se doutait que Sirius le savait parfaitement! Assis entre Lucky qui grimpait sans cesse sur ses genoux pour lécher la main de Sirius et ce dernier, Harry observa Remus qui alla dans sa chambre.

-Dis papa, il a quoi Remus? S'inquiéta le garçon en tournant les yeux vers lui. Je le trouve plutôt bizarre en ce moment.  
-Et tu n'es pas le seul, soupira Sirius en perdant son sourire joyeux, les yeux se remplissant d'inquiétude. Et Severus qui est aussi muet qu'une tombe. Je t'assure que je vais lui faire payer!

Harry grimaça. Vraiment? Comme si Sirius pouvait se venger de la moindre chose envers Severus? Bien sur il le garda pour lui-même afin de ne pas offusquer son père mais Harry avait remarqué que tous les Serpentards admiraient leur Directeur de Maison. Et sur ce point là, il ne faisait pas exception. Tous désiraient posséder la même carrure, la même voix tranchante et menaçante, le même regard sombre, une posture semblable.

Remus réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rougies comme s'il avait fait un effort intense. Inconsciemment, Sirius se lécha les lèvres, excité par son compagnon mais il se retint de faire tout commentaire en se rappelant de la présence de son fils. D'ailleurs, il se secoua la tête pour récupérer des idées fraîches.

L'embarras était inscrit sur le visage du Loup-Garou et il avait un dossier entre les mains qu'il tenait serré contre sa poitrine. Lentement, Remus vint s'asseoir en face des deux Black qui échangèrent un regard silencieux, leur inquiétude se renforçant. Visiblement, Remus avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire.

Remus se racla la gorge pour se donner bonne contenance puis il planta son regard dans celui de Sirius qui reflétait l'inquiétude. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait apprit son état et pourtant, il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à quiconque d'autre que Severus. Et le Médicomage Andrews qui s'occupait d'Harry depuis plusieurs années. L'homme avait accepté de prendre en charge sa grossesse avec l'aide d'une sage femme de son service qui l'aidait pour les nourrissons.

Non pas parce qu'il refusait cette grossesse. Loin de là. Il en était heureux. Terriblement heureux. Il s'était même effondré en larme contre Severus qui l'avait serré contre lui avec hésitation, et sûrement un peu de révulsion en raison du contact physique. Il craignait un peu la réaction de Sirius qui était toujours très impulsif et un deuxième enfant n'était clairement pas dans les projets de l'ancien prisonnier.

-Vous avez peut-être remarqués que j'étais plutôt fatigué ces derniers temps, commença t-il pour retarder le moment où il allait lâcher la bombe. Alors j'ai été demandé une potion à Severus et…  
-Je le savais que ce bâtard était au courant, s'exclama affectueusement Sirius.

Agacé par l'intervention, Harry donna une tape sèche sur l'épaule de son père et le fusilla du regard. Sirius parut estomaqué et lui jeta un regard menaçant qui fit rapetisser Harry, rentrant sa tête entre ses épaules pour échapper à ce regard. Remus eut un petit sourire attendri face à leur comportement stupide même s'il était plutôt d'accord avec le garçon.

-Bien, reprit-il d'une voix plus tremblante. Sirius, Harry… je… nous attendons un nouveau membre dans notre famille.

Il y'eut d'abord un silence. Un très long silence pendant lequel les deux garçons fixèrent Remus comme si une seconde tête venait de pousser à côté de la première. Puis un sourire fendit le visage de Sirius qui poussa un hurlement en se levant d'un bond. Il serra son amant dans ses bras, l'étouffant très certainement pendant que Harry les rejoignait et se serra aussi contre eux.

Excité par leurs brusques mouvements, Lucky aboya plusieurs fois autour d'eux mais aucun ne lui prêtèrent attention. Harry sentait son cœur déborder d'émotion intense. Remus était enceint. Un petit bébé allait naître. Il allait… oh Merlin! Il allait être grand frère. Ses yeux se mouillèrent à cette réalisation et il s'aperçut que Remus avait déjà fondu en larmes, submergé par la joie.

Sirius était tremblant et le besoin de serrer Remus contre lui était irrésistible. Par Merlin, il allait être papa. PAPA! Il poussa un autre cri de joie en se reculant et il s'agenouilla aux pieds de son amant, les mains tremblantes par l'émotion. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Remus, puis sur le bout de son nez, sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient puis ses lèvres.

En voyant cela, Harry se recula brusquement en poussant un grognement dégoûté. Ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'ils fassent _ça _devant lui! Mais Remus enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et le ramena près de lui, l'embrassant langoureusement. Les joues rougies par la gêne, Harry détourna les yeux de ce spectacle.

-Arrêtez! Plaida t-il sans les regarder. Attendez que je parte s'il vous plaît!

Comme s'il reprenait conscience de sa présence, Remus repoussa doucement Sirius et à travers ses larmes, il lâcha un rire joyeux puis attrapa la main de Harry. Le garçon se retrouva sur les genoux de Remus sans s'en apercevoir et il rougit violemment. Son père avait les yeux brillants comme s'il retenait ses larmes de joie.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous pour une première écographie, ajouta t-il, les joues rougies de plaisir, dans trois jours. C'est nécessaire au bout de onze semaines de grossesses.  
-Je viendrai avec toi, assura précipitamment Sirius. Je viendrai avec toi, mon chéri. C'est incroyable. On va être papa.

Harry ricana doucement et il se serra contre Remus avec douceur, ses yeux rivés sur son ventre. Il ne voulait pas blesser le petit être qui s'y développait. Oh là, il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer que dans à peine plus de six mois, un enfant allait naître. Timidement, il y posa une main et jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents qui l'observaient, émus.

Doucement, Sirius recouvrit la main d'Harry de la sienne, beaucoup plus grande, et tout deux restèrent ainsi, mains sur le ventre de Remus qui se remit à pleurer doucement. Un petit renflement était apparu et Sirius se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté de cela. Les nausées matinales. La fatigue. L'irritation ou la joie exacerbée sans aucune raison. Tout s'imbriquait dans une logique impeccable.

Puis la raison lui sauta au visage. La plupart du temps, les deux hommes souhaitant concevoir un enfant devaient avaler une potion. Ils avaient même expliqués l'existence de cette potion quelques mois plus tôt à Harry. Mais Remus et lui n'avaient avalés aucune potion de grossesse. Son regard noir bleuté se posa soudainement sur le visage de son amant qui paraissait perdu dans ses songes.

-Comment… comment est-ce possible? Lui demanda t-il en brisant le calme qui s'était installé. Nous n'avons prit aucune potion pour créer cet enfant!  
-Je sais, concéda Remus en haussant les épaules. Severus pense qu'une forte puissance et osmose entre les deux partenaires peut suffire, ajoutant le fait que les… que les animaux ont plus de facilités de féconder que les humains. Mon statut de Loup-Garou y est peut-être pour quelque chose.  
-Oui, ce sont des bonnes hypothèses mais j'ignorai que nous étions des sorciers assez puissants pour procréer. Et ce n'est pas dangereux avec tes transformations mensuelles? S'enquit Sirius en essayant de le dire avec tact.

Malgré les précautions qu'il prit pour que Remus ne prenne pas sa remarque pour un reproche, Sirius vit son visage se décomposer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Harry, toujours installé sur les genoux de l'homme, bougea inconfortablement puis il se remit debout lorsque Sirius prit les mains de Remus entre les siennes, les serrant fermement. Le petit brun s'éloigna d'eux et se réinstalla sur la banquette.

Honnêtement, il était encore dans l'euphorie de la nouvelle pour se soucier de tout ce qui pourrait survenir durant la grossesse. Allait-il être un bon frère? Est-ce que Remus allait donner vie à un garçon ou à une fille? Harry prit une grande inspiration lorsque tout cela devint réaliste. Et avec les semaines, cela deviendrait de plus en plus réel. Surtout lorsque le ventre de Remus s'arrondirait pour accueillir l'enfant.

-Remus, je veux simp…  
-Je dois t'avouer Sirius que j'ai pensé à ne pas garder cet enfant, confessa Remus d'une voix faible tendus que les yeux de Harry se levait brusquement vers lui. Je n'ai pas envie de donner vie à un être qui peut… qui peut être un monstre. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit un Loup-Garou et…  
-Arrête! S'énerva Sirius en se relevant. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus! Loin de là. Et cet enfant naîtra comme il naîtra et tu sais aussi bien que moi, nous l'aimerons quand même! Je sais que ça va être dur mais nous poserons toutes les questions nécessaires au Médicomage pour faciliter ta grossesse et la naissance du petit. D'accord?  
-Oui, souffla Remus. Oui mais j'ai simplement peur de faire souffrir un être innocent à cause de la tare que je porte.

La douleur qui submergea Harry face aux propos dures que Remus portait envers lui-même fut intense. Il sentit un tremblement le parcourir puis une seconde plus tard, il fondit en larme, mélangé entre la joie de la nouvelle et la douleur de ce que pensait Remus de lui. Ses larmes attirèrent l'attention des deux adultes qui échangèrent un regard déconcerté.

Sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient pu poser une question ou faire le moindre geste, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Remus et le serra de toutes ces maigres forces. Remus était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était tout aussi désemparé que lui. Machinalement Remus tapota le dos de Harry pour le consoler en le berçant doucement.

-Comment tu peux dire ça Remus? Sanglota Harry d'une voix accusatrice. Nous on t'aime très fort même si tu transforme en une bête monstrueuse chaque mois. Les autres et leurs préjugés, on les emmerde. Nous on t'aime!

Le discours de Harry fit trembler le cœur de Remus d'émotion et il embrassa le garçon à plusieurs reprises sur le front jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots cessent. Et parce que Harry était un Serpentard qui tenait à toujours montrer une bonne image de lui, il se redressa, quittant les bras chaleureux de Remus et essuya ses dernières larmes d'un air digne puis toisa l'homme du regard, le défiant d'ajouter une autre sottise de ce genre.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avec amour alors que Lucky continuait à s'exprimer, vexé par le manque d'attention qu'on lui portait. Harry se baissa finalement pour prendre le petit chien noir dans ses bras et le gratouilla sans plus se préoccuper de ses parents.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry traversait les couloirs avec un sourire béat collé au visage qu'il s'empressait de faire disparaître dès que des bruits de pas résonnaient, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient à chaque fois que le danger était passé. Rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur, pas même Lockart ou Rusard qui étaient obsédés par lui. Bien que l'un portait une admiration sans faille à sa célébrité et que l'autre le détestait de toutes les fibres de son corps.

Un sentiment de joie encore plus fort explosa dans son cœur en voyant une silhouette se dessiner devant lui. La tête baissée dans un grimoire, Hermione avançait doucement tout en lisant. Harry ne dissimula pas cette fois-ci son sourire et il interpella la jeune femme d'un ton joyeux qui releva brusquement la tête. Ses sourcils broussailleux se haussèrent, se perdant dans la masse de cheveux touffus qu'elle possédait et elle le regarda suspicieusement.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit elle prudemment en s'arrêtant à son niveau.  
-Comment vas-tu? Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté ensemble?  
-Tu es sur que tout va bien, Harry? S'inquiéta franchement Hermione en regardant autour d'elle, craignant sûrement que des Serpentard surgissent pour une mauvaise blague. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux peut-être t'aider.  
-Ne sois pas stupide. Tout va merveilleusement bien.

Agacé de ne pas comprendre la soudaine raison qui poussait Harry à lui adresser la parole alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des semaines, Hermione referma sèchement son livre qu'elle glissa dans son sac à dos avant de poser une main ferme sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui souriait bêtement. C'était ça le plus étrange: ce sourire. Harry ne souriait que rarement en plein milieu d'un couloir. Son attitude étant dictée par le code des Serpentards.

Dire qu'il n'était pas surexcité serait un mensonge. En réalité, Harry avait oublié tout ces soucis. Il avait oublié ce serpent qui se baladait allégrement à Poudlard pour pétrifier les élèves et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre. Il oublia également sa maladie qui l'inquiétait car la dernière crise était récente et qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas en voir une autre survenir. Le fait que Drago ait un comportement étrange depuis plusieurs mois s'effaça de son esprit pour ne rester concentrer que sur une chose: il allait devenir grand frère.

Hermione était la seule personne, l'unique personne à laquelle il pouvait confier cette nouvelle et partager sa joie avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Le dire à un de ses amis était exclu car il serait obligé de tout avouer sur sa réelle relation familiale avec Sirius. Et les rumeurs qui couraient disant que Remus Lupin et Sirius Black étaient amants se vérifierait.

-Il faut que je te parle, dit-il vaguement en lui empoignant le bras. Viens avec moi.  
-Harry, où m'emmènes-tu? Protesta la Gryffondor en essayant en vain de se dégager.

Harry resta silencieux, se contentant de lui adresser un large sourire. Hermione resta vraiment interloqué par le comportement de son ami. Certes Harry et elle ne se parlaient plus tellement depuis presque une année à cause de leur séparation mais Hermione savait que c'était des querelles d'enfants. Leur histoire d'amour n'avait été que l'expérience de deux enfants un peu solitaire et ils s'en étaient rapidement rendus compte en arrivant à Poudlard, en côtoyant d'autres enfants. Un lien indestructible les liait néanmoins car elle savait pratiquement tout de Harry et lui savait tout d'elle. Ils avaient partagés leur enfance, grandit ensemble. Cela laissait des marques indélébiles.

Harry s'arrêta finalement dans un couloir désert et il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui le fixait froidement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Harry eut conscience qu'Hermione n'avait pas dû apprécier de se faire trimballer sur plusieurs mètres de cette manière alors il lui lança un regard larmoyant auquel elle céda. Évidemment.

-Je t'écoute.

Sa déclaration sonnait plus comme un ordre mais au lieu de s'en offusquer, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et ria à l'effroi total de Hermione. Depuis quand Harry riait-il de cette manière? Si librement.

-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, commença Harry en l'interrogeant du regard, satisfait lorsqu'elle acquiesça. C'est merveilleux. Enfin pour moi, mais j'ai vraiment envie de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre et tu es la seule à qui je peux en parler.  
-Oui? S'enquit Hermione bien que l'humeur de Harry laissait penser à une nouvelle heureuse; elle même sentit un sourire la gagner.  
-Remus… Remus est enceint.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'elle ne se jette à son cou. Elle éclatait joyeusement de rire, suivit de près par Harry qui la serra contre lui, heureux de pouvoir partager sa joie avec elle. Harry était certain que comme lui auparavant, elle ignorait que les hommes pouvaient procréer mais pour une fois, elle attendait pour poser ses questions.

Ce qui ne changea pas de son comportement habituel fut sa tendance à être trop émotive. Elle éclata en sanglot, heureuse pour Remus avec qui elle avait toujours été très proche. Hermione se recula de Harry et essuya ses yeux en secouant la tête.

-C'est vraiment surprenant, dit-elle en riant légèrement. Je suis si heureuse pour vous. Oh là là, l'idée qu'un homme puisse être enceint me paraît irréel mais visiblement, tout est possible ici! Cela fait combien de mois? Savez-vous si c'est une fille ou un garçon? Comment se passe l'accouchement d'un homme? Et peut-il y'avoir des complications? Et…

Harry leva vivement les mains pour interrompre Hermione dans son avalanche de question. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'elle allait se rediriger vers la bibliothèque pour consulter des livres sur ce sujet et acquérir ainsi de nouvelles connaissances!

Avec excitation, Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur cette nouvelle surprenante. Il fit rapidement le tour de la question mais ça ne les empêchèrent pas de fabuler sur cette prochaine naissance, les yeux pétillants de joie. Une fille ou un garçon? Quel prénom Sirius et Remus allaient-ils choisir?

-Il devrait naître au mois d'août, s'exclama Harry en souriant largement, puisque ça faisait déjà trois mois que Remus est enceint. Juste le mois suivant mon anniversaire!

* * *

**Beaucoup d'émotion et d'excitation pour les trois Black^^  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews même si le site n'a pas mal déconné et que y répondre à toutes à été plutôt compliqué.**

J'ai entamé la REECRITURE de la PREMIERE PARTIE, bien sur j'y vais petit à petit pour continuer mes deux fics et je vous assure rien ne change si ce n'est plus de détails, etc... Je vais prendre en compte toute vos remarques =)


	83. Complication inattendue

**Chapitre: Complication inattendue**

Harry sentit l'irritation le gagner et il jeta un regard furieux à Blaise et Hermione. Mais évidemment, aucun des deux ne lui prêtèrent attention, continuant à se fusiller du regard, une moue méprisante sur le visage. Décidément, les deux ne se supportaient pas.

Ce mercredi après-midi, Harry s'était isolé avec Blaise, éloignant Drago, Théodore et Kenza, pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque où Hermione les attendait, impatiente de commencer toutes sortes de recherches sur les serpents et leurs pouvoirs. Tout avait parfaitement bien commencé. Bien qu'Harry passe énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, Hermione orchestrait le déroulement des recherches, choisissant les livres qui lui paraissaient intéressants, mettant de côté les autres.

C'était _cela _qui avait profondément agacé Blaise, peu habitué à se faire commander et surtout pas par une fille et encore moins par une Gryffondor. Au début il avait écouté sans rechigner les ordres de Hermione qui agissait dans le but d'agir bien et rapidement. Cependant, Blaise avait vite perdu patience, crachant une réplique cinglante en direction de la jeune fille qui trop surprise avait mis quelques instants à rétorquer tout aussi froidement.

Depuis, Harry les écoutait se chamailler comme des enfants de cinq. Il fixa le livre ouvert devant lui. Il était en train de rédiger sur un parchemin toutes les capacités des boas constrictors. Ils avaient décidés d'établir des petites fiches d'informations sur chaque type de serpent qu'il trouvait et même si cela prenait du temps, Harry devait dire que plusieurs serpents pouvaient correspondre à la créature qu'ils cherchaient. Le seul problème était qu'aucun reptile n'avait le pouvoir de pétrifie un humain et sans en trouver un avec ce pouvoir, ils devaient continuer à rechercher.

Lassé, le jeune garçon laissa son esprit vagabonder en faisant mine de tourner les pages du livre. La veille, Remus et Sirius s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste pour faire la première écographie du bébé. Harry avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se chambouler dans sa vie tant tout avait été vite. Enfin, les deux hommes étaient rentrés, rassurés et heureux, les yeux pétillants de joie avec plusieurs clichés de l'enfant qui se développait dans le ventre de Remus.

La manière dont le corps d'un homme changeait pour accueillir un enfant avait dégoûté Harry qui se jura de ne jamais porter un enfant. Comment Remus pouvait accepter qu'un utérus comme les _femmes_ s'était crée dans son corps. Heureusement Remus ne changerait pas de sexe pour permettre le passage du bébé et il garderait ses attributs masculins. L'accouchement d'un homme se passait obligatoirement par césarienne et bien que la pratique soit plus douloureuse que la méthode Moldue car l'utérus se résorbait immédiatement, les complications étaient rares.

-J'en ai assez Granger, siffla Blaise sans détacher son regard du visage de la Gryffondor qui rougit de colère. Tu es pathétique dans ton étalement dégoûtant de connaissance. Arrête d'agir comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable alors que tu n'as toujours pas trouvés la nature de ce serpent.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu apportes dans ses recherches mis à part des râlements et des soupirs agaçants?

En entendant qu'ils continuaient à se disputer, Harry continua à réfléchir à la grossesse de Remus. Malheureusement, le Médicomage Andrews n'avait pu affirmer si l'enfant à naître serait un Loup-Garou ou pas. Cela n'avait évidemment pas apaisé les inquiétudes de Mus. Pour les transformations chaque nuit de Pleine Lune, elles allaient se passer normalement jusqu'au sixième mois de grossesse, et uniquement au septième mois, Remus devrait prendre une potion de sommeil adaptée aux animaux afin d'éviter de se blesser pour ne pas perdre l'enfant. Cette mesure était exceptionnelle car très dangereuse pour le métabolisme de Remus.

-Oh fermez là, chuchota t-il soudainement.

Un mal de crane terrible le martelait et une vague de nausée le parcourut. Son intervention les réduisit au silence et tout deux rougirent face à leur comportement enfantin, penauds. Harry poussa un soupir las et balaya du regard les alentours. Non seulement Blaise et Hermione se disputaient pour des sottises mais en plus, ils ne le faisaient pas discrètement.

Le soudain silence planant au-dessus de leur table était pesant. Harry posa ses coudes sur la table et se massa les tempes pour essayer de soulager la douleur qui affluait de plus en plus fortement. Son attitude inquiéta Blaise et Hermione qui pour une fois échangèrent un regard sans animosité.

-Harry, tu n'as pas l'air très bien.  
-Ça va Hermione, souffla Harry en se massant une dernière fois les tempes. On continue à avancer ou vous préférez vous quereller aux yeux de tout le monde qui vous fixe?

Blaise ne se préoccupa pas du ton sec de Harry et il posa sa main sur le front de son ami. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il jeta un regard soucieux à Granger qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fut stoppé par le mouvement brusque qu'Harry fit pour s'éloigner du contact avec Blais. Il fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

-On va à l'infirmerie, décida celui-ci d'un ferme en se levant. Tu es brûlant et…  
-Arrête Blaise, s'irrita Harry en fermant les yeux. Arrête! Je ne suis pas un bébé et je vais bien.  
-Ne me fais pas croire ça Potter! Rétorqua Blaise.

Furieux contre Blaise par son insistance, Harry serra les poings et repoussa le garçon qui essayait de le lever. Le métisse poussa un grognement furibond en heurtant l'étagère juste derrière lui. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'Harry se sentait visiblement mal. Alerté par la pâleur de son visage, Hermione se hâta de ranger tous les livres qu'ils avaient utilisés.

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine, provoquant une sourde douleur et il plaça ses mains en porte voix comme si cela allait lui permettre de mieux respirer. Sa vue se troubla et des points noirs obscurcirent son champ de vision. Une vive douleur à la poitrine le fit haleter.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, Hermione se plaça devant Harry qui avait blêmit. Elle bougea ses lèvres en veillant à ce que Blaise ne prête pas attention à elle et articula silencieusement le prénom _Sirius._ Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant la menace.

-Bordel Harry, je te jure que je te jète un sortilège si tu ne te lève pas, menaça Blaise en tirant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

Levant un regard incertain vers son ami, Harry se leva et le bruit que provoqua le raclement de sa chaise résonna dans sa tête, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il porta ses deux mains à sa tête et la tint dans l'espoir de faire diminuer la douleur. Cependant, rien ne se passa si ce n'est que ses jambes tremblèrent et qu'il ne dut son salut qu'à Blaise qui s'était empressé de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

Les larmes brûlèrent les yeux de Harry qui les chassa en clignant des cils. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Blaise ou Hermione mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il souhaitait à présent arriver à l'infirmerie avant que sa crise ne prenne une trop grosse ampleur. S'effondrer dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous les yeux de tous ne faisait pas partie de ses ambitions.

Jamais un trajet fut aussi long et pénible, autant pour Blaise qui maintenait Harry que pour ce dernier qui respirait laborieusement, marchant presque aveuglément devant lui en raison de sa vue troublée. Inspirer fortement pour ramasser le plus d'oxygène était bien plus douloureux que les inspirations et il pensa un instant à cesser de respirer.

Bien qu'Harry était en pleine crise, Blaise et Hermione gardèrent leur sang-froid, ne cédant pas à la panique qui s'insinuait pourtant subrepticement en eux en voyant Harry tituber comme s'il était sous l'effet de l'alcool. La jeune fille portait leurs sacs d'école mais elle ne se plaignait pas du poids que les trois sacs pesaient, se concentrant uniquement sur Harry et indiquant parfois le chemin à Blaise qui s'intéressait plus à Harry qu'au chemin qu'il prenait.

L'arrivée à l'infirmerie de Mrs Pompresh se firent en douceur malgré les membres tremblants de Blaise qui passa la porte tenue par Hermione. Harry avait presque abandonné toute résistance et il était littéralement appuyé contre son meilleur ami. Mrs Pompresh apparut, sortant de son bureau personnel, puis se précipita vers Harry qui trébucha une nouvelle fois.

-Couchez-le sur ce lit, ordonna t'elle en désignant un lit entouré de rideau. Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour l'exhorter au calme pendant que Mr Zabini, vous le débarrasser de sa robe et de sa chemise pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'étouffer.

Tout en assignant des ordres aux deux étudiants, l'infirmière disparut dans son bureau où cinq étagères remplies de potions et de baumes remplissaient une grande partie de l'espace. Elle se dirigea vers la troisième armoire où les traitements personnels réservés à certains étudiants étaient conservés. Immédiatement, elle attrapa un inhalateur puis en percevant la respiration sifflante du garçon, elle amena avec elle une bouteille d'oxygène avec un canal nasal à installer.

Harry écoutait la voix douce de Hermione mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir l'angoisse qui suintait ses mots pourtant rassurants. Cette constatation le mena vers la panique et dans un mouvement inattendu, il voulut se redresser mais instinctivement, Blaise le rallongea dans le lit alors qu'il lâchait la chemise noire de Harry au sol.

Le fait que sa vue soit brouillée était ce que Harry détestait le plus durant ces crises hormis la douleur intense. Les couleurs se mélangeaient et lorsque Blaise bougeait, il voyait le noir de sa peau se brouiller au gris qui l'entourait. L'ouïe devenait le sens le plus important pour lui car il était incapable de distinguer ce qui l'entourait et quelles personnes se trouvaient près de lui.

Une brûlure traversa son corps lorsque Mrs Pompresh inséra le canal dans son nez et les deux petits tubes bougèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les positionnent correctement. Immédiatement, il sentit une arrivée d'air le soulager mais cela ne suffit pas puisqu'une demie seconde plus tard, il suffoquait sous les regards horrifiés de Blaise et Hermione que l'infirmière fit reculer avec impatience.

-Harry, je vous demande d'ouvrir la bouche et de la laisser ainsi le temps que j'insère un tube respiratoire.

Harry savait que c'était un réflexe médical d'énoncer la suite des évènements mais ça avait tendance à l'effrayer, préférant être prit par surprise plutôt que d'appréhender. Alors, il ne fut même pas étonné en sentant l'horreur couler dans ses veines, le faisant respirer encore plus rapidement. Les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir le monde tanguer autour de lui, Harry leva les mains et les posa sur son nez dans l'intention d'arracher le tube relié à l'oxygène.

Pourtant, deux mains fermes les saisirent et Harry poussa un gémissement furieux, se tortillant dans ses draps pour échapper à la poigne qui le maintenait immobile dans son lit. Une nouvelle voix venait de surgir à sa droite et ne le reconnaissant pas, Harry plongea un peu plus dans la panique et il commença à se débattre violemment, griffant la personne qui le tenait.

Severus fronça les sourcils et aboya sur Mrs Pompresh qui était visiblement désemparée par la réaction brusque de Harry. Lui-même était sceptique face à la crise de panique qu'Harry faisait en même temps que sa crise pleurétique. La vieille femme tenta d'intuber Harry mais le gamin bougeait trop, balançant des coups de pieds et de poings aveuglément.

-Zabini! Allez me chercher une Potion calmante! Aboya le professeur Rogue en plaquant de toutes ses forces Harry sur le matelas.

Le garçon hésita un bref instant, son regard voyageant de Harry à son professeur, puis il courut jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière, farfouillant entre les étagères. Ses mains tremblaient violemment et il sursauta en faisant tomber deux fioles dont le contenues s'écoulèrent sur le sol. Blaise régula sa respiration mais paniqua lorsque le Maître des Potions rugit son prénom dans la pièce à côté.

Des larmes jaillirent hors de ses yeux et Harry poussait des grognements entre ses larmes, sa gorge se serrant, obstruant un peu plus sa respiration. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux, enserré dans un étau. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour essayer de prendre des repères mais il ne vit rien qu'un mélange de blanc et de noir, les deux couleurs brouillées.

Blaise apparut, tendant une fiole au Professeur Rogue qui l'attrapa d'une main. Cependant, en lâchant d'une main Harry, le garçon en profita pour se rouler sur le côté, donnant un coup de pied à Severus qui serra les dents bien qu'aucune grimace n'apparut sur son visage. Tout en tenant la fiole, il redressa Harry, le mettant assis dans le lit et essaya de le maintenir contre lui pour le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Et utiliser un sortilège pouvait être dangereux.

-Sortez! Ordonna t-il en s'adressant aux deux étudiants. Quittez cette pièce. Rentrez dans votre Salle Commune.

Hermione en larmes acquiesça à l'ordre de son Professeur mais elle ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur le corps de Harry qui convulsait. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un faible sifflement. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de Blaise qui tremblait violemment, choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Severus parut hors de lui lorsqu'il déboucha la fiole et qu'il s'aperçut de leur présence.

À la surprise de tous, il lâcha Harry qui retomba en arrière en gémissant sourdement. Sa main droite se porta immédiatement sur son nez et il arracha le fil respiratoire sans douceur, provoquant un saignement tandis que son autre main frappait sur sa poitrine pour chasser la douleur.

Severus prit violemment Blaise par le bras et le propulsa près de la porte. Le garçon trébucha mais se rattrapa sur le pied d'un lit, les yeux écarquillés par la réaction de son professeur. Severus se tourna vers Hermione, hésitant à empoigner une fille de la même manière mais la Gryffondor parut comprendre puisqu'elle se précipita vers la sortie, entraînant Blaise avec lui qui était sous le choc, ébranlé.

-Severus! Je n'arrive pas à le calmer! Geignit Mrs Pompresh qui sentait la colère monter en elle face à son incapacité à gérer Harry. Il ne respire presque plus tant il s'agite. Il faut le calmer.  
-Je ne peux pas lui faire avaler une potion alors qu'il convulse ainsi, ragea Severus, terriblement inquiet. Où est Black? Et Lupin?  
-Je viens de les prévenir.

Attendre qu'Harry se calme de lui-même était inenvisageable puisque tout ses mouvements accentuaient la crise pleurétique. Il fut obligé de retenir Harry qui tenta de sauter hors du lit, ignorant le sang qui coulait de son nez. Severus s'aperçut que les yeux émeraudes de Harry étaient ouverts mais que le gamin ne devait rien voir. Il demanda de l'aide à Mrs Pompresh pour maintenir les jambes du garçon puis se pencha vers l'oreille de celui-ci en s'assurant qu'il maintenait bien ses bras.

-Harry, tu dois _impérativement_ retrouver ton calme, souffla t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux adultes se retournèrent vers l'entrée. Severus ne fut pas surprit de voir Remus et Sirius apparaître, tout deux essoufflés. Ils avaient certainement courut sur tout le trajet les séparant à l'infirmerie dès que Mrs Pompresh avait donné l'alerte.

Sirius perdit toutes ses couleurs en analysant rapidement la scène et il se précipita vers le lit où se trouvait Harry qui se débattait toujours violemment, prit de violentes quintes de toux. Celles-ci le firent vomir à plusieurs reprises sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le tâchant.

-Il fait une crise de panique, annonça Mrs Pompresh d'une voix tremblante. Son agitation et ses larmes ont compliquées l'intervention de sa maladie. Son souffle, irrégulier, a ralentit. Il a arraché l'aide respiratoire que je venais de lui installer.

Tout en écoutant Mrs Pompresh relater les dix dernières minutes, Sirius chuchota des paroles sans queue ni tête. Harry pleurait violemment et il était évident que sa peur provenait de son incapacité à respirer. Il avait posé ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, pinçant et tirant la peau à l'endroit où il souffrait terriblement. Néanmoins, il continuait à se débattre pour échapper aux bras de Severus qui le maintenait droit.

Remus aperçut la fiole de potion calmante qui gisait sur le lit, lâché par Severus dans la nécessité de tenir Harry. Il balaya la grande pièce d'un regard, essayant de trouver un moyen de faire ingurgiter la potion à Harry qui serait bien plus efficace que les paroles réconfortantes que Sirius lui chuchotait.

Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il réfléchit puis sans réfléchir, il transforma un verre vide se trouvant sur une tablette de nuit en une seringue. Il glissa minutieusement la potion dans le petit tube et passa entre Sirius et Severus. Sans prévenir, il planta la piqûre dans le bras de Harry sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous.

Le résultat fut visible au bout d'une dizaine de seconde. Harry cessa d'agiter les jambes dans tous les sens et son corps s'affaissa entre les bras du Maître des Potions. Sa respiration pénible et asymétrique fut encore plus inquiétante puisqu'ils n'étaient plus fixés sur ses mouvements déchaînés. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, les lèvres violettes et tremblantes.

-Laissez-moi la place, pria Pompon en ouvrant la bouche de Harry d'un geste ferme. Sirius, maintenez le seulement immobile même si je doute qu'il ait la force nécessaire pour bouger.

En une seconde, Harry fut intubé. Sirius lui nettoya le sang qui coulait toujours légèrement de son nez d'un coup de baguette magique puis le vomi qui avait coulé sur lui. Le garçon cligna des yeux et il parut retrouver ses esprits un instant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Lorsque Blaise arriva dans la Salle Commune, il était livide et il tremblait violemment. Jamais… jamais il n'aurait cru voir cela! Harry pleurant et gémissant de douleur, frappant un professeur sans s'en apercevoir, refusant une aide respiratoire dans la panique. C'était terrible. Son estomac se révulsa et il se hâta de gravir les marches menant au Dortoir des Deuxièmes Années.

Ouvrant la porte, le Serpentard se dirigea rapidement dans la Salle de Bain et un instant plus tard, il régurgitait son repas dans les toilettes. Grégory se précipita vers lui avec inquiétude. Son camarade mouilla une serviette et la passa sur son front avec hésitation. Bien qu'ils parlaient très peu, Blaise fut reconnaissant à Grégory de s'occuper de lui.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Blaise retrouve son calme et que ses nausées cessent. Chancelant, il se releva avec l'aide de Grégory. Une fois que les vertiges disparurent, le métisse prit une grande inspiration avant de boire le verre d'eau que lui tendait le garçon.

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?  
-Non, refusa t-il précipitamment. Non, ça ira. Merci, Grégory.

Remettre les pieds à l'infirmerie le rendrait encore plus malade. Il ne voulait plus approcher l'aile hospitalière pendant quelques heures. Honnêtement, Blaise ignorait ce qui avait été le plus effrayant. Les cris de Harry. Sa respiration laborieuse. Le fait que Rogue perde le contrôle de lui-même. Tous cela réunit était véritablement terrifiant et il avait de bonnes raisons d'être malade.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Théodore entra suivit de Drago. Tout deux chahutaient bruyamment et Blaise se tourna brusquement vers Grégory, lui intimant de garder le silence sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien qu'étonné, le garçon rondelet haussa les épaules en donnant son accord.

-Vous êtes déjà là? Demanda joyeusement Blaise en quittant la Salle de Bain comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Je croyais que vous vous amuseriez à mettre Pansy, Kenza et Daphné hors d'elles plus longtemps.  
-Elles cèdent trop rapidement à la colère, regretta le blondinet en se laissant tomber sur son lit, avec un grand soupir théâtrale. Où est Harry?  
-Il est à l'infirmerie, pour un mal de tête, mentit légèrement Blaise sans remords. Mrs Pompresh m'a jeté hors de l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Je continue à penser qu'elle ressemble à un dragon en ce qui concerne ses patients.

Théo eut un ricanement en approuvant les paroles de son ami. Néanmoins, lui et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu: Blaise était bien pâle et il paraissait tourmenté. Drago n'oubliait pas la petite enquête que lui et Blaise avait entreprit l'année dernière pour essayer de percer les mystères de Harry. Cependant, lui semblait avoir totalement oublié leur activité.

* * *

**_Finalement, j'ai RECUPERE ENFIN ma connexion internet au bout de quate jours et j'ai pu vous poster ce chapitre! J'espère que la connexion sera rétabli. C'était imprévu mais dimanche je pars pour quelques jours et j'ignore si j'aurais accès à internet. Dans tous les cas, j'essayerai de vous mettre le prochain chapitre!  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai enfin dépassé la barre des 1 000 -dans mes deux fics en plus de cela :p- et je suis... très HEUREUSE donc j'espère que ça continuera dans cette lancée et que vous continuerez à mettre autant de reviews :D Merci encore!_**

**/!\ Merci à Mounette pour le petit mot qu'elle vous a posté, aller lire son histoire EN TOUTE SIMPLICITE, elle est géniale!! /!\**


	84. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre: Mauvaise nouvelle.**

Le lendemain après-midi, Blaise était enfin soulagé que les cours soient terminés. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il se dirigea en direction de l'infirmerie. Il avait bégayé lorsque Drago s'était étonné qu'Harry ne soit toujours pas de retour alors qu'il n'était censé avoir qu'un mal de tête. C'était le regard lourd de sous-entendus du blond qui l'avait mit mal à l'aise.

La nuit avait été courte. Il avait vu les heures défiler sans qu'il ne trouve le sommeil, les pensées tournées vers Harry. Et si son état s'était aggravé? S'il était incapable de respirer et que Mrs Pompresh ne s'en aperçoive pas parce qu'elle était absente ou endormie? Certes Harry lui avait expliqué plus précisément sa maladie et tous les inconvénients qu'elle apportait mais c'était tout de même choquant de voir son meilleur ami ainsi.

Blaise prit une grande inspiration une fois qu'il fut devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Trop de choses étranges entouraient Harry et il était sérieusement inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Son amitié avec était devenue vitale, pour eux deux. Bien sur, ils ne se le disaient pas car c'était dans leur foutu caractère de Serpentard de dissimuler des sentiments comme un fort attachement mais ils étaient des amis, inséparables et à présent, ne pas se parler plus de trois jours représentait une véritable épreuve pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Leur relation s'était développée ainsi car Harry avait toujours rêve d'avoir un grand frère à qui se confier et Blaise ressentait le besoin de protéger quelqu'un puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire pour sa mère. Lui avait toujours rêvé que sa mère ait un autre enfant après lui mais disons que les relations avec son père n'étaient pas encourageantes.

Courageusement, le métisse poussa les portes et pénétra dans l'infirmerie ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Mrs Pompresh qui soupira. La femme s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, chose que l'infirmière ne faisait jamais, alors le pouls de Blaise s'accéléra et il chercha Harry du regard.

-Mr Zabini, je comprends votre présence ici mais votre ami a besoin de repos et un Médicomage va venir l'examiner, rassura t-elle d'une voix douce. Il serait préférable que vous retourniez dans votre Salle Commune. Je suis certaine que le Professeur Rogue pourra répondre à vos questions après le dîner.

-Je souhaiterai vraiment le voir, même cinq minutes, plaida Blaise en faisant des yeux larmoyants bien que sa ruse ne soit pas très digne d'un Serpentard. Comprenez Mrs Pompresh, je suis terriblement inquiet et je suis sur qu'Harry serait heureux de voir son meilleur ami.

Les yeux de Mrs Pompresh se plissèrent et elle allait refuser jusqu'à ce que Blaise pousse un long soupir attristé et baisse les yeux au sol. Il se frotta le visage d'une main comme s'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mrs Pompresh le prit délicatement par le bras et le mena jusqu'à un lit où les rideaux étaient tirés. Blaise garda le visage baissé sur ses chaussures pour dissimuler l'énorme sourire qui fendait son visage.

Dès que l'infirmière lui tapota l'épaule en retournant dans son bureau, Blaise passa derrière le tissu qui entourait le lit d'Harry. Son sourire fana légèrement en voyant son ami allongé dans le lit blanc. Un monitoring émettait des affreux bip-bip représentant les battements de cœur de Harry. Blaise comprit alors pourquoi un sortilège de silence entourait l'espace de Harry qui avait les yeux fermés, un tuyau dans les deux narines et un masque respiratoire avait remplacé l'énorme tube en plastique.

Doucement, Blaise s'assit sur la chaise en bois disposé à la droite de Harry et il prit doucement la main de son ami. Il sursauta lorsque ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le visage de Harry se tourna vers lui, signifiant qu'il somnolait simplement. Blaise vit avec colère la honte envahir le regard du Survivant qui referma subitement les yeux.

-Hé Harry, salua t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. Cette journée était horrible. Mc Gonagall nous a donné une interrogation surprise et bien évidemment, nous n'avions pas révisé! Enfin, au moins, Londubat a fait exploser son chaudron comme d'habitude et le Professeur Rogue l'a pratiquement fait pleurer. Sur le moment, il m'a fait pitié, le pauvre.

En entendant son meilleur ami lui raconter simplement sa journée, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Harry aurait comprit que Blaise souhaite s'éloigner de lui. Même lui ignorait pourquoi la crise avait autant dégénéré, pourquoi une telle crise de panique l'avait submergé. En tout cas, il s'était totalement ridiculisé et avait même frappé Severus, involontairement bien sur mais il n'avait pas osé regarder le Maître des cachots quand il était venu le voir durant le déjeuner.

Harry sourit doucement à Blaise en l'écoutant raconter comment Severus avait hurlé sur Neville lorsque celui-ci avait raté la potion d'amnésie, pourtant un rappel de première année. Harry aimait beaucoup le Gryffondor maladroit même si leur amitié restait limitée et qu'ils ne se parlaient pas quotidiennement.

De sa main gauche, Harry ôta le masque qui l'aidait à respirer et prit une grande inspiration tremblotante.

-Et il a fait perdre combien de points à Gryffondor? Haleta t-il avant de reposer le masque.

-Oh, une bonne trentaine, ria Blaise en se souvenant du cours de potions catastrophique. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Rogue aussi furieux contre Londubat.

Harry ria mais son rire se transforma en toux et il grimaça en ayant l'impression d'avoir avaler de la suie. Il rassura Blaise en roulant des yeux mais il était évident qu'il était affaibli. Ses mains tremblaient, marque de son épuisement mais le Survivant préférait ignorer tous les détails qui le faisaient ressembler à une sorte de cadavre plutôt que de s'apitoyer dessus. Harry avait l'impression que sa vie se résumait aux cours, aux moments passés avec Sirius et Remus puis à sa maladie.

Le Médicomage Andrews allait se déplacer jusqu'ici pour l'examiner à la demande de ses parents. Par chance, le Médicomage avait immédiatement accepté, la seule contrainte étant qu'il viendrait après sa journée de travail chargée et jalonnée de rendez-vous. Harry craignait que l'homme lui annonce la nécessité de l'accueillir à l'Hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans une de ces chambres puant l'antiseptique et d'un blanc immonde.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie, Blaise se dépêcha de continuer le récit de sa journée, prenant un ton d'un vaillant chevalier ayant survécu à moult péripéties, ce qui eut le mérite de faire ricaner doucement Harry. Tous deux occupés à parler, ils ne remarquèrent pas le mouvement du rideau comme si un courant d'air l'avait fait bouger.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité empruntée à Harry qui l'ignorait, Drago et Théodore se déplacèrent de manière à ne déranger personne au cas où quelqu'un pénétrerait dans l'espace. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard partagé entre l'inquiétude et celui disant 'on avait pas tort'. Drago sentit son estomac se tordre violemment en voyant Harry se remettre à tousser et Blaise l'aider en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Savoir qu'Harry avait mit Blaise dans la confidence lui influait un peu de jalousie mais il comprit pourquoi Blaise n'insistait plus pour découvrir ce que le petit brun cachait.

-Mr Potter, le Médicomage Andrews va arriver dans une minute avec le Professeur Dumbledore ainsi que le Professeur Black et Lupin et votre directeur de maison, déclara Mrs Pompresh en tirant les rideaux gris sous le regard effaré de Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun patient n'occupe un lit si ce n'est ces pauvres enfants pétrifiés. Mr Zabini, je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce…

-Oh non, s'il vous plaît, pria t-il en jetant un regard en coin à Harry. Je peux rester. Je ne dérangerai pas le Médicomage dans son travail, je vous l'assure.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, contra Mrs Pompresh. Mr Potter, souhaitez-vous la présence de votre ami?

Harry haussa les épaules, ses yeux lourds de fatigue. Blaise pouvait bien rester maintenant qu'il lui avait montré que sa maladie ne faisait pas de lui une autre personne. Il était loin de se douter que Drago et Théodore affichaient une mine angoissée en sachant à présent que le directeur ainsi que trois professeurs allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Mrs Pompresh soupira en voyant le Serpentard afficher une mine triomphante et elle aida Harry à se redresser, plaçant des coussins derrière son dos. Le garçon la remercia d'un maigre sourire et la porte s'ouvrit au même moment pour laisser entrer le Professeur Dumbledore qui discutait avec Thomas Andrews; suivit des trois professeurs.

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent un instant et il serra la main de Blaise. Honnêtement, Thomas Andrews était un homme merveilleux, amusant, intelligent et très gentil mais son seul problème était qu'il soit Médicomage et qu'il le charcutait plusieurs fois par ans. Dans une autre situation, Harry adorerai sincèrement l'homme mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, la crainte pointait le bout de son nez. Il voulut ôter son masque respiratoire mais Mrs Pompresh le menaça du regard.

Le teint pâle de Sirius ainsi que les immenses cernes qui entouraient ses yeux montraient qu'il avait très peu dormi. En effet, il avait passé la nuit éveillé au chevet de Harry pour ensuite donner ses cours. Remus avait insisté pour rester près du garçon mais Severus avait glissé quelques gouttes de potions de sommeil sans rêve. Depuis qu'ils avaient apprit que Remus était enceint, ils étaient aux petits soins pour lui.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici, Mr Zabini.

Blaise resta silencieux, ne lui donnant qu'un sourire incertain comme réponse. Le vieil homme tapota le genoux de Harry qui le fusilla du regard, prêt à mordre si nécessaire. Blaise cacha son rire en toux et il détourna les yeux du directeur. Ce dernier regarda un instant le coin de du mur en faisant un léger signe de la tête. Harry nota dans sa tête que Dumbledore était de plus en plus fou.

Mais caché sous la cape, Drago était bouche-bée tout comme Théodore. Ils se regardèrent en déglutissant: Dumbledore savait qu'ils étaient là. Comment? C'était une bonne question puisqu'ils étaient censés être invisibles pour tout le monde!

-Ce n'est pas la grande forme Harry, constata Mr Andrews en se tournant vers le garçon qui eut un sourire crispé. Il paraît que tu as fais très peur à Mrs Pompresh et au Professeur Rogue, hier.

Severus jeta un regard méprisant au Médicomage tandis que Dumbledore se tournait joyeusement vers lui, la malice pétillant dans ses yeux. Sirius était plutôt contrarié de la présence du meilleur ami de Harry car il avait véritablement envie de serrer Harry dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il se sentait mieux. Tout comme lui, Remus souffla légèrement et le Loup-Garou adressa un sourire rassurant à Harry qui était livide.

Le soudain silence dans la pièce alourdit l'atmosphère et Dumbledore proposa de s'éloigner pendant que le Médicomage Andrews s'entretenait avec Harry. Severus acquiesça brusquement, gardant les yeux rivés sur le gamin et Mrs Pompresh leur désigna d'un signe de la tête son bureau où ils pourraient attendre la fin de l'examen. Seul Blaise, Sirius, Remus et les deux Serpentards restèrent à leur place.

Harry fut soulagé que ses parents restent en place et ne partent pas pour soigner les apparences. Il serra plus fermement encore la main de son meilleur ami qui tenta de le rassurer par ce geste. Mr Andrews fit un sourire chaleureux à Blaise mais lui demanda de reculer. Timidement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, le métisse se mit à côté des deux Professeurs de Duel.

Blaise savait que Black tentait de nouer avec Harry des liens de parrain à filleul depuis l'année dernière mais Harry lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il était parfaitement heureux avec sa famille et qu'il ne voulait pas d'un homme l'ayant abandonné au monde Moldu alors qu'il était enfant. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, Blaise était certain qu'Harry était soulagé de la présence du tristement célèbre ancien prisonnier. Avoir un adulte près de soin dans un tel moment devait être salvateur, peu importe si c'était Black ou Lupin. C'est pourquoi, il ne se posa pas plus de question sur la présence de l'envahissant parrain et de son possible, à en croire les rumeurs, compagnon.

-Tu vas tout d'abord me dire comment tu te sens, demanda le Médicomage en prenant sa température. Et me montrer précisément où tu as mal.

-Fatigué, répondit Harry avec lassitude, ôtant son masque respiratoire. J'ai assez… assez mal à la tête. Et là.

En disant cela, Harry posa sa main contre sa poitrine ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'homme d'inquiétude. Harry ferma un instant les yeux, anxieux. Il tressaillit en voyant Andrews sortir le matériel pour lui faire une prise de sang. Malgré toutes ces années, il ne s'y était pas habitué. Il posa un moment le masque contre son visage pour respirer puis le retira de nouveau.

-Bien, ce n'est pas étonnant. As-tu mangés aujourd'hui?

-J'ai tout revomi, avoua Harry en rougissant.

-Quand ton mal de tête a t-il commencé?

La culpabilité s'afficha un instant sur le visage de Harry avant qu'il ne maîtrise ses émotions pour faire semblant de réfléchir. Sirius qui connaissait parfaitement son fils haussa les sourcils, sachant que sa réponse allait être un mensonge. Visiblement, Remus aussi l'avait remarqué puisqu'il se tourna vers lui d'un air entendu.

Théodore se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer sous la cape d'invisibilité et il s'agrippa inutilement à la manche de la robe de Drago qui fixait Harry, les yeux étrangement brillants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de leur ami et c'était vraiment angoissant. Harry était malade. C'était un fait sur et établi dont Drago ne doutait plus depuis plusieurs mois mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce mal.

-Juste avant la crise, répondit finalement le petit brun en prenant soin de ne pas regarder ses parents.

-La vérité serait plus plaisante, rappela Remus d'un ton doux. Je ne pense pas que tu nous dises la vérité.

-Heu…, rougit violemment Harry face au regard réprobateur de son meilleur ami et de son Médicomage. Bon d'accord, depuis hier matin.

-Tu te moques de moi Harry, là?

Le ton sec de son Médicomage le fit tressaillir. Certes, il était très gentil mais aussi très professionnel et Harry avait déjà eut quelques problèmes avec l'homme sur des histoires de mensonge. Ses joues rougirent encore et l déglutit en assurant d'une voix timide qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui. Pour amadouer son Médicomage, Harry ajouta un _pardon_ tremblant mais il croisa le regard agacé de son père qui était contre les mensonges, surtout lorsque ça concernait sa maladie. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était lorsque Harry cachait des détails sur sa santé. C'était évident pour Harry qu'il souhaitait le réprimander.

-Que t'ais-je déjà dis à propos de tout cela? Interrogea Mr Andrews. Au moindre petit problème, tu te diriges à l'infirmerie. Ta maladie est complexe Harry, je pense que tu l'as compris maintenant. Tu as douze ans, n'est ce pas? Donc, même si ce n'est qu'un mal de tête que tu penses bénin, tu dois venir voir Mrs Pompresh pour qu'elle s'assure que ça n'a aucun lien avec ta maladie.

-Je sais, chuchota pitoyablement Harry en baissant les yeux. Mais…

-Il me semble que tu as passé deux semaines à l'hôpital avant la rentrée scolaire. J'ignore si tu te rappelles que je t'ai prévenu qu'au prochain coup comme ça, je t'enlevai de Poudlard pour te garder à l'hôpital.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry leva brusquement la tête vers son Médicomage et le supplia de ne jamais faire une telle chose. Il se répandit en excuse à la surprise de Blaise qui se sentait vraiment mal pour son meilleur ami et maudissait cet homme qui était responsable de cela mais en même temps, il avait bien envie de donner une claque à son imbécile d'ami. Merde! Si Harry savait qu'au moindre souci il devait aller voir Pompresh, pourquoi ne le faisait t-il simplement pas?

Le Médicomage Andrews coupa Harry en lui adressant un léger sourire. Il lui demanda de tendre son bras et Harry hésita un instant avant d'obéir. Il posa son regard sur le mur, ne souhaitant pas regarder comment l'homme lui volait son sang. Blaise tourna la tête à son tour en comprenant ce que Andrews allait faire.

Une fois le sang nécessaire présent dans une petite éprouvette, Mr Andrews versa minutieusement trois gouttes d'une potion transparente. Harry sentit une boule dans sa gorge gonfler. Cette potion donnait une indication sur le taux de liquides étrangers présents dans son corps et son sang. En ce qui le concernait, elle permettait de voir si beaucoup de pus voyageait près de ses poumons. Si tout était bon, elle devait virer au jaune dans exactement sept minutes.

-Tu manges normalement ces jours-ci?

-Oui, je crois, assura Harry. Je ne saute pas de repas.

-Vraiment? J'ai l'impression que tu as perdus un petit peu de poids depuis notre dernière rencontre. Es-tu stressé? J'imagine que oui avec tes examens qui approchent dans trois mois et toute cette histoire glauque qui fait que nous avons une quinzaine de statue de pierre autour de nous.

Harry acquiesça. Il était vrai qu'il cédait facilement à l'angoisse ces derniers temps mais tant de choses s'accumulaient et l'inquiétaient. Entre le comportement étrange de Drago, la grossesse de Remus et bien que ce soit génial c'était stressant puis les doutes des autres à son égard, Flint qui le menaçait toujours du regard, Harry n'avait pas tellement le temps de se détendre.

En attendant que la potion finisse de se mélanger avec son sang et agisse, Harry répondit à plusieurs questions le plus précisément possible. Oui, il avait fait une crise récente datant de cinq jours. Non, il n'avait pas vomi. Ni été à l'infirmerie. Severus surgit soudainement près d'eux, faisant sursauter Harry dont la respiration était toujours sifflante et irrégulière.

Soudainement, le Médicomage Andrews descendit le drap qui recouvrait Harry et celui protesta en rougissant violemment. Il plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses puisqu'il était uniquement vêtu d'un long tee-short et de son boxer. Sa réaction fit sourire toutes les personnes présentes et Harry remonta rapidement ses jambes pour cacher son corps mais le Médicomage Andrews l'obligea à étirer ses jambes.

-Nous sommes entres hommes, plaisanta l'adulte mais Harry bégaya lamentablement.

Sous la cape, les joues de Drago étaient aussi cramoisies que celles de Harry et il détourna le regard par pudeur des jambes fuselées de Harry. Il était rare que lui et Harry prennent leur douche ensemble alors que Blaise et Harry le faisaient régulièrement, tout comme avec Théodore. Ce dernier lui jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil amusé avant de se retourner vers le Médicomage qui examinait le corps de Harry sans se soucier de la rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues de ce dernier.

-Par Merlin, Potter, cessez de gigoter ainsi, siffla Severus bien qu'il ait un rictus. À ce que je sache vous n'êtes pas nu et Mr Zabini vous a certainement déjà vu vêtu ainsi.

Harry fusilla du regard son professeur de potion puis son père qui lui adressait un doux sourire, amusé. Néanmoins, il s'immobilisa et laissa son Médicomage palper son corps à la recherche de quelque chose. Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Blaise manqua d'exploser de rire car il connaissait parfaitement à quel point son meilleur ami était pudique.

Ce petit épisode eut pour mérite d'apaiser légèrement l'atmosphère de la pièce qui était électrique depuis le début de l'examen. Le Survivant regarda son meilleur ami qui lui fit un sourire rassurant mais l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui dansait dans ses yeux ne dupait personne. Harry soupira las. Voilà pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas mettre ses amis dans la confidence: subir leur constante inquiétude était pénible et culpabilisante.

C'était difficile de voir ses parents se morfondre dans une chambre d'hôpital à ses côtés, soucieux pour lui et sa santé alors Harry ne voulait pas vivre la même chose avec son meilleur ami. Surtout avec Blaise avec qui il était très proche et que leur amitié se rapprochait plus d'une relation fraternelle qu'une simple amitié.

-Depuis quand as-tu cela, Harry?

Le garçon baissa la tête vers ses jambes et rougit violemment, se demandant si son Médicomage se moquait ouvertement de lui. _Depuis quand_? Mais enfin, depuis qu'il était né évidemment. Pourtant, Mr Andrews paraissait sérieux puisqu'il attendait une réponse, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

-Harry?

-Potter! Railla Rogue visiblement stupéfait par sa stupidité. Nous nous doutons que votre sexe est présent depuis de longues années! Je crois plutôt que Mr Andrews parle de ces plaques.

-Bien sur, fit Harry de mauvaise foi. Je ne pensais pas du tout à… à _ça_.

Harry passa les doigts sur les petits boutons rouges se trouvant entre ses cuisses mais aussi sur son estomac. Ces boutons étaient apparus la semaine dernière. Au début, ça l'avait juste démangé et des boutons s'étaient manifestés un jour plus tard. Il supposa qu'il aurait dû le dire en voyant les mines sombres des quatre adultes fixés sur lui.

Fermant doucement les yeux, Harry tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'accélérait mais c'était difficile d'attendre que la potion finisse de se mélanger avec son sang. Il attendait la sentence. Hôpital ou pas? Encore plus que d'habitude, Harry priait pour ne pas avoir à faire un séjour à Saint Mangouste non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Remus qui devait éviter de stresser durant sa grossesse et Harry… il se sentirait affreusement coupable d'être une source d'angoisse pour l'homme.

Le silence lourd et écrasant s'installa dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que le Médicomage Andrews reprenne le tube de sang qui commençait à tourbillonner, preuve que la potion faisait effet. Blaise s'avança et remonta les draps sur le corps de son meilleur ami qui le remercia d'un sourire tremblant. Ce dernier se sentait encore plus mal et il replaça le masque respiratoire sur son visage au moment où Dumbledore et Mrs Pompresh réapparaissaient, inquiets par le temps.

Tous fixaient en silence le tube de sang, attendant le résultat. Inexplicablement, Drago avait envie d'ôter la cape d'invisibilité et d'aller serrer Harry contre lui pour le rassurer car même si son ami tentait de rester calme et impassible, il suintait l'angoisse et la peur. Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit du blondinet au sujet de Harry.

La sensation qu'un sac de brique était tombé dans son estomac le saisit lorsque son sang vira au bleu. Andrews lui lança un regard significatif avant de se tourner vers Sirius et Remus qui, comme lui, avaient pâli. La potion n'était pas jaune.

-Tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord?

-Non! S'exclama Harry en essayant de se lever mais les mains de son Médicomage le maintirent immobile.

-Je vais faire mon possible pour que tu restes le moins de jour possible à l'hôpital Harry, promit l'homme, mais je ne peux pas te laisser retourner en cours alors que tu dois être opéré. Ton ami va te ramener quelques affaires.

-Mais… mais, bégaya Harry. Je ne veux pas y aller!

-On s'en doute bien, Harry, chuchota Sirius. Mais ta santé est plus importante que tout.

-Mr Zabini, allez-y. Vous dire à vos amis qu'Harry a attrapé un virus magique bénin mais qu'il est isolé le temps que celui-ci ne se rétracte pour ne pas créer une épidémie. Je suis certain que Mr Malefoy et Mr Nott vous aidera à lui préparer un sac.

Le métisse acquiesça en tremblant, inquiet pour Harry, et il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement pour se refermer tout aussi silencieusement avant que deux garçons ne se mettent à courir à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la Salle Commune avant lui. L'ordre de Dumbledore s'adressait non seulement à Blaise mais aussi à Drago et à Théodore.

À l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, le visage de Harry s'était décomposé et il jeta un regard angoissé à son père qui vient immédiatement près de lui. Avec horreur, Harry s'aperçut que ses yeux s'étaient remplies de larmes prêtes à dévaler sur ses joues. Doucement, Sirius le serra contre lui et Harry se blottit contre lui en le suppliant de ne pas l'emmener là-bas.

Le cœur serré, Sirius tenta de consoler maladroitement son fils mais il était lui-même trop abasourdi et inquiet pour réagir convenablement. Finalement, il préféra se taire pendant que Mrs Pompresh débranchait Harry et que Dumbledore expliquait à Severus qu'il allait exceptionnellement connecter la petite cheminée au bureau du Médicomage Andrews par le réseau de Cheminette.

-Je t'assure que dans sept jours tu seras ici, promit Andrews tandis que Dumbledore habillait Harry d'un coup de baguette magique. Si tout va bien, tu resteras seulement sept jours à l'hôpital. Je t'opère demain matin, en urgence.

* * *

**Coucou, je vous avais prévenu que j'étais en vacance, et j'ai posté ce chapitre en avance dès que j'ai eu accès à internet! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, même s'il n'est pas très joyeux pour Harry! En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde!**


	85. Obéissance

**Chapitre: Obéissance.**

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Théodore sifflotait doucement en regardant le plafond blanc immaculé de la chambre de leur dortoir. Théodore leva légèrement la tête pour attraper une patacitrouille qu'il engloutit avec délectation. Le silence dans le Dortoir était agaçant mais il garda le silence pour ne pas ennuyer Drago qui gribouillait son devoir de potion, les dents serrés rageusement. Dans la Salle de Bain, Blaise prenait sa douche après le cours de botanique qui s'était soldé d'une bonne réception de terre sèche s'accrochant aux cheveux.

Grégory et Vincent étaient partis chercher les cuisines, leurs nouvelles lubies. Théodore savait que le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy, connaissait l'emplacement des cuisines de Poudlard dirigée par les Elfes de Maisons et que l'homme avait promit à Drago de lui donner la position dans quelques temps. Bien sur, Drago avait fanfaronné avec cette promesse mais il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, lui-même impatient de pouvoir se rendre aux cuisines du Château qui selon la rumeur était immense.

Alors que Drago s'occupait de son devoir avec irritation, Blaise de sa toilette après un cours agité avec Mrs Chourave et les deux autres Serpentards flânaient dans les couloirs, Harry était toujours à Saint-Mangouste qui, selon Blaise et le Professeur Rogue, avait attrapé un vilain virus moldu contagieux qui prenait quelques jours à se soigner.

-Je vais aller retrouver les filles dans le Parc, annonça Blaise en sortant de la Salle de Bain, se frictionnant les cheveux avec une serviette épaisse. Quelqu'un vient avec moi?  
-J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de sortir? Cracha rageusement Drago en levant à peine les yeux de son parchemin.

Le regard de Blaise s'assombrit face à la réponse agressive du blondinet et ses dents se serrèrent d'agacement. Néanmoins, il resta silencieux bien qu'il fusilla Drago du regard. Ensuite, le métisse se tourna vers Théodore qui d'un hochement de tête lui assura qu'il préférait rester à l'intérieur plutôt que d'affronter l'inquiétude étouffante de Kenza à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Théo adorait Kenza! Elle était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient sublimes. Tout comme elle. Cependant, depuis deux jours, Kenza était énervée sans raison ou alors d'une tristesse effarante. D'un ton amusé, Blaise avait suggéré que les cycles mensuels étaient peut-être apparus chez la jeune fille.

La porte claqua sèchement derrière Blaise dont la bonne humeur s'était légèrement atténuée après la réplique violente de son ami. Théodore se tourna vers Drago qui lâcha un énorme soupir. Le blond qui avait abandonné le gel repassa une mèche de cheveu volante derrière son oreille. La fatigue se creusait sur son visage encore plus pâle qu'habituellement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Drake? Souffla Théo d'une voix calme. T'as l'air furieux.  
-Non, tu crois? Ironisa le Prince des Serpentards en laissant tomber sa plume sur son lit. Pourquoi serai-je furieux alors que j'ai raté un fichu essai de métamorphose et que j'espère rattraper avec ce maudit travail de potion? Pourquoi donc quand je sais que Blaise et Harry, nos deux amis, nous mentent depuis des mois et que l'un deux a une étrange maladie dont ignore tout, jusqu'à même le nom?

Furieux d'être laissé volontairement de côté par Blaise et Harry, Drago soupira une nouvelle fois. Lui, il leur confiait tout, même que sa mère était une espèce d'hystérique fanatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un fardeau encombrant. Le garçon repoussa son livre de potion et celui emprunté à la bibliothèque sur son lit puis il commença à marcher jusqu'à son armoire. D'une main violente, il ouvrit l'armoire à la volée puis attrapa un gilet qu'il enfila pour occuper ses mains.

Théodore soupira silencieusement. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Drago. Lui-même était déçu que Blaise et Harry aient décidés de l'écarter de ce secret. Certes, la santé d'Harry n'était pas un sujet désopilant mais ils s'étaient toujours confiés leurs petits secrets. Ils connaissaient la situation familiale désastreuse de Blaise, le mépris de la mère de Drago, la tristesse de Harry face à la mort de ses parents malgré les années passés et sa célébrité agaçante ainsi que ses propres rapports difficiles entre son frère et lui depuis quelques mois sans aucune raison.

Finalement, Drago se laissa lourdement tombé sur son lit et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. En réalité, il était plus blessé que furieux. Il pouvait comprendre que cela ne devait pas être facile pour Harry. Après tout, comme il l'avait entendu à l'infirmerie, Harry avait subit à plusieurs reprises des opérations chirurgicales et son Médicomage semblait quelqu'un de régulier auprès de lui, pas un étranger se chargeant de lui pour la première fois.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils n'aient pas confiance en nous, apaisa Théo en se frottant le visage avec ses mains. Harry est plutôt discret sur sa vie personnelle et il a beau être le Survivant et un Serpentard, il ne reste pas moins quelqu'un d'assez peu confiant en lui. Il masque cette absence de confiance en lui-même par une arrogance devant les autres mais tu peux toi aussi voir qu'il est en réalité fragile.  
-Je sais, grogna Drago de mauvaise foi, assez mal à l'aise dans l'idée de parler de ses sentiments intérieurs. Je me demande parfois s'il n'est pas un faux Serpentard ou si le Choixpeau a hésité entre Gryffondor et notre maison. Je pensais pourtant que nous quatre, nous formions un véritable groupe soudé. C'est tout.  
-Ça m'énerve aussi! Que crois-tu? Mais en réfléchissant bien, ce n'est guère étonnant, confia le petit brun. Blaise a été le premier ami de Harry, le seul à essayer de se rapprocher de lui alors que nous lui crachions tous dessus. Ça a forcément crée un lien plus fort entre eux. Nous avons beau être très proches, Harry et Blaise seront toujours encore plus complices.

Drago savait que Théodore avait raison mais ce n'était pas pour autant que son irritation disparaissait. Cependant, Harry était encore à l'hôpital pour cette mystérieuse opération et ce depuis cinq jours. Même Severus lui avait assuré sans sourciller qu'Harry était en quarantaine à Saint-Mangouste pour soigner ce soit-disant microbe épidémique. Enfin, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il l'ait fait sans tiquer puisque son Parrain était le meilleur occlumens, encore plus que son père mais Blaise! Comment arrivait-il à mentir ainsi, sans céder à la pression?

En plus de cela, Théo et Drago avaient décidés de ne rien dire à Harry, de lui laisser le temps d'avouer lui-même son secret. C'était surtout Théodore qui avait prit cette décision, espérant que Drago le suivrait. Le blond avait rechigné longuement en râlant avec de céder à contrecœur. Le principal argument de Théo avait été la réaction d'Harry pour qui parler de ses problèmes de santés devait déjà être difficile sans ajouter en plus de cela, eux deux qui piquaient sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller l'espionner.

-Il finira bien par nous mettre dans la confidence un jour, soupira Drago en laissant son regard gris balayer le dortoir.  
-Ou nous le coincerons un jour, renchérit Théo avec un sourire. À ce que je sache, une maladie quelle qu'elle soit ne se contrôle pas à la volonté de celui qui la couve!

À présent rassuré par les propos de son ami, Drago regarda Théo bondir hors de son lit et s'étirer exagérément en baillant bruyamment. Il attrapa sa cape aux couleurs des Serpentards et l'enfila avant de farfouiller dans son sac de cours.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque tu viens?  
-J'ai un entraînement dans deux heures, refusa Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'héritier des Malefoy était seul dans son dortoir. Il voulut se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche pour détendre ses muscles crispés mais il songea au dur entraînement de Quidditch qui l'attendait. Flint était peut-être un vrai salaud, surtout depuis qu'Harry s'était fait cassé la gueule par lui et ses amis, mais c'était un très bon capitaine d'équipe.

À contrecœur, Drago sortit le journal de Tom Jedusor qu'il dissimulait sous son épais oreiller puis attrapa sa plume et son encrier. Sa gorge se serra et il hésita un instant à le noyer dans la douche mais Drago avait le sentiment que cela ne suffirait pas à faire disparaître Tom. Dès qu'il ouvrit le carnet, la belle écriture penchée et ronde de son cauchemar personnel apparut sur le vieux parchemin jauni par le temps.

_Parle moi de Harry Potter._

Une violente douleur à la main le fit glapir et il fusilla inutilement le carnet qu'il tenait d'une main. Il trempa rapidement sa plume dans l'encrier pour ne pas agacer encore plus Tom. Il avait du mal à encore appeler Tom par son prénom, préférant le maudire par toutes sortes d'injures ou juste cracher d'un ton dégoûté « _Jedusor_ » mais il l'avait fait une fois et sa main l'avait fait souffrir durant toute une journée. Ce dernier était devenu encore plus irritable et mauvais qu'auparavant, n'hésitant pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le faire souffrir lorsque quelque chose ne lui convenait pas.

Un jour, Drago avait essayé de ne pas ouvrir le carnet, s'opposant ainsi à l'ordre du garçon qui était de lui parler au moins une fois par jour. Plus jamais Drago ne désobéit à cette ordre lorsque couché dans son lit, tard dans la nuit, le carnet qu'il gardait sous son oreiller loin des regards de ses camarades s'était mis à émettre une chaleur brûlante insoutenable, le brûlant jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre.

_Il est à Serpentard en deuxième année comme moi, _écrivit rapidement Drago. _Il a des bonnes notes un peu partout. Il est très bon en sortilège et il serait excellent en défense contre les forces du mal si on avait un professeur compétent._

_C'est tout? Il est ton ami pourtant et je sais déjà toutes ces choses! Quoi d'autre?_

_Rien de particulier, Harry est plutôt discret et je ne suis pas son meilleur ami! Il a un chiot de presque un an. Son nom est Lucky._

_Parle moi de sa famille._

_Ce sont des Moldus du côté de sa mère puisque son père est un Sang Pur. C'est la sœur de sa mère qui s'occupe d'Harry depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils habitent à Londres mais j'ignore précisément où. C'est une famille Moldue plutôt aisée. Je sais juste qu'il a un cousin._

Tout en écrivant, Drago sentit des larmes chaudes tracer un sillon sur ses joues et il les essuya d'une main tremblante après avoir tiré les rideaux autour de son lit. Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un surgisse dans le Dortoir alors qu'il sanglotait ainsi. Les questions qui en découleraient ne seraient pas bonnes. Il était en train de trahir Harry en dévoilant les maigres informations qu'il connaissait sur la famille de celui-ci mais Drago était heureux que Tom ne puisse l'obliger à tout lui révéler.

Harry était encore à l'hôpital. Il y'était partit cinq jours plus tôt et selon Blaise, le virus qu'il avait contracté disparaissait petit à petit et il se portait de mieux en mieux. Théodore et lui en avaient conclus qu'Harry allait mieux et qu'il allait bientôt revenir à Poudlard. Les deux garçons avaient décidés de ne rien dire au métisse sur leur présence à l'infirmerie ce jour là bien que leur curiosité était mise à rude épreuve. Tout deux voulaient plus de détails sur la santé et la maladie de leur ami. La frustration était grande mais Théodore, encore un peu plus tôt, savait contrôler Drago.

Mais cela Tom l'ignorerait! Drago s'en fit la promesse. La curiosité de Tom pour Harry Potter frôlait l'obsession voir même la folie! Il ne cessait de toujours en vouloir plus sur le Survivant. Sa vie, ses amis, son passé, ses notes, ses passions. Tout. Cependant, Drago avait rapidement fait le tour de ce qu'il savait de son ami. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là que Drago s'aperçut qu'il connaissait peu de choses de Harry. Quoi? Il avait été élevé par une famille de Moldue et le football avait été sa principale distraction en étant enfant avec Hermione Granger, sa voisine.

Tout ce qu'il savait ensuite de la vie privée de son ami était ce qui apparaissait dans la presse et l'histoire du Survivant. Bien sur, il y'avait de nombreuses petits détails futiles qu'il connaissait comme la dépendance d'Harry au chocolat, son rituel dans la Salle de Bain avant d'aller se coucher car il faisait toujours tout dans un certain ordre: lavage des dents, préparation des vêtements pour le lendemain, douche puis préparation des affaires scolaires. Harry ne faisait jamais cela dans un autre sens. Il savait aussi que sa couleur préférée était le vert qui s'accordait avec ses yeux ou encore qu'il appréciait le Quidditch, souhaitant même chevaucher un balai mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais en dehors de cela, Drago ne connaissait pas l'enfance de Harry.

_N'as-tu pas honte de parler avec un Sang-Mêlé? Ton père ne doit pas être fier de toi! _réprimanda soudainement Tom.

_Je ne sais pas… Nous n'en parlons pas._

Ce qui était aussi le plus effrayant dans cette histoire délirante était que Tom connaisse son père. Comment? Comment un jeune homme enfermé dans un journal pouvait connaître Lucius Malefoy? Était-ce parce que Drago avait volé ce carnet intime dans la bibliothèque de son Père?

_Je dois aller faire mes devoirs_, écrivit Drago d'une main tremblante.

_Non. Lève-toi._

Tel un automate, Drago quitta son lit après avoir ouvert les rideaux. Des points noirs dansèrent devant lui, obscurcissant sa vue de-ci de-là et lorsque son vertige passa, il sentit que son corps était devenu mou. Ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder et il eut à peine conscience de se diriger vers la porte du dortoir, ses doigts serrés autour de la reliure du carnet de Tom Jedusor qui chauffait doucement entre sa main. Il resta un instant devant la porte close jusqu'à ce qu'une voix froide et impératrice résonne dans son esprit: _Ouvre la. _

Et Drago ouvrit la porte.

_Va dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde._

Et Drago alla jusqu'au toilette de Mimi Geignarde.

**oOo**

À des kilomètres de l'endroit où Drago allait encore faire une innocente victime bien malgré lui, Harry était allongé dans un lit blanc. Il bougea légèrement, signe qu'il quittait doucement la chaleur de son sommeil. Bien qu'il y soit encore plongé partiellement, Harry sentit parfaitement les petits piques qui rentraient dans sa peau à chaque fois qu'il bougeait et qu'une perfusion suivait son mouvement. Il papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante de sa petite chambre alors qu'il toussait faiblement pour dégager ses bronches.

Une voix douce murmura quelque chose près de son oreille. Dans un premier temps, Harry eut dû mal à distinguer la silhouette floue à ses côtés puis un sourire maigrelet apparut sur ses lèvres sèches en reconnaissant Remus qui tenait un verre d'eau dans la main pour l'aider à se désaltérer. Amorphe, Harry entrouvrit doucement les lèvres et accueillit l'eau fraîche avec délectation.

Les interventions chirurgicales sorcières étaient bien différentes de celles des Moldues puisque la magie du patient était utilisée durant l'opération. Le noyau magique avait tendance à s'épuiser pour aider au maximum le Médicomage qui dirigeait l'opération. Et plus le patient possédait un noyau magique puissant, plus la récupération de son énergie était difficile. Voilà pourquoi Harry restait aussi longtemps après une intervention.

-Tu as encore soif?

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, les yeux plissés. Pourquoi les chambres d'hôpital n'étaient-elles pas peintes en noires? Pourquoi ce blanc aveuglant et écœurant? Il entendit Remus prononcer une formule qui remplit de nouveau le verre d'une eau fraîche. En la buvant, Harry sentit qu'il quittait enfin les limbes du sommeil. Il sourit à Remus et repoussa doucement le verre près de ses lèvres avant de laisser retomber mollement son bras à côté de lui.

Les yeux fermés, Harry écouta sa propre respiration puis le monitoring qui bipait au rythme de son cœur. C'était rassurant d'entendre cette organe battre correctement après de telle accélération durant les crises. Cela faisait cinq journées qu'il était ici. L'opération s'était bien déroulée et les boutons qu'il avait attrapé était en fait un début d'allergie contre un des médicaments qu'il prenait quotidiennement.

Thomas Andrews n'avait pu apporter aucune réponse face à cette soudaine allergie mais il supposait une trop longue utilisation. Le problème avait été réglé et ce médicament était à présent remplacé par deux petites pilules à avaler le soir avant de se coucher.

-Tu ne travailles pas? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque en soulevant les paupières.  
-Non, murmura Remus d'une voix douce. Je reste près de toi.  
-Tu n'es pas obligés, protesta Harry en sentant ses joues rougirent. Rater ton travail pour moi est…  
-Tout à fait normal, coupa le Loup-Garou fermement. Sirius enrage parce qu'il ne peut pas être là toute la journée mais moi je le peux comme j'utilise mon statut d'homme enceint pour convaincre Dumbledore que Sirius peut assurer le cours de Duel seul.

Un sourire traversa le visage de Harry qui descendit le regard sur le ventre de Remus. Celui-ci était à présent à environ trois mois et demi de grossesse et son ventre s'arrondissait petit à petit. Sirius et Remus n'avaient encore annoncé officiellement à personne qu'ils attendaient un deuxième enfant mis à part à Dumbledore qui les avait félicité, la larme à l'œil.

En fait, les deux hommes attendaient de trouver un week-end où ils pourraient recevoir Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora à la maison pour leur annoncer mais entre leur travail à Poudlard et les études d'Auror de Nymphadora, c'était assez difficile d'organiser une soirée. Harry avait eu une moue chagrinée en comprenant qu'il serait absent durant la grande révélation puisqu'il serait en cours mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter les embrassades de Tante Andromeda pendant des heures et des heures.

-Tu sais, tout le monde dit que toi et Sirius êtes en couple, confia Harry en soufflant entre chaque mot pour garder une bonne respiration. Et toutes les filles vous trouvent… sexy.

Le rire tonitruant qui retentit à l'entrée de la chambre fit sursauter Harry et Remus. Ils se retournèrent d'un coup vers la porte où se trouvait Sirius, une boîte de chocolat entre les mains. L'homme pénétra dans la pièce et déposa la boîte sur les genoux de Harry dont les yeux dérivèrent dessus avec envie.

Cependant, Sirius ne le laissa pas piocher directement dans la boîte puisqu'il l'embrassa, le serra contre lui, s'assura quatre fois qu'il se sentait bien. Seulement à ce moment là, Sirius se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa doucement puis il posa une main sur le renflement de son ventre, un sourire benêt sur le visage.

-Bien sur que je suis sexy, approuva Sirius en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Et Remus a un corps à damner un saint.  
-Papa! S'exclama Harry en le fusillant du regard alors qu'il déballait un chocolat pour le fourrer dans sa bouche Je m'en fiche, d'accord?  
-Bien sur mon chéri. C'est donc pour cette rumeur que tous les élèves nous regardent étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire en sachant que je t'ai engrossé.  
-Il y'a des manières beaucoup plus romantiques de dire la même chose, grogna Remus bien que ses joues s'étaient colorées.  
-Tu vas dire quoi quand tout le monde va s'en rendre compte?  
-Être enceint n'est pas une honte, rétorqua le Loup-Garou. Et ce n'est pas incompatible avec le travail alors je ne vois pas à qui cela posera un problème, et si cela dérange réellement quelqu'un, savoir que Sirius est le second père va certainement les calmer.  
-Le travail, bougonna Sirius. Il est hors de question que tu continues à travailler pendant des mois, je te préviens! Tu es presque à quatre mois donc tu dois faire attention.

Les lèvres pincées par l'agacement, Remus fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son ventre. Mince alors, en tombant enceint Remus avait réactivé la surprotection étouffante de son amant. Comment avait-il pu oublier que la manière dont son conjoint se comportait avec Harry était semblable au comportement qu'il avait avec lui dès qu'il était plus fragile?

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, Harry regarda ses deux pères s'affronter du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulaient flancher ou même ciller. Il se racla doucement la gorge mais ni Sirius ni Remus ne tomba dans le piège et ils continuèrent à se fixer dans les yeux. Un air farouche inscrit sur le visage, Remus croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, bien décidé à remporter la bataille.

-Tu veux stopper le travail à quel mois? Céda Sirius en un soupir.  
-À la fin de l'année, je serais enceint de sept mois alors j'arrêterai peut-être au mois de juin, répondit Remus en attendant les cris qui allaient arriver.  
-Mais… enfin Remus, tu ne vas pas te balader avec un ventre énorme à Poudlard et…

La voix inquiète de Sirius s'éteignit sous le regard brûlant de son amant bien que l'envie de lui remettre les idées en place était irrésistible. Agacé, il claqua sa langue contre son palais et se servit dans la boîte de chocolat. Finalement, il resta silencieux à la satisfaction du Loup-Garou qui dissimula un rictus en coin en détournant la tête. Ils auraient bien assez de temps pour parler de cela. Remus n'avait-il pas conscience qu'un petit bébé grandissait en lui et qu'il devait y faire attention et se ménager?

Finalement, Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux légèrement emmêlés d'Harry qui souriait bêtement, amusé par leur conflit. Le garçon grimaça en sentant que ses cheveux commençaient à être sales. S'il y'avait bien une chose qu'Harry détestait par dessus tout à l'hôpital, c'était son incapacité à se laver tout les jours. Les sortilèges lavaient sommairement et rien ne remplaçait une bonne douche. Il était difficile pour lui de tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes et il refusait que son père ne l'aide à se doucher, pudique même si parfois, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le garçon reprit un chocolat aux éclats de noisettes. La nourriture à l'hôpital n'était pas plus agréable que lors de sa dernière hospitalisation et souvent elle était servie froide. Cependant, Harry ne se plaignait pas tellement puisque ses parents, mais aussi son Médicomage qui détestait les repas dont il avait eut le déplaisir de goûter plusieurs fois, lui amenaient souvent quelques petites gâteries.

-Il y'a eu des nouvelles attaques? Demanda soudainement Harry, intéressé.  
-Oui, soupira Remus, l'inquiétude ressurgissant. Le jeune Marcus Belby, en troisième année. Nous sommes à présent persuadés, grâce à toi, que c'est bien un serpent qui attaque les élèves mais le tout est de trouver l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets où il semble se cacher mais surtout celui qui le commande.

Seul un hochement de tête pensif répondit à Remus. Harry garda sous silence qu'avant que son état de santé ne se dégrade aussi rapidement, Blaise, Hermione et lui avaient commencé des recherches à la bibliothèque. Harry préférait ne rien dire tant qu'aucun résultat ne ressortirait, sachant que ses parents s'affoleraient de le voir s'immiscer dans cette dangereuse histoire.

De toute manière, Harry mettait sa main au feu qu'Hermione continuait à rechercher des informations sur les différents reptiles à la bibliothèque pour lui sortir une liste à son retour. Il était presque certain que Blaise faisait de même de son côté sans pour autant s'allier avec la Gryffondor pour ce travail bien qu'ils allaient trouver les mêmes informations!

-Je peux sortir quand?  
-Demain ou après-demain, répondit Sirius en lui souriant. J'ai croisé Andrews dans les couloirs et il m'a assuré que tout allait bien pour toi et que si tu étais en forme, selon lui, tu pourrais rentrer demain soir à Poudlard. Severus m'a informé que ton ami Blaise t'a pris tous tes cours.  
-C'est gentil à lui, railla Harry tout de même content que son ami pense à lui. J'imagine de toute manière qu'avec Lockart, je n'ai rien à rattrapé. J'ai même raté un devoir d'astronomie important.  
-Ce n'est pas bien grave, assura Remus. Tes notes sont acceptables dans le cours de Mrs Sinistra donc tu ne perds rien.

Et c'était vrai. Certes l'astronomie n'était pas sa matière favorite ni même celle où ses notes étaient les meilleures mais il avait tout de même la moyenne et le Professeur Sinistra l'appréciait depuis que, sans le vouloir, il l'avait défendu lorsque Kenza, grande critiqueuse, l'avait blâmé. Harry pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit sur la femme. C'était l'un des seuls professeurs de Poudlard qui était totalement impartial, se fichant de la maison où les élèves se trouvaient. Que ce soit Mc Gonagall, Severus, Chourave et même un peu Flitwich favorisaient discrètement ou pas leur maison.

Bien qu'encore épuisé malgré son inactivité, Harry discuta avec Sirius et Remus qui recommençaient à se chamailler sur la prochaine écographie du bébé. Ensuite, ils émirent des hypothèses sur le sexe du futur enfant et du jour précis où il naîtrait.

Assis sur le lit de Harry, Sirius détaillait le visage de Remus qui pronostiquait la naissance d'une petite fille pour rééquilibrer cette famille dominée par les mâles. Son amant était fatigué. De par son état de lycanthrope que par la vie qui se développait doucement en lui, pompant sa magie pour grandir. Il était étrange de savoir qu'un utérus était apparut dans son corps. Heureusement, il ne changeait pas de sexe ou une autre chose de ce genre pour laisser sortir l'enfant…

* * *

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que la rentrée n'est pas trop difficile! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et à mercredi prochain


	86. Histoire de tuyauterie

****

Chapitre: Histoire de tuyauterie?

-J'ai eut une idée!

Dans le Hall du Château, Hermione se tenait devant Harry, un bout de parchemin froissé entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus emmêlés et hirsutes que jamais. Harry fut tenté de lui conseiller d'utiliser un peigne, ce qui affinerait son visage mais il eut le sentiment que cette remarque ne serait guère appréciée. La jeune fille jeta un regard suspicieux autour d'elle, étonné qu'Harry ne soit pas accompagné par un de ses amis qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait contracté un soi-disant virus.

-Je t'écoute.  
-La tuyauterie.

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique en se demandant si la tuyauterie était la nouvelle lubie de Hermione. Était-ce possible qu'une fille soit attirée par la tuyauterie? Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, la jeune fille soupira exagérément. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna parmi les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une salle de classe vide.

Un désagréable sentiment de déjà vu où il trimballait lui-même Hermione dans les couloirs le saisit et il poussa un grognement rauque, laissant ce petit plaisir à son amie. Une fois sur que personne ne se cachait dans la pièce, Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire pétillant.

-J'ignore encore de quel serpent il s'agit mais je suis pratiquement certain qu'il se déplace par la tuyauterie du Château. Tout semble logique lorsque l'on y pense. Les serpents sont rarement discrets. Ils sont souvent longs et assez gros, non?  
-C'est vrai, acquiesça lentement le Serpentard qui commençait à entrevoir la logique de son amie.  
-Si un serpent résiderait vraiment dans le Château, il est impossible que personne ne l'ait croisé!  
-Ceux-là sont tous pétrifiés à l'infirmerie, rappela Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord d'une table. Je me demande si un va finir par mourir  
-Harry! Il y'a des manières plus douces de s'exprimer! Reprocha Hermione en lui jetant un regard furieux.

S'il y'avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez Hermione, c'était sa tendance à déborder sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas comme s'il disait n'importe quoi. Tous ces élèves pétrifiés avaient frôlés la mort, qui sait si le prochain ne serait pas retrouvé inerte et glacial, sans pouls? Harry préféra ne pas penser à cette hypothèse où Poudlard fermerait, l'éloignant ainsi de ses amis. Agacé par le cheminement de ses pensées, il lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle reprenne son explication.

-Bien. Certes, ils sont tous pétrifiés mais le serpent doit bien résider quelque part, dormir dans un endroit et je pense que si quelqu'un d'étrange couchait au Château, Dumbledore le saurait déjà.  
-Il n'est surpuissant, coupa Harry avec agacement. S'il l'était, tout ceci n'aurait pas lieu! Cette croyance était stupide à mes yeux. Après tout, il n'a pas tué Grindelwald mais l'a seulement emprisonné! Je ne trouve  
pas cela exceptionnel.  
-Cesse de dire des bêtises, s'emporta Hermione. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait devenu aussi célèbre après cela s'il avait enfermé un malfaiteur quelconque? Grindelwald était puissant et…  
-Encore vivant! Trancha t-il avec irritation. Il a tue des milliers de personnes innocentes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore l'arrête en 1945, c'est vrai mais un vrai Mage Noir n'aurait-il pas forcé les protections autour  
d'une prison?  
-J'ignorais que tu connaissais personnellement la prison de Nurmengard.

L'ironie était palpable dans la voix de Hermione et Harry songea un instant à l'étrangler avec son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Néanmoins, il se contenta de la fusiller du regard. C'était fou l'agacement qui influait en lui à chaque fois que quelqu'un couvrait d'éloges Dumbledore pour des raisons inutiles. L'homme n'avait réellement aucune raison de se pavaner autant et de se servir de sa notoriété comme il le faisait.

Tous étaient aveuglés par le pouvoir de Dumbledore. Harry n'allait pas être hypocrite en disant que Dumbledore n'était qu'un sorcier commun parmi tant d'autres. C'était faux, il était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette époque malgré son âge avancée. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde amertume pour le vieillard qui l'avait placé chez les Dursley sans faire confiance à Sirius, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion d'essayer de se venger de Pettigrow, ce qui lui valut un peu plus d'une année à Azkaban! Certes, il était aussi l'homme ayant contacté Remus et Sirius pour qu'ils prennent soin de lui mais cette décision aurait dû être la première.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard. Soudainement, un sourire éclaira le visage de Hermione qui secoua la tête en soupirant désespérément, ses longs cheveux broussailleux suivant le mouvement. Harry se permit un petit sourire tandis qu'une flopée de souvenirs lui revenait à l'esprit. Hermione et lui avaient l'habitude de se quereller souvent sur des sujets comme celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien à rétorquer.

-Je t'écoute, soupira t-il. Je dois encore aller voir mon père.  
-Je ne sais même plus où j'en étais, souffla Hermione. Je pense simplement, pour faire court comme tu apprécies grandement me couper toutes les trois phrases, que le serpent se déplace grâce à la tuyauterie du Château.  
-Tout ça pour ça? Se moqua Harry qui reprit bien vite son sérieux en avisant le regard noir de son amie. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée même si j'ignore comment est la tuyauterie de Poudlard. Est-elle assez grande et épaisse pour permettre le passage d'un serpent?

L'idée était bonne et Harry félicita intérieurement Hermione d'avoir eut un tel raisonnement. Il était certain que son amie travaillait jour et nuit, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, pour trouver quel était ce serpent qui errait dans Poudlard, responsable de ces crimes! Il jalousa un instant la Gryffondor d'être dotée d'une telle intelligence et d'une grande intuition. En réalité, il n'aurait jamais pensé à une telle chose même si la tuyauterie semblait le moyen le plus plausible pour un serpent de se déplacer sans que personne ne le voie.

Le silence les accompagna quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils réfléchirent, tentant de trouver un argument allant contre cette possibilité, mais pour l'instant, aucun ne leur venait à l'esprit. Était-ce vraiment la solution? Dumbledore pouvait démolir tout les murs pour essayer de retrouver ce mystérieux serpent mais cela équivalait à la fermeture définitive de Poudlard. Lui était un Fourchelang, ne pourrait-il pas essayer de contrôler le serpent depuis les couloirs puisqu'il n'avait pas la capacité de se fondre dans les murs en pierre?

Silencieusement, Harry indiqua à Hermione qu'il partait retrouver ses parents et qu'il allait en même temps les informer de leur possible découverte. Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Hermione était flippante parfois! Elle lui annonça qu'elle devait retrouver Ginny et Morgana pour aider les deux filles à boucler leur devoir de Métamorphose. Ils se quittèrent au détour d'un couloir.

En marchant calmement, Harry songea à ces derniers jours vraiment… merdiques. Il avait quitté l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste deux jours auparavant, en pleine forme. Ses poumons étaient plus ou moins sains pour quelques mois, ou tout du moins des semaines même si un prochain rendez-vous de contrôlé dès la fin du mois de juin avait été programmé. Harry n'avait pas tenté de rechigner ni de protester, pensant qu'il avait encore à peu près trois mois pour peaufiner un plan où il lui serait possible d'échapper à ses réunions de torture.

Dès son arrivé à Poudlard, Blaise l'avait serré dans ses bras, en lui murmurant que plus jamais il ne voulait que ça lui arrive. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré, Harry avait été énormément touché par l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami. Ses amis l'avaient tous accueillis à coups de plaisanteries, disant que le seul à pouvoir attraper un virus à Poudlard était bien le Survivant. Drago s'était montré un peu plus réservé sur ce côté là et plusieurs fois, Harry avait aperçut son regard suspicieux posé sur lui.

Les cours avaient été faciles à rattraper et Harry était vraiment soulagé d'avoir des notes convenables dans toutes les matières. Kenza l'avait aidé pour une notion en potion qui était encore la matière où il avait le plus de difficulté mais où il redoublait d'effort pour se surpasser, ce qui enchantait totalement Severus qui aimait voir des élèves tenter de persévérer malgré leurs problèmes.

-Maraudeurs.

Le mot de passe était le même depuis des mois. Le tableau de l'entrée bascula et Harry pénétra rapidement dans les appartements de sa famille. Il craignait toujours que quelqu'un le voie rentrer dans l'appartement d'un professeur et que le bruit courre dans Poudlard en moins d'une minute, même s'il savait que ce couloir là était rarement fréquenté étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans l'aile sud du Château où les plus vieilles salles de classe poussiéreuse s'accumulaient.

En entrant, il fut immédiatement assaillit par les cris furieux de Remus qui se répercutaient entre les murs alors que Sirius s'excusait précipitamment en ramenant un plateau vers la cuisine, l'air désespéré. Assis sur un fauteuil se trouvait Severus qui visiblement ne savait pas comment réagir, fixant Remus comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-Sombre crétin! Cria Remus, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Tu sais que j'adore ça mais que je dois l'éviter pendant la grossesse et tu m'amène une énorme assiette devant moi! Crétin!! Abruti!  
-Je suis désolé Lunard, j'avais oublié, s'excusa à nouveau Sirius. Je… oh, Harry.

Le soulagement dans la voix de son père ne le rassura pas et Harry pensa un instant à prendre la fuite pour éviter de se retrouver au milieu d'un conflit alimentaire. Severus tourna la tête vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé par la situation. L'air furieux disparut immédiatement du visage de Remus lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers Harry. L'homme ouvrit les bras en grand et alla serrer le garçon dans ses bras qui resta tendu, appréciant peu les câlineries lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui les réclamait. Finalement, Remus s'éloigna de lui et tapota sa joue avec un grand sourire, les larmes aux coins de ses yeux disparus.

-Ton père est un véritable imbécile, soupira Remus comme s'il lui demandait comment il se portait. Il me prépare un énorme sandwich de pâté alors qu'il vaut mieux éviter cette aliment durant une grossesse.  
-C'était une gentille attention, tenta Harry en s'éloignant de lui.  
-Merci Harry, souffla Sirius en l'embrassant sur le front. C'est les hormones qui agissent.

Furieusement, Remus ouvrit la bouche mais Harry le devança, souhaitant éviter une nouvelle crise de colère à son père qui était épuisé. La fatigue se creusait sur son visage et Remus qui était d'autant plus susceptible par sa grossesse et la pleine-lune dans trois jours devait être insupportable. C'était surtout l'angoisse de la prochaine transformation qui le changeait en boule de nerf. Ça allait être la première pleine-lune depuis l'annonce de la grossesse.

Sans hésiter, Harry s'installa à côté de son père qui reprenait sa respiration après avoir répété des excuses durant une bonne dizaine de minute sous le regard joyeux de Severus qui sirotait calmement un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Cette situation en ravissait au moins un!

-Hermione et moi, on a eut une idée, déclara prudemment Harry en acceptant le verre de jus de raisin que lui tendait Remus.  
-Quelle genre d'idée? S'enquit Sirius en le détaillant.  
-Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans des histoires purement Gryffondor, grogna Severus.  
-Bien sur que non, s'offusqua le garçon.

Sirius sentit immédiatement que quelque chose tracassait Harry. Il l'avait élevé et éduqué à sa manière donc il pouvait très bien reconnaître ses émotions même s'il tentait habilement de les dissimuler. Doucement, il posa une main dans le creux de son dos pour l'inciter à parler. Avec la grossesse inattendue de Remus, Sirius savait qu'il avait légèrement délaissé Harry pour s'occuper exclusivement son amant pour qui, le Médicomage Andrews les avait prévenu, la grossesse allait être difficile à supporter surtout que les derniers mois, souvent les plus durs, étaient prévus en été où la chaleur serait écrasante. C'est pourquoi il souhaitait être présent à chaque fois que son fils en avait besoin.

Si Harry se sentait autant angoissé à l'idée de révéler ce que Hermione et lui être presque certains, c'était parce que ses parents lui avaient interdit de trop se mêler de cette histoire morbide qui planait au dessus du Château alors que plusieurs rumeurs dans les couloirs le désignaient déjà comme l'Héritier de Serpentard, surtout après son exploit involontaire au club de duel.

-Nous sommes certains que le serpent utilise les canalisations pour se déplacer.

Suite à cela, Harry développa les mêmes arguments qu'Hermione lui avait présenté, rajoutant discrètement que c'était la raison pour laquelle il entendait cette voix tout autour de lui alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur même des murs. À plusieurs reprises, les trois adultes échangèrent des regards soucieux, réfléchissant à la nouvelle hypothèse que les deux enfants proposaient. Une fois son argumentation terminée, Harry redevint silencieux et jeta un regard à son père dont le regard était perdu dans le vide.

-Cela me semble vraisemblable, accorda Severus en parlant lentement. Comment cette idée lui est-elle venue?  
-Comme ça, mentit Harry, ne souhaitant guère développer les recherches qu'ils faisaient. Hermione y pensait, elle est très inquiète depuis que Colin Crivey a été pétrifié et cette situation l'obsède, un peu comme tout le monde.  
-J'espère que vous ne faîtes rien de dangereux, suspecta Remus en le fixant sérieusement. Ce qui se passe à Poudlard n'est pas un divertissement et cela est même très dangereux. Vous ne devez pas vous approcher de tout ce qui concerne cette affaire.

Inexplicablement, Harry se sentit profondément agacé par les mises en garde de Remus. Pensait-il qu'il était stupide et qu'il allait foncer dans les problèmes sans réfléchir un seul instant? Il n'était pas un foutu Gryffondor, par Merlin! Si cette histoire de serpent et de victime l'intéressait, c'était justement parce qu'il avait conscience que tout cela était dangereux et non pas une partie d'un jeu quelconque! Ses yeux verts où la colère perçait se tournèrent vers son père et il vit avec effarement qu'il partageait les mêmes idées que Remus. Son exaspération s'accentua et il poussa un grognement sourd. Même Severus était d'accord sur ce point. Il ne se mettait pas en danger volontairement même s'il devait avouer que tout cela l'excitait!

-Je te rappelle que sans nous, vous ne sauriez même pas que c'est un serpent qui rôde dans le Château, siffla t-il furieusement.  
-Certes, nous sommes très heureux de ces découvertes qui nous ont permit d'avancer dans nos recherches mais je préfère ignorer la raison de tout ce massacre et que Poudlard ferme plutôt que tu te mettes consciemment en danger.  
-C'est stupide! Il faut arrêter le coupable qui contrôle le serpent!  
-Remus a raison, trancha Severus.

La bouche grande ouverte, Harry regarda Severus qui l'observait calmement. Sirius opina de la tête, les yeux reflétant l'inquiétude. En voyant que les deux hommes se rangeaient du côté de Remus plutôt que du sien qui lui permettrait de mettre un terme à ces agressions, Harry décida d'abandonner cette discussion avant qu'il ne cède à la colère. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son père ou Remus, surtout que Severus n'intercéderait pas en sa faveur.

Calmement, la conversation se redirigea sur un terrain moins glissant grâce à Sirius qui encourageait Harry à participer. Bien que le garçon rouspétait encore légèrement entre ses dents, il consentit à parler du prochain match de Quidditch qui allait opposer Gryffondor et Serpentard. Drago, en tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe, subissait des entraînements quasi quotidiens et de plus en plus difficiles. Souvent, il rentrait au Dortoir, les muscles endoloris, tombant de fatigue. Pour le moment, les Serpentards étaient en bonne position pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch au grand plaisir de Severus qui encourageait Marcus Flint à faire travailler son équipe encore plus durement.

Ensuite, Severus commença à parler de Lockart dont les heures de cours devenaient des catastrophes inquiétantes. Une heure avait fini avec l'invasion des lutins de Cornouaille dans la pièce, faisant fuir à la fois les élèves et le Professeur qui avait été incapable de contrôler les petites créatures bleues. C'était le professeur Mc Gonagall, aidée par Flitwich qui avait remit en cage les créatures.

Mal à l'aise, Harry écouta Sirius déplorer un tel enseignement au sein de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni. Après que son comportement bien trop insolent envers Lockart ait commencé à déranger l'homme qui appréciait peu que son image soit ridiculisée devant des étudiants, celui-ci n'hésitait plus à le mettre en retenue dans l'espoir de le faire revenir dans le droit chemin de la célébrité, espérant lui faire dégonfler son soi-disant ego surdimensionné. Suite à cela, Sirius lui avait évidemment demandé calmement de garder son calme pour que ses nombreuses retenues cessent d'entacher son dossier scolaire. Malheureusement, Severus n'avait pas eut connaissance de cette mise en garde de la part de Sirius.

-J'ai appris que Lockart t'as encore donné une retenue pour demain soir, déclara le Maître des cachots sans se douter du cataclysme que sa réplique allait amener. Il vient se plaindre auprès de moi de ton comportement et ça commence à sérieusement m'agacer.

En entendant les propos énervés de Severus à son encontre, Harry s'entendit déglutir bruyamment alors que Sirius se tournait sèchement vers lui, le regard acéré. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. En face de lui, Severus sembla regretter d'avoir fait cette remarque devant Sirius et Remus puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-J'espère que Severus est en train de se moquer de moi? Siffla Sirius. J'espère vraiment car je serais très contrarié de voir que tu n'as pas écouté mon avertissement et que deux jours seulement après ton retour à Poudlard, tu réussis à décrocher une retenue.  
-C'est pas ma faute! Se défendit Harry. Il est agaçant et c'est un professeur nul. On n'a rien apprit cette année par sa faute! Comme Dumbledore ne le vire pas, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il est un mauvais professeur et certainement pas un sorcier exceptionnel.  
-Et ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, rétorqua sèchement Remus, le regard noir. Penses-tu que Dumbledore laisse Lockart faire ce dont il a envie? Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas car vos heures de cours seraient bien plus ennuyantes et intenables que celles que vous avez actuellement. Il est un mauvais professeur mais il reste un professeur qui peut te mettre en retenue et t'ôter des points autant qu'il le souhaite, il est dans ton intérêt d'arrêter de te montrer irrespectueux envers lui.

Pour conserver son calme, Harry ferma un instant les yeux et expira fortement. D'accord, il était particulièrement impertinent envers Gilderoy Lockart et il avouait lui-même que si quelqu'un lui parlait de cette manière, il n'aurait qu'une envie: lui faire douloureusement comprendre que cette façon de s'adresse à lui ne le convenait pas. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler face à l'homme qui racontait pendant des heures entières ses prétendu exploits à travers le monde. Harry n'y croyait pas un mot et venir s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois pour écouter cela était énervant!

-Je peux savoir quelle est la raison de cette nouvelle retenue? S'enquit froidement Sirius, les sourcils froncés.  
-Rien de particulier, répondit il d'une voix traînante. Je lui ai simplement fait remarquer que je ne croyais pas vraiment à cette supposé année passé avec un yeti.  
-Répète-moi ce que je t'ai dis il y'a deux semaines!  
-Si tu me l'as dis, tu t'en souviens très bien!

Un moment, Severus fut tenté de claquer Harry pour le raisonner. Pourquoi agissait-il comme un stupide Serpentard de mauvaise foi? Certes les élèves de cette maison avaient de nombreuses qualités, et il ne disait pas cela uniquement parce qu'il en était le Directeur, mais la plupart était doté d'une mauvaise foi à toutes épreuves qui leur apportait régulièrement des soucis.

Assis à la droite de Harry, Sirius regarda bêtement son fils pendant quelques secondes, clairement abasourdi par sa réponse insolente. Cependant, la colère se lut rapidement sur son visage et il se leva d'un bond pour faire face à Harry. Ce dernier sembla prendre conscience qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ennuis mais par soucis de fierté, il garda un regard particulièrement effronté.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, menaça Sirius d'une voix grave.  
-Pourquoi t'en fais tout un drame? S'emporta Harry en se levant. Je m'en vais.  
-Assis-toi Harry! Nous pouvons parler calmement de ce problème sans avoir à crier, tenta d'apaiser Remus en se levant à son tour. Tu n'aimes pas Lockart, comme beaucoup d'entres nous je te l'accorde, mais il est hors de question que dans ton dossier scolaire, il y ait une note défavorable pour impertinence. Est-ce clair maintenant?  
-Oh c'est bon, c'est pas la mort! Il y'a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi! Vous ne pouvez jamais être content?  
-Ça suffit! Clama Sirius. N'utilise pas un tel ton pour nous parler!

Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry réagissait ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas! Habituellement, le garçon était plutôt calme et jamais il ne s'énervait sans raison, surtout lorsque lui et Remus avaient raison. Harry ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de l'importance de rester discret envers des personnes ayant une telle influence que Lockart mais Sirius avait le sentiment que cette situation amusait beaucoup Harry mais aussi ses amis qui devaient s'ennuyer durant les cours, comptant sur Harry pour ambiancer la salle à sa manière.

Vraiment contrarié par la tournure de la discussion, Harry contourna son père dans l'intention de quitter l'appartement, fusillant au passage Severus dont les lèvres étaient pincées en une mince ligne. Cependant, Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et le regarda sévèrement. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne.

-OH MAIS C'EST BON! Cria Harry, fâché. TU… VOUS M'ÉNERVEZ !!  
-Harry s'il te plaît, soupira Remus alors qu'un mal de crâne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Calme-toi, tout ceci ne sert à rien et nous pour…  
-TAIS-TOI!

La gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue fut si dure qu'Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir instantanément de larmes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il posa une main tremblante sur sa joue droite. Le silence qui s'imposa dans la pièce fut si pesant qu'Harry eut l'impression de suffoquer. Une soudaine vague de culpabilité l'assaillit en pensant à la manière dont il venait de s'adresser à Remus qui tentait uniquement d'apaiser les tensions.

Severus se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise d'être présent durant ce conflit familial déclenché en plus de cela par sa faute. Certes il était en accord avec Sirius et Remus mais il culpabilisait d'être le responsable de ce désaccord.

-Excuse-toi, ordonna Sirius.  
-Je… je suis désolé, chuchota t-il en direction de Remus, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Va dans ta chambre jusqu'au dîner. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que nous sommes à Poudlard que je ne peux pas te punir.

Sans attendre, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre qu'il utilisait rarement et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Immédiatement, les larmes jaillirent hors de ses yeux, glissant sur ses joues. Par Salazar, pourquoi tout l'avait tellement agacé? Pourquoi avait-il eut envie de hurler des horreurs à Remus et Sirius? Simplement parce qu'il faisait son début de crise d'adolescence selon Severus? Allongé sur son lit, Harry entendit le tableau basculer dans un grincement sonore puis se refermer. Il sut que c'était Remus qui avait quitté l'appartement lorsque la voix de Severus s'éleva. L'homme sembla présenter des excuses, tout du moins il en formula des sous-entendus, ayant toujours des difficultés à s'excuser à voix haute. Harry tendit l'oreille.

-Tu penses que je suis trop sévère? S'inquiéta Sirius d'une voix peu sûre.  
-Il serait mon fils, il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir sur son derrière pendant quelques heures, répondit simplement Severus.

Deux longues heures plus tard, Harry reçut l'autorisation de quitter l'appartement de ses parents sans oser regarder son père qui était en train de corriger des devoirs, attablé avec une tasse de thé. Remus n'était toujours pas revenu de son escapade et le sentiment de culpabilité l'avait pratiquement étouffé. Quant à Severus, l'homme était certainement reparti se terrer dans ses cachots où il cherchait une nouvelle victime à mettre en retenue pour pouvoir ôter des points, replaçant ainsi les Serpentards qui étaient en seconde place, devancés par les Poufsouffles.

Une fois dans le couloir vide et silencieux, Harry se frotta les yeux et prit la direction des cachots, l'appétit coupé par tout ce tumulte. Il espérait que la rougeur de ses yeux avait disparut avant qu'il ne rencontre ses amis. Ceux-ci devaient être en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre le dîner, si ce n'est déjà assis et l'attendant peut-être.

Marchant rapidement pour n'avoir à croiser aucun de ses amis qui ne manqueraient pas de l'interroger sur ses yeux rougis, Harry se sentait à présent fatigué. La lassitude l'enveloppa et ses yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larme, honteux de son comportement insolent envers Remus qui essayait juste de l'apaiser pour lui éviter une dispute avec Sirius. Harry soupira en songeant que parfois, il agissait comme un stupide Gryffondor impétueux. À présent, le petit Serpentard n'avait qu'une envie: se terrer sous sa couette et dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin sans que quelqu'un ne l'embête. Cependant, sa prière ne fut pas exaucer puisqu'au détour d'un couloir, Harry fonça violemment dans quelqu'un et il poussa un fort juron.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention, imbécile? aboya t-il en se frottant le front.  
-Dans un mauvais jour, Mr Potter?

Rougissant violemment en reconnaissant la voix de l'individu lui ayant foncé brutalement dedans, Harry croisa le regard amusé d'Adrian. Il serra les dents en se détestant de rougir ainsi, l'embarrassant encore plus! Adrian ricana gentiment et le dévisagea avec intérêt. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur qui le fit détourner la tête avant d'entourer ses épaules d'un bras possessif.

-Où vas-tu comme ça?  
-Dans mon dortoir, répondit Harry d'une voix plus calme. Et toi?  
-Dans ton dortoir.

Harry roula des yeux face à la réponse de son ami mais il ne s'opposa pas à sa présence alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il souhaitait être seul. C'est ainsi que les deux Serpentards partirent en direction de leur Salle Commune. Adrian avait remarqué les yeux légèrement rougis de Harry mais il eut le bon sens de ne faire aucune remarque, l'aidant silencieusement en lui serrant le bras avec douceur.

Arrivé dans le dortoir des Deuxièmes Années, Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et sans aucune once de gêne, Adrian vint s'étendre près de lui, l'obligeant à se reculer vers le mur en pierre. Adrian avait une façon particulière de toujours rire doucement, ses yeux bruns pétillants.

-Tu peux dormir, chuchota le plus vieux en passant un bras autour de lui. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, ni te dépouiller.  
-Ça me rassure, bailla Harry en fermant les yeux.

Tout deux s'endormirent et il fallut l'intervention musclée de Blaise pour empêcher Drago de jeter un verre d'eau sur le visage endormi et apaisé d'Adrian Pucey.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre en temps et en heure. Harry avance doucement sur l'enquête comme vous le voyez et ses relations avec sa famille ne sont pas au beaux fixes...  
J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et je vous remercie pour vos reviews même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde!**  
**A mercredi prochain**


	87. Soupçon de solitude

**Chapitre: soupçon de solitude.  
29 mars.**

Harry souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer et il ignora Blaise qui grommelait à côté de lui, le nez rentré dans son blouson. De son côté, Théodore fixait impassiblement les joueurs qui filaient à toute vitesse dans l'air, fendant les épais nuages grisâtres. Le coin de sa joue droite était agité de tic nerveux, montrant que lui aussi supportait peu le froid de la fin de ce moi de mars. Par la barbe de Merlin, l'Angleterre s'apparentait-elle à l'Alaska pour relever des températures aussi basses en une fin d'après-midi?

Juché sur son Nimbus 2001 brillant acheté récemment par son père comme récompense pour son intégration dans l'équipe des Serpentards, Drago jeta un regard noir à Flint qui braillait des ordres à tout va. Le blond ronchonna en sentant le vent fouetter son visage alors qu'il accélérait dans l'espoir de retrouver le vif d'or lâché par son capitaine dans le sombre terrain de Quidditch. Par chance, il avait pensé à enfiler des gants ainsi qu'une écharpe et un épais pull.

Tout en volant d'une allure maîtrisée, Drago se perdit dans ses pensées sans pour autant cesser de fouiller le terrain du regard. Cet entraînement atroce était organisé pour le match ayant lieu dans cinq jours. Les Poufsouffles étaient leurs adversaires et malheureusement, leur équipe possédait des bons éléments. Zacharia Smith était un bon poursuiveur même s'il n'égalait pas le talent de Montague. Diggory, son adversaire principal étant donné qu'il était l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, était un bon joueur et bien trop fair-play, une qualité que Drago comptait utilisé en sa faveur. La fin justifie les moyens, n'est ce pas?

Ce crétin de Poufsouffle s'empresserait de l'interroger en le voyant vaciller méchamment sur son balai. Drago l'entendait déjà crier d'une voix niaise pour couvrir le sifflement du vent: « _Tout va bien Malefoy? Tu as besoin d'aide? »_ Et lui, comme un parfait Serpentard rusé et malin, geindrait lamentablement en s'approchant à toute vitesse du vif d'or. Ses doigts fins et délicats se refermeraient sur la petite boule dorée et, en se tournant vers le Poufsouffle, il ferait un large sourire narquois.

-ARRÊTE DE RÊVASSER MALEFOY! Tonna Flint en passant près de lui. Sauf si tu souhaites rester encore ici une heure!  
-Je fais ce que je veux, cracha Drago en descendant un peu d'altitude pour ne pas être au même niveau que son capitaine.

Malgré ses dires, le garçon reprit sa recherche du vif d'or avec plus d'attention, peu désireux de rester ainsi assis sur son balai pendant des heures. Son dos était courbaturé et il ne sentait plus ses fesses gelées par le froid et figées par le manche dur de son balai. Un éclat doré à sa gauche attira son attention et il remonta soudainement, virant de direction.

Être distrait était devenu une de ses qualités ces derniers temps et Drago s'en voulait d'être aussi inattentif. Parfois, la sonnerie déclarant la fin du cours sonnait et lui, comme un sombre crétin il l'avouait lui-même, il restait assis sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague et jouant d'un air désespéré avec sa plume. À plusieurs reprises, il avait demandé que Kenza lui prête ses notes pour qu'il rattrape le retard accumulé.

C'était de la faute de Tom à n'en pas douter. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit, le faisant se réveiller en sueur et tremblant, l'empêchaient de passer une nuit correcte et reposante. La journée, il était distrait par toutes ces angoisses qui l'oppressaient. Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Effrayé aussi. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, le riche héritier se sentait coupable de cette vague de panique qui planait sur Poudlard. Il aurait au moins aimé que de telles craintes soient destinées à un véritable acte volontaire de sa part et non pas à un espèce d'asservissement auquel il ne pouvait se détacher sous peine de finir ses jours à Azkaban, considéré comme un dangereux criminel.

-Je rentre moi! Déclara Blaise avec agacement. J'en ai assez d'attendre ainsi comme un parfait idiot sur ce banc inconfortable alors qu'il y'a un Château chaleureux à quelques mètres d'ici.

Dans les gradins de la tribune réservée aux Serpentards, le métisse se mit debout, l'air furieux. Ses yeux marrons lançaient des éclairs sur l'ensemble des sept joueurs qui se démenaient pour satisfaire les demandes exigeantes de leur capitaine. Blaise adorait voler et il jouait au Quidditch avec Drago et Théodore lorsqu'il allait chez l'un d'eux. Il était même le supporter des Crécerelles de Kenmare qui était une équipe ayant affronté, et remporté le match, à plusieurs reprises contre les Tornades de Tutshill mais il n'était pas assez fou pour rester immobile et prostré de froid sur un siège en plastique blanc pendant plus de une heure et demi pour regarder Drago voleter sereinement autour du Parc de Quidditch au lieu de rechercher activement le vif d'or.

Bon, Blaise était peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi puisque Drago avait fait un très bon début d'entraînement avant que Flint ne soit prit d'une frénésie inexplicable et qu'il oblige tous ses joueurs à refaire et refaire toutes sortes de figures et de tactiques mises au point pendant des heures de travails acharnées. Narquoisement, Blaise songea qu'il y'avait au moins un domaine où Marcus Flint n'était pas une bouse de dragon: le Quidditch. Ses doigts tremblants se referment à nouveau autour du col de son manteau et il prit son sac.

-Vous souhaitez rester ici? Demanda t-il avec effarement.  
-Non, souffla Théodore avec soulagement. Drago comprendra. Ça fait des heures que nous sommes ici. Autant c'était agréable lorsque le soleil était encore levée, autant je me les gèle maintenant qu'il fait aussi sombre.  
-Je… je vais rester, déclina Harry en gardant les yeux rivés sur le terrain.

Blaise soupira et voulut se rasseoir auprès d'Harry qui depuis quelques jours étaient d'une humeur franchement maussade mais son meilleur ami se tourna soudainement vers lui avec un sourire crispé et lui assura qu'il le rejoindrait dans la Salle Commune. Il rajouta d'une voix perfide qu'il attendait également un peu d'aide pour son devoir de Potion. L'air de rien, Théodore souffla le nom d'Adrian Pucey comme soutien scolaire mais Harry se contenta de fusiller son ami du regard.

Que croyait Blaise et Théodore? Que se réveiller avachi dans les bras d'Adrian lui avait plut? Loin de là! Il s'était éloigné brusquement du corps de son ami, les joues cramoisies. Par chance, tous ses camarades étaient dans la Salle Commune, profitant des derniers instants avant le couvre-feu que les préfets en chef régulaient en fonction de l'année de chaque élève. Depuis, Harry évitait soigneusement Adrian qui était tout aussi embarrassé de s'être retrouvé dans une telle position.

Comme si cette situation n'était pas assez gênante, Drago en rajoutait quotidiennement avec des quolibets tout à fait désagréables. Le blond ne cessait de l'asticoter avec cela même si, et c'était vraiment paradoxal, il ne semblait pas trouver la situation cocasse. Harry regarda ses amis disparaître dans l'obscurité puis reporta son attention sur Flint qui hurlait de nouveau sur Montague dont les poings se serraient étrangement autour du manche de son balai.

Ses pensées se redirigeant vers Adrian, Harry regretta le départ de son ami de l'équipe de Serpentard. Adrian avait été un poursuiveur dès sa deuxième année. Étant issu d'une famille composée uniquement de sorcier, il avait passé son enfance à chevaucher un balai et à faire des pirouettes, ce qui l'avait grandement favorisé. Cependant, au dernier match de l'année dernière, le batteur de Serdaigle lui avait littéralement foncé dedans et la chute avait été rude: plus de cinquante mètre de haut stoppé par l'intervention de Dumbledore. Depuis, Adrian n'était jamais remonté sur un balai. Évidemment, ce refus de réintégrer l'équipe avait encore mis plus de tension entre le garçon et ses camarades.

-C'EST FINI! Hurla Flint en fonçant vers le sol.

L'envie que le garçon s'écrase sur la pelouse effleura l'esprit d'Harry mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée malsaine. Oh évidemment, il avait l'intention de se venger de ce que Flint lui avait fait subir. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à oublier les poings et les coups de pieds que le Serpentard lui avait balancé, riant comme une hyène hystérique entouré de ses fidèles chiots. Il ne l'oubliait pas mais Flint semblait se croire invincible. Harry attendait juste le bon moment et une période beaucoup plus calme et sereine.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas actuellement. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à ses parents depuis plus d'une semaine et il les évitait soigneusement. Harry n'avait pas réellement envie de se retrouver face à Remus qui, il le savait parfaitement, avait été blessé par son comportement insolent et méprisant à son égard ou devant son père qui semblait particulièrement sur les nerfs ces jours-ci comme certaines rumeurs le disaient dans les couloirs. Le Serpentard ignorait pourquoi Sirius était de si mauvaise humeur et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas à cause de leur dispute s'étant terminée sur une gifle et une punition.

Le Choixpeau qualifiait les Serpentards comme des êtres rusés et ambitieux, prêt à tout pour réussir. Les élèves et la plupart des professeurs redéfinissaient les caractéristiques de cette maison à malsain et avide de pouvoir. Cependant, ils s'accordaient sur une chose: la lâcheté. Harry était un bon Serpentard en ce qui concernait ce détail. Certes il était courageux en ayant décidé d'aller affronter Quirrel et Voldemort dans les sous-sols de Poudlard mais lorsque le sujet le touchait encore plus et qu'il faisait appel aux sentiments, il n'était qu'un couard. Se retrouver devant son père qui avait de bonnes raisons d'être fâché après lui le faisait trembler. Alors il préférait attendre que le temps file jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint d'être face à sa famille. La situation le blessait beaucoup mais pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour la modifier.

-Tu viens, Harry?  
-Tu ne te douches pas? S'étonna t-il en se tournant vers Drago.  
-Non, je ne vais pas te faire attendre encore plus, sourit le blond en nettoyant néanmoins les tâches de boue sur ses joues. Tu aurais pu partir avec Blaise et Théo.  
-Je voulais rester, assura Harry en le rejoignant en quelques enjambées. Tu dois être ankylosés de partout!

Pour confirmer l'inquiétude de son ami, Drago grimaça mais haussa les épaules, un air décontracté peint sur le visage. Vaillant garçon. Ou alors, très gros machiste…

Les deux amis se mirent sur la route du Château, un silence confortable entre eux. Harry bailla derrière sa main. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à terminer son devoir de métamorphose qu'il n'avait pas fait étant donné qu'il était partit faire une escapade avec Théodore dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Les deux garçons savaient qu'ils étaient inconscients avec le danger qui courrait dans le couloir mais, pour une fois, l'idée du danger les avait attiré.

En regardant le soleil qui s'était presque couché derrière les montagnes entourant le Château, Harry décréta qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer à l'intérieur pour ne pas avoir d'ennui avec les professeurs qui étaient à présents très vigilants. Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, Drago accéléra la pas en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui. Pour ne pas embarrassé son ami, Harry ne fit aucun commentaire mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Drago pouvait parfois être si… si peureux que s'en était hilarant.

Arrivés près du Lac Noir, les deux garçons reparlèrent du dernier cours de Botanique qui s'était transformé en une véritable bataille à cause de cet abruti de Dean Thomas qui avait laissé tomber son pot de cactus magique. Autant dire que la plante aux épines violettes avait réagit violemment et tous étaient sortis en courant, laissant à leur tour tomber leur pot. Mrs chourave avait eu beaucoup de mal à tout remettre en ordre mais l'intervention musclée d'Hagrid facilita les choses.

-Tout va bien en ce moment Drago?

Surpris par la question de son ami, le blond s'arrêta brusquement. Et oui, il était facilement devenu paranoïaque depuis qu'il était hanté par Tom Jedusor. Ses yeux gris balayèrent du regard le Parc vide et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux d'eux. Seul la cabane de Hagrid était éclairée mais le garde-chasse, selon Drago, devait encore être en train de cuver sur son lit de la taille d'une falaise. Harry suivit son regard, incertain mais haussa les épaules.

-Tu te transformes en un stupide psychomage? Grogna finalement le Prince des Serpentards en reprenant sa route.  
-C'est juste que tu as l'air un peu fatigué cette année et je m'inquiète pour toi, se défendit Harry en roulant des yeux. Tu ne trouves pas cela normal entres amis?  
-Tu juges que je suis fatigué? Siffla Drago d'une voix subitement sèche. Tu t'es un peu regardés avant d'insinuer de telles sottises? Il me semble que c'est toi qui a été atteint par un mystérieux virus sortit de je ne sais où. En étant honnête avec toi, je n'y crois pas du tout à cette histoire.

Aussitôt que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, Drago les regretta en voyant le visage d'Harry se décomposer. Après tout, Théodore et lui avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Harry ou Blaise de leur découverte. Cela serait avouer leur présence dans l'infirmerie alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'autorisation mais en plus de cela l'utilisation de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry qui ne leur avait pas donné la permission.

Les yeux du petit brun s'obscurcirent en entendant la réplique de Drago et il déglutit bruyamment. Il tenta de se recomposer un masque d'indifférence. Il ne serait pas difficile de faire croire à Drago qu'il devenait fou et circonspect envers tous et tout le monde mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant. Il se sentait si seul et impuissant. Tout était… difficile en ce moment. Hermione et Blaise insistaient pour continuer à rechercher le mystérieux serpent qui se déplaçait dans la tuyauterie de Poudlard et Harry en était bien heureux, cela lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Sa dispute avec son père et Remus le tourmentait, tout comme cette histoire de serpent et le comportement étrange de Drago depuis des mois. Mais bordel, qu'avait-il? Drago n'avait jamais été autant distant et distrait avec eux tous. Il semblait perdu dans un autre monde, continuellement fatigué et plein de rage. Harry ferma les yeux un instant et se remit à marcher. Il se sentait réellement seul et aller pleurer sur l'épaule de Blaise ne lui ressemblait pas même si son meilleur ami serait heureux de lui venir en aide et de lui remonter le moral.

Drago, bien qu'encore un peu rancunier, avait parfaitement comprit qu'Harry avait des difficultés à parler de sa santé défaillante. Tout d'abord parce qu'être malade n'était pas une partie de plaisir et il avait dû subir de nombreux examens mais aussi parce qu'être un Survivant malade n'était pas évident à supporter. Le silence d'Harry sur tout cela était évident: sa propre sécurité et son confort. Les journaux s'en donneraient à cœur joie de pouvoir mettre en première page une information inédite sur le Survivant qui selon eux était trop discret. Visiblement, de nombreux non-dits flotteraient entre eux tant qu'Harry ne se décidait pas à tenir une discussion sincère et franche avec lui.

-J'ignorai que tu voulais risquer à rester dans le parc après le coucher du soleil, plaisanta faiblement Harry.

Une main posée sur le renflement de son ventre, Remus observait Harry et le jeune Malefoy marcher l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger un mot. Derrière lui, Hagrid insistait pour le raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements. Le demi-géant se moucha une dernière fois dans un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe digne des tables les plus longues et il tapota ses yeux encore humide.

Sirius ruminant sans cesse sa friction avec Harry avait décidé de corriger toutes les copies en laissant Remus sans occupation. Ce dernier avait prit la décision d'aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid qui avait toujours été un ami à lui. Sirius avait voulu l'accompagner mais Remus l'en avait dissuadé en lui assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire enlever. Bien sur, parcourir les couloirs froids de Poudlard ne le rassurait pas mais Remus avait réellement besoin d'air frais et il savait qu'aller jusqu'à la petite maison de Hagrid lui en procurerait.

En lui annonçant sa grossesse, Remus avait instinctivement protégé son ventre alors que Hagrid fondait sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait fondu en larme en même temps que le garde-chasse qui ne cessait de le féliciter à l'aide de grandes tapes dans le dos. Le deuxième trimestre de sa grossesse débutant, Remus était beaucoup plus sensible et ses changements d'humeurs étaient parfois quotidiennes au grand dam de Sirius qui essayait de le contenter comme il le pouvait. S'il y'avait une chose sur laquelle Sirius se réjouissait particulièrement dans cette grossesse était la libido plus forte de son amant qui avait tendance à le rendre fou de désir.

-V'là on peut y aller, déclara Hagrid après avoir prit une arbalète. Encore deux coqs de tués!  
-La situation n'est pas rassurante, accorda Remus en soupirant, ses yeux suivants toujours Harry. Le Professeur Dumbledore ignore comment gérer tout cela et je le comprend. Le Ministère n'est pas particulièrement conciliant avec lui.  
-Ils peuvent pas renvoyer Dumbledore! Protesta Hagrid d'une voix forte. Ça serait une erreur. Autant donné la gestion de Poudlard au responsable!

**oOo**

Lily essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui glissaient doucement sur ses joues en entendant la sonnette d'entrée retentir. S'observant dans le grand miroir qui était suspendu au mur de sa chambre, la jeune femme rousse eut un soupir dépité. Son visage était pâle et de larges cernes noires étaient dessinées sous ses yeux émeraudes qui avaient perdus de leur intensité. Ses longs cheveux auburn paraissait terne par rapport à la chevelure flamboyante qu'elle abordait quelques années plus tôt. Elle les attacha rapidement en une longue queue de cheval en entendant la voix de son époux saluer froidement le Professeur Dumbledore.

Tout du moins, Lily supposait que c'était le vieil homme qui avait sonné à la porte. Qui d'autre? Certainement pas un voisin puisque les seuls voisins à une ronde de vingt kilomètres étaient les lapins, les lièvres et les cerfs qui vivaient dans la forêt entourant la maison. De toute manière, un sortilège repousse Moldu était installée autour du domaine des Potter. Il était fort peu probable que ce soit un sorcier ayant sonné. Qui viendrait les voir alors que le monde entier pensait que James et elle étaient enterrés au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Encore une fois, James et elle s'étaient disputés sous les yeux inquiets de Mikel. Le petit bout de chou fêtait bientôt ses quatre ans. Mikel était né le dix-neuf avril 1988. Contrairement au garçon, Morgana avait été conçu par accident et en le découvrant, James et elle avaient été si heureux et fiers. Ils avaient apprit sa grossesse deux jours avant que Voldemort n'attaque la maison. Personne n'était au courant que Lily attendait un nouvel enfant après Harry puisqu'ils avaient organisés une soirée pour l'annoncer à Sirius. Cependant, le temps avait cruellement manqué.

-Maman! Appela Mikel en entrant dans la chambre, traînant avec lui le cerf en peluche qui était devenu son doudou. A Bledore.  
-Dumbledore? Supposa Lily en souriant à son fils.

Mikel opina du chef en tendant les bras vers sa mère. Cette dernière n'hésita pas à soulever son garçonnet qui gloussa en sentant le vide sous ses jambes. Tout comme Morgana, Mikel avait hérité de ses cheveux discipliné au grand soulagement de James qui n'imaginait pas essayer de coiffer une fille avec une touffe indomptable telle que lui. Le mélange des cheveux noirs jais de James et ceux roux de Lily donnaient aux deux enfants une couleur châtain foncé très particulière. Mikel avait également acquis ses yeux émeraudes en amandes, ce qui rendait Morgana folle de jalousie. Elle était la seule à avoir reçu la même couleur des yeux de son père qu'elle jugeait banale. Harry aussi avait de magnifiques yeux verts.

Harry. C'était devenu le principal sujet de dispute entre Lily et James. Chacun reprochait à l'autre d'avoir accepté le plan de Dumbledore. Des mots durs et blessants où ressortaient leur peine respective. James devenait fou à force d'être enfermé dans cette grande maison. Il voulait trouver un travail même s'il devait utiliser son nouveau nom d'emprunt: Jason Cimil. Peut importe, il devait vivre. Lily aussi supportait de plus en plus mal cet isolement et l'absence de son premier fils.

Encore aujourd'hui, la rouquine se demandait comment une telle idée, aussi saugrenue, a pu persuadé Dumbledore que les faire passer pour morts était la meilleure solution. Pourquoi? La réponse du vieil homme était toujours la même: « _il fallait protéger Harry. Et Sirius avait déjà attaqué Pettigrow, annonçant ainsi votre mort au monde entier. _» Certes, mais ils auraient pu dire la vérité aux journaux dès le lendemain matin. Dire à tout le monde que les personnes mortes ce soir là n'étaient que de maigres hologrammes chargés de protéger Harry durant leur brève absence.

Mais Harry était déjà sur le pas de la porte des Dursley et loin du monde magique où en seulement quelques heures, il était devenu plus qu'une célébrité. Un héros. Une légende même. Le Survivant. Lily se souvenait d'être hébétée, incapable de réfléchir plus de deux minutes. Elle avait suivit la proposition de Dumbledore sans y réfléchir. En reprenant ses esprits, elle s'était retrouvée dans une gigantesque maison où James préparait fébrilement le repas, les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleurer. Ensuite, la machine avait été lancé et il était impossible de la stopper. Tout était tellement effrayant à présent.

-On va vers papa et Albus, d'accord? Chuchota Lily dans l'oreille de son fils qui jouait avec les longues mèches rousses de sa mère.  
-Papa! Accepta joyeusement le garçon.

À contrecœur, Lily quitta l'intimité de leur chambre. James était furieux contre elle et Lily avait prit l'habitude qu'une telle atmosphère règne dans la maison. Elle-même était en colère contre son époux qui lui avait jeté des horreurs au visage sans se soucier de l'impact que ces mots feraient sur elle. Lily soupira. Elle ne se rappelait plus à quel moment tout avait commencé, quand James et elle s'étaient autant éloignés, tout les deux dirigés par leur rancœur et leur chagrin.

En pénétrant dans le riche salon de la maison, Lily adressa un sourire faussement aimable à Dumbledore qui le lui rendit en lui signifiant que ses gâteaux étaient toujours aussi succulents. De son côté, James était assis, ou plutôt avachi, sur un fauteuil rouge vif, les pieds croisés sur le tapis. Ses mains jointes fermement apprit à Lily que l'homme était toujours en proie à la colère. Son regard noisette était fixé sur la cheminée et aucune émotion ne traversa son visage en entendant sa femme arriver.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Albus? S'enquit Lily en reposant Mikel à terre qui s'empressa d'aller sur son tapis de jeu.  
-M'enquérir de votre bien-être et…  
-Nous allons bien, cracha sèchement James. Très bien pour ainsi dire!  
-Et vous annoncer une nouvelle qui pourrait vous intéresser, continua Dumbledore en jetant un regard soucieux à James dont les joues étaient rougies de colère.

Le Professeur Dumbledore leur rendait visite deux à trois fois par mois. Ses visites s'étaient espacées cette année-là avec toutes ces attaques à Poudlard. S'ennuyant férocement, Lily avait fait des recherches dans la grande bibliothèque garnie en essayant de comprendre cet étrange phénomène. Cependant, elle n'avait rien trouvé et un soupçon de fierté s'était emparé d'elle lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé d'une voix étonnée qu'Harry avait à deux fois, émit des hypothèses probables sur le responsable de ces attaques.

Assis dans un fauteuil douillet, Albus observa James et Lily, ces deux amis. Le froid existant entre eux ne passa pas inaperçu. Il était responsable de tout ce désordre familial, il devait faire un minimum pour redonner le sourire à ces deux personnes exceptionnelles. À vrai dire, il avait bien une petite idée qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours mais Albus avait encore besoin d'y réfléchir pour s'assurer que tout était possible.

-Je pense que vous allez être autant surprit que moi, ajouta t-il d'un ton joyeux, les yeux pétillants. Sirius et Remus m'ont stupéfaits en m'annonçant cela.  
-Quoi donc? Demanda James, l'impatience se lisant facilement sur son visage.  
-Tout à fait surprenant. Voyez-vous, j'étais dans mon bureau en train de rédiger une lettre pour Fudge lorsque les deux garçons sont venus me trouver. J'en suis encore tout étourdit, d'ailleurs. Remus m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'il… qu'il attend un enfant.

Le rire cristallin du vieil homme résonna dans la pièce en voyant les deux paires de yeux effarés posés sur lui. James sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine tandis que les mots de Dumbledore prenaient tous leur sens. Lunard avec un petit loup dans le ventre? Oh par Godric et tous les autres, c'était tout à fait… surprenant! Merveilleux même. Et Sirius allait devenir papa alors qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant! Ils devaient être si heureux.

Tout comme son mari, Lily était abasourdie. Elle se rappela furtivement le jour où elle avait apprit que les hommes pouvaient enfanter dans le monde sorcier. Tout juste âgé de douze ans, elle avait couru jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall en lui demandant des explications. La femme revêche avait rougit légèrement, embarrassée par la question de son élève préférée et choisit avec soin ses mots pour lui expliquer ce phénomène purement magique.

-C'est merveilleux, commenta James d'une voix éraillée. Ils doivent être heureux de cela.  
-Euphorique même, ria Dumbledore. Ils commençaient déjà à se chamailler pour je ne sais quel détail futile. Je pense que cet enfant va être très bien accueilli dans cette famille. Le ventre de Remus s'arrondit doucement. Il en est au début de son quatrième mois environ.

* * *

**Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, un peu court et tout mais j'espère que vous l'appréciez quand même! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent tellement!!  
Bisous, et à mercredi prochain!**


	88. Douce matinée

**Chapitre:**

Harry était devant la porte du bureau de Severus. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper contre le panneau en bois, conscient que le risque de s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions pour le dérange à une heure aussi matinale était élevée. Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et le regard meurtrier que l'homme lui lança le fit rapetisser sur lui-même. Son soudain courage s'étant envolé, Harry fixait stupidement le visage menaçant de son professeur de potions dont les doigts se crispaient autour de la poignée de la porte.

En jetant un coup d'œil discret à sa montre, Harry s'aperçut qu'en effet, il était très tôt pour ce samedi matin: tout juste sept heures. Et malgré toutes les rumeurs concernant le vampirisme de Severus, Harry savait parfaitement que son parrain dormait durant la nuit et qu'il appréciait peu être réveillé de bonne heure sauf en cas d'urgence extrême.

Justement en train d'analyser la situation à toute vitesse, Severus se rendait compte que personne ne courrait un danger puisque Harry au lieu d'être paniqué était plutôt calme bien qu'embarrassé comme le montrait le dandinement horrible dont il était sujet. Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ne former presque qu'une fente menaçante et il entendit parfaitement le garçon déglutir. Sèchement, Severus s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte, autorisant ainsi silencieusement son élève de pénétrer dans son bureau.

Avec un mouvement d'hésitation, Harry rentra dans le bureau à l'allure tout aussi menaçante que son propriétaire et sursauta en entendant ce dernier claquer violemment la porte derrière lui. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, Severus le devança et lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à le suivre. En passant par la petite porte dissimulée derrière un tableau, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans les appartements chaleureux et silencieux de Severus. Ce dernier claqua sèchement des doigts et un elfe de maison, Harry frissonna en rappelant cette affreuse créature du nom de Dobby ayant pénétré dans sa chambre durant l'été, apparut.

-Maintenant que j'ai un café brûlant entre les mains, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de vous trouvez ici, Mr Potter, siffla l'homme d'une voix grondante. Vous n'aimeriez pas vous retrouvez en retenue cette après-midi, n'est ce pas?  
-Non, monsieur, bégaya Harry en affichant un air pitoyable. Je pense que c'est important… et j'ignorais à qui m'adresser sans que des préjugés stupides ne me coupent.

En avalant une gorgée de la boisson chaude qui coula agréablement dans sa gorge, Severus détailla avec plus d'attention Harry. Il laissa volontairement le silence s'installer bien que sa curiosité avait été titillé par les propos de son étudiant. Severus n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que si Harry avait un problème et qu'il décidait d'en parler à quelqu'un, et c'était rare que cette option lui traverse l'esprit, il aurait tendance à se tourner vers Sirius avec qui sa complicité pouvait faire envier n'importe quel père, mais certainement pas vers lui.

Le garçon était debout devant lui, les joues légèrement rougies d'embarras même s'il tentait de garder son regard ferme et déterminé. Severus afficha un rictus narquois en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Ses Serpentards étaient la plupart tous venus dans ses appartements au moins une fois et ils en étaient toujours grandement embarrassés de se trouver dans l'antre de leur mystérieux et sévère directeur de maison, même Harry avec qui pourtant ses relations dépassaient largement son statut du professeur.

Assis dans un fauteuil molletonné vert, Harry jetait des coups d'œils fréquents à Severus qui terminait calmement de siroter son café afin de se réveiller complètement. À présent qu'il était assis ici, il regrettait déjà son idée. Ne trahissait-il pas un peu Drago en faisant cela? Et pourquoi aller voir Severus lui semblait la meilleure solution? Peut-être parce que l'homme était également le parrain de Drago et qu'il l'avait vu grandir tout comme lui.

-Je t'écoute Harry, signifia Severus une fois que le silence parut insupportable au Survivant.

À présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il connaissait Severus et savait que l'homme ne l'autoriserait pas à quitter son salon tant qu'il ne lui avait pas donné toutes les explications sur sa présence. Harry déglutit et eut subitement chaud. Il dégagea doucement son col, encore incertain de ce qu'il devait faire puis il prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est Drago, geignit-il d'une voix plaintive.  
-J'espère que tu ne m'as pas réveillés pour m'expliquer une quelconque dispute entre Drago et toi, siffla Severus d'un ton menaçant, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais.  
-Non! Non, pas du tout! Se hâta de contredire Harry. Il est tellement bizarre en ce moment. Il fait des choses que jamais… enfin, ce n'est plus le même. Parfois, il part pendant des heures et il revient irrité. Blaise et moi, on s'inquiète mais… enfin, j'ai pensé que… tu es son parrain quoi.

Un sourcil haussé, Severus regarda Harry balbutier avant de se taire brusquement, le rouge aux joues. Oui, il savait parfaitement qu'il était le Parrain de Drago et ce depuis que Lucius lui avait annoncé que Narcissa attendait l'héritier Malefoy. Et loin d'être stupide, Severus avait évidemment remarqué le comportement suspicieux de son jeune filleul. Lucius s'était même déplacé jusqu'à Poudlard pour s'enquérir de la santé de son précieux fils lorsque les lettres de ce dernier s'étaient subitement espacées jusqu'à presque devenir inexistantes.

Ce simple fait était étrange. Quoique Drago pouvait dire, il était attaché à son père plus que de raison et Lucius ne faisait rien pour obliger son fils à grandir un peu loin de lui afin qu'il acquière une certaine autonomie autre que celle que les enfants apprenaient à Poudlard. Le garçon vouait un culte à son père, l'admirant et le considérant comme son héros. Ce qui pouvait paraître normal pour tout enfant mais ce trait était particulièrement marqué chez Drago. Severus supposait que ce comportement était dû à l'indifférence de Narcissa pour Drago et il ne pouvait décemment pas reprocher à Lucius de ne rien faire pour que son fils commence à penser par lui-même et non à travers son père.

Alors Severus avait été plus qu'étonné lorsque Lucius l'avait contacté par Cheminette en s'enquérant du bien-être de Drago. Si ce dernier l'osait, il enverrait certainement une lettre quotidienne à son père pour lui raconter le moindre détail de sa journée et s'assurer que Lucius tenait toujours à lui et qu'il lui manquait. Pour quelles raisons aurait-il coupé ce lien? Aucune dispute n'avait éclaté entre les deux hommes et Lucius n'avait pas sévit depuis les vacances estivale où Drago s'était reçu une dure punition l'empêchant de s'asseoir pendant quelques heures. Mais les vacances de Noël s'étaient déroulées calmement au Manoir Malefoy, sans aucune altercation.

-Un peu plus de précision sur ce comportement singulier ne serait pas de refus, ordonna implicitement Severus en s'asseyant face à Harry qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.  
-Il est continuellement distrait et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Drago. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il veille toujours à tout ce qui l'entoure mais à présent… il est dans la lune et ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Ah oui, et tu as vu la tête qu'il a? C'est comme s'il ne dormait jamais!  
-L'as-tu déjà vus faire un cauchemar ou quitter son lit dans la nuit?  
-Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry, dépité. Je suis certain qu'il y'a quelque chose de vraiment bizarre chez Drago. Tu dois me croire!  
-Je te crois.

Harry souffla avec soulagement. Il baissa la tête sur le bout de ses chaussures et poussa de nouveau un soupir. Il avait la stupide impression de trahir Drago car il savait très bien que si Blaise allait voir un adulte pour lui confier qu'il agissait étrangement, il serait furieux mais en même temps, il s'inquiétait tellement pour son ami. Le seul jour où il avait parut normal, c'est à dire hautain et narcissique mais tellement adorable, c'était ce soir d'entraînement de Quidditch où ils étaient rentrés les deux au Château. Et encore! Le blond avait fait une allusion assez inquiétante sur sa santé. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlés mais Harry avait conscience que quelque chose planait entre eux depuis ce soir là. Néanmoins, il n'était pas prêt à confier à Drago, surtout lorsqu'il se comportait aussi curieusement!

En fouillant dans sa mémoire alors que Severus plongeait aussi dans ses pensées, Harry tenta de retrouver le moment où il avait été certain que Drago était différent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en songeant que cela remontait presque au début du mois d'octobre. Cela faisait si longtemps que Drago allait mal et il n'avait toujours pas réagit? Par Merlin, quel piètre ami faisait-il! Mais Drago dressait aussi un mur entre lui et les autres dès que quelqu'un abordait un sujet embarrassant, comme cet étrange journal intime qu'il tenait. Depuis quand Drago ressentait le besoin de confier ses secrets sur papier? C'était tellement plus… quelque chose que ferait Kenza ou Pansy. Même Daphné, cette petite peste adorable, trouvait cela bien inutile!

En même temps, lui-même avait été très bouleversé depuis le début de cette année. De nombreux bruits de couloirs couraient toujours en le désignant comme ce fameux hériter de Serpentard alors que lui-même savait que le dernier descendant du fondateur était Voldemort! Il n'avait eut qu'à interroger Remus pour apprendre cela. À ce qu'il savait, Voldemort n'avait pas d'enfant. Une telle chose se saurait et cet enfant aurait déjà été tué ou enfermé quelque part par le Ministère de la Magie! C'était un nouveau point qu'il avait soulevé avec Blaise et Hermione alors qu'ils étaient encore à la recherche d'un possible reptile!

Pourquoi le coupable avait écrit 'ennemi de l'héritier' sur ce mur? D'ailleurs, le message y était toujours inscrit puisque même Dumbledore n'avait pas réussit à faire disparaître la mystérieuse encre rouge qu'Harry pensait être du sang, peut-être même magique pour résister à tant de sortilèges. Une autre pensée était venue mais Harry avait préféré garder cela. Son père et Remus lui avaient expliqués que son don de Fourchelang devait résulter de cette nuit macabre d'octobre où ses parents avaient été tué. Pas qu'Harry s'en plaignait, c'était toujours utile et agréable de parler une autre langue, mais le fait d'avoir un nouveau point commun avec Voldemort le dérangeait. Être trop proche et semblable, même Lockart l'avait insinué devant toute la classe, de l'assassin de ses parents était déstabilisant.

-Je parlerai à Drago lorsque l'occasion se présentera, rassura Severus, pensant déjà à écrire une lettre à Lucius.

Après tout, Lucius avait beau être un Mangemort cruel persuadé que Severus était toujours dans le camp du Lord, il était un père remarquable, sachant jongler avec dextérité entre la complicité et l'autorité. Il était celui connaissant le mieux Drago et le seul à même capable de soulager une quelconque détresse chez son fils.

-Merci, soupira Harry en se levant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit se diriger dans ton bureau. On se dispute si facilement ces derniers temps que je préfère éviter le diable.  
-En effet. Comment vont Sirius et Remus?

La question de Severus n'était pas aussi anodine qu'il le laissait paraître en se resservant une tasse de café. À vrai dire, il savait très bien que le garçon évitait très bien sa famille depuis deux semaines malgré les tentatives des deux hommes qui souhaitaient régler ce conflit au plus vite. Sirius était rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir giflé Harry même si Severus aurait agit exactement de la même manière et Remus continuait de grossir entre de nombreuses crises de larme dû à ses hormones. Severus avait suggéré d'une voix douce au Loup-Garou que Dumbledore serait heureux de le mettre en congé maternité mais Remus avait pratiquement hurlé qu'il n'était qu'au quatrième mois et certainement pas au septième où il serait large comme une baleine.

Embarrassé, Harry passa une main derrière sa nuque et la frotta en essayant de trouver une réponse convenable. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas avouer à Severus qu'il fuyait sa famille et étant à Poudlard dans un grand château où les trois-quart de ses habitants ignoraient son lien avec Sirius et Remus, cet exercice se révélait étonnement facile. Non pas que ses parents ne lui manquaient pas, loin de là, mais il était tellement honteux de son comportement… Et fuir était digne du plus grand Serpentard.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne vous parlez toujours pas? S'effara faussement Severus en songeant qu'il était décidément une personne brillante en voyant les joues d'Harry tourner au cramoisi. Si c'est le cas, c'est d'une stupidité Gryffondorienne affligeante!  
-Non, ça va, bégaya Harry en se levant, le mensonge le faisant rougir affreusement. J'allais… je devais j…justement aller les voir. Tu vois, je suis pas une stupide Gryffondor!  
-J'espère bien, se satisfit le Maître des cachots. Tu leur diras que je dois leur parler. Et tu as intérêt à faire passager ce message.

_Quel ruse,_ songea t-il fièrement en voyant son élève quitter ses appartements à toute vitesse pour se rendre dans ceux de ses parents. Le soudain silence qui tomba dans le salon vide parut étrange pour Severus. L'homme soupira et ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil. À vrai dire, cette solitude l'étouffait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Severus se sentait honteux lorsque de telles pensées traversaient son esprit et il se hâtait à chaque fois de s'occuper afin que ses pensées dérivent sur un sujet moins périlleux.

De plus, le Maître des potions était certain que c'était une passade déclenchée par les nombreux sous-entendus malicieux de Dumbledore sur sa vie de solitaire mais également par la grossesse inattendue de Remus. La honte l'avait encore bien plus submergé lorsqu'il s'était sentit jaloux des Black. Par merlin, lui, jaloux! Jaloux parce qu'un marmot allait naître dans cette famille unie et aimante. Rien de plus stupide! Et pourtant… et pourtant, Severus avait toujours aimé les enfants même si la désillusion avait été grande en venant travailler à Poudlard. En même temps, il savait très bien que tous ces enfants insolents et stupides étaient le résultat de l'éducation pitoyable de leurs parents. S'il était très proche de ses Serpentards, encore plus que Mc Gonagall et ses lions, ce n'était pas parce qu'il les menaçait tous de les jeter dans un chaudron mais bien parce qu'une certaine complicité était tissée entre eux.

Bien sur, quiconque en dehors de la maison de Serpentard entendait cela hurlerait de rire ou alors demanderait à ce que son interlocuteur soit transféré dans le service psychiatre de Saint-Mangouste. Pourtant, c'était bien la vérité. La plupart étant des Sang-Pur, les parents de ces derniers avaient une éducation rigoureuse sans que cela ne dérape en autocratie, sauf quelques exceptions, et ils étaient tous matures et intelligents même si terriblement attachés à leur famille. Les Serpentards étaient normalement solidaires même si la présence du Survivant dans cette maison altérait beaucoup ce sentiment.

Quelques étages plus haut, Harry était à nouveau devant une entrée close et ses dents mordillaient nerveusement ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à la sirène du tableau qui se déhanchait, alanguie sur un rocher énorme près de la mer. Les yeux bleus de la sirène s'ouvrirent en grand, visiblement choquée de ne lui faire que peu d'effet et outrée, elle plongea dans l'eau alors qu'un juron résonnait étrangement.

-Méfaits accomplis.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce nouveau mot de passe plutôt étrange même si Sirius lui avait assuré avec un grand sourire ému qu'un jour, il comprendrait. Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, sachant que c'était l'une des expressions favorites de son père pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait grandir encore un peu avant que ses questions ne trouvent des réponses. Harry sortit de ses songes lorsque le tableau bascula silencieusement et il eut l'idée de s'enfuir avant de se raviser: c'était tellement puérile.

Son entrée fut immédiatement remarquée par Remus qui était assis autour de la table en bois, un livre poussiéreux à l'aspect ancien posé devant lui. Les sourcils de l'homme se haussèrent de surprise puis un sourire envahit son visage alors qu'il se levait pour l'accueillir. Harry préféra garder les yeux rivés sur la moquette plutôt que d'affronter le regard de Remus. Il sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à faire face au Loup-Garou dont le visage s'était déjà légèrement arrondi.

-Bonjour Harry, murmura t-il d'une voix très douce, balayant les mèches noires qui cachaient les yeux de Harry. Je suis très heureux de te faire enfin face après toutes ces journées à te pourchasser dans le Château.

Harry resta silencieux bien que ses joues rougirent. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit arriva par vague violente et un sourire se dessina à son tour sur son visage. Remus ne semblait pas fâcher, autrement il aurait utilisé sa voix basse et grave qui était tout aussi effrayante que celle de Sirius lorsque ce dernier criait d'une voix très autoritaire. Timidement, Harry se rapprocha du corps de son deuxième père et ce dernier l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras en le serrant contre lui. Harry en profita pour lui chuchoter qu'il était désolé et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être autant mit en colère et de lui avoir parlé de façon aussi irrespectueuse.

Loin d'en être encore offusqué, Remus laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin en plaquant un baiser sur la masse de cheveux de Harry. Il s'éloigna du garçon sans pour autant le lâcher puis le dirigea jusqu'à la table où il était précédemment assis, obligeant Harry à prendre place sur une chaise. Ses yeux verts furent immédiatement attirés par le grimoire mais Remus se dépêcha de le refermer et de le ranger dans un placard avec un sourire amusé en voyant l'air boudeur qui traversa le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier était certain que c'était Dumbledore qui avait demandé à Remus d'effectuer quelques recherches dans ce livre pour trouver une explication pouvant mettre terme à toutes ces agressions.

Seul la maison des Serpentards était encore intact, ce qui alimentait les potins mesquins envers ses habitants, alors que les effectifs des autres maisons avaient nettement baissés depuis le début de ce carnage. Harry était incapable de donner le nombre exact de victime présents dans l'infirmerie mais il savait qu'au moins vingt lits étaient occupés au grand dam de Mrs Pompresh qui craignait de n'avoir bientôt plus de place pour accueillir ses patients.

-Papa dort? Demanda Harry pour combler le silence qui s'était installé alors que Remus lui servait un verre de jus de citrouille.  
-Oui, il est assez fatigué en ce moment.

Pour une raison incompréhensible, Remus rougit violemment en prononçant ses mots et il se pressa à chercher faussement quelque chose dans un meuble. Harry leva les sourcils avec surprise mais finit par hausser les épaules: les adultes étaient tellement étranges parfois avec leurs sous-entendus et leurs petites cachotteries! Évidemment, Remus et Sirius ne faisaient pas exceptions à ce comportement soupçonneux propre aux adultes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry ne cessait de tourner la tête vers la porte blanche menant à la chambre que partageait ses parents, impatient de voir son père se réveiller. Maintenant que tout malentendu s'était dissipé entre lui et Remus, il lui était intenable de rester assis sur cette chaise au lieu de se blottir dans les bras de son père pour se faire rassurer et s'excuser, même si ce simple mot lui écorchait la gorge. Et quoi? Ça faisait très enfant de vouloir partager un moment de tendresse avec son père? Et alors? C'était si rare qu'il en demande qu'il avait le droit d'en bénéficier d'un dès qu'il le désirait! Et en plus de cela, il avait encore l'âge, et malheureusement la taille, pour se lover contre son père sans que cela ne paraisse ridicule.

Calmement assis, Remus observait avec amusement le manège d'Harry qui se trémoussait doucement sur la chaise, les yeux tournant fréquemment sur la porte de la chambre bien qu'il tentait de rester impassible, ses petits sourcils à peine froncer. Voir Harry imiter l'air placide de Severus et des Serpentards les plus âgés l'avait toujours fait rire. Par Merlin et tous les autres, Sirius allait être fou de joie et soulagé de voir son fils. Il dissimula son sourire amusée, et attendrie, derrière sa tasse alors qu'Harry poussait un nouveau grognement irrité.

Instinctivement, la main du Loup-Garou se posa sur son ventre en sentant son estomac se barbouiller. _Cela_ aussi était une autre chose qui le faisait sourire. Finalement, la première Pleine-Lune n'avait pas été si difficile bien que ses membres étaient douloureux le lendemain. Grâce à la potion fournie par le Médicomage Andrews, il s'était endormit avant même le début de la métamorphose mais Sirius présent lui avait raconté que même dans son sommeil, il avait crié et souffert, ce qui expliquait les nombreuses courbatures. Si Remus n'était pas un être aussi raisonnable, il aurait commandé un stock de cette potion miraculeuse pour en avaler une à chaque début de pleine-lune mais il avait eut connaissance de tous les dangers que cette texture présentait à long terme. Se retrouver dans sa forme de loup-garou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses desseins.

-Tu peux aller réveiller papa si tu le souhaites, autorisa t-il en jetant un regard à l'horloge. En douceur, évidemment.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà bondit de sa chaise, un grand sourire illuminant son visage un peu fatigué. À cette constatation, les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent immédiatement d'inquiétude mais il préféra ne pas interroger Harry là-dessus. De toute manière, il savait d'avance qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse ou alors un mensonge. Harry lui jeta un dernier sourire avant de pousser la porte de la chambre silencieusement.

L'observant pénétrer dans la pièce, Remus soupira, un pli soucieux au niveau du front. À vrai dire, il craignait un peu l'arrivé d'un nouvel enfant vis à vis de Harry. Sirius et lui avaient finalement mis la famille Tonks au courant de son état inopiné ainsi que les deux parents Weasley lors d'un dîner. Autant dire que Molly et Andromeda avaient longuement pleurés en les félicitant maintes et maintes fois, les serrant avec vigueur dans leurs bras tandis qu'Arthur et Ted se contentaient d'une ferme poignée de main et d'encouragements amusés. Andromeda avait finalement demandé comment Harry prenait la nouvelle, inquiète pour le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son neveu tout comme Nymphadora qui estimait Sirius en tant qu'oncle.

« _Bien_ » avait été la réponse de Sirius. « _En effet »_ avait rajouté Remus avec soulagement. « _Il semble très heureux et impatient de voir quelqu'un d'autre arriver dans la famille »._ Jusque là tout allait bien sauf que Molly et Andromeda, les femmes savaient toujours tout mieux que les hommes en ce qui concernaient les enfants, avaient échangés un regard entendu. Finalement, Molly d'une voix légèrement inquiète leur avait apprit qu'il était fort probable qu'Harry se sente jaloux envers le bébé, à un moment ou à un autre si bien que cela pouvait survenir avant ou après la naissance. Effaré, Sirius l'avait questionné et Andromeda, d'une voix très professionnelle bien qu'elle n'ait mit au monde qu'un enfant, avait répondu qu'un enfant se sentait toujours légèrement écarté à mesure que la grossesse avançait et que le nouveau-né grandissait et nécessitait beaucoup d'attention mais que c'était une passade très rapide.

Sauf qu'Harry n'avait jamais supporté l'idée que Sirius puisse être à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il acceptait Remus évidemment, ayant grandit avec lui mais ce dernier se rappelait des crises de colères qu'Harry piquait lorsque Sirius s'avisait de jouer avec un des enfants Weasley à un des dîner où ils étaient souvent conviés. Au début, Remus avait pensé que c'était une réaction tout à fait normal étant donné qu'une certaine tension régnait entre Ronald, Ginny et Harry. Mais lorsque Harry avait hurlé et pleuré alors qu'il avait déjà dix ans parce que Sirius jouait un peu trop longtemps à son goût avec Fred et George, Remus avait comprit qu'il en était tout autrement et qu'il s'agissait plus de jalousie et de crainte à l'idée de voir son père s'éloigner et préférer un autre enfant que de simple colère.

De nouvelles craintes avaient alors assaillis dans l'esprit de Remus. Et si Harry refusait l'arrivée de l'enfant? Et si une telle jalousie surgissait mais cette fois-ci directement dirigée vers son petit frère ou sa petite sœur? En partageant ses doutes avec Sirius, celui-ci avait voulu le rassurer en lui confiant qu'il doutait qu'une telle chose arrive étant donné qu'Harry avait grandit mais comment allait vraiment se passer l'arrivée du petit dans la vie de Harry?

-Papa, souffla Harry après avoir grimpé sur le lit double aux draps violets.

Une sorte de grognement lui répondit, signe que son père n'était pas loin des portes du réveil et il retint son rire en voyant ce dernier retrousser légèrement la lèvre après avoir bougonné. Était-ce les instincts canins de son animagus qui ressortait ou Sirius était simplement très proche du chien? Avec douceur, Harry secoua l'épaule de l'homme dont les sourcils se fronçaient doucement, sûrement agacé d'être sortit de sa torpeur. Sirius s'enroula un peu plus profondément dans les draps et poussa un autre grognement, bougeant légèrement pour s'éloigner de l'importun irritant.

-Réveille-toi! Ordonna t-il en prenant volontairement une voix froide et sèche, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le droit de parler ainsi à son père sans encourir une punition. Debout!  
-Pas encore Rem', soupira l'homme en cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller blanc. Tu m'épuises, je dois dormir. Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux encore ma…  
-Papa! Coupa Harry d'une voix choquée. Tu… C'est Harry! HARRY!

La tête de Sirius émergea soudainement de sous le coussin et ses yeux à demi-fermés se posèrent sur son fils dont les joues étaient devenues cramoisies en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait. Ses yeux verts étaient largement ouverts et le dévisageait avec un effroi non dissimulé. Riant légèrement, Sirius relaissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, tendant le bras pour attirer Harry près de lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire, encore hébété par la_ chose_ que son père allait prononcer en le prenant pour Remus. Par Salazar, est-ce que les deux hommes parlaient-ils aussi crûment entre eux? Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur cette pensée répugnante, Harry se laissa glisser près de son père.

Ce dernier eut un sourire particulièrement idiot en gardant les yeux fermés, ses mèches noires s'étalant sur son oreiller. C'était particulièrement agréable de se réveiller près de son fils après ses jours riches en discorde, et pas à côté d'une personne ayant une libido détraquée et malheureusement pour lui trop présente. Jamais Sirius n'aurait crut qu'il penserait une telle chose un jour, et surtout pas sur Remus, mais c'était bien vrai: il l'épuisait! Son amant pouvait rester passif s'il le désirait étant donné qu'il était toujours en dessous, Sirius affectionnant particulièrement le fait de mener la danse. Et justement, il en était épuisé de devoir toujours être… au garde à vous!

-Tu vas bien mon chéri? grogna Sirius en ouvrant un œil pour dévisager Harry qui le fixait étrangement.  
-Oui, assura t-il en détournant le regard. Je… et toi?  
-Un peu fatigué, confia t-il d'une voix complice qui fit rougir Harry, mais comme tu es là, je vais très bien. Nous avons besoin d'une bonne discussion, tu ne trouves pas?

Harry haussa les épaules avec hésitation, ignorant que répondre pour satisfaire son père. Il était bien plus facile de s'excuser auprès de Remus qui n'était guère rancunier une fois que la crise était passée et en plus de cela, il n'était pas très impressionnant une fois que la colère était retombée. Alors que Sirius… Harry était parfois effrayé par son père, comme chaque gosse faisant une bêtise et sachant que son père allait le découvrir et être furieux. Même en étant détendu, Sirius avait une certaine prestance qui imposait le respect. Remus aussi mais c'était surtout sa douceur et sa gentillesse ainsi que ses talents de professeur qui lui conférait un tel respect de la part des élèves tandis que Sirius était craint pour les coups de gueule impressionnants qu'il poussait mais également admiré par la plupart des étudiants!

À présent plutôt bien réveillé, Sirius se redressa et se frotta une dernière fois les yeux, avant de s'étirer ce qui lui valut plusieurs craquements douloureux au niveau du dos. Ah oui, Remus était d'une imagination fertile ces derniers temps… Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui gardait obstinément les yeux sur le drap tout en restant pratiquement collé à lui sans pour autant oser se blottir dans ses bras. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et d'un geste encore un peu ensommeillé, il passa un bras autour du corps de Harry et le ramena contre lui, le serrant fermement. Les moments où Harry le laissait lui faire un câlin sans rechigner était tellement rare que Sirius n'en manquait jamais une occasion.

-J'aimerai que tu n'agisses plus de cette manière après que nous nous soyons disputés, commença d'une voix implacable Sirius en masquant parfaitement à quel point il avait culpabilisé et s'était inquiété durant ces jours-ci. C'est assez immature et tu sais aussi qu'une fois puni, il n'y a plus aucun malentendu entre nous.  
-Je sais, gémit Harry d'une voix plaintive en jetant un regard furtif à son père dont le sérieux était affiché sur le visage.  
-J'espère bien car en t'envoyant dans ta chambre, je t'ai puni et je n'étais plus fâché au bout de ces deux heures, ajouta l'homme en serrant plus fermement Harry contre lui. J'attendais simplement des excuses pour ton comportement et surtout envers Remus au lieu de te courir après pendant quinze jours.  
-Je sais, répéta le Survivant en baissant les yeux, honteux. Tu… t'es plus fâché maintenant?  
-Je pense que ça ira si j'ai un bisou, plaisanta Sirius en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Depuis le petit salon, Remus eut un nouveau sourire en entendant Harry éclater de rire sous l'attaque de chatouille de Sirius. Quand tout s'arrangeait, c'était tellement bon à savourer.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre plein d'amour et de tendresse...  
Merci pour vos reviews!


	89. Renvoi soupçonneux

**Chapitre: Renvoi soupçonneux.**

Harry poussa un soupir las et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil moelleux. Il évita habilement le regard meurtrier que lui lança Flint. Le Serpentard ne le portait visiblement toujours pas dans son cœur. Harry avait prit la décision de l'ignorer même si parfois, cette résolution s'avérait réellement difficile. Parfois, il avait envie de sortir sa baguette magique et d'affronter Flint dans un duel. Sans se vanter, Harry savait qu'il avait une chance de gagner un duel contre Marcus Flint mais faire une telle chose sincérité la maison Serpentard en deux clans biens distincts: ceux contre le Survivant, et ses amis. Évidemment, cette scission était déjà présente mais pas clairement prononcée.

Enfin, pour le moment, Harry abandonnait l'idée de convaincre Drago de quitter le Château. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et le couvre-feu était dans une bonne heure. Cependant, le blond refusait catégoriquement de sortir de la sécurité de la Salle Commune. C'était simplement une petite balade que Blaise et lui voulaient faire pour quitter l'ambiance étouffante qui flottait dans la Tour des Serpentards. Les septièmes années étant en semaine d'examen préparatoire pour les ASPIC, ils étaient tous d'une humeur fracassante et un Serpentard furieux n'était jamais agréable.

-On ne risque rien Drago, souffla Blaise en caressant le flanc de Lucky. On veut simplement rendre une visite à Hagrid pour nous occuper.  
-Vous ne préférez pas qu'on aille faire un tour vers Théo? Tenta Drago en se tordant les mains.

En réalité, le petit blondinet ne comprenait pas sa peur car intérieurement, il était certain d'être en quelque sorte responsable et conscient des évènements se déroulant à Poudlard. En fait, il craignait plus d'attaquer ses amis que de se faire lui-même agresser par la mystérieuse chose -était-ce Tom?- qui courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était pour cela que Drago était incapable de faire abstraction de sa crainte et d'être serein en quittant la Salle Commune. Tout était tellement… bizarre en ce moment!

Même Severus s'était montré tellement étrange avec lui en l'interrogeant sur le déroulement de son année scolaire. Certes son parrain se souciait de son avenir et c'était tout à fait normal selon Drago mais Severus avait semblé en réalité peu préoccupé par ses réponses, plus intéressé à le détailler comme à la recherche d'un problème. Évidemment, cette attention avait fait paniqué Drago qui était hanté par l'idée que quelqu'un comprenne qu'il n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire d'Héritier de Serpentard.

-Théodore est à l'infirmerie pour soigner une grippe, rappela Harry, et il dort.  
-Bon… mais pas longtemps alors, accepta t-il à contrecœur pour les contenter.  
-On sera rentré avant le couvre-feu, promit Blaise.

Peu rassuré, Drago souffla exagérément fort et il demanda d'une voix agacée pour quelle raison Harry prenait la peine d'embarquer sa cape d'invisibilité s'ils rentraient avant le couvre-feu. Évidemment, aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'emboîter le pas à ses deux amis qui quittèrent la Salle Commune en discutant joyeusement sur le prochain match de Quidditch de la saison qui faisait affronter les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Les trois garçons pronostiquèrent sur la victoire des jaunes et noirs, surtout parce que faire gagner les Gryffondors étaient contre la morale des Serpentards! Harry ajouta d'une voix timide qu'il appréciait beaucoup Cédric Diggory et qu'en plus de cela, le garçon était plutôt doué sur son balai.

Blaise foudroya du regard Harry en voyant Drago se renfrogner et se plonger dans un mutisme agacé mais le Survivant ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à s'assurer mentalement que Pansy allait bien remonter Lucky dans son Dortoir comme il le lui avait demandé. Ayant déjà fait sa promenade du soir, le chien était épuisé par la longue course qu'il avait fait autour du Lac Noir. Harry eut un sourire un peu niais en pensant à son petit chiot noir qui par bonheur grandissait à peine. Lucky était devenu son compagnon. Tout deux étaient inséparables et Harry regrettait chaque jour de devoir le laisser dans le Dortoir durant les heures de cours. Le laisser vagabonder dans le Château n'était pas imaginable avec Rusard qui avait déjà une dent contre lui, surtout depuis l'attaque de Miss Teigne qui avait été le début de toutes ces agressions! Harry roula des yeux en songeant à l'impitoyable concierge de Poudlard. Après la nuit où l'homme l'avait brusquement empoigné, Rusard ne l'approchait plus mais lui jetait des regards mauvais de loin. Harry savait que son père avait été voir Dumbledore à ce sujet et ce dernier avait dû mettre en garde son employé face à son comportement envers lui.

Une fois dans le parc vide et silencieux, les foulées de Drago s'allongèrent considérablement et il tonna d'une voix agacée lorsque Harry s'arrêta pour montrer à Blaise la nuée de corbeau qui s'élevèrent de la Forêt Interdite. Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un sourire amusé puis coururent pour rattraper Drago qui détalait pratiquement jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, ses yeux gris fouillant le parc avec attention. De la lumière traversait les rideaux épais de la fenêtre, rassurant les trois Serpentards sur la présence du garde-chasse.

Lorsque Harry frappa contre la lourde porte en bois d'un air enjoué, Drago laissa son regard se promener autour de lui. L'heure du coucher de soleil était de plus en plus repoussé à mesure que le printemps avançait et Drago était pressé de pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement du soleil. Il s'imaginait déjà dans sa grande piscine qui prenait une partie du Parc du Manoir Malefoy, en train de lézarder dans l'eau. Un soupir bienheureux traversa ses lèvres mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite. Le potager de Hagrid paraissait bien triste depuis qu'il avait coupé toutes ses plantations, ravagées par le sang des coqs qui avaient été tués dans le même enclos. Une nausée souleva l'estomac de Drago en songeant à la grande robe noire tâchée de sang qui était cachée sous son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Blaise poussa un hurlement suraigu lorsqu'une arbalète en bois se pointa sur lui. Il recula précipitamment en levant les mains en signe de défense. Harry haleta le nom du demi-géant avec inquiétude, tirant Blaise près de lui. Ce dernier respirait bruyamment, les yeux fixés sur le bout de l'arme dirigé sur son visage. En les reconnaissant dans la semi-pénombre, les yeux noirs de Hagrid s'arrondirent de surprise avant de se plisser de colère.

-Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Grogna Hagrid en baissant son arme, retenant Crockdur de foncer sur eux. N'avez-vous aucune conscience?  
-Bonsoir Hagrid, chuchota Blaise d'une voix tremblante. Nous sommes venus vous voir avant le couvre-feu mais…  
-Rentrez!

Les trois Serpentards pénètrent rapidement dans la petite cabane en échangeant des coups d'œils inquiets. Drago se retint au dernier moment de leur souffler qu'ils auraient dû l'écouter et ne jamais quitter la Salle Commune. Harry sentit son cœur retrouver une allure plus calme, une fois en sécurité dans la maison de Hagrid. Ce dernier était déjà une personne très effrayant étant donné sa stature impressionnante mais c'était bien pire lorsqu'il avait une arme entre les mains!

Reposant son arme sur son lit immense, Hagrid les invita à s'asseoir en poussant légèrement Drago dans le dos qui poussa un couinement surprit. L'aristocrate fusilla du regard Harry qui pouffait derrière sa main et il s'assit sur une des chaises en pierre inconfortable. Il repoussa durement Crockdur qui reporta son besoin de câlin vers Harry qui l'accueillit joyeusement. Le silence s'installa dans la petite cabane. Hagrid leur jeta un regard torve avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers le grand meuble en bois près de la deuxième porte. Sortant quatre tasses d'une taille presque semblable à un seau, Hagrid commença à préparer du thé.

-Faîtes attention les garçons, rappela le demi-géant. Ce n'est pas une blague ce qui est train de se passer à Poudlard.  
-Nous le savons bien Hagrid, rassura Harry en prenant à contrecœur un gâteau aussi dur que la pierre que lui tendait Hagrid. Nous veillerons de rentrer avant le couvre-feu.  
-Nous nous ennuyons terriblement dans la Salle Commune, geignit faussement Blaise pour apaiser l'inquiétude d'Hagrid.

De son côté, Drago se contenta d'acquiescer d'un faible grognement. Autant Harry adorait Hagrid ainsi que Blaise, lui depuis que Tom avait partagé son souvenir dans lequel il voyait qu'Hagrid était celui ayant ouvert la Chambre des Secrets cinquante ans plus tôt, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester impassible face au garde-chasse. En l'observant plus attentivement, Drago n'imaginait vraiment pas Hagrid comme le responsable de ces agressions. Certes, il appréciait les créatures énormes et dangereuses mais sûrement pas au point d'en lâcher une dans le Château, même par erreur! Et même si cela avait été le cas cinquante années auparavant, pourquoi Hagrid aurait attendu autant de temps avant de relancer sa créature sur les élèves de Poudlard? De plus, Hagrid était connu dans le Château pour son immense fidélité envers Dumbledore. Bien sur, tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une façade mais Drago ne jugeait pas Hagrid assez intelligent et malin pour duper autant de personne. Non vraiment, rien ne coïncidait avec la version de Tom. Était-ce encore une manipulation de la part de Jedusor dont il était la victime?

Une fois rassuré, Hagrid entama une conversation aimée sur Lockart durant laquelle Harry exprima toute sa rancœur et son dégoût vis à vis de cet homme. À présent, Harry gardait pour lui ses ressentiments envers le Professeur devant ses parents même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Harry n'était pas idiot et savait que Remus tout comme son père pensait exactement la même chose que lui sur Lockart et que ce que les deux hommes lui reprochaient était son comportement justement envers la célébrité. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se risquer sur un terrain sensible comme l'était Lockart.

-Vous pensez qu'il va encore être professeur l'année prochaine? S'horrifia Blaise qui essayait de faire fondre le gâteau de Hagrid dans son thé.  
-Il n'y a pas intérêt! S'écria Harry.  
-D'après une rumeur, aucun professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne reste à Poudlard plus d'une année.  
-Le poste est maudit, confirma Hagrid, même si je doute de ce fait. Cela fait des années qu'un professeur n'est pas resté plus d'une année.

Harry grimaça. Imaginer Lockart étant encore son professeur l'année prochaine lui donnait l'envie d'arrêter l'école. D'ailleurs, tous les deuxièmes années avaient eut une réunion avec le Professeur Rogue qui les avait informé de l'importance du choix de leurs options pour leur troisième année. Harry hésitait entre l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes et les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Selon Remus, l'arithmancie était une matière passionnante mais compliquée et il fallait apprécier manier les chiffres. L'étude des runes était tout autant captivant.

Durant sa scolarité, Son père s'était arrêté sur la divination et le soin aux créatures et il lui déconseillait fortement la première matière sauf s'il désirait avoir quelques heures de cours où il n'avait rien à faire, si ce n'est écrire que des fantaisies nébuleuses. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry en se rappelant le coup derrière la tête que son père s'était reçu de Remus après ce commentaire. Harry caressa la tête de Crockdur qui était en train de baver sur sa robe et il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir prit Lucky avec lui. Les deux chiens s'adoraient comme chien et chat et jouaient toujours ensemble!

Inexplicablement, Drago se sentait tendu, un peu excité comme si quelque chose allait se passer alors qu'il écoutait distraitement Blaise raconter la dernière frasque de Lockart. Il y'avait quelque chose de particulièrement satisfaisait mais ce sentiment n'émanait pas de lui. De quelqu'un d'autre. L'impression de ressentir les sentiments d'une autre personne s'intensifia brusquement et ses mains tremblèrent violemment un instant avant que toute cette adrénaline ne redescende brusquement, le laissant étrangement vide.

-Lockart chante partout que dès qu'il découvre l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, il pourra aller tuer celui qui y habite, informa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Honnêtement, j'aimerai bien voir comment il se débrouillerait.  
-Faut encore qu'il trouve l'entrée, renfila Blaise. Il est aussi stupide qu'un balai.  
-Et il faudrait qu'il sache quel est le monstre qui y vit, rajouta Drago à voix basse.

Harry sentit le malaise se propager dans son corps alors qu'il regardait Drago dont les yeux gris étaient rivés sur le visage de Hagrid. Il était celui s'étant opposé à inviter Drago à se joindre à leurs petites séances de recherche dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver quel était exactement le serpent qui se baladait dans la plomberie de Poudlard. En fait, Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'explication à donner pour justifier son choix mis à part le comportement suspicieux de Drago. Tellement de chose devait déjà l'inquiéter, inutile d'en rajouter avec ce serpent! De plus, Drago n'était pas d'un courage à toute épreuve et il était fort probable qu'il craigne qu'enquêter sur les évènements à Poudlard n'attire le courroux du monstre sur lui, bien qu'il soit l'héritier d'une des familles de sang-pur les plus renommées.

-Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de qui pourrait être à l'origine de tout cela? Interrogea soudainement Drago en fixant le garde-chasse qui blêmit.  
-Merlin que non, malheureusement, rétorqua Hagrid, mal à l'aise.  
-J'ai pourtant entendu dire que celui ayant ouvert la chambre cinquante ans plus tôt avait été découvert.

Hagrid s'éclaira la gorge en détournant le regard. L'embarras était clairement inscrit sur la figure grotesque du demi-géant dont les mains s'étaient soudainement mises à tripoter l'anse de sa tasse pour cacher les petits tremblements qui les secouaient. D'un œil vif, Harry remarqua immédiatement le comportement du garde-chasse et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Drago qui resta impassible, sûr de lui en dévisageant l'adulte.

-Beaucoup d'erreurs ont été commises à cette époque, souffla Hagrid, les yeux subitement embués par l'émotion. Beaucoup de choses fausses ont été jugés véridiques et…

Alors qu'Hagrid allait continuer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, le silence retomba dans la cabane bien que Crockdur poussa un aboiement sonore en grattant contre la porte. Hagrid ordonna aux trois élèves de se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité. Un peu sonné par les sous-entendus de son ami, Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne lui donne un coup à l'épaule pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Immédiatement, le petit brun déploya sa cape et tira Drago dessous. Les trois amis se plaquèrent contre la porte donnant sur les différents enclos de Hagrid pendant que ce dernier s'approchait de l'entrée en cachant derrière un tonneau rempli d'une substance visqueuse les quatre tasses.

Harry faillit laisser échapper un cri de surprise en voyant son père pénétrer dans la cabane, suivit par Dumbledore et un petit homme corpulent vêtu d'une longue cape noire rayée. L'homme salua Hagrid en ôtant son chapeau melon vert et Harry le trouva particulièrement ridicule avec ses chaussures au bout pointues violettes. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et grisâtres. Il semblait être une personne très anxieuse puisque ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec le bord de son chapeau en détaillant le décor de la cabane de Hagrid.

-Monsieur le Ministre, Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius, salua poliment Hagrid en refermant l'énorme porte en bois.  
-Bonsoir Hagrid, souffla Dumbledore.  
-Hagrid, j'ai une désagréable nouvelle à vous faire parvenir.

Sous la cape, les trois garçons se tassèrent l'un contre l'autre en voyant Dumbledore se tourner subitement vers eux, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Harry n'imaginait même pas la réaction de son père s'il le découvrait ici. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un même mouvement lorsque le vieil homme inclina discrètement la tête dans leur direction avant de reporter ses yeux bleus sur Hagrid qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Drago se rappela soudainement d'une scène identique à l'infirmerie lorsque Théodore et lui s'étaient infiltrés silencieusement dans le coin où Harry était ausculté par un Médicomage.

Harry reporta son attention sur le troisième homme qui venait de parler d'une voix tremblante comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Visiblement, il était le Ministre de la Magie donc Cornélius Fudge. Harry avait entendu parler de lui à plusieurs reprises et il savait également que Lucius Malefoy avait une place influente auprès de cet homme mais Harry ne se l'imaginait pas du tout ainsi. Un chef de gouvernement se devait d'imposer un minimum de respect par son apparence, ce qui était tout le contraire de ce Fudge.

-Comment ça? Je ne comprend pas.  
-Le Ministère à des griefs contre vous Hagrid malgré mon témoignage en votre faveur, soupira Dumbledore en joignant ses mains.  
-Évidemment, nous pensons tous que cette pensée est stupide, intervint Sirius en lançant un regard appuyé à Cornélius qui déglutit bruyamment, mais il est connu que le Ministère de la Magie a tendance à juger sans preuve.  
-Allons Sirius, votre libération s'est faite rapidement, tenta Fudge sans grande conviction.  
-Une fois que Pettigrow a été attrapé et que vous ne pouviez plus m'accuser de son meurtre, cracha Sirius d'un ton acerbe qui fit tressaillir le Ministre. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Il concerne plus notre garde-chasse.

Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient passées, Harry avait rarement entendu son père parler de sa condamnation à Azkaban de presque deux ans. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder avec un enfant mais Remus lui avait expliqué que c'était un sujet très délicat pour Sirius. Il en avait donc conclut que même Remus savait peu de chose sur cette période sombre de la vie de son père, condamné à tort par le Ministère de la Magie, sans jugement, pour trahison et fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait refusé de reprendre son poste d'Auror qu'il avait avant sa condamnation malgré le lourd dédommagement offert par le Ministère de la Magie.

-Je ne suis pas responsable! Se défendit Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante. Je n'ai rien fait! Jamais.  
-Comprenez la situation délicate dans laquelle le Ministère se trouve Hagrid, plaida Cornélius. Les attaques se multiplient sans qu'il n'y ait un avancement pour la capture du responsable. Et votre passé est clair, Hagrid. La population doit voir que nous agissons pour les rassurer et…  
-Envoyer un innocent à Azkaban est inutile, coupa sèchement Sirius.

À présent, les trois adolescents comprenaient mieux la présence de Sirius. Dumbledore, pour ne pas se mettre Fudge à dos, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée à l'homme alors que Sirius pouvait y aller sans gêne étant donné son passé tumultueux avec le Ministère de la Magie. Harry retint un grognement en pensant à quel point Dumbledore se servait des autres pour se protéger lui-même.

Drago comprenait mieux ce sentiment enthousiaste qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas qu'Hagrid se retrouve à Azkaban, ayant entendu des anecdotes horribles sur cette prison et ses gardiens, mais en même-temps, il s'en sentait satisfait. L'espace d'une seconde, Drago songea à prendre un couteau et se le planter dans le ventre pour faire disparaître toutes ces émotions qui appartenaient à Tom.

-AZKABAN? Brailla Hagrid en se tournant furieusement vers Fudge qui recula subitement. NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ALLER LÀ-BAS!  
-Je n'ai pas le choix Hagrid, s'excusa le Ministre. Quand le coupable sera retrouvé, vous serez le premier au courant mon ami.

Hagrid poussa un sorte de feulement entre la rage et le désespoir et Harry se sentit mal pour son ami. Hagrid ne méritait pas de se retrouver enfermer malgré son passé. Le demi-géant n'était en rien responsable de ce qui se déroulait à Poudlard. Par Salazar, comment Hagrid pourrait-il faire une telle chose? C'était un serpent. Un serpent qui était le coupable! Certes dirigé par quelqu'un mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne prévenait pas le ministère de ce qu'il savait? Pourquoi son père restait les bras croisés sans rien faire, juste à foudroyer du regard Fudge? À tâtons, le Serpentard chercha la main de Drago et il enlaça ses doigts à ceux du blond, la gorge atrocement serrée alors que Dumbledore s'excusait une nouvelle fois, plaidant en faveur de son garde-chasse mais Fudge secouait la tête en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

La culpabilité enserra la gorge de Drago en voyant les yeux brillants de Harry. Il savait combien son ami tenait à Hagrid qui avait été celui lui offrant un album rempli de photographie de ses parents. Hagrid avait également été la personne chez qui Harry trouvait régulièrement refuge en première année lorsqu'il était rejeté par tous les Serpentards, accepté seulement auprès de Granger. Drago serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne tout en se sentant profondément hypocrite. Dans sa tête, il insultait Tom de tous les noms! Qu'était-il en train de faire de lui?

-Et qui va s'occuper de Crockdur?  
-Je le ferai Hagrid, assura Sirius d'une voix attristée.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un fracassement dû à un sortilège. Ce fut alors au tour de Drago d'hausser les sourcils et de sentir sa respiration se bloquer en reconnaissant la silhouette filiforme de son père apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Habillé d'une élégante cape verte sombre qui lui tombait parfaitement au niveau des épaules, Lucius Malefoy pénétra dans la maison avec une moue méprisante inscrite sur son joli visage, rangeant sa baguette magique dans la longue canne blanche qu'il tenait de la main droite. Les joues de Hagrid rougirent de colère en dévisageant l'homme.

La ressemblance entre Drago et son père était frappante. Les mêmes cheveux d'un blond éclatant et rare, les yeux gris bien que ceux de Lucius étaient impassibles. Le même petite nez pointu habitait leurs visages. Si Drago continuait à ressembler à son père de manière si semblable, il serait loin de paraître comme un vieillard décrépi en étant plus vieux! Harry n'avait jamais rencontré Lucius Malefoy mais l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui n'était pas bien loin de la vérité.

-Je vous cherchais Dumbledore, siffla Mr Malefoy en haussant un sourcil narquois.  
-Vraiment Lucius? S'enquit le Directeur de Poudlard. Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

Cependant, Malefoy Senior l'ignora puisque son regard glacial était rivé sur Sirius qui n'affichait aucune émotion si ce n'est un dégoût clairement visible. La tension dans la cabane monta d'un cran. Les deux cousins s'affrontaient du regard. Harry, déjà mal à l'aise, sentit la chaleur se propager dans son corps. Il avait plus ou moins connaissance des discordes entre son père et Mr Malefoy mais il ne s'y était jamais vraiment attardé étant donné que son père ne lui avait jamais reproché son amitié avec Drago mais à présent, Harry brûlait de curiosité. Il jeta un regard en coin à Drago qui fixait Lucius, le cœur battant rapidement contre sa poitrine.

Fudge se racla soudainement la gorge lorsque le silence pesant s'étira et Lucius fut le premier à se détourner de Sirius avec un rictus méprisant. Dumbledore jeta un regard apaisant à Sirius dont les poings s'étaient crispés le long de son corps.

-Le conseil d'administration a prit sa décision Dumbledore, déclara Malefoy en tendant un parchemin fermé au vieil homme qui l'attrapa avec inquiétude. Il ne vous juge plus apte à diriger cette école et requiert votre départ.  
-Mais Lucius, c'est insensé! Protesta Fudge en tournant un regard affolé vers l'aristocrate. Dumbledore est bien trop important pour l'école.

Drago sentit sa respiration s'accélérer brusquement. Son père avait propulsé Dumbledore hors de Poudlard et Tom le savait déjà. Comment? Drago l'ignorait mais il sentit un vive sentiment de joie le submerger alors que la culpabilité, la sienne cette fois-ci, se propageait dans son corps. Il avait beau ne pas porter Dumbledore dans son cœur, il restait le sorcier le plus puissant à ce jour et le plus apte à les défendre!

-C'est idiot Lucius, chuchota Sirius.  
-Tu trouves Sirius? Railla Lucius. N'es-tu pas inquiet que ton précieux filleul soit dans cette école dirigée par un incapable?  
-Dumbledore n'est pas un incapable!  
-Laissez Hagrid, assura Albus en le coupant d'un geste de la main. Si le conseil d'administration de l'école le pense, alors il est de mon devoir de laisser ma place au Professeur Mc Gonagall.  
-Et tu n'es pas perturbé pour ton propre fils?

Dumbledore jeta un regard menaçant à Sirius qui l'ignora. Il ne valait mieux pas déclencher une joute déplaisant à Lucius qui avait de nombreux pouvoirs entre les mains. La rancœur entre lui et Lucius datait de nombreuses années. En fait, cela avait commencé dès le moment où Lucius s'était accaparé de Bellatrix en trouvant en elle une parfaite Mangemort à modeler selon le désir de Voldemort, l'entraînant facilement dans ses délires de Sangs-Purs étant donné que Bellatrix y était bercée depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle avait toujours adhéré à ses idées sans pour autant être aussi véhément que le reste de la famille Black mais Lucius avait rapidement donné la voie à suivre pour Bellatrix, la sœur de sa future épouse.

Peu de personne savait à quel point Bellatrix et Sirius étaient proches durant leur enfance. Cela paraissait insensé pour tout ceux connaissant l'un ou l'autre, et c'était un sujet honteux sur lequel Sirius préférait ne pas s'étendre. La fille étant plus âgée que Sirius, elle s'était régulièrement occupée de son cousin, essayant même de lui faire adopter la doctrine des Black et des sangs-purs. C'en était même devenu un sorte de jeu malsain dans lequel Sirius affichait toujours aussi vivement ses opinions différentes. Bellatrix le mettait souvent au défi de faire des choses insensées pour se démarquer de sa famille et Sirius, bête comme il l'était, l'écoutait mais sa différence avait finit par agacer Bellatrix à partir du moment où ses relations avec Lucius s'étaient affinées. Allant à Poudlard, l'éloignement avait finit par dégrader leur relation jusqu'à ce que Sirius intégre Poudlard à Gryffondor. Tout entendement avec sa cousine avait été coupé. Maintenant, ils étaient capables de se tuer s'ils se rencontraient.

Toujours appuyé contre le mur, Drago serra plus fermement les doigts de Harry et ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Harry ne supportait pas cette situation. Voir son père et celui de Drago s'affronter ainsi était déstabilisant étant donné l'amitié forte que le liait avec le blondinet. À la gauche de Harry, Blaise détaillait avec plus d'attention Sirius Black qui avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, toisant le père de Drago sans aucun soupçon de gêne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui était blême, les yeux étrangement brillants. Tout comme lui quelques secondes plus tôt, le petit brun fixait Black mais il y'avait un autre sentiment dans ses yeux. Une flamme différente pour ainsi dire.

Il y'avait vraiment quelque chose entre Black et Harry même si Blaise était incapable de définir ce qu'il se passait réellement entre eux.

-Qu'entends-tu par là Sirius? Cracha Lucius. Je ne suis pas celui ayant abandonné mon garçon. Il me semble que tu n'as pas pris ton rôle de Parrain très au sérieux. Potter et sa femme doivent être très heureux de voir à quel point ils ont put compter sur toi. Finalement, je n'en suis pas étonné. Tu as toujours agis lâchement.  
-J'ai au moins la certitude qu'Harry est aimé dans sa maison, rétorqua Sirius en serrant les poings face à sous-entendus lui reprochant son départ de la maison des Black à ses seize ans. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ma chère cousine n'est pas la mère idéale pour Drago.  
-Ne parle pas de Na…  
-Ça suffit Messieurs, intervint froidement Dumbledore. Lucius, je vous suis tandis qu'Hagrid part avec Cornélius. Sirius, allez donc prévenir Minerva de mon congédiement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius se retrouva seul dans la cabane avec pour seule compagnie Crockdur qui gémissait en grattant à la porte, appelant inconsciemment Hagrid qui n'avait eut d'autre choix que de suivre Fudge pour être enfermé à Azkaban le temps que les choses s'apaisent à Poudlard. L'homme poussa un soupir las en promenant son regard tout autour de lui sans se douter un seul instant de l'effroi qui s'était emparé des trois adolescents, craignant de se faire découvrir. Sirius passa une main dans la fourrure épaisse de Crockdur et lui murmura qu'il allait s'occuper de lui durant l'absence de son Maître.

Harry frissonna lorsque son père quitta la cabane pour rejoindre le Château et organiser une réunion des Professeurs d'urgence, en omettant de contact Lockart. Hagrid était à Azkaban. Lucius Malefoy et son père se détestaient cordialement. Même Dumbledore était hors du Château. Le serpent courait -ou plutôt rampait- toujours dans la tuyauterie de Poudlard. Celui qui le contrôlait était toujours inconnu.

Rien de tout cela ne pouvait s'arranger?

* * *

**Un peu d'action si je puis dire mais les choses commençent à avancer. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir! Je tiens également à vous faire part d'une INFORMATION: sur cette histoire, je n'ai aucune avance et je crains ne pas avoir le temps pour poster un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas mais j'espère vous prévenir au cas où!  
Passez une bonne semaine, bisous.**


	90. Aragog

**Chapitre: Aragog... **

Cela faisait une semaine que Dumbledore et Hagrid avaient déserté le Château par ordre du Ministère de la Magie. Évidemment, cela avait éveillé la curiosité d'un bon nombre d'élève qui comprenait, sans approuver pour la plupart, la décision de faire partir Dumbledore mais le départ du garde-chasse restait sans réponse. Pour quelle raison Hagrid avait dû quitter le domaine de Poudlard à part celle qu'il avait une quelconque participation avec les évènements sordides se déroulant?

Pour le moment, c'était le Professeur Mc Gonagall qui dirigeait Poudlard, avec l'aide des autres professeurs. Elle prenait soin de tenir Lockart éloigné des conversations qu'elle tenait avec ses collègues. Le pénible professeur ne cessait de prétendre être capable d'arrêter le monstre se cachant dans la Chambre des Secrets, rassurant ainsi les plus jeunes élèves qui étaient encore aveuglés par l'imposteur. La sous-directrice attendait donc désespérément le retour d'Albus. Comme l'ironie du sort, aucune autre n'attaque n'était survenue, pas que Minerva que le désirait mais ce fait confortait le ministère dans leur choix totalement stupide.

Actuellement, Severus observait calmement Lucius marcher sur le tapis vert posé devant la cheminée en marbre de ses appartements, un généreux verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main gauche. Il espérait obtenir quelques informations avant que Drago n'arrive comme cela avait été prévu. Néanmoins, Lucius se contentait de marcher en regardant autour de lui d'un air détaché même si Severus qu'il en était tout autre. Il connaissait trop bien son ami pour ne pas remarquer qu'il mourrait littéralement d'inquiétude pour son unique fils. Après avoir lamentablement échoué à obtenir quelques confidences de son jeune filleul pouvant expliquer son malaise évident, Severus avait prit la décision de recevoir Lucius même si avec les évènements ce n'était pas vraiment le moment adéquat.

Et derrière cette simple histoire, Severus ressentait un mauvaise pressentiment envers Drago. Le comportement de ce dernier pouvait être celui d'un enfant passant à l'état d'adolescent, et Merlin savait à quel point ce passage pouvait être difficile, mais Severus était certain qu'il y'avait quelque chose de plus profond chez Drago. Harry ne serait pas venu à lui si la situation n'était pas réellement inquiétante et Lucius était justement le mieux placé pour intervenir auprès du gamin.

-Et cette histoire d'héritier de Serpentard, tu en as une petite idée?  
-Depuis le début de cette année scolaire, c'est la troisième fois que tu m'interroges là-dessus Severus, remarqua sèchement Lucius en cessant de marcher, s'arrêtant devant lui. Aurais-tu des doutes à propos de la sincérité de mes propos?  
-Loin de moi cette idée Lucius. Je me soucie juste de l'avenir de cette école, surtout depuis que Dumbledore a été chassé du château.

Le regard insondable de Lucius transperça Severus et les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun des deux n'étaient décidés à flancher et le silence auparavant reposant devient pesant. Le reproche de Severus était à peine dissimuler derrière sa phase. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas idiot et il savait que sa phrase allait interloquer Lucius. Son ami qui l'avait fait rejoindre les Mangemorts ne pouvait concevoir l'idée qu'il était réellement un traître et au service de Dumbledore comme l'issu de son procès l'avait déclaré après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et justement, Lucius était aveuglé sur tout ce qui concernait Voldemort. Il avait rejoint l'homme dès sa sortie de Poudlard, impatient et fiévreux à l'idée d'accomplir les désirs de son père mais il savait également qu'il allait gravir les échelons au ministère de la Magie à une vitesse fulgurante en travaillant pour le Lord. Ça n'avait pas été faux. Abraxas Malefoy était mort en étant fier de son fils tandis que celui-ci devenait le conseiller de Fudge, étendant son pouvoir au delà du bureau ministériel. Néanmoins, Lucius oubliait trop souvent qu'une autre vision du monde existant, sans les soirées mondaines teintées de corruption et de faux-sentiments.

Sans être méchant, Severus pouvait affirmer que l'unique chose que Lucius avait réussi dans sa vie était son fils. Lorsqu'il avait apprit que Narcissa était enceinte, Severus s'était demandé comment cet héritier allait grandir. La réaction de Narcissa à la naissance de Drago ne l'avait guère étonné mais celle de Lucius… Il était resté stupéfait en voyant son ami habituellement si peu sentimental devenir un tel homme en tenant sa petite merveille dans ses bras. Se retenant d'esquisser un sourire au souvenir de Lucius lui présentant pour la première fois Drago, le Maître des Potions revint à l'instant présent et ne flancha pas face au regard acerbe de son ami.

-Prendrais-tu la défense de Dumbledore?  
-Bien sur que non, rétorqua calmement Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. D'où te viens une telle idée? J'estime juste qu'il est une des personnes les plus aptes à protéger les enfants de cette école. Je n'aimerai pas qu'un de mes Serpentards soit toucher par ces attaques.  
-Il est vrai que pour le moment, seul Serpentard n'est pas la cible de ces attaques, accorda difficilement Lucius après avoir avalé une gorgée d'alcool. Comment réagit Drago face à ces attaques?

Severus retint difficilement un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage. Vraiment Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours s'inquiéter pour Drago. Enfin, dans cette situation, tous les parents étaient anxieux pour leur enfant étant à Poudlard. Même Remus lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes vis à vis d'Harry à qui il avait prié de raccourcir ses longues balades à l'extérieur avec Lucky ou même dans le couloir. En même temps, il suffisait que Sirius trébuche pour que Remus commence une crise d'angoisse, ces derniers temps. Ah les hormones, vraiment…

-Je ne dirais pas qu'il n'a pas de réaction mais il semble satisfait qu'aucun Serpentard n'ait été touché, répondit prudemment Severus.

**oOo**

Alors que Drago quittait ses amis à contrecœur pour se rendre dans les appartements de son Parrain comme celui-ci l'avait exigé, Harry, Blaise et Théodore prirent le chemin du Parc, Lucky derrière eux. Les trois amis bavardaient joyeusement en critiquant avec joie Dean Thomas qui s'était ridiculisé devant toute la classe de Sortilège. Le Gryffondor avait pratiquement hurlé sur Parvati Patil, lui demandant de sortir avec. Évidemment, un silence effaré s'était installé du côté des Gryffondors tandis que Pansy était la première à éclater de rire dans la maison des Serpentards, suivit par tous ses camarades.

Ce moment était définitivement inscrit dans le petit livre des frasques des Gryffondors. L'anecdote avait mit moins d'une demie journée pour faire le tour de Poudlard et il était fréquent d'apercevoir plusieurs élèves recréer la scène tout en exagérant. Le pauvre Dean Thomas n'avait pas été aperçu du reste de la journée et tous ses amis refusaient de répondre aux questions des autres étudiants. Harry eut un sourire amusé. Ça avait vraiment été hilarant de voir Parvati passer du blanc au rouge, la bouche grande ouverte.

Une fois dans le Parc, Théodore se baissa et attrapa un long bâton qu'il lança devant lui. Lucky aboya et courut derrière le bout de bois pour le ramener. Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, Lucky était comme son meilleur ami. Bien sur, il avait Blaise et ne le reniait pas. Loin de là! Mais il pouvait parler avec Lucky qui l'écoutait toujours, sans émettre le moindre jugement. Le chiot n'avait qu'à rester allongé sur son lit et garder les yeux ouverts pour rassurer Harry. Le plus souvent, Lucky mordillait le bout de sa couette en laissant une traînée de bave dégoûtante mais Harry ne s'en offusquait pas, heureux d'avoir un compagnon pour dormir. Qu'il laisse Lucky dormir près de lui dans ses draps irritaient Drago dont le soucis de propreté était bien élevé que la moyenne. Cependant, même Remus et Sirius lui avaient interdit de laisser Lucky partager son lit.

En même temps, Harry n'imaginait pas leur expliquer que la fréquence de ses cauchemars avaient largement diminué depuis qu'il avait une présence durant la nuit. Il aurait déjà dû confier à ses parents qu'il lui arrivait régulièrement de faire des cauchemars et de se réveiller en sueur dans son lit. Harry était incapable de raconter le contenu de ses mauvais rêves. Le plus souvent, il ne se souvenait que de cette épouvantable impression de plonger dans un trou noir et infini. Parfois, il y'avait des cris qui se répercutaient en écho tandis qu'il chutait dans cette immense vase noir.

Harry préféra rapidement changer d'idée. Cela s'avérait toujours inconfortable de penser à ses problèmes nocturnes. D'autant plus que personne n'était au courant. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser en avouant qu'il faisait de nombreux cauchemars. Cela paraissait si enfantin! Comme si un adolescent de douze ans faisait encore des mauvais rêves! En pensant à cela, Harry renifla, agacé. Il n'y avait ni monstre, ni tueur à sa poursuite dans ses cauchemars mais seulement un trou noir et une vive lumière verte. Que signifiait cela?

Les trois garçons avaient prit le chemin de la cabane abandonnée de Hagrid. Comme Sirius l'avait promit, il s'occupait de Crockdur chaque jour même si quelques élèves proches du garde-chasse se proposaient pour le relayer dans ce travail. Évidemment, aucun Serpentard n'avait proposé son aide mais cela n'empêchait pas les garçons de Deuxième Année de se rendre quelques fois dans la cabane pour tenir compagnie à Crockdur qui s'ennuyait sans son maître.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là?

Surpris par le ton froid de Blaise, Harry releva la tête et ses sourcils se arquèrent en dévisageant Ginny Weasley et Morgana Cimil. Les deux amies étaient assises sur l'immense lit de Hagrid et Crockdur s'était affalé sur leurs genoux, profitant des caresses qu'elles lui prodiguaient. Harry poussa un grognement. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face aux deux Gryffondors, surtout lorsqu'il était autant fatigué. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille, enfermé dans la Salle de Bain avec Blaise en essayant de se dépêtrer de sa respiration pénible. Évidemment, Harry avait poussé Blaise à le laisser seul le temps que sa crise passe mais son meilleur ami avait refusé d'une voix sèche. Drago et Théodore s'étaient inquiétés mais Blaise avait subitement hurlé de rire, prétextant que Harry et lui s'amusaient follement dans la Salle de Bain. Même Grégory et Vincent les avaient interrogés à travers la cloison pendant qu'Harry peinait à respirer. Donc la journée n'était pas idéale pour affronter les deux Gryffondors!

Une vague de colère s'infiltra en Morgana en voyant son frère la toiser du regard alors qu'il ouvrait un placard pour s'emparer de trois sachets de thé et du même nombre de tasse. Elle se sentit encore plus en colère en remarquant le regard amouraché à peine discret que sa meilleure amie posait sur le Serpentard. Un étrange sourire illumina son visage. Elle, elle était à Gryffondor tout comme ses parents l'avaient été alors que son frère, soi disant prodigue, se retrouvait dans la maison des verts et argents. C'était une honte pour la famille Potter qui à travers les siècles avaient intégrés la noble maison des lions!

Après la colère, ce fut la tristesse qui saisit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'étrangeté de ses paroles. La jalousie coulait littéralement dans ses pensées. Lorsque Morgana réfléchissait réellement à l'histoire cachée de sa famille, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait tant de jalousie envers Harry. Après tout, il était la cible des Mangemorts, subissait une maladie étouffante et il croyait ses parents morts alors qu'en réalité, ils avaient même deux enfants! Morgana plaignait son grand frère d'avoir une vie si compliquée mais également remplie de mensonge! Cependant, en le voyant, ce sentiment s'effaçait et elle ne voyait que le grand et célèbre Survivant qui déchirait ses parents.

-Tu n'es pas dans ta maison, rappela Morgana, ses yeux marrons fixés sur Harry.  
-Et alors? Je suis certain qu'Hagrid ne sera pas furieux en apprenant que je me suis servit dans ses réserves de thé, rétorqua le Serpentard.

La jeune fille protesta mais Harry l'ignora, occupé à contempler Lucky qui embêtait gentiment Crockdur. Ce dernier quitta la place confortable qu'il occupait pour jouer avec Lucky qui poussait des petits grognements excités, sa queue fouettant l'air. Crockdur lança un aboiement retentissant en donnant un coup de langue violent à Lucky qui recula de quelques pas. La différence de taille entre les deux chiens était effarante. À chaque fois, Harry craignait que Crockdur écrase son chiot par inadvertance et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant les pattes énormes du chien près de Lucky.

Harry se laissa tomber sur les vieilles chaises craquantes de Hagrid et avala son thé avec un large sourire. Tandis que la chaleur de la boisson se propageait dans sa poitrine, le garçon fixait le potager vide de Hagrid où des énormes fleurs avaient éclot. L'été arrivait à grands pas en ce milieu du mois de mars. Harry avait rarement vu une telle chaleur si tôt dans l'année! Et encore plus en Angleterre où il était coutume qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abatte sur le pays à cette époque! Le ciel bleu éclatant illuminait le Parc mais sans la présence des élèves qui préféraient rester confiner à l'intérieur par mesure de sécurité, il semblait bien vide et silencieux.

-Le courage de Gryffondor n'est pas qu'une rumeur puisque vous vous aventurez en dehors du Château, plaisanta Théodore en laissant tomber un sucre dans sa tasse.  
-Il est certain que les Serpentards n'ont rien à craindre, répliqua Ginny mais son léger sourire démentait sa voix sèche.  
-Vous avez vu ça!

L'exclamation intriguée de Blaise alerta Harry qui se redressa immédiatement, en alerte. Il soupira intérieurement en remarquant que son meilleur ami était simplement debout devant la grande fenêtre ouverte. Lui aussi interloqué, il rejoignit Blaise et ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. Une douzaine de petites araignées marchait sur le rebord de la fenêtre en file. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant d'araignées réunies et le fait qu'elles se suivent ainsi étaient encore plus intriguant.

Ginny et Morgana exprimèrent elles aussi leur surprise même si cette dernière recula précipitamment en faisant face aux petites créatures. Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette magique et suivit les araignées du regard.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose! Constata Théodore en ne quittant pas des yeux les araignées.  
-C'est vraiment étrange, approuva Ginny. Nous devrions peut-être les suivre?  
-Tu es folle? S'écria Harry en la foudroyant du regard. Elles se dirigent peut-être dans la Forêt Interdite et l'endroit ne peut être que plus dangereux que d'habitude en ce moment!  
-Oh, oh, oh. Potter a peur, railla Morgana.

La jeune fille attrapa sa baguette magique qui était posée sur le lit et jeta un regard moqueur aux trois Serpentards. Morgana s'approcha de la porte en bois et l'ouvrit en grand, respirant une grande bouffée d'air. Le vent s'infiltra dans ses longs cheveux auburn mais la Gryffondor les attacha rapidement en une queue de cheval. Quittant la maisonnée d'Hagrid, Morgana se retourna vers les quatre étudiants qui étaient encore à l'intérieur et ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire narquois.

-Si vous avez si peur que cela, je vais y aller toute seule!

Harry savait que c'était une ruse, une pure provocation pour défier son courage et justement pour cela, il ne voulait pas que cette peste de première année pense qu'il n'était qu'un froussard. Une liste des conséquences que son périple pouvait apporter s'invita dans son esprit mais Harry la chassa immédiatement. Même si l'idée de la colère de son père s'il le savait à un endroit où il ne devait pas, Harry frissonna. En voyant un air victorieux se peindre sur la visage de la Gryffondor, Harry prit une grande inspiration et eut un rictus méprisant à l'égard de la jeune fille. Décidé, il appela Lucky d'une voix forte et assurée, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Morgana et il quitta à son tour la demeure.

En voyant son meilleur ami rentrer dans le défi totalement stupide de la Gryffondor simplement dans un soucis de fierté, Blaise poussa un soupir las et abandonna l'idée d'intervenir pour dissuader Harry de rentrer dans ce petit jeu. Une fois décidé, Harry était têtu et impossible à faire changer d'idée! Le métisse fit donc signe à Théodore de le suivre. Il valait mieux ne pas laisser Harry seul avec Morgana Cimil. À contrecœur, Ginny ferma la marche et laissa passer Crockdur qui rejoignit Lucky avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Les cinq étudiants observèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'aucun professeur n'était à proximité et ils se rapprochèrent du mur de la cabane d'Hagrid pour retrouver la trace des araignées. Tout en cherchant du regard les arachnides, Théodore priait intérieurement que les petites bestioles se soient déjà engouffrées entre les arbres de la forêt et qu'Harry et cette Gryffondor abandonne leur affrontement idiot.

Cependant, son espoir fut réduit au néant lorsque Ginny Weasley les appela d'une voix pressée aux abords des arbres de la Forêt. Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard dépité, tout deux pensant la même chose tandis qu'Harry et Morgana pénétraient dans le sentier de la Forêt, côte à côte en se lançant des regards féroces.

-Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Ginny en jetant un regard peu rassuré autour d'elle. Il fait assez sombre.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Morgana d'une voix chaleureuse en adressant un large sourire à sa meilleure amie. Je suis certaine que le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets n'a aucun intérêt à s'aventurer dans la forêt!  
-De toute manière, nous sommes là pour vous protéger.

Harry foudroya du regard Blaise qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de charmer chaque fille qu'il croisait! Le Serpentard ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Blaise, à cet âge, pouvait déjà s'intéresser aux filles! Certes, il n'était pas sur le point d'avoir une petite copine mais il ne cessait de charmer les filles autour de lui par des regards amicaux ou des blagues douteuses. Lui n'était pas prêt d'avoir une petite amie! Hermione n'était qu'une amourette d'enfance et en l'embrassant, il n'avait pas le cœur battant à la chamade, ni les mains moites. C'était un peu comme si ses lèvres entraient en contact avec celles de sa sœur, ou sa cousine et certainement pas de la femme qu'il aimait. Ses joues rougirent à cette pensée mais son esprit fut vite détourné par l'ambiance morose de la Forêt.

Ils n'avaient que parcouru une trentaine de mètre que l'obscurité les enveloppait déjà. Harry murmura un sortilège et l'extrémité de sa baguette éclaira le sentier. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur les petites araignées qui continuaient leur chemin en avançant rapidement. Il craignait de les voir disparaître sous une branche énorme et que leur parcours soit vain. Prendre des dangers inutiles était une optique bonne pour les Gryffondors mais pas pour les Serpentards. Le garçon jeta un regard meurtrier à Théodore qui poussa un soupir bruyant, le surprenant. Son ami lui renvoya le même regard avant de se détourner de lui.

À mesure que les cinq enfants s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt Interdite, les arbres devenaient touffus jusqu'à cacher totalement le ciel pourtant bleu et éclatant. Seul les lumières que projetaient leurs baguettes magiques éclairaient le chemin de plus en plus tortueux. Harry entendait des insectes essayer de se frayer un chemin par dessous les épaisses racines d'arbres. Les petits craquements que leur passage produisait était assez déstabilisant et il se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité, surtout lorsqu'il fut certain de ne jamais s'être autant avancé dans la Forêt Interdite.

-J'ignore vraiment où elles se dirigent, déclara soudainement Morgana.  
-Oh Cimil, perdrais-tu de ta superbe? Ironisa Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu es celle qui nous a entraîné ici, alors maintenant, ne commence pas à te plaindre.  
-Ça ne sert à rien de vous chamailler, intervient posément Théodore bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Nous pouvons toujours rebrousser chemin: nous sommes encore sur le sentier.  
-NON! S'écrièrent Harry et Morgana d'une même voix.

La route se reprit en silence durant lequel les cinq étudiants continuèrent à suivre les araignées. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, le nombre de créature aux longues pattes augmentait et bientôt, elles se suivirent en formant un étrange triangle, comme une hiérarchie. À présent, le défi opposant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient été oublié, remplacé par une forte curiosité. Des araignées se comportant ainsi étaient vraiment étranges et Harry n'avait plus l'impression de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide et dangereux en suivant les petites créatures.

Subitement, les araignées se détournèrent du sentier pour pénétrer parmi le feuillage de la Forêt Interdite. Harry hésita un instant avant de les suivre mais il échangea un regard avec Morgana qui était un peu plus pâle qu'habituellement. Cependant, les deux enfants hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et s'enfoncèrent entre deux énormes buissons à la suite des araignées.

-Vous entendez? Chuchota Théodore en s'arrêtant soudainement, tournant la tête dans tous les sens.  
-De quoi? S'enquit Ginny en serrant plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main.  
-Écoutez… on dirait des pinces ou quelque chose de métallique qui s'entrechoque, répondit le jeune garçon dont le visage avait blêmit. Écoutez bien!

Harry s'arrêta et ordonna à tout le monde de se taire. Il échangea un regard avec Blaise qui se concentrait en essayant d'ignorer les murmures affolés des deux Gryffondors. Harry sentait la respiration saccadé de Théo dans son cou, le chatouillant désagréablement et il avait envie de se retourner vers son ami et de lui hurler de cesser ça, de s'éloigner un peu de lui mais le garçon resta paralysé, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main, Harry regarda autour de lui, espérant percevoir le bruit qui effrayait tant son ami. Cependant, Lucky et Crockdur continuaient de renifler autour d'eux avec excitation, leurs pattes s'enfonçant dans la terre pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à déterrer le passage. Blaise s'avança et souleva Lucky pour qu'il cesse ce boucan. À présent, un silence complet régnait et les bruits dont parlait Théodore devinrent audibles.

C'était d'étrange… cliquetis sonores. Harry songea un instant au Professeur Mc Gonagall qui traversait les couloirs de Poudlard, juchée sur des talons qui provoquaient le même bruit sec mais il doutait que Mc Gonagall soit capable de créer un tel volume sonore. Une chouette hulula soudainement au dessus des arbres immenses et Théodore retint sa respiration, ses doigts se crispant un peu plus autour de sa baguette magique.

Un nouveau craquement sonore résonna derrière eux et les enfants se crispèrent d'un même mouvement. Morgana attrapa la main de Ginny. Comme l'avait supposé Harry, la jeune fille n'avait plus rien de la superbe aventurière qu'elle prétendait être. Néanmoins, aucun ne pensèrent à le lui faire remarquer, tous paralysé par l'angoisse. Ginny chercha inutilement les araignées mais elle s'aperçut avec effroi que les créatures avaient disparut. Le son semblait se rapprocher d'eux mais aucun n'eurent le courage de se retourner et Théodore émit l'hypothèse d'une voix guillerette qu'un écureuil devait s'amuser à grimper aux arbres.

Blaise posa à terre Lucky qui courut se réfugier près de Crockdur dont la tête rasait le sol. Ce fut à ce moment là que le comportement étrange des deux chiens apparut clairement. En effet, le Crockdur avait cessé de déterrer l'énorme branche du sol. Tout deux fixaient de leur petit yeux ce qu'il se passait derrière les adolescents avec épouvante. Leurs oreilles étaient aplaties contre leur tête et leur queue rentrait entre leurs pattes. Lucky poussa un couinement inaudible en reculant légèrement tandis que Crockdur dévoila ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Murmura Blaise d'une voix tremblante, n'osant pas esquisser le moindre geste. Le problème n'est pas que les promenades en forêt ne m'attirent pas, c'est surtout lorsque cette forêt est la Forêt Interdite. Vous comprenez?  
-On devrait peut-être rentrer, suggéra Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

Lentement, Harry se retourna mais il sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine face au spectacle qui se présentait devant lui. Il poussa un halètement horrifié. Également surpris, Théodore recula brutalement, fonçant ainsi dans Harry qui couina, effrayé. Les yeux de Blaise étaient arrondis et il sembla prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation lorsqu'une énorme créature fit un pas vers lui.

-QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA? Hurla Morgana en faisant tomber sa baguette magique au sol.  
-Vous n'êtes pas Hagrid?

Devant les adolescents se dressaient un mur d'araignée. L'étrange impression d'être plongé dans un rêve particulièrement sinistre s'infiltra en Harry qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Une araignée qui faisait au moins la taille d'un petit éléphant dominait toutes les autres. Ses yeux noirs et luisants étaient fixés sur eux, les regardant avec gourmandise. Harry sentit la nausée lui retourner l'estomac en se sentant entouré par les araignées. Elles produisaient des bruits retentissants avec leurs pinces et toutes frétillaient d'impatience.

Blaise sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il ignorait s'il faisait vraiment face à une centaine d'araignée plus grosse qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé mais en tout cas, c'était une situation très flippante et qu'il ne conseillait à personne. Il entendait la respiration erratique de Théodore dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. À sa droite, Harry était livide tandis que les deux jeunes filles tremblaient violemment.

-Non, balbutia soudainement Harry, mais nous sommes des amis de Hagrid!  
-De très bons amis, s'empressa de confirmer Ginny d'une voix étranglée. Il a des problèmes. Hagrid a des problèmes!  
-Vraiment? S'enquit l'énorme bestiole au corps velu.

Harry poussa un couinement horrifié en voyant l'arachnide qui devait occuper le poste de chef s'approcher d'eux et il jeta un regard autour de lui pour trouver Lucky. Le chiot était toujours allongé au sol, ses petits yeux remplis d'angoisse. Crockdur qui ne s'était jamais démarqué comme un chien courageux n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. La culpabilité enserra la gorge de Harry en songeant qu'il était en partie responsable de cette situation. Il avait accepté l'affrontement de Morgana Cimil dans le seul but de ne pas être ridiculisé même s'il devait admettre que sur tous les dangers auxquels il avait pensé, se retrouver face à une tribu d'araignée ne lui avait pas réellement effleuré l'esprit. Pourquoi ignorait-il même que de telles créatures existaient?

Sans savoir comment l'expliquer, Harry sentit l'excitation des araignées monter d'un cran lorsque le silence s'étira. Il leva un instant la tête et aperçut avec horreur les immenses toiles tissées entre les arbres. En voyant qu'il était presque entouré d'une toile d'araignée gigantesque, Harry s'empressa de faire un pas en avant même si Blaise tenta de l'attraper par le tee-short. Il était celui ayant poussé ses amis à le suivre dans la Forêt Interdite, il devait absolument les en sortir.

-Il est à Azkaban, apprit le Survivant. La prison des sorciers. Le Ministre l'accuse d'avoir une certaine responsabilité dans les évènements qui se déroulent à Poudlard.  
-C'est un tissu de mensonge! Beugla la créature. Un tissu de mensonge! Hagrid n'est responsable de rien. Ce garçon a fait croire que j'étais le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets mais c'est faux. Ce n'est pas moi. Hagrid m'a recueilli lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un œuf. Il m'a baptisé Aragog mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce que fait ce monstre.  
-Qui est-ce alors? Demanda Morgana avec hésitation.  
-Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous l'ignorez. Cette créature porte un nom terrible et nous ne voulons pas en parler. Encore moins aux inconnus.

Malgré la situation délicate, Harry sentit la curiosité percer à travers sa crainte. Visiblement, Aragog, Hagrid étaient au Château lors de la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Drago avait d'ailleurs fait un sous-entendus étrange vis à vis du garde chasse et il n'avait pas pensé à interroger son ami, trop tourmenté par le renvoi de Hagrid et de Dumbledore mais également par la friction entre son père et Lucius Malefoy.

-Que s'est-il passé alors dans le Château?

Sa question à peine murmurée fit tourner toutes les têtes de ses amis vers lui et Blaise serra les poings, résistant difficilement à l'envie de mettre un poing dans le visage de son ami. Des centaines d'araignées géantes se profilaient face à eux et ce petit crétin s'amusait à bavarder avec elles? Il était _fou. _Un filet de bave luisait sur une de ses dents acérées.

-Ce fut une époque bien sombre, raconta Aragog d'une voix grondante alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Les agressions s'enchaînaient et Hagrid craignait que quelqu'un découvre mon existence et ne m'associe à ce carnage.  
-Ça aurait été stupide, mentit Ginny d'une voix chevrotante.  
-En effet, mais ce garçon dénonça Hagrid après la mort de cette fille.  
-Mort? S'exclama Morgana avec surprise, oubliant momentanément sa peur. Qui? Et où?  
-Dans les toilettes des filles si je me rappelle bien!

Harry resta stupéfait par cette information. Aucun professeur ne les avait informé de cela! Et si une telle situation se répétait et que quelqu'un mourrait? Il allait interroger son père et Remus dès son retour au Château. Un silence soudain oppressant s'abattit dans la clairière et Harry entendit la respiration de Théodore s'accélérer précipitamment en voyant une araignée marcher sur une longue branche au dessus de leur tête.

-Bien. C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir répondu à nos questions, improvisa Harry en faisant un pas en arrière, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Nous allons rentrer dans l'espoir de faire libérer Hagrid mais…  
-Je ne crois pas, mes enfants, coupa Aragog.

Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer en voyant une première ligne de créature s'avancer, se plaçant juste derrière leur chef, leurs yeux noirs fixés sur eux avec voracité.

-Il se trouve que mes fils et mes filles sont affamés en ce moment.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre finalement à l'heure mais l'avis de la semaine dernière tient toujours!  
Comme je vous l'avais dis, les choses s'accélerent et j'ai énormément changé le passage original avec Aragog en faisant intervenir Morgana et Ginny. Ca fesait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas manifestées et une nouvelle confronation inconsciente frère/soeur. Imaginez un peu comment cela va être lorsque la vérité va éclater ^^  
****J'espère que cette idée vous a plus^^  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**


	91. Et ses enfants

**Chapitre: ...Et ses enfants.**

Lorsque Aragog s'opposa clairement à leur départ de cette voix faussement enjouée, Harry eut l'impression de plonger sous un jet d'eau glacial. Ses membres se transformèrent soudainement en coton, devenant engourdis et lourds. Il ignora à quel moment il devait paniquer. Est-ce que Aragog voulait encore discuter? Était-ce une blague destinée à les effrayer? Dans tous les cas, ça marchait à merveille. Néanmoins, les yeux noirs de la créature les détallèrent avec gourmandise et Harry eut la certitude que ce n'était pas une proposition pour ouvrir une nouvelle conversation, ni même une petite blague mais bien la vérité.

De ses yeux émeraudes, Harry dévisagea avec horreur Aragog. Il sentit des frissons remonter le long de son échine puis haleta lorsqu'une araignée, aussi haute qu'un pommier s'avança pour se mettre aux côtés de son père. Un filet de bave luisait sur une de ses longues dents brillantes. Harry voulut faire quelque chose pour se sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle il était mais il était incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste ou même de prononcer un mot. Sa langue lui paraissait gonflée, énorme dans sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre une parole. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Morgana reculer doucement, tremblante tandis que Théodore suffoquait de panique. Harry pria intérieurement pour que son père arrive de nulle part pour lui venir en aide comme il le faisait si souvent. Cependant, Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence au bout de trente secondes: personne ne viendrait puisqu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de la Forêt Interdite et que toutes les personnes susceptible de les aider se trouvaient en sécurité dans le Château.

-COURREZ! Hurla t-il.

Il y'eut un instant de silence durant lequel chacun imprima l'ordre donné par Harry. Il fut lui-même surprit par la force de sa voix alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, l'impression d'être engluée le clouait au sol. Les cinq enfants se décidèrent à courir lorsque Aragog éclata d'un rire tonitruant en donnant l'autorisation à ses fils de se lancer à leur poursuite. Harry fut le dernier à réagir. Il fixa les créatures avec effroi s'approcher d'eux, encore tourmenté d'entendre une araignée rire. Était-ce seulement possible? Après tout, si les araignées pouvaient parler, elles pouvaient rire, non? Harry entendit Blaise hurler son prénom et il sortit de sa léthargie et se lança à la suite de ses amis, essayant d'ignorer la vive douleur qui se propagea au niveau de sa poitrine.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant, par Merlin! Pas lorsqu'une horde d'araignée sauvage le pourchassait! Cependant, Harry ralentit involontairement lorsqu'une brûlure vers le haut de l'épaule le fit tressaillir. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues et il se remit à courir au plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Lui qui avait longtemps joué au football, courant durant de longues durées pendant des jours n'était presque plus capable de supporter une course improvisée! Plus il grandissait, plus il rejetait sa maladie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry sentit la tristesse influer en lui alors qu'il était poursuivit par des araignées! Comment pouvait-il penser à ses soucis de santé alors qu'il était en danger? Par Salazar, il était pourchassé par des araignées affamées! D'ailleurs, Harry entendait leurs multiples pattes marteler la terre. Il était certain que ce bruit le poursuivrait durant longtemps, peut-être même dans ses rêves.

Étrangement, le vent s'était levé autour d'eux alors que le temps était calme et doux jusqu'à présent. Peut-être s'accordait-il avec leurs problèmes? De nombreuses feuilles se soulevaient du sol et tournoyaient dans l'air tandis que les branches des arbres les plus bas fouettaient leurs jambes et leur visage. D'ailleurs, Harry se baissa pour éviter une branche d'un long arbre biscornu. Tout en continuant à courir sur le chemin boueux, Harry jetait des regards derrière lui pour s'assurer que Lucky et Crockdur le suivaient toujours. Il était impensable qu'il abandonne les deux chiens aux mains, ou plutôt aux pattes, des araignées!

Devant Harry, Blaise trébucha et il tomba au sol. La paume de sa main s'érafla et quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent sur la racine de l'arbre contre lequel il avait buté. Harry n'en fut pas certain mais il eut l'impression que le liquide rougeâtre excita les araignées puisque le bruit des créatures le suivant lui parvint beaucoup plus fortement. Se concentrant sur sa route pour ne pas penser à ce qui le pourchassait, Harry s'assura que son ami ne s'était pas blessé. Au contraire, le garçon n'eut qu'une simple grimace face à sa blessure et il se redressa immédiatement. Il aida même Morgana qui manqua de trébucher en se prenant les pieds dans d'étranges lianes violettes qui pénétraient dans le sol. Harry s'arrêta en voyant Lucky cesser brusquement de courir. Sans penser un seul instant aux conséquences, le garçon repartit en arrière sans écouter les cris désespérés de Ginny qui l'appelait, terrifié par son soudain revirement.

Théodore qui avait toujours montré des capacités exceptionnelles à courir rapidement et sans s'essouffler prit rapidement la tête de la course tandis que les autres le suivait, affolés d'entendre les pattes bruyantes des araignées frapper le sol derrière eux. Cependant, le garçon poussa soudainement un hurlement suraigu et il s'arrêta. Blaise qui était juste derrière fonça violemment dans son ami. Il voulut prononcer un juron mais ce dernier s'étouffa dans sa gorge. À la place, il cria à son tour lorsque trois araignées descendirent subitement devant eux, se servant de leur toile pour se déplacer plus rapidement et les encerclés.

-Où est Harry? Vociféra Blaise en jetant des regards autour de lui. HARRY!  
-Il est repartit par là-bas, haleta Ginny, à bout de souffle. Il est repartit!  
-Quoi? Mais il est fou! HARRY! HARRY, OÙ ES-TU?

Aveuglément, ce dernier jetait le maléfice de Bloques-Jambes sans même regarder s'il était efficace sur les araignées. Il espérait que le sortilège associerait les pattes des araignées à des jambes. Le souffle court, Harry se rapprocha de plus en plus des assaillantes. Il frissonna en levant les yeux au ciel, voyant une créature marcher tranquillement sur la longue toile tissée. Arrivé près de son chiot, Harry s'agenouilla et sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux en le soulevant de terre pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Lucky était terrifié et il ne faisait aucun mouvement dans ses bras. Harry le serra un peu plus fermement et pointa maladroitement son arme devant lui en voyant six araignées se poster devant lui, leurs dents luisantes de bave. Par chance, Crockdur galopait à toute vitesse étant entraîné par la peur.

En s'assurant que Crockdur suivait ses amis comme il le pouvait, Harry sentit une immense colère contre Hagrid monter en lui, dévorant pratiquement sa peur. Par Merlin, le garde-chasse n'avait pas idée d'élever une telle créature qui s'était reproduit autant de fois! Il savait qu'Hagrid avait parfois des goûts douteux en ce qui concernait les animaux mais à ce point là? Trouvait-il vraiment Aragog _adorable_? Les jambes tremblantes, le Survivant constata qu'il était à présent encerclé par plusieurs araignées et qu'il ne voyait plus ses amis devant lui. C'était peut-être stupide à penser mais il était heureux de ne plus avoir à faire face à l'immense mur d'araignée qui se tenait quelques instants auparavant derrière Aragog. C'était bien plus effrayant que de voir une bonne dizaine d'araignées le poursuivre!

-EVANESCO! Lança Harry en pointant sa baguette magique sur une des créatures.

Celle-ci se prit le sortilège de disparition de pleine fouet et elle alla s'écraser contre un arbre qui trembla sous la force de l'impact. Harry le vit même vaciller dangereusement et il craignit qu'il ne tombe, lui bloquant le passage. Néanmoins, l'arbre resta bien planté dans la terre même s'il perdit une bonne partie de son feuillage qui alla s'écraser sur le corps mou de l'araignée. Profitant de cet instant de trouble parmi les créatures, Harry se faufila entre deux autres araignées et continua à lancer des sortilèges sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il était difficile pour lui de maintenir Lucky dans ses bras, courir sans céder à la vive douleur qui se propageait dans son corps et utiliser sa baguette magique. Néanmoins, Harry rattrapa ses amis en quelques minutes et il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier sous le regard meurtrier de Blaise qu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous encerclés par les araignées.

Salazar, n'allait-ce jamais finir? Les araignées n'allaient-elles jamais s'essouffler comme eux? Au moins le temps de leur accorder une petite pause. Harry les encouragea d'une voix tremblante à utiliser tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient et qui pouvaient leur venir en aide. Malheureusement, ils étaient tout cinq soit en première, soit deuxième année et les sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudiés n'étaient pas vraiment utiles dans une telle situation. À vrai dire, Lockart ne leur avait pas tellement apprit à affronter des araignées immenses. Même le programme de sortilège restait inutile! Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se servir d'un sortilège de lévitation face à des arachnides déchaînées.

Sous la pression qu'il ressentait, Harry était incapable de réfléchir correctement et il paniquait en voyant les araignées se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux, les étouffant. La soudaine obscurité au-dessus de lui le fit tressaillit et il tenta de ne pas céder complètement à la terreur. Il se servit une nouvelle fois du sortilège de disparition qui malheureusement ne faisait que repousser les assaillantes. Harry toussa bruyamment, attirant un instant le regard inquiet de Théodore qui s'était blessé légèrement au visage mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un mot que Weasley poussa un hurlement terrifiée en rentrant en contact avec une araignée. Cette dernière entoura la taille de la jeune fille avec une de ses pattes et la soulever du sol, la projetant en l'air. Ginny hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Plusieurs branches fouettèrent son visage et ses bras, la blessant, pendant que la créature la brandissait tel un trophée dans les airs, la faisant tournoyer.

-Lashlabask, cria Blaise en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, anxieux de le voir pratiquement amorphe dans une telle situation. Harry, tu fous quoi? Bouge toi!  
-Flambios, rétorqua le Survivant.

Les créatures les entouraient toujours mais Harry voyait un chemin se dessiner devant eux grâce aux sortilèges qu'ils utilisaient. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé le sortilège leur permettant de se débarrasser définitivement de leurs assaillantes mais ils faisaient du mieux qu'il pouvait. Harry essayait de fixer son attention sur tout son environnement pour ne pas flancher du côté de sa crise qui commençait à prendre plus d'ampleur, le paralysant de douleur à certain moment. Cependant, il était très difficile de rester concentré alors que les hurlements de Ginny, les cris terrifiés de Morgana, la voix grave de Blaise et celle plus chevrotante de Théodore détournaient son attention. De plus, lâcher Lucky était inenvisageable après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Crockdur était entre leurs jambes même si Blaise lui envoya un furieux coup de pied à l'aveuglette lorsqu'il manqua de trébucher contre lui.

La tête à l'envers, le sang envahissant son visage, Ginny hurlait tandis que les larmes traçaient un profond sillon sur ses joues. Harry écarta une araignée qui chuta en entraînant deux de ses consœurs. Il lui était impossible de rester les bras croisés en voyant Weasley se faire secouer dans tous les sens par la créature qui essayait de se frayer un chemin à l'arrière pour partir avec sa victime. Et sûrement la dévorer.

Peu de sortilèges étaient vraiment efficaces face aux araignées mais Harry en connaissait un qui allait pouvoir leur frayer un chemin dans l'obscurité menaçante de la Forêt Interdite. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry pointa sa baguette magique sur l'araignée qui détenait Ginny. Sa main tremblait violemment et il hésita une nouvelle fois à utiliser un tel sortilège. L'image de son père s'imposa dans son esprit et Harry esquissa un mouvement pour baisser son arme mais les cris de Ginny le frappèrent de plein fouet. Bien sur, utiliser la magie noire était mauvais mais il n'avait pas le choix et ne pouvait éviter de le faire! Il ne le faisait pas par plaisir mais entre mourir et transgresser cette règle, Harry fit rapidement son choix!

-Explosium!

Un jet noirâtre épais quitta sa baguette magique et alla frapper une des pattes immenses de l'araignée. Celle-ci poussa aussitôt un cri déchirant lorsque ses huit pattes se coupèrent nettes. Les membres déchiquetées roulèrent quelques mètres plus loin tandis que son corps tombait lourdement au sol, le faisant violemment trembler. La patte qui détenait prisonnière Ginny se relâcha et la jeune fille tomba violemment sur la terre. a Gryffondor poussa un hurlement en se tenant le poignet gauche. Harry sentit ses genoux trembler et s'entrechoquer alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il chuta sur le sol, le souffle court mais aucun de ses amis ne le remarquèrent. Théodore lança un sortilège de flamme et une araignée s'embrasa devant eux, dévoilant le début du sentier qui les ramènerait au Parc du Château.

Blaise se pencha et releva Ginny qui pleurait en suffoquant. Maintenant que Théodore avait trouvé que le sortilège de flamme était efficace, ils pouvaient espérer s'échapper rapidement. Il fallait réagir promptement avant que les créatures ne sortent de leur état de torpeur que les flammes avaient provoqués et décident de reporter leur agressivité sur eux. Une horrible odeur calciné se propageait autour d'eux tandis que les restes fumants d'une araignée s'éteignaient doucement sur le sol. Morgana attrapa Crockdur par son collier et le tira en avant tandis que Théodore commençait à quitter les lieux.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Contre sa volonté. Harry sentit sa tête s'alourdir brusquement et une barre de fer obstruant sa respiration s'installa dans sa poitrine. Il haleta, conscient qu'une crise pleurétique était en train de l'assaillir de toute part. Ses bras enserraient toujours Lucky dans une forte poigne et savoir qu'il avait assez de force pour tenir ainsi son chiot le rassurait. Il était si fatigué, par Merlin! Mince, ne pourrait-il rien faire de sa vie si une crise survenait à chaque moment angoissant? Harry n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question: il sentait la noirceur l'envahir.

Théodore et Blaise qui soutenaient Ginny lancèrent un nouveau sortilège. Deux araignées brûlèrent, dégageant à nouveau une odeur insupportable. À présent qu'ils avaient trouvés le maléfice pour faire reculer leurs ennemis, ils n'hésitaient plus à l'utiliser. Près d'eux, Morgana jetait des sortilèges puissants malgré son jeune âge et elle s'assurait que Crockdur qui aboyait d'effroi était près d'elle. Elle se retourna vers les deux Serpentards et sa meilleure amie qui s'était visiblement cassée le poignet mais également foulée une cheville, Morgana voulut leur hurler de se dépêcher avant que les araignées ne traversent la fumée que les sortilèges provoquaient mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge en fixant derrière le trio. Ses yeux largement ouverts attirèrent l'attention de Blaise et Théodore qui se retournèrent pour voir qu'Harry ne les suivait pas mais était couché au sol, respirant laborieusement.

-Harry, souffla le métisse. Rentrez au Château et allez chercher de l'aide!

Sans aucune douceur, le garçon se déchargea de Weasley que Morgana s'empressa de soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle chute au sol et il courut jusque vers son meilleur ami, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Par Merlin, il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'Harry n'était plus à ses côtés. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment lorsqu'il prit Lucky des bras de son ami et envoya le chien près de Théodore qui hésitait à suivre l'ordre. Blaise lui hurla d'aller chercher quelqu'un avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami. Sa respiration erratique faisait soulever sa poitrine à une vitesse inquiétante mais Blaise fut soulagé en voyant Harry papillonner des yeux lorsque sa main vint heurter son front. Si Harry était inconscient, il était incapable de le porter.

-Faut faire encore un effort, Harry, pria Blaise en regardant une immense araignée, presque aussi imposante qu'Aragog s'approcher d'eux. Elles reculent avec les sortilèges mais reviennent toujours.

Néanmoins, sa supplique resta vaine puisque Harry eut un soubresaut douloureux et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et il commençait à trembler non plus de peur mais bien de douleur. Pris de panique, Blaise laissa les araignées recommencer à les entourer et il poussa un cri de colère lorsqu'une pince attrapa la cheville droite de Harry. La créature commença à tirer de toute ses forces et le garçon n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'appuyer de tout son poids sur Harry pour essayer de le retenir. Cependant, sa manœuvre coupa encore plus la respiration de son ami qui avait pratiquement perdu conscience. Et comme il s'en doutait, il ne faisait pas le poids face à une telle créature! Pourtant, ce n'était pas la plus grande qui avait attrapé Harry! Donc évidemment, en tirant Harry, elle le traînait également. Difficilement, Blaise attrapa sa baguette restée au sol du bout des doigts et se retourna pour lancer un puissant sortilège de flamme.

L'assaillante couina puis tomba en cendre. Le vive éclat des flammes éloigna les araignées mais Blaise savait qu'il devait agir vite. La respiration sifflante d'Harry lui parvint à l'oreille et il trouvait cela particulièrement effrayant. L'effroyable scène s'étant déroulée plusieurs semaines auparavant dans l'infirmerie avec Granger lui revint en mémoire. Par Merlin, si une telle chose recommençait alors que des araignées déchaînées voulaient les dévorer, Blaise doutait parvenir à s'en sortir vivant. Il lui semblait que son meilleur ami souhaitait lui dire quelque chose mais Blaise n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il murmurait difficilement. Plutôt brusquement, le Serpentard. passa un bras sous l'un de ceux d'Harry et le souleva difficilement. Son meilleur ami grogna mais sa protestation fut coupée lorsque l'air dans ses poumons diminua. À mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le métisse voyait le visage d'Harry perdre de ses couleurs et ses lèvres virer au violet. Sans avoir le temps de s'en inquiéter, Blaise poussa un hurlement en étant projeté à terre par une patte d'araignée solide. Il entraîna Harry dans sa chute.

En plus d'être en difficulté, Harry était blessé à la cheville. Sans réfléchir, Blaise rampa au sol en tirant Harry par le col de son tee-short. Le garçon essayait de l'aider en puisant dans ses maigres forces mais il tremblait de tout ses membres en crachotant un liquide jaune. Les mains pleines de terre, Harry s'essuya la bouche pour nettoyer le pus qui coulait le long de son menton mais il poussa un hurlement à la fois de douleur et de pleurs en voyant une pince attraper le pantalon de son meilleur ami. Par chance, ce dernier réussit à lui lancer un sortilège de gel sur une de ses énormes pattes velues. Malgré que tout soit devenu flou, indistinct autour de lui et son esprit avait beau être dans une marre de coton, Harry se rappelait précisément dans _quelle_ situation inquiétante il se trouvait avec Blaise et même s'il essayait de prendre sur lui pour se relever et ainsi échapper aux créatures, il en était incapable. Des larmes de rage commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux.

-Ma baguette! Haleta t-il en tendant aveuglement la main vers Blaise qui continuait à jeter des sortilèges en rampant au sol.  
-Quoi? S'écria Blaise en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Tu… tu ne vas pas utiliser la magie dans ton état!  
-Do… donne la! Ordonna Harry, à bout de force.

À contrecœur, Blaise obéit à son ami. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre sauf tout essayer. Cependant, Blaise ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir Harry s'effondrer à ses côtés. Il lui rendit pourtant sa baguette qu'il avait prit en venant l'aider. Il aida Harry à se mettre assis au sol. Ce dernier pointa son arme devant lui sans même s'assurer si une araignée était présente et lança un sortilège. Blaise poussa un hurlement terrifié en sentant la terre trembler sous lui et ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsque des liens surgirent du sol pour s'enrouler autour des araignées. Il resta stupéfait pendant qu'Harry vacilla en portant une main à sa tête. Ce n'était certainement pas un sortilège apprit en cours et Blaise doutait même qu'il fasse partie des livres rangés dans la partie autorisée de la bibliothèqe. Blaise sentit le désespoir s'installa profondément en lui. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures que Théodore et les deux filles étaient parties chercher de l'aide au Château mais personne n'était venu à leur secours!

Les araignées les plus fortes déchirèrent les liens avec leurs dents aiguisées. Harry cracha un caillot sanguinolent devant lui mais refusa de céder totalement à sa crise. C'était stupide, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas rester affalé au sol pendant que Blaise, son meilleur ami, se battait près de lui en espérant les sauver tout les deux! Bon sang, il était le Survivant et responsable de cette situation pour avoir céder à la provocation de Cimil! Néanmoins, il était plus facile de le penser que de le faire puisque lorsqu'il essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds, il vacilla et retomba au sol, crachant plusieurs jets de sang sous l'œil horrifié de Blaise.

-Viens! Gronda le Survivant. Vie…ns

Aussitôt, Blaise se releva en jetant un regard soulagé aux araignées qui se débattaient avec leurs liens et il soutint Harry, l'aidant à marcher malgré sa crise et sa cheville blessée. Une araignée surgit devant eux et Blaise se recula. Néanmoins, il vit la créature tomber à ses pieds, morte. Ses yeux s'élargirent, surpris. Il n'avait rien fait! Il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'esquisser un geste pour pointer sa baguette magique sur l'araignée que celle-ci s'effondrait! Puis Blaise reconnut la haute silhouette du Professeur Rogue et à sa droite, celle du Professeur Black. Son souffle se relâcha: ils étaient sauvés.

En seulement quelques minutes, les deux Professeurs firent fuirent les créatures et le soudain silence qui tomba dans la Forêt parut inquiétant. Blaise se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour faire disparaître les araignées en si peu de temps alors qu'eux-mêmes les affrontaient depuis presque une heure! C'était tout bonnement impressionnant. Harry laissa inconsciemment sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Blaise, qui fléchit légèrement, tandis qu'il mettait ses mains près de sa bouche pour essayer de faciliter sa respiration.

Sirius, le corps tremblant de rage, s'approcha des deux garçons tandis que Rogue examinait l'araignée qu'il venait de tuer. Sirius passa un bras sous les genoux d'Harry et l'autre derrière sa nuque puis le souleva. Le garçon se laissa faire. Toutefois, Sirius était certain que son fils ne s'était même pas aperçu du changement. Harry était brûlant de fièvre. Il tremblait. Rejetait du liquide jaune, le pus, et du sang. Son visage était presque translucide. En faisant toutes ses constatations, sa colère augmenta d'un cran et il jeta un regard meurtrier à Blaise dont le soulagement était peint sur le visage! Par tous les Saints, à quoi ces enfants avaient-ils pensés avant de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite?

Rapidement, Severus s'approcha de son élève et attrapa le lobe de son oreille. Blaise glapit de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que son Directeur de Maison l'entraînait déjà sur le sentier à quelques mètres, suivit par Black qui tenait toujours Harry contre lui. Honteusement, Blaise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que son Professeur de Potion resserrait sa prise sur son oreille, marchant à grandes enjambées qui l'obligeait à courir derrière lui s'il ne voulait pas voir son membre être arrachée.

-Stupides enfants! Siffla Severus en marchant rapidement.  
-Je suis désolé!! S'excusa Blaise en haletant. Désolé, Monsieur. C'était la dernière fois.  
-Oh oui mon garçon, c'était la dernière fois! Acquiesça le Maître des Potions.  
-Ah… Monsieur, s'il vous plait, gémit le garçon.

Derrière eux, Sirius se hâtait tout autant. Il fouillait difficilement les poches d'Harry à la recherche de son inhalateur. Il le sortit victorieusement mais son sourire s'affaissa: l'instrument avait dus être brisé lors d'une chute. Il était inutilisable. Sirius posa un baiser sur le front brûlant d'Harry en accélérant le pas pour atteindre le Parc qui se dessinait devant eux. Malgré la situation inquiétante, surtout pour Harry, Sirius sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage en écoutant les excuses balbutiées de Blaise qui essayait d'échapper à la prise douloureuse de son Professeur.

À l'allure où ils allaient, le groupe atteignit l'infirmerie en une dizaine de minutes. Severus ouvrit la porte et traîna derrière lui son élève qui gémissait pitoyablement. Ses plaintes s'éteignirent brusquement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la petite pièce blanche était bondée. Il y'avait évidemment Théodore et les deux Gryffondors mais également Mrs Pompresh, le Professeur Mc Gonagall et le Professeur Lupin. Le visage des trois adultes brillaient de colère même si celui du Professeur Lupin se colora de peur lorsque Sirius pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

Ce dernier dépassa Severus qui secouait violemment Blaise, le faisait gémir et posa Harry sur un lit. Immédiatement, l'infirmière s'occupa de son patient qui se laissait faire mollement. Remus changea les vêtements de son fils en un pyjama moelleux et ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent la cheville ensanglantée du garçon. Tandis que Mrs Pompresh s'affairait à calmer la crise de Harry en utilisant son inhalateur mais également en pratiquant un massage sur sa poitrine, Remus utilisa ses quelques compétences en Médicomagie et il soigna la cheville d'Harry qui suffoquait toujours.

Severus consentit finalement à libérer son élève et il le propulsa sèchement sur le lit à côté de Théodore. Blaise ne protesta pas et s'allongea sur le lit. Il échangea un regard avec son ami dont le visage était livide d'inquiétude. Ce dernier avait une crème pâteuse verte étalée sur la joue gauche, là où il avait été blessé. À sa droite, Ginny Weasley dormait, certainement grâce à une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Son poignet était bandée et un pansement était posé sur une longe égratignure qu'elle s'était faite à la jambe. Morgana avait les yeux rouges et quelques éraflures mais elle semblait en bonne santé.

-Vous avez de gros problèmes mes enfants, s'exclama sèchement le Professeur Mc Gonagall en les regardant par dessus ses lunettes. Je retire cent points à chacune des maisons.

Les trois élèves s'échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Blaise se sentit fondre lorsque le regard meurtrier de son Professeur de Potion se posa sur lui. Théodore détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de l'homme. Tous deux savaient à quel point il était difficile pour un Serpentard de gagner des points étant donné que les Professeurs ne les appréciaient pas vraiment. C'était stupide et injuste, mais c'était ainsi et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se plier à cette règle! Blaise était certain qu'en une quinzaine de jours, les cents points perdus seraient retrouvés chez les Gryffondors. Oh par Salazar, Serpentard se plaçait quatrième! Ils allaient se faire massacrer par toute la maison!

-Comment va Harry? Demanda timidement Théodore, ignorant la Sous-Directrice qui plissa les yeux.  
-Il se sentirait mieux si vous n'étiez pas des imbéciles! Cracha Sirius qui était près de son fils. Comment avez-vous put faire une telle chose? Aller dans la Forêt Interdite par les temps actuels! Et si le responsable de ces agressions y étaient, bande d'imbécile!  
-Ce n'était pas le cas, protesta faiblement Blaise.

Sirius marmonna ce qui devait être une insulte puis reporta son attention vers Harry. Sa crise commençait enfin à passer. Il avait reprit quelques couleurs même s'il restait très pâle. Ses tremblements s'étaient finalement espacés bien que sa fièvre soit toujours très haute. Enfin, sa respiration reprenait difficilement son rythme habituelle. Le garçon papillonna des yeux alors qu'il essayait de prendre connaissance de l'endroit où il se trouvait. En reconnaissant son père, Harry eut malgré lui un sourire soulagé et il chercha aveuglément la main de l'homme qui s'empressa de la prendre pour la serrer doucement.

À sa droite, Remus caressait doucement ses cheveux en l'incitant à respirer doucement. L'homme était à présent à son quatrième mois de grossesse et il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher son état aux yeux des autres. Son ventre s'était arrondi et malgré les larges robes qu'il portait à présent, Remus savait que sa prise de poids allait bientôt susciter des questions auprès des élèves. De toute manière, ils finiraient bien par le savoir puisqu'il ne participerait pas à la rentrée prochaine!

Son attention se reporta sur Harry lorsqu'il remarqua ses yeux brillants. Une fois certaine que son patient se portait mieux, Mrs Pompresh alla près de Blaise qui se laissa faire sans protester après le regard sombre du Professeur Rogue. Pendant ce temps là, Mc Gonagall administra à Théodore et Morgana une bonne dose de sommeil sans rêve en les couvrant de menaces.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu refais cela, Harry, menaça Sirius en utilisant sa voix sévère qui inquiétait toujours son fils. Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu te sentiras mieux mais tu as de très gros ennuis.  
-Je suis désolé, chuchota le garçon d'une voix coupable.  
-Dors, murmura Remus. Dors.

* * *

**Tadam, voilà la fin de cette aventure ! Je pense qu'il reste peu de chapitre avant la fin de la deuxième année! Combien, je l'ignore encore mais ça s'approche =)  
Merci beaucoup pour TOUTES vos reviews !  
A mercredi prochain!!**


	92. Réflexions

**Chapitre: Réflexions.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry essaya de disparaître dans le mur en sentant un nouveau regard meurtrier se poser sur lui. Il continua à frotter le sol crasseux de cette vieille salle abandonnée du Troisième Étage à l'aide de l'éponge rêche que Rusard s'était fait un plaisir de leur donner avec un de ses sourires édentés effrayant. Il plongea la main dans le sceau d'eau sur lequel un sortilège de chaleur était posé et il en ressortit l'éponge qu'il essora au-dessus. Épuisé, Harry s'accorda quelques secondes de répit durant lesquelles il se désaltéra. Jamais l'eau ne lui avait parut avoir un si bon goût. Il entendit Théodore éternuer à cause de la poussière qui voletait autour d'eux. Théodore était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas se plaindre malgré la tâche ardue qui leur avait été confié, la poussière étouffante les entourant et la chaleur écrasante qui commençait à les faire suer.

-Je suis désolé, Blaise, couina Harry pour la troisième fois d'une voix plaintive.  
-La ferme! Gronda ce dernier en frottant rageusement une tâche particulièrement récalcitrante sur le sol. C'est de ta faute si je suis réduis à l'état d'elfe de maison, sombre crétin! Je devrais être en train de réviser mon devoir de Sortilège!  
-Si nous n'étions pas en retenue, tu ne l'aurais jamais fais! Protesta doucement le petit brun en roulant des yeux.  
-Si nous n'étions pas aller dans cette maudite Forêt pour affronter des satanés araignées voraces, nous ne serions pas en train d'astiquer ce sol poussiéreux.

Harry garda le silence, se sentant soudainement coupable. Blaise avait raison. En plus des cents points perdus, les Professeurs leur avaient affectés une salle abandonnée depuis des années à remettre en ordre et à rendre étincelante. D'un ton cassant, Remus qui les avait accompagné jusqu'à la pièce pour leur donner les différentes consignes leur avait assuré qu'ils allaient sûrement rencontrés quelques araignées. Harry n'avait jamais vus autant de poussière accumulée dans une seule pièce! Théodore s'occupait d'ailleurs à nettoyer les fenêtres. Il devait enlever la crasse avec une petite spatule tant elle s'était accrochée aux fenêtres.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils venaient quotidiennement dans cette pièce après le dîner jusqu'au couvre-feu. À chaque fois, un professeur les escortait jusque là, s'emparait de leurs baguettes magiques pour les dissuader toute utilisation de magie et revenait les rechercher à vingt et une heure. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall n'avait assigné aucune échéance à la fin de leur retenue, décrétant uniquement qu'elle prendrait fin uniquement lorsque la pièce étincellerait de propreté. Harry supposait en avoir pour au moins deux semaines à ce rythme pour satisfaire à son Professeur de Métamorphose.

Évidemment, chaque famille avait été mis au courant des exploits de leurs enfants. Weasley avait reçu une beuglante dès le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, la couvrant de honte. Harry avait vu Morgana Cimil recevoir une lettre le même jour et devenir livide à mesure de sa lecture. Blaise avait simplement reçut une lettre de sa mère lui faisant part de sa déception pour une telle prise de risque avec les temps qui courraient à Poudlard. Cela avait mit Blaise dans tout ces états qui était perpétuellement angoissé pour sa Mère. La lettre des parents de Théodore avait été plutôt brève et dénuée de mécontentement à son grand soulagement.

Quant à lui… Mc Gonagall n'avait pas eut de temps à perdre en écrivant une lettre à sa famille puisqu'elle était juste à quelques mètres de lui. Pompresh ayant souhaité le garder quelques heures de plus que ses amis, Sirius avait put hurler à sa guise pendant plusieurs minutes. Remus s'était montré plus calme bien que tout autant effaré par une telle idée. Dans un élan de solidarité inattendu, les cinq fautifs avaient cachés le fait qu'Harry et Morgana étaient principalement responsables de leur détour dans la Forêt Interdite. D'ailleurs, les deux filles avaient une retenue semblable aux trois Serpentards mais dans une autre aile du Château.

Après ses hurlements de colère et d'indignation, Sirius s'était contenté de serrer son fils dans ses bras avec douceur en lui rappelant qu'il était dangereux de faire de telles escapades. Harry avait espéré se faire pardonner à l'aide de ses yeux doux mais Sirius était resté implacable. Pour éviter une nouvelle situation semblable, Sirius lui avait confisqué sa cape d'invisibilité à son grand désarroi. Non pas que revivre une telle situation l'intéressait mais il se sentait comme amputée d'un membre sans sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité qui lui était devenue indispensable depuis plusieurs mois.

Ce fut également durant ce moment qu'Harry s'aperçut d'un fait qui lui glaça le sang: il s'était terriblement éloigné de Remus sans même en prendre conscience. Ce fut facile à constater à partir du moment où il se rendit compte que l'unique personne qu'il réclamait continuellement à ses côtés était Sirius et non Sirius _et _Remus. Pourquoi s'était-il autant détaché de Remus sans en faire autant avec Sirius? Un peu embarrassé de penser cela, Harry avait comprit que Sirius représentait la forme la plus sécuritaire près de lui. Il était… c'était peut-être idiot et enfantin mais tellement important pour lui! Sirius était son père. Et pourtant, Remus également mais Harry devait reconnaître qu'un lien plus puissant le liait à Sirius. Était-ce parce que l'homme était à l'origine son Parrain? Avec une certaine amertume, Harry se dit que Remus devait être encore plus satisfait d'être enceint: il allait mettre au monde un chérubin qui l'appellerait _papa_. Sirius aussi était fou de joie face à cet événement imprévu.

Lui aussi était heureux à l'idée de devenir grand frère… mais depuis qu'il s'était aperçut de ce fossé qu'il avait inconsciemment creusé entre lui et Remus, Harry craignait que ce dernier ne l'oublie pour se consacrer uniquement à ce petit enfant qui allait naître et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, pas comme lui. À cette terrible idée, Harry sentit ses yeux le brûler et il se remit à frotter énergiquement le sol pour occuper son esprit. Par Merlin, il ne voulait pas penser à une telle éventualité! Il devait se rattraper avec Remus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! C'était vrai, tout était de sa faute! Remus essayait constamment de partager des moments privilégiés avec lui mais Harry l'associait toujours à la personne pouvant l'aider dans son travail scolaire, et voilà tout. Au fond de lui-même, Remus était bien plus que cela.

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas fâché, assura soudainement Blaise en remarquant la tristesse sur le visage de son ami. Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal de ne pas être dans la Salle Commune où tout le monde veut nous tuer!  
-C'est vrai, consentit calmement Théodore en attrapant la bouteille d'eau à quelques mètres de lui. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient tous nous tuer. Même Daphné.  
-Sans parler de Drago, souffla Harry, satisfait de s'occuper l'esprit. J'ai l'impression que… voir son père lui a fait du bien, non? Il paraît moins fatigué.  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai plutôt dans l'esprit qu'il va s'effondrer au moindre courant d'air trop fort, contredit Théodore avec lequel il n'avait jamais partagé ses inquiétudes vis à vis du blond. Je suppose qu'il est très fatigué mais je n'en démords pas qu'il a un problème. Drago est tellement pudique au niveau de sa vie privée qu'on n'en saura rien!

À nouveau, le silence se fit et les trois garçons reprirent leur travail, perdus dans leurs pensées. Drago était venu les voir dans l'infirmerie dès que la rumeur avait traversé le Château. Après leur avoir hurlé dessus pour les cents points perdus qui reléguait les Serpentards en quatrième, et dernière, position pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, leur ami s'était finalement enquit de leur aventure. Le soulagement avait été facilement percevable sur son visage, satisfait de ne pas avoir été là durant leur escapade dans la Forêt Interdite.

Harry se déplaça légèrement sur le sol en réfléchissant à Aragog et tous ses horribles enfants qu'il avait. Par Salazar, en y réfléchissant plus calmement, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde à faire face à une telle chose. Non seulement les araignées pouvaient s'apparenter à des bébés dragons et en plus de cela, elles avaient la faculté de s'exprimer et même de _rire_. Ça avait été tout simplement effrayant d'entendre Aragog éclater de rire.

Malgré tout, cette sortie ne s'était pas révélée vaine dans tous les points! Ils en avaient apprit un peu plus sur la Chambre des Secrets. Harry comprenait parfaitement que le Ministère et Poudlard aient accusés Hagrid et son horrible araignée! Néanmoins, Harry savait également que son ami ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose et Aragog avait semblé si effrayé en évoquant la créature qu'il ne pouvait mentir. Dire que cette même créature avait tué une élève dans le passé… Et si ce tableau morbide se répétait cette année-là? La rumeur disant que Poudlard allait peut-être fermer ses portes le temps que le coupable soit attrapé prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Depuis le départ forcé de Dumbledore et de Hagrid, il n'y avait eut que deux attaques. Ce qui était un chiffre plutôt bas en considérant que précédemment, plus de trois élèves se faisaient pétrifiés par semaine. Le monstre avait-il été effrayé pour une quelconque raison? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi? Ou plutôt… préparait-il quelque chose de bien plus terrible que des pétrifications? Harry sentit une nausée agiter son estomac à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse mourir. Il avait beau avoir peu d'amis à Poudlard, il ne voulait pas tellement qu'un de ses camarades trouvent la mort dans cette sombre histoire! Bon… Flint pouvait bien attirer l'attention de l'Héritier de Serpentard, ce n'était pas si grave mais Harry savait que le garçon était en sécurité étant donné que son sang était pur.

Visiblement, ses amis suivaient le même fil de pensée que lui puisque l'air s'était chargé d'inquiétude. Cette situation frustrait Harry. Il découvrait de nombreuses choses par rapport à cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets sans pour autant avoir l'impression d'avancer dans la recherche du coupable. Honnêtement, Harry ignorait pourquoi il était si intrigué par cette histoire troublante. Tous les élèves discutaient entre eux du déroulement macabre de cette année scolaire sans pour autant essayer de trouver le responsable pour l'arrêter, préférant laisser ce travail aux professeurs. Lui… lui était inexorablement attiré par toutes ses aventures périlleuses et pourtant… sa vie n'avait rien d'ennuyeuse et de banale! Bien au contraire!

Était-ce le syndrome du héros qui ressurgissait chez lui comme le suggérait parfois Drago? En même temps, Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'agir pour le bien des autres. C'était une curiosité intarissable qui le poussait à fourrer son nez dans toutes les situations inextricables! Il n,'était pas réellement inquiet comme tous les autres élèves à l'idée que Poudlard ferme et qu'il soit contraint de retourner chez lui. Après tout, ses deux pères étaient d'excellents professeurs et son quasi-parrain l'était tout autant. Sa scolarité ne serait pas excessivement troublée même si la crainte de se séparer trop longuement de ses amis l'inquiétait.

-Je me demande bien… Enfin, Hagrid n'a pas put faire une telle chose! S'exclama Blaise en essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.  
-Aragog nous l'a assuré, marmonna Harry en réfléchissant.  
-Oh, et tu fais vraiment confiance à une horrible créature qui a autorisé toute sa fratrie à nous dévorer? Railla Théodore. Dans tous les cas, cet horrible monstre _sait_ ce qui se cache dans la Chambre des Secrets. De toute manière, tant que nous ignorons où se trouve cette mystérieuse chambre, il n'y a aucune chance d'arrêter le responsable de tout cela.  
-Quel défaitisme, soupira Blaise en se tournant vers son ami. Alors quoi? On est certain de tous finir à étudier chez soi parce que ce serpent est introuvable? Je trouve ça as…  
-Quoi? Quel serpent? Coupa Théodore en le fixant suspicieusement.

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à Blaise dont les yeux s'étaient teintés d'effroi en remarquant la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre. Il se frotta la nuque d'un air embarrassé en essayant de se soustraire au regard menaçant de Harry. Ce dernier soupira faiblement en secouant la tête, d'un air dépité. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Théodore, loin de là même, mais ces recherches étaient censées restées secrètes entre lui, Blaise et Hermione tout simplement parce qu'en parler auprès de Drago qui paraissait tellement… perturbé lui semblait une mauvaise idée.

Comprenant que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux meilleurs amis, Théodore plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant avant de sentir une pointe de tristesse frapper sa poitrine. Par Salazar, il n'était tout de même pas qu'un simple camarade de chambre pour Blaise et Harry? Cela faisait presque deux années qu'ils passaient ensembles, bravant de nombreux obstacles périlleux et ni Blaise ni Harry ne lui faisait assez confiance pour le mettre dans une confidence alors qu'il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée de mentir à ses amis! Sans plus de considération pour les deux garçons qui se jetaient des regards agacés entre eux, le jeune garçon retourna à sa corvée, pressé d'en finir pour pouvoir quitter cette immonde salle et ne jamais en revenir.

-C'est le ser…  
-Je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa sèchement à Théodore même si sa curiosité était piquée à vif. J'en ai assez de ce ménage forcé par tes bêtises Harry alors il serait souhaitable qu'on en termine au plus vite!

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la salle poussiéreuse jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Rogue, un regard plus acéré que jamais n'ouvre la porte pour les raccompagner jusqu'à leur Salle Commune. Leur Directeur de Maison leur jeta un regard mauvais puis renifla narquoisement en avisant la grande salle qui n'était toujours pas étincelante de propreté comme le Professeur Mc Gonagall le désirait. Blaise baissa le regard en croisant celui de son Professeur de Potion. Le souvenir de celui-ci le traînait dans les couloirs du Château par l'oreille était bien trop vif pour qu'il ne l'oublie de sitôt.

Le couvre-feu était dans quelques minutes mais les professeurs, toujours par deux par mesure de précaution, patrouillaient déjà dans les couloirs, les sens aux aguets pour réagir au moindre son ou mouvement suspect. Harry n'était pas rassuré de savoir que Sirius et Remus passaient une partie de la nuit à errer dans les couloirs du Château pour assurer la sécurité des élèves. Il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction si un de ses deux pères venait à se faire pétrifier par le serpent même s'il savait que les plants de Mandragore arrivaient bientôt à maturité. Cependant, dans sa situation, une telle chose pourrait être une catastrophe pour Remus!

-Votre retenue de demain commencera à dix-neuf heure trente, murmura Rogue d'une voix soyeuse en les abandonnant au pieu de du tableau gardant l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry et Drago marchaient côte à côte, laissant un léger silence s'installer entre eux. Les deux garçons venaient de quitter la réunion organisée par le Professeur Rogue pour les informer sur les différentes options à choisir pour la troisième année si les résultats à leurs examens de fin d'année leur permettaient d'accéder à cette classe. Cette réunion d'information avait eut un étrange goût amer en songeant qu'il était fort possible que Poudlard ferme et qu'aucun élève ne voit le jour de sa troisième année débuter.

Néanmoins, les deux amis s'étaient lancés dans une discussion animée en feuilletant les différentes brochures fournies par leur Directeur de Maison dès qu'ils avaient quittés une des salles de classe des cachots. Il y'avait tellement de possibilités qu'Harry et Drago ignoraient que choisir. Le Professeur Rogue leur avait assuré qu'ils avaient quelques semaines devant eux avant de faire un choix définitif pour leur orientation de Troisième Année.

Pendant que Drago et Harry avaient prit la direction de la bibliothèque, Blaise s'était empressé de poursuivre Théodore qui mettait un point d'honneur à les ignorer à la grande stupeur du blondinet pour lui fournir quelques explications. Harry aussi avait tenté de parler avec son ami mais il avait rapidement comprit que Théodore n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec lui. Drago avait tout d'abord été interloqué par leurs comportements étranges bien qu'il s'en soit rapidement désintéressé.

-La divination ne m'intéresse pas tellement, renifla Harry en lisant le texte accompagnant la photographie d'une boule de cristal. Ça m'a l'air assez nébuleux comme matière.  
-La divination _est _une matière nébuleuse, soupira Drago avec un sourire en coin. L'arithmancie me semble plutôt intéressant même s'il faut maîtriser assez bien les chiffres. Mon père s'arrachait les cheveux à m'apprendre les calculs lorsque j'étais enfant. Je préférais apprendre à lire.  
-Ça m'était plutôt égal, raconta Harry avec un sourire nostalgique. J'aimais bien apprendre sur tout même s'il est vrai que j'ai appris plus facilement à lire qu'à compter.

Parler de son enfance lui provoquait toujours une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Le sentiment qui l'envahissait était toujours l'amour. En étant honnête, Harry ne pouvait dire qu'il avait vécut difficilement ou autre mis à part les quelques mois passés chez les Dursley. Sans être pourri gâté, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien et sûrement pas La relation qu'il entretenait avec Sirius et Remus était forte et indestructible. Harry savait que cela était dû à leur trois passés, douloureux. Entre Sirius qui fut condamné à tort, Remus méprisé et rejeté par la société à cause de sa différence et lui-même orphelin et maltraité par sa famille.

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE POTTER!

Harry sursauta tout comme Drago qui laissa tomber au sol les différents feuillets d'informations. Surpris, les deux garçons regardèrent Weasley se ruer sur eux. Le silence tomba dans le couloir tandis que tous les élèves regardaient avec stupéfaction le Gryffondor qui écumait de rage, le bout de ses oreilles rougissant. Aucun des deux Serpentards n'eurent le temps de réagir: le rouquin sauta sur Harry et lui envoya un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol.

La mâchoire douloureuse, Harry porta sa main sur son visage et il fixa Weasley, abasourdi. Tant il était surprit par le coup que Weasley venait de lui donner, Harry ne pensa pas à se mettre en colère. Qu'avait-il fait? Fouillant rapidement dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir s'il avait préparé un quelconque mauvais coup au Gryffondor, Harry s'aperçut que pour une fois, il n'était responsable de rien! Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux et des chuchotements commençaient à s'élever autour d'eux. Drago cligna des yeux puis à la surprise d'Harry, il poussa violemment le rouquin qui trébucha.

-Es-tu devenu fou Weasley? S'exclama le blond en dégainant sa baguette magique.  
-C'EST DE SA FAUTE! Répéta t-il en hurlant, brandissant ses poings.  
-De quoi tu parles? S'écria Harry en sortant de sa stupeur.

Se relevant difficilement, le garçon fusilla du regard Ronald, se demanda comment Hermione pouvait être amie avec un tel imbécile! par Merlin, il n'y avait pas plus abruti et Gryffondor que ce Weasley! Même sa petite sœur était plus supportable que cela! Le silence était pensant et rempli d'électricité autour d'eux. Harry sentit le rouge affluer à ses joues en voyant que tous les étudiants les fixaient avec un intérêt malsain.

-Hermione! C'est toi, gronda d'une voix basse Ronald.

Dès que le prénom de son amie fut prononcée, Harry sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui.

-ELLE A ÉTÉ ATTAQUÉ!

…

-QUOI? Hurla Harry.

Le garçon sentit son souffle se couper tandis que l'information atteignait son esprit. Oh même Hermione… HERMIONE! Ses yeux s'élargirent et il eut à peine conscience que Drago s'approcha discrètement de lui dans l'intention évidente de le soutenir. Weasley le fixait avec rage mais Harry était incapable de se défendre tant il était choqué. Les attaques s'étaient enchaînées à Poudlard dès la soirée d'Halloween et Harry n'avait put que constater le désastre que cela créait pourtant aucun de ses amis proches n'avaient été touché.

Toujours ébranlé par la nouvelle, Harry resta immobile, paralysé au milieu du couloir. Il ne reprit contact uniquement avec la réalité lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau le sol. Weasley, incapable de contenir la rage qui l'animait, lui avait sauté dessus, persuadé que sa douleur allait disparaître à mesure qu'il frappait le Survivant. Harry se défendit tout aussi violemment tandis qu'un cercle d'intéressé se forma autour d'eux! Drago laissa tomber son sac au sol et se jeta sur Weasley en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

-ARRÊTEZ ÇA!

Cependant, les trois garçons restèrent sourd au cri de colère du Professeur et Harry poussa une sorte de grognement sauvage en sentant Weasley être relevé de lui, d'une poigne violente. Néanmoins, le garçon déglutit en croisant le regard furieux de Remus qui tenait fermement le Gryffondor. Drago qui n'était pas très amoché par la bagarre aida Harry à se relever en lui tendant une main tandis qu'il reniflait dédaigneusement en direction du rouquin qui fulminait en s'agitant inutilement au bout du bras de Remus.

Ce dernier les fusilla du regard et ordonna d'une voix sèche à tous les élèves de disparaître. Bien que la curiosité les fit hésiter, tous quittèrent précipitamment le couloir en prenant conscience du ton glacial du professeur de Duel. Harry massa sa joue douloureuse en jetant des regards furieux à Weasley.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement? siffla Remus d'une voix si dangereuse que les trois garçons baissèrent la tête vers le sol.  
-C'est Weasley, répondit calmement Harry en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol dallé. Il m'a accusé d'être le responsable de la pétrification d'Hermione avant de me frapper. Drago n'a fait que de me défendre!  
-Vraiment? S'écria l'adulte en secouant furieusement le garçon. Si vous avez le sentiment que Gryffondor n'a pas perdu assez de points, moi aussi Mr Weasley! Votre comportement fait perdre trente points à votre maison et vous me ferez le plaisir de vous rendre au bureau de Rusard jusqu'à la fin de la semaine à 18h. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Harry sentit un malin plaisir s'insinuer en lui en fixant le visage de Weasley se décomposer et blanchir. Peut-être était ce à cause de la longue retenue avec Rusard qui était tout sauf une personne agréable ou bien à cause des points perdus qui faisaient, encore une fois, chuter les rubis dans le sablier des Rouges et Ors mais Harry afficha un large sourire moqueur qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître lorsque Remus se tourna vers lui et Drago.

-Vous ne serez pas puni, assura t-il.  
-Mais...  
-Et vous osez protester Mr Weasley? sermonna Remus en lui jetant un regard noir. Proférer de telle menace sur un sujet si délicat est totalement irresponsable. Souhaitez-vous que tout Poudlard se mette à accuser Mr Potter et que finalement, il soit reconnut coupable alors que ce n'est pas le cas? Si c'est ce que vous désirez, faîtes le, mais sachez que le véritable coupable ne sera jamais attrapé et condamné pour ses agissements!

Ah... Harry avait oublié combien Remus pouvait faire sentir quelqu'un comme une horrible personne en quelques mots. A présent que sa colère avait disparut, le Survivant sentit ses yeux se brouiller soudainement de larmes à la pensée d'Hermione pétrifiée, et sûrement allongée dans un de ces lits de l'infirmerie. Par Merlin, Hermione avait été attaqué...

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, moins riches en évènements et en actions que le précédent mais tout de même décisif puisqu'il marque l'attaque d'Hermione ^^ Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plaisirs comme à chaque fois =)  
A bientôt


	93. Son corps reposera à jamais

**Chapitre: Son corps reposera à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets.**

Sirius était tranquillement assis sur une banquette près de la cheminée éteinte. Entre les mains, il avait un vieux livre poussiéreux relatant l'histoire des vampires dans le monde magique. Un furtif sourire étira ses lèvres au souvenir d'Harry demandant à Severus s'il était une de ces créatures de nuit lorsqu'il était enfant. Remus et lui avaient dus intervenir en lui assurant que l'homme était bien un être humain pour qu'il cesse de lui poser des questions aussi embarrassantes.

L'appartement était silencieux puisque Remus s'était enfin endormi après une séance plutôt… éreintante dans leur chambre. À mesure que sa grossesse avançait, le Loup-Garou ressentait beaucoup plus de fatigue et il tombait souvent endormit dans le lit dès le repas du soir terminé. Son corps s'était épaissi bien que cela restait encore peu visible. Remus avait été prit d'une crise de larmes incontrôlable lorsque Sirius lui avait gentiment proposé de poser un sort agrandissant sur une robe pour l'élargir puisqu'il n'y en avait aucune dans l'armoire à portée de main. Évidemment, Sirius s'était plié en quatre pour faire disparaître le chagrin de son amant et il avait trouvé comment redonner le sourire à Remus dans toutes les circonstances: le chocolat.

Évidemment que Sirius connaissait le pêché-mignon de Remus mais son goût pour le chocolat semblait s'être exacerbé. Oh par Salazar, Sirius maudissait ces hormones en pleine ébullition qui faisait parfois plonger Remus dans une crise d'hystérie. Et non, il n'était pas excessif comme Severus l'avait suggéré! Remus passait des larmes aux éclats de rire à un sérieux déstabilisant et Sirius ignorait parfois comment agir pour ne pas faire un faux pas et provoquer un cataclysme.

Malgré tout, Sirius avait l'impression de voler dans un nuage doux et moelleux, rempli de bonheur. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander comment il en était arrivé à être cette personne. Sirius se rappelait de son adolescence difficile, de son immaturité affolante mais ses ambitions sans limites pour faire du tort à sa famille l'avaient aidés à grandir mais il était toujours resté ce jeune homme, un peu fou-fou. À présent, Sirius avait le sentiment d'être un père de famille raisonnable et respectable sans se vanter d'être le meilleur. C'était impossible, évidemment de prétendre à une telle chose mais Sirius aimait penser qu'il n'était ni un mauvais père, ni un mauvais mari.

L'homme sursauta en entendant le tableau d'entrée grincer. Sirius haussa les sourcils en voyant Harry pénétrer avec hésitation dans le salon chaleureux. Il regarda l'horloge puis se souvint que les Deuxièmes Années n'avaient jamais cours à cette heure là. L'hésitation d'Harry inquiéta immédiatement Sirius. D'une part, les visites d'Harry s'étaient espacées depuis quelques semaines et d'autre part, il semblait tourmenté comme le montrait ses yeux émeraudes, voilé légèrement. Le professeur de Duel glissa un marque page dans le livre et le posa sur la table basse en verre en faisant un sourire à son fils qui se frottait doucement les mains, un signe d'anxiété chez lui.

-Bonjour papa, salua Harry d'une voix rauque.  
-Bonjour mon cœur, répondit Sirius en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Comment vas-tu?

D'une démarche hésitante, Harry s'approcha de son père et s'enfonça dans le coussin moelleux de la banquette. Il hocha la tête en affichant un sourire crispé, les yeux rivés sur l'âtre vide de la cheminée. Le silence qui s'installa fut pesant et Harry sursauta bêtement lorsque les bras musclés de son père l'attirèrent contre son torse.

Toute la tension qui le maintenait debout jusque là disparut et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et il renifla pitoyablement en enfouissant son visage dans la robe coûteuse de son père. Sans réussir à se retenir, le garçon laissa finalement libre cours à ses larmes et les sanglots brisèrent bientôt le silence dans le petit salon. Sirius lui tapota doucement le dos et Harry sentit l'inquiétude émaner de lui.

-Et si tu me disais directement ce qui ne va pas, proposa Sirius en chuchotant calmement dans l'oreille de son fils malgré l'angoisse qui ne cessait de grimper en lui.

Incapable d'émettre un moindre son en dehors des sanglots, Harry resta silencieux en laissant son père lui essuyer doucement le visage avec un mouchoir. Le sentiment d'être redevenu un petit enfant procura une intense chaleur à Harry qui sentit doucement le calme revenir en lui bien que ses mains tremblaient toujours nerveusement. Fatigué, il passa une main sur ses yeux bouffis par les larmes et leva la tête vers son père qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Et où était Remus?

Sirius prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas secouer désespérément Harry afin que celui-ci lui confie la raison de sa peine. Brusquer le garçon ne servait à rien mais il mourrait d'inquiétude! Il était rare qu'Harry pleure. La plupart du temps où cela arrivait, sa maladie était souvent en cause. Alors Sirius avait encore plus de raison d'être inquiet! Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était un garçon pleurnichard, loin de là!

Dans la chambre adjacente au sol, Remus papillonna difficilement des yeux et grogna lorsque la lumière du soleil passant à travers les rideaux brûla ses yeux. Le Loup-Garou chercha le bruit qui venait de le tirer du sommeil. Il jeta un regard dépité aux draps froissés et encore tièdes. Par Merlin, il était incapable de se contrôler. Le corps de Sirius était devenu un véritable appel à la luxure depuis quelques semaines, pas que ce soit autrement auparavant! Disons qu'il savait apaiser ses pulsions!

-Ils disent tous que c'est moi, pleura finalement Harry en laissant de nouvelles larmes glisser sur ses joues. Tout le monde.

Les dents serrés par la colère, Sirius souleva facilement Harry et le plaça sur ses genoux comme s'il était un jeune enfant. Loin de s'en offusquer pour une fois, le garçon se blottit contre la poitrine de son père, profitant pleinement de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Sirius sentit le colère tournoyer en lui et il dût faire appel à toute sa conscience pour ne pas se lever et aller étriper Ronald Weasley dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Remus n'avait pas eut tort en prétendant que cela serait une catastrophe si des étudiants l'entendaient accuser Harry de tous le évènements. Néanmoins, ça n'avait été qu'une supposition que Remus avait émit. Pourtant, il n'avait fallut qu'une demie-journée pour que la rumeur traverse Poudlard et de nouveau, les regards teintés de peur et de reproche se posaient continuellement sur Harry. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, les élèves avaient occultés le fait qu'Harry possédait le don étrange, et très mal vu, de parler le Fourchelang. Ça avait permit d'apaiser les accusations envers le Survivant mais depuis que ce petit crétin de Gryffondor avait hurlé au milieu du couloir qu'Harry était le responsable de tout cela, les regards, les insultes et les cris étaient revenus malgré l'opposition des professeurs qui tentaient d'apaiser les tensions.

Sirius avait dût mal à comprendre Ronald Weasley. Il avait vu le garçon pour la première fois alors qu'il était très jeune, encore un jeune bambin! Le rouquin s'était toujours montré aimable, gentil et agréable, sans aucun préjugé ou autre. Mais guerroyer avec Harry lui semblait être indispensable et évidemment, son fils répliquait toujours. Ce côté agressif chez le fils de Molly ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, surtout en regardant les conséquences que cela avaient!

Blottit dans les bras de son père, Harry sentit l'embarras monter en lui à mesure que la tristesse disparaissait. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir fondu en larmes comme un bébé mais il en avait tellement marre! C'était si difficile de toujours rester de marbre alors que les autres élèves rasaient les murs pour l'éviter et que les Serpentards sifflaient des insultes à son passage, furieux que lui, _le Survivant_, soit considéré comme l'Héritier de Serpentard. Ça paraissait si stupide comme idée et Harry était d'accord avec eux mais leur manière de s'exprimer laissait à désirer!

Et comme s'il était capable d'agresser Hermione! C'était d'une idiote à laisser pantois! Par Merlin, Hermione était sa première amie. La toute première personne, en dehors de ses parents, à qui il avait accordé la confiance après avoir vécut un enfer chez les Dursley. Elle avait même été sa première amoureuse… La seule à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos à Poudlard parce qu'il était à Serpentard, et non à Gryffondor comme tous s'y attendaient! Malgré l'amitié beaucoup moins forte qu'ils entretenaient à présent, Harry savait que _jamais_ il ne pourrait faire du mal à la jeune fille!

-Il ne faut pas écouter tout les ragots que les gens colportent à ton sujet Harry, soupira Sirius en caressant doucement les cheveux en bataille de son fils. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile. Loin de là, même. Rester indifférent à tout ce que l'on peut raconter sur toi est très difficile mais tu es considéré comme une célébrité, quelqu'un de très important alors un jour, la population t'aimera et le lendemain, elle t'accusera des pires méfaits.  
-Je sais, répondit Harry d'un ton résigné en effaçant les traces de larmes sur son visage. Je sais…

Appuyé contre le mur, Remus soupira silencieusement pour que sa présence ne soit pas remarqué par les deux garçons qui étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Machinalement, il porta une main à son ventre rebondi. Son geste lui procurait toujours une sensation de chaleur qui le rassurait. Remus détestait voir Harry pleurer et le savoir malheureux. C'était son petit bonhomme et le savoir triste le mettait dans tout ses états! Il n'était pas un homme impulsif et pourtant, il mourrait d'envie d'aller règles deux petites choses avec ces crétins qui osaient accuser à tort et à travers Harry. Les enfants étaient parfois si méchants et mesquins entre eux!

Même le meilleur septième année promit à un avenir brillant serait incapable d'exercer une telle terreur sur les élèves en les attaquant. Alors comment autant d'enfants pouvaient-ils accuser un jeune sorcier de douze ans de pouvoir le faire? C'était insensé! De plus, toutes ces folles rumeurs ne redoraient pas la réputation des Serpentards déjà bien basse et les combats dans les couloirs avaient augmentés au grand désespoir des Professeurs qui ne savaient plus comment faire pour régler ce problème!

Silencieusement, le Loup-Garou s'approcha de Sirius et Harry. Il prit place à la gauche du garçon et posa une main dans son dos. Surpris par le contact, Harry sursauta et se tourna vers lui en affichant un étrange sourire entre la tristesse et la joie. Par dessus la tête d'Harry, Sirius lui lança un regard dépité et Remus tendit son autre main à son amant qui l'attrapa délicatement. Il n'y avait plus vraiment besoin de paroles pour le moment. Juste d'un réconfort mutuel.

**oOo**

Blaise grimaça en refermant un nouveau rideau bleu autour d'un lit. L'odeur d'antiseptique flottait dans l'air autour d'eux. Le garçon détestait cette odeur, par Salazar! Même les draps puaient cette horrible senteur! Blaise grinça des dents en fonçant malencontreusement dans une table de chevet où plusieurs fioles de potions vacillèrent dangereusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui haussa les épaules en referment à son tour les tentures d'un second lit. Un bruit suspect les fit se figer et ils échangèrent un regard alarmé avant de se détendre et de recommencer leur recherches.

À la multiplication des attaques, Mrs Pompresh avait interdit l'entrée à l'infirmerie pour visiter un camarade pétrifié. En effet, la vieille dame en avait eut assez de voir son infirmerie bondée et d'observer tous les élèves se morfondre d'inquiétude pendant des heures auprès de leur ami. Ce n'était pas bon pour de jeunes adolescents de rester constamment enfermé, entouré par des… statues! Jusque là, cette réforme n'avait pas dérangé Harry mais à présent qu'Hermione s'était également transformée en une statue de pierre, il trouvait cette interdiction totalement stupide.

C'est pourquoi après avoir quitté l'appartement de son père en plus grande forme, le Survivant avait décrété qu'il devait aller voir Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien mais également chercher un quelconque indice pouvant le mener sur la piste de l'Héritier de Serpentard, ou tout du moins de l'horrible serpent qu'il dirigeait. Blaise l'avait suivit mais Drago avait rapidement décliné l'invitation, adoptant toujours un comportement aussi étrange. Théo était finalement resté avec le blond, toujours un peu glacial envers eux.

-Elle doit être tout au fond comme son attaque est récente, supposa Blaise en quittant l'espace réservé à Mandy Brocklehurst, une des premières victimes.

Harry adressa un large sourire à son meilleur ami qui le lui rendit. Décidément, Blaise le suivait dans la moindre de ses aventures. Certes aller dans un endroit interdit tel que l'infirmerie n'était pas aussi que vagabonder dans la Forêt Interdite mais c'était toujours quelque chose d'_interdit_. Et Harry, adorait braver les règles. Ça lui procurait une sensation d'excitation qui balayait ses autres sentiments, et plus particulièrement, ses mauvaises pensées. Pleurer dans les bras de son père et de Remus lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé mais à ses yeux, rien ne valait une franche aventure pour se remonter le moral.

En songeant à son père qui ne cessait de faire des allusions à son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry grimaça. Son père l'avait longuement menacé de recommencer quelque chose d'aussi stupide et dangereux. Il avait même rajouté d'une voix perfide que si le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose était interdit était une fessée comme les enfants, il la lui donnerait volontiers. Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer à ce souvenir et heureusement, Blaise qui ouvrait et refermait les rideaux protégeant les différents élèves pétrifiés ne le remarqua pas.

Sirius avait beau ne pas avoir entretenu des bonnes relations avec sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins un Sang-Pur élevé comme tel. Et Remus lui avait déjà expliqué que l'éducation des Sangs-Purs était beaucoup plus strict que la normale et que la punition corporelle la plus utilisée était la fessée. Alors, il n'était pas étonnant qu'une telle menace plane au dessus de sa tête. Au début, il avait ricané, persuadé que son père le menaçait simplement. Mais son rire s'était rapidement tut lorsque Sirius lui avait rappelé les quelques claques sur les fesses qu'il s'était reçu pour l'avoir insulté au mois de juillet.

-Là!

L'exclamation de Blaise le tira de ses pensées et Harry se précipita auprès de son ami. Même si au cours des cinq dernières minutes, il avait vu plus de dix élèves changés en statue de pierre, voir Hermione dans cet état lui serra douloureusement le cœur. Il prit une grande inspiration en serrant fermement, de rage, les draps qui recourait la jeune fille. C'était si étrange, si inattendu de voir Hermione ainsi. Mrs Pompresh n'avait pu déshabiller les victimes pour leur enfiler un pyjama tant la rigidité de leur corps l'en empêchait. Ainsi, Hermione était étendue sur le lit à la couette violette, dans son uniforme de Gryffondor. Ses yeux étaient fermés et même ses longs cheveux hirsutes semblaient être de glace. À ses côtés, Blaise posa une main sur son bras et le serra doucement pour lui assurer son soutien.

Pour se redonner contenance, Harry observa le petit carré réservé à son amie et ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de chevet en bois blanc. Mrs Pompresh avait vidé le contenu des poches d'Hermione dessus. Sans aucune once de gêne, Harry farfouilla parmi le petit tas d'objet, surpris que même Hermione accumulait les objets inutiles dans les grandes poches de ses robes. Il y'avait un trombone rose tordu, un élastique pour attacher les cheveux, une vieille plume, deux noises, un bout de parchemin déchiré et froissé, un paquet de fil dentaire à la menthe et trois dragées de Bertie Crochue. Il y'avait également un miroir de poche. Rien de suspect.

-Il n'y a rien, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur le lit d'Hermione. On ne trouvera jamais qui est responsable de tout cela et Poudlard va fermer. Ou alors nous serons tous tués.  
-Ne soit pas si morbide! Gronda Blaise en laissant ses yeux promener autour de lui. Il n'y a eut aucun mort. Nous savons tous que leur état n'est pas définitif avec la Mandragore que Chourave fait pousser depuis le début du mois de septembre.  
-Aragog nous a dit que la fois précédente, une fille est morte!

Un silence pesant accueillit la protestation de Harry. Blaise vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, frôlant le corps rigide d'Hermione. À vrai dire, ils étaient les seuls Serpentards à s'inquiéter réellement par cette vague de violence à Poudlard. Tous étaient certains que leur statut de Sang-Pur leur conférait une sécurité stable. Harry avait été horrifié par le fil de pensée de ses amis même s'il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'écouter avec effroi ce qu'ils disaient. La personne qui l'avait le plus choqué avec ses propos était sans conteste Kenza. Cette jeune fille si douce et gentille pensait un mal abominable des Moldus et de leurs descendants sorciers. Daphné n'était pas loin de proférer les mêmes horreurs et Harry savait parfaitement que Drago avait la décence de se retenir devant lui.

Parfois, Harry songeait au jour où Voldemort allait réapparaître. Pour lui, c'était évident. Il ne croyait pas avoir en lui le pouvoir, surtout pas en étant un bambin de tout juste un an, pouvant défaire un sorcier aussi puisant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait disparut et était affaibli, c'était certain mais pas mort. Autrement, sa cicatrice ne le ferait pas tant souffrir à quelques moments et les évènements de l'année précédente avec la pierre philosophale n'aurait pas eut lieu. Mais quand Voldemort allait-il revenir pour s'emparer du pouvoir? Demain? Dans dix années? Dans cinq minutes ou deux siècles? Il n'en savait rien et cette perspective l'effrayait. Comment allait-il faire pour se dresser contre Voldemort alors qu'il n'osait même pas se mettre en colère contre son père?

Et ses amis? C'était cela qui l'effrayait le plus. Blaise lui avait assuré de toujours être près de lui, de le soutenir contre Voldemort car l'idée même d'être en accord avec son père qui le battait lui donnait la nausée. Oui, c'était ce qu'il disait mais lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait vraiment revenir, avec toutes les menaces qu'il proférerait, Blaise continuera t-il à rester à ses côtés? Et Drago? Drago qui grâce à ses parents vouait une véritable haine pour les Moldus et admirait Voldemort? Kenza? Daphné? Toutes deux déjà convertit aux idéaux des Mangemorts! Et Théodore qui ferait tout pour suivre son grand frère et son père, veuf! Même Pansy qui s'entendait si merveilleusement bien avec sa mère! Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. L'idée de perdre tout ses amis le terrifiait. Il avait mit tellement de temps à en avoir que les voir tous disparaître et devenir automatiquement ses ennemis était horrible à imaginer.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione. Oui, Hermione serait toujours là pour lui. Il le savait. La Gryffondor lui était fidèle tout comme lui l'était avec elle. Elle l'avait toujours défendu face aux Weasley ou à Cimil, la petite peste. C'était son nouveau surnom… D'ailleurs, si ses amis risquaient fort de prendre le large pour se tourner vers Voldemort, Harry savait d'avance quels personnes il côtoierait obligatoirement: la fratrie des Weasley et les Cimil. Par chance, il y'aurait sa propre famille, la famille de sa Tante: Tonks. Quelques fois, Harry se demandait comment il ferait sans sa famille. Après tout, il devrait faire face à tout un tas de chose en étant seul! C'était une conception qu'il n'osait s'imaginer.

-On fait quoi? Demanda finalement Blaise en scrutant le sol devant lui. Il vaut mieux que Mrs Pompresh ne nous voit pas ici. On n'a pas encore terminé la retenue de Rogue, pas la peine d'en rajouter une autre.  
-Allons-y, approuva Harry en se levant.

Une dernière fois, le garçon examina le visage figé d'Hermione dans une expression d'effroi. Il passa sa main sur celle, rigide de son amie et la caressa inutilement. Blaise se racla doucement la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder plus de quelques secondes la jeune fille. Hermione qui était si pétillante, toujours dans un état d'euphorie propre aux Gryffondors… la voir ainsi étendue était vraiment troublant. Bien qu'il sache qu'aucun de ses camarades étaient morts, Blaise n'osait imaginer sa réaction si c'était Harry à la place de Granger.

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il caressait doucement les doigts crispés d'Hermione. Il se rapprocha de son amie sous le regard surpris de Blaise. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il lâcha la main d'Hermione. À la place, il tira doucement sur le bout d'une feuille de papier qu'Hermione serrait fermement dans son poing. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas la déchirer. Pour cela, il tourna, tordit, tira la feuille de papier avant de réussir à l'extirper de la poigne de son amie. Dès qu'il eut la vielle page d'un livre dans la main, Harry se hâta de le défroisser et il la lut à voix haute tandis que Blaise lisait par dessus son épaule:

_De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières: outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles._

-Oh par Merlin, jura Blaise en détachant ses yeux de la feuille qu'Harry tenait pour les poser sur Hermione. Elle avait tout comprit.  
-C'est un Basilic, chuchota Harry, en état de choc. Le monstre enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets est un Basilic! Le _Roi des Serpents_… imagine un peu la taille qu'il doit avoir! Je ne comprend pas… pourquoi sont-ils tous vivants? Pourquoi les victimes sont-elles seulement pétrifiées?

À présent, Harry sentait l'excitation le faire trembler. Ses jambes fléchirent légèrement sous son poids et il s'appuya contre la table de chevet qui vacilla. Hermione avait tout découvert avant de se faire agresser. Après des semaines de recherches acharnées, elle avait enfin déniché le livre donnant une description tout à fait plausible du reptile qu'ils supposaient être dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Tous les détails collaient parfaitement avec leur propre hypothèse sur le serpent. Des dizaines d'hypothèses sur celui qui dirigeait le Basilic affluaient dans son esprit mais Harry était incapable de réfléchir calmement. À côté de lui, il entendait Blaise respirer bruyamment, lui-même en état de choc après une telle découverte.

Tremblant, le Survivant regarda distraitement le contenu des poches d'Hermione une dernière fois et il s'empara du miroir qu'il brandit sous le nez de Blaise. C'était si évident! Le métisse écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où il voulait en venir et il se précipita sur le lit à côté de celui d'Hermione, déchirant à moitié l'épais rideaux bleu qui dissimulait le corps aux autres. La préfète de Serdaigle était tout aussi rigide qu'Hermione, une expression de peur peinte sur son visage. Sur la table de chevet identique se trouvait une trousse de maquillage. En l'ouvrant, Blaise tomba sur un miroir carré.

-Seul le regard du Basilic tue, récapitula Harry, mais il se peut que toutes les victimes aient eut un objet leur permettant d'apercevoir uniquement le reflet du Basilic! Hermione et la préfète avaient un miroir.

À partir de là, les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers chacun des lits pour observer ce qui avait put sauver les victimes de la mort. Ils ne se souciaient même plus de rester silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux au cas où Mrs Pompresh revenait. Ils étaient bien trop excités pour s'en inquiéter. De toute manière, ils détenaient la clé du mystère de la Chambre des Secrets et les Professeurs n'auraient pas l'idée de les blâmer pour leur présence à l'Infirmerie.

Le Gryffondor Colin Crivey avait sûrement dus être protégé grâce à son appareil photo qui avait fondu à l'intérieur. Faucett, une autre Serdaigle, avait sur sa table de chevet un large miroir et Harry se souvint qu'elle avait été retrouvé pétrifié dans son Dortoir. Summerby, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, avait été retrouvé dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets bien que sa présence là-bas était encore suspecte dans la mesure où il n'était pas autorisé à y être. Mandy Brocklehurst avait été pétrifié mais rien n'indiquait comment elle avait échappé à la mort…

-Le fantôme de Gryffondor! S'écria Blaise. Flitwich les a retrouvé ensemble. Brocklehurst a sûrement regardé le Basilic mais à travers le corps de Nick Quasi sans Tête mais celui-ci ne peut pas mourir une seconde fois! Elle n'a pas été agressé directement!  
-Miss Teigne et Summerby ont été sauvés grâce à l'eau. Rappelle-toi, il y'avait plein d'eau provenant des Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et Summerby était dans une Salle de Bain.

À mesure que les réponses venaient, Harry sentait son esprit bouillonner à toute vitesse. Tout paraissait si simple à présent qu'il se demandait comment ses amis et lui avaient put mettre tant de temps à percer ce mystère. Néanmoins, ce qui l'angoissait était qui dirigeait le serpent. Il était peu probable qu'un reptile prenne lui même la décision de s'attaquer aux enfants de Moldus et aux Sang-Mêlés. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais cesser après la mort de cette jeune fille cinquante années auparavant. Harry doutait que le serpent ait un don pour reconnaître l'élève n'ayant pas un sang pur. Il fallait un Fourchelang pour le contrôler et lui donner des ordres. Y'avait-il un second Fourchelang à Poudlard?

Une fois que les deux garçons aient mit la main sur ce qui avait sauvé la vie à toutes ces victimes, ils s'aperçurent avec angoisse que cela ne relevait que de la chance. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait put trouver la mort s'il ne tenait pas un objet précis ou ne se trouvait pas à un endroit propice au moment où il apercevait le reflet des immenses yeux du Basilic. Harry attrapa le miroir d'Hermione et fit signe à Blaise de le suivre.

-Il faut aller prévenir les Professeurs, déclara t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils pourront ordonner à tous les élèves de ne pas quitter leur Salle Commune ou alors de se rassembler dans un endroit.  
-Tu as raison, approuva Blaise en fixant le miroir à mesure qu'il avançait. Il faut se dépêcher de prévenir Drago, Théo et les filles après. On ne sait jamais si le Basilic s'attaque tout de même à un Sang Pur.  
-Je n'ai aucune idée de la personne pouvant parler le Fourchelang, soupira Harry en prenant soin de regarder comme il le pouvait le couloir dans lequel ils devaient tourner grâce au miroir.

Blaise secoua lui-même la tête en réfléchissant. Honnêtement, il n'imaginait personne avoir un tel don mis à part Harry. Il y'avait de forte chance que le second Fourchelang de Poudlard soit un Sang-Pur, voir même un Serpentard puisqu'il semblait être l'Héritier du fondateur de cette maison. Pourtant, Harry était un Sang-Mêlé et il possédait bien ce don de parler aux serpents. D'où lui provenait une telle capacité? La famille Potter était connu pour être des Gryffondors pur souche. Sa mère était une née de Moldue. Ils s'opposaient fortement au Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'après les rumeurs, être Fourchelang s'apparentait à la magie sombre.

Avec inquiétude, Harry jeta un regard à sa montre. La fin des cours allaient sonner dans quelques minutes et les couloirs allaient être bondés. Aucun élèves ne savaient qu'ils devaient veiller aux angles des couloirs pour ne pas rencontrer les deux yeux du Basilic. Alors que les deux enfants se hâtaient vers la salle des professeurs pour les prévenir le plus rapidement possible de leur découverte, la voix du Professeur Mc Gonagall retentit soudainement autour d'eux.

-_Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans leur Salle Commune et ne doivent pas en sortir tant que l'ordre n'a pas été donné. Les professeurs sont priés de me rejoindre dans leur salle._

Autour d'eux, le brouhaha des chaises et des bavardages les envahit. Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard alarmé et sans plus de précaution, ils se mirent à courir. D'ailleurs, le métisse manqua de rentrer en plein fouet dans le Professeur Flitwich qui lui ordonna de s'arrêter de sa voix fluette. Cependant, Blaise l'ignora et continua son ascension jusqu'à la salle des Professeurs suivit d'Harry qui tenait fermement la page du livre qu'Hermione avait arraché. À chaque angle de couloir, les deux garçons fermaient les yeux et les rouvraient au bout de quelques secondes de course à l'aveuglette.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la salle des professeurs, Harry hésita un court instant avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux et les yeux menaçants de Mc Gonagall se plissèrent dangereusement pendant qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle spacieuse, le souffle court par leur course. Blaise s'aperçut avec effarement que Flitwich était déjà présent, le fixant d'une œillade noire par ailleurs, alors qu'il l'avait dépassé dans les couloirs! En voyant une cheminée s'activer puis le Professeur Rogue en sortir, il comprit et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le garçon jeta un regard noir à son professeur de sortilège.

-Potter! Zabini! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici?  
-On sait qui c'est! S'exclama Harry, à bout de souffle.

Harry s'approcha instinctivement de son père et de Remus, tout deux le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Il tendit la page du livre à Remus qui la déplia et la parcourut rapidement du regard, blêmissant à vu d'œil. Dès sa lecture terminée, il la tendit au Professeur Mc Gonagall qui entreprit de la lire à voix haute pour ses collègues. Harry reprit sa respiration calmement en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Remus qui amorça un geste pour le prendre par l'épaule mais il se ravisa en apercevant le regard perçant de Blaise sur lui. À la place, le Loup-Garou inclina discrètement la tête vers lui.

Tous les Professeurs se contemplaient avec effarement et Harry voulut les secouer, leur dire de se bouger, de se réveiller, de faire quelque chose bordel! Ils avaient un serpent à arrêter! À quoi cela servait de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux aussi stupidement? Le Survivant sentit la colère pointer le bout de son nez mais avant d'avoir put la laisser exploser, Severus se racla la gorge et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mis à part cette découverte, aviez-vous quelque chose à nous dire Minerva? S'enquit-il.  
-Oh, se rappela la vielle dame en fermant brièvement les yeux. Je crains que la fin de Poudlard ne soit arrivé.  
-Comment cela? S'horrifia Pomona Chourave.  
-C'est terminé. Le monstre, ou le Basilic visiblement, a laissé un second message, en dessous du premier. Il a enlevé un élève: _Son corps reposera à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets. _

Le silence déjà pesant se fit oppressant et aucun n'osèrent prendre la parole pour demander l'identité de _cet _élève. La main droite de Severus était crispée autour d'un dossier de chaise. Le Professeur Chourave et Sinistra se fixaient, horrifiées. Les yeux de Mc Gonagall brillaient étrangement et cela effaçait toute la sévérité de son visage. Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus pour l'enlacer tendrement tandis que l'inquiétude avait envahit leurs deux visages. Flitwich et le Professeur Vector avaient une main posée devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac en songeant à tout ses amis qui devaient s'interroger sur cet ordre dans la Salle Commune, inconscient du danger qui se promenait autour d'eux dans la tuyauterie comme ils l'avaient devinés des semaines auparavant. Il échangea un regard angoissé avec Blaise qui paraissait tout aussi effrayé que lui.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda finalement Severus d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder froide.

Mc Gonagall jeta un regard en coin à Sirius, visiblement hésitante à l'apprendre à Severus mais elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Drago Malefoy.

L'impression d'avoir percuté un mur de béton saisit Harry et il vacilla étrangement, ses jambes cédant sous lui. Il entendit à peine l'exclamation horrifiée de Severus à l'entente du nom de son filleul tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement. Harry s'approcha aveuglément de Blaise et saisit son bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Par chance, le métisse ne se dégagea pas et continua à dévisager Mc Gonagall, la bouche ouverte. Sans réussir à se retenir, Harry sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux et sa gorge se serrer. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son père et Remus dans l'espoir vain de se plonger dans leur étreinte rassurante mais la voix tremblante de Mc Gonagall énonçant le nom de son ami résonnait bruyamment dans sa tête.

Tous les professeurs se fixaient choqués que le richissime héritier de Lucius Malefoy soit la victime de l'Héritier de Serpentard.

-Il faut appeler Lucius, chuchota Severus.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous avais prévenu que tout allait s'enchaîner à partir de leur escapade dans la Forêt Interdite! Comme vous vous en doutiez tous, Drago est celui qui est fait prisonnier dans la Chambre des Secrets comme il est contrôlé par Tom depuis plus de dix mois! Il est vrai que la première partie du chapitre est facultative mais il me semblait important qu'Harry exprime sa colère et sa tristesse d'être rejeté ainsi de tous! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**


	94. La chambre des secrets

**Chapitre: La Chambre des Secrets.**

Harry était appuyé contre le mur froid de la Grande Salle. Ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, il avait enroulé ses bras autour pour ne pas les laisser inoccupés. Ses grands yeux verts émeraudes étaient fixés devant lui et il se concentrait pour ne pas laisser ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Pour cela, il écoutait les conversations animées autour de lui d'une oreille mais Harry était bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fois le choc passé vis à vis de la disparition de Drago Malefoy, Mc Gonagall avait rassemblé tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, chaque maison accompagnée d'un professeur pour surveiller que le Basilic n'était pas près d'eux. À présent qu'il avait capturé un élève, aucun adultes ne pensaient qu'une nouvelle victime serait à déplorer mais ils préféraient prendre des précautions. Ainsi, tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle. Les tables et les bancs avaient disparus pour laisser place à une multitude de poufs confortables.

À l'annonce qu'un élève était prisonnier du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, un véritable vent de panique avait soufflé dans la Grande Salle mais étrangement, de nombreux soupirs de soulagement avaient résonnés lorsque le nom du Prince des Serpentards avait été prononcé par le Professeur Mc Gonagall. Théodore avait manqué d'exploser de colère en les entendant se rassurer les uns et les autres. Après tout, ce n'était que Malefoy, le petit idiot qui les méprisait durant toute l'année scolaire.

-Vous devriez avaler au moins un morceau les enfants.

D'un air absent, Harry refusa le sandwich que Remus lui présentait. Les Serpentards s'étaient rassemblés dans un des coins de la Grande Salle, près des deux lourdes portes d'entrée dans un silence morose. Harry s'était laissé glisser au sol, au côté de Blaise qui était tout aussi silencieux que lui. Le Loup-Garou soupira lorsque tous les élèves de Seconde Année refusèrent le repas proposé. Il tenta d'ignorer tous les regards noirs des autres élèves de la maison Serpentard et s'éloigna d'eux en secouant la tête.

Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Drago allait-il vraiment mourir? Est-ce qu'il n'allait jamais le revoir? Cette idée le fit suffoquer et pour chasser les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, Harry toussota doucement. Il entendait Pansy sangloter doucement près de lui et Daphné se chargea de la jeune fille en l'attirant dans ses bras, tentant elle-même de retenir ses lourds sanglots. Le visage de Théodore reflétait la culpabilité. Il avait été l'un des derniers à apercevoir Drago puisque à la place de suivre Harry et Blaise à l'infirmerie, il était resté avec le blond. Après la partie d'échecs qu'ils avaient partagés, Théodore était monté prendre une douche pour ne pas avoir à le faire après le dîner. En redescendant dans la Salle Commune, Drago avait disparut et il ne s'était _pas_ inquiété! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se soucier de la disparition de son ami? Mais ça arrivait tellement souvent! Kenza était celle qui avait vu Drago, pour la dernière fois, quitter la Salle Commune mais elle ne l'avait pas interrogé, le laissant quitter la tour des Serpentards.

Le bruit des conversations autour d'Harry lui donnait la nausée. Il avait envie de tous les tuer, ces crétins. Ils piaillaient tous au sujet de l'enlèvement de Drago mais aucun ne s'en inquiétait. Non, au contraire! C'était simplement des questions vis à vis de cette disparition. _Pourquoi un Malefoy? Pourquoi un membre de la plus noble et riche famille sorcière? _Et quelques remarques déplaisantes et narquoises qui confortait Harry dans ses désirs de meurtres. _Lui qui ne cessait de dire que tous les nés de Moldus seraient éradiqués, il est en mauvaise position pour le moment._

L'emplacement des élèves était révélateur sur la place que les Serpentards tenaient auprès des autres étudiants. Les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors formaient des petits groupes, occupant la majeure partie de la place de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tous mélangés et mangeaient avec faim. Et du côté des portes, les Serpentards formaient un groupe compact silencieux. Les Deuxièmes Années étaient rassemblées en cercle et ils avaient placé Harry près du mur au cas où un de leur condisciple déciderait qu'Harry était responsable de la disparition de Drago. Pour le moment, les autres Serpentards les avaient ignorés, eux-mêmes en état de choc.

Les doubles portes grincèrent, provoquant le silence dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'ouvrirent largement, si bien qu'Harry pensa un instant qu'une d'elles allait lui aplatir le corps. Il retint son souffle lorsque la silhouette imposante de Lucius Malefoy se dessina devant eux. Severus qui était appuyé contre la table des Professeurs, le teint blafard et les yeux insondables, se redressa et s'approcha de l'homme qui allait à sa rencontre. Plus un bruit, plus un souffle ne se faisait entendre dans la Grande Salle. Tous fixaient le célèbre Lucius Malefoy qui avait rapidement été contacté par le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Il va tous nous tuer, geignit Kenza en suivant du regard l'aristocrate qui serrait sèchement la main de son ami. Oh Merlin, Drago ne peut pas être…

La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase même si Harry sentit son souffle se couper. Il serra de toute ses forces la main de Blaise qui en fit de même. Sa tête lui tournait tant l'émotion était intense. Il ne pouvait pas croire, pas même une seule seconde, que Drago était déjà mort. Il avait besoin d'entendre une dernière fois sa voix glaciale et acide, pleine de sarcasme! Lucius s'était approché d'un pas raide vers tous les Professeurs qui étaient rassemblés autour de la table leur étant réservée, essayant de trouver comment remédier à cette situation. Il serra même la main à Sirius au grand étonnement d'Harry qui les observait avant de disparaître dans la petite salle adjacente à la Grande Salle, derrière la table des Professeurs.

À présent, seuls les Préfets s'assuraient du calme dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du dîner avait sonné depuis plusieurs minutes et ils veillaient à ce que tous mangent et dans le calme. Les Préfets de Serpentards s'occupaient principalement des Premières Années de leur maison. Harry glissa sa main gauche dans sa poche et sursauta lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu soyeux de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il jeta un regard à Blaise avant de la sortir discrètement.

-Je vais aller chercher un peu de jus de citrouille, annonça faiblement Daphné en prenant la main de Pansy qui pleurait toujours dans la sienne. Et demander à aller aux toilettes.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara Kenza en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Harry suivit du regard les trois jeunes filles qui s'approchaient de la préfète de sixième année. Il croisa le regard d'Adrian qui était assis seul, quelques mètres plus loin. Le garçon lui adressa un hochement de tête inquiet et Harry lui répondit par un sourire un peu tremblant. Adrian esquissa un mouvement pour venir le rejoindre mais Harry secoua la tête pour le rassurer. Son ami hésita avant de finalement céder et il reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était. Harry eut un autre sourire triste: il adorait Adrian.

Où pouvait se trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets? Le Château de Poudlard était immense sans compter que Salazar Serpentard avait put faire construire la Chambre en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite! Le Château faisait à lui-même plusieurs hectares. Harry ignorait le nombre de salle qu'il refermait. Même… Serpentard n'aurait jamais eut la bêtise d'installer l'entrée d'une pièce secrète que n'importe qui pouvait trouver par erreur en se perdant dans le Château. L'entrée devait être dissimulée bien plus discrètement, à un endroit stratégique.

La fois précédente, une jeune fille était morte. En était-il de même pour Drago? Une jeune fille était morte… Dans les toilettes si Harry se souvenait bien des paroles d'Aragog. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il se tourna brusquement vers Blaise qui était dans un état second. Son meilleur ami haussa les sourcils en le voyant sourire bêtement. Un moment, Blaise se demanda si Harry n'était pas devenu fou mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question puisque Harry fit signe à Théodore de se rapprocher encore plus près de lui.

-Vous vous souvenez d'Aragog?

-Comment l'oublier? Railla Théodore.

-Il a dit qu'une fille était morte, il y'a cinquante ans. Dans les toilettes. Et si elle y'était encore? Si elle n'avait jamais quitté le lieu de sa mort?

-Mimi Geignarde? Demanda Blaise, incrédule. Tu penses que…

-Elle sait peut-être qui contrôlait le Basilic à ce moment là. Nous devons y aller! On a peut-être la possibilité de sauver Drago.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire à Harry qu'il y'avait de fortes chances que Drago soit déjà mort. Dans quel intérêt le monstre le garderait vivant? En voyant pourtant les yeux de Théodore s'illuminer d'espoir et ceux d'Harry briller, Blaise soupira. Il avait conscience d'être le « grand frère » de la bande qu'il formait avec les garçons. Théodore était le plus petit, celui à protéger. Drago était à peine plus grand que Théo, le capricieux. Quant à Harry, il suivait Drago et il était également à protéger. C'était ainsi, Blaise était le plus grand des quatre frères. C'était donc à lui de dire à voix haute si aller jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignard avait un quelconque intérêt.

Pour convaincre Blaise, Harry désigna sa cape d'invisibilité d'un mouvement de la tête et il ajouta d'une voix chevrotante que tous les Professeurs étaient dans la petite salle avec Lucius Malefoy. Les préfets étaient bien trop occupés auprès des autres élèves pour remarquer leur départ. Harry sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine à un rythme effréné à l'idée que Mimi Geignarde pourrait peut-être leur en apprendre plus. Il songea un instant à son père et à Remus mais le garçon chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit: sauver Drago était bien plus important que tous ce qu'il risquait de la part de sa famille en quittant la Grande Salle.

-Bon d'accord, accepta Blaise.

**oOo**

Lucius avait les mains crispées autour de la table et ses yeux gris fixaient droit devant lui. Les jambes croisées sous la table, l'aristocrate balaya rapidement du regard les personnes installées autour de la table. À sa droite, Severus buvait un café bouillant en lui jetant quelques regards impassibles que Lucius savait teinté d'inquiétude. Face à lui, à l'autre bout de la table ronde, se trouvait le Professeur Mc Gonagall dont les lèvres étaient pincées et le visage blême. À la gauche de celle-ci, Black et Lupin échangeaient quelques mots inquiets avec Chourave. À la gauche de Lucius, Filius Flitwich lui jetait des regards anxieux.

-Nous ignorons pourquoi Drago est impliqué dans cette affaire, Mr Malefoy, soupira Mc Gonagall en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Il n'a aucune raison d'intéresser l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Le silence dans la petite pièce bondée d'objets inestimables, en ors pour la plupart, était pesant et étouffant. Lucius conserva le silence. Il valait mieux qu'il reste silencieux parce qu'il savait parfaitement que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait exploser et dégainer sa baguette magique pour faire exploser le Château de Poudlard. L'homme se contenta donc d'observer fixement la remplaçante de Dumbledore dont les fins sourcils étaient froncés.

Lucius ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était dans cette pièce, entouré par tout ces misérables, parce que Drago avait disparut. Un violent haut le cœur le saisit. Drago avait été entraîné dans la Chambre des Secrets construite par Salazar Serpentard. Cela paraissait tellement stupide. Drago était un Sang-Pur. Aucun sang Moldu ne coulait dans ses veines. Les Malefoy étaient l'une des plus vielles familles de nobles sorciers. Les plus lointains descendants de cette époque remontaient à Merlin, donc du Moyen Âge! Avec tous les Sang de Bourbes qui pullulaient dans ce Château, l'Héritier de Serpentard aurait dû choisir l'un d'eux plutôt que Drago!

Et cette garce de Narcissa qui ne s'était pas même déplacée pour son fils en apprenant la terrible nouvelle. Elle s'était contentée de hausser un sourcil en levant la tête du livre qu'elle lisait dans le Parc du Manoir, sous le soleil écrasant de la fin de ce mois de mai. Lucius sentit une violente vague de rage le traverser et il fusilla du regard toutes les personnes l'entourant. Drago ne pouvait pas mourir.

-Des Aurors vont arriver, annonça t-il finalement. Le Ministre également va se déplacer.

-J'ai contacté le Professeur Dumbledore, rajouta le Professeur Flitwich de sa voix fluette.

**oOo**

Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une fois que Théodore et Blaise pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Harry referma la porte et autorisa son meilleur ami à ranger miroir de poche qu'ils avaient pris -ou empruntés sans le demander- à Kenza dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. S'assurer qu'aucun serpent ne flânait dans les couloirs à chaque coin d'angle avait ralenti les trois garçons.

Le silence dans les sanitaires angoissa Harry. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Harry jeta un regard circulaire autour de la salle avant de se tourner vers les grands miroirs craquelés au-dessus des lavabos. Il échangea un regard avec Blaise qui fixait lui aussi les miroirs en tendant l'oreille. Mimi Geignarde était leur unique chance d'en apprendre plus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors savoir qu'elle n'était peut-être pas dans les toilettes donnait l'envie de hurler à Harry. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose, il sentait l'inquiétude le pousser, le faire presque voler.

-MIMI! Appela Harry d'une voix tremblante. MIMI!!

Le silence. Il n'y avait que le silence autour d'eux! Théodore ouvrait et refermait frénétiquement chaque porte de cabinet. Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait. S'il ne trouvait rien auprès du fantôme de Mimi Geignarde, en retournant dans la Grande Salle, ils allaient non seulement avoir de gros problèmes avec les Professeurs mais ils laissaient Drago mourir et Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir cette idée. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il fut parcourut d'un grand frisson.

Soudainement, une chasse d'eau dans un des cabinets s'activa, faisant sursauter les trois garçons. Un rire grotesque s'éleva tandis qu'une flaque d'eau se répandait sur le carrelage blanc et vieux du parterre. Mimi Geignarde traversa la porte du cabinet dont elle venait de jaillir en faisant semblant de s'essorer les cheveux dans le vain espoir d'agir comme une vivante. Harry ne pensait pas un jour ressentir autant de plaisir à rencontrer Mimi Geignarde. La jeune fille parut surprise de les trouver ici puisque son rire suraigu se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle se planta devant eux, les fixant d'un air méchant derrière ses grosses lunettes rondes.

-Qu'est-ce…

-On se demandait comment tu es morte Mimi, coupa Blaise en utilisant une voix intéressée, presque fascinée. C'est très important.

Harry fut certain que si Mimi était vivante, il aurait put voir ses joues rougirent violemment de plaisir. D'un côté, étant vivante, cette question n'aurait jamais été posée… L'air renfrogné qu'elle abordait dès qu'elle les avaient vus disparut pour laisser place à un plaisir immense. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent dans un affreux sourire. Harry sortit de ses pensées et manqua de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque la jeune fille gloussa stupidement, dans une parfaite imitation de Lavande Brown. En même temps, Harry se doutait que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle et à sa mort. La plupart des élèves ignoraient son existence ou alors, ils se moquaient d'elle avec l'aide de Peeves!

-Ce fut horrible, commença Mimi d'une voix théâtrale, les yeux débordant de grosses larmes. J'étais venu me réfugier ici après qu'Olive Hornby se soit moquée de mes lunettes cette sale petite peste jalouse!

-Je comprends, mentit Théodore en prenant un ton compatissant. Et ensuite?

-Il y'a cet horrible garçon qui est entré dans les toilettes et je suis sortit d'un cabinet pour lui dire de ficher le camp! Et je suis morte.

Surpris, les trois amis échangèrent des regards. Qui était cet horrible garçon dont Mimi Geignarde parlait? Il était peut-être celui qui dirigeait le Basilic et qu'il avait reprit son travail cinquante ans plus tard. Cela signifierait que cet homme était actuellement âgé au minimum de soixante ans. Oh par Salazar, peut-être que Mimi n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets et que sa mort n'était qu'un fichu accident coïncidant avec l'ouverture de cette pièce! Pourtant, Aragog leur avait bien dit qu'une fille était morte dans les toilettes.

Appuyé contre les lavabos, Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait sombrer dans la folie. Son cœur battait si fort que chaque battement résonnait étrangement dans sa tête. Les différentes possibles morts de Drago traversaient son esprit et il était incapable de se concentrer uniquement sur la jeune fille qui s'était remise à glousser devant eux en essuyant ses larmes. Mimi Geignarde était morte dans ces toilettes et elle n'en était jamais sortie.

-Tu es morte? Juste comme ça? Demanda Blaise avec incrédulité au bout de quelques secondes.

-Oui! Rétorqua presque agressivement Mimi. Je me souviens seulement de deux grands yeux jaunes! Immenses et luisants!

À cette réponse, Harry se redressa avec attention. Il jeta un regard significatif à Théodore qui ne put empêcher un sourire d'envahir son visage. C'était certain à présent que Mimi Geignarde était la victime de l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Mimi n'avait pas eu la chance de n'apercevoir que le reflet des yeux du Basilic alors au lieu d'être pétrifiée comme c'était le cas pour toutes les victimes durant cette année, elle avait été tuée sur le coup. Peut-être savait-elle où se cachait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets!

Harry sentit ses jambes trembler violemment sous son poids. Il s'accrocha inutilement au grand lavabo blanc contre lequel il était appuyé. Imaginer Drago comme un fantôme hantant Poudlard pendant des siècles lui donna la nausée. Visiblement, Blaise pensait la même chose que lui parce qu'il fixait Mimi d'un air horrifié. Celle-ci semblait penser que son histoire étant sanglante et effrayante à souhait.

-Où? Où es-tu morte? Demanda précipitamment Harry, incapable de se retenir.

-Juste là.

Mimi tendit sa main droite à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Théodore fut le plus prompt à réagir. Il poussa Harry qui se tenait à l'endroit même où Mimi avait trouvé la mort. Le jeune garçon passa ses doigts sur l'évier en le scrutant avec attention. Harry le rejoignit dans son examen minutieux et Blaise en fit de même, sans plus se préoccuper de Mimi qui recommençait à glousser stupidement.

Les trois garçons se concentraient pour qu'aucun détail ne leur échappe. Pourtant, le lavabo semblait tout à fait banal. La peinture blanche s'était écaillée, laissant des traînées noires et des traces de rouilles parcouraient le lavabo. Harry soupira, dépité. L'idée qu'un homme tel que Salazar Serpentard place l'ouverture d'une pièce secrète devenue légendaire dans les toilettes des filles lui parut soudainement absurde. Serpentard avait sûrement souhaité que son antre secret soit majestueux et grandiose. Certainement pas caché dans des banales toilettes!

L'esprit de Théodore faisait le même chemin de pensée tandis qu'il détaillait le lavabo à côté. Peut-être que Mimi ne se souvenait plus très bien l'endroit exact où se trouvait le Basilic lors de sa mort. Après tout, elle avait perdu la vie en une demi-seconde. Se rappeler de tous les détails d'un tel incident était très difficile. Surtout que cinquante années étaient passées depuis.

-Là!! S'écria Harry en pointant le robinet. Il y'a un petit serpent. Vous pensez que…

-Parle en Fourchelang! Ordonna Blaise en essayant d'ouvrir la tuyauterie mais il n'y avait aucune arrivée d'eau. C'est le seul robinet qui est inutilisable!

Harry se recula et ordonna à ses deux amis d'en faire de même. Derrière eux, Mimi Geignarde les regardait narquoisement. Elle avait reprit son air mauvais et ses grands yeux globuleux suivaient la scène avec attention. Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le petit serpent gravé en dessous du robinet rouillé et il eut l'étrange impression que le reptile se mouvait doucement. Le silence autour de lui l'aidait à se concentrer mais il sentait les regards impatients de Théodore et de Blaise posés sur lui. Harry ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

-Ouvre-toi.

Le bruit d'un mécanisme s'activant retentit et Harry rouvrit les yeux. Blaise lui assura d'un hochement de tête qu'il s'était bien exprimé en Fourchelang. Le robinet tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même alors qu'un halo de lumière éblouit les garçons qui s'empressèrent de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, le lavabo avait basculé puis disparut pour laisser place à un large trou béant et sombre. Harry se pencha avec hésitation au-dessus de l'entrée qui semblait en fait être un immense tuyau qui devait descendre à des kilomètres en dessous du Château.

Harry observa le tuyau avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Il ne put refréner la sourde angoisse face à l'obscurité qui monta en lui. Malgré toutes les années passées, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le noir. Il s'énervait toujours lorsque Remus lui parlait de ce fait en utilisant le mot _claustrophobie_. C'était assez honteux, selon lui, de craindre autant de se retrouver dans le noir à douze ans! Pourtant, même si ce tuyau semblait effrayant, il allait le mener à Drago. À présent, il n'était plus question de reculer.

-J'y vais, décida t-il finalement. Peut-être que nous trouverons Drago.

-Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, suggéra Théodore d'une voix tremblante.

Les jeunes adolescents échangèrent un dernier regard plein d'inquiétude. Ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient venir en aide à Drago. Leur ami était peut-être encore vivant. Soudainement, Harry sauta dans l'énorme tuyau. Il poussa un long hurlement, surprit par la vitesse à laquelle il descendit. Il entendit le cri de Blaise se répercuter autour de lui. Une multitude de tuyau s'ouvrait autour de lui mais Harry continuait son chemin dans le plus large tuyau visqueux et humide. Ses mains touchaient les parois et ses doigts étaient recouvert de boue. Harry était ballotté dans tous les sens et il entendait les cris de ses amis résonner derrière lui.

Le tuyau reprit subitement une forme horizontale et Harry fut projeté au sol. Il poussa un autre petit cri et il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Blaise arrivait à son tour. Son meilleur ami s'écrasa contre lui et Harry poussa un grognement sourd avant de hurler de toutes ces forces, se soulevant vivement, faisant ainsi tomber Blaise sur son séant. Le sol était jonché de petits crânes et de squelettes d'animaux. Des os plus longs que d'autres étaient rongés par le temps tandis que d'autres semblaient récents. Harry imagina un instant Drago, décomposé comme l'étaient ces animaux.

Théodore apparut et il fut le seul à ne pas s'affaler sur les carcasses des animaux. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'effroi en avisant les os qui recouvraient le sol et il aida précipitamment Blaise à se relever. Le métisse épousseta inutilement sa robe, ses bras agités de tremblants dégoûtés. En faisant un pas, Harry entendit plusieurs os se briser dans un craquement sinistre. Harry sortit sa baguette magique et ses deux amis en firent de même, les sens en alerte.

-Lumos! Murmura Théodore.

-Allons-y, déclara Harry. N'oubliez pas, au moindre bruit, fermez les yeux!

Une fois que chacun eurent éclairé le sol avec sa baguette magique, les trois Serpentards se mirent en route, observant attentivement autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le tunnel noir. Sur les murs poisseux étaient gravés d'étranges scènes toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. Harry frissonna en découvrant un serpent immense tenir entre ses crocs acérés une jeune fille au visage affolé, ses grands yeux écarquillés exagérément. Le garçon se détourna rapidement de ce dessin. Il commençait à considérer Salazar Serpentard d'un autre œil, et beaucoup moins admiratif.

À présent, le sol n'était plus recouvert d'os d'animaux mais de flaques d'eau dans lesquelles ils pataugeaient, créant ainsi un bruit assourdissant autour d'eux qui ne leur permettait pas de s'assurer que rien ne se déplaçait près d'eux. Harry déglutit. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal mais, heureusement, c'était une douleur bien différente que celle qui le submergeait lors de ses crises. Dans son esprit, une multitude d'image et de scénario se déroulait où il retrouvait Drago, mort, au bout de ce tunnel obscur. L'effroi qui le saisit le fit accélérer le pas et il devança Blaise et Théodore qui marchaient doucement, apeurés.

Harry sentait qu'à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, les chances de retrouver Drago vivant s'amenuisaient. En fait, il ignorait même où ce tunnel débouchait. Il se doutait qu'ils étaient bien au-dessous des cachots mais où se trouvait réellement Drago? Suffisait-il de le prendre avec eux et de repartir en sens inverse en priant pour éviter le Basilic? La main qui se posa soudainement sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il ferma immédiatement les yeux. Néanmoins, il se détendit en entendant la voix de Blaise résonner dans ses oreilles. Harry se tourna doucement vers son meilleur ami qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

-Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dis, s'excusa Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

-Il y'a quelque chose en face de nous, répéta Blaise d'une voix rauque. Fais attention.

En effet, une forme indistincte était couchée au sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Il faisait si sombre dans le tunnel qu'Harry ne le vit qu'à cet instant. D'un mouvement de la main, Harry ordonna silencieusement à ses amis de s'arrêter. Il ferma ensuite les yeux en avançant aveuglément. Théodore et Blaise en firent de même mais il n'y avait aucun son, aucune respiration qui ne sortait de cette étrange forme. Le corps tremblant, Harry ouvrit un œil et lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

Devant lui se trouvait la peau d'un serpent immense. Sa tête était couchée sur le sol, comme s'il dormait mais il était très étrange d'observer cette peau sans les yeux et les crocs auxquelles les garçons s'attendaient. Elle ressemblait à un masque grossier. Le bout de la queue du serpent n'était pas visible, engloutie par l'obscurité du tunnel. Blaise poussa une exclamation étouffée en ouvrant à son tour les yeux. La créature devait mesurer une bonne dizaine de mètre. Harry déglutit en songeant qu'il était fort probable que cette peau qu'un reptile avait quittée en muant appartenait au Basilic. Ce qui signifiait que la créature était _immense_.

Fasciné, Théodore passa une main sur la peau qui se craquela à certains endroits. Malgré sa conservation étonnante, la peau de serpent paraissait extrêmement fragile. Harry passa à son tour un doigt sur la peau d'un vert vif et il se demanda à quoi ressemblait réellement le Basilic. Le corps tendu, Blaise observait autour de lui sans plus se préoccuper du serpent. Il avait l'impression que ce tunnel était sans fin. Une boule énorme obstruait sa gorge et l'empêchait de parler correctement. Il ne voulait pas penser à Drago.

-Le Professeur Rogue serait heureux qu'on lui ramène un bout de cette peau de serpent, songea Théodore. Ça doit être un ingrédient extrêmement rare.

-Oh, tu crois? Ironisa Blaise d'un ton sec en le fusillant du regard. Je pense qu'avant de penser à notre Directeur de Maison et ses merveilleuses potions, il faut que l'on soit certain de quitter cet endroit!

À la réplique de son ami, Théodore afficha une mine coupable et il détourna le regard. C'était vrai… Ils allaient peut-être tous les trois mourir et leur tentative de sauver Drago se révélerait en fait être inutile. Ainsi, Poudlard n'aurait pas perdu un seul élève mais quatre et sa fermeture serait définitive parce que le Basilic traînerait encore dans les tuyaux. À cette idée, le bloc de pierre qui logeait dans son estomac sembla prendre un peu plus d'ampleur et il poussa légèrement Harry pour lui indiquer de reprendre leur chemin. Blaise déglutit, se sentant stupide d'avoir répondit aussi vertement à son ami.

De nouveaux cadavres d'animaux, particulièrement de rats, jonchaient de nouveaux le sol boueux. Le tunnel ne cessait de tourner. Harry était bien content de ne pas avoir à choisir entre plusieurs tunnels. Les murs étaient devenus lisses malgré l'humidité qui persistait. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les parois du tunnel rapetissaient et ils pouvaient à présent voir le haut du tunnel où des cailloux pendaient près d'eux. Harry frissonna et rassura Théodore en lui adressant un sourire crispé. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire mieux.

Ses nerfs étaient à vif. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Il songeait à la fois à Drago qui, il l'espérait, se trouvait au bout de ce tunnel mais également à ses parents. Et sa peut-être future mort. Harry sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux verts. Il ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais son petit frère, ou sa petite sœur. Il ignorait même quel était le sexe du futur enfant puisque Remus avait rendez-vous dans deux semaines avec le Médicomage Andrews pour l'apprendre. Après tout, il était déjà au sixième mois de grossesse et le Professeur Dumbledore, tout comme Sirius, le pressait de prendre du repos avant son accouchement. Et que ressentiraient ses pères à sa mort? Quelles réactions allaient-ils avoir en découvrant que lui aussi était prisonnier de la Chambre des Secrets. C'était certain que s'il en sortait vivant, il allait se faire massacrer…

-Regardez! S'exclama subitement le Survivant en pointant l'halo lumineux que projetait sa baguette magique sur le mur qui se dessinait devant eux.

Se mettant à courir, les trois garçons s'approchèrent d'un mur large. Tout comme le reste des parois du tunnel, il était recouvert de vase humide. Une gravure énorme leur faisait face: deux serpents entrelacés. Leurs yeux étaient remplacés par deux rubis émeraudes et Harry eut l'étrange impression de regarder ses propres yeux. Il ferma les yeux, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière ce mur. À la fois impatient et inquiet, le garçon prit une grande respiration. Il entendait celle de Blaise et de Théo près de ses oreilles mais il n'avait pas le courage de leur hurler d'arrêter.

-Ouvrez, siffla t-il.

Tout comme dans les toilettes quelques minutes plus tôt, un mécanisme s'activa dans un cliquetis effrayant qui rappela à Harry les pattes des araignées d'Aragog. Il se demanda un instant quelle était la pire créature entre Aragog et toute sa famille ou un Basilic. La réponse lui apparut clairement en regardant les deux serpents se démêler et que le mur se séparait en deux. La voie était à présent entièrement libre et les trois garçons firent un pas hésitant, tremblants de tous leurs membres.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ignore quand le prochain arrivera car j'ai un gros problème de chargeur pour mon ordinateur et il va bientôt s'éteindre xD Donc voilà, je me depêche, vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous embrasse !! A très vite, j'espère!


	95. Tom Jedusor

**Chapitre: Tom Jedusor.**

L'entrée qui venait d'apparaître laissa place à une longue salle faiblement éclairée par plusieurs torches flamboyantes. Le sol était dallé d'une couleur miel et en baissant les yeux, Harry s'aperçut que plusieurs serpents étaient gravés dessus. Des statues de pierres où des serpents, encore, étaient sculptés s'alignaient en créant une haie jusqu'à la représentation immense de Salazar Serpentard. L'homme était affublé d'une longue robe de sorcier et ses mains étaient jointes en dessous de son menton. Une barbe grise descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine et ses yeux fins semblaient les fixer dédaigneusement.

Le silence était glacial. Harry serrait fermement ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique alors qu'il regardait dans tous les sens. Il s'était attendu à tomber face à un serpent immense ou à quelque chose de terrible mais ce silence était encore plus effrayant. Harry ignorait quoi faire. Les yeux plissés pour les fermer au moindre son suspect, Harry détaillait ce qui l'entourait. Le Basilic allait-il sortir de sa cachette s'il faisait un pas?

Encadrant tous deux le Survivant, Blaise et Théodore respiraient bruyamment. Drago ne semblait pas être présent. Pourtant, le tunnel n'ouvrait aucun autre chemin possible. Finalement, Harry fit un pas en avant et le bruit de sa chaussure se reposant sur le sol lisse se répercuta en écho autour d'eux. Théodore frissonna lorsque le silence revint et se rapprochant instinctivement de ses amis, il avança à son tour. À présent qu'ils étaient si profondément descendus dans les entrailles de Poudlard et qu'ils avaient pris tant de risques, reculer était inutile.

-Où est Drago? Chuchota Blaise comme s'il craignait de briser l'atmosphère teintée de peur qui régnait. Vous pensez qu'il est déjà…

Blaise laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la terminer. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour cela. Les trois amis, collés les uns aux autres, avancèrent. La salle était parfaitement symétrique. Aucun détail ne venait troubler cet étonnant équilibre des deux côtés. Harry reconnut dans cette décoration la rigueur, la minutie qui qualifiait tant la maison des Serpentards.

À mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la salle, Harry sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce silence oppressant. Et Drago était invisible. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette entre les deux pieds énormes de Salazar Serpentard. La flamme d'une torche vacilla doucement, éclairant subitement les cheveux de cette silhouette et Harry poussa un cri étouffé. Sans plus aucune prudence, Harry se mit à courir vers les cheveux blonds qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Les cris de Blaise et de Théodore retentirent bruyamment dans la salle alors qu'ils se mettaient également à courir. Harry se laissa tomber au sol, près de Drago. C'était bien son ami qui était étendu entre les deux pieds du Fondateur. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage, déjà d'une pâleur particulière, paraissait presque translucide. Harry passa une main tremblante sur le visage de son ami. Il était froid, glacial même. Un instant, Harry se demanda si Drago était pétrifié mais sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement, montrant qu'il était encore en vie. Théodore et Blaise arrivèrent près d'eux et ils furent incapables d'esquisser un mouvement.

-Drago, réveille-toi! Supplia Harry en secouant violemment le garçon. Réveille-toi!  
-Il n'est pas mort, murmura inutilement Théodore en s'agenouillant à côté d'Harry. Sa respiration est faible mais bien présente.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?

La voix de Blaise détourna l'attention des deux amis qui contemplaient Drago sans faire un geste. Aux pieds de Drago gisait un carnet noir à l'aspect usé. Harry fronça les sourcils et il interdit à Théodore de s'emparer du carnet comme il allait le faire. S'il était là, cela révélait quelque chose d'étrange. Harry avait déjà vu ce petit livre quelque part mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où.

-Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, pressa Blaise en contemplant le visage blanchâtre de son ami. Il faut que nous disparaissions avant que le Basilic n'arrive.

Bien qu'il se sentait étrangement engourdi, Harry hocha distraitement la tête. Oui, ils devaient prendre Drago et partir. Pourtant, ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Elles s'étaient transformées en coton. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Drago. Il était heureux et soulagé de tenir la main de Drago dans la sienne mais elle était si froide qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était déjà mort. Harry sursauta lorsque deux bras passèrent autour de son torse et le souleva. Il leva la tête, confus, et croisa le regard soucieux de Blaise. Son meilleur ami l'obligea à s'appuyer contre son torse quelques secondes pendant que Théodore passait une main derrière la tête de Drago pour le soutenir.

-Bonjour Messieurs.

La voix grave retentit subitement derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent et tous se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, baguette en main. Harry se détacha de la poigne de Blaise et ses sourcils se haussèrent en regardant une silhouette se dessiner dans l'obscurité à mesure qu'elle approchait d'eux. Visiblement, cette personne était appuyée contre une des imposantes statues en pierre avant de leur signaler sa présence.

Un jeune homme apparut devant eux. Il paraissait avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux, tout aussi noirs. Son visage était brumeux et tout son corps étincelait d'une lumière étrange, un peu comme s'il était un ange. Il portait une robe noire et Harry mit quelques secondes à remarquer que c'était en fait un uniforme de Poudlard à l'effigie de Serpentard. Harry eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire: il n'avait jamais vu cet élève dans sa maison.

-Qui êtes-vous? Siffla Harry, pointant sa baguette sur l'étranger.

Afin de protéger le corps immobile de Drago, Blaise se déplaça de manière à le couvrir. De son côté, Théodore sentait la panique s'insinuer rapidement en lui et le paralyser. Il n'était pas aussi courageux que l'était Harry et Blaise qui dans un souci de protéger ses proches pouvait prendre des risques fous. Il jeta un regard en coin à Drago qui était toujours étendu, ses lèvres virant doucement au violet.

Étrangement, le garçon ne réagit pas et ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se protéger ou se défendre. Il se contenta de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine en affichant un étrange sourire, partagé entre la colère et le plaisir. Harry fit un pas en avant, espérant être menaçant mais le garçon n'était âgé que de douze ans et il paraissait encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà face à ce jeune homme à la haute stature. Sa réaction élargit un peu plus le sourire du jeune homme, comme si la situation prêtait à rire.

-Je suis un ami de Drago, déclara finalement l'étranger en soupirant d'un air fataliste. Pauvre garçon…  
-Drago ne nous a jamais parlé de vous! Rétorqua Blaise d'une voix sèche.  
-Oui, en effet. Je lui avais demandé de garder le silence sur mon existence. Je suis devenu en quelques mois le confident de Drago.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et jeta un regard à Drago en souriant narquoisement à Blaise qui se tenait toujours devant le corps de son ami. Visiblement, il appréciait les effets théâtraux puisqu'il fit un geste grandiloquent avec son bras puis il s'esclaffa bruyamment comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne blague. Son comportement étrange jeta le trouble sur les trois amis qui n'osèrent pas se regarder.

Harry sentit les tremblements dans ses jambes s'accentuer. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il dévisageait l'étranger face à lui qui continuait à s'esclaffer. Qui était ce garçon? Était-il fou? Drago le connaissait-il vraiment? Cela paraissait si improbable. Où Drago aurait pu rencontrer ce Serpentard qui visiblement n'étudiait plus à Poudlard malgré son uniforme? Quelque chose de menaçant entourait ce garçon. Cette lumière étincelante qu'il projetait comme un bouclier de défense le rendait presque irréel. Il sembla à Harry que son corps était si mince qu'il était presque translucide.

-Pendant des mois, Drago m'a raconté quotidiennement le contenu de ses journées, reprit soudainement le garçon en reprenant son sérieux. Le pauvre garçon se confiait sur la douleur qu'il ressentait face à l'indifférence de sa mère envers lui. Et ses notes en métamorphose qui étaient mauvaises et qui provoquaient la colère de son père. Ses amis étranges qui lui cachaient de nombreuses choses.

Malgré lui, Harry sentait sa curiosité piquée à vif par les propos de l'adolescent. Tout ce qu'il disait était réel. Drago lui avait déjà confié que son père, Lucius Malefoy, était très strict au niveau scolaire et qu'il désirait que ses résultats soient les meilleurs possibles. Ses relations avec sa mère Narcissa étaient étranges et même s'il n'en parlait que très rarement, Drago paraissait en souffrir. Et ses amis… Lui? Blaise? Théo? Kenza, Daphné et Pansy? Drago leur reprochait-il quelque chose? Comment cet adolescent pouvait leur dire tout cela?

-Drago a fait une chose très stupide pour un Sang-Pur, ajouta ce dernier en souriant d'un air désabusé. Je ne pensais pas que Lucius l'éduquerait ainsi. Se confier ainsi à un journal intime est très dangereux. Drago devrait le savoir n'est ce pas?  
-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Harry, confus. Qui êtes-vous?  
-Du journal intime que Drago tient depuis plusieurs mois. En fait, il s'agit de mon journal.

À mesure qu'il donnait des explications, le garçon s'approchait des trois garçons, affichant toujours ce sourire affreux. Entre ses mains, il tenait une baguette magique qu'Harry reconnut comme celle de Drago. Celle de son amie était facilement reconnaissable puisqu'un mélange de blanc et de noir colorait le bâton magique. Harry recula d'un pas, sa baguette magique pointée sur lui. Cependant, sa main tremblait si violemment qu'il manqua de la laisser tomber au sol.

-Pendant des mois, Drago m'a livré tous ses secrets et ses peines, comme ses joies. Ses sentiments m'ont permis de recouvrer une certaine force. Je me nourrissais de toutes ses émotions, même la plus infime. À partir de là, le manipuler fut un réel jeu d'enfant.

À nouveau, il laissa un silence planer, comme si discuter ne le dérangeait pas. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui fixait le sol avec effroi. Suivant son regard, le Survivant tomba sur le journal intime aux pieds de Drago et il se souvint subitement de ce carnet noir. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois entre les mains de Drago mais celui-ci avait toujours nié farouchement tenir un journal intime. Un jour, Harry l'avait même directement interrogé dessus. Était-ce la clé de tout cela? Drago avait écrit dans ce journal et donnait ainsi sa force à cet homme… Harry ignorait si une telle chose pouvait se produire. Malheureusement, son éducation magique n'était pas parfaite.

Harry ignorait que faire. Attaquer ce garçon presque transparent? Essayer de hisser Drago sur ses épaules avec l'aide de Théo et de Blaise pour s'enfuir de la longue salle de Salazar Serpentard? Harry doutait sincèrement y parvenir. En plus de cet aura menaçant, le garçon reflétait la puissance. Étant donné son âge, il devait être bien plus avancé qu'eux.

-_Oh, Tom, c__'__est horrible. Je ne sais plus ce qu__'__il m__'__arrive. Je me réveille à un endroit alors que je ne me souviens pas y être aller!_ s'écria le dit Tom en utilisant une voix geignarde. _Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose, Tom! Pourquoi me fais-tu cela? Nous n__'__étions pas des amis? _Que ce garçon était naïf.  
-Arrê…  
-DRAGO EST LE RESPONSABLE DE CES ATTAQUES! Coupa le jeune homme d'une voix forte.  
-Vous dîtes n'importe quoi! Hurla à son tour Harry.  
-Je l'ai poussé à faire de telles choses. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de lancer ces attaques sur tous ces Sang de Bourbes. Il m'a obéit. Il a tué ces coqs et tracer ces messages sur le mur.

Comme s'il était giflé par les paroles de Tom, Harry recula et haleta. Était-ce vrai? Drago était-il réellement le responsable de ces attaques? Oh, par Merlin… Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant, de nombreuses choses concordaient. Son attitude étrange. Le journal intime qu'il tenait était réellement étonnant. Les disparitions fréquentes de Drago étaient peut-être les moments où il obéissait à ce Tom. Son inquiétude constante. Il était souvent distrait. Oh par Merlin… Drago…

À ses côtés, Blaise ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils fréquents à son meilleur ami, à Drago et à cet étrange Tom. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Son cœur battait si rapidement qu'il résonnait étrangement dans sa tête et une migraine atroce l'assaillit. Il lui semblait qu'au fil des secondes, la pâleur de Drago s'accentuait et qu'importe ce que son ami avait fait selon Tom, Blaise ne pouvait pas assister à sa mort sans agir. Harry était stoïque, figé sur ses deux jambes, ses yeux émeraudes jetant des éclairs menaçants mais Blaise doutait que cela suffisse à les sauver.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, n'est ce pas? Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. J'ai reçu ce carnet il y'a près de cinquante ans. J'y ai alors enfermé mon souvenir que Drago a ravivé en trouvant mon journal intime. J'ai alors pu reprendre l'œuvre inachevé de Salazar Serpentard et éradiquer tout ces Sang de Bourbes qui vivent à Poudlard et salissent le nom de cette école.  
-Vous êtes fou, déclara Théodore en un murmure.

Harry respirait bruyamment. Les paroles de Jedusor résonnaient dans son esprit et ça le faisait vaciller. Était-ce possible d'enfermer un quelconque souvenir dans un journal? Harry savait que la magie pouvait faire des choses étonnantes. Il n'y avait qu'à observer les différents sortilèges de Magie Noire qu'il avait appris. Harry en avait assez de rester immobile et de patienter pour voir la suite des évènements. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile et en grand danger.

-Peut-être. Mais depuis quelque temps, ma nouvelle cible n'est plus un enfant de Moldu… C'est toi, Harry.

Un regard avide se posa sur sa cicatrice et Harry, d'un geste machinal, plaqua sa main sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. À ce geste, Jedusor gloussa une nouvelle fois en détaillant son visage. Harry se trémoussa, légèrement mal à l'aise par le regard fanatique posé sur lui. Était-ce un cinglé voulant se venger de la chute de Voldemort? Harry déglutit en prenant conscience du regard fixe de Jedusor. C'était comme si le jeune homme voulait mémoriser chaque détail de son visage. Tom Jedusor lui était un nom familier. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui mais Harry était incapable de se souvenir quand et dans quelle circonstance.

-Moi? Répéta t-il.  
-Oui, toi, le grand Survivant au passé si exceptionnel. Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et depuis, j'attends impatiemment de te rencontrer. Drago m'avait assuré que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver. J'ignorais qu'il parlait de toi, Harry Potter. Mais c'est merveilleux.

**oOo**

Les Aurors avaient déroulé un plan de Poudlard sur la table en rotin de la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle. Un vacarme assourdissant régnait. Tout le monde parlait, émettait des suppositions, dessinait des chemins sur la carte, criait pour se faire entendre. Maugrey Fol Œil qui dirigeait l'équipe poussa un grognement sourd et le silence revint. Les plus jeunes Aurors se tortillèrent nerveusement sous le regard menaçant de leur supérieur. Mal à l'aise par l'atmosphère pesante qui s'installa, Fudge se racla la gorge en faisant tournoyer son chapeau entre ses mains.

Lucius était adossé contre une armoire en verre. Son visage impassible ne reflétait aucune émotion si ce n'est un agacement profond pour les piaillements bruyants des Aurors. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine et il fixait la carte de Poudlard. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il manquait de suffoquer. Ses yeux gris analysaient le plan du Château mais il n'y avait aucun indice sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Drago.

Le Sang-Pur avait encore du mal à assimiler le fait que son fils était en danger. Drago était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et Lucius ne pouvait accepter qu'il arrive quelque chose à celui-ci. Pas à Drago. Le pire dans cette situation était peut-être de se savoir impuissant. Comme tous les autres, le Mangemort ignorait où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Fudge et Kingsley, deux Aurors envoyés par Fudge, avaient déployé leurs équipes dans tout le Château. Actuellement, une trentaine d'Aurors fourmillaient dans les couloirs à la recherche de Drago. Pourtant, Lucius avait le pressentiment que cela était bien inutile. Salazar Serpentard n'aurait pas eut la bêtise d'installer l'entrée d'une pièce secrète au milieu d'un couloir.

-Un Whisky? Proposa Severus à voix basse.

Un hochement de tête sec répondit au Maître des Potions qui s'empressa de servir un grand verre d'alcool à son ami. Même si Lucius paraissait serein, Severus connaissait assez le blond pour savoir qu'il était en réalité paniqué. Il lui tendit un verre que Lucius vida d'un coup sec. Severus se hâta de lui en redonner un second que Lucius but plus calmement.

-Tu as une idée de la personne qui est à l'origine de cela? Interrogea calmement Lucius en dardant un regard noir sur Dumbledore qui conversait avec Fudge. De celui qui organise ces attaques et a enlevé Drago?  
-Visiblement, c'est l'Héritier de Serpentard, répondit prudemment Severus.  
-L'Héritier de Serpentard? Répéta Lucius en utilisant un ton amer. Dois-je réellement te rappeler _qui_ est l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Severus? Je pense que tu le sais depuis longtemps. Pourquoi Drago? Pourquoi un Sang-Pur et _mon_ fils si c'est vraiment _Lui_?

Severus resta silencieux. Il ne savait que répondre. Lucius n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait choisi Drago comme victime? Il n'y avait pas de sang plus pur que celui qui coulait dans les veines du garçon. En plus de cela, il était le fils de son ancien bras droit. S'en prendre à Drago était une idée saugrenue. Severus ne savait déjà pas comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres agissait. À partir de quoi? De qui?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée et tous retinrent leur souffle, espérant qu'une bonne nouvelle arrive. Pourtant, ce fut le Préfet de sixième année de Gryffondor qui apparut. Ses cheveux roux et les innombrables tâches de rousseur sur son visage caché par une paire de lunette apprit immédiatement à Lucius qu'il était un Weasley.

-Potter a disparu! Annonça t-il d'une voix effrayée. Potter, Zabini et Nott!  
-Quoi? S'écria Sirius en se redressa brusquement.  
-Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ne sont plus dans la Grande Salle, répéta Percy Weasley. Leurs amies pensaient qu'ils parlaient avec Mr Malefoy puisqu'ils sont amis avec Drago mais… ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.

**oOo**

-Eh bien maintenant, vous me connaissez, rétorqua Harry. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, je vous assure.  
-Oh, si. Je me demande comment un bébé a pu mettre fin à l'ascension de Lord Voldemort.

L'intérêt que Jedusor portait à Harry était malsain. Il semblait réellement fasciné par le Survivant. Il le dévorait du regard comme s'il craignait de le voir s'échapper. Les fanatiques du Survivant se comptaient par milliers à travers le monde mais cet homme disait qu'il avait enfermé son propre souvenir dans un journal, cinquante ans plus tôt? Honnêtement, Blaise ne comprenait plus rien. À cause de l'éducation de son père, Blaise avait beaucoup entendu parler de la Magie Noire, sans jamais pourtant y être initiée, et jamais son père n'avait évoqué une telle possibilité. Quel intérêt de se faire prisonnier d'un journal qui risquait de n'être jamais ouvert ? Où Drago avait-il pu le trouver?

Blaise frissonna en entendant le nom maudit du Mage Noir mais réussit à rester impassible. Le métisse fit un pas de côté et il sentit Harry se tendre, comme s'il avait comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Jedusor paraissait prendre de plus en plus de consistance et de force. Son corps s'épaississait et la lumière qui jaillissait de lui s'atténuait petit à petit. Le processus consistant à voler la vie de Drago continuait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Siffla courageusement Théo. Vous dîtes que votre souvenir date de cinquante ans! Vous n'avez jamais connu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Voldemort est mon passé. Mon présent. Et mon avenir.

Harry poussa un cri horrifié alors que l'information le frappait de plein fouet. Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard inquiet mais tous deux étaient incapables de suivre le même cheminement de pensée que lui puisque Voldemort, à leurs yeux, n'était _que _Voldemort. Jedusor. Voldemort. Mais oui! Combien de fois avait-il entendu son père parler de lui en utilisant son vrai prénom? Même Severus le connaissait!

-Expelliarmus!

Le sortilège de désarmement qui jaillit de la baguette d'Harry surprit tous le monde. Jedusor éclata de rire et se baissa habilement pour éviter le sortilège. Il fit ensuite un mouvement de la main et un éclair violet quitta la baguette de Drago. Théodore n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se reçut de plein fouet le sortilège. Il fut soulevé du sol et son corps alla rencontrer une des statues de pierre. Le petit brun retomba au sol, tel une poupée désarticulée. Sa tête tapa bruyamment contre le sol et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

-THÉO! Hurla Blaise.  
-Vous êtes Voldemort! Cria Harry en direction de Jedusor qui affichait un large sourire.  
-Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre mon garçon, félicita faussement Voldemort. Ton ami me redonne la vie mais avant cela, je vais assister à ta mort, Potter!

Se détournant soudainement d'eux, Jedusor fit face à la haute statue de Salazar Serpentard. Un rictus moqueur tordit ses lèvres et défigura son visage envoûtant. Harry ne pouvait pas nier que Jedusor était un jeune homme magnifique. Son visage étincelait de beauté. Il frisait tellement la perfection que ça en était suspect. Jedusor étendit son bras devant lui et pencha la tête vers la droite.

Harry jeta un regard à Drago qui n'avait pas bougé puis à Théodore, inconscient sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Le Survivant pria avoir assez de temps pour sauver Drago de la mort. Il n'avait peut-être pas très bien comprit tout ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec ce journal intime mais il savait que Drago était en train de laisser sa vie à Jedusor. Il espérait également que le choc n'avait pas été aussi rude qu'il n'avait semblé pour Théodore. À présent, Blaise et lui étaient seuls pour faire face à Voldemort. Ils devaient le maîtriser et ensuite quitter les lieux avec Théo et Drago, tous deux dans l'incapacité de marcher.

-Petrificus Totalus! Attaqua Harry, profitant que son adversaire soit de dos.  
-Ne joue pas à ça Potter! Gronda Jedusor en faisant un pas sur le côté, les yeux toujours rivés sur le Fondateur de Poudlard. Je peux lancer des sortilèges mais la vie de Drago s'échappe encore plus rapidement de son corps. Tu ne veux pas avoir le sentiment d'être encore _plus _responsable de sa mort, n'est ce pas?

Profitant que Jedusor était dos à eux, Harry et Blaise se rapprochèrent silencieusement l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient cruellement conscience que Voldemort avait le contrôle total de la situation et qu'il était impossible de quitter les lieux. Tout du moins, Harry puisqu'il était visiblement la cible de Jedusor. Ce qui en soit, n'était pas étonnant étant donné la personnalité qu'était Harry.

-Pars, souffla Harry dans un murmure. Prends Drago. Réveille Théo. Et pars. Va chercher de l'aide.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un mot ou de protester. Il n'était pas nécessaire que tous meurent et peut-être… peut-être allait-il avoir la chance de pouvoir déjouer ce que Jedusor lui réservait en attendant les secours. Il poussa son meilleur ami en direction de Théodore qui pourrait l'aider à reprendre connaissance. Harry espérait de toutes ses forces que Théo allait pouvoir se relever car Blaise n'arriverait à rien avec deux garçons inconscients à traîner avec lui hors de la Chambre des Secrets. Par Merlin, ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Voldemort.

En trébuchant, Blaise s'approcha silencieusement de Théo mais il se stoppa lorsque la voix glaciale de Jedusor retentit de nouveau.

-_Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._

Avec horreur, Harry vit la bouche de la statue de Serpentard s'ouvrir largement à l'ordre prononcé en Fourchelang par Jedusor. La bouche largement ouverte du sorcier laissait à présent place à un trou noir, béant, faisant rappeler à Harry l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry entendit Blaise haleter en entendant quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur du trou noir. Harry recula, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Tom affichait un autre sourire amusé. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se tourna vers Harry pour observer sa réaction.

Harry recula jusqu'à trébucher sur les pieds inertes de Drago. Le Survivant se releva rapidement en jetant un regard horrifié à Jedusor. Il recula jusqu'à buter contre une des statues de pierre. Quelque chose qui rampait et sifflait doucement apparut dans l'obscurité de la bouche et Harry ferma les yeux. Il contourna la statue à l'aveuglette et rouvrit les yeux, la respiration pantelante. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention et les yeux à demi-plissés, Harry se tourna vers la source du bruit. Blaise avait effectué la même manœuvre, les yeux clos, pour se protéger derrière une énorme statue. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard terrifié en entendant le serpent ramper lourdement sur le sol en quittant son antre.

Il ne fallait pas que Théodore se réveille et ouvre les yeux. Le rire sarcastique de Jedusor se répercuta en écho autour de la salle et Harry eut un instant l'impression que le garçon se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-Tu peux te cacher Potter mais tu ne peux rien face au Basilic! Se réjouit Voldemort. Il est le Roi des Serpents et je vais assister à ta mort en y prenant le plus grand plaisir. Bien sur ton ami est invité à participer à ce petit jeu. _Tue-les!  
_-_NON! _siffla Harry en Fourchelang. _Ne fais pas ça!  
__-Fais-le! _ordonna Jedusor après quelques secondes d'hésitation, visiblement surpris. _Écoute le descendant de Salazar Serpent et tue ces garçons!  
_-Comment on va faire? Geignit Blaise qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Voldemort et Harry disaient en Fourchelang. On n'a rien pour se défendre! Pas même une arme mis à part notre baguette! Et Drago est en train de mourir. Théodore est blessé.

Le Survivant tenta de garder son calme mais la panique de Blaise le frappa de plein fouet et engourdit ses membres. Harry se tendit en entendant le serpent s'approcher d'eux. Il ignorait comment il pouvait sentir la présence silencieuse du Basilic mais quelque chose dans son esprit l'alerta. Il ferma les yeux et ordonna à Blaise d'en faire de même. Combattre un serpent en gardant les yeux fermés n'allait pas être une chose aisée. Ni Blaise, ni lui ne pouvaient prendre le risque de les ouvrir pour attaquer.

-EXPLOSIUM! hurla Harry en visant aveuglément.

À nouveau, le rire de Jedusor retentit puis il applaudit lorsqu'une statue se désintégra au sol. Harry se demanda un instant si Voldemort avait le même sentiment que quelqu'un assistant à un match de Quidditch.

**oOo**

-Va Fumseck! Ordonna Dumbledore en donnant une dernière caresse à son phénix qui déploya ses ailes rouges. Trouve-les et aide-les. Fais vite.

**oOo**

Harry fut projeté à terre par une brusque force qui lui coupa le souffle. Il manqua d'ouvrir les yeux mais il les garda scellés. Allongé au sol après avoir été propulsé par la queue énorme du Basilic, Harry prit une grande inspiration en se relevant, faisant fi de sa jambe douloureuse. Le cri inquiet de Blaise se répercuta dans son esprit mais le garçon ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rencontrer les yeux jaunes du Basilic.

Un soudain cri strident retentit et Harry leva la tête vers le ciel. Ouvrant à peine les yeux, Harry aperçut un éclair rougeoyant passer devant lui puis le hurlement de rage de Jedusor. D'où provenait cet éclat? Le Basilic n'était pas dans son champ de vision et Harry en profita pour ouvrir largement les yeux. Il vit que Blaise était agenouillé derrière une statue, le souffle court. Harry profita de l'absence du reptile pour accourir vers son meilleur ami.

-Saleté d'oiseau! AH DUMBLEDORE!

Une seconde plus tard, d'affreux sifflements se firent entendre et Jedusor continua à hurler sa rage. Harry leva précipitamment et la tête vers le plafond et comprit soudainement le cri de Voldemort: Fumseck était présent. Harry resta bouche-bée en voyant le phénix fondre une nouvelle fois sur le Basilic, ses serres aux reflets or sorties. Le Basilic poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur et Harry comprit que Fumseck perçait les yeux meurtriers de la créature grâce à ses serres. Harry eut soudainement envie de hurler de joie et il remercia mentalement -et pour la première fois de sa vie- Dumbledore.

Blaise ouvrit à son tour les yeux en entendant le cri enjoué d'Harry qui contemplait la scène avec une certaine fascination. Le Basilic était toujours vivant mais à présent, il était incapable de tuer quelqu'un avec un simple regard! Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, Fumseck disparut en une gerbe d'étincelle rougeoyante. À son départ, Harry se sentit soudainement seul. Même si le Basilic ne pouvait plus les tuer d'un regard, il restait tout de même un reptile de vingt mètres aux canines inquiétantes.

-Comment on va faire? Demanda Blaise d'une voix paniquée. Théo et Drago sont…  
-Nous ne pouvons qu'utiliser la magie, chuchota Harry en retour en profitant du court instant de répit dont ils bénéficiaient. Nous n'avons aucune arme ou autre chose pour nous défendre. Il faut trouver un sortilège pouvant le blesser voir même le tuer!

Sur ses paroles, Harry bondit de derrière la statue. Sa baguette pointée sur le reptile, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne voyait plus sa poitrine s'élever doucement et Jedusor paraissait de plus en plus réel. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était appuyé contre l'un des pieds énormes de Salazar Serpentard et il regardait la scène avec un plaisir malsain même si ses yeux noirs dénotaient sa récente colère.

Blaise rejoignit Harry en un mouvement. Le serpent s'approchait d'eux lentement, sa langue pointue sifflant entre ses dents. Pendant que le métisse passait en revue tous les sortilèges qu'il avait appris, Harry réfléchissait à ceux que Quirrel lui avait permis d'apprendre sur la Magie Noire. À présent, il n'allait pas hésiter à user d'un sort de cette branche de la magie. Si cela pouvait tous les sauver, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Certains sortilèges avaient marchés face aux enfants d'Aragog. C'était leur unique espoir puisque Harry savait que son niveau scolaire de deuxième année ne pouvait rien face à un tel monstre.

Le Basilic était à présent à une dizaine de mètre d'eux. Ses yeux jaunes avaient été percés. À présent, il y'avait deux trous noirs où du sang continuait à couler. C'était immonde.

-Petrificus Totalus! Tenta Blaise en reculant précipitamment.

Le rayon qui quitta la baguette de Blaise s'écrasa sur le corps du Basilic mais celui-ci continua à avancer près d'eux. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Harry sentait son haleine putride le frapper de plein fouet. Il attrapa soudainement la main de Blaise puis se déplaça en sautant par-dessus le corps du Basilic. Harry évita de s'approcher de Théodore. Il ne voulait pas que le serpent l'écrase. Une flaque de sang s'était répandue autour du petit brun, toujours inconscient. Un jeu de piste venait de démarrer entre le serpent et eux. Le Basilic grâce à son flair les sentit bouger. Il s'enroula sur lui-même et fit un mouvement brutal pour se retourner.

Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Harry et Blaise courraient autour de la salle en jetant tous les sortilèges qui leur passaient par la tête. Allongé sur le sol, Théodore poussa un faible gémissement. Sa tête pesait une tonne et il ressentait une douleur aiguë derrière le crâne. Le bras mou, Théo toucha l'endroit douloureux. En ramenant ses doigts devenus poisseux devant ses yeux, il déglutit: ils étaient recouverts de sang. Théodore prit finalement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et des récents évènements. Leur agresseur était adossé à la statue de Serpentard et il était tellement concentré dans l'affrontement qui opposait cet énorme serpent à Blaise et Harry qu'il ne remarqua pas son réveil. Théodore resta couché au sol, ses doigts attrapant doucement sa baguette magique qui avait roulé loin de lui.

-STUPEFIX! Hurla t-il soudainement, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Harry et Blaise se figèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Théodore. Le serpent dont la tête énorme était près d'eux se figea et il chancela étrangement. Visiblement, le sortilège de stupéfixion était trop faible pour agir dans son but initial mais il suffisait à le sonner. Harry s'approcha de deux pas du serpent pendant que Blaise accourait près de Théodore.

-EXPLOSIUM! cria Harry.

Son sortilège arriva entre les deux yeux vides du serpent. Harry vit ses écailles d'un vert vif noircir étrangement et le sang commença à couler par tous les orifices du serpent. Harry resta paralysé, effrayé par ce spectacle. Il était certain que s'il sortait vivant de là, il allait faire des cauchemars. Il était incapable de faire un mouvement alors qu'il voyait le serpent si près de lui. La tête du Basilic fouetta l'air puis elle tomba soudainement avec le reste de son corps au sol. Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur et il se laissa tomber au sol.

Un des crochets aiguisés du Basilic venait de transpercer sa peau. Est-ce que la créature était morte? Le sang ruisselait le long de son bras. En tombant, la bouche ouverte de douleur du Basilic s'était refermé sur son bras puisqu'il était resté immobile. Harry entendit le rire enjoué de Voldemort se répercuter autour de lui. Il trouva le courage d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour couper le croc avec un sortilège et Harry se traîna à quelques centimètres du Basilic. Des larmes jaillir hors de ses yeux et il haleta de douleur.

-HARRY! Hurla Blaise.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, assura d'une voix faussement compatissante Voldemort. Dans quelques minutes, le Grand Harry Potter va rejoindre ses misérables parents. Et presque en même temps, le processus qui arrache la vie à Drago va s'achever. Je ne mettrai qu'une poignée de seconde à vous tuer. Dommage que trois Sangs Purs soient impliqués ici.

Blaise jeta un regard terrifié à Voldemort. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis leur arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Est-ce que Drago allait réellement mourir dans quelques minutes? Blaise avait cette impression depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans cette salle immense! Harry également? À ses côtés, Théodore fixait le serpent qui semblait être brûlé de l'intérieur. Le sortilège qu'Harry avait utilisé devait être très puissant pour provoquer une telle chose. Théodore sentait ses jambes trembler. Il ignorait si cela était dû à la douleur sourde qui pulsait à l'arrière de sa tête ou à la vue qu'il avait de Harry.

Le petit brun songea que c'était forcément la deuxième proposition à l'origine de son vacillement. Il ne prêta pas attention à Blaise qui fit un pas discret sur le côté: son attention était bien trop focalisé sur le Survivant. Harry était allongé à une quinzaine de mètre de lui. Son visage était crispé par la douleur. Il avait replié son bras gauche contre sa poitrine et des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues pâles. Sa respiration était difficile et il semblait lutter contre l'inconscience.

Allongé au sol, Harry cligna des yeux en essayant de se redresser. Il sentait une chaleur atroce se répandre dans ses veines. C'était comme si son corps se métamorphosait en une boule de feu. Allait-il mourir? Cette idée sembla accentuer ses souffrances et il tenta de se mettre assis. Ses yeux émeraudes débordant de larmes se posèrent sur le Basilic. Du sang sombre, presque quittait toujours le corps du reptile en se répandant sur le sol brillant de la pièce. Harry devait faire quelque chose. Même s'il allait mourir dans quelques minutes, il ne pouvait pas avoir affronté tout cela pour que ses amis meurent à leur tour.

Le métisse profita du fait que Jedusor s'approchait d'Harry d'un pas léger, un air extatique peint sur son visage d'ange pour courir silencieusement auprès de Drago. Pour que son courage ne s'évapore pas, Blaise évita de poser son regard sur le visage livide de son ami. Voir Drago semblable à un cadavre allait le convaincre qu'au final, ils allaient tous les quatre mourir. Le Serpentard s'empara du petit carnet noir qui était à l'origine de tout cela.

-Je suis déçu, confia Jedusor d'une voix soyeuse en s'agenouillant auprès du Survivant. Harry Potter, tué par un simple Basilic. Où se cachent donc tous ces mystérieux et puissants pouvoirs que tous t'attribuent? Même Drago, quelle honte pour la famille Malefoy ce garçon, n'a cessé de me répéter qu'il était stupéfait par tes capacités.  
-Je n'ai jamais revendiqué que j'étais exceptionnel, haleta Harry. C'est ce que _vous_ croyez parce que _je_ vous ai amené à votre perte.

Les jolis traits de Jedusor se tordirent en une expression haineuse. Harry eut la force de faire un sourire narquois. Voldemort était prétentieux. S'entendre dire qu'il s'était fait battre par un enfant de un an devait le blesser profondément dans son ego. Cependant, Jedusor retrouva son calme en quelques secondes. Un nouveau sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres. Il caressa la joue de Harry. Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'une brise fraîche venait de le toucher et il frissonna. Jedusor n'était pas encore réellement consistant. Ses mains n'étaient pas dures comme elles l'auraient dû être mais Harry savait qu'il était déjà plus fort qu'à leur arrivé.

Harry se cambra de douleur, ce qui fit ricaner doucement Jedusor. La chaleur continuait à envahir son sang et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Harry songea que cette douleur était bien plus vive et douloureuse que celle qu'il subissait pendant ses crises. Les larmes ruisselants toujours sur ses joues, Harry pensa à Remus et son père. Il avait envie de crier à Blaise que si jamais, il s'en sortait vivant, il devait leur dire qu'il les aimait profondément. Et qu'il était désolé.

Blaise apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision. Il se tenait derrière Jedusor. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, bien trop plongé dans sa contemplation d'Harry. Le métisse tenait contre sa poitrine le journal intime noir qui avait entraîné Drago dans une telle chute. Son souffle était court et précipité. Harry cligna difficilement des yeux, peinant à rester conscient. Il connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour remarquer malgré ses yeux brouillés par les larmes que Blaise était incertain sur ce qu'il était le point de faire.

-Je vais prendre plaisir à regarder l'effondrement du Royaume-Uni à la perte de son précieux sauveur, susurra Jedusor, toujours inconscient de la présence de Blaise près de lui. Je les imagine déjà tous en train de pleurer, de hurler et de me supplier de ne pas les tuer.  
-C'est merveilleux, ironisa faiblement Harry en tentant de ne pas regarder Blaise pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur lui.  
-Nous sommes si semblables pourtant, soupira Voldemort. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais notre ressemblance est si… évidente. Ta magie tournoie autour de toi, même si tu en es inconscient. Même physiquement, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à mes onze ans.

Le métisse se jeta soudainement aux côtés de Harry, coupant l'homme dans sa tirade. Jedusor sursauta, surprit par le mouvement du garçon. Blaise, indécis de ce qu'il faisait, attrapa le crochet qu'Harry tenait mollement entre ses mains. Au même moment, un cri aigu retentit au-dessus d'eux mais personne n'y prêta attention. Jedusor hurla en comprenant ce que Blaise allait faire et il tenta de se jeter sur le garçon. Cependant, il tomba sur le corps d'Harry puisque Blaise se recula précipitamment, le crochet ensanglanté dans la main droite. Certain de sa victoire, Voldemort avait laissé la baguette de Drago près de son propriétaire. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'utiliser sur le métisse.

Un éclat rougeoyant éclata soudainement entre eux, les aveuglant. Harry avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, de n'être qu'un spectateur. Il se sentait étrangement vide. Était-ce la sensation du poison qui se propageait dans son corps ou simplement la réalité? Il tourna la tête vers Blaise qui était agenouillé, le corps tremblant. Le regard marron de son meilleur ami se posa quelques secondes sur Voldemort qui criait de rage. Fumseck était revenu. Il était devenu un rempart entre Voldemort et Blaise. L'oiseau volait juste au-dessus d'Harry. Puis Blaise planta sauvagement le crochet du Basilic dans le carnet en cuir.

Les hurlements qui jaillirent hors de Jedusor furent horribles. Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers Voldemort qui était plié de douleur. Blaise, encouragé par ces cris, recommença à poignarder le carnet. Du sang, très sombre, coula hors des pages immaculés. Le jeune homme qu'était Voldemort faiblissait. Harry songea un instant que c'était comme s'il éteignait la télévision, au ralenti. Il disparaissait tout simplement. Et Voldemort hurlait de plus en plus faiblement. Ses bras disparurent, transpercés par une lumière aveuglante. Puis le reste de son corps suivit.

Et Blaise continuait à planter et à sortir le crochet du Basilic dans le carnet sans s'arrêter.

-Blaise, articula difficilement Harry lorsqu'il fut certain que Voldemort avait bien disparu. Il est parti.

La tête de Fumseck se posa sur son bras transpercé par le Basilic. Harry ferma doucement les yeux et il sentit à peine les larmes brillantes du phénix se déposer sur sa peau. Au moment même où il sombra dans l'inconscience, persuadé de quitter la vie, Drago ouvrit les yeux, sa main serrée dans celle de Théodore.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai finalement réussi à résoudre ce problème avec mon ordi et le chapitre arrive en temps et en heure! Vous comprenez sûrement que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews mais je le ferai pour celle de cette semaine, promis =)** **J'espère que cette nouvelle version de la Chambre des Secrets vous a plus! C'est Blaise qui détruit le journal ici et l'épée de Gryff' n'est pas en jeu étant donné qu'Harry n'est vraiment pas un VRAI Gryffondor ^^ Mais Dumbledore a envoyé Fumseck!!  
Merci pour vos reviews! A mercredi prochain, bisous.  
Patmol25'.**


	96. La fin des ennuis

**Chapitre: La fin des ennuis. **

Dès que Drago ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux gris se remplirent de larmes. Il tenta de se redresser mais une nausée le retint d'esquisser le moindre geste. L'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes s'était amusé à lui piétiner le cerveau s'accentua. Il entendit à peine son prénom être prononcé d'une voix précipitée et inquiète. Drago sentit une boule dans sa gorge naître à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des récents évènements. Tentant de reprendre pied à la réalité, l'aristocrate tourna les yeux vers la présence chaude et rassurante à sa droite.

C'était Théodore. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres sèches. Il n'était pas mort. Et il n'était pas seul. Le visage de son ami était tordu par l'inquiétude. Ses yeux ordinairement pétillant de joie étaient ternes et soucieux. Une trace de sang séchée sous sa narine droite laissait penser qu'il était blessé. Théodore serrait fortement ses doigts et Drago l'en remercia silencieusement: cette pression lui permettait de ne pas hurler. À la fois de douleur et de culpabilité.

Blaise apparut dans le champ de vision du blondinet. Drago vit le soulagement s'étaler sur le visage du métisse qui était penché au-dessus de son visage. Blaise parla mais Drago ne réussit pas à saisir le sens des mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son ami. Il ferma un instant les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant, cette impression que le monde tanguait aurait disparu. Où étaient-ils? À l'infirmerie de Poudlard, les lits étaient bien plus confortables. Et il y'avait des coussins moelleux ainsi que des draps frais et légers.

-Je suis désolé, croassa t-il d'une voix faible en rouvrant les yeux. Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura immédiatement Théo.  
-Drago, tu peux te relever? S'inquiéta Blaise. Il faut que nous sortions d'ici au plus vite. Harry est blessé. Enfin, le phénix de Dumbledore l'a soigné mais… il faut que nous nous dépêchions.

Encore groggy par son réveil brutal, Drago hocha simplement la tête. Il avait l'impression de quitter un long cauchemar horrible. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il sentait autant la vie l'habiter. C'était vraiment une étrange sensation. Inexplicable. Quatre bras s'agitèrent autour de lui et quelques secondes plus tard, il était debout. Blaise s'assura que Théo pouvait supporter le poids de Drago avant de se précipiter de nouveau vers Harry.

Le Survivant était toujours allongé près de la dépouille du Basilic. Ses yeux étaient clos et une expression soucieuse était dessinée sur son visage livide. Une petite cicatrice était apparue à l'endroit où le crochet du reptile l'avait transpercé. Fumseck veillait sur lui en voletant à quelques mètres au-dessus du garçon. Il semblait les attendre pour repartir. Blaise n'avait aucune idée de _comment_ ils allaient quitter la Chambre des Secrets. L'idée d'être condamné à mourir dans cette pièce le fit frissonner et il osa espérer que le phénix de Dumbledore allait les aider. Après tout, l'oiseau avait crevé les yeux du Basilic mais les avait également protégés.

Théodore arriva à sa hauteur, soutenant tant bien que mal Drago. Ce dernier fixait le sol sans paraître le voir réellement. Blaise eut l'impression que l'esprit du blondinet était ailleurs. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le secouer. Drago en avait déjà tellement vu tout au long de l'année et durant cette soirée! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit si assommé après avoir vendu inconsciemment son âme à Lord Voldemort. Si Drago n'avait pas l'air d'être présent mentalement avec eux, il reprenait vie physiquement. Ses lèvres encore bleuies recouvraient des couleurs tout comme son visage. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement et il s'accrochait à Théodore.

Blaise s'estimait heureux d'être bien plus grand et donc plus fort pour son âge. Il était également heureux de la petite taille et du poids léger de Harry. Ainsi, le garçon put facilement prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras après avoir mis le carnet intime de Jedusor dans sa poche. Il vacilla doucement avant de réussir à se stabiliser avec le poids de Harry dans les bras. Drago leva la tête vers eux. Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur le corps inconscient de Harry. Blaise le vit retenir sa respiration tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient démesurément. Au moins, le corps de Harry ainsi présenté aux yeux de Drago eut le mérite de sortir celui-ci de sa torpeur.

-Il va bien, assura le métisse précipitamment en faisant un pas en avant. On va tous bien.

Bien que très peu rassuré par l'état de Harry, Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. L'heure n'était pas aux discussions. Ils devaient sortir de cette maudite Chambre des Secrets et trouver un adulte capable de les aider. Parce qu'ils n'étaient encore que des _enfants_! Sur cette idée réaliste, Drago essaya d'aider au mieux Théo qui peinait à le soutenir correctement. Cependant, ses jambes étaient cotonneuses et il avait l'horrible impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. À chaque fois qu'il poussait un juron, Théodore le rassurait.

Quant à Blaise, celui-ci ne s'en tirait pas si mal même s'il était à présent essoufflé. S'il avait eu l'impression d'être surpuissant en soulevant son meilleur ami, cette sensation s'effaça au bout de quelques minutes. Bien que le poids de Harry soit très léger, le porter autant commençait à le fatiguer. Le métisse sursauta en entendant l'ouverture de la salle principale de la Chambre des Secrets se refermer derrière eux. Néanmoins, il sentit le soulagement envahir chacun de ses membres en songeant à la créature qu'elle renfermait.

Le chemin du retour parut beaucoup plus rapide aux garçons. Guidé grâce à Fumseck qui volait devant eux, les Serpentards n'étaient plus inquiets sur ce qu'ils allaient découvrir ou par le risque qu'il y'avait s'il rencontrait le Basilic. À présent, le serpent était mort. Drago, bien qu'épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement, était en sécurité. Théodore s'imaginait déjà raconter cette aventure rocambolesque à son père sans se soucier de sa blessure à la tête. Blaise s'estimait heureux d'être en vie et félicitait -remerciait plutôt- silencieusement son meilleur ami d'avoir _encore_ survécu.

**oOo**

L'auror Kingsley Shacklebolt s'apprêtait à refermer la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour l'indiquer comme déjà fouillé aux autres aurors lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre derrière lui. L'homme noir et ses deux collègues faisant partie de son équipe se retournèrent, baguettes magiques à la main. Ils restèrent surpris en voyant un lavabo ancien basculer en arrière puis disparaître. Kingsley, étant l'auror le plus qualifié, ordonna à ses deux collègues de ne pas bouger et il avança d'un pas vers le trou béant venant d'apparaître.

Les fouilles dans Poudlard avaient débuté seulement quelques minutes après l'annonce de Percy Weasley sur la disparition de trois autres Serpentards. Les aurors avaient abandonné l'idée de trouver un plan, de se répartir les ailes du Château ou autres. Ils s'étaient tous précipités à la recherche de ces quatre enfants disparus avec l'aide des Professeurs de Poudlard. Kingsley était l'un des rares à connaître la vérité sur le lien familial liant Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Harry Potter. Il avait alors pris le temps de rassurer les deux adultes avant de se joindre aux recherches.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda nerveusement Williamson.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, articula silencieusement Kingsley.

Soudainement, un phénix magnifique déboucha du trou béant qui venait de s'ouvrir. Kingsley resta stupéfait en voyant Fumseck, le compagnon de Dumbledore, déposer délicatement quatre adolescents sur le sol. Immédiatement, l'auror lança un signal sonore à travers le château et il se précipita vers les enfants. Il reconnut immédiatement Harry. Le jeune garçon était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Kingsley supposa que le blondinet qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes était l'héritier Malefoy. L'auror Williamson prit le Survivant dans ses bras tandis que son collègue, John Dawlish, aida Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini à se relever.

Le visage plein de terre et couvert de sueur, les enfants paraissaient épuisés et bouleversés. Néanmoins, ils ne semblaient pas gravement blessés même si du sang s'étalait sur le visage de Nott et que Potter était plongé dans l'inconscience. D'ailleurs, Blaise qui chancelait étrangement balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt. Fumseck disparut soudainement dans une gerbe d'étincelle rouge et Kingsley prit l'initiative de ne poser aucune questions aux garçons pour le moment. Dumbledore s'en chargerait lui-même. Pour le moment, il fallait rassurer les familles et prendre soin d'eux.

-L'un d'entre vous est-il gravement blessé? S'enquit Kingsley en soulevant le corps tremblant de Drago Malefoy pour le caler contre sa poitrine. Qu'es t-il arrivé à Potter pour qu'il soit inconscient?  
-Il… le Basilic… il a…, bredouilla Blaise.  
-Ça va aller maintenant, rassura Kingsley en utilisant une voix douce et calme.

Dawlish aida le garçon à marcher en passant un bras autour de sa taille et il en fit de même pour Théodore. À présent que l'adrénaline du moment était retombée, Blaise se sentait affreusement mal. Il avait envie de vomir, de fermer les yeux et de ne jamais se réveiller. Il souhaitait également se plonger dans les bras chaleureux et rassurants de sa mère. Ce fut une journée horrible. Tout d'abord, il avait été persuadé que Drago était mort et finalement, il l'avait sauvé avec Harry qui s'était fait empoisonner et avec Théodore qui avait subi un violent choc. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et il s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à l'auror qui le soutenait. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres tremblantes en quittant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. À l'avenir, il éviterait cet étage.

Drago sentit les larmes brûler ses paupières qu'il gardait fermé pour ne pas fondre en larme devant tant d'aurors. Et si Dumbledore décidait de le renvoyer de Poudlard ou pire… de l'enfermer à Azkaban pour avoir été le complice involontaire de Voldemort. Oh, par Merlin, il se sentait tellement mal. Et son père? Qu'allait être la réaction de celui-ci? Serait-il déçu ou furieux après lui? Drago n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère. Il entendait presque sa voix piquante résonner dans sa tête: _quoi? Le seigneur des Ténèbres était sur le point de revenir et tu l'en as empêché?_ C'était l'attitude évidente que sa mère allait avoir, même si cela signifiait qu'il aurait dû mourir pour permettre au Lord Noir de retrouver son pouvoir.

Son mal de tête s'était légèrement dissipé mais il se sentait toujours un peu étourdi. Ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide tremblaient violemment. Même si les bras qui le tenait étaient chauds, Drago voulait voir son père. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, le petit aristocrate s'aperçut que l'homme noir qui le tenait parcourait rapidement les couloirs de Poudlard. Devant lui, il voyait un autre homme qui avançait au pas de course, portant Harry. En penchant la tête, Drago s'aperçut avec horreur à quel point Blaise et Théodore semblaient en difficulté pour avancer malgré l'aide de l'auror.

-Nous les avons! Cria la voix de Dawlish en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie. Tous, en sécurité. Kingsley a effectué le rappel.

En effet, le signal sonore envoyé quelques instants plus tôt par l'auror signifiait que de nouvelles informations étaient trouvées. Il avait ajouté l'ordre aux plus concernés de les rejoindre à l'Infirmerie et que les recherches pouvaient être arrêtées. C'est pourquoi la porte fut ouverte violemment au moment où Kingsley déposa avec douceur Drago sur un lit moelleux et chaud pendant que Mrs Pompresh se ruait sur lui, sans poser la moindre question.

Dumbledore apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'incrédulité marqua son visage un court instant en voyant John Dawlish aider Théodore à se coucher dans un lit. Cependant, le vieil homme fut brutalement poussé en avant par Lucius Malefoy qui se rua dans l'infirmerie. Severus, Sirius, Remus et Fol Œil apparurent à leur tour. L'aristocrate jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de se précipiter vers son fils qui subissait une batterie de test sous la baguette magique de Mrs Pompresh.

-Drago, murmura t-il avec soulagement en passant une main dans les cheveux sales de son fils.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur. Drago fondit en larmes sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui et il ne put que s'accrocher au cou de son père lorsque celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras.

Sirius eut l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique au niveau du cœur lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps inconscient de son fils. Sans se préoccuper de personne, il se précipita près du lit où Harry était allongé. Sirius eut la terrible impression de faire face à un cadavre tant le visage du gamin était livide et ses lèvres bleuies. Remus apparut à sa droite et l'homme s'empressa de poser sa main sur le front du garçon. Le soulagement l'envahit en sentant une faible chaleur émaner du corps de Harry. Il adressa un hochement de tête rassurant à Sirius qui était paralysé par l'effroi.

Blaise n'eut que le temps de voir Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se pencher vers Harry pour embrasser doucement le garçon inconscient avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à son tour. Tout allait bien maintenant.

**oOo**

Harry poussa un grognement rauque en sentant son esprit engourdi quitter doucement la torpeur agréable du sommeil. Il garda les yeux clos, certain que la lumière ne ferait qu'accentuer son mal de tête terrible. Sa gorge était sèche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé de la suie. Une main chaude tenait la sienne. Doucement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Comme il l'avait supposé, la lumière blanche lui brûla la rétine et il tourna la tête sur le côté.

Son mouvement attira l'attention sur lui et malgré sa vision floue, il reconnut son père. Celui-ci parla mais Harry poussa un autre gémissement de douleur, coupant court aux paroles de son père. Harry referma les yeux et il sentit deux mains le redresser. D'autres mains lui ouvrirent la bouche et Harry sentit le bord d'un flacon de potion heurter ses dents. Une fois la texture liquide avalée, Harry sentit son esprit s'éclaircir et il put rouvrir les yeux sans avoir l'impression de naviguer sur un bateau.

Les rideaux bleus autour de son lit avaient été tiré pour lui laisser plus d'intimité. À la droite du lit aux draps blancs, Remus était assis sur une chaise en ferraille. Harry supposa qu'il avait précipitamment refermé le livre qu'il lisait à son réveil puisque le bouquin gisait à présent sur son lit. En le voyant ainsi, Harry s'aperçut à quel point le ventre de Remus était arrondi, bombé sous ses larges robes noires. C'était étonnant qu'aucune rumeur sur une possible grossesse n'ait été lancée dans les couloirs. Habituellement, tous les élèves adoraient papoter sur les deux professeurs mystérieux de Duel. La plus grande question était celle-ci: étaient-ils ensembles ou simplement des amis?

Sirius était installé à sa gauche. Harry se sentit immédiatement coupable en avisant les traits tirés par la fatigue sur le visage de son père. Son regard était voilé par l'inquiétude. Harry resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son père qui en fit de même, laissant apparaître un léger sourire. Harry but docilement une deuxième potion, puis une troisième. C'était vraiment étrange de se réveiller ainsi, entouré par sa famille. En fermant les yeux dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry avait eu la certitude de mourir. Ça avait été une sensation si… douloureuse.

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Harry? Redemanda Sirius pour la troisième fois.  
-Ça va, assura t-il à voix basse. J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais… ça va. Et Drago? Et Blaise? S'inquiéta soudainement Harry. Ils vont bien?  
-Tous tes amis vont bien, assura Remus en lui commandant un déjeuner grâce à un elfe de maison puisque Mrs Pompresh prenait son repas dans la Grande Salle. Tu es inconscient depuis trois jours. Selon tes amis, Fumseck a cessé l'avancé du poison du Basilic dans ton corps. Mrs Pompresh n'a pas eu grand chose à faire pour te soigner. Tu avais essentiellement besoin de repos. Blaise et Théodore se sont réveillés dès le lendemain de votre fameuse aventure. Drago a quitté l'infirmerie hier.

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Il se laissa tomber contre les coussins moelleux qui le soutenait. Un elfe de maison apparut silencieusement et tendit un plateau remplit de victuailles à Remus qui le remercia gentiment sans se préoccuper de l'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage disgracieux de la petite créature. Harry afficha soudainement un large sourire alors que les informations de Remus prenaient toute leur ampleur.

Finalement, ils s'en étaient tous sortis. C'était stupéfiant qu'ils aient réussi! Jedusor, ou plutôt Voldemort, avait de nouveau échoué. Harry se demanda brièvement s'il allait devoir affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous des formes différentes et effrayantes, chaque année puisqu'en deux années de scolarité à Poudlard, il avait fait face deux fois à l'assassin de ses parents. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre _comment_ Voldemort avait pu passer d'un physique aussi avantageux à cet espèce de visage décharné qu'il avait rencontré derrière la tête de Quirrel.

Remus jeta un regard d'avertissement par-dessus le lit à Sirius pour le prévenir que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Harry. Son amant hocha discrètement la tête à contrecœur puis il aida Harry à se redresser confortablement. En effet, Sirius pouvait bien attendre quelques jours avant de discuter avec son fils. Bien qu'il semblait se porter mieux, le garçon était encore assez pâle.

-Allez mange un petit peu, ordonna Remus d'une voix douce. Ensuite, tu te reposeras encore un peu. Les cours reprennent demain. Dumbledore a annulé les trois jours précédents.

Harry fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait manqué aucune heure de cours durant ces jours passés à l'infirmerie. Rattraper les devoirs mais également les leçons prenaient toujours énormément de temps. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui-même si les rideaux l'entourant ne lui permettaient pas de voir plus loin que son lit. Par chance, Mrs Pompresh était absente. Elle n'avait pas pu ainsi lui sauter dessus pour lui faire boire une dizaine de potions et lui lancer quinze sorts de diagnostics. Harry obéit à Remus et planta sa fourchette dans une poignée de haricots qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. Les légumes fondirent délicieusement dans sa bouche.

Durant son repas, Sirius et Remus lui apprirent les derniers évènements à Poudlard. Les élèves ayant été stupéfixiés par le Basilic, à présent mort, se réveilleraient dans deux jours. Le Professeur Chourave surveillait attentivement les plantes. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en pensant à Hermione. Tout était finalement terminé. Harry avait la merveilleuse impression que tout allait bien se passer à présent. Plus rien ne pouvait venir entraver son bonheur. Drago et tous ses amis se portaient bien. Les vacances d'été approchaient rapidement. Le bébé allait bientôt naître… Il allait devenir grand frère!

-Et Lockart a disparu, annonça Sirius avec un sourire en coin.  
-C'est vrai? S'exclama Harry en affichant un large sourire satisfait.  
-Pendant que toi et tes amis, vous vous décidiez à quitter la sécurité de la Grande Salle, commença Sirius en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son fils qui se trémoussa entre ses draps, le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui a donné la chance de venir en aide à Drago.  
-Évidemment, il s'est enfui dès que la proposition lui fut faite! Gloussa Remus. Je ne pense pas qu'on entendra parler de lui avant longtemps puisque Minerva a fait une déclaration à la Gazette du Sorcier où elle se désole du soudain sursaut de lâcheté qui a traversé Gilderoy.

Harry rectifia ses anciennes pensées: tout était _à présent _parfait! Lockart s'était enfui. Ce qui signifiait qu'au mois de septembre, il y'aurait un nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la table des professeurs! Harry espéra secrètement que Dumbledore réviserait ses critères d'embauche pour les Professeurs. Entre Quirrel et Lockart, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu des relations stables avec cette matière qu'il adorait pourtant!

Tandis qu'Harry continuait à manger calmement son plat, Sirius l'observa. Ces derniers jours avaient été horribles. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant eu peur une fois dans sa vie. Harry s'était volontairement jeté dans le danger, avec ses amis. Par Merlin, ce garçon n'avait-il aucun instinct de survie? Harry faisait parfois preuve d'une impulsivité et d'un courage purement Gryffondor! Tous ces enfants auraient pu mourir dans les sous-sols de Poudlard! Sirius frissonna en essayant d'imaginer une vie sans Harry. C'était inconcevable à ses yeux.

Sirius ne comprenait pas. Il était là. À Poudlard. Remus l'était également. Et il y'avait aussi Severus qui avait peu à peu pris la place de Parrain auprès du gamin. Alors pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas venu les trouver pour leur annoncer qu'il avait compris où l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait? Le dérangeant sentiment qu'Harry ne leur faisait visiblement pas assez confiance s'insinua de nouveau en lui. Il y'avait quelque chose chez eux qui poussaient Harry à ne pas venir les voir en cas de problème. Sirius soupira silencieusement et échangea un regard avec Remus dont les traits étaient également tirés de fatigue. Il parlerait avec Harry plus tard.

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry put enfin quitter l'infirmerie avec l'accord de Mrs Pompresh. L'infirmière avait capitulé sous ses jérémiades suppliantes, lassée du cirque qu'il faisait dans son antre. Après s'être assurée qu'il était en pleine forme, Mrs Pompresh l'avait autorisé à retourner dans sa Salle Commune mais en restant calme. Bien sur, Harry avait acquiescé d'un air distrait, pressé de quitter cet endroit. Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite dans la matinée mais Harry n'avait répondu que très brièvement à ses questions, certains que ses amis avaient déjà dû satisfaire sa curiosité. Il n'avait pas souhaité avoir une longue conversation avec le Directeur à propos de tous ces évènements. Tout était bien trop difficile et récent dans son esprit.

À présent, le Survivant traversait les couloirs pour rejoindre les cachots. Par chance, il n'avait croisé personne. Ses amis n'avaient pas reçu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite mais ses parents lui avaient confié que tout le monde à Poudlard connaissait plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Les trois aurors les ayant retrouvés avaient été soumis à un sortilège les empêchant de dévoiler l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. De nombreuses versions parcouraient les couloirs mais visiblement, aucune n'était entièrement juste.

Harry chuchota le mot de passe de la Salle Commune, se sentant bêtement heureux. Il était si impatient de retrouver ses amis, de pouvoir les serrer chacun à leur tour dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous bien vivants et en forme. De nombreux regards le suivirent tandis qu'il traversait la salle Commune bondée à cette heure-là mais Harry la parcourut rapidement en les ignorant avant de grimper les escaliers le menant au Dortoir des Deuxièmes Années.

-HARRY! S'écria Pansy dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

La jeune fille bondit du lit de Grégory sur lequel elle était assise et se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry la prit joyeusement contre elle mais son regard resta fixé sur Drago. Son ami était assis sur le lit de Blaise, face à celui-ci et un jeu d'échec tenait précairement sur la couette. Harry lut immédiatement la fatigue sur le visage de Drago mais il semblait bien plus présent qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois. Harry tourna la tête vers Théodore qui était allongé près de Kenza. Il avait un pansement sur le bras droit.

Kenza rejoignit Pansy dans son accolade puis Daphné vint à son tour. Harry ria légèrement, heureux d'être ainsi entouré par ses amis. Malgré ses supplications, Mrs Pompresh était restée ferme sur sa position et avait refusé de laisser pénétrer un seul visiteur. Harry se dégagea finalement des trois jeunes filles puis s'approcha de Blaise et de Drago. Il vit le blondinet baisser les yeux d'un air coupable mais Harry sauta dans ses bras.

-Oh Drago, je suis tellement soulagé, souffla Harry dans son oreille en le serrant fortement contre lui. J'ai tellement… tellement eu peur pour toi! Tu ne t'imagines même pas l'effet que ça m'a fait de te voir là-bas.  
-Je suis désolé, chuchota Drago en le prenant en retour dans ses bras.

Blaise n'essaya même pas de dissimuler son sourire en voyant Drago et Harry se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre plus longtemps que nécessaire. C'était devenu tellement banal de voir une telle chose. Blaise ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry et qu'il savait décrypter chacun de ses gestes ou alors si parce que ni Drago ni Harry n'étaient très discrets. En même temps, ils semblaient faire cela en toute ignorance. Leur proximité ne leur paraissait pas ambiguë. Pas encore, tout du moins. Les choses allaient évoluer au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandiraient.

Finalement, Harry quitta les bras de Drago, les joues légèrement rougies. Ensuite, le garçon se tourna vers son meilleur ami et ils échangèrent un clin d'œil complice. Faisant comme si tous ces derniers évènements n'avaient pas eu lieu, le groupe de Serpentard quitta le Dortoir pour aller profiter du soleil qui se reflétait sur le Lac Noir.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, le nouveau chapitre! Beaucoup plus calme que les deux précédents, évidemment =) J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. La troisième partie est bientôt terminée comme vous vous en doutez !! Je ne sais pas mais j'envisage peut-être une petite pause entre la fin de la deuxième année et le début de la troisième année!!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!! **


	97. La fin d'une année

**Chapitre: La fin d'une année**

Harry acquiesça nerveusement en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil faisant face au divan sur lequel ses parents étaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre. Habituellement, lorsque son père commençait une discussion par la formule « _Il faut qu'on parle Harry _» cela signifiait qu'il avait un problème. Et plutôt sérieux car lorsque ses parents avaient quelque chose de désagréable à lui dire et qu'ils en étaient désolés l'affectueux nom de « _chéri »_ remplaçait le « _Harry »_ prononcé d'un ton légèrement froid et sévère.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, Harry attrapa le verre de jus de citrouille posé sur la petite table en verre. Il préférait s'occuper les mains. À travers les mèches de sa frange qui cachait ses yeux émeraudes, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents. Remus observait d'un air songeur la cheminée à sa droite. Quant à Sirius… et bien, Harry déglutit bruyamment en croisant le regard de son père. Ce dernier affichait une mine refermée et sévère. C'était toujours _pire _lorsque Sirius était vraiment furieux. Qu'avait-il fait bon sang?

-Tu dois te douter du sujet de cette conversation, commença soudainement Remus en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

Surpris que ce soit Remus qui débute la discussion, Harry sursauta. Il releva brièvement la tête vers le Loup-Garou qui paraissait épuisé. D'après le Médicomage Andrews, c'était tout à fait normal. À mesure que le temps passait, le bébé se développait et Remus s'épuisait puisqu'il nourrissait le bébé autant par une alimentation normale qu'en lui donnant une partie de sa magie pour l'aider à développer son noyau magique. À moins de trois mois de l'accouchement, le Médicomage leur avait proposé de connaître le sexe de l'enfant mais Remus avait refusé, au grand dam de Sirius. Le Loup-Garou souhaitait l'apprendre seulement au début des vacances scolaires afin de commencer immédiatement la décoration de la chambre de l'enfant. C'était encore une des excentricités hormonales de Remus.

Sirius haussa un sourcil en avisant la mine confuse de Harry. Il secoua légèrement la tête, dépité. Dans un sens, ça ne le surprenait même pas qu'Harry soit inconscient de ce qu'il avait fait. Sirius était fier. Il était fier d'avoir un fils tel que Harry. Il pouvait même se vanter auprès des autres que son fils avait mis en danger sa vie pour sauver celle d'un ami. Mais c'était justement ce point là qui le dérangeait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry prendre autant de risque, surtout lorsqu'il avait les moyens de les éviter.

-C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à partir de l'enlèvement de Drago dans la Chambre des Secrets, ajouta Remus.  
-Oh, répondit simplement Harry, confus. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a?

Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer en croisant le regard de son père. Il détestait lorsque celui-ci le fixait ainsi, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Parfois, Harry se demandait si Remus et Sirius lui mentaient sur leur jeunesse. Oui, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer que c'était son père plutôt autoritaire avec lui qui faisait autant de bêtises en étant jeune. Harry avait parfaitement entendu les aventures des Maraudeurs même s'il savait que ses parents ne lui avaient pas encore tout dit. Il était peut-être excessif en disant que Sirius était autoritaire. Disons plutôt qu'il savait être ferme et sévère. Sirius laissait rarement passer un faux pas de sa part. Harry avait constaté cela par rapport à ses amis.

Par exemple, Théodore en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à son père et son frère aîné. Son ami le disait lui-même qu'il profitait de cette absence d'autorité pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Son père, veuf et riche, lui laissait passer le moindre de ses caprices et son frère qu'il voyait rarement en faisant de même. Pour Pansy, c'en était de même. Elle faisait ce qu'elle désirait. Harry avait déjà entendu des anecdotes familiales qui l'avait stupéfié. Par exemple, Pansy avait confié qu'un jour où elle était furieuse pour une quelconque raison, elle avait _osé_ proférer des insultes à l'encontre de sa mère. Et il n'y avait rien eu… Harry songea que lui, aurait à peine eut le temps de finir le mot que son père l'aurait déjà projeté au sol avec une gifle bien placé. Il passerait ensuite une journée entière dans sa chambre comme punition. L'éducation des ses amis était effarante par rapport à la sienne. Pour Blaise, la situation était différente. Tout comme pour Drago qui entretenait des relations étranges avec sa Mère.

-En fait, Remus et moi n'avons pas vraiment apprécié les décisions que tu as prises ce jour là, commença Sirius. Notamment le fait que tu te mettes autant en danger.  
-Mais… Drago était…  
-En danger, effectivement, coupa Sirius. Il était en _danger_. Dans un endroit _dangereux_. Auprès d'une personne _dangereuse_. Et qu'as-tu fais, toi?

Assis dans son fauteuil, Harry se tortilla nerveusement face au regard intransigeant de son père. Quoi? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait qu'il soit allé chercher Drago dérangeait tant son père. Néanmoins, Harry savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier son père alors il tenta de trouver du soutien du côté de Remus. Cependant, le garçon déglutit en s'apercevant que le Loup-Garou l'observait de la même manière. Quoi??

-Je suis parti à la recherche de Drago, souffla Harry en s'apercevant que les deux hommes attendaient une réponse. Mais, c'est normal! Il était en danger! Je ne pouvais pas…  
-Dois-je te rappeler que le Château était bondé d'Aurors? Que j'étais là? Coupa à nouveau Sirius en haussant le ton, utilisant sa voix la plus grave. Que Remus et Severus étaient également présents? Es-tu stupide pour te jeter aussi rapidement dans un tel piège sans penser un instant à ce qui aurait pu arriver. T'arriver à _toi_! Ou à tes amis!

Harry resta silencieux. Il pinça nerveusement ses lèvres puis baissa la tête sur ses souliers noirs cirés. Un profond sentiment d'agacement lui tiraillait les entrailles mais en même temps, une étrange impression de satisfaction le saisit. Harry soupira intérieurement en songeant qu'il était plus que paradoxal à certains moments. Cette discussion ne pouvait que lui apportait des problèmes. Cependant, Harry pouvait aisément lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de son père et de Remus. C'était toujours agréable de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui.

Parfois, le jeune Serpentard sentait un profond sentiment de solitude l'envelopper. Il en avait d'ailleurs honte. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait douze ans et qu'à cet âge là, Harry avait l'impression d'agir en tant qu'enfant en ressentant le besoin d'être près de son père. Ensuite, Harry savait au fond de lui-même que de telles idées étaient stupides. Cependant, cela lui arrivait quelques fois. Alors cela lui faisait toujours le même effet bienfaiteur de savoir qu'il était important pour sa famille.

-Je suis désolé, tenta t-il en sentant le silence s'étendre, épaississant l'atmosphère.  
-Harry, c'est inutile de t'excuser tant que tu ne saisis pas la réelle importance de cette conversation, rétorqua doucement Remus. Comprends-tu que tu t'es mis consciemment en danger? C'est cela que nous voulons que tu prennes conscience!  
-Oui, j'ai compris, répondit poliment Harry en réfrénant la colère qui le submergea violemment. J'aurais dû venir vous trouver au lieu de courir dans les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à la recherche de Drago. C'était stupide.

Ensuite, le Serpentard déplia souplement ses jambes qu'il avait croisé et se releva. Il fit tout cela en affichant un sourire particulièrement énervant qui fit augmenter la tension nerveuse de Sirius. Ce dernier ne désirait pas devoir faire comprendre les choses à Harry en hurlant et en le punissant. C'était inutile. Les choses avaient été faites. Cependant, Sirius savait que cette conversation allait passer par-dessus la tête de Harry et qu'au prochain épisode semblable, son fils referait les mêmes erreurs. Et Sirius ne pouvait pas se permettre cela.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris. Tu n'as pas idée de l'horreur que nous avons ressentie en apprenant qu'en plus d'un innocent en danger, trois autres s'étaient lancés à sa recherche. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer Harry l'effroi qui m'a saisi en apprenant que tu faisais partie de ces trois élèves, déclara Sirius en regardant fixement son fils. Nous sommes une famille. Tu as des amis. Tu es proche de Severus. Il y'avait une foule de personne à laquelle tu aurais pu t'adresser pour éviter de prendre tant de risques.  
-Je… commença Harry, la voix étrangement rauque.  
-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Harry. J'ai eu ton âge, tu sais. Tout comme toi, je ne faisais visiblement pas assez confiance aux adultes pour me précipiter vers eux en cas de soucis. Cependant, je ne me souviens pas avoir mis autant ma vie en danger à douze ans. La prochaine fois, je t'ordonne de venir nous voir avant de faire une telle chose. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Une boule l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry acquiesça. En traversant la Chambre des Secrets, Harry s'était évertué à ne pas penser à sa famille, persuadé d'avoir peu de chance de sortir vivant de cette épreuve. Cependant, il n'avait pu empêcher ses pensées de dévier vers son père et Mus. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de plus jamais les voir, de ne pas connaître l'enfant qui allait naître. Mais Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la douleur que sa perte pouvait engendrer chez eux. Il était vrai que lui et ses amis étaient en réel danger de mort face à une représentation de Voldemort. Cependant, pour se consoler, Harry songea que finalement, ils s'en étaient tous sortis!

S'apercevant qu'il avait _enfin_ toute l'attention de Harry, Sirius se décida à continuer dans cette voix. Si cela pouvait convaincre Harry de ne plus prendre de tels risques insensés, Sirius était prêt à tout. Et puis, il ne mentait pas. Lorsque Percy Weasley avait déboulé dans la salle en annonçant que Harry et ses amis avaient également disparu, Sirius avait eu l'impression de frôler le malaise cardiaque. À côté de lui, Remus prit doucement sa main entre la sienne et la tint avec délicatesse.

-Si toi et tes amis étiez venu jusqu'à nous, nous aurions pu organiser rapidement un départ dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, ajouta Remus.  
-Non! Protesta faiblement Harry, les yeux remplis de larmes bien qu'il tenta de le cacher. Vous auriez mis trop de temps. Demander aux autres l'autorisation ou je ne sais quoi! Drago… On devait aller sauver Drago!  
-Tu te trompes Harry. Nous étions tous conscient que la vie d'un enfant était en jeu, détrompa le Loup-Garou. Je t'assure que nous n'aurions pas pris le temps de mettre en place un référendum pour savoir si nous suivions la piste que tu nous donnais.

L'enfant gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il se sentait affreusement mal. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas interrogé sur ce que ses parents avaient vécu pendant que lui était en train d'affronter Voldemort sous la forme d'un adolescent de seize ans. À présent, Harry prenait conscience de ses erreurs. Il n'imaginait même pas dans quel était il se trouverait s'il venait à apprendre que ses parents courraient un danger pendant que lui était contraint de rester à Poudlard, sans être capable de faire le moindre geste pour leur venir en aide.

-Le Château était rempli de sorciers aux capacités nettement supérieures aux vôtres, ajouta Sirius au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses. Et beaucoup plus d'expériences. En descendant en groupe, certains auraient remonté Drago pendant que d'autres faisaient face à Voldemort.  
-Parler le Fourchelang était indispensable, contesta Harry bien qu'il n'en ressente guère l'envie.  
-En effet. Et tu nous aurais accompagnés jusqu'à ce que ta présence ne soit plus nécessaire.

Évidemment. Ses parents avaient réponse à tout. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à sa famille dans un simple esprit de contradiction. À chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, Severus s'amusait à le charrier en lui demandant si les prémices de l'adolescence se faisaient sentir. Néanmoins, Harry hocha simplement la tête avec hésitation, le cœur lourd. Tout aurait pu être si _facile_, comparé à l'enfer vécu avec Théo et Blaise. Tous les trois étaient remontés blessés et exténués après avoir frôlé de près la mort! Harry cligna furieusement des larmes pour les refouler. Pleurer n'était pas un projet de cette journée ensoleillée.

-Tu comprends maintenant? Chuchota Sirius avec douceur. Vous n'avez rien eu de grave mais vous êtes tous ressorti blessés pour sauver Drago. C'est honorable mais _nous_ devions le faire, pas vous. La blessure de Théodore aurait pu s'avérer beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne l'était. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Quant à Blaise, il n'a pas été épargné physiquement et il était en état de choc en arrivant à l'infirmerie. Ne parlons même pas de toi qui as été empoisonné par un serpent. L'un d'entre vous aurait pu tout à fait mourir, Harry. En as-tu seulement conscience?

**oOo**

L'année scolaire touchait presque à sa fin même s'il restait pratiquement trois longues semaines de cours. Le soleil des premiers jours du mois de juin rayonnait et éclairait le Parc, lui redonnant cet aspect unique et pratiquement féerique qui avait disparu au cours de cette année. À peine remis par les récents évènements ayant bouleversé la tranquillité de Poudlard, les étudiants s'étaient empressés, bien qu'à contrecœur, à se plonger dans leurs vieux livres poussiéreux et leurs cours pour se préparer au mieux aux examens de fin d'année.

En cette fin de soirée, les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant impatiemment que les plats en or se remplissent. Tous avaient reçu l'ordre d'assister au dîner, sans exception. Évidemment, cela avait projeté un vent d'excitation parmi chacun. Il était très probable que le Professeur Dumbledore souhaite faire une annonce et les hypothèses les plus farfelues avaient été entendues. Harry s'étonnait d'ailleurs de l'imagination si saugrenue de certains de ses condisciples.

La table des Serpentards était la plus calme et silencieuse au milieu du tumulte de la Grande Salle. Comme toujours. Il était rare que les élèves de cette maison se montrent exubérant en public. Avec les récentes perturbations ayant touché leur maison d'une façon inattendue, les Serpentards se sentaient légèrement désappointé. Ils avaient été les seuls à ne pas être touchés tout au long de l'année et au final, c'était un des leurs qui s'était fait emprisonner dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et pas n'importe quel élève: Drago Malefoy, le Prince de la Maison. Le plus pur des Sangs-Purs!

-Lâche un peu ton cours de métamorphose, soupira Daphné en s'adressant à Kenza qui relisait fébrilement un parchemin froissé. Tu le liras avant de t'endormir.  
-Tu ne comprends pas! Siffla la jeune fille qui rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles. J'ai tellement de difficulté dans cette matière… Imagine que je loupe mon année à cause de ce cours!!

Harry pouffa légèrement. Un vent de panique s'était littéralement abattu au sein du Château. La fin brutale de toutes les agressions suite à leur escapade dans la Chambre des Secrets avait ébranlé tout le monde. Les rumeurs de la fermeture de Poudlard continuaient à gonfler jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore leur apprenne que tout était terminé. Et personne ne s'était investi dans ces études. À présent, cela leur faisait défaut.

Le Survivant sourit légèrement à Adrian qui venait de lui adresser un clin d'œil discret, à quelques places de lui. Bien qu'ils passent peu de temps ensemble, les deux garçons entretenaient une amitié étroite, tout à fait différent de celle qu'Harry partageait avec ses autres amis. L'adolescent qui allait rentrer en cinquième année lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se retourner avec ennui vers la jeune fille qui piaillait à sa gauche.

Ensuite, Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Professeurs. Remus et le Professeur Mc Gonagall discutaient d'un air grave. Son père fixait son assiette d'un air vide, attendant patiemment que Dumbledore ne prenne la parole. Harry frissonna en croisant le regard du Professeur Rogue. Le Maître des Potions lui adressa un haussement de sourcil menaçant avant de prononcer quelques mots à Sirius qui sursauta bêtement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Harry détourna le regard. Severus n'avait rien dis. Mais son regard parlait pour lui. Il n'avait pas cessé de les fusiller du regard, lui, Blaise et Théodore. Suite à la discussion avec sa famille, le garçon comprenait pourquoi son Directeur de Maison paraissait si peu amène envers eux.

-À quoi penses-tu? Demanda Théodore en le sortant de ses pensées.  
-À l'horrible regard noir du Professeur Rogue, grimaça Harry en veillant à baisser la voix -on ne savait jamais avec l'homme-. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'étrangler avec la seule force de son regard.  
-J'en suis sur qu'il en est capable, intervient Daphné en souriant. Quand il a appris que vous n'étiez plus dans la Grande Salle, il a… En fait, il n'a pas hurlé. Il s'est contenté de plisser des yeux et de serrer les poings. C'était vraiment effrayant.  
-Oh que tu es rassurante, railla Blaise en frissonnant discrètement. S'il voulait nous punir pour quoi que ce soit, il le ferait!  
-Il vous ménage simplement, murmura Drago. Vous allez regretter d'avoir fais cela au mois de septembre.

Dumbledore se leva soudainement, coupant court aux inquiétudes des trois élèves de Serpentard. Instantanément, le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se rivèrent sur le Directeur qui souriait gaiement, embrassant la pièce du regard. D'après ce qu'Harry avait entendu dire, le Professeur Dumbledore avait été acclamé par tous les élèves une fois que la reprise de ses fonctions à Poudlard fut officielle par le Ministère de la Magie. Un silence quasi-religieux régnait dans la Grande Salle.

-Mes chers enfants, commença le vieil homme d'une voix joviale, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vos camarades pétrifiés vont recevoir le traitement demain matin grâce à notre chère Professeur Chourave et notre douce infirmière, Mrs Pompresh.

Dès la fin de la phrase, les tables explosèrent sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie. Les professeurs en firent de même tandis que les deux femmes rougissaient violemment en affichant un sourire modeste. Harry frappa doucement dans ses mains, sans entrain. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Drago. Son ami fixait d'un air livide son verre vide. Il ne paraissait pas être conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais Harry savait qu'il en était tout autre. Drago se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir cédé à Jedusor et d'être le responsable de cette terreur! Discrètement, Harry glissa sa main sous la table et attrapa celle de Drago. Le garçon sursauta même s'il ne lui adressa aucun regard. Délicatement, Harry déplia les doigts crispés puis serra avec douceur la main de son ami.

Après avoir évité le sujet pendant quelques jours, Drago avait finalement consenti à leur faire quelques révélations. Harry avait été horrifié en apprenant que son ami s'était approprié du carnet noir au sein même de son Manoir. Il avait voulu interroger un peu plus Drago sur ce fait. Pourquoi Mr Malefoy avait un tel _livre _dans sa bibliothèque? Son lien avec Voldemort était si fort? Néanmoins, Drago était resté très vague sur ce sujet, préférant s'attarder sur l'étrange sensation de flottement qui l'avait habité pendant tant de temps plutôt que de parler de l'implication bien qu'indirecte de son père dans cette situation.

Pour retrouver le silence, Dumbledore fit tinter sa cuillère contre son verre. Le bruit résonna si étrangement dans la Grande Salle qu'Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'y avait pas de la magie derrière cela. Harry afficha un sourire en coin en avisant l'air ennuyé de Severus qui se tenait rigidement dans son siège. Une fois le calme revenu, Dumbledore laissa le silence s'étirer, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prononcer un discours funèbre, nécessitant des pauses faussement théâtrales.

-Suite aux récents évènements qui ont perturbé l'ensemble de cette année scolaire, les Professeurs, enfin la majorité d'entre eux, corrigea malicieusement Dumbledore en se tournant légèrement vers Severus, et moi-même avons décidé d'annuler les examens de fin d'année. Le passage au niveau suivant se fera uniquement sur l'ensemble de votre travail dans l'année scolaire.

Il y'eut d'abord un long silence incrédule. Puis les hurlements jaillirent de toutes parts. Cette fois-ci, les Serpentards y participèrent joyeusement. Kenza poussa un cri et déchira joyeusement le cours de métamorphose qu'elle révisait quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry serra plus fermement la main de Drago dont le visage s'était -enfin!- illuminé de courage! Harry sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, le garçon était anxieux pour les examens qui approchaient dangereusement. La possibilité de rater sa seconde année le terrifiait et là… il passait d'office. Certes, il allait avoir un conseil entre les professeurs pour le décider mais sa plus mauvaise moyenne était en Potion et il arrivait tout de même à décrocher un Acceptable!

Les plats se remplirent soudainement de mets lorsque Dumbledore reprit sa place en souhaitant à tous un bon appétit. Chacun se servirent jovialement. Les assiettes débordèrent ainsi rapidement et le tumulte des couverts recouvrèrent les exclamations étouffées des élèves. Blaise et Pansy étaient assis côte à côte et ils se chamaillaient doucement sous le regard narquois de Harry qui se retenait pourtant de faire la moindre remarque. Blaise était _tellement_ susceptible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Pansy!

-Arrête de regarder autour de toi aussi stupidement, chuchota Drago en souriant légèrement. Et mange.

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier au blond même si son large sourire le démentait. Il attrapa sa fourchette et déposa un bout de faisan dans son assiette, ses doigts toujours entremêlés à ceux de Drago. L'impression de déjà vu qui frappa Harry de plein fouet le fit se figer quelques secondes. Des mois auparavant, c'était Drago qui avait pris sa main pour le soutenir lorsque _lui_ était malade à la rentrée.

Après tout, c'était cela l'amitié?

**FIN DE LA TROISIÈME PARTIE!! **

**/!\ IMPORTANT A LIRE /!\: Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, je fais une pause avant d'entamer la quatrième partie -3ème année à Poudlard-. Toutes les questions que vous vous posiez -notamment la réaction de Lucius, celle des autorités, ect...- trouveront leurs réponses dans cette quatrième partie! Je ne compte pas vous faire attendre 6 mois, rassurez-vous. Il y'aura au MAXIMUM un mois d'attente donc pas de soucis =)  
****  
Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, votre soutien qui m'encourage à continuer! Et j'espère vous retrouver très vite!!  
A BIENTÔT =)**


	98. PARTIE 4: Travaux

**Voilà, je suis de RETOUR ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez la troisième année de Harry et que vous êtes content de retrouver la famille Black au bout d'un mois ^^ Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL!  
Bonne lecture =) **

**_4EME PARTIE:_  
****Chapitre: Travaux.**

Le soleil de ce début du mois d'août était écrasant. L'atmosphère était tout autant étouffante. Aucune brise de vent ne rafraîchissait l'air. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, sans aucun nuage pour obscurcir ce paysage merveilleux. L'herbe avait perdu sa vive couleur verte pour devenir auburn. Elle retrouvait sa couleur durant la nuit qui offrait de nombreux orages, tous plus violents les uns que les autres mais quelques heures seulement après le lever du soleil, l'herbe se desséchait de nouveau.

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Remus observait le jardin de la maison à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il était satisfait d'être un sorcier. Il avait placé un sortilège de rafraîchissement dans chaque pièce de la maison. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées pour ne plus laisser entraîner l'air chargé de chaleur même s'il suait légèrement.

Le Loup-Garou se détourna de la fenêtre et attrapa le plateau où deux citronnades étaient posées. Marchant difficilement, Remus entreprit de rejoindre Sirius et Harry. Arrivé au premier étage de la maison, il fit une pause, le souffle court, les joues rougies. Remus savait qu'au cours de sa grossesse, il prendrait du poids et que chaque geste quotidien serait plus épuisant. Et pourtant! Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chose! Au début du mois de juillet, Remus avait vu son corps enflé de manière étonnante. Il avait été heureux que l'année scolaire soit terminée. Se traîner ainsi à Poudlard aurait été impossible.

L'impression de s'être transformée en une affreuse baleine s'accentuait de jour en jour. Ses joues étaient bouffies et un mal de dos persistant le faisait souffrir. Sans oublier son ventre énorme qui appuyait sur sa vessie, l'obligeant à courir aux toilettes toutes les vingt minutes. Néanmoins, le bébé allait bientôt arriver. À cette pensée, un sourire fin étira les lèvres de Remus qui était appuyé contre le mur en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sirius et lui ignoraient toujours le sexe de l'enfant, souhaitant garder la surprise jusqu'au dernier moment même si Sirius et Harry se montraient fort impatients!

-Que fais-tu là, Lucky? S'étonna Remus en s'épongeant le front. Tu n'es plus vers Harry?

Le chiot noir glapit en tournant autour de ses jambes. Et Remus ria légèrement. Il jeta un regard désespéré aux escaliers qui s'ouvraient devant lui, s'encourageant à les monter. Leur maison, bien que confortable, était assez petite et très vite, l'emplacement de la chambre du bébé avait posé un problème. Il y'avait uniquement deux chambres dans la maison. Une étant occupée par Sirius et lui, l'autre par Harry. Ils auraient pu déménager. Avec la fortune qui s'amassait dans le coffre familial des Black à Gringot's, ils avaient largement les moyens de faire bâtir un Manoir. Cependant, cette petite maison leur plaisait énormément et ils n'avaient guère envie de la quitter.

C'était Sirius qui avait trouvé la solution. La chambre de Harry allait devenir celle du bébé. Le grenier où s'entassait des centaines d'objets inutiles, abîmés ou même inconnus allait être transformé en une chambre pour Harry. Dès leur retour à Poudlard, Harry et Sirius s'étaient joyeusement lancé dans les travaux même si Remus avait dû veiller au bon déroulement des choses. Les deux garçons avaient tendance à s'attarder sur chaque objet trouvé, ralentissant le tri. Une fois que cela fut fait, les travaux purent commencer.

Il fallut tout d'abord isoler le grenier puis installer des fenêtres. Par chance, la magie avait grandement facilité et accéléré le déroulement des travaux. Cette situation était loin de déranger Harry puisque le grenier faisait la superficie de la maison. Il allait bientôt coucher dans une chambre immense à son grand plaisir. Ensuite, un parquet aux reflets noirs choisit par Harry avait été installé. Actuellement, Harry et Sirius devaient commencer la peinture des murs mais tous deux étaient incapables de s'entendre sur les couleurs.

-Je vous ai apporté à boire! Annonça Remus à bout de souffle, une fois qu'il eut grimpés les maudits escaliers.

Sirius et Harry qui finissaient de recouvrir le sol pour ne pas le tâcher de peinture sursautèrent. Harry eut un large sourire et se jeta sur son grand verre qu'il s'empressa de vider. L'adolescent qui avait fêté récemment ses treize ans regardait Sirius, un air de triomphe inscrit sur le visage. Sirius se tourna vers son amant, les sourcils froncés.

-Il me semble déjà t'avoir dis de ne pas te fatiguer pour rien! Gronda l'animagus avec inquiétude. Nous savons nous occuper de nous-mêmes. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te reposer?

-Sirius, je suis enceint et certainement pas mourrant, rappela Remus. Vous avez choisi les couleurs?  
-Oui! Jubila Harry. Le mur sera blanc et on va tracer des bandes de peintures grises argentées.

Sirius grogna de mécontentement ce qui fit rire Remus. Il était évident que l'homme avait voulu convaincre Harry de choisir des couleurs plus vives et un moins Serpentard… Néanmoins, Harry avait gagné cette bataille. Lucky apparut soudainement et se faufila entre les jambes de Remus avant de rejoindre Harry qui était assis en tailleur sur le sol. Le jeune adolescent attrapa son chien en riant, le serrant contre lui avant de le relâcher lorsque Lucky commença à lécher sa main.

-Tu aimes cette décoration? Taquina Remus en s'adressant à Sirius.  
-Que pourrais-je dire à part que l'impression de rentrer dans une chambre de Serpentard me saisira à chaque fois que je passerai le pas de la porte? Railla Sirius, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Pendant que ses parents se chamaillaient sur ces couleurs, Harry contempla la pièce autour de lui. Sa nouvelle chambre n'avait plus rien à voir avec le grenier poussiéreux qu'il était encore un mois auparavant. Harry ferma doucement les yeux. Les vacances étaient calmes et reposantes. Il passait ses journées à travailler avec son père pour rendre le grenier habitable. Harry était heureux de partager autant de moment avec son père. Il savait très bien qu'à l'arrivé du bébé, les choses allaient être légèrement différentes puisque le nourrisson demanderait beaucoup de temps. Autant à Sirius qu'à Remus.

Lorsqu'il ne réaménageait pas la chambre avec Sirius, Harry flânait devant la télévision. En quelques jours, il était devenu accro à des dizaines de séries américaines au grand dam de Remus qui essayait tant bien que mal de le détourner de cette boîte à image. À vrai dire, Harry s'ennuyait parfois terriblement puisque forcément, les travaux n'étaient pas quotidiens. Hermione était partie au Pays de Galle, comme chaque année, chez sa famille Moldue pour prendre un peu de repos et de recul suite à cette année catastrophique. Blaise… Harry avait rarement des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, ce qui l'inquiétait. Cette année-là, le travail de Cygnus Zabini n'avait pas exigé de celui-ci un déplacement de quinze jours. Au contraire, il avait même profité de trois semaines de vacances à la fin du mois de juillet. Depuis, Harry n'avait plus reçu de hiboux de son meilleur ami.

À cette pensée, la poitrine de Harry se serra violemment. Il avait une maigre idée des journées que passaient Blaise auprès de son père. Fréquemment, Harry devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas courir près de ses parents et de leur demander de faire quelque chose pour venir en aide à Blaise et sa mère qui devaient subir les coups réguliers de l'époux de celle-ci. Néanmoins, il avait promis à Blaise. Il ne pouvait pas faillir à ce serment. Blaise lui avait parfaitement présenté les choses. Son père finirait à Azkaban. Tous les comptes en banque de la famille étaient à son nom et seraient saisis par le Ministère. Sa mère et lui finiraient appauvris. Et il était fort probable que Cygnus quitte Azkaban au bout de quelques années et Blaise ne voulait pas imaginer les conséquences de cela.

-Andromeda et Ted viennent manger ce soir, apprit Remus. Nymphadora va essayer de venir mais avec ses études d'Aurors, elle a beaucoup de mal à prendre un peu de temps pour se détendre.  
-D'accord. Et Severus vient également? Interrogea Sirius.  
-Oui, oui. Je vais préparer des papillotes de poulet à la noix de coco avec du risotto.  
-Avec une tarte aux amandes? demanda innocemment Harry.

Remus fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de redescendre difficilement les escaliers. Harry tourna la tête vers son père qui observait pensivement l'encadrement de la porte où Remus venait de disparaître. Sirius se tourna soudainement vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

-On s'y met alors?

Harry acquiesça. Il était pressé que sa chambre soit terminée et qu'il puisse enfin l'habiter. Il avait déjà parfaitement imaginé comment l'aménager. Le lit, toujours à une place sous prétexte qu'il était encore jeune pour profiter d'un lit pour deux personnes, trônerait au milieu de la pièce. Avec Remus, Harry avait commandé un somptueux tapis vert dans un magasin Moldu pour placer au pied de son lit. Son armoire et son bureau seraient près l'un de l'autre. De l'autre côté, il y'aurait un coin-salon avec deux fauteuils noirs et une table basse.

Pour limiter les dégâts, Sirius prit le temps d'expliquer à Harry comment bien utiliser un pinceau pour peindre. Lorsque James et Lily avaient emménagé à Godric Hollow, le premier avait dû refaire une pièce pour l'adapter à un bébé. Sirius l'avait aidé alors qu'il n'avait jamais touché un pinceau ou un tournevis de sa vie. En quelques jours d'initiation grâce à James, Sirius avait acquis toutes les bases nécessaires pour des travaux de maisons.

Harry attendit que son père délimite les bandes à peindre sur le mur. Il jeta un regard sur sa tenue, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de ses amis en le voyant habillé ainsi. Il portait un vieux tee-short à son père qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Harry imaginait déjà Pansy hurler d'horreur en voyant les trous dans le tissu vert. En dessous, il portait un short.

-On s'y met petit?  
-Je suis pas petit! Rétorqua Harry.

**oOo**

Harry réussit à dissimuler son sourire qui menaçait de se fendre sur son visage. À la place, il garda les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision, affichant un air faussement ennuyé. Le garçon entendit distinctement son père souffler d'agacement à quelques mètres de lui mais il resta impassible. En fait, ça l'amusait grandement de voir son père essayer de garder son calme lorsqu'il ne lui obéissait pas.

Caressant Lucky qui était installé confortablement entre ses jambes ramenées en tailleur, le Serpentard jeta un regard en coin à son père qui empilait les assiettes sales avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Lorsque son père sortit de sa vision, Harry croisa le regard de Remus qui le regardait fixement. Harry lui fit un sourire narquois avant de plonger sa main dans le paquet de chips et d'enfourner une poignée dans sa bouche, léchant ses doigts devenus gras.

Le dîner s'était très bien passé même si Harry s'était rapidement lassé des discussions autour de lui. Nymphadora n'avait pu venir, harassée par son travail d'Auror. Le principal sujet de conversation fut le bébé à venir. Remus devait accoucher dans une semaine et demie alors forcément cet événement était au centre des discussions. Même Severus avait participé à toutes ces paroles dégoulinantes d'amour et d'affection. Non!! Il n'était pas jaloux ou autre chose de ce genre. Juste agacé d'entendre parler pendant presque quatre heures d'un enfant même pas encore né!

-Harry, si tu n'as pas le courage de nous aider à débarrasser la table, va te coucher maintenant! Ordonna Sirius pour la septième fois en réapparaissant dans le Salon, une éponge à la main.  
-Le film est bientôt fini! Grommela le garçon.  
-Oui, il était bientôt terminé il y'a trente minutes! Railla Sirius. Maintenant, Harry!

À contrecœur, Harry fit descendre Lucky de la banquette et se leva souplement. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge. Vingt-trois heures. Habituellement, ses parents l'obligeaient à se rendre au lit peu après vingt et une heures trente mais ils avaient fait une exception en raison du dîner de la soirée. Toutefois, Harry se sentait affreusement agacé d'être contraint d'aller se coucher à cette heure qui lui paraissait si hâtive. Cependant, cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il défiait plus ou moins Sirius qui essayait de le convaincre de se rendre au lit et Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop titiller la patience de celui-ci.

C'est pourquoi le gamin sourit d'un air horriblement faux à son père. C'était plus fort que lui… ce désir de le contrarier.

-Range-moi ce paquet de chips et cette bouteille de soda!  
-Oh? S'étonna faussement Harry en s'arrêtant au seuil de la pièce, haussant les sourcils d'un air contrit. Tu veux que j'y aille me coucher et que je revienne débarrasser cela? Je ne sais pas par où commencer!  
-Bien, Harry. Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas parlé pendant ces dernières minutes et qu'au contraire, tu t'es montré adorable. Va te laver les dents et ne prononce plus un seul mot.

Les bras croisés contre la poitrine, Sirius observa son fils quitter le salon en sifflotant d'un air serein. L'animagus sentit toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours peser un peu plus sur ses épaules. L'accouchement imminent était une raison principale de cette tension mais également la rentrée qui approchait doucement. Sirius n'était pas sur d'être prêt à devoir faire face à l'adolescence d'Harry et tout ce que cet état entraînait. Les sautes d'humeur notamment. L'horrible sentiment qu'Harry grandissait lui tordit l'estomac mais il rejeta ce sentiment au fond de sa conscience. Harry était encore un peu un enfant, son bébé.

Le rire doux derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées tortueuses. Sirius se tourna vers son amant qui fermait les volets à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Remus, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler avidement du regard. Si la libido de Remus s'était emballée de manière inquiétante et intarissable au début de la grossesse, elle paraissait s'être éteinte depuis plusieurs semaines. Après avoir dû s'habituer à un tel train de vie sexuel, Sirius se sentait désappointé par le soudain arrêt ordonné par Remus.

-Quoi? Ronchonna Sirius en reprenant le nettoyage de la table. Si tu pouvais cesser de te moquer de moi.  
-Je trouve le fait que tu t'évertue à faire obéir Harry assez amusant, confia Remus en caressant son ventre rebondi. Ça me rappelle étrangement l'adolescent que tu étais à Poudlard!  
-Je n'étais pas comme ça! Se défendit t-il.  
-Bien sur que non, rassura le Loup-Garou. En fait, je crois que tu étais bien pire que cela et j'espère vraiment qu'Harry ne suivra pas ton chemin ou celui de James.

Remus disparut dans la cuisine en riant allégrement, sans écouter les protestations outrées de Sirius. Offenser son amant était si facile. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser!

Dans sa chambre qui bientôt ne le serait plus, Harry se glissa sous ses draps rafraîchis grâce à un sortilège. Il éteignit la lumière, ignorant par ce fait le frissonnement qui remonta le long de son échine face à la soudaine obscurité qui l'entoura. C'était toujours ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il éteignait la lumière même s'il faisait en sorte de ne plus avoir besoin de se relever durant la nuit pour une quelconque raison. Bien que seul dans sa chambre, Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Penser à cette légère claustrophobie l'embarrassait toujours. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir évolué depuis l'époque où il suppliait ses parents de ne pas éteindre la veilleuse durant la nuit.

Toutefois, Harry était impatient d'occuper enfin sa nouvelle chambre! Elle était si grande comparée à celle-ci. La venue du bébé n'apportait pas que des inconvénients, après tout! Grâce à la magie, les quatre murs étaient déjà repeints. Il fallait laisser la couche sécher durant la nuit et le lendemain, son père et lui allaient déplacer les meubles afin de la décorer et de l'aménager comme il le souhaitait.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil, ses pensées ne cessaient de dévier sur ses amis. Il était impatient de les revoir et Harry essayait déjà de monter un stratagème pour qu'ils se retrouvent au Chemin de Traverse pour faire leur course de rentrée ensemble. Cependant, cette idée supposait qu'il devait convaincre Sirius et Remus de le laisser sortir _seul_. Être Harry Potter était d'autant plus un défaut dans cette requête. Néanmoins, Harry attendait une réponse de Drago à qui il avait exposé son idée tout en lui demandant d'interroger Blaise dessus puisqu'il ne recevait plus aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami.

-Doucement, tu vas réveiller Harry! Gronda Remus. Ton incapacité à rester silencieux plus de cinq minutes m'effraye parfois!

Dans son lit, Harry laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Que dire de la discrétion de ses parents? Harry était certain de pouvoir remplir plusieurs feuilles de parchemin à ce sujet. Il entendit son père grommeler quelque chose au reproche de Remus. Sûrement une phrase pleine de mauvaise foi à son égard. Cette phrase fut étouffée par la porte qui se referma derrière eux.

**oOo**

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait seulement de fermer les yeux. Ses membres criaient de fatigue. Le garçon se frotta doucement les yeux à l'aide de ses poings, essayant de deviner la raison de son réveil. Un cri le fit sursauter et il se figea, les yeux rivés sur sa porte close. De la lumière passait sous la porte, signe que les torches du couloir étaient allumées. Or, ses parents s'assuraient toujours qu'elles soient toutes éteintes.

Par l'enfer, quelle était la raison de tout ce chahut? Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à se lever mais il sursauta en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à toute volée. Elle claqua violemment contre le mur. Près à hurler au secours, Harry s'enfonça dans son matelas avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsque le visage de son père, les traits tirés par l'anxiété, apparut au-dessus de lui.

-Harry, lève-toi. Le bébé arrive. Nous devons aller à St Mangouste.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'Harry prenne conscience de la portée des paroles précipitées de son père. Cependant, celui-ci était déjà sorti de sa chambre lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, toute trace de fatigue ayant disparu de son visage. Harry sauta hors de son lit, réveillant par la même occasion Lucky qui roupillait sagement au pied de son lit.

Ce n'était pas possible! L'enfant devait naître dans quelques jours! Dans une semaine environ. Il ne pouvait pas _déjà _être là!! Le Médicomage Andrews n'avait pas prévu que l'accouchement aurait lieu durant cette nuit là! Comment cela allait-il se passer? Normalement, Severus était censé le surveiller pendant que ses parents seraient à l'Hôpital mais tout était à présent chambouler.

Harry dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il manqua de foncer dans son père qui passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de regrimper à l'étage. Le garçon pénétra dans le Salon, une boule d'angoisse lui obstruant la gorge. Debout devant la cheminée, Remus se cramponnait le ventre, les traits tordus dans une expression de douleur.

-Mus? Appela Harry avec hésitation, reprenant le surnom affectueux avec lequel il avait nommé le Loup-Garou durant toute son enfance.

Remus se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris de le voir déjà réveillé. Son visage légèrement bouffi par les mois de grossesse avait viré au rouge. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage. Ses yeux ambres étaient légèrement dilatés. Ses mains étaient enroulées autour de son ventre rebondi. Harry se précipita vers lui, dissimulant mal son effroi. La grossesse... c'était cela? Et l'accouchement? Être gonflé et rouge?

Depuis le salon, les deux garçons entendaient Sirius faire un boucan infernal. Harry sursauta lorsque son père poussa un juron sonore qui résonna dans toute la maison. Malgré lui, le garçon jeta un regard hagard à Remus, s'attendant à ce que l'homme dispute Sirius parce que les injures étaient totalement bannies dans la maison. Remus ferma douloureusement les yeux tandis qu'un spasme parcourait son corps. Les contractions avaient débuté et se rapprochaient sensiblement.

-Oh Harry, tu es déjà debout. Je ne pensais pas que Sirius ferait aussi vite, plaisanta Remus, le visage tout de même crispé. Chéri, sois gentil. Reste calme et va chercher ton père. Dis-lui qu'on n'a pas besoin de la valise qu'il est en train de préparer pour je ne sais quelle raison. Severus l'amènera.

Aussi vite que possible, Harry se détourna et monta les marches de l'escalier à une vitesse ahurissante. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le droit de courir dans la maison. Il se figea sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Son père était en train de remplir une valise noire énorme de vêtements et d'affaires totalement inutiles. Si le moment n'était pas autant angoissant, Harry aurait éclaté de rire face à la perte des moyens de son père.

Toutefois, lui-même se sentait fébrile. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se dire que dans quelques heures, une petite fille ou un petit garçon allait naître au nom de Lupin-Black. Qu'un nourrisson allait occuper sa chambre et brailler de toutes ses forces. Jamais la grossesse de Remus ne lui parut plus réelle qu'en cet instant où il voyait son père fourrer des tas de tissus dans une valise. Il entendait également Remus dans le Salon qui respirait bruyamment.

-Papa! Cria Harry en se précipitant vers lui, reprenant soudainement ses esprits. Severus s'occupera des affaires et…  
-On ne m'écoute jamais de toute manière! S'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers lui. Ça fait des jours que je dis à Remus de préparer cette valise mais non, on ne m'écoute jamais!

Hébété, Harry haussa les épaules. Que devait-il répondre à cela? En même temps, cette phrase revenait souvent dans les moments de colère de son père. Harry comprenait le désarroi de son père: le déclenchement de l'accouchement de Remus était tout à fait inattendu! Harry suivit son père hors de la chambre. Il jeta un dernier regard à la valise qui gisait sur le lit aux draps froissés avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'impression d'être dans un état second transperçait Harry alors qu'il s'approchait de Remus, toujours appuyé contre la cheminée. Il était habillé dans un pyjama bleu ciel avec des vif d'ors virevoltant dessus tout à fait horrible. Ses pieds étaient chaussés dans ses chaussons moelleux noirs. Et il avait la gorge horriblement serrée.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Sirius! S'énerva subitement Remus en voyant que Sirius farfouillait dans les tiroirs du meuble pour chercher de la Poudre de Cheminette. Cesse de t'agiter autant! Je ne suis pas en train de mourir. Allons-y, maintenant! J'ai déjà de la Poudre de Cheminette.

Sans plus attendre, Sirius tendit la main en direction de Harry qui s'empressa de la prendre. Il poussa ensuite Remus dans l'âtre de la cheminée et la famille Black, bientôt composée de quatre membres, disparut dans un ensemble de gerbe verte.

_**Ca vous a plu?**_


	99. La nuit du 8 aout

**Chapitre: La nuit du 8 août**

Avant même que l'alarme reliée à la chambre de Drago ne s'enclenche dans son esprit, Lucius était debout. Il enfila son peignoir noir en soie en un coup de vent. Le sol était froid au contact de ses pieds mais Lucius ne s'en soucia pas. Il était plutôt concentré sur les hurlements de peur qui sortaient de la chambre de Drago. L'aristocrate avait déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre de son fils lorsque la sienne claqua sèchement dans le silence de la nuit qui étouffait presque les cris de Drago. Le Manoir était si grand.

La large fenêtre entrouverte laissait entrer un faible courant d'air, faisant se mouvoir le lourd rideau vert. La chaleur était toute de même insoutenable. Lucius sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de désespoir tandis qu'il se précipitait auprès du lit de Drago. Ce dernier était endormi dans son lit bien trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux blonds et son visage pâle reflétaient étrangement sur le coussin noir.

Lucius posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago dans l'espoir de le calmer mais comme chaque nuit, le contact effraya un peu plus le garçon. Les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité et le garçon se débattit violemment dans son sommeil. Lucius, les lèvres pincées par cet horrible sentiment d'impuissance, souleva légèrement son fils en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Depuis que Drago s'était littéralement jeté hors de son lit pour s'éloigner de lui à son réveil, Lucius veillait à le maintenir immobile jusqu'à ce que le garçon ouvre les yeux.

-Drago, ouvre les yeux, chuchota Lucius à travers les cris déchirants de l'adolescent. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Ses paroles douces tombèrent entre les cris désespérés de son fils. Lucius savait qu'il devait simplement attendre le réveil de Drago. Il était lui-même incapable de faire sortir son fils de ses cauchemars. Il avait tout tenté. Les secousses qui le faisaient hurler. Les faibles sortilèges. Les paroles caressantes. Rien ne marchait. Drago sortait seul de son cauchemar. Lucius avait au moins le sentiment d'être utile en étant présent au réveil de son fils.

Subitement, le garçon souleva ses paupières, dévoilant deux orbes grises remplies de larmes. Drago hoqueta et il fondit en larme, tendant ses bras en direction de son père. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, le si riche et froid Lucius Malefoy prit Drago contre lui. Il caressa avec douceur le dos du garçon, le laissant enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule droite.

-Ça va Drago. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes dans ta chambre. Au Manoir.

Chaque soir, c'était pareil. Le même rituel douloureux et inquiétant. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule nuit durant laquelle Drago ne se réveillait pas en hurlant et en se débattant au milieu de ses draps. Alors Lucius avait fini par installer une de ses alarmes magiques autour du lit de Drago pour le prévenir lorsque le garçon cauchemardait, pour qu'il puisse être près de lui à son réveil.

Drago se fichait pas mal d'avoir treize ans et d'être en train de pleurer dans les bras de son père, osant même se moucher dans le pyjama en soie de haute couture de celui-ci. Il était terrifié et ses membres tremblaient convulsivement. Ses nuits étaient hantées par ses deux yeux noirs aux reflets rougeoyants. Tom Jedusor monopolisait ses rêves. Drago ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rêvé à une autre personne que l'effroyable Voldemort. C'était terrifiant.

Toujours dans les limbes du sommeil, Drago se laissa faire lorsque son père le souleva hors de son lit comme s'il ne pesait que quelques kilos. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de l'homme. Il aimait sentir l'odeur mentholée qui se dégageait de la longue chevelure de son père. Cette odeur lui permettait de quitter définitivement son cauchemar et de reprendre pied avec la réalité, de laisser le passé derrière. Drago enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son père pendant que celui-ci quittait sa chambre.

-Père? Chuchota Drago en reniflant tandis qu'il tressautait légèrement sous les pas de l'homme. Je… je suis dé…  
-Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuse, jeune homme, murmura Lucius en déposant un baiser léger sur une tempe de son fils.

Drago sourit malgré lui en resserrant ses bras autour de son père. Parfois, il regrettait que ce ne soit pas sa mère qui le tenait contre lui avec tant de douceur. Mais avec le temps, Drago avait su taire et enfouir ses désirs au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait un père, c'était déjà bien! Reniflant pitoyablement pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de larme, le garçon sentit son père s'asseoir.

Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune adolescent reconnut le salon d'été. Il était installé sur les genoux de son père mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était _si_ épuisé, _si _fatigué par ses vacances horribles. Il passait ses journées à profiter de la tonne de cadeau qu'il recevait de son père et les nuits, il se faisait consoler par ce dernier après ses cauchemars.

-Bois-ça.

Un verre de lait chaud fut posé entre ses lèvres et Drago avala avec délice le liquide. Les elfes de maison avaient pris l'habitude de préparer un verre de lait. C'était un remède tout à fait délicieux. Toutefois, Drago savait que quelques gouttes de potion calmante étaient versées dans le lait. Une fois le verre fini, Drago se reposa de nouveau contre son père, soulagé d'avoir quitté sa chambre à la chaleur étouffante. Le salon d'été était l'une des pièces du Manoir qui contrait le mieux la chaleur du mois d'août.

Le garçon avait désespérément envie de voir ses amis. Certes, il ne voulait pas parler avec eux de ses cauchemars ou de son expérience avec Jedusor mais il avait simplement envie de se changer les idées. Il voyait Blaise quelques fois mais son ami était peu bavard, toujours un peu triste et Drago ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Comment le pourrait-il après tout ce que Blaise vivant quotidiennement?

Harry lui manquait. Théodore aussi. Même Pansy, Kenza et Daphné. Mais il n'en voyait aucun. Théodore était parti avec son grand frère en Irlande. Pansy et sa mère avaient pris le chemin d'un camp de vacances de luxe, évidemment, pour sorcières. Quant à Kenza et Daphné, elles passaient leurs journées ensembles. Et Harry… Harry était chez sa famille Moldue et ils s'échangeaient du courrier régulièrement mais Drago ressentait le besoin de revoir tous ses amis.

Dire que Lucius se sentait affreusement coupable était un euphémisme. Il était tétanisé par la culpabilité. Ce carnet noir à l'origine de tout cela trônait dans sa bibliothèque privée depuis des années et pas un seul instant il n'avait songé que Drago puisse autant en souffrir. Bien sur sa bibliothèque était interdite à Drago mais son fils était encore un enfant qui adorait désobéir, alors forcément, Drago avait à plusieurs reprises pénétré dans la pièce, emportant avec lui le journal intime de Lord Voldemort. Toute cette histoire était affreuse.

-Père, je pourrais aller voir Harry? Demanda Drago d'une voix rauque en sentant ses paupières s'alourdir.  
-Nous en parlerons demain matin, éluda Lucius en caressant le dos du gamin qui se rendormait. Il est l'heure de t'endormir.

**oOo**

Harry poussa un énième soupir de fatigue. Il était recroquevillé dans un vieux fauteuil à la tenture affreuse et à l'odeur de choux qui lui rappelait vaguement un souvenir lointain. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Severus. Heureusement, l'odeur qui se dégageait du tissu noir de l'homme était bien plus agréable que cette étouffante effluve de soupe. Harry était certain qu'une telle horreur ne pouvait convenir qu'à un Hôpital.

Les yeux lourds de sommeil, le garçon grogna de contentement lorsque quelqu'un replaça convenablement le fin drap qui le recouvrait. Harry souleva difficilement ses paupières et croisa le regard de Severus. Ce dernier ne paraissait afficher aucune émotion particulière mais à présent, Harry reconnaissait parfaitement ces petites rides narquoises montrant qu'il se moquait de son père. Harry étira ses lèvres en un étrange sourire puis tourna la tête vers son père.

Ce dernier marchait nerveusement devant eux, foulant le sol sans prononcer un mot. Il croisait et décroisait régulièrement ses bras, incapable de rester immobile. Ses yeux noirs se tournaient régulièrement vers les doubles portes blanches closes depuis plus de deux heures. Un sortilège de silence était posé et donc aucun son ne filtrait par dessous la porte. Il y'avait seulement ce long silence qui perdurait.

-Mon cœur, Severus peut te ramener à la maison, chuchota Sirius en s'agenouillant soudainement vers Harry qui rouvrit les yeux. Il est inutile pour toi de rester ici. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer dans ton lit.  
-Non, c'est bon, refusa t-il pour la troisième fois.

Harry rassura son père en lui adressant un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer rentrer à la maison pendant que Remus était en train de mettre au monde sa future petite sœur ou son petit frère. L'arrivée à l'Hôpital Saint-Mangouste avait pour le moins été bruyante. Par chance, une infirmière avait pu rapidement contacter le Médicomage Andrews qui allait pratiquer la césarienne à Remus pour faire sortir l'enfant. En quelques minutes, Remus avait été transporté dans cette grande pièce et Sirius, après avoir contacté Severus à l'aide de la cheminée du Médicomage, ne cessait d'arpenter le couloir.

Le garçon était bêtement satisfait de ne pas être celui dans un lit d'hôpital pour une fois. Toutefois, il ne pensait pas qu'un accouchement puisse prendre autant de temps. Toute cette expérience venait de le dégoûter à jamais des enfants et de la grossesse. Il ne pouvait imaginer que des femmes et des hommes subissaient chaque jour ce que Remus était en train de vivre en ce moment même. Enfin, Remus devait être soulagé d'être un homme et donc être obligé de subir une césarienne. C'était un peu moins dégoûtant pour Harry d'imaginer un enfant quittant le ventre de Remus en passant par cet endroit que par un autre. Un frisson horrifié le parcourut mais Harry resta immobile.

L'idée de voir le futur membre de la famille comme une chose ayant vécu pendant neuf mois dans le ventre de Remus le dégoûtait. Harry n'osait pas poser de questions. Son père était déjà dans un état d'anxiété très révélateur et Harry ne voulait pas rajouter une deuxième couche à cet état. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de tordre ses entrailles, l'empêchant de s'endormir totalement. Était-ce normal que l'accouchement se soit enclenché plus tôt que prévu?

-Tu penses que c'est bientôt terminé? Demanda une nouvelle fois Sirius en s'adressant à Severus.  
-Cela prend un peu de temps puisque le bébé n'était pas censé arriver cette nuit. L'anesthésie doit faire son effet avant que le travail ne commence, rassura calmement Severus.

Sirius eut un sourire crispé avant de recommencer son interminable va et vient. Il était reconnaissant de la vaine tentative de Severus mais l'animagus ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger. C'était vraiment étrange de savoir que Remus était en train d'accoucher, de donner vie à un petit être à quelques mètres de lui. Il se sentait à la fois terrifié mais la sensation de flotter au-dessus de la réalité l'étreignait également. En croisant le regard apaisant de Severus, Sirius eut l'impression de plonger en arrière.

L'appel précipité de Lily au bureau des Aurors lui revint en mémoire. Enceinte de neuf mois au beau milieu d'une canicule, Lily avait perdu les eaux dans le Salon du Manoir des Potter. En quelques minutes, la future maman avait contacté James. Sirius eut un large sourire en repensant à la réaction de son meilleur ami lorsque Fol Œil était apparu, claudiquant, en lui annonçant de déguerpir parce que sa femme était en train d'accoucher dans son Salon.

James était resté figé, les bras ballants en fixant l'auror, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis Sirius avait rudement poussé son meilleur ami dans le dos, l'enjoignant à quitter le Ministère. Sans même consulter Maugrey, James l'avait tiré par la manche de sa robe, l'entraînant à Saint-Mangouste en hurlant '_Je suis papa!!_'.

Treize années plus tard, il occupait la place de James. Forcément, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désappointé face à l'absence de son meilleur ami. Toutefois, Sirius sentit sa déception s'effacer lorsque son regard tomba sur le corps frêle de Harry. Peut-être que James était parti, lui ouvrant une plaie béante à la poitrine mais Lily et lui avaient laissé un merveilleux cadeaux sur terre. Jamais Sirius n'avait imaginé devenir un père. Lui qui passait sa jeunesse à clamer haut et fort qu'il ne ferait jamais la même bêtise que James. Tomber amoureux? Se marier? Faire un enfant? Que des ennuis! Et pourtant… et pourtant, il avait exactement fait tout ce qu'il se refusait.

-Je peux avoir un gâteau, demanda Harry en se redressant. Aux amandes?  
-Je vais te le chercher, se proposant le Maître des Potions. Je doute que ton père puisse retrouver le chemin.

En même temps que Severus, Harry se leva. Il était fatigué mais il n'arriverait jamais à trouver le sommeil alors autant qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes. Il remercia son Parrain d'un signe de la tête. Son ventre gronda légèrement et Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer doucement. Severus disparut du couloir sans un bruit. Le silence avait d'ailleurs quelque chose d'angoissant. Ils étaient seuls dans ce grand couloir. Quelques infirmières passaient près d'eux mais aucune d'entre elles ne leur prêtaient attention.

Harry bailla derrière sa main. Son cœur était gonflé d'appréhension. D'un côté, Harry reconnaissait qu'une telle sensation lui comprimait la poitrine chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans un Hôpital. Harry était incapable de dire le nombre de semaines qu'il avait passé dans un lit, branché à des machines sensées laver l'intérieur de son corps pour chasser le pus qui l'empêchait de respirer facilement. C'était angoissant de se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Harry s'approcha de son père. Ce dernier l'attira vivement contre lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux sans prêter attention à ses grognements furieux.

Le silence autour d'eux se détendit et Harry sentit un sourire éclairer son visage. Serait-ce une fille? Un garçon? Ted avait parié cinq gallions qu'un nouveau garçon agrandirait cette maison contre Severus assurait qu'une fillette allait peut-être mettre un peu de douceur dans la meute mâle des Black. Andromeda ne cessait de rouler des yeux en les entendant parier sur le sexe du futur bébé comme s'il s'agissait d'un résultat de Quidditch.

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent soudainement dans un grincement sonore et Harry se tendit brusquement, tout comme son père qui resserra sa poigne autour de lui.

-Vous pouvez rentrer, murmura le Médicomage Andrews, un large sourire plaqué aux lèvres.  
-On a le droit? Demanda Harry avec incrédulité.  
-Bien sur.

Toujours enlacés, Sirius et Harry restèrent figés. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le Médicomage Andrews qui ne dissimulait pas son large sourire, amusé par leur réaction. Harry sentait son cœur tambouriner fortement contre sa poitrine. Son père et lui n'avaient qu'à traverser cette porte pour retrouver Remus et le petit nourrisson qui venait de prendre vie. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient et à présent qu'ils pouvaient retrouver Remus et _l__'__enfant_, ils restaient figés par l'émotion. Harry sentait que plus rien ne serait pareil en passant cette entrée.

Sirius attrapa brusquement la main de Harry et passa à côté du Médicomage, pénétrant ainsi dans la grande salle stérilisée. Remus était allongé sur un lit, le visage recouvert de sueur et de larmes. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et son visage parut encore plus s'illuminer en voyant Sirius et Harry s'approcher de lui avec une certaine hésitation. Dans ses bras, il tenait un petit paquet emmailloté dans une couverture bleue. Ses bras tremblaient mais il tenait tout de même fermement l'enfant contre lui.

-C'est un garçon, souffla t-il d'une voix rauque.  
-Encore? S'exclama nerveusement Harry.

Ce dernier s'appuya contre le lit de Remus et pencha la tête vers le petit paquet qu'il portait avec douceur. Il était à présent un grand frère… plus seulement le fils unique des Black. Non, non, il avait un petit frère. Harry avait espéré avoir une petite sœur puisqu'ils étaient déjà trois hommes dans la maison mais il s'aperçut soudainement qu'avoir un petit frère était beaucoup plus amusant. Il allait pouvoir lui apprendre à marcher mais aussi à se battre et à jouer à pleins de jeux de guerre! Une fille aimait jouer à la poupée… Non, Harry était vraiment heureux que ce soit un petit garçon. Harry entendit son père marmonner un juron nerveux en passant une main dans les cheveux de Remus, visiblement inquiet à l'idée de soutenir ce petit être.

Un petit bébé, les yeux à demis-clos, se reposait dans les bras de Remus. Ses bras roses potelés bougeaient doucement en direction du Loup-Garou dont le visage était marqué par l'émotion et la fatigue. Sa bouche aux lèvres rouges pourpres se tordaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il était près à pleurer. Harry songea que c'était ce que faisaient les bébés la plupart du temps. Une petite touffe de cheveux clairs occupait le haut de sa tête.

-Prend-le, Sirius, invita Remus en tendant l'enfant vers son amant. Prend-le dans tes bras.

L'hésitation de Sirius était clairement visible. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues. Délicatement, Sirius attrapa le bébé que lui tendait Remus et le porta contre lui. Harry le fixait bouche bée. Par Salazar et tous les autres, comment quelque chose de vivant pouvait être aussi petit? Harry sursauta en sentant les doigts de Remus s'enrouler autour des siens et les serrer avec tendresse. Harry lui adressa un sourire ému. Il n'était pas certain de prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. C'était tout simplement merveilleux.

Harry gloussa en voyant le visage de son père se décomposer. Il tenait l'enfant dans ses bras comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ce qui était sûrement le cas pour Sirius. Ce dernier restait figé, effrayé à l'idée de faire le moindre geste pouvant brusquer le bébé. Sirius sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes. Ce petit était son fils. Même s'il considérait Harry au même niveau, cet enfant était issu de son sang, de lui-même. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de fierté immesurable. Remus rit à son tour, essuyant son front en sueur avec la manche de la longue chemise de nuit que les guérisseurs lui avaient fait enfiler.

-Tu veux prendre ton petit frère? Proposa Sirius au bout de quelques minutes.  
-Non! Refusa immédiatement Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Et s'il venait à le faire tomber au sol? S'il le portait mal ou le blessait? S'il glissait ou trébuchait ou faisait n'importe quoi qui blesserait cet être minuscule? Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le prendre dans ses bras bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Harry sentait son cœur près à exploser sous les émotions intenses qu'il ressentait.

Malgré le refus catégorique de Harry, Sirius fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de son fils aîné. Maintenant qu'il en avait deux, Harry serait toujours le fils _aîné_. L'ancien prisonnier remarqua avec amusement l'envie qui flottait dans les iris émeraude de Harry même s'il resta paralysé par l'angoisse. Sirius amorça un geste pour donner le petit être gigotant à Harry mais celui-ci recula rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Remus.  
-Je le tiens avec toi, rassura Sirius.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry ressentit le sentiment le plus merveilleux parcourir son être: l'amour. La joie également. Et la fierté. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment sous l'émotion mais il tenait fermement l'enfant contre lui. Sirius s'éloigna doucement de lui pour le laisser tenir totalement l'enfant et Harry fut un instant saisit par un vertige, tant l'émotion le submergeait. Le bébé le fixait de ses grands yeux, ses doigts minuscules se refermant dans l'air. Harry eut un sourire hésitant et ému et il eut même l'impression que son petit frère le lui rendait

-Comment souhaitez-vous appeler ce petit bonhomme? Demanda Mr Andrews, revenu auprès d'eux.  
-Nous avions pensé à Regulus si c'était un garçon, confia Remus. Regulus Lupin-Black, né le 8 août.

* * *

Voilà, Regulus est né. C'est donc un petit garçon. Pas trop déçu? Le prénom peut vous paraître étrange mais Sirius va donner des explications!!  
Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews =)  
BONNE ANNE 2010 à vous et j'espère que cette année sera bonne pour vous !!  
Patmol25.


	100. Une journée entre amis

**Chapitre 100: Une journée entre amis.**

Assis devant son bol de céréales encore rempli, Harry retint difficilement de ricaner. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués avant de lancer un bout de pain à Lucky. Le chiot était grimpé sur une des chaises en bois de la table de la cuisine, profitant de l'absence des adultes pour enfreindre cette règle. Remus et Sirius refusaient catégoriquement que le chiot prenne ses aises dans la cuisine, notamment durant les heures des repas.

Les pleurs de Regulus déchiraient le silence de la maison. Harry était soulagé d'être un sorcier. Il n'imaginait même pas le mal de tête qui le poursuivrait si ses parents n'avaient pas posé un sortilège de silence autour de sa chambre pour le protéger des pleurs et des hurlements répétitifs du bébé. C'était horrible. Harry avait songé qu'avant de faire un enfant, tous les adultes devraient recevoir un formulaire pour qu'ils soient mis au courant de tout ce qu'ils allaient endurer en tant que futur parents.

Les pleurs. Les cris. Les couches. Les biberons. Tout cela à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Les parents avaient-ils conscience que c'était _cela_ qu'ils devaient supporter? Harry frissonna légèrement. C'était assez étrange de se dire que lui-même avait été ainsi. Heureusement qu'il pouvait s'isoler comme il le désirait dans sa chambre où ce merveilleux sortilège de silence créait une barrière assez épaisse entre le bébé brailleur et lui.

-Harry, ne t'ai-je pas déjà interdit d'autoriser Lucky à monter sur les chaises? Soupira Sirius en apparaissant, le visage creusé par les cernes. J'en ai assez de devoir me répéter à longueur de journée.  
-Désolé, marmonna le garçon en ordonnant à l'animal de quitter sa place douillette. Où est Remus?  
-Avec Regulus Il finit de le changer.

L'accouchement avait eu lieu dix jours plus tôt. Remus était rentré deux jours après à la maison. Durant ces deux journées, Sirius et Harry s'étaient empressés de terminer les travaux pour les accueillir. Il avait fallut aménager la nouvelle chambre de l'adolescent mais également terminer celle de Regulus. Ted était venu les aider ainsi que Severus.

Au bout de quelques jours, l'excitation d'Harry était redescendue. Il se savait stupide d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait immédiatement jouer avec son petit frère. Toutefois, Harry ne pensait pas qu'un enfant dormait autant! Par Salazar, Regulus ne faisait que cela!! Sauf la nuit. Il se réveillait en hurlant et souvent, Sirius et Remus hésitaient entre lui donner un câlin, un biberon ou vérifier sa couche. Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de cela. Lui se contentait de câliner son petit frère.

Remus apparut, Regulus dans ses bras. Le Loup-Garou déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry tout en berçant Regulus. Le garçon avait les yeux grands ouverts et il gigotait dans tous les sens pour se sortir de l'étreinte de Remus, ignorant ostensiblement le biberon que Remus tentait de lui faire avaler. Harry ricana en voyant Regulus tourner doucement la tête vers la gauche pour ne pas téter.

-Bois mon petit, incita Remus en représentant le bout du biberon au nourrisson.

Devant sa tasse de café, une main soutenant sa tête, Sirius observait le joli tableau qu'offrait Regulus et Remus. Regulus. Sirius ignorait encore pourquoi il avait souhaité donner le prénom de son frère à son fils. Il avait détesté Regulus tellement fort, pendant des années, le jalousant d'être autant aimé par sa famille et l'accusant d'être justement trop faible pour se démarquer d'eux. Voilà que quatorze ans plus tard, il affublait son fils de son prénom.

Dans les grandes familles de Sang-Pur, les prénoms se perpétuaient de génération en génération. Le premier Sirius de la famille Black était né en 1845, mort tout juste en 1853. Lui-même était le troisième de la famille à porter ce nom. Dans son esprit, il était impensable que son fils hérite du nom de son défunt père: Orion. Cette tradition tenait tout de même à cœur à Sirius. Malgré tout ses efforts pour s'émanciper de sa famille et de leur éducation traditionaliste, Sirius restait malgré tout un sorcier issu d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur avec quelques principes profondément ancrés dans son esprit.

Après des recherches infructueuses pour trouver un prénom à leur futur enfant, Remus avait suggéré à mi-voix de fouiller dans l'arbre généalogique des Black. Comme le loup-garou s'en doutait, son amant avait d'abord rugi et refusé mais Remus avait déniché une représentation de l'arbre généalogique et l'avait agité sous les yeux de Sirius.

Le prénom Regulus était apparu comme une évidence à Sirius qui n'avait osé l'avouer à Remus, à la fois dans un stupide sursaut de fierté mais également d'embarras. L'enterrement de Regulus était la dernière fois où il s'était autorisé à penser à son frère. Il était mort alors que Sirius et lui étaient en véritable guerre et les remords du frère vivant étaient toujours présents. Après qu'une franche amitié se soit développée entre lui et Severus, le Maître des Potions lui avait tout révélé à propos de Regulus.

Son frère était un mauvais Mangemort. Sur le coup, Sirius avait songé que Regulus n'avait même pas réussi à devenir un bon lèche-botte pour rattraper le fait d'être un mauvais frère, un mauvais élève, un mauvais joueur de Quidditch mais Sirius était encore aveuglé pour penser objectivement. Regulus était un mauvais Mangemort, triste et regrettant son choix. Il avait simplement disparu sans jamais réapparaître. Aucun corps à enterrer. Severus supposait, tout comme Lucius Malefoy, que Regulus avait déserté et que Voldemort s'était tout simplement débarrassé de lui, sans grande cérémonie.

-Papa, je te parle!

La voix contrariée d'Harry le tira de ses pensées. Sirius était loin de regretter leur choix, à Remus et lui, pour le prénom de son fils. Regulus convenait parfaitement pour cet être. L'animagus tourna la tête vers Harry qui le dévisageait en boudant. Visiblement, le garçon s'adressait à lui depuis un petit moment mais Sirius n'y avait pas fait attention.

-Je t'écoute, chuchota Sirius, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres.  
-C'est plus la peine maintenant, grogna l'adolescent de mauvaise foi.  
-Il voulait simplement savoir ce que tu pensais de l'achat d'un nouvel échiquier pour sa troisième année à Poudlard, intervient Remus qui tentait toujours de donner le biberon à Regulus.

Harry foudroya du regard son deuxième père, contrarié. Sa colère s'amenuisa cependant pendant qu'il observait Remus. Le garçon était impressionné par le changement chez Remus. L'homme qui avait enflé jusqu'à ressembler à une baleine durant sa grossesse avait retrouvé en quelques jours sa taille de guêpe. Harry était certain qu'une telle chose fascinerait Kenza qui enchaînait régime sur régime pour atteindre la taille parfaite. Harry trouvait cela tellement stupide mais foutrement féminin! Remus avait perdu du poids sans faire le moindre effort, d'ailleurs! Il devrait vraiment conseiller à Kenza de tomber enceinte.

-Dis-moi, tes amis et toi, vous les mangez les pièces du jeu d'échec? Interrogea Sirius en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Nous t'en avons acheté un il y'a un an. Les pièces se sont déréglées?  
-Non mais… c'est que… j'ai… bredouilla Harry en rougissant: il savait reconnaître un reproche malgré le ton innocent de son père. Il est tombé par terre. Et s'est cassé.

Embarrassé d'avouer sa maladresse, Harry plongea sa tête dans son bol de céréales. Lorsque Blaise voulait le taquiner, il le comparait à Londubat. Harry trouvait que le Gryffondor était très sympathique et qu'il pouvait avoir une conversation intéressante. Mais être comparé avec ce garçon maladivement maladroit n'était en rien un compliment!

En plus de cela, il n'était pas _si _maladroit. Peut-être un peu tête en l'air. Selon Théodore, il passait son temps dans les nuages, comme s'il rêvait constamment. Les cours l'intéressaient mais ils n'étaient pas assez actifs alors son attention décrochait souvent des monologues rébarbatifs des professeurs. Forcément, ce désintéressement le poussait à commettre des bévues.

Pour le plateau d'échec, Harry avait toutefois une excuse. Il s'était fracassé au sol par mégarde durant une bataille de polochons dans laquelle même Grégory et Vincent, qui n'étaient pratiquement jamais dans le Dortoir, avaient participés. Un elfe de maison était venu nettoyé les dégâts et Harry avait dû renoncer à son somptueux jeu d'échec. Les pièces ayant survécues au choc traînaient d'ailleurs toujours dans la malle.

-Nous verrons, répondit laconiquement Sirius.  
-Tu ne devrais pas trop prendre ton temps Harry, conseilla le Loup-Garou. N'oublie pas que tu dois ranger ta chambre puis te préparer.

Un soupir las lui répondit. Remus leva les yeux au ciel parce que les soupirs étaient devenu la réponse préférée du garçon. Il embrassa Regulus sur le haut de la tête qui refusait toujours le biberon de lait, se tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses bras. Remus le tendit à Sirius qui le prit délicatement contre lui. Remus se leva pour se préparer une tasse de café. Il était certain que c'était le bonheur qui lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue. Heureusement, Sirius adoptait un comportement irréprochable en tant que père. Il se levait chaque nuit, changeait Regulus ou le nourrissait sans grogner.

D'ailleurs, Remus craignait un peu la rentrée scolaire. Sirius allait retourner à Poudlard pour continuer à enseigner le Duel à partir de la Quatrième Année. Harry partait également pour sa Troisième Année. Quant à lui, il avait pris une année sabbatique en tant que 'père au foyer' pour s'occuper de Regulus. Il était hors de question qu'il confie son fils à quelqu'un d'autre. Sirius l'avait d'ailleurs vivement encouragé dans cette direction. Étant autant épaulé par son amant pour s'occuper de leur enfant, Remus appréhendait de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'échouer, d'être un mauvais père pour Regulus. Il doutait déjà tellement de son rôle auprès d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne réussit pas à garder sa mauvaise humeur. Il était bien trop excité par la journée à venir pour cela. Blaise lui avait finalement proposé qu'ils se retrouvent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs courses de rentrée. Drago et Théodore devaient également être présents. Les filles étaient malheureusement toutes indisponibles. Évidemment, convaincre ses parents avaient été très difficile mais Harry avait finalement su les persuader grâce à ses yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes.

-Quand à lieu la réunion de rentrée pour les professeurs? Interrogea Remus avant de boire une gorgée de café bouillant.  
-Le vingt-huit, répondit Sirius en donnant le biberon à Regulus Ou le vingt-neuf, je ne sais plus tellement. Avant la rentrée en tout cas!

Remus roula des yeux, amusé. Sirius oubliait toujours ce genre de réunions et autres obligations professionnelles. C'était déjà une chance qu'il fasse son travail aussi soigneusement depuis deux ans même si l'homme s'était horrifié à l'idée d'avoir à corriger beaucoup plus de copies sans l'aide de Remus. Sirius avait déclaré qu'une bonne partie des notes se baseraient sur de la pratique, fini la théorie! Remus échangea un regard complice avec Harry qui en profita pour se moquer de son père.

-D'ailleurs, Dumbledore a trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer? Demanda l'adolescent en regardant Remus.  
-Le _Professeur_ Dumbledore, reprit machinalement Sirius, provoquant un grognement désapprobateur de Harry. Je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer le rôle de professeur seul! Quant au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ajouta t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, patiente jusqu'à la rentrée pour découvrir celui qui va prendre le rôle de Lockart.  
-Tant que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'aussi fou que Lockart ou un fervent admirateur de Voldemort comme Quirrel, ça me va! Grimaça Harry. Pourquoi Dum… le Professeur Dumbledore ne teste pas ses professeurs  
avant de les engager.  
-Il est très difficile de trouver un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, soupira Remus. Cette rumeur concernant ce poste soit disant maudit ne cesse d'enfler chaque année. Je dois dire qu'il ne faut pas s'en étonner avec ce qu'il s'est passé ses deux dernières années.

Harry trouvait le fait que tant de choses se passent à partir de l'année où il intègre Poudlard assez ironique. À chaque fois, cela lui portait préjudice. Le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard. Quirrel se montre étrange toute l'année avec lui, ce qui attire forcément un peu plus les regards sur lui. Puis le combat dans les sous-sols de Poudlard qui a fait parler tout le monde. Puis la seconde année. après l'avoir accusé, tous le remerciaient d'avoir combattu avec ses amis l'héritier de Serpentard. Tant de faits étranges ne se passaient pas avant son arrivé à Poudlard.

Était-ce parce qu'il était le Survivant? Il était ainsi voué à une vie de danger et excitante? Harry n'était pas sur d'apprécier de passer ses années d'études à courir à travers les monstres et les assassins. Voldemort par deux fois était assez suffisant comme épreuve! Sans compter le Basilic, Touffu et toutes les autres épreuves qui accompagnaient ces rencontres! Harry soupira en se demandant ironiquement ce qui allait se passer au cours de sa troisième année? Un assassin fou et sanguinaire s'échappant d'une prison ou d'un asile qui vient à Poudlard pour tous les tuer? Non, il avait une imagination vraiment trop fertile! Quoique…

**oOo**

Il était quatorze heures. Harry sautillait joyeusement devant la cheminée, implorant son père du regard pour qu'il se dépêche. Mais celui-ci était occupé à lui remplir une petite bourse avec quelques gallions pour la journée. Par merlin, il était tellement pressé de retrouver ses amis. Théodore et son air décalé. Drago et ses foutus sarcasmes. Blaise et… Blaise, tout simplement. L'absence de son meilleur ami lui pesait tellement sur la poitrine!!

Sirius sourit en remarquant le regard assassin et impatient de Harry posé sur lui. Il s'approcha de son fils avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main, une bourse dans l'autre. Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Harry sortir seul avec ses amis mais Sirius savait également que son fils venait de fêter ses treize années et qu'il était plus que temps d'autoriser le garçon à sortir seul. Ce n'était pas tant ce qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt la famille de ses amis. Sirius ne voulait pas paraître plein de préjugés envers les amis de Harry. C'était simplement que Cygnus Zabini, Lucius Malefoy et le vieux Nott étaient _réellement _des Mangemorts, et assez bien placés.

-Tu as bien ton Portoloin? Demanda Remus, Regulus qui commençait à somnoler dans les bras.  
-Il est là, assura Harry en agitant son poignet droit où un bracelet changé en Portoloin était attaché. Tout va bien se passer.  
-N'oublie pas que tu dois être de retour à dix-huit heures précises! Rappela Sirius. Si je dois venir te chercher, gare à ton derrière.

L'homme embrassa avec douceur le front de Harry, ce qui contrastait fortement avec sa menace précédente, en profitant pour le décoiffer à la colère du garçon. C'était si marrant d'agacer Harry avec la masse informe de cheveux qu'il avait. Plus il grandissait, plus ses cheveux devenaient indomptables. Sa coiffure folle lui rappelait sans cesse James qui avait fait de cette caractéristique un atout pour son charme. Sirius grimaça intérieurement: il espérait que _beaucoup _de temps passerait avant qu'Harry n'ait cette idée.

Le sort protégeant la cheminée fut désactivé par Remus et Harry s'empressa de pénétrer dans l'âtre. Il rassura une dernière fois Sirius qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Parfois, la surprotection que Sirius faisait preuve à son égard était étouffante mais elle rassurait toujours Harry. Il n'imaginait même pas la douleur qui le saisirait le jour où Sirius ne se soucierait plus de lui.

-À tout à l'heure! Le salua Remus au moment où des flammes vertes l'enveloppaient.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il détestait la sensation que lui procurait un voyage par cheminée. Il sentit son estomac être ballotté dans tous les sens, ses membres le tirer dans tous les sens puis brutalement, cette sensation s'arrêta. Harry ouvrit les yeux au moment où il était propulsé hors de la cheminée. Il s'étala misérablement sur le sol poussiéreux du Chaudron Baveur. Respirant fortement pour dissiper une nausée, Harry éternua bruyamment lorsque la poussière chatouilla ses narines.

Doucement, le garçon se remit sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il _détestait_ vraiment la Poudre de Cheminette. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix: le Magicobus lui donnait également la nausée et il s'évanouissait presque en atterrissant avec un Portoloin. Harry soupira en sentant tous les regards tournés vers lui. Il dissimula habilement sa cicatrice derrière une de ses mèches de cheveux. Son arrivée tout sauf élégante et discrète avait déjà attiré l'attention sur lui. Il ne désirait pas vraiment qu'un se mette à hurler de joie en rencontrant le célèbre Harry Potter.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRY!

… Tant pis pour la discrétion.

L'adolescent tourna précipitamment la tête vers le cri aigu qui avait retenti. Il soupira en feintant un air agacé en voyant Théodore agiter les bras dans sa direction. Harry sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine tant il était heureux de voir ses amis. Les joues de Drago étaient légèrement colorées de roses, embarrassé par les grands gestes de Théo qui attiraient inévitablement les regards. Blaise le regardait, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

C'était si bon de les revoir. S'assurant une dernière fois que sa cicatrice était cachée -il n'y avait pas qu'un seul Harry n'est ce pas?- le garçon s'élança vers eux, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Arrivé à la table où était installé les trois garçons, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Blaise, le serrant fermement contre lui. Les yeux de Blaise s'élargirent, un air choqué s'inscrivant sur son visage: il était si rare qu'Harry soit démonstratif! Et notamment en public!

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu l'étouffes, déclara nonchalamment Drago en passant son doigt sur la table puis regarda la poussière qui s'y était déposée.  
-Oh Drago! S'écria Harry.

Mais dès qu'il croisa le regard gris de son ami, Harry se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il se reprit rapidement en attirant timidement Drago contre lui. Il était toujours plus gêné de prendre Drago dans ses bras. Mais là… Drago paraissait sortir d'un cercueil. Son visage déjà pâle paraissait translucide. Ses yeux gris étaient fatigués, des cernes noires les encerclant.

Dans un coin sombre du Chaudron Baveur, Lucius abaissa brutalement _La Gazette Du Sorcier _derrière laquelle il se dissimulait. Il avait déposé Drago et avait feinté de quitter le Chaudron Baveur. Drago serrait Potter dans ses bras. Lucius sentit la rage se déchaîner à l'intérieur de son corps. L'homme savait parfaitement qu'il devrait interdire Drago de fréquenter Potter, lui rappelant dans quel camp la famille Malefoy se trouvait. Lucius était un des supporters les plus proches de Voldemort. Il le connaissait assez même s'il avait conscience que _jamais_ il ne pourrait anticiper une réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors Lucius savait que le Maître allait revenir.

Et cette amitié entre Drago et Potter était plus que problématique. Cela ne pouvait qu'attirer des ennuis à Drago, une chose que Lucius ne voulait surtout pas voir arriver! Toutefois, Lucius préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment et laisser le temps à Drago de profiter de son adolescence. Son fils vivait déjà une vie de famille très dure alors comment lui interdire de fréquenter un de ses plus proches amis? Lucius se leva au moment où Potter déposait ses lèvres sur la joue de Drago qui rougit légèrement. Le Mangemort soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il transplana au Manoir Malefoy.

-On peut quitter cet endroit poussiéreux? Grogna Blaise en se levant. On ira plutôt boire sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme.

Théodore acquiesça avec soulagement et quitta le tabouret bancal sur lequel il était assis. Harry roula des yeux. Ses amis étaient vraiment nés dans un univers luxueux et le moindre endroit qui n'étincelait pas de propreté, de richesse et de beauté les dérangeaient. Harry, malgré la grosse fortune que possédait ses parents, avait grandi dans une très grande simplicité et il ne s'en était jamais plaint!

Les quatre adolescents se hâtèrent de quitter la salle étouffante du Chaudron Baveur, pressés de débouler sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry était d'accord sur un point avec ses amis: le pub était irrespirable. Premièrement le pub était assez étroit puis tous les sorciers enfumaient la salle avec leurs pipes et leurs tabacs. Drago tira sa baguette magique et ouvrit le passage, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

-Tout va bien Blaise? Chuchota Harry en se penchant vers son meilleur ami. Tu ne me donnes presque jamais de nouvelles. Je m'inquiète pour toi!  
-S'il te plait Harry, je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici, répondit Blaise avec douceur, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux même si une pointe d'avertissement traversait sa voix. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de mes vacances et de mon père. Ça a été comme d'habitude mais je veux me changer les idées cette après-midi!

Il était évident qu'Harry ne voulait pas abandonner cette question. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour son meilleur ami! Harry vivait toujours avec ce dilemme pesant: alerter quelqu'un ou rester silencieux tout en sachant ce que Zabini faisait subir à Blaise et sa mère? Néanmoins, les yeux suppliants de Blaise le convainquirent. Le Survivant soupira d'agacement mais hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il imaginait très bien ce que ressentait Blaise. Pourquoi gâcher la seule journée de ses vacances qui pouvait être agréable en parlant d'un sujet aussi fâcheux que Cygnus Zabini?

La suspicion inscrite sur son visage, Drago se tourna vers eux et d'un ton impérieux, il leur demanda ce qu'ils fichaient. Il ne supportait pas être écarté d'une conversation et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir même si cela risquait de mettre les autres dans l'embarras. Vraiment, le blond ne comprenait pas que ce comportement autoritaire ne les intimidait pas?

-On va où? Demanda Théodore avec excitation. On commence par le magasin de Quidditch?  
-Évidemment! Approuva Blaise avec un grand sourire. Il paraît que l'éclair de Feu est sorti. C'est le balai le plus rapide du monde! L'équipe d'Irlande en a commandé une douzaine pour jouer ses prochains matchs.  
-Il est déjà sorti, apprit Drago avec un air pompeux. Père envisage de me l'acheter pour jouer dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

Ayant décidé leur premier arrêt, les garçons se hâtèrent vers la boutique. En ce milieu de mois d'août, l'allée du Chemin de Traverse était bondée. Les mères de familles portaient des sacs énormes en surveillant du coin de l'œil leurs enfants. Ceux-ci s'arrêtaient tous les deux mètres pour coller leur nez à une vitrine, réclamant alors un nouvel objet inutile. D'autres rencontraient leurs amis et se saluaient gaiement. Tout comme les parents de ses amis avaient prévus de le faire, Sirius et Remus avaient décidés de commander ses affaire scolaires pour sa troisième année et de les faire livrer à la maison. Ils ne devaient acheter que les affaires facultatives de leur choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre Serpentards étaient figés face à la vitrine extérieure du magasin de Quidditch. Sur un présentoir était posé un balai étincelant fait à partir du bois de bouleau. Harry sentit la tristesse l'envahir: il avait l'interdiction de monter sur un balai. La manque d'air ressentit lorsqu'il prendrait de l'altitude pourrait être dangereux pour ses poumons trop sensibles. Cependant, le garçon sentit son chagrin se dissiper en constatant les yeux brillants de Drago qui rêvait déjà du moment où son Père lui offrirait le précieux balai.

-Il accélère jusqu'à 240 kilomètres par heures en seulement dix secondes! S'extasia Théodore en lisant avidement le petit écriteau. Si tu l'as Drago, j'ai intérêt à l'essayer, c'est clair?  
-Et moi également! Imposa Blaise en poussant la porte.

Le magasin était bondé. Harry grimaça lorsqu'un homme bedonnant lui fonça dedans en se tourna rapidement. Harry frissonna de dégoût lorsque l'odeur nauséabonde que le petit homme dégageait chatouilla ses narines. La sueur qui coulait sur son front était hideuse. Harry attrapa la poignet de Drago pour le suivre jusqu'à l'éclair du Feu qui trônait fièrement au centre de la boutique. Une vingtaine d'adolescents étaient attroupés autour et des cris d'extases étaient régulièrement entendus. Le vendeur était fier comme un paon du succès du balai et Harry était certain qu'il n'avait jamais dû être aussi aimable avec les clients.

Blaise donna subitement un coup de coude à Harry qui grogna en se frottant les côtes. Il suivit le regard de son meilleur ami et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. À leur droite, les Weasley étaient attroupés et ils regardaient tous l'éclair de feu avec envie. Leurs yeux brillaient d'avidité. Les jumeaux lisaient à haute voix l'écriteau qui donnait toutes les informations sur le balai. Mrs Weasley soufflait d'agacement, visiblement peu satisfaite de contempler un balai aussi longtemps.

-Tiens, tiens, Weasley! Railla Drago.

Visiblement, le jeune aristocrate avait également remarqué la présence de la troupe des Gryffondors. Immédiatement, la tension s'installa entre les adolescents. Une flamme de colère s'illumina dans le regard de Ronald. Les joues de Ginny rougirent légèrement tandis que les jumeaux jetaient un regard désolé à Harry qui tressaillit. L'accusation qui se lisait dans les yeux de Fred et de George était évidente.

Harry les avaient toujours appréciés. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas l'avoir jugé parce qu'il était le Survivant au sein des Weasley. Ronald le détestait depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés tandis que Ginny avait tendance à utiliser ce stupide surnom de Survivant pour parler de lui. Les jumeaux l'avaient aidés durant ses premières semaines à Poudlard où tout le monde le rejetait.

Mrs Weasley qui s'était éloignée pour détailler une robe des Canons de Chudley ne s'aperçut pas de l'affront que les garçons se faisaient. Drago s'approcha nonchalamment des rouquins suivit des trois autres Serpentards. Harry adressa un sourire hésitant à Fred et George qui s'étaient tus à leur approche.

-Que faîtes-vous ici? S'étonna gaiement Drago. J'ignorais que vous aimiez vous faire du mal. Pourquoi contempler un balai que votre père ne pourra jamais acheter?  
-La ferme Malefoy! Tonna Ronald.  
-Même votre bicoque ne coûte pas autant que l'éclair de feu, ajouta le blond comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé. Désolant!  
-Et tu vas l'avoir toi? Railla Ginny en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches rousses.  
-En effet, mon père en a commandé un.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers son ami, effaré par sa réponse. C'était faux! Lucius Malefoy envisageait seulement d'en offrir un à Drago. Il ne lui avait jamais dis qu'il allait concrètement l'acheter. Si Drago revenait à Poudlard sans l'éclair de feu, les Gryffondors se moqueraient de lui pendant des semaines! Visiblement, Théodore et Blaise étaient autant surpris que lui puisqu'ils échangèrent un regard confus.

La stupeur et la jalousie se lisaient sur le visage des enfants Weasley. Seul les jumeaux se détournèrent de Drago sans lui prêter la moindre intention. Les joues de ce dernier se colorèrent de colère mais il jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Ginny et Ronald puis il se fraya un passage dans la foule pour quitter la boutique. Harry le suivit. Drago avait parfois une mentalité vraiment surprenante. Harry se sentait toujours un peu en décalage par rapport à lui, comme s'ils n'étaient pas du même monde? Était-ce l'éducation stricte des Sangs-Purs?

Une fois à l'extérieur du magasin, Harry inspira un grand bol d'air frais. Il n'était pas si mécontent que cela d'avoir quitté l'air étouffant de la petite boutique où une trentaine de personnes s'entassaient. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et aucun nuage ne dissimulait l'astre qui projetait des rayons brûlants. D'ailleurs, Harry était habillé très légèrement même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de transpirer sous son tee-short.

-Tu vas obliger ton père à t'en acheter un? Supposa Théodore en prenant le chemin de la boutique de Madame Guipure.  
-Le convaincre ne va pas être si difficile que cela, déclara pompeusement Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Père a tendance à m'offrir tout ce que je désire ces derniers temps. Il paraît un peu coupable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Blaise pouffa de rire, amusé. Drago était vraiment un enfant insupportable. Il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa mère pour se venger de l'indifférence qu'elle faisait preuve à son égard. Et Lucius Malefoy déboursait un bon nombre de gallions pour son fils. Quoique les Malefoy n'avaient pas besoin de compter avant de dépenser.

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry s'éclairèrent lorsque le groupe d'amis pénétra dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il adressa un large sourire à Adrian qui était debout sur un tabouret solide, un ruban magique s'enroulant autour de son corps pour prendre ses mesures. Le garçon qui allait entrer en cinquième année le premier septembre lui renvoya un discret sourire en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Harry sentit ses joues rougir et il ne vit pas celle de Drago se colorer également même si la raison n'était pas du tout la même que lui.

-Harry, comment vas-tu? Interrogea Adrian en descendant du tabouret lorsqu'une assistante de Madame Guipure le lui autorisa. Passes-tu de bonnes vacances?  
-Excellente. Et toi?  
-Parfaite.

Sur ce mot, Adrian se pencha vers le Survivant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue droite. Harry rit nerveusement et s'éloigna doucement de son ami. Il n'appréciait pas tellement les embrassades en public même s'il adorait Adrian. Visiblement, Adrian était seul et il proposa à Harry de discuter le temps que ses robes pour l'année à venir étaient confectionnées. Harry accepta joyeusement sans remarquer le reniflement dégoûté de Drago qui avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

À côté de Blaise qui souriait bêtement, Drago ruminait et il jeta un regard meurtrier à Madame Guipure qui l'invita gentiment à monter sur un tabouret pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses mesures. Théo et Blaise échangèrent un sourire complice en observant la rage de Drago. Le métisse détailla Drago. Puis Harry. Vraiment, Drago était d'une possessivité effarante en ce qui concernait Harry et Blaise pressentait que cette année allait être très difficile pour lui.

Et oui, pour _lui_. Si Harry continuait à flirter, inconsciemment évidemment, avec d'autres garçons, cela ne ferait qu'attiser la jalousie et donc la colère de Drago. Et qui devrait faire face à cette tempête? _LUI_! Puisque Drago s'en prendrait inévitablement à Harry qui viendrait se plaindre auprès de lui étant son meilleur ami. De son côté, Drago lui reprocherait de laisser Harry aux mains de tous les adolescents pervers qui lui tournaient autour. Et comme un crétin, Blaise essayerait de convaincre Harry de cesser de fréquenter Pucey et Diggory qui étaient les deux tournant le plus autour de Harry.

L'année s'annonçait épuisante. Et difficile. Que lui avait-il pris le jour où il avait décrété être le meilleur ami du Survivant?

-Non mais regarde le rire comme un imbécile! siffla Drago en se tournant vers Théodore qui hocha distraitement la tête. Une honte pour les Serpentards ces deux là! Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas atterri chez les Poufsouffle?  
-Qu'est ce que je disais! Souffla Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi cela te dérange t-il tellement qu'Harry et Pucey soient amis?  
-C'est un crétin. Harry a déjà des amis. On devrait plutôt lui demander pourquoi il va chercher des imbéciles comme _ça_!  
-Ils ont le droit d'être plus que des amis, insinua discrètement Théodore.

Les deux garçons purent presque voir la fumée sortir des oreilles de Drago. Blaise jeta un regard assassin à Théo qui était satisfait de causer autant de soucis à Drago pendant qu'Harry était tranquillement appuyé contre un des comptoirs du magasin, attendant son tour pour monter sur un des tabourets. Le garçon riait doucement en discutant avec Pucey.

Harry lança un large sourire à Drago qui paraissait furieux. Le blondinet plissa les yeux avant de détourner la tête hautainement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna de nouveau vers Adrian qui finissait de lui raconter ses vacances.

-Dire qu'on reprend bientôt les cours, grimaça Adrian en passant une main charmeuse dans ses cheveux noirs.  
-Tu passes les BUSE en plus de cela! Ajouta Harry. Je suis heureux de n'être qu'en troisième année! J'ai choisi l'étude des runes et le soin au créatures magiques comme options.

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre garçons étaient installés autour d'une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Harry plongea sa cuillère dans l'énorme boule au chocolat de sa coupe de glace et dégusta le sorbet avec plaisir. Il avait pris une des plus grosses glaces du magasin. Elle était composée de cinq boules: deux à la vanille, trois au chocolat et une à la pistache. Le tout était recouvert d'éclats de noisettes mais également de trois fraises fraîches et d'un coulis de chocolat chaud onctueux. Il y'avait également trois biscuits comme accompagnement.

Celle de Théodore était tout aussi impressionnante que la sienne. Elle ressemblait à un Banana Split géant. Quant à Blaise et Drago, ils étaient restés plus sobres en se contentant d'une coupe de glace composée de trois boules aux différents parfums.

-Vivement la rentrée! Souffla soudainement Blaise avec un large sourire.

* * *

_Il y'a un peu de tout dans ce chapitre ^^ La jalousie de Drago, une famille unie chez les Black, un père inquiet pour Lucius... Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus sombre avec la rentrée à Poudlard!_

_Merci pour vos reviews. _

*_Chapitre 100 de cette histoire = une belle avancée_


	101. L'évadé d'Azkaban

_J'ai oublié de vous le dire la semaine dernière mais le chapitre est posté avec une journée d'avance puisque demain je fais l'aller-retour en avion jusqu'en Pologne puisuqe je vais visiter Auswitch avec le lycée! Je préfèrais donc vous donnez le chapitre avec une journée d'avance plutôt qu'une de retard ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, et à mercredi prochain =)_

**Chapitre 101: L'évadé d'Azkaban.**

Harry étudiait soigneusement son emploi du temps tout en tournant sa cuillère dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Comme tous les ans, il commençait la semaine par un double cours de potions avec les Gryffondors. Deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal suivaient. Harry leva la tête du parchemin qu'il tenait et la tourna vers la table silencieuse des professeurs.

Assis à côté de Sirius, lui-même à côté de Severus se trouvait un homme de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noirs balayaient régulièrement la salle d'un air avide comme s'il découvrait le monde. L'homme était assez massif mais il le paraissait beaucoup moins à côté de Sirius. Un sourire fier et un peu stupide apparut sur le visage d'Harry à cette constatation alors qu'une petite voix chantonnait dans sa tête '_papa est le plus fort!_'.

Le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était autre que le père de Morgana Cimil, c'est à dire Jason Cimil. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la fille qui n'osait pas tourner la tête à l'endroit où se tenait son père. Il n'y avait pas à dire: cette famille était la plus bizarre qu'il ait rencontré dans son existence!

-Je suis fatiguée! Grogna Kenza en s'asseyant à côté de Théodore.  
-Voilà ce qu'une soirée à papoter apporte! Se moqua Blaise.

James sentait son cœur battre vivement contre sa poitrine. Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait proposé le poste de Professeur, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. À présent, il était submergé par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en redécouvrant Poudlard mais aussi la vie. C'était la première fois depuis douze années qu'il était en présence d'autant de monde. Et par-dessus tout, il était à quelques centimètres de Sirius, son meilleur ami.

La plus grande crainte de James était de se faire démasquer, notamment par les personnes qui l'avaient bien connu comme le Professeur Mc Gonagall, Sirius ou même Rogue! D'un autre côté, James _espérait_ que Patmol allait soupçonner quelque chose à son sujet. Il pourrait ainsi redevenir James et Lily cesserait de jouer ce rôle. Son épouse l'avait poussé à accepter ce poste même si James craignait de la laisser seule durant la journée. Toutefois, Lily lui avait assuré qu'elle s'occupait de Mikel toute la journée et qu'elle faisait 'étudier' le garçon de quatre ans. Depuis que Dumbledore leur avait donné une seconde identité, ils arrivaient souvent au couple d'aller se promener au village avoisinant avec Mikel.

-Appréciez-vous Poudlard Jason? Demanda poliment Sirius qui se sentait bien seul sans Remus et Regulus. Vous n'avez pas fais vos études ici, je me trompe?

-Non, en effet, répondit James en tentant d'adopter un air sympathique et serein. Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux. J'ai hâte d'en connaître tous les recoins!  
-Le Château est en effet très étonnant, approuva le Professeur Sinistra avec un sourire malicieux. Les élèves vont sûrement vous obliger à tout découvrir durant vos tours de garde.

De toute manière, James avait l'intention de parcourir encore et encore le château afin d'y redécouvrir tout ce qu'il avait apprécié durant ses études. L'homme comptait également intégrer Lily dans ce début de nouvelle vie. Il était inimaginable pour lui de laisser Lily à l'écart à présent qu'ils pouvaient se recréer de nouvelles relations sociales. James était conscient que Lily et lui s'étaient enfermés dans un cercle malsain depuis des années. Que faire? Que dire? Révéler au monde entier leur véritable identité en risquant Azkaban? Parfois, l'ancien Maraudeur affirmait qu'il méritait de pourrir dans cette prison tant il avait failli à son rôle de père, de mari, d'ami, d'Auror mais James se battait chaque jour pour être le meilleur père pour Morgana et Mikel. Un jour, il essayerait de renouer des liens avec Harry.

Justement, le nouveau professeur tourna discrètement la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Il remarqua immédiatement son fils qui observait également la Grande Salle d'un air distrait. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque Harry sourit à son ami, Blaise Zabini. James était toujours surpris de voir à quel point Harry lui ressemblait. Ses cheveux noirs indomptables étaient les mêmes que les siens. Son nez fin également. L'éclat émeraude de ses yeux était merveilleux. Morgana ressemblait beaucoup plus à Lily et Mikel était un mélange équilibré de ses deux parents.

-Morgana Cimil est donc votre fille? Demanda Severus avec une once dégoût perceptible dans la voix.

James acquiesça silencieusement. Le ton utilisé par Rogue ne lui plaisait pas tellement mais Dumbledore lui avait rappelé qu'il ne devait en aucun cas faire preuve de mépris ou de sympathie soupçonneuse pour les professeurs car il était censé les rencontrer pour la première fois. De plus, James pouvait légèrement comprendre l'irritation du Directeur de Serpentard à l'encontre de sa fille. La réputation de la jeune Gryffondor n'était plus à refaire, pas même auprès des professeurs. Infernale. Insolente. Populaire. Blagueuse. Morgana avait peut-être tiré le physique de Lily mais son caractère était beaucoup plus proche de celui de James étant adolescent.

-Espérons que votre présence pourra calmer son esprit endiablé! Plaisanta Albus en faisant un clin d'œil à James.  
-Je l'espère également, approuva t-il en souriant nerveusement.

À la table des Serpentards, Harry porta son attention sur ses amis qui commençaient déjà à se chamailler. À cette heure de la matinée! Il échangea un regard dépité avec Blaise qui écoutait attentivement Théodore et Kenza se disputer au sujet d'une babiole. Harry était prêt à parier une dizaine de gallions qu'il y'avait plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux là. C'était tellement flagrant que même lui l'avait remarqué! Blaise était l'un des premiers à lui affirmer que question sentiment, il était _aveugle_! Bon, le Survivant avouait qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien pour quelles raisons son meilleur ami disait cela!

À côté de Harry, Drago feuilletait distraitement son livre de potion pour se préparer au premier cours de l'année, sans prêter attention au boucan matinal qui l'entourait. Plus que jamais, le blond désirait continuer à surpasser Granger dans cette matière. Il était le premier de la classe avec une moyenne s'élevant à l'honorable note d'Optimale. La réputation de son parrain comme professeur intransigeant n'était pas une rumeur et Drago savait qu'obtenir un Optimal dans sa matière, même en étant un Serpentard, n'était pas aisé pour tout le monde! Son père attendait de lui que cela continue dans ce sens!

Soudainement, des centaines de chouettes et hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle en la couvrant de hululements. Drago referma son livre et leva les yeux au ciel. Son père lui avait sûrement envoyé son colis annuel de confiseries. Drago attendait toujours que son père lui achète l'éclair de feu mais l'homme paraissait prendre son temps. Le blond commençait d'ailleurs à s'en inquiéter. Il avait juré aux Weasley qu'il allait avoir le célèbre balai. Ce serait une honte pour lui que ce ne soit pas le cas!

Harry observa avec plaisir la nuée de volatiles qui se dirigeaient dans une danse harmonieuse vers leur propriétaire. Il s'était toujours demandé comment tant de hiboux et de chouettes pouvaient s'accorder avec tant de grâce sans même se consulter. À présent que Remus s'occupait d'Orion à la maison, Harry espérait recevoir beaucoup plus du courrier cette année.

-Oh par Merlin!  
-MON DIEU!!

Des cris semblables s'élevèrent dans toute la Grande Salle. Même les Serpentards se mirent à chuchoter avidement en se penchant les uns vers les autres.. Harry sentit un frisson anxieux le parcourir en ressentait la panique qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Pourquoi tant d'agitation? Tous les élèves commencèrent à se tourner vers Harry qui avait cessé de manger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-Oh Salazar, Harry, murmura Pansy en fixant d'un air hébété la une de La Gazette des Sorciers.

Agacé, le Survivant se pencha et arracha l'édition du jour de la Gazette des Sorciers des mains de son amie qui échangea un regard horrifié avec Daphné. Harry fixa à son tour la photo du journal. Son cœur cessa de battre un quart de seconde et ses mains tremblèrent violemment. Sans même y penser, il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs pour croiser le regard de son père mais celui-ci fixait également le journal, le visage blême.

_PETER PETTIGROW: ÉVADÉ D'AZKABAN _

_Durant la nuit du 1__er__ au 2 septembre, Peter Pettigrow dont l'histoire est connue de tous s'est enfui de la plus infranchissable des prisons sorcières: Azkaban ! Comment est-ce possible? Pettigrow est le premier sorcier à avoir réussi cet exploit. Mais que font les Détraqueurs?_

Les mains d'Harry lâchèrent le quotidien. Il n'eut pas le courage de terminer l'article, le choc s'inscrivant sur son joli visage. Il blêmit, le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Peter Pettigrow. Pettigrow. L'homme qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Il les avait trahis pour devenir un Mangemort. Il avait trahi James et Lily Potter mais également Sirius et Remus. De sa faute, Sirius était resté une année entière à Azkaban et ses parents étaient morts.

Sans même le remarquer, le Serpentard plongea ses mains sous la table en voyant que tous les regards étaient soit tournés vers lui, soit vers son père. Il attrapa la cuisse de Drago et la serra de toutes ses forces, ses yeux le brûlant furieusement. Il était profondément sous le choc d'une telle nouvelle. Il avait toujours haï avec force l'ancien Maraudeur pour être le responsable de la mort de ses parents.

-Harry, gémit Drago en attrapant avec douceur la main de son ami pour qu'il cesse de lui broyer la cuisse.  
-Comment a t-il fait? Chuchota Kenza en se penchant vers Pansy. S'échapper d'Azkaban est impossible.  
-Visiblement, ça n'empêche pas Pettigrow, rétorqua sèchement Blaise.

Ce dernier dévisageait son meilleur ami avec inquiétude. Harry était livide. Il le soupçonnait de s'accrocher à la main de Drago. Blaise tira doucement le journal vers lui, l'arrachant de la vue de Harry. Une grande photo de l'évadé faisait froid dans le dos. L'homme était petit, trapu, grassouillet malgré toutes ces années passées à Azkaban. Son regard paraissait fou alors qu'il souriait étrangement à l'objectif de l'appareil photographique. Pettigrow semblait complètement cinglé.

Pourquoi Pettigrow s'était enfui d'Azkaban? Pour terminer le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pour venir en aide à celui-ci? Les deux? Blaise frissonna à cette idée. L'histoire de la trahison de Pettigrow avait traversé les frontières. Il était l'homme qui avait tué indirectement les Potter en les vendant au Mage Noir.

Harry leva doucement les yeux vers Sirius qui affichait un air impassible. Pour une fois, le Survivant n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait dire les autres étudiants en le voyant observer fixement: tous le faisaient également. Son père n'affichait aucune émotion mais Harry le connaissait assez pour voir à quel point il était bouleversé. Même Severus lisait rapidement le journal. Dumbledore avait cessé de manger et il écoutait ce que le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui chuchotait.

-Allons en cours! Déclara Théodore en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Si on arrive en retard le premier jour de l'année, Rogue ne va pas nous le pardonner.

Les Troisièmes Années acquiescèrent. Ils mourraient tous d'envie de parler de cette évasion mais Harry était près d'eux et visiblement sous le choc. Il était indécent de parler d'un tel sujet devant leur ami. Drago obligea Harry qui fixait Black à se lever en le tirant par le bras. Tous les regards se détournèrent du professeur de Duel pour se poser sur Harry qui se hâta de quitter la Grande Salle, le cœur lourd.

Harry ignorait pourquoi il était tant choqué par l'idée que Pettigrow s'était enfui et errait en liberté. En marchant dans les couloirs aux côtés de Drago, il sentait la rage le parcourir en songeant que l'assassin de ses parents ne se trouvait plus aux mains des Détraqueurs. Une haine féroce s'agitait en lui en pensant à ce traître. S'il le pouvait, il le tuerait lui-même!

-As-tu une idée de _pourquoi_ il s'est échappé? Demanda Pansy sans pouvoir se retenir malgré le regard foudroyant de Blaise.  
-Oh oui bien sur, ironisa Harry en lui lançant un regard acéré, sentant sa rage sur le point d'exploser. Le traître qui a vendu mes parents à Voldemort et moi, nous nous envoyons un courrier chaque semaine. Il a décidé qu'Azkaban n'était plus assez confortable pour lui!

Le silence pesant qui s'installa ensuite entre les Serpentards rendit coupable Harry. Pansy rougit et s'excusa en bredouillant, accélérant le pas avec les deux autres filles pour s'éloigner des garçons. Harry jeta à peine à coup d'œil à son amie. Mais après tout, Pansy pouvait faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse, tout de même! Il avait le droit d'être sous le choc! Après tout, Pettigrow était enfermé depuis onze années à Azkaban. Pourquoi décidait-il seulement maintenant de s'enfuir? Il y'avait bien une raison à cela, non?

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius arriva dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas voulu annuler ses cours même si Albus l'encouragea dans ce sens. Toute l'attention des étudiants était justement portée sur lui et Sirius ne voulait pas alimenter les rumeurs et ragots qui parcouraient déjà les couloirs en se montrant absent le premier jour de la rentrée.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, l'ancien fugitif sentit toute sa tension disparaître en croisant le regard soucieux de Remus qui berçait doucement Regulus contre sa poitrine. Le Loup-Garou se leva vivement pour l'accueillir. Son visage était blême et marqué par l'inquiétude. Sirius prit doucement son fils dans ses bras tout en embrassant son amant.

-Fudge va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, déclara Dumbledore en invitant Sirius à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable. Il ne voulait pas venir, sûrement par peur de vous rencontrer, Sirius mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre.

Sirius hocha distraitement la tête. Il ignorait si voir le Ministre de la Magie allait lui apporter une quelconque réponse mais cette rencontre lui paraissait inévitable. D'autant plus que la question d'Harry allait être abordée. Sirius caressa le fin duvet de cheveux clairs qui recouvraient la tête de Regulus en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Le bébé tendait ses mains en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Son regard était attiré par tous les objets brillants présents dans la pièce. Regulus lâcha un rire clair et plein de vie qui fit sourire les trois hommes présents.

En dehors du rire de Regulus qui agitait toujours ses bras dans l'air, le silence planait entre les trois adultes. Remus était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis Sirius, ses jambes tremblant légèrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser milles et unes questions. Savoir Peter, leur ancien ami, en liberté après avoir tué les Potter le terrifiait.

En prenant ce choix de suivre Voldemort et de trahir James et Lily, Peter avait montré qu'il n'était pas qu'un sorcier incompétent comme tous le croyait. Sans compter que maintenant, il avait fais quelque chose de tout simplement ahurissant: franchir les barrières d'Azkaban. Alors Remus craignait que Peter ait pris la décision de s'attaquer à Harry pour terminer sa traîtrise.

-Le voilà, chuchota le Directeur.

En effet, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte en bois quelques secondes plus tard. Albus l'ouvrit d'un mouvement ample de la main et Sirius sentit une colère inexistante jusque là monter en lui lorsque Cornélius Fudge avança dans le bureau, ses mains triturant son chapeau melon. Ses petits yeux noirs fuyaient le regard de Sirius. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Fudge fit une petite révérence respectueuse et son regard surpris s'attarda quelques secondes supplémentaires sur Regulus qui continuait à babiller en bougeant les bras.

Dumbledore se leva et même si un sourire poli était peint sur ses traits, le vieil homme était impressionnant. Il n'attendait visiblement pas le Ministre pour une visite de courtoisie. Une aura invisible de puissance et d'autorité l'entourait. Cornélius serra brièvement la main du Directeur de Poudlard et il s'assit sur le siège que ce dernier lui désigna. Remus reprit rapidement sa place dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait avec l'arrivé de Sirius.

-Cette réunion est inutile, entama Fudge en acceptant la tasse de thé que Dumbledore lui tendit aimablement. J'ai un fugitif à attraper dans les plus brefs délais, Dumbledore!  
-J'en suis bien conscient, Cornélius, assura le vieil homme avec un faux sourire affable. Toutefois, il paraît indispensable pour mes amis et moi-même de comprendre comment Peter Pettigrow a pu s'enfuir d'Azkaban.

Les lèvres de Fudge se pincèrent d'agacement mais aussi d'embarras. C'était sous sa direction qu'un prisonnier avait pu s'échapper pour la première fois depuis l'existence d'Azkaban. Cette prison anglaise était connue dans la communauté sorcière du monde entier comme la plus destructrice pour les prisonniers mais également la plus protégée et sûre. Tout cela grâce à ses gardiens: les Détraqueurs.

-Mes Aurors sont justement en train d'essayer de comprendre comment Pettigrow a pu réussir ce coup de maître, avoua à contrecœur le Ministre. Il sera de retour très rapidement à Azkaban.  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas été prévenus plus tôt? Cracha Sirius en resserrant sa prise autour de Regulus. Il me paraît pourtant que Pettigrow est emprisonné pour avoir tué nos meilleurs amis mais également pour m'avoir jeté à Azkaban à sa place durant une année.

Fudge le foudroya du regard mais Sirius ne se démonta pas. Le Ministre ne l'impressionnait pas, loin de là! D'autant plus que Sirius était un privilégié au Ministère de la Magie. Son emprisonnement avait fais scandale et chaque membre du Ministère, notamment les Aurors, se sentaient obligés de le dédommager de cette année d'enfer qu'il avait vécu.

-Peut-être mais vous ne travaillez pas au Ministère, Mr Black, rétorqua Fudge en se redressant dans son siège.  
-Effectivement mais ma famille est peut-être en danger parce que vous l'avez laissé s'échapper d'Azkaban.  
-Sachez que le Ministère fait tout son possible pour l'attraper. Vous devriez plutôt le remercier de l'entrain qu'il met à la tâche! Et je ne crois pas que vous soyez en danger. Pettigrow n'a aucun intérêt à venir vous trouver!  
-Oubliez-vous Harry, Mr le Ministre? Demanda innocemment Remus.

La tension dans le bureau redoubla. Fudge tourna son regard assassin vers le loup-garou qui arqua un sourcil de défi.

-Je souhaitais justement vous parler de la sécurité de tous mes étudiants, intervint Dumbledore en souriant joyeusement. Il me semble plutôt insensé de laisser un lieu sans protection alors qu'un prisonnier dangereux rôde peut-être autour.

La colère de Fudge se lisait à présent aisément sur son visage. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de son chapeau melon et il jetait des regards furieux autour de lui. Toutefois, les trois hommes étaient déterminés à obtenir une protection autour de Poudlard. La maison des Black, mais également celle des Granger par précaution allient être soumis à des sortilèges de protection durant la journée. Il était inimaginable pour Sirius de laisser Remus et Regulus seuls sans redoubler les protections déjà présentes.

Le Ministre défia du regard le Directeur de Poudlard mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire poliment en haussant les sourcils, signe qu'il attendait une réponse. Fudge n'était pas une personne qui aimait se faire diriger ou commander par quelqu'un d'autre alors cette réunion privée dans le bureau du puissant sorcier le mettait hors de lui.

-Je ne vois pas ce que le Ministère peut apporter de plus aux protections de Poudlard, grogna t-il.  
-Des Détraqueurs ou des Aurors, proposa calmement Dumbledore.  
-Il en est hors de question! Rugit Fudge en se levant de son siège. Les Détraqueurs sont chargés de garder Azkaban et les Aurors ont un travail plus important à faire! … Très bien, Dumbledore! Mais n'interférez plus dans les affaires du Ministère!

**oOo**

Harry passa une main moite sur son front. Il ignora les regards qui se voulaient discrets de Blaise et Drago et s'installa à sa table. Pour ne pas avoir à regarder ses amis qui ne cessaient de l'observer, Harry déposa son livre de défense contre les forces du mal sur la table, sortit soigneusement une feuille de parchemin vierge, une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Une fois que tout son matériel fut méthodiquement installé sur la table, le silence dans la salle était revenu et Harry n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot.

À la place, le Serpentard se concentra sur l'homme qui se tenait nerveusement devant le grand tableau noir. Le regard de celui-ci était fixé sur les Gryffondors qui recommençaient à discuter à voix basse. Le professeur Cimil frappa doucement dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Le fait qu'il soit le père de Morgana Cimil ne l'avantageait pas: les Serpentards le classait immédiatement dans les mauvais professeurs tandis que les autres maisons qui appréciaient en générale la jeune fille s'attendaient à découvrir un homme tout aussi génial.

-Comme vous le savez, je succède au Professeur Lockart, commença t-il d'une voix forte avec l'ombre d'un sourire narquois. J'ai remarqué que votre programme de deuxième année n'a pas été… bouclée donc les parties non abordées seront disséminées sur l'année entière.

L'homme fit une courte pause durant laquelle la plupart des étudiants acquiescèrent. Que pouvaient-ils dire d'autre? Harry était même certain que Lockart n'avait enseigné aucune notion de deuxième année et que Cimil se retrouvait avec deux programmes à placer au maximum en une année. Même si le nouveau professeur avait le défaut d'être le père de l'insupportable Gryffondor, Harry reconnaissait qu'il _semblait _être un professeur plutôt compétent.

Puis, Harry ne pouvait nier que l'homme était sympathique. Harry l'avait rencontré deux fois et même si lors de ces rencontres il l'avait jugé étrange, il n'était pas méchant. Jason Cimil lui était même venu en aide durant le mois de décembre lorsque son corps n'avait pas supporté l'après-opération et qu'il s'était effondré sur le sol de sa chambre. C'était d'ailleurs un souvenir embarrassant puisqu'il vomissait sans relâche sur son sol en sanglotant. Non, vraiment embarrassant.

-Oui, Miss? Interrogea le professeur, légèrement surpris.  
-Hermione Granger, répondit la jeune fille qui abaissa sa main. Ne risquons pas d'être pénalisé si nous entamons le programme de troisième année sans avoir fini celui de l'année précédente?  
-En aucun cas, rassura t-il avec un léger sourire: cette jeune fille le faisait irrémédiablement penser à Lily. La seconde année se penche davantage sur les maléfices basiques qui peuvent cependant vous être toujours utiles tandis que ce sont les créatures magiques qui sont en grandes parties abordées durant votre troisième cycle.

Le soulagement qui se peignit sur les traits d'Hermione amusa Harry même s'il n'en montra rien. C'était tout Hermione de s'inquiéter d'une telle chose. La plupart des élèves se contentaient d'observer Cimil pour le juger, sans se préoccuper de leurs connaissances ou de l'année à venir. La seule chose qui les intéressaient était de savoir si leur nouveau professeur était plus ou moins cinglé que Lockart et Quirrel, et s'il était plus sympathique.

Harry se sentait soulagé de ne pas faire partie de ce groupe. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal serait son préféré si les professeurs étaient compétents. Harry adorait étudier son livre et farfouiller dans d'autres de la bibliothèque. Il s'entraînait régulièrement à essayer des sortilèges basiques dans les salles de classe vide et contrairement à un bon nombre de ses camarades, il ne souffrait pas du retard accumulé par Lockart.

Il y'eut un léger silence où tous les élèves fixaient le Professeur Cimil. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un air particulièrement ennuyé. Puis, le premier cours débuta. Le sujet d'étude était les Povrebines. Tout en prenant des notes sur cette créature maléfique, Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il espérait ne jamais rencontrer une telle bestiole.

-Une poverbine vient de Russie mais comme toutes les créatures, son espèce s'est répandue sur tous le continent européen avant de s'étendre au monde entier. Malgré son corps velu, elle peut facilement se faire passer pour un vulgaire caillou qui trompe les gens et les empêchent de comprendre d'où vient ce sentiment de désespoir.  
-Est-ce une créature semblable aux Détraqueurs? Interrogea Dean Thomas d'une voix perplexe.  
-Pas du tout, contra le Professeur en souriant. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des émotions des personnes, c'est ce qui provoque le désespoir. Les Proverbines insufflent le désespoir chez les hommes car ils les poursuivent constamment.

Très rapidement, l'attention d'Harry se décrocha malgré le cours intéressant. Il se mit à griffonner distraitement sur le coin de son parchemin, sans remarquer les fréquents coup d'œils que Cimil lui lançait tout en continuant sa description. Avec l'évasion de Pettigrow durant la nuit, Harry était incapable de se concentrer plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Drago avait rattrapé de justesse sa potion durant le cours de Rogue pour empêcher l'explosion de son chaudron.

Le désir de voir son père, Remus et Regulus s'imposait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Un poids comprimait tellement sa poitrine qu'une vive douleur apparut. Harry ferma un instant les yeux, écoutant les plumes gratter contre les feuilles de parchemin. Lorsqu'il souleva de nouveau ses paupières, la douleur persistait mais Harry se concentra sur une tâche sombre de la table en bois.

Ce n'était pas une douleur provenant de sa pleurésie. Elle n'était pas aussi brûlante et harassante que celle qui se manifestait lors de ses crises. La souffrance qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur était tordu dans tous les sens provenait dans l'anxiété. Harry essayait d'apaiser son esprit pour que son corps ne s'emballe pas. Le Médicomage Andrews l'avait averti que le stress était un facteur important dans ses crises pleurétiques.

-Harry, chuchota Blaise en se penchant vers lui, fais au moins semblant de noter quelque chose. Le Professeur te regarde avec insistance.  
-Je… ouais, souffla t-il en retrempant sa plume dans son encrier. Je suivais le cours.

_*Info sur les poverbines sur l'EHP._


	102. Contrariétés

**Chapitre 102: Contrariétés.**

-Essaie de comprendre notre point de vue, Harry.

Le garçon serra les poings le long de son corps. Ses ongles rentraient dans ses paumes. Il inspira fortement pour essayer de conserver son calme. Céder à la colère ne mènerait à rien mais Harry _était_ furieux. D'autant plus qu'il sentait le regard de Severus derrière lui. Ses joues habituellement pâles étaient rougies par la colère. D'ailleurs, ses yeux émeraudes lançaient des éclairs intimidants.

Néanmoins, Sirius paraissait immunisé à ce regard meurtrier puisqu'il classait calmement un tas de parchemins, sans paraître concerné par la colère de l'adolescent face à lui. Le professeur de duel poussa finalement un soupir et releva la tête vers Harry dont les lèvres étaient pincées de rage. Il déposa les parchemins sur son bureau désordonné, l'absence de Remus se faisait sentir à ce niveau là, puis Sirius posa ses deux mains à plat sur la surface du bureau, plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils.

-Je sais que c'est une situation difficile à accepter mais tu n'as pas le choix. Il s'agit de ta sécurité et celle-ci est plus importante qu'une quelconque sortie.  
-Mais tous mes amis y seront! Protesta Harry en élevant le ton. Il est hors de question que je ne puisse pas participer aux sorties de Pré au Lard!

Le ton de Harry ne laissait place à aucune réplique mais les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent sévèrement. Il comprenait parfaitement les émotions que pouvaient ressentir Harry. À cet âge, une sortie entre amis représentait un petit tas d'or mais il n'appréciait tout de même pas qu'Harry lui parle de cette manière.

Face à son père, Harry se sentait toujours intimidé lorsqu'il exigeait quelque chose ainsi mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas près d'abdiquer. Lui interdire de participer aux sorties de Pré au Lard était stupide. Soi disant pour sa sécurité. Comme si Pettigrow allait l'attaquer dans un village sorcier alors que _toute _la communauté sorcière le recherchait ! Et si cela se trouvait, Pettigrow n'était même pas à sa recherche.

-Harry, je comprends que…  
-NON, TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN JUSTEMENT! Coupa Harry en hurlant, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. J'IRAIS!!  
-Ça suffit.

Les deux mots avaient été prononcés à voix basse. Sirius n'avait même pas levé la voix à la fin, ni même un sourcil pour appuyer son avertissement. Mais Harry détourna immédiatement les yeux tant de menace était présente dans cet ordre. Il tremblait de rage mais il fallait beaucoup de courage pour affronter son père.

Appuyé contre l'un des murs du bureau de Sirius, Severus se demanda _quand _l'homme avait pris autant de maturité. Si des années auparavant on lui avait dit que Sirius Black serait un père inflexible sachant faire preuve d'autorité, Severus aurait discrètement contacté l'aile psychiatre de l'Hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Severus supposa que cela était venu avec le temps même si parfois, ça l'étonnait toujours de le voir autoritaire avec Harry.

-Tu ne sembles pas te soucier de ta sécurité mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ajouta Sirius lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Harry se soit calmé. On ne sait pas quels sont les plans de Pettigrow et il serait stupide de prendre un risque en t'autorisant à quitter la sécurité du château.  
-Il a, à mon avis, plus envie de s'en prendre à toi qu'à moi! Rétorqua sèchement Harry. Je veux y aller!  
-Bon sang, cesse de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux! S'énerva Sirius en tapant son poing droit contre le bureau. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. C'est ta sécurité qui est en jeu.

Harry jeta un long regard à son père, hésitant entre se taire et accepter cette décision ou alors exploser de rage et réduire en miette le bureau.

-En plus de cela, Peter est un animagus, ajouta Sirius pour donner un nouveau poids à son argumentation. Même si le Ministère de la Magie le sait, cette information reste confidentielle pour éviter de déclencher une vague de panique au cœur de la communauté sorcière.  
-Si le monde venait à savoir que Peter est un rat, tous ces animaux seraient tués et une vraie psychose s'installerait. Pettigrow en profiterait pour se cacher encore plus, continua Severus. Il est préférable d'attendre qu'il fasse une erreur pour l'attraper.

L'adolescent resta silencieux, bouillonnant de rage. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs à son père. S'il trouvait ce Pettigrow, il le massacrerait! Harry détourna finalement de l'homme, lança un regard dégoûté à Severus qui était impassible puis quitta la pièce en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.

Le silence qui s'installa après le départ d'Harry était chargé d'électricité. Les yeux sombres de Sirius étaient rivés sur la porte en bois qui venait de claquer. Il avait espéré que cette année serait plus calme que les précédentes. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne portait pas Voldemort derrière sa tête et il semblait aimer l'humanité, et non que lui-même. Le seul monstre inconnu de Poudlard était mort dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le destin en avait destiné autrement: Pettigrow s'échappait l'année où Sirius espérait qu'Harry vive une année tranquille, loin de telles turbulences.

-Cela ne me semble pas incompréhensible! Pesta Sirius en donnant un coup de pied dans son bureau. Cette mesure de sécurité n'est pas inutile. Nous la lèverons durant l'année scolaire si l'affaire se calme mais Peter s'est échappé il y'a tout juste deux semaines!

Marchant rapidement, Harry traversait les couloirs sans but précis. Ses yeux le brûlaient rageusement mais il se refusait cette faiblesse. Évidemment qu'il était furieux. Il était en troisième année et cette année marquait le début de l'indépendance pour les étudiants: ils avaient le droit d'aller visiter le village sorcier à une dizaine de minutes de Poudlard: Pré au Lard. Il y'avait un week-end par mois consacré à ces sorties.

Comme un parfait crétin, il allait être le seul élève à être interdit de ces sorties. Habituellement, les professeurs ôtaient ce privilège à un étudiant ayant commis une faute et lui… lui ne pouvait pas y aller car ce foutu Pettigrow avait décidé de quitter la charmante compagnie des Détraqueurs, et de lui pourrir sa troisième année.

Harry arriva dans la bibliothèque. Le silence et l'atmosphère studieuse qui régnait dans la grande pièce apaisa la colère du garçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la bibliothèque et alla s'installer à une table vide, éloignée des autres. Sortant son devoir de botanique à préparer, le Survivant soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait pas la tête à étudier mais s'il retournait dans la Salle Commune, il devrait expliquer la situation à ses amis et Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire calmement pour le moment.

C'était tellement injuste. La vie lui paraissait si injuste avec lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour toujours être malchanceux?

-Bonjour Harry.

À travers ses mèches noires, Harry aperçut Hermione qui s'installait à côté de lui en sortant de son sac quelques affaires de cours. Harry resta silencieux. Hermione et lui ne s'étaient guère échangés de paroles depuis la rentrée. Elle passait son temps avec Londubat ou Weasley tandis que lui-même était avec ses amis. Leur amitié dérangeait toujours les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les étudiants plus âgés de sa maison lui rappelaient qu'Hermione était une Sang de Bourbe.

Ce statut de sang importait peu Harry. Après tout, la jeune fille était très intelligente et son niveau pratique de la magie assez effrayant pour son âge tandis que Flint, un Sang Pur, était un crétin de première classe. Le sang n'était en aucun cas un facteur d'intelligence et de puissance. Parfois, Harry pensait que les enfants de Moldus étaient même avantagés. Au cas où ils se retrouveraient désarmés ou perdus dans le monde Moldu, ils avaient beaucoup plus de chance de s'en sortir qu'un Sang-Pur.

-Que penses-tu du cours d'Études de Runes? Demanda t'elle en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

Bathsheba Babbling était le professeur de cette matière. Harry l'appréciait énormément car ses explications étaient très précises. Débuter une matière telle que les runes n'étaient pas évidentes mais la femme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés savait diriger sa classe. En plus de cela, Harry, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, trouvait la femme aux longues jambes très jolie. Seul Théodore participait à ce cours avec lui puisque Drago et Blaise avaient préféré la Divination. '_Pour se libérer de quelques heures_,' disaient-ils.

-Bien, répondit t-il laconiquement. C'est intéressant.  
-Oh, je trouve aussi!! S'extasia Hermione. Le Professeur Babbling est si gentille et ses cours très intéressants. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus d'heures consacrées à cette option!

Et Hermione entama un long monologue excité durant lequel Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en feuilletant son livre de botanique. Oui, Hermione. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Oui, c'est vrai. Et la Gryffondor ne cessait de parler, parler, parler et parler. Harry ignorait comment il avait pu développer une telle amitié avec une fille comme Hermione.

Le babillage incessant de son amie lui permettait au moins de ne pas ressasser la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il avait appris. Il n'avait aucune chance de quitter le Château sans l'autorisation de son père. Ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait un passage secret pour contourner la vigilance des professeurs. Pourquoi Remus avait-il obligé Sirius de se taire et l'avait interdit de révéler le moindre passage secret? C'était si injuste!

Son père et même Remus avaient enchaîné les bêtises durant leurs années d'études à Poudlard et c'était ces mêmes personnes qui le contraignaient à rester enfermer au Château durant une journée de sortie! Il n'avait jamais visité Pré au Lard.

-Tu ne m'écoute pas Harry, reprocha doucement Hermione en dissimulant un sourire. Ce n'est pas grave. Quelque chose te tracasse?  
-Je t'écoutais, répondit-il sèchement. Tu adores le cours de Runes.  
-Effectivement mais je parlais du Professeur Cimil à présent, déclara la Gryffondor avec un large sourire. Que penses-tu de lui?

Le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit d'Harry était _étrange_ en ce qui concernait l'homme. Ses cours étaient intéressants et complets. Il y'avait pour l'instant très peu de pratique mais Cimil avait expliqué qu'ils devaient déjà apprendre quelque chose avant de vouloir le travailler. Harry ne se plaignait pas: Merlin lui-même savait qu'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était rare à Poudlard.

Mais en tant qu'individu, le professeur Cimil était étrange. Harry le trouvait souvent en train de l'observer à la dérobée. Ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement d'ailleurs. Non, il n'était pas paranoïaque mais après Quirrel et Lockart, Harry préférait se méfier des étranges professeurs!

**oOo**

Avant que le dîner de cette soirée ne débute, Dumbledore se leva gracieusement de son siège. Il écarta les bras pour attirer l'attention sur lui tandis que le Professeur Mc Gonagall faisait tinter une fourchette contre son verre. Aussitôt, le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle et des centaines de regards se posèrent sur le vieil homme.

Harry, assis à côté de Blaise, poussa un soupir. Il était certain que Dumbledore s'était empressé d'accepter la contestation de Sirius vis à vis de son cas pour les sorties à Pré au Lard. Le Directeur de Poudlard semblait croire qu'il devait être protégé. Harry trouvait cela assez stupide tant que Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Évidemment, le fait qu'il se soit fait kidnapper par des Mangemorts vers ses neuf ans ne jouait pas en faveur de son argumentation!

-Mes chers élèves! Appela Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

Aussitôt des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry resta impassible en sentant de nombreux regards se tourner vers lui. Les autres étaient trop occupés à dévisager Sirius. Le monde entier savait qui était Pettigrow, qui était Sirius, et qui était Harry. Les trois étaient liés et bien que cette situation angoissait la population, elle en était également très intriguée et tous les ragots étaient bons à entendre.

-Par mesure de sécurité, notre cher Ministre de la Magie, Mr Fudge, m'a proposé de mettre des Détraqueurs en faction autour du Château, reprit Dumbledore en donnant un ton plus grave à sa voix. Même si les Détraqueurs sont là pour vous protéger, nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu'ils ne vont pas être appelés par votre essence joyeuse. Vous savez ce que sont les Détraqueurs, mes enfants. Des créatures qui se nourrissent des sentiments heureux qui se trouvent en vous pour les remplacer par le désespoir!

La tension dans la salle augmenta. De nouveaux chuchotements traversèrent la salle. Tous se jetaient des regards angoissés, inquiets par la présence si proches des Détraqueurs. Harry frissonna aussi. Remus lui avait déjà parlé de ces créatures maléfiques qui gardaient Poudlard. Sirius ne les avait jamais évoquées, se contentant de plisser les lèvres d'un air agacé lorsque quelqu'un venait à citer les créatures en sa présence. Harry se demandait ce que son père ressentait en sachant qu'il allait côtoyer ses anciens compagnons de cellule.

Encore une fois, Remus lui avait confié que cette année à Azkaban avait profondément marqué son père. Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il ressentait toujours le besoin d'interroger son père sur cet emprisonnement injuste. Il ne comprenait pas comment la justice sorcière qui possédait autant de moyens de vérification avait pu se tromper ainsi sur Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

Cependant, Sirius éludait toujours ses questions. Harry était jeune à cette époque et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui faisait si peu confiance. Un jour, Remus l'avait pris sur ses genoux -oui, il était très jeune- et lui avait tout expliqué sur le déroulement de cette faute judiciaire.

-Par conséquent, de nouvelles règles sont appliquées dès aujourd'hui. À partir de dix-neuf heures, aucun élève ne doit se trouver hors du Château. Les entraînements de Quidditch ne devront pas dépasser dix-huit heures et vous devez être accompagnés d'un professeur pour rejoindre le terrain mais également le quitter. Un planning sera mis en place par les préfets. Les entraînements sont donc suspendus pour la semaine à venir.

Dumbledore continua à énumérer une longue liste de nouveaux interdits. Toutefois, l'attention d'Harry décrocha rapidement. Ces nouvelles règles allaient être affichées dans la salle commune, il pourrait les consulter quand bon lui semblait.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry, Drago et Blaise marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir du troisième étage. Théodore s'était rendu avec Kenza à la bibliothèque avant que Mrs Pince ne verrouille les portes. Ils souhaitaient emprunter un livre pour leurs devoirs de sortilège. Quant aux autres filles, elles s'étaient précipitées dans la salle commune, effrayées à l'idée de côtoyer de si près des Détraqueurs.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? Demanda soudainement Blaise en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Ça fait deux semaines que Pettigrow s'est enfui et tu n'as pas prononcé un mot là dessus. Qu'en penses-tu?

Harry soupira, agacé. Il lança un regard peu amène à son meilleur ami. À vrai dire, il ignorait quoi penser à propos de tout cela et ça le rendait d'autant plus furieux. Une inquiétude grandissante s'emparait de lui en pensant à son père. Ce dernier était un pur Gryffondor dans l'âme: impulsif. Et Harry craignait que son père fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré pour se venger de Pettigrow.

Évidemment le Ministre et les Aurors chargés du dossier de Pettigrow connaissaient l'animagus de Pettigrow mais ils avaient désiré ne rien révéler à la population. Harry approuvait cette décision. Dire qu'un rat pouvait être Peter Pettigrow entraînerait une psychose à travers toute la communauté sorcière.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit t-il finalement d'une voix sèche. Que veux-tu que je pense de toute cette histoire? C'est complètement absurde! Cela semble en tout cas assez grave pour m'interdire de quitter le Château et donc de me rendre à Pré au Lard.

Sa déclaration fit planer un silence choqué. Ses deux amis s'étaient brusquement arrêtés en le dévisageant avec stupeur. Drago se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Durant le trajet pour les mener à Poudlard à bord du Poudlard Express le premier septembre, le groupe des Serpentards de troisième année n'avait cessé de parler et d'organiser ces prochaines sorties.

-C'est Black qui a pris cette décision?

La question de Blaise fit tressaillir Harry. Son meilleur ami était d'une perspicacité parfois effrayante. Après tout, il avait découvert sa maladie au bout de seulement quelques mois même s'il avait attendu une année pour lui en parler. Si Blaise le désirait vraiment, Harry était certain que sa relation avec Sirius et Remus était découverte en quelques semaines.

Parfois, Harry espérait de tous son cœur que son ami allait percer le mystère de sa famille. Ainsi, il ne serait plus obligé de mentir et d'inventer des histoires pour faire croire qu'il vivait avec les Dursley. Mais ce silence était une mesure de sécurité et Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec cela. Alors, le Survivant arqua un sourcil qu'il espérait moqueur bien que tous son corps tremblait.

-Pourquoi Black prendrait-il une telle décision? Il n'a aucune autorité sur moi, railla Harry en se sentant vaciller doucement.  
-Il aimerait, insista perfidement le métisse sous le regard incrédule de Drago. Pourquoi tu le rejettes autant? Il est le seul qui a connu réellement tes parents en tant que sorcier puisque ta Tante est une Moldue.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles cela de maintenant! Rétorqua Harry d'une voix glaciale. Je fais ce que je désire de ma relation avec Black. Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie!

Blaise fut prêt à répliquer d'un ton moqueur. Il en avait assez des mensonges grotesques de son meilleur ami. Il avait vu Black venir en aide à Harry plusieurs fois, notamment durant une crise de sa maladie, et Harry avait été loin de le repousser. Il l'avait de _lui_-_même_ appelé! Bien sur, les circonstances à ce moment là étaient suffisantes pour le faire douter mais Blaise n'était pas dupe: Black agissait bien comme Parrain auprès de Harry.

Peut-être que ce dernier essayait constamment de le repousser mais qu'il cédait. Blaise ignorait comment Harry vivait cela puisque son meilleur ami ne lui disait rien. Dès que le parrain d'Harry était évoqué, un froid glacial envahissait la pièce. Harry faisait tout pour laisser penser qu'il haïssait Black. Il n'en avait aucune raison!

Harry était le premier à dire qu'il vivait confortablement avec sa famille Moldue. Il affirmait même être heureux de vivre avec une personne ayant connue sa mère. Il n'était ni battu, ni rejeté par sa famille, il n'avait donc aucune raison de reprocher à Black de ne pas l'avoir pris auprès de lui pour l'élever comme un parrain était censé le faire après la mort des parents.

-Tu mens! Accusa Blaise.

Tout en affirmant cela, le métisse jeta un regard insistant à Drago, espérant obtenir son soutien mais l'aristocrate examinait minutieusement un tableau. Le personnage devait se balader dans le Château puisque le cadre était vide. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit les joues de Harry rougirent de colère à l'accusation de son meilleur ami. Honnêtement, Drago ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela.

Harry leur mentait toujours. Drago et Théodore savaient que leur ami était malade, Blaise était même au courant, mais Harry ne leur avait toujours rien dis à eux. Alors ça ne risquait pas d'étonner le blondinet si Harry mentait à propos de Sirius Black. Un frisson parcourut en songeant à l'homme qui d'une certaine manière était son grand oncle puisqu'il était le cousin de sa mère. Drago se rappelait parfaitement de la tension entre son père et Black lorsque tous deux s'étaient rencontrés chez Hagrid.

Le comportement en société de son père le faisait se sentir unique. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que Lucius Malefoy se montrait si gentil et doux. Même sa mère ne recevait pas un tel traitement, pas qu'elle le désirait réellement. Son père avait été avec lui durant toutes les vacances où il essayait de se remettre de son aventure avec Jedusor… Voldemort. Ses cauchemars s'étaient petits à petit espacés jusqu'à presque disparaître grâce au soutien de l'homme.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Gronda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ses bras gesticulant vivement autour de lui. Tu veux que je te mente pour te faire plaisir.  
-Me dire la vérité ne me gênerait pas! Ironisa Blaise. Je te dis tout et moi, je suis toujours obligé de te harceler pour que tu me confies le moindre truc! Pas vrai, Drago?

Deux paires de yeux se tournèrent vers Drago qui se racla de nouveau la gorge en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tous les deux le poussaient à prendre part. En réalité, Drago brûlait d'envie d'intervenir pour signifier à Harry que lui aussi en avait assez de tous ces mensonges mais le regard brillant de son ami le fit hésiter. Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

-Si c'est vrai, lâcha t-il finalement en se mordillant la lèvre puis il prit un peu plus de courage en voyant les yeux de son ami s'élargirent de surprise. Écoute Harry, tu ne le vois pas mais tu mens très mal. Théo et moi, nous savons que tu as des problèmes de santé depuis des mois. Tu ne nous as rien dis et tu t'es confié à Blaise, c'est évident, au bout de presque deux ans alors que c'est ton meilleur ami.  
-Je ne suis pas malade! Haleta Harry en hachant chaque syllabe, le cœur battant à la chamade.  
-Très bien. Continue à nous mentir! Ragea soudainement Drago. Tu le dis à Blaise mais mets Théodore et moi de côté. C'est juste parfait!

Harry sentit ses yeux le brûler et il détourna le regard, honteux. Il ne pensait pas que cette soirée qui s'annonçait pourtant agréable allait prendre un tel tournant. Tout d'abord, cette tension entre Blaise et lui et à présent avec Drago.

Ses amis ne comprenaient pas. Il devait mentir pour sa sécurité et celle de sa famille. Harry était prêt à tout si cela assurait une protection autour de sa famille. Et sa maladie… Certes sa maladie n'était pas un secret de la plus haute importance mais c'était un fait très personnel embarrassant à dévoiler.

-Je…je, bégaya Harry, les joues brûlantes. Tu ne…  
-DIS-LE! Cria Drago en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Harry puis il le secoua. Dis moi le!!  
-Drake, intervient Blaise en voyant les yeux d'Harry briller étrangement. C'est bon. Laisse-le.

Bien sur Blaise en avait assez de tous ces mystères autour de son meilleur ami mais il ne voulait pas le blesser. Drago affichait un air froid, contrarié et ses yeux gris brillaient de colère. Il n'avait visiblement jamais osé interroger directement Harry sur sa santé défaillante mais Drago paraissait à présent bien lancé pour obliger Harry à se confier.

Le Survivant se dégagea doucement de la poigne de Drago, les épaules basses. Il poussa un profond soupir, une boule de tristesse obstruant sa gorge. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tordait son cœur dans tous les sens, dans le seul but de le faire souffrir.

-Tu le sais Drago. Tu sais que je suis malade. Pourquoi veux-tu que je te le dise à haute voix? Demanda t-il d'une voix lasse, les yeux rivés sur le sol dallé du couloir. Cela va t-il changer quelque chose?

Harry leva finalement les yeux vers Drago qui s'était reculé de plusieurs pas, surpris par cette réponse. Soudainement, la culpabilité le rongea même s'il resta pratiquement impossible. Harry fit à son tour quelques pas en arrière puis se retourna, tout cela dans un silence pesant qui s'épaississait à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

-Blaise, explique tout à Drago et à Théodore, ajouta t-il. Je vais me coucher.

_**Harry ne passe pas de très bons moments dans ce chapitre comme vous le voyez! Avez-vous aimé?  
A mercredi prochain, merci pour vos reviews!! =)  
Patmol25'._


	103. Une journée en famille

**Chapitre: Une journée en famille. **

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos alors que Lucky se reposait sur ses pieds. Un livre ouvert sur la page de potion d'anti-acné était posé sur son ventre mais le garçon avait très rapidement abandonné sa lecture pour écouter ses amis déblatérer sur la sortie à Pré au Lard pour laquelle ils se préparaient. Les préfets avaient posé le premier samedi du mois d'octobre.

Évidemment, ses amis s'étaient proposés pour rester au Château, rater cette sortie sous prétexte que d'autres suivraient mais Harry avait refusé catégoriquement de gâcher l'après-midi d'un de ses amis. Même s'ils avaient essayé de contenir leur enthousiasme pour ne pas qu'il se sente plus déçu qu'il ne l'était déjà, Blaise, Drago et Théodore parlaient à voix hautes des différents endroits qu'ils allaient visiter.

Harry entendit Grégory pousser un grognement sonore en se prenant les pieds dans la malle ouverte de Drago qui débordait de vêtements. Vincent et lui quittèrent rapidement le Dortoir pour rejoindre Milicent Bulstrode puis se rendre à Pré au Lard. Drago était toujours devant le miroir, retardant le départ de ses amis.

-Harry, tu dors? Chuchota soudainement une voix à sa droite.

Théodore était penché au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés. Harry lui fit un sourire forcé en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait beau essayer de rester impassible et de montrer un certain mépris pour cette sortie qui s'annonçait sous le ciel venteux de Pré au Lard mais Harry sentait un cruel sentiment d'injustice l'étreindre en pensant à ses amis qui allaient s'amuser.

Lui était obligé de rester confiner à Poudlard. Autant dire que depuis que cette décision avait été prise par mesure de précaution, Harry était plutôt en froid avec Sirius et il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de Remus. Toutefois, son père lui avait fait parvenir un mot lui annonçant que Remus et Regulus seraient à Poudlard durant la journée et qu'il devrait venir.

Au début, Harry avait pensé à refuser l'invitation mais il avait envie de voir Regulus. Son petit frère avait à présent deux mois et Harry ne l'avait vu que durant trois courtes semaines du mois d'août. En même temps, Harry savait que son père comptait garder un œil sur lui au cas où il désirerait s'aventurer en dehors de Poudlard malgré l'interdiction.

-Bon, on va y'aller, déclara Blaise, mal à l'aise.  
-Ouais, amusez-vous bien! Souhaita Harry en se redressant, un sourire sur le visage. Et faîtes attention aux Détraqueurs.

Son humour ne parut pas plaire à Drago puisque son visage se décomposa, blême. Les professeurs pouvaient s'assurer que tous les amis de Drago Malefoy ne risquaient pas de leur désobéir: le blond refusait de quitter le Château à partir de dix-huit heures alors que le couvre-feu extérieur était une heure plus tard!

Blaise jeta un dernier regard triste à son meilleur ami puis entraîna Drago qui était livide et paralysé. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel même s'il n'était pas très rassuré non plus de savoir que les Détraqueurs étaient si près de lui. La porte se referma derrière Blaise et Harry sentit le silence l'envahir douloureusement. Il devait être le seul élève à partir de la troisième année à être présent dans le Château.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry arpentait furieusement les couloirs, le visage morose. Lui qui réclamait souvent le silence était déçu de ne pas entendre le boucan perpétuel si caractéristique de Poudlard. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Remus devait déjà être arrivé depuis une quinzaine de minutes mais Harry comptait bien faire patienter sa petite famille. Il voulait que celle-ci sente qu'il était toujours en colère. Toutefois, le Survivant était impatient de revoir Regulus et Remus lui manquait malgré tout. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si longtemps éloigné de son second père.

-_Lunard_, murmura t-il, agacé de ne pas avoir su être plus patient.

Le tableau représentant une sirène qui lui faisait toujours un clin d'œil bascula et Harry pénétra dans l'antre des Maraudeurs. Sirius et Remus étaient assis côte à côte, l'air particulièrement heureux de s'être retrouvés. Même si Sirius essayait de rentrer le plus fréquemment possible à la maison, son travail était parfois contraignant. Deux tasses fumantes de thé étaient posées devant eux.

Regulus était couché sur le ventre sur le sol et il regardait autour de lui avec attention, l'air émerveillé. Harry jeta un regard morne à ses parents qui sourirent en le découvrant. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tous commentaires pendant que Remus se levait pour l'accueillir. Harry s'approcha de Regulus, en _ignorant _Remus qui eut un sourire en coin.

-Bonjour toi, s'exclama joyeusement Harry en soulevant doucement Regulus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Oh, toi tu as pris du poids.

Son petit frère bougeait fougueusement ses bras et ses jambes, ses grands yeux gris fixaient Harry avec un large sourire. Harry sentit l'amour le parcourir et il serra un peu plus le garçon dans ses bras. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir partager chaque jour, un petit instant avec son frère. Regulus était habillé avec un petit pantalon noir et un tee-short rouge éclatant.

Il était évident que le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius. Le fin duvet de cheveux qui recouvrait sa tête prenait la couleur noir charbon de ceux de Sirius. Ses yeux seraient noirs si la couleur ambrée de ceux de Remus n'était pas venue les éclaircir. Le garçon avait donc les yeux d'un gris saisissant, un peu comme ceux de Drago. La forme de sa bouche était la même que celle de Sirius. Toutefois, le nez fin et légèrement retroussé du garçon appartenait à Remus.

-Bonjour mon chéri, salua Remus qui roula des yeux en voyant qu'Harry continuait à l'ignorer. Tu vas bien?  
-Non, grogna Harry en s'asseyant sur le tapis moelleux, Regulus posé sur ses genoux en tailleur.  
-Une tasse de thé? Ou un verre de jus de citrouille? Proposa le loup-garou en souriant toujours. Si tu veux, tu peux donner le biberon à Regulus. Ton père vient de le préparer.

Harry ne put se retenir. Il oublia sa décision de rester renfrogné durant toute la journée et il lança un large sourire rayonnant à Remus qui lui tendait le biberon de lait tiède de Regulus. Avec une certaine hésitation, Harry amena le bout du biberon vers la bouche de Regulus qui le fixait toujours avec ses grands yeux. Il l'avait rarement nourri, préférant le câliner. Mais Regulus amena seul ses lèvres entourer la tétine du biberon et il commença à téter avec force le liquide blanc.

Le loup-garou reprit sa place sur le canapé et il attrapa la main de Sirius, la serrant doucement. Ses journées se passaient lentement dans leur petite maison retirée. Bien sur, les Granger venaient souvent lui rendre visite. D'autant plus que Jeanne était complètement folle de Regulus. Sirius essayait de rentrer le plus souvent possible mais les journées par Merlin étaient longues. Il appréciait pleinement les moments passés avec Regulus mais lorsque le petit s'endormait, Remus s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait même proposé à Sirius de corriger certaines copies avec l'accord de Dumbledore.

Les yeux émeraudes de Harry détaillaient soigneusement le visage de son frère qui buvait à toute vitesse. N'avait-il pas mangé pour sembler autant affamé? Harry doutait que Remus laisse Regulus mourir de faim. Les bébés étaient si… étranges! Harry croisa le regard de Sirius qui l'observait pensivement en sirotant son thé à l'orange. Comme pour signer une trêve de paix, Harry lui lança un bref sourire hésitant avant d'observer à nouveau Regulus.

-Comment vont les cours Harry? Demanda Remus en allant chercher une assiette de gâteaux sablés.  
-Ça va, assura t-il. C'est la première fois qu'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est bon. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.  
-Il est sympathique, non? Demanda Remus en se tournant vers Sirius.  
-Oui, il est plutôt sympa, approuva celui-ci. Jason est juste un peu trop nerveux.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire narquois tandis que Regulus terminait son biberon. Jason Cimil était toujours nerveux. Il passait régulièrement une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il ignorait quoi faire ou quoi répondre et il paraissait toujours sur ressorts.

Mais le nouveau professeur avait été accueilli à bras ouverts. Tous les professeurs l'appréciaient et une majorité d'élèves applaudissaient la qualité de ses cours tellement différents de ceux de Quirrel et de Lockart. Harry savait que certains Serpentards n'appréciaient pas tellement le Professeur Cimil car ils étaient incapables de savoir s'il était issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur, même inconnu. Il était toujours préférable d'être un Sang-Pur de bas étage plutôt qu'un Sang de Bourbe célèbre et reconnu.

Sirius s'entendait particulièrement bien avec l'homme. Ils plaisaient toujours sur des sujets assez enfantins et stupides qui faisaient grogner Severus et lever les yeux au ciel à Minerva. Severus était un peu plus réticent envers leur nouveau collègue mais Cimil ne paraissait pas s'en offusquer. Il lui rendait son indifférence.

-J'aime beaucoup l'étude de runes, ajouta Harry en levant les yeux vers Remus. Par contre, les cours d'Hagrid sont assez lamentables. Il est constamment angoissé, ce qui ne lui permet pas de se faire respecter. Même les Gryffondors ne sont pas attentifs à son cours!

Pourtant Harry aimait beaucoup le garde chasse mais lorsque Dumbledore avait présenté Hagrid comme le nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il avait été stupéfait. Le garde chasse n'avait pas la carrure pour devenir professeur même si les créatures étaient sa passion! Il n'y avait à voir que le livre dangereux que les étudiants avaient dû acheter!

Harry n'osait pas trop dévoiler le déroulement des cours du demi-géant devant son père qui pourrait décider d'en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore. Notamment à cause de ses amis Serpentards qui ne cessaient de rabaisser l'homme, ce qui le rendait inévitablement plus nerveux. Harry ne rejoignait pas ce comportement même s'il n'intervenait pas auprès de ses amis. En plus de cela, les cours de Hagrid se déroulaient avec des animaux de plus en plus dangereux et Harry craignait qu'un jour, le garde chasse dépasse la limité du raisonnable.

Regulus se mit soudainement à geindre doucement, ses yeux gris se remplissant de larmes. Harry, paniqué, reposa le biberon vide sur la table basse et jeta un regard alarmé à ses parents. Sirius eut un sourire amusé face à l'angoisse saisissante sur le visage de son fils. Il se leva puis prit doucement Regulus des bras d'Harry et lui fit faire son rot.

-Oh, c'est dégoûtant! Râla Harry.  
-Toi aussi tu faisais ton rot après chaque repas, se moqua Sirius en souriant. Je me rappelle que James te tendait toujours à Lily avant que tu ne le fasses.  
-C'était toute une histoire en effet, ajouta Remus en secouant la tête avec un soupçon de mélancolie. Sans parler de tes couches sales.

Le visage d'Harry s'enflamma à l'idée que lui aussi avait été un bébé qui pleurait, faisait dans des couches, _rotait_ après un biberon de lait et dormait une partie de la journée. Non, non, c'était trop embarrassant comme image! Il n'arrivait pas à se représenter en étant aussi petit. Bien sur, il avait déjà vu des photographies de lui étant bébé mais ça lui procurait toujours un étrange sentiment. Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de Harry.

Sirius posa Regulus au sol puisque l'enfant ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens pour s'extirper de ses bras. L'enfant rampa difficilement sur quelques mètres pour atteindre Harry qui en profita pour cacher son visage rouge d'embarras. Il attrapa un jouet de Regulus et entreprit de divertir son petit frère. Il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant que ses deux parents se lancèrent.

-Hum Harry, commença Sirius avec hésitation en se raclant la gorge. Nous aurions aimé discuter de quelque chose avec toi.  
-Du fait que je ne puisse pas quitter Poudlard à cause de Pettigrow? Railla Harry en leur lançant un regard noir. Merci mais il me semble avoir compris votre point de vue!

Très satisfait de sa réplique, Harry eut un large sourire stupide. Bien sur, cette journée en compagnie de sa famille lui faisait plaisir mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était satisfait de cette interdiction injuste! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait provoqué Pettigrow! Si ça se trouvait, l'homme ne le recherchait même pas mais c'était réfugié dans une petite ville pour refaire sa vie loin des Détraqueurs!

-Non, ce n'est pas à propos de cela, répondit Remus d'une voix douce. Je sais que ça te contrarie. J'aurai réagis exactement comme toi à ton âge, mon chéri mais nous ne voulons pas prendre de risques inutiles.  
-En fait, nous aimerions parler de tes parents.

Sirius retint son souffle en voyant Harry lever brusquement la tête vers lui, un air choqué sur le visage. L'animagus jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui essayait d'afficher un sourire très doux et rassurant mais il était tout autant angoissé que lui. Plus Harry grandissait, moins le garçon acceptait de parler de ses parents. Notamment de leur mort. Harry semblait vouloir occulter cela mais Sirius et Remus trouvaient que cela n'était pas sain de refuser autant d'en parler.

Se concentrer sur Regulus parut une option tout à fait satisfaisante pour Harry à cet instant là. Il n'aimait pas évoquer plus que nécessaire ses parents. Ils étaient morts. C'était douloureux mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Harry se sentait parfois coupable de les avoir remplacés par Sirius et Remus, surtout qu'il appelait Sirius _papa_. Il avait le sentiment de les trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Tu sais, nous sommes le trois octobre, reprit Sirius d'un ton calme. À la fin du mois, cela va faire douze ans qu'ils sont morts.  
-Je sais, répondit abruptement Harry en agitant un hochet devant les yeux brillants d'amusement de Regulus.  
-Tu sais que Sirius et moi allons régulièrement les voir au cimetière de Godric Hollow mais nous nous y rendons tous les 31 octobre.

La proposition que ses parents allaient lui faire commençait à apparaître clairement dans l'esprit de Harry mais celui-ci secoua brutalement la tête, la gorge serrée. Il en était hors de question!

Assis sur la banquette, Sirius vit le mouvement de tête de son fils et soupira intérieurement. Harry n'avait jamais souhaité se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents. Même Severus avait trouvé cela étrange. Tous le monde aimait avoir un endroit où se recueillir. Au début, Remus et Sirius avaient pensé qu'Harry était tout simplement trop jeune mais il avait à présent treize ans.

-Est-ce que tu souhaiterais venir avec nous? Proposa Sirius.  
-Non! Aboya Harry en lui jetant un regard furieux.  
-Je comprends que cela soit difficile mais…  
-J'en ai pas envie! Rétorqua l'adolescent en resserrant ses mains autour du jouet. Ça sert à rien.  
-Nous ne te forçons pas Harry, rassura Remus. Nous pensons juste que cela pourrait peut-être t'aider, te soulager mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu iras plus tard.

Un silence pesant épaississant l'atmosphère s'installa dans l'appartement des Black. Seul Regulus était inconscient de cette tension. L'enfant tétait sa tétine qu'Harry venait de lui donner. Harry regardait ses membres trembler pour ne pas avoir à lever les yeux vers sa famille. Il se sentait inexplicablement en colère.

L'animagus soupira en regardant Harry. Parler avec son fils de certains sujets était impossible tant il était têtu. Remus reprit la conversation d'un ton enjoué en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry prit part à la discussion, sa tension disparaissant petit à petit.

-Regulus fait ses nuits? S'inquiéta Harry.  
-Il se réveille toutes les quatre heures! S'exclama Remus en fermant un instant les yeux. C'est fatiguant.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il continuait à dorloter et jouer avec Regulus. Se réveiller toutes les quatre heures était loin d'être reposant.

Le garçon écouta ses pères parler sans plus participer à la conversation. Il se sentait lui-même fatigué alors que la colère l'avait maintenu en forme durant la première partie de la journée. Harry passa une main sur son front moite et il s'aperçut que ses membres tremblaient encore, mais plus de colère! L'adolescent prit une grande respiration, le cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Son sang pulsa soudainement à ses oreilles, l'assourdissant.

Ses mains se plaquèrent d'elles-mêmes contre ses oreilles, le souffle court. Il avait l'impression qu'une aiguille transperçait le lobe de ses oreilles. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre et d'encaisser cette douleur qu'une nouvelle souffrance éclata dans sa poitrine pour remonter jusqu'à sa gorge qui se bloqua, coupant la sortie d'air.

-Harry? Harry! S'écria Remus en coupant soudainement Sirius.

L'homme bondit sur ses pieds pour rejoindre ses deux fils. Harry était courbé en deux, haletant, les yeux clos. Sirius s'agenouilla devant Harry tandis qu'il prenait Regulus dans ses bras pour le tendre à son amant. Ensuite, l'animagus plaça ses mains plus grandes sur celles de Harry et releva la tête de son fils.

-Remus, donne-moi l'inhalateur, pressa Sirius en entendant son fils gémir de douleur. Harry, ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi.

Toutefois, le garçon resta plié en deux de douleur. Une brûlure atroce parcourait son corps. Harry avait les lèvres pincés alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de crier de douleur. Il les desserra légèrement pour faire une place nécessaire à l'inhalateur mais Harry fut incapable d'aspirer correctement l'oxygène libéré par le médicament.

Harry sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues. Il tremblait violemment. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser de douleur. Une quinte de toux le prit et Harry sentit un liquide d'un goût métallique jaillir de sa bouche et tâcher son sous-pull: du sang.

-Allons à l'infirmerie! Paniqua Remus en se penchant vers Harry pour le relever.  
-Je le porte. Ouvre la cheminée!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mrs Pompresh s'affaira autour de Harry qui se tordait de douleur sur le lit, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Le corps de l'adolescent était agité de convulsions et Mrs Pompresh demanda à Sirius de le maintenir pendant qu'elle lui administrait une potion par injection.

Le corps de Harry sembla se figer, se transformer en pierre avant que les spasmes reprennent, plus violents. Harry suffoquait et sa respiration sifflante indiquait un ralentissement du cœur. Les joues mouillées de larmes, Harry était perdu dans un océan de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par des flèches empoisonnées ou alors de s'être fait violemment battu et que tous ses membres étaient endoloris.

Effrayé par toute cette agitation autour de lui, Regulus s'était mis à pleurer bruyamment. Remus berçait doucement son fils en espérant le calmer, les yeux rivés sur Harry. Malgré toutes ces années passées avec la maladie d'Harry, Remus ne supportait toujours pas de le voir souffrir ainsi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas eu de crise qu'ils étaient tous surpris. Ses yeux ambres remontèrent sur les bras tremblants de Sirius qui essayait de maintenir Harry.

-Ça ne semble pas se calmer, couina nerveusement Sirius, incapable de détacher son regard du sang qui maculait les vêtements du garçon et le drap du lit.  
-En effet, murmura avec inquiétude l'infirmière en injectant une nouvelle potion dans le corps de l'enfant. Sirius veillez à ce qu'il ne tombe pas inconscient.

L'homme acquiesça fébrilement en observant le visage crispé d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Lors de ses crises, Harry avait la manie de ramener ses mains contre son visage et d'en faire une sorte d'entonnoir au-dessus de sa bouche. Sirius fit descendre les mains qu'Harry ne bloque pas plus sa respiration.

-Pa… pa… papa! Haleta Harry en clignant des yeux, s'étouffant avec le manque d'air.  
-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Sirius d'un ton serein et doux qui contrastait avec son état actuel.

Mrs Pompresh revient avec une longue aiguille qui fit frémir Remus. Elle la planta dans une veine de la main droite de Harry et la perfusion fut installée en quelques secondes grâce à la rapidité de Mrs Pompresh. Une poche importante de potion coulait doucement dans le corps de Harry. Il était impossible de faire boire un liquide à Harry.

Couché sur le lit tâché, Harry sentit une fatigue écrasante le submerger. Il tremblait toujours violemment mais les convulsions s'espaçaient. Gardant les yeux fermés, le garçon sentit la main de son père serrer doucement la sienne. Une douleur insoutenable continuait à transpercer sa poitrine mais il sentait les battements de son corps s'accélérer de nouveau.

-Mr Potter, ouvrez-les yeux! Commanda Mrs Pompresh.

Difficilement, il obéit à l'infirmière. Ses dents mordaient avec force ses lèvres pour l'aider à supporter la douleur. Une lumière aveuglante lui brûla les yeux mais Mrs Pompresh se hâta de ranger la lumière de poche avec laquelle elle avait observé les yeux de son patient.

-Je vais placer un tube respiratoire dans ta bouche, mon petit, annonça Mrs Pompresh. Je l'ôterai à l'heure du dîner.

Mrs Pompresh se précipita dans son bureau où toutes les potions, les crèmes et onguents se trouvaient. Par chance, l'infirmerie était vide. D'un geste bref de la baguette magique, la vieille dame tira les rideaux autour du lit de son patient puis elle revint avec tous le matériel adéquat pour installer une aide respiratoire à Harry.

-Évidemment, je le garde pour la nuit, déclara t'elle en faisant doucement passer l'énorme tube dans la gorge du garçon qui s'endormait.

_*Certains disaient que la maladie d'Harry était absente, là revoilà en toute puissance ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre.  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! A mercredi prochain =) _


	104. L'infirmerie

**Chapitre: L'infirmerie.**

Drago, Blaise et Théodore parcouraient rapidement les couloirs des cachots. Seul un Serpentard pouvait se repérer dans le dédale de murs qui emprisonnaient le sous-sol de Poudlard. Le métisse jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à se montre, l'angoisse le rendant fébrile.

L'heure du couvre-feu approchait mais Harry était introuvable. Les trois garçons s'étaient précipités dans la Grande Salle dès leur retour de Pré-au-Lard. Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse ahurissante, les prenant par surprise lorsque le ciel s'était voilé. Ils s'étaient fait brièvement réprimandés par le professeur Mc Gonagall qui attendait les derniers retardataires devant les grilles du Château.

Harry était absent au dîner mais leur ami leur avait confié qu'il comptait passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Harry était ce genre rare d'élèves qui fouinaient dans d'autres livres pour apporter plus de précisions à leurs devoirs et Blaise savait que son meilleur ami pouvait rester des heures la tête plongée dans des livres sans remarquer les minutes s'écoulant.

-On devrait peut-être aller voir le Professeur Rogue, suggéra Drago en scrutant une dernière fois le couloir en cul de sac faiblement éclairé qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Si Harry est dehors, les professeurs doivent se dépêcher d'intervenir pour qu'il n'approche pas les Détraqueurs.  
-C'est étrange, murmura Blaise. Harry n'irait pas dehors alors qu'il sait que des Détraqueurs affamés rôdent!  
-Il devrait être à la bibliothèque, ajouta Théo.

Dès la fin de leur dîner, les trois Serpentards étaient retournés dans la Salle Commune, accompagnés des filles de leur année. Harry n'était ni dans la Salle Commune mais c'était un lieu qu'il préférait éviter lorsqu'il était seul: Flint était présent. Le Survivant n'était ni dans le dortoir des troisièmes années.

Marchant rapidement dans le couloir éclairé à l'aide de quelques torches vacillantes, Blaise sentit l'inquiétude grimper en lui. Son meilleur ami n'était pas assez inconscient pour se risquer à côtoyer les Détraqueurs même si Harry avait parfois un manque cruel d'instinct de survie.

Arrivé face au bureau fermé du Professeur Rogue, les trois Serpentards échangèrent un regard nerveux. Déranger leur directeur de maison en début de soirée était très déconseillé mais Théodore rétorqua courageusement qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fut celui qui frappa lourdement contre le panneau en bois. L'impact de son poing contre la porte résonna sombrement dans le couloir vide.

-Messieurs? Siffla Rogue, apparaissant si soudainement que les garçons sursautèrent, ébahis. Que désirez-vous?  
-Hum, nous ignorons où se trouve Harry, commença courageusement Blaise en se raclant la gorge. Et nous avons pensé qu'il était peut-être dans le parc. Près des Détraqueurs.

Le visage de Severus resta lisse et imperturbable même s'il sentit quelque chose remuer désagréablement au fond de lui-même. Un instant, Severus se demanda s'il ne serait pas préférable qu'Harry soit près des Détraqueurs plutôt que dans son lit d'infirmerie. Le maître des potions coula un regard discret vers son filleul qui le détaillait avec inquiétude, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Mr Potter vous remerciera sûrement de votre sollicitude à son égard mais votre camarade est en sécurité. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.  
-À l'infirmerie? Bégaya Blaise d'une voix blanche. Nous pouvons y'aller?  
-Le couvre-feu est dans quelques minutes, susurra Severus.

Face à son directeur de maison, Blaise sentait son cœur battre furieusement contre sa poitrine. L'infirmerie? Par merlin, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry dans un lit d'hôpital, celui-ci vomissait du sang et était en pleine crise de panique. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos et le métisse déglutit, bruyamment.

Si Rogue refusait de les laisser aller voir Harry, l'adolescent était près à farfouiller dans les affaires de Harry pour dénicher sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Mais je suppose que Mrs Pompresh vous laissera entrer avec une autorisation signée de ma part, ajouta Severus en disparaissant dans son bureau, les invitant implicitement à entrer dans la pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois amis courraient à travers les étages pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Ils ralentirent en arrivant devant les grandes portes blanches de l'antre de Mrs Pompresh. Irrité la dragonne furieuse qu'était la vieille dame en faisant un boucan infernal leur poserait quelques problèmes.

Drago tenait le mot de son parrain fermement serré dans sa main gauche. Sa respiration était haletante par la course précipitée qu'il venait de faire. L'aristocrate jeta un regard anxieux à Théodore qui était livide d'inquiétude. Tous trois étaient silencieusement postés devant les portes de l'infirmerie, n'osant pas y rentrer.

Après le froid entre Drago et Harry, Blaise avait écouté ce dernier en confiant au premier mais aussi à Théodore tout ce qu'il savait à propos de la mystérieuse maladie d'Harry. Autant dire que l'effroi de Drago et Théodore était facile à imaginer. Harry n'avait pas souhaité évoquer cela avec ses amis même si tous connaissaient son honteux secret.

Blaise poussa silencieusement la porte d'entrée. Tous les lits étaient vides. Le silence dans l'infirmerie était oppressant tandis que les garçons la balayaient du regard, cherchant Harry. Mrs Pompresh n'était pas en vue mais Blaise supposa qu'elle était dans son bureau.

-Harry doit-être derrière ce rideau, proposa Théodore en désignant un espace encadré par des lourdes tentures bleues.  
-Que faîtes-vous ici?

La voix de Mrs Pompresh rugit soudainement et Drago relâcha le rideau qu'il allait tirer. Les trois Serpentards se tournèrent vivement vers la voix de l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait les mains posées sur ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient menaçants et elle les foudroyait du regard. À côté d'elle se tenait Sirius Black qui les observait fixement. Mais le plus étonnant était la présence de Remus Lupin, l'ancien professeur de Duel qui s'était retiré cette année.

Remus d'ailleurs fut heureux que Regulus soit tranquillement en train de dormir dans un berceau invoqué qu'il avait placé dans le bureau confiné de Mrs Pompresh, loin du regard des trois Serpentards. Remus supposait que c'était un sentiment pour tous nouveaux parents mais il pourrait tenir son fils durant des heures entières sans jamais le poser mais Regulus dormait sûrement mieux dans son petit lit.

-Nous sommes venu voir Harry, déclara sèchement Blaise en jetant un regard noir à Black qui semblait sur le point de protester. Nous avons l'autorisation du Professeur Rogue.

Sirius se retint de rouler des yeux en voyant les trois adolescent le fixer en le défiant de s'opposer à cela, comme si Severus était la sacro-sainte autorité de l'école Poudlard. Ça l'était en tout cas pour les Serpentards…

Un air contrarié sur le visage, Mrs Pompresh désigna du menton l'espace où Drago allait pénétrer quelques secondes plus tôt. Un peu abasourdi par la si rapide capitulation de l'infirmière, les trois amis restèrent figés quelques secondes avant de se précipiter derrière les rideaux.

-Oh Merlin, murmura Théo, une main plaquée contre sa bouche.

Drago sentit un vertige le saisir et il s'agrippa inconsciemment à Blaise, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Toutefois, Blaise se sentit lui-même vaciller à la vue de son meilleur ami.

Harry était allongé sur un lit, vêtu d'un pyjama de l'infirmerie. Une machine énorme était posée au sol et Harry était relié à celle-ci grâce à l'énorme tuyau qui se faufilait dans sa gorge. Une autre machine, cette fois-ci surélevée, émettant des _bips_ angoissants permettait à un tuyau plus fin de pénétrer dans les deux narines du Survivant. Il avait une perfusion dans une des veines de la main.

Le blondinet était incapable de dire ce qui le percutait autant. Était-ce le teint tellement translucide de Harry qu'il passait pour mort? Ou alors ses spasmes irréguliers qui agitaient son corps affaibli? Tous ces tuyaux impressionnants?

-Oh Harry, chuchota Blaise en s'approchant silencieusement de son meilleur ami, la gorge serrée. Il a l'air si…  
-Fragile, acheva Drago en s'avançant à son tour.

Les jambes tremblantes, Blaise se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Harry. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, les yeux gorgés de larmes malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais vu la maladie de son ami sous ce point de vue. Oui, il avait déjà vu Harry faire une crise pleurétique qui l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer mais justement… Harry était conscient à ce moment là et il luttait pour respirer… Alors que _là, _il paraissait sur le point de mourir.

Ni Drago, ni Théodore ne s'attendaient à comprendre de cette manière la maladie de Harry. Ils se sentaient désemparés, inutiles et bêtement stupide. Drago doutait, s'il était dans le cas de Harry, d'avoir envie de partager un tel poids médical avec ses amis.

-Messieurs, le Médicomage va arriver. Il serait peut-être préférable que vous rentriez au dortoir.

Remus soupira, la gorge serrée en voyant que les trois garçons l'ignoraient, entourant Harry. Le loup-garou préférait éviter de poser le regard sur Harry devant les amis de celui-ci. Voir son fils dans une telle situation lui procurait toujours l'impression de recevoir un poignard en pleine poitrine. Remus craignait de craquer devant les adolescents.

Souvent, Remus s'interrogeait sur les réelles pensées de Harry au sujet de sa maladie. Le garçon n'en parlait jamais. Il ne pleurait jamais. Ne se plaignait pas, sauf lorsqu'il était confiné dan un lit d'hôpital. Bien sur, ce constat n'était pas valable durant les crises.

-On peut rester? Demanda Théo d'une voix rauque. Harry a mis du temps avant de nous l'annoncer mais maintenant, nous serons là.

À cet instant là, Théodore se fichait bien d'être dégoulinant de sentiments et de ressembler à un stupide Poufsouffle de première année près à fondre en larmes. Qu'importe comment Lupin le jugeait. Il voulait simplement soutenir Harry autant qu'il le pouvait même si son ami, inconscient, l'ignorait.

-Le Médicomage est là, annonça Mrs Pompresh en ouvrant largement les rideaux.

Un homme habillé simplement suivait l'infirmière. Blaise le reconnut comme étant le Médicomage de Harry. Il était déjà venu à Poudlard l'année précédente pour ausculter son patient. Blaise ignorait pourtant que Théodore et Drago étaient également présents durant cet examen médical, seulement ils se dissimulaient sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Le Médicomage Andrews serra chaleureusement la main à Remus. Toutefois, il s'abstint de demander des nouvelles du nouveau venu de la famille Black en remarquant la présence de trois adolescents blêmes et visiblement bouleversés. Il n'avait pas non plus osé interroger Sirius qui paraissait dévasté.

-Bonsoir messieurs, salua t-il en adressant un sourire aux étudiants. Je vais vous demander de vous reculer pendant que j'examine Harry.

Sirius était debout, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il essayait de garder bonne figure face à tous ce monde mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette inconscient de son fils aîné. La présence de Remus à ses côtés le rassurait. Cela l'empêchait de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Lorsque Harry dormait ainsi, Sirius ressentait le désir incontrôlable de le secouer violemment, de lui hurler de se réveiller pour le rassurer.

Le Médicomage s'activa silencieusement autour de Harry. Il tapota d'abord le dessus de la tête de son patient à l'aide de sa baguette magique puis Andrews inscrivit quelque chose dans un petit carnet noir qu'il venait de sortir de sa mallette en cuir. Il passa ensuite sa baguette au-dessus de la poitrine du garçon et un filament violet foncé apparut.

-S'est-il réveillé récemment? Demanda t-il.  
-Il a des sursauts de conscience, répondit très professionnellement Mrs Pompresh, mais cela ne dure guère longtemps. Je crois qu'il ignore en plus de cela où il se trouve alors ses repères sont d'autant plus chamboulés.

Drago, Blaise et Théodore étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'il affrontait une terre inconnue et glaciale. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas si éloigné de cela… Blaise sentait le poids de la culpabilité se répandre en lui, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de sa conscience. Il s'en voulait d'avoir préféré se rendre à Pré au Lard plutôt que de rester près de son meilleur ami.

À côté de lui, Drago ne se sentait pas mieux. Son visage déjà pâle était translucide même s'il tentait de conserver un air froid et impassible. Il avait tellement insisté pour en apprendre plus sur la maladie d'Harry qu'il se sentait à présent nauséeux d'avoir ses réponses.

-Sa fièvre a t'elle augmentée ces deux dernières heures? Interrogea Andrews en administrant une potion fluide et jaune à Harry à l'aide d'une seringue.  
-Elle frise le 40° sans jamais réellement le dépasser.  
-Harry n'a pas fais beaucoup de crises durant ces derniers mois, non?  
-Pratiquement aucune, approuva Sirius.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent ainsi alors que le Médicomage continuait à examiner Harry et à lui administrer diverses potions. Les yeux de l'homme étaient fixés sur la poitrine de son patient qui se soulevait rapidement et par le souffle sifflant qui s'échappait des lèvres d'Harry.

-Je vais avoir besoin de vous Sirius, appela Andrews. Je vais essayer de le réveiller.  
-N'est-il pas préférable de le laisser dormir? Rétorqua Mrs Pompresh en fronçant les sourcils. Il est évident que ce garçon a besoin de repos.  
-Peut-être mais je veux m'assurer qu'il puisse se réveiller. Je veux également savoir comment il se sent.

Sirius se déplaça à la droite de son fils aîné et le redressa doucement comme le faisait le Médicomage sur la gauche. La tête d'Harry balança étrangement mais Andrews se hâta de placer les oreillers derrière pour la soutenir. Durant tout cela, Harry ne montra aucun signe de réveil.

Ensuite, l'homme attrapa une nouvelle potion dans sa petite mallette et la laissa glisser soigneusement dans le tube d'une seringue. Cette potion aidera Harry à ouvrir les yeux. Une fois le produit injecté dans le corps de l'adolescent, celui-ci eut un tremblement plus violent et il papillonna doucement des yeux.

-Harry, chuchota le Médicomage en le secouant doucement. Ouvre les yeux, mon garçon.

Au moment où Harry souleva difficilement les paupières, il eut l'impression de s'être fait piétiné par des Trolls. C'était horrible. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il laissa tomber sa tête lourdement en arrière, incapable de supporter la douleur. Une voix douce appelait son nom mais Harry n'avait pas la force de bouger.

L'adolescent poussa un gémissement rauque mais la brûlure dans sa gorge lui fit comprendre que Mrs Pompresh lui avait placé une aide respiratoire. Les évènements de la journée lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et un vertige lui fit fermer les yeux. Il avait _encore_ une fois tout gâché! Alors qu'ils passaient tous un moment agréable en famille, il avait fallu qu'il fasse une crise et ruine cette journée!

Une main impatiente vint se poser sur son front bouillant et une sensation de bien-être parcourut rapidement son corps face à la fraîcheur qu'elle apportait avec de s'évanouir.

-Harry, regarde-moi, pria Sirius en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils. Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et il y'a le Médicomage Andrews près de toi.

Difficilement, Harry essaya de fixer son regard face à lui mais il ne rencontra que le regard terrifié de Drago. En prenant conscience de la présence de ses trois amis, Harry eut l'impression d'étouffer. Que faisaient-ils là? N'était-ce pas déjà assez humiliant d'être malade? Devaient-ils vraiment le voir dans un état aussi lamentable?

Ce sursaut de colère donna la force nécessaire à Harry pour tourner doucement la tête vers Remus. Son deuxième père était livide d'inquiétude et il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: le prendre dans ses bras! Ensuite, Harry regarda son Médicomage qui lui parlait.

-Où as-tu mal? Répéta celui-ci d'une voix douce.

Harry leva doucement sa main droite et il frissonna lorsque ses yeux troubles se posèrent sur la perfusion. Il posa doucement celle-ci sur sa poitrine puis la remonta jusqu'à sa tête. Ensuite, Harry enroula ses doigts autour de l'épais tuyau qui s'enfonçait dans sa gorge mais Sirius l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement en attrapant sa main.

-J'ai rarement vu une pleurésie qui prend autant d'ampleur, confia Andrews en se tournant vers Sirius. Beaucoup guérissent de cette maladie puisqu'il suffit d'enlever régulièrement le pus installé entre les deux feuillets des poumons mais j'ai l'impression que le corps d'Harry secrète de plus en plus de liquide.  
-Vous pensez qu'une opération est nécessaire? Demanda Remus. Sa dernière intervention remonte au mois de décembre, il y'a presque dix mois.

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il sentait la douleur s'estomper légèrement grâce aux différentes potions qui coulaient dans son corps. Ce qui le faisait sourire était cette sensation de flotter au-dessus de tout. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi léger par Salazar! Il gloussa même si le tuyau dans sa gorge l'empêcha de rire bruyamment.

Drago regardait Harry qui s'agitait doucement dans son lit. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant celui-ci sourire d'un air un peu stupide. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Blaise et Théodore. Tous deux détaillaient aussi Harry qui essayait d'attraper le fil respiratoire qui passait dans ses narines. Toutefois, sans même avoir besoin de le regarder, Black déjouait ses tentatives en éloignant les mains envahissantes.

-Tant que sa fièvre n'augmente pas, je préfère qu'il reste ici, conclut Andrews en regardant à nouveau Harry qui commençait à planer. Peut-être faudra t-il le déplacer dans un endroit plus serein et calme pour qu'il se rétablisse correctement. Les potions ont tendance à le faire voguer dans un autre monde.  
-C'est à dire? Intervient Blaise d'une voix sèche. L'infirmerie de Poudlard est très bien pour Harry.

Le métisse n'avait pas tellement envie de voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner de Poudlard. Tout d'abord parce que en étant à Poudlard, Blaise pouvait venir le voir quand il le désirait et il ne fallait pas oublier que Pettigrow était toujours en liberté!

-J'entends pas là qu'il soit auprès de sa famille Moldue, répondit le Médicomage en faisant un hochement de tête discret à Remus.  
-Sa famille Moldue… renfila dédaigneusement Drago. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec des sorciers. Et vous ne faîtes rien pour l'aider? S'offusqua soudainement le blond en fronçant les sourcils, sans prêter attention au regard étrange qui le fixait.  
-Bien sur que si. Je vais placer plusieurs aiguilles dans la poitrine d'Harry pour récupérer le pus qui s'étend entre ses poumons et l'empêchent de respirer correctement. Cela sera évidemment moins efficace qu'une opération mais je préfère l'éviter tant qu'Harry ne se porte pas mieux. Son cœur est très fragile et une opération de cette envergure peut s'avérer très dangereuse.

**oOo**

Les voyageurs se hâtaient de traverser le pont pour rejoindre l'imposant bateau qui s'apprêtait à quitter le port. La bousculade s'amplifia lorsque le paquebot émit une sonnerie grinçante qui se répercuta sur tous le quai. Une mère de famille attrapa la main de ses deux fils et cria à sa jeune adolescente qui mâchait un chewing-gum avec ennui, des écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles de se dépêcher.

Parmi eux, un rat se précipitait entre les milliers de pieds pour sauter dans le bateau. Plusieurs fois, le rat manqua de se faire écraser mais par chance, personne ne le remarqua dans l'agitation. L'animal savait très bien à quel point sa présence pouvait effrayer tous les Moldus.

Une fois dans le bateau, le rat se réfugia derrière un énorme sac de sport bleu qui était posé aux pieds d'un jeune homme qui cherchait difficilement sur son ticket le numéro de sa cabine.

-Ouais on va en France! Cria joyeusement un petit garçon près du rat.

_*Merci pour vos reviews !  
En espérant que les alertes marchent aujourd'hui ^^ A la semaine prochaine!_


	105. Jalousie

**Chapitre: Jalousie.**

Harry poussa un grognement sourd. Il s'enfouit au fond de son épaisse couette. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux malgré les pleurs qui lui vrillaient le cerveau à quelques mètres de lui. Un gazouillement rempli de larmes parvint à ses oreilles et l'adolescent sentit malgré lui la colère l'envahir, les yeux toujours clos. Doucement, Harry souleva les paupières et rencontra les deux yeux gris de Regulus qui tétait doucement une sucette, le fixant avec fascination.

Son petit frère était allongé dans son berceau, la tête tournée vers lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues rebondies. Le visage de Regulus se tordit et le décibel de ses pleurs augmenta. Ses poings minuscules étaient serrés et s'agitaient autour de son visage. Harry grimaça et porta une main tremblante sur son front moite et fiévreux.

-Tu ne dors plus, Harry? S'inquiéta Remus en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte. Je ne pensais pas que Regulus se réveillerait si tôt.  
-Il faut croire que si, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas croire que un mois seulement après la rentrée, il était déjà hors de Poudlard à cause de sa maladie. Après le départ du Médicomage Andrews, Harry n'avait pas repris conscience et le lendemain, son médicomage avait donné l'ordre à Sirius de le ramener à la maison pour qu'il puisse se reposer dans un endroit plus familier que l'infirmerie de Poudlard. En se réveillant, le garçon s'était retrouvé allongé sur la banquette du salon qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter.

Les chuchotements à son sujet ne cessaient d'enfler dans les couloirs selon ses amis qui lui envoyaient une missive chaque jour. Cela faisait seulement quatre jours qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et tout le monde le savait déjà. Chacun pensait que l'évasion de Pettigrow était la cause de son départ, qu'il fallait le mettre en sécurité. Harry s'en fichait pas mal pour le moment: il était loin de tous ces ragots.

Remus s'approcha de ses deux fils en déposant le torchon qu'il avait entre les mains sur la table basse. Il se pencha et attrapa Regulus dans ses bras. Les pleurs du garçon se turent soudainement et Remus embrassa le haut de la tête de son fils, sans remarquer le roulement des yeux de Harry. Remus devenait si mièvre en présence de Regulus. C'était… vomitif

-Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger. Tu désires un truc en particulier?  
-Je n'ai pas faim, grogna Harry.  
-Je ne veux pas entendre de protestations, sermonna gentiment Remus en quittant la pièce, Regulus dans les bras. Tu as perdu assez de poids en un temps record. Il faut te remplumer avant que tu ne retournes à Poudlard.  
-Ouais mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais y retourner à ce rythme là!! Cria Harry pour se faire entendre de Remus. J'en ai marre de rester allongé comme ça!  
-Encore en train de râler?

La voix grave de Sirius résonna soudainement à ses côtés et Harry sursauta. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir son père qui lui souriait largement. L'homme se pencha par-dessus la banquette pour embrasser le front de son fils aîné sans se soucier du grognement désapprobateur de celui-ci.

Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, Sirius avait relégué ses tours de gardes dans les couloirs de Poudlard à Severus et à son nouveau collègue, Jason Cimil, pour pouvoir rentrer tous les soirs à la maison et retrouver sa petite famille. Évidemment, le Professeur de Duel préférerait qu'Harry soit en bonne santé et à Poudlard avec ses amis au lieu d'être cloué dans cette baquette avec une perfusion et un visage livide.

-Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, Harry, chuchota avec inquiétude le professeur. La douleur à ta poitrine a disparu?  
-Oui papa, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement agacé. Je te l'ai déjà dis ce matin!

Sirius ne releva pas le ton moqueur de son fils et se contenta de se redresser lorsque Remus réapparut avec un pot de glace au chocolat dans les mains ainsi qu'une grosse cuillère. Le loup-garou embrassa Sirius tandis qu'Harry poussait un grognement affligé en fermant les yeux. Son comportement puéril amusa ses parents qui levèrent ensemble les yeux au ciel.

Le pot de glace dans les mains, Harry commença à déguster le sorbet pendant que Sirius racontait rapidement sa journée. Il se plaignit de quelques crétins de Poufsouffles qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser. Évidemment, cela s'était terminé par un passage à l'infirmerie au grand dam de Sirius qui détestait perdre du temps inutilement.

Harry était pressé de participer au cours de son père. Ce sera étrange d'être près de lui et de devoir le considérer à part entière comme un professeur. Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de ses amis. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les filles étaient beaucoup plus critiqueuses et mesquines que l'étaient Blaise, Drago ou Théodore. Harry entendait plus souvent Pansy, Kenza et Daphné se moquer de quelqu'un d'autre par rapport aux Serpentards garçons. Enfin, Harry entendait déjà assez de quolibets à propos de son père dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Et comment va mon petit bébé? Demanda Sirius d'une voix niaise en tirant Regulus hors des bras de son amant. Oh, tu as pleuré récemment, toi!  
-Tu crois qu'il va te répondre? Se moqua Harry en délaissant son pot de glace.  
-Peut-être que mon fils est surdoué, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Son langage s'est développé en deux mois et demi mais il le dissimule.

En étant depuis quelques jours à la maison, Harry s'était aperçu d'un fait: ses parents étaient totalement émerveillés face à Regulus. Lui qui passait son temps couché sur la banquette, respirant difficilement, leur procurant de l'angoisse, il se sentait forcément mal face à cela. Presque coupable. Et jaloux. Regulus offrait à sa famille de la joie tandis que lui les angoissait, les inquiétait avec sa santé défaillante.

Même Tante Andromeda qui venait régulièrement à la maison pour tenir compagnie à Remus ou simplement s'assurer que tout allait bien fondait devant Regulus alors qu'elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur son état de santé. C'était horrible de se sentir aussi rejeté, aussi inutile.

Évidemment, Harry savait qu'il exagérait, que sa famille ne le rejetait pas vraiment. C'était en fait le sentiment que lui-même ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas participer aux conversations à propos de sa santé puisque Sirius et Remus tentaient de le protéger en lui dissimulant les rapports du Médicomage Andrews. Et comme il passait une majeure partie de son temps à dormir, il ne pouvait pas tellement commenter à propos de Regulus.

-À quoi penses-tu? S'inquiéta Remus en le tirant de ses sombres pensées.  
-Rien, esquiva t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait joyeuse. Je suis pressé de retourner à Poudlard, voilà tout.  
-Tu n'es pas bien avec nous? S'horrifia faussement Sirius, un large sourire dessiné sur le visage.  
-Bof, murmura Harry tout bas.

Sirius qui déposa Regulus dans son berceau malgré le tortillement nerveux de l'enfant qui voulait rester dans les bras de son père n'entendit pas la réponse de Harry au contraire de Remus qui fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

Le loup-garou n'était pas stupide. Quelque chose clochait chez Harry mais l'adolescent était trop buté pour le lui confier. Oh, et si Harry avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il se tournerait instinctivement vers Sirius avant de l'approcher. Ça avait toujours été ainsi: Harry était le fils _de _Sirius avant tout. Remus s'était plié à cela sans jamais exprimer la peine que ça lui causait.

-Je peux aller prendre une douche? Demanda Harry qui en avait assez de rester allongé toute la journée. Je vais bien!  
-Je ne sais pas, hésita Sirius en scrutant son visage. Tu es encore bien pâle.  
-Je crierais s'il m'arrive quelque chose! Promit l'adolescent en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sans attendre une confirmation de la part des deux adultes, le jeune garçon jeta ses jambes hors de la banquette et il se souleva difficilement avec ses bras tremblants. Un vertige le saisit et Harry poussa un gémissement douloureux lorsque sa tête l'élança violemment. Il faillit tomber à la renverse mais Remus qui était le plus près de lui, le rattrapa par la taille et le poussa doucement sur la banquette.

-Tu devrais rester couché, insista le loup-garou. Et débrancher cette perfusion ne me semble pas une bonne idée.  
-Je vais bien, répéta Harry en sentant des larmes de frustration remplir ses yeux. Tu crois que je suis impotent? Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul!  
-Harry, sermonna doucement Sirius, surpris par le ton colérique de son fils. Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile mais tu…  
-Tu dis toujours la même chose!! Coupa Harry en haussant la voix, une main plaquée contre son front douloureux. Non, tu ne sais pas! C'est pas toi qui es à ma place alors arrête de dire que tu comprends!

Un silence pesant tomba dans le salon des Black et les pleurs de Regulus reprirent à la grande colère de Harry qui avait l'impression qu'une horde de Troll piétinait l'intérieur de son cerveau. Remus se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas de son fils aîné et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui avait blêmit, l'air coupable.

Sirius savait qu'Harry n'avait pas tort. Il passait son temps à essayer de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il vivait mais c'était faux. Il ignorait ce que son fils aîné pouvait ressentir. Sirius n'avait jamais été malade en dehors de quelques grippes ou des blessures dues à ses nombreuses cascades lorsqu'il était jeune. Les quelques jours où il était contraint de rester couché dans un lit de l'infirmerie le rendaient fou; lui qui bougeait sans cesse. Sirius n'osait imaginer les sentiments qui déferlaient en Harry qui était parfois resté deux mois sans bouger d'un lit d'hôpital.

-Je suis navré, chuchota finalement Sirius, ne sachant que dire d'autre. J'aimerai que tu te sentes mieux, voilà tout.  
-Alors fait taire Regulus et laissez-moi tranquille! Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante, toujours assis sur le canapé.

Sirius mit quelques secondes à réagir, intérieurement blessé par les paroles de Harry. Depuis quand son fils préférait s'isoler, surtout à un moment pareil? Sirius se sentait profondément rejeté par les propos de son fils aîné et il échangea un regard sombre avec son amant.

Celui-ci reprit Regulus dans ses bras et annonça d'une voix absente qu'il allait changer sa couche sale, ce qui devait sûrement être la raison de ses larmes avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

-Tu ne veux rien ? S'assura une dernière fois Sirius, la gorge serrée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le salon.  
-Si!! Si! Cria soudainement Harry en se levant sur ses pieds, peu importe le vertige qui le faisait vaciller. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous avez fait un bébé! À quoi… Qu'est ce que ça vous a apporté à toi et Remus, hein?  
-Regulus te pose problème? Interrogea son père, les sourcils froncés. Pour quelles raisons? Et qu'est ce que ça t'apporte à toi de ne pas prêter attention à ton petit frère?

Harry était debout, les poings serrés malgré la douleur que cela provoquait à sa perfusion. Il regardait furieusement son père qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. L'adolescent sentait son corps se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Le salon tanguait légèrement autour de lui mais sa nausée avait disparu.

Pourquoi Regulus lui posait problème? Parce que juste lorsqu'il vient au monde, son père et Remus lui proposent d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents! Voilà, pourquoi! Sirius ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point il s'était sentit rejeté en entendant la proposition de son père. Ses parents étaient morts. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter sauf qu'à présent, il avait une autre famille et il en était heureux.

Dans un sens, Harry comprenait sa famille. Sirius venait tout juste de sortir d'une année d'Azkaban qu'il se retrouvait déjà avec un enfant malheureux et maltraité dans les bras. Remus, de son statut de loup-garou, craignait d'élever un enfant mais il n'avait pas eu le choix pour le protéger et honorer son amitié avec James et Lily Potter. Ils avaient été contraints par son arrivée!

Alors que Regulus… Regulus avait été une surprise mais son père avait bondit de joie lorsque Remus le lui avait annoncé. Quant à lui, Remus avait pleuré de bonheur en apprenant sa grossesse malgré quelques doutes. Aucun des deux n'avaient émis de réserve face à cette grossesse inattendue mais qui leur procurait tant de joie.

-C'est ton fils, cracha finalement Harry, les yeux embués.  
-Tu es également mon fils! Rétorqua Sirius d'une voix glaciale.  
-C'est faux et tu le sais!  
-Cesse de débiter de telles âneries ou je vais me fâcher, Harry, menaça son père. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que nous préférons Regulus à toi sous prétexte qu'il est notre fils biologique. Nous vous aimons tous les deux au même niveau. Si tu en doutes, tu es un vrai crétin.

L'ancien prisonnier ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry pensait cela. Il avait, par Merlin, tout fait pour assurer à Harry que la naissance de Regulus n'était en rien un obstacle. Sirius avait prédit que son fils serait un jour jaloux de Regulus. Harry s'était toujours montré incapable de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée même qu'il s'entende bien avec un autre enfant le rendait furieux.

Néanmoins, Sirius ne pensait pas que ce moment arriverait si tôt. Il avait plutôt imaginé que cela surgirait lorsque Regulus marcherait et que Sirius prendrait l'habitude de jouer avec son fils cadet. Visiblement, l'attention portée à Regulus influait déjà de la jalousie en Harry, et une bonne dose de colère.

-Tu ne comprends rien, renifla Harry en se rasseyant sur la banquette.  
-Alors explique-moi, demanda d'une voix douce son père.

Doucement, Sirius s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il voulut passer un bras autour des frêles épaules de son fils aîné mais celui-ci se recula. Ce rejet blessa Sirius même si l'homme ne laissa rien paraître. À la place, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et soupira.

-J'ignore quelles mauvaises pensées traversent ton esprit, chuchota Sirius en espérant pouvoir rassurer Harry. Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas que nous t'aimons et Regulus ne te remplace pas. Il vient juste s'ajouter à notre famille.  
-Mais il est normal, grogna Harry en gardant les yeux fixés sur la cheminée allumée. C'est ton fils et il n'est pas malade. Il finira sûrement à Gryffondor.

Les arguments de Harry laissèrent Sirius silencieux. L'homme sentait l'inquiétude le submerger. Son teint déjà blême par les anciens propos de son fils vira au livide. Depuis quand Harry pensait de telles choses? Était-ce avec la naissance de Regulus qui demandait beaucoup d'attentions ou bien se sentait-il depuis tellement de temps décalé par rapport à sa famille?

-Tu… tu dis des sottises! S'exclama t-il soudainement en prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne. Comment peux-tu penser cela? Il est évident que je préférai que tu ne sois pas malade! Mais certainement pas pour moi, pour toi, petit imbécile! j'aimerai que tu puisses vivre une adolescence saine et tranquille et non pas dans les hôpitaux entre différents examens! Peu importe qui tu es, comment tu es et les choix que tu fais, tu es mon fils. Je me contrefiche du reste.

Épuisé par cette conversation, Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air las. À présent, il se fichait pas mal lui aussi de ce que pensait son père et Remus de lui. Dans le fond, il resterait toujours l'enfant non désiré, malade et étudiant à Serpentard. Rien ne changerait jamais.

**oOo**

Au même moment, Drago tournait nerveusement les pages d'un livre poussiéreux de métamorphose, son esprit loin d'être concentré sur son devoir à rendre dans deux jours. Il était assit, seul, sur une chaise inconfortable de la bibliothèque et Mrs Pince, depuis son bureau où elle se dissimulait derrière un épais grimoire, le scrutait furieusement.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard narquois, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur les lèvres. Théodore et lui s'étaient aventurés récemment dans la bibliothèque une nuit et Rusard les avaient découvert. Ils avaient été traînés devant Rogue qui, réveillé en pleine nuit, était encore plus irascible que d'habitude. Pour ne pas pénaliser sa maison en leur enlevant des points, son parrain leur avait attribué trois heures de retenue avec lui le lendemain. Ça avait été horrible. Depuis, Mrs Pince se méfiait de Théo et lui.

-Bonjour, Drago.

Les yeux gris du Serpentard se levèrent vivement vers la personne venant de l'interpeller et il fronça brusquement les sourcils, affichant une moue agacée en reconnaissant Adrian Pucey qui se tenait devant lui. Chez les Serpentards, tout le monde nommait Drago par son prénom, avec une certaine dévotion, tandis que lui les désignait par leur nom de famille afin de montrer sa supériorité. Il était après tout le Prince des Serpentards.

La colère s'insinua doucement en Drago en observant le visage gracieux du Cinquième année qui ne semblait pas du tout effrayé à l'idée de déranger le colérique héritier des Malefoy. Au contraire, Adrian passa une main dans ses cheveux, intérieurement amusé par la colère qui habitait les prunelles grises de son vis-à-vis.

-Pucey? Interrogea le blond d'une voix sèche. Je suis occupé.  
-Je me demandai simplement où était Harry, déclara Adrian en s'asseyant face à lui sans sembler inquiet par l'air furieux qui se peignit sur le visage du blond. Après tout, il me semble que vous êtes amis.  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?  
-Harry et moi sommes amis, rétorqua l'étudiant plus âgé en continuant toujours à sourire. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour un ami.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où il se trouve. S'il ne te l'as pas dis, vous n'êtes peut-être pas autant ami que cela.

Drago aurait eut meilleur temps de dire à Pucey qu'il ignorait où Harry était afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. En effet, l'absence d'Harry était l'un des premiers sujets de conversations dans Poudlard. Mais Drago ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une chance d'être supérieur à Adrian filer entre ses doigts. Il espérait ainsi que Pucey allait comprendre que sa relation avec Harry était beaucoup plus forte que la sienne.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécies pas Drago! S'offusqua le Serpentard plus âge en haussant un sourcil. Mon amitié avec Harry te dérange t'elle?

En réalité, Adrian était loin d'être idiot. Il était évident que Drago rougissait de colère lorsque Harry et lui discutaient et riaient ensemble. Quelques fois, Harry venait près de lui dans la salle commune et ils partageaient leurs dernières semaines de cours. D'un autre bout de la salle commune, Drago les fixait d'un regard meurtrier en marmonnant entre ses dents serrées.

Quelques fois, Adrian se demandait si Harry avait conscience de l'état de colère dans lequel leur amitié mettait Drago Malefoy mais le Survivant paraissait en fait être toujours un peu dans les nuages en ce qui concernait les sentiments et les sous-entendus douteux. Il était encore un peu trop naïf malgré ses treize ans!

-Tu n'es pas assez important pour qu'elle me dérange, répliqua sèchement Drago, intérieurement fier de sa réponse cinglante.  
-Ah l'amour, l'amour, chantonna Pucey en se levant, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres. Bonne journée, Drago.

Les joues pâles du richissime héritier se colorèrent violemment de rouge et avant qu'il ne puisse hurler sur Pucey, celui-ci avait disparu par la grande porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il grommela une insulte en essayant de se concentrer sur son devoir mais ses doigts agrippaient nerveusement la page du livre, manquant même de la déchirer.

_L'amour_. Quelle idiotie! Comment Pucey pouvait se permettre d'insinuer l'existence d'un tel sentiment entre Harry et lui? D'ailleurs, Drago… Drago n'était pas loin de sortir pour la première fois avec une jeune fille de son âge. C'était une Serdaigle. Sortir avec une personne de cette maison en étant à Serpentard était autorisée. Serdaigle était la seconde maison la plus respectable de Poudlard. Les Poufsouffles étaient niais à souhait et les Gryffondors étaient justement des Gryffondors!

Lisa Turpin, encouragée par son amie Mandy qui avait été pétrifié par le Basilic et Drago l'année dernière, était venue lui demander s'il acceptait de sortir avec elle lorsqu'il rentrait seul d'un énième entraînement de Quidditch. En sueur, épuisé et couvert de terre suite à une petite chute, Drago avait balbutié quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance et de dire à la jeune fille qu'il lui répondrait plus tard.

En réalité, Drago n'avait pas pensé à accepte sa demande, embarrassée par cela mais Pucey l'obligeait à sortir avec Lisa Turpin, faisant d'elle sa première petite amie. Si le Serpentard venait à ébruiter une sottise telle qu'il aimait Harry, Drago ne donnait pas long feu à sa vie. Il se demanda un instant quelle personne l'égorgerait en premier. Sa mère certainement ou Voldemort revenant du fin fond de l'Albanie pour le faire en personne!

C'était décidé: Lisa Turpin serait sa première petite amie!

_*Avez-vous aimez ce chapitre qui promet certains tourments pour l'avenir ?  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tous le monde: DESOLE =)  
A mercredi prochain, Patmol25._


	106. Détraqueurs

**Chapitre: Détraqueurs.**

Les cours avaient repris pour Harry. Les regards curieux à l'encontre du Survivant s'étaient espacés pour ne devenir qu'occasionnel. Les murmures à son passage étaient toujours présents mais au bout de trois années, Harry avait compris une chose: ils existeraient toujours. Ils seraient toujours en train de danser autour de lui pour le hanter. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les ignorer, ces petites voix agaçantes, et continuer son chemin.

Halloween approchait à grands pas et le succulent festin habituel préparé par les Elfes de maison ainsi que les décorations excitaient les étudiants. Peeves aussi avait décidé que c'était une excellente période pour doubler le nombre de ses blagues douteuses. Les Bombaouses bombardaient les élèves, sans parler des farces des Jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient alliés à l'esprit frappeur.

Une fois que le Médicomage Andrews avait donné son autorisation pour son retour à Poudlard, les salutations avec Remus et Regulus s'étaient passées plutôt froidement. Ni son père, ni Remus n'avaient dis quelque chose à ce sujet et Harry s'arrangeait pour éviter son père dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Oh, il n'était pas fâché mais seulement embarrassé après avoir avoué à haute voix à son père qu'il était jaloux de Regulus. Surtout en considérant que cette jalousie ne disparaissait pas.

De plus, Harry avait laissé avec regret Lucky dans leur petite maison, loin de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il s'éloignait autant de son chiot et ça pouvait paraître stupide mais Harry ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son cœur. Il avait lui-même décidé de confier Lucky à Remus. Avec les Détraqueurs, les sorties dans le Parc étaient limitées et très surveillées et le chien ne pouvait plus sortir autant qu'il le désirait. Lucky était malheureux de devoir rester confiné dans le dortoir des troisièmes années tant de temps et Harry préférait savoir son chien jouer joyeusement dans le jardin.

-Mr Potter, vous me semblez ailleurs qu'avec nous. Il serait peut-être temps d'étudier votre sortilège pour repousser un Billywig!

La voix enjouée du Professeur Cimil parvient à ses oreilles et Harry se contenta de jeter un regard morne à l'homme. La perpétuelle joie qui émanait de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal horripilait Harry. Ne pouvait-il pas, une fois de temps en temps, être furieux et ôter un point à Gryffondor? Comme la majorité des professeurs à Poudlard, Serpentard était la maison cible pour retirer des points et même si Cimil était l'un des seuls qui utilisaient le moins cette punition, les Serpentards en étaient pratiquement toujours visés.

À côté de lui, Blaise serrait fermement sa baguette magique dans ses mains, ses joues rougissant peu à peu de colère face à ces échecs. Un Billywig était un insecte magique provenant d'Australie mais qui s'étendait dans le monde entier. Il était long d'à peine plus d'un centimètre et pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas à travers la salle, le Professeur Cimil avait « enfermé » un élève et son Billywig dans un carré magique. La piqûre de l'insecte d'un bleu saphir éblouissant provoquait une sensation de vertige ainsi qu'une lévitation. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Harry ne s'étonnait plus de voir ses camarades s'élever dans les airs avec un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Lui-même en avait fait l'expérience quatre fois avant de réussir à lancer plus ou moins correctement le sortilège.

-J'y arrive! Chantonna joyeusement Drago en jetant un sourire éblouissant à Blaise qui se renfrogna. Je suis le meilleur.  
-_Ejecto_!

Un sortilège violet sortit de la baguette magique d'Harry et une bulle entoura une dizaine de seconde le Billywig qui s'immobilisa. À son tour, il regarda son ami avec un sourire narquois. Drago se rembrunit et continua à exercer, encore et encore, son sortilège.

De sa place où il surveillait l'ensemble de la classe, James sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur en observant Harry et Blaise Zabini rire doucement; certainement à propos de l'héritier Malefoy qui leur lançait des regards furibonds. James pensait qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines, cette douleur qui survenait chaque fois que Harry entrait dans son champ de vision disparaîtrait mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Dès qu'il voyait Harry en classe ou à un détour de couloir, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir tous ce qu'il avait raté, tous ce qu'il avait manqué avec son fils et tous ce qu'il ne pourrait pas partager avec lui dans l'avenir. Lily lui demandait, chaque soir, des nouvelles de leurs deux enfants et James se sentait honteux de considérer encore Harry comme son fils.

L'amour de Sirius pour Harry crevait les yeux dès que le professeur de duel commençait à parler de son fils. James avait l'horrible impression qu'en voulant se rapprocher de son fils aîné, il souhaitait également évincer doucement Sirius mais c'était faux. James ne comptait plus les tasses de thé qu'il prenait presque quotidiennement avec Sirius, ni les discussions enflammées concernant le Quidditch ou les dernières actualités relatées par la Gazette du Sorcier.

James pouvait conclure une unique chose: ça faisait du bien. De vivre dans une société, entouré d'autant de monde, d'avoir un ami, de redécouvrir Sirius qui avait bien changé durant toutes ces années. Il avait pris une maturité étonnante même si son côté enfantin et puéril revenait souvent. James espérait qu'au fil des semaines, son amitié avec Sirius se consoliderait et il pourrait peut-être inviter toute la petite famille de son ami à venir dîner chez lui.

-Professeur, la sonnerie va bientôt sonner! Annonça Lavande Brown en lui adressant un large sourire. Vous devez nous rendre notre devoir de la semaine précédente.  
-En effet, Miss Brown, répondit James en attrapant un tas de copie qui traînait sur son bureau depuis le début de l'heure. Les notes sont correctes même si certains d'entre vous s'obstinent à ne pas réviser la théorie. Vos notes de pratique n'augmenteront pas énormément votre moyenne!

En rangeant calmement ses affaires dans son sac à dos, Harry songea à tous les cours qu'il devait rattraper à cause de son absence. Heureusement, Severus avait accepté de faire un double des copies de cours de Blaise grâce à un simple sortilège et leur directeur de maison en avait profité pour le leur apprendre entre deux cours. Il avait également peu de notes mais certains professeurs, comme Mc Gonagall, lui avait déjà donné un devoir supplémentaire pour pallier cela.

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit furieusement en recevant un Effort Exceptionnel tandis que celle de Blaise se crispa lorsqu'il découvrit la note Acceptable écrite en rouge sur son parchemin. Seul Théodore siffla joyeusement en découvrant la même note que Drago. Le petit Serpentard avait compris que le Professeur Cimil notait sévèrement et que ses sujets de devoirs n'étaient pas aisés.

-Je meurs de faim! S'exclama Théodore en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Vous pensez que les elfes de maison accepteraient de me préparer une sorte de goûter pour la récréation de dix heures?  
-Il faudrait déjà que tu trouves les cuisines! Répondit Harry en souriant. Je me demande bien où les fondateurs ont pus les cacher!  
-On devrait essayer de les trouver! Approuva Théodore avec enjouement.

Alors que les deux amis montaient un plan biscornu pour trouver l'entrée des cuisines du Château, Blaise et Drago marchaient légèrement en retrait, en silence. Derrière eux, Pansy, Kenza et Daphné riaient bruyamment mais se taisaient dès qu'un des deux garçons se tournait vers elles.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle déjà bondée, Harry se glissa sur un siège et observa attentivement autour de lui en attendant que les plats se remplissent. Il avait perdu un peu de poids suite à sa crise et Harry savait que, de sa place, son père surveillait soigneusement s'il mangeait correctement pour reprendre ces kilos perdus!

Le Médicomage Andrews avait finalement déclaré le stress comme un facteur de déclenchement des crises. Ce n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. Il se sentait toujours sur les nerfs, stressé de tout ce qui l'entourait alors si ses crises pleurétiques se déclenchaient lorsqu'il était angoissé, Harry s'imaginait déjà passer le reste de sa vie dans un lit d'hôpital. Il savait très bien ce qui l'avait tellement angoissé lorsqu'il avait fais une crise dans les appartements de ses parents: leur proposition d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de James et Lily Potter.

À cette pensée, un frisson le parcourut et il blêmit. Penser que ses parents n'étaient plus qu'un tas d'os en décomposition sous terre était une idée étrange à concevoir et Harry préférait ne jamais y penser. Bien malgré lui, c'était cette image dégoûtante qui s'imposait dans son esprit lorsque quelqu'un parlait de ses parents décédés.

-Oh, Harry durant ton absence, tu as manqué quelque chose de _capital_! Déclara soudainement Blaise qui était face à lui alors qu'il buvait calmement un verre de jus de citrouille. Vraiment, tu vas être étonné.  
-De quoi tu parles Blaise? Intervient Pansy en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Légèrement penché en avant, Blaise souriait déjà intérieurement du cataclysme que son annonce allait créer en Harry. Son meilleur ami haussa un sourcil surpris tout en continuant à boire.

-Drago ne t'as pas dis qu'il a trouvé une petite amie?

Harry s'étouffa soudainement avec sa boisson et machinalement, Théodore lui donna de grandes claques dans le dos qui lui décolla les poumons. Le Survivant attrapa la serviette en papier que lui tendait négligemment son meilleur ami et il s'essuya la bouche avant de relever la tête vers Drago qui était impassible mis à part ses joues empourprées.

-Tu sors avec une fille? Croassa Harry en toussotant encore.  
-Pas encore, mais cela va se faire, rectifia pompeusement Drago.  
-C'est merveilleux! Gloussa Kenza en donnant un petit coup de coude à Théodore qui rougit. Tu ne trouves pas, Théo?  
-Hum, si, si, balbutia t-il.

Harry fixait son ami d'un air choqué. Drago? Avec une fille? Par Salazar, il n'avait que treize ans! Pourquoi allait-il se compliquer l'esprit avec des amourettes insignifiantes? Certes, lui était sorti avec Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient petit mais c'était tellement insignifiant que Harry parlait de cela comme une simple amitié. Ils n'avaient que onze ans, Hermione et lui. Rien de concret pour parler d'un couple! Leur amourette n'existait même plus!

-Qui est-ce? Demanda t-il finalement d'une voix cassante. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas entiché d'une Poufsouffle, ou pire d'une Gryffondor!  
-Je pourrais presque croire que tu ne me connais pas! S'offusqua Drago en plissant suspicieusement les yeux. C'est une Serdaigle, bien évidemment.  
-Elle s'appelle Lisa. Lisa Turpin, ajouta Blaise en voyant avec amusement les sourcils de son meilleur ami se froncer de colère. Elle est en troisième année comme nous. Ses deux options cette année sont l'arithmancie et la divination, voilà pourquoi tu ne la connais pas. Drago a justement fait sa rencontre dans le cours de la vieille Trelawney.

Le doigt de Blaise était pointé impoliment sur la jeune fille qui se servait généreusement des haricots blancs en riant avec une autre fille. Harry reconnut cette dernière qui avait été pétrifié l'année précédente. Flitwich l'avait découvert.

En premier lieu, Harry songea à dire que Lisa Turpin n'était pas une jolie fille juste pour contrarier Drago et se moquer un peu de lui mais après un examen plus approfondi, il devait avouer que la Serdaigle était plutôt jolie. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui s'arrêtaient à la hauteur de ses épaules. Son visage en forme de cœur était pâle et seul ses lèvres rosies éclairaient son teint ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu foncé qui tirait presque du marron.

Lisa n'était vraiment pas moche. Elle paraissait un peu écervelée à en juger ses grands éclats de rire sonores. Harry se tourna vers Drago qui observait lui aussi sa future petite amie et Harry, inexplicablement, regretta cette prochaine relation.

-C'est bien, répondit t-il en espérant avoir une voix réjouie.  
-Toi aussi, tu trouveras une copine! Le rassura Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as le temps. Ne te précipite pas comme le fait Drago.  
-Je ne me…  
-Je vais bientôt être en couple moi aussi! Rétorqua Harry en coupant le blond.

Aussitôt qu'il prononça ces paroles, Harry le regretta. Un grand silence choqué tomba entre eux et ses joues se colorèrent vivement. Blaise écarquilla les yeux en lui demandant d'un simple regard _qui_ était l'élu(e) mais Harry détourna honteusement les yeux en les rivant sur son assiette encore vide. Il avait dis cela sans même réfléchir, simplement pour signifier à Drago qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir se trouver une petite amie.

-Tu es sérieux? Articula sèchement Drago en le toisant d'un regard sombre. C'est lequel? Pucey ou Diggory, j'imagine!  
-En effet, répondit Harry dans un pur esprit de contradiction bien que son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine: comment allait t-il sortir de ce pétrin? Après tout, nous avons treize ans. J'ai bien l'âge pour sortir avec quelqu'un puisque même Drago le fait.  
-Ils ont tous les deux quinze ans! Rétorqua Blaise. Tu sais très bien ce que les hommes de cet âge là désirent, Harry.

Au sous-entendu grivois de son meilleur ami, Harry rougit violemment et il se mit à balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles. Comment Blaise pouvait lui faire de tels sous-entendus? Comme à son habitude, Théodore se contenta d'éclater de rire. Théo prenait rarement part dans leurs débats mais il riait toujours en se moquant d'eux. En fait, leur ami aimait beaucoup raviver les conflits comme celui-ci entre eux, sans se soucier de ce qui allait en découler.

-Pansy, peux-tu me passer du pain? Demanda Harry pour s'occuper les mains. J'ai très faim à présent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, Blaise et Théodore foulaient la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch. Ils avaient une heure d'étude avant la reprise des cours et ils avaient décidé de s'isoler du reste du Château en allant sur le terrain. Drago s'était précipité derrière Lisa Turpin pour donner son accord et sous les yeux effarés de tous ses amis, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Blaise avait dû tirer Harry par le bras pour que celui-ci cesse de fixer le nouveau couple d'un air effaré, la bouche grande ouverte. Théodore, encore, ricanait doucement. Harry avait senti la tristesse exploser dans sa poitrine en voyant Drago prendre la main de la Serdaigle et la tirer loin de son amie Mandy pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à se connaître. Ils avaient tous deux disparu au détour d'un couloir.

Allongé dans l'herbe, Blaise était sûr d'une chose: Drago avait fait cela dans le simple but de rétorquer au fait qu'Harry avait dis avoir un prochain copain dans peu de temps. Le métisse jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui était étendu à ses côtés, ses yeux émeraudes perdus dans la contemplation du ciel grisâtre de ce mois d'octobre.

-Tu veux vraiment sortir avec Pucey ou Diggory? S'enquit blaise.  
-Oui, répondit machinalement Harry. Ils sont tous les deux gentils avec moi. Je verrais bien lequel m'aime bien. Je n'en reviens pas que Drago sorte avec cette fille.  
-Il fallait s'y attendre, déclara doucement Théodore en fixant lui aussi les nuages. Il se sait beau et donc les filles vont commencer à lui proposer de sortir avec. Drago va adorer ça et en choisir une de temps en temps.

Ça ne plaisait pas tellement à Harry de savoir les lèvres de Drago se poser sur tant de personnes. Enfin, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Enfin, c'était Drago et sa manie de faire des choses déplaisantes et agaçantes. Sans aucun doute, il allait rendre de nombreuses filles malheureuses dans un futur proche.

Le silence retomba entre les trois garçons. Harry se donnait l'impression d'avoir dépassé la quarantaine en disant cela mais il avait presque le sentiment d'avoir vécu une foule d'évènements surprenants pour son jeune âge. Il était dans un sens heureux de voir que les premiers amours de Drago le concernaient autant. Après tout, chaque adolescent se posait des questions vis à vis de cela et Harry était heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas différent des autres sur ce point.

Drago refusait toujours de parler de la Chambre des Secrets, de la manipulation dont il avait été la victime, de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et Harry était tiraillé par la curiosité. Honnêtement, Drago ne pouvait pas être insensible aux évènements de l'année précédente malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Et, Harry ne voulait pas être médisant mais c'était la vérité, Drago était peureux, terrifié par le moindre bruit alors il ne pouvait pas tellement survivre à cet épisode sans traumatisme.

-Je n'ai pas envie de retourner en cours, chuchota soudainement Théodore en brisant le silence pisant entre les trois amis. L'un d'entre vous m'accompagnerait à l'infirmerie?  
-Tu sais que Pompresh ne nous croit jamais. Elle nous renvoie toujours en cours, protesta Blaise. Je te rappelle qu'elle nous a menacé de nous amener elle-même en cours si on revenait la déranger pour rien.  
-Alors Harry, ne veux-tu pas faire preuve d'humanité et avoir une crise disons… maintenant? Plaisanta Théodore.

Harry eut un rire embarrassé et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Ce n'était pas parce que ses amis connaissaient à présent son honteux secret que Harry acceptait d'en parler. Il trouvait cela gênant et que pouvait-il dire de toute manière? Il savait que ses amis souhaitaient en savoir plus et les différentes étapes de sa maladie, les mois passées à l'hôpital Saint-mangouste et toutes les opérations subies mais Harry ne se sentait pas prêt pour en parler. Le Survivant savait que c'était une sorte de curiosité malsaine, morbide mais il ne le reprochait pas à ses amis.

Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva soudainement et Harry frissonna légèrement. Il resserra son écharpe contre son cou et s'aperçut avec effroi que la température chutait rapidement. Le garçon se redressa brusquement en faisant sursauter ses deux amis. Harry connaissait cette effroyable sensation de froid qui le saisissait lorsqu'une crise débutait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? interrogea Théo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-On ne peut pas rentrer? Demanda Harry d'une voix précipitée en regardant autour de lui. Je meurs de froid.  
-Ça ne va pas? S'enquit immédiatement Blaise en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds. Tu… tu as raison, ça s'est rafraîchi d'un coup!

Les trois Serpentards étaient côte à côte et Harry fut un instant soulagé en prenant conscience que ce n'était pas, pour une fois, sa maladie qui faisait parler d'elle. Toutefois, en voyant le visage de Théodore blêmir ainsi, Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

-Ce sont les Détraqueurs! Geignit Blaise en se mettant en marche, entraînant ainsi ses deux amis. Ils approchent. Ma mère m'a expliqué la sensation qu'ils provoquaient. Dépêchez-vous!!

En voyant son meilleur ami courir suivit de Théodore, Harry bougea mécaniquement les jambes, incapable de réfléchir calmement au fait que les Détraqueurs désobéissaient aux ordres de Dumbledore en approchant de Poudlard. Ils devaient être affamés et Harry ne connaissait aucun sortilège pouvant les repousser. Il n'était même pas certain qu'une telle incantation existe.

Harry vit avec horreur les brins d'herbes sur lesquels il courrait précipitamment se geler dans une rafale soudaine de vent. Les feuilles des arbres qui accompagnaient le chemin en gravier pour rejoindre le Château se figèrent également avant de se recouvrir d'une fiche couche de givre.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils sont si près de nous, glapit Théodore en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Je me demande s'ils sont loin.  
-En fait… ils sont juste là, chuchota Blaise qui s'était soudainement arrêté.

D'un bond, Harry se retourna et trembla. Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées noires perçaient le ciel grisâtre et devenu brumeux. En plissant les yeux, Harry s'aperçut qu'elles flottaient au-dessus du sol et que toutes les fleurs, les plantes, les feuilles et l'herbe qui s'étaient gelées à l'approche de ces silhouettes sombres, mourraient. Les Détraqueurs avançaient rapidement vers eux, écourtant ainsi l'espace qui les séparaient mais aucun des trois Serpentards bougeaient, terrifiés.

Un froid glacial envahit Harry et il sentit ses entrailles se geler alors qu'il faisait inutilement un petit pas en arrière, les membres tremblants. Les Détraqueurs étaient de plus en plus proches d'eux et Théodore se mit à hurler d'une voix suraiguë sans pour autant bouger, ses jambes étaient comme enracinées.

Soudainement, Harry se sentit tomber en arrière alors que ses jambes fléchissaient sous son poids. Dès que ses yeux se fermèrent, il entendit un hurlement autour de lui. Puis un ricanement froid. Sec. Glacial. Suivit d'un éclair vert, éblouissant. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**oOo**

-Potter! Potter!

Difficilement, Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard sombre de son Directeur de Maison. Derrière les épaules de Rogue se dessinaient les silhouettes inquiètes de Blaise et de Théodore. Harry porta une main tremblante à son front douloureux.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, l'air hagard. Il était étendu dans l'herbe, les bras puissants de Rogue soutenaient sa taille, le surélevant légèrement. Le ciel était encore gris mais il semblait à Harry qu'il s'était éclairé à présent que les Détraqueurs avaient disparu. Ah! Les Détraqueurs! Et cette femme… cette femme qui…

-Qui a crié? demanda t-il d'une voix précipitée en essayant de se redresser mais Severus le maintint couché au sol. Que… Où sont les… ils… Une femme a criée. Une… une femme…  
-Quelle éloquence, Mr Potter, se moqua Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. Restez couché quelques instants encore. Les Détraqueurs sont retournés à leur poste après mon intervention. Je crains cependant qu'aucune femme n'ait hurlé près de vous, Potter.  
-Ça devait être Théo! Ajouta Blaise, les sourcils froncés. Il a la voie aiguë.  
-Tu as failli faire dans ton pantalon! Répliqua Théodore en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du métis.

Si Severus afficha un rictus narquois lorsque Blaise rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux avec inquiétude. Il se redressa doucement avec l'aide de son parrain qui continua à le soutenir pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun vertige. Harry avait bien entendu une femme hurler. Puis un ricanement effrayant avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

Les trois étudiants et leur professeur se remirent en marche. Harry se détacha de la poigne de Severus, encore pâle. L'homme tenait toujours fermement sa baguette magique entre ses doigts, prêt à rappeler son Patronus si les Détraqueurs s'aventuraient encore si près du Château. Il sortait de la Forêt Interdite, les poches de sa robe remplies d'ingrédients cueillis dans l'heure lorsqu'il avait vu les gardiens d'Azkaban tout proche du Château, près de trois de ses étudiants pétrifiés.

-Mr Potter, vous êtes sur de vous sentir bien? Insista Severus en voyant son élève chanceler doucement. Je pense que nous allons nous rendre à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pompresh vous donnera un carré de chocolat avant le début de votre prochain cours.  
-Je vous assure Professeur Rogue d'avoir entendu une femme crier. Elle est peut-être en danger quelque part, près du Château. Un homme a ri juste après!

Bien que Severus resta impassible, le Maître des Potions grimaça intérieurement. Il fit un signe de tête sec à Blaise et Théodore qui commençaient à se chamailler pour les inciter à avancer de quelques pas puis Severus prit une grande inspiration.

-Il me semble que Remus t'a déjà dis que les Détraqueurs te font revivre tes pires souvenirs, commença Severus en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Cette femme que tu as entendu crier, il se peut que…  
-C'est ma mère! S'écria Harry en se figeant. C'est ma mère que j'entends… juste avant qu'elle ne meure. Oh Salazar… c'est… et Voldemort!

Severus posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Harry et le garçon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Blaise et Théodore s'étaient tournés vers eux, intrigués et inquiets par la voix tremblante et le visage blafard de Harry.

-Il faut que… Je dois aller voir mon père, chuchota Harry en dépassant Severus.

**oOo**

Sirius était étendu sur la longue banquette en cuir du salon de son petit appartement à Poudlard. Son heure de cours s'était terminée plus tôt. Il se sentait bien seul. Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban et son emménagement avec Remus, Sirius n'avait jamais été autant éloigné de son amant. Oh certes, Remus avait quitté une fois la maison lors d'une crise dans leur ménage mais il avait eu Harry avec lui. Et il s'était décarcassé pour séduire de nouveau son mari.

À présent, il se retrouvait seul à Poudlard. Il ne rentrait même plus tous les soirs à la maison car il avait des obligations avec son rôle de Professeur. Sirius n'aimait pas la solitude. Durant ses jeunes années, il l'avait trop côtoyée pour l'apprécier dans sa vie d'adulte. Et puis, Sirius voulait également être présent au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à Harry.

Ah, et Harry qui mettait toute sa ruse en œuvre pour l'éviter. Sirius soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que chaque année, il arrivait quelque chose qui l'éloignait de son fils aîné. Sirius ne comprenait même pas comment Harry pouvait penser qu'il l'aimait moins que Regulus. C'était tellement stupide. Dès la mort de James et Lily, Sirius s'était considéré comme le deuxième père de son filleul. À la minute où il avait appris que Harry était encore vivant, il avait voulu en prendre soin mais Dumbledore avait préconisé les Dursley.

Quelle sottise!

-PAPA!!

Sirius sursauta, surpris par la voix qui résonna subitement près de lui. Il se redressa vivement, les sens en arlequin, et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que Harry s'était blotti contre lui, en larmes. Le professeur de duel haussa les sourcils, inquiet par l'arrivée fracassante de son fils aîné. Il n'avait même pas entendu le tableau d'entrée des appartements s'ouvrir!

-Oh par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur?

Harry commença à parler à travers ses larmes mais les lourds sanglots qui le secouaient entrecoupaient chacun de ses mots. Ses phrases étaient imbibées de larmes et elles n'avaient aucun sens. Le jeune Serpentard finit par se taire, se blottissant seulement dans les bras fort de son père. Harry sentait le chagrin se dissiper petit à petit en se muant en fatigue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les paroles de Severus l'avaient autant ébranlé. C'était peut-être de réaliser qu'à l'approche des Détraqueurs, il revivait les derniers instants de sa mère.

Quant à Sirius, l'homme sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir rapidement, laissant presque place à la panique. Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry pour qu'il paraisse aussi bouleversé? Aussi effondré? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Harry de venir se réfugier en pleurant aussi violemment pour une futilité. Et cela ne pouvait qu'accentuer l'inquiétude de l'homme.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le silence était retombé dans l'appartement. Les pleurs de Harry avaient cessé de résonner entre les murs. Sirius se contente d'installer plus confortablement Harry contre lui. Par chance, son fils n'avait pas encore commencé sa poussée de croissance contrairement à tous ses camarades du même âge et il était encore assez léger pour être installé ainsi sur ses genoux.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te tourmente autant? Interrogea finalement Sirius en passant une main douce et réconfortante dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils.

Harry conserva le silence, hésitant à présent à tout dévoiler à son père. C'était embarrassant de pleurer autant parce qu'il entendait la voix de sa mère. Mais Harry se prenait parfois à imaginer comment étaient ses parents. Oh, il avait beaucoup de détails précis avec les anecdotes racontées par Remus et Sirius mais ces petites histoires s'étaient espacées avec le temps. Harry savait qu'il était le responsable de cela. Il n'aimait pas évoquer ses parents avec ceux qui l'avaient adopté.

C'était un peu stupide mais Harry ne voulait pas que Sirius et Remus se rappellent soudainement qu'il n'était pas leur fils. Ça lui rappelait également à lui qu'il n'était en aucun cas la chaire et le sang de ses parents adoptifs. C'était dérangeant, surtout avec la naissance de Regulus, le vrai fils. Et Harry avait honte de lui-même. C'était tout aussi stupide que la première raison mais il culpabilisait en quelque sorte d'avoir remplacé James et Lily par Sirius et Remus.

De toute manière, Harry ne doutait pas que Severus allait s'empresser de tout lui raconter. Alors, son père connaîtrait sa mésaventure même si Harry décidait de ne rien lui dire.

-Les Détraqueurs étaient… ils se sont aventurés jusqu'à nous alors que nous étions sur la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch, commença Harry d'une voix tremblante et hésitante.  
-Par Merlin, souffla Sirius en fermant les yeux.

Sirius connaissait malheureusement trop bien les effets provoqués par les Détraqueurs après les avoir côtoyés pendant presque deux années. Il avait appuyé la demande de Dumbledore face à Fudge lorsque le vieil homme avait demandé une protection supplémentaire autour du Château, par mesure de précaution. Même en sachant que cette protection serait des Détraqueurs. Au diable ses vieux démons, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à une protection pouvant provoquer l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow.

-Comment sont-ils partis? Ils ont essayé de t'embrasser? Demanda Sirius qui se tendit brusquement.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, confus. En fait, je crois que c'est Severus… Oui, c'est lui qui les a fais s'enfuir. Je ne sais pas comment.  
-Avec un sortilège de Patronus, songea l'homme en caressant doucement le bas du dos de son fils. Ce sont des créatures horribles.  
-Je… je me suis évanoui, reprit l'adolescent en s'empourprant légèrement. Je me suis évanoui et… j'ai entendu maman. Elle hurlait. Et il y'avait le rire de Voldemort, juste avant une lumière verte.

L'animagus se raidit et Harry dût le sentir puisque ses mains s'agrippèrent nerveusement au devant de la robe de l'homme. Sirius resta un moment silencieux, pensif. La réaction de Harry face aux Détraqueurs n'était pas surprenante après réflexion. Sa vie avait été un ensemble de péripéties Mangemoresques.

Tout d'abord, l'assassinat de James et Lily et sa propre survie insensée face au seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis les quelques mois passés aux côtés des Dursley qui l'avaient brutalisé malgré son jeune âge. Il y'avait ensuite tous les effets de sa maladie qui avaient empiété sur une bonne partie de la jeunesse du gamin. Sirius était certain qu'une fois les semaines d'hospitalisation accumulées depuis la découverte de sa maladie, Harry avait dût passer au moins une année entière, si ce n'est plus à l'hôpital Saint-mangouste entre examens, opérations et crises. Et Sirius n'oubliait pas son enlèvement pour l'emmener jusqu'à Voldemort en Albanie, par des Mangemorts fanatiques qui étaient actuellement emprisonnés à Azkaban.

-Ça va aller mon cœur, ça va aller, chuchota Sirius, ne sachant que dire d'autre pour rassurer son fils. Je sais que ça doit être difficile d'entendre cela mais tant que tu resteras éloignés des Détraqueurs, la voix de ta maman ne te tourmentera plus.  
-Pourquoi je suis le seul à m'être évanoui? Glapit Harry en frottant ses yeux irrités par les larmes. Ni Blaise, ni Théo ne sont tombés au sol. Pourquoi moi?  
-Tu as vécu beaucoup d'évènements traumatisants dans ta vie Harry. Et j'en suis navré crois mois mais les Détraqueurs, comme tu le sais, se nourrissent des émotions joyeuses que nous émettons et se délectent lorsque nous ne ressentons que du désespoir. Tu as vécu beaucoup d'événements traumatisants et les Détraqueurs le ressentent. Tu es donc plus sensible à ces créatures.

_*Merci pour vos reviews. Merciii, Merciii. Les Détraqueurs entrent en action et perturbent Harry. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
Patmol25. _


	107. Patronus

**Chapitre: Patronus. **

Durant la semaine de Halloween, Harry jeta un regard sombre à Pansy qui jasait de sa voix stridente à côté de lui. Le professeur Cimil lui adressa le même regard acéré quelques secondes plus tard. Seulement à ce moment là, la jeune fille consentit à rester silencieuse. Les joues de Daphné s'empourprèrent doucement en s'apercevant que le même regard aiguisé de son professeur coulait sur elle.

Harry laissa tomber sa baguette magique sur la table en bois et s'installa confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Lorsque toute la classe critique avec véhémence Lockart l'année précédente mais était satisfaite de ne rien faire pendant plusieurs heures chaque semaine, Harry avait pris en charge son enseignement avec l'aide de Remus qui l'avait aiguillé dans ses recherches. Par conséquent, il connaissait une grande partie des sortilèges de deuxième année que Cimil leur apprenait.

La classe était comparable au chaos. Les rires bruyants des garçons, les voix aiguës des jeunes filles qui pépiaient, les sortilèges lancés à l'aveuglette, la plupart des élèves étaient surexcités, incapable de se tenir tranquillement sur leurs chaises et exécuter leur nouvelle connaissance calmement.

-Vous me paraissez tous excités, soupira l'enseignant en faisant stopper les essais infructueux des quelques élèves qui prenaient la peine de faire semblant d'étudier. Maintenant, silence!

Le ton colérique du professeur Cimil résonna soudainement dans la classe bruyante et le silence revint. Tous les étudiants échangèrent des regards confus et un peu honteux. Hermione rougit violemment et baissa les yeux, honteuse, sur son livre ouvert à la même page.

James venait de comprendre une chose: la colère si récurrente de Mc Gonagall durant sa propre scolarité. Honnêtement, comment la vieille dame avait-elle supporté Sirius, Remus, Peter et lui? À eux quatre, ils étaient infernaux et faisaient beaucoup plus de raffut que tous les élèves réunis devant lui. Oh, il fallait ajouter que Remus suivait consciencieusement ses cours tandis que Pettigrow… se reposait sur la table au grand désespoir des professeurs. C'était surtout Sirius et lui qui étaient à l'origine de tant de vacarme?

-Je rajoute dix centimètres de rédaction à votre prochain devoir qui est à me rendre dans sept jours pour vous rappeler qu'un tel comportement exécrable n'est pas autorisé durant mon cours, déclara James en soupesant chacun de ses mots avec un ton menaçant.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva immédiatement. Même Harry fronça les sourcils, furieux par cette punition collective. Les Gryffondors étaient ceux qui ne cessaient de chahuter. Il était vrai que Daphné, Kenza et Pansy avaient presque atteint le même volume de chahut que leurs camarades mais les garçons de Serpentard ainsi que Milicent s'étaient montrés calme même si très peu concentrés.

-Et si les protestations continuent, vous devrez réfléchir pour dix nouveaux centimètres! Menaça James, excédé et le silence tomba brutalement dans la pièce. Bien que l'heure n'ait pas encore sonné, disparaissez tous de cette salle de classe! Mr Potter, un instant!

Harry leva les yeux avec confusion vers son professeur qui soupirait discrètement de soulagement lorsque tous les élèves se levèrent bruyamment dans un vacarme assourdissant de raclement de chaises et de bavardages. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il soit le seul à devoir rester?

Blaise s'appuya contre la table qu'il occupait un instant plus tôt dans la ferme intention d'attendre son meilleur ami mais le Professeur Cimil le congédia d'un geste de la main agrémenté d'un sourire aimable. Avec réticence, le métis quitta la pièce et rejoignit Drago et Théodore qui patientaient devant la porte, les dévisageant avec curiosité.

-Je constate que vous êtes bien entouré, Mr Potter, plaisanta l'homme en fermant la porte d'un mouvement ample de la baguette magique. J'ai un message de la part du Professeur Black pour vous.

Une trace furtive de surprise traversa le visage impassible et froid de Harry. Pourquoi son père passait par le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour lui transmettre un message?

-Il m'a personnellement demandé de prendre en charge votre premier cours destiné à vous apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, expliqua James en sentant son cœur tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine. Il s'excuse mais un rendez-vous inattendu avec le Ministre de la Magie l'empêche d'être présent.  
-Oh.

Difficilement, Harry tenta de dissimuler sa déception. Après son chagrin incontrôlable qui s'était conclu par sa fragilité vis à vis des Détraqueurs, Sirius avait appris à Harry qu'un sortilège particulièrement complexe permettait d'éloigner les créatures. Évidemment, l'adolescent avait supplié son père de le lui apprendre et au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius avait cédé en le prévenant néanmoins que c'était un sortilège complexe et rarement accessible pour un adolescent de treize ans.

À présent, son père le laissait avec cet étrange homme qui à force d'être tellement gentil et intègre autant avec les étudiants qu'avec les professeurs, ça en devenait suspect. Bon, l'allongement du devoir n'était peut-être qu'une façade pour éviter les critiques moqueuses de ses collègues, en l'occurrence il s'agissait principalement de Severus, qui lui reprocheraient de ne pas savoir gérer une classe.

-Je vous propose que nous nous retrouvions dans la pièce vide proche de la salle des trophées au troisième étage après le dîner, ajouta l'homme en ramassant un parchemin roulé en boule qui gisait sur les dalles de la pièce. Cela vous convient-il?  
-Oui Professeur. À ce soir.  
-À ce soir, Mr Potter.

Harry jeta un sourire hésitant à l'homme qui n'hésita pas à lui rendre avec plus d'ampleur et de brillance. Le Serpentard grimaça intérieurement devant, encore une fois, tant de gentillesse et d'amabilité. Mc Gonagall l'aurait congédié d'un ton pincé sans plus lui accorder d'attention et Rogue l'aurait viré de son bureau avec une menace s'il s'avisait d'être en retard, accompagnée d'un regard noir terrifiant.

Alors que le garçon allait ouvrir la porte pour se précipiter hors de ce bureau étouffant de gentillesse, elle s'ouvrit en grand et une jeune fille apparut, souriante. Sourire qui disparut à la vue de Harry. Morgana arqua un sourcil mauvais en direction de son frère aîné et celui-ci lui rendit avec plaisir. Sans ménagement, ni aucune galanterie qui convenait pourtant à sa maison, Harry la bouscula en quittant la pièce.

Morgana serra les poings convulsivement, une insulte au bord des lèvres alors qu'elle regardait avec un dégoût non dissimulé Harry tourner à l'angle du couloir du premier étage. La jeune fille passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux noirs où reflétaient quelques teintes rousses en pénétrant dans la salle de classe de son père qui l'observait calmement.

-J'ai installé un sortilège de silence à l'instant, soupira James en voyant sa fille serrer les dents pour se retenir de hurler de rage.  
-Je le déteste! S'écria t'elle enfin. Comment peut-il se montrer aussi arrogant? Il me toise sans cesse. Ça m'insupporte.  
-Morgana, il est ton frère, la réprimanda James en fronçant les sourcils. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre, ou tout du moins de vous ignorez, alors que tu ne représentes rien à ces yeux, comment vous supporterez vous lorsqu'il saura la vérité?

Morgana avait toujours été plus proche de Lily. James mettait cela sur le compte qu'elles étaient toutes deux des filles. Elles pouvaient ainsi parler vêtements, coiffure, maquillage et garçons. Chose que James ne ferait jamais avec sa fille! Comment lui conseiller de choisir telle ou telle robe lorsqu'il ne remarquait même pas qu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux récemment?

Même si la présence de Lily étouffait parfois Morgana, James savait parfaitement que sa fille aurait préféré découvrir sa mère à la table des professeurs à la rentrée plutôt que lui. Il ne disait pas que sa fille ne l'aimait pas ou que lui-même ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire, ils s'adoraient et avaient partagé de nombreuses anecdotes. James était celui qui avait appris le Quidditch à sa fille malgré l'interdiction de Lily. Mais c'était ainsi, Morgana était la fille à Lily. Alors à la moindre remarque de sa part, Morgana, dans les premiers tourments de l'adolescence, démarrait au quart de tours, vexée.

-Il faudrait déjà que maman et toi songiez à lui dire toute la vérité, cracha t'elle avec hargne en plissant ses jolis yeux noisettes. Nous verrons si Harry vous accueille les bras ouverts!  
-Tu as justement la possibilité de tisser une amitié avec lui avant qu'il ne découvre que nous sommes en vie et que tu es sa sœur, reprit James d'une voix douce en espérant l'apaiser. Je côtoie Harry depuis quelques semaines maintenant et j'ai compris qu'il était rancunier et… explosif. C'est le moment où jamais de créer un lien qui ne pourra pas se détruire à la révélation de la vérité.

Morgana devait reconnaître que son père n'avait pas tort. Butée, elle haussa néanmoins les épaules en affichant une grimace boudeuse. Ses parents auraient dû réfléchir avant d'invoquer des hologrammes magiques crées par les Langues de Plomb en toute discrétion pour les remplacer. Ces représentations identiques de ses parents avaient agi exactement comme James et Lily Potter l'auraient fait si ça avait été eux.

La jeune fille avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre cette explication. Ces hologrammes avaient en fait un bout, une partie de l'essence magique et donc de la personnalité de ses parents. Voilà pourquoi, ils avaient réagis exactement comme ceux-ci l'auraient fait face à Voldemort.

-Tu penses que Dumbledore nous laisserait rentrer un week-end, ou au moins une après-midi, pour que je puisse voir Mikel et maman? Demanda finalement Morgana avec espoir.

**oOo**

Sirius lança un regard noir à la jeune fille juchée sur des talons hauts qui lui montrait d'un geste de la main aimable et d'un faux sourire l'entrée libre du bureau de Fudge. Il bondit de sa chaise en ignorant le soupir exaspéré de Remus à ses côtés. Cela faisait quarante minutes que le Ministre de la Magie les faisait patienter derrière la porte de son majestueux bureau après une réunion inattendue avec deux membres éminents du Mangenmagot.

D'une pression douce dans le creux de son dos alors qu'il marchait derrière, Remus indiqua à Sirius de conserver son calme et de ne pas se montrer irrespectueux envers Cornélius Fudge.

Celui-ci était assis derrière un bureau ovale recouvert de documents et de dossiers divers. Étrangement, la pièce paraissait ordonnée malgré tout ce capharnaüm. Des étagères à tiroirs de tailles différentes étaient alignées dans un coin de la pièce. Une imposante cheminée en marbre blanc éclairait et chauffait la salle. Plusieurs notes voletaient autour de lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention en se levant pour accueillir les deux hommes.

-Mr Black, Mr Lupin, salua t-il en leur serrant brièvement la main. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire? Une tasse de thé ou un verre de Whisky Pur Feu?  
-Deux thés suffiront Mr le Ministre, répondit Remus d'une voix aimable sans laisser le temps à Sirius de demander un verre d'alcool.  
-Beigrick!

Un elfe de maison apparut subitement. Il s'inclina immédiatement aux pieds de Fudge et fit une autre révérence aux deux invités de son maître bien que celle-ci soit moins soumise. Remus grimaça en voyant la créature disparaître silencieusement pour leur ramener trois tasses de thé. Il était certain que Fudge avait ordonné à son elfe de toujours lui montrer plus d'importance, de respect et de soumission qu'à n'importe lequel de ses invités. Histoire de montrer un peu plus sa supériorité face aux communs des sorciers, la plèbe!

-Bien, bien, je suis navré pour cette attentent, entama Fudge qui ne le paraissait pas du tout. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. Amanda, ma jeune secrétaire, a dû vous tenir une charmante compagnie.  
-Pas vraiment, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton cassant. Pour quelles raisons vouliez-vous nous voir?

Sirius ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire dans la diplomatie courtoise. Il estimait que le sujet à aborder était assez sensible et important pour ne pas être pris aussi légèrement par le ministère de la magie. Par Merlin, il était le représentant de l'ordre et de la sécurité mais Sirius ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité avec Fudge au pouvoir!

Les sourcils broussailleux du Ministre se froncèrent légèrement mais il garda le silence, mettant de côté l'impolitesse évidente de l'homme. Sirius Black était une personne qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être en mauvais termes avec le ministre après son emprisonnement injuste. Fudge savait qu'être en conflit avec l'ancien prisonnier le plus célèbre d'Azkaban serait mauvais pour son image auprès du public.

-Avez-vous eut des nouvelles par rapport à Peter Pettigrow? Demanda Remus en espérant que cette réunion se termine au plus vite. Vos Aurors sont sur une piste intéressante?

Dès l'évasion de Pettigrow, Sirius avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, que chaque information nouvelle sur cette affaire lui soit transmise. Fudge avait accepté avec réticence mais le soutien de Kingsley à Sirius et Remus avait convaincu le ministre de céder à cette requête. Il en avait profité pour faire paraître un article dans La Gazette des Sorciers où son investissement dans les recherches de Pettigrow et le soutien qu'il apportait à Sirius Black étaient mis en avant.

Remus jeta un regard anxieux à sa montre. Regulus était à la maison, gardé par Andromeda. La tante de Sirius avait accepté avec plaisir de surveiller le petit bout de choux qui dormait au départ de ses parents. Ça n'empêchait pas Remus de se sentir inquiet pour son fils. D'autant plus qu'une angoissa sans nom le parcourait depuis qu'il avait reçu un courrier de Fudge durant la matinée pour le convier à cette entrevue.

-En effet, nous pensons que Pettigrow a quitté les frontières du Royaume-Uni, annonça Fudge en toisant du regard son elfe qui ramenait les tasses de thé demandées. Certainement pour se rendre en Europe. Son évasion a été alertée dans tous les pays voisins.  
-Vous voulez dire que Peter Pettigrow a non seulement réussit à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban gardée par des Détraqueurs mais qu'il a en plus de cela, probablement réussit à rejoindre les rives de l'Europe? Demanda Sirius en articulant chaque mot d'une voix grondante.

Assis face à cet homme incompétent, Sirius sentit la colère brûler à l'intérieur de son corps mais l'homme serra les poings sous le bureau au lieu d'exploser de rage. Pettigrow, ce sale rat, était sûrement à la recherche de Voldemort, dans le but de le ramener à la vie et Fudge ne paraissait pas plus anxieux que cela!

-Vous devriez être plutôt satisfait de cette nouvelle, rétorqua Cornélius, les sourcils froncés d'agacement. Loin de l'Angleterre, vous avez la certitude que Pettigrow n'essaiera pas d'atteindre le Survivant!  
-Sauf si Pettigrow cherche à aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres, intervient Remus d'une voix glaciale bien que son visage fut modelé pour paraître encore aimable. Vous vous doutez bien que le but premier du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de tuer Harry.

Les paroles de Remus parurent agiter le ministre puisque ses joues rougirent violemment, ses bras bougèrent nerveusement et il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles entre ses dents serrées. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés jusqu'à n'être que des fentes mais ni Remus, ni Sirius n'étaient impressionnés par le bonhomme bedonnant qui se tenait face à eux.

Le loup-garou savait que sa présence n'était guère appréciée par Fudge et que ses remarques seraient d'autant plus critiquées. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était l'amant de Sirius, une personne qui avait causé de nombreux problèmes au Ministère de la Magie ces dernières années. Et également parce qu'il était un loup-garou et que les lycanthropes comme lui avaient tendances à effrayer les gens. Remus trouvait cela absurde même s'il avouait volontiers qu'approcher un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune était très dangereux. Comment un homme pouvait gouverner un pays avec autant de préjugés?

-Je vous en prie Messieurs. Nous avons presque la certitude que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, ce 31 octobre, reprit pourtant le ministre d'une voix guillerette et dégoulinante d'hypocrisie. Certaines personnes fabulent à propos de sa disparition mais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne reviendra pas.  
-Le pensez-vous sérieusement, Mr le Ministre? Interrogea Sirius en serrant de plus en plus fort ses poings.  
-Si _IL _voulait revenir au pouvoir, il n'aurait pas attendu qu'un misérable être comme Peter Pettigrow vienne l'aider au bout de douze années! Siffla furieusement l'homme en abandonnant son air aimable. Dois-je vous rappeler à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant et ravageait le pays avant que le Survivant ne le fasse disparaître?  
-Évitez d'utiliser ce surnom à tout bout de champ lorsque vous parlez de mon fils! Rugit subitement Sirius. Avant d'être le Survivant ou n'importe quel symbole, il s'appelle Harry Potter et c'est un adolescent de treize ans!

**oOo**

Avec un certain dépit, Harry se prépara à quitter ses amis pour rejoindre le Professeur Cimil. Après le dîner, les Serpentards avaient eu le temps de traîner un peu dans les couloirs et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle d'étude quasiment vide à cette heure là. Aucun professeur ne faisait la surveillance et ils n'avaient pas été obligés de travailler.

Harry jeta un regard morne en direction de Drago et Lisa, sa si merveilleuse petite amie, discutaient à voix basse quelques tables plus loin. Quelque fois, la jeune fille éclatait d'un rire bruyant, ses joues colorées d'embarras par les propos que Harry imaginait charmeur de Drago. Sans jamais le comprendre, Harry s'était aperçu que Drago savait exactement quoi dire pour amuser ou embarrasser une personne. Lisa ne faisait pas l'exception.

-On se retrouve dans le dortoir, salua Blaise qui affrontait Kenza à une partie d'échec. Amuse-toi bien.  
-Je doute que ce soit un amusement, marmonna doucement Harry en attrapant son sac à dos qui traînait au sol. Espérons que Cimil soit sympathique durant les cours privés.  
-Il le sera toujours plus que Black à tes yeux.

Harry fit mine de ne pas entendre la dernière phrase de son meilleur ami et il se contenta de salua d'un geste de la main ses amis. Pansy lui rendit son geste avant de reprendre avidement la lecture d'un magazine pour filles avec Daphné. Blaise soupira bruyamment et il échangea un regard morne avec Théodore. La même pensée traversait les deux amis: Harry et ses maudits secrets.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la salle sans adresser un regard à Drago qui s'amusait à faire hurler de rire sa petite amie, Harry croisa avec surprise le regard de Adrian. Le garçon avait relevé la tête avec agacement en entendant la Serdaigle s'esclaffer bruyamment alors qu'il était penché sur un devoir.

-Salut Adrian! S'écria Harry en s'approchant de lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Tu travailles?  
-Si tu as une activité plus intéressante à me proposer, je suis prenant! Déclara Adrian en rebouchant sa fiole d'encre. J'abandonne ce devoir. Si Mc Gonagall n'est pas satisfaite, c'est pareil!

Harry sourit doucement au jeune homme en essayant de contrôler le rougissement qui montait à ses joues. Depuis qu'il avait dis à ses amis que lui aussi était capable de se trouver un ou une petite amie et qu'il avait même désigné Adrian comme futur ami potentiel, ceux-ci scrutaient avidement chacun de ses faits et gestes. C'est pourquoi le Survivant sentait le regard lourd de tous ses amis posés sur son dos.

-Où allais-tu?  
-À une retenue avec Cimil, mentit Harry en soupirant avec fatalisme. Tu m'accompagnes?  
-Je ne laisserai pas un petit Serpentard se perdre dans les couloirs de Poudlard, accepta Adrian en bondissant avec plaisir de son siège. Laisse-moi ranger tout cela. Ça va prendre un instant.

Mine de rien, Harry pivota doucement sur le côté et il aperçut très nettement Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Kenza et Daphné les fixer sans la moindre gêne! Il s'empourpra légèrement en imaginant l'explosion des remarques qui allait avoir à sa sortie de la pièce. Toutefois, Harry était bien décidé à faire parler ses amis. Il répondit à un sourire discret que Adrian lui adressait en finissant de rouler un parchemin.

Alors que Drago ramenait une mèche brune de Lisa derrière son oreille, il se figea brusquement. Tous ses muscles se raidirent et ses yeux gris se plissèrent dangereusement. Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de sa petite copine. Harry était face à Adrian et il l'attendait. Il eut l'impression qu'un monstre féroce grogna dans son estomac en voyant Harry prendre le bras de Adrian pour le tirer vivement hors de la pièce en riant doucement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Drago? S'enquit Lisa en se tournant pour voir seulement la porte se refermer.  
-Tout va bien, répondit t-il d'un ton brusque en jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui s'étaient soudainement mis à parler avec agitation.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry eut un sourire triomphal en imaginant les diverses réactions de ses camarades face à son geste tactile avec Adrian. Les deux Serpentards marchèrent silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était un fait que Harry appréciait grandement dans sa relation amicale avec Adrian: lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait absolument à combler les vides. Leur discussion était naturelle et en aucun cas préfabriquée par la crainte de n'avoir rien à dire.

-Tu es inquiet pour tes BUSE? Demanda Harry en se sentant ridiculement jeune lorsqu'il songea qu'il passerait cet examen dans deux années! J'ai entendu dire que les professeurs étaient acharnés durant la cinquième année.  
-Ils ne te laissent aucun répit, confirma Adrian. Je suis bien heureux d'avoir quitté l'équipe de Quidditch après ma chute en troisième année! Je n'aurai jamais eut le temps de concilier mes devoirs et le Quidditch.  
-Je n'aimerai jamais jouer avec l'équipe, juste parce que Flint en est le capitaine, grimaça Harry.

Flint avait pris la décision de le laisser tranquille. L'ignorer semblait parfaitement lui convenir même si Harry sentait parfois de lourds regards moqueurs ou haineux dirigés sur lui. Les amis qui composaient le groupe de Flint ne l'appréciaient toujours pas et eux ne se gênaient pas pour lui lancer des remarques mauvaises à son passage mais Harry ne s'en souciait plus. Et un jour, il se vengerait de Flint pour l'avoir lâchement coincé dans un couloir sombre pour le tabasser l'année précédente.

Adrian rit doucement. Harry avait remarqué que Adrian ne riait jamais bruyamment. Jamais. C'était toujours discret, très léger comme s'il essayer de dissimuler le magnifique son qui faisait vibrer ses fines lèvres.

Les deux amis arrivèrent finalement devant la salle indiquée par le Professeur Cimil et Adrian lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment une pièce utilisée pour les retenues puisqu'elle était vide. Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de frapper légèrement contre la porte.

-Entrez!

Suite à l'ordre, Harry fit un dernier signe de la main à son ami et pénétra dans la pièce. Adrian, les mains dans les poches, regardait la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière Harry. Le couloir était vide, silencieux et Adrian se sentait stupide à resté planter ainsi devant cette porte close mais il sentait des fourmis traverser entièrement son corps en songeant à la présence de Harry, dans cette pièce.

L'adolescent de quinze ans passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs et secoua la tête. Les yeux clos, l'esprit de Adrian bouillonnait à toute vitesse. Il appréciait beaucoup Harry: son humour, ses discussions, sa timidité et sa naïveté mais Adrian était lui-même timide, réservé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'histoire d'amour. Comment pourrait-il aborder Harry sur un plan plus poussé que l'amitié?

Le professeur Cimil était debout au milieu de la grande salle. Les volets avaient été ouverts et pour renouveler l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce, une fenêtre était entrouverte. Néanmoins, Harry plissa légèrement le nez lorsque l'odeur âcre de renfermé envahit ses narines.

-Bonsoir Mr Potter, salua James en sentant son cœur tambouriner bruyamment contre sa poitrine. Approchez, je vous en prie.

Harry lâcha son sac qui tomba au sol, soulevant ainsi un nuage de poussière et l'adolescent s'approcha de son professeur. Celui-ce tenait au côté d'un épais coffre noirs où était gravé des arabesques. L'homme avait encore ce sourire crétin qui agaçait tellement Harry. Il regrettait vraiment l'absence de son père.

-Commençons! Je vais déjà vous expliquer ce qu'est un épouvantard que j'ai ensorcelé. À moins que vous le sachiez déjà?  
-Non, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des épouvantards.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry appréhendait l'ouverture de ce coffre. L'homme lui avait expliqué ce qui s'y trouvait dedans: un épouvantard. Après de longues explications qui avaient malgré lui intéressées Harry, Cimil l'avait éclairci sur la manière de créer un patronus. Ça n'avait pas l'air excessivement difficile dans la théorie: penser à un souvenir heureux mais Harry se doutait bien que ce serait plus compliqué à créer.

Ses doigts étaient serrés violemment autour de sa baguette magique. Il sentait des tremblements traverser son corps et le faire frissonner. Cimil lui demanda son accord d'un regard et lorsque Harry donna son assentiment, l'homme ouvrit subitement le coffret.

Un nuage noir s'éleva du coffre et tourbillonna. Avant même de voir le détraqueur se former devant lui, Harry entendait déjà le hurlement terrifié de sa mère. Incapable de bouger, paralysé par l'angoisse, Harry laissa tomba sa baguette au sol.

-Ridikulus! S'écria immédiatement James en renvoyant la créature dans le coffre qu'il s'empressa de refermer.

Avant que le professeur ne puisse s'approcher vers Harry, celui-ci sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids et il flancha avant de s'écrouler au sol, lamentablement. Ses yeux élargis par la peur étaient embués et son teint, blafard.

James eut une pulsion tout à fait paternelle: amorcer un geste pour le serrer dans ses bras. Toutefois, l'homme se contenta avec regret de poser une main ferme et rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry qui fixait d'un air morne le sol. En fouillant dans ses larges poches de sa robe de sorcier, James trouva une chochogrenouille qui devait appartenir à Mikel. Le garçon avait tendance à tout fourrer n'importe où.

-Mange ça petit, encouragea t-il en lui mettant le chocolat entre les mains. Ça ira un peu mieux.

Machinalement, Harry porta la sucrerie dans sa bouche. Dès que le chocolat fondit sur sa langue, le garçon sentit une chaleur reposante se répandre dans chacun de ses membres et il sentit ses vertiges s'estomper doucement. Un instant, il se demanda si boire de l'alcool lui procurerait cette sensation de flottement mais, paradoxalement, de lourdeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard se relevait en rougissant doucement, honteux qu'un professeur l'ai vu si bouleversé et faible. Cependant, l'homme ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne semblait même pas étonné par sa première prestation ridicule. Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi créer un patronus était si difficile: il fallait déjà résister au détraqueur avant de pouvoir entamer le sortilège.

-Nous pouvons remettre ça à une prochaine fois, assura Cimil, l'inquiétude creusant quelques rides au milieu de son front.  
-Non! Refusa violemment Harry en serrant fermement sa baguette. Je dois y'arriver.  
-Tout ne se fera pas en une séance.  
-Je sais mais il faut que je réessaye!

Un peu à contrecoeur tant sa gorge était serrée par l'inquiétude, James se pencha de nouveau vers le coffre, sa baguette entre ses doigts pour intervenir s'il le fallait puis il souleva le couvercle.

Harry se ferma à toutes les sensations l'entourant. Il oublia la présence de son professeur et la poussière qui s'élevait du sol et des meubles ancien à chaque mouvement ne lui piqua plus le nez. Harry prit le premier souvenir heureux qui passa dans son esprit en éloignant la voix de sa mère: la naissance de Regulus.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM! Hurla t-il, confiant.

À sa grande déception, il ne vit qu'un maigre filet argenté quitter le bout de sa baguette avant de s'évaporer dans l'air. Lorsque l'adolescent recula de quelques pas, comme giflé par la créature immense qui se dressait devant lui, le professeur rappela l'épouvantard dans sa prison et se tourna vers Harry, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-C'est merveilleux! S'extasia t-il, surpris. Vous venez de faire preuve d'un pouvoir exceptionnel pour un jeune homme de treize ans!  
-Je n'ai même pas éloigné le détraqueur et mon patronus ne ressemblait à rien! Protesta Harry, déçu.  
-Cessez de visez trop haut, Harry, répliqua James en souriant toujours. Personne, et encore moins un adolescent, ne peut invoquer un patronus au second essai. Peu de personnes de votre âge seraient capable de fournir un effort semblable.

Malgré lui, Harry sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge, la fierté remplaçant la déception. Peu de personnes étaient impressionnés par ses résultats en cours ou ses facilités évidentes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: il était le Survivant. Aux yeux des autres, c'était inconcevable de l'imaginer comme mauvais élève, un sorcier moyen sans pouvoir exceptionnel.

De son côté, Harry avait moins confiance en ses capacités. Face à Blaise et Drago, il ne se sentait pas supérieur. Tous deux avaient reçu très tôt une éducation magique par leurs parents. Sirius et Remus en avaient fait de même mais à un niveau moins élevé puisqu'ils avaient insistés pour lui inculquer les bases de l'enseignement Moldu qui manquait parfois aux Sang-pus.

Lui, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de réussir un sortilège que ça frisait parfois le ridicule!

-Puis-je savoir, sans indiscrétion mal placée, quel est le souvenir que vous avez utilisé pour cette tentative?

Harry rougit doucement en tortillant ses doigts. Il trouvait que la naissance de Regulus était assez intime. D'autant plus que le professeur Cimil connaissait avec exactitude sa vie de famille. Lui et toute sa famille, ce qui incluait cette peste de Morgana, étaient déjà venu à la maison lors d'une réunion avec Dumbledore l'année précédente pour arrêter le Basilic. Finalement, c'était lui qui l'avait stoppé. C'était assez amusant.

En voyant l'hésitation de Harry, James eut l'impression d'être giflé par ce manque de confiance. Comment pouvait-il s'en étonner?

-La naissance de mon petit-frère, répondit finalement Harry. Lorsque nous étions dans le couloir à attendre que Regulus naisse.  
-Oh. Je suis certain que ça doit être un souvenir rempli de joie mais peut-être pouvez-vous trouver un événement plus intense?  
-La naissance de mon frère n'est-elle pas un moment intense de ma vie? Siffla le Survivant.  
-Bien sur que si. J'entends par là un moment de votre existence plus précis. C'est un souvenir assez flou: un couloir d'hôpital. D'autant plus que plusieurs émotions devaient batailler en vous à cet instant: la joie et l'inquiétude tout d'abord. Il faut que ce soit un souvenir rayonnant, sublime sans aucune autre émotion que le bonheur.  
-D'accord…, soupira Harry en réfléchissant.  
-Vous vous sentez près à recommencer?  
-C'est parti.

_*Le premier cours de Patronus pour Harry avec son "père". Ca va surement les amener à se rapprocher. ! Vous avez aimé ?  
Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews cette semaine mais je le ferais pour ce chapitre ci !! Toutes mes excuses et merci beaucoup !!  
Patmol25._


	108. Divergence

**Chapitre: Divergence**

Le banquet d'halloween avait eu lieu, entraînant avec lui le mois de novembre puis le mois de décembre et les premières chutes de neige qui avaient causées beaucoup de désagréments aux différentes équipes de Quidditch qui s'étaient affrontées. Cela n'avait pas empêché Drago d'attraper le Vif d'or sous le nez de l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles à la grande joie des Serpentards.

Peter Pettigrow était toujours activement recherché mais l'angoisse psychotique des étudiants s'était légèrement dissipée face à l'inactivité du criminel. Par la même occasion, les murmures au passage de Sirius ou de Harry s'étaient espacés.

Si ce silence rassurait une majeure partie de la population, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry qui voyait parfaitement l'anxiété se dessiner à certains moments sur les traits du visage de son père. Comme à son habitude, l'homme ne disait rien, se contentant de lire La Gazette des Sorciers avec indifférence mais Harry savait qu'elle était feinte.

-À quoi penses-tu? S'enquit Blaise en le tirant de ses songeries avec une légère bousculade à l'épaule.  
-À Pettigrow.

Blaise leva rapidement les yeux du magasine de Quidditch qu'il feuilletait, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc. Théodore qui étudiait le livre dangereux du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques afficha le même air consterné, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Harry.

Les deux Sangs-purs ne pouvaient cacher leur étonnement face à la réponse si franche de Harry. Habituellement, le garçon inventait un mensonge grotesque avant de se rendre compte que ses propos étaient incohérents puis il avouait le sujet de sa pensée avec réticence. Pour une fois, le Survivant avait été franc et direct, sans rechigner.

-Tu penses qu'il fait quoi? Demanda Kenza qui était assise dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux, aidant Pansy à mettre du vernis noire sur ses ongles. Qu'il essaye de vivre à l'écart des sorciers pour profiter de sa liberté?  
-Je pense plutôt qu'il essaye d'aider Voldemort à reprendre ses forces, répondit calmement Harry.

Sans étonnement, il vit l'ensemble de ses amis tressaillir face au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Le visage de Théodore pâlit tandis que Pansy plissait les yeux en le dévisageant ouvertement.

-Tu penses vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui va revenir au pouvoir?  
-Je ne l'espère pas, répliqua t-il à la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés. Je préférerai qu'il reste à pourrir quelque part en Albanie.  
-Ne dis pas ça, pria Drago à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur son manuel de potion.

Blaise perçut la lueur de colère qui passa rapidement dans les prunelles émeraudes de son meilleur ami et il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui feuilletait avec nonchalance son livre. À présent que Drago s'était trouvé une petite-amie, il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec eux et ça avait l'air de prodigieusement agacer Harry, le rendant plutôt nerveux.

De sa place, Harry sentit tous les regards de ses amis l'observer avec attention. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et il soupira intérieurement. Habituellement, ils évitaient d'évoquer Voldemort. Il y'avait trop de différences, de divergences d'opinions entre eux dans la manière où ils avaient été éduqués pour qu'une telle discussion se passe sans anicroche.

-Pourquoi? Demanda t-il avec un soupçon de violence. Tu aimerai toi, qu'il revienne?  
-Nous pourrions peut-être discuter de cela un autre jour, tenta Blaise en espérant apaiser la soudaine tension qui était apparue entre eux.  
-Au contraire, c'est très intéressant, intervient Daphné d'une voix douce. Nous n'en parlons jamais puisque Harry est le Survivant mais c'est un sujet de discussion assez intéressant. Alors Drago, que penserai-tu d'un retour hypothétique du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Théodore lança un regard meurtrier à Daphné qui soutint son regard, sans paraître offensée par l'air mauvais de son ami. Théodore n'était pas stupide. Il y'avait beaucoup de chance que cette conversation se termine soit en dispute, soit en une multitude de tensions entre eux. D'autant plus que les yeux gris de Drago et ceux marrons de Daphné étaient fixés sur Harry. Ces deux là étaient ceux qui affichaient le plus ouvertement leurs convictions vis à vis des Moldus et Sangs de Bourbes.

Les jambes de Harry tremblaient légèrement mais il réussit à le cacher. Les peu de fois où Drago et lui avaient confrontés leurs opinions, cela s'était terminé en dispute mais Harry était tout de même intéressé par la réponse que son ami allait donner. Par chance, la Salle Commune était vide et silencieuse puisqu'ils étaient la seule année des Serpentards à ne pas avoir cours à cette heure-ci. Leur journée se terminait toujours très tôt le jeudi après-midi.

-Ça ne serait pas si mal, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules distraitement, comme si la conversation ne le concernait pas vraiment. Poudlard s'avilit d'année en année avec l'accueil d'autant de Sangs de Bourbe et de Sang-mêlé. L'éradication de ceux-ci par Vous-Savez-Qui redorerait le blason de Poudlard et par extension, du monde magique.

La réponse de Drago entraîna un silence où tous réfléchissaient à ces paroles. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une remarque cinglante et il serra fermement les poings, la colère le submergeant petit à petit. Et la déception, évidemment.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le blond satisfait de son point de vue, persuadé que son racisme disproportionné envers les sang-impurs était tout à fait respectable. Il n'y avait pas à dire: Lucius, et même Narcissa, Malefoy serait heureux du système de pensée de leur progéniture.

-Sois rassuré, le jour où Voldemort sera de retour, il fera tout pour me tuer. Ça fera déjà un Sang-mêlé de moins à Poudlard! Cracha Harry en sentant malgré lui la colère bouillonner en lui.  
-Je ne t'incluais pas dedans! Se défendit le blond.  
-Navré pour toi Drago mais je suis bien un Sang-mêlé. Mon père a épousé une Sang de Bourbe. Si tu ne m'inclue pas dans cette éradication parce que je suis ton ami, ton raisonnement est stupide et illogique. Ça te répugne de savoir qu'un sang-pur a trahi son rang en couchant avec la personne indigne qu'était ma mère?

Pansy ouvrit précipitamment la bouche en sentant la tempête sur le point d'exploser mais Blaise qui était assis près d'elle lui prit discrètement la main pour l'inciter au silence. Le métisse n'était pas lâche mais il savait qu'ils avaient meilleur temps de ne pas prendre part à ce débat pour ne pas se brouiller ni avec Harry ni avec Drago.

-Ne sois pas si susceptible Harry, intervient Daphné. Drago a raison. Poudlard et le reste de la population sorcière a diminué à cause de l'invasion des Sangs de Bourbe. Sans se placer forcément par rapport à Tu-Sais-Qui, tout le monde peut le reconnaître.  
-Et tu as des preuves à cela? Demanda Théodore en soutenant Harry. Mis à part les propos de tes parents, bien sur.

Les joues de Daphné rougirent violemment en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait rien de concret à avancer pour soutenir son opinion et elle fusilla Théodore du regard, vexée. Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire triomphant.

-Rassure-moi Théo, tu n'es pas en train de dénigrer les convictions politiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Siffla Drago.  
-Et s'il le faisait, quel est le problème? Attaqua Harry.  
-Bon, ça suffit! Lança Pansy, agacée. On sait très bien que Drago et Daphné, vous soutenez à fond le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que Harry, dans la logique des évènements ayant régi sa vie depuis sa naissance, le déteste. L' opinion de Théo, Blaise ou moi, n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas comme s'_IL _reprenait le pouvoir demain! N'en parlons plus.

Avec soulagement Blaise soupira et Théo rit nerveusement, détendant ainsi un peu l'atmosphère. Kenza qui était restée silencieuse, reprit le petit flacon de vernis et demanda à Pansy de tendre la main gauche.

Harry détourna les yeux, blessé au plus profond de lui-même pas la réaction de ses deux amis. Cet antagonisme entre eux allait il cesser un jour? Harry en doutait sincèrement. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que rien n'allait s'arranger avec la cavale de Pettigrow. Allait-il devoir s'éloigner de ses amis. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il n'accepterait pas que ses amis soutiennent Voldemort, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour eux.

Ce monstre… ce monstre avait tué ses parents. Une action qui l'avait rendu orphelin, l'avait fait vivre chez des Moldus abusif pendant un an et demi. Bien sur, Harry n'était pas à plaindre et il le savait, il en avait conscience et en était heureux!

Il avait une famille, qui s'était même agrandi. Il n'avait pas été obligé de vivre dans un orphelinat miteux qui l'aurait poussé à détester les Moldus, comme ça avait été le cas pour Voldemort. Harry était heureux de trouver des différences avec l'Héritier de Serpentard. Il pouvait difficilement oublier lorsque Voldemort lui avait fait remarqué leurs nombreuses similitudes lors de leur affrontement dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'était angoissant.

-J'y vais, soupira Harry, la gorge affreusement serrée.  
-Où vas-tu? Demanda avec surprise Blaise.  
-Je ne sais pas. Me promener.

Sa réponse vague inquiéta son meilleur ami mais le métis savait que Harry aimait s'isoler de temps à autre. À présent, Blaise ne s'en offusquait plus mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'assassiner Drago du regard. Le blond se trémoussa nerveusement dans son fauteuil en regardant Harry disparaître par le trou de l'entrée d'une démarche vacillante, un semblant de culpabilité se reflétant dans ses yeux gris.

-Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à avoir ce type de discussion, reprocha subitement Kenza qui sortit enfin de son mutisme. Profitez pour l'instant de la paix qui nous unit avant de songer à une guerre. Ça bouleverse toujours Harry.

Ce dernier parcourait distraitement les couloirs, quittant les cachots sombres et humides. Des torches étaient allumées en permanence pour éclairer les couloirs. Harry resserra le col de sa robe autour de son cou. Avec l'hiver qui pointait le bout de son nez, l'humidité dans les sous-sols du Château était encore plus présente. Il se retrouva dans le Grand Hall vide et observa avec satisfaction le sablier rempli des Serpentards. La maison était en tête, suivie de près par les Gryffondors.

Une sonnerie stridente résonna subitement, faisant sursauter Harry. Le son se répercuta entre les murs suivit d'une centaine de raclements de chaises précipités. Le Château si silencieux fut rempli en quelques secondes de cris, de rires et de discussions enjouées.

Avec désarroi, Harry se retrouve mêlé à la foule compacte que les élèves formaient dans le Grand Hall. Le Serpentard salua d'un signe de tête Hermione qui lui adressait un large sourire. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Ronald Weasley qui riait avec Londubat.

-Encore perdu? Chuchota une voix dans son oreille alors qu'il s'était retiré dans un alcôve, derrière une armure, pour laisser la foule se disperser.

Sursautant, Harry fusilla du regard Adrian qui ricanait doucement, heureux de lui avait fait peur. Harry lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule mais ne put empêcher son sourire d'envahir son visage. Au moins, Adrian et lui n'abordaient pas un sujet aussi sensible que Voldemort. Le cinquième année jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé aux élèves bruyants qui étaient inconscients de leur présence puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui le dévisageait.

-M'admirerais-tu? Se flatta t-il en faisant un clin d'œil amusé à son ami.  
-Il faut que tu saches que tous tes rêves ne se réaliseront pas Adrian, rétorqua Harry en rougissant légèrement.  
-La vie est une tragédie. Une balade en ma compagnie t'intéresserait-elle?

**oOo**

Il avait mis presque trois mois.

Trois mois pour traverser l'Europe.

Partir de l'Angleterre pour rejoindre l'Albanie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le Maître, le ramener au Royaume-Uni.

Et trouver Potter.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard après cette charmante promenade, Harry pénétra dans la salle de classe vide qui était devenue sa pièce d'entraînement pour lui apprendre à lutter contre les Détraqueurs. À sa grande honte, Dumbledore avait fait une annonce devant toute la Grande Salle pour informer les étudiants de sa mésaventure avec ses amis et ajoutant l'interdiction formelle de quitter le Château après dix-sept heures. Évidemment, le directeur avait passé sous silence sa réaction étrange face aux créatures mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé. Ni Blaise, ni Théodore ne s'étaient évanouis.

Son père et, à son grand étonnement, le professeur Cimil étaient présents. Les deux hommes riaient bruyamment, des larmes d'hilarité faisant briller leurs yeux. Harry toussota doucement pour faire remarquer sa présence et les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui, le visage rayonnant.

-Harry! Approche mon cœur! Accueillit Sirius d'une voix douce.

Pourquoi son père devait-il le ridiculiser devant un professeur en l'appelant par un surnom aussi ignoble, humiliant, rabaissant que _mon cœur_? Pour réponse, le Serpentard lança un regard meurtrier à son père et donna le même à Cimil pour le dissuader de tout ricanement ou commentaires!

-Je t'attendais avec le Professeur Cimil. Je lui ai proposé de venir dîner un soir à la maison durant les vacances de Noël avec sa famille, expliqua son père. Tu pourra peut-être te lier d'amitié avec sa fille, Morgana.

Harry arqua un sourcil narquois mais il hocha simplement la tête pour ne pas se montrer impoli envers l'homme. Après tout, Cimil usait de son temps en assurant une semaine sur deux son cours particulier. Son père et lui s'étaient partagés l'apprentissage afin qu'aucun des deux n'accumulent de retard dans leur travail personnel et Harry rejoignait une fois par semaine pour deux heures l'un des deux hommes. Néanmoins, les deux hommes n'étaient pas dupes et avaient compris le sens du regard incrédule du garçon.

James s'excusa poliment en sentant qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé et serra la main de Sirius. À ce contact, il sentit un vertige le saisir et l'impatience de rentrer chez lui pour annoncer la proposition de Sirius à Lily le faisait haleter légèrement. La possibilité de se rapprocher de Sirius était inattendue mais James s'était aperçu que son meilleur ami était le même homme.

Jovial, bourré d'humour, intelligent et cultivé, Sirius restait la même personne avec une dose géante de maturité en plus. James avouait qu'il avait craint que son meilleur ami soit différent, surtout avec sa relation amicale avec Severus qui paraissait très forte, très solide mais non, il s'était trompé et James était heureux de retrouver un semblant de stabilité au côté de Sirius. Il avait hâte de retrouver Remus, de le rencontrer une nouvelle fois et de pouvoir partager de nouvelles aventures avec eux.

-Il est sympa mais un peu bizarre, chuchota Harry lorsque la porte se referma derrière l'homme qui se hâtait. Tu ne pouvais pas convier plutôt Severus?  
-Severus passe Noël avec nous, Harry, rappela Sirius en souriant. D'ailleurs, Andromeda et Ted également. Nymphadora doit encore donner sa réponse à Remus. Avec son travail d'auror récent, elle peut-être appelée à assurer son poste la soir de réveillon de Noël.

Harry hocha la tête avec joie en songeant à la fête de Noël qui approchait à grands pas: dans une quinzaine de jours seulement! Noël avait toujours été une fête très familiale et conviviale même s'il lui arrivait de s'ennuyer durant la soirée comme il était le plus jeune mais Harry aimait passer simplement du temps avec les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Ils étaient tous si importants à ses yeux. C'était très « _Poufsoufflien_ » de dire cela mais Harry ne pouvait nier ses sentiments.

-On se met au travail maintenant!

Cela faisait presque un mois et demi que Harry s'entraînait à créer le sortilège du Patronus. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé à produire la forme corporelle entière de son protecteur. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une brume grise de plus en plus épaisse qui s'échappait de sa baguette magique, créant un faible rempart face au Détraqueur durant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour contrecarrer efficacement la créature mais Sirius et Cimil l'encourageaient sans cesse sur ses progrès fulgurants.

Le coffre s'ouvrit et Harry cria immédiatement le sortilège. Il avait pris l'habitude de se préparer avant l'apparition du Détraqueur pour lancer le sortilège directement. La voix de sa mère se répercuta un quart de seconde dans sa tête mais les filaments dorés qui s'étaient regroupés pour former une nuage opaque la fit disparaître.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius créa son propre patronus qui bondit sur l'épouvantard. La créature retourna dans le coffre qui se referma sur elle. Harry poussa un soupir déconfit et passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front moite. C'était épuisant.

-Tu progresses Harry, félicita Sirius.  
-Tu es certain?  
-Oui, je t'assure.

Alors que Harry recommençait, Sirius observait attentivement son fils, la concentration qui se lisait sur son visage, la détermination également, ses yeux émeraudes plissés. Sirius était ébahi par la puissance de Harry, son pouvoir magique ne cessait d'évoluer et de grandir de jour en jour. Honnêtement, quand Harry assimilera toute sa puissance magique?

Quelques essais plus tard toujours très concluants mais pas suffisants pour créer un patronus entier, Harry était assis au sol, haletant. Sirius lui fit avaler une Chocogrenouille même si Harry tenta de tourner la tête. Au bout de plusieurs essais, la fatigue l'écrasait et ses sortilèges étaient moins puissants. Le Détraqueur avait plus de facilité à faire pénétrer dans son esprit les derniers instants de sa mère.

Le souvenir de Harry était simple. Il n'était pas dans un endroit en particulier. C'était une image un peu vague, floue qui flottait dans son esprit. C'était affreusement sentimental et dégoulinant d'amour. Harry n'avait même pas eu le courage de le confier à Blaise qui suivait avec avidité chacun de ses progrès, l'un des seuls dans son cercle d'ami restreint à ne pas sourire un peu narquoisement face à ses cours.

Sa famille. Une grande famille, vivant de préférence, et réunie. Il y avait bien évidemment Sirius, Remus et Regulus. Harry ne les voyaient pas ailleurs que près de lui. Mais il y'avait également James et Lily à ses côtés, le soutenant. Ce n'était même pas un vrai souvenir, quelque chose de simplement imaginaire qui n'existerait jamais.

-Ça va? S'enquit Sirius en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. On arrête ici pour aujourd'hui. Continuer ne ferait que t'épuiser inutilement.  
-D'accord, approuva Harry avec réticence.

C'était plus fort que lui, insensé et dangereux mais Harry voulait maîtriser ce maudit sortilège à la perfection. Ça l'agaçait de craindre de sortir en dehors du château à n'importe quelle heure. Il ne voulait pas croiser un véritable Détraqueur. Ses effets seraient bien plus rapides et dévastateurs que ceux de l'épouvantard.

-Nous pouvons aller boire un thé dans l'appartement, les deux, proposa Sirius.  
-Je veux bien. Ça fait longtemps que…  
-Nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés, acheva l'homme en souriant doucement. Il est vrai qu'il y'a toujours quelqu'un autour de nous deux.  
-Souvent Regulus. Et Remus, ajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant le sourire de son père disparaître, remplacé par l'effroi. Mais c'est normal, on est une famille.

_*Voilà, le chapitre de la semaine. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais les différents entre les amis Serpentards se font de plus en plus sentir! _  
_Merci pour toutes vos reviews =) _


	109. Contacts difficiles

**Chapitre 109: Contacts difficiles.**

Harry observait Blaise qui jetait pêle-mêle ses affaires dans sa valise. De sa place, Harry voyait les mains de son meilleur ami trembler alors qu'il fourrait ses livres entre ses pulls et ses jeans froissés. Blaise tentait difficilement de rester impassible mais son visage était décomposé et ses grands yeux marrons étaient embués de larmes.

Le dortoir était silencieux, seulement perturbé par les mouvements saccadés de Blaise. Drago était avec son horrible -aux yeux de Harry- petite amie. Théo cranait devant Kenza en la laissant gagner aux échecs. Pansy, Daphné, et fait étonnant, Milicent papotaient dans la Salle Commune.

-J'en ai assez! Cria soudainement Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Il faut le dire à quelqu'un.

Violemment, Blaise se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Néanmoins, Harry soutint le regard du métis même s'il sentait son sang rugir à ses oreilles. Un instant, Harry se demanda si Blaise n'allait pas le frapper tellement son visage était déformé par la fureur mais étonnamment, il reprit un air calme et impassible en attrapant une robe de sorcière qu'il chiffonna avant de la lancer dans sa malle.

-Écoute Harry, on ne va pas revenir sur ce sujet! Protesta Blaise sans le regarder, utilisant une voix lente comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge. Il est hors de question que… quelqu'un sache.

Les poings serrés le long de son corps, Harry fit appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas hurler de frustration. C'était toujours la même discussion interminable qui n'aboutissait sur strictement rien. Blaise finissait toujours pas s'énerver .

-Je ne comprends pas! Souffla finalement Harry. Je suis certain que quelqu'un pourrait vous aider mais tu refuses de…  
-TU N'ES PAS DANS MA SITUATION ALORS FERME LA!  
-NON! Je suis inquiet pour toi! Tu es mon meilleur ami. Il me semble tout à fait normal que je me soucie de toi.

Blaise qui s'était concentré de nouveau sur ses affaires se tourna vers lui, furieux. Il s'approcha de Harry et le poussa violemment, les yeux remplis de larmes. Harry trébucha sur son lit et regarda avec effroi son meilleur ami qui le toisait de haut.

-Ne te mêle pas de ma vie, siffla le métis. Si tu t'avises de dire quelque chose à une seule personne, ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Et tous tes petits secrets seront dévoilés à La Gazette des Sorciers. Tu auras une horde de fans et de journalistes derrière ta porte d'hôpital la prochaine fois que tu seras malade!  
-Mais Blaise, c'est pour ta mère et toi! Répliqua Harry en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps.  
-Tu penses que ça va nous aider d'emprisonner mon père parce qu'il nous bat? Hurla Blaise. La seule chose qu'on gagnera sera d'être pauvre et dépouillés de tous bien personnels! Et, il quittera Azkaban dans cinq ans pour nous retrouver.

Puis sans lui jeter un autre regard, Blaise ferma violemment sa malle puis quitta le Dortoir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Assis sur son lit, Harry fixait l'endroit où son meilleur ami venait de disparaître, la gorge serrée. Ses yeux étaient embués et il les frotta du dos de sa main.

Blaise ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude qu'il se faisait pour lui. Au dernier moment, Blaise avait décidé de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. Il avait expliqué à Harry qu'il refusait de laisser sa mère une nouvelle fois seule avec son père pour cette fête sensé être familiale. Harry savait que son meilleur ami culpabilisait souvent à l'idée de vivre tranquillement à Poudlard alors que sa mère subissait les injures et les coups.

Néanmoins, Blaise refusait d'écouter lorsque Harry le poussait à aller se confier à quelqu'un. Il y'avait bien une personne à Poudlard capable de le tirer d'une telle situation familiale! L'envie d'en parler à son père ou à Severus était ardente mais Blaise le lui avait formellement interdit. Le Survivant ne savait pas quoi faire. Écouter son meilleur ami ou aller contre son avis?

S'allongeant sur son lit, Harry se recroquevilla en position fœtale et ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec Blaise, le garçon se mettait dans des états impossibles. Il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami si perturbé et malheureux. Quel noël terrible allait-il passer alors que lui serait entouré d'une famille chaleureuse, aimante et parfaite?

Avoir de telles pensées le faisait se sentir horrible et égoïste. Lui qui s'était plaint de la naissance de Regulus, jaloux de voir son père se préoccuper un peu moins de lui pour se concentrer sur le nouveau-né. Il imaginait très bien ce que donnerait Blaise pour vivre dans une famille comme la sienne.

-Pfff, c'est injuste, soupira t-il, ses prunelles émeraudes fixant le plafond blanc.

Tout lui paraissait tellement injuste et cruel. Déjà que depuis leur conflit, Harry avait l'impression de s'être éloigné de Daphné et Drago. Pansy, Blaise et Théodore ne prenaient pas partie. D'ailleurs, ils ne donnaient jamais leur avis vis à vis de Voldemort. Seul Blaise lui avait dis qu'il se fichait pas mal du sorcier et de ses convictions tant qu'il était en Albanie.

De toute manière, depuis que Drago partageait une incroyable histoire d'amour, il s'était éloigné d'eux. Harry ne pensait pas que son amourette avec Lisa durerait aussi longtemps. Drago était connu pour être exigeant, rude, intransigeant mais il semblerait qu'il fasse une exception pour la jeune Serdaigle.

Peut-être était-il réellement amoureux? Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour aimer! Cette idée tordit l'estomac de Harry sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. C'était tellement étrange d'imaginer Drago embrasser une fille, lui qui s'était montré si médisant envers sa relation avec Hermione.

-Harry… Harry, ouvre les yeux.

Doucement, le Survivant souleva les paupières en entendant une voix douce l'appeler et le secouer dans son sommeil. Il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il s'était assoupi, perdu dans ses pensées à propos de Drago. Ses cils étaient humides et un instant, le jeune homme se demanda si les larmes retenues s'étaient échappées durant son sommeil.

Théodore était penché au-dessus de lui, ses yeux le fixant avec inquiétude. Le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude un peu maternel de s'inquiéter pour lui depuis que Blaise lui avait expliqué en détail sa maladie. C'était agaçant parfois mais Harry était amusé et touché par tant de sollicitude de la part de son ami. Harry se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Il est l'heure de dîner, informa Théo. Tu te sens bien?  
-Je n'ai pas très faim, refusa Harry en sentant de nouveau l'inquiétude et la tristesse le submerger en pensant à Blaise. Je vais rester ici.  
-Tu ne vas pas louper le dîner! Protesta son ami, les sourcils froncés. Lève-toi! Tu t'es disputés avec Blaise? Nous l'avons vu sortir du dortoir. Il semblait furieux.

Harry se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller en haussant les épaules. Il était inexplicablement épuisé et il n'avait pas l'esprit à subir le boucan continu de la Grande Salle. Harry se demandait comment les professeurs faisaient pour supporter ce vacarme inlassablement. Harry ne s'imaginait vraiment pas devenir professeur. Honnêtement, il les tueraient tous!

Avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux, Théodore acquiesça et lui donna un coup de poing amical à l'épaule avant de quitter le dortoir.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était assis sur son lit de sa chambre. Lucky était allongé sur ses genoux et il lui léchait la paume de la main droite. Harry était rentré la veille au soir. Après le dîner préparé par Remus, le garçon était immédiatement monté se coucher, épuisé par le long voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, Harry prenait le train à Pré au Lard comme tous les autres étudiants puis Sirius était venu le récupérer alors que le quai était vide.

Sur la bordure du quai bondé et bruyant, Blaise se balançait nerveusement sur ses pieds. Son teint était verdâtre et il avait lancé un regard hésitant à Harry alors que sa mère, aussi belle que la première fois que Harry l'avait rencontre, s'approchait d'eux, un sourire peint sur son visage marqué par la fatigue. Des cernes noires creusaient ses joues malgré son maquillage. La femme avait embrassé avec légèreté son fils avant de serrer chaleureusement la main de Harry, Théo et Drago étant déjà partis.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'air renfrogné, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, attendant impatiemment, Cyrus Zabini fixait son fils et sa femme avec hargne. En croisant le regard dégoûté de l'homme à son égard, Harry avait frissonné, détournant les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le père de Blaise et il comprenait parfaitement la peur de son meilleur ami envers cet homme.

-Allons y Blaise, avait chuchoté sa mère en lui souriant doucement dans un signe d'encouragement. Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré pour les vacances de noël. Salue Harry maintenant.  
-Moi aussi, avait mentit Blaise en jetant des coups d'œils nerveux par dessus l'épaule de sa mère. On se voit à la rentrée.  
-Je t'enverrai des lettres.

Avec l'irrésistible envie de jeter un sort à Cygnus Zabini, Harry avait observé son meilleur ami suivre sa mère en tirant sa valise derrière lui pour rejoindre l'homme massif. Aucun regard. Aucune parole. Rien. Blaise n'eut le droit à aucune marque d'attention de la part de son père après quatre mois d'absences. Il se contenta de lui étreindre violemment le bras gauche avant de transplaner.

Harry était resté seul, au milieu de la foule, les bras ballants, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine tandis que des dizaines de questions et d'images horribles submergeaient son esprit. Qu'était en train de faire le père de Blaise à cet instant précis? Le corrigeait-il pour ne pas avoir été assez rapide? Pour être ami avec lui, l'infâme Survivant? Tout simplement à cause de sa présence, de son existence?

-Tu es déjà réveillé.

Assis sur son lit défait, Harry sursauta et tourna rapidement la tête vers Remus qui était appuyé contre la porte. Le visage du loup-garou était marqué par la fatigue de la dernière pleine lune. Une nouvelle cicatrice était visible, cette fois-ci dans le cou. Harry arrivait difficilement à imaginer Remus autrement qu'en homme doux et sympathique.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Remus avait immédiatement remarqué l'air bouleversé de son fils. Mais comme il s'en doutait, Harry avait vite dissimulé son tourment en lui adressant un large sourire alors qu'il caressait Lucky, allongé sur ses genoux.

Harry ne lui ferait-il jamais confiance? Remus savait que l'enfant était réticent à montrer ses émotions mais il semblait avoir un réel problème à les _lui_ montrer. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger que Sirius soit témoin de ses larmes ou de ses tourments mais Harry était toujours plus réservé envers lui.

-Oui, j'allais descendre, répondit Harry en se levant, gardant son chiot dans ses bras. Papa est debout?  
-Évidemment que non, soupira Remus en souriant. Il récupère le sommeil que les étudiants lui volent tous les jours de la semaine!

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Avec les années, Sirius n'avait toujours pas appris à se réveiller tôt. À ses yeux, une bonne journée commençait par une grasse matinée. C'était pourquoi, selon les dires des étudiants, il était d'une humeur fracassante tous les matins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement réveillé. Il arrivait même à Sirius de se réveiller en retard ou quelques minutes avant le début des cours. Dans ces cas là, il ne pouvait pas siroter un café brûlant pour dissiper le sommeil dans son esprit. Ces jours là, aucun étudiant n'ouvrait la bouche et un calme plat régnait dans la salle. Harry était pressé de participer au cours de son père.

Le garçon suivit Remus qui sortait de la pièce. La table du petit-déjeuner était dressée dans la cuisine et le Survivant s'affala sur une chaise, les yeux brûlants de fatigue. Lucky monta d'un bond sur la chaise à côté de lui malgré le regard courroucé du loup-garou qui céda face aux yeux larmoyants de son fils.

-Sirius et moi avons invités la famille du professeur Cimil à venir dîner, annonça Remus en préparant un biberon pour Regulus qui dormait toujours dans son berceau.  
-Déjà? S'exclama Harry avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. C'est le premier jour des vacances!  
-Je sais bien, mon chéri mais Noël est dans deux jours. Et tu sais très bien qu'il y'a peu de temps entre Noël et la fête de fin d'année.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit mais Remus ne s'en formalisa pas tellement. Il était même plutôt heureux de recevoir du monde à la maison. Mis à part Severus et la famille Tonks, la maison Black ne recevait personne. Tout d'abord parce que les relations sociales de Sirius et lui étaient très limitées car peu sincères en raison de l'engouement malsain de nombreuses personnes à côtoyer Sirius Black, un ancien prisonnier.

Puis leur secret familial avec Harry empêchait de développer sérieusement des liens avec d'autres personnes. Ni Sirius ni Remus ne prendraient le risque de propager leur secret si important au cœur de la communauté sorcière. Mais Remus était loin de s'en plaindre. Il préférait largement vivre caché avec Harry que en société sans son fils aîné.

-J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Cimil avait une bonne réputation auprès des élèves, ajouta Remus pour discuter un peu avec Harry. Et, il t'enseigne le Patronus. Y'a t-il une raison particulière pour que tu sois si réticent à sa venue?  
-Peut-être parce que sa fille est une peste. Il faut aussi savoir que les Serpentards sont conditionnés pour ne pas aimer ce que l'ensemble du peuple apprécie.

Malgré lui, Remus sentit un large sourire un peu moqueur fendre son visage face à la tentative ratée de Harry de paraître snob et pompeux. Même le garçon rougit en s'apercevant que ses propos n'étaient pas aussi spectaculaires dit à voix haute.

-Il me semble que Morgana Cimil est pourtant pleine de vie et enthousiaste! Tu rigolerai beaucoup si tu te liais d'amitié avec elle.  
-Cette fille est écœurante avec ses incessantes pitreries. Je te rappelle que je suis fatigué de naissance. J'aurais honte de sa présence si j'étais à Gryffondor. Enfin, j'aurais d'être honte d'être un Gryffondor.  
-Qui insulte encore ma chère maison?

Remus et Harry se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la pièce. Sirius se tenait debout face à eux, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et emmêlés alors que ses yeux sombres étaient à demi-clos de fatigue. Un sourire las étirait ses traits. Dans ses bras se tenait Regulus qui tétait avec acharnement une tétine magique: elle avait le goût du chocolat.

Dans les bras de son père, Regulus pleurnichait doucement en bougeant ses mains autour de lui. À cinq mois, Regulus était presque capable de ramper au sol même s'il avait encore des difficultés à mouvoir tous ses membres ou à rouler sur le ventre ou même à se mettre assis seul. Harry souvenait s'en être inquiété. Il ne pensait pas qu'un enfant mettait autant de temps à prononcer des syllabes ou à se bouger mais Remus l'avait rassuré: ça venait petit à petit, au cours des mois.

-Moi, répondit Harry en souriant. Je n'émets qu'une vérité parmi tant d'autres.  
-Très bien, sourit Remus en indiquant une chaise à Sirius qui semblait près à se rendormir debout. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à devenir ami avec qui que ce soit tant que tu te montre respectueux envers elle, ça ne me chagrine pas du tout.

Obéissant aveuglément à son amant, Sirius se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Harry en jetant un regard noir à Lucky qui était à la gauche de son fils aîné. Il embrassa Harry sur la joue puis tendit Regulus qui s'excitait petit à petit à Remus qui l'attrapa contre lui en l'embrassant avec amour.

Assis sur sa chaise, la tête plongée dans son assiette de Pancakes, Harry grimaça en entendant Remus et Regulus gazouiller ensemble. Son frère commençait à répéter les mêmes sons qu'il entendait avec enthousiasme. Sa grimace s'accentua en voyant son père les observer, les yeux brillants d'amour et de joie.

**oOo**

En fin d'après-midi de cette journée, Harry lança un regard noir à son père qui le lui rendit en y ajoutant une dose beaucoup plus menaçante. Toutefois, le Serpentard trouva assez de courage au fond de lui-même pour affronter le regard de son père sans ciller.

-Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant insupportablement capricieux, ordonna Sirius d'une voix glacial en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Maintenant, range moi tout ce bazar et reviens ici pour accueillir nos invités.  
-C'est bon ça dérange personne! S'exclama avec fureur Harry. C'est pas comme si on allait manger sur cette table.  
-Je ne te demande pas qui ça dérange mais je te l'ordonne! Rétorqua son père en s'approchant de lui d'un air menaçant. Fais le immédiatement si tu ne veux pas être consigné dans ta chambre pour la fin de la soirée.  
-Ça m'arrangerait! Cracha t-il en rassemblant malgré tout les magazines qu'il avait sortit durant la journée.

L'adolescence. Par merlin, comment Harry pouvait s'opposer ainsi à tout ce qu'il lui disait dans le simple but de… En fait, Sirius ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Harry paraissait toujours furieux lorsque quelqu'un lui ordonnait quelque chose. Une image de lui-même étant adolescent et encore plus désagréable vis à vis de sa famille traversa son esprit mais il préféra la chasser rapidement en songeant avec effroi qu'il ne supporterait pas du tout un tel comportement de la part de Harry. Son fils avait intérêt à trouver une autre manière de traverser son adolescence.

Sirius contracta nerveusement la mâchoire en observant son fils aîné quitter le salon à grands pas rageur. Un juron fut prononcé alors que dans une fausse manœuvre, il éparpilla la pile de magazine qu'il tenait entre les mains au sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de celui-ci claqua bruyamment et résonna dans toute la maisonnée.

La colère de Sirius s'accentua lorsque les cris déchirants de Regulus s'élevèrent à ses côtés. Le garçon venait d'être réveillé par le boucan causé par Harry. Sirius s'approcha du berceau près de la cheminée où un feu crépitait. Son fils se roula sur le dos, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux gris, ses joues rougies par ses cris.

-Sirius, nous recevons des invités dans quelques minutes, soupira Remus en accourant dans le salon pour apaiser à la fois son mari et son fils. Il est inutile de se disputer avec Harry dans l'immédiat. Tu lui en parleras avant qu'il ne parte se coucher.

Dans sa chambre, Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sophistiqué qu'il avait choisi dans un magazine de décoration sorcière au moment de décorer sa nouvelle chambre. Il souffla bruyamment, sournoisement heureux d'entendre les pleurs assourdissants de Regulus. Il était certain que le réveil sonore de son petit frère agacerait ses parents.

En réalité, Harry était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait ce désir ardent de les contrarier. Ni pourquoi leur obéir le mettait hors de lui. Théodore lui avait confié qu'il ressentait la même chose et tous les deux avaient ris nerveusement en songeant que c'était leur entrée dans l'adolescence. Non, c'était inexplicable mais tout l'énervait prodigieusement. Il voulait faire ce dont il avait envie, quand il en avait envie. Il en avait assez que ses actions soient dictées par les autres. Et notamment par les adultes.

-Harry! S'exclama Remus en ouvrant furieusement sa porte.  
-Tu ne peux pas frapper? Grogna t-il.  
-Tu vas cesser cela, siffla le loup-garou en s'approchant de lui. Peu importe les raisons qui te poussent à agir ainsi, arrête cela. À moins que tu veuilles subir la colère de ton père?  
-Je… c'est pas juste! Je m'exprime juste! Se défendit Harry.  
-Exprime toi autrement que par les cris et la mauvaise humeur, asséna Remus, les sourcils froncés. Tu as fais la tête durant toute la journée en restant enfermée dans ta chambre et lorsque tu es descendu au salon, tu as éparpillé des revues juste pour agacer ton père.

Harry se sentit rougir honteusement. Comme d'habitude, son second père avait parfaitement cerné ses intentions. C'était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas chez Remus. Sa capacité à lire entre les gestes, les actions et les paroles de son entourage. Harry avait l'impression qu'il savait toujours tout ce qu'il ne voulait justement pas qu'il sache.

Les pleurs de Regulus s'étaient apaisés et son rire cristallin résonna dans la maison. Harry et Remus s'affrontaient du regard mais ce dernier était moins propice à céder à la colère que l'était Sirius. Il avait une grande dose de patience en lui qui lui permettrait de supporter plus longtemps le manège stupide de Harry, contrairement à Sirius.

-Descend. J'ai déjà empêché ton père de venir te traîner par l'oreille jusque dans le salon. Facilite un peu vos relations, Harry. Tout ne peux pas venir de lui.  
-Nos relations vont très bien, grommela le Survivant en obéissant néanmoins à l'homme.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna au moment où Remus et Harry apparaissaient dans le salon. Certainement dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tensions entre eux, Sirius adressa un sourire doux, bien que légèrement crispé, à son fils alors qu'il avait déposé Regulus sur le canapé et jouait avec un hochet.

Remus jeta un dernier regard insistant à Harry qui eut un sourire timide avant de se diriger dans le hall de la maison. Harry s'approcha de Regulus que son père surveillait pour ne pas qu'il tombe et il lui proposa d'aller accueillir la famille Cimil pendant qu'il restait avec son petit frère. Sirius hocha la tête en souriant avant de disparaître rejoindre son amant.

Les yeux gris émerveillés de Regulus se posèrent sur lui et l'enfant tendit ses petites menottes vers lui. Harry sentit toute sa rancœur et sa colère fondre à cette vue. Il occulta les paroles joyeuses provenant du hall d'entrée et attira son petit frère contre sa poitrine. Le rire qui secoua Regulus fit vibrer la poitrine de Harry, sentait lui-même qu'il était sur le point d'éclater de rire pour une raison inconnue. Harry admirait cette aptitude à passer des larmes au rire et inversement chez les nourrissons.

Harry eut l'impression que c'était la première fois, oui la toute première fois, qu'il partageait un instant aussi fort, aussi puissant avec son petit frère. Regulus gazouillait contre sa poitrine et Harry ne fut même pas dégoûté en le voyant de la bave s'écouler sur le devant de sa robe. Inexplicablement, ses yeux émeraudes se brouillèrent et sa gorge se serra au moment où Sirius, Remus et la famille Cimil apparurent.

-Bonsoir Harry, salua joyeusement son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Si Harry dissimula parfaitement ses yeux embués de larmes, Sirius vit tout de même les larmes brillantes dans les prunelles de son fils à sa grande inquiétude. Toutefois, Harry salua poliment le reste de la famille de son professeur, adressant seulement un sourire narquois à Morgana qui le fusilla du regard.

Lily adressa un large sourire qu'elle espérait sincère et franc à Harry. Le garçon se contenta de lui serrer la main en conservant un visage impassible. La fausse Amy Cimil fondit devant le petit bout de chou que tenait Harry et demanda l'autorisation à Remus de le porter. Harry lui tendit Regulus et s'éloigna d'elle.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie! Offrit Remus en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Je vais chercher les boissons.

Harry eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant de prendre place à côté de son père qui était installé devant Jason Cimil. Morgana s'installa face à lui et elle aida son petit frère âgé de quatre ans à monter sur la haute chaise. L'enfant, Mikel, était roux mais ce n'était pas une couleur aussi criarde qu'arborait la famille Weasley.

-Il est merveilleux, chuchota avec déférence Amy. Comment s'appelle t-il?  
-Regulus, répondit fièrement Sirius en souriant avec bonheur. Il est né le huit août durant la nuit.

Même si Lily connaissait déjà le prénom de l'enfant de ses amis, le fait que Sirius le lui présente ainsi, avec tant de fierté et de bonheur, lui serra le cœur. Elle était déjà heureuse pour eux. Leur bonheur transperçait les visages de leur petite famille. Puis Lily se rappelait avec délectation ce sentiment semblable qui l'avait étreint à chacune des naissances de ses enfants. Elle berça Regulus contre sa poitrine pour camoufler ses larmes, émue.

Elle le déposa dans son berceau puis rejoint la table lorsque Remus arriva en faisant flotter un plateau devant lui. Lily s'installa entre son époux et sa fille qui lui jeta un regard mauvais mais la jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Elle comprenait la colère de Morgana envers eux, envers Harry également même si elle se doutait que sa fille ne faisait aucun effort pour arranger leurs relations conflictuelles.

C'était étrange. L'atmosphère était bonne enfant autour de la table même si les deux adolescents s'affrontaient du regard par dessus leur verre de jus de citrouille. Mikel s'était vite échappé de la table pour aller jouer près de la cheminée qui était protégée par un sortilège. Le garçon ne risquait pas de se brûler.

-Et comment tes études se passent, Harry? Demanda avec curiosité Lily en essayant d'intégrer le garçon à la discussion bruyante entre les adultes.  
-Très bien, répondit poliment Harry.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard discret, chargé de douleur face à l'indifférence de Harry. Oui, ils méritaient cela. Oui, ils assumaient les conséquences de leur acte insensé mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils en étaient heureux.

Sur le moment, ça leur avait semblé la meilleure idée. Inventer leur mort pour surprendre Voldemort et les Mangemorts lorsqu'il reviendrait. Pour protéger également Harry en l'éloignant d'eux qui étaient des cibles trop désirées pas l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui était arrivé à Alice et Franck Londubat quelques jours plus tard les avaient rassurés sur le choix.

À présent, c'était d'une stupidité évidente mais ils s'étaient enferrés dans ce mensonge, incapables de s'en échapper.

-Quelles sont tes options? Continua Lily alors que James, Sirius et Remus recommençaient à discuter des derniers évènements au Ministère.  
-J'ai choisi d'apprendre l'étude de soins aux créatures magiques et l'arithmancie. Toutefois, la première matière n'est pas très plaisante. Hagrid est certes très sympathique mais pas du tout formé pour l'enseignement. La qualité des cours s'en ressent.  
-Vraiment? S'enquit la blonde. Peut-être devrais-tu évincer ce choix pour l'année prochaine Morgana. Suivre un cours inutile et de mauvaise qualité n'est pas très recommandable.  
-C'est dommage. Ça me semblait être un cours pourtant intéressant, soupira Morgana en croisant le regard de sa mère: elle savait qu'elle lui ferait plaisir en s'investissant dans cette conservation.

Du coin de l'œil, Remus observait Harry interagir avec les deux femmes de la famille Cimil. Il était évident que le jeune homme était embarrassé. Remus avait espéré qu'avec le temps, Harry aurait abandonné sa timidité qui le faisait mettre une carapace à l'apparence mauvaise et pompeuse autour de lui.

Harry se trémoussa nerveusement sur sa chaise, en gardant les yeux rivés sur son assiette qui attendait d'être remplie. Il n'aimait pas discuter avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait déjà mis des semaines à se faire des amis à Serpentard. C'était d'ailleurs Blaise qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui. Une fois le premier contact établi, tout allait facilement et Harry abandonnait son anxiété et sa timidité excessive.

-Tous le monde aime la sole et les haricots? S'assura Remus en se levant.  
-Je viens t'aider! S'écria Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Dans la cuisine où un chaudron de haricots cuisait sous le feu, Harry aida son deuxième père à dresser rapidement les assiettes. Lucky était sur ses talons malgré les regards noirs de Remus. Celui-ci ne supportait pas la présence d'un animal dans sa cuisine mais Harry faisait la sourde oreille lorsqu'il le lui faisait remarquer.

Harry bailla discrètement derrière sa main. Il s'était levé relativement tôt pour une première journée de vacance. Puis, il était émoustillé par l'approche de Noël qui rimait toujours à une ambiance très familiale et chaleureuse.

-Tout va bien? Interrogea le loup-garou en lui souriant doucement. Cette torture est supportable?  
-Ça pourrait être pire, confia Harry en haussant les épaules. Papa et le Professeur Cimil sont…  
-Stupides, en effet, approuva t-il en riant. Leurs débit de sottises est assez impressionnant.

Dans le salon, James se sentait heureux. Il voyait sa femme, sa chère épouse, sourire largement, avec joie. Ses yeux brillaient et même si James n'était pas habitué à la voir sous cette apparence de femme blonde, il la trouvait magnifique. Et sa petite fille, Morgana, se détendait et riait enfin avec eux. Il manquait Harry et Remus mais l'homme était béat à l'idée de pouvoir tisser des liens petit à petit avec eux.

-Rusard m'a hurlé dessus alors que je suis rentré dans le hall, le salissant avec la neige, gloussa James. Il a hurlé pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que je m'enfui.  
-C'est une tendance récurrente de hurler chez lui, ajouta Morgana en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je me rappelle que durant ma scolarité, il me haïssait, confia Sirius en riant. Avec James, nous l'avons fait tourner en bourrique.

Remus et Harry revinrent à cet instant et les assiettes furent déposés devant chaque convives. Remus eut un sourire indulgent en entendant le sujet de conversation. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux brillants de Amy Cimil. Elle était très intelligente, Remus n'en doutait pas un seul instant même s'il trouvait son comportement assez insolite.

-Tu te rappelles Remus lorsqu'on a recouvert le couloir du deuxième étage de bave de crapaud?  
-Comment oublier la retenue de Minerva? Ironisa Remus, déclenchant ainsi les rires.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry montait se coucher en somnolant, le ventre rempli. Il laissa son père le border sans penser à protester, en disant que ce n'était plus de son âge d'être ainsi encadré. Au contraire, il accepta même que celui-ci l'aide à se changer et à tirer les couettes sur lui.

-Bonne nuit, petit.  
-Bonne nuit papa, répondit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

_* Harry est agaçant, n'est ce pas? Il va être pire après. En réalité, je n'imagine pas Harry entamer autrement ses premiers pas dans l'adolescence. J'espère que ça vous plait aussi ? Que ça ne vous semble pas excessif?  
Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos REVIEWS =) Elles me font énormément plaisir, n'en doutez pas !  
__**  
IMPORTANT:** J'ignore encore s'il y'aura un chapitre** mercredi prochain.** Il est déjà commencé mais j'ignore si j'aurais le temps de le **terminer** puisque **Jeudi/Vendredi,** je pars en **Pologne** (Mon voyage ayant été reporté). **Samedi,** j'organise les **portes ouvertes de mon lycée** (en tenant le stand de Latin qui ne sera jamais visité ^^ ). **Dimanche,** direction le **Salon de Génèves **(salon de l'automobile en Suisse pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas^^ Bizarre pour une fille, je saiiis ^^) Mais je ferais** tout mon possible** pour le boucler à temps. Je préfere toutefois vous prevenir d'un **hypothétique retard**. _


	110. Réels sentiments ?

**Chapitre: Réels sentiments?**

Noël était passé. Harry et Regulus avaient été gâtés même si le second ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait passé la nuit du réveillon à dormir dans son berceau et Harry lui avait donné son biberon lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Les moments d'éveils de son petit frère s'étaient espacés et étaient quasiment inexistants.

L'ouverture des cadeaux avait été le meilleur moment aux yeux de Harry. Il avait reçu des livres, des vêtements, des jeux sorciers et Moldus divers. Nymphadora lui avait offert un cadre magique où différentes photos de sa famille, de lui et de ses amis défilaient. En plus d'un livre avancé de défense contre les forces du mal, Severus lui avait emballé une quantité importante de sucreries qu'il pourrait dévorer à Poudlard, loin des yeux scrutateurs de ses parents qui refusaient qu'il se nourrisse uniquement de friandises.

Ses amis et lui s'étaient également échangé leurs présents. Théodore et Kenza s'étaient associés pour lui envoyer un paquet de Farces et Attrapes qui promettaient d'intéressantes occupations à Poudlard. Drago lui avait offert plusieurs flacons d'encre pour l'aider durant ses devoirs: encre auto-correctrice, de couleur, qui s'autoencre, à réponses intégrées et à répliques cinglantes ainsi que des manchettes copieuses. Harry avait dissimulé ce cadeau aux yeux de ses parents qui n'auraient certainement pas apprécié le fait qu'il puisse tricher. Quant à Blaise et Daphné, ils lui avaient acheté toute la collection d'une bande dessinée sorcière et Harry devait reconnaître qu'elle était époustouflante comparée aux œuvres des Moldus.

Néanmoins, le cadeau qui avait fait rougir Harry et secouer précipitamment son cœur était la petite boîte emballée apportée par un hibou inconnu. Harry avait hésité à l'ouvrir. Qui d'autre pouvait lui envoyer un présent? Il n'était pas dangereux puisque la maison était entourée pour refuser les lettres et colis dangereux.

En ouvrant la boîte, Harry avait découvert un bracelet en argent. Très simple. Très chic. Il était orné d'une ligne d'émeraude rectangulaire au centre, l'éclairant et attirant immédiatement l'attention dessus. Avant de l'enfiler, Harry avait pris le bout de parchemin joint avec et son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine.

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël,  
__Adrian Pucey. _

Une toute petit phrase, sans emphase ni pédantisme. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Adrian qui restait malgré tout une personne très froide et réservée. Après la joie et l'envie de hurler de bonheur pour ce cadeau, la honte avait envahi Harry. Lui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à acheter un cadeau à son ami.

Harry avait gardé pour lui l'arrivé de ce cadeau durant la nuit. S'il le disait à ses parents, ceux-ci s'imagineraient toutes sortes de relations. Et Harry n'avait pas envie de supporter les regards soucieux de Sirius, ce qui arriverait sans aucun doute.

-Comment pouvez-vous expliquer cela?

Harry était descendu de sa chambre dans l'intention d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une odeur alléchante de Pancakes et de marmelade à l'orange flottait dans tout le couloir, faisant gronder son ventre. Toutefois, la pièce semblait occupée puisque Remus venait de parler. La curiosité poussa Harry à coller son oreille contre la porte en espérant ne pas se faire surprendre.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout cela est bien compliqué qu'il ne semblait en paraître au début.

Dumbledore. C'était la voix de Dumbledore qui venait de résonner. Harry grimaça silencieusement. Le vieil homme et lui se parlaient rarement. À l'école, il y avait bien trop d'étudiants et de professeurs pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Ça arrangeait Harry. Avec le temps, son antipathie vis à vis du Directeur de Poudlard ne s'était pas atténuée. Il ignorait les raisons qui lui procuraient un tel sentiment mais Harry n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Il lui semblait que l'homme était faux. Hypocrite.

L'homme n'avait pas conscience qu'il était la parfaite caricature de ces vieux sorciers et mentors présents dans les dessins-animés Moldus. Cette aura mystérieuse qu'il s'obligeait à maintenir autour de lui pour conférer un aspect de puissance répugnait Harry. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore dissimulait des informations importantes à de nombreuses personnes. Il se faisait juge sur ce que chacun pouvait savoir, comme s'il était capable d'analyser cela.

Harry savait aussi qu'il tenait toujours rancune à Dumbledore pour avoir fait le choix de le placer chez les Dursley. Non seulement il s'était retrouvé dans une famille abusive mais cela avait poussé Sirius à poursuivre Pettigrow pour se venger de la mort de James et Lily Potter mais également enragé de ne pas avoir le droit de s'occuper de lui.

-Peter essaye probablement de ramener Voldemort au pouvoir, supposa Sirius dans un soupir. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu ainsi changer. Il était l'un des premiers à s'opposer avec nous à ceux qui insultaient les enfants de Moldus!  
-Tu sais que Peter avait l'appétit de la gloire, répondit Remus d'une voix douce. Vendre James et Lily lui a semblé un moyen d'attirer l'attention et le respect de Tu-Sais-Qui et des autres Mangemorts.  
-Severus nous a dis que personne ne lui portait le moindre respect chez les Mangemorts!  
-Il était aveuglé et est tombé de haut. Maintenant, il espère ramener Tu-Sais-Qui pour prendre la place de Lucius Malefoy ou de Bellatrix par exemple.

Derrière la porte, Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir en entendant le nom du père de Drago. Malgré leur récent conflit, Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer que la famille de ses amis adulaient réellement Voldemort et que sur leur bras gauche était tatouée l'horrible tête de serpent. À ces moments là, Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir atterri à Gryffondor.

Aucun de ses amis n'aurait soutenu aussi ouvertement l'assassin de ses parents, souhaitant même qu'il revienne. Au contraire, tous l'auraient appuyé en s'opposant à Voldemort. Seul Blaise lui avait énoncé clairement son point de vue mais Harry ignorait comment aborder un sujet aussi sensible et tabou que Voldemort. Il en parlait déjà très rarement avec ses parents. C'était peut-être une attitude lâche mais Harry préférait oublier l'existence de celui-ci tant qu'il n'était pas contraint à y penser.

-Je pense que Voldemort est retourné en Albanie après son échec avec Quirrel, confia Dumbledore. Il est fort probable que Pettigrow s'y rende en ce moment même. Nous pouvons espérer que les Aurors se montrent efficace mais les autres pays se sentent peu concernés par cette évasion. Ils sont plus occupés à l'idée de critiquer le Royaume-Uni et son gouvernement pour avoir autorisé une telle fuite d'une prison si renommée et crainte dans l'Europe entière.

-Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, soupira Remus. Je ne peux pas rester ainsi en sachant que le premier objectif de Voldemort sera d'éliminer Harry.

Éliminer Harry. C'était très étrange pour celui-ci de remplacer le mot éliminer par le verbe tuer. Comme tous les adolescents de son âge, il avait l'impression d'être infaillible et immortel même si ce sentiment était plus atténué chez lui en raison de sa maladie qui l'avait fait frôler plusieurs fois la mort. Harry ne pouvait s'imaginer face à Voldemort.

Tout d'abord, il l'avait vu deux fois. En première année, le visage rachitique, blafard et décharné, accroché à l'arrière de la tête d'un sorcier dangereux. En seconde année, il était un jeune homme que Harry qualifierait de très séduisant dont l'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux noirs. C'était deux visions radicalement différentes et si l'apparence de Voldemort l'avait effrayé lors de leur première rencontre, Harry avait été terrifié par leur ressemblance lorsqu'il se présenta à lui sous la forme d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

-Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant d'envisager cela, rassura calmement Dumbledore. Harry sera très bien protégé le jour où Voldemort réapparaîtra, ne vous faîtes aucun soucis pour cela. Nous ignorons où Pettigrow se trouve mais j'ai demandé à deux de mes anciens collègues d'entamer un petit voyage jusqu'en Albanie.  
-Espérons qu'ils arriveront à l'arrêter! S'exclama Sirius. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de notre côté?  
-Je pense que le mieux à faire est de rassurer Harry et de le surveiller le plus possible. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que le gamin tombe sur Pettigrow ou n'importe quel Mangemort. Pettigrow n'est pas le seul à avoir tenté de l'amener devant Voldemort.

Une nausée souleva soudainement l'estomac de Harry face à l'allusion de Dumbledore. Le calvaire vécu lorsque des Mangemorts l'avait enlevé pour le traîner jusqu'en Albanie alors qu'il avait neuf ans lui revint à l'esprit. Ça avait été terrible d'être autour de ces quatre monstres: Gibbon, Selwyn, Riggel et Avery. Il avait été torturé, maltraité, affamé jusqu'en Albanie pendant presque deux mois.

Harry avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé durant ce périple mais les grandes lignes étaient restées profondément ancrées dans son esprit. Il était rassuré de savoir les quatre mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban même si la prison paraissait moins sûre ces derniers temps avec l'évasion de Pettigrow.

Voldemort avait la chance d'avoir des fanatiques encore présents et près à le soutenir. Ça allait être grâce à eux qu'il allait revenir un jour ou l'autre, Harry le savait. Il ne se voilait pas la face. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait retrouver sa force. Harry se demandait juste _quand _cela arriverait-il?

-Il y a peu de chance qu'il en rencontre un, se rassura Sirius. Il ne quitte ni la maison, ni Poudlard. Pettigrow devra passer ses barrières avant d'atteindre Harry.

Même si la remarque que les protections de la prison d'Azkaban n'avaient pas empêché Pettigrow de s'évader ne fut pas prononcée intelligiblement, elle flottait entre les trois hommes et même Harry l'entendit résonner dans son esprit.

-Severus va aller visiter quelques endroits dans la soirée où il était coutume pour les Mangemorts de se réunir discrètement, ajouta soudainement Dumbledore. Nous pouvons entretenir un mince espoir qu'il n'ait pas réellement quitter les frontières du Royaume-Uni.  
-Nous devons l'accompagner, se proposa immédiatement Remus.  
-Je peux l'accompagner seul, rétorqua Sirius.

Dans la cuisine, le loup-garou sentit l'irritation se propager en lui alors qu'il serrait fermement les poings le long de son corps mince. Sirius avait cette tendance très machiste de la considérer en quelque sorte comme une personne fragile et faible. C'était un peu comme si, -et Remus avait honte de formuler son impression ainsi mais il n'en trouvait pas d'autre-, il avait le rôle de la femme dans leur couple.

Après tout, il ne travaillait pas. Entretenait la maison. S'occupait de Regulus durant sa journée. Des repas. Du linge et du repassage. Tout ce qu'une épouse faisait normalement et son esprit de mâle s'opposait à cette image que Sirius s'était malgré tout forgé de lui. Remus ne voulait pas que Sirius se sente comme étant le dominant, le chef dans leur couple. Ils souhaitaient une relation égalitaire.

-Écoute Sirius. Je suis tout autant concerné par Harry que toi, siffla t-il en ignorant le regard embarrassé de Dumbledore. Si je peux aider Severus, je le ferai.  
-Je le sais parfaitement! Se défendit Sirius, la voix grave. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller nous deux. quelqu'un doit surveiller Harry et Regulus pendant la nuit.  
-Très bien. Tu restes auprès des garçons et j'escorte Severus.

Derrière la porte, Harry imaginait très bien les regards noirs de son père qu'il adressait à Remus et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, effaçant la tension qui marquait ses traits. Tout d'abord, Sirius détestait être contredit, encore plus lorsque cela se formulait sous la forme d'un ordre. Ensuite, son père imaginait que Remus était incapable de prendre un risque, qu'il risquait de se briser au moindre coup de vent.

-Trouvez l'accompagnateur de Severus et faîtes le moi savoir dans les heures à venir, demanda Dumbledore en essayant ainsi de contourner la dispute qui se profilait entre les deux amants.

**oOo**

Remus ferma les yeux et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. Ses yeux ambres le brûlèrent et il soupira en chassant d'une main les larmes qui s'accumulaient au bord de ses cils. Il était épuisé. La pleine-lune était récente et malgré la potion Tue-loup préparée par Severus et la présence de Sirius, la transformation restait atroce, douloureuse et l'épuisait pour plusieurs jours. Sans compter que Regulus qui avait commencé à faire entièrement ses nuits s'était réveillé cinq fois la veille même si Sirius était allé près de lui deux fois.

Sa journée était abominable. Il s'était disputé avec Sirius peu après le départ de Dumbledore. Son amant était resté campé sur ses positions, sans même essayer de l'écouter. Remus avait explosé en crachant à Sirius que celui-ci n'était pas son père et qu'il avait encore le droit de faire ce qu'il désirait. Évidemment, Sirius s'était servi perfidement de la dernière pleine-lune en jouant avec sa fatigue pour lui dire qu'il serait préférable qu'il reste à la maison.

Lorsque Harry les avaient rejoins dans la cuisine, Remus et Sirius s'étaient tus même si le premier avait eut l'impression que son fils était réveillé depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le prétendait. Le reste de la journée avait été tendu entre Sirius et lui. Les seuls moments agréables avaient été les instants partagés avec Regulus et l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Harry pour ses devoirs.

Actuellement, à presque minuit, c'était Harry qui s'amusait avec ses nerfs en refusant d'aller se coucher sous prétexte que le téléfilm qu'il suivait à la télévision n'était pas terminé. Remus tentait vainement de rester calme et de ne pas exploser. Il n'aimait pas agir sous l'impulsion de la colère. Mais toutes les menaces utilisées n'avaient pas convaincu Harry qu'il avait intérêt à obéir. C'était le nouveau jeu de Harry: le mettre lui ou Sirius hors de lui, sachant toutefois où s'arrêter pour ne pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis. Aux yeux des deux parents, cette situation avait assez durée mais ils avaient décidé d'accorder encore un peu de temps à Harry pour le laisser calmer seul ses ardeurs insolentes.

-Harry! Va te coucher! Cria t-il depuis la cuisine en serrant le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains.

Sirius n'était toujours pas rentré. Il était parti avec Severus au alentour de vingt et une heure, une fois la pénombre bien installée. Son absence relativement longue inquiétait Remus, ce qui accentuait la fragilité de ses nerfs.

-Attend, c'est pas fini! Geignit Harry en réponse.

Harry était assis en tailleur sur la banquette. Une couette le recouvrait. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue. Une série un peu étrange avec des médecins était diffusée depuis le début de la soirée et Harry était littéralement scotché à l'écran. Il devait avouer que dans son refus de monter se coucher se cachait une petite envie malsaine d'agacer Remus.

Dans un sens, il était furieux par l'insistance de celui-ci. Par Merlin, il avait _treize ans_. Il n'en avait plus cinq! Ce n'était pas pour une soirée, une seule soirée durant les vacances, où son heure de coucher serait repoussée que ça en deviendrait dramatique. C'était ce qui agaçait Harry chez Remus: sa tendance à toujours être anxieux et à cheval sur les principes déjà établis.

-Tu l'auras voulu Harry, siffla Remus en surgissant dans le salon. Tu n'approches plus cette télévision jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Pour soutenir ses propos, Remus s'approcha du poste de télévision et appuya sur le bouton. L'écran devint noir sous les yeux effarés de Harry. L'adolescent était bouche-bée. Il bondit sur ses pieds en jetant des coups d'œils affolés à la télévision éteinte puis à Remus.

-Mais Remus, c'était bientôt fini.  
-Va te coucher. J'en ai assez à présent.

Néanmoins, Harry croisa fermement les bras contre sa poitrine, ses yeux verts défiant Remus. C'était stupide. Il le savait au fond de lui-même. Il ne voulait juste pas s'avouer vaincu. Sa stupide fierté quadruplée par la mentalité des Serpentards refusait de se soumettre à son deuxième père.

Remus qui jusque là conservait son habituel ton froid employé lorsqu'il exprimait son mécontentement sentit sa colère exploser. Il attrapa le garçon par le bras et le tira près de lui pour le pousser en avant. Harry glapit, surpris par son geste ferme mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne, hors de lui.

-Lâche-moi! Hurla t-il en s'éloignant d'un bond de lui. J'ai treize ans!! Je peux faire ce que je veux! Je ne suis plus un enfant.  
-Vraiment? Tu agis pourtant comme un enfant, explosa Remus qui eut l'impression de recevoir une claque en entendant les pleurs déchirants de Regulus traverser sa chambre, réveillé par leurs cris. Bravo! Tu as réveillé ton frère. Il est minuit et personne ne dort dans cette maison.  
-Je m'en fiche! Grogna Harry. De toute manière, tu n'as rien à me dire ou à m'ordonner.  
-Et pourquoi?

Ni Remus ni Harry n'avaient entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Dans le couloir, Sirius grimaça avec inquiétude. Par Merlin, il avait visité toute sorte d'endroits étranges, sombres et inquiétants avec Severus. Il n'avait qu'une hâte: se coucher dans son lit. Pourtant, quelque chose lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas être possible dans l'immédiat. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Regulus pleurait bruyamment. En s'avançant et en pénétrant dans le salon, il s'aperçut avec effroi que Remus et Harry s'affrontaient, face à face.

-Parce que… parce que t'es pas mon père!

Harry avait dis cela sous le coup de la colère. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas une réponse valable à donner à Remus et qu'il refusait d'abdiquer. Toutefois, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard alors que ces mots horribles quittaient sa bouche.

Avec surprise, Harry sentit une poigne puissante l'agripper et le retourner. Il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard voilé de colère de son père avant que la main de celui-si s'abatte contre sa joue. La gifle fut si forte que Harry vacilla et tomba en arrière. Il atterrit sur le sol, bouche-bée alors que sa main volait sur sa joue brûlante.

Les yeux de Remus s'arrondirent sous la surprise, le choc alors que la douleur se propageait dans son corps. Il resta immobile à fixer Harry qui était au sol, les yeux remplis de larmes alors qu'il observait avec crainte Sirius qui le toisait du regard. Remus leva les yeux vers son amant. Son visage était déformé par la colère. La bonhomie habituellement peinte sur ses traits avait disparu.

-Lève-toi.

Harry obéit mécaniquement à son père et celui-ci tendit le bras dans sa direction. Harry s'éloigna d'un pas, effrayé à l'idée de recevoir une nouvelle gifle aussi puissante que celle-ci. Son père ne l'avait jamais frappé avec tant de violence. Et il le méritait. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot.

Cependant, cela n'amadoua pas Sirius qui l'attrapa par l'oreille droite. Le garçon gémit de douleur et il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de suivre son père lorsque celui-ci quitta le salon. L'oreille tirée par une main ferme, Harry gravit les escaliers qui le mena à l'ancien grenier devenu sa chambre. Son père ouvrit la porte d'un coup à l'épaule et il le propulsa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'adolescent était debout au milieu de sa grande chambre. Il pleurait bruyamment, ses sanglots se mêlant à ceux de Regulus à l'étage inférieur. Sans prononcer un mot, son père le poussa dans son lit alors qu'il n'avait pas enfilé son pyjama, une chose que Remus lui avait ordonné de faire plusieurs fois. Silencieusement, Sirius lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de déception et de colère puis il quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Papa!

Harry se recroquevilla dans son lit et il se couvrit de ses couettes. Quelques instants plus tard, les pleurs bruyants de Regulus cessèrent et un silence chargé d'électricité s'installa dans la maison. Ce silence angoissant permit à Harry d'entendre Remus dire quelque chose à Sirius avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Le garçon se précipita à sa fenêtre et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir que Remus transplanait.

Le garçon se recoucha précipitamment dans son lit avant que son père ne revienne pour… le massacrer? Le punir? Lui hurler dessus ou simplement s'assurer qu'il était dans son lit? Ses sanglots bruyants devinrent silencieux mais Harry eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de pleurer.

Oh par Salazar, il s'en voulait tellement. Comment avait-il put proférer une telle chose à Remus? Il ne le pensait pas. C'était une évidence. Il aimait Remus. Il était son père. Sa gorge était brûlante à cause de ses larmes mais il était incapable de se calmer tant la culpabilité l'étreignait. Il entendait les pas de son père parcourir le salon en large et en travers. Il devait nourrir Regulus tout en essayant de sa calmer.

Qu'avait-il fait?

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa gorge était irritée. Ses yeux brûlaient et étaient rouges. Il se tourna dans son lit et étira ses muscles endoloris par la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé. Il était encore vêtu de ses vêtements de la veille. Il détestait dormir dans des habits serrés tels que les pantalons en jeans.

Avec un mal de tête lancinant, Harry quitta son lit. Il chancela doucement alors que ses yeux irrités s'habituaient difficilement à l'obscurité de la pièce. Ses volets qu'il n'avait pas fermé étaient clos. Harry se demanda un instant qui était venu les tirer. Son réveil en forme de vif d'or indiquait une heure très matinale pour une journée de vacances: six heures quarante-cinq. Il n'avait presque rien dormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry traversait le couloir du premier étage. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents, il s'aperçut que les volets étaient déjà ouverts et que le lit était fait. Était-ce Remus rentré durant la nuit? Cela signifiait que son père était déjà levé? Harry s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, peu enclin à faire face à Remus ou Sirius.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il vit que son père dormait dans le salon. Il était assis inconfortablement sur la banquette. Regulus dormait dans ses bras, sa tétine violette dans sa bouche. Ses poings minuscules étaient serrés autour de la robe coûteuse de son père.

Harry resta debout, au milieu du salon. Remus n'était pas rentré. Ses yeux se remplirent soudainement de larmes et il laissa échapper un sanglot bruyant. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir proférer de telles paroles. Comment avait-il pu être aussi horrible envers sa famille?

-Harry?

La voix ensommeillée de Sirius tira Harry de ses pensées et l'adolescent leva des yeux mouillés vers lui. Les yeux gris-noirs de l'homme se posèrent sur Harry qui l'observait avec inquiétude mais surtout avec honte.

_*Promis après ça, Harry se calme ^^ J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié, c'est un chapitre qui me semble assez important pour la suite! Merciii pour toutes vos reviews.  
Patmol25._


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapitre: Idées.**

Sa tête l'élançait. Le bruit autour de lui était assourdissant et résonnait étrangement dans le creux de ses oreilles. Il avait l'horrible impression que des Trolls dansaient en hurlant et que leurs rires gras et bruyants se répercutaient dans son cerveau. Cependant, Harry resta silencieux et il se contenta de fixer d'un air absent son assiette brillante vide.

C'était le soir de la rentrée. Les étudiants étaient tous surexcités par les retrouvailles avec leurs amis et ils discutaient, riaient à voix haute. Leurs voix oppressaient Harry parce que lui, il ne pouvait rien raconter. À personne. Il était obligé d'inventer un Noël factice. De toute manière, ses vacances avaient été si horribles que Harry ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de les raconter, ou plutôt de les modifier, pour partager un semblant de son bonheur avec ses amis.

C'était de la jalousie qui le faisait se sentir si amer. Que ce soit une peste comme Morgana Cimil ou un imbécile de première comme Ronald Weasley qui savaient que sa famille était Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qu'il avait même un petit frère le mettait hors de lui. Il aurait préféré pouvoir confier ses joies et sa colère à Blaise plutôt que de tout garder au fond de lui-même parce que sérieusement, qui serait-il pour aller pleurer dans les bras de Hermione?

De toute manière, son amie voulait être tolérante mais elle était remplie de préjugées. Il avait déjà une idée du sermon qu'il entendrait si elle venait à savoir les horreurs dites à Remus. Comme s'il ne s'en voulait déjà pas assez! Harry culpabilisait tellement qu'il avait bégayé lamentablement devant le loup-garou lorsque celui-ci était rentré une journée plus tard. Puis, comme un lâche, il s'était enfui sous le regard incrédule de Remus.

-Ça ne va pas? Interrogea Drago en se penchant vers lui. Tu semble pâle.  
-J'ai juste faim, répondit Harry qui fixait toujours désespéramment son assiette.

C'était parce qu'il ne savait pas où poser son regard. Face à lui se trouvait les autres tables et l'ensemble des étudiants qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. À droite il y avait la table des professeurs et donc son père avec qui Harry avait essayé d'avoir le moins de contact possible durant le reste des vacances. À sa gauche était assit Blaise qui avait lui aussi la tête penchée sur son assiette d'un air abattu.

La culpabilité serra les entrailles de Harry lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et il mordit ses lèvres de colère. Blaise était épuisé. Son visage était marqué par des profondes cernes et des vaisseaux rouges avaient éclaté dans ses yeux. Harry savait pourquoi son meilleur ami était dans cet état et ça lui donnait envie de vomir, de hurler de ne rien faire pour l'aider. N'était-il pas le pire ami qu'il puisse exister?

Non seulement il n'était pas un bon fils puisqu'il s'amusait à hurler à la personne qui prenait soin de lui depuis des années qu'il ne le considérait pas comme son père mais en plus de cela, il laissait un homme effroyable battre son meilleur ami. Pas même fichu d'être un ami respectable. Harry se dégoûtait.

-Un peu de silence, je vous prie!

La voix stridente de Mc Gonagall venait de tirer Harry de ses sombres pensées. Il releva la tête et posa son regard émeraude sur la table des professeurs. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était assise à sa place habituelle, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés alors que son haut chapeau pointu glissait de son chignon strict. Mrs Chourave gloussait derrière sa main à une blague que Flitwich venait de lui raconter. Hagrid essayait de boire discrètement dans une coupe semblable à un seau. Le professeur Sinistra, Mrs Babbling et Mr Vector cessèrent leur discussion en reportant leurs regards sur le directeur.

Celui-ci était debout, souriant, les bras ouverts vers eux comme s'il souhaitait tous les serrer contre sa poitrine. Harry coula son regard à la gauche de celui-ci. Sirius était assis et ses yeux sombres balayaient l'ensemble de la Grande Salle d'un air ennuyé. À côté de lui se trouvait Rogue qui tenait une coupe de vin entre les mains alors qu'il fusillait du regard un jeune Poufsouffle qui gloussa bruyamment.

-J'ai une annonce à faire, déclara Dumbledore alors que sa longue barbe traînait dans son assiette vide. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un concours de duel.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha énorme s'éleva. Harry vit Severus rouler des yeux d'un air ennuyé tandis que Dumbledore observait ses élèves avec amusement. Blaise avait relevé la tête, sincèrement intéressé par cette idée et il échangea un regard de connivence avec son meilleur ami. Daphné soupira entre ses dents que ça promettait de nombreuses tensions en plus à Poudlard entre les élèves.

-Un concours de duel? Répéta avec intérêt Théodore. Ça peut être intéressant.  
-Faire manger le sol aux Gryffondors, rêva Drago en souriant méchamment. Je me prends les Weasley. Je n'en fais qu'une bouchée.  
-J'y participe avec plaisir dans ce cas là, ajouta Harry.

Même la table des Serpentards parlait bruyamment en émettant toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur l'organisation de ce concours. Il était évident pour eux qu'un Serpentard pouvait facilement gagner la première place et rafler le prix s'il y en avait un. Pansy eut une moue peu convaincue, sachant d'avance qu'elle avait peu de chance dans un tel concours où ses capacités magiques devraient être utilisées à leur maximum.

Dumbledore rétablit le calme en levant les mains plus haut. Aussitôt, des centaines d'yeux avides se posèrent sur lui. Comme pour faire durer l'attente, le Directeur se contenta de sourire largement tout en détaillant chaque maison.

-Tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année ont le droit de participer, expliqua t-il. Les professeurs m'ont certifié que les élèves antérieurs à cette année ne connaissent pas assez de sortilège pour s'affronter dans un vrai duel. Le professeur Black a accepté de consacrer la soirée du vendredi pour prendre en charge les élèves de troisième année souhaitant participer à ce concours afin de leur enseigner les règles de base des duels.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui s'était rapidement levé sous les acclamations enjouées de l'ensemble des étudiants. Seul les Serpentards restèrent modérés dans leurs applaudissements. Par principe, ils ne pouvaient guère aimer le professeur de duel mais en même temps, il était vraiment sympathique et compétent.

Sirius se rassit en souriant chaleureusement à l'ensemble de la Grande Salle mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il était déçu que la rentrée soit arrivée si vite. Il n'avait pas pu vraiment régler tous les problèmes rencontrés avec Harry durant ce cours laps de temps. Il aurait voulu discuter avec et le confronter à ses propos durs envers Remus mais il avait été inexplicablement amorphe. La culpabilité d'avoir giflé avec une telle force son fils et l'inquiétude vis à vis de Remus qui avait trouvé refuge chez Severus pendant une journée l'étreignait encore.

Tout prenait un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Le comportement de Harry évidemment mais celui de Remus était également inquiétant. Sirius avait des lacunes en ce qui concernait les notions de réconfort. Bien sur, il n'avait aucun mal avec Harry: c'était un enfant. Mais le faire avec des adultes le bloquait et il était bien souvent incapable d'apporter un réel réconfort à ceux-ci même s'il s'agissait de Remus.

-Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine qui débute demain pour soumettre votre candidature auprès de votre directeur de maison, étaya Dumbledore. Une réunion d'information est prévue samedi prochain ici-même et seul les candidats y participeront. Je compte sur eux pour faire parvenir à l'ensemble des étudiants ce qui se dira. Vos directeurs de maisons vous donneront plus d'informations dans la soirée afin que vous réfléchissiez soigneusement à vous inscrire. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que ce concours ne doit en aucun cas empiéter sur votre scolarité et les professeurs ont tout à fait le droit de suspendre votre participation en cas de… débordements intempestifs.

Une slave d'applaudissement retentit lorsque Dumbledore reprit sa place et après deux claquements de mains, les plats se remplirent de nourritures et tous les étudiants se jetèrent dessus, affamés. Le mal de tête d'Harry s'était dissipé, remplacé par une sourde excitation.

Mettre en place un concours de duel était une idée très intéressante qui promettait de beaux combats. Il y'avait quelques élèves à Poudlard de très bons niveaux qui pouvaient offrir des duels magnifiques s'ils s'en donnaient la peine. Enfin, Harry espérait qu'il se révélerait d'un niveau plus élevé que le club fondé l'année précédente par Lockart.

-Vous allez vous inscrire? Interrogea Kenza en attrapant le pichet de jus de citrouille. Je me demande si c'est comme la saison de Quidditch, les maisons l'une contre l'autre.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais à mon avis, ce sera basé sur le même principe, avança Théodore. Sinon, il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire combattre des élèves de la même maison. Je suppose qu'il va y avoir un prix quelconque pour le vainqueur, peut-être un ajout de point ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Harry balaya la Grande Salle du regard. Sans être méprisant, la plupart des étudiants avaient un niveau banal en magie. Ni mauvais. Ni excellent. Il reconnaissait que la ruse des jumeaux Weasley leur permettait de faire des duels spectaculaires. Katie Bell avait toujours intéressé Harry qui, d'après les rumeurs, était une étudiante studieuse. Cédric était également un bon élève. Davies Roger chez les Serdaigles devait être un bon adversaire.

-Je m'inscris, affirma Drago en découpant une belle tranche de veau. Vous pensez que les années seront mélangées?  
-Crains-tu de ne pas être à la hauteur des sixièmes ou même cinquièmes années? Gloussa Daphné.

Les joues de Drago s'empourprèrent de colère et il fusilla du regard son amie qui ricanait avec Pansy et Kenza. Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard en pouffant discrètement. Drago était comme à son habitude très vaniteux et prétentieux même s'il avait des difficultés à dissimuler sa crainte de devoir affronter un adversaire hors de sa portée.

-Je pense également poser ma candidature, marmonna Blaise alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture. Ça peut être intéressant et si ça m'ennuie, je pourrais toujours abandonner.  
-Les Serpentards n'abandonnent pas! Renfila Drago. Tous penseront que tu abandonnes par crainte de tes adversaires.  
-Je me fiche bien de l'opinion des autres Drago.

Harry dissimula sons sourire derrière sa fourchette. Il était vrai que Blaise se moquait de l'idée qu'il donnait aux autres. Il savait déjà qu'être un Serpentard était en sa défaveur vis à vis des étudiants des autres maisons. Au sein des Serpentards, tous connaissaient ses parents. Son père était un Mangemort et les six maris précédents de sa mère étaient morts. Il n'avait donc aucun secret particulier, mis à part le réel comportement de son père. C'était un inconvénient d'être un Sang-pur à Serpentard: tout se savait.

-Je suppose que tu vas t'inscrire Harry? Demanda Théodore en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le Survivant est obligé de participer à un tel concours.  
-Je ne sais pas trop, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'en ai pas tellement envie.

Bon, c'était un peu un mensonge mais Harry hésitait à réellement s'inscrire à ce concours de duel. Être le Survivant était assez handicapant. Il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tout le monde se moquerait de lui s'il échouait. À l'opposé, s'il se démarquait des autres élèves, tous diraient que c'était normal et même injuste de laisser participer le Survivant en raison de ses pouvoirs magiques.

-C'est stupide, siffla Blaise en suivant le fil de ses pensées. Bien sur qu'il va participer.  
-On s'entraînera ensemble, promit Drago en souriant. Je veux me battre contre les Gryffondors. Et les Poufsouffles.  
-Mais pas contre Lisa?

Harry éclata de rire, attirant inconsciemment l'attention sur lui, en voyant le visage de Drago s'enflammer une nouvelle fois et il bégaya lamentablement avant de refermer furieusement la bouche. Drago essayait constamment de placer un masque de marbre sur le visage mais il était encore trop capricieux et guidé par ses sentiments pour ressembler à son père. Drago cédait trop rapidement à la colère.

-Voyons Blaise, c'est l'amour, ajouta le Survivant perfidement. Il ne faut pas que Drago s'attaque à elle. Que dirait Poudlard? Et que dirait cette pauvre petite Serdaigle?  
-Ce n'est pas marrant Harry, rétorqua sèchement Drago. Ne sois pas si jaloux de ma vie amoureuse.  
-Je n'en ai aucune raison, souffla t-il en affichant un air mystérieux.

Aussitôt, tous les regards de ses amis se firent avides. Blaise se redressa sur son siège et lui lança un regard ferme pour l'obliger à tout dévoiler sur le champ. Avec une lenteur exaspérante pour ses amis, Harry se racla la gorge avant de retrousser discrètement la manche gauche de sa robe. Il brandit ensuite son poignet où le bracelet offert par Adrian scintillait au milieu de la table. D'un seul mouvement, l'ensemble de ses amis se pencha pour mieux observer le bijou.

-Adrian m'a offert cela pour Noël, confia t-il en rougissant légèrement, le cœur battant à la chamade. J'étais embarrassé car je ne lui ai offert aucun cadeau. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'aille le remercier à vive voix. Nous avons échangé quelques courriers durant les vacances.  
-Pucey t'a vraiment acheté cela? Souffla Pansy avec admiration. Il est magnifique. Oh Harry, ne laisse pas échapper un garçon qui te fait un tel présent. Tu m'entends bien?

Harry gloussa un peu stupidement en hochant la tête. Il avait été le premier étonnant par ce cadeau de la part de Adrian. Après tout, ils étaient amis depuis peu de temps alors lui acheter un bijou d'une telle valeur était de la folie.

Le garçon ramena son bras contre lui en tournant la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard amusé de Adrian à l'autre bout de la table. Le Serpentard plus âgé était en train de boire calmement et il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Harry s'empourpra et détourna le visage.

-Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Drago avec une pointe de mépris. Tu sortais avec Granger. Une Gryffondor mais surtout une fille. Et maintenant, tu te tournes vers les garçons. C'est incompréhensible.  
-Voyons Drago, Harry et Granger n'était qu'une amourette sans importance. Ils habitent près l'un de l'autre et se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de sérieux entre eux, grogna Kenza en levant les yeux au ciel. Au contraire, Adrian Pucey semble un très bon parti pour toi Harry.

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu en voyant Drago assassiner du regard leur amie puis se tourner avec dédain vers Harry dont les joues étaient écarlates, ses yeux brillants de plaisir.

-Harry a raison, approuva Blaise en fixant Drago. Tu as bien toi-même une petite amie. Pourquoi le juger?  
-Je ne suis pas encore en couple avec, protesta Harry. Je ne ferais certainement pas le premier pas vers lui.  
-Il l'a déjà fait avec ce cadeau, confia Pansy. Tu as intérêt à tout nous raconter! C'est clair?

Heureux, Harry acquiesça sans percevoir la lueur colérique qui brillait dans le regard gris de Drago. Au contraire, il se tourna innocemment vers lui en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le blond afficha une moue renfrognée qu'il fit disparaître en croisant le regard noir de Blaise.

Celui-ci s'était proclamé, en quelque sorte, garde du corps de son meilleur ami. Il éloignait d'un regard les personnes qui lui voulaient du mal ou simplement s'afficher avec le Survivant et il acceptait avec une certaine réticence les personnes qu'Harry acceptait auprès de lui. Drago savait que Blaise s'inquiétait pour Harry à cause de sa maladie et par son habitude à être aveugle et naïf à propos des relations humaines. Il était peut-être terriblement intelligent mais il avait quelques difficultés de communications avec les êtres humains.

-Mais je vous assure, rien n'est fait, insista timidement Harry.  
-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, rétorqua Kenza et Théodore d'une même voix.

Une heure plus tard, l'ensemble des Serpentards était réuni dans la salle commune. Contrairement au grabuge de la Grande Salle, la pièce était silencieuse. Les discussions étaient murmurées. Les rires étouffés. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas cette propension à s'exprimer bruyamment sans aucune raison et il était rare qu'il soit impossible de s'entendre penser.

Sauf durant ses fêtes très fermées qui avaient lieu une fois par mois. Seuls les élèves à partir de la cinquième année pouvaient y participer. Les préfets s'assuraient que tous les autres étudiants plus jeunes étaient couchés et endormis avant de poser un sortilège de silence autour de la salle commune. Participer à ces soirées était une attente pour tous les élèves à Serpentards. Harry savait que beaucoup d'alcool se baladait durant ces soirées interminables et que les filles étaient très… propices à jouer avec les garçons. Harry savait également que Severus connaissait l'existence de ses soirées mais il n'était jamais intervenu.

Le tableau de l'entré bascula et d'un même mouvement, tous les élèves se levèrent respectueusement pour accueillir leur directeur de maison. Severus Rogue apparut devant eux, froid, strict, imposant. Ses yeux noirs fouillèrent un instant la salle commune puis il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Immédiatement, tous les élèves se rassirent en silence.

-Il est évident que j'autoriserai seulement les meilleurs étudiants à participer à ce concours. Nous n'avons pas besoin que la maison Serpentard soit sur représentée par des imbéciles pour gagner, débuta le maître des potions sans préambule.  
-Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous nous expliquer un peu plus précisément le déroulement de ce concours? Demanda poliment Marcus Flint en levant la main, entouré par sa bande d'amis, tous en septième année.  
-J'y venais justement. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à vous battre l'un contre l'autre. Vous affronterez donc les autres maisons et il est évident que notre noble maison doit impérativement remporter cette compétition.

Il y'eut un murmure d'approbation général et un rictus en coin satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme face à eux. Il était imaginable pour les Serpentards de perdre. Leur esprit de rivalité les poussait perpétuellement à faire affront aux autres pour s'assurer inconsciemment qu'ils étaient toujours les plus forts.

Harry était assis à côté de Drago qui s'était redressé avec intérêt à l'arrivé de son parrain. S'il s'inscrivait à ces duels, Harry se demanda comment se dérouleraient les cours improvisés avec son père. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à l'éviter dès que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux? Cette question s'imposa à lui pour la première fois et Harry se trémoussa nerveusement dans le luxueux fauteuil vert de la salle commune. Il se sentait soudainement mal avec l'envie ardente de parler à son père afin d'effacer leurs différends.

-Ce mois de janvier sera consacré à des premiers entraînements. Les premiers duels auront lieu au mois de février. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années passeront le premier samedi du mois. Les cinquièmes le deuxième. Les sixièmes années seront évaluées durant le troisième samedi et enfin, les septièmes années pour le dernier week-end du mois de février. Deux élèves par année et par maison seront retenus suite aux résultats de leurs duels, expliqua Severus.

Cela faisait peu mais évidemment, il fallait amincir le rang des candidats dès le premier tour. Harry pressentait qu'un flot d'élèves pas tellement compétents allait s'inscrire sans réussir à gagner un duel.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est encore hésitant sur la suite de l'organisation de cette compétition, ajouta le Directeur de la maison des Serpentards. Il est toutefois probable que les prochains duels se feront en binôme afin de mélanger les années sans qu'il n'y ait trop d'écart entre les élèves.  
-Qui choisit nos adversaires, Monsieur? Interrogea Derrick, un élève de sixième année.  
-Ce sera le hasard. Un tirage au sort magique.

Quelques murmures satisfaits approuvèrent cette décision. Il était évident que les quatre directeurs de maisons allaient tout faire pour que ce soit un de leur élève qui remporte ce concours. Il était fort probable qu'ils commencent par s'allier afin d'évincer les étudiants de Serpentard qui représentaient un poids non négligeable. En effet, la majorité d'entre eux était issue d'une famille de Sang-pur, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient une connaissance en magie et en sortilège plus large que les autres étudiants provenant d'une famille pas entièrement sorcière fortement représentés dans les trois autres maisons.

-Nous allons constituer une première liste de potentiels candidats dès maintenant, ajouta le Maître des Potions en prenant place dans un fauteuil en cuir noir. Je me réserve le droit de refuser une de votre candidature si j'estime que vous n'êtes pas aptes à participer à ces duels.

Harry perçut nettement quelques grognement de mécontentement mais Rogue les fit taire d'un seul regard flamboyant. Il se demanda un instant si Severus refuserait sa candidature. Il en doutait puisque ses résultats le plaçaient comme l'un des meilleurs étudiants de sa promotion mais, mis en part en cours du professeur Cimil, il n'y avait pas de réels pratiques de sortilège d'attaques et de défenses.

De toute manière, il hésitait encore à s'inscrire. Il n'avait pas envie de participer à quelque chose d'aussi grotesque que le club de duel organisé par Lockart l'année précédente. Ça lui paraissait peu probable que Dumbledore laisse se reproduire un tel fiasco. Ironiquement, Harry pensa un instant qu'un autre pouvoir allait peut-être se révéler devant l'école entière. L'année précédente, c'était son don de Fourchelang. Que serait-ce cette fois-ci?

-Commençons par les troisièmes années, déclara Rogue en se tournant vers le petit groupe qui s'était installé près de la cheminée en marbre. Qui souhaite s'inscrire?

Il y'eut un instant de flottement silencieux jusqu'à ce que Severus claque impatiemment sa langue contre son palais. Drago leva soudainement le bras en l'air et son parrain hocha la tête d'un air satisfait en inscrivant son nom sur un parchemin. Blaise fut le deuxième à se dévouer. Plusieurs étudiants plus âgés approuvèrent leurs candidatures tandis que Severus notait le nom du métis.

-Mr Potter, vous nous ferez le plaisir de rejoindre vos amis, n'est ce pas? Interrogea Severus d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.  
-Et bien… je pensais que…  
-Vous ne pensez rien. Vous êtes inscrit, coupa Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Miss Greengrass également.

Harry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans prononcer un mot mais Drago lui balança un coup de pied pour le défendre de protester alors que de l'autre côté, Blaise lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Harry finit par hocher la tête avec une certaine réticence et le Professeur Rogue se tourna vers les quatrièmes années sans donner le temps à un autre élève de se proposer.

Les quatre inscrits de la troisième année échangèrent un coup d'œil embarrassé en voyant les filles et Théodore se regarder avec dépit. Il était évident que Rogue les considérait comme incapable de se démarquer lors d'un duel. Harry était surpris. Théodore et Kenza étaient tous deux de très bons élèves. Il était vrai que Pansy se fichait un peu des études et qu'elle préférait lire le nouvel exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo plutôt que de rédiger un essai de métamorphose. Harry n'était donc pas trop étonné que Severus l'ait mis de côté. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas le choix de ne pas prendre Théo et Kenza.

De son côté, Théodore perdit son air jovial qu'il avait constamment et il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en observant avec tristesse le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Il se sentait humilier par le comportement de son directeur de maison et était furieux également. Était-il un si mauvais étudiant? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Ses résultats étaient sensiblement les mêmes que ceux de Blaise et Drago. Seul Harry se démarquait réellement d'eux.

-Vous vous moquez de moi Mr Anton? Siffla Rogue à un étudiant de quatrième année. Nous parlons de duels sérieux. Veuillez baisser votre main.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la liste était constituée. La majorité des candidatures retenues par Severus était des garçons. Adrian s'était inscrit dans le groupe des cinquièmes années un peu à contrecœur mais Rogue ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix. Marcus Flint et trois de ses amis, dont une fille, représentaient la septième année. Il fanfaronnait comme un paon même si Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier pour le faire taire. Harry regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir affronter un étudiant de sa maison. Il aurait tout fait pour se battre en duel contre Flint, cet espèce de crapaud.

-Je vais me coucher, annonça Théo en se levant discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Rogue sur lui. À demain.

Harry se sentit mal en voyant son ami grimper rapidement les marches menant au dortoir de troisième année. Lui qui avait hésité à s'inscrire s'était vu obligé de le faire alors que Théodore n'avait pas eu le choix.

Après quelques maigres explications, le professeur Rogue quitta la salle commune en ordonnant aux plus jeunes d'aller se coucher. Harry pouffa en les voyant grogner de mécontentement face à l'heure précoce mais aucun n'osèrent contredire directement le directeur de maison. Le préfet de sixième année pressa un élève de première année à monter dans son dortoir avec une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne. Le morveux grimpa rapidement les escaliers sous les rires amusés de ses amis.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, la tour des Serpentards était silencieuse. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et tous dormaient profondément. Seuls deux étudiants avaient les yeux grands ouverts, allongés dans leur lit. Le premier était Harry. Il était allongé dans son lit et avait inexplicablement chaud. Ses mains étaient moites et de la sueur recouvrait son corps alors qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que cela dans les cachots.

Le Survivant se sentait encore mal pour Théodore qui avait exprimé clairement sa déconfiture. Il s'en voulait également de ne pas avoir eut le courage d'aller face à Adrian pour lui parler à vive voix alors qu'ils s'étaient échangé plusieurs lettres durant les vacances. Toutefois, l'affaire qui le préoccupait le plus était Remus.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Harry sauta de son lit et farfouilla silencieusement dans ses affaires pour ne pas réveiller ses amis. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité puis un flacon d'encre, une plume et un bout de parchemin. Se recouvrant du tissu magique ayant appartenu à son père, Harry quitta sur la pointe des pieds le dortoir puis la tour des Serpentards.

Les couloirs étaient tous aussi silencieux, faiblement éclairés par quelques torches vacillantes. Harry arriva dans le grand hall. L'immense porte était close et Harry savait que s'il l'approchait de trop près, une horrible sonnerie stridente risquait de se déclencher. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être qu'une dissuasion de la part de son père. Le vent à l'extérieur sifflait contre les vitraux.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson alors que ses pieds martelaient silencieusement le sol froid du Château. Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il faisait attention à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas attirer Rusard et Miss Teigne ou un quelconque professeur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'adolescent se trouvait dans la volière. Une majorité des chouettes et hiboux dormaient. D'autres surveillaient l'horizon, leurs yeux ronds et lumineux grands ouverts. À l'arrivé de Harry, plusieurs rapaces déployèrent leurs ailes pour s'enfuir par les grandes arches ouvertes.

Après avoir profité quelques instants de la vue magnifique offerte depuis la tour de la volière, Harry se laissa tomber au sol. Il remonta ses jambes près de sa poitrine pour pouvoir y poser précairement sa feuille de parchemin. Il trempa la plume dans l'encrier qu'il avait pris avec lui et il resta plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait écrire.

_Remus,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, ça va. _

À peine Harry eut écrit cela qu'il s'aperçut que c'était ridicule. Il n'avait presque pas adressé la parole à Remus durant une semaine entière et il lui envoyait une lettre d'excuse qui commençait d'une manière affreusement banale. Il ratura ces deux phrases en jurant silencieusement pour n'avoir pris qu'un parchemin.

Prenant sur lui-même, Harry ferma un instant les yeux et lutta contre les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Son père lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses sentiments, surtout pas auprès de sa famille et qu'il devait s'exprimer librement. Pour la première fois, Harry se donna comme but de mettre les propos de son père à l'œuvre et il écrivit tout ce qui lui passa par la tête, sans s'autoriser à réfléchir.

_Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te dire cela. Tout est faux. J'ai été affreux et tu devrais plus jamais m'adresser la parole ou même me détester pour cela. Tu es comme mon père même si je sais que je ne le montre pas comme avec papa. Tu es un peu comme… une maman. _

En écrivant ce dernier mot, Harry rougit violemment et il pensa à raturer cette dernière phrase mais il s'interdit de le faire. Il s'était promis d'écrire tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, sans dissimuler ses sentiments derrière des propos faux et hypocrites.

_Enfin… Tu comprends. C'est parce que tu es toujours derrière moi, comme les mamans. Enfin, j'imagine qu'une maman agit comme cela. Je te promets de faire des efforts et d'arrêter d'être aussi désagréable. J'essayerai de te montrer que tu es vraiment comme mon deuxième père. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose mais il faut me jurer que tu ne le répéteras pas à papa! Tu sais comment il peut être alors je préfère que nous en parlions les deux, loin de lui._

Remus était vraiment la première personne vers qui il voulait se tourner pour lui confier ses premiers tourments amoureux. Ça allait être compliqué à vive voix mais Harry savait qu'il ferait tout pour le mettre à l'aise et sa réaction ne serait pas aussi excessive que celle de son père. Et malgré tout, Harry désirait vraiment confier à Remus le cadeau de Adrian. Ça lui semblait vraiment important à ces yeux de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis et son père n'était définitivement pas la bonne personne pour cela.

_Severus m'a inscrit au concours de duel. Je suis certain que tu étais au courant avec papa mais vous ne m'avez rien dit. J'espère que ça se passera bien et que je ne me ridiculiserais pas devant tout le monde. _

_Il est tard. Si Rusard me trouve, je vais avoir des ennuis. Embrasse Regulus de ma part._

_Harry._

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, un second élève écrivait une missive alors que Harry envoyait la sienne avec une chouette empruntée à l'école après une courte hésitation. Cet élève trempa une longue plume dans un encrier noir et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai peut-être une idée à vous soumettre Mon Seigneur._

_*Une idée sur ce deuxième serpentard éveillé ? J'espère que l'idée de ce concours va vous plaire !_  
_Merci pour toutes vos reviews!!  
Patmol25._


	112. Evolutions

**Chapitre: Evolutions.**

Remus était assis sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine. Ses yeux ambres étaient rivés sur la lettre de Harry qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt, durant la nuit. Sa première réaction avait été de s'inquiéter en calculant à peu près à l'heure où Harry lui avait envoyé cette missive: pourquoi ne dormait-il pas? Était-il malade? Avait-il un problème? Remus avait étouffé toutes ces questions avant de déplier la lettre de son fils, adressé uniquement à lui.

Le loup-garou parcourut une nouvelle fois la lettre des yeux, ses mains se mettant à trembler. C'était la première fois que Harry s'exprimait sur les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Le garçon ne devait pas en avoir conscience. Ses sentiments devaient être une évidence pour lui mais Harry ne lui avait jamais clairement dit ce qu'il ressentait. En recevant cette lettre, Remus était embarrassé de l'avouer mais il avait pleuré.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il s'était sentit véritablement aimé par Harry. Celui-ci n'imaginait même pas le comportement exécrable qu'il avait eu depuis la naissance de Regulus. C'était plus qu'une simple jalousie. C'était de la peur. Harry avait peur que Sirius et lui se détournent de lui pour s'occuper essentiellement de Regulus. C'était d'une stupidité effrayante mais Remus n'en était pas étonné de la part de Harry même si, pour sa part, Sirius avait dû mal à comprendre le comportement de son fils.

Non seulement cette crainte terrible de ne plus être aimé alors Harry faisait tout pour attirer l'attention même s'il ne choisissait pas une solution pacifiste mais en plus de cela, le petit Serpentard faisait son entrée dans l'adolescence. Remus avait traversé ce passage de manière très calme, mis à part les nuits de pleine-lune. Toutefois, il se rappelait parfaitement le vent de rébellion qui avait soufflé en Sirius et en James à cette période là.

Sirius avait fini par s'enfuir de la maison après avoir tourmenté ses parents pendant des années entières au lieu d'établir un repli stratégique pour la tranquillité de tous. De son côté, James s'était toujours montré très enquiquinant envers ses parents, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux problèmes avec son père, un gentil homme issu de la vieille aristocratie Sang-pur.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Remus se leva d'un bond, aux aguets. Il n'attendait personne. Attrapant sa baguette magique posée sur le plan de travail, l'homme s'approcha doucement de la porte et se détendit en apercevant Andromeda, la cousine de Sirius.

-Remus! S'écria t'elle dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. C'est horrible!  
-Quoi donc? S'enquit-il en la faisant entrer, affolé. Que se passe t-il?  
-Nymphadora est amoureuse! Tu te rends compte? À son âge! C'est indécent.

Remus relâcha soudainement son souffle tandis qu'il observait avec incrédulité Andromeda parcourir furieusement son couloir pour aller se réfugier dans le salon. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de refermer soigneusement la porte d'entrée et de suivre Andromeda.

Avec Pettigrow en liberté, Remus s'était déjà imaginé le pire des scénarios. Sirius et lui étaient un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Dumbledore leur avait mis la pression malgré ses tentatives de les apaiser. La sortie de Sirius avec Severus n'avait pas été concluante. Rien ne laissait présager que Pettigrow était passé à un de ces endroits. Alors Remus était soulagé que Andromeda vienne lui parler des aventures amoureuses de sa fille.

-Enfin Andromeda, Nymphadora est une jeune femme à présent, tempéra Remus en voyant la vieille femme s'agiter nerveusement. Elle peut connaître une histoire de cœur. C'est au contraire une très bonne nouvelle. Elle est tellement submergée par ses études d'Aurors.  
-Par Merlin, elle n'a même pas fini ses études qu'elle s'acoquine déjà d'un Auror confirmé! Piailla Andromeda d'une voix suraiguë. Ted dit que j'en fais une affaire monstrueuse mais tu te rends compte… Il est si vieux!  
-De qui s'agit il?  
-Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent de surprise. Comment? Andromeda venait vraiment de prononcer le prénom de leur ami Auror? Sans réussir à se retenir, il pouffa, ce qui lui valut un regard noir terrifiant. Vraiment? Kingsley et Nymphadora? Par merlin, il ne pouvait pas y croire! Il était assez amusant d'imaginer Kingsley qui avait une certaine prestance, une autorité naturelle à côté de Nymphadora et ses authentiques cheveux roses, sa petite bouille éclatante de joie.

-Il pourrait être son père! S'égosilla Andromeda et Remus fut soulagé que Regulus dorme profondément à l'étage. Comment peut-elle apprécier de sortir avec un si vieil homme? Et elle n'a aucune honte à nous le présenter.  
-Il a à peine plus que la trentaine, gloussa le loup-garou. Il doit avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que moi. J'ai trente-trois ans.  
-Connais-tu l'âge de ta nièce?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna d'Andromeda pour aller servir deux tasses de thé. Remus pensait au fond de lui-même que peu importe l'homme que Nymphadora présenterait à ses parents, Andromeda ne serait jamais satisfaite. Il serait trop vieux, trop immature ou au contre, trop strict. Il ne serait pas assez beau, trop petit, trop grand. Son métier serait dégradant ou banal. Peut-être était-ce un trait propre aux Black de réagir aussi excessivement par rapport à leurs enfants?

-Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle revienne enceinte!  
-Allons, elle vient de fêter ses vingt ans cette année, rassura Remus en roulant des yeux. Je peux t'assurer que Nymphadora est assez mature pour terminer ses études avant de devenir maman. Et Kingsley ne le permettrait pas. C'est un homme très gentil.

Il valait mieux apaiser Andromeda avant de poser une multitude de questions curieuses. Remus doutait de toute manière que Nymphadora soit à ce jour assez mature pour prendre la responsabilité d'être mère. Enfin, c'était les délires de maman inquiète d'Andromeda et Remus savait d'avance qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter sérieusement à ce sujet. Par Merlin, lorsqu'il allait raconter ça à Sirius, son mari n'allait jamais le croire et penserait à une simple blague.

-Nymphadora ne peut pas s'afficher avec un de ses supérieurs. Tous ses camarades vont penser à du favoritisme lorsqu'elle grimpera les échelons.  
-Elle aura toujours les amis de Kingsley pour la soutenir, plaisanta Remus mais il ravala son rire face au regard menaçant de la femme en face de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dora est une grande fille. Elle saura se débrouiller.

Après vingt minutes interminables de plainte de la part d'Andromeda, Remus bondit de sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit Regulus se réveiller à l'étage supérieur pour son biberon. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de la femme et grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier en soupirant de soulagement. Si Sirius lui servait le même discours lorsque Harry sortirait avec quelqu'un, il se tuerait. Remus prévenait tout le monde: il ne supporterait pas une seconde fois la même chose. D'autant plus que l'exubérance de Sirius était décuplée par dix par rapport à Andromeda.

Lorsqu'il redescendit avec Regulus dans les bras, Andromeda semblait s'être calmée. Ses yeux marron étaient brillants d'inquiétude et Remus culpabilisa un instant pour avoir penser en avoir marre de l'écouter. Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora étaient leur seule famille avec Severus. Remus ne supportait pas émettre la moindre critique sur eux.

-Comment va Regulus? S'extasia Andromeda en voyant le petit garçon s'agiter dans les bras de son père pour en sortir. Il est si mignon. Je te conseille d'en profiter tant qu'il ne sait pas encore parler et marcher. Après, ce sont des vraies terreurs.  
-J'en ai eu un bref aperçu avec Harry, grimaça Remus en se rappelant du petit garçon courrant partout, notamment dans les escaliers.  
-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui d'ailleurs! Comment va t-il? Sirius est venu boire un thé à la maison, il y a deux semaines. Il paraissait bouleversé à propos de Harry mais il n'est pas rentré dans les détails. Je n'ai pas voulu insister.

Remus se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il réchauffait le biberon de son fils qui poussait des grognements furieux en se tordant dans tous les sens. En parler avec Andromeda serait un soulagement mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, Remus était toujours très pudique et étaler ses sentiments le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Harry a été d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers temps, expliqua Remus d'une voix basse. Une soirée a dégénéré, si je puis dire. Sirius s'est mis en colère et l'a giflé. D'une telle force, par Merlin. Harry en a été retourné même s'il n'a rien dit. J'ai passé la nuit chez Severus.

En y repensant, Severus l'avait accueillit chaleureusement. Enfin, dans le langage Severusien, bien sur. C'est à dire avec un grognement rauque, un verre de Whisky et un plaid pour qu'il puisse s'étendre sur la banquette. Ce qui était agréable avec Severus, c'est qu'il n'était pas insistant pour connaître les raisons de son arrivée. Il avait simplement attendu qu'il s'ouvre à lui.

Remus avait claqué la porte sous le coup de la colère, de la tristesse. Il reconnaissait que c'était une attitude puérile. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, inquiet pour ses trois hommes restés à la maison. Cependant, ça lui avait fait un bien fou de se retrouver loin de l'ambiance électrique de la maison. En rentrant, Harry l'avait regardé, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes, avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que Sirius s'énerve ainsi?  
-Harry s'est montré plutôt impoli avec moi et ne voulait pas m'obéir. Nous n'avions pas entendu Sirius rentrer. Il était très tard. Sirius a réagi lorsque Harry m'a signalé que je n'étais pas son père.

Andromeda eut une exclamation étouffée avant de secouer la tête avec déconfiture.

-Il s'est excusé par le biais d'une lettre, ajouta Remus. Bien sur, je ne lui en veux pas. Il a raison après tout, je ne suis pas son père mais ses mots m'ont véritablement blessé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir mais je pense que quelque chose est en train de se nouer entre Harry et moi.

**oOo**

Le vendredi suivant, Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Drago, Daphné et Blaise. Ils grimacèrent: la pièce était bondée et bruyante. Par chance, seule la troisième année était présente. Harry n'imaginait pas le vacarme lorsque tous les étudiants inscrits seraient réunis.

Les quatre Serpentards s'isolèrent en s'installant dans un coin sombre alors que tous les autres élèves s'agglutinaient au centre de la Grande Salle. Comme Harry l'avait présupposé, les élèves des autres maisons s'étaient rués sur la fiche d'inscription pour le concours de duel. Les Serpentards étaient en minorité mais Harry ne doutait pas que sa maison allait se démarquer.

Les quatre longues tables étaient collées contre les murs, laissant un large espace suffisant. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés autour de deux hommes: le professeur Cimil et le professeur Black. Les deux amis discutaient à voix basse en attendant patiemment que tous les étudiants inscrits au concours arrivent.

Harry était appuyé contre une des tables. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine alors qu'il écoutait distraitement les plaintes de Drago. Alors que Daphné écoutait sans sembler écouter son ami, Blaise roula des yeux sans faire le moindre commentaire mais il échangea un coup d'œil complice avec son meilleur ami. Harry était soulagé. Blaise avait retrouvé son sourire jovial et contagieux, sa bonne humeur fatigante et son visage bienveillant.

Bien sur, son meilleur ami n'avait pas évoqué ses vacances. Lorsque Harry avait tenté de lui poser une question, le regard de Blaise avait été si froid et menaçant qu'il s'était tu, haussant discrètement les épaules avec inquiétude.

-Très bien, si vous voulez que nous fassions quelque chose aujourd'hui, commencez par vous taire!

La voix de Sirius claqua dans l'air et aussitôt, le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle. C'était étrange pour Harry de faire face à son père en tant que professeur. Habituellement, Harry prenait soin d'ignorer son père dans les couloirs. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot _professeur_ lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. C'était plus facile de ne pas lui prêter attention.

Harry grimaça en voyant le professeur Cimil leur faire signe d'approcher. Les Serpentards étaient bien trop isolés à son goût. Son père et l'homme s'étaient liés d'amitié et Harry avait l'étrange impression que ça allait perdurer. D'autant plus que Remus appréciait l'homme et sa famille.

-Le planning sera affiché au fur et à mesure des semaines et des étapes du concours dans votre salle commune, annonça le professeur Cimil d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre de tous. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous vous adresserez à votre directeur de maison.  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous apprendre les bases d'un duel, ajouta Sirius. Vous allez donc appréhender les premiers cours fait aux quatrièmes années durant ces quelques séances. Il sera plus facile de commencer de réels cours l'année prochaine.

Pour appuyer ses propos, l'homme dévoila un large sourire séducteur et Harry surprit Daphné soupirer silencieusement à ses côtés, les joues légèrement roses. Ses sourcils se haussèrent vivement en dévisageant ouvertement son amie qui observait _avidement -?-_ son père. Confus, le Survivant balaya la salle du regard et s'aperçut que plusieurs filles fixaient son père avec un regard semblable. Un frisson suivi d'une nausée le parcourut. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi pensaient ces filles!

-J'imagine que vous vous souvenez tous du célèbre club de duel du Professeur Lockart, plaisanta Sirius, mais je préfère reprendre les bases que notre homme vous a enseigné. C'est pourquoi le professeur Cimil va m'assister.  
-Nous allons vous demander de choisir un partenaire et de vous éparpiller dans la Grande Salle. La pièce est assez grande pour que vous utilisiez un large espace pour chaque groupe.

Blaise se tourna vers Daphné avec un petit sourire en coin et la jeune fille acquiesça. Harry regarda avec surprise son meilleur ami s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres et il se tourna à son tour vers Drago. Il n'était pas gêné de se mettre avec son ami mais il aurait pensé que Blaise préférait s'associer avec lui.

En réalité, Harry était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Blaise le voyait se tourner doucement vers Adrian alors que Drago sortait officiellement avec Lisa Turpin, une gentille Serdaigle un peu stupide. Le métis pressentait ce que ces relations allaient apporter à ses deux amis et il espérait leur faire ouvrir les yeux assez tôt. Toutefois, Blaise savait que Drago était trop orgueilleux et pudique pour s'avouer ressentir le moindre sentiment autre qu'amical envers Harry et celui-ci était simplement trop naïf pour ouvrir les yeux.

Les rassembler était un moyen comme un autre de les rapprocher plus intimement. Blaise n'avait cependant pas pensé au fait que Lisa Turpin s'était également inscrite au concours et qu'elle lançait des sourires éblouissants à son petit ami à quelques mètres de lui.

-Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, ne commencez pas à vous disputer, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. À présent, vous allez nous observer puis reproduire nos gestes. Première, qui peut-me dire pourquoi y a t-il un salut obligatoire au début de chaque duel? …Miss Granger?  
-C'est une marque de respect entre les deux adversaires, répondit la Gryffondor en souriant largement lorsque l'homme acquiesça.  
-C'est exact. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Cependant, il y a une seconde raison. Je vous écoute.

De sa place, Harry sourit doucement en voyant le visage de son amie se décomposer. Il vit Weasley lui faire une remarque pour la taquiner mais Hermione le fusilla du regard, les joues brûlantes. À ce constat, Harry dû se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Malgré leur éloignement, c'était plaisant de voir que Hermione n'avait pas changé.

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce et les deux adultes les interrogeaient du regard. Drago leva la main avec nonchalance, affichant un sourire narquois.

-Mr Malefoy, nous vous écoutons, invita Mr Cimil.  
-Ce salut permet de donner un départ commun à tous les duels, peu importe le lieu et les adverses qui s'affrontent. De plus, cela empêche quelqu'un d'attaquer son adversaire sans que celui-ci ne soit prêt. L'issu du duel n'est donc pas le résultat d'un départ raté.  
-Excellente explication. Dix points pour Serpentard, Mr Malefoy.

Discrètement, Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les simagrées de son ami pour avoir donné la bonne réponse. C'était tout Drago de se montrer aussi fier d'une si petite chose.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Sirius et le professeur Cimil se partagèrent les explications, faisant des démonstrations sous les yeux émerveillés d'une partie des élèves. Les sangs-pur n'étaient pas très impressionnés, la plupart ayant déjà appris ces rituels par leurs parents. Les duels étaient assez codifiés mais une fois retenues, les codes étaient très simples.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'a pas inscrit Théo, murmura Harry à Drago. Théo est un bon élève.  
-N'as-tu pas remarqué que nous sommes seulement quatre étudiants en troisième année et ils sont neuf en septième année? Mon parrain a arrangé les groupes de manière à privilégier les septièmes années qui sont plus propices à gagner.

Drago n'avait pas tort. C'était un calcul purement Serpentard mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry de se sentir embarrassé envers Théodore qui avait vraiment été blessé par le manque de considération de leur Directeur de Maison. D'ailleurs, Rogue avait dû le remarquer puisque Théodore lui avait lancé un regard mauvais en entrant dans la salle de potion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand vacarme régna dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves se faisaient face et répétaient les mêmes gestes que leurs deux professeurs. Harry gloussa en voyant Hermione ne pas du tout être synchronisée avec son adversaire, en l'occurrence Ronald. De nombreux éclats de rire retentissaient malgré les réprimandes douces des deux adultes.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce cours est obligatoire, souffla Drago en observant avec mépris les autres élèves qui s'emmêlaient dans les codes pourtant simples. Nous, les sangs-pur connaissons déjà cela.  
-Désolé de ne pas être un sang-pur, murmura Harry d'une voix sèche.  
-Pourquoi te sens-tu autant concernés par ces histoires de sang? Rétorqua froidement son ami. Si tu t'en fichais réellement, tu ne te vexerais pas autant à chaque fois que je fais une remarque sur cela.

Les remarques de Drago qui se voulaient innocentes commençaient à vraiment le mettre hors de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Drago ne s'en apercevait pas. C'était tellement banal pour lui d'insulter les sangs-impurs, de les mépriser. Harry s'en fichait. Chacun ses convictions, ses opinions. Il n'était pas prêt d'être le grand défenseur des Moldus comme tous aimeraient qu'il soit. Bien sur, il ne cautionnait pas les actes de Voldemort.

Ce qui le mettait hors de lui c'était le manque de tact de son ami. Le monde sorcier entier savait qu'il était un sang-mêlé, que sa mère était issue d'une famille de Moldue. Par respect envers lui, Drago devrait se retenir de toujours faire des remarques désobligeantes envers cette classe sorcière.

-N'oubliez pas de dégainer votre baguette magique à trois. Ni avant, ni après, rappela Sirius en passant près des différents groupes. Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, faîtes-moi une démonstration puisque vous semblez vous ennuyer.

Harry se retint de lancer un regard exaspéré à l'homme qui affichait un sourire amusé. Harry ne s'était pas retrouvé une fois seul avec son père depuis la rentrée mais il espérait rattraper ce temps perdu durant le week-end. Il ne savait même pas si son père allait rentrer à la maison près de Remus et Regulus, ni quand. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Drago et Harry se firent face, quelques mètres les séparant. Harry pouffa silencieusement en voyant Blaise singer derrière Sirius. En seulement quelques secondes, les deux Serpentards exécutèrent parfaitement le rituel sous les yeux satisfaits du professeur qui hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

-C'est parfait, félicita t-il. Espérons que vos duels seront aussi bons et exemplaires.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Professeur, répondit Harry en souriant.  
-D'ailleurs Mr Potter, restez un instant à la fin de cette heure là, ajouta Sirius en s'éloignant pour s'approcher d'un autre groupe. Nous devons discuter de vos séances particulières.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement en ignorant le regard lourd de sous-entendu de Blaise. Le Survivant se demandait si son père souhaitait réellement lui parler des cours mis en place pour lui apprendre le Patronus ou si c'était seulement un prétexte pour qu'ils se retrouvent les deux.

-Bien, vous semblez vous débrouiller assez bien. Nous nous retrouverons la semaine prochaine pour débuter des entraînements, expliqua Sirius. Dans trois semaines, vous vous affronterez les uns les autres. Il faut préparer un minimum ces rencontres.

Aussitôt, les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle dans un vacarme assourdissant, partageant leurs premières impressions sur ce cours. Tous étaient excités et pressés d'être le premier samedi du mois de février. Drago, Blaise et Daphné adressèrent un signe de la main à Harry qui était resté à sa place pour attendre son père.

Une fois la Grande Salle vide, les deux adultes remirent rapidement les tables à leur place initiale. Harry était toujours mal à l'aise de se retrouver près de Jason Cimil. L'homme était très gentil et serviable, peut-être même trop, mais Harry avait le sentiment que celui-ci dissimulait quelque chose, qu'un secret l'écrasait. Harry ne l'avait pas dit à son père. Il était incapable d'expliquer ce pressentiment mais quelque chose au fond de lui-même lui criait cela.

Tout juste deux minutes plus tard, Harry suivit son père et le professeur Cimil hors de la Grande Salle. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'excusa et emprunta un chemin différent d'eux. Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux. Tous les élèves se détendaient avant de se rendre au dîner.

-Remus et Regulus nous attendent, murmura Sirius à voix basse.  
-C'est vrai? S'écria joyeusement Harry.  
-Harry!!

Le Survivant et le professeur Black se retournèrent à la voix ayant retenti derrière eux. Sirius grinça bruyamment des dents en voyant son fils sourire largement à Adrian Pucey qui s'approchait d'eux. Le Serpentard salua poliment son professeur de duel avant de se retourner vers Harry.

-Je vous remercie professeur, déclara soudainement Harry en s'éloignant de son père. On se voit plus tard.

Hébété, incrédule, Sirius observa son fils aîné s'éloigner rapidement avec son ami, le reléguant au milieu de ce couloir comme un imbécile. En secouant la tête de dépit, Sirius continua son chemin pour rejoindre son amant et son second fils, espérant être mieux accueilli.

Pour sa part, Harry marchait à côté de Adrian, son cœur battant à la chamade. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de Pansy et Kenza lorsqu'il allait leur raconter le petit moment passé avec Adrian. Ses amies lui reprochaient d'éviter Adrian depuis la rentrée et elles le poussaient à aller le saluer. Ses yeux pétillants de joie.

-Je voulais te remercier correctement pour ton cadeau de noël, murmura le Survivant en rougissant doucement. J'ai été très surpris.  
-Je suis heureux qu'il te plait. Je craignais que tu ne l'apprécie pas, confia Adrian.

Le silence entre les deux Serpentards était pour la première fois embarrassé, gênés. Ils parcouraient calmement les couloirs silencieux. Quelques personnages des tableaux les hélaient mais ni Harry ni Adrian leur prêtaient attention. Tous deux étaient concentrés sur le pas, cherchant désespéramment un sujet de conversation pour combler ce vide entre eux.

Harry sentait que ses joues étaient brûlantes malgré ses efforts de rester imperturbable. Parfois, le Survivant se demandait si Drago n'avait pas raison lorsqu'il le taquinait sur son affection à Serpentard. Un élève de cette maison était rusé, apte à éviter les moments embarrassants. Harry avait l'impression de se jeter dedans comme un pur Gryffondor. Finalement son héritage par ses quatre parents n'était pas si dissimulé que cela.

Délaisser son père ainsi pour passer quelques minutes avec Adrian avait été instinctif mais Harry commençait à le regretter en voyant le silence s'étirer interminablement. En plus de cela, Remus était présent et Harry ne lui avait pas fait face depuis la rentrée. Évidemment, le loup-garou lui avait répondu à sa lettre en lui confiant qu'il avait hâte de le revoir. Harry avait sentit son cœur se chambouler avec l'impression de démarrer sur une nouvelle base avec Remus.

-J'ai vu que tu ne t'étais pas inscris pour le concours! Dit Harry d'une voix forte, soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire. Comment ça se fait?  
-Je préfère me consacrer sur mes BUSE, confia Adrian en haussant vaguement les épaules. C'est avant tout pour moi un spectacle à regarder et non y apporter ma participation. Les pouvoirs du Survivant vont éblouir tout le monde.

Le ton de Adrian était légèrement moqueur mais Harry savait que son ami n'avait aucun préjugé vis à vis de son statut de célébrité dans la communauté sorcière. Tout du moins, il le cachait bien. Harry était plutôt ignorant en ce qui concernait la famille de son ami. Mangemorts ou non? Simplement neutre, écartée de cette guerre comme plusieurs familles de Serpentards?

Harry préférait ne pas songer à cela. Il savait que s'il devait faire un tri dans ses amis selon l'affiliation de leur famille avec Voldemort, il se sentirait bien seul.

-Je remporterai haut la main ce concours! Assura Harry en gloussant. Non, je pense que ça peut-être amusant. Il faut voir mes adversaires.  
-Notre maison va rafler la première place, renfila le plus âgé comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Au fait, tu vas à la sortie de Pré au Lard qui arrive?  
-Je… non, sûrement pas, murmura t-il. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs en ce moment. J'aviserai le week-end venu.

C'était un peu hypocrite mais Harry était embarrassé de confier qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré au Lard. Surtout à Adrian. Celui-ci était en cinquième année, il avait quinze ans et n'avait aucun problème à quitter Poudlard pour une journée à quelques minutes du Château. C'était gênant pour un adolescent de treize ans d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller jusqu'à Pré au Lard.

Harry comptait bien tanner un peu ses parents pour espérer obtenir la permission mais il avait peu d'espoir. Ses parents pouvaient être parfois si fermes. Ça en était exaspérant. Et il ne pouvait même pas compter sur le soutien de Severus. Harry se promettait d'aller au moins une fois avant de l'année à Pré au Lard. Le village sorcier était une institution pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

Alors que les deux garçons continuaient à travers les couloirs sans réel but, Adrian s'arrêta soudainement, surprenant Harry. Il se mit face

-Il faut que je te dise, chuchota Adrian avec hésitation. Je…

Sans aucun autre préambule, Adrian se pencha vers Harry qui écarquilla brusquement les yeux lorsque les lèvres de son ami se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que les bras fermes de Adrian s'enroulaient autour de son corps, l'attirant dans une douce poigne.

Les jambes flageolantes, le cœur battant à la chamade, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, Harry se laissa couler dans les bras du Serpentard plus âgé alors qu'une voix aiguë chantonnait dans son esprit que c'était son premier, son tout premier baiser. Pas un des ses bisous mouillés échangés avec Hermione. Non, un vrai.

Avec tout autant douceur, Adrian se détacha de lui, ses joues pâles teintées de rouge. Harry et Adrian se fixaient dans les yeux au milieu de ce couloir vide et silencieux. Harry sentait que son propre visage était écarlate mais un sourire immense étirait ses lèvres.

-Hum, je… ça va? Souffla le cinquième année en maudissant sa timidité excessive. Je suppose que maintenant… à moins que tu ne souhaite le contraire, nous sommes… ensemble?

Incapable de prononcer un mot tant l'excitation l'animait, Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement, les yeux pétillants. Les mains chaudes de Adrian étaient toujours posées autour de sa taille et Harry apercevait le trouble dans le regard de son… petit-ami?

*_Et voilà, Harry CEDE à Adrian ! Vous avez tous eus des suppositions semblables en ce qui concerne l'élève Serpentard ! Le cours vous a plu ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews. (J'ignore si mercredi prochain, il y aura le chapitre car je suis débordée mais comme toujours je vais essayer ! =) )_

J'aimerai répondre à la review de THE JUSTICE_: c'est bien dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite car je doute que tu ai déjà lu tout ces chapitres depuis hier mais je tiens tout de même à te répondre: Il est vrai que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a 2/3 ans, j'avais environ 14 ans, c'était mon premier écrit un peu bancal donc j'avoue que je n'écrirai pas au jour d'aujourd'hui un tel comportement de la part de Remus (je comprends d'autant plus ta réaction avec ton passé personnel). Lorsque ma seconde histoire sera terminée, je vais remodifier completement la 1ere partie de cette histoire donc soit assuré que je prendrai en compte tous les élements (age d'harry/son passé/caractère des personnages, etc...) pour écrire des chapitres plus réalistes, moins dures certaines fois !!  
_


	113. Confidences amoureuses et premiers duels

**Chapitre: Confidences amoureuses et premiers duels.**

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans l'appartement de ses parents dix minutes après avoir quitté Adrian, un énorme sourire dévorait son visage. Ses yeux émeraude étaient pétillants de joie et il ne remarqua même pas le soudain silence qui tomba dans la pièce à son entrée.

Euphorique par toutes les émotions qu'il avaient ressenti, Harry s'approcha rapidement de Regulus qui était couché sur l'épais tapis rouge du salon. Il attrapa son petit frère et lui chatouilla la plante des pieds en déclenchant les gloussements décousus de Regulus. Le petit garçon cligna plusieurs fois de ses jolis yeux gris en essayant d'attraper son grand frère avec ses petites mains.

Avec dynamisme, Harry abandonna Regulus en bondissant sur ses pieds et il s'approcha vivement de Remus qui était appuyé contre un des meubles du salon. Le loup-garou tenait une tasse de thé entre les mains qu'il posa pour ouvrir les bras afin d'accueillir son fils aîné. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire timide en rougissant puis il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il à toute vitesse, les joues brûlantes.

Cela faisait vraiment du bien. Vraiment. De se retrouver ainsi dans les bras un peu frêles de Remus après un tel malentendu était salvateur pour Harry qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'étreinte. À présent qu'il s'était donné de nouvelles résolutions pour sa relation avec Remus, Harry comptait bien les tenir sérieusement.

-On oublie tout cela, lui répondit Remus à voix basse. Mais je crois que nous devons parler de ce qui vient de traumatiser ton père.

La voix de Remus était malicieuse mais Harry tourna des yeux confus vers Sirius. Celui-ci était assis sur la banquette et son visage semblait déconfit. Ses yeux sombres étaient rivés sur lui et Harry se détacha de Remus, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je n'ai rien fais!  
-Tu es vraiment proche du jeune Pucey.

Les joues de Harry virèrent à l'écarlate et il bredouilla quelques mots confus avant de se précipiter de nouveau vers son petit frère. Par Salazar, pourquoi son père lui affirmait une telle chose dix minutes après avoir partagé un baiser renversant avec son premier petit ami?

L'adolescent ne vit pas le regard exaspéré que Remus lança à son père. Le loup-garou soupira silencieusement en songeant à ka réaction affolée de Sirius le jour où Harry aurait sa première relation amoureuse. Il était rentré bouleverser, affirmant que Harry l'avait abandonné au profit de « _ce crétin de Pucey ». _Autant dire que Remus n'avait su quoi dire pour rassurer son amant en sachant parfaitement que rien ne pouvait l'apaiser lorsque Harry était concerné.

-Un peu plus de délicatesse, articula t-il silencieusement à l'adresse de son amant. C'est très bien que tu te fasses des amis qui ne sont pas de ton année, ajouta t-il d'une voix plus forte en ignorant le regard meurtrier de Sirius. Il pourra toujours t'aider en cas de difficulté scolaire.  
-C'est vrai. Il est vraiment sympathique! Approuva Harry en souriant largement. Il est très gentil avec moi.  
-J'avais remarqué cela.

Harry ne perçut pas, ou alors il choisit d'ignorer, le ton ironique de son père. À la place, il lui adressa un sourire étincelant alors qu'il volait la tétine violette de Regulus pour le faire râler. À six mois, le garçon commençait à prononcer des bruits distinctifs. Harry le trouvait magnifique.

Certes sa jalousie n'était pas tout à fait éteinte mais il était fasciné par son petit frère. Fier également de savoir qu'il allait le protéger, en prendre soin lorsqu'il grandirait. Harry espérait pouvoir lui apprendre pleins de choses qu'un grand frère apprenait habituellement à son petit frère. Il savait à quel point la présence d'un autre enfant pouvait être pesant même s'il avait eu Hermione à ses côtés durant son enfance.

Son cœur battait encore à la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait Adrian mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier une certaine attirance à son égard. Le Serpentard était réellement sympathique. Harry appréciait sa raffinerie, son sens de l'humour un peu sombre, ses discussions intelligentes et raisonnées. Il fallait aussi avouer que Adrian était plutôt un beau garçon. Rien ne venait entacher son physique. Harry sentit une chaleur se propager dans son corps et il dissimula son sourire stupide derrière le verre de jus de citrouille que Remus venait de lui apporter.

-Quand reprenons-nous les cours pour les Patronus? Demanda Harry. Je veux le réussir!  
-Sois patient, conseilla Remus d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas un sortilège facile. Ça va arriver petit à petit et tu finiras pas le réussir. Jason nous a dis que tes progrès étaient fulgurants. Ton père le dit également, n'est ce pas Sirius?

Celui-ci poussa un grognement d'assentiment, ses yeux rivés sur ses deux fils. Regulus dormait moins mais il le voyait commencer à somnoler dans les bras de son grand frère qui le berçait avec douceur. Voir Harry s'occuper avec autant de délicatesse de Regulus le rassurait. Son fils aîné avait tellement tout fait pour éviter son petit frère que Sirius avait craint que le ressentiment incompréhensible qu'il ressentait pour le nouveau membre de la famille mettrait trop de temps à s'effacer.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus avant de le reporter sur Harry qui geignait d'une voix adorable qu'il était trop impatient de découvrir la forme de son Patronus. Harry grandissait. Sirius le savait et en avait fait plusieurs fois l'observation mais il avait l'impression que maintenant, c'était partit. Harry était entré dans l'adolescence et Sirius se rappelait trop bien à quelle vitesse cette période était passée pour lui. Il se souvenait croire avoir vécu sa vie entière, les meilleures années de son existence en sept ans.

Pouvait-il se douter à ce moment là qu'il aurait deux fils? Un amant? Remus Lupin, l'un des Maraudeurs en plus de cela? Non, Sirius pensait qu'il serait un célibataire endurci papillonnant entre diverses histoires d'un soir tout en travaillant au Ministère de la Magie en tant qu'Auror à la chasse des Mangemorts. Un ricanement silencieux le secoua. Sa vie était à l'opposée de cela.

Néanmoins, Sirius ne s'en plaignait pas. La seule tâche à ce tableau était l'absence de James et Lily. Quelques fois, une pensée égoïste traversait son esprit: _s'ils n'étaient pas morts, Harry n'aurait jamais été son fils_. Chaque fois qu'il pensait cela, Sirius se fustigeait et s'empressait de dévier ses songes. Par Merlin, il ne pouvait pas penser réellement une telle chose à propos de ses amis.

-Le gagnant du concours de duel va avoir un prix? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Je vois que tu projettes déjà de gagner, plaisanta Remus. J'espère en tout cas que tu parviendras jusque là.  
-Il y aura bien un prix mais rien n'a encore été concrètement décidé, répondit Sirius en se resservant une tasse de thé. J'ai remarqué que peu de Serpentards s'étaient inscrits en troisième année. Comment cela se fait-il?  
-Ils n'étaient pas tellement intéressés.

Les magouilles faites pour pousser les Serpentards à la victoire devaient rester dans la tour de la maison et certainement pas en sortir. Harry aimait beaucoup ce côté cachottier qu'il y avait entre les Serpentards. Ça donnait une certaine solidarité, que Harry savait pourtant inexistante à son égard, entre les différents membres de la maison. De plus, Severus le tuerait s'il apprenait que ses parents savaient qu'il avait plus ou moins dirigé les candidatures.

Durant plusieurs minutes, la conversation tourna autour des duels même si Sirius et Remus refusèrent de donner trop d'informations à Harry. Ce dernier apprit d'ailleurs que le lundi de la semaine précédente, Sirius lui consacrait la soirée à un entraînement pour le patronus. Son père en profita pour lui dire qu'il devait choisir un souvenir plus fort, plus puissant pour endiguer toutes les mauvaises sensations envoyées par les Détraqueurs.

Regulus poussa un cri désarticulé en s'agitant sur le sol. Ses yeux gris étaient remplis de larmes alors que ses joues rougissaient violemment. Un instant plus tard, des hurlements aigus déchirèrent le calme de l'appartement. Aussitôt, Sirius se précipita auprès de son fils cadet et le prit dans ses bras avant de grimacer.

-Accident! Accident! Cria t-il en tenant son fils à bout de bras. Je m'en occupe dans la salle de bain.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la grimace déformer le visage de son père en se précipitant dans la salle de bain. Regulus continuait de pleurer bruyamment en s'agitant nerveusement, ses petits bras battant dans l'air. Remus leva les yeux au ciel face aux singeries de son amant puis il se tourna vers Harry une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Aussitôt qu'il sentit le regard insistant du loup-garou sur lui, Harry rougit légèrement en faisant mine de l'ignorer. Il prit place sur le sofa que son père venait de quitter pour s'occuper du Regulus et Remus le rejoignit en soupira avec dépit en entendant Sirius crier des insanités dans la salle de bain.

-Il me semble que tu voulais me confier quelque chose.

Remus ne fut pas étonné en voyant Harry hésiter. D'autant plus que la voix de Sirius leur parvenait encore. Il était évident que Harry était soulagé par l'absence de son père. Le Serpentard joua nerveusement avec ses mains pendant un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Si Remus pensait que le visage de son fils aîné ne pouvait pas plus rougir, il se trompait.

-C'est… tu me promets de ne rien dire à papa?  
-Je te l'assure, promit Remus en souriant doucement. Allez, raconte-moi tout.  
-C'est à propos d'Adrian. Tu le connais, n'est ce pas?  
-Bien sur. Il était en cours de duel l'année précédente avec moi. C'est un Serpentard assez doué bien que trop discret.

Un hochement de tête approbateur lui répondit. C'était vrai qu'Adrian était d'une discrétion étonnante. Bien sur, les Serpentards se faisaient rarement remarquer en faisant du grabuge comme les Gryffondors. Cependant, leur ego parfois surdimensionné attirait l'attention. Pas chez Adrian en tout cas.

Remus se retint de soupirer pour ne pas blesser Harry. Mais honnêtement, le garçon n'imaginait pas l'embarras dans lequel il le mettait vis à vis de Sirius. Peu importe, il tiendrait sa promesse à Harry et ne toucherait pas un mot à son amant malgré les menaces de celui-ci pour tout savoir.

-On s'est embrassé. Tout à l'heure, chuchota Harry en baissant les yeux, gêné.

Les yeux ambres de Remus s'arrondirent largement et il resta muet sous le choc. Par Merlin, il s'attendait à tout mais pas à une telle chose. Certes, il s'attendait à entendre parler de Adrian Pucey. Sirius lui cassait les oreilles tout le week-end avec ce jeune homme en certifiant qu'il tournait autour de Harry.

Néanmoins, le loup-garou ne pensait pas que Harry et Adrian iraient aussi vite. Remus étouffa rapidement son sentiment de protection qui monta en lui. Il ne devait pas remplacer Sirius en s'inquiétant pour son fils aîné ou celui-ci se sentirait étouffé. Puis à qui se confierait-il?

-Et vous êtes en couple? Demanda Remus en veillant à baisser la voix.  
-Oui, répondit Harry en souriant largement. Il est tellement gentil avec moi. Bien sur, je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour vraiment… fort mais c'est mon premier petit-ami. On a échangé un vrai baiser.

« _Par Merlin, faîtes que Sirius prenne encore longtemps pour changer la couche de Regulus,_» pria Remus. Il ne voulait pas que son amant fasse un malaise en apprenant que son bébé avait un petit ami, qu'il embrassait sur la bouche. D'autant plus Adrian Pucey dont la famille était peu recommandable.

Cette protection étouffante dont Sirius faisait preuve face à Harry amusait grandement Remus dans le fond. Son amant ne semblait plus se rappeler son propre comportement à cet âge là. Sirius et James s'étaient lancés plusieurs défis stupides comme celui qui avait le plus de petite-amie en trois semaines ou encore celui qui embrassait le plus de personnes possibles en une heure. Cela avait commencé à treize, voir quatorze ans.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry, Sirius paraissait totalement occulter cette période de son adolescence en protestant haut et fort que Harry était trop jeune! Si Remus ne disait rien, Severus ne se privait pas pour lui rappeler à quel point il jouait avec les filles au même âge que son fils. Le maître des potions ajoutait d'ailleurs qu'il devrait être heureux que le Serpentard ne suive pas la même voix

-Comment c'était? Interrogea Remus avec curiosité.  
-Étrange…

Harry rougit encore plus en entendant Remus rire discrètement à ses côtés. Embrasser Adrian n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là. C'était juste très embarrassant et il avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment les couples pouvaient passer leur temps à s'embrasser, sans rien faire d'autre. C'était bien mais pas au point de ne faire que cela.

Alors que son rire se calmait, Remus songea que c'était son rôle de père responsable de conseiller Harry et de lui rappeler l'âge qu'il avait. C'est pourquoi, il adopta une voix plus sérieuse ainsi qu'un visage plus ferme.

-Tu ne fais rien de plus que des baisers.  
-Que veux-tu que je… Oh! Non, jamais!! Hurla Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es fou? Je ne ferais jamais cela de ma vie.  
-Ne parle pas trop vite, soupira t-il. Je crois que nous pensons tous cela.

Plusieurs fois, Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche en bégayant. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Remus faisait des sous-entendus sexuels. Par Salazar, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. C'était immonde. Il comprenait déjà difficilement comment les couples pouvaient prendre plaisir à… coucher ensemble. Tout le monde semblait trouver cela génial mais c'était plus dégoûtant qu'autre chose pour Harry.

Le jeune homme se rappelait trop bien de la position fâcheuse dans laquelle il avait trouvé Sirius et Remus dans la salle de bain de leur maison bien des années auparavant. Ça l'avait traumatisé de voir une telle scène. D'autant plus qu'il avait pu apercevoir de nombreux détails très… embarrassants.

-Je comprends ton point de vue mais Adrian a quinze ans il me semble. Il se peut qu'il ait des idées… grivoises à ton égard. Ne le laisse surtout pas faire. C'est compris?  
-Jamais de la vie! Promit Harry en frissonnant. Je ne comprends déjà même pas comment des gens peuvent faire ça.  
-Comment penses-tu que les bébés naissent? Railla Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu as raison, continue à penser ainsi. Ça te protégera.  
-Je ne veux même pas imaginer que c'est ainsi que Regulus est né!

Remus s'apprêtait à sortir une plaisanterie douteuse mais se tut puisque ce fut le moment où Sirius réapparut, tout sourire. Regulus s'était calmé et somnolait dans les bras de son père avec une nouvelle couche propre. Sirius ne sembla pas remarquer le soudain silence à son arrivé et se contenta de déposer Regulus dans le petit berceau près de la cheminée.

**oOo**

Après le dîner, tous les Serpentards de troisième année étaient réunis dans le dortoir des garçons. Milicent, Grégory et Vincent étaient à une retenue après avoir fait accidentellement tomber trois plantes carnivores durant le cours de Botanique, ce qui avait semé la panique dans les serres. Le professeur Chourave avait rosi de colère avant de leur asséner une semaine entière de retenue pour inattention.

Harry était allongé sur son lit et Drago s'était installé à côté de lui puisque Pansy et Daphné avaient réquisitionné son lit. Cette dernière paraissait préoccupée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle les évitait et Théodore l'avait vu parler à Marcus Flint. Cependant, le garçon n'avait rien dit, préférant laisser Daphné tranquille pour le moment.

Théodore était justement assis sur son lit et observait Blaise qui farfouillait dans sa malle pour retrouver des friandises tandis que Kenza le pressait en le taquinant. Blaise la fusilla du regard alors que la jeune fille gloussa en se jetant sur Théodore lorsque Blaise se redressa pour l'étrangler. Théo la réceptionna dans ses bras en rougissant violemment mais Kenza ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupée à rire bruyamment.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé. Théodore a bien rougi en prenant Kenza dans ses bras? Chuchota Drago à l'oreille de Harry.  
-Tu n'as pas rêvé, confirma celui-ci en riant doucement. Ils sont si mignons. Tu ne trouve pas?

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé sous l'œil las de Harry. Selon celui-ci, Drago avait parfois quelques problèmes en matière de sentiments. C'était un peu comme si personne ne pouvait aimer personne sincèrement. Pour Drago, l'amour n'était qu'un sentiment factice. Harry ignorait où son ami avait été chercher une telle idée sombre de l'amour. Peut-être de ses parents. Drago parlait rarement des liens entre ses parents.

En réalité, la famille était un sujet tabou entre le groupe d'amis. Tous étaient des Mangemorts. Harry le savait. C'était pour cela qu'ils en parlaient rarement. Lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils agissaient tous comme si aucun membre de leur famille n'était allié à Voldemort. Seul Drago et Daphné affichaient clairement leurs revendications Mangemoresques sans mettre vraiment en cause leurs parents.

Une fois que Blaise sortit triomphalement un mélange de sucreries et friandises qu'il fit passer de mains en mains, Harry se demanda comment annoncer ce qu'il s'était déroulé entre lui et Adrian. Après avoir quitté ses parents, il s'était directement rendu dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il y avait tellement de monde et d'oreilles indiscrètes que Harry avait décidé de ne pas leur annoncer au milieu de la pièce.

À vrai dire, Harry redoutait un peu la réaction de ses amis. Il ne doutait pas que Kenza, Daphné et Pansy seraient heureuses de savoir que Adrian et lui s'étaient enfin décidés à s'embrasser. Elles attendaient cela depuis presque plus longtemps que lui! Théo était aussi très intéressé même s'il ne donnait aucune opinion, se contentant de suivre ses choix. Quant à Blaise, il le soutenait mais Harry avait le sentiment que son meilleur ami n'était pas si joyeux qu'il ne le prétendant. Inutile d'évoquer Drago qui était totalement opposé à l'idée qu'il puisse sortir avec Adrian.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose, annonça t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes pour faire face à tous ses amis.

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, attendant impatiemment qu'il parle. Harry rosit légèrement et attrapa une Suçacide pour ne pas avoir à affronter leurs regards. Par Salazar, il détestait cette foutue timidité!

-Je sors avec Adrian. Nous nous sommes embrassés tout à l'heure, lâcha t-il en un souffle.  
-QUOI? C'est super! S'écria hystériquement Pansy en s'asseyant à toute vitesse sur le lit qu'elle occupait. Raconte-nous comme c'était. Qui a fait le premier pas?  
-Je suppose que lui! Ajouta Kenza en souriant largement. As-tu aimé?

Harry fut soulagé par la réaction de ses amies. Daphné s'était également redressée pour pouvoir le regarder bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi excitée que ses amies. Elle semblait même avoir légèrement pâlit. Harry ne s'en préoccupa toutefois pas en racontant la manière dont Adrian l'avait embrassé sous le regard merveilleux de ses amies.

À la fin de son bref récit, Kenza et Pansy éclatèrent de rire, joyeuses. Théodore le félicita d'une voix chaleureuse en lui faisant promettre de lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait avec Adrian. Harry rougit et baissa les yeux pour dissimuler au mieux sa gêne. Le manque de réaction de Blaise et de Drago commençaient à l'angoisser. Ne pouvaient-ils pas dire quelque chose?

Visiblement, Pansy eut la même idée que lui puisqu'elle lança un regard meurtrier à Blaise qui se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-C'est bien.  
-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire alors que ton meilleur ami t'annonce qu'il a son premier petit copain? Siffla Pansy.  
-Je suis content pour lui! Se défendit le black.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Blaise était soulagé de voir Harry très heureux à l'idée d'avoir son premier petit ami. Toutefois, Blaise n'arrivait pas à exulter de joie. De jour en jour, le lien entre lui et Harry se fortifiait. Et petit à petit, Blaise avait prit le rôle du grand frère protecteur à l'égard de Harry. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore jamais formulé cette idée à haute voix mais il était évident pour les deux que Blaise protégeait Harry.

Savoir qu'il flirtait avec un Serpentard plus âgé ne le convenait pas tellement. Harry était plus fragile qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et Blaise craignait qu'une telle histoire avec un Serpentard comme Adrian le blesse. D'autant plus qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour ouvrir les yeux à Drago et à Harry en les rapprochant mais les deux garçons étaient aussi buté l'un que l'autre.

Harry resta silencieux bien qu'il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Blaise. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et le black détourna son regard. Le Survivant se racla la gorge et Daphné s'empressa de chasser le silence embarrassant qui venait de s'être installé en ajoutant qu'elle était très heureuse pour lui.

-Tu sors vraiment avec Pucey? Cracha Drago en sortant enfin de son mutisme. Tu sors vraiment avec Pucey?  
-Hum…oui, répondit Harry, confus par la colère qui perçait dans la voix de son ami. C'était évident que ça allait arriver. Nous nous sommes vraiment rapproché ces derniers temps. Tu sors bien avec Lisa alors que vous vous connaissiez à peine.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil. Lisa a mon âge. Pucey a deux ans de plus que toi. C'est un Serpentard. Son père est un Mangemort. Ses parents ont déboursé une somme astronomique de galions pour les donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

À mesure que Drago continuait à citer tout ce qui rapprochait Adrian Pucey et Voldemort, Harry sentit toutes les couleurs de son visage disparaître et sa gorge le serra violemment. Pourquoi Drago devait-il lui balancer tout cela à la figure le jour où il lui apprenait qu'il avait son premier petit ami? Harry n'était pas dupe mais il avait fait le choix d'ignorer le passé familial de Adrian. Pourquoi Drago le lui rappelait-il?

-La ferme, Drago!

La voix de Blaise retentit soudainement et tous sursautèrent. Drago se tut subitement et il fusilla du regard l'ensemble de ses amis en se pinçant durement les lèvres. Harry lança un regard reconnaissant à Blaise alors qu'il enjambait Drago pour quitter le lit. Il sentait que ses jambes tremblotaient mais Harry ne voulait pas montrer à Drago qu'il l'avait perturbé. À la place, il attrapa un pyjama et annonça d'une voix claire qu'il allait prendre sa douche et se préparer pour la nuit.

Peu importe ce que les parents de Adrian avaient fait, il n'allait pas gâcher sa première relation amoureuse à cause de Drago.

**oOo**

Les semaines défilaient rapidement. Le soleil commençait à faire son apparition. Harry se sentait fatigué. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les séances hebdomadaires du vendredi avec son père et le professeur Cimil pour entraîner les troisièmes années au duel et ses cours spécifiques pour l'apprentissage du patronus, il n'avait guère de temps pour flemmarder.

Ce jour là était le premier samedi du mois de février. La première épreuve pour le concours. Harry n'était pas tellement anxieux à la table de la Grande Salle. Il bailla derrière sa main tout en écoutant Drago et Blaise faire des pronostics sur leur probable adversaire. Le premier duel débutait dans vingt minutes, soit cinq minutes après la fin du petit-déjeuner.

Daphné à côté d'eux était silencieuse. Elle supportait difficilement le piaillement excité de Pansy. Elle buvait calmement une tasse de thé tout en découpant un pancake. Malgré son air impassible, Harry pouvait dire que son amie était angoissée. Elle craignait de se ridiculiser devant l'ensemble de Poudlard en perdant ses duels qui allaient durer toute la journée. Il y aurait uniquement une pause à l'heure du déjeuner pour prendre un repas.

Pour l'ouverture des duels, le professeur Dumbledore avait convié plusieurs membres hauts placés du Ministère de la magie dont Cornelius Fudge. La présence du ministre accentuait l'angoisse de tous les participants. Du bout des lèvres, Drago leur avait confié que son père avait également été invité. La présence de Lucius Malefoy inquiétait fortement le riche héritier qui craignait de s'humilier, et par extension d'humilier son patriarche.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire preuve de bonhomie si tu te retrouve contre ta petite amie, gloussa Kenza. Harry a de la chance, Adrian ne participe pas au concours.  
-Peu importe, rétorqua Drago. Je gagnerai mes duels même si je dois affronter Lisa.

Harry dissimula son sourire. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de Drago: il n'allait faire aucun cadeau à sa petite amie. Dans un sens, Harry n'allait pas le critiquer puisqu'il ferait exactement la même chose s'il devant affronter à Adrian.

En pensant à son petit-ami, Harry eut un petit sourire malicieux. Son histoire avec le Serpentard était restée secrète. Personne, en dehors de Remus et de ses amis, n'était au courant que Adrian Pucey et lui sortaient ensemble. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Malheureusement, la vie privée du Survivant avait coutume d'intéresser grandement le public alors ils étaient contraints de dissimuler leur relation pour le moment. Ça ne dérangeait pas tellement Harry pour le moment même si c'était agaçant de se retrouver dans des salles abandonnées.

Blaise et lui n'avaient eut aucune discussion à ce propos. Harry se sentait mal à cause de cela. Il ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami était autant opposé à l'idée qu'il sorte avec Adrian. En réalité, Blaise ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Il l'aidait même à quitter la Salle Commune sans attirer l'attention des Serpentards plus âgés qui le surveillaient toujours. Toutefois, il était évident que Blaise n'était pas particulièrement satisfait de cette relation.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une foule d'élèves s'impatientait devant les doubles portes de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs les avaient fait sortir afin de pouvoir aménager la grande pièce pour les duels. Les élèves avaient vu Cornélius Fudge arriver avec quatre autres hommes et une femme vêtue d'un ensemble rose criard.

-Silence! Claqua la voix sèche de Mc Gonagall. Tous les élèves de troisième année participant au concours, restez sur le côté. Les spectateurs vous entrez mais dans le calme. Ne vous couvrez pas de honte devant Mr le Ministre!

Harry fit un geste de la main à Théodore, Kenza et Pansy puis ses trois amis suivirent le mouvement de la foule qui se précipitaient dans la Grande Salle pour avoir les meilleures places malgré l'ordre sec du professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry recula d'un pas lorsque plusieurs Serdaigles manquèrent de l'écrabouiller.

Une fois le calme rétabli dans le couloir, la directrice de Gryffondor fusilla du regard les portes de nouveau closes de la Grande Salle. Un vacarme assourdissant se faisait entendre de l'autre côté des portes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les participants en remettant son chapeau pointu qui avait glissé dans la cohue.

-Vous serez tous rassemblés dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Le tirage au sort se fera au fur et à mesure. Vous ne connaissez donc ni votre ordre de passage, ni votre adversaire avant que votre nom ne soit appelé. Est-ce clair?

Plusieurs murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent et Harry en profita pour détailler ses adversaires. Ils étaient quatre Serpentards. La petite amie de Drago, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil représentaient les Serdaigles. Les Poufsouffles de troisième année étaient représentés par Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot et Wayne Hopkins. Tous étaient pratiquement inscrits. Il y avait cinq élèves de la maison Gryffondor avec Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigan, Lavande Brown et bien sur Hermione.

Sans aucune vantardise, Harry n'était pas tellement inquiet. Hermione pourrait lui poser quelques problèmes. Peut-être Terry Boot et Michael Corner. Il ne craignait pas vraiment les trois garçons de Gryffondors qui ne réfléchissaient pas assez avant de se lancer dans un duel. Aucunes filles ne lui faisaient peur, et ce n'était en aucun cas de la misogynie.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Allons-y.

Mc Gonagall ouvrit les portes et Harry fut impressionné par le changement de la Grande Salle. Les quatre tables avaient disparu ainsi que celle des professeurs. À la place se tenait une large estrade circulaire au centre de la pièce. Comme au stade de Quidditch, des bancs étaient installés tout autour de l'espace de duel. Cependant, tous les étudiants étaient rassemblés du côté des portes tandis que les professeurs et les adultes étaient installés à leur place habituelle, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient assis dans des fauteuils confortables.

Le vacarme s'éteignit rapidement à leur arrivée et Harry sentit le mal à l'aise le gagner. Il n'avait pas tellement songé au fait que l'ensemble de Poudlard l'observerait. Néanmoins, sa gêne fut remplacée par de la surprise en reconnaissant Remus qui discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il remarqua également la présence de la femme du Professeur Cimil. Amy Cimil était présente, ses longs cheveux blonds cuivrés brillants étrangement dans la Grande Salle.

-Par Salazar, il y a mon père! Couina nerveusement Drago en s'installant à l'endroit réservé aux duellistes. Ne pouvait-il pas être occupé?  
-Tu vas briller devant papa, se moqua gentiment Blaise. Qui est ce bonbon géant?  
-Dolorès Ombrage, répondit l'héritier Malefoy en grimaçant. Elle lèche les bottes de Fudge depuis des années d'après mon père. C'est la sous-secrétaire d'état du ministre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à cette bonne femme assise à côté de Fudge qui toisait du regard Hagrid. Elle renifla dédaigneusement lorsque le garde-chasse échangea quelques mots aimables avec Mrs Pompresh. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Dolorès Ombrage provoqua un fort sentiment d'antipathie à Harry qui grimaça peu discrètement.

En tournant la tête, Harry adressa un sourire discret à Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil tout en continuant à discuter courtoisement avec les deux adultes. Visiblement, c'était un sujet marrant puisque Dumbledore s'esclaffa ainsi que Remus. Seul Kingsley paraissait moins enthousiaste même si ses yeux sombres pétillaient légèrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore tapa deux fois dans ses mains et les discussions qui avaient reprises cessèrent. Le vieil homme se leva du fauteuil luxueux dans lequel il était assis et ouvrit largement les bras comme il en avait l'habitude chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à ses élèves. Sa longue barbe blanche scintillait affreusement sur sa robe violette étoilée.

-Mes chers enfants, nous avons le plaisir aujourd'hui d'accueillir les membres les plus réputés du Ministère de la Magie. Je vous prie de leur faire un accueil chaleureux, débuta t-il.

Une slave d'applaudissement polie retentit dans la Grande Salle. Harry roula des yeux mais suivit le mouvement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. De sa place, il voyait que son père et celui de Drago était assis côte à côte. Il était évident que l'ambiance entre eux était électrique puisque qu'ils arboraient un visage fermé, des yeux froids et ne prononçaient pas un mot.

Harry aimerai savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé entre les deux hommes. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de famille. Était-ce simplement à cause des relations tendues de Sirius avec sa famille? Harry soupira silencieusement. Il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était réellement passé entre les Black durant l'adolescence de son père. Déjà, Harry n'avait pas comprit le choix du prénom de son petit frère. Honnêtement, il avait toujours cru que son père et son frère étaient en guerre jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier. Pourquoi affubler son enfant de son prénom? C'était assez incohérent à ses yeux. Toutefois, il n'osait pas interroger son père. Comment amener le sujet sur sa famille?

-Ils vont dire le premier duel!

La voix excitée de Blaise sortit Harry de ses pensées et il s'aperçut que Dumbledore se tenait au centre de l'estrade. La Grande Salle était complètement silencieuse. Devant le vieil homme se tenait une petite table. Dessus était posé un petit sac bleu ciel qui jurait affreusement avec la robe violette de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci sortit sa longue baguette magique de sa poche. Lorsqu'il tapota deux fois de suite le petit sac, des étincelles noires l'entourèrent brièvement avant qu'un bout de parchemin soigneusement plié ne soit craché. Habilement, Dumbledore l'attrapa et aussitôt, un deuxième parchemin quitta le sac. Dans le plus grand silence, le directeur les déplia tous les deux avant de relever la tête en direction de ses élèves, ses yeux pétillants.

-Pour commencer, ce sera Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley et Mr Terry Boot.

Le Poufsouffle et le Serdaigle se levèrent avec incertitude, les joues brûlantes. Harry entendit Daphné se moquer d'eux avec Blaise mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait le pressentiment que ses joues seraient aussi rouges en se retrouvant debout face à non seulement toute l'école silencieuse mais également le Ministre de la Magie.

Harry se demanda si Fudge n'avait pas autre chose à faire, comme attraper un prisonnier en fuite, au lieu de venir se pavaner à Poudlard où presque aucun élève ne lui prêtait attention. Pettigrow était un sujet tabou entre ses amis mais aussi avec sa famille. Harry n'en parlait jamais. D'ailleurs, ses parents ignoraient qu'il avait surprit une conversation entre eux et Dumbledore durant les vacances. Une discussion qui l'avait bien inquiété…

Harry se concentra sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient au centre du cercle. Il était évident qu'ils étaient inquiets d'être les premiers duellistes de la journée et leurs gestes étaient gauches. Sirius et le professeur Cimil étant les arbitres s'étaient levés pour s'approcher d'eux. Ils discutèrent quelques instants à voix basse puis les deux hommes s'éloignèrent aux deux extrémités de l'arène.

-À trois, vous y allez! Ordonna Sirius d'une voix forte.  
-Un, compta Mr Cimil.  
-Deux.  
-Trois!  
-Expelliarmus!

Un jet rouge quitta la baguette magique de Terry Boot. Ernie Macmillan invoqua rapidement un bouclier magique, perturbé par l'attaque vive de son adversaire. En reprenant constance, le garçon lança à son tour un sortilège au Serdaigle.

Comme Harry s'en doutait, Terry Boot était plutôt un bon élève. Le Serdaigle esquiva le maléfice du saucisson avec aisance même s'il trébucha en se reculant. De sa place, Harry perçut nettement Severus lever les yeux au ciel et Mr Malefoy avoir un rictus moqueur. Lui qui n'était guère perturbé jusque là sentit son angoisse monter en flèche.

-Rictusempra!

Le sortilège violet de Terry frappa de plein fouet Ernie qui tomba au sol en riant bruyamment, signant ainsi la fin du duel. L'ensemble de la Grande Salle éclata de rire en observant le jeune Poufsouffle se tordre de rire au sol jusqu'à ce que le professeur Cimil lance le contre-sort.

-Bravo Mr Boot! Félicita Sirius en lui serrant l'épaule. Allez sur la droite.

Les duels s'enchaînèrent ainsi, un à un, se ressemblant. Comme les professeurs l'avaient dis, les étudiants de troisième année connaissaient peu de sortilèges utilisables de manière efficace dans un duel. Harry vit d'ailleurs plusieurs élèves plus âgés quitter la Grande Salle pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

La nervosité de Drago déteignait sur ses amis puisque même Blaise sifflota nerveusement jusqu'à ce que Daphné lui assène un coup brutal derrière la tête. Le blondinet ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils à son père qui sirotait un verre de champagne assis entre le ministre et son ami Severus Rogue.

-Miss Daphné Greengrass contre… Miss Lisa Turpin!

Sans réussir à se retenir, Harry éclata bruyamment de rire, ce qui attira de nombreux regards vers lui. Non, le duel qui allait s'opposer était vraiment hilarant puisque les rapports entre la petite amie de Drago et Daphné étaient tendus. Daphné ne pouvait pas retenir sa langue fourchue en ce qui concernait la Serdaigle même si celle-ci essayait toujours de lui adresser la parole durant le cours d'Astronomie. Même Blaise pouffait discrètement en ignorant le regard noir de Drago qui avait rosit.

Le duel commença rapidement. Immédiatement, tout le monde put remarquer la différence de taille entre les deux filles. Drago gémit doucement en s'enfonçant dans son siège lorsqu'il entendit Lisa pousser un cri aigu lorsqu'un sortilège de stupéfixion la frôla. Difficilement, Harry et Blaise tentaient de retenir leurs rires mais leurs corps secoués de spasmes les trahissaient.

-Incarcerem!

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette magique de Daphné et Lisa n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sortilège de protection. Elle se retrouva entravée par les cordes et elle tomba au sol sans aucune douceur. Ses joues étaient cramoisies autant de honte que de fatigue. Daphné se mordit la joue pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. Le duel avait été rapide et avantageux pour Daphné.

L'affrontement suivant fut celui de Hermione et Justin Finch-Fletchley mais Harry ne put le suivre soigneusement puisque son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée dépitée de Lisa. La jeune fille affichait un sourire boudeur en s'approchant de son petit-ami qui s'était étonnement tendu en jetant un regard affolé à son père.

-Je suis si déçue mais Daphné est vraiment très forte! Je suis impressionnée.  
-Hum, ouais… C'est pas grave, répondit Drago, mal à l'aise. Ce ne sont que des duels.

Lisa hocha la tête, ses longs cheveux se balançant au même rythme. De sa place, Harry lança un sourire éclatant à Daphné qui était à côté des premiers qualifiés pour le deuxième tour: Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot et Dean Thomas.

Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge en voyant sa petite amie se pencher vers lui. Par Merlin, son père était seulement à une dizaine de mètres de lui et il était loin de savoir que Lisa Turpin était sa petite copine! Drago ne remarqua pas que le bruit qu'il avait fait avait attiré l'attention sur lui. Traîtreusement, Blaise le poussa discrètement en direction de Lisa qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ton père fait une drôle de tête Drago, annonça perfidement Harry au moment où Lisa s'éloigna de Drago.  
-Oh oui, j'ai vu ton père! S'exclama Lisa. Je vais rejoindre mes amies. On se voit tout à l'heure?

Un grognement gêné lui répondit au moment où Hermione remporta son duel face au Poufsouffle. Sous la salve d'applaudissement polie qui résonna dans la Grande Salle, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui le dévisageait étrangement. Ses joues pâles rosirent et il se leva d'un bond lorsque Sirius Black l'annonça comme le futur duelliste.

-Elle est superficielle sa copine, grogna Harry dès que Drago fut au centre de l'estrade. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il sort avec une pimbêche comme elle.  
-Il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi tu es avec Adrian.

Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais le duel entre Drago et Michael Corner débuta. Les deux garçons avaient le même niveau même si Drago avait une connaissance plus large de sortilèges. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au père de Drago qui suivait attentivement le duel en cours, sans la moindre trace d'émotion sur le visage.

Cependant, Drago était troublé et cela commençait à différencier les deux duellistes. À son opposé, Corner était profondément concentré. Le trouble de Drago se voyait puisqu'il ne réagissait pas aussi rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé et ses sortilèges étaient moins assurés. Harry soupira intérieurement en voyant son ami manquer de près de se faire touche par un sortilège de désarmement.

Ce fut par un stupide instant d'inattention que Drago fut stupéfixié par le Serdaigle. Blaise marmonna un juron en applaudissant avec réticence Corner qui était visiblement surpris d'avoir remporté un duel contre Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci revint près d'eux, les joues brûlantes sans avoir osé regarder son père dont le visage n'avait pas changé en constatant sa défaite.

-Tu t'es bien défendu! Rassura Harry en le voyant devenir furieux.  
-J'étais perturbé. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu face à cet avorton.

Les duels s'enchaînaient rapidement même si Harry et Blaise grommelèrent de ne pas être passés à l'heure du repas. Ils durent attendre quatorze heures avant que les duels reprirent. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre élèves à passer en troisième année: Blaise, Harry, Wayne Hopkins et Ronald Weasley puis le tour des quatrièmes années pourraient commencer.

Le premier affrontement de l'après-midi fut celui de Blaise. Harry croisa des doigts pour que son meilleur ami tombe face à Weasley. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver face au rouquin pour son duel. Malchanceux comme il était, Blaise se retrouva face à Wayne Hopkins.

Le duel offert par les deux élèves fut certainement l'un des plus beaux et des plus longs qu'ils avaient pu voir jusque là. Les deux adversaires étaient concentrés et Harry savait qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que l'un ou l'autre gagne. Ce fut toutefois Hopkins qui remporta la partie sous le juron étouffé de Harry. Bon perdant, Blaise serra la main de son adversaire avant de revenir à sa place avec dignité.

-Notre dernier duel des troisièmes années affrontera donc Mr Ronald Weasley et Mr Harry Potter, annonça Sirius en les enjoignant d'approcher.

Dès qu'il se leva, Harry sentit des murmures parcourir les rangs des élèves. Avec l'aide d'un dernier regard encourageant de son meilleur ami, Harry avança au centre de l'espace. Weasley souriait largement même si ses yeux marrons paraissaient légèrement inquiets. Le rouquin rougit brusquement lorsque son prénom fut scandé du côté des Gryffondors. Ce devait être la première fois d'ailleurs que Harry était soutenu par des membres de sa maison.

Le duel commença rapidement et Harry ne perdit pas un instant. Il comptait bien gagner ce duel. Il sentait tous les regards brûler sur lui. Le Survivant allait-il remporter cet affrontement ou échouer? Cette pensée poussa un peu plus le Serpentard à se battre alors qu'il se penchait de justesse pour éviter un sortilège bleu de la part du rouquin qui, sans mauvaise foi de la part de Harry, se battait convenablement.

-Stupefix! Cria Harry.  
-Protego! Expelliarmus!

Harry contra sans difficulté le sortilège basique mais il ne vit pas le regard indécis de son adversaire qui prononça une formule inconnue. Un nuage de fumée noir apparut soudainement à la grande surprise de Harry qui lança un sortilège pour dissiper la fumée. En vain. Visiblement, le rouquin était peu sur de l'effet de son sortilège puisque c'était Fred et George qui lui avaient conseillé de l'utiliser pour déstabiliser sa cible.

Avant même de comprendre quel était ce sortilège, Harry entendit un hurlement déchirant se répercuter dans son esprit et un tremblement si violent le traversa qu'il manqua de laisser tomber sa baguette magique au sol. Il frissonna lorsque la fumée noire changea brusquement de forme en prenant l'apparence d'un Détraqueur.

Les cris de sa mère, de la douce Lily, l'entourèrent et Harry faillit un instant se laisser submerger par la voix de sa mère. Néanmoins, en voyant son père et Cimil près à intervenir en voyant la créature immense se rapprocher de lui, le Serpentard leva sa baguette magique en se concentrant de toute ses forces. Il se devait de réussir. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas devant toute l'école. Pas lorsque la voix de sa mère se faisait atroce.

-SPERO PATRONUM!

Harry sentit immédiatement qu'il avait réussi son sortilège puisqu'une vague de magie déferla en lui et il sentit ses jambes trembloter. Il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour ne pas manquer la forme de son patronus. Un énorme chien scintillant jaillit de sa baguette magique et se rua sur le Détraqueur.

Ébahi d'avoir réussi son sortilège pour la première fois et de découvrir la forme de son patronus (une chose qu'il attendait depuis des mois entiers), Harry ne s'aperçut pas de l'expression décomposée qui traversa rapidement le visage du professeur Cimil et de sa femme. Il ne remarqua même pas les yeux écarquillés et émus de son père ou ceux de Remus.

Toute la Grande Salle était silencieuse et Harry murmura à voix basse l'incantation du sortilège de stupéfixion, faisant ainsi tomber le rouquin au sol qui ne pensa même pas à se défendre. Aussitôt, l'ensemble des Serpentards se levèrent et l'applaudirent bruyamment en poussant des cris joyeux.

Harry ne pensa pas un instant qu'il avait remporté sa place dans les demis-finales. Il resta simplement focalisé par l'apparence de son patronus qui avait disparu après avoir chassé le Détraqueur sortit de la baguette de Weasley.

C'était son père. Son patronus qui le protégeait était l'animagus de son père et dans le fond… il n'était même pas étonné.

_* J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire puisqu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui s'y passent. Et il est beaucoup plus long que les autres ^^  
Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews!! Elles me font très plaisir.  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Patmol25._


	114. le loupgarou

**Chapitre: Le loup-garou.**

Harry s'ennuyait fermement. Tous ses devoirs étaient terminés. Il n'avait aucun livre intéressant à portée de main. Il était presque minuit et la salle commune était vide, silencieuse. Les préfets étaient montés se coucher après s'être assurés que tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir. Aussitôt, Drago, Blaise, Théodore et Harry étaient descendus dans la salle commune, dérangés par les ronflements intempestifs de Vincent et Grégory.

Drago et Blaise étaient concentrés sur un jeu d'échecs. La partie était serrée entre les deux joueurs même si Drago avait une légère avance sur le black. Théodore mâchonnait des baguettes magiques à la réglisse en fixant les faibles flammes de la cheminée. Ils restaient silencieux pour ne pas réveiller les préfets qui n'hésiteraient pas à leur donner une retenue.

Le Survivant grignota un Fondant au Chaudron en soupirant légèrement. Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine en repensant à cette dernière semaine. Son cœur s'accéléra en se rappelant son patronus durant les duels. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans l'appartement de ses parents, son père l'avait serré contre lui avec force. Une telle performance de sa part avait délié de nombreuses langues à Poudlard. Le ministre l'avait même félicité personnellement pour son « _incroyable duel _» mais il avait rajouté que ce n'était guère étonnant de la part du Survivant.

Encore aujourd'hui, Harry était sous le choc d'avoir remporté sa place pour les demies-finales qui avaient lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois. Dumbledore n'avait pas encore expliqué le déroulement de celles-ci mais Daphné et lui avaient hâte d'y être.

-Une petite virée nocturne ne vous tente pas?  
-Tu rigoles? Claqua la voix sèche de Drago. On ne va pas quitter la salle commune alors que des Détraqueurs encadrent le Château.  
-Où est ton sens de l'aventure? Plaisanta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela fait des mois que je ne me suis pas servie de la vieille cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Il ne me l'a pas légué pour qu'elle reste au fond de ma malle.

Alors que Blaise et Drago parurent réticents à sa proposition, Théodore se redressa comme s'il se réveillait d'un coup. Un large sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage et il bondit sur ses pieds en avalant une dernière baguette à la réglisse. Harry pouffa en le voyant si excité par son idée. Si au moins un de ses amis le suivait, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils s'amusent.

-Va la chercher! Lui ordonna t-il. Nous allons enfin nous amuser.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à l'horloge. Si on se fait attraper, nous aurons de gros ennuis!  
-Qui peut nous voir sous une cape d'invisibilité, rétorqua Théo alors que Harry disparaissait dans l'escalier. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, nous irons sans vous.

Théo savait parfaitement qu'avec cette simple phrase, Drago et Blaise allaient céder et les suivre. C'était les tenter. Drago ne voulait pas rester seul et Blaise n'allait pas hésiter plus longtemps à transgresser les règles. Il était vrai que la cape d'invisibilité de Harry avait été peu utilisée durant cette année scolaire par rapport aux deux années précédentes.

Harry réapparut, ses doigts enroulés autour du fin tissu fluide de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il lança un sourire triomphant à Blaise et Drago qui rangeaient avec une certaine réticence le plateau d'échec. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'enfreindre le réglemente de Poudlard qui le poussait à vouloir quitter la Salle Commune mais plutôt l'envie irrésistible de s'amuser. Depuis l'évasion de Pettigrow et l'arrivée des Détraqueur à Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas eu le loisir de s'éclater sérieusement avec ses amis. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre à Pré au Lard.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons déambulaient dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard. Ils avaient enfilé un simple manteau léger sans passer leur robe d'école. Quelques ronflements sonores provenant des tableaux accrochés au mur brisaient le silence, ce qui faisait chaque fois pouffer les quatre amis.

-J'ai une idée, souffla Harry à mi-voix. Je suis certain que c'est un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas!  
-Où est-ce? Demanda Théodore en souriant.  
-C'est un passage secret, expliqua t-il. Peu de monde le connaisse. C'est une surprise. Suivez-moi.

Blaise lança un regard meurtrier à Harry en le voyant se diriger vers la grande porte. Il sentit Drago étouffer une exclamation mécontente mais le blond n'osa pas s'arrêter pour ne pas que la cape glisse sur lui et le dévoile. En passant à côtés des sabliers de chaque maison, le black songea que si un professeur les découvrait, leur nombre de points diminuerait facilement.

Avec l'aide de Théodore et Blaise, Harry poussa la lourde porte en chêne. Les Serpentards s'empressèrent de la refermer derrière eux. Harry sortit sa baguette magique. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir les silhouettes disgracieuses des Détraqueurs flotter bien que les créatures soient loin d'eux. Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dégainer trop tard sa baguette magique au cas où un Détraqueur s'approcherait trop près.

Alors qu'il enjoignait ses amis à accélérer le pas, Harry se demanda si faire découvrir à ses amis le passage secret menant à la cabane hurlante était une bonne idée. Il n'y était jamais rentré et savait que les soi-disant fantômes qui hantaient la cabane n'existaient pas puisque c'était Remus. Ça ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'être anxieux sur ce qu'il allait découvrir.

En s'arrêtant à plusieurs mètres du Saule Cogneur qui semblait endormi, le Survivant pointa sa baguette magique sur un nœud à la base du tronc. Théodore ôta la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvraient et la glissa dans sa poche. Aucun professeur ne s'aventurait à l'extérieur du château. Le plus difficile était de quitter l'enceinte même du château.

-À quoi joues-tu? S'écria Drago en reculant de plusieurs pas. Es-tu inconscient? Le Saule Cogneur est connu pour sa dangerosité. Je ne m'approche pas de cet arbre.  
-Il y a un moyen pour l'immobiliser, apaisa Harry en se retenant de rouler des yeux. Je t'assure que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me jeter dans les branches du Saule Cogneur. Il faut juste que j'arrive à trouver quelque chose pouvant appuyer sur ce nœud. Lorsque l'on s'approchera, le Saule Cogneur ne se réveillera pas.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord! Protesta encore le blond. Qui t'as dis cela premièrement? Ça se trouve, ce ne sont que des inepties!  
-Fais-moi confiance!

Même le courage de Théodore semblait s'être évanoui puisqu'il fit un pas en arrière près de Drago. Blaise se mordillait la lèvre en observant l'arbre au repos. Il était certain que s'il faisait trois pas de plus, les branches du Saule Cogneur voleraient dans tous les sens en essayant de l'attraper. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas une expérience qui attirait le black.

Harry savait qu'il devait trouver rapidement une solution pour appuyer sur le nœud avant que ses trois amis demandent à rentrer. À sa grande surprise, Blaise s'approcha de lui et désigna de sa baguette plusieurs rochers près du lac. Harry lui lança un sourire pétillant. Si Blaise le suivait dans son idée, tout allait bien.

-Tu penses que ça peut tenir?  
-Essayons, répondit Blaise. Wingardium Leviosa!

Un des plus gros rochers qu'il y avait près du lac se souleva du sol et s'approcha lentement de Blaise. Ce dernier hésita un instant avant de diriger sa baguette vers le Saule Cogneur. Le rocher flotta quelques mètres avant que les branches de l'arbre ne se dénouent rapidement. Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, les quatre garçons virent le rocher se faire réduire en miette. Ils bondirent en arrière en poussant un cri effrayé.

Aussitôt, les branches de l'arbre se relièrent à nouveau et il parut se rendormir. Ce fut à cet instant que les Serpentards s'aperçurent du silence dans le parc. Ils espéraient que leurs cris n'avaient pas attiré l'attention de Hagrid même si aucune lumière n'éclairait sa cabane. Blaise abaissa précipitamment sa baguette en grimaçant.

-Il faut être plus rapide, glapit Drago en sortant à son tour sa baguette. Nous devons le faire les quatre en même temps et le plus rapidement possible.

Surpris que Drago prenne une initiative dans leur aventure, les trois amis échangèrent un regard. Les joues pâles de l'aristocrate s'empourprèrent doucement avant qu'il ne fasse un large sourire malicieux. Harry pouffa derrière sa main en secouant la tête. Il était vraiment étonné que Drago se prête au jeu.

De plus l'idée de leur ami était loin d'être stupide. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à immobiliser le Saule Cogneur avec cette tactique, ils pouvaient abandonner et retourner dans leur salle commune. C'est pourquoi les trois garçons s'empressèrent d'exécuter la proposition de Drago. Durant une dizaine de minutes, ils essayèrent de déposer un gros rocher sur le nœud permettant d'immobiliser l'arbre et d'ouvrir l'entrée du passage secret mais ils échouèrent chaque fois. Le Saule Cogneur était déchaîné. Ses branches volaient dans tous les sens et les garçons reculaient souvent, craignant de se faire attraper par l'arbre.

Alors qu'ils allaient abandonner, lassés, Harry réussit à faire passer son rocher entre les branches et il le déposa en retenant son souffle sur le nœud du tronc. Aussitôt, l'arbre s'immobilisa alors qu'une branche épaisse passait à quelques centimètres de Blaise qui avait étrangement blêmit.

-Allons-y ! Cria Théodore en ouvrant la marche. Maintenant que je suis en sueur, il est hors de question que je rentre au dortoir sans avoir découvert ce passage.

Les Serpentards se hâtèrent derrière Théodore qui venait de disparaître sous le tronc du Saule Cogneur. Drago fermait la marche, avançant avec une certaine réticence derrière Blaise. Aucun d'entre eux ne vire la lune _pleine_ qui était dissimulée derrière des épais nuages noirs.

Ils arrivèrent dans un tunnel terreux. Des rochers ainsi que des rameaux jonchaient le sol. En plissant les yeux, Harry fut certain d'apercevoir quelques morceaux de bois et des bouts de verres. Un courant d'air frais faisait voleter leurs vêtements. Harry frissonna nerveusement. Il se doutait bien que la cabane hurlante ne serait guère accueillante mais il sentait l'angoisse s'immiscer en lui.

En continuant à marcher quelques mètres, les adolescents débouchèrent sur un escalier poussiéreux. Certains marches étaient brisées, voir inexistantes. La tapisserie aux murs étaient déchirées. Des larges traces de griffes avaient abîmé le bois des murs. Des bouts de tissus jonchaient le sol qui était recouvert d'une couche de poussière et de crasses impressionnantes.

-Vous avez entendu? Glapit subitement Drago en s'accrochant à la main de Harry qui grimaça de douleur. Quelque chose a grogné. J'en suis certain!  
-Tu rigoles? Interrogea Harry d'une voix blanche. Il n'y a personne. La cabane hurlante est abandonnée!  
-La cabane hurlante? Beugla Blaise en jetant des coups d'œils affolés autour de lui. J'en étais sûr! C'est… grandiose. C'est peut-être un fantôme ou une autre créature qui la hante. Avançons.

Harry protesta en voyant l'excitation de son meilleur ami mais celui-ci et Théodore s'était élancés en avant. Ils gravirent les quelques marches de l'escalier branlant et le Survivant n'eut d'autres choix que de les suivre en serrant fortement la main de Drago pour le tirer derrière lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en était certain!

Du bruit se fit de nouveau entendre mais ni Harry ni Drago ne voyaient quoi que ce soit puisqu'ils étaient devant eux. Théodore poussa soudainement un hurlement sonore et Harry le poussa violemment sur le côté pour voir ce qui l'avait effrayé. Il resta paralysé en rencontrant deux yeux jaunes luisants. Son corps se mit à trembler et il fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Un loup immense se dressait devant les quatre enfants. Son pelage était gris. Son corps bien que rachitique semblait puissant. Un grognement continu et sonore grondait dans sa gorge et ses dents blanches étaient dévoilées.

Le loup avança d'un pas mais aucun des adolescents ne bougèrent, tétanisés. Drago eut une exclamation étouffée et ses doigts broyaient ceux de Harry. Soudainement, le loup-garou poussa un hurlement qui fut accompagné des cris des élèves lorsqu'un chien noir énorme se releva d'un coin de la pièce et bondit sur le loup.

Harry reconnut immédiatement le chien.

-PAPA! Hurla t-il en voyant le loup-garou -REMUS PAR MERLIN!- Projeter le chien contre une paroi.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Harry lâcha la main de Drago et se précipita devant le loup-garou alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil son père sous sa forme d'animagus se relever difficilement. Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer que dans le corps du loup-garou se cachait Remus. Ça ne pouvait pas être son père si doux qui le regardait en grognant sauvagement. Pourquoi était-il ici? Il ne savait même pas que c'était la pleine-lune!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un sortilège pour immobiliser le loup-garou -_non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être Remus_-, le chien bondit de nouveau devant lui. Sirius se retourna brièvement vers lui et malgré ses yeux de molosse, Harry vit la colère déchaîner son regard. Le chien le poussa violemment en arrière et Harry tomba sur le sol. Un bras plus fort le souleva brusquement et Harry reconnut le parfum épicé de Blaise.

-On doit partir! Hurla Théodore en aidant Blaise à tirer Harry en arrière. On doit partir! Dépêche-toi, Harry!

Le loup-garou donna un coup de patte dans le poitrail du chien qui gémit douloureusement et Harry poussa un hurlement terrifié. Sirius était-il blessé? Le loup-garou s'élança en direction des quatre adolescents qui se mirent à hurler en courant vers la porte branlante. Les dents de la créature claquèrent plusieurs fois sans les attraper jusqu'à ce que Théodore trébuche au sol.

Sirius ne cessait de sauter sur Remus pour l'arrêter mais d'un coup de patte, il le renvoyait valser à l'autre bout de la grande pièce. Harry sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux et il s'arrêta en voyant Théodore couché au sol. Les dents du loup-garou étaient accrochés au bas de son pantalon noir mais il n'avait pas encore touché sa peau.

-STUPÉFIX!

Un rayon rouge frappa de plein fouet Remus qui valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le loup-garou poussa un gémissement plaintif en repliant ses pattes contre son poitrail. Du sang s'échappa de son pelage et recouvrit le sol poussiéreux.

Les yeux émeraude du Survivant étaient fixés sur le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de la poitrine de son second père. Il vit du coin de l'œil son père se métamorphoser en quittant sa forme animagus. L'homme se précipita vers eux en profitant du moment d'inconscience de Remus. Tout en restant paralysé par la terreur, Harry vit une silhouette sombre le dépasser qui souleva dans ses bras Théodore dont les joues étaient mouillées de larmes.

-Bouge Harry!

C'était Severus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, leur directeur de maison était venu les sauver. Il avait été alerté par leur absence. Il suivit d'un regard vide Severus attraper le bras de Blaise pour le tirer derrière lui. Le black ne fit aucun geste et se laissa traîner par le professeur Rogue. De son côté, Drago était tétanisé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Harry poussa un cri inarticulé lorsque son père le souleva du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Un grognement rauque retentit et fit trembler les murs de la cabane hurlante. L'adolescent ferma les yeux en sentant qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Sirius quitta l'unique pièce de la cabane hurlante après avoir soulevé de la même manière Drago.

Severus était seul. Dès que Sirius sortit les deux garçons de la pièce, il plaça une protection magique pour retenir le loup-garou qui était en train de reprendre conscience. Severus retira Drago des bras de Sirius qui était essoufflé puis les deux adultes se précipitèrent hors du tunnel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry toucha l'herbe. Son père l'avait déposé au sol avec douceur. L'adolescent tentait de reprendre sa respiration mais il entendait les sanglots de Théodore qui avait été terrifié d'être si proche du loup-garou et les pleurs bruyants de Drago qui s'était blotti contre la poitrine de son parrain embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici? Rugit soudainement la voix de Sirius en secouant Harry par les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans la cabane hurlante?  
-Je suis désolé, gémit Harry en tremblant. Je suis désolé papa!  
-Rentrons! Ordonna Severus en voyant les trois autres Serpentards écarquiller les yeux.

Fermement mais avec douceur, Sirius remit son fils aîné sur ses pieds. Harry tituba et serait tombé si les mains puissantes de son père ne le maintenaient pas. Harry sentait que son corps entier continuait à trembler violemment et il eut du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Par chance, son père continuait à le soutenir mais Harry sentait la fureur qui émanait de l'homme.

Hébété par les événements, Harry jeta un regard soucieux à ses amis qui marchaient devant eux. Severus soutenait d'un côté Théodore qui était sous le choc, de l'autre il avait un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de son filleul qui séchait ses larmes. Blaise semblait bien se porter même s'il chancelait à certains moments sous le regard vigilant de son Directeur de Maison.

Harry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ferma les yeux en laissant son père le guider. Par Salazar, il ne pensait pas que leur petite escapade prendrait un tel tournant. L'image de Remus tournoyait dans son esprit, devant ses yeux, le hantant. Il n'avait jamais vu son père transformé en loup-garou. Jamais. Et il aurait préféré que cela continue ainsi.

-Papa…  
-Tais-toi! Aboya Sirius qui tremblait de rage. Tais-toi.

Blaise tourna rapidement la tête vers eux en l'entendant brailler d'une voix forte. Le garçon croisa les yeux terrifiés de Harry avant qu'il ne lève le regard vers Black. Celui-ci était livide et ses yeux noirs ressortaient étrangement sur sa peau pâle. Un tremblement parcourut Blaise lorsque l'homme le fusilla du regard et il s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

Les deux adultes se dirigeaient vers les appartements de Sirius. Lorsque Harry s'en aperçut, il glapit silencieusement. Son père allait le massacrer mais mince! Il ne savait même pas que c'était la pleine-lune. Et encore moins que Remus venait toujours à Poudlard lors de ses transformations. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant?

Oh et puis… ses amis connaissaient tout maintenant. Ils savaient que Sirius était son père puisqu'il l'avait hurlé devant eux. Oh seigneur, il était mort. Harry essuya furtivement les larmes qui affluaient dans ses yeux et il retint un grognement lorsque son père prononça d'une voix distincte le mot de passe de l'appartement.

-Emmène les dans la chambre s'il te plaît, demanda Sirius à son collègue qui hocha brusquement la tête en attirant les trois adolescents derrière lui. Toi! Tu ne bouges pas.

Harry se figea au milieu du salon. Incapable d'affronter le regard de son père, Harry baissa la tête au sol en sentant son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Il cacha les tremblements de ses mains en les dissimulant derrière son dos. Il sentit le regard anxieux de Blaise posé sur lui avant que la porte de sa chambre ne se referme sur lui.

Il y eut d'abord un silence. Long et pesant mais Harry connaissait son père. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Son père tentait de se calmer mais inévitablement, il allait exploser. Et ça allait mal aller pour lui. Très mal.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais en dehors de ta salle commune à cette heure là? Demanda Sirius d'une voix menaçante. D'autant plus que tu quittes la sécurité du château pour aller t'aventurer dans le parc.

Complètement tétanisé par la colère qui perçait dans la voix de son père, Harry bredouilla des explications incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que l'homme claque sèchement sa langue contre son palais dans une imitation effrayante de Severus. Aussitôt, l'adolescent retrouva le silence et s'éloigna d'un pas de son père.

Sirius était hors de lui. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Harry était inconscient. Complètement inconscient par Merlin. Comment son fils pouvait-il prendre autant de risque en quittant son dortoir à une heure si avancée de la nuit sans aucune surveillance?

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry.  
-DÉSOLÉ? MAIS BON SANG, HEUREUSEMENT QUE TU ES DÉSOLÉ! AS-TU UNE IDÉE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIS? TE RENDS-TU COMPTE QUE NON SEULEMENT TU T'ES MIS EN DANGER MAIS ÉGALEMENT TES AMIS?  
-Je ne savais pas que Remus… la pleine-lune, je ne savais pas, tenta pitoyablement l'adolescent en se recroquevillant sur place.  
-CE N'EST PAS LA QUESTION, IMBÉCILE! UN PARTISAN DE VOLDEMORT EST À TA RECHERCHE ET TU QUITTES LA SÉCURITÉ DE TON DORTOIR. AS-TU SIMPLEMENT UNE IDÉE DE CE QUE PETER PETTIGROW VA TE FAIRE S'IL TE TROUVE?

De nouveaux bégayements incompréhensibles s'élevèrent dans la pièce et Harry sentit les larmes jaillir hors de ses yeux. Merlin, qu'avait-t-il fait? Il n'avait pas songé un instant à Pettigrow. L'homme ne pouvait pas rentrer à Poudlard et le trouver, n'est ce pas? Une voix lui souffla qu'il y avait des dizaines de passages secrets pour rejoindre le château. Le rat en connaissait sûrement plusieurs.

Sirius attrapa soudainement le bras de Harry et le tira sèchement jusqu'à lui. Harry leva un regard effrayé en direction de son père mais celui-ci l'attira jusqu'au divan où l'homme s'assit. L'adolescent tenta de s'extirper de la poigne ferme de son père en ayant une idée précise de ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'arriva même pas à bouger d'un centimètre.

-PEU IMPORTE LA PLEINE LUNE OU PAS, TU NE TE METS PAS STUPIDEMENT EN DANGER!

Sans un mot de plus, Sirius tira Harry sur ses genoux et l'adolescent protesta en poussant un cri aigu. Une première claque sèche et douloureuse tomba sur son arrière-train et Harry se débattit violemment. Non, non, non. Son père ne pouvait pas lui faire cela! Il avait treize ans, bon sang! _Treize ans! _

-Papa! Papa, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça! Supplia t-il en essayant de s'échapper, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Papa, je te jure que je ne le ferai plus jamais.  
-Après ça, j'en serais certain, asséna d'une voix glaciale l'homme en commençant à le fesser.  
-Non! Papa! Arrête! Il y a mes amis à côté. S'il te plaît! Implora Harry, en larmes.  
-Tes amis? Tes amis? Sache que si j'en avais la possibilité, ils recevraient la même correction de ma part!

Harry fondit en larmes bruyamment alors que son père continuait la punition sans prononcer un autre mot. Une douleur croissante faisait gémir l'adolescent qui tentait de retenir à la fois ses larmes et ses plaintes pitoyables. Salazar, plus jamais, il ne pourrait regarder un de ses amis ou Severus en face après cela. Plus jamais.

Allongé sur les genoux de son père, Harry fut incapable de dire combien de temps il se fit fesser comme un stupide enfant de cinq ans mais à la fin, il geignait douloureusement alors que son derrière était en feu. Durant un instant, il oublia la honte pour se concentrer uniquement sur la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait.

Son père le remit soudainement sur ses pieds et Harry vacilla, son nez coulant, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux, les joues écarlates, des sanglots pitoyables s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette vision et il fut un instant tenté de le prendre dans ses bras. À la place, il saisit le menton de l'adolescent entre ses doigts d'une main ferme pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Non seulement tu as pris un risque considérable en sachant qu'un homme te recherche activement, souffla Sirius, mais tu as également trahi le statut de Remus et nos liens familiaux. Je t'accorde que tu ignorais notre présence au château cette nuit mais ce sont les résultats de tes actes.

En plus de la honte et de la douleur qu'il ressentait, une vague de culpabilité frappa de plein fouet. Harry bafouilla une excuse entre ses larmes. Sirius se contenta d'hocher d'un mouvement brusque la tête avant de se redresser. Toujours en larmes, Harry se laissa diriger jusque dans sa chambre où ses trois amis se trouvaient. Ceux-ci le fixèrent ouvertement alors que Harry ne souhaita qu'une chose: disparaître sous terre.

Severus avait fait apparaître un large matelas au sol où était allongé Théodore et Blaise. Quant à Drago, il était allongé dans son lit agrandit magiquement. Les trois Serpentards étaient vêtus d'un pyjama après que leurs vêtements soient métamorphosés.

Le maître des potions qui fixaient glacialement ses trois étudiants, appuyé contre le bureau de la pièce se tourna vers eux. Il coula un regard noir à Harry qui se tenait pitoyablement devant ses amis puis échangea un hochement de la tête avec Sirius avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre.

-Et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'avise de prononcer un mot, menaça Sirius d'une voix lourde en poussant doucement Harry vers son lit qu'il allait partager avec Drago.

Une fois, les deux hommes sortit de la pièce, la porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sec. Harry était toujours à l'entrée de la porte, son nez dégoulinant de morve et des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il était mort de honte et il avait le sentiment qu'il allait mourir s'il croisait le regard d'un seul de ses amis.

Aveuglement, il tituba jusqu'à son lit en enlevant ses chaussures. Il ôta son manteau puis son pull, gardant simplement son tee-short. Il se glissa sous l'épaisse couette recouvrant son lit en conservant son pantalon inconfortable pour dormir. Harry enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et soupira de soulagement lorsque Théodore se redressa pour éteindre la dernière torche éclairée, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Avec une douceur inhabituelle, Drago se rapprocha timidement de lui. Harry se tendit en sentant le corps chaud de son ami s'approcher de lui. Il eut un sursaut lorsque le bras de Drago s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Harry inspira profondément en enterrant son visage dans le haut de pyjama doux de son ami. Par chance, Harry pouvait se blottir aisément contre Drago qui était plus grand que lui. Ce dernier le serra étroitement contre lui en fermant les yeux.

-Tu appelles Black… _« papa »_? chuchota Blaise en rompant le silence de la pièce.

_*Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas? ^^ PAs si vite, pas ainsi, non? J'espère que vous avez aimé la manière dont la découverte est orchestrée... J'ai trouvé plus intéressant de la mettre en action plutôt que quelque chose de banal où les amis d'Harry surprennent une conversation entre Harry et sa famille ou autre! Donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié =)  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, Patmol25._


	115. Conversations

**Chapitre: Conversations.**

_-Tu appelles Black… _« papa »? _Chuchota Blaise en rompant le silence de la pièce. _

Harry haleta à la question de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux remplis de larmes se fermèrent douloureusement alors que ses mains se resserrèrent nerveusement autour du tee-short du pyjama de Drago.

Évidemment. Il ne pouvait plus affirmer à ses amis qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sirius et lui. Aucun lien. Aucun sentiment. Juste une indifférence profonde. Pas après l'avoir appelé papa. C'était impossible de continuer à mentir. Oh par Salazar, il allait confié à ses amis dont les parents étaient tous des Mangemorts reconnus que Sirius Black l'avait adopté lui, le Survivant.

Honteusement, Harry sentit le soulagement se répandre en lui. Il allait pouvoir se confier à ses amis, leur raconter sa vie de famille sans l'inventer, sans s'imaginer vivre avec une famille l'ayant maltraité. Personne ne pouvait se douter de la tension qui l'habitait en devant conserver à l'intérieur de lui-même tout ce qui le tracassait au sujet de sa famille.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il.

Toutes les reproches au bord des lèvres de Blaise s'évanouirent en voyant les pleurs parcourir le corps de son meilleur ami. L'inquiétude domina la colère et cet affreux sentiment de trahison qui l'engourdissait. Il ferma à son tour les yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi était-il tellement étonné? Après tout, il avait toujours soupçonné que les rapports entre Black et Harry n'étaient pas si indifférentes que son ami le disait.

C'était comme sa maladie. C'était quelque chose profondément ancré avec lui, impossible à dissimuler totalement. Harry avait grandi avec sa maladie. Il la subissait chaque jour. Forcément, il ne pouvait pas réussir à cacher tout ce qui s'y rapportait sans faire une erreur qui le trahirait. C'était pareil pour sa famille. Comment pouvait-il ne jamais faire d'erreur en s'inventant une famille Moldue alors qu'il vivait avec Sirius Black?

Blaise échangea un regard sombre avec Drago qui serrait contre lui Harry. Le blond resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps frêle de son ami. Celui-ci continuait à sangloter silencieusement même s'il tentait de se maîtriser. Néanmoins, les larmes continuaient à dévaler sur ses joues empourprées. D'autant plus qu'il entendait les voix de Severus et de son père résonner sourdement dans la pièce à côté même s'il n'arrivait à saisir aucun mot précis.

-Qui était le loup-garou? Demanda Théodore à mi-voix. Lupin si j'ai bien compris. Comment se fait-il qu'il est ici alors qu'il n'est plus professeur?  
-C'est mon second père, confia Harry d'une voix tremblante. Papa et lui sont en couple depuis… depuis très longtemps. Je ne sais pas exactement.

Black et Lupin? Les trois Serpentards échangeaient des regards incrédules. Ils connaissaient tous Sirius Black. L'un des Sangs-pur les plus controversés dans la haute société aristocratique sorcière. Son comportement rebelle avait horrifié l'ensemble des grandes familles. Les Black l'avaient renié pour redorer leur nom avant qu'il n'obscurcisse de trop l'histoire familiale. Son emprisonnement injuste avait délié de nombreuses langues également.

Et Lupin. Lupin était simplement l'ancien professeur de duel sympathique qui avait quitté le poste pour une raison inconnue aux yeux de tous les élèves qui l'appréciaient. Même les Serpentards l'avaient complimenté du bout des lèvres pour sa justesse, ses cours de qualité. Black et Lupin étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Leur couple devait être explosif.

Blaise sentait malgré lui la colère reprendre le dessus. Il serra les poings sous la couette pour se contenir. Les deux adultes dans le salon ne devaient surtout pas s'apercevoir qu'ils discutaient et ne dormaient pas. Il était pourtant furieux. Lui avait confié tous ses secrets à Harry. Les plus honteux, les plus difficiles concernant les mauvais traitements de son père, la dépression de sa mère, sa propre souffrance face à cette situation de famille. Harry ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait dû le contraindre à lui révéler son état de santé. Il découvrait par hasard la réelle famille de son meilleur ami.

-Et j'ai un petit frère, renifla Harry: mentir ne servait plus à rien. Il s'appelle Regulus. Il a six mois. Il est… adorable.  
-Je suppose que tu pourras nous le présenter maintenant, souffla ironiquement Blaise.  
-Ils ont intérêt à dormir.

La voix de Sirius qui résonna subitement était trop proche et forte pour être innocente. L'homme était seulement à quelques centimètres de la porte close pour les avertir une dernière fois de manière implicite. Les adolescents se recouchèrent précipitamment en remontant les couettes pour les recouvrir. Harry était toujours blotti dans les bras de Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Tous les quatre avaient les yeux clos, la respiration rapide. Sirius resta durant une longue minute sur le seuil de la pièce à les observer. Sans même s'en apercevoir, les Serpentards sombrèrent dans le sommeil sous le regard lourd de l'homme qui était recouvert d'un large bandage à la poitrine, cadeau de Remus.

**_***_**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ses yeux étaient brûlants à cause des larmes qu'il avaient longuement versé avant de s'endormir. Il soupira douloureusement lorsqu'une douleur lancinante se propagea dans sa tête. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Harry se redressa dans son lit. Ses trois amis dormaient toujours profondément. Des marques de larmes sillonnaient les joues de Théodore. Une entaille coupait la joue de Blaise. Se tournant vers Drago, le Survivant remarqua que son visage était tourmenté, comme hanté.

Silencieusement, le garçon quitta son lit. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte avant de s'arrêter. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement. Finalement, rester dans son lit était peut-être une bonne idée. Il entendait à peine de bruits dans le salon mais Harry savait que son père était réveillé. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter. Il l'avait tellement déçu, par Salazar. Et Remus? Que pensait Remus? Était-il seulement au courant de ce qu'il avait fait?

Une toux le fit brusquement sursauter et il se retourna vers le lit et le matelas posé au sol. C'était Théodore, durant son sommeil. Harry serra les poings le long de son corps. Il valait mieux affronter son père avant que ses amis ne se réveillent. Une fessée à quelques mètres d'eux la veille suffisait. Heureusement, son derrière n'était plus douloureux. Il y avait un bien dans son malheur.

Harry ouvrit silencieusement la porte qu'il referma doucement derrière lui. À présent qu'il était dans le petit couloir, Harry entendait parfaitement la voix de son père. Il chantonnait. C'était une berceuse. S'il s'en souvenait bien, Sirius la lui chantait lorsqu'il était petit. Il le faisait également lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital pour le rassurer. Ça l'émouvait toujours autant parce que son père détestait chanter. Il le faisait jamais, hormis pour cette mélodie.

Avançant de quelques pas, Harry s'aperçut que Regulus était dans les bras de son père qui lui donnait le biberon, ses poings encore minuscules serrés autour du biberon comme s'il n'avait pas été nourri depuis plusieurs jours. Les cheveux de l'enfant avaient grandi, lui donnant un air complètement attendrissant.

-Tu te lèves tôt.

Sirius qui marchait de long en large dans le salon venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. L'homme n'ajouta rien. Il nettoya avec un doigt le lait qui s'écoulait entre les lèvres de l'enfant. Regulus poussa un grognement sourd qui obligea Sirius à replacer correctement le biberon. Un sourire furtif traversa le visage de l'heureux père.

Bien que la voix de son père était neutre, Harry baissa la tête au sol. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de reproches se répandaient dans cette simple question. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. À son habitude, il n'avait qu'une envie: fuir. Néanmoins, l'adolescent savait parfaitement que son père ne le laisserait pas faire une telle chose.

-Le petit-déjeuner est préparé sur la table de la cuisine, ajouta Sirius.

Sans un mot, Harry prit place autour de la petite table de la cuisine où quatre bols, une assiette de bacon grillé et d'œufs reposaient. Aucun mur ne séparait la cuisine au salon, ce qui permit Harry de continuer à observer discrètement son père et Regulus. Sans réel appétit, il remplit son bol de céréales puis versa du lait. Il attrapa sa cuillère et s'amusa à faire tournoyer les céréales sans pour autant en avaler un. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour songer à manger et son estomac protesterait inévitablement. L'odeur du jus d'orange ou d'un thé le révulsait à l'instant présent.

Alors qu'il continuait à donner le biberon à Regulus, Sirius observa Harry. Son fils était honteux. La culpabilité émanait de son corps par vagues. Sirius songea à son propre comportement de la veille. Il s'était clairement laissé emporter par la terreur. Lorsque sous sa forme animagus, il avait sentit l'odeur de quatre personnes, il avait paniqué. Ce n'était rien comparé à la terreur qui l'avait gelé en voyant son fils et ses amis débouler dans la pièce où Lunard et Patmol, _lui_, jouaient calmement. Il culpabilisait d'avoir puni ainsi Harry. Non seulement il avait treize ans mais en plus de cela, il l'avait fait devant ses amis. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'Harry l'avait plus que mérité et que ça allait peut-être lui apprendre à réfléchir à deux fois avant de quitter la sécurité du Dortoir.

Se sentant abattu, Harry laissa tomber sa petite cuillère sur la table en bois en retenant un soupir bruyant. Il ne pouvait rien avaler. À la place de manger quelque chose, Harry attrapa les médicaments que son père avait préparé sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à avaler les deux pilules blanches lorsque la main ferme de son père se saisit de son bras. En sursautant, le jeune homme leva des yeux hésitants vers Sirius qui avait les sourcils froncés.

-Il n'est pas bon de prendre un médicament le ventre vide, déclara Sirius. Bois et mange un peu.  
-Je n'ai pas faim, refusa Harry à voix basse. J'ai mal à l'estomac.  
-Peu importe. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade. Mange au moins une tranche de bacon. C'est peu par rapport à un bol de céréale remplit. Veux-tu une potion pour ton mal de ventre?

Harry refusa d'un mouvement de la tête alors qu'il découpait sans conviction une tranche épaisse et grasse de bacon sous le regard attentif de son père. Il posa une main sur son front légèrement douloureux, ses doigts frottant plus précisément sa cicatrice rugueuse en forme d'éclair qui se cachait sous plusieurs mèches de cheveux noirs. C'était rare qu'elle soit douloureuse. Parfois, Harry l'oubliait jusqu'à ce que son titre de Survivant le lui rappelait.

L'adolescent retint un bâillement impromptu, pressentant d'avance l'avalanche de reproche que pourrait lui formulait l'homme. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec hésitation. D'un même mouvement, Sirius et Harry se retournèrent pour voir Blaise apparaître, les yeux à demis-ouverts, ses cheveux noirs décoiffés. Il bailla largement derrière sa main en s'étirant.

-B'jour professeur Black, marmonna t-il en s'approchant d'eux, mal à l'aise.  
-Votre petit-déjeuner vous attend Mr Zabini, répondit Sirius en lui désignant la chaise face à Harry.

Blaise obéit rapidement et il croisa brièvement les yeux d'Harry qui gardait obstinément la tête fixée sur son assiette presque pleine. En attrapant une part d'œuf brouillé, Blaise en profita pour regarder à la dérobée l'enfant que Black tenait entre les bras avec une douceur évidente. Ainsi, ce petit moustique était le frère de son meilleur ami. L'enfant venait juste de terminer son biberon que son père déposa sur le meuble de la cuisine avant de lui faire avoir son rot.

Le silence s'étendait, toujours aussi pesant. Ni Harry, ni Blaise ne prononçaient un mot alors que l'adulte se préparait habilement une tasse de thé. Il était à peine six heures quarante cinq du matin. L'ensemble du château devait dormir. Aussitôt que son bacon fut avalé, Harry prit ses médicaments sous le regard attentif de son père qui buvait son thé.

-Je descends à l'infirmerie, annonça subitement Sirius de sa voix grave qui résonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Vous avez tous les quatre rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue à neuf heures dans son bureau. Est-ce clair?  
-Oui, répondit Harry à mi-voix.  
-Je veux ensuite que vous remontiez à l'appartement. Une discussion s'impose pour nous tous.  
-D'accord.

Sirius hocha la tête avant de quitter silencieusement son appartement. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs vides du château, berçant doucement Regulus qui somnolait, l'homme poussa un soupir audible. Il allait devoir annoncer à Remus que des enfants avaient découvert son statut de loup-garou mais qu'en plus de cela, il avait voulu les attaquer, les blessant superficiellement. Il pressentait déjà la culpabilité qui allait se développer chez son amant. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire l'apaiserait. Remus était bien trop effrayé à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un pour réfléchir de manière rationnelle à sa situation.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie silencieuse, Sirius traversa rapidement la rangée de lit vide. Il s'approcha du lit encadré par des rideaux, conférant ainsi une relative intimité à Remus. Sirius entra dans le petit espace et adressa un sourire légèrement crispé à Mrs Pompresh qui s'affairait autour de son amant. De nouvelles blessures parcouraient le corps de l'homme. L'infirmière se hâtait de les soigner, de les désinfecter et d'appliquer des baumes cicatrisants avant de les entourer d'une bande. Les cicatrices ne dérangeaient pas Sirius. Elle donnait un air sauvage à Remus qui contrastait avec son comportement doux et réservé. Même durant leurs ébats sexuels mouvementés, une part de timidité gouvernait les gestes de son amant. Ces cicatrices disséminées partout sur son corps ferme excitaient Sirius.

Regulus fut déposé près de son père qui dormait encore. L'enfant tomba lui même dans le sommeil très rapidement, son estomac satisfait. Sirius en profita pour aider Mrs Pompresh à désinfecter chaque blessure, chaque plaie. D'une main douce, il massa le flan de Remus où un hématome commençait à apparaître. Sirius frissonna en songeant à ses propres blessures. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de la colère, il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Après avoir envoyé Harry rejoindre ses amis dans sa chambre, une vague de douleur lui avait coupé le souffle et Severus l'avait aidé à se soigner. Pour une fois, Sirius fut satisfait du silence reposant de son ami.

-Le réveil va être douloureux, prévint Mrs Pompresh d'une voix douce. Il me semble que la nuit a été plus agité qu'habituellement.  
-Il me semble aussi, soupira Sirius en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Mrs Pompresh lui adressa un sourire chaleureux mais Sirius y vit nettement l'air crispé qui se dissimulait derrière. Il fit un simple hochement de tête à l'infirmière tandis qu'elle repartait dans son bureau. C'était toujours ainsi. Les gens acceptaient le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou. Ils acceptaient son statut mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être embarrassé en l'évoquant. Même Severus présentait quelques difficultés à ce sujet. Sirius supposait que sa blague complètement stupide durant sa scolarité n'y était pas anodine.

Sa scolarité. Par Merlin, il en avait fait des conneries. Et des grosses. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait hurlé à de nombreuses reprises. Dumbledore s'était montré plus ouvert, plus aimable mais il arrivait qu'il sévisse. Mr et Mrs Potter, les parents de James, l'avaient même sermonné pour leur comportement inacceptable. Cependant, il n'avait jamais mis sa vie en danger, sauf peut-être en choisissant de devenir un animagus. Une transformation qui aurait put mal tourner. Mais il avait toujours pris soin de sa vie. Sa plus grosse bêtise avait été d'envoyer Severus retrouver Remus transformé. Il s'en était voulu durant des mois. Encore maintenant, l'homme n'osait pas évoquer sa stupidité avec Severus tant la honte était encore palpitante. En voyant ce que le maître des potions avait risqué, Sirius pouvait aisément imaginer comment aurait été retrouvé les quatre Serpentards après une rencontre avec Remus.

Évidemment, Sirius pensait qu'il avait une responsabilité dans cet incident. Harry aurait dû savoir qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Le gamin ne connaissait pas la date de la pleine-lune chaque mois. Néanmoins, Remus n'était pas le seul danger. Pettigrow était prétendument en Europe, sûrement en Albanie à la recherche de Voldemort. Toutefois, cela n'était pas totalement assuré. Personne ne l'avait vu quitter le territoire britannique. Personne n'allait peut-être le voir revenir. Peter pouvait être n'importe où, à n'importe quel endroit à attendre Harry. Près de Poudlard certainement.

Un gémissement à ses côtés le fit redresser la tête. Remus se réveillait. Ses yeux ambres clignaient doucement, hésitants à s'ouvrir totalement. Un grognement sourd de douleur retentit et Sirius se hâta d'attraper la fiole de potion anti-douleur préparer soigneusement par Mrs Pompresh. Il la déboucha puis redressa la tête de Remus afin de faire glisser le liquide dans la gorge. Au bout de quelques instant, Sirius vit le corps de l'homme se détendre doucement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

-La nuit a été mauvaise, supposa Remus d'une voix éraillée.

« _Tu ne songes même pas à quel point_ ,» pensa Sirius en se contentant de déposer un doux baiser sur le font de l'homme. Il l'aida à se rallonger confortablement après lui avoir tendu une deuxième potion pour détendre ses muscles. Avec une douceur qui contrastait de sa rage nocturne, Remus attira contre lui le corps frêle et endormi de son fils cadet. Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser doucement, ses yeux se fermant un instant.

-Que s'est-il passé? Interrogea t-il finalement d'une voix tremblante qu'il tentait de maîtriser. Je sais qu'il y a eut quelque chose. Je le ressens, Sirius.  
-C'est… Je ne sais pas par où commencer, soupira le professeur de Duel en tendant le bras pour attraper la main de son amant. Harry a oublié que c'était la pleine-lune.

Aussitôt, Remus se redressa en ignorant son corps douleur, le tiraillement de ses blessures. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. En le voyant paniquer et s'imaginer différents scénarios terribles, Sirius lui attrapa les deux mains en les serrant fermement contre sa poitrine, essayant de l'apaiser par ce geste ferme.

-Ne me dis pas que je l'ai blessé, implora le loup-garou, les larmes enserrant sa gorge. Ne me dis pas cela, s'il te plaît.  
-Non, non, pas du tout! Nia précipitamment Sirius. Si tu veux savoir, il est en ce moment dans notre appartement. Il prenait son petit-déjeuner lorsque je t'ai rejoins. Il n'a rien, hormis quelques égratignures. Ses amis ne sont pas non plus blessés. Simplement sous le choc mais ils vont mieux à présent.  
-Ses amis? Articula difficilement Remus.

Afin de stopper la panique qui se répandait en Remus, Sirius entreprit de lui raconter avec précision le récit des évènements de la nuit précédente. Le loup-garou palissait au fur et à mesure des explications de son amant et il paraissait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Ses mains se crispaient de plus en plus autour de la couette qui le recouvrait et sa mâchoire était contractée. De sa place, Sirius perçut parfaitement les larmes qu'il combattait.

Remus écouta silencieusement le récit de son amant en sentant la crainte et la honte se propager en lui. Il baissa la tête, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Par Merlin, il avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant pleurnicheur. Regulus grogna dans son sommeil, son pouce fourrée dans sa bouche et pour tenter d'occuper ses mains, Remus le souleva et la cala contre sa poitrine. D'une manière adorable, l'enfant frottait son nez minuscule contre le pyjama molletonné de son père.

Le silence s'installa dans le petit espace lui étant réservé et Remus releva la tête vers son amant seulement lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir ravalé ses larmes. Cependant, l'homme semblait parfaitement savoir quels sentiments le traversaient puisque Sirius se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui et le serra contre sa poitrine.

-Harry doit me détester, chuchota t-il en s'appuyant contre le torse musclé de Sirius. Merlin, il doit tellement avoir honte.  
-Honte de quoi? Demanda l'autre homme d'une voix troublée. Pourquoi aurait-il honte de toi?  
-Mais enfin Sirius, ses amis découvrant qu'il leur a menti depuis presque trois années et ils découvrent cela en se faisant attaquer par un de ses pères transformé en loup-garou! S'exclama Remus avant de baisser la voix lorsque cela fit geindre Regulus. Comment penses-tu qu'il se sent? J'ai voulu attaquer ses amis, l'attaquer _lui_!  
-Harry n'a pas honte de toi. Il n'est pas embarrassé. Ce matin, j'ai clairement perçu qu'il avait honte d'avoir pris tant de risques hors de son dortoir, d'avoir reçu une correction devant ses amis et d'avoir révélé tout les secrets que nous dissimulons depuis des années. Certainement pas de toi!

Regulus ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se mit à pleurer bruyamment faisant sursauter les deux adultes qui s'étaient habitués au silence. Ils étaient tout les deux impressionnés par cette capacité des enfants à se réveiller à s'endormir en un instant, sans que personne ne s'y attende. Remus s'empressa de bercer son fils pour l'apaiser alors que Sirius ramassait le sac des affaires de Regulus sous le lit de son amant qu'ils avaient déposé la veille. Bien que son corps entier criait de douleur, Remus ordonna à Sirius de lui donner la couche propre. Il changea Regulus avec des gestes tremblants mais en veillant toujours à le faire de manière délicate.

Les deux adultes continuèrent à parler longuement dans l'intimité de l'infirmerie, entouré d'un puissant sortilège de silence. Tout du moins, Remus écouta Sirius le rassurer, le couvrir de paroles douces, de caresses, de baisers rassurants. Regulus poussait des petits cris enjoués en essayant d'attraper son pied pour le mener à sa bouche. Ses traits se déformaient de colère à certains moments, le rouge envahissant ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son calme. Sans jamais choisir une autre occupation que son pied.

-Je crois que j'ai été un peu dur avec Harry, souffla Sirius. J'aurais dû mettre un sortilège de silence, attendre aujourd'hui au lieu de le punir devant ses amis. Lui donner un peu d'intimité avec cette punition. Je pense qu'il l'a sincèrement mérité mais…  
-Ne te soucie pas de cela, répondit Remus en levant les yeux pour le regarder. Je pense qu'il a compris que quitter son dortoir peut le mettre en danger. Et il ne faut pas que tu montres à Harry que tu doutes de toi dans ton rôle de père. Il a besoin que tu sois le même homme autoritaire que la veille.

***** **

Au même moment, quatre Serpentards quittaient le bureau de leur Directeur de Maison, blêmes. Drago avait quelques tâches rouges sur le visage suite à la menace à peine voilée de son parrain d'appeler son père pour un recadrage s'il continuait à se faire ainsi remarquer. Le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas eu besoin de rajouter énormément de choses pour faire rapetisser Drago et le réduire au silence.

En tout cas, ils étaient punis. Dans un pur esprit Serpentard, Rogue avait à peine enlevé de points à la maison, simplement de manière symbolique. Ils étaient chargés de les récupérer au plus tard lundi soir, durant la journée de cours. Ça n'allait pas être très difficile. Ils s'étaient récoltés une semaine de retenue. Théodore et Blaise étaient avec leur cher professeur de potion tous les soirs de la semaine arrivant tandis que Drago et Harry se coltinaient la présence de Rusard. Puis, Théodore, Blaise et Drago étaient punis pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard organisée le week-end prochain.

Embarrassés d'avoir ainsi déçu et mis en colère leur directeur de maison, les quatre adolescents étaient silencieux alors qu'ils parcouraient les inextricables couloirs des cachots. Seuls les Serpentards se déplaçaient aisément dans cet enchevêtrement de couloirs, de passages et d'alcôves. Harry suivait du regard les torches éclairées qui s'alignaient sur les murs de manières régulières. Il y avait peu d'armures dans ce coin du château. Elles étaient placées en majorité aux étages supérieures. Il en était de même pour les tableaux. Les personnages ne voulaient pas s'enterrer sous terre où il y avait peu de lumière et peu de passage.

Après le départ de Sirius, Harry et Blaise n'avaient pas échangé un mot. La tension entre eux était perceptible. Aucun des deux ne savaient pas où commencer, de quelle manière aborder ce sujet. Le Survivant s'était rapidement enfermé dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Son père s'était assuré que chacun d'entre eux aient des habits propres à portée de main. Cette attention lui avait inexplicablement fait montrer les larmes aux yeux pendant qu'il regardait sa pile de vêtement posée sur le lavabo propre.

-Harry! S'exclama soudainement Théodore, les surprenant tous. Ne sois pas si gêné. Nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi tu nous as dissimulé toute ce pan de ta vie. C'est blessant, je ne te le cache pas mais compréhensible. Alors arrête de froncer ainsi les sourcils, de pousser des soupirs las toutes les trente secondes.

Un sourire crispé lui répondit. Il avait des amis compréhensifs. Drago était un peu buté dans son silence et Blaise avait un regard angoissant qui en disait long sur sa pensée mais aucun des trois n'avaient formulés des reproches clairs à son encontre. Harry ne sentit pas pour autant la tension en son corps s'évanouir. Il ne vit pas le regard chargé de reproche que Théodore envoya à Blaise qui afficha un certain malaise à ne pas l'aider pour rassurer Harry.

-Ce n'était qu'une fessée!

Les trois autres adolescents tournèrent rapidement la tête vers Théodore, leurs yeux écarquillés par son courage. Toutefois, le jeune homme ne montra aucun signe de gêne. De son côté, Harry rougit violemment et il gémit de honte en dissimulant son visage entre ses mains. Il sentait la chaleur brûler son visage et son cou. Pourquoi Théo était celui qui osait dire à voix haute ce que tous pensaient tout bas ou aborder les sujets embarrassants que chacun s'obligeait à ignorer?

-Je veux dire, ton… père est un sorcier Sang-pur. Tu dois savoir que c'est une sorte de punition traditionnelle dans nos familles, ajouta Théo en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, ça ne me choque pas. C'est certes un peu embarrassant mais dis-toi que nous subissons pareil! On pourra se raconter toutes les fois où on a été puni ainsi.

La plaisanterie de Théo eut le mérite de dérider ses amis. Harry rit nerveusement en secouant ses cheveux dont les mèches longues balayèrent son visage. Blaise ajouta une autre plaisanterie qui les fit rire, détendant définitivement l'atmosphère entre eux. Harry lança alors un discret regard de remerciement à Théodore qui lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de soupirer intérieurement.

Les garçons se dirigeaient avec une certaine réticence jusqu'au appartements de la famille Black. Après avoir vu Sirius Black en colère, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de craindre cet entretien. Sincèrement, l'homme était effrayant. Ils comprenaient tous pourquoi Harry avait été incapable d'aligner trois mois face à lui. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire mieux. Ce n'était pas Harry qui allait rassurer ses amis puisqu'il sentait la crainte envahir ses membres à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Survivant prononça le mot de passe au tableau sans grande conviction. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter son père. Lâche comme il était, Harry préférait se réfugier dans son dortoir en évitant le plus longtemps possible sa famille. Comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème. Il pénétra dans le salon, suivit de ses amis. Sirius tenait une lettre entre les mains, ses sourcils froncés d'agacement. Néanmoins, il accueillit ses élèves d'un hochement de la tête froid en leur indiquant le sofa.

-Bien, déclara t-il au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles il replia la lettre. Tout d'abord, Harry tu me donnera ta cape d'invisibilité en partant.

La mâchoire de l'adolescent se contracta et il voulu refuser mais le regard de son père était sombre et menaçant. Il acquiesça en soupirant intérieurement. Comment allait-il faire sans sa cape d'invisibilité? C'était souvent lorsqu'on n'avait plus l'objet en question qu'on en avait désespéramment besoin. Sirius prit place face à eux.

-Tous ces mensonges ont été mis en place pour la sécurité d'Harry, commença Sirius en fixant les trois amis de son fils. Nous allons nous parler franchement sans rien cacher. Vos parents sont des Mangemorts, je le sais.  
-Non! Protesta vivement Théo, le visage blême. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela, Monsieur! Vous vous rendez compte de vos accusations?  
-En effet, Mr Nott. Si je puis vous le rappeler, j'ai participé à la première guerre en tant qu'auror. J'ai déjà rencontré votre père sur un champ de bataille, tout comme Mr Zabini et Mr Malefoy. Ils ont simplement échappés au Ministère.

Harry se tortilla nerveusement dans le canapé. Il pressentait que cette discussion allait être difficile pour eux tous. Sans même y faire attention, son père allait le mettre devant les divergences impossibles à ignorer entre lui et ses amis. Il fixa ses yeux à l'opposé de ses amis, ne voulant pas croiser leur regard. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si leurs parents avaient fait le mauvais choix. Harry ne leur en tenait pas rigueur mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de craindre leurs propos opinions. Drago était parfois tellement sûr de la supériorité des sorciers au Sang-pur. Théodore était plus discret mais l'éducation de son vieux père veuf n'était pas inexistante.

Quant à Blaise… C'était encore plus compliqué. Son meilleur ami lui affirmait ne pas vouloir suivre Voldemort simplement pour se démarquer de son père. Cela signifiait-il qu'il croyait en la supériorité du sang? Il était pourtant le premier à le défendre lorsque les langues acerbes de leurs amis commençaient à proférer des insultes envers les Sangs-impurs devant lui. Ce qui était le plus énervant pour Harry était que ces amis disaient cela sans même y avoir réfléchit. Ils suivaient aveuglément les propos de leurs parents.

-Une majeure partie des Mangemorts recherchent activement Harry pour l'amener à Voldemort, ajouta Sirius sans faire attention au frisson qui traversa les adolescents. Nous sommes seulement une dizaine dans la communauté sorcière à savoir que Remus Lupin et moi l'avons adopté lorsqu'il avait deux ans.  
-Comment pouvez-vous être certain que les Mangemorts recherchent Harry? Renifla Drago. Puisque vous le dîtes haut et fort, mon père ne se préoccupe certainement pas du Survivant.  
-Comment j'en suis certain? Demandez à Harry ce que lui ont fait des Mangemorts l'ayant retrouvés!

Harry était blême et il continuait à fixer la cheminée éteinte. Il sentit la tête de ses trois amis se tourner vers lui avec surprise et curiosité. Une vague image de lui, plus jeune, affamé, recouvert de blessure et terrifié, dans une charrette en direction de l'Albanie lui traversa furtivement l'esprit. Il se rappelait trop bien de ce que lui avait fait subir Jugson, Avery, Selwyn et Gibbon lorsqu'il avait neuf ans.

-Vous pouvez comprendre pour la sécurité et la tranquillité d'Harry que nos liens familiaux doivent rester dissimulés au reste de la société, ce qui inclut vos familles. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous appliquer un sortilège pour m'assurer de votre silence en raison de votre âge. Je le demande alors au nom de votre amitié avec Harry. Je peux compter sur vous?  
-D'accord, accepta Blaise. Je n'allais de toute manière pas le répéter à qui que ce soit. Ça ne regarde personne.  
-En effet, approuva Théodore.  
-Mais le fait que Lupin soit un loup-garou ne concerne pas la sécurité d'Harry, renifla Drago. Pourquoi devrions-nous garder le silence sur cela? Vous vous rendez compte qu'il aurait pu attaquer n'importe quel élève en étant professeur ici? En blesser, en transformer en monstre ou même en tuer certains!

De sa place, Harry vit les mains de son père se crisper alors que son regard sombre était rivé sur le visage de Drago. Sa mâchoire était contractée et il voyait une veine palpiter dangereusement au niveau de son cou. Certes Drago venait d'accepter à demi-mots de ne rien dire pour les liens familiaux entre Sirius et Harry mais ses paroles étaient clairement insultantes envers Remus.

Les propos de Drago résonnèrent douloureusement dans l'esprit d'Harry qui ferma brièvement les yeux. Il entendit Théo grincer un « _Drago » _plein de reproches mais le blondinet garda le menton levé, affrontant courageusement le regard glacial de Sirius. Harry inspira profondément en se demandant pourquoi Drago ne pouvait jamais se taire et garder ses paroles blessantes au fond de lui-même. Il retenta la brusque vague de colère qui l'assaillit. Il détestait l'idée que Remus puisse blesser quelqu'un. Drago pensait-il que l'homme était heureux d'être un loup-garou? Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque l'image de l'animal de son second père traversa son esprit.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Remus transformé. C'était traumatisant. Vraiment. Il n'imaginait pas un instant que le loup-garou était aussi grand, aussi rachitique mais tellement menaçant. La lueur de douceur constamment présente dans les jolis prunelles de son père s'était évanouie pour laisser place à un animal affamé.

-Il ne me semble pas que ce soit arrivé, siffla Sirius à voix basse. Je me fiche de vos préjugés, Mr Malefoy mais je n'accepterai pas un seul commentaire mauvais à l'égard de mon époux. Dîtes seulement un mot de son statut à qui que ce soit, je me ferai un plaisir de demander votre renvoi pour avoir enfreint une règle aussi basique que celle de ne pas quitter votre dortoir lorsqu'un assassin est à l'extérieur.  
-Ce sont des menaces! S'écria rageusement Drago.  
-Effectivement.

*_Désole de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, je fais au maximum pour gérer mon temps! Je veux aussi vous expliquer qu'à partir de maintenant, je met entre paranthèse le terme "à la semaine prochaine". En effet, je n'ai pas d'avance sur cette histoire et je vais manquer de temps. Je préfere vous prévenir par avance que le rythme de parution va être chamboulé. Je ne sais pas comment exactement. Peut-être qu'il y aura un chaiptre mercredi prochain mais il a à peine commencé! Enfin, vous avez compris, n'est ce pas? Je ferais mon possible!_

Ensuite, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Beaucoup de discussions et de rapprochements!  
Merci beaucoup, Patmol25.


	116. Demifinale

**Chapitre: Demi-finale.**

Un mois était passé depuis cet incident. Le soleil avait remplacé la grisaille et la pluie qui recouvrait Poudlard depuis plusieurs semaines, projetant une ambiance morne entre les murs du château. Les températures étaient encore fraîches mais il n'était pas désagréable d'aller s'étendre près du Lac Noir durant l'après-midi. Quelques courageux trempaient même leurs pieds dans l'eau glaciale du lac, chatouillant la colère du Calamar Géant qui attendait de les attraper avec ses tentacules.

Toutes les premières sessions de duels étaient passées. Les élèves et les professeurs avaient pu observer la différence de niveau entre les troisièmes années et les septièmes années. Là où les meilleurs élèves se démarquaient rapidement en troisième année dans des duels de seulement quelques minutes, les victoires des élèves de dernières années n'étaient dû qu'à une erreur, une inattention au bout d'un long duel éreintant. Ça avait angoissé les plus jeunes à l'idée de devoir les affronter.

Harry se sentait plutôt serein en ce moment. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait disparu de ses épaules à présent que tout ses amis connaissaient ses secrets. Avec l'accord de Sirius, il avait présenté Regulus à ses trois amis. Théodore avait été attendri et il avait volontiers joué avec le petit bambin qui commençait à babiller difficilement des mots. Blaise n'était pas tellement intéressé par les enfants et Drago agissait comme si tout l'indifférait. Il avait seulement émis un reniflement dégoûté lorsque Remus était apparu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le regard lourd de menace de Sirius l'avait réduit au silence.

Après cela, Harry avait eu une discussion avec le loup-garou. Ça avait été difficile pour lui d'expliquer ses sentiments et il avait longtemps bégayé avant de trouver les mots adéquats. Il avait fini par confier à Remus que le voir transformé en bête affamé l'avait traumatisé. Il ne s'était jamais réellement figurer l'ampleur de la métamorphose de son deuxième père. La culpabilité l'avait assailli en voyant une étincelle de tristesse traverser le regard doux de Remus.

-Je comprends et je regrette que tu aies assisté cela, s'était excusé l'homme en serrant ses mains avec douceur. J'aurai préféré que tu ne vois jamais cela.

À présent, Harry se sentait soulagé. Il effaçait de son esprit l'image dérangeante du loup-garou agressif pour le remplacer par l'homme gentil qu'il aimait tellement. C'était plus facile d'oublier cet incident. Aucun de ses amis n'avait fait de remarques désobligeantes envers Remus. Pourtant, le mépris de Drago était visible. Ce statut indifférait Blaise et comme souvent, il était difficile de savoir quelles étaient les réelles pensées de Théodore.

-À quoi penses-tu? S'exclama Blaise en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu as intérêt à gagner tes deux duels pour remporter les demies-finales et aller jusqu'à la finale!  
-Merci de m'encourager, renifla ironiquement Harry. Nous n'avons presque jamais combattu en binôme. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de faire gagner un groupe de deux.  
-C'est une maison qui remporte la victoire, pas un élève, rappela Pansy en haussant un sourcil. Espérons que tu ne seras pas allié avec Flint. Ce mélange d'année est assez pénalisant pour les plus jeunes! Il est évident que tu ne peux pas battre un septième année.  
-C'est à cela que les équipes de deux servent Miss Parkinson.

Le grognement du Professeur Rogue retentit derrière eux. Le groupe des troisièmes années de Serpentard se tourna d'un mouvement vers leur directeur de maison. Il jeta un regard insistant à Harry et Daphné qui représentaient les Serpentards dans leur année. Les deux amis échangèrent un coup d'œil anxieux. Même s'ils perdaient, ils devaient le faire de manière honorable et ne pas être battu à plat de couture par leurs adversaires.

Durant cette journée, il y avait la demi-finale du concours de duel. Des paris organisés par les jumeaux Weasley alimentaient de nombreuses conversations au cœur des couloirs. Chaque équipe composée de deux sorciers de la même maison, années confondues, allait rencontrer un autre groupe. Les duellistes vainqueurs affrontaient une deuxième équipe. Le gagnant se retrouvait en finale qui se déroulerait de la même manière.

La Grande Salle était agencée de la même manière. Une estrade circulaire prenait une grande partie de la pièce. Les gradins l'entourant étaient remplis et bruyants. Les élèves discutaient fortement alors que Fred et George continuaient à passer dans les allées pour récupérer l'argent des parieurs retardataires. Appuyé contre un des gradins, Harry remarqua avec un certain amusement que l'ensemble des élèves s'étaient déplacés pour assister à la demi-finale. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde comparé à ceux présents pour la qualification des troisièmes et quatrièmes années.

Rogue rejoignit les autres professeurs en quelques enjambées après avoir indiqué d'un mouvement de la tête les gradins à ses élèves qui ne participaient pas au concours de duel. Ils étaient assis face aux élèves, de l'autre côté de l'arène. Dumbledore était installé dans un siège en or massif étincelant. À ses côtés, le professeur Cimil discutait avec sa femme et Sirius Black. Quelques mètres plus loin, Remus conversait avec Hagrid et le professeur Sinistra.

-Bonne chance, souffla Blaise en se dirigeant vers un espace libre. On se retrouve après.

Daphné et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls. Les deux amis échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers leurs adversaires. Avec une certaine réticence, Harry suivit son amie vers les autres Serpentards. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent d'un regard sombre et un frisson le traversa. Si les critiques et les insultes à voix haute avaient diminué avec le temps, les regards en coin quelque peu narquois n'avaient pas disparu. Aucun d'entre eux n'essayait de le connaître mais Harry ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. C'était simplement le reflet de leur éducation.

Le vacarme était assourdissant jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève de son siège après avoir mis fin à sa conversation avec Mc Gonagall. Aussitôt, le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois-ci, le Ministre et ses employés ne s'étaient pas déplacés. L'homme avait argué un travail trop important. La recherche de Pettigrow continuait toujours même si elle était infructueuse et mal dirigée. Dumbledore s'occupait lui-même des recherches bien que ce soit difficile.

-Je suis heureux que nous soyons tous rassembler aujourd'hui pour assister à ce spectacle entre vos condisciples, déclara t-il. Comme pour les récents duels, ce sont le professeur Black et le professeur Cimil qui sont assignés à l'arbitrage. Les équipes vont se former au tirage au sort et resteront ainsi jusqu'à la finale.

De tout cœur, Harry espérait se retrouver avec Daphné. Ils s'entendaient très bien pour savoir se battre ensemble. Il n'avait guère envie de s'allier avec Bole, Montagne, Derrick ou encore Flint. Il était certain que ses camarades sauraient mettre de côté leur antipathie à son égard dans le simple but de remporter la compétition mais Harry n'allait prendre aucun plaisir à se battre à leurs côtés. Néanmoins, il savait que le tirage au sort était réglé de sorte que les années se mélangent et choisissent des partenaires de puissance environ équivalente.

D'un sortilège d'attraction, Dumbledore fit venir à lui la même petite besace ensorcelée qui avait servit pour le tirage des qualifications individuelles. Le silence était impatient dans la Grande Salle. Seuls quelques murmures impatients résonnaient dans la pièce. Harry fouilla du regard les gradins pour trouver ses amis. Drago, Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Kenza, Milicent, Grégory et Vincent étaient alignés près de la rambarde de sécurité. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Harry avait eu une réelle discussion avec Vincent et Grégory. Il avait été le premier étonné à s'apercevoir que les deux garçons n'étaient pas aussi crétins qu'ils en avaient l'air. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas non plus des lumières mais Harry avait converser de manière intéressante à propos de tactiques de duels.

Lorsque Dumbledore tapota du bout de sa baguette magique le petit sac bleu ciel, des étincelles violettes jaillirent du tissu. Un parchemin plié soigneusement bondit hors de la sacoche. Le vieil homme l'attrapa habilement alors que déjà, le deuxième parchemin apparaissait.

-Le premier groupe qui, souhaitons le, resta ainsi jusqu'à la finale représente la maison Gryffondor. Messieurs Fred et George Weasley, je vous en prie avancez.

Tout en avançant au centre de l'estrade sous les applaudissements enjoués des membres de leur maison, les jumeaux se frappèrent joyeusement dans la main. Si le tirage au sort tentait de rassembler les personnes aux puissances égales, voir complémentaires, il n'était pas étonnant que Fred et George soient réunis. Harry grogna intérieurement. L'ingéniosité des Weasley était redoutable dans un duel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore annonça que les adversaires des premiers représentants de Gryffondor étaient Cho Chang et Terry Boot. La jeune fille de quatrième année lança un regard hésitant à son condisciple plus jeune d'une année. Elle ne semblait pas rassurée à l'idée de partager un duel avec un inconnu. Les Serdaigles acclamèrent leurs camarades bruyamment qui prenaient place face aux jumeaux Weasley aux sourires espiègles.

-Bonne chance! Souhaita Black avant de lancer le duel.

Aussitôt, les sortilèges fusèrent des deux côtés. Cho Chang émettait des bruits nerveux et agacés chaque fois qu'elle lançait un sort. Le visage de Terry Boot était marqué par la concentration. Son seul problème était qu'il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de sa coéquipière. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en constatant cela. Son père et le professeur Cimil continuaient les cours de duels le vendredi en fin d'après-midi. En prévision des demi-finales, les deux hommes leur avaient enseigné comment se battre en équipe. La plupart des élèves s'étaient amusés sans prendre réellement compte des conseils donnés par les professeurs.

De l'autre côté, Fred et George étaient synchronisés d'une manière étonnante. Ils anticipaient parfaitement les gestes de l'autre. Leur lien n'était pas anodin à cela. Comme l'avait prédit Harry, ils étaient redoutables. L'ensemble de la Grande Salle sursauta lorsqu'un feu d'artifice explosa du bout de la baguette magique de George. Son frère en profita pour lancer un maléfice d'entrave à la jolie chinoise. Celle-ci s'immobilisa et Fred stupéfixia Terry Boot.

-Très ingénieux Messieurs, félicita Jason Cimil en libérant le Serdaigle. Surprendre ses adversaires est le meilleur moyen pour remporter un duel.

L'ensemble des Gryffondors acclamèrent les jumeaux sous les hurlements et les ovations. Le côté où ils étaient rassemblés dans un gradin se leva. Harry grimaça. Si les Gryffondors commençaient à se qualifier, la partie allait être très serrée. À côté de la maison gagnante, les Serdaigles applaudirent poliment même si leur déception était palpable.

Le duel suivant affronta une équipe de Poufsouffle et des Serpentards. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Severus se tendre et son regard se durcir rapidement lorsque Bole et Derrick, deux Serpentards de sixième année, affronter Cédric Diggory et un garçon du nom de Stebbins. Les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard avaient intérêt à ne pas ridiculiser leur maison sous peine de subir les foudres du professeur Rogue.

-Impedimenta! Attaqua Derrick.  
-Protego! Incarcerem! Rétorqua Diggory.

Le silence dans la Grande Salle était studieux. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur les quatre étudiants concentrés dans leur affrontement. Harry soupira en voyant un maléfice de bloque-jambes frôler Bole. Derrick lui aboya quelque chose mais personne ne put saisir le sens de ses propos. Le Survivant était déjà étonné que ses deux condisciples se soient qualifiés. Les Sangs-pur avaient néanmoins un avantage non négligeable face aux autres. Issus des familles traditionnelles où le duel était quasiment une institution, les élèves connaissaient déjà les règles de cette rencontre. Ils avaient même déjà expérimenté les duels.

Un sortilège de chauve-furie jaillit de la baguette de Cédric. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner silencieusement lorsque Derrick émit un cri peu viril en échappant de près au maléfice. Il soutenait sa maison évidemment. Cependant, il appréciait énormément le Poufsouffle de cinquième année. depuis quelques semaines, Cédric et lui s'étaient éloignés. Adrian avait l'habitude de froncer discrètement les sourcils en voyant son petit-ami discuter avec le Poufsouffle et cette discrète marque de jalousie réchauffait toujours le cœur d'Harry. Le Survivant ne voulait pas non plus déclencher une crise de jalousie chez Adrian en flirtant ouvertement avec Cédric, ce que celui-ci faisait outrageusement. C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry s'était éloigné de son ami. Il ne souhaitait pas se faire séduire par lui.

-CONFUNDO! Lança Stebbins.

Le sortilège de confusion frappa Bole de plein fouet. Le Serpentard baissa soudainement sa baguette magique en direction du sol. Son regard voilé parcourut la Grande Salle du regard en affichant un air particulièrement stupide. Il se tourna ensuite vers Derrick en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Son camarade ne lui répondit pas et le laissa sans plus s'en préoccuper se faire immobiliser par Cédric alors qu'il esquivait un maléfice du croche-pied.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Poufsouffle remporta le duel avec un maléfice d'entrave. Derrick s'étala sur le sol alors qu'une volée d'applaudissement retentissait bruyamment dans la Grande Salle. Harry secoua la tête, dépité. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée d'élèves à représenter la maison Serpentard. Les lèvres de Severus se pincèrent fermement alors qu'il fusillait du regard ses deux élèves honteux rejoindre l'espace réservé aux duellistes.

Le duel suivant opposa Hermione et Dean Thomas à Daphné et Terence Higgs. Avec une crainte qu'il dissimula sous un masque d'impassibilité, Harry se tourna vers le reste des Serpentards qui l'entourait. Il ne fréquentait aucun d'entre eux. Ses duels allaient se dérouler avec une personne qu'il ne côtoyait pas et qui, probablement, l'appréciait peu. Occupé à regarder autour de lui avec une certaine inquiétude, il ne perçut pas le regard soucieux que Daphné et Marcus Flint s'échangèrent. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se firent face, attendant que le professeur Cimil lance le duel. La tension dans la Grande Salle était palpable pour tous. Les deux maisons ennemies de Poudlard s'affrontaient.

-Impedimenta! Attaqua Daphné alors que Higgs lançait un sortilège cuisant.

Hermione était une bonne duelliste. Ses cheveux broussailleux se mouvaient rapidement alors qu'elle alternait aisément les boucliers de protection et les sortilèges de d'attaques. La puissance de Dean Thomas était sensiblement moins élevée que celle de sa camarade. Il s'empêtrait dans les différentes formules et dans ses mouvements. Le regard furieux que lui lança Hermione parut plus l'angoisser que lui redonner confiance en lui. Ce fut sans étonnement que le Gryffondor chuta lourdement au sol, laissant Hermione seule face aux deux Serpentards.

En la regardant se battre ainsi, Harry trouva Daphné plus jolie que jamais. Ses cheveux marron étaient relevés en une longue queue de cheval. Son visage, tout comme celui de Térence, était impassible. Aucune émotion n'effritait son masque calme et indifférent placé sur son joli visage. Elle rayonnait de puissance. Térence Higgs et elle s'étaient rapidement coordonnés sans avoir besoin de se consulter. L'un lançait un bouclier de protection alors que l'autre attaquait Hermione et vice-versa.

-Elle n'a aucune chance, soupira Michael Corner en voyant un maléfice Jambencoton la frôler dangereusement.  
-Locomotor Mortis!

Le sortilège de Higgs frappa de plein fouet Hermione. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses jambes se congeler. Elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle chuta au sol sous les applaudissements joyeux des Serpentards en tentant de marcher. Severus frappa dignement dans ses mains en n'arquant qu'un discret sourcil pour montrer son contentement à ses deux élèves qui échangeaient un sourire en coin.

Les duels s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus la tension dans la Grande Salle augmentait. Les professeurs suivaient attentivement chaque affrontement. La plupart prenait des notes. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Sirius secouer la tête d'un air affligé à plusieurs reprises en échangeant un regard avec Remus. Le professeur Cimil affichait parfois le même air consterné face aux inattentions particulièrement stupides des étudiants. Ils avaient beaucoup de difficulté à gérer leur stress. Les Serdaigles Davies Roger et Bradley remportèrent leur duel contre Katie Bell et une jeune fille du nom de Richie.

Inévitablement, Harry sentait la pression l'envahir doucement. Ses yeux émeraude étaient incapables de se concentrer définitivement sur le duel opposant une équipe de Serdaigle de sixième année à deux Poufsouffles. Il se tournait fréquemment vers son père. Cependant, celui-ci était concentré sur les étudiants qui se battaient. Remus était également concentré sur eux. Regulus était gardé par Andromeda et Ted. Les époux étaient heureux de pouvoir s'occuper du petit Black maintenant que Tonks était prise par ses études d'Aurors et auprès de son nouvel amant: Kingsley.

-Mr Potter!

Harry releva brusquement la tête en entendant Cimil l'appeler d'une voix forte. Entre les mains, le professeur tenait un bout de parchemin déplié. Le survivant sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier noire puis avança près de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en masquant son indécision. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry le trouvait étrange. Lorsqu'il avait fait part de cette constatation à son père, celui-ci avait haussé les épaules avec surprise, ne trouvant rien à reprocher à son nouvel ami.

Cimil tapota une deuxième fois sur le petit sac bleu ciel posé devant lui avec le bout de sa baguette magique. Harry se tendit, anxieux d'entendre le nom de son camarade. Avec qui allait-il confronter une autre équipe?

-Mr Flint!

Un juron silencieux traversa les lèvres du Survivant alors que le visage hideux de son nouveau partenaire se déforma dans un rictus mauvais. Flint semblait étrangement heureux de se retrouver à ses côtés. Harry tourna la tête vers son père qui fronçait également les sourcils. Sirius n'était pas sans savoir que les relations entre son fils et les Serpentards plus âgés étaient conflictuelles. Bien sur, il ignorait que c'était Flint qui avait frappé Harry l'année précédente au détour d'un couloir, lâchement.

Marcus se plaça à ses côtés et les deux garçons n'échangèrent ni un mot, ni un regard. Ils se contentèrent de regarder devant eux, attendant que Cimil prononce le nom de leurs adversaires. De l'autre côté, Severus leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant d'aboyer sur ses élèves. Il était hors de question que ces deux là échouent alors qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait battre n'importe quel étudiant en alliant leurs forces.

-Olivier Dubois et Cornac Mc Laggen!

Les deux Gryffondors vinrent se placer face à eux, sous les acclamations enjouées de leurs condisciples. En plus des membres de leur maison s'ajouta les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. En jetant un rapide regard autour de lui, Harry aperçut Morgana Cimil, Ginny Weasley et son frère Ronald brandirent une banderole où était inscrit en lettre rouge et or _ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR! _À côté se trouvait un lion rugissant entouré de plusieurs feux d'artifices explosifs. Ce fut seulement à cet instant là que Flint et lui se regardèrent. D'un seul coup d'œil, ils décidèrent de mettre de côte leurs différents pour se concentrer sur le duel et le remporter.

-À 3! Lança Sirius en reculant hors des limites de l'arène pour leur laisser toute la place. 1... 2... 3...  
-Stupéfix!  
-Expelliarmus!

La vitesse à laquelle Marcus et Harry jetèrent leurs sortilèges surprirent leurs adversaires. Le capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondors fit une embardée en se jetant au sol. Mc Laggen bondit sur le côté tout en lançant rapidement un maléfice d'entrave. Harry esquiva celui-ci en agitant distraitement sa baguette magique. Il venait d'utiliser brillamment un sortilège de cinquième année. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les sourcils de Remus se hausser d'une bonne surprise alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire malicieux.

Dans les gradins, Daphné avait les yeux rivés sur ses deux camarades. Ils devaient impérativement aller jusqu'à la finale. Impérativement.

Harry conjura un maléfice du saucisson lancé par Dubois. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de voir un rayon rouge du sortilège de stupéfixion jaillir dans sa direction. Alors que la formule du charme du bouclier était au bout de ses lèvres, une protection magique l'engloba et repoussa le sortilège. Surpris, il jeta un regard de remerciement à Flint qui venait de le sauver. Celui-ci hocha brusquement la tête et Harry n'eut pas le temps de remarquer la lueur pétillante dans les yeux du garçon plus âgé.

-Tarantallegra!

Le sortilège de Marcus toucha Mc Laggen. Il y eut un instant de flottement dans la Grande Salle. Puis, le quatrième année de Gryffondor entama une danse folle en prononçant des jurons bruyants. Ses jambes s'agitaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Les yeux du professeur Mc Gonagall se plissèrent en une fine fente lorsque la flopée d'insultes provint jusqu'à elle. Oliver prit le temps de lancer le contre-sort à son ami et cela permit à Harry de lui envoyer un puissant sortilège. Le Gryffondor poussa un cri lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre. Durement, il retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Sa baguette magique s'était échappée de ses mains durant son grand vol plané. Écrasé au sol, Dubois ne faisait plus partie du duel.

-Expelliarmus!  
-Protego! Contra Harry. Aguamenti!

Harry venait de lancer le premier sortilège qui lui traversa l'esprit. Un épais jet d'eau glacial jaillit du bout de sa baguette magique sous les yeux ébahi de tous et de lui-même. La propulsion d'eau hors de son arme fut si puissante qu'elle frappa Cornac en plein dans l'estomac. Le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé. Il lâcha sa baguette magique alors que le jet d'eau le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écroula au sol pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Bien joué Potter, commenta sobrement Flint en observant avec mépris les deux Gryffondors au sol.  
-Quelle imagination Mr Potter! Félicita Sirius en souriant doucement. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un tel sortilège puisse avoir cet effet!  
-Il suffit d'avoir la puissance, se vanta faussement Harry alors que lui-même était surpris par la force avec laquelle l'eau avait jailli de sa baguette.

Au bout d'une heure, les premières équipes qui s'étaient qualifiées au début de la journée s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois. Il fallait qu'à la fin de la journée, il reste seulement quatre équipes pour la finale. Fred et George Weasley furent les premiers à gagner leur ticket pour la finale du concours en battant en seulement quelques minutes Zacharia Smith et Wayne Hopkins, deux Poufsouffles. Les différents artifices qu'ils combinaient aux sortilèges étaient suffisants pour déstabiliser et déconcentrer leurs adversaires.

À la grande déception d'Harry et des autres Serpentards, Daphné et Térence se replièrent face à Michael Corner et Eddie Carmichael. Les deux Serdaigles avaient remporté ce duel sur un coup de chance et d'inattention de leurs adversaires. Alors que le fait qu'ils soient en binômes aurait dû les aider, il fut rapidement clair que c'était cette organisation qui fit échouer de nombreuses équipes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cédric Diggory et Stebbins se qualifiaient également. Harry devait reconnaître que c'était les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard qui étaient en finale et il doutait réellement pouvoir en faire de même.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cela et à ses capacités dont il commençait sérieusement à douter. Marcus et lui furent rappelés sous les encouragements de leurs camarades de Maison. Un garçon de sixième année à Poufsouffle du nom de Summers et Hannah Abbot les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. La jeune fille n'était pas rassurée de se retrouver face à ces deux Serpentards qui s'étaient montrés inventifs, efficaces et puissants dans leur premier duel face aux deux Gryffondors.

-Allez-y!

Summers était plus confiant que sa camarade puisqu'il lança directement un sortilège de désarmement au Survivant. Celui-ci l'arrêta d'un mouvement vague de la baguette magique. Il vit Flint reculer de trois pas sur le côté pour éviter un maléfice Jambencoton. Ses yeux marron étaient plissés par la concentration et un rictus narquois était vissé sur ses lèvres. Harry lança rapidement plusieurs sortilèges d'attaques tout en surveillant qu'aucun maléfice ne venait dans sa direction ou celle de Flint. Peu importe leurs différents, il se devait de venir en aide à son partenaire si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

-Avis! Lança Harry.

Une nuée de petits oiseaux bleus apparurent soudainement. D'un autre mouvement de la baguette, Harry les dirigea sur Hannah Abbot. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en voyant les oiseaux gazouillants se diriger à toute vitesse sur elle. Elle recula de plusieurs pas en émettant des couinements craintifs. Summers ne put rien faire pour elle. Il était occupé à lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion à Flint. C'était le principal problème des étudiants: ils utilisaient constamment les mêmes formules. Harry et Flint qui avaient observé attentivement chaque duel n'étaient pas étonnés de la manière dont leur adversaire se défendait.

Les oiseaux s'attaquèrent à la jeune Poufsouffle. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire éclatant éclairer son visage en voyant les pattes minuscules mais acérées des volatiles s'agripper aux cheveux bruns de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler. Des larmes jaillirent soudainement des ses yeux tandis qu'elle battait bêtement des mains autour de son visage pour faire fuir les oiseaux. Sa baguette roula à quelques mètres d'elle signant ainsi la fin du duel pour elle. Les lèvres de Summers se pincèrent d'agacement et il ordonna à la fille de s'éloigner pour ne pas plus le déranger.

-Protego! Se défendit Marcus lorsqu'un sortilège de babillage qui l'aurait empêché de prononcer la moindre formule se dirigea vers lui.  
-Incarcerem!

Des lianes fermes et puissantes jaillirent hors de la baguette magique d'Harry. Summers ne prononça pas assez rapidement la formule du charme du bouclier. Les liens se resserrèrent autour de sa poitrine. Ses bras étaient également bloqués. Il ne pouvait plus lancer un seul sortilège. Cela marqua la fin du duel. La victoire d'Harry et Marcus, leur assurant ainsi une place en finale.

Les Serpentards bondirent de leur siège en hurlant de joie. Un rictus dédaigneux apparut sur le visage de Severus qui se contenta d'applaudir sobrement pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. Sa fierté se lisait pourtant dans ses yeux. Flint et Harry firent même l'effort de se serrer la main durant quelques maigres secondes où leur paume de main eut à peine le temps de se frôler. En tournant la tête près du reste de sa maison, Harry croisa le regard de Blaise qui leva le pouce en signe de félicitation alors que Drago le saluait d'un geste de la main et d'un clin d'œil amusé.

Le duel suivant commença rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps aux deux garçons de savourer leur joie. Ils restèrent sur le côté comme le professeur Mc Gonagall leur avait demandé. Montague et Vaisey, deux de leurs condisciples, perdurent face à Roger Davies et Bradley.

-Que nos finalistes approchent! Demanda Dumbledore après avoir rejoint le centre de l'estrade où s'était déroulé les duels. Approchez mes enfants! Dans un mois, nous saurons qui entre Messieurs Weasley pour les Gryffondors, Mr Potter et Mr Flint pour la maison Serpentard, Mr Diggory et Mr Stebbins représentant les Poufsouffles et Mr Davies et Bradley pour les Serdaigles remportera le concours.

Les acclamations se firent bruyantes et joyeuses. Harry serra avec une certaine réticence la main du professeur Dumbledore qui félicita chacun des finalistes. En serrant la main de son père, Harry contrôla le large sourire qui envahit son visage. L'homme lui fit un discret clin d'œil en serrant avec douceur sa main. Remus eut exactement le même comportement que son amant en le félicitant pour son ingéniosité. Le professeur Cimil lui adressa la même remarque en lui souhaitant bonne chance d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignait ses amis qui étaient près des portes de la Grande Salle. Les élèves se pressaient hors de la pièce avec hâte, commentant chaque duel de la journée. Harry serra dans ses bras Drago. Il pouvait enfin laisser éclater sa joie et sa surprise d'avoir obtenu sa place en finale. Il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à ce stade de la compétition.

-Pouvait-il en être autrement pour le Survivant? Gloussa Blaise en lui donnant une tape puissante dans le dos. Je vais t'entraîner pour que tu leur mettes à tous une bonne raclée qu'ils n'oublieront jamais.  
-Ne l'abîme pas avant la finale, soupira Pansy avant de lui sourire doucement. Tu étais exceptionnel. Tu t'es démarqué de tous les autres candidats.  
-Exceptionnel, confirma Daphné d'un ton absent.

Harry sourit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas sauter dans les bras de Flint pour exprimer sa joie. Non seulement, il doutait que le jeune homme l'autorise à faire cela mais lui-même ne voulait pas se risquer à le toucher. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Flint avait toujours deux filles aux bras chaque soir dans la Salle Commune. Pourtant, il émanait une odeur douteuse et ses dents jaunes méritaient bien un petit lavage.

-Adrian!  
-Salut, murmura son petit-ami en s'approchant de lui. J'ai appris une chose aujourd'hui: je ne dois jamais te mettre en colère.

À côté des deux adolescents qui se regardaient amoureusement, Drago poussa un soupir bruyant en levant les yeux au ciel. La Grande Salle se vidait petit à petit. L'aristocrate croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en affichant volontairement un visage agacé. Pansy qui était la première à se réjouir de cette relation lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'éloigner d'Harry et Adrian qui discutaient à voix basse.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les professeurs échangeaient leurs impressions sur les duels qu'ils avaient admirés durant toute l'après-midi. Sirius n'hésita pas à révéler sa déception. Les élèves apprenaient des sortilèges en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais aussi pendant ses cours de duel. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'utiliser constamment les mêmes maléfices qui se réduisaient au sortilège de stupéfixion et à celui de désarmement.

Tout en écoutant Jason confirmer ses propos, Sirius balaya du regard la Grande Salle. Il restait peu d'élèves. Ses yeux se plissèrent soudainement en apercevant Harry et Adrian Pucey se faisant face. Ce dernier affichait un discret sourire et écoutait attentivement ce qu'Harry lui disait. Remus apparut soudainement derrière Sirius qui s'était tendu, les yeux rivés sur les deux adolescents à quelques mètres d'eux. Dumbledore qui participait également à la conversation avait remarqué la soudaine tension dans le corps de son employé et il sourit doucement, amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Les doigts de Remus se pincèrent soudainement autour de la peau du bas du dos de Sirius. Il pinça généreusement son amant pour le réduire au silence alors que Adrian et Harry échangeaient un doux baiser sous les regards incrédules de l'ensemble des étudiants restants de la Grande Salle. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever et attirèrent l'attention des professeurs. Severus lâcha un reniflement amusé alors que les joues de Mc Gonagall s'empourprèrent.

-Par Merlin, aucune pudeur! S'écria t-elle embarrassée.

Au dîner, tout le monde saura que Harry Potter et Adrian Pucey sortaient ensembles. Ceux-ci se séparèrent et lièrent leurs mains. Depuis sa place, Remus vit parfaitement le sourcil dédaigneux du jeune Malefoy se hausser. Néanmoins, il fut réduit au silence par un regard sombre et menaçant de Blaise Zabini. Le loup-garou secoua discrètement la tête lorsque le groupe de Serpentard quitta enfin la Grande Salle sous les yeux de tous les curieux.

-Tu le savais? Murmura Sirius en se retournant férocement vers Remus.  
-Pardon? Demanda innocemment celui-ci en l'entraînant loin des professeurs.  
-Tu le savais! Répéta son amant. C'est cela que tu me caches avec Harry depuis des semaines. Te rends-tu compte qu'il a treize ans? _Treize ans_? Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'encourages dans cette direction. Pucey… Pucey n'est qu'un petit crétin de…  
-Peu importe le nom de la personne choisie par Harry, tu l'aurais dénigré! Soupira Remus.  
-En effet! Affirma Sirius. En effet! Il a treize ans!

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs appartements, Remus se contenta de hocher plusieurs fois la tête à son amant pour qu'il pense qu'il l'écoutait. Il haussa même les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Intérieurement, il soupira. La réaction de Sirius ne l'étonnait pas. Il était même surpris qu'il ne se soit pas rué sur Pucey pour le détacher d'Harry. C'est évidemment une chose qu'il aurait empêché d'un sortilège discret. Non, Sirius avait été figé par la surprise mais également par le douloureux pincement qu'il lui procurait affectueusement. Même s'il s'y attendait, ça n'en était pas plus agréable.

-Treize ans! Répéta une énième fois Sirius.  
-Par Merlin Sirius, calme-toi! Ordonna finalement Remus lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon. Tu avais douze ans lorsque tu as enfoncé ta langue pour la première fois dans la gorge d'une fille. Harry en est encore au stade du simple frôlement de lèvres. Sois-en rassuré.

Ses propos choquèrent Sirius. Il ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Remus ignorait s'il s'agissait de tremblements de colère ou d'anxiété. Il se prépara à entendre des hurlements et fut soulagé que Regulus soit chez sa grande Tante.

-J'enfonçais ma langue dans les gorges des filles comme tu le dis si bien pour simplement choquer mes parents et les mettre hors d'eux en me voyant échanger ma salive avec des filles de sang-impur! Protesta Sirius. Certainement pas pour le plaisir.  
-Laisse Harry mener sa vie comme il le souhaite, réclama seulement Remus. Il grandit. Tu ne peux rien faire contre cela.

Et c'était horriblement douloureux pour Sirius de savoir cela.

_*Finalement, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre dans les temps! En espérant qu'il vous a plu!_  
_Merci pour toute vos reviews =)_  
_Patmol25._


	117. Pré au Lard

**Chapitre: _Pré au Lard _**

Harry roula des yeux lorsque son père détourna très peu discrètement la tête en remarquant qu'il l'avait vu l'observer avec insistance. C'était ainsi depuis une dizaine de minutes. Son père le fixait puis tournait la tête dès que lui-même le regardait. Harry soupira silencieusement. Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Remus qui se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air dépité.

Une journée à Pré au Lard était organisée. Ses amis s'y étaient rendus. Blaise avait voulu rester pour lui tenir compagnie mais Harry l'avait poussé hors de la Salle Commune, le cœur serré. Il ne souhaitait pas empêcher son meilleur ami de s'amuser pour lui. Ça lui avait néanmoins serré le cœur et la gorge de voir tous ses amis se diriger vers le village sorcier, loin de lui. Étant seul dans le Château, ses devoirs terminés, Harry avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à ses parents. Il savait que Remus et Regulus seraient à Poudlard durant toute l'après-midi.

-Papa, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? Demanda t-il finalement.  
-Non.

La réponse était succincte et presque aboyée. Sirius souffla bruyamment en se levant. Il attrapa un verre dans un meuble en bois puis se servit généreusement une dose de Cognac. Ses mains frottèrent son visage à peine rasé. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de retenir la colère qui l'agitait. Il se savait stupide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de céder à la panique.

Harry sursauta et sentit l'irritation l'envahir. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour que son père se comporte ainsi envers lui? Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne s'était battu avec personne et ça faisait des mois que Weasley et lui s'ignoraient. Il ne dissimulait rien. Sa maladie allait plus ou moins bien malgré deux faibles crises la semaine précédente. Depuis deux semaines, tout le monde savait qu'Adrian et lui étaient en couple. Les rumeurs s'étaient affaiblies petit à petit mais les regards avides continuaient à les poursuivre dans les couloirs. À nouveau, il jeta un regard suspicieux à Remus. Celui-ci fixait froidement son amant. D'accord! Il ne comprenait décidément rien aux simagrées de ses parents mais il avait peut-être une maigre idée de ce qui dérangeait son père.

-Dis-le! Explosa t-il en se levant aussi à son tour. C'est à cause d'Adrian, c'est cela?

Sirius se retourna férocement vers lui. Prononcer le nom de son petit-ami ne semblait pas une bonne idée pour apaiser son père. Ses yeux sombres étaient plissés en une fine fente. Le teint de son visage était devenu blême alors que ses mains tremblaient nerveusement autour de son verre de Cognac.

-Tu as tout compris, ragea l'homme. Je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu embrasses ce jeune homme. Il est issu d'une mauvaise famille et est trop âgé pour toi.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent nerveusement le long de son corps. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Remus l'avait prévenu que son père ne serait pas très compréhensif face à Adrian et qu'il avait meilleur temps de tenir secret l'ébauche de leur relation. Cela faisait deux mois que le Serpentard et lui échangeaient de simples baisers et passaient des soirées à discuter calmement dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Il avait pensé que son père pouvait faire un effort et prendre sur lui-même pour ne lui faire aucune remarque désobligeante.

Le regard de Remus se durcit face aux propos de son amant. Il avait pourtant prévenu Sirius de ne pas s' incruster dans la vie de son fils. Peu importe ce qui le dérangeait ou pas face à ses choix. Tant qu'Harry ne se mettait pas en danger et agissait décemment, Remus ne voulait pas intervenir. Évidemment, c'était aussi difficile pour lui de voir le jeune homme commencer à papillonner vers les hommes. C'était cependant un adolescent et tous connaissaient cela un jour ou l'autre. L'heure était arrivée pour Harry et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cette situation.

-Adrian est très gentil avec moi, protesta Harry d'une voix sèche. Il ne s'est jamais montré insultant ou méprisant envers moi, contrairement à plus de la moitié de l'école. Il se fiche pas mal que je sois le Survivant et je me moque que ses parents ont décidé de suivre Voldemort. Nous préférons ne pas parler de cela car le statut de Mangemort de ses parents ne me concerne pas.  
-Je suis désolé de t'affirmer le contraire, opposa Sirius. Tu penses pouvoir avoir une relation saine avec lui alors que ses parents sont des Mangemorts. Sais-tu que tu ne pourras jamais les rencontrer ou encore…  
-J'ai treize ans! Cria le jeune homme. Treize ans! Je me moque pas mal de ses parents, de sa famille ou de ses propres opinions. Je ne compte pas épouser Adrian ou faire un enfant avec lui. Si ça se trouve, dans un mois, nous ne serons même plus ensemble. Pourquoi protestes-tu? J'ai le temps avant de penser à un avenir commun avec Adrian.

C'était ce que Remus avait vainement tenté d'expliquer à Sirius depuis deux semaines. Le loup-garou soupira. Peu importe ses essais pour apaiser les craintes de son amant, Sirius ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer avec Harry. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, oublions le tact et la délicatesse. Ce n'était qu'une amourette. Il fallait avant qu'Harry grandisse et prenne de la maturité pour que ça se concrétise réellement et prenne plus d'ampleur. Même si Adrian Pucey et lui restaient en couple, il y avait peu de chance que leur histoire ait sincèrement de l'importance pour le plus jeune avant un certain temps.

Cependant, cette réponse ne suffit pas à Sirius. Il serra les poings le long de son corps en jetant un regard à Regulus qui jouait au sol avec plusieurs cubes légers. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'empêcher de suçoter un coin du jouet. Son habitude à tout mener à sa bouche ne s'atténuait pas et devenait sa grande passion. Le garçonnet paraissait insouciant de la tension autour de lui.

-Ne pouvais-tu pas choisir simplement quelqu'un du même âge que toi et dont les parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts?  
-MAIS TOUS MES AMIS ONT UNE FAMILLE DE MANGEMORTS!

Le brusque éclat d'Harry effraya Regulus. Le nourrisson leva son regard gris sombre vers son grand frère qui se tenait debout, un air colérique peint sur le visage. Les traits de Regulus se tordirent légèrement avant que des larmes ne jaillissent hors de ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il hurlait bruyamment en jetant les cubes loin de lui. Inexplicablement, ses cris énervèrent Harry qui fusilla son petit frère du regard.

Remus s'empressa d'accourir vers son fils. Il éloigna les petits cubes magiques qui volaient à travers la pièce. Le fait que ses mains n'arrivent pas à se refermer autour de certains carrés l'énervait encore plus. Le loup-garou attrapa Regulus et le souleva contre sa poitrine, le berçant doucement. Ses pleurs se transformèrent en reniflements. Il ouvrit la bouche et babilla des mots incompréhensibles en essayant d'attraper la montre de son père, tout à fait calmé.

-Maintenant, ça suffit. Si vous voulez vous disputer, vous sortez de cet appartement, claqua t-il d'une voix sèche. Énerver Regulus avant sa sieste pour de telles futilités est inutile.  
-Tout irait bien si papa n'était pas aussi borné! Cracha Harry avec colère. Je n'ai plus cinq ans. Je fais ce dont j'ai envie et avec qui je le veux.  
-Parles-tu de ton corps? Siffla Sirius qui tomba dans la provocation volontaire de son fils aîné.  
-Si j'ai envie de laisser Adrian me toucher, je le ferai.

C'était faux. Évidemment. Il n'avait aucune envie que les mains d'Adrian touchent autre chose que son visage ou son cou. Le garçon n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de les poser sur une autre partie de son corps. Un sortilège quitterait immédiatement sa bouche. Adrian le regrettera forcément. C'était simplement pour provoquer son père et celui-ci sauta à pied joint dedans puis que son visage verdit étrangement.

-Harry, je t'interdis de parler ainsi! Sermonna Remus qui avait vu clair dans son jeu.  
-Fais comme tu le souhaite. Tu ne viendras pas pleurer lorsque ton histoire d'amour ridicule tournera au vinaigre malgré mes recommandations.

Harry resta muet quelques instants. Il était à la fois surpris et déçu. C'était tout? Son père ne se mettait pas à hurler ou n'essayait-il pas d'aller étrangler Adrian? Pourquoi l'homme n'avait-il pas une réaction plus animée, plus vive comme c'était habituellement le cas? Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la moquette rouge de la pièce. Il devrait en être heureux. Son père cesserait de le regarder comme s'il était coupable d'un meurtre et qu'Adrian était son complice. Cependant, des larmes enserraient étrangement sa gorge.

Il fit alors volte face et quitta l'appartement en ignorant la voix douce pourtant ferme de Remus qui le rappelait. Pourquoi les relations avec sa famille étaient-elles aussi compliquées? Il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus ils se disputaient. Était-cela l'adolescence? Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec son père mais les choses avaient évolués depuis le début de cette année. S'il voulait être sincère avec lui-même, c'était depuis la naissance de Regulus.

Néanmoins, Harry ne voulait pas repartir sur une relation fondée sur la jalousie avec son petit frère. Il n'arrivait pas à enfouir tous les sentiments mauvais qu'il ressentait vis à vis du petit garçon mais la plupart du temps, il était très heureux d'avoir un petit frère. Il était surtout impatient de pouvoir jouer avec lui et d'agir comme un grand frère se devait de le faire. Il pourrait le protéger et lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. C'était une relation dont lui-même n'avait pas pu bénéficier.

-Mr Potter…  
-Nous semble  
-D'une humeur orageuse.  
-Fred. George, salua t-il poliment en sentant malgré lui un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Les deux frères inséparables étaient sortis de derrière une armure. Un large sourire malicieux éclairait le visage des jumeaux. Ils paraissaient l'attendre. C'était assez inquiétant à vrai dire. Harry arqua un sourcil, se demandant comment ils pouvaient savoir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une once de suspicion le traversa. Lorsque les deux Weasley s'approchaient de lui, rien de bon n'en résultait. Heureusement, il s'entendait assez bien avec eux. Il n'y avait jamais eu de conflits ou de disputes. Cela était réservé avec leur frère Ronald.

George passa un bras amical autour des épaules fines du Serpentard et avant que celui-ci ne puisse protester, il se retrouva attiré derrière la même armure où ils se cachaient. Fred lui intima de garder le silence d'un mouvement de la main distrait. Son frère tirait fièrement de la poche arrière de son pantalon noir un peu trop court au niveau des chevilles un parchemin vierge qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci l'attrapa avec réticence puis haussa un sourcil en leur direction.

-Je vous remercie mais j'ai assez de rouleaux de parchemins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
-Je ne commenterais pas cela.  
-Mais regarde plutôt ceci.

Une fois munis de leur baguette, les deux garçons tapotèrent le parchemin qu'Harry avait entre les mains d'un air solennel. Malgré l'air contrarié qu'il affichait, Harry était heureux de la distraction que les jumeaux lui offraient. D'une même voix, ils prononcèrent: « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. » Les yeux du Survivant s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

Sous ses yeux, le parchemin vierge prenait vie. Petit à petit, des limites noires apparut sur le grand bout de parchemin. Des salles se dessinèrent ainsi que des couloirs. Des traces de pas avançaient à plusieurs endroits. Le nom des propriétaires était inscrit en jolie lettre noire. Plusieurs noms se superposaient comme celui de Fred, George et Harry qui étaient serrés les uns contre les autres.

-C'est…  
-Une carte de Poudlard, confirma joyeusement Fred.  
-L'Œuvre de Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudever et Lunard est une pure merveille.

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent en fixant les pas du professeur Dumbledore tourner en rond dans son bureau alors qu'une étiquette immobile indiquant Severus Rogue était face au vieil homme. Cornedrue? Patmol? Queudever? Lunard? Ainsi, il avait entre les mains la Carte des Maraudeurs dont il avait longtemps entendu parler par son père et Remus. Ceux-ci avaient exprimé leur déception qu'un objet aussi utile soit perdu. La Carte des Maraudeurs ne l'était pas tant que cela.

Fred et George échangèrent des regards enthousiastes face à l'incrédulité de leur jeune ami. Celui-ci continuait à fixer dans les moindres détails la Carte. Les Gryffondors en profitèrent pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert grâce à cet objet. Ils lui indiquèrent que la carte pouvait se concentrer autour d'un endroit en particulier, ce qui préciserait les détails puis quelques passages secrets, la formule à utiliser pour rendre le parchemin à nouveau vierge.

-Notre passage secret favori est celui trouvé au troisième étage derrière la statue d'une sorcière borgne, ajouta malicieusement George.  
-Nous savons que tu n'as pas l'autorisation de te rendre à Pré-au-Lard à cause de Pettigrow.  
-D'un seul coup de baguette magique accompagné de la formule _Dissendium, _tu te retrouvera dans la cave de Honeydukes.

Ah. Harry comprenait mieux. Il possédait entre les mains le moyen de se rendre dans le seul village sorcier qui existait. Il se frotta la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Si ses parents l'apprenaient, il était mort. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la fessée administrée par son père quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il se faisait attraper hors du château. En même temps, qu'était une fessée douloureuse face à une journée amusante?

-Je ne suis plus en possession de ma cape d'invisibilité.  
-Nous sommes certains que le sortilège de Désillusion ne t'est pas inconnu.  
-Nous te prions de faire attention à l'œuvre de nos héros, pria Fred en faisant une courbette devant lui. Elle t'appartient.  
-Maintenant que nous avons nos propres moyens pour nous défendre de Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Un instant plus tard, Fred et George avaient disparus dans le couloir. Resté seul derrière l'armure, Harry retint de justesse un juron. Les Weasley avaient cette manie de disparaître sans prévenir très agaçante.

Évidemment qu'il connaissait et savait utiliser le sortilège de Désillusion. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année et l'un des finalistes du concours de Duel pour rien! Il méritait sa place. La seule chose qui le retenait pour ne pas accourir à Pré-au-Lard était la possibilité que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de son absence au Château. Il se mordilla la lèvre. À vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal de la réaction des professeurs. Severus allait lui hurler dessus plusieurs minutes en lui donnant une retenue sans pour autant ôter des points à la maison Serpentard pour ne pas pénaliser l'ensemble des élèves. Mc Gonagall le fusillerait du regard pour quelques jours mais l'opinion de la directrice des Gryffondors était secondaire.

C'était réellement la réaction de sa famille qui l'angoissait. Son père pouvait être effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère. Dans cet état d'esprit, Remus montrait sa déception avec de longs silences pesants et des regards noirs. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur le parchemin de nouveau vierge qu'il avait entre les mains puis il prit sa décision.

Après avoir fait un détour par la Salle Commune des Serpentards en veillant à croiser le professeur Flitwich puis le professeur Cimil, il déplaça la sorcière borgne avec le mot de passe donné par Fred et George. Rien ne se passa durant quelques secondes puis la statue bougea dans un grincement sonore. Dès que l'ouverture se fit, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur du passage et le referma. Il se lança un sortilège de désillusion comme le lui avait conseillé les jumeaux. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la Carte des Maraudeurs qui était à présent en sa possession. Le troisième étage était vide même si Flitwich s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau, pas très loin du passage secret.

Il fallut seulement quelques minutes pour que le garçon atteigne le sous-sol du magasin Honeydukes. Il s'assura à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'avait pas perdu la carte et que le sortilège de désillusion était toujours actif. Il grimaça en songeant qu'il prenait un gros risque. Jusque là, il s'était soucié de la réaction de ses parents mais il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à Peter Pettigrow. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait le risque de parcourir les rues de Pré-au-Lard mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de douter. En même temps, il était invisible aux yeux de tous tant qu'il ne touchait personne.

-Ça fera dix Mornilles.  
-Avez-vous des souris en sucre?  
-Et des gnomes aux poivres?

Harry resta bouche-bée face à la quantité impressionnante de sucrerie qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Ses amis ne lui avaient pas menti quant au nombre extraordinaire de friandises, de bonbons, de chocolats que le célèbre magasin Honeydukes vendait. Il était bondé d'élèves et Harry resta plaqué contre la porte de service à l'arrière de la boutique qu'il avait utilisé pour quitter la cave. S'il faisait le moindre pas, il allait forcément foncer dans quelqu'un et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être aperçu.

Il devait quitter la boutique pour trouver ses amis. Harry savait que Drago, Théodore et Blaise passaient la journée d'un côté tandis que Pansy, Kenza, Daphné et Milicent allaient de l'autre. Il pourrait ainsi trouver les garçons et leur montrer la Carte des Maraudeurs. Le savoir à Pré-au-Lard en possession d'un tel objet allait les rendre fou de jalousie. Il était déjà impatient de pouvoir se vanter que Fred et George le lui avaient donné au lieu de la transmettre à leur petit frère. Il pourrait également leur glisser quelques pièces de monnaies qu'il avait pris dans son dortoir pour s'acheter des sucreries.

Neville Londubat accompagné de Morgana Cimil, de Hermione, Ron et Ginny Weasley lui donna l'occasion de quitter le magasin. Il resta à quelques centimètres de Morgana qui tenait difficilement un énorme sachet de sucreries dans les bras. Il lui arrivait de pousser plusieurs personnes alors qu'elle se dirigeait difficilement jusqu'à la sortie. Il put ainsi se faufiler entre les élèves et les bousculer si nécessaire sans que cela ne paraisse suspect.

-J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer! Soupira la jeune fille, une fois à l'extérieur du magasin. Il pourrait agrandir la boutique.

« _Et faire des heures d'ouverture en ton honneur, _» grogna mentalement Harry en s'éloignant du groupe des Gryffondors qui approuvaient les propos de Morgana avec force. La jeune fille lui était toujours aussi antipathique depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était un sentiment étrange. Morgana avait pourtant fait des efforts envers lui: elle l'ignorait. Il méconnaissait pour quelles raisons son comportement avait brusquement changé mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cela lui évitait de se battre avec Weasley puisqu'elle était souvent à l'origine de leurs combats.

Pourtant, ils auraient dû s'entendre ou tout du moins réussir à avoir une relation plus ou moins cordiale. La jeune fille adorait les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Le fait que son père en soit le professeur n'était peut-être pas anodin. En tout cas, elle n'était pas connue comme la plus mauvaise élève de sa classe. Rire était l'une de ses activités favorites et elle était l'investigatrice de nombreuses blagues. En toute honnêteté, elle devait être une amie amusante mais c'était plus fort que lui, il la méprisait. Elle l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Harry déambula dans les rues du petit village en cessant de penser à la fille de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était vraiment une famille étrange. Au lieu de cela, il contempla avec émerveillement la devanture du magasin de Farces et Attrapes Zonko, de Derviche et Bang ou encore le bar des Trois Balais. Il longea le village en fouillant la foule du regard pour apercevoir ses amis.

Finalement, il les trouva près du magasin de vêtement Gaichiffon, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorcier. Drago tenait un sac à l'effigie de la boutique et il paraissait satisfait de ses achats. L'air de Blaise était beaucoup plus sombre et meurtrier. Théodore suçotait tranquillement une sucette à la guimauve en tirant sur un fil dépassant de son tee-shirt bleu foncé.

-Si nous n'avions pas passé autant de temps chez Gaichiffon où tu ruinais ton père, nous aurions peut-être le temps d'acheter un sachet d'Honeydukes à Harry, siffla Blaise en jetant un regard sombre à Drago qui haussa distraitement les épaules.  
-Nous avons tout à fait le temps, rétorqua le blondinet en lançant un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
-Nous pouvons y aller ensemble.

Les trois Serpentards firent un bond en arrière en entendant la voix d'Harry retentir soudainement à côté d'eux. Leur visage se décomposa alors qu'ils se tournaient dans tous les sens pour trouver le propriétaire de cette voix. Le Survivant explosa de rire, soulagé que personne ne soit à proximité. Drago sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche avec une rapidité étonnante.

-Harry? Appela prudemment Théodore.  
-Je suis là.

Il accompagna sa réponse en posant sa main sur le bras gauche de Théodore dont les sourcils étaient froncés. Son ami fit un bond en arrière face au contact. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine alors que Blaise et Drago retenaient leur souffle, surpris par son brusque mouvement. Harry recommença à glousser jusqu'à ce que Théodore lui balance un coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac. Son rire se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il s'excusa rapidement auprès de son ami renfrogné.

-Que fais-tu là? Demanda Blaise avec une certaine sévérité. Je suppose que tu es sous ta cape. Comment as-tu pu quitter Poudlard?  
-Mon père la garde toujours, grogna t-il. J'ai cependant deux amis qui m'ont fait un don exceptionnel. Je vous montrerai ça à Poudlard ou dans un coin éloigné tout à l'heure. On peut aller acheter des bonbons à Honeydukes?

Même si Blaise ne sembla pas réellement apprécier la prise de risque de son meilleur ami, il acquiesça inutilement en voyant Drago prendre la tête du groupe, bien décidé à amener le Survivant à Honeydukes et à lui faire visiter l'ensemble du chaleureux village de Pré-au-Lard. Le black soupira silencieusement en voyant Théodore et Drago encadrer Harry. Ainsi, ils pouvaient discuter sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. Il ferma la marche en rejoignant rapidement Théodore.

Les yeux émerveillés par ce qui l'entourait, Harry observa le village avec plus d'attention que lorsqu'il recherchait ses amis. Les ruelles étaient étroites et les pas de chacun résonnaient lourdement contre les pavés. Le soleil éclatant de ce début du mois de mai rendait l'espace encore plus chaleureux. Les rires et les discussions animées n'étaient pas non plus anodines à cette sensation. Les devantures de chaque boutique étaient animées et colorées. Seul le bar portant le nom de La Tête du Sanglier faisait exception.

La magie était omniprésente. Des plumes enchantées de toutes les couleurs chatouillaient le moindre client qui traversait la porte du magasin Scripenbenne, déclenchant des rires suraigus. La vitrine de Zonko était la plus colorée et attirait immédiatement l'attention avec les ballons lumineux increvables qui rebondissaient contre la fenêtre et un étalage de Bombaouses faisaient envier les étudiants. Le bureau de Poste était également incroyable. Il fallait pousser une porte en bois taillée sur un modèle d'une chouette dont les ailes étaient déployées. Théodore écrivit rapidement une lettre à son vieux père pour qu'Harry puisse visiter l'endroit magnifique. Des centaines d'hiboux et de chouettes rangées dans des casiers portant des numéros étranges étaient suspendues aux murs.

C'était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots et un brûlant sentiment d'injustice traversa Harry en songeant qu'il avait raté cela depuis le début de l'année. Il ne comprenait pas cette psychose de la part de sa famille et des professeurs. Aucun élève ne paraissait inquiet à l'idée de croiser Pettigrow. C'était seulement la présence des Détraqueurs à Poudlard qui rappelait l'évasion du criminel. Même La Gazette des Sorciers se contentait d'un article hebdomadaire et non plus quotidien pour relater les recherches infructueuses du Ministère de la Magie incompétent.

-Il reste les Trois Balais, remarqua Théodore en les entraînant vers le pub.

Les Trois Balais était bondé. Les élèves s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Il était presque impossible de s'entendre parler ce qui contraignait chacun à hurler, augmentant ainsi un peu plus le vacarme assourdissant de l'endroit rustique.

Harry se glissa sous une table libre pendant que Drago et Théodore allaient commander des boissons auprès de Rosmerta. Les joues de Théo s'étaient étrangement empourprées en s'approchant de la jolie serveuse. Blaise était assis autour de la table et il poussa un grognement silencieux lorsque son meilleur ami lui donna malencontreusement un coup de coude alors qu'il essayait de trouver une place confortable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'endroit était étriqué!

-Je t'ai pris une Bièraubeurre, informa Drago en lui glissant une chope débordante sous la table.

Quelques heures après avoir savouré leur boisson aux Trois Balais, les amis étaient réunis dans le dortoir des troisièmes années. Vincent et Milicent partageaient une partie d'échec. Pansy s'était joint avec eux. Dans la salle de bain, Grégory prenait joyeusement sa douche. Sa voix caverneuse résonnait dans le dortoir malgré le clapotis bruyant de l'eau. Harry grimaça lorsque la voix pourtant grave de Grégory partit dans les aiguës au refrain de _Fais le Hippogriffe _des Bizarr'Sister.

Debout devant son lit, Harry rangeait avec un soupçon de culpabilité ses différents achats. Il s'était procuré une nouvelle plume à Scripenbenne et un tee-shirt à Gaichiffon sans oublier les innombrables friandises et farces et attrapes. Il glissa également la Carte des Maraudeurs entre deux romans de chevet. Ses amis avaient été subjugués, et jaloux, par sa nouvelle acquisition. Le seul problème était l'absence de sa cape d'invisibilité. Le sortilège de désillusion était épuisant lorsqu'il était longtemps utilisé.

-Je ne comprends pas comment on peut laisser de tels monstres en liberté.

Le visage serein d'Harry se décomposa malgré ses efforts pour rester calme. Ses doigts tremblants se serrèrent violemment autour d'une de ses robes de sorcier noires qu'il pliait. Il préférait s'occuper inutilement les mains plutôt que de faire attention à Drago. Se disputer avec lui n'était pas forcément la bonne idée et ça risquerait de gâcher la merveilleuse journée qu'il avait passé, en occultant la tension avec son père. Néanmoins, la voix grinçante de Drago résonna pendant plusieurs minutes dans son esprit.

-Les loups-garous se montrent horribles, chuchota l'aristocrate avec effroi.

Une attaque d'un loup-garou en plein cœur de Plymouth avait eu lieu durant la pleine-lune, datant de trois jours plus tôt. Un enfant était mort et le père dans le coma, grièvement blessé par la créature transformée. La Gazette des Sorciers que lisait Drago relatait l'événement seulement après avoir eut la confirmation que l'agresseur était bien un loup-garou. Les Aurors le recherchaient activement pour le traîner devant le Magenmagot et certainement à Azkaban.

C'était horrible. Oui, vraiment. Harry l'avouait à haute voix. Cependant, Drago manquait comme souvent de délicatesse. Oubliait-il que Remus, son _père_, était lui-même un loup-garou? Celui-ci prenait toutes ses précautions pour ne mettre personne en danger. Si la population réclamait une hausse de la sécurité vis à vis des loups-garous, le Ministère devrait d'abord penser à baisser le prix de la potion Tue-Loup. Tous les sorciers n'étaient pas capables de se la procurer avec facilité. Ou bien, c'était une manière détournée de la part de Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'il méprisait le statut de son deuxième père. Si c'était vraiment son intention, Harry avait l'impression que son calme serait de courte durée.

Blaise parut remarquer la tension qui s'installait dans le corps de son meilleur ami puisqu'il lança un regard meurtrier au blondinet qui lisait attentivement le long article sur cet incident qui débouchait sur les questions habituelles: que faire à propos des créatures dangereuses? Les tuer? Les emprisonner? Leur donner une liberté partielle? Le black leva les yeux au ciel. Drago avait ce besoin de blesser Harry. C'était étrange mais Blaise pensait avoir trouvé la réponse. Le blondinet repoussait inconsciemment Harry en se montrant horrible avec lui à certains moments.

-Horrible, répéta t-il en terminant l'article. Je me demande si la prison d'Azkaban n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour eux.  
-Drago, siffla sèchement Harry en faisant volte face vers lui. Ais la délicatesse de te taire devant moi.  
-Ne prends pas tout de suite la mouche, soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas parce qu'_il_ est un loup-garou que je demande son emprisonnement, ajouta t-il en veillant baisser la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Grégory. Quoique, Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû l'employer. Tu ne peux pas nier cela. Il est tout de même dangereux pour…

Harry bondit soudainement sur Drago, froissant le journal sous son poids. Sa rage explosa et il essaya de mettre un coup de poing à Drago. Sous la colère, il manqua son coup et frappa l'oreiller contre lequel le blond était appuyé. Théodore glapit, effrayé par la soudaine colère qui déforma les traits du Survivant. Drago poussa un cri surpris mais il réagit rapidement en le repoussant durement. Harry tomba au sol mais Blaise encercla sa taille lorsqu'il voulut se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Drago.

Totalement furieux, le garçon se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte ferme de son meilleur ami. Il tenta de respirer calmement mais le visage colérique de Drago n'apaisait pas son irritation. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du dortoir claqua derrière lui et il déboula dans la Salle Commune. Adrian l'aperçut immédiatement et son petit-ami vint vers lui et l'entraîna hors de la tour des Serpentards pour le guider jusque dans le parc.

-Pourquoi as-tu ce besoin de toujours lui faire du mal? Cracha Blaise. Ignore-le si tu es incapable de l'accepter tel qu'il est.

Dans le parc, Adrian et Harry étaient appuyés contre un arbre du parc. Ils avaient prudemment ignoré le Saule Cogneur au grand soulagement du plus jeune. Sa dernière expérience avec l'arbre sauvage était loin de lui faire envie. Le soleil déclinait doucement derrière les hautes montagnes encadrant Poudlard. Le ciel bleu contenait des traces orangées absolument magnifiques. L'air était doux et agréable. Assis entre les jambes repliées d'Adrian, Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de son petit-ami, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux.

Il se sentait bien. Juste bien auprès d'Adrian. Celui-ci ne ressentait pas le besoin brûlant de l'interroger sur sa colère visible lorsqu'il avait quitté le Dortoir. Il aurait été obligé de lui mentir en lui inventant un mensonge farfelu. Comment considérerait-il sa soudaine envie de défendre les loups-garous?

-Tes révisions avancent? Chuchota t-il pour ne pas briser le calme de l'instant.  
-Je me débrouille, confia Adrian tout aussi bas. J'ai un peu la fainéantise de m'y atteler réellement mais j'essaye de m'accrocher.  
-C'est bien. Tu vas avoir toutes tes BUSES.

Et le silence perdura entre les deux amoureux qui restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

**_*_**_Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Harry et Sirius continuent à avoir des difficultés de communication! _  
_Je veux remercier _slash-versus-slash_ qui s'est proposée d'être ma bêta (Je lui souhaite bon courage :p ) et vous remercier pour votre review !  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, Patmol25. _


	118. Finale

**Chapitre: _Finale_ **

Assis dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en voyant Harry discuter calmement avec Fred et George Weasley dans un coin du stade. Un mois était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés puérilement à propos de ses paroles sur les loups-garous. La situation aurait parfaitement pu prendre un tournant plus agréable s'il avait accepté de laisser sa stupide fierté de côté. Drago savait qu'il était en tort. Il faisait parfois manque de discernement, surtout lorsque ça concernait Harry mais ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si son ami accumulait les tares qu'il critiquait depuis qu'il savait parler!

Harry attendait depuis ses excuses. Il avait essayé de les formuler mais son caractère impétueux avait finit par ruiner ses maigres efforts pour se rapprocher de son ami. Il lui avait reproché de ne faire aucune concession à son égard, de ne faire aucun effort pour l'aider à s'excuser. La discussion avait dégénéré lorsqu'il avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père était un loup-garou et que ceux-ci avaient une réputation de monstre dans la société. Harry n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait même pas cédé à la colère et s'était contenté de se détourner de lui.

À ses côtés se trouvait Blaise. Le black agissait avec lui comme si aucune tension ne régnait dans le dortoir des troisièmes années. Il continuait à parler aux deux garçons sans se soucier de leurs différends. Drago savait pourtant que c'était avant tout une façade. Lorsqu'il se brossait les dents, Blaise était venu le trouver dans la salle de bain, profitant du fait qu'Harry s'était réfugié derrière les épais rideaux verts de son lit. Son ami l'avait plaqué contre le lavabo en le prenant par le col. D'une voix grave et menaçante qui avait vraiment inquiété le blond, Blaise lui avait dit: « _Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'Harry tant que tu es incapable d'arrêter de le blesser ! »_ Suite à cela, il était redevenu la même personne enthousiaste et boute-en-train. Aucun des deux n'avaient évoqué cet incident dans la salle de bain mais Drago n'avait pas oublié la recommandation de son ami.

À sa gauche, Théodore et Kenza discutaient à propos d'un article paru dans Sorcière Hebdo. Blaise conversait avec Pansy qui rougissait de temps à autre. Le numéro de charme de Blaise commençait à opérer sur la jeune fille. Encadré par ses quatre amis, Drago se sentait bien seul. Daphné était à côté de Kenza. Elle ne prenait part à aucune conversation. La pâleur de son visage supposait qu'elle était souffrante. Elle aboya à Vincent de se taire lorsque son camarade lui posa une question. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers Grégory et Milicent qui mâchouillaient des baguettes à la réglisse.

-Nous allons bientôt commencer les champions!

La voix de Dumbledore attira l'attention d'Harry. Il délaissa les jumeaux pour se concentrer vers le vieil homme qui s'approchait du groupe où les finalistes du concours de Duel étaient réunis. Son sourire pétillant exaspéra le jeune homme qui échangea un regard entendu avec son père. Celui-ci resta impassible même si Harry aperçut un mouvement agiter ses lèvres dans l'esquisse d'un sourire avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son collègue.

Son père et lui s'étaient réconciliés. En fait, ils avaient la mauvaise habitude de ne pas se parler pendant quelques jours puis de reprendre leur relation sans évoquer ce qui les avaient éloignés. Tout les deux avaient des difficultés à s'ouvrir, à parler. Harry avait déjà remarqué que c'était simplement lorsqu'il était malade qu'il parlait facilement et demandait explicitement du réconfort de la part de sa famille. Autrement, il n'arrivait pas à évoquer ce qui le blessait, l'inquiétait ou l'embarrassait. Cela s'était légèrement arrangé avec Remus mais c'était toujours très tendu avec son père.

Lui n'acceptait que ce qui lui plaisait d'entendre ou de voir. Il était parfois immature à propos de cela. Harry n'osait pas vraiment critiquer cette attitude car il n'était pas loin d'en faire pareil. C'était pour cela qu'il était parfois plus facile pour lui de s'adresser à Remus. Il savait se contrôler et avait un minimum de délicatesse qui faisait parfois défaut à son père. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il laissait facilement l'irritation le gagner.

La dernière dispute avec son père l'avait néanmoins blessé. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit que son histoire banale avec Adrian allait forcément tourner au désastre et que lui souffrirait l'avait fait paniquer. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Surtout pas à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un fait qu'il l'effrayait.

-Quelles sont tes pensées...

-Jeune Serpentard? gloussa Fred.

Les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'arriver à ses côtés, l'encadrant.

Profitant de la chaleur du mois de juin, les professeurs avaient décidé de déplacer l'espace de duel au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Les duellistes avaient par conséquent un espace plus large et plus ouvert pour combattre. Une rangée de chaises confortables et moelleuses était installée. Des membres du Ministère et Fudge lui-même étaient déjà installés. Ils sirotaient pour la plupart un verre en mangeant des petits gâteaux apportés par les elfes de maison. Les parents des finalistes avaient été conviés. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer Mr et Mrs Weasley qui avaient salué leurs innombrables mômes ou encore les parents de Cédric Diggory, fiers comme des paons, gênant ainsi leur fils.

Flint apparut soudainement aux côtés d'Harry qui sursauta doucement par sa brusque arrivée. Le Serpentard de septième année ne lui accorda aucun regard. Ses parents n'étaient pas présents, ce qui rassurait Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les regards mauvais et dégoûtés de ceux-ci.

-Nous avons intérêt à remporter ce concours Potter, prévint Marcus en se tournant enfin vers lui. Il est hors de question de déshonorer notre maison même si ta présence le fait déjà.

-Je ne laisserais pas mes opinions différentes converger entre nous pour cette soirée. Si tu pouvais en faire de même, j'en serais satisfait.

Une sorte de rictus abominable étira les lèvres fines de Flint. Le garçon croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, ne faisant pas disparaître son affreux rictus. Un frisson parcourant son corps surprit Harry. Flint pouvait être inquiétant, et même effrayant d'un simple sourire. Le Survivant s'exhorta au calme en inspirant profondément. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique en commençant à craindre le Serpentard plus âgé. Cette finale l'angoissait tellement que la semaine précédente, il s'était presque endormi en cours de métamorphose après avoir lu un livre de sortilège durant toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser face aux autres et puis, gagner l'enthousiasmerait malgré tout.

Encouragé par Severus qui ne leur avait pas tellement laissé le choix, Harry et Marcus avaient partagé quelques soirées en apprenant à se coordonner efficacement maintenant qu'ils étaient certains de combattre ensemble lors de la finale. Ça avait été fructueux malgré les nombreux commentaires désobligeants de Flint qu'Harry avait subit silencieusement, se vengeant grâce à un bonbon fourni par les Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas être jugé coupable lorsque Marcus se transformait en canari devant la salle commune entière, déclenchant de nombreux fous-rire.

-Je pense que vous êtes tous prêt à vous affronter les uns les autres. Vous connaissez tous votre coéquipier. Je souhaite bonne chance à chacun d'entre vous.

Dumbledore s'éloigna d'eux continuant à sourire joyeusement. Il remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin puis épousseta sa longue robe. Il échangea quelques mots avec Sirius qui hocha la tête en jetant un regard aux élèves agglutinés dans les gradins. La sécurité autour du domaine de Poudlard avait été renforcée. Quelques Aurors patrouillaient autour du terrain de Quidditch. Les Détraqueurs encadraient toujours le Château. Les professeurs de l'établissement étaient tous compétents. Le fait que la finale se fasse à l'extérieur et non pas dans la Grande Salle comme c'était initialement prévu avait inquiété les adultes qui s'étaient empressés de mettre en place une sécurité accrue.

Harry fouilla les gradins du regard pour trouver ses amis. Il remarqua rapidement la peau sombre de son meilleur ami qui lui adressa un geste vague de la main, souriant. Le cœur d'Harry se serra joyeusement en pensant à son meilleur ami. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir rencontré une personne aussi compréhensive, agréable et douce que Blaise. Celui-ci prenait son rôle auprès de lui très à cœur. C'était certainement en raison de sa vie familiale très difficile mais Harry était réellement touché par tous les efforts fait par Blaise. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Remus qui sirotait calmement un verre de jus de citrouille. Le loup-garou souriait doucement, semblait très serein.

Regulus était chez Andromeda. La dame qui prenait de l'âge aimait s'occuper du jeune fils de son neveu. Ted s'amusait beaucoup à jouer avec lui même si Regulus n'était pas toujours récéptif, encore trop jeune.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge en prononçant « _Sonorus ». _Sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna soudainement dans le terrain de Quidditch qui devient silencieux. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Dolorès Ombrage se pencher vers le Ministre et lui siffler quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Fudge qui approuva les propos de son employée d'un hochement de la tête.

-Le premier duel de cette finale va débuter dans un instant, annonça Dumbledore qui fit venir à lui le sac tirant au sort les adversaires. Je vais donc prier à… Mr Diggory et Mr Stebbins d'avancer.

Les deux Poufsouffles échangèrent un regard confiant avant de s'approcher du Directeur qui leur sourit d'un air bienveillant. L'ensemble de la maison Poufsouffles applaudit leurs représentants bruyamment. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors se joignirent poliment à eux tandis que les Serpentards dévisageaient Cédric et Stebbins avec une pointe de mépris. Mr Cimil leur dit quelques mots, certainement d'encouragements. Leur sourire s'élargit et leurs épaules tendues se relâchèrent pendant que le vieil homme demandait à son petit sac de lui donner le nom des deux autres étudiants.

-Messieurs Weasley, approchez!

Les Gryffondors réagir bruyamment en acclamant Fred et George. Ceux-ci rejoignirent les deux autres garçons blêmes. Les sourires qu'ils lancèrent à leurs adversaires furent crispés. Les récents duels des deux frères avaient impressionné tout le monde tant par leur puissance que leur ingéniosité. Leur combat n'avait ressemblé à aucun autre duel. Les jumeaux firent les pitres en faisant des courbettes à leur public sous le sourire discret des professeurs.

Harry roula des yeux en les voyant faire bien qu'un léger sourire démente son exaspération. Il entendit Flint renifler dédaigneusement mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Depuis que les jumeaux lui avait confié la Carte des Maraudeurs, ils s'étaient étonnamment rapprochés. Les Gryffondors avaient voulu savoir comment il l'avait utilisé. Il s'était amusé à leur raconter sa sortie à Pré au Lard et à quel point ça avait été fantastique. Il rajouta la jalousie de ses amis. Les deux Weasley en avaient profités pour lui indiquer d'autres petits détails essentiels à propos de l'utilisation de la carte. Harry était toujours très touché qu'ils aient préféré la lui donner à lui plutôt qu'à leur petit frère ou à leur petite sœur.

-Vous avez l'habitude. Ça commence à trois, sourit Sirius en ordonnant aux adversaires de se faire face.

Le duel débuta après le signal du professeur Cimil. Immédiatement, les sortilèges fusèrent des deux côtés. L'ensemble des personnes présentes était silencieux, concentrées sur les quatre duellistes. Harry balaya du regard tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était assis sur un banc installé pour les duellistes. Il était installé entre Flint et Roger Davies, le Serdaigle. Même eux ne prononçaient pas un mot. C'était impressionnant de voir autant de personnes réunies silencieusement.

Le niveau du duel était élevé. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout aux combats qui avaient eu lieu durant les premières qualifications où tous les élèves le désirant participaient. Les sortilèges utilisés étaient puissants et originaux. Harry commença à douter de ses capacités. Il était l'élève le plus jeune et le moins expérimenté. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le Survivant qu'il égalait la puissance des autres élèves plus âgés que lui. Il était vrai qu'il avait appris de nombreux sortilèges. Il avait une certaine connaissance de la magie noire après que Quirrel l'ait poussé dans cette direction mais il n'avait pas intérêt à les utiliser dans ces duels.

-Incendio!

Le sortilège orange qui jaillit de la baguette de Cédric frôla Fred. Il fit un pas sur la droite mais ne réagit pas assez rapidement. La manche de sa robe s'enflamma et il fit un bond en arrière. George lui lança un coup d'œil soucieux mais il le laissa se débrouiller. Intelligemment, Fred se décala en utilisant le corps de son frère comme bouclier. Il put ainsi éteindre les quelques flammes qui rongeaient le tissu de sa robe.

Pendant ce temps là, George continua à se battre efficacement contre Diggory et Stebbins. Harry eut un sourire discret lorsque le jeune homme utilisa la même attaque que lui un mois plus tôt. Une flopée de petits oiseaux attaquèrent Stebbins. Le garçon agita des bras pour les repousser. Il n'arrivait pas à utiliser un sortilège pour se défendre. Cédric était trop occupé à éviter les maléfices des jumeaux. Lui-même lançait en continu des maléfices puissants et variés.

-LASHLABASK!

-INCARCAREM! Contra Fred.

Le sortilège de Stebbins frappa de plein fouet George. Plusieurs cris retentirent dans le terrain de Quidditch. Mrs Weasley serra nerveusement la main de son époux, ses yeux marrons voilés d'inquiétude. Le rouquin tomba au sol, le souffle coincé dans sa poitrine. Une large trace de brûlure marqua son estomac et il resta couché dans l'herbe en haletant difficilement. Face à lui, Cédric venait d'être immobilisé par plusieurs liens épais et solides.

L'issu du duel était à présent entre les mains de Bradley et de Fred puisque leurs partenaires étaient hors d'état de combattre. Harry espérait secrètement que Fred l'emporterait. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Stebbins bien qu'il soit assez proche de Cédric. Il imaginait parfaitement Adrian maudire le Pousfouffle et lui souhaiter l'échec. Il n'avait donc aucun intérêt à les voir remporter ce premier duel. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter les Gryffondors. Se ridiculiser face à eux n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.

Le duel commença à s'éterniser mais chacun le suivait avec attention. Pas un bruit ne brisait le calme. Harry vit que le professeur Rogue et le professeur Mc Gonagall étaient chargés de prendre des notes puisque le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et celui de Duel étaient occupés à l'arbitrage. Il grimaça en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient écrire à son sujet.

George tenta à plusieurs reprises de se redresser mais sa blessure était trop douloureuse. Son regard était voilé de souffrance. La concentration de Fred avait flanché face à la situation de son frère. Quant à Cédric, il luttait contre les cordes épaisses qui le ligotaient. Des cris colériques quittaient sa gorge mais Stebbins n'avait pas assez de temps, pas même une seconde pour lui venir en aide.

-Petrificus Totalus!

Le corps de Fred tomba au sol, rigide. George poussa un grognement furieux en constatant la défaite des Gryffondors. À l'opposé, les acclamations des Poufsouffles emplirent le stade mais Stebbins n'y prêta pas attention. Il accourut vers Cédric et le libéra du sortilège.

De l'autre côté du terrain, George lança une plaisanterie à son frère malgré sa souffrance pour le rassurer. Mrs Pompresh se précipita vers eux, une trousse de soin dans une main, sa baguette magique dans l'autre. Un peu de sang coulait de sa blessure.

-Episkey! Lança l'infirmière avant de se mettre à bougonner. Le Quidditch me casse des membres chaque semaine alors je n'ose imagine ce que peux faire un concours de duel! Stupide! Bien une idée de ce vieux fou citronné!

L'infirmière continua à grogner bien que George soit sur pied en quelques secondes, totalement guérit. Aucune cicatrice n'était visible. Il fit un geste rassurant à ses parents qui allaient s'élancer dans sa direction. Le garçon assura à son frère jumeau qu'il était en forme même s'ils venaient de perdre le concours. Pour appuyer ses dires, George fit plusieurs révérences à ses camarades qui rirent, amusés par ses pitreries malgré la défaite. Pour les encourager, ils brandirent plus longtemps les banderoles à leur effigie.

Il y eut une pause avant que le prochain duel ne commence. Le prochain binôme gagnant rencontrerait Cédric et Joan Stebbins. Le Ministère et ses employés continuaient à boire et à manger calmement. Harry échangea un sourire discret avec Remus qui était assis à côté d'Amy Cimil, la femme de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Celle-ci discutait de manière animée avec Mc Gonagall. Remus intervenait quelques fois, sans participer complètement à la conversation.

-Mr Potter et Mr Flint! Appela Dumbledore.

Les deux élèves s'approchèrent de leur directeur d'un pas assuré. Cependant, Harry était beaucoup moins confiant qu'il ne le prétendait. C'était toujours pour la même raison: la peur de se ridiculiser. En étant le Survivant, personne ne serait étonné de le voir remporter son duel. Il avait même entendu certains murmures dans les couloirs dire que c'était injuste qu'il soit autorisé à participer au concours. À l'opposé, tout le monde se moquerait de lui et ne comprendrait pas les raisons d'un échec de sa part. À ses côtés, Flint rayonnait d'assurance.

-Mr Davies et Mr Bradley! Invita le vieil homme en souriant. Le gagnant à l'issu de ce duel affrontera les Poufsouffles et signera la fin de ce concours. Bonne chance.

Harry grimaça doucement. Les deux Serdaigles étaient beaucoup plus âgés que lui! C'était son premier duel. Et le dernier si Marcus et lui échouaient. Au milieu du stade de Quidditch, Harry échangea un dernier regard avec son meilleur ami qui l'encouragea. Il ignora Drago qui le fixait, l'air impassible. Son cœur se serra étrangement en pensant aux tensions avec son ami. Au lieu de s'en soucier encore plus, il posa son regard sur Adrian. Celui-ci était installé quelques rangées derrière ses propres amis. Les deux amoureux se lancèrent un clin d'œil puis Harry reporta son attention sur les garçons qui prenaient place devant eux, souriants.

Le duel débuta tout aussi rapidement que le premier. Rogue s'était tendu en voyant que ses deux étudiants allaient entamer leur premier duel. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'ils allaient au moins faire le dernier duel du concours contre les Poufsouffles même s'il ne le remportait pas. Flitwich et lui se fusillèrent du regard même si une lueur amusée dans leurs yeux démentait leur apparente haine. Lily, ou plutôt Amy Cimil, ne put s'empêcher de glousser face à leurs simagrées.

-Stupefix! Attaqua Harry.

-Expeliarmus! Aguamenti!

-Rictusempra! Contra Marcus d'un vague mouvement de la main.

Bradley esquiva facilement le sortilège. Harry rétorqua avec un maléfice du saucisson. Il était assez difficile de se concentrer sur deux adversaires. D'autant plus que Sirius et James marchaient autour d'eux pour prendre en compte tous les incidents. Évidemment, ils étaient éloignés des duellistes mais Harry avait l'impression de sentir le regard scrutateur de son père posé sur lui. C'était sûrement son imagination mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être déconcentré.

La première partie du duel était avant tout un échauffement. À mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, la concentration d'Harry s'accroissait. L'intensité de ses sortilèges augmentèrent et il abandonna les maléfices basiques. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rogue souffler de soulagement lorsqu'il utilisa un sortilège de confusion apprit en cinquième année. Il était heureux d'avoir acquis des connaissances hors de ses cours.

Harry jeta rapidement le contre-sort de l'épais nuage de fumée noirâtre et aveuglant que Roger Davies venait de faire apparaître entre eux. Il fallait néanmoins plusieurs minutes avant que la nuée ne disparaisse. Marcus poussa un cri silencieux lorsqu'un jet violet le frôla. Il répliqua aveuglément d'un sortilège de stupéfixion. Harry lui lança un regard furieux alors que la fumée se dissipait lentement. Il était inutile de perdre le duel avec des sortilèges basiques. Ça en serait d'autant plus ridicule.

Flint et Harry avaient mis au point quelques stratégies pour créer une diversion. En un hochement de tête, ils se comprirent. Flint plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit deux Bombaouses. Il profita des dernières vapeurs pour lancer les boules aux pieds des deux Serdaigles. Il fallut seulement quelques secondes avant que la farce et attrape ne répande une odeur fétide autour du terrain de Quidditch. Une vague de grognement irrité s'éleva et les jumeaux plissèrent le nez. La diversion marcha efficacement puisqu'ils furent déconcentrés par l'odeur nauséabonde.

-Confundo!

Le sortilège de confusion de Marcus toucha Bradley et le jeune homme tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, un air penaud inscrit sur le visage. Cela permit à Harry de l'envoyer valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Dans le brusque mouvement, la baguette magique du Serdaigle vola loin de lui et seul Roger Davies leur faisait face.

De la sueur perlait sur le front d'Harry qui refusait de se déconcentrer par l'odeur nauséabonde de la Bombaouse qui continuait à empester l'environnement. Il évita habilement un sortilège de stupéfixion. Son nez se plissa légèrement. La prochaine fois, il utiliserait un autre moyen de diversion. L'odeur lui piquait même les yeux.

-Dentesaugmento!

Le jet violet qui toucha Davies fit augmenter la taille de ses dents. Le même sourire apparut brièvement sur le visage de Sirius et James. Ce maléfice avait été l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient fréquemment utilisés durant leur scolarité. Il avait tendance à faire paniquer un bon nombre d'élèves.

Surpris, le garçon plaqua une main contre sa bouche alors que les deux dents à l'avant de la bouche s'allongeaient exagérément. Alors que la dentition du Serdaigle continuait à s'étendre vers l'herbe puisque Harry maintenait toujours le sortilège, Flint le ligota. Il laissa tomber sa baguette magique au sol et les Serpentards bondirent de leur siège pour les applaudir.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira joyeusement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réussi à battre les deux Serdaigles. Certes, la présence de Flint n'était pas anodine à cette réussite mais il était très fier de lui. Son regard émeraude balaya les gradins. L'ensemble des Serdaigles poussait des cris colériques en direction des Serpentards. Ceux-ci répondaient à leurs attaques verbales avec des insultes diverses et variées même si les préfets tentaient de ramener le calme. Il était rare de voir ces deux maisons se disputer ainsi. Mrs Pompresh s'approcha de Roger dont les dents touchaient presque l'herbe.

-Messieurs Diggory et Stebbins vont à présent rencontrer Mr Flint et Mr Potter.

Tout comme la dernière fois, il y eut une longue pause entre les deux duels. Il n'était pas loin de vingt et une heure. Machinalement, Harry frotta sa cicatrice rêche du bout des doigts en écoutant Cédric assurer à son père qu'il se sentait en pleine forme pour la finale. Un petit picotement le démangeait mais il associa cette sensation avec l'anxiété. Ça lui arrivait quelques fois et il préférait ne pas s'en soucier

Le jeune Serpentard avala au moins un litre d'eau, essoufflé par son duel. Il n'avait suivi aucun réel cours de duel et pourtant, il était parvenu jusqu'à la finale de ce concours. Harry se cacha rapidement derrière Flint en feintant l'indifférence lorsque les yeux avides de Fudge fouillèrent dans sa direction. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une discussion avec le Ministre. Bon joueur et fair-play, les deux Serdaigles virent lui serrer la main. Flint en fit de même avec une certaine réticence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore annonça que le dernier duel allait commencer. L'excitation dans le terrain augmenta. Peu rancunier, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors s'allièrent pour soutenir Cédric Diggory et Joan Stebbins. Harry et Marcus étaient seulement applaudi par les membres de leur Maison. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avec Severus. Leur directeur de maison s'approcha d'eux. Il leur marmonna quelques maigres encouragements teintés de menaces. Severus ne changeait définitivement jamais!

-Attention à vous!

Ce fut les derniers mots de Severus qui reprit sa place près de la femme du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La jolie femme entama une discussion avec lui-même si Severus se montrait peu avenant. Il ignorait pourtant que Amy Cimil savait parfaitement comment le détendre et le faire devenir plus ouvert. Au bout de quelques minutes, le maître des potions laissa fleurir l'ombre d'un sourire crispé sur son visage dur et sévère. Sirius passa derrière Harry et lui serra discrètement l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. *

Plus tard, Flint lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Cédric et Joan leur faisaient face. Le premier adressa un clin d'œil amical à Harry qui s'empourpra légèrement. Marcus profita de l'agitation qui les entoura quelques secondes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se laisser déconcentrer par ce crétin de Poufsouffle.

-Un, deux, trois!

Au signal de Sirius, Harry jeta rapidement un sortilège de stupéfiant aux Poufsouffles devant lui. Sans étonnement, Stebbins se protégea d'un charme du bouclier sans soucis. Cédric rétorqua d'un sortilège de septième année puissant. Harry était profondément concentré dans le duel. Il évita difficilement un sortilège cuisant de Joan. Le Poufsouffle se débrouillait aisément.

-Où vas-tu?

-Aux toilettes, répondit Daphné d'une voix tremblante.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard confus en laissant la jeune fille quitter le gradin au moment où Harry lançait un maléfice du saucisson. Pourquoi était-elle aussi fébrile? Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Daphné était étrange. Elle paraissait distante, préoccupée. Kenza et Pansy tentaient de découvrir ce qui la tracassaient mais la Serpentard se montrait revêche devant leur obstination. Lorsque Drago avait essayé de l'approcher, il s'était fait méchamment rabrouer. Blessé, l'aristocrate n'avait plus tenté une approche. Elle disparut dans l'escalier.

Daphné s'approcha du rang où les professeurs et les invités étaient installés. Personne ne s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle entendit le professeur Sinistra commenter une attaque particulièrement brillante de Cédric Diggory. Anxieuse, elle sortit de sa poche un paquet de Chocogrenouille. C'était ridicule. Elle avait entre les mains l'avenir de la communauté sorcière. Une simple sucrerie. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle en avait fait la promesse à ses parents, à Marcus mais aussi à _Lui_. Elle n'avait plus le choix et Daphné n'était plus aussi certaine de ce qu'elle désirait.

C'était elle qui gardait le Portoloin. Elle avait au début protesté en disant que sa participation était inutile. Cependant, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence: il était trop dangereux que ce soit Marcus qui garde le moyen de transport durant les duels. Il pouvait se détériorer suite à un sortilège.

Elle contourna silencieusement les adultes qui étaient concentrés sur la finale se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Aucun élève ne s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas aux toilettes mais sur le terrain. Elle arriva près de Marcus et Harry. Le premier venait de la voir. Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres et il se figea. Sa soudaine paralysie intrigua Harry qui jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il aperçut Daphné et ses sourcils se froncèrent, perturbé. Que faisait-elle ici?

-Miss Greengrass! Quittez le terrain! Pria James d'une voix ferme en s'approchant d'elle. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Protego! Lança Harry en voyant un sortilège étrange se diriger vers lui.

Des murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans les gradins en voyant la jeune Serpentard rester immobile. Les Serpentards de troisième année appelèrent leur amie, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle fabriquait. Harry bondit sur le côté pour éviter un sortilège, déconcentré. Cédric et Joan s'aperçurent alors à leur tour que Daphné perturbait le duel. Au moment où Dumbledore se leva pour régler le problème, la jeune fille lança la Chocogrenouille vers Flint.

-Attention! Cria Remus en se levant d'un bond.

Lily sauta également de son siège et sortit sa baguette magique, prête à arrêter l'objet que la jeune fille venait de lancer. Elle ne fut toutefois pas assez rapide puisque Flint l'attrapa habilement du bout des doigts et le duel s'arrêta définitivement. Harry baissa sa baguette magique vers le sol, inquiet.

Tout le monde était à présent intrigué. Sirius dégaina sa baguette magique pour mettre un terme à cela. Cependant, le Serpentard s'approcha d'Harry qui instinctivement se recula. Le visage de Marcus était loin d'être rassurant. Tout en reculant précipitamment, il jeta un regard confus à Daphné qui était blême. La scène se passa en quelques secondes. Il percuta du dos la poitrine de Cédric. Celui-ci le retint de trébucher en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Personne n'eut le temps d'agir malgré les différentes baguettes pointées sur les adolescents que Flint bondissait déjà sur Harry et Cédric. Il prononça un mot en tenant fermement la Chocogrenouille dans les mains.

En un éclair, les trois garçons disparurent sous les cris horrifiés des élèves.

_*Voilà le nouveau chapitre... J'espère que vous avez aimé! _  
_Merci à ma bêta!_


	119. Le cimetière

**Chapitre: _Le cimetière_**

Les genoux de Harry heurtèrent durement le sol. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration coupée par le voyage en Portoloin. Il n'avait jamais supporté les moyens de transports sorciers. Toujours avachi dans l'herbe, il entendit Cédric pousser un juron douloureux. En tremblant, le Survivant bondit sur ses pieds et chercha Flint des yeux.

Celui-ci souriait étrangement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétude, effrayante. Il était face aux deux autres garçons qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le souffle court. Tout en continuant à les regarder, il reculait prudemment, sa fine baguette magique dirigée sur eux.

-À quoi joues-tu, Flint? Siffla Cédric.

Harry était terrifié. Réellement. Cela ne pouvait pas faire partie des duels. Et pourquoi Daphné… qu'avait-elle fait exactement? Elle avait procuré le Portoloin à Flint. _Elle_! Son amie, sa propre amie. Ses yeux émeraude balayèrent du regard son environnement et un frisson parcourut son corps. Ses jambes flagellèrent. Il se trouvait dans un cimetière. Des pierres tombales s'alignaient. Celles-ci étaient surplombées par une vieille bâtisse noire qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Aucunes fleurs n'embellissaient les plaques froides des tombes. L'herbe verdoyante sous ses pieds tranchait avec le lieu obscur.

Il resta près du Poufsouffle qui serrait nerveusement sa baguette magique pointée sur le Serpentard plus âgé. Harry fouilla du regard le sol pour essayer de retrouver le Portoloin. S'il avait correctement vu ce que Daphné avait jeté à Marcus, il s'agissait d'un paquet de Chocogrenouille. Quoi de plus ridicule mais discret et d'apparence inoffensif? Néanmoins, la nuit avait voilé le soleil et répandait la pénombre.

-Lumos! Lança t-il en espérant éclairer le sol. Cédric, aide-moi. Il faut que nous partions de là.

-Connais-tu la famille Jedusor? Souffla le Poufsouffle en s'approchant d'une tombe dominée par une statue terrifiante. Où est Flint?

-Oh Merlin!

Harry n'entendit même pas la deuxième question. Il accourut auprès de la tombe désignée par son ami. Son visage déjà pâle et recouvert de sueur blêmit et il recula de plusieurs pas. Jedusor. Tom Jedusor. Ils se trouvaient dans le cimetière où la famille de Lord Voldemort était enterrée. Le nom _Tom Elvis Jedusor _était inscrit dans la pierre recouverte de lierre. En dessous était marqué la date de sa mort: 1942.

Pendant que les deux garçons tentaient de retrouver le Portoloin les ayant mené jusque là et examinaient ce qui les entourait, Flint s'était retiré discrètement dans le Manoir délabré. Il avait profité de leur inattention et de leur crainte pour s'éclipser.

Ce fut à cet instant là qu'Harry tomba au sol en poussant un hurlement douloureux. Il porta ses deux mains contre sa cicatrice brûlante et la frotta sauvagement. Par Merlin, il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour eut autant mal à sa cicatrice. Cédric fit volte face vers lui, horrifié par les spasmes douloureux qui faisaient tressauter son corps.

Harry tenta de se relever mais il se recoucha au sol, le visage enfoncé dans l'herbe. La main de Cédric se posa sur son épaule gauche et le secoua durement. Le Poufsouffle voulut le relever du sol. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du Survivant. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux embués par les larmes et la douleur alors que celle-ci s'intensifiait. Cédric était penché au-dessus de lui, terrassé par la crainte. Il tenta plusieurs fois de desserrer les lèvres alors qu'un mouvement à quelques mètres d'eux attira son attention.

-Cédric, haleta t-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis se retourna à l'endroit pointé par le Survivant. Flint était revenu. Un homme petit et grassouillet le suivait. Ses cheveux fins et grisâtres recouvraient une partie de sa tête qui présentait un début de calvitie. Son nez pointu ressortait grossièrement sur son visage semblable à celui d'un rat. Ses dents jaunes étaient dévoilés dans un sourire effrayant.

Dans ses bras se trouvait un petit paquet noir. À mesure qu'il faisait un pas, Harry se tordait un peu plus de douleur. Cédric fit face aux deux hommes, s'interrogeant sur le contenu du paquet noir. Cela semblait être une lourde robe.

-Tue-le!

La voix aiguë s'éleva du paquet noir. Froide. Claquante. Dominatrice. Même les deux garçons à côté de cette voix tressaillirent. Malgré la douleur, Harry bondit sur ses jambes. Il laissa échapper plusieurs halètements douloureux, courbé en deux. Cédric lança un sortilège que Flint contra sans difficulté. Les yeux du Serpentard pétillaient de plaisir, de joie malsaine.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste et Cédric ne put lancer un autre sortilège.

-Avada Kedavra!

Un rayon de lumière verte jaillit hors de la baguette magique du petit homme. Harry poussa un cri en le voyant se diriger sur Cédric. Tout se passa en une demie-seconde. Le hurlement enjoué de Flint, le couinement de Peter alors que le sortilège continuait sa route précipitée sur Cédric. Finalement, le sortilège impardonnable le frappa de plein fouet. Le Poufsouffle se figea, les yeux grands ouvertes. Harry eut l'impression que son cerveau explosa lorsque le corps de son ami chuta au sol.

Mort.

Un hurlement déchirant quitta sa gorge. Harry se rua sur Cédric mais un sortilège le souleva soudainement du sol. Il continua à hurler, la gorge en feu, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il fut plaqué contre une paroi froide et en levant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était entre les bras de la statue effrayante qu'il avait observé quelques minutes plus tôt.

À Poudlard, c'était l'effervescence. Des cris, des murmures précipités teintés d'inquiétude résonnaient sourdement dans le Terrain de Quidditch. Après un moment de flottement suite à la disparition de trois élèves, l'ensemble des professeurs s'était rué sur Daphné. Severus l'avait attrapé sèchement par les deux bras, la secouant si durement que ses pieds s'étaient décollés du sol.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Où sont-ils?

-C'est peut-être une animation!

Les commentaires traversaient les gradins. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart debout, se penchant par-dessus les rambardes pour apercevoir le sol. Le professeur Dumbledore avait interdit à quiconque de bouger et de quitter les gradins. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait mit un sortilège bloquant chaque sortie ainsi qu'un autre qui l'alerterait s'il y avait un réel problème. Les préfets étaient chargés de surveiller leurs camarades.

Fudge et Ombrage étaient prudemment en retrait. Ils échangeaient quelques mots avec des professeurs paniqués. Tout deux ignoraient ce qui était en train de se passer et il ne pouvait pas se risquer à émettre des hypothèses.

Au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, Sirius ne pouvait pas rester calme. Son cœur battait si rapidement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il allait devenir fou. Il allait littéralement exploser. La main douce et réconfortante de son amant posée sur son bras était inutile. D'autant plus qu'il la sentait trembler violemment. C'était loin de le rassurer si même Remus cédait à la panique.

À côté de lui, James et Lily se lançaient des regards terrifiés. Leurs visages étaient blêmes. La jeune femme s'assura que sa fille se portait bien. Elle fut légèrement surprise en voyant que celle-ci paraissait horrifiée. Malgré la situation critique, cette constatation la rassurait. Morgana s'appliquait avec acharnement à détester Harry et à se faire mépriser par lui. Lily avait plus de facilité que James à comprendre ce comportement pourtant paradoxal avec son souhait précédent de connaître son grand frère.

-Où est-il? Ragea Sirius en balançant un coup de pied dans le vide. Où est cette petite garce?

Daphné était en ce moment même dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles. La jeune fille avait été assise de force sur un banc blanc. Des tenues de Quidditch étaient suspendues dans un coin de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage. Ses épaules tressautant montraient qu'elle pleurait.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall était appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Son visage stricte était agité par un tic nerveux au coin de l'œil droit. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à sa vieille montre cabossée. Severus et Albus se tenaient devant la jeune fille. Si le directeur conservait son visage aimable bien qu'un peu plus strict, celui du maître des potions était livide. Ses yeux noirs rivés sur l'adolescente était durs et inquiets.

La jeune fille balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles entre ses larmes. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque Severus abattit soudainement ses deux mains sur les épaules de son élève puis la secoua durement. Elle glapit dans une vaine tentative de s'éloigner de l'homme mais il était bien trop fort pour cela. Même Dumbledore ne réagissait pas. Le vieil homme demanda à Mc Gonagall d'aller s'assurer que tout allait bien à l'extérieur et sûrement de calmer Sirius.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, Miss Greengrass? Aboya Severus.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota t'elle. Je… je pensais que…

-Que c'était juste? Supposa Dumbledore, ses sourcils froncés. Où avez-vous envoyé Mr Potter, Mr Diggory et Mr Flint qui semble être votre complice? Où sont-ils?

Daphné ouvrit la bouche, indécise. La honte et la culpabilité se répandait dans chacun de ses membres alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la portée de ses actes. Elle ne pourrait jamais affronter le regard des autres. Leur mépris, leur colère, leur crainte. D'autant plus de la part de ses amis. Aucun d'eux n'allait accepter le choix qu'elle avait fait: suivre ses parents et les couvrir de gloire en aidant le plus grand mage noir de l'époque à revenir. Allaient-ils comprendre que Harry était nécessaire à cela?

Cependant, la Serpentard ne prononça aucun mot encore indécise sur ce qu'elle allait avouer aux deux hommes impressionnants face à elle. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle fut coupée par un soudain glapissement bruyant de son directeur de maison. Celui-ci se plia en deux et s'éloigna d'elle rapidement. Il haleta bruyamment. Sa main droite se posa violemment sur son bras gauche alors que son visage se crispait de douleur.

Dumbledore se tourna violemment vers son employé, le choc s'inscrivant sur ses traits. L'inquiétude apparut dans son regard et il prononça à mi-voix le nom du Directeur des Serpentards. Ses yeux bleus se durcirent un peu plus alors que son regard se posait sur la jeune fille qui fixait le bras gauche de son professeur. La déception se peignit sur son visage et il secoua la tête. Une si jeune personne!

-_Il _est de retour, annonça Severus d'une voix blanche avant de quitter le vestiaire à grandes enjambées.

Les cris hargneux de Harry moururent dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient élargis. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois en regardant avec stupeur la silhouette décharnée, squelettique qui remplaçait l'énorme chaudron bouillonnant à quelques mètres de la pierre tombale. La douleur à son bras gauche venait de disparaître, remplacée par la peur, la stupéfaction.

Lord Voldemort était devant lui. L'homme était filiforme. Il porta ses mains longues et cadavériques sur son crâne nu. Une fente semblable à celle des serpents remplaçait son nez. Ses lèvres étaient presque invisibles, tellement fines et à peine rosées. Son corps blême était recouvert d'une lourde robe de sorcier noire richement décorée par des filaments verts.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit une main menaçante vers Pettigrow qui le fixait avec fascination tout comme Flint. Tous les deux tremblaient violemment. Ils s'inclinèrent avec dévotion devant l'homme qui claqua la langue contre son palais avec impatience. Immédiatement, Pettigrow lui donna une longue baguette magique blanche. Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour du bout de bois.

-Pauvre garçon, soupira t-il en jetant un coup d'œil indifférent au corps rigide de Cédric.

Harry resta silencieux, retenant difficilement ses cris. Il avait bien conscience que rester muet n'allait pas faire oublier sa présence à Voldemort mais il était trop bien terrifié pour oser faire le moindre mouvement. Son regard glissa sur la silhouette disgracieuse de Pettigrow. Comment ses parents avaient pu être ami avec un homme aussi abject? Il tremblait d'excitation et de crainte face à cet homme qui l'avait fait enfermé à Azkaban durant douze années? Par Merlin, il s'était coupé une main pour la plonger dans l'étrange potion qui avait fait renaître Voldemort! _Coupé la main !_ Ce n'était même pas une goutte de sang mais un membre entier!

Étrangement, Voldemort ne lui accorda aucun regard. Il tourna ses yeux rouges et menaçants vers Flint qui courba la tête en signe de soumission, son visage reflétant une intense émotion, une joie brûlante. Harry secoua silencieusement la tête alors que des larmes douloureuses affluaient dans ses yeux. Queudever s'était peut-être coupé un membre mais il ne s'était pas gêné pour enfoncer profondément un couteau dans son bras gauche pour recueillir quelques perles de sang!

Il fallut tout juste cinq minutes pour que le cimetière silencieux et vide se remplisse. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent de différents côtés avant de former un demi-cercle autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était immobile, ses yeux rouges rivés devant lui. Il faisait dos à Harry.

-Bonsoir mes amis.

Harry écouta avec effroi le discours de Voldemort. Il tremblait si violemment qu'il était dans un sens soulagé que la statue le tienne debout. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille vers le cercle de Mangemorts. Les reproches glaciales de Voldemort étaient sifflés et tous se courbaient un peu plus lorsqu'il faisait un pas auprès d'eux. Flint se tenait gauchement entre deux Mangemorts plus âgés. Son visage suivait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec application, voir même une certaine tendresse.

Les yeux émeraudes du Survivant fouillèrent l'herbe. Il devait retrouver le Portoloin ainsi que sa baguette magique. Son unique moyen de transport pour s'enfuir de ce cimetière. Il voyait les Mangemorts lui lancer des regards avides. Harry ne désirait pas vraiment se retrouver entre les mains de ses hommes dérangés sans la moindre protection.

-Accueillons comme il se doit notre ami, Harry!

Le Survivant releva brusquement la tête vers l'assassin de ses parents, les yeux arrondis par la terreur. Il bredouilla quelques mots en suppliant ses parents de lui venir en aide, d'une manière ou une autre. Ils ignoraient probablement où il se trouvait mais il préférait garder espoir. Son père l'avait toujours protégé. Il était la figure représentant cela. C'était difficile pour lui d'admettre que cette fois-ci, il était seul. Définitivement seul. Même Cédric n'était plus là. Il y avait peu de chance que son père ou Remus trouvent un moyen de venir jusque là.

Oh Merlin, pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas? Pourquoi n'apparaissaient-ils pas pour venir le tirer de ce cimetière? Son souffle déjà bloqué dans sa poitrine se coupa réellement. Ses yeux émeraude se remplirent de larmes et il pria une nouvelle fois pour sortir vivant de cela. Il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose qu'espérer que ses parents arrivent. Ils étaient toujours là pour venir! Sirius avait traversé la moitié de l'Europe lorsque des Mangemorts l'avaient enlevés pour l'amener jusqu'à Voldemort en Albanie. Remus et lui étaient toujours à son chevet lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Ils devraient être là pour l'accompagner cette fois-ci!

Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'interpelle avec une pointe de joie malsaine dans la voix, il s'était plongé dans ses recherches sans plus se préoccuper de son entourage. Sa baguette magique gisait à quelques mètres de lui mais il n'avait encore aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le Portoloin. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse l'apercevoir en étant si loin.

Avec quelques rapides enjambées, Voldemort fut face à lui. Si près que l'adolescent pouvait sentir son souffle erratique caresser sa peau. Avec un courage dont il ignorait l'existence, Harry affronta courageusement le regard de l'homme. Intérieurement, il luttait contre ses larmes. Son regard coula doucement sur le Mangemort au centre du demi-cercle: Lucius Malefoy. Un pic douloureux traversa encore plus violemment son cœur et il reporta son attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Douze ans que j'attend cet instant, souffla Voldemort avec excitation. Que j'attend de rencontrer le célèbre Survivant et de savoir comment il a pu me vaincre en étant un simple enfant. Si longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas un plaisir réciproque, siffla Harry entre ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire moqueur et il entendit un murmure s'élever du côté des Mangemorts. Le silence perdura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lève une de ses mains. Un de ses doigts maigres et blancs s'approcha du visage de l'adolescent qui se crispa. Ce fut des hurlements douloureux et des spasmes qui l'agitèrent lorsque le doigt se posa sur sa cicatrice.

La torture dura plusieurs minutes et fut bien plus douloureuses qu'un sortilège endoloris. Le rire rauque et glacial de Voldemort résonnait dans son esprit, se répercutant douloureusement dans son cœur. Des larmes jaillirent des yeux du jeune homme et il se débattit furieusement entre les bras de la statue, espérant ainsi échapper à la douleur.

Voldemort arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Il se tourna avec satisfaction vers ses Mangemorts qui chuchotaient avec excitation entre eux. Lucius félicita bruyamment son Maître en secouant la tête avec enjouement, ses longs cheveux blonds balayant son dos. Voldemort s'éloigna de quelques pas gracieux, faisant tournoyer sa baguette magique entre ses doigts d'un geste habile. Harry le regarda faire, haletant. Il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

-Comme je suis généreux, je vais te laisser m'affronter maintenant que tu n'es plus un bébé! Annonça le Lord en affichant un faux sourire.

D'un mouvement ample de la baguette magique, Voldemort le libéra. Les Mangemorts échangèrent des regards nerveux. Ils se souvenaient tous de la dernière rencontre entre Harry Potter et leur Maître. Il ne pouvait pas repartir. Harry tomba lourdement au sol en poussant un cri surpris. Il s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues et il en profita pour frotter rageusement sa cicatrice qui palpitait sous ses doigts.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent le sol pour se refermer autour de sa baguette magique. Il en profita pour essayer de trouver le Portoloin mais ses recherches furent vaines. Une fois qu'il eut son arme entre les doigts, il sauta sur ses pieds, le souffle court. Il contourna avec une nausée le corps de Cédric, étendu dans l'herbe. Cette image allait le poursuivre très longtemps s'il trouvait un moyen de rentrer chez lui, de retourner auprès de sa famille.

-Avada Kedavra!

L'attaque rapide de Voldemort le surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à un duel dans les règles avec Voldemort qui allait vouloir le ridiculiser et le soumettre avant de le tuer. Cependant, il espérait à peine plus de considération de la part de l'homme qu'il avait fait disparaître douze années plus tôt. Le jeune homme se jeta au sol pour éviter le jet de lumière vert qui se dirigea vers lui à toute vitesse. Il entendit une pierre tombale exploser lorsque le sort la percuta.

Harry jeta un sortilège de stupéfixion à l'homme avant de rouler derrière une sépulture. Il entendit Voldemort rire brièvement alors qu'il l'évitait avec aisance, agitant sa baguette avec une pointe de mépris. Le son se répercuta dans tout le cimetière. Harry reprit son souffle en essayant de réfléchir calmement. Ses mains tremblaient violemment et il manqua de faire tomber sa baguette magique à ses pieds.

Plus loin, les murmures des Mangemorts étaient comparables à des hurlements qui résonnaient dans son esprit.

-Allons Harry, ne sois pas un lâche! Agis comme ta mère qui se jeta devant toi pour te protéger! Ne déshonore pas sa mémoire.

À ses mots, le Serpentard sentit la rage l'envahir. Sa mère. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'elle. Pas cet assassin. Pas _lui_. Il n'acceptait déjà pas que son père ou Remus évoque Lily Potter. Il n'allait certainement pas cautionner que l'assassin de sa mère le fasse avec dérision. Il bondit de derrière la pierre tombale, sa baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts.

-Stupéfix! Incarcarem!

-ENDOLORIS!

Les deux derniers sortilèges furent lancés au même instant de la part des deux adversaires. Ils se percutèrent. Le sol trembla soudainement et même Voldemort parut surprit lorsqu'une explosion retentit dans le cimetière. Une lumière aveuglante se répandit, les éblouissant mais Harry ne lâcha pas sa baguette magique. Il observa avec effroi les filaments de lumières qui jaillissaient de l'énorme boule d'énergie magique qui reliait leurs deux baguettes. Ils furent doucement soulevés du sol mais Harry ne le ressentit pas tant il était perturbé par l'effort demandé.

Les Mangemorts firent le même mouvement pour venir en aide à leur Maître mais ils se stoppèrent lorsqu'une silhouette brumeuse apparut entre les deux hommes. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tenant difficilement sa baguette qui tremblait violemment entre ses mains.

-Cédric! Cria t-il en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui devenait moins flou. Cédric!

-Ramène mon corps, Harry! Ramène le à Poudlard! Implora le Poufsouffle en s'approchant de lui. Pour mes parents.

-Éloigne-toi de moi! Hurla Harry, terrifié: il ne voulait pas converser avec un mort. Pars! Pars!

-Ramène mon corps!

Alors que Cédric Diggory -un _MORT_- suppliait Harry de ramener son corps à Poudlard, d'autres silhouettes apparurent alors que la boule de plus en plus grosse et violente s'approchait de Voldemort. Harry tentait d'ignorer le Poufsouffle, le garçon qu'il avait vraiment apprécié. Il tourna la tête vers la nouvelle forme apparue. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme qui balbutiait plusieurs mots puis une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux et des yeux sombres, douloureux. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement.

Jusque là, les silhouettes avaient mis un certain temps à apparaître concrètement. Néanmoins, cela évolua car des dizaines de nouvelles personnes se formèrent, l'air complètement terrifiés. Harry mit un instant à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des victimes de Voldemort. Oh Merlin, tout cela? Autant de personnes tuées par la baguette du Lord Noir?

Harry fouilla du regard la foule de victimes qui s'égaraient autour d'eux en parlant, criaient précipitamment. Certains s'approchaient de Voldemort et lui lançaient des injures, l'interrogeant sur les raisons de ses actes alors que d'autres entouraient Harry qui craignait de s'effondrer de peur. Il balbutiait des mots, espérant faire reculer les morts dont le nombre augmentait de plus en plus.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il allait pouvoir voir ses parents. Ils étaient morts de la baguette de Voldemort. Ils allaient forcément apparaître à un moment ou un autre. Pour la première et certainement la dernière fois de son existence, Harry allait pouvoir les voir, peut-être même leur parler!

-Partez jeune homme! Ordonna une vieille dame qui s'approcha de lui, se frayant un chemin entre les autres silhouettes fantomatiques. Il faut que vous partiez.

-Mes parents vont arriver, se justifia t-il stupidement en observant les nouvelles victimes qui apparaissaient. James et Lily Potter.

-Vos parents ne sont pas là mon garçon. J'ai été tué en 1978 et vous me semblez très jeune.

-Quoi? Mais…

L'incohérence du moment le frappa de plein fouet. Voldemort n'était plus qu'un esprit errant après leur rencontre à Godric's Hollow. Comment aurait-il pu tuer autant de personne avec sa baguette magique alors qu'il venait seulement de la récupérer? Pettigrow s'en était servi pour lancer le sortilège impardonnable à Cédric mais Harry doutait sincèrement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui prête l'objet fréquemment. Puis, il s'était enfuit à peine moins d'un an plus tôt!

-Endoloris!

Le sortilège impardonnable lancé par Lucius pour venir en aide à son Maître coupa Harry dans ses pensées frénétiques. Il fut projeté au sol par le sort douloureux. Des cris quittèrent sa gorge et il regarda à la fois avec soulagement et colère toutes les silhouettes, ces innocentes victimes de Voldemort, disparurent ainsi que la sphère magique qui les élevaient. Il se tordit de douleur au sol alors que les Mangemorts et leur Maître l'entoura.

Voldemort avait une capacité à se remettre de sa surprise efficace et rapide.

Harry prit une grande inspiration qui lui brûla les poumons lorsque le sortilège doloris cessa sous l'ordre de Voldemort. Celui-ci aboyait sur Lucius qui recula de plusieurs pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répétait: « _il est à moi! »_ d'un ton rageur alors que Malefoy se répandait en excuses. D'autres Mangemorts assurèrent à leur Maître qu'ils avaient compris.

Le Survivant se redressa sur ses coudes. Il haleta douloureusement. Il reprit sa baguette magique qui s'était échappée de ses mains en tombant au sol. Il se remit difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'herbe et il ouvrit la bouche, surpris en voyant le Portoloin en forme de Chocogrenouille aux pieds d'un Mangemort épais.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry bondit aux pieds de l'homme qui était courbé devant Voldemort. Un coup de pied le toucha dans les côtes et il poussa un glapissement. Tout se passa rapidement. Si rapidement qu'Harry se demanda comment il eut le temps d'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction pour appeler à lui le corps de Cédric Diggory. Il vit un sortilège rouge le frôler mais ses doigts se refermèrent autour du Portoloin.

Le cri de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit dans le cimetière alors qu'une secousse au niveau du nombril permit à Harry de savoir qu'il repartait.

-ILS SONT LÀ!

Harry serra un peu plus fort sa main autour du poignet plus fort et glacial de Cédric. Les tremblements de son corps et sa respiration sifflante le faisaient souffrir. Son visage était enfouit dans l'herbe fraîche. Il garda les yeux clos. Des cris retentirent autour de lui mais il ne fit pas un mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et risquer de regarder son camarade, mort à côté de lui.

-POUSSEZ-VOUS! C'est mon fils! Harry!

-Papa, souffla t-il avec soulagement.

Par Merlin, il était rentré. Il était rentré. À Poudlard.

Deux mains fermes le retournèrent et Harry papillonna difficilement des yeux. Son regard tomba sur le visage inquiet de son père. Il parlait précipitamment mais Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler mais la voix de Dumbledore annonçant la mort de Cédric avec panique l'interrompit. Il haleta puis une boule grimpa le long de sa gorge avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots, attirant le regard de tous les professeurs qui s'étaient réunis autour d'eux sur lui.

-Oh Merlin Harry!

-Il est revenu. Voldemort est revenu.

Sirius referma ses bras autour du corps de son fils et le serra contre sa poitrine. Il échangea un regard avec Remus qui était livide. Tout le monde, l'école entière, l'avait entendu désigner Harry comme son fils. Ce serait certainement en première page dans La Gazette des Sorciers dès le lendemain. Sirius se redressa habilement en tenant son fils contre lui. Il fallait l'amener à l'infirmerie, le calmer et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Dumbledore venait d'appeler à lui les parents de Cédric et chargeait Mc Gonagall et Hagrid de calmer les élèves qui criaient et pleuraient. La mort de Cédric venait de se répandre telle une traînée de poudre dans les gradins.

-Harry! Cria Blaise et Drago d'une même voix.

-Il faut aller le voir! S'écria Théodore en attrapant la main de Kenza. Venez!

Les Serpentards de troisième année quittèrent leur rang. Blaise sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il cligna rapidement des cils pour les faire disparaître. Il attendait anxieusement le retour de son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait disparu _à cause de Daphné _mais il ne pouvait pas conserver son calme en le voyant soulevé dans les bras de son père.

De nombreux regards suivirent l'ensemble des amis du Survivant et Drago sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Il fusilla ses camarades du regard bien que son cœur palpitait rapidement dans sa poitrine.

-Voldemort est revenu, répéta Harry en enfouissant son visage dans la robe de son père. Il était là. Avec Flint.

_*Désolé pour le retard d'une semaine mais c'est assez difficile en ce moment d'écrire ^^ Mais le prochain chapitre est terminé. Il doit juste être corrigé par ma bêta que je remercie d'ailleurs :D  
J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre même s'il ne différe pas trop de celui de JKRowling. Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de la partie 4 !  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine!  
Patmol25._


	120. Fin d'année

**Chapitre:**_ Fin d'année._

Blaise dissimula un bâillement derrière ses mains. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention de Mrs Pompresh sur lui. L'infirmière avait insisté pour qu'il retourne dans sa salle commune jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue la rembarre abruptement. Il resserra la fine couverture qui le recouvrait et se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le fauteuil. On avait beau être au mois de juin, les nuits étaient fraîches dans le château bien que l'air extérieur soit étouffant.

Le black balaya du regard l'infirmerie silencieuse. Des rideaux blancs étaient tirés autour d'un lit. Un sortilège de silence entourait l'espace mais Blaise pouvait voir les différentes personnes présentes s'agiter derrière le tissu. La famille Diggory. Le professeur Chourave et Mc Gonagall. Et bien sur, le corps de Cédric Diggory. Mort.

Jusque là, Blaise n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec le Poufsouffle. Il s'était contenté de l'observer de loin pour s'assurer qu'il ne blesserait pas Harry. Honnêtement, le Serpentard aurait préféré que son meilleur ami s'amourache de Cédric plutôt que de Pucey qui apparaissait moins irréprochable. Néanmoins, la mort du jeune homme était… choquante, frappante. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Depuis les gradins, Blaise avait vu le corps rigide et blême de son camarade. Cette simple image l'avait bouleversé. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ressentait Harry qui avait assisté à cette mort.

Harry occupait justement un lit de l'infirmerie. Il était endormi. Profondément. Ses traits étaient malgré tout tirés par la fatigue et la contrariété. Ses vêtements avaient été changés par un pyjama bleu ciel. Son visage pâle avait été nettoyé des traces de terre et de sang qui le maculait.

À ses côtés, Sirius Black était endormi. Blaise sentit malgré lui un sourire éclairer son visage soucieux. La large main virile et ferme de l'homme tenait celle plus frêle de son fils adoptif. Il avait mis longtemps à s'endormir et avait refusé de quitter le chevet d'Harry. Il avait reporté l'entretien que Dumbledore voulait absolument avoir avec lui et avec Harry. Le garçon s'était endormi grâce à une potion de Sommeil donnée par Mrs Pompresh. Elle avait refusé que son patient sous le choc tienne une conversation. Ça pourrait attendre.

-Blaise, vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir.

La voix basse de Remus brisa le silence calme de l'infirmerie. L'homme lisait un livre, assis dans un fauteuil confortable. Il était proche de son amant et ses yeux ambre se fixaient souvent sur ses deux enfants. Au pied du lit d'Harry se trouvait un berceau où le plus jeune de la famille Black dormait. Blaise avait été attendri de le découvrir, un pouce fourré dans la bouche. Remus avait été récupéré son fils chez Andromeda. La tante de Sirius s'était proposée pour le garder, sachant combien ce devait être l'effervescence à Poudlard mais les deux parents avaient besoin de savoir que leur deuxième enfant se portait bien.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais eu comme professeur et secoua la tête en signe de refus. Son cœur se serra étrangement à l'idée de retourner dans les cachots. Les élèves avaient été dirigés en masse par les préfets et les professeurs jusque dans leur salle commune sans qu'aucune réelle information ne soit communiquée. Tous avaient pu remarquer la mort de Diggory et entendre les propos du Survivant annonçant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres se propager.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir tous mes camarades, confia t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Miss Greengrass n'est pas dans la tour des Serpentards, assura Remus d'un ton dur. Ses parents sont venus la chercher après une conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle a été renvoyée et un procès va sûrement être ouvert pour sa complicité avec Mr Flint. Il est activement recherché.

Le cœur de Blaise se gonfla un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour faire fuir les larmes qui les envahissaient. Il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et l'adulte parut s'apercevoir de son manque de délicatesse puisqu'il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement à propos de toute cette histoire. Il était partagé. Certainement à cause de Daphné.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille s'était toujours montrée très véhémente dans ses propos vis à vis des enfants au sang impur. Il y avait eut plusieurs conflits entre elle et Harry à ce sujet. La certaine distance entre eux deux par rapport au reste du groupe d'amis qu'ils formaient tous était directement liée à cette divergence d'opinion. Mais à ce point là? Au point de donner Harry à Voldemort? Blaise ignorait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à partir du moment où lui, Cédric et Marcus avaient disparus mais il avait la certitude que Daphné avait choisi d'aider Flint et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourquoi? Comment avait-elle pu vendre ainsi Harry? Ils étaient malgré tout amis! Ils s'amusaient ensembles, étudiaient et passaient des soirées à jouer, à discuter. Elle avait trouvé le courage de le trahir. De tous les trahir. Blaise ne savait pas comment ses autres amis allaient se positionner face à cela. Il était clair pour lui qu'il soutenait Harry. Il était de son côté même si cela signifiait s'opposer à son père. Un fait qu'il craignait plus que tout.

-Vous aurez peut-être la possibilité de l'interroger prochainement, rassura Remus. J'imagine que vous devez vous poser de nombreuses questions.

Blaise acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil où il était assis et retint un autre bâillement. Remus eut un sourire à son égard et lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui permettre de s'endormir ici. Le black le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et ferma immédiatement les yeux, se laissant envahir doucement par le sommeil.

Une fois assuré que le jeune garçon soit endormi, Remus ferma son livre et le posa au bout du lit d'Harry. Il se leva et s'approcha de Regulus. Le garçon dormait encore. Il avait prit son biberon peu de temps avant et il n'allait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures. Harry dormait également. Le loup-garou inspira difficilement. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils aîné. Où cette soirée allait-elle tous les amener?

Dumbledore avait déjà réuni quelques membres de l'ordre du phénix. La famille Weasley se trouvait au sein même de Poudlard et Arthur avait été chargé de retrouver certaines personnes. Andromeda en avait fait de même avec l'aide de son époux après avoir redonné Regulus à Remus. Ils devaient tous être réunis dans le bureau du directeur si son entretien avec Fudge était terminé. Le loup-garou n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont le Ministre réagissait face à cette annonce qui allait bouleverser le cours des prochains évènements. Il espérait simplement qu'il allait déployer de manière rapide et efficace un système de sécurité du côté sorcier mais également Moldu.

Remus se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à son amant. Il en profita pour remonter la fine couette qui glissait du corps de Blaise. Il caressa ensuite le visage contracté par l'inquiétude de son amant et le détendit délicatement. Une fois que les traits de Sirius furent moins crispés, il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front. L'impulsivité de l'homme avait révélé à tout le monde qu'il avait adopté Harry. Le secret n'en était plus un. C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Harry souffrait de cette situation où il fallait toujours tout cacher de leur vie familiale. Sirius et lui-même en avaient assez de ne pas pouvoir organiser une sortie entre eux quatre sans que cela n'apparaisse dans les journaux le lendemain. Même en se rendant du côté Moldu, il fallait veiller à ne rencontrer aucun sorcier pouvant les reconnaître.

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus s'était finalement assoupi, écrasé par la fatigue. L'infirmerie était silencieuse. Les Diggory étaient repartis et des aurors accompagnés d'un médicomage allaient venir le lendemain pour chercher le corps de leur fils. Pour l'instant, il était toujours à l'abri dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pompresh se reposait également dans ses appartements adjacents à son antre bien qu'une alarme soit posée autour du lit de Harry pour la prévenir dès que son patient se réveillerait. Sirius s'était levé brièvement pour câliner Regulus qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant de se rendormir.

Alors que le silence perdurait dans la pièce, Harry montra des premiers signes de réveil. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux tentèrent de s'ouvrir. Il poussa un faible gémissement quand sa tête l'élança. Par Salazar, il avait horriblement mal à la tête. La douleur se répercuta si violemment qu'il s'arqua dans le lit en papillonnant des yeux.

-Harry!

La voix de Sirius résonna brutalement dans la pièce. Elle réveilla en sursaut Remus qui plongea sa main dans sa robe pour attraper sa baguette magique. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Harry essayait simplement de se redresser dans le lit mais Sirius ne l'aidait pas en appuyant sur ses épaules pour le recoucher. Soucieux.

-Sirius, laisse-le se relever!

L'injonction de Remus réveilla Blaise qui s'agita. Il se redressa rapidement dans le fauteuil où il dormait et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Des excuses à en croire son air paniqué.

La porte du fond de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer une Mrs Pompresh échevelée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit à fleurs rouges et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient ébouriffés sous un bonnet de nuit mauve. Elle était chaussée Elle s'approcha rapidement de son patient en claquant de la langue pour éloigner Sirius qui s'agitait fébrilement autour du lit.

-Papa! Grogna Harry en posant une main sur son front. Ma tête.

Mrs Pompresh pressa une fiole au bord des lèvres du jeune homme qui l'avala avec soulagement. Le goût était affreux et pâteux mais son mal de tête s'atténua immédiatement bien qu'une faible douleur persista. Il se relaissa tomber sans douceur contre les épais oreillers moelleux en laissant l'infirmière passer sa baguette magique le long de son corps, insistant plus particulièrement sur son front. Différentes sensations se propageaient dans le corps du jeune homme à cause des sortilèges lancées. Le froid devient chaud, voir brûlant avant de redevenir glacial. Mrs Pompresh tapota plusieurs fois le haut de sa tête, les lèvres pincées. Sans un mot, elle disparut dans sa réserve de potions puis revient avec plusieurs fioles.

Harry ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour s'exprimer mais il se sentait épuisé. Il entendit la voix grinçante de Mrs Pompresh résonner dans sa petite réserve. Elle farfouillait entre les potions et les fioles s'entrechoquaient bruyamment. Trop bruyamment pour Harry. Ses pas retentirent contre le carrelage. L'adolescent laissa son père attraper sa main avec douceur et la caresser alors que l'infirmière réapparaissait.

Dix minutes plus tard, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Mrs Pompresh était retournée se coucher après lui avoir fait avaler plusieurs potions répugnantes. Pour faire passer le goût amer des liquides, Harry avait entre les mains une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda prudemment Remus puisque Sirius semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

La question ne portait pas sur sa santé physique. Il n'était plus réellement blessé. Il était encore secoué et un bandage entourait son bras gauche. Quelques pansements étaient posés contre ses petites blessures mais à part un mal de tête persistant, il se portait bien. Cette interrogation concernait plutôt son moral, son état psychologique.

Harry tourna les yeux vers le lit encadré de rideaux fermés. Il avait mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre que Cédric était dissimulé derrière. Son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir comme Cédric Diggory. Il était simplement un corps mort. Un cadavre portant le nom de Cédric vêtu d'une robe à l'effigie de Poufsouffle. Rien d'autre. Précipitamment, il baissa les yeux sur la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains et assura à Remus d'un mouvement de la tête brusque qu'il allait bien.

Blaise se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de la famille Black et il considéra un instant à s'excuser et à retourner dans son dortoir. À l'heure qu'il était, tous les Serpentards devaient dormir, même les plus âgés. Il imaginait difficilement se réveiller en trouvant son père à son chevet. Sa mère, très certainement mais pas son père. Harry ne paraissait pas du tout surpris par le fait que _toute _sa famille soit à ses côtés. Une pointe de jalousie le traversa mais il l'étouffa rapidement en voyant la pâleur du visage de son meilleur ami. Surtout lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un sourire hésitant.

-Veux-tu en parler? Interrogea finalement Sirius. Ça serait bien.

-Il est revenu. Simplement, rétorqua Harry, les joues rosies.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils n'étaient pas surpris par le manque d'envie que montrait Harry à tout leur raconter. Leur fils était déjà très réservé concernant les confidences. Il s'était libéré auprès de Remus durant l'année. Notamment au niveau de ses relations amoureuses. Sirius était à la fois soulagé et frustré que son fils ne se tourne pas vers lui. Frustré car il voulait tout savoir à propos de Harry mais soulagé car l'imaginer embrasser une autre personne avait le don de l'hérisser.

Blaise se redressa dans son fauteuil, à la fois soucieux et curieux. Il frotta ses yeux pour effacer les derniers résidus de sommeil qui alourdissaient ses paupières. Le black avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était déroulé durant cette soirée. Pas seulement dans une curiosité malsaine mais simplement par inquiétude. Qu'avait vécu Harry?

Celui-ci inspira difficilement en sentant des larmes affluer à ses yeux alors que des images de la soirée au cimetière défilaient dans son esprit. Ça avait été horrible. Avec soulagement, il sentit les doigts de son père se resserrer fermement autour des siens. Il s'y accrocha violemment avant de lever ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers l'homme.

-C'était terrible, souffla t-il, le cœur serré. Pettigrow a immédiatement tué Cédric. Dès qu'il est arrivé en portant… Voldemort ou ce qu'il était dans les bras. Il ressemblait à un affreux bébé.

Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, Harry semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Ni les adultes, ni l'adolescent ne souhaitait de toute manière l'interrompre. Ils étaient pétrifiés par son discours. Sirius prit doucement la tasse de chocolat qui vacillait dans les mains tremblantes de l'adolescent et la déposa sur la petite table de chevet. Harry raconta avec détails à sa famille et à son meilleur ami comment Voldemort revient à la vie grâce au sacrifice volontaire de l'ancien Maraudeur, le sien forcé et les ossements du père du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce retour à la vie était d'un symbolisme ahurissant. Sirius secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées. La vengeance animait toujours Voldemort. Les ossements prit de force à son défunt père marquaient sa rage et sa haine envers lui. Quelques années plus tôt, Dumbledore avait jugé utile de leur fournir plus de détails concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en raison de son lien involontaire avec Harry. C'était surtout ce qui touchait son enfance.

Le fait qu'Harry soit utilisé dans ce rituel de renaissance n'était pas non plus anodin. Il était la cause de sa chute, de sa disparition. Il devait également participer à son retour, à sa renaissance. Sirius et Remus étaient certains que Voldemort pouvait revenir plus tôt dans l'année mais qu'il avait patienté jusqu'à pouvoir avoir Harry. Avoir la possibilité de le tuer, de signer son retour avec la mort de celui qui l'avait renversé était avant tout symbolique.

Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il mettait sa main au feu que son père était présent. Avec son masque de Mangemort, il était fort probable qu'Harry ne l'ait pas reconnu. Ne pas voir Lucius Malefoy était impossible puisqu'il avait toujours été considéré comme l'un des plus fidèles Mangemorts, un bras droit même. Son père était plus discret et placé moins haut dans l'échelle _Mangemoresque. _

C'était vraiment déstabilisant. Ses fréquentations étaient opposées l'une à l'autre. D'un côté se trouvait sa famille et ses amis qui soutenaient au moins les idéaux de Voldemort. De l'autre, Harry. Harry Potter. Le survivant. L'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses entrailles se compressèrent, lui coupant le souffle pendant un instant et il détourna la tête vers le sol, ses yeux brûlants de larmes. Il aimerait que cette nuit ne se termine jamais. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le lendemain. Comment allait-il devoir agir? Qui allait soutenir et rejeter Harry? Comment Drago, Théodore, Pansy et les autres allaient se comporter face à lui?

Et Daphné? Daphné qui avait visiblement trahit Harry. Volontairement?

-C'est vraiment étrange, soupira Harry après être resté silencieux quelques secondes. Vraiment étrange.

-Quoi donc?

-Mes parents n'étaient pas là! Pas vous. Mes vrais parents!

Les propos saccadés mais fermes de Harry sortirent Blaise de ses pensées houleuses. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il releva brusquement la tête en se tournant vers les deux adultes. De quoi parlait Harry? Par Merlin, heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas présents auprès de lui durant cette épreuve. Ils étaient _morts._

Sirius et Remus fixaient leur fils comme s'ils le découvraient pour la première fois. Le loup-garou fit un mouvement vers Harry avant de se retenir. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, perturbé par ce que son fils aîné disait. C'était tout à fait étonnant. Sirius n'était pas plus éclairé que lui car il fronça les sourcils, ses traits se crispant étrangement. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard confus.

Cependant, Harry paraissait vraiment soucieux à l'idée que ses parents n'étaient pas là.

-Harry, bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas là, commença soigneusement Sirius en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à son amant. Ils ne pouvaient pas être près de toi. À aucun moment.

-Bien sur que si! Ils auraient dû être là, comme tous les autres! Protesta violemment Harry en dégageant brusquement sa main de celle de son père. Tous ces inconnus étaient là mais eux, _mes parents_, ne sont pas apparus.

Un silence pesant s'étira dans la pièce. Blaise appela son meilleur ami et lui tapota gentiment le genou droit. Il était perturbé. La mort de Cédric et faire face à Voldemort l'avait secoué. C'était tout à fait normal que ses pensées ne s'égarent étrangement dans des propos incohérents. Ses yeux marron exprimaient beaucoup de sollicitude à la grande fureur d'Harry.

-Il délire, supposa Remus en chuchotant. Je vais aller chercher Mrs Pompresh. Surveille-le!

Sirius acquiesça avec inquiétude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus qui dormait toujours. Son nez se retroussait dans son sommeil. Le professeur de duel rattrapa la main de son fils. Il ne comprenait rien aux propos précipités de son fils aîné. Le loup-garou s'éloignait déjà d'un pas rapide. À la grande surprise de tous, Harry poussa un cri rageur en appelant Remus. Celui-ci se figea et se tourna vers lui, abasourdi. Les yeux émeraude de l'adolescent étaient remplis de larmes et de colère.

-Nos baguettes magiques se sont connectées! Expliqua t-il en s'efforçant à garder un ton calme. Pourquoi êtes-vous incapables de me croire? Tous les morts, les cadavres de Voldemort sont apparus! Sauf mes parents.

À partir de là, Harry raconta précipitamment la fin de son aventure au cimetière. Auprès de Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts. L'image de Lucius Malefoy, -_le père de Drago!-_, ne cessait de le hanter. Il parlait si rapidement que le garçon s'étouffa plusieurs fois. Il devait retenir Remus. Il ne devait absolument pas aller chercher Mrs Pompresh. Celle-ci allait certainement lui faire avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve en préconisant le sommeil comme remède.

Sirius s'empressa de l'apaiser. Il passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils tout en faisant signer à Remus de revenir. Regulus s'était agité après le cri de son grand frère et le loup-garou se dépêcha de le soulever dans ses bras. Les pleurs du nourrisson se calmèrent doucement et d'un mouvement de la baguette magique, il prépara un biberon. Voir Remus occupé parut étrangement tranquilliser Harry.

Le professeur de Duel sentait ses propres mains trembler. Il abaissa ses paupières un instant pour retrouver son calme, profitant du fait qu'Harry fixait Remus pour dissimuler son effroi. Oh oui, il était horrifié par ce qu'avait vécu son fils. Tout ce qu'il avait traversé en une soirée. À treize ans, par Merlin! Sirius jurait sur sa vie que le jour où il faisait face à Pettigrow, ce sale rat n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Jamais!

-Mes parents ne sont pas apparus et ils sont pourtant morts avec la baguette de Voldemort! Conclut Harry, le souffle court. Pourquoi?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, haleta Sirius.

-C'est illogique, ajouta Blaise.

Les jours suivant défilèrent à vive allure. Mrs Pompresh avait gardé Harry à l'infirmerie durant plusieurs jours. Pour une fois, le garçon ne s'en était pas plaint. Il était vrai que Blaise était son seul visiteur avec, à sa grande surprise, Hermione. L'ennui l'envahissait rapidement mais Remus passait pratiquement l'ensemble de ses journées à ses côtés avec un Regulus excité. Le garçon tentait vainement de faire ses premiers pas, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes potelées. Ces tentatives amusaient souvent Remus et Harry.

Une fois sortie de l'aile hospitalière du château, Harry fut soulagé que les sessions d'examens commencent le lundi matin. Certes, il n'avait pas pu réviser autant qu'il le désirait. Ses journées à l'infirmerie étaient entrecoupées de sieste et de moments agréables avec ses amis ou sa famille. D'autant plus que Mrs Pompresh insistait pour qu'il se ménage. Toutefois, son travail annuel l'avait aidé à passer les matières les plus faciles. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait complètement loupé son examen de Histoire de la Magie et encore plus celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Dire que l'ambiance entre lui et ses amis était tendue était un euphémisme. Pour s'excuser de ne pas être venus le voir, tous ses camarades s'étaient expliqués en utilisant les révisions. Harry s'était contenté de hocher la tête en songeant amèrement que Blaise avait trouvé le temps malgré son travail scolaire de venir le voir quotidiennement.

Ils l'évitaient. C'était clair. Daphné était retournée chez elle sans qu'il ne la croise. D'un côté, il en était heureux. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face. Pour lui dire quoi? Qu'il ne comprenait pas ses actes? Oh, Daphné devait s'en douter. Elle était sûrement en train de fêter sa victoire autour d'une table, entourée de Voldemort et de Flint, faisant face à Pettigrow. Cette image le répugnait et il s'empressait de la reléguer au fond de son esprit.

Hormis l'absence de Daphné, Harry se sentait désespérément seul. Ses amis et lui avaient du échanger une dizaine de mots. Harry n'avait même pas pu avoir une vraie discussion avec eux. Il fallait bien qu'ils parlent de cette nouvelle situation, non? Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago bon sang, lui avait lancé un sortilège doloris. La moitié des parents de ses connaissances, de ses camarades, de ses amis étaient autour de Voldemort lorsqu'il faisait face à celui-ci. Une discussion était nécessaire. Inévitable.

Théodore était celui, en dehors de Blaise évidemment, qui l'évitait le moins. Drago restait plongé dans ses bouquins dans la bibliothèque ou la salle commune de la tour des Serpentards, là où il était impossible d'avoir une conversation privée. Kenza et Pansy utilisaient la même manière pour l'éviter. Il mangeait souvent avec Blaise, tous les deux. Les regards noirs et menaçants que se recevaient son meilleur ami de la part du reste des élèves de Serpentards ne paraissait pas l'affecter mais Harry se sentait mal pour lui. Coupable.

À l'opposé, Milicent lui souriait souvent. Ça l'avait d'abord déstabilisé. La jeune fille et lui se parlaient rarement mais elle était venue lui demander un coup de main sur un texte en potion qu'il était préférable de relire avant l'examen.

Pour le moment, Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le banquet de fin d'année allait débuter d'une minute à l'autre. Les derniers retardataires se pressaient vers la Grande Salle en rajustant leurs chapeaux noirs ou leurs robes de sorciers. Harry frôlait le mur, ignorant le râlement des tableaux qu'il dérangeait. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à l'agitation de la Grande Salle même si l'ambiance était nettement moins festive que les années précédentes.

Un jeune Serdaigle étourdi de première année le bouscula et il s'enfuit en criant des excuses précipitées. Harry resta coi au milieu du couloir avant de sentir ses épaules s'affaisser. Tous le craignaient. Dumbledore avait fait un discours en hommage à Cédric. Il avait clairement mis en avant les raisons de la mort du Poufsouffle: Voldemort. De son côté, le Ministre de la Magie n'avait fait aucune déclaration. La Gazette des Sorciers était sous contrôle et les articles quotidiens n'évoquaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard. Le journal privilégiait les écrits concernant la finale de la coupe de Quidditch allemande qui s'annonçait explosive.

C'était une prise de position qu'Harry ne comprenait pas et appréhendait. Les élèves à Poudlard étaient préoccupés par la mort de Cédric mais aucun ne discutait à propos de ce prétendu retour. Il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou à ne surtout pas évoquer. Tous préféraient commenter le fait que Sirius Black était le père adoptif de Harry Potter et que Remus Lupin faisait partie de cette étrange équation. C'était tellement plus intéressant aux yeux de tous les étudiants avides de potions.

-Harry!

Le jeune homme fit volte face en entendant son prénom. Sa main droite s'était immédiatement posée à l'endroit où se dissimulait sa baguette magique. Depuis ces tragiques incidents, il avait tendance à être paranoïaque. Son corps se détendit néanmoins en reconnaissant la silhouette hésitante d'Adrian. Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui en quelques enjambées. Son visage reflétait l'embarras.

Malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait à pouvoir discuter avec le garçon qui était supposé être son petit ami, Harry resta de marbre. Il était difficile pour lui d'oublier que le cinquième année ne s'était pas déplacé jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer de son bien-être. Tout comme il était difficile de ne pas se rappeler la manière dont il l'ignorait ou l'éviter dans la salle commune. Adrian était introuvable dans Poudlard. Le plus souvent, il se réfugiait dans son dortoir. Si Harry savait cela, c'était parce qu'il l'observait à travers la carte des Maraudeurs.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une surprise qu'Adrian profite d'une soirée où tous les élèves sans exception allaient participer au dîner. Aucune retenue n'était donnée en ce jour. De plus, il semblait que Dumbledore avait préparé un autre hommage à Cédric Diggory qu'il allait agrémenter d'un discours contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun élève ne le verrait avec lui, la personne à éviter depuis plusieurs jours.

-Adrian! Quelle surprise, s'exclama t-il faussement joyeux. Je pensais que tu étais déjà retourné chez toi avec le Poudlard Express. Je me suis visiblement trompé.

-Il faut que nous parlions.

La voix du Serpentard était teintée de gêne. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, ce qui était tout le contraire de son comportement habituel. Adrian n'était pas le genre de garçon à s'exprimer bruyamment ou à se faire remarquer mais il n'agissait pas comme un Poufsouffle apeuré. Il évitait de croiser son regard. Harry se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras avec douceur et l'incita à marcher.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux. Leurs pas martelant le sol résonnaient étrangement dans les longs corridors. Harry aperçut quelques personnages de tableaux chuchoter à leur passage. Même eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de colporter tous les ragots concernant le Survivant. Ils marchèrent ainsi sans but. Une fois le hall dépassé, ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. Toujours dans ce silence oppressant. Son cœur se serra lorsque Adrian resta silencieux plusieurs minutes.

-La situation actuelle est très compliquée, commença finalement le plus âgé d'un ton sérieux. Je suppose que tu dois être troublé par tout ce qui t'es arrivé dernièrement. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eut le même courage que toi.

-Va droit au but Adrian, pria Harry en sentant son cœur battre à la chamade. Ne te perds pas dans des paroles inutiles.

Ses propos semblèrent donner à Adrian le courage nécessaire pour continuer et terminer son petit discours. Il souffla un grand coup en serrant ses poings le long de son corps musclé par son ancienne pratique du Quidditch. Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du couloir et fit face au Survivant. Ses yeux noirs étaient ancrés dans ceux émeraude de son vis à vis qui affichait un visage impassible.

-Tout est trop compliqué pour nous deux. Je suis un Serpentard issu d'une famille différente de toi, le Survivant. L'ensemble des membres de notre maison n'attend qu'une chose: ta chute. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à cela d'une quelconque manière.

-Tu… tu romps? Articula difficilement Harry.

Le pire était peut-être qu'Adrian paraissait vraiment gêné, voir forcé de faire cela. Il avait pourtant prit lui-même cette décision. Son visage exprimait une grande détresse même s'il tentait de contrôler ses émotions. Harry voulait bien croire que certains Serpentards plus âgés, les amis de Flint notamment, s'étaient montrés sous leur plus mauvais jour avec Adrian parce qu'il était son petit-ami. Cette révélation avait déjà bouleversée beaucoup de monde alors qu'il soit le petit-ami du Survivant alors que Voldemort était réellement de retour n'était plus de l'ordre d'un scandale mais d'une trahison.

Adrian hocha la tête avec regret et il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il prit tellement d'ampleur que sa respiration en fut coupée. Il n'aimait pas follement Adrian. Il avait bien précisé à son père qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de former un avenir avec lui. C'était sa première histoire amoureuse qu'il considérait comme importante. Tout simplement. Pourtant… pourtant, c'était douloureux!

Le Serpentard plus âgé s'excusa à mi-voix. Il passa une main fraîche sur le visage brûlant de son ancien petit-ami avant de partir à reculons. Il vit brusquement volte face et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Harry resta seul, complètement perdu avec l'impression d'être plus seul que jamais.

Ses pieds se mirent mécaniquement en marche et il traversa les nombreux couloirs du château en retenant difficilement les larmes qui affluaient dans sa poitrine. Oh mince alors. Ça avait été si rapide! Adrian n'avait prononcé que quelques mots. Leur séparation avait été bien plus brève que le parcours silencieux qu'ils avaient effectué côte à côte au début. Pourquoi était-il surpris? Ses amis faisaient partie de la maison Serpentard, là où une majorité des anciens élèves qui étaient à présent leurs parents avaient suivis Voldemort. Il allait forcément finir seul et sans amis. Ceux-ci n'allaient pas le préférer à Voldemort. Il n'était rien comparé au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ignora le salut poli Nick Quasi sans Tête et arriva bientôt devant la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Un bref sourire triste traversa son visage en se souvenant de l'année précédente. La découverte de la chambre des secrets mais aussi du corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne à quelques mètres de ce lieu.

-Mimi?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face au fantôme pleurnichard qu'était Mimi. Pas maintenant. Comme vidé d'énergie, Harry se traîna jusqu'au premier cabinet. Il en ouvrait la porte d'un coup de pied violent puis se laissa glisser au sol.

Il suffit de quelques minutes avant qu'il ne craque et se mette à sangloter bruyamment. Comme il en avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était petit, il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses deux bras où il plongea sa tête. C'était un cumul de tous ces récents évènements qui le faisait pleurer aussi fort. Il détestait en plus cela. À ses yeux, pleurer apparaissait comme une marque de faiblesse. Par chance, il était seul. La présence de son père ou celle de Remus n'aurait pas été de refus mais il n'avait pas le courage de déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre les appartements familiaux.

Harry ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi prostré à pleurer mais il sursauta lorsque des bras l'enlacèrent. Le jeune homme haleta et voulut se reculer précipitamment mais la paroi de la cabine l'en empêchait. Il releva ses yeux gorgés de larmes et croisa le regard soucieux de Blaise. Son meilleur ami s'installa confortablement à côté de lui avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte fraternelle. La carte des Maraudeurs ouverte était étalée à l'autre bout de la cabine.

-Tu m'avais promis de venir au dîner, reprocha blaise. À tes parents aussi! Ils s'inquiètent de te voir sauter ainsi les repas.

-Désolé, balbutia t-il entre ses larmes qu'il semblait incapable de faire cesser. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il était évident qu'il ne parlait pas de cette promesse brisée. Ses parents lui avaient fait promettre d'assister aux différents repas. Il avait tendance à rester enfermé dans le dortoir, grignotant ce que son meilleur ami pouvait ramener de la Grande Salle. Affronter toute l'école ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment. Le visage mort de Cédric le hantait trop pour cela. Tout comme les yeux rougeoyants de Voldemort.

Blaise se contenta alors de le serrer un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Son cœur était étrangement serré. Depuis qu'il considérait Harry comme son petit frère à protéger, il était difficile de le voir souffrir sans partager à une partie de sa douleur. Il soupira intérieurement. À ce rythme là, il allait attraper un ulcère avec Harry.

Son père n'avait peut-être pas tort en clamant qu'aimer les autres et s'attacher à eux ne procuraient qu'une souffrance. L'inquiétude était un sentiment prédominant dans ces relations amicales très fortes, très intenses. Cependant, Blaise n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde à l'amitié de son meilleur ami.

-Adrian m'a quitté, apprit Harry avec un rire dans la voix malgré ses larmes. Moi, le Survivant, je me suis fait abandonner. C'est assez marrant comme situation.

-J'avoue que c'est plutôt cocasse, admit Blaise en souriant à son tour. Qui aurait la présence d'esprit de rompre avec une célébrité? Je ne le ferais pas en tout cas!

Ils cessèrent rapidement de plaisanter et Harry tenta de sécher ses larmes. Cependant, il ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte réconfortante de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre à attendre que le temps s'écoule pendant que l'ensemble des étudiants prenaient un repas luxueux dans la Grande Salle.

-Tout va bien aller Harry, promit Blaise. Tout va bien se passer.

Et il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces mensonges servit pour réconforter quelqu'un.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 4.  
_Le 1er chapitre de la partie 5 est déjà écrit, il ne doit plus que être corrigé par ma bêta que je remercie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé..._  
_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Patmol25._**


	121. PARTIE 51: Vacances épuisantes

__

_Bonjour à tous, non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoilà de retour.  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais vous devez savoir que le mois de juin est mouvementé pour beaucoup de monde donc ma bêta n'a pas eu le temps de corriger le chapitre jusque là et j'ai été trop occupé pour m'en charger. Je remercie ceux qui se sont montrés compréhensifs et je suis navrée que certaines personnes trouvent le moyen d'être assez agressif en me disant de changer de bêta... Pas très sympathique et malheureusement, nous ne passons pas tout notre temps à gérer nos histoires (même si ça serait surement plus facile.) En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre attnete et espérant que vous soyez toujours aussi nombreux pour ce chapitre. Ma bêta a le deuxième chapitre entre les mains... Je précise que j'ai encore des soucis avec internet et que je publie pas depuis chez moi donc la publication sera aléatoire jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglée. [Pareil pour le monde d'aleks où je n'ai pas le chapitre de la semaine sous la main, navré !]_

Felicitations à toutes celles et ceux qui ont réussis leurs examens (comme moi :D ) et bonnes vacances a tout ceux qui le sont (comme moi :D )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**PARTIE 5:  
****Chapitre 1: _Vacances épuisantes_.**

Ce fut les cris d'Harry traversant les murs de sa chambre qui réveillèrent une nouvelle fois la famille Black. Il devait être trois heures du matin. Les pleurs de Regulus rejoignirent ceux de son grand frère alors que les deux parents bondissaient hors du lit conjugal. Aveuglément, Sirius grimpa les marches menant à la chambre d'Harry tandis que Remus se dirigeait vers celle de leur plus jeune fils. Tout cela par des gestes mécaniques, silencieux. Répétés.

Sirius posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et le redressa facilement dans son lit pour le tirer de son cauchemar. Au bout de quelques jours, il avait remarqué que la rudesse aidait Harry à se réveiller et à reprendre pied avec la réalité. À son contact, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et chercha immédiatement à se blottir contre l'homme qui l'accepta dans ses bras. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et serra son fils aîné contre lui au moment où Remus apparut, Regulus contre sa poitrine.

Le plus jeune était encore éveillé mais ses larmes s'étaient taries. Seuls ses yeux et ses deux joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée marquaient sa récente crise de larmes. Remus le berçait doucement, les yeux tirés à la fois par l'inquiétude et la fatigue. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre et replaça la couverture bleue qui entourait Regulus.

Harry essuya rageusement ses larmes en enfouissant un peu plus son nez dans le tee-shirt noir de son père. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de larmes qu'il déversait. Le baiser que son père plaça sur le haut de sa tête ne l'aida pas à retrouver son calme. Il tremblait violemment mais les bras de Sirius qui l'encerclaient le rassuraient. La nuit au cimetière le hantait. La mort de Cédric.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines, il fallut à peu près une heure pour qu'Harry se calme et que Regulus accepte de se rendormir. Le silence était brisé par quelques reniflements mais Sirius rallongea délicatement son fils dans son lit. Harry se laissa faire sans protester. Il autorisa même son père à essuyer son visage avec un mouchoir humide. Une fois bordé, il ferma les yeux en tenant la main de Sirius.

-Allons-y, chuchota t-il lorsque le garçon fut endormi. Il faut recoucher Regulus.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement. Il quitta la grande pièce après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front moite d'Harry. Le garçon était profondément endormi et il était probable qu'un deuxième cauchemar ne coupe sa nuit. Remus réajuste une dernière fois le fin drap qui recouvrait l'adolescent puis suivit Sirius qui les observait.

Une fois dans le couloir du premier étage, celui-ci soupira intérieurement en retenant un bâillement. Il laissa Remus s'occuper de Regulus qui suçotait son pouce alors qu'il descendait lourdement jusqu'au salon. Ses pas résonnaient dans la maison. Arrivé là-bas, il s'affala sur la banquette en refermant les yeux. Il était épuisé. Épuisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus arriva. Regulus était couché dans son petit lit. Il se tortilla pour réussir à se placer à côté de Sirius sur la banquette. Son amant s'empressa de le tenir étroitement serré contre lui malgré la moiteur de leurs corps. La chaleur du mois de juillet était étouffante malgré les sortilèges de rafraîchissement posés autour de la maison.

-Je suis épuisé, chuchota Remus. Il n'est pas normal qu'il rêve ainsi toutes les nuits de retour de Voldemort.

-C'est traumatisant, supposa Sirius. Et il refuse d'en parler. Ça ne doit pas aider.

Ni Sirius ni Remus ne voulaient placer un sortilège de silence autour de la chambre de Regulus pour lui épargner les réveils brutaux d'Harry auquel il se joignait par des pleurs. Des réveils bruyants pour toute la famille. Tout d'abord, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'isoler Regulus. N'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver. Puis Harry se sentirait encore plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'était déjà par ses cauchemars.

Quant aux potions calmantes ou celles de sommeil sans rêve, il était déconseillé d'en prendre une dose quotidienne. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le moindre risque avec l'adolescent. Faire des nuits sans rêves était très mauvais à long terme. D'autant plus que le traitement d'Harry pour la pleurésie acceptait difficilement les autres potions à fortes doses. Ils étaient donc contraints de se lever une fois par nuit si la chance leur souriait ou alors à deux reprises pour réconforter Harry mais aussi Regulus. Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas pour habitude de se coucher tôt avec leurs différentes occupations. Ils se couchaient bien plus tard que les deux enfants et il était rare qu'ils se rendorment après un premier réveil.

Toute la famille était fatiguée par ce marathon nocturne. Harry était toujours dans un nuage cotonneux de fatigue. Ce manque de sommeil le poussait à s'irriter plus facilement mais à être bien plus sensible qu'habituellement. Regulus, énervé, faisait beaucoup de crises de larmes sans aucune raison apparente. Il refusait de faire ses siestes ou alors, il s'endormait de manière inopinée. Remus supportait mieux la fatigue même s'il lui arrivait de piquer du nez très tôt. Il tentait de ne pas se laisser envahir par toutes les émotions négatives que le manque de sommeil lui donnait. Sirius avait un peu plus de difficulté à faire cela. Il était plus sec et cassant. Quelques maigres disputes les avaient brouillés plus tôt.

Le couple resta ainsi pendant une heure, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Sirius amorça un mouvement brusque pour se lever lorsqu'un grognement provenant de Regulus s'éleva mais le silence revient. Il se replaça confortablement jusqu'à ce que Remus lui propose une tasse de thé.

-J'avalerai bien un verre de Whisky mais je vais préférer un jus de citrouille.

Le regard désapprobateur de Remus se posa sur son amant. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Sirius se consolait avec de l'alcool. Ce qui arrivait régulièrement depuis le début des vacances. Avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban, il portait déjà un certain intérêt pour la boisson alcoolisée. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Harry, Remus avait veillé à ce qu'il diminue sa consommation. Oh bien sur, les Détraqueurs ne lui offraient pas une bouteille de Whisky de temps en temps mais boire avait été l'une des premières choses que Sirius avait faite. Bien sur, Sirius n'avait aucun problème sérieux avec l'alcool mais Remus préférait se méfier.

Il se leva et revint avec une carafe de jus de citrouille en lançant un regard torve à Sirius qui lui sourit innocemment.

-Que fais-t-on? Demanda malicieusement Sirius, les yeux pétillants.

-Oh… on est dans le salon, protesta mollement Remus.

Quatre heures plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres lorsque la douleur dans son corps se réveilla en même temps que lui. Chaque fois qu'il sortait du sommeil, il souffrait. Son dos était douloureux et ses muscles fatigués. Le manque de sommeil était le résultat de cela. Il bailla largement en s'étirant doucement. Par Salazar, il faisait si chaud! Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte mais cela ne suffisait pas à rafraîchir sa chambre.

Silencieusement, le garçon descendit de son lit. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol frais et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ignora le vertige qui l'assaillit, lui donnant presque la nausée. Il en avait de plus en plus mais Harry n'en avait pas encore parlé à sa famille. Subir leurs regards inquiets à cause de ses cauchemars étaient déjà pesant alors laisser sous-entendre qu'il ne se sentait pas bien accentuerait cela.

Il était peine plus tard que sept heures du matin. À son grand désespoir, Harry dormait très mal la nuit mais était incapable de faire une grasse matinée. Le soleil resplendissant remplissait déjà la maison. Il allait sûrement prendre à livre et s'allonger à l'ombre dans le jardin durant l'après-midi. Regulus appréciait également le soleil même s'il était encore trop jeune pour y rester longtemps. Son ventre protesta bruyamment en lui ordonnant d'arriver plus vite à la cuisine.

Il déboula dans le salon et poussa un cri perçant, dégoûté. Sirius s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit, faisant glisser le fin plaid qui le recouvrait. D'une main fébrile, il tâta le sol du salon pour trouver sa baguette magique sans même s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. La fatigue alourdissait ses paupières.

De son côté, Remus remonta le drap le long de leurs deux corps pour dissimuler leurs peaux nues. Sirius et lui n'étaient vraiment pas raisonnables. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius en lui indiquant de ne surtout pas se lever pour ne pas se dévoiler à Harry. Ses joues rougirent de honte. La banquette avait été agrandie magiquement pour accueillir les deux hommes.

Une nouvelle nausée saisit Harry.

-Je vais dans la cuisine, marmonna t-il en rivant ses yeux au sol.

Précipitamment, le jeune homme s'élança vers la cuisine. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas rester dans la même pièce que ses parents. Par Merlin, ils étaient répugnants. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les découvrait dans une position équivoque. Certes, ils dormaient simplement mais les pyjamas jonchant le sol étaient parlant sur leurs récentes activités. Il ouvrit les volets en entendant son père et Remus chuchoter rapidement. La voix du loup-garou lançait de nombreux reproches à son amant. Il les entendit se rhabiller

Son cœur battant rapidement contre sa poitrine, il s'empressa de sortir plusieurs assiettes et de les déposer sur la table. Il attrapa ensuite des verres et le jus d'orange. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il avait encore beaucoup de mal à agir de manière mature en ce qui concernait l'activité sexuelle de sa famille. Il n'était pas stupide pour croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais des rapports de ce type. Surtout après la naissance de Regulus. Ce n'était pas pour autant que ce n'était pas une idée embarrassante. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque son père apparut dans la pièce.

Sirius se racla la gorge et prépara le café silencieusement. Il attrapa une poêle ainsi que plusieurs tranches de bacon fraîches à faire griller. Il allait aussi faire cuire plusieurs œufs. Il adorait ces petits-déjeuners typiquement anglais et gras. Remus arriva quelques secondes plus tard en soupirant intérieurement. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un adolescent aux hormones incontrôlables. Il ne résistait jamais à Sirius et cédait à toutes ses idées farfelues.

-Je m'occupe du bacon, assura Remus en voyant son amant hésiter avec une poêle dans la main. Occupe-toi plutôt des œufs. Assieds-toi Harry et tente de te réveiller au lieu de t'agiter.

Avec soulagement, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il posa les coudes sur la table, attendant impatiemment d'être servit. Son ventre criait famine. Il renifla avec envie les effluves de bacon qui atteignaient ses narines. S'y ajouta l'odeur du café, du thé et des œufs chauffant dans les poêles. Son ventre protesta bruyamment.

L'adolescent enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Ses parents insistaient souvent pour qu'il se tienne correctement à table mais pour le moment, il était sept heures du matin et il n'avait rien dormit de la nuit. Il voulait simplement se reposer et se fichait bien de risquer de se faire disputer. Son geste l'empêcha de voir le regard inquiet échangé entre les deux adultes. Par Merlin, il était si épuisé. Ses parents ne l'étaient visiblement pas assez puisqu'ils trouvaient le courage de s'étreindre sur la banquette du salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille était attablée. Le silence dans la pièce était agréable même si le plus jeune évitait soigneusement le regard de ses parents. Regulus dormait encore et c'était un soulagement. Lors des repas, il ne supportait pas rester dans son siège pour bébé. Il criait et pleurait toujours pour finir dans les bras d'un de ses pères. Ils tentaient de ne pas céder à chaque fois pour ne pas inculquer de mauvaises habitudes à Regulus mais c'était assez difficile en songeant à quel point les cris du bébé portaient.

Harry tendit son assiette à Sirius qui lui servit deux œufs avant d'ajouter une tranche de bacon dégoulinante de graisse. Il servit ensuite Remus qui s'occupait de servir le thé pour l'adolescent et le café pour les deux adultes.

-As-tu pu te reposer correctement après ton cauchemar? Demanda Sirius avec inquiétude alors qu'il enfournait une bouchée de bacon.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, embarrassé. Même s'il avait dormit, ça n'avait pas été d'un sommeil réparateur. Agité était le mot exact. Par chance, il fut coupé par l'arrivé bruyante d'un hibou. Le rapace pénétra par la fenêtre que Remus avait ouvert durant la cuisson du petit-déjeuner. Il se déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise vide et tendit son colis d'une patte majestueuse. Remus attrapa l'exemplaire du jour de La Gazette des Sorciers alors que Sirius cherchait de la monnaie pour le payer.

Harry releva la tête en entendant Remus jurer férocement. Il était si rare que l'homme soit grossier que ça devait être important. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les doigts du loup-garou se serrer rageusement autour de la première page du journal. Ses yeux ambre étaient recouverts d'un voile noir menaçant. Sirius s'approcha de son amant après avoir payé le hibou et ses traits se tordirent dans la même expression colérique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table pour voir la couverture de La Gazette des Sorciers qui paraissait tant agacé ses deux parents mais Remus replia brusquement le journal. Il le donna à Sirius qui s'empressa de le déposer sur un des éléments de la cuisine. Loin de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils et se relaissa tomber en arrière sur la chaise avec suspicion. Le silence jusque là doux devient pesant même si Sirius revient s'asseoir autour de la table en affichant un large sourire.

Harry avala rapidement le reste de son petit-déjeuner, les yeux rivés sur le journal plié. La subtilité de ses parents laissait à désirer. Il sentit la curiosité le tirailler. La Gazette des Sorciers n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait qualifier comme un allié pour lui depuis la fin de l'année même si ses parents tentaient de lui dissimuler tous les articles le concernant. Remus sembla pourtant s'apercevoir qu'il fixait le quotidien car il se leva et débarrassa son repas à peine entamé. Il avala d'une traite la fin de sa tasse de café et la déposa dans l'évier avant de quitter la pièce, prenant soin d'attraper l'exemplaire de La Gazette des Sorciers pour aller réveiller Regulus.

Sirius et Harry restèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Les cris de Regulus retentirent quelques secondes avant que la voix douce et apaisante de Remus ne s'élève pour le consoler. Sirius leva inutilement les yeux vers le plafond puis continua à manger calmement son assiette remplie de bacon mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait assez bien son père pour savoir qu'il était en colère. Ses sourcils fins étaient recourbés et ses lèvres pincées même s'il tentait d'afficher un sourire serein.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Son père acquiesça en souriant mais Harry l'entendit soupirer dès que la porte se referma derrière lui. Il sentit l'irritation le gagner face à toutes ces cachotteries. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus et lui faisaient tout pour lui dissimuler quelque chose. Il se dépêcha de grimper l'escalier pour atteindre le premier étage. Il était souvent en nage après ses cauchemars et transpirait beaucoup. Il détestait cette impression de saleté dès le matin. Il s'arrêta en passant à côté de la chambre de son petit frère et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il pénétra dans la pièce où Remus berçait le garçon agité.

-Il va bien? Demanda Harry. Je peux m'en occuper pendant que tu prépares son biberon.

-Il est un peu fatigué, répondit Remus en lui tendant son petit frère. Tu es certain de vouloir t'en occuper?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il roula des yeux et plaça correctement Regulus dans ses bras. Il passait peu de temps avec son petit frère en étant à Poudlard. Il allait avoir un an dans quelques semaines. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que presque une année entière s'était écoulée depuis la naissance de Regulus. Tout était passé tellement rapidement. L'année précédente, Remus était sur le point d'accoucher d'un petit garçon. À présent, Voldemort était de retour et aucun d'eux n'était en sécurité.

Le changement de personne attira l'attention du garçonnet qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en poussant des petits cris, les joues rouges. Il était vêtu d'un petit pyjama rouge. Sur le devant du haut de l'ensemble, un énorme lion était dessiné. Harry ricana alors que Remus redescendait dans la cuisine pour aller préparer un biberon pour son fils. Sirius était passé par là pour le choix des vêtements.

-Alors, tu es en colère d'être réveillé si tôt? Gloussa Harry en chatouillant l'estomac de son frère.

Regulus éclata de rire sous les chatouillis. Ses yeux gris se remplirent de larmes de joie et son rire réchauffa le cœur du plus âgé. Il battit des pieds pour s'échapper de lui. Avec ses mains encore potelés, il essaya d'attraper les mèches noires jais tombantes de Harry qui se laissa faire. Le Survivant s'agenouilla au sol. Il le déposa de manière à ce qu'il tienne sur ses petites jambes tout en le maintenant debout. Regulus allait bientôt faire ses premiers pas. Remus lui avait expliqué que le moment approchait maintenant qu'il était capable de tenir debout seul et de se balancer d'avant en arrière en se stabilisant difficilement. Harry espérait vraiment être présent le jour où Regulus ferait ces premiers pas.

Pour le moment, le petit garçon bougeait les jambes dans l'espoir d'avancer. Ce qu'Harry aimait le plus chez son petit frère était les quatre petites dents apparues sur le devant. Ça ne s'était pas fait sans douleur. Elles étaient apparues lorsqu'il était à Poudlard mais Remus et Sirius lui avaient confiés que Regulus passait ses journées et ses nuits à hurler de douleur et à pleurer, se montrant fatigué et irritable. Les dents étaient minuscules, d'un blanc éclatant et rapprochées.

Harry releva la tête en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir. Qui pouvait bien venir aussi tôt à la maison? Il se redressa, soulevant en même temps Regulus. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le couloir d'entrée pour rencontrer le visiteur mais son regard fut attiré par la commode. Dessus était posé le journal. Il se mordit la lèvre puis se pressa de le déplier avant que Remus ne réapparaisse.

Sous le choc, il manqua de laisser tomber Regulus qui bavait le long de son pyjama.

POTTER ET DUMBLEDORE, FOUS ?

Le grand titre de l'exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier le concernait. Encore. Sa gorge se serra alors que ses yeux parcouraient rapidement l'article le dénigrait ouvertement. Plusieurs fois, les mots menteurs, fous, dérangés psychologiquement apparurent. Il reposa Regulus dans son lit pour pouvoir manier plus aisément le journal. Chaque jour, un nouvel article le dénigrant faisait la première page de La Gazette des Sorciers. Chaque jour, il était accusé de mensonge. Le Ministère pensait que le retour de Voldemort était une mise en scène organisée par Dumbledore et lui afin de permettre au premier de remplacer Fudge au poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Par Merlin, même si ça avait le cas, ils auraient utilisés une manière plus subtile. Il aurait déjà fallut que Dumbledore et lui trouvent un terrain d'entente. Comme s'il avait la moindre envie d'aider le directeur de Poudlard. Il ne doutait pas non plus qu'il pouvait prendre le poste de Ministre depuis des années sans passer par un tel subterfuge grotesque.

Alors à la place de se préparer au mieux au retour de Voldemort, le Ministère par le biais de La Gazette des Sorciers prétendait que tout n'était qu'une macabre mascarade et que la mort de Cédric Diggory était un regrettable accident. Les articles autour de son lien familial avec Sirius et Remus étaient au cœur d'une polémique mais tout le monde essayait d'étouffer le retour de Voldemort. Harry frissonna. Était-ce possible d'être aussi stupide et de donner la possibilité au Seigneur des Ténèbres de regrouper son armée et de retrouver l'entièreté de ses forces?

L'article satirique à son égard et celui de Dumbledore était signé Rita Skeeter. À côté, il y'avait la photographie de la journaliste. C'était une jeune femme aux belles boucles blonde et pimpante. Son maquillage ressortait outrageusement sur le cliché sur lequel elle agitait la main en faisant des clins d'œil aguicheurs. Harry secoua la tête en serrant les dents rageusement. C'était toujours elle qui écrivait ce genre d'article à son encontre. S'il la rencontrait un jour, il la tuerait pour toutes les horreurs dîtes à son sujet, amplifiant les rumeurs sur son compte.

À présent en colère, l'adolescent glissa le journal sous son bras avant de reprendre son petit frère qui secouait étrangement la tête en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles. Sa petite langue rose pointait hors de ses lèvres fines. Il clignait des yeux alors qu'Harry remarquait une petite rougeur au niveau de la joue gauche. Il passa un doigt sur la peau douce de son petit frère qui gémit aussitôt, ses yeux se voilant de colère. Harry retira aussitôt son doigt et quitta la pièce.

Il arriva dans le salon où la banquette avait retrouvée sa taille initiale à son grand soulagement.

-Bonjour Harry!

-Professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il à contrecœur.

D'un mouvement de la tête sec, il salua son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était assis dans un fauteuil. Il paraissait étrangement blême. Ses yeux étaient fuyants et encerclés de cernes noirs. L'adolescent se demanda un instant s'il était malade avant de décider qu'il s'en fichait. Il garda Regulus contre lui en sentant le dégoût l'emparer lorsque celui-ci tendit les bras vers Dumbledore pour attraper sa longue barbe blanche. Il l'éloigna volontairement du vieil homme en s'approchant devant son père. Il déposa l'exemplaire de La Gazette des Sorciers devant l'homme en lui lançant un coup d'œil désapprobateur au moment où Remus apparaissait dans la pièce, un biberon chaud dans les mains.

Harry tendit la main pour attraper le biberon de lait. Remus lui donna sans hésitation avec un sourire doux. Il était toujours attendri lorsqu'il voyait ses deux fils ensemble. Harry n'avait pas conscience de toute la tendresse qu'il mettait dans ses gestes lorsqu'il tenait Regulus dans ses bras. Il fit attention à la manière dont il le faisait boire même s'il avait confiance en son fils aîné.

-Il a une rougeur par là, déclara Harry en ne s'adressant à aucun adulte en particulier.

-D'autres dents sont sûrement en train de pousser, supposa Sirius même si un soupçon d'inquiétude transperça son ton. Il est un peu en retard à ce niveau là.

Le silence dans la pièce devient pesant et Harry en comprit immédiatement la raison: il dérangeait. Cependant, il ne comptait pas laisser échapper Dumbledore maintenant qu'il était là. Le vieil homme avait tendance à l'éviter depuis quelques temps sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il ne fallait pas croire que lui et Harry entretenaient une relation amicale et profonde mais l'adolescent trouvait son attitude envers lui très étrange. Habituellement, Dumbledore espérait toujours entamer une conversation avec lui. À présent, il évitait de croiser son regard.

-Avez-vous découvert pourquoi je n'ai pas rencontré le fantôme de mes parents durant le Priori Incantatum?

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, James se sentit un peu plus blêmir. Il redoutait cette question depuis que Dumbledore les avait informé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière. En même temps, il sentait l'excitation le gagner face aux prochains évènements à venir. La révélation n'allait pas tarder. Il le pressentait.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leva un regard incertain à travers ses mèches pour voir Sirius et Remus échanger un regard soucieux. James n'était pas sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de la question que le jeune homme ne cessait de poser. Son cœur s'accéléra et il se tourna discrètement vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était souriant mais le pétillement habituel dans ses yeux s'était atténué.

-La réponse la plus plausible est que Voldemort n'a pas utilisé sa baguette magique pour tuer tes parents, répondit calmement Dumbledore en lissant un pli invisible sur sa longue robe violette.

-C'est stupide! Rétorqua sèchement Harry. Voldemort n'est pas le genre de personne à utiliser une arme différente de la sienne. Cela signifie peut-être que mes parents ne sont pas morts! Il les tient peut-être prisonniers.

-Harry, ça suffit!

La voix sèche de Sirius claqua dans le salon. L'ambiance s'alourdit. Harry se tourna vers son père alors qu'il berçait un peu trop violemment Regulus, apeuré par le sentiment de colère qui émanait de lui. Le jeune garçon se calma rapidement lorsque son grand frère passa une main dans ses fins cheveux sombres. Les quelques larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux disparurent pour laisser place à un regard pétillant et amusé. Harry finit de lui faire avaler son biberon tenu chaud par un sortilège.

Face au Survivant, l'ancien prisonnier serrait nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ses jointures étaient blanches. Remus lui lança un regard désapprobateur pour l'inciter au calme. La sévérité dans ses yeux apaisa Sirius qui s'exhorta à respirer calmement.

James sentit l'angoisse le gagner. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front qu'il essuya d'un mouvement de la main, les manches de sa robe frôlant son visage pâle.

-Mais imagine un seul instant si…

-Ils sont morts Harry. Morts.

Sirius n'était pas aussi ferme et sévère sans aucune raison. Il ne voulait simplement pas qu'Harry se fasse de faux espoirs. Après treize ans, il était un peu tard pour espérer revoir James et Lily en vie. Puis lui-même avait vu leurs corps morts sous les décombres de leur maison à Godric Hollow. Lui-même n'y croyait plus depuis des années. Il avait perdu cet espoir dans sa cellule à Azkaban.

L'adolescent serra ses lèvres en retenant plusieurs remarques acerbes. Il secoua la tête alors que son cœur se lacérait de douleur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il se torturait l'esprit depuis son retour de Poudlard avec cette question. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas pu rencontrer sa famille alors qu'ils avaient vu des hommes et des femmes morts avant eux. Un fol espoir s'était éveillé en lui mais son père et Remus s'engageaient à faire taire ses hypothèses farfelues qui le faisaient plus souffrir que rêver.

Au lieu de répliquer vertement, il donna à contrecœur son petit frère à son père qui lui fit avaler le reste de son biberon sans prononcer un mot. La fierté le rengorgea lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Regulus se plisser en tendant les bras vers lui pour qu'il le reprenne contre sa poitrine. Sirius roula des yeux, amusé alors que son fils aîné annonçait qu'il se rendait dans sa douche. Loin de lui l'idée qu'il voulait agir de manière mature lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Il fit simplement semblant de monter les escaliers avant d'aller se réfugier à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds.

Il grogna silencieusement. Seules des bribes de la conversation lui parvenaient. Il prit le risque de quitter la pièce pour longer le couloir et s'appuyer contre le mur, à côté de la porte du salon.

-Il est perturbé par tout cela, s'excusa Remus en secouant la tête. Je suis assez inquiet pour lui. Il manque atrocement de sommeil avec tous ces cauchemars envahissants.

Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer d'embarras alors que l'irritation le gagnait. Il serra ses poings maigres le long de son corps alors que le Directeur de Poudlard rassurait Remus et Sirius, leur disant que la situation était très complexe et difficile à supporter. Surtout pour un enfant de si jeune âge. Harry roula des yeux. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que Dumbledore et le professeur Cimil soient au courant de ses problèmes nocturnes. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme cela de faire des cauchemars chaque nuit en ayant presque quatorze ans alors le dire à ses professeurs…

Le reste de la discussion ne fut guère intéressant. Harry resta tout de même silencieux, retenant son souffle pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Par chance, Severus était absent. Avec le maître des potions dans les parages, impossible d'écouter une conversation privée en toute discrétion. Dans un sens, Harry était presque certain que Dumbledore se doutait de sa présence. Le vieil homme arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

La conversation était tournée sur les membres de l'ordre du phénix qui travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie. Ils devaient se montrer très prudents pour ne pas se faire repérer par un fonctionnaire à la botte de Fudge et ses subalternes ou pire, des Mangemorts travaillant dans le bâtiment. L'ordre du Phénix était une association fondée par Dumbledore lors de la première guerre. Il avait rassemblé les anciens membres puis quelques nouveaux ayant accepté de se joindre à eux pour la reformer dès le lendemain du retour de Voldemort. Évidemment, Sirius et Remus en faisaient partie mais ils effectuaient de rares missions ne demandant pas d'éloignement.

-Je pense qu'il devient vraiment nécessaire que vous déménagiez, ajouta Dumbledore au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Je ne suis pas sûr de la sécurité de cette maison. J'ai peur que Voldemort ou une autre personne réussisse à briser toutes les défenses. Elles ne sont pas aussi puissantes que le quartier général de l'ordre!

Harry plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour retenir le cri surpris. Il n'était pas au courant de cela! Et il n'était certainement pas d'accord pour déménager. Se rendre au quartier général de l'ordre. Harry ne s'y était jamais rendu mais il savait qu'il s'agissait dans l'ancienne maison familiale délabrée des Black. D'après Sirius, elle était en piteuse état, infestée de Doxys et autres créatures suspectes. Il était hors de question qu'il vive là-bas. D'autant plus que, tout du moins c'était ce qu'il avait compris, les Weasley résidaient dans cette maison. Leur qualité de sang impur déshonorant ne jouait pas en leur faveur et il était connu que la famille de rouquin soutenait ardemment Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était la personne à abattre. Autant pour le Ministre que Voldemort.

-Ça ne nous plaît pas vraiment, confia Sirius d'une voix tendue. Harry ne va pas apprécier ce changement puis cela risque de perturber Regulus. La maison n'est pas très accueillante pour des enfants.

-Je sais bien, soupira Dumbledore. Je me soucie réellement de votre sécurité. En explorant un peu la maison, j'ai observé une aile assez importante comparée aux autres habitants qui vous conviendrait. Ça ne remplacera pas cette douillette maison mais vous ne vivrez pas superposés aux autres.

Harry secoua la tête, furieux à l'idée de partir de cette maison. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et il retint un autre grognement rageur. Par Salazar, cela faisait des années que lui et toute sa famille vivaient ici! Ils étaient heureux et avaient leurs habitudes. Hermione et sa famille venaient parfois dîner. Le petit jardin servait souvent durant l'été pour manger ou simplement se reposer avec un livre. En réalité, Harry avait toujours vécu là après quelques mois désastreux chez les Dursley mais il ne s'en souvenait plus réellement. Quelques bribes de souvenirs. Rien d'autres.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il enragea contre cette nouvelle qui le surprenait, il entendit des bruits de pas. Harry grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il disparut derrière l'angle du mur donnant sur le large escalier en bois puis se dissimula derrière juste au moment où Remus apparut, suivit de ses invités. Cimil était toujours aussi pâle, voir nauséeux. D'ailleurs, son père lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos tout en continuant à tenir Regulus.

- Je tiens également à avoir une discussion privée et plus… sérieuse avec vous, annonça Dumbledore d'un ton grave en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de Remus qui fronça les sourcils. Vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau une fois que vous serez installé au quartier général. Il est préférable d'attendre encore un peu.

-Je ne comprends pas. Quelque chose de grave s'est passée? S'enquit le loup-garou.

-Je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important.

__

_*Voilà, et à la semaine prochaine normalement :D Patmol25._


	122. Partie 5: chapitre 2: Bouleversement

_**Partie 5 - chapitre 2: Bouleversement. **_

Drago salua son père d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Ils se trouvaient dans le petit salon d'été. La couleur principale de la pièce était le bleu ciel. Des grandes fenêtres ouvraient sur le vaste jardin du Manoir Malefoy. Le jeune homme était installé autour d'une table en bois ovale et plusieurs livres étaient ouverts devant lui. Il tenait une plume dans la main qui s'apprêtait à griffonner sur le parchemin déjà bien rempli.

L'homme lui rendit brièvement son sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, les flammes vertes crépitèrent un instant, engloutissant l'aristocrate avant que la cheminée ne se rendorme.

Aussitôt, Drago perdit son sourire. Il laissa tomber sa plume sur la table et referma précipitamment les livres posés devant lui. Il reboucha l'encrier avant de s'avachir contre le dossier de la chaise moelleuse où il se trouvait. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Son père le contraignait à étudier au minimum deux heures par jour. Sans aucune surprise, ses devoirs scolaires étaient déjà terminés depuis une semaine mais l'homme se chargeait de lui fournir du travail supplémentaire pour l'occuper. Il prenait ainsi de l'avance sur le programme de quatrième année. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir en assurant qu'il avait travaillé lorsque ce n'était pas le cas puisque l'homme vérifiait chaque soir ce qu'il avait fait durant la journée.

Lui-même était rarement là lorsque son père corrigeait ses devoirs. Il le faisait tard la nuit. Lorsqu'il rentrait. Drago grimaça à cette idée. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et étira son corps crispé. Il dormait peu et mal depuis le début des vacances. Quelques cernes noires commençaient à apparaître sur son visage. Chaque soir, il attendait que son père revienne et cela arrivait parfois à des heures très tardives, voir même matinales. Lucius pensait toujours qu'il dormait. Il le faisait seulement lorsqu'il l'entendait rentrer.

Son père passait ses soirées entières auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il veillait à toujours être de retour pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Cependant, il était rare qu'il soit présent lors du dîner. Il partait après le repas du midi et Drago le revoyait le lendemain matin. Que faisait-il? Où était-il? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à rentrer la nuit? Il dormait une poignée d'heures. Drago n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions et son père ne lui disait rien. Il ignorait ses questions et agrémentait son silence d'un regard noir et menaçant lorsqu'il était trop insistant.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Drago se jeta inutilement sur sa plume. Sa mère venait parfois vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Il fit semblant d'être concentré sur son parchemin avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Dobby, un des elfes de maison du Manoir. Drago lui jeta un regard mauvais et le serviteur s'inclina profondément, son large nez s'écrasant contre le sol. Ses mains verdâtres étaient croisées derrière son dos.

-Quoi? Cracha Drago, agacé.

-Vous avez reçu une lettre jeune Maître, déclara respectueusement.

La créature tira une lettre de sa poche. Il était vêtu d'un vieux drap crasseux où plusieurs poches avaient été cousues. Il la tendit à Drago qui l'attrapa sèchement, sans un signe de remerciement. D'un mouvement de la tête, il ordonna à Dobby de quitter la pièce. La créature s'exécuta avec plaisir en roulant des yeux. Il était certain que des sorciers meilleurs que ses maîtres existaient quelque part en Angleterre. Il n'avait juste pas eut la chance d'atterrir dans une de ces familles.

Drago déplia immédiatement le courrier. C'était un peu puéril mais il adorait recevoir des lettres. Son cœur gonfla désagréablement dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant l'écriture ronde et penchée de Daphné. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur le parchemin quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas revu son amie depuis la finale des duels à Poudlard. Cependant, ils avaient échangés quelques lettres même si lui se montrait assez distant. Sec.

_Drago, _

_Comment se passe le reste de tes vacances? Mes parents sont au petit soin pour moi. C'est assez énervant je dois l'avouer. Ils pensent devoir me récompenser sur ce que j'ai fais il y a quelques semaines. _

L'adolescent retint un soupir et arrêta un instant sa lecture. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ses sentiments par rapport au retour de Voldemort et au rôle de Daphné dans cet événement. Il était impressionné. La Serpentard avait eut un courage fou pour faire disparaître le Survivant de Poudlard sous les yeux de Dumbledore et du reste de sa famille. C'était… très Gryffondor comme courage. Lui n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose. Le directeur de Poudlard était impressionnant et les autres professeurs également. Ensuite, elle avait contribué directement au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À sa renaissance. Cela allait inévitablement l'avantager pour son avenir avec l'homme.

D'un autre côté, il était en colère. Elle était responsable en quelque sorte de la mort de Cédric. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience. Il était bien trop sensible même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Il était aussi en colère parce que… par Merlin, elle avait mit en danger Harry! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le tuer et Daphné l'avait aidé à presque réaliser son but! Comment ne pouvait-il pas être furieux de cela? Harry était un de ses meilleurs amis. Il était réellement important pour lui. Il… c'était Harry tout simplement.

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire clairement ce qu'il en pensait à Daphné ou ses amis. Leurs familles étaient toutes alliées de près ou de loin à Voldemort. Ils étaient tous concernés par cette renaissance et leur amitié avec le Survivant poserait certainement problème. Drago n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait agir avec son ami. C'est pourquoi il ne lui envoyait pas de lettres et espérait que ses vacances ne se terminent jamais. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face pour le moment.

_Écoute, j'aimerai que l'on se voit. Assez rapidement. Je pense que nous devons discuter de… de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement. Sans étonnement, Blaise ne répond à aucun de mes courriers. J'ai croisé brièvement Théo au chemin de Traverse mais il était pressé. Nous n'avons échangés que quelques mots. Pansy et moi avons déjà discutés. Ses parents m'ont invité la semaine précédente. Elle est plutôt… Tu comprendra. Organise une rencontre. N'importe où mais le plus rapidement possible, s'il te plaît._

_DAPHNÉ GREENGRASS._

Comme à son habitude, Daphné avait le mérite d'être franche et directe. Elle n'avait aucune once d'hésitation. Elle tentait même de l'appâter en ne lui révélant pas ce que Pansy lui avait dit. Il poussa un grognement agacé. Blaise ne répondait donc pas à ses lettres et l'ignorait? Drago n'en était pas non plus étonné. Le black était plutôt distant depuis leur retour de Poudlard. L'héritier Malefoy savait que son propre comportement distant avec Harry après la finale n'était pas anodin au silence de son ami.

Drago attrapa un parchemin vierge et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes. Il ignorait s'il avait envie de voir Daphné. Il était maintenant dangereux pour chacun d'entre eux de révéler ce qu'il pensait réellement de tout cela. S'opposer au seigneur des Ténèbres était dangereux tout comme le soutenir ouvertement.

D'autant plus que le monde sorcier refusait la vérité. Ils étaient une poignée de sorciers à savoir et à admettre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago grogna. Évidemment, sa mère était émoustillée par cela. Son père était retourné aux ordres de l'homme. Drago s'en fichait pas mal. Son problème était Harry. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à lui mais ne pouvait pas s'afficher clairement avec lui. Que penserait _IL_ de cette amitié avec le Survivant? Drago ne voulait surtout pas risquer sa peau pour simplement pouvoir continuer à parler, rire et s'amuser avec Harry. Mais… il tenait tellement à lui. Puis Drago n'osait pas en parler à son père.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de ne plus se torturer l'esprit avec toutes ces questions. Il le faisait assez chaque nuit! À la place, il retrempa la plume qui avait séchée.

_Daphné,_

_Je pense que tu as raison. Cette situation est compliquée. Nous devons en parler. Il faut que nous réglions ces différents avant la rentrée… Mes parents ne verront aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous invite au Manoir une journée. Je te contacte plus tard._

_Drago. _

En larmes, Harry laissa son père le relever à des kilomètres du Manoir Malefoy. Ses genoux craquèrent d'être restés si longtemps appuyé contre le chemin de cailloux. L'homme avait passé un bras contre sa poitrine tremblante et le soutenait contre son corps. L'adolescent leva les bras pour les agripper aux bras de son père, les larmes dévalant toujours sur ses joues. Des hoquets bruyants quittaient sa gorge et résonnaient dans le silence les entourant.

-Calme-toi Harry, chuchota Sirius. Calme-toi.

Sirius était soucieux. Un soupçon d'imploration suintait de la voix de l'homme. Il avait l'impression que son fils n'allait jamais s'arrêter de pleurer. Il craignait de le voir s'étouffer entre ses larmes. Il se demandait si l'amener ici n'était pas une erreur. Avec Remus, il avait songé que ça l'aurait aidé à reprendre ses esprits même si le choc serait fort. Pourtant, Sirius ne pensait que cela serait aussi violent.

Le cimetière de Godric Hollow était exceptionnellement entouré d'une bulle protectrice. Personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la place et aucun regard indiscret ne pouvait les voir. Devant les deux hommes se trouvait la tombe des Potter. Elle était magnifique, d'un blanc saisissant. Le temps n'avait abîmé aucune partie de la tombe. Des lys blancs étaient posés délicatement dessus.

Harry se tortilla pour s'éloigner de lui. Sirius desserra sa prise au bout de quelques secondes en le voyant s'énerver. Au lieu de s'écarter, l'adolescent se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans la robe noire de son père. Il passa ses bras tremblants autour de la taille de l'homme, celui-ci le serrant fortement contre lui, une main se posant à l'arrière de son crâne.

Plus que jamais Harry regrettait d'avoir accepté la proposition de son père et de Remus. Il l'avait d'abord refusé en utilisant un ton agressif. Cependant, ses deux pères ne l'avaient pas laissés se réfugier dans sa chambre et ils avaient insistés. Sous prétexte que ça lui ferait du bien. Par Salazar, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie! Le retour de Voldemort n'était rien comparé à ce flot de sentiments incontrôlables qui comprimaient sa poitrine.

Il savait quelle était l'intention de sa famille: lui faire comprendre que ses parents étaient bel et bien morts. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire. Pourtant, Harry n'y arrivait pas. Il ne trouvait aucune explication plausible quant à l'absence de ses parents biologiques lors de son affrontement avec Voldemort. Il devait comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas vu le fantôme de ses parents et ça le travaillait depuis son retour du cimetière.

-On rentre? Proposa Sirius.

Le professeur de duel sentit le soulagement se répandre en lui lorsqu'Harry hocha brusquement la tête. Heureux de quitter cet endroit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe sous ses yeux, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Venir ici lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Même après toutes ces années où il venait pratiquement se recueillir une fois par mois sur la tombe de ses amis.

Sirius se savait ridicule mais il ressentait le besoin de leur raconter l'évolution d'Harry jour après jour. Ils étaient aussi ses parents. Il avait toujours cette pointe de culpabilité en lui: celle d'avoir remplacé James. Harry l'appelait papa et par Merlin, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si le garçon cessait de le faire. Harry était son fils au même titre que Regulus. C'était comme si Remus et lui l'avaient mis au monde. Il avait pourtant l'impression de trahir la pensée de James et Lily en les ayant évincés de la vie de l'adolescent.

C'était stupide car James et Lily étaient certainement plus qu'heureux à l'idée qu'Harry soit autant aimé et choyé. Ils devaient être soulagés de savoir qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley, cette famille de Moldue inhumaine. Lily n'avait jamais été proche de sa sœur même si elle souffrait silencieusement de cette situation. Dès la naissance du garçon, ils avaient choisi Sirius pour s'en occuper au cas où ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir étrangement coupable bien qu'il n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde sa place privilégiée auprès de l'adolescent.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius arracha son regard de la pierre tombale soigneusement entretenue par Remus et lui. Il resserra ses bras autour du garçon et lui conseilla de fermer les yeux alors qu'il allait transplaner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans le petit jardin de la maison des Black. Le soleil éclatant semblait les narguer. Harry était toujours contre son père mais il paraissait s'être un peu calmé. Sirius posa ses mains sur ses épaules tremblantes et le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Il poussa la porte et guida son fils qui s'essuyait furtivement le visage pour dissimuler ses larmes. Cependant, ses joues, ses yeux et son nez étaient écarlates par ses récents sanglots.

Remus apparut dans leur champ de vision, soucieux. Regulus était derrière lui, se traînant sur le sol comme il adorait le faire. Dans sa bouche il y avait son éternelle tétine violette qu'il refusait de lâcher à renforts de cris et de larmes.

Le loup-garou soupira en voyant le visage décomposé d'Harry. Il lança un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était figé, visiblement tout aussi anxieux que lui. Son visage blême témoignait de son inquiétude. Remus se hâta vers Harry qui se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes. Il le serra contre sa poitrine avec douceur alors que l'adolescent enfouissait son visage dans son cou, le corps secoués de spasmes.

-Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, confia Sirius en restant au seuil de la porte. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

-C'est normal, chuchota Remus.

L'homme garda Harry contre lui et se déplaça jusque dans la cuisine. Il lança un coup d'œil à la porte ouvrant sur le salon mais décida que ça pouvait attendre. À la place, il fit un signe de la tête à Sirius pour qu'il prenne Regulus avec lui puis les suive dans la pièce. L'homme assis ensuite Harry sur une chaise. Il appela à lui des mouchoirs et essuya calmement le visage de l'adolescent ravagé par les larmes.

Remus était malgré lui déconcerté. Harry se jetait rarement dans ses bras pour pleurer. Il se tournait toujours vers Sirius. Toujours. Ce devait être l'une des rares fois où il le faisait. Malgré la gravité de la situation, le loup-garou sentit son cœur battre joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Tout au long de cette année, sa relation avec Harry avait positivement évolué. Après la jalousie de l'adolescent face à la naissance de Regulus qui avait supplanté sa place de fils unique dans la famille, il s'était petit à petit rapproché de lui.

Harry accepta avec soulagement le grand verre d'eau posé devant lui. Il l'avala d'un coup, le rafraîchissant. Son esprit se calma et il continua à essuyer son visage avec un mouchoir. Le Serpentard s'exhorta à respirer calmement. Son cœur battait trop rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il massa doucement son cœur pour atténuer la douleur diffuse. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé à ses parents. Il ne pensait pas réagir aussi violemment. C'était assez gênant.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi, par Merlin! Soupira Sirius en passant une main dans son dos. Tout est correct. C'est normal que ce soit si dur.

-Mais… mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas apparus?

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard désespéré. Eux non plus n'avaient aucune explication crédible à cela. Lily et James auraient logiquement dut apparaître au cimetière. En fait, ils auraient dut se dessiner après Cédric Diggory. Ce n'était pas le cas mais ils préféraient ne pas se torturer l'esprit avec cela, contrairement à Harry. Remus ne voulait surtout pas que de folles idées se dessinent dans l'esprit de son amant. Si Sirius commençait à douter de la mort de James et Lily, (ce qui était absurde: où seraient-ils depuis des années?), Harry allait suivre son cheminement de pensée. Remus ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent face à l'insoutenable vérité.

Petit à petit, Harry retrouva son calme et son sourire. Il respirait toujours un peu difficilement mais rien ne semblait prédire une crise même si les deux parents restèrent attentifs. Le visage de l'adolescent était pourtant marqué par ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis. Son nez et ses joues d'une couleur cramoisie. Des cernes noires témoignant d'un manque de sommeil s'étendaient sur la moitié de son visage.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce mais le malaise entre eux s'était dissipé. Harry se leva, sa chaise raclant contre le sol. Il s'approcha de son père qui tenait Regulus puis lui demanda l'autorisation de prendre son petit frère. Sans hésitation, l'homme le lui donna. Harry berça doucement le petit nourrisson qui gloussait. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Serpentard et il retourna s'asseoir.

-Albus est dans le salon, déclara soudainement Remus.

-Quoi?

Les joues d'Harry qui reprenaient sa teinte habituelle virèrent au rouge cramoisi. Oh Salazar, il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous la honte. Le vieil homme était… il avait assisté à ses pleurs! Il avait ridiculement pleuré comme un gamin dans les bras de ses pères! Lui qui veillait à apparaître toujours comme calme et distant. Comme un bon Serpentard. Il venait de détruire cette image auprès du Directeur qu'il ne portait toujours pas dans son cœur. C'était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu sangloter bruyamment.

-Il serait temps que tu comprennes que ressentir des émotions est un fait humain, ironisa Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête donc de paniquer à chaque fois que quelqu'un te voie dans un moment où tu es submergé par l'émotion!

-Il s'agit de Dumbledore!

Avec un soupçon de fierté, Harry remarqua à quel point il avait su faire passer une idée de répulsion, de répugnance dans le simple nom de son directeur. C'était un peu comme Severus le faisait lorsqu'il évoquait les Gryffondors. Et Dumbledore était le Gryffondor par excellence, n'est-ce pas? Remus roula des yeux même si un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Harry était têtu et son envie d'agir comme tous les Serpentards le rendait parfois stupide.

Harry soupira, chassant le flot de honte qui l'envahissait. Il fit glisser Regulus jusqu'au sol, soutenant ses deux bras en l'air pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Le garçon se tenait difficilement sur ses deux petites jambes potelées et tremblantes. Il chancela d'avant en arrière mais Harry le tenait fermement. Ses grands yeux verts étaient élargis par l'impatience. Sirius roula des yeux en retenant sa remarque. Harry désirait absolument que son petit frère fasse ses premiers pas, ce qui approchait inévitablement, et il le poussait quotidiennement mais il fallait dire que l'enfant était assez paresseux.

Regulus plia son genou droit sous les yeux pétillants et impatients de Harry. L'adolescent retint son souffle sans voir le regard amusé que ses parents échangèrent au-dessus d'eux. Néanmoins, le petit garçon reposa son pied à la même place à la déception du Serpentard.

Quand ce fut certain que Regulus ne ferait pas ses premiers pas dans la journée, Harry lâcha un grognement boudeur avant de fusiller la porte de la cuisine du regard comme si la présence de Dumbledore à quelques mètres d'eux était responsable de cela.

-Il veut presser le déménagement, soupira Remus à mi-voix.

-Je croyais qu'on devait attendre le mois d'août, une fois que mon anniversaire serait passé!

-Harry, pourquoi ne montes-tu pas t'occuper de ton frère?

Le ton de Sirius ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Ni même ses yeux fermes. Le voir se comporter avec cette autorité apparemment naturelle auprès d'Harry épatait toujours Remus qui n'oubliait jamais l'image de l'adolescent impétueux qu'était son amant à Poudlard. Mais ceux-ci avaient sûrement oubliés qu'Harry, dans sa grande phase rebelle d'adolescent, acceptait difficilement tout ce qui s'apparentait à un ordre. Même lorsque ses parents s'affairaient à utiliser une voix douce et niaise.

-Ce déménagement que je juge inutile me concerne également, renifla l'adolescent en soutenant toujours Regulus qui s'amusait à plier les genoux avant de les tendre plusieurs fois de suite. Il me semble normal que j'assiste à cette conversation.

-Écoute Harry, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le pense.

-Mais Remus…, protesta t-il. Il s'agit de Voldemort et je crois que je suis concernée!

Le regard autoritaire de Remus ne fléchit pas. Harry commença à se tortiller nerveusement, hésitant entre exploser de colère ou se retirer sagement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement avant de soulever Regulus et de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées, au grand soulagement de Sirius. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer en conflit avec son fils aîné. La journée était déjà bouleversante jusque là pour ne pas en rajouter.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir Dumbledore, déménagez dans votre trou miteux ne m'intéresse pas et ne présente aucun intérêt!

Bon. Sirius ne pouvait pas tout avoir, n'est ce pas? Il leva les yeux au ciel en retenant la réprimande qui grondait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Harry se retire réellement sagement dans sa chambre avec Regulus. L'adolescent se sentait sûrement obligé de faire un petit détour par le salon pour cracher son venin sur le vieil homme. Pour son image ou sa fierté. Une sottise de ce genre.

Remus sembla plus amusé qu'offusqué par les propos d'Harry dont la porte de chambre claqua quelques secondes plus tard alors que le rire étouffé de Dumbledore s'élevait du salon. Le vieil homme ne s'agaçait jamais du comportement du jeune homme même s'il semblait avoir mis de côté ses tentatives de créer un lien avec lui depuis quelque temps.

Le couple échangea un regard complice bien que toujours teinté d'inquiétude pour Remus. Il savait à quel point Sirius était chamboulé par un passage au cimetière. Le fait que Harry soit présent pour la première fois et ait une telle réaction n'avait certainement pas facilité cette visite.

-Bonjour Albus, comment allez-vous?

-Sirius! Le salua le vieil homme en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Très bien et vous?

Les trois adultes se regroupèrent autour de la table basse. D'un geste de la baguette magique, Sirius mit en place un sortilège de silence autour de la pièce même s'il veilla à installer un enchantement qui le préviendrait si un des garçons avait le moindre souci. Il se remplit ensuite une tasse de thé à la camomille brûlante malgré la chaleur.

-Pour quelles raisons voulez-vous avancer la date du déménagement? Interrogea Sirius.

Tout comme Harry, il n'était pas très heureux à l'idée de quitter leur petite maison. Ils avaient leurs habitudes et ils aimaient vivre tranquillement. D'autant plus que c'était pour déménager dans son ancienne maison familiale qu'il avait gracieusement prêté à l'ordre du phénix qui n'avait aucun endroit discret et suffisamment protégé pour se réunir à tout instant. Les Weasley habitaient déjà la maison car leur statut de sang-pur proche de Dumbledore leur portait préjudice.

C'était également pour cela que Sirius n'appréciait pas ce déménagement. Harry changeait totalement de comportement lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec une personne qu'il ne considérait pas comme un ami. Son comportement frisait l'impolitesse avec son ton cassant sans jamais dépasser la limite du respect. Toutefois, Sirius savait que son fils allait mal vivre ce déménagement principalement à cause de cela. Il ne pourrait pas être lui-même (car il se le refusait lui-même) alors qu'il traversait une période très difficile.

-Comme vous le savez, Severus a repris son rôle d'espion pour nous, commença Dumbledore en affichant un visage grave. Vous vous doutez que Voldemort recherche activement Harry mais aussi le reste de sa famille, en l'occurrence vous. Pendant qu'il rassemble ses hommes discrètement, il n'oublie pas que son objectif principal est Harry.

-Vous pensez qu'il approche de la maison? Demanda Remus, tendu. Elle est protégée par le sortilège Fidelitas.

Ça ne suffisait pas. Sirius le savait. Voldemort était bien trop puissant pour s'arrêter avec un simple sortilège Fidelitas. Il était le gardien du secret. Et même s'il avait la certitude de ne jamais trahir sa famille, Sirius préférait être prévoyant. Puis, est-ce qu'un simple gardien du secret suffisait à freiner Voldemort? Le professeur de duel en doutait. L'homme avait un désir réel de tuer Harry. Même si cette idée lui hérissait les poils.

-Je m'inquiète de cet elfe de maison que nous avons vu plusieurs fois autour de la maison l'année précédente, avant qu'Harry ne rentre en deuxième année, déclara Dumbledore. Ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance jusque là mais Severus m'a confirmé qu'il s'agit d'un des serviteurs de Lucius Malefoy.

Effectivement, ça changeait beaucoup de chose. Lucius était un Mangemort. Aucun des trois hommes n'en doutait. L'aristocrate cachait bien son jeu à tous et il menait Fudge du bout de la baguette mais l'ordre du phénix n'était pas dupe à propos de ses allégeances.

C'est pourquoi, Sirius avait déjà prévenu son amant que l'amitié qui liait Harry au fils de cette ordure ne lui plaisait plus du tout. Pour le moment, le loup-garou tentait d'apaiser la répulsion que la famille Malefoy provoquait chez Sirius même s'il savait que ses tentatives échoueraient à la rentrée des classes en septembre.

-Il est difficile de savoir exactement les pouvoirs des elfes de maison car ils n'ont jamais été sujet à de véritables études, ajouta le Directeur de Poudlard avec regret. Les sorciers ne leur portent pas assez de considération mais il vaut mieux veiller à ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

Les trois hommes continuèrent à discuter avec gravité, organisant les prochaines journées. Il allait falloir faire cela à la fois dans la rapidité et la discrétion. Personne ne devait apercevoir Harry. Surtout pas lui. Les sorciers qui refusaient d'accepter le retour de Voldemort le discriminait chaque jour par le biais des journaux, notamment de La Gazette des Sorciers. En plus de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, l'ensemble de la population était après lui.

Sirius pressentait le début d'une migraine face à l'explosion d'Harry qui allait suivre. L'adolescent refusait l'idée de quitter la maison dès que lui et Remus lui avaient exposés ce projet. L'ancien prisonnier avait parfois l'impression que son fils ne savait pas gérer ses émotions aussi bien qu'il se plaisait à le croire et qu'il se montrait même assez capricieux.

Au bout d'un long moment, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient discutés plus longtemps qu'il ne le prévoyait et il devait se rendre au ministère de la magie dans moins d'une heure pour batailler une nouvelle fois avec Fudge. Le ministre tentait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le détrôner de son poste de directeur de Poudlard. Il salua les deux hommes chaleureusement bien qu'une certaine tension pesait sur ses épaules. Il leur demanda de saluer les deux garçons qui s'étaient réfugiés à l'étage.

-Attendons que vous ayez déménagé pour que nous puissions parler, proposa Dumbledore.

Remus acquiesça. Il valait mieux. Ce que le directeur voulait leur dire semblait très important puisqu'il était hésitant. Il était préférable que les deux enfants ne soient pas présents et qu'ils soient en sécurité dans une pièce insonorisé. Il referma la porte derrière le vieil homme.

-Je pense que ça ne va pas être quelque chose de très agréable, pressentit Sirius en fixant la porte d'entrée close. Albus n'est pas homme à hésiter.

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais, confia Remus en haussant les épaules. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Je vais préparer le dîner.

Sirius hocha la tête. Son amant avait raison. Tant que Dumbledore reculait leur rendez-vous, ils ne pouvaient pas lui extorquer les informations. Il fallait attendre mais la patience n'était pas son point fort. Oh, au contraire. Il se sentait irrité d'ignorer ce que le chef de l'ordre du phénix voulait tant leur dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Remus qui s'activait déjà dans la cuisine en fredonnant une chanson des Bizar's Sister que Harry écoutait la veille. L'homme rinçait une salade verte. En le voyant, il lui demanda d'éplucher des carottes avec sa baguette magique. Avec un tel temps caniculaire, il était préférable de manger des salades fraîches plutôt que des plats lourds et chauds.

Dans sa chambre, Harry retint un énième soupir de lassitude. Regulus lui lançait des coups d'œil à chaque fois avant de retourner à son jeu. Jeu qui consistait à tirer tout ce qu'il pouvait hors de l'armoire de son grand frère. Il s'amusait particulièrement avec les robes de sorciers qu'il tirait de toutes ses maigres forces, espérant faire tomber en même temps les cintres pour déclencher un vacarme assourdissant.

Les jambes croisées, Harry observa distraitement son petit frère qui était assis sur son derrière, les yeux pétillants de joie face au tas de vêtements qui s'accumulaient autour de lui. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui défendre de massacrer son armoire que Remus l'avait obligé à ranger deux jours plus tôt à renforts de menaces inquiétantes. À la place, il caressa distraitement le pelage noir de Lucky qui déchiquetait joyeusement un de ses jouets en plastique.

-A'y!

Le visage maussade de l'adolescent se fendit par un large sourire étincelant. Certes, Regulus était loin de prononcer correctement son prénom et ça ressemblait plus à un gargouillis provenant de sa gorge mais il s'en réjouissait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Il n'était pas loin non plus de prononcer le mot « _papa »_ mais Harry savait d'avance que ce serait son premier mot et non pas son prénom. Il se demanda un instant comment Regulus allait différencier ses deux parents. Les appeler les deux « _papa _» se révélerait compliqué, surtout à long terme.

S'était-il posé cette question ou appeler Sirius « _papa _» s'était tout simplement imposé à son esprit? Il n'en avait plus le moindre souvenir. Son enfance, comme tout le monde, était floue, embrumée par les différents souvenirs qui se recoupaient. Il y avait certains moments qu'il était incapable d'oublier mais avant ses six ans, ses souvenirs étaient rares. Il trouvait cela vraiment dommage. Les premières années d'une existence, la réelle enfance, devait être super à se rappeler. Bien que les siennes n'aient pas été roses.

-Je vois ça Regulus, répondit t'il pour répondre à l'enfant qui le fixait joyeusement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Sa tête dodelina doucement jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans son oreille. Sa main se crispa autour de Lucky qui grogna doucement. Il lutta contre le sommeil, fixant son regard sur son petit frère qui était en train de suçoter la manche de son pull vert bouteille qu'il adorait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sermonner Regulus qui en plus de mâcher ses habits bavait dessus. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère sans surveillance sous prétexte qu'il était épuisé.

Dans la cuisine Sirius fut le premier à réagir lorsque des hurlements retentirent dans la maison. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, lâchant sa baguette magique et les ognons qu'il découpait en rondelle sur la table. Il entendit les pas de Remus le suivre derrière lui.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, les deux hommes se figèrent au seuil de la pièce. Harry cauchemardait encore. Il se débattait dans ses draps, le corps recouvert de sueur. Sirius auprès de son fils aîné et le secoua sans ménagement alors que Remus allait consoler Regulus avant qu'il ne se mette à son tour à hurler. Il se demanda un instant comment son fils cadet s'était retrouvé enseveli sous autant de vêtements mais se hâta de le consoler tandis que ses yeux ambres se tournaient nerveusement vers Harry.

Les deux adultes sur les nerfs avaient pensés à une catastrophe. Les Mangemorts par exemple. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que les cauchemars poursuivent Harry même durant la journée. Remus berça Regulus tout en rangeant sa baguette magique dans la poche de son pantalon. Il avait pensé l'utiliser mais était soulagé dans un sens que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-CÉDRIC!

Harry se redressa brusquement dans le lit, manquant de mettre un coup de tête dans le nez de son père qui se recula précipitamment. Il voulut sauter hors de son lit dans un réflexe de défense mais Sirius pressa ses mains contre ses épaules pour le retenir. L'adolescent battit aveuglement des bras autour de lui en poussant des gémissements terrifiés. Il essayait à tout prix de s'échapper des bras de son père, pensant encore être en danger. Le professeur de duel commença lui aussi à paniquer en le voyant incapable de se calmer et il lança un regard désespéré à Remus qui était tout autant surpris que lui. Harry avait rarement une réaction aussi violente après un cauchemar.

-Tout va bien Harry. Tu es à la maison!

Aussitôt, le Serpentard souleva ses paupières et dévoila ses deux yeux émeraude brillants de larmes. Il jeta un regard confus autour de lui avant de prendre conscience qu'il était bien dans sa chambre, dans son lit en sécurité. Sa respiration déjà précipitée s'accéléra encore et il recula loin de son père, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la tête de lit. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tremblant.

-Il y avait maman au cimetière, gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Et Cédric. À Godric Hollow.

-Nous sommes juste à la maison, rassura Remus de sa voix douce.

_*Bonjour à tous, mes problèmes de internet sont NORMALEMENT résolus donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes... Mais comme le technicien est venu seulement hier, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews (merci à tous) mais si tout va bien, je le ferais pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain sera un peu plus mouvementé!  
Patmol25._


	123. Partie 5, chapitre 3

**Chapitre**_**: Vérité.**_

**_/!\ LISEZ LA NOTE A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE ! /!\_**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry rangeait ses vêtements dans une armoire poussiéreuse bien que immense. Ses mains tremblaient de rage alors qu'il pliait un pantalon et il luttait contre les larmes. Il éternua une nouvelle fois faisant soulever un nuage de poussière autour de lui. L'adolescent soupira et agacé, il balança un coup de pied dans les draps que Mrs Weasley avait déposé sur son lit. Les tissus tombèrent mollement au sol mais Harry les vit se recouvrir de poussière, passant du blanc éclatant à un gris.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et posa les vêtements qu'il avait dans la main sur le matelas. Il s'assit en tailleur, observant autour de lui. Lucky s'amusait à renifler le matelas ancien. Harry surveilla qu'il ne se soulage pas sur le tissu. La pièce était déjà assez répugnante pour ne pas y rajouter de l'urine de chien.

La chambre était plus petite que la sienne mais cela lui permettait de dormir seul. Il savait que les autres adolescents partageaient une pièce à deux. Un lit simple trônait au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'une grande armoire ouvragé et ancienne prenait la moitié d'un pan de mur. Il y avait un bureau recouverts de dix centimètres de saleté. Au mur, deux tableaux inquiétants étaient suspendues au dessus du lit.

Ils avaient finalement déménagés. Dans la précipitation forcément. Le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix situé au 12, square Grimmaurd était miteux, délabré et, _Salazar!_, poussiéreux! Harry n'avait jamais vu cela. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison, il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer et son père lui avait conseillé de garder son inhalateur à ses côtés. Respirer autant de saleté dans l'air n'était jamais bon pour ses poumons déjà sensibles.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi furieux de déménager ici. Il ne facilitait pas les choses pour sa famille mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. La fatigue jouait beaucoup dans ses émotions mais se retrouver en dehors de chez lui, autour d'une horde de Gryffondor ne l'enchantait pas. Weasley et lui avaient échangés un long regard dégoûté jusqu'à ce que son père le pousse pour le faire avancer sans se préoccuper de le sermonner. De toute manière, il était hors de question qu'il soit ridiculisé devant les Gryffondors par son père.

Par chance, il y avait Hermione. Ils avaient seulement échangés un sourire amical mais savoir qu'il n'était pas totalement en terrain ennemi le rassurait. Harry toussa et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était grasse. Il grimaça: hors de question qu'il prévienne quelqu'un pour cela. Il resta stupidement assis sur son lit, à ne rien faire.

-Harry, je rentre!

La voix de Remus retentit dans le couloir sombre et il ouvrit la porte un instant plus tard sans attendre l'autorisation. Harry était bien assez de mauvaise humeur pour lui refuser l'entrée de sa chambre. Il retint un soupir en voyant que son fils n'avait déballé que la moitié de ses affaires et paraissait près à rencontrer un Détraqueur pour un baiser. Il leva deux yeux accusateurs vers lui comme s'il était responsable de tous les maux de la terre.

-Je venais t'aider pour faire ton lit.

-Je peux le faire tout seul.

-Tu sembles être à la traîne, fit remarquer joyeusement Remus en essayant de ne pas s'offusquer du ton de son fils. Il faudrait que ce soit fini avant le déjeuner pour que tu n'aie rien à faire cette après-midi.

Harry émit un grognement ironique en se levant de son lit. Il rougit légèrement lorsque Remus prit le drap au sol et le nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique sans faire la moindre remarque. Harry savait qu'il était agacé et il était malgré lui impressionné par sa capacité à rester calme. Enfin, si les sorciers de premier cycle avait l'autorisation d'utiliser leur baguette en dehors des périodes scolaires, la vie serait bien plus facile!

Et puis franchement, Remus s'attendait à quoi? Qu'il partage une partie de Quidditch avec les Weasley ou une partie d'échec? Il n'allait rien faire de la journée, comme toutes celles qui allaient suivre. Et il n'avait pas envie de fêter son anniversaire, dans une semaine avec eux, alors il préférait mettre entre parenthèse leur dîner annuel.

Il attrapa le bout de drap que lui tendait le loup-garou et l'étendit sur un côté du lit tandis que Remus en faisait de même. Harry regarda avec jalousie ses vêtements anciennement posés sur le lit qui flottait dans l'air par un sortilège de Remus. Franchement, cette loi était stupide. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant.

-Après le déjeuner, Sirius et moi allons à Poudlard pour voir Dumbledore. Tu pourras veiller sur Regulus? Je sais que Molly le fera avec plaisir mais c'est au cas où il est un peu effrayé de se retrouver seul.

-Mrs Weasley est votre nouvelle baby-sitter? Par chance, tu n'auras pas à la payer chère. Elle se contentera de peu.

-Harry.

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers Remus qui avait cessé de mettre le drap. Son ton était sec et son visage avait perdu son habituelle jovialité pour laisser place à de l'irritation et une sévérité qui dérangea Harry. Celui-ci s'empourpra légèrement. D'une certaine manière, les colères de Remus étaient plus effrayante que la rage dévastatrice de son père.

-La situation n'est pas évidente pour toi. Je pense que nous l'avons tous compris mais je ne te le répéterai pas plusieurs fois. Ne me parle pas avec ce ton insolent et montre toi plus respectueux envers les autres. Nous avons déjà parlé de ce problème. J'accepte que tu n'apprécie pas la famille Weasley ou toutes les personnes qui vivent ici mais je refuse que tu sois irrespectueux envers eux. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Harry resta volontairement muet jusqu'à ce que Remus répète son prénom d'un ton encore plus glacial. Il soutient son regard sévère. À la fin, il abdiqua en murmure un petit « _oui _» accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule qu'il voulait désinvolte.

Le fait que Lucky s'amusait encore à dénicher joyeusement tout ce qu'il pouvait sous le lit contrastait avec l'ambiance morose entre les deux hommes. Harry claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palais pour que son chien cesse de s'agiter ainsi. À la place, Lucky gratta contre le plancher usé, persuadé d'avoir découvert un trésor inestimable. Il ressortit une boule de poussière et de saleté.

-Bien. Je peux compter sur toi, alors? Insista Remus sans se préoccuper du chien.

Après un nouveau hochement de tête, le silence revient dans la chambre. Les fenêtres magiques baignaient la pièce du même soleil éclatant qui resplendissait à l'extérieur. Remus l'aida à ranger le reste de ses vêtements même si Harry poussa plusieurs grognements pour montrer son mécontentement. Pendant que le loup-garou s'occupait de ses habits, Harry rangea ses affaires d'école accroupi devant le bureau. Par chance, il y avait une simple étagère en bois qui pouvait accueillir ses manuels de ses trois premières années.

Harry éternua et il frotta ses yeux irrités. Il étaient certain qu'ils étaient rouges et gonflés. Ce n'était pas sa faute. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était la poussière. Immédiatement après, il toussa et ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Cette sensation lui coupa le souffle. Il se massa la buste en continuant à tousser d'une quinte grasse. Il sentit la main fraîche de Remus se poser sur son front moite mais il continua à tousser, les yeux clos. Sa respiration s'emballa et il essaya de ne pas céder à la panique. Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise alors que c'était son premier jour au quartier du Square Grimmaurd. Il n'allait pas se ridiculiser aussi vite!

Remus attrapa rapidement l'inhalateur qui traînait sur le bureau et le mena jusqu'aux lèvres tremblantes du garçon. Il l'incita à respirer profondément pour lancer le produit qui allait dégager ses poumons et lui faciliter la respiration. Des larmes de douleur affluèrent dans les yeux du garçon et Remus redonna une pulsion d'oxygène.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Oui, chuchota Harry.

Le jeune homme accroupit au sol s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux humides. Il repoussa doucement Lucky qui, comme s'il avait entendu qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, s'était approché de lui pour pousser son bras. Harry remarqua que ses mains étaient tremblantes. Il accepta le mouchoir propre que Remus lui tendit et le plaqua contre sa bouche. Il toussa à nouveau mais de manière beaucoup plus légère. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Il évita soigneusement le regard soupçonneux de son père. Pour se redonner une contenance, il se dirigea vers sa malle pratiquement vide.

-Le repas est servi!

La voix claironnante de Ginny venait de retentir près de la porte. Ses pas légers redescendirent l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée de la maison ancienne. Harry poussa un grognement irrité. À vrai dire, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais montrée mauvaise avec lui mais sa proximité avec Morgana Cimil l'agaçait. Il ne supportait toujours pas la fille de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Je mangerai plus tard.

-Descend quand même manger un morceau, insista Remus. Tu sais qu'il faut que tu te nourrisse correctement.

Harry s'apprêtait encore à protester mais le regard ferme du loup-garou l'en dissuada. Après un dernier soupir, il ouvrit la porte et appela Lucky. Le chiot s'extirpa du dessous du lit où il s'était réfugié et le suivit dans le couloir sombre. Les torches éclairaient à peine le couloir obscur. Remus était derrière lui et l'homme posa brièvement sa main dans le bas de son dos dans un signe de soutien avant de se placer à sa droite.

L'irritation de Harry s'accentua lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine bondée et bruyante. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en balayant son regard autour de lui. Les assiettes et les couverts étaient posés tout autour de la grande table en bois bancale. Ronald, Ginny, Fred et George, Mr Weasley ainsi que Sirius étaient déjà assis. Mrs Weasley et Hermione étaient côte à côte autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant. L'odeur des plats embaumaient la pièce insalubre.

Lucky courut auprès de Sirius qui discutait avec Arthur Weasley. L'ancien prisonnier remarqua leur présence lorsque le chiot lui lécha joyeusement la cheville. Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira et il leur fit signe de s'approcher. Remus poussa l'adolescent dans le dos pour l'inciter à avancer. Avec réticence, Harry se glissa sur la chaise à côté de son père.

-Regulus dort déjà?

-Il se repose, confirma Sirius. Il est un peu perturbé par ce changement de cadre. Il faut qu'il s'y habitue.

Lorsque Molly posa deux poulets juteux sur la table, Morgana Cimil apparut. Son visage habituellement chaleureux était marquée par l'inquiétude et son teint était très pâle. Elle salua poliment chacun d'entre eux et à la grande surprise de Harry, elle l'ignora totalement. La Gryffondor se laissa tomber entre Hermione et Ginny. Les deux filles échangèrent un coup d'œil soucieux. Même Harry arqua un sourcil curieux. Morgana étincelait toujours par son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Là, elle paraissait morne.

Le déjeuner débuta dans une ambiance joyeuse. Seul Harry et Morgana étaient silencieux. Le Serpentard jouait du bout de sa fourchette avec le bout de poulet et les patates dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Sa gorge le chatouillait à cause de la poussière importante qu'il avait avalé. Il ressentait également une douleur persistante au niveau de la poitrine mais il ne voulait pas alerter ses parents. Il était déjà sûr que Remus allait rapporter à Sirius sa difficulté de respirer dans la chambre.

-Mange! Ordonna Sirius dans un chuchotement. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de manger à peine.

-Pas faim, rétorqua sèchement Harry en enfournant une patate à contrecœur dans la bouche. Je ne vais pas mourir si je rate un repas dans la journée.

Morgana mâchait une patate sans grande conviction. Ses jolis yeux noisettes se soulevaient à traverses ses mèches brunes et rousses vers les trois Black qui mangeaient calmement. Elle s'attarda un instant sur son frère qui coupait son poulet avec ennui. Elle le vit glisser discrètement un bout de viande sous la table pour son chien. Malgré elle, un sourire étira ses lèvres et sa gorge se serra. C'était le jour. _Le_ grand jour et elle ne se sentait pas prête à endosser le rôle de petite sœur envers Harry. Tout comme ses parents, elle était excitée et craintive de la manière dont la discussion entre ses parents et Remus et Sirius allaient se dérouler.

Elle ne serait pas présente. Harry non plus. Dumbledore et ses parents avaient d'abord optés pour une conversation entre adultes. D'un côte, elle était rassurée. D'après les anecdotes de ses parents, Sirius était très impulsif et si Remus se montrait plus calme, il pouvait se montrer intransigeant. Il était évident que les deux hommes allaient reprocher ce choix à James et Lily. Morgana pouvait les comprendre puisqu'ils avaient soufferts de leur soi-disant mort.

La Gryffondor se demandait surtout comment allait réagir son frère. Il était très proche de Sirius et Remus. C'était évident. Allait-il les renier pour connaître ses véritable parents ou alors les renier _eux_? Morgana regrettait déjà son comportement avec Harry. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayée de devenir ami avec lui? Ça aurait été plus facile à accepter pour le Serpentard. À la place, il la détestait car elle s'était montrée jalouse de l'intérêt important que ses parents montraient à son égard. Forcément, ils rencontraient leur fils aîné pour la première fois… comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se montrer enthousiastes?

-Tout va bien?

La voix de Ginny sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle adressa un sourire à sa meilleure amie puis hocha la tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration, sentant ses épaules se détendre lorsque la rouquine lui lança un sourire étincelant. Morgana baissa les yeux avec culpabilité sur la table. Pendant quelques mois, elle avait considérée Ginny comme inférieure à elle. En réalité, l'unique fille de la fratrie des Weasley était redoutable et Morgana avait compris cela lors d'une dispute. Ensuite, elles étaient devenues inséparables. Même si ce revirement de situation s'était déroulé des mois plus tôt, Morgana se sentait toujours aussi mal de cette période.

-Dommage que nous ne puissions pas jouer au Quidditch, je vous aurais massacré, déclara t'elle soudainement en lançant un clin d'œil à Fred et George.

-Navré Mademoiselle mais vous ne faîtes pas partie de notre équipe. Votre talent en tant que joueuse doit encore être prouvé, informa poliment Ronald en dissimulant un sourire derrière sa fourchette.

-Navré Mr Weasley mais il ne me semble pas que vous fassiez partie de cette équipe.

Un débat enflammé débuta entre les Gryffondors. Mr Weasley égrena également quelques commentaires même s'il ne prit pas position pour ne pas recevoir les foudres d'un seul adolescent. Seule Hermione n'y participait pas. Elle mangeait tranquillement sans même écouter les différents partis bien qu'elle jeta un regard noir à Ronald qui lui postillonna dessus quelques morceaux de poulets mâchés.

Au milieu de tout cela, Harry sut alors que ses vacances allaient êtres longues. Très longues.

Sirius et Remus marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avaient discuté quelques temps avec Hagrid qui arrosaient d'immenses plantes près de sa cabane en bois. Le demi-géant avait tenté de parler de Voldemort tout en jetant des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un les surprenne mais c'était impossible. Dumbledore avait renforcé la sécurité des barrières de Poudlard et quiconque pénétrait dans l'enceinte de l'école alerterait le directeur.

Le soleil à l'extérieur était écrasant mais le ciel grisâtre et l'humidité dans l'air laissait prévoir un orage dans la soirée. Sirius déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate noire. Il lança ensuite un regard brûlant à Remus dont les joues rosirent. Le loup-garou détourna la tête et fixa son regard ambre sur la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur qui se profilait devant eux. Enjôleur, Sirius posa sa main droite dans le bas du dos de son amant et la descendit sensiblement.

Cependant, Remus ne parut pas apprécier ce traitement puisqu'il se tourna vers lui en lui claquant la main comme il l'aurait fait pour un jeune enfant à réprimander. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire malicieux.

-Sirius, grogna t-il. Je ne suis pas dans mon chaudron alors contrôle tes hormones sans agir comme un adolescent déchaîné!

-Avec les deux garçons, nous n'avons pas le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, protesta Sirius d'un ton boudeur.

-Ça suffit! Nous sommes à Poudlard de toute manière.

Sirius souffla un « _justement » _mais se reprit face au regard meurtrier de Remus qui prononça distinctement le mot de passe de l'entrée du bureau. Aussitôt, la gargouille se déplaça et laissa place à un escalier en marbre. Les deux hommes grimpèrent les quelques marches et le loup-garou ajouta à Sirius de se tenir convenablement. Juste avant de frapper contre la panneau en bois de la porte, il lui ajouta d'un air espiègle qu'il aurait une récompense s'il se montrait correct. Sirius resta ahuri par la taquinerie coquine de son amant alors que celui-ci saluait déjà Dumbledore d'une poignée de main.

En pénétrant dans le bureau, Sirius fronça les sourcils en remarquant la présence des deux Cimil. Il n'était pas contrarié de les voir, ils étaient devenus amis depuis que Jason était professeur à Poudlard. Il était plutôt surpris. Dumbledore devait leur annoncer quelque chose d'important. Visiblement, Jason et Amy faisaient parti de cette information.

Tout comme Sirius, Remus trouva étrange la présence de Jason et Amy. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi leur fille aînée, Morgana, passait la journée entière au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Grâce à son empathie développée par sa condition de loup-garou, l'homme ressentit la tension que les trois personnes face à eux émanaient. Ils étaient tous anxieux même si Dumbledore n'en laissait rien paraître. Amy était blême et paraissait bouleversée mais elle affichait un sourire conquérant.

-Asseyez-vous, proposa Albus en désignant deux fauteuils libres. Je crains que la discussion à venir ne soit plaisante pour l'un d'entre nous. Un thé?

-Venons en aux faits, demanda Sirius. Nous sommes occupés ensuite.

Remus tourna précipitamment la tête vers son amant qui affichait un air très sérieux. Seuls ses yeux noirs pétillants le trahissaient. Le loup-garou resta muet en tentant de contrôler le rougissement qui échauffait ses joues. Bien sûr, Dumbledore et les Cimil ne pouvaient pas comprendre l'ambiguïté de la phrase de Sirius mais lui l'avait parfaitement saisit et il prévoyait déjà de corriger Sirius pour cela. Aucun savoir-vivre, par Merlin!

Dumbledore gloussa doucement, comme s'il avait en fait compris le sous-entendu de Sirius, puis se servit une tasse de thé malgré le regard impatient des Black. Il proposa une boîte de bonbons aux citrons à chacun de ses invités avant de la ranger judicieusement lorsqu'il reçut des regards noirs meurtriers.

-C'est très difficile à expliquer, confia Jason d'une voix rauque.

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante. Dévoiler leur réelle identité à Sirius et Remus était un premier pas que Lily et lui attendaient depuis des années. Dumbledore et eux prévoyaient de prévenir la famille Weasley et les principaux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en qui ils avaient toute leur confiance. Harry bien sûr était la personne qui le saurait immédiatement après Sirius et Remus. Intérieurement, les Potter et Dumbledore priaient pour que Remus et Sirius les aident à lui expliquer la situation.

-Commencez par le début, proposa chaleureusement Remus. Je pense que c'est le plus simple.

-Partons du 31 octobre 1981, offrit Albus.

Aussitôt, Sirius se tendit et ses yeux noirs se durcirent. Son souffle se coupa dans la poitrine et sa dernière visite au cimetière de Godric Hollow avec Harry lui revient en mémoire. Il grimaça doucement lorsque Remus le pinça discrètement au niveau de la cuisse gauche pour lui intimer de rester calme.

Remus pressentit que la conversation n'allait vraiment pas être plaisante comme le supposait Dumbledore. Lorsque James et Lily étaient au cœur d'une discussion, Sirius en ressortait rarement calme. Il était souvent furieux et hors de contrôle. Même eux en discutait très rarement. Souvent, ils faisaient le lien entre Harry et les deux époux morts car Sirius s'inquiétait réellement à propos des sentiments de son fils adoptif face à cette situation.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler?

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius bondit de son fauteuil avec une telle violence que le siège tomba au sol. Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta sur l'homme qui venait de reprendre son apparence première: James Potter. Stupéfait, celui-ci reçut un coup de poing dans le visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle. Lily -_oui Lily Potter_- poussa un cri terrifié lorsque du sang jaillit du nez de son époux après un autre coup de poing de Sirius.

Au fond de son fauteuil, Remus était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ses mains étaient agrippés fermement aux accoudoirs du fauteuil rouge si fort que ses jointures avaient virées au blanc. Il aurait dut faire un mouvement pour retenir son amant. Céder à la violence n'était pas une bonne idée et ne permettait pas de régler une situation. Cette fois-ci, il était incapable de détacher son regard de Sirius qui frappait James sans ménagement et de Lily qui priait son amant d'arrêter.

Dumbledore contourna rapidement son bureau et il saisit Sirius sous les aisselles. Avec une force étonnante pour un homme de son âge, le vieillard le souleva malgré ses mouvements agités. Il éloigna prudemment Sirius de James qui était couché au sol, une main posée sur son nez où le sang coulait à flot. Lily se précipita auprès de James et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle cessa l'écoulement du sang.

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT? POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA, BORDEL! LÂCHEZ-MOI!

Avec violence, Sirius se dégagea de la prise ferme de Dumbledore. Il poussa le vieil homme qui recula de plusieurs pas. Celui-ci voulut le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il se jette de nouveau sur James mais Sirius resta étonnamment calme. Ses yeux noirs n'avaient jamais été aussi menaçants alors qu'il dévisageait le couple agenouillé au sol. D'un coup, il se mit à déambuler dans le bureau, les poings crispés le long de son corps tremblant.

Remus était toujours immobile dans son siège. Un mal de tête lancinant l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il leva son regard troublé vers Sirius qui marchait rageusement dans le bureau. Il sursauta lorsque son amant balaya d'un geste colérique les différents bibelots présents sur une table ronde en bois. Le parquet en bois fut recouvert de morceaux étincelants provenant des objets brisés.

-Sirius.

-LA FERME! LA FERME! Hurla t-il en balançant un coup de pied dans la chaise qui s'écroula au sol. Comment t'as pu nous faire ça, James? Quel était l'intérêt de tous nous mentir!

James se releva en ignorant la douleur pulsant dans tous son corps. Son ami n'avait pas été tendre en le frappant. Il resta immobile, sachant parfaitement que s'approcher de Sirius le mettrait encore plus en colère. James échangea un regard avec Lily qui était blême. Ses yeux d'un vert unique étaient brillants de larmes.

-Nous étions déclarés morts. Tout le monde célébrait notre mort quelques heures après seulement alors qu'il s'agissait simplement d'hologrammes issus d'une magie blanche avancée, expliqua la rousse d'une voix chevrotante. Tout s'est enclenché si rapidement que nous n'avons pas pu mesurer la conséquence de notre choix.

Dumbledore ajouta quelques explications qu'il avait déjà donné avant que Jason et Amy Cimil reprennent le visage de James et Lily Potter. Ils avaient été incapables de réagir durant la conversation, persuadés d'être dans un cauchemar total. Sirius avait verdit alors que Remus blanchissait petit à petit sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. C'était Sirius qui avait réagit le premier en se jetant sur James pour le frapper.

Remus sortit soudainement de sa torpeur. Il se leva sans un regard pour James et Lily. La douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine était terrible. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui leur tournait le dos, les yeux rivés sur la porte en bois. Ses épaules et le reste de son corps tremblaient de colère. Et de peine.

-Nous retournons à la maison quelques heures, annonça le loup-garou d'une voix distante. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ne dîtes rien à Harry sans notre permission.

Évoquer Harry sembla raviver la rage de Sirius qui se tourna vers James et Lily puis il leur adressa un regard venimeux.

-Vous avez abandonné votre fils! Cracha t-il. Vous l'avez abandonné! Vous nous avez tous abandonné pour créer une foutue famille à côté!

Remus intima le silence aux trois sorciers face à eux. Il ignorait comment il faisait mais il arrivait à contrôler le déluge de sentiments qui demandait à le submerger. Il tenta de ne pas penser à ses jambes flageolantes ou à son teint livide. Il étouffait de chaleur. Il avait besoin de quitter cet endroit au plus vite et de réfléchir seul, sans le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore ou de James et Lily. Les défunts vivants.

À la place, il prit fermement le bras gauche de son amant qui se laissa faire. D'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna la cheminée et Dumbledore comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il attrapa un pot de poudre de cheminette qu'il tendit au loup-garou. Celui-ci se glissa dans l'âtre de la cheminée en entraînant son mari inerte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes arrivaient dans le salon de leur petite maison. Le lieu paraissait étrangement vide. Les meubles étaient toujours à la même place et la décoration n'avait pas changée mais toutes les affaires étaient emballées dans des cartons déjà envoyés au Square Grimmaurd. Un endroit plus chaleureux aurait été agréable dans ce contexte. Remus fit quelques pas titubants en dehors de la cheminée, la gorge si serrée qu'il ne put prononcer un mot.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus et les deux amants se regardèrent intensément. Avec des bras tremblants, Remus l'invita à se blottir contre lui. Ce que Sirius fit immédiatement en fondant en larmes.

Harry porta une main à son front douloureux. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il était moite et attribua son état à la chaleur étouffante de la maison. Le dîner venait de se terminer et ses parents n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Le vieil homme n'avait fait aucune apparition donc Harry supposait qu'ils étaient toujours ensembles. C'était étrange. Il était vraiment curieux face à cet entretien _très_ long. Il n'était pas stupide pour croire que Remus et Sirius allaient lui révéler le contenu de cette entrevue mais il pouvait toujours espérer.

Dans le salon miteux et poussiéreux, l'adolescent les attendait impatiemment. Il ne voulait pas risquer de s'étendre dans sa chambre sans leur avoir demandé au préalable d'installer un sortilège de silence autour de sa nouvelle chambre. Se faire remarquer dès le premier soir en réveillant tout le monde avec un cauchemar n'était pas son projet. Il ne voulait pas recevoir des quolibets des Gryffondors parce qu'il s'était ridiculisé en hurlant comme une fillette apeurée du méchant dragon caché dans l'armoire.

Il tentait tant bien que mal d'évincer la présence dérangeante de… de tout le monde en réalité en jouant avec Regulus. Le garçon s'était réveillé en hurlant comme un dément. Mrs Weasley s'était précipitée vers lui pour lui donner son biberon sous le regard horrifié de Harry. Celui-ci lui avait arraché des mains avec un regard sombre. Il avait ensuite soulevé son frère de son berceau et était descendu avec lui dans le salon pour lui faire avaler son lait chaud. Tout cela sous le regard effaré de Molly qui était chargée de s'occuper du jeune Regulus.

À présent, le petit démon était parfaitement réveillé et il gloussait bruyamment comme Harry le faisait sautiller sur ses genoux. Étrangement, il réussit à rester impassible sous les regards surpris de tous les adolescents présents. Seule Hermione le connaissait tendre. Même si son masque d'égoïste sans cœur était fissuré, il tenait tout de même à ne pas apparaître totalement niais. Le contraste entre Regulus qui riait et lui qui était impassible était frappant.

-Ah Sirius, Remus! Je vous ai gardé une assiette au chaud.

Aussitôt que la voix de Mrs Weasley retentit, annonçant ainsi le retour de ses parents, Harry bondit sur ses jambes, tenant fermement Regulus contre lui. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard entendu des jumeaux et déboula dans le couloir obscur. Seules deux torches l'éclairaient et Harry préférait ne pas lever la tête vers le plafond pour ne pas avoir à contempler les énormes toiles d'araignées tissées.

-Regarde Regulus, nos sauveurs! Cria t-il. Papa numéro un et papa numéro deux!

-Doucement, supplia Sirius d'une voix faible.

Trop tard. Des hurlements retentirent dans le couloir alors que les tentures d'un rideau jaillissaient sur le côté, dévoilant un tableau abominable. Harry se mordit la lèvre, coupable. Il avait oublié la chère mère de son père. En arrivant en fin de matinée, le Serpentard avait immédiatement fait sa connaissance lorsque Nymphadora avait heurté un porte-parapluie. L'objet avait roulé sur le sol dans un bruit métallique qui l'avait réveillé.

Au lieu d'être effrayé par la femme, Regulus ouvrit ses grands yeux gris et tapa des mains dans sa direction. Il se tortilla dans les bras de son grand frère dans l'espoir de s'approcher de la femme hurlante.

-Bonjour Grand-mère! C'est un plaisir de vous raconter, gloussa le Serpentard.

La femme eut un léger silence et elle tourna ses yeux noirs plissés vers Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Horrible petit monstre! Glapit-elle. Viens ici que je t'administre une correction, sang-mêlé! C'est une honte! Une honte!

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard amusé de Remus. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius, Remus et Molly qui étaient présents dans le couloir réussirent à refermer les rideaux autour du tableau de Walburga Black. Molly leur intima de garder le silence en essuyant son front couvert de sueur sous l'effort. Elle partit à pas silencieux dans la cuisine qu'elle continuait à nettoyer après le dîner.

Pour éviter de réveiller une nouvelle fois sa mère, Sirius fit signe à sa petite famille de se déplacer jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait les chambres. Harry partit le premier, portant toujours Regulus qui jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Les deux garçons s'étaient étonnamment rapprochés depuis le début des vacances. Harry attendait impatiemment que son petit frère grandisse.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil douloureux. Ils avaient passés la journée entière dans leur ancienne maison très peu protégée mais ils avaient pris ce risque. Remus avait été un peu déconcerté par l'effondrement de son amant et il ne savait pas comment le soulager. Sirius lui avait confié qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi. Il était à la fois heureux. Retrouver ses meilleurs amis étaient inespérées. Il avait tellement souffert de leur mort. Il avait tellement espéré découvrir qu'ils étaient encore en vie. En même temps, il était furieux. Ils avaient laissés Harry aux Dursley. Ils l'avaient laissés construire une famille avec l'enfant que James et Lily voulaient certainement récupérés. Lui avait été enfermé à Azkaban durant plus d'une année, accusé injustement d'être responsable de leur mort.

Harry poussa la porte de sa nouvelle chambre et il grimaça. Il ne supporterait jamais toute cette poussière. Jamais. Lucky dormait déjà sur le bout du lit. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Le brusque mouvement amusa Regulus qui s'échappa de ses bras pour tenter de sautiller sur le lit. Néanmoins, le garçon qui refusait toujours de faire ses premiers pas peinait à tenir debout trop longtemps. Il retomba sur ses fesses, réveillant Lucky qui aboya de surprise.

-Vous étiez où?

Le ton de Harry était accusateur et il laissa son regard vert se promener sur les deux adultes qui étaient étrangement pâles. Des cernes noires avaient fait leur apparition sur le visage de Sirius.

-Avec le professeur Dumbledore, expliqua distraitement Remus alors que son cœur se tordait dans tous les sens. Ça a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Le mensonge blessa Sirius et Remus. Mentir à Harry n'était pas dans leur habitude mais ils devaient déjà accepter cette idée folle avant d'en parler avec Harry. Ils devaient être capable d'être là pour le consoler et lui expliquer la situation sans être eux-mêmes effondrés.

-Ah… Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, ajouta l'adolescent soudainement moins confiant. Vous pourriez mettre un sortilège de silence autour de ma chambre au cas où j'ai un cauchemar.

Au cas où… Harry avait des cauchemars _toutes _les nuits. Les Black étaient réveillés une grande partie de la nuit suite à ceux-ci. Cela expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi ils étaient tous autant sur les nerfs. Le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir.

D'ailleurs, la dernière pleine-lune avait été terrible pour Remus. Le loup-garou épuisé s'était énervé contre la porte de la cabane en bois où il était enfermé la nuit. Elle refusait de s'ouvrir, évidemment, et ça avait mis l'animal hors de lui. Même Sirius transformé en chien n'avait pas pu faire grand chose pour le soulager.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher. Et puis, nous ne le saurions pas et je refuse que tu sois seul lorsque tu te réveille, déclara Sirius.

-Je n'ai plus dix ans! Grogna Harry, furieux. Il est hors de question que je me ridicule devant tous ces crétins qui n'attendent que ça pour se moquer de moi! Vous pouvez très bien mettre une alarme dans ma chambre pour le savoir si tu veux absolument être là. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'être là!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus fermait la porte de la chambre de Harry derrière lui. L'adolescent était le vainqueur. Il avait installé un sortilège de silence et un autre maléfice qui les réveillerait si Harry faisait un cauchemar. Ce qui allait forcément arrivé. Sirius alla coucher Regulus dans son petit berceau. Le garçon avait une pièce pour lui attenante à la leur par une porte. Il plaça à son tour plusieurs sortilèges qui le préviendraient au moindre soucis pour le garçon.

Remus était assis sur le bout du grand lit. La décoration de la pièce était assez sombre et il préférait ne pas lever la tête ver les tableaux sanguinaires accrochés aux murs. Sirius et luit prévoyaient de dépoussiérer la pièce et d'ôter les éléments de décoration perturbant. Ils avaient commencés par le faire dans les chambres des enfants.

Sirius réapparut, un air fatigué peint sur le visage. Il ôta ses chaussures noires qu'il jeta à travers la pièce. Il détestait cette maison où il avait grandit. Il détestait cette journée. Oh, Sirius était certain de ne jamais oublier cette date. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant inattendu et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou plutôt être en colère.

Remus se racla la gorge pour se donner le courage nécessaire.

-Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions nous détendre un peu de cette journée.

Lorsque sa voix douce résonna dans la pièce, Sirius qui détachait sa cravate avec des gestes las se figea. L'homme se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Les yeux de Remus pétillaient d'une lueur rare. Sirius ouvrit doucement la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsque Remus commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise blanche. En même temps, il ôta ses chaussures qui glissèrent sous le lit. Ensuite, le loup-garou détacha totalement sa cravate puis sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber à côté de lui. Ses joues étaient rouges. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi entreprenant et séducteur pour son amant.

-Je ne sais pas, balbutia Sirius, toujours paralysé.

Sirius suivait les moindres gestes de Remus. Celui-ci déboucla sa ceinture en cuir avec des mains tremblantes et dégrafa son pantalon beige. Il commença à le descendre habilement, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Sirius.

-Je vais me détendre seul alors, chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai le droit à ma récompense que je m'étais promise.

Aussitôt, Sirius arracha sa cravate et sa chemise électrisé par les propos de Remus. Il recouvrit de son corps celui de Remus qui s'embrasa immédiatement sous ses baisers brûlants dans le cou. Le loup-garou eut juste le temps de lui ordonner d'installer un sortilège de silence.

_Désolé pour le retard, ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé par ma beta en vacances mais:_

**ANNONCE: SUSPENSION DE L'HISTOIRE.**

Et oui, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que je mets entre paranthèse cette histoire pour une durée indeterminée, pour ne pas dire abandon pour le moment. Les raisons? Le manque d'envie. L'insatisfaction de l'histoire commencée très tôt. Je n'apprécié plus les premières parties de l'histoire alors j'ai dû mal à m'y investir totalement?_ Le monde d'Aleksandre Snape _qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Le commencement d'une autre fic qui m'emballe.

CEPENDANT, pour être certaine de mon choix, j'ai essayé d'ecrire le 1ER CHAPITRE d'une histoire basée sur le même thème (Sirius-Remus parents de Harry) et je pense que l'histoire qui en sortirait pourrait être MEILLEUR que celle là. (Elle remplacerait cette fiction). J'aimerais honnêtement avoir votre avis: une sorte de réecriture (mais assez différente quand même, en fait énormément pour ce que j'ai en tête) vous plairait et si vous me suivrez ou alors non?

Milles désolés pour VOUS qui m'avez soutenu autant de temps mais je pense que j'écris avant tout pour moi et ça ne m'interesse pas de continuer une histoire qui ne m'interesse plus alors que j'ai milles idées pour 3 autres histoires (Aleks, la réecriture de celle-ci, et une autre qui a déjà 11chapitres). Merci pour tout votre soutien, vos reviews!

A très bientôt, je l'espère!


	124. FIN

Réponses aux reviews + fin de l'histoire.

Bonjour à tous,

Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews même si je n'ai pas pu tous y répondre puisqu'on m'a piraté mon adresse mail et ça a été assez compliqué ces derniers jours.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je remercie tout les lecteurs qui se sont montrés compréhensifs envers moi et ma décision de stopper la publication de cette histoire. Vous êtes rares mais vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Évidemment, je suis contrariée de voir que tant de personnes n'ont pas été très compréhensifs et qui, en plus de cela, ce sont montrés parfois malpolis.

Je tenais malgré tout à répondre à certains commentaires qui sont revenus plusieurs fois. Évidemment, dans deux années, mon style d'écriture aura encore changé mais en toute honnêteté, on prend moins de maturité entre 17 et 19 ans qu'entre 14 et 17 ans. J'ai commencé cette histoire bien avant de la poster sur le site. Elle était mise en ligne sur TWWO. Ça fait donc plus de 2 ans. Ensuite, il est vrai que l'histoire vous plaît peut-être à vous ( 2 000 Reviews, c'est énorme et je le sais) mais pas à moi et c'est difficile pour moi d'écrire des chapitres sans y prendre plaisir. C'est peut-être égoïste mais quel est l'intérêt de vous fournir des chapitres en retards, mauvais alors que j'écris d'autres histoires qui me plaisent? On m'a aussi reproché d'avoir pris cette décision du jour au lendemain. C'est faux. Je suis très attaché à cette histoire de plus d'une centaine de chapitres. J'ai demandé à beaucoup de personnes des conseils et ils m'ont tous conseillés de la laisser tomber si je n'éprouve plus aucun plaisir à l'écrire. On m'a aussi parlé de ne pas tenir le contrat de ce site, que ce n'était pas la peine de publier une histoire si on ne la termine pas. Je me permets de dire quelque chose que TOUS les auteurs peuvent comprendre même si ça va en faire hurler certains: beaucoup des reviews constitués uniquement de reproches sont venus de lecteurs qui n'ont pas ou très peu postés de commentaires pour cette histoire. Alors si je m'engage à la publier pour vous, vous vous engagez à laisser des reviews, en échange, non? Désolé d'être si sèche mais après certaines discussions avec mes lecteurs, ils sont d'accord avec moi alors je pense avoir le droit de dire cela.

On m'a proposé de mettre un épilogue à cette histoire mais difficile de terminer une telle trame sur 1 chapitre alors j'ai choisi une autre proposition: faire une liste de ce que j'avais prévu même si ça ne plaira pas à tous, encore navré:

*Selon mes idées, Harry apprenait quelques jours après que James et Lily sont ses parents mais NON, il ne l'acceptera jamais. Il se rapprochera plus ou moins de Lily car une présence féminine lui a toujours manqué. Il se liera avec Morgana, même si les disputes seront nombreuses. Il va supporter petit à petit leur présence mais Remus et Sirius restera SA famille. (D'ailleurs, je pensais que cette situation les rapprocherais)

*Drago et les autres Serpentards (hormis Blaise puis Théodore petit à petit) rejettent Harry pour leur famille. Blaise va totalement changer de camp lorsque son père, dans un accès de folie, va tuer sa mère. Pour se protéger, il tue à son tour son père avant d'appeler Harry qui le fait venir chez lui. Au fur et à mesure des années et que tous s'aperçoivent qu'on attend d'eux (qu'ils deviennent des Mangemorts), ils se rapprochent à nouveau de Harry. Théodore meurt au Ministère de la magie après que Voldemort ait fait croire à Harry par le biais d'une vision que toute sa famille était en danger. Milicent et Daphné ainsi que Gregory sont défintivement ceux qui deviennent des Mangemorts.

*Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais mettre en scène les Horcruxes.

Je pense que c'était les choses les plus importantes à savoir.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'au bout. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. C'est vraiment encourageant !

A très bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure, Patmol25.


End file.
